Pandore
by Ellana-san
Summary: Lorsque Voldemort met la main sur une nouvelle arme, le cours de la guerre change. Mais choisir un camp et apprendre à faire confiance à d'anciens ennemis n'est pas si simple. Harry/Snape mentor fic. Harry/OC Draco/Hermione
1. Old Acquaintance

DISCLAIMER: Rien de tout ça n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowlings. Je promets que je remets les persos là où je les ai trouvé dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec.

Cette histoire se situe à la fin du tome 4 et au début du tome 5. C'est une UA, elle ne suivra pas le cours normal des autres tomes. Pas d'Horcruxes, pas de morts de Dumbledore... (du moins pour le moment lol) Je garde Snape à la place de Rogue parce que... c'est plus joli.

Pas de slash ici, donc si c'est ce qui vous intéresse, passez votre chemin (ou arrêtez-vous et jetez un coup d'oeil, vous pourriez aimer ;)). Harry/Severus dans une relation mentor/ élève et Draco/Mione pour le côté plus romantique de l'histoire.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit à part vous supplier de laisser une ptite rewiew si ça vous plait ou pas. Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bien venues. Le premier chapitre peut paraitre cliché mais donnez sa chance au second, s'il vous plait. (oui je supplie. Sans grane honte j'avoue)

C'est ma première fic HP donc soyez indulgent, s'il vous plaiiiiit...

* * *

_**Pandore**_

**Chapitre 1 : Old Acquaintance**

Sans prendre la peine de chercher à contrôler son soupir exaspéré, Harry Potter jeta, sans plus y accorder un regard, la _Gazette_ du jour sous son lit. Il poussa les pages froissées jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent de la vue du premier venu. Il serait indispensable qu'il s'en débarrasse avant de partir. S'il partait un jour, bien entendu…

On était déjà le 25 aout et il devenait clair qu'il n'irait nulle part cet été. D'après ce qu'il avait deviné des rares lettres succinctes de Ron et d'Hermione, ils n'étaient pas au Terrier mais étaient néanmoins ensembles. Dans un endroit qu'ils ne pouvaient lui révéler bien qu'il soit question de Patmol et de Lunard… Ca le rendait fou. Il était clair qu'ils étaient au cœur de l'action et lui était coincé chez les Dursley.

Il était furieux et il y avait de quoi.

Bien sûr, il réalisait que ce n'était pas réellement la faute de ses amis. Il ne pouvait quand même pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils débarquent chez lui pour le « sauver » de son oncle et de sa tante, s'ils n'en avaient pas l'autorisation. Ou les moyens. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas une excuse valable pour Dumblodore.

Mais là encore, vu ce que racontait la Gazette –le seul lien qu'il avait eu avec le monde sorcier de l'été- l'homme avait ses propres soucis. Trop probablement pour ne pas en plus s'encombrer de lui. Il était évident pour ceux qui savaient lire entre les lignes que Voldemort montait en puissance. Incidents, disparitions inexpliquées… Et pourtant le Ministère se refusait à l'accepter, accusant Dumbledore, et lui-même du même coup, d'affabulation et de mensonges… Fudge menait bien entendu le bal.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry avait passé les trois quarts de ses vacances enfermé dans cette chambre, à ruminer le fait qu'il n'était d'aucune utilité dans la lutte contre Voldemort et en luttant à chaque instant pour empêcher son esprit de dériver vers la fin de l'année dernière et vers le visage qui le hantait dès qu'il fermait les paupières. Parfois, Cédric Diggory le hantait même lorsque ses yeux étaient ouverts… Frissonnant, il se concentra sur les pas lourds qui faisaient trembler l'escalier.

Génial. Une petite visite de l'oncle Vernon… Tout ce qui manquait à son bonheur.

Les Dursley l'avaient relativement laissé en paix cet été. Si ce n'était pour les quelques claques à l'arrière de la tête que lui avait infligées Vernon, les remarques acides et acerbes de Pétunia et bien entendu le fait qu'il ait servi plusieurs fois de punching-ball occasionnel pour Dudley… Les choses s'étaient passées sans heurt.

Jusqu'à présent. Parce que s'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'ici deux jours, il devrait se débrouiller pour aller jusqu'à Londres et au Chemin de Traverse. Et pour ce faire, il devrait demander de l'aide à l'Oncle Vernon. La perspective était des moins réjouissantes… Mettons qu'il attendrait trois jours ou quatre…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître l'homme imposant qu'était Vernon Dursley. Son regard furibond se posa sur Harry qui se contenta de le toiser en retour. Les jours où il l'avait craint étaient loin. Depuis lors, il avait rencontré trois fois Lord Voldemort et il fallait admettre que malgré tout ce que ses peurs d'enfants lui soufflaient, le mage noir était beaucoup terrifiant que le Moldu qui lui faisait face.

« Toujours là, je vois, gamin. » railla l'homme. « Tes amis t'ont abandonné ? »

Harry ne daigna pas répondre, il se retourna simplement et alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Le soir tombait doucement et avec une lenteur exaspérante sur Privet Drive. La brume qui ne cessait de s'intensifier ces temps-ci masquait pratiquement la maison de Mrs Figgs, ce qui n'empêchait pas la vieille femme de sortir dans la rue pour appeler ses chats fugueurs. Il avait mis un moment à associer la brume et la sensation d'angoisse perpétuelle à la présence de Détraqueurs. Pas à Privet Drive même, non… Mais Hermione avait fini par lui apporter une réponse dans sa troisième lettre, pleine de mises en garde inutiles et de conseils superflus. Une bonne partie des Détraqueurs avaient quitté Azkaban et Fugde avait étouffé l'affaire. Comment pouvait-on cacher une chose pareille ? Ca devait demander un travail énorme…

Dans un ricanement qui s'éteignit presque après avoir commencé, il se dit que si leur cher Ministre mettait autant de hargne à combattre Voldemort qu'à dissimuler sa présence, ils auraient eu de bien meilleures chances de gagner cette guerre.

« Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?! » tonna la voix colérique de son oncle derrière lui, et Harry soupira. Il l'avait presque oublié.

« Non, Oncle Vernon. »

Répondre avec politesse exigeait beaucoup de lui. S'il s'était écouté, il se serait rué sur l'homme et aurait massacré son visage avec ses poings. Il doutait cependant que Dumbledore apprécie cette façon de faire et ça le stoppait. Pour l'instant. Sirius aurait peut-être approuvé, ceci dit…

Vernon le dévisagea avec attention, cherchant le mensonge. Il y a quelques années, il ne se serait pas donné cette peine. Il aurait simplement balancé sa large main dans l'air et aurait frappé Harry parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de rire. Ou d'exister. Au choix.

Etre sorcier avait ses avantages. Même s'il ne pouvait pas se servir de magie en dehors de Poudlard, et même si son oncle le savait pertinemment, il avait des amis puissants qui n'hésiteraient pas à venir le venger si Vernon s'en prenait à lui. La simple existence de Sirius, l'évadé du pénitencier, le meurtrier présumé, suffisait à calmer les Dursley. Sauf bien évidemment qu'aucun de ses prétendus amis ne s'étaient manifesté de l'été pour le tirer de là.

« Ils t'ont laissé tomber, n'est ce pas ? » triompha-t-il, une lueur perversement heureuse dansant dans ses yeux. « Mais qui voudrait de toi… Tu aurais dû mourir avec tes parents de sale engeance… Même ceux de ton _espèce_… »

Il cessa d'écouter une fois que le mot, craché comme une innommable insulte, eut franchi les lèvres de son oncle. Qu'il ne porte plus la main sur lui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se défoulait pas verbalement au minimum une fois par jour… Et aux reproches et insultes habituels s'ajoutait désormais la nouvelle arme de son oncle…

« Et ce Cédric… Il est mort par ta faute, hein ? Comme les autres ! Tu apportes la mort ! »

Vernon était hors de lui maintenant et Harry serra les poings, la respiration courte. Répondre ne provoquerait qu'une litanie plus large d'insultes en tout genre et vu l'absence évidente de protection en ce moment, une correction salée. Non… Ca n'apporterait rien de bon. Il serra les dents, remarquant à peine que les objets autour de lui s'étaient mis à trembler. Ca n'échappa en revanche pas à son oncle qui irradiait maintenant de fureur par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Arrêtes-ça ! » siffla-t-il, mais Harry se contenta de le fixer et le tremblement s'accentua jusqu'à ce qu'un des livres posé sur le bureau tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd, brisant la bulle de haine qui s'était refermée sur lui. Clignant des paupières plusieurs fois pour sortir de ce cercle vicieux dans lequel l'entraînait Cédric à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, le jeune garçon recula, hors de portée de son oncle.

Il s'en félicita dès que Vernon eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Le visage rouge, ses petits yeux furieux lançant des éclairs, il semblait prêt à l'étrangler.

« Tu ne sors pas d'ici. » ordonna-t-il. « Rien à manger. Rien à boire. Tu restes ici. »

La porte claqua derrière lui avant même qu'Harry ait pu répondre, suivi du bruit sec du verrou que l'on tourne. Lâchant un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se mit à fixer le plafond. Est-ce que Vernon pensait le punir en lui interdisant le repas du soir ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte que depuis le début de l'été, il s'en était tenu à un toast le matin et une assiette pleine à midi ? Que ce soit par punition ou par manque d'appétit, Harry n'avait pas assisté à un seul souper depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

Ce qui ne manquerait pas de faire hurler Mrs Weasley quand elle lui mettrait la main dessus. Il avait encore maigri. Enfin… la formulation correcte serait plutôt _si_ elle lui mettait la main dessus. Il ne semblait pas le bienvenu auprès des Weasley cet été. Ce qui était très injuste parce que même si la famille était impliquée dans une résistance quelconque, Ron et Hermione y étaient. Peut-être même pouvaient-ils aider…

Son regard retraça la fêlure unique qui serpentait au dessus de sa tête. Fêlure qui semblait grandir… l'aspirer…

« _Tues l'autre_. » ordonna la voix glacée et insupportablement aigue, et la respiration d'Harry s'accéléra. Il s'était endormi. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas dormir… Et voilà où il en était. De retour dans ce cimetière. La peur au ventre tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, courant vers Cédric pour le protéger de son corps en sachant que ce serait inutile…

« _Avada Kedavra_. »

Trop tard encore une fois. L'éclair vert heurta la poitrine de Cédric qui s'écroula, un air ridiculement surpris sur le visage.

« Non ! » s'entendit-il hurler. « Non ! Cédric ! »

Il se jeta sur le cadavre, martelant la poitrine de son ami… mais rien à faire. Il ne se réveillait pas. Il ne se réveillait jamais. Et il observa impuissant alors que les paupières du garçon se rouvraient brutalement, ses yeux vides scrutant les siens et Harry recula. Il connaissait ce rêve, il l'avait fait des centaines de fois.

« Non… Non, non, non… »

« _Pourquoi, Harry_ ? » articula-t-il péniblement d'une voix plate. «_ Pourquoi m'as-tu tué ?_ »

Il trébucha, atterrit sur ses fesses et continua de se trainer aussi loin possible du cadavre. Cédric se redressait maintenant, mais la vision était affreuse. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme séduisant pour qui se pâmaient tous les filles de l'école… Sa peau devenait grise, s'émiettait comme si elle partait en poussière.

« _Harry_… »

« Non ! » hurla-t-il en réponse « Non ! »

« Toujours en train de pleurnicher, Potter… »

La voix basse aux accents dangereusement caressant s'insinua dans son rêve et il se redressa, aspirant goulument l'air frais de la chambre. Il ne s'était aperçu qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur la haute silhouette qui se fondait parfaitement dans l'ombre nocturne et par réflexe, il se jeta sur la baguette, toujours dissimulée sous son oreiller. Sa réaction légèrement tardive provoqua chez l'homme un bruit moqueur.

« Trop lent, Mr Potter… » commenta l'homme avec dédain, sans daigner sortir de l'obscurité. Non pas qu'il en ait besoin pour qu'Harry l'identifie. Il reconnaitrait cette voix et cette silhouette partout. « Exactement comme votre père… »

Harry grogna et leva un peu plus haut sa baguette. Evidemment, il ne s'en servirait pas mais l'idée était tentante.

« Si j'étais venu pour vous tuer, Potter, vous seriez mort avant même d'avoir ouvert un œil. »

Le mépris plus qu'évident raviva sa fureur. Il n'en pouvait plus du mépris. Il l'avait supporté tout l'été.

« Que faites-vous là, Professeur ? Et comment êtes-vous rentré ? »

Un instant, il douta qu'il consente à répondre, mais l'homme avança finalement dans le pâle halo de lumière que prodiguait le réverbère de la rue. Harry eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le visage pâle de Severus Snape. Des cernes prononcées s'étalaient sous ses yeux noirs qui semblaient eux-mêmes presque éteints, ses joues étaient creuses, beaucoup plus qu'à la fin de l'année précédente, et s'il gardait cette harmonie stupéfiante dans sa façon de se déplacer, il se tenait raide, presque comme s'il… avait mal. Et surtout, l'épuisement était clairement ancré dans tous ses traits.

« J'ai transplané, évidemment. » répondit-il, comme si Harry était un idiot de ne pas l'avoir compris par lui-même. « Quant à la raison de ma présence, elle est ma foi plutôt évidente. Je ne suis certainement pas venu pour une visite de courtoisie, Mr Potter. »

Prêtant à peine attention aux paroles du Maître des Potions, Harry continua de le détailler. Il lui semblait qu'il avait pris dix ans en un été. Il réalisa brusquement que Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de reprendre son rôle d'espion à la fin de l'année dernière, et peut-être, peut-être bien, que Voldemort et Vernon avaient des points communs. Il était clair que Snape avait souffert de la colère de son Maître…

« Est-ce que ça va, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry avant d'avoir pu réfléchir.

Ron aurait appelé cela 'sa propension effrayante à se préoccuper du dernier des salauds'. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était comme ça. Il n'aimait pas la souffrance… Et il avait beau détester Snape, il avait beau n'avoir aucune confiance en lui, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui souhaitait… ça.

L'autre homme eut l'air surpris et son regard perçant se posa sur Harry, et durant un instant, ce fut comme s'il était cloué sur place, comme s'il tentait de déchiffrer les pensées complexes qui animaient l'adolescent. Et puis finalement, il détourna la tête, donnant sa pleine attention à la cage d'Hedwige où la chouette observait la scène avec sérénité. Elle était bien la seule à être à l'aise.

« Rassemblez vos affaires, Potter. » ordonna-t-il sèchement. « Nous n'avons pas la nuit entière. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry sauta du lit et entreprit de jeter pêle-mêle dans sa malle la totalité de ses affaires. Voilà ce que lui apportait de compatir au sort du plus ignoble bâtard de la création. Livres, vêtements… Il y balançait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sans se préoccuper d'y mettre de l'ordre. Il partait, c'était le principal. Ca le réjouissait tellement, qu'il ignora royalement le regard désapprobateur que Snape jetait au contenu de la malle.

« Où allons-nous, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il finalement, de meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait été de toutes les vacances. Il attrapa une pile de livres qui s'entassaient sur son bureau et traça avec précaution son chemin jusqu'à son coffre.

« Vous verrez quand nous y serons. » répondit la voix exaspérée de son professeur.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil mais l'homme ne lui prêtait aucune attention, il s'était placé devant la fenêtre et semblait observer la rue. Quoi dans la rue, c'était une excellente question. Il ne se passait jamais rien à Privet Drive. Légèrement refroidi par le fait de ne pas savoir où Snape voulait l'amener, Harry se demanda s'il ne devrait pas exiger qu'il réponde. Après tout, Dumbledore ne lui avait envoyé aucun courrier. Personne ne l'avait averti que Snape devait venir le chercher… Ca pouvait très bien être un piège…

Tout à ses réflexions, il butta sur le pied du lit et s'il réussit à ne pas totalement se ridiculiser en s'écroulant au sol sous le regard narquois de son professeur, les livres eux s'envolèrent pour échouer sur le parquet dans un vacarme relativement retentissant dans le silence nocturne. Harry se figea. Une seconde pas plus. Les habitudes ancrées ne disparaissaient heureusement pas. Il ramassa rapidement les livres alors qu'une porte claquait plus loin dans le couloir et les jeta dans la malle.

« Il faut partir, Professeur. _Maintenant_. »

Il se foutait pertinemment du regard furibond que lui renvoyait l'homme. Oui, il donnait des ordres mais tout valait mieux que Vernon Dursley et Snape dans la même pièce. Là, il pouvait carrément envoyer une invitation à Voldemort et la coupe serait pleine. Peut-être qu'eux trois s'entretueraient ?

Les pas lourds se rapprochaient de la chambre et Harry claqua violemment le couvercle de la malle. Rien à faire, elle refusait de se fermer, c'était trop mal rangé. Il ne tenta même pas de refouler la vague de panique qui montait dans sa poitrine. Oncle Vernon allait le tuer et Snape allait se régaler du spectacle.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe, Potter ? »

Il détestait le sarcasme évident dont Snape faisait toujours preuve envers lui mais il était prêt à passer au dessus s'il l'emmenait loin d'ici. Merlin, il le laisserait même le livrer à Voldemort si ça signifiait quitter Privet Drive. Soudain, l'ambiance pensante et hostile était oppressante et lui était insupportable.

Il leva la tête vers son professeur, décidé à expliquer l'urgence d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais déjà le verrou tournait dans un bruit caractéristique qui provoqua chez Snape, une perplexité évidente. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, révélant Vernon Dursley qui, dans son pyjama gris, invoquait l'image d'un pachyderme en furie.

« Sale petit rat… » marmonna son oncle en pénétrant dans la pièce comme une tornade. « Toujours à empêcher les honnêtes gens de dormir. »

Harry eut la présence d'esprit de s'écarter de la trajectoire de Vernon, qui se précipitait sur lui, la main déjà levée. Il était évident que l'homme n'avait pas prévu ça et il manqua s'étaler de tout son long. Trébuchant, soufflant comme un bœuf, il foudroya le garçon du regard et fit un pas menaçant vers lui.

« Tu vas regretter… »

Cherchant activement une idée, il chercha instinctivement sa baguette qu'il avait glissée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon de son jean. Il n'eut pas le temps de la sortir, une main avait agrippé son épaule et le poussa en arrière sans aucune douceur. Snape, qu'il avait complètement oublié et que son oncle n'avait pas encore remarqué, se retrouva entre Vernon et lui. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut content d'être en présence de son professeur.

Snape n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il se contenta de fixer le Moldu de son regard froid et méprisant jusqu'à ce que Vernon, n'y tenant plus explose.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans ma maison ?! »

A peine si le professeur leva un sourcil. Harry distingua parfaitement en revanche le léger coup négligeant que Snape fit avec sa baguette. Son oncle se figea et tomba raide sur le sol, dans la position caractéristique du sortilège du saucisson, Harry jeta un coup d'œil impressionné au Mangemort. Sortilège informulé. Il ne devrait pas être si surpris… Il oubliait souvent qu'il était un très puissant sorcier. Dangereux aussi…

« Prêt, Potter ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien, ignorant ostensiblement l'homme qui leur jetait des regards haineux.

« Euh… » Harry s'arracha à la contemplation de son oncle. « Presque. »

Il se précipita vers la malle, grimaçant légèrement à la tirade que lâcha Snape selon quoi il était inapte à faire la plus petite chose qu'on lui demandait. Encore une fois, comme pour Vernon, répondre lui aurait attiré plus d'ennuis que faire le dos rond. Et il pouvait supporter les insultes de cet homme tant qu'elles ne visaient pas les Maraudeurs.

« Vernon ? » appela la désagréable voix de Pétunia Dursley du couloir, suivi par les bruits de son pas rapide.

Curieusement, ce fut le moment que choisit Snape pour grogner.

« Ca suffit, Potter. Poussez-vous. »

Il l'écarta un peu brutalement de sa malle et agita sa baguette en marmonnant un sort qu'Harry aurait volontiers appris. Aussitôt, le contenu de sa malle s'ordonna impeccablement. D'un côté les vêtements, de l'autre les livres et les autres objets.

« Merci. » dit Harry, légèrement étonné.

Mais déjà Snape faisait disparaître sa malle et son balai. Une seconde plus tard, Hedwige subissait la même chose dans un hululement courroucé. Trop tard cependant, pour qu'ils évitent le cri de Pétunia.

« Vernon ! » s'exclama la femme en se précipitant auprès de son mari. « Qu'as-tu fait, espèce de… » Elle leva la tête, cherchant probablement Harry et s'interrompit en rencontrant le regard de Snape. « _Toi_ ! » cracha-t-elle.

Harry tourna violemment la tête. Aucune confusion possible, il était trop loin du Mangemort, ça s'adressait bien à Snape. Mais… c'était impossible ! Comment la Tante Pétunia pourrait-elle le connaître ? C'était…

« Monstre ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Abomination ! »

« Potter. » appela calmement Snape sans prêter grande attention à la femme qui se relevait pour lui faire face, le visage rouge de rage.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il y avait là quelque chose d'anormal. Jamais Pétunia n'aurait dû le connaître. Pétunia haïssait la magie, haïssait l'anormalité…

« Tu es la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir avec le garçon. » siffla-t-elle avec agressivité, puis elle inclina la tête. « A moins que tu ne veuilles le tuer ? Mettre fin à sa pitoyable existence… »

L'adolescent étudia sa tante avec attention, loin d'être blessé par ses paroles. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le menaçait de mort ou lui faisait remarquer qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre. Non… Ce qui était stupéfiant, ahurissant… C'était qu'elle connaissait Snape. _Snape_. Un Mangemort. Un anti-moldu… du moins dans sa jeunesse. Pour le présent, il ne savait toujours pas que croire.

« Oh, je suis certain que sa pitoyable existence a beaucoup d'importance pour toi, n'est ce pas ? » railla le professeur, comme par réflexe, avant de secouer la tête et de foudroyer Harry du regard. « _Potter_. Venez-ici. »

Il fit un pas vers lui mais Harry recula, focalisant son attention sur sa tante.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance. A la réflexion, il n'avait aucune envie de finir comme animation pour Voldemort ce soir. Le visage de Cédric passa dans sa tête et il se força à se concentrer.

« Comment, _Severus_… » Harry frissonna. Jamais encore Pétunia n'avait fait preuve d'autant de haine et de mépris mêlés. Et vu la façon dont Snape flancha légèrement à l'emploi de son prénom, il le ressentit aussi clairement que lui. « Tu ne lui as pas dit ce que tu as fait ? Comment tu as transformé Lily en abomination ? »

« Ca suffit ! » tonna le professeur et par un réflexe –ou un instinct de survie- durement acquis pendant les cours de potion, Harry baissa la tête et se résolut à faire ce qu'il lui demanderait. Il ne tenait pas à mourir aujourd'hui. Il était dommage que Pétunia n'ait jamais étudié sous son égide… Son petit rire moqueur retentit dans la pièce, étrangement déplacé.

« _Son_ fils, Snape. » continua-t-elle. « Comment peux-tu l'approcher… Tu n'as donc aucun amour propre ? Pitoyable. » jugea-t-elle une seconde plus tard, avec dégout. « Tu as toujours été pitoyable. »

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait comprendre, déduire… De qui parlait Pétunia ? De son père ? De sa mère ? Son père plus vraisemblablement… Snape ne savait probablement même pas qui était sa mère lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Elle n'était après tout à ses yeux qu'une sang-de-bourbe de plus… Mais elle avait mentionné Lily… Lily que Snape aurait transformée en abomination…

« Tais-toi. » ordonna sèchement Snape, et les ondes de fureur et de haine qui irradiaient de lui étaient telles qu'Harry s'en sentit presque physiquement malade. Pétunia tressaillit mais il était clair qu'elle n'en avait pas fini, elle ouvrait déjà la bouche…

Aucun son ne leur parvint. Harry s'effraya. Snape n'avait pas parlé, n'avait pas bougé sa baguette… Il semblait lutter pour retrouver le contrôle de lui-même et il avait beau être presque à l'autre bout de la pièce, il sentait les vagues de magie qui émanaient de lui, brutes et sauvages.

« Tu as toujours été une idiote, Pétunia. » déclara-t-il une minute plus tard, sa voix ayant retrouvé cet accent velouté qui dissimulait le plus souvent une fermeté sans pareille. Son regard noir et brillant se braqua sur lui.

« _Potter_. » persiffla-t-il. « Incapable d'obéir à un simple ordre. Vous vous estimez trop bien pour suivre mes instructions ? »

« De quoi parlait-elle ? » répondit-il, ignorant la colère croissante de son professeur. « De quoi parlait ma tante ? »

Cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps de reculer quand Snape se précipita sur lui, ses robes claquant derrière lui. La seule chose dont Harry fut conscient fut de la poigne de fer qui s'abattit sur son épaule puis d'une sensation atrocement désagréable, comme s'il était aspiré, démembré. Il ne se remit que plusieurs minutes après que le Mangemort l'ait lâché et se redressa aussitôt, envoyant un regard noir à l'enseignant.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? »

Il ne chercha à contrôler ni la colère qui l'habitait, ni la rage qui naissait dans ses entrailles. Quel était le lien de Snape avec Lily ? Qu'avait-il fait à sa mère ? Pétunia avait clairement sous-entendu qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose… et connaissant Snape, ça ne pouvait être que du mal.

« Vous venez de prouver une nouvelle fois que tout ce qui sort de votre bouche n'est qu'idiotie. » répliqua l'homme. « Et ne vous avisez plus de me parler sur ce ton, Potter. »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordre quand il réalisa enfin que le décor qui les entourait avait changé. Ils n'étaient plus à Privet Drive mais dans une ruelle sombre.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

« Londres. » répondit-il simplement, fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche de Merlin savait quoi.

« De quoi parlait Tante Pétunia ? » attaqua-t-il alors.

La main qui tenait à présent un papier se ferma en un poing rageur qui froissa le bout de parchemin. Son regard glacé se planta dans le sien, et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas détourner la tête. Jamais encore Snape ne lui avait paru aussi menaçant.

« Rien qui ne vous concerne, Potter. _Suis-je assez_ _clair_ ? »

L'adolescent déglutit, réalisant qu'ils étaient dans une ruelle obscure et probablement isolée et que si Snape décidait de l'assassiner ici, personne ne viendrait jamais l'y chercher… Il était regrettable que ce soit Hermione qui fasse toujours la partie 'réflexion' lors de leurs petites aventures.

« Il était question de ma mère, donc ça me regarde, _Professeur_. »

Il appuya sur le titre avec tout le dédain dont il pouvait faire preuve, lui faisant comprendre tout le peu de bien qu'il pensait de ses capacités d'enseignant.

« Je vous ai demandé de vous taire, Potter. » grinça Snape avant de lui fourrer le papier dans les mains avec brutalité. « Lisez ça. Pas à voix haute. »

Il jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil au papier où l'écriture soignée de Dumbledore indiquait Douze Square Grimmaurd. Il s'en désintéressa aussitôt, y trouvant peu d'intérêt et allait le mettre dans sa poche quand les doigts fins du Maître des Potions le lui vola, sans commenter mais en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il était un idiot. Refusant de se laisser distraire, il emboita le pas à Snape qui s'éloignait vers l'entrée de la ruelle.

« De quoi parlait… » Sa voix résonna curieusement dans la nuit.

« La ferme, Potter. » répliqua le chuchotement rageur du professeur. « Essayez-vous de nous faire tuer ?! »

Il attrapa son bras et l'entraîna plus vite en direction d'une maison de bonne taille, plutôt délabrée. Il se dégagea à peine avaient-ils posé le pied sur la première marche du perron.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur… » Et soyons honnêtes, il en avait peu. « Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à me taire et je veux une réponse. »

Le sourcil que leva Snape associé à son regard noir indiquait clairement qu'il pouvait l'obliger à se taire d'une centaine de façon différente. Il refusa néanmoins de se sentir intimidé et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« Je n'avancerai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas répondu. »

Snape soupira et continua à monter les marches. Harry se demandait vaguement s'il allait vraiment le planter là. Il s'y attendait à vrai dire. Pourtant, le Professeur finit par se retourner et planter son regard dans le sien. Quand il parla, c'était presqu'un murmure.

« Lily et moi étions amis. Avant Poudlard. » Il leva la main quand le garçon ouvrit la bouche, et sa voix redevint aussi ferme que d'habitude. « C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire et plus que ce qui vous regarde. Pétunia a toujours été une harpie. »

La dernière remarque amena un sourire aux lèvres d'Harry mais il disparut bien vite. Snape et sa mère avaient été amis ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander davantage d'informations, de détails, de… Mais il se reprit aussitôt. Snape n'était pas comme Sirius ou Lupin. Snape n'était pas et ne pourrait jamais être considéré comme un ami qu'il pouvait interroger à loisir. Poser une autre question maintenant ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à se faire réprimander. Il monta donc les marches et attendit que le Professeur ouvre la porte. Néanmoins, la main de l'homme resta quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire sur la poignée.

« Pourquoi y avait-il un verrou sur la porte de votre chambre, Mr Potter ? »

Un instant, Harry hésita à répondre franchement. Que les Dursley ne l'aiment pas n'était pas un secret et Snape devait probablement être déjà au courant. Il cherchait probablement à faire le plein de matériel à insultes pour plus tard… Il haussa simplement les épaules, pensant que ça clorait la conversation. Mais quand il fut évident que Snape attendait une réponse, la colère reprit sa place habituelle dans sa poitrine.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. _Monsieur_. » grinça-t-il.

Le Mangemort le dévisagea quelques secondes puis sembla se désintéresser de lui.

« Très bien. » concéda-t-il et il ouvrit la porte, pénétrant dans le vestibule.

Harry le suivit avec curiosité. Ou étaient-ils ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué, Servilus ?! Ses affaires sont arrivées il y a plus d'une heure ! Si jamais tu lui as fait du mal… »

Reconnaissant avec joie la voix de son parrain, Harry dépassa Snape pour se jeter dans les bras de l'Animagus.

« Sirius ! »

L'étreinte fut courte. Il se repoussa, sortant sa baguette dès que des cris stridents retentirent dans le couloir. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre d'où venait la voix et abaisser sa baguette.

« TRAITRES A VOTRE SANG ! SANG DE BOURDE ! DES SANG DE BOURBE DANS MA MAISON ! »

« Bien joué, Potter. » soupira Snape avec lassitude avant d'agiter vaguement la main devant le portrait de la vieille femme qui hurlait ces insanités. L'épais rideau retomba et le silence avec lui.

« Je suppose que, malgré ton inutilité criante, tu peux t'occuper de lui, Clébard ? » demanda le professeur des potions avec dégout, sans regarder Sirius en face. Il se dirigea vers le grand escalier devant eux sans non plus attendre de réponse.

Ignorant les marmonnements insultants de Sirius, Harry lui sourit.

« Sirius, où sommes-nous ? »

Son parrain lui ébouriffa les cheveux, visiblement ravi de le retrouver. Avec un serrement au cœur, il réalisa que c'était la première personne qui lui manifestait un intérêt quelconque depuis deux mois.

« La demeure familiale des Black. » répondit-il, pourtant sans fierté. « Mais pour le moment, elle sert surtout de… »

« Harry ! »

Le joyeux cri coupa son parrain et avant qu'il ait compris ce qu'il se passait, ses bras étaient plein d'Hermione, Ron lui serrait l'épaule à lui faire mal avec un grand sourire, derrière lui les jumeaux lui adressaient de grands signes, Molly et Arthur Weasley attendaient leur tour pour l'étreindre et bien qu'il y ait plusieurs autres personnes qu'il ne connaisse pas encore, sur la première marche de l'escalier, Lupin lui sourit.

« Bienvenue au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Harry. »

* * *

A suivre...

Rewiew?


	2. Wavering Trust

Coucou!

Avant tout merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews! Continuez ça me fait écrire plus vite...

En ce qui concerne les updates j'écris cette fic au jour le jour donc je fais de mon mieux. mais les chapitres sont long donc ça compense non?

Dernière chose, honte à moi j'avais oublié de le préciser la dernière fois, cette fic est bêta readé par Audéarde qui en profite pour clâmer au monde des fanfictions qu'elle est en vie. (oui, je sais, ça vous fait une belle jambe mais il faut toujours contenter sa bêta)Voilàààààà... Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Wavering Trust**

Le visage à moitié décomposé de Cédric était tourné vers lui, ses yeux dénués de vie fixés dans les siens. Qu'importe combien Harry essayait, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Et Cédric continuait à avancer, impitoyable. Il allait le tuer.

« Non, Cédric… Non… Pitié… »

Il se moquait de bégayer, de supplier… il voulait juste que ça cesse… Il voulait que Cédric lui pardonne… Il voulait…

« S'il te plait… Cédric… »

« Harry… Harry, réveille-toi… »

Le garçon se redressa brusquement, repoussant instinctivement la personne assise sur son lit. Il attrapa ses lunettes et les remit à temps pour voir Ron se relever en se massant le bras. A moitié endormi, le roux avait l'air mécontent.

« Toujours un plaisir de t'aider, mon pote… » grogna-t-il.

Harry grimaça. « Désolé, je t'ai fait mal ? »

Ron secoua la tête et retourna se pelotonner dans son lit, rabattant la couverture sur sa tête.

« La prochaine fois, je te jette un silencio… »

Sachant parfaitement que Ron ne bouderait pas éternellement, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la vieille montre de Dudley. Quatre heures moins le quart… Repoussant résolument le drap qui s'était entortillé autour de ses jambes, il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où tu vas ? » marmonna Ron dans un demi-sommeil. « Maman n'aime pas qu'on traîne dans la maison la nuit… »

Parce qu'il y avait toujours une possibilité que des membres de l'Ordre tiennent une réunion urgente où ils n'étaient pas admis, il savait. Deux jours qu'il était là et il commençait à ne plus envier tellement Ron et Hermione d'y avoir passé l'été. C'était absolument frustrant. Les informations, l'action, étaient à portée de main si Sirius semblait enclin à vouloir les laisser participer, Mrs Weasley s'y opposait violemment à chaque fois. Eux trois, Ginny et les jumeaux étaient relégués au nettoyage de la maison…

Deux jours et la seule chose qu'ils avaient pu découvrir était l'identité des membres principaux de l'Ordre. Outre la famille Weasley dont tous les membres majeurs –Mrs Weasley l'avait assez rabâché- étaient impliqués, Sirius, Lupin, Maugrey et Snape, il avait fait la connaissance de Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il y en avait d'autres mais ils étaient restés trop peu de temps pour qu'il se soucie de retenir leurs noms.

Il trouvait aussi relativement dérangeant la proximité. La maison était grande mais ils étaient beaucoup à y résider. Outre Sirius dont la chambre se trouvait au premier, il y avait les jumeaux qui occupaient la chambre en face de la leur, Ginny et Hermione qui partageaient celle d'à côté, Lupin et Tonks qui s'étaient installés à l'étage du dessus avec les parents de Ron, et bien entendu, Snape qui dormait dans la chambre précisément en dessous de la leur, au même étage que son parrain.

Si la relation toute nouvelle que Lupin entretenait avec la jeune sorcière avait été une surprise, agréable cependant, la présence continuelle de Snape avait été un choc. Heureusement, comme Ron l'avait pertinemment –et acerbement fait remarquer- le vieux bâtard grognon restait le plus souvent enfermé dans sa chambre lorsqu'il était là. Ce qui apparemment n'était pas beaucoup le cas. Hermione avait plus gentiment précisé qu'il avait apparemment eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Voldemort de sa bonne foi, et que sa santé s'en ressentait.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul à seul avec Snape depuis que celui-ci l'avait amené dans la demeure des Black, et ce n'était pas faute de chercher la moindre occasion. Il était plus qu'intrigué par cette histoire d'amitié avec sa mère… Et si c'était la vérité, alors… Il en savait probablement beaucoup sur elle, comment elle était enfant… ce qu'elle aimait… Des choses qu'il aimerait apprendre… Et tant pis s'il devait supplier pour cela…

« Je descends à la cuisine. » déclara-il finalement, mais seul un ronflement sonore lui répondit.

Secouant la tête, Harry sortit dans le couloir, refermant avec soin la porte derrière lui. Il prit bien garde à ne pas faire de bruit dans l'escalier et à éviter les marches qui craquaient, il avait la nuit précédente fait durement l'expérience de l'oreille acérée de Mrs Weasley. Il retint sa respiration en arrivant au premier. Si Mrs Weasley avait une ouïe fantastique, c'était sans aucun doute également le cas de Snape. Mais tout ce qu'il entendit furent les ronflements monumentaux de Sirius… Le professeur ne sortit pas de sa chambre en hurlant et Harry s'en étonna presque, il aurait pensé qu'il aurait tenté de tuer son parrain pour déranger son sommeil. Parce que soyons franc, à moins d'avaler un tube entier de somnifères, personne ne pouvait dormir au même étage que Sirius. D'un autre côté, c'était soit cet étage soit celui que les filles avaient catalogué comme étant réservé aux couples ou bien celui occupé par les adolescents. Et connaissant le professeur, il préférait Sirius.

Décidant que Snape n'était probablement pas là, il continua sa descente d'un pas plus léger. Il ne savait pas bien comment il allait perdre les quatre à six heures que mettraient les autres avant de se lever, mais il était certain d'une chose, il ne resterait pas dans son lit comme la veille à fixer le mur en attendant que le temps passe. Mrs Weasley pouvait râler tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il refusait d'obliger Ron à le réveiller encore une fois parce qu'il hurlait encore. Les jumeaux avaient entendu, hier. Et ils étaient en face… Et si Hermione et Ginny n'avaient pas fait de commentaires, les cernes et l'air fatigué qu'elles abordaient en disaient long. Non, il n'allait pas encore déranger le sommeil d'autrui. C'était déjà bien qu'il ait dormi si longtemps cette nuit.

Il pénétra distraitement dans la cuisine, sans prendre garde à l'elfe de maison qui le scrutait de loin en marmonnant pour lui-même de l'autre côté du couloir. Il avait également appris que Kreattur devait être ignoré. Décidément, c'était fou ce qu'il avait découvert en deux jours… Terriblement utile.

Dumbledore n'avait pas donné signe de vie, mais il était apparemment celui qui donnait sa dynamique à l'Ordre et courrait toujours à droite et à gauche. On lui avait succinctement expliqué que c'était sur son ordre que les membres principaux s'étaient installés au square Grimmaurd. Il jugeait ça plus pratique. Et c'était pour ça, avait ajouté Sirius dans un sarcasme débordant d'agressivité, qu'ils devaient supporter Snape. Seuls McGonnagal et Fol Œil n'étaient pas là. La première car il fallait quelqu'un à Poudlard et le second car il était en mission il ne savait trop où en compagnie de Shaklebolt.

« Toujours à rôder dans les couloirs à une heure indue, Mr Potter. Vous ne perdez pas vos bonnes habitudes. »

Harry sursauta, portant la main à sa poitrine quand l'homme sortit de l'ombre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et bien qu'il rechigna à lui donner satisfaction, il devait admettre qu'il avait failli avoir une attaque.

« Toujours à rôder dans les coins obscurs, vieille chauve souris… » marmonna-t-il tout bas.

Mais pas assez bas au vu de la grimace colérique qui déforma les traits de Snape. Décidant d'ignorer la mauvaise humeur habituelle de l'homme –le cauchemar était encore trop présent dans son esprit pour qu'il se lance dans une quelconque lutte verbale sans finir par utiliser ses poings- il se dirigea vers la cuisinière dans le but de faire du thé.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Potter. »

La voix était plus mesurée et il tendit distraitement la main vers la théière, s'apprêtant à répliquer que vu que c'était la cuisine de son parrain il avait plus de légitimité d'être là que lui. Une main pâle et fine s'enroula autour de son poignet. L'image des doigts cadavériques de Cédric se superposa l'espace d'une seconde à la réalité et il se détacha brutalement, reculant hors de portée de l'homme. Snape se contenta de lever un sourcil, attrapant un chiffon avant de l'enrouler autour de l'anse et de remplir la tasse qui reposait sur la table. Un geste de la main en fit apparaître une deuxième qu'il remplit de la même façon.

« La théière de Black n'est, à l'image de son propriétaire, pas des plus… performantes. » Il reposa la bouilloire et lança à Harry un regard amusé. « Mais je note. La prochaine fois, je vous laisserai apprécier les multiples effets d'une brûlure au second degré. »

Etait-ce dû à l'heure tardive ou était-ce presque aimable ? De la part de Snape, s'entendait. Légèrement méfiant face à cette attitude, il attrapa la trace de thé qui lui avait été servi.

« N'insultez pas Sirius. » gronda-t-il, mais ça manquait de conviction. Il était trop fatigué pour s'énerver réellement.

« Tellement de gratitude me touche, Potter. » railla le professeur avant de s'installer sur une chaise.

Conscient que Snape l'observait d'un œil critique, Harry renifla discrètement le liquide foncé qui emplissait la tasse. Tentait-il de l'empoisonner à présent ? Ca ne l'étonnerait même pas…

« C'est du thé, Potter. » Et était-ce une note de satisfaction dans sa voix ? « Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, encore une fois vous ne vous en seriez pas aperçu. »

Haussant les épaules, il se laissa aller dans la première chaise qu'il put attraper et avala une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Effectivement, il n'osait pas imaginer la température de la théière ancestrale. S'il l'avait prise à pleine main comme il en avait l'intention… Son attention se reporta sur Snape qui le dévisageait toujours, pensivement.

« Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu une nuit de sommeil complète, Mr Potter ? »

Chez n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait pu passer pour de l'inquiétude. Mais pas avec Snape. Sa voix était neutre, aussi doucereuse qu'à son habitude. Presque clinique.

Harry n'était pas un rat de laboratoire et ça l'agaça.

« Et vous ?! » rétorqua-t-il, sarcastiquement.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme s'énerve et le jette hors de la cuisine mais au lieu de ça, la question sembla l'amuser. Le cœur de l'adolescent se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite. Il était _définitivement_ à noter qu'un Snape amusé était plus effrayant et déstabilisant qu'un Snape en colère. La conclusion était qu'il valait mieux éviter le Mangemort à quatre heures du matin.

« Un peu plus de dix-neuf ans, je dirais. » répondit-il d'une voix égale.

Incapable de trouver une répartie valable, Harry plongea dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé.

« Il est dangereux de se promener la nuit dans cette maison, Mr Potter. » déclara Snape au bout de quelques secondes. « Seul ou accompagné. »

Le garçon leva immédiatement la tête, vrillant son regard clair dans celui, si indéchiffrable du professeur.

« Est-ce une menace ? »

La bouche de Snape tressaillit, mais Harry n'arriva pas à décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Le professeur porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Une mise en garde, tout au plus. » répondit-il calmement. « Cette maison a appartenu à des Sang-purs versés dans l'art de la Magie Noire pendant des décennies et je doute fort que malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, Molly Weasley et ses sorts de nettoyage puissent venir à bout de tous les pièges qui se dissimulent dans l'ombre. »

Il étudia le visage impassible de l'homme quelques secondes mais ne put trouver trace de mensonges ou de moqueries. Il était parfaitement sérieux. Et le surréalisme de la situation le heurta de plein fouet. Il était en train de discuter avec Snape autour d'une tasse de thé. Si Ron apprenait ça, il ferait une attaque.

Décrétant qu'il y avait de bonnes chances que la fatigue le fasse halluciner, il se passa une main sur le visage avec lassitude. Il supposait que ça aurait été l'occasion rêvée de le questionner sur Lily… Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à poser la question qui briserait la trêve miraculeuse qui semblait s'être instaurée ce soir. Il était trop épuisé pour se battre, s'énerver ou même répondre aux railleries de Snape. Et il était reconnaissant que le professeur soit dans le même état d'esprit que lui.

« Pourquoi y avait-il un verrou sur cette porte, Mr Potter ? »

Harry battit plusieurs fois des paupières, incertain d'avoir bien entendu. Mais quand il rencontra le regard de l'autre homme, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Délayant la réponse, il prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

« En quoi est-ce que ça peut bien vous intéresser, Monsieur ? » grogna-t-il, tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse. Tout matériel pouvant possiblement servir à l'humilier était bon à prendre.

« Ca m'intéresse. » répondit simplement Snape.

Harry haussa les épaules. « A quoi sert un verrou, d'après vous ? »

Il n'avait pas voulu répondre de la sorte. Trop d'ironie, trop de sarcasmes. Ca serait peut-être passé avec un autre enseignant, pas avec lui.

« Surveillez votre ton, Mr Potter. » siffla immédiatement le Mangemort.

Il était quatre heures passées… Et il voulait qu'il surveille son ton… Oui. Bien sûr. L'adolescent avala le reste de sa tasse d'une traite. Peut-être que rester allongé quelques heures à écouter les ronflements de Ron n'était pas si terrible en fin de compte. Sans plus tergiverser, il se leva, rinça la tasse et la posa à côté de l'évier. Snape le regarda faire sans dire un mot.

« Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormi correctement, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il à l'instant précis où Harry atteignait le seuil de la porte.

Exaspéré, il soupira. « Depuis trop longtemps pour me disputer avec vous, si tôt le matin. »

Le claquement de langue réprobateur signifiait certainement qu'il n'avait, une nouvelle fois, prêté aucune attention à son ton. Levant les yeux au ciel, il lâcha un nouveau soupir.

« Puis-je disposer, Monsieur ? »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il demandait. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient à Poudlard où il était forcé de lui témoigner un respect qu'il était bien loin d'avoir gagné auprès de lui, ou même comme si ça avait une importance. Peu importe qu'il surveille ses manières, Snape restait Snape et ne perdrait certainement pas une occasion de lui donner une retenue… Même si l'année n'avait pas encore commencé.

« En fait, non. » répondit la voix veloutée. « Prenez ça. »

Harry resta un instant interloqué avant de rebrousser chemin vers lui, légèrement curieux quant à ce qu'il devait prendre. Il s'appliqua néanmoins à rester à distance respectable de son professeur, qui ouvrit la main d'un geste presque théâtral. Bien à plat sur sa paume se trouvait une petite fiole sans étiquette. Le garçon se demanda brièvement s'il l'avait gardé dans sa manche tout du long ou s'il l'avait réellement fait apparaître. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne fit pas un geste pour la prendre.

« Pour la troisième fois de la semaine, Potter… » grinça-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel « Je ne projette pas de vous assassiner. »

Ca ne décida pas Harry à saisir la fiole.

« C'est vous qui avez dit qu'on ne devait jamais boire quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas étiqueté, Professeur. » répondit-il avec méfiance.

Cette fois, Snape eut une moue surprise qu'il dissimula bien vite sous un air dédaigneux.

« Je suis ravi de voir qu'il vous arrive occasionnellement _d'écouter_ en cours, Potter. Néanmoins, puisque je suis également celui qui a préparé cette potion, je peux vous assurer qu'elle est sans danger. »

Hésitant, il prit quand même la fiole et l'approcha de la lumière de la bougie, posée sur la table. Le contenu était d'un bleu clair qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu auparavant.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il finalement, reportant son attention sur l'homme qui le dévisageait d'un air las.

« N'en avez-vous jamais assez de poser des questions ? Ne pouvez-vous pas accepter ce que je vous dis ou vous donne sans discuter ? »

Le ton s'était à nouveau durci mais Harry ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il ne voulait pas boire un liquide dont il ignorait les effets, ça n'avait rien d'incompréhensible à ses yeux et lui plus que quiconque devrait le réaliser.

« Sincèrement, Professeur ? » rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire ironique. « Non. »

Snape ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, priant visiblement pour une dose supplémentaire de patience. Quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur lui, il était calme mais il était clair que l'entretien était fini.

« C'est une potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve. Elle vous permettra de dormir quelques heures sans que les cauchemars n'interfèrent. Ces potions sont extrêmement longues à préparer, ne la gaspillez pas. »

Surpris, il examina la fiole d'un œil nouveau, avant de dévisager l'homme.

« C'est très… généreux, Monsieur. » constata-t-il, sans pour autant cacher la méfiance qui hurlait dans sa tête qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance.

« Oh, ça n'a rien de généreux, Mr Potter. » déclara Snape dans un rictus, tout en se levant. « Ma chambre est en dessous de la vôtre et si Weasley s'accommode de vos hurlements, ce n'est pas mon cas. » Il envoya sa tasse dans l'évier d'un coup de baguette négligent, puis grogna. « J'ai déjà assez de mal à ignorer les bruits que fait le clébard… »

Puisqu'il venait de lui faire cadeau de plusieurs heures de sommeil, Harry laissa passer l'insulte et la honte brûlante à l'idée que le Maître des Potions ait tout entendu de ses divagations nocturnes. A la place, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte et marqua une pause sur le seuil pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil au professeur. Ni son épuisement évident, ni son état physique ne s'était arrangé… S'il n'avait pas eu une totale confiance en Dumbledore et si Snape n'avait pas été un salaud cruel envers lui depuis le premier jour, il se serait demandé si le Directeur savait bien ce qu'il faisait… avec quoi il jouait…

« Merci, Monsieur. » dit-il finalement, avant de disparaître dans la fraîcheur du couloir quand Snape répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Il remonta les marches quatre à quatre, la fiole prudemment serrée dans sa main. Il tenta de ne pas faire de bruit mais il avait à peine entrouvert la porte qu'un chuchotement le stoppait net.

« Harry ? » appela la voix ensommeillée.

Le garçon sourit doucement à son amie. Si Mrs Weasley les trouvait debout tous les deux à cette heure-ci, elle aurait probablement une crise de nerfs. Elle devenait très stricte sur les heures qu'il était convenable qu'Hermione et Ginny passent avec eux et celles où il était absolument hors de question que les filles et les garçons se mélangent.

« Tout va bien, Mione. » chuchota-t-il finalement.

La jeune fille, fronça les sourcils, luttant visiblement contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Il hocha la tête, jouant distraitement avec la fiole.

« Oui, retourne te coucher. »

Un instant, elle sembla sur le point de discuter puis acquiesça avant de s'exécuter.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. » murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

A peine avait-il fermé la porte derrière lui et atteint son lit que la voix de Ron résonnait dans la pièce.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Prenant le temps de s'installer confortablement avant de répondre, Harry enleva ses lunettes et se glissa sous les couvertures.

« Oui, merci. » répondit-il. « Dors. »

« Ok… » marmonna le roux, déjà reparti au pays des rêves.

Tournant et retournant la fiole entre ses doigts, l'adolescent hésita. Devait-il la boire ? La boire impliquait faire confiance à Snape et le fait qu'il ait été plus sociable ces derniers temps ne voulait pas dire que l'idée était plaisante. Prenant une grande inspiration, il regarda autour de lui. Il faisait très noir. Tout se résumer à cette question simple : l'obscurité était-elle plus effrayante que la perspective de faire confiance à Snape ? Il réprima un frisson. Cédric se nourrissait des ténèbres…

Sans tergiverser davantage, il fit sauter le bouchon et avala le contenu d'un trait. Si Snape s'était joué de lui et avait cherché à l'empoisonner, il avait gagné. Il posa le petit récipient de verre sur la table de nuit et eut à peine le temps de se tourner avant de fermer les yeux, paisiblement endormi.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il se réveilla le lendemain plus reposé qu'il se souvenait l'avoir été depuis très longtemps. La chambre était vide, Ron s'était apparemment déjà levé. Il était dix heures passé. Que les autres l'aient laissé dormir indiquait que Snape n'avait probablement pas été le seul à être dérangé par ses cauchemars mais qu'il avait été le seul à ne pas se préoccuper de ménager sa sensibilité. Et c'était très bien ainsi. Non, ce qui l'agaçait c'est qu'il lui faudrait probablement le remercier…

Après un passage rapide dans la salle de bain, il descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait très certainement un petit déjeuner énorme. Oui, Mrs Weasley avait remarqué sa perte de poids et en était très mécontente. Mais il ne devait pas être le seul à s'être levé tard car les autres étaient toujours attablés et l'accueillirent d'un sourire.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Sirius, couvrant les divers bonjours et saluts des autres membres de l'Ordre. « Bien dormi ? »

Il acquiesça en cherchant Snape des yeux, prêt à s'humilier un bon coup en le remerciant publiquement, mais à son grand soulagement, l'homme n'était pas là. Il s'installa donc, le cœur léger, entre Ron et Hermione et remplit une assiette dont il ne mangerait pas la moitié.

Le petit déjeuner se passait sans incident et animé par les pitreries de Tonks quand le feu de la cheminée se mit à grésiller avec insistance. Les éclats de rire cessèrent immédiatement et tous les regards se fixèrent sur les flammes qui virèrent au vert. Bien qu'aucun des membres de l'Ordre ne sembla réellement alarmé, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la main de Sirius s'était imperceptiblement rapprochée de sa baguette, que Lupin s'était tendu et que tous semblaient s'agripper à ce qu'ils avaient dans la main. Verres, fourchettes, serviettes… Même Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient l'air nerveux.

Puis brusquement, les flammes se fendirent et un éclair rouge vola dans la pièce. Il lui fallut une seconde et un cri de l'animal pour reconnaître Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore. Il tourna un moment au dessus de leur tête avant se poser devant Sirius. L'Animagus lui caressa brièvement la tête avant de détacher le pli accroché à sa patte. Considérant sa mission remplie, le merveilleux animal avança jusqu'au tranches de bacon dans l'assiette de Tonks et en fit rapidement son repas.

« C'est de Dumbledore. » déclara Sirius en lisant rapidement la lettre. Quand il eut fini il était blême.

« Sirius. » pressa Lupin. « Que dit-il ? Y-a-t-il… »

« Pas de morts. » coupa-t-il son ami. « Pas encore du moins… »

Lentement, il laissa retomber sa main et son regard se fixa sur le phœnix. Remus tendit la main et s'empara d'autorité de la lettre.

« Le Ministère ne tiendra plus longtemps. » résuma-t-il.

Arthur Weasley haussa les épaules tandis que tous les autres relâchaient une respiration qu'ils n'avaient pas eu conscience de retenir.

« C'est semble-t-il inévitable. » Il jeta un regard réprobateur à Sirius. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

« Ce n'est pas tout, Arthur. » l'interrompit doucement Lupin, et les regards se refirent anxieux. Cependant, le loup-garou ne semblait pas savoir comment annoncer la chose et ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans pour autant expliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Pour l'amour du Ciel, Rémus ! » s'écria Tonks au bout de quelques secondes. « Crache le morceau ! »

Semblant retrouver ses esprits sous la réprimande de sa compagne, Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui… Pardon. Il semble que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se soit mis en quête d'une nouvelle arme. Qu'il est impératif de trouver avant lui. »

Un sentiment grandissant de malaise se forma peu à peu dans l'estomac d'Harry alors que l'écho d'un éclat de rire mauvais résonnait dans sa tête. Une nouvelle arme… Ca ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

« En dit-il davantage ? » demanda finalement Mr Weasley quand il eut surmonté le choc.

Harry écoutait à peine, trop conscient des regards incertains et inquiets que lui jetaient Ron et Hermione. Il savait qu'il était mortellement pâle, il savait qu'il tremblait, et il savait aussi qu'il était ridicule. Ce n'était pas en réagissant ainsi qu'il convaincrait Mrs Weasley qu'il avait sa place au sein de l'Ordre… Mais l'image de Voldemort émergeant de ce chaudron… le visage de Cédric… Et une nouvelle arme maintenant…

« Il viendra demain… Il espère qu'il en saura plus. »

Claquant dans ses mains, Mrs Weasley se leva et commença à débarrasser les assiettes en face de ses enfants, d'Hermione et de lui.

« Allez, les enfants. Il faut nettoyer la bibliothèque, aujourd'hui. Je vous rejoins tout de suite… »

L'entrain forcé suscita des refus et des plaintes, tous clamant qu'ils étaient assez grands et désiraient intégrer l'Ordre. Harry s'abstint. D'une part il savait que ça ne servait à rien, d'une autre, les yeux mornes et dénués de vie de Cédric le fixaient… Il fut le premier à sortir de la cuisine et ce fut probablement ce qui décida les autres…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry gigota dans son lit, se battant avec les draps qui s'enroulaient autour de ses jambes. Dans un demi-sommeil, il luttait depuis des heures pour ne pas s'endormir complètement. Dans l'ombre Cédric et Voldemort le narguaient avec leur nouvelle arme, attendant qu'il ferme les yeux pour lui sauter dessus. Et il ne voulait pas affronter ça… Il savait qu'il devrait, mais pas aujourd'hui…

Manquant une fois de plus sombrer dans ses cauchemars, il se releva avec détermination. Le mouvement soudain provoqua un grognement de Ron, à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais son ami ne se réveilla pas. Comme la veille, il se dirigea vers la porte et descendit prudemment les marches. Il s'arrêta au premier étage, cette fois-ci.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ça… Appeler Snape à l'aide n'était définitivement pas une perspective attrayante mais… il devrait être en forme demain quand le Directeur arriverait. Il comptait bien lutter bec et ongles pour pouvoir assister à la réunion… Il _devait_ savoir, il le devait… Pour en avoir la force, il devait être reposé. Et il se trouvait que son repos passait par Snape et sa potion de Sommeil-sans-rêves…

Avançant avec appréhension jusqu'à la chambre de son professeur, il prit une grande inspiration. Rien ne prouvait que Snape serait enclin à l'aider, il le renverrait plus plausiblement au lit en lui hurlant après et en l'insultant mais… Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa à la porte. Quand au bout de quelques secondes, il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse, il réitéra les coups, un peu plus forts.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Soit Snape n'était pas là, soit il l'ignorait délibérément. Mais curieusement il doutait que ce soit la dernière option. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était lui qui frappait à la porte et ça pouvait toujours être une urgence… Un bout de conversation échangée dans des murmures rapides et qui s'était tus dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Il n'y avait prêté aucune attention sur le moment, personne ne désobéissait aux ordres de Molly quant au fait qu'aucun des adolescents ne devait entendre quoi que ce soit sur l'Ordre… mais, il lui semblait bien que Lupin avait averti Sirius que Snape avait été appelé dans l'après midi.

Appelé signifiant, bien sûr, qu'il avait dû aller ramper aux pieds de Voldemort.

Ravalant le dégout que cette image lui inspirait, Harry se força à réfléchir rapidement. L'échange qu'il avait surpris datait d'il y avait des heures… Etait-ce normal qu'il ne soit toujours pas là ? Devait-il aller chercher de l'aide ? La chambre de Sirius n'était qu'à quelques mètres… Il lui suffirait d'avertir son parrain que Snape n'était pas dans sa chambre et… Quand Sirius lui demanderait ce qu'il voulait à son plus vieil ennemi au milieu de la nuit, que dirait-il ? L'Animagus semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir réalisé qu'il souffrait de cauchemars récurrents… et il n'avait pas le cœur de troubler la joie de Sirius de l'avoir près de lui.

Soupirant, le garçon prit le chemin de la cuisine. Peut-être que comme la veille, il buvait du thé ? L'idée était ridicule mais il devait vérifier. Mais sans grande surprise, la cuisine était vide, mis à part pour l'affreux elfe de maison qui trainait en marmonnant des insultes dans sa barbe. Harry ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et Hermione pourrait dire ce qu'elle voudrait, il ne pensait pas que Krettur ait bon fond.

« Kreattur ? » appela-t-il et la créature se tourna vers lui, un air faussement respectueux sur le visage et un dégout profond ancré dans ses yeux.

« Oui, jeune Maître. » répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant et en recommençant à marmonner dès qu'il eut rompu le contact visuel. « Immonde sang-mêlé qui salit le sol de la demeure de ma maîtresse… »

Serrant les dents pour ne pas perdre son sang froid et remettre à sa place ce satané elfe, Harry se força à garder un ton neutre.

« As-tu vu le Professeur Snape ? »

« Non, Maître Potter. » il s'inclina une nouvelle fois. « Kreattur n'a pas vu l'immonde traître à son sang, aujourd'hui. »

« Kreattur ! » s'énerva aussitôt Harry sans savoir pourquoi. Qu'on insulte Snape ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde en temps normal… Ca devait être cet elfe qui lui tapait sur les nerfs… toujours à dénigrer Sirius, à insulter ses amis…

Ne faisant pas confiance à ses nerfs pour converser avec cette insupportable créature, Harry quitta la cuisine, indécis sur la décision à prendre. Il s'arrêta à nouveau sur le palier du premier étage. Que Kreattur ne l'ait pas vu ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas enfermé dans sa chambre… Peut-être était-il blessé ? Mais c'était Snape ! Il n'allait quand même pas s'inquiéter de son état de santé, si ?

Une fois arrivé devant sa porte, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, si, il s'inquiétait. Et puis Sirius n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'un de ses invités meure dans sa maison… Il frappa un peu plus fermement à la porte mais n'obtint toujours aucune réponse.

« Professeur Snape ? » appela-t-il en tambourinant un peu plus fort, à présent déserté par toute notion de sommeil. Si l'homme était blessé, il n'apprécierait pas son interférence, mais… il fallait bien l'aider puisqu'il était de leur côté. D'après Dumbledore, du moins. Mais il avait confiance en Dumbledore et donc par extension… il devait au minimum accorder à Snape le bénéfice du doute.

Les ronflements monumentaux de Sirius s'interrompirent et Harry s'immobilisa, résolu déjà à affronter son parrain et presque soulagé de pouvoir mettre le problème entre les mains d'adultes… Bien que l'Animagus se contenterai certainement de dire que même s'il était mort, ça serait un bon débarras… Mais le bruit reprit et l'adolescent frappa encore, maintenant inquiet. Son imagination vivace faisait un rapprochement un peu trop grand avec Diggory et ce n'était plus le visage de Cédric qui l'épiait de l'ombre mais celui, mortellement pâle et défait de Snape. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir… Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre mourir.

Sans réfléchir davantage il fit jouer la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. De la part de Snape, une telle négligence était surprenante… Ca ne fit que confirmer ses inquiétudes.

« Professeur Snape ? »

A la seconde où il mit un pied dans la chambre, les bougies s'allumèrent. Il s'immobilisa, surpris par la vive lueur, mais compris rapidement qu'un sort rendait l'éclairage automatique. La pièce était vide.

Sans même le vouloir, il étudia rapidement la chambre. Elle aurait pu appartenir à n'importe qui… Là où Ron et lui avaient en trois jours mis un désordre incroyable, il n'y avait ici rien qui ne soit à sa place. Vu la poussière qui s'attaquait à tous les meubles, il était clair que seul le lit était régulièrement utilisé… Il y avait une malle classique devant le lit, semblable à la sienne et qui devait contenir les vêtements du professeur…

Il était clair que cet endroit n'était qu'un abri provisoire. Il n'y avait aucun objet personnel. Il avait avancé sans s'en rendre compte au milieu de la petite pièce et se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Snape le tuerait –et véritablement- s'il savait qu'il était entré ici… même avec les meilleures intentions du monde. Dans sa hâte de sortir, il heurta la malle et un petit livre noir, qui était certainement posé dessus, tomba au sol. Il se dépêcha de le ramasser, grimaçant quand deux bouts de papiers s'en échappèrent… S'ils marquaient une page précise… Il était cuit.

Il attrapa le premier, s'apprêtant à le remettre n'importe où dans le livre quand l'écriture pointue et pleine de fioriture l'arrêta. Elle était de Draco Malfoy. Il reconnaitrait cette façon biscornue de former ses lettres n'importe où. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la pièce mais aucun Maître des Potions ne tourbillonna dans la pièce dans un claquement furieux de robes…

_Severus, _

_Je passe un été affreux… Quand viens-tu nous rendre visite ? _

_Amitié, _

_Draco._

C'était pour le moins laconique. Mais ça prouvait une chose, il avait totalement raison au sujet du favoritisme… Si Malfoy l'appelait par son prénom, il ne devait pas s'étonner que les notes du Serpentard soient bien plus élevées que celle de n'importe quel Griffondor. Secouant la tête, il cala la lettre de la fouine entre deux pages et attrapa celle qui était toujours au sol, décidé cette fois à ne pas la lire. Il n'aimait pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres, et encore moins dans la vie privée de Snape. Il était presque persuadé qu'il le saurait immédiatement.

Seulement, le papier jauni, plié en trois, était légèrement déplié et bien qu'il n'ait eu aucune intention de fourrer davantage son nez là où il n'était pas le bienvenu, il se figea en voyant la signature. Son cœur battait à tour rompre… Si fort qu'il était persuadé qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Ses doigts tremblants s'approchèrent des seuls mots qu'il pouvait distinguer et retraça en les frôlant les lettres à l'encre effacées…

_A toi pour toujours…_

_Lily_

A toi pour toujours… Les mots tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête, prenant un millier de significations dont il rejeta immédiatement la plupart.

A toi pour toujours… _Comment_, Severus ? se moqua la voix de sa tante dans son esprit _Tu ne lui as pas dit ce que tu as fait ? Comment tu_ _as transformé Lily en abomination_ ?

Un simple ami n'écrivait pas ce genre de choses… Et il avait dit que c'était avant Poudlard… Lily était une moldue… Elle n'écrivait pas à la plume et certainement sur ce genre de parchemin avant d'être rentrée à Poudlard… Et il avait conservé cette lettre tout ce temps…

Reposant distraitement le livre là d'où il était tombé, Harry attrapa la lettre avec précaution. Il brûlait d'en lire le reste parce que les mots venaient de Lily… Il tremblait d'apprendre ce qu'il en était réellement…

_A toi pour toujours… _

Oubliant momentanément qu'il serait en danger de mort si Snape revenait, il déplia résolument le parchemin…

* * *

à suivre....

Rewieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew?


	3. Lily's betrayal

Coucou les gens!

Avant tout, merci pour toutes vos rewiews.

Alors, nous abordons le gros du problème... Pas de conclusions hâtives cependant, tel est mon conseil. ^^ Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, en bien ou en mal. Les critiques aident à s'améliorer et les compliments font plaisir à mon petit coeur. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : ****Lily's Betrayal**

Sonné, complètement perdu, Harry quitta la chambre de son professeur, fermant attentivement la porte derrière lui. La lettre de sa mère, froissée dans son poing fermé, semblait lui brûler la peau. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire ce qui était écrit sur ce bout de parchemin… Une bouffée virulente de haine à l'encontre de Snape le prit aux tripes, ce sale petit… Les mots de Lily dansaient dans esprit, chassant avec efficacité le fantôme de Cédric et l'ombre dangereuse de Voldemort… Mais à quel prix ?

Les phrases tourbillonnaient, ricochaient… réveillaient un besoin viscéral de tuer qu'il n'avait jamais cru posséder. Sa respiration était courte, douloureuse. Il s'appuya un instant au mur, froissant davantage le papier dans sa main. S'il avait pu le jeter au feu, s'il avait pu le détruire… Si détruire la preuve pouvait défaire les faits… Si… Si…

Il se força à faire un autre pas mais la voix de sa mère –et sa voix était-elle un lointain souvenir de sa petite enfance ou une invention que son esprit avait imaginé ?- le poursuivait. Le ton grave de la lettre, les larmes qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa voix alors qu'elle écrivait…

_Severus, _

_La nuit dernière n'aurait jamais du exister. Tu vois, j'emploie un ton ferme et pourtant… et pourtant… Comme je regrette, Sev… Comme je regrette que cet instant magique que nous avons partagé ne soit rien de plus qu'une trahison… Oui, Sev, une trahison. J'ai trahi James et l'Ordre et tu as trahi ton Maître, qu'importe ce que je pense de lui. _

_J'aimerai… J'aimerai tellement pouvoir accéder à ta requête… Te dire que des moments comme ceux d'hier pourraient se reproduire… Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est impossible. Nos chemins se sont séparés, il y a déjà bien longtemps. Tu suis ta voie, où qu'elle puisse bien te mener, et je suis la mienne. Ma voie mène à James, Severus. J'en ai douté hier, c'était mal de ma part. _

_Je l'aime, Sev… Je t'aime aussi, bien sûr… Mais pas de la même façon. Plus de la même façon. Et la nuit dernière n'a fait que confirmer ça. Nous avons changé, Severus… Nous avons grandi… _

_Oh, comme j'aimerai être à nouveau cette petite fille sur la balançoire… Te rappelles-tu, Sev ? De ce square où on jouait ? Crois-tu que notre boite à souhait soit toujours enterrée au même endroit ? Quelqu'un l'a-t-il trouvée ? Oui… J'aimerai être à nouveau cette enfant dont la vie était facile… J'aimerai être l'adolescente que tu prenais dans tes bras parce qu'elle avait froid… J'aurai aimé savoir te convaincre de surpasser tes démons, ce gout pour la magie noire… J'aurai aimé te suffire, peut-être… _

_Le temps a passé et la vie que je mène me satisfait, Severus. Je suis heureuse. Peut-être pas aussi totalement que j'aurai pu l'être, mais les circonstances sont ce qu'elles sont et je défie quiconque de trouver un bonheur total dans une guerre pareille. Mais je m'égare… _

_Ce que je voulais que tu comprennes, que tu saches, c'est que nous ne pouvons plus nous voir, Sev… Nous ne devrions même plus penser l'un à l'autre, même innocemment… Je sais comment James réagirait s'il apprenait ce qui s'est passé hier… Et il aurait probablement raison de se mettre en colère… Je ne veux pas le blesser, je l'ai déjà assez trahi… _

_Voilà… Il me reste à conclure et j'ai beau relire, tenter d'alléger certaines phrases… Cette lettre est pleine de regrets, Severus… Regrets que tu ais choisi ce chemin là… Regrets de ce qui nous sépare… Regrets et encore regrets… Mais n'est-ce pas le maître mot de notre époque, après tout ? _

_Adieu, mon vieil amour… ou peut-être à un jour, dans un autre endroit… dans un autre temps…_

_Il est stupide que je pleure, n'est ce pas ? Nous nous sommes dit au revoir depuis longtemps déjà… Alors, adieu pour la dernière fois…_

_A toi pour toujours, _

_Lily_

Elle datait d'un peu plus d'un an et demi avant sa naissance. Il ne l'avait lu que deux fois et il la connaissait déjà par cœur. Comment… Comment ne pas retenir ses mots qui déchiraient son cœur ? Détruisaient tous les maigres repères qui avaient jalonné sa vie ? James et Lily Potter… Tout le monde avait dit que James et Lily s'adoraient… étaient amoureux fous et… et cette lettre… Cette lettre…

Harry n'était pas stupide… Ca avait tout d'une lettre de rupture. Elle parlait d'une nuit, de trahison envers James… Et avec Snape ! Snape… Ce sale…

Une nouvelle bouffée de haine le prit à la gorge. Elle ne parlait que d'une nuit mais qui disait qu'il n'y en avait pas eu d'autres ? Lily avait trompé son mari… Lily avait trompé son père… Lily était…

Le fait qu'elle ait donné sa vie pour lui, qu'elle l'ait sauvé, n'était plus qu'un détail bien secondaire face à cette vérité : sa mère, sa propre mère, était une… Il ne trouvait même pas le mot adéquat pour la qualifier. Et Snape ne valait pas mieux qu'elle… Il avait pris la femme d'un autre homme !

Mais c'était peut-être là que se trouvait l'explication ? Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme… C'était James Potter. Celui qu'il détestait plus encore que Sirius… Il l'avait fait exprès, c'était certain ! Il voulait blesser James, l'humilier… De colère, Harry buta contre la première marche de l'escalier et manqua s'écrouler. Ravalant un juron, il se rattrapa in extremis à la rampe.

Et la douleur fulgurante dans ses orteils lui fit réaliser une chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser.

Si Snape s'était servi de Lily pour atteindre son père… Si elle n'avait eu aucune importance… Pourquoi avoir gardé sa lettre toutes ces années ?

Fermant étroitement les paupières, il refusa de laisser couler les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas seulement James que Lily avait trahi… C'était lui aussi… Et évidemment, c'était Snape le responsable de ce gâchis… Evidemment… S'il n'avait pas couché avec sa mère… S'il avait respecté la notion de mariage… S'il ne lui avait pas donné cette potion la veille… S'il n'avait pas sali l'image qu'il se faisait de Lily…

Combien de temps resta-t-il là, les yeux fermés, à lutter contre les sanglots d'épuisement et de désespoir mêlés qui montaient dans sa poitrine ? Il n'aurait pas su dire, pas su départager les secondes des minutes ou les minutes des heures…

Ce fut un bruit sec suivi des pas lourds d'un homme qui le sortit de sa léthargie. Réalisant que c'était Snape, ça ne pouvait être que Snape, il paniqua. I l ne voulait pas le voir. Pas encore. Il n'était pas prêt. Ses émotions étaient trop à fleur de peau pour qu'il les maîtrise et quand il se tiendrait face à cet abominable salaud la prochaine fois, il voulait être drapé dans sa colère, dans sa haine vertueuse.

Il monta précipitamment les marches, se réfugiant sur le palier du dessus à l'instant précis où Snape arrivait. Si l'homme leva la tête, suivant la trajectoire de son ombre, il ne fit pas de commentaires. Peut-être n'était-il pas en état, songea Harry en l'observant, dissimulé par l'obscurité.

Plié en deux, le professeur de potions paraissait incapable de se redresser. Il avançait lentement. Chaque pas semblait lui demander un effort prodigieux. Sa main droite était fermement pressée sur son flanc gauche et s'il ne se trompait pas, il y avait du sang sur ses doigts. Ainsi il était blessé… diminué… Harry en tira un plaisir sauvage. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand l'homme s'effondra à moitié contre la même rampe où il s'était appuyé quelques minutes plus tôt, écoutant sans aucune émotion ses gémissements douloureux.

C'était donc à ça que ressemblait le fier Severus Snape quand il pensait que personne ne regardait… Ce n'était pas glorieux. Il ne voyait rien en lui d'attirant. Rien qui aurait dû retenir l'attention de Lily. Rien qui justifiait l'amour triste dont baignait la lettre.

Car c'était bien le pire. Les mots de sa mère n'étaient pas des mots froids qu'on associerait à une liaison simplement physique. Il y avait de l'amour… de la tendresse… Et la trahison, le crime, était double. Elle n'avait pas simplement trompé James en partageant le lit d'un autre homme, elle avait _aimé_ un autre homme…

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps la vue de cette chose immonde qui se pensait au dessus des lois et des valeurs, plein de sa propre suffisance, il partit vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Il ne prêta aucune attention au bruit qu'il faisait ou ne faisait pas, il laissa la porte se refermer plutôt bruyamment derrière lui, ignorant son ami quand le bruit le réveilla en sursaut.

« Bon sang, Harry, qu'est ce que tu fabriques… » marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux pour mieux le dévisager. « Maman va nous tuer si… »

Le Griffondor s'interrompit tout seul quand il vit que le garçon ne l'écoutait pas. Sans accorder un regard à Ron, Harry se glissa dans son lit, le poing fermement serré sur la lettre. Devait-il la déchirer comme il en mourait d'envie ? S'il la faisait disparaître maintenant, est-ce qu'il pourrait se convaincre demain matin que tout ça était un cauchemar d'un nouveau genre ?

« Harry ? » appela Ron avec incertitude, et il détecta une vive inquiétude dans sa voix. « Ca ne va pas ? Encore un de ces rêves ? »

Serrant les dents, l'adolescent lutta pour ne pas envoyer Ron sur les roses. Il n'était pas responsable et il s'inquiétait simplement pour lui. Il se tourna sur le côté, de sorte qu'il faisait face au mur et que l'autre garçon ne voyait que son dos.

« Oui. » parvint-il à lâcher au prix d'un effort faramineux. « Un très mauvais rêve. »

Il y eut un silence et un instant, il espéra que Ron se soit rendormi.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il pourtant et Harry faillit jurer très grossièrement. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de l'avis de Ron sur le sujet. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre traiter sa mère de gourgandine ou de voir son air horriblement compatissant ou… Il n'avait pas envie que Lily soit jugée. Par Ron ou par qui que ce soit. Même si, lui, la condamnait dans un battement de cœur. Les autres ne devaient pas savoir. Pour James.

« Non. » répondit-il un peu sèchement. « Juste oublier. »

Comme s'il le pouvait… Il ne voulait plus fermer les yeux de peur de voir, non plus Cédric et Voldemort, mais Snape et sa mère. Il étouffa un rire amer en songeant que le mage noir était enfoncé. Snape venait véritablement de faire de sa vie un enfer.

« D'accord… » acquiesça Ron. « Bonne nuit, alors… »

« Bonne nuit. » répondit Harry.

Et ce fut loin d'être une bonne nuit.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

« Harry, tu peux me passer ce carton ? »

Harry regarda sans le voir la boite pleine d'objets à jeter que lui désignait Hermione. Il ne contrôlait pas plus ses émotions que la nuit dernière. Une minute, il avait envie de déchiqueter, tuer Snape, la suivante il avait une boule dans la gorge. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire, s'était presque convaincu ce matin qu'il avait rêvé toute l'histoire mais le papier jauni, froissé et maintenant légèrement déchiré sur les bords l'avait nargué dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Ces mots si tendres qui ne s'adressaient ni au fils, ni au mari…

« Harry ? » Ce fut la main posée sur son épaule plus que le gentil appel qui sortit le garçon de sa réflexion. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Son regard rencontra brutalement celui, sincèrement inquiet, d'Hermione. Le besoin violent de soulager sa poitrine de ce poids oppressant, de tout raconter à son amie et d'écouter l'explication logique qu'elle trouverait à la lettre de Lily, le submergea. Il ouvrit la bouche, oubliant presque qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, que les yeux tout aussi inquiets de Ron et de Ginny étaient braqués sur eux, mais un hurlement perçant et inhumain troubla la paix de la maison.

Les quatre adolescents échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter en direction du bruit, baguette à la main. Le temps qu'ils parviennent tout en bas de l'escalier, le portrait de Mrs Black rajoutait à la confusion ambiante en crachant ses atrocités. Les derniers habitants arrivèrent quelques secondes après eux, tous ayant leur baguette à la main, prêts à défendre leur vie. Comme eux, ils restèrent figés.

« Kreattur ne sait pas ! Kreattur ne sait pas ! » hurla l'elfe en se roulant au sol, entrecoupant ses exclamations de cris perçants.

« Cesse de mentir, elfe stupide. » gronda Snape entre ses dents, donnant un nouveau coup de baguette. Immédiatement les plaintes de Kreattur augmentèrent.

C'était tellement surréaliste que personne ne réagit immédiatement. Debout dans le hall d'entrée, Severus Snape était en train de torturer un elfe de maison. Une créature somme toute inoffensive. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour raviver la haine de Harry. Il n'aimait pas Kreattur mais il détestait le Professeur de potion. Toutefois, il ne fut pas le premier à retrouver ses esprits.

« Arrêtez ! » cria Hermione en dévalant le reste des marches. « Arrêtez ! Vous lui faites mal ! »

Immédiatement, l'attention de Snape changea de cible et sa baguette de direction, se pointant droit vers la poitrine d'Hermione. La jeune fille ne flancha pas, se jetant aux côtés de Kreattur pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas trop sérieusement blessé. Mais sans surprise, l'elfe s'écarta d'elle comme si sa main l'avait brûlée.

« La Sang-de-bourde ose toucher Kreattur ! » cria-t-il couvrant presque l'ordre répété de Molly qui hurlait à Snape de cesser de viser Hermione.

Harry avança, trop en colère pour se soucier de ce que l'homme pourrait lui faire.

« Expelliarmus ! » tonna la voix de son parrain derrière lui, mais le sort rebondit sur le bouclier parfait que Snape avait immédiatement conjuré.

Sirius dévala les marches, ses vêtements débraillés indiquant qu'il avait été réveillé en plein milieu de sa sieste. Il repoussa d'une main ferme Harry au côté des autres adolescents et ordonna fermement à Hermione de reculer. La jeune fille hésita avant de s'exécuter avec un regard empli de pitié pour l'elfe.

« A quoi tu joues, Servillus ? » aboya Sirius avec mépris.

D'enragé le visage de Snape passa à totalement furieux. Les traits crispés par la colère, il se tourna totalement vers Sirius et le toisa, la baguette levée.

« Cette _chose_ idiote… » Un coup de baguette provoqua de nouveaux hurlements de douleur de la part de Kreattur. Cette fois, quand Hermione voulut s'interposer, Ron et Harry attrapèrent, par réflexe, chacun un bras, forçant la jeune fille à rester bien à l'abri parmi eux. « a pénétré dans ma chambre, a fouillé dans mes affaires et a volé quelque chose qui m'appartenait. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Mrs Weasley, visiblement choquée par ce qui se jouait. « Mais Severus… »

« Il y a probablement une erreur… » enchaîna Lupin, faisant discrètement signe à Arthur d'empêcher sa femme d'intervenir. « Je suis sûr que si tu nous expliques… »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! » rétorqua Snape, des vagues de magie émanant de lui à chaque pulsation de colère. « On m'a volé et j'exige réparation ! »

« Kreattur n'a rien fait ! Kreattur ne sait pas ! » cria l'elfe de sa voix aigue.

Tentant d'apaiser l'homme furieux qui jetait des regards noirs à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, Lupin s'avança au niveau de Sirius et posa une main sur son bras dans le but de l'amener à baisser sa baguette. Ca n'eut aucun effet sur l'Animagus, en revanche, Tonks sur le seuil de la cuisine sortit discrètement sa propre baguette. Apparemment savoir le loup-garou désarmé entre ces deux là ne lui plaisait pas. Ca ne plaisait pas plus à Harry.

« Severus, je suis sûr que tout ça est un gigantesque malentendu… Si tu nous disais ce qui… »

« Kreattur sert son Maître, le traître à son sang ! » continua de s'égosiller l'elfe. « Kreattur sert son Maître ! »

Et ce fut comme si Snape avait eu un déclic. Son regard haineux passa de la créature pitoyable recroquevillée au sol au propriétaire des lieux et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus. Si c'était possible, il pâlit encore.

« _Toi_ ! » cracha-t-il « C'est toi qui lui a ordonné de la prendre ! »

Harry tiqua. _La_ prendre ? Parlait-il de la lettre froissée dans sa poche ? Etait-ce à cause de cela qu'il provoquait un tel scandale. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Snape allait-il oser parler de cela ici ? Avouer qu'il avait perdu la lettre, c'était en révéler le contenu. Allait-il faire ça ? Bien sûr que oui ! Tout pour battre James ! Même après sa mort !

« Mais de quoi tu parles, à la fin ?! » s'écria Sirius clairement agacé par la scène. « Tu as définitivement perdu la boule ! Va à Sainte Mangouste ! »

Ca sembla être la goutte d'eau dans le minuscule vase de patience de Snape.

« Sectum Sempra ! » cria-t-il mais le sort s'écrasa sur le bouclier de son parrain. Sirius flancha néanmoins sous le coup et ça en fut trop pour Harry qui lâcha Hermione pour se lancer devant l'Animagus, sa propre baguette pointée droit sur la poitrine de l'homme.

« Stop ! » hurla-t-il, à bout de souffle sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et de cette voix, trop tentante, qui murmurait qu'il n'avait que deux mots à dire pour que Snape ne pose plus jamais de problème. « Ne recommencez _pas_ ça. »

Diverses personnes crièrent son prénom et il sentit pas mal de baguettes se lever dans son dos, prêtes à neutraliser Snape au moindre problème. Sirius abattit sa main sur son épaule, tentant de l'écarter mais Harry tint bon, vissant son regard dans celui de Snape. Et était-ce la fureur ou la haine qui irradiait de chaque pore de sa peau, mais le Mangemort comprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était nettement plus calme. Plus dangereusement mortelle aussi.

« Potter. » lança-t-il. « Rendez-moi cette lettre. »

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à venir la chercher quand la voix de Sirius le devança et, ayant presque oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde, il fut assez surpris pour que son parrain ait le temps de le pousser droit vers Lupin qui le retint par réflexe, l'empêchant de retourner se mettre au milieu.

« Tu es complètement cinglé, Snape ! » cracha Sirius avec mépris.

Mais Snape était trop focalisé sur Harry pour voir autre chose. Il fit un pas vers lui et, immédiatement, Sirius s'interposa.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui, Servillus. » gronda-t-il.

« Je veux ce qui m'appartient. » répliqua Snape de sa voix doucereuse, ce qui indiquait sans doute qu'il avait maîtrisé sa colère. Assez, en tout cas, pour ne pas qu'elle explose dans toute la pièce sous forme de vagues de magie puissantes qui les faisaient tous frissonner.

« Rien ici ne t'appartiens. Tu es sous mon toit et je ne permettrais pas que tu t'en prennes à mon filleul ou à mon elfe, c'est compris ? »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, mais quand Snape parla, il était évident pour Harry que ça s'adressait à lui et pas à son parrain.

« Ingrat. Exactement comme son père… » déclara-t-il sans préambule. « Cruel et fourbe. »

« Ne parle pas de James ! » hurla Sirius à pleins poumons. « C'était un meilleur sorcier que tu ne le seras jamais ! »

« Meilleur pour quoi ? » répliqua Snape, d'un ton chargé d'animosité. « Profiter de la vulnérabilité des autres ?! »

Le visage de Sirius se contorsionna dans une expression de haine pure et Harry réalisa que c'était l'insulte de trop.

« Peut-être que tu as oublié où es ta place, _Servillus_… Peut-être qu'il faut renouveler la leçon comme autrefois… »

« Sirius, non ! » s'exclama Lupin, lâchant l'adolescent au passage, pour sortir sa propre baguette. Mais c'était trop tard…

« Levilicorpus ! » hurla Sirius à l'instant précis où Snape criait « Diffindo ! »

Ce fut pourtant la voix claire et assurée de Tonks qui couvrit celles des deux hommes et le bruit effrayé qu'émit Mrs Weasley.

« Expelliarmus. »

Docilement, les baguettes du Maître des Potions et de l'Animagus s'envolèrent de la main de leur propriétaire pour atterrir dans la main tendue de la jeune femme, dont les cheveux s'étaient colorés en noir sous le coup de l'énervement. Les deux hommes restèrent stupéfaits quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers la jeune Auror d'un même mouvement.

« Nymphadora… » dit Sirius dans un grondement presque animal. « Rends-moi ma baguette que j'apprenne à cet abruti à ne pas s'en prendre à Harry. »

Ca lui valut un regard noir de la part de Snape, mais ça n'eut aucun effet sur Tonks qui se contenta de soupirer, exaspérée.

« Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! Et cessez d'agir comme des gamins. Vous êtes adultes. Réglez cette situation en adultes. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais la voix agressivement basse du Mangemort le coupa.

« Retournez folâtrer avec votre bête sauvage et faites nous le plaisir de nous laisser en paix. »

Les traits de Tonks se plissèrent de colère et de dégout pour l'homme en noir.

« _N'appelez pas_ _Remus_… » siffla-t-elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer.

D'un mouvement prodigieusement agile, Sirius avait bondi et Snape avait fléchi les jambes, grimaçant de douleur avant seulement que l'autre homme l'ait touché. Harry se souvint de l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était cette nuit, mais choisit consciencieusement de l'oublier.

Il s'avéra que Sirius n'avait aucune intention de frapper son ennemi. Une micro seconde après qu'il se soit élancé, l'homme avait cédé sa place à un énorme chien noir dont les babines laissaient voir des crocs acérés qui brûlaient de se planter dans la gorge du Mangemort et de déchiqueter la chair. De la même manière qu'Harry avait voulu déchiqueter la preuve de l'infidélité de sa mère. Un instant, il se surprit à souhaiter qu'il y parvienne.

Mais le chien s'immobilisa au sommet de son bond. Surpris lui-même, il remua les pattes avant et arrière, ne comprenant apparemment pas comment il pouvait flotter de la sorte. Une seconde plus tard, il s'envolait, projeté par le sort et roulait au sol. Quand il se redressa ce n'était plus un animal mais un homme accroupi qui cherchait le responsable.

C'est à cet instant précis que retentit la voix forte de Maugrey Fol Œil.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ?! »

* * *


	4. Pandora's legacy

Hey!

Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier tous. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plairait à autant de monde. Ensuite, un petit message pour les rewiewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement: Merciiiiii.

Et tout de suite, fin du suspense... Maugrey va-t-il les tuer tous? Sirius et Sevy vont-ils s'entretuer? Harry va-t-il trépasser de la main de Snape? Autant de questions qui trouveront ou pas leur réponse ici. (oui je me tais, je me tais ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Pandora's legacy**

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ?! » tonna la voix grave de Maugrey Fol'œil, attirant sur lui tous les regards de la pièce. L'imposant Auror, visiblement furieux de la scène qu'il avait interrompue, arracha de la main de Tonks les baguettes des deux hommes, et jeta au passage un sort au tableau de la mère de Sirius qui continuait de s'époumoner dans l'indifférence générale.

« Nymphadora ! Explications. Maintenant. » beugla-t-il dans l'oreille de son ancienne élève.

Tonks grimaça et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour elle, son attention alla néanmoins à la haute silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore qui se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine et observait les deux hommes qui avaient été, quelques minutes plus tôt, occupés à se battre avec un regard clairement déçu. Snape flancha sous l'accusation muette mais ne détourna pas la tête, Sirius lui partit d'un éclat de rire rageur.

« Pas besoin d'agresser Tonks, Fol'œil. L'explication est toute simple. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de jeter à Snape un regard où le mépris se disputait à l'amusement. « Snape nous fait une petite crise de paranoïa. »

Le Mangemort garda un sang-froid impeccable et tendit la main vers Maugrey avec tellement d'autorité que l'Auror rendit la baguette en bois noir à son propriétaire sans même sembler s'en apercevoir. Voyant cela, Sirius s'empressa de l'imiter, avec un rictus mauvais.

« Muet, Snape ? » l'interpella-t-il ensuite. « Tu ne nous accuses plus, Harry et moi, de t'avoir volé Merlin sait quoi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'avais rien de valeur… Et ne t'inquiète pas… Je n'oserai jamais te toucher, toi ou tes affaires… J'aurai trop peur de me salir. »

« Sirius ! » s'exclama Lupin à la fin de la tirade de son ami.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser. La situation présente n'était pas sa faute. C'était celle de Snape, et il avait probablement mérité les insultes de Sirius mais… il y avait un pincement de culpabilité au creux de sa poitrine. Son parrain frappait bas. Il secoua la tête. Snape avait couché avec sa mère. C'était pire. Sirius pouvait frapper aussi bas qu'il voulait, ça n'atteindrait jamais ce jusqu'à quoi Snape était prêt à s'abaisser pour avoir le dessus sur un Potter.

« Quoi, Rémus ?! » s'énerva l'Animagus. « Tu vas encore le défendre ? Il m'accuse ! Il accuse Harry et tu vas prendre sa défense ? »

La question devait être très intéressante car le centre de l'attention se déporta sur le loup-garou qui hésita quelques secondes.

« Je ne le _défends_ pas, mais… »

Sa tirade fut coupée par le ricanement désabusé de Snape.

« Encore heureux. » ironisa le professeur de potions. « Je n'ai que faire de l'opinion d'une erreur de la nature. »

« Mais vous préoccupez-vous seulement de l'opinion de qui que ce soit ? » railla Harry.

Il ne put pas s'en empêcher, les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il puisse seulement envisager de les retenir. S'attendant à un reproche immédiat, il affermit la prise qu'il avait sur sa baguette. Merlin lui en soit témoin, si ce qui sortirait de sa bouche était une insulte vis-à-vis de son père, il ne répondait plus de rien.

« Harry ! » s'écria Mrs Weasley, visiblement mécontente de son comportement. Mais il n'était pas un de ses fils. C'était ingrat peut-être, mais il n'avait pas à se soumettre à son concept d'éducation.

Il était totalement conscient des visages choqués et surpris autour de lui, mais il ne voyait que celui, pâle et fatigué, de son professeur. De son nouvel ennemi juré. Si avant il avait détesté Snape par principe, il le haïssait maintenant avec la rage des désespérés…

« Certainement pas de celle d'un gamin arrogant et ingrat. » répliqua-t-il froidement. « Il n'y a pas plus sot qu'un Griffondor. » ajouta-t-il ensuite, avec hargne. « Toujours à juger ce que vous ne pouvez comprendre. »

« Oh, je comprends très bien. » lâcha Harry, avec un calme qui l'étonna lui-même. A l'intérieur, il bouillait. « Comment pouvez-vous encore vous regarder dans un miroir ? »

Le sarcasme de la dernière phrase n'échappa à personne même si aucun d'eux ne comprit probablement l'origine d'une telle rancœur. Snape plissa les yeux, visiblement furieux à nouveau.

« Insolent petit… »

« Severus. »

Dumbledore n'avait pas élevé la voix mais ça suffit à faire taire l'espion. Harry, un peu honteux, se tourna vers le sorcier qui le dévisageait avec un mécontentement évident. Il avait pratiquement oublié sa présence. S'en serait-il souvenu qu'il se serait abstenu d'une ou deux répliques. Le regard d'un bleu profond se balada sur l'assemblée, s'attardant sur chaque visage, puis finalement il soupira. Brutalement, l'adolescent trouva que lui aussi avait vieilli en un été…

« Restons-en là et passons à la cuisine. » proposa Dumbledore, mais ça avait tout d'un ordre et rien d'une suggestion.

Trop contents d'échapper à l'atmosphère pesante, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine. Snape et Harry ne bougèrent pas. Sirius s'arrêta derrière son filleul et posa une main protectrice sur son épaule.

« Nous n'en avons pas fini, Servilus. » gronda-t-il, et encore une fois, ça tenait plus du chien que de l'homme.

Snape ne cilla pas. Il ne détourna pas non plus les yeux de là où ils étaient fixement plantés, dans ceux verts d'Harry.

« En effet. » dit-il à mi-voix. « C'est loin d'être terminé. »

« Ca l'est pour aujourd'hui. » trancha la voix fatiguée mais ferme d'Albus Dumbledore. « Nous avons des problèmes plus importants à discuter. »

Avec réticence, ils accédèrent tous à la requête du Directeur et prirent le chemin de la cuisine. Ca n'empêcha pas Snape de jeter à Harry un regard menaçant et à Harry de lui en retourner un empli de dégout. La main de Sirius, toujours posée sur son épaule, semblait toutefois être un rempart efficace aux tentatives de meurtres possibles de Severus Snape.

Il semblait cependant, au grand désespoir apparent de Dumbledore, que la réunion ne pourrait jamais commencer. Ils n'avaient pas mis un pied dans la cuisine qu'ils assistaient au deuxième scandale de la journée. Regroupés près de l'entrée, les jumeaux, Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient purement et simplement en train de respectivement : parler sans s'arrêter pour semer la confusion, bouder, hurler et tenter sans grand succès de parlementer.

« DEHORS ! » cria Molly Weasley, parvenant –certainement grâce à sa longue expérience de mère- à couvrir la cacophonie. Le doigt qu'elle pointait vers la porte ne tremblait pas. « Toi aussi, Harry. » ajouta-t-elle en le voyant s'avancer auprès de Dumbledore.

L'adolescent jeta un regard incertain au Directeur, prêt lui aussi à batailler si c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire. La confrontation avec Snape l'avait suffisamment échauffé pour qu'il s'attaque à Mrs Weasley.

« J'aimerai que Harry assiste à la réunion, Molly. » contra aimablement Dumbledore, en s'installant en tête de table. « Du moins, à la première partie Et si Sirius n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, bien entendu. »

Il leva la tête vers l'Animagus qui haussa les épaules, signifiant que ça lui était égal.

« Si Harry a le droit de rester, on reste aussi. » déclara bruyamment Ron, ce qui lui valut un claquement de langue réprobateur de Snape que tout le monde ignora d'un accord tacite.

« Vous êtes trop jeunes ! » rétorqua Mrs Weasley pour ce qui devait être la millième fois des vacances.

« Mais… » tenta Hermione.

« DEHORS ! »

Reculant légèrement sous la violence de l'attaque, Hermione grimaça. Compatissant, Harry lui adressa un petit sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir entre Tonks et Sirius.

« Je ne peux, bien évidemment, pas décider pour vos enfants, Molly… » intervint une nouvelle fois Dumbledore, d'un ton aimable. « Mais si Miss Granger désire assister à la réunion, elle est également la bienvenue. »

Avec un petit cri de triomphe, Hermione se dépêcha de prendre la première chaise de libre et de s'agripper à la table comme si elle avait peur qu'on la jette de force hors de la pièce. Extrêmement mécontent du cours que prenait la situation, Ron abattit sa dernière carte.

« Tu vois ?! » reprocha-t-il à sa mère avec virulence « Qu'est ce que ça change ? Que je reste là ou pas, ils me raconteront tout ! »

« Si ça ne fait pas de différence… » répliqua Molly, avec un air victorieux. « Alors, SORS ! Et emmène ta sœur avec toi. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux, occupés à enchainer pitreries sur pitreries derrière elle. « Et le fait que vous ne puissiez pas vous tenir tranquilles prouve que vous n'êtes pas assez mûrs pour l'Ordre. DEHORS ! »

Râlant et pestant, les enfants Weasley quittèrent la pièce. Là seulement, Molly se tourna vers Dumbledore, enfourchant son plus grand cheval de bataille.

« Harry et Hermione ne devraient pas être là, Albus. Ils sont trop… »

« Je pense… » coupa gentiment mais fermement Dumbledore. « Sans vouloir vous contredire, Molly, qu'Harry a gagné l'année dernière le droit d'être ici. Quant à Miss Granger, comme l'a pertinemment fait remarquer votre fils cadet, elle sera très probablement avertie de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la réunion par Harry. Autant donc qu'elle y assiste directement et nous éclaire de ses remarques toujours si étonnamment pertinentes pour une jeune sorcière de son âge. »

Le compliment fit rougir Hermione et Harry dissimula un sourire ravi devant la mine déconfite de Mrs Weasley. La femme était bien intentionnée et il ne doutait pas qu'elle les aime tous beaucoup, mais il s'agaçait qu'elle pense encore qu'ils étaient des enfants. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir été un enfant seulement un jour de sa vie.

« Pouvons-nous en finir avec ces absurdités et passer aux sujets plus importants que l'intelligence toute relative de Miss Granger ? »

La voix glaciale de Snape s'insinua dans la tête d'Harry réveillant à nouveau la colère qu'il était parvenu à mettre, pour un temps, de côté.

« Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour… » renchérit Maugrey, avec force. « Mais Snape à raison. Nous perdons un temps qui pourrait nous faire défaut plus tard. »

« Très bien. » acquiesça Dumbledore, faisant signe à Mrs Weasley, qui était toujours debout, de s'asseoir. A contrecœur, elle se laissa aller sur le siège à côté de son mari. « Commençons. » déclara-t-il dès que ce fut fait.

« Où est Kingsley ? » s'enquit doucement Mr Weasley, et les visages se tendirent quelque peu. L'absence d'un des membres était toujours inquiétante.

« Au Ministère. » répondit pourtant calmement Dumbledore. « Il est… délicat de contrer l'avancée des Mangemorts là bas. Je crains que la chute du Gouvernement ne soit inévitable à plus ou moins long terme si Cornélius ne retrouve pas la raison. »

« Ne pouvons-nous rien faire ? » demanda Sirius, avec un sérieux dont il avait jusque là rarement fait preuve depuis qu'Harry le connaissait.

Dumbledore fit un geste ample de la main. « Il y a des… alternatives. Nous les étudierons plus tard. Pour le moment, il y a plus urgent. »

Plus urgent que la chute probable du Ministère aux mains des Mangemorts ? De Voldemort, lui-même ? Anxieux, Harry tenta de capter le regard d'Hermione mais, comme en classe, elle était légèrement penchée en avant, son attention entière consacrée à Dumbledore. Elle buvait littéralement ses paroles et même s'il était à peu près certain que les oreilles à rallonge –la nouvelle invention de Fred et Georges- chauffaient derrière la porte close de la cuisine, il était bon de savoir que Ron pourrait avoir un résumé totalement parfait. Hermione avait une mémoire extraordinaire.

« Cette nouvelle arme ? » demanda Lupin et l'angoisse monta d'un cran autour de la table. « Quelle est-elle, Albus ? »

Le silence qui précéda la prise de parole du Directeur était intense. Suspendu à ses lèvres, ils attendaient tous que le couperet tombe. Et l'espace d'une folle seconde, Harry se surprit à penser qu'il laissait planer volontairement le suspense pour une raison connue de lui seul.

« Le Coffret des Ombres. » déclara-t-il enfin. « Plus connu sous le nom de Boîte de Pandore… »

Et les réactions autour de lui ne se firent pas entendre. Glapissements, murmures, exclamation horrifiée… Tout y passait. Elevant la voix, le vieux sorcier fit taire le vacarme.

« Inutile de s'alarmer de la sorte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas encore en sa possession et je me plais à penser que nous pouvons retrouver la Boîte avant lui. »

« Vous voulez retrouver un objet qui a disparu depuis des siècles ?! » s'exclama Sirius avec incrédulité.

« Tout à fait. » répondit sérieusement le Directeur, une étincelle amusée dansant dans ses yeux devant les protestations qui montèrent.

« Mais Albus ! »

« C'est ridicule… »

« On est cuit… »

Chacun y alla d'une remarque, ajourant à la cacophonie ambiante, mis à part Hermione, Harry et curieusement Snape. Lui, semblait très calme, presque comme si ce que disait Dumbledore n'était pas une surprise. Mais bien sûr que ça n'en était pas une. Il fallait bien que le Directeur trouve ses informations quelque part… et il était plus que probable qu'elles venaient du Mangemort. Traitre. C'était le seul mot qui lui allait correctement. Probablement ce qu'on graverait sur sa tombe.

Sentant le regard d'Harry s'attarder sur lui, Snape tourna la tête. Le garçon refusa de céder à l'expression ouvertement menaçante de son professeur. Il affronta les vagues de rage qui émanaient de lui la tête droite. Ils n'émergèrent de leur duel visuel que quelques minutes plus tard, quand la voix d'Hermione parvint à passer au dessus du brouhaha.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur, mais Pandore est un mythe Moldu… Je n'ai jamais rien lu qui… »

« Ah ! » s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore comme si le sujet qui était discuté n'était rien d'autre qu'un travail scolaire. « Excellente question, Miss Granger. »

Et Harry s'attendit presque à ce qu'il accorde des points à Griffondor. Pourquoi le Directeur ne pouvait-il jamais être totalement sérieux ? Snape, lui, devait penser que la question n'avait rien de pertinent car il en profita immédiatement pour laisser percer sa mauvaise humeur.

« La question de Granger n'a rien d'excellente, Albus. » répliqua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. « Elle dénote au contraire un manque de culture évident. »

Prenant une grande inspiration pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid, il se concentra sur Hermione qui avait de nouveau rougi, mais de colère cette fois. Il était clair que personne ne lui avait jamais reproché un manque de culture quelconque.

« Il ne me semble pas qu'on t'ait demandé ton avis, Snape. » rétorqua Fol'œil avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir. Visiblement, soit l'Auror aimait bien Hermione, soit il détestait Snape. Comme tous les autres, dans le fond. Harry se demanda brièvement comment il pouvait se sentir face à tant d'animosité, mais ensuite il se rappela que plus mal il était et mieux c'était.

« La Boîte de Pandore est effectivement passée dans la culture Moldue comme un mythe datant de l'Antiquité, Miss Granger. » exposa Dumbledore, comme si on ne l'avait jamais interrompu. « Mais il s'agit à l'origine d'un mythe sorcier. »

« Mais, Professeur… » répondit la jeune fille, et sa voix vibrait de l'excitation de la découverte. « Si c'est un mythe il n'y a aucune raison de croire que cet objet est réel… »

Harry décida que c'était le moment ou jamais d'étaler sa totale ignorance. Il se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention générale sur lui.

« Euh… Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette boîte ? »

Avant que l'un d'entre eux ait ouvert la bouche, Hermione s'était déjà lancée.

« D'après la mythologie Grecque, Zeus avait confié à Pandore une boîte dont elle serait la gardienne et qu'elle ne devait ouvrir sous aucun prétexte… »

« Laisse-moi deviner… » coupa-t-il avec fatalisme. « Elle l'a fait. »

Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête. « Oui. Et quand elle souleva le couvercle, les pires maux du monde s'en échappèrent pour frapper les hommes. Tout ce qui resta dans la boîte fut l'espoir. »

« Brillant résumé, Miss Granger. Comme toujours. » accorda Dumbledore. « Mais la version sorcier diffère quelque peu de celle-ci. » Son regard bleu se posa sur le professeur de potion. « Severus… »

Saisissant l'invitation avec un soupir exaspéré, Snape commença à raconter sans grand intérêt.

« On ne sait pas réellement d'où vient le Coffret des Ombres. » déclara-t-il avec sa lenteur habituelle. « Sa première apparition date de l'époque de Pandore et l'histoire marqua tellement le monde à la fois sorcier et moldu que les évènements restèrent gravés dans les mémoires. » Il marqua une pause, s'assurant que son auditoire était attentif. « Pandore était une sorcière ambitieuse et douée. Elle découvrit le Coffret et comprit rapidement ce que c'était, à savoir un immense réservoir de magie. »

« Comment cela un réservoir de magie ? » demanda Tonks, et Harry fut soulagé de ne pas être le seul à ne rien comprendre. La question en revanche sembla irriter Snape.

« Un tout immense où on peut puiser à loisir autant de pouvoir que l'on veut. Indéfiniment. »

Timidement, Hermione leva la main. Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nous ne somme pas en classe, Miss Granger. » asséna-t-il sèchement.

Sans se démonter, Hermione se redressa légèrement. « La magie contenue dans le Coffret est-elle noire ou blanche ? »

La question amena une nouvelle vague de murmures autour de la table. Il était clair que celle-ci était pertinente. Même aux yeux de Snape, puisqu'il s'abstint d'une réplique sarcastique.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. » répondit-il. « La magie s'attache et s'identifie à celui qui possède le Coffret. »

« Tu me sembles bien renseigné, Snape… » intervint Sirius avec méfiance.

La bouche de Snape s'étira légèrement en un rictus méprisant.

« Il se trouve que, contrairement à toi, Black, la dernière fois que j'ai ouvert un livre ne remonte pas à plus de vingt ans. »

La scène de plus tôt, devait être aussi présente dans l'esprit de Sirius que dans celui d'Harry car son parrain se leva brusquement, baguette levée. La chaise tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. La voix de Sirius était blanche de colère.

« Insulte-moi encore une fois, Servilus, et… »

« Et que feras-tu, Sac-à-puces ? » coupa calmement Snape. « Tu essayeras de me tuer ? Encore ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil dégouté à Remus. « Il reste encore deux semaines avant la prochaine pleine lune. »

Immédiatement, Lupin baissa la tête, honteux. Toujours après tout ce temps. Et ça agaça d'autant plus Sirius.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour te massacrer, Snape. » gronda-t-il.

Le Mangemort ricana. « Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu donnais à l'époque. Quatre contre un… C'est très… Griffondor. » railla-t-il.

« Tu… » commença Sirius.

« Assez ! » tonna Dumbledore.

L'ordre claqua dans l'air, réduisant les deux parties au silence total. La voix du Directeur retrouva immédiatement ses accents paternels mais son regard demeura acéré et froid.

« Assieds-toi, Sirius. » ordonna-t-il. « Nous discuterons de tout ça, à la fin de la réunion. En privé. »

Harry pensait sincèrement que c'était une perte de temps. Qu'importe ce que dirait ou ferait Dumbledore, rien en ce monde ne pourrait pousser Sirius Black et Severus Snape à s'entendre. Ils se toléraient la plupart du temps, mais s'entendre ?

« Et puis quoi ? Vous me donnerez une retenue ? » riposta Sirius, mécontent d'être la cible de l'agressivité du vieux sorcier. Le garçon ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Ils avaient été deux à se disputer et comme à l'ordinaire, Dumbledore favorisait Snape. Merlin, ce qu'il haïssait cet homme…

Le silence suivit la répartie brutale de Sirius. Personne ne savait vraiment comment le Directeur allait réagir mais il était clair que ces dissensions au sein de l'Ordre lui déplaisaient grandement. Autant probablement que le ton sur lequel l'Animagus s'était adressé à lui. Harry commença à se trémousser sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, quand la petite voix d'Hermione s'éleva.

« Professeur Snape ? S'il vous plait, que s'est-il passé avec Pandore ? »

Une seconde, Harry pensa que l'homme en noir allait l'envoyer paître. Mais il sembla se maîtriser et lui adressa un petit hochement de tête, presque imperceptible. Visiblement Harry n'était pas le seul à qui la tension pesait.

« Pandore se servit de la magie dans le Coffret pour assujettir les hommes à sa loi. Ce fut un âge noir et c'est comme ça que la Boîte de Pandore est entrée dans la légende. Elle a disparu quand Pandore a été renversée et si quelqu'un possédant suffisamment de jugeote peut la deviner dans certains évènements de l'histoire, derrière certains sorciers historiquement célèbres, elle n'est plus jamais ressortie au grand jour. On perd sa trace après la dernière grande guerre contre les Gobelins en 1843. »

« Est-ce que tu as un de ces sorciers particuliers en tête ? » demanda alors Remus. « Est-ce ça pourrait nous aider à la trouver ? »

Snape tourna son regard vers le Directeur et ils semblèrent un instant converser en silence. Finalement Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Le plus connu des sorciers ayant eu le Coffret en leur possession est Merlin en personne. » déclara-t-il alors. « Et ça nous ouvre des perspectives intéressantes au cas où Voldemort nous devance. »

« Concrètement, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? » intervint Harry, ignorant les frissons qui avaient parcouru l'assistance au nom du Mage Noir. « S'il trouvait la Boîte ? »

Sa question, qu'il devina très stupide une fois qu'il l'eut posée, amena un silence pensif pour les uns, incrédule pour les autres. Evidemment, ce fut le ricanement de Snape qui lui répondit.

« Absolument rien, Mr Potter. » railla la voix « Nous cherchions juste un sujet de conversation pour prendre le thé. »

A côté d'Harry, Sirius gronda. Ca ne fit qu'attirer sur lui le regard amusé du Mangemort.

« Il est clair que ta forme canine est celle qui te vas le mieux, Black… » se moqua-t-il doucement. « Pourquoi ne pas aller ronger un os quelque part et nous épargner tes aboiements ? »

« Vous n'en avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? » rétorqua aussitôt Molly Wesley, en faisant ses gros yeux. Et Harry pensa qu'il était vraiment dommage que Ron ne soit pas là. « On dirait deux gamins de cinq ans ! Peut-être qu'il serait temps que vous grandissiez ! »

« Pour répondre à ta question, Harry. » enchaina Dumbledore sans prendre la peine d'attendre la réplique des deux intéressés. « Si Voldemort parvenait à mettre la main sur ce Coffret ce serait catastrophique. A cause de la négligence de Fudge, le Ministère est pratiquement sous sa coupe. Ceux qui ne sont pas soumis à l'Imperium voient leurs familles menacées par les Mangemorts… Ce n'est qu'une question de semaines avant qu'il ne tombe et nous devrons être prêts. S'il parvenait à acquérir de nouveaux pouvoirs en plus de ceux qu'il possède déjà… la situation deviendrait désespérée. »

Plus de pouvoirs… Le visage de Cédric, celui de son père puis celui de sa mère, qu'il chassa résolument plus rapidement que les autres, dansèrent à tour de rôle dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner.

« Savez-vous où est la Boîte ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Personne ne sait où elle est, Harry. » intervint Mr Weasley « Elle s'est perdue dans le temps comme… le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, la Hache de Hardagant ou… ou, tiens, Excalibur ! »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment qui était Hardagant et il doutait également qu'Excalibur soit réelle mais il ne manqua pas le nouveau regard qu'échangèrent Snape et Dumbledore. Ces deux là avaient décidemment beaucoup de secrets. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et vit qu'elle aussi observait attentivement les deux hommes. Ce n'était pas le cas du reste de l'assemblée. Il ne put s'empêcher de critiquer intérieurement cette confiance criante… Snape était un manipulateur…

« Et si Vous-savez-qui parvient à la trouver… » s'imposa la voix fluette mais assurée d'Hermione. « Que ferons-nous ? »

« La détruire semble être la solution la plus raisonnable, Miss Granger. » répondit distraitement Dumbledore. « Même si cela s'avérera sans aucune doute une entreprise ardue. »

« Pouvons-nous faire ça ? » enchaina Harry, rebondissant sur l'idée d'Hermione. « La détruire ? »

« Il existe peut-être une solution pour cela… » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Raison pour laquelle, Severus, vous rentrerez à Poudlard avec moi. J'ai besoin d'aide sur… un certain point. »

Snape ne sembla pas enchanté. Son regard sombre et brillant s'attarda une seconde de trop sur Harry, comme s'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le tuer aujourd'hui. Le garçon, lui, était extatique. Certes, ça retardait la confrontation suivante jusqu'à la rentrée mais… même s'il ne restait que deux jours jusqu'à celle-ci, s'il ne le voyait plus tous les jours, il oublierait peut-être, ne serait-ce que momentanément, toute l'histoire.

« Vous ne nous en direz-vous pas plus ? » bougonna Maugrey, qui s'était tenu étrangement silencieux jusque là.

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'en dire plus pour le moment, Alastor. » répondit aimablement Dumbledore. « Harry, Miss Granger, je pense que Mr Weasley doit vous attendre avec impatience. Nous ne vous retiendrons pas plus longtemps. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche prêt à protester que Ron pouvait attendre quand Hermione fronça les sourcils de l'autre côté de la table, lui faisant signe de se taire et de la suivre. Comprenant sur le champ que s'ils discutaient maintenant, ils pouvaient dire adieu à de futures réunions, il se tut sagement et s'exécuta, refermant avec soin la porte derrière la jeune fille.

Ils n'avaient pas monté deux marches que les enfants Weasley leur tombaient dessus.

« Alors ? » demandèrent-ils tous les quatre à l'unisson.

Harry soupira. Ca allait être une longue discussion…

* * *

à suiiiiiiiiivre....


	5. Secrets

Kikou!

On continue, on continue... Ca vous plait toujours? ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Secrets**

Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de lui, sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, en soupirant. Harry l'accueillit d'un sourire forcé, fermant inconsciemment son poing sur la lettre de sa mère qu'il avait à nouveau ressortie. Il en connaissait à présent chaque mot, chaque virgule…

« Ron continue de bouder, les jumeaux et Ginny préparent je ne sais trop quoi pour se venger de leur mère, et Mrs Weasley veut qu'on commence à rassembler nos affaires pour que ce ne soit pas trop la pagaille demain. » résuma rapidement la jeune fille sans reprendre son souffle.

« Ok. » répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps ou l'occasion d'éparpiller ses affaires dans toute la maison, et rien ne disait qu'il remettrait un jour les pieds ici. Sirius avait été clair les jours précédents, il n'était ici que parce que Dumbledore avait réquisitionné la demeure… S'il avait eu le choix…

Ron, en revanche, allait mettre beaucoup de temps à retrouver ses livres et ses vêtements qui semblaient avoir été soumis à un sort d'éparpillement. Peut-être devrait-il aller l'aider… Mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Son ami était d'une humeur de chien à cause de la réunion à laquelle il n'avait pas pu assister et même le résumé pourtant extrêmement précis d'Hermione ne l'avait pas apaisé. Or la mauvaise humeur de Ron tapait sur les nerfs d'Harry, déjà mis à rude épreuve aujourd'hui.

« Oh, Mrs Weasley a aussi dit que Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour que nos livres et le matériel scolaire dont on aura besoin nous attendent à Poudlard, puisqu'on ne peut pas aller au Chemin de Traverse. »

Le garçon émit un bruit qui aurait pu passer pour un « oui » étouffé. Le conditionnel étant le mot clef. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle avec la franchise compatissante qui la caractérisait. « Est-ce que ce sont ces cauchemars qui te tracassent ? J'ai fait des recherches, c'est tout à fait normal après un traumatisme de… »

« Non, Hermione. » coupa-t-il brutalement, énervé qu'elle ait mentionné Cédric. Cédric et les cauchemars qui allaient avec étaient une chose qui lui appartenait. Il gérait ça comme il le pouvait. « Ca n'a rien à voir avec… ça. »

La violence avec laquelle il l'avait stoppée l'avait certainement blessée, mais Hermione étant Hermione, elle ne s'appesantit pas dessus.

« Alors quel est le problème, Harry ? »

La voix était douce, le ton engageant. Elle était inquiète pour lui. Beaucoup étaient inquiets pour lui mais peu savait le montrer comme son amie. Ron était plus direct mais appelait moins aux confidences qu'Hermione.

« Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-elle avec patience. « Ron aussi, bien sûr. Même s'il est un peu… focalisé sur lui-même pour le moment. »

Elle pouffa et il sentit un véritable sourire étirer ses lèvres. Oui, Ron était un peu… égocentrique par moment. Mais qui ne l'était pas ?

« Ca va, Mione… » répondit-il finalement. « C'est juste que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et elle planta son regard dans le sien. « Non, ça ne va pas. Je te trouve bizarre depuis ce matin. Tu allais mieux hier… Je t'ai entendu cette nuit… Je comprends que les cauchemars… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec les cauchemars. » répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, avant de soupirer. « Tu te rappelles de la scène de tout à l'heure ? Avec Snape… »

Aussitôt, le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille. Il réalisa que s'en prendre à un elfe de maison n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'avait faite le professeur. Il était clairement tombé dans l'estime d'Hermione, présidente –il ne fallait pas l'oublier- de la SALE. Aussi inutile que soit cette association.

« Ne m'en parle pas. » gronda-t-elle. « Quand je pense à ce pauvre Kreattur… Quel sale type, quand même ! Oser vous accuser Sirius et toi… »

Sachant qu'Hermione était la seule à habituellement défendre Snape et que dans sa bouche 'sale type' signifiait dans celle d'un autre 'abominable salaud', Harry se sentit tout de suite mieux. Cependant, il y avait un détail qui risquait de lui faire perdre sa sympathie.

« Je sais ce qu'il cherchait. » avoua-t-il.

« Ah bon ? » Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais comment ? » Elle secoua la tête. « J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient s'entretuer tout à l'heure, tu sais… »

Un élan de culpabilité frappa Harry. Oui, ils auraient très bien pu s'entretuer. Sirius aurait pu être blessé ou devenir un assassin. Par sa faute. Il baissa la tête, légèrement honteux, et serra plus fort encore le papier froissé.

« Harry ? »

Elle posa la main sur son avant-bras et il soupira. Soit il lui disait, soit il se taisait… C'était très simple comme choix. La veille, il avait refusé d'en parler à Ron par peur que son regard change, peur aussi d'entendre les gens médire sur sa mère… Sa mère à l'image si parfaite… Si parfaitement erronée…

Mais Hermione était différente de la plupart. Même si elle allait probablement, comme lui, condamner Lily, elle ne le ferait pas ouvertement, pas… méchamment. Et il ne serait plus seul à porter ce fardeau là… Quelqu'un pourrait haïr Snape avec la même ferveur que lui, et pour la même raison… Bien qu'Hermione ne soit pas du genre à haïr véritablement une personne… Elle voyait toujours quelque chose de bien en chacun, et d'habitude… il pouvait comprendre. Mais là… Il n'y avait rien de bien en Severus Snape.

« Tu promets que ça restera entre toi et moi ? » demanda-t-il finalement, profondément incertain quand à l'intelligence de divulguer le contenu de la lettre. « Tu n'en parleras à personne ? Même pas à Ron ? »

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, visiblement perplexe.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle lentement. « Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Ses doigts jouèrent inconsciemment sur le vieux morceau de parchemin et il vit le regard d'Hermione s'attarder sur la lettre, comprenant sans doute que le bout de papier était la clef de l'histoire.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Hermione. » assena-t-il avec fermeté. « Personne ne doit savoir. »

Surtout pas… Protéger la mémoire de James à tout prix. Celle de Lily comptait peu au vu de sa faute, mais en un sens, elle aussi il devait la préserver. Il était le seul à pouvoir la détester pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Son parrain, Remus, Dumbledore… Ils vouaient tous un culte à James et Lily Potter, et plus particulièrement à James… Il ne voulait pas que leurs regards changent… que les mauvaises langues se déchainent…

« Je te promets que je n'en parlerai à personne, Harry. » jura-t-elle, ne parvenant pourtant pas à dissimuler son inquiétude.

Lentement, il hocha la tête. « D'accord. D'accord… » Il soupira avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Ce que Snape cherchait… Ce qu'on lui a volé… C'est… ça. »

Il leva légèrement la lettre pour qu'Hermione voie de quoi il parlait. La jeune fille resta muette quelques secondes, attendant probablement qu'il continue mais il en était incapable. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer l'horreur, la honte et la colère qui l'habitait…

« Comment est-ce arrivé en ta possession, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle calmement et il perçut clairement le mécontentement dans son ton.

Sans chercher à se maîtriser, il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je la lui ai prise, bien sûr. »

_Bien sûr_… Le regard d'Hermione se durcit.

« Tu as donc fait ce qu'il a dit. Tu t'es introduis dans sa chambre, tu as fouillé ses affaires et tu l'as laissé se faire traiter de tous les noms en public… Et tout ça pour ce bout de papier ? Tout ça pour quoi, Harry ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, outré. « Pour qui me prends-tu ?! Je n'ai pas fouillé ses affaires ! C'était sur sa malle, j'ai trébuché et c'est tombé… Crois-moi, je n'ai rien cherché de tout ça ! »

Il était en colère maintenant. Encore. Ca semblait être sa réponse à tout en ce moment.

« Tu as trébuché et c'est tombé ? » répéta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. « Exactement. »

« Tu as donc accidentellement cogné sa malle, et fait tomber ceci. » Elle désigna la lettre d'un coup de tête. « Tu l'as ensuite ramassée pour une raison qui m'échappe et tu t'es sauvé. Correct ? »

« Oui… Non… » balbutia-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas… Je l'ai vraiment trouvée sans faire exprès. »

Hermione hocha la tête, faussement convaincue.

« Oui, oui, je vois. Tu as volé par accident quelque chose dans une pièce où tu étais probablement aussi entré par accident. » Elle lui sourit avec une gentille ironie. « Tu t'étais perdu, peut-être ? »

« Non… mais… » Il souffla, à bout de patience et dévisagea son amie qui l'observait mi-amusée, mi-contrariée. « Hermione, tu veux entendre l'histoire oui ou non ?! »

Il y eu une seconde de silence où ils s'observèrent tous les deux, légèrement hostiles. Puis, dans un ensemble parfait, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se disputer. Ils ne _savaient_ pas se disputer.

« Pardon… » capitula-t-elle. « Que faisais-tu dans sa chambre, pour commencer ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je le cherchais. Il ne répondait pas et… » Il s'interrompit, réticent à révéler l'épisode de la cuisine et la… presque gentillesse de l'homme. Il refusait de penser à lui comme à autre chose qu'un ignoble bâtard. « Ce n'est pas important. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ça. »

Une nouvelle fois, il leva légèrement la lettre.

« Harry… » dit gentiment Hermione après plusieurs minutes de silence. « Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit ? »

Elle fit un geste, comme pour lui prendre le papier des mains mais il le mit rapidement hors de portée. La main de la jeune fille retourna immédiatement se poser sur le bois noir de la marche sur laquelle ils étaient assis. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

« C'est une lettre. » parvint-il finalement à murmurer.

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle doucement, et cette fois, il y avait une impatience et une curiosité frappante dans sa voix. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas le forcer mais qu'elle attendait aussi l'explication à son comportement avec impatience. « De qui ? »

Une nouvelle fois, ses doigts agrippèrent avec force le bout de parchemin. C'était le moment ou jamais de reculer…

« Ma… mère. » souffla-t-il enfin.

Il était évident que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. L'expression de surprise ébahie sur ses traits ne mentait pas. Elle avait probablement pensé qu'il était question d'un quelconque complot Mangemort…

« Ta… mère ? » répéta-t-elle, en cillant rapidement, cherchant un lien, une corrélation avec ce qu'ils savaient. Un peu comme lui la première fois qu'il avait vu le prénom de Lily dans la chambre du Maître des Potions. Et comme lui, elle échoua. « Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui écrivait-elle ? Elle le connaissait ? C'est très improbable… Elle était à Griffondor et… »

Il stoppa sa réflexion en partant d'un éclat de rire amer. « Oh oui, Mione… Elle le connaissait. »

Et plus il pensait à la façon dont elle le connaissait, plus il avait envie de vomir. Incapable de décrire à son amie l'embarrassante vérité, il lui tendit la lettre. Elle la prit avec des doigts tremblants mais ne la déplia pas.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle avec gentillesse. « Si c'est personnel, je ne voudrais pas… »

« C'est personnel. » coupa-t-il. « Lis. »

Il garda son regard fixé sur son visage tout le temps que ses yeux bruns volaient sur le papier. Il l'observa relire la lettre une fois, deux fois, trois fois… sans parvenir à comprendre ou à accepter ce qui était écrit. Finalement, elle replia le papier et le lui tendit, le regard rivé droit devant elle.

« Ouah. » lâcha-t-elle finalement. « C'est… Ouah. »

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Lui-même avait été réduit aux onomatopées pendant un certain temps. Avant de passer aux jurons et aux insultes.

« Harry, c'est… » tenta-t-elle à nouveau, avant de s'interrompre et de soupirer. « Je n'y arriverais pas. » lâcha-t-elle et il leva un sourcil. « Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire fataliste aux lèvres. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. »

« Mais… » répliqua-t-elle. « est-ce que tu en as parlé à Snape ? Il y a peut-être une autre explication et… »

« Tu as lu la lettre. » coupa-t-il. « C'est assez clair. Quant à lui parler… Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? »

Elle ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, visiblement toujours sous le choc.

« Je ne sais pas… » admit-elle. « Oui, c'est vrai que ce serait sans doute un peu bizarre… De toute façon il est parti pour Poudlard et il ne reviendra pas avant qu'on parte. »

« Au moins une bonne nouvelle. » soupira-t-il.

Mais il aurait dû savoir qu'Hermione n'en avait pas fini avec ça. Hermione n'en avait jamais fini.

« Mais tu devrais essayer d'en savoir plus, Harry… Peut-être en parler à Sirius… »

« Tu es folle ?! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu veux que j'aille dire à Sirius que ma mère avait une liaison avec Snape ?! »

Quoique c'était une idée à mettre de côté au cas où il déciderait d'assassiner Snape. Mettre Sirius au courant.

Hermione flancha légèrement sous la virulence de sa réponse.

« Peut-être pas comme ça… » répondit-elle avec prudence. « Mais il sait peut-être quelque chose qui expliquerait… Je ne peux pas croire que ta mère se soit mise du jour au lendemain avec un Mangemort ! » s'écria-t-elle brutalement, et il jeta un coup d'œil alentour pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. « Ca ne correspond pas du tout à ce que tout le monde dit d'elle. »

« Il semble que ce que les gens disent d'elle soit très surfait, Mione. » trancha-t-il fermement. « Elle n'était pas une si bonne personne et elle n'était certainement pas aussi amoureuse de mon père que le disent les autres. Sinon elle n'aurait pas fait ça. Et encore moins avec Snape. »

Hermione le dévisagea avec un air où la peine se disputait à la détresse, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et il lui en voulut de ne pas savoir se maîtriser. Maintenant, ses propres yeux piquaient…

« Oh non, Harry… » souffla-t-elle. « Tu ne dois pas faire ça… »

Perdu, il fronça les sourcils. « Faire quoi, Mione ? »

« La juger… » répondit-elle d'un ton où l'émotion était clairement perceptible. « Lui en vouloir… Harry, tu ne sais pas… »

« Je ne sais pas quoi ?! » l'interrompit-elle brutalement, certain d'avoir mal entendu. Prenait-elle la défense de Lily maintenant ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait appris ? « Je sais qu'elle a trompé mon père. Avec Snape. Ca me suffit. »

« Harry, je t'en prie, écoute moi. » supplia-t-elle. « Tu ne sais rien de cette histoire… Peut-être… je ne sais pas… » Elle soupira. « L'amour c'est compliqué, Harry… Peut-être que ton père et ta mère ne s'entendaient plus très bien à ce moment là… Peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire de plus… Et… »

« Elle dit qu'elle l'aime, Hermione. » s'exclama-t-il en brandissant la lettre. « Ce n'est pas… Ca veut forcément dire quelque chose. Ils avaient un passé, tu vois bien… On sait même pas depuis quand ça durait ! »

Les rôles semblaient inversés, maintenant. Hermione était réellement au bord des larmes.

« Elle ne parle que d'une nuit, Harry… Ne la condamne pas pour une nuit… »

Il secoua la tête, refusant d'entendre ce qu'elle disait. Parce que quelque part au fond de lui, il se demandait si elle n'avait pas raison… Mais il enfouit cette petite voix très loin et très profondément. Il ne voulait rien savoir.

« Tu devrais essayer d'en parler à Sirius ou à Remus… Peut-être qu'il y a une explication… peut-être que tu as besoin d'une explication… »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, prêt à clore le sujet, mais tressaillit légèrement à la vue des larmes qui roulaient librement sur ses joues. Il s'aperçut avec un temps de retard que lui aussi pleurait.

« Dites, les gars… » cria joyeusement Ron en claquant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant la tête que faisaient Harry et Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Souriant, Hermione essuya rapidement ses joues et il l'imita immédiatement.

« Rien. » répondit la jeune fille, tentant de paraître enjouée. « On discutait simplement. »

Ron ne sembla pas convaincu. « Et ça vous fait pleurer ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et se leva, tendant la main à Hermione pour la tirer sur ses pieds. Ron les dévisagea avec suspicion quelques secondes avant de lui-même hausser les épaules. Il désigna le papier qu'Harry tenait toujours dans sa main d'un signe de tête.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard anxieux, puis Hermione retrouva son aplomb habituel.

« Une lettre de Neville. » mentit-elle.

« Ah. » sourit Ron. « De bonnes nouvelles ? »

« Trevor a de nouveau disparu. » déclara-t-elle avant de laisser échapper ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Harry penchait plutôt pour un gloussement déguisé.

Mal à l'aise d'avoir à nouveau chagriné leur amie, Ron passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« Il va le retrouver, Mione… » lui assura-t-il avec incertitude, avant de tourner la tête pour adresser une grimace interrogative à Harry. Le jeune homme leva les mains en signe d'ignorance.

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'atteindre la chambre des garçons avant que le cri de Mrs Weasley, les exclamations de Tonks et les jurons colorés de Sirius ne rassemblent tout le monde dans la cuisine.

Quand ils furent tous arrivés dans la cuisine, l'Animagus lâcha ce qui semblait être une bombe.

« Il y a eu une évasion massive à Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange, entre autres. »

Harry ne savait pas qui était cette Bellatrix, mais vu les exclamations épouvantées autour de lui, ce n'était pas bon.

* * *

à suiiiivre!


	6. Time flies

Hey!

Ya eu beaucouuup moins de rewiews pour le dernier chapitre mais j'avoue que c'était pas le plus passionant. J'espère qu'on n'a pas perdu trop de gens en route... C'est ça ou mes posts sont trop fréquents... ;)

Enjoy....

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Time flies**

Parvenant à déjouer la surveillance acérée de Mrs Weasley et à échapper, pour quelques secondes, aux préparatifs précipités du départ, Harry se glissa hors de la chambre et descendit rapidement l'escalier. Ses baguages à lui étaient prêts depuis la veille, après que Remus leur ait vaguement résumé à Hermione et lui, les faits d'armes de Bellatrix Lestrange. Après quoi, ils avaient passé la soirée à affronter les regards curieux de Ron.

Ron qui, bien entendu, avait négligé de préparer ses affaires, arguant qu'ils avaient le temps. Apparemment, les jumeaux n'avaient eux non plus par cru nécessaire d'obéir à leur mère… Et Mrs Weasley s'époumonait depuis bientôt trois heures. Trois longues et pénibles heures. Est-ce sa mère crierait autant si elle était toujours en vie ? Lui donnerait-il des raisons pour cela ? Ou comprendrait-il sa chance ?

Mais sa mère n'était probablement pas ce à quoi il devrait penser à l'instant. Les gentils avertissements d'Hermione n'avaient rien fait pour apaiser la colère qui lui rongeait le ventre, surpassant presque son inquiétude vis-à-vis de l'ascension de Voldemort. Peut-être que s'ils avaient pu en parler encore, au calme, il se serait senti mieux mais… Ron ne les avait pas lâchés. Harry doutait qu'il ait apprécié la petite scène de la veille… Dieu seul savait ce qu'il s'imaginait… ou plutôt si. Il savait. La question à moitié chuchotée la nuit dernière avait été assez claire.

De quoi avaient-ils parlé avec Mione ? Y avait-il quelque chose de changé entre eux ? Parce que ça ne le dérangerait pas si c'était le cas.

Harry savait pertinemment que ça le dérangerait beaucoup au contraire et qu'il essayait simplement d'agir de façon détachée. Enfin, après qu'il ait tenté pendant environ une demi-heure d'expliquer à Ron que jamais il ne verrait Hermione autrement que comme une sœur, il avait cédé et avoué que ce dont ils avaient discuté n'avait rien à voir avec Trevor. Il avait en revanche refusé de lui dire ce que c'était.

Ses pas le conduisirent dans le couloir du premier étage et il s'arrêta inconsciemment devant la porte de Snape. Il n'était pas là, bien sûr. Il était retourné à Poudlard… où il le retrouverait bien assez tôt. Chassant l'homme en noir de ses pensées, il avança jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius. Son parrain y était enfermé depuis le début de l'après midi. Le départ de demain le peinait, il le savait. C'était dur pour lui de rester enfermé à ne rien faire et les enfants l'avaient distrait le temps qu'ils étaient restés.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il frappa à la porte et sourit distraitement à son parrain quand il lui ouvrit. Sirius sembla ravi de le voir et l'invita d'un geste à pénétrer dans son antre, avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi, Harry ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Le garçon entra avec hésitation et ferma la porte derrière lui. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait ici. Sirius lui avait expliqué que les Black étaient une famille de sang-pur très traditionnaliste, où les enfants allaient à Serpentard depuis des siècles. Sirius étant bien entendu l'exception maudite par ses parents. Apparemment, il avait choisi de marquer sa différence. La chambre aux couleurs rouge et or, était décorée d'affiches de Quidditch et de façon plus surprenante de posters de motos, de voitures de sport et de mannequins moldues. Ca avait dû enrager ses parents.

« M'abriter de Mrs Weasley. » plaisanta-t-il finalement, après avoir étudié la chambre.

« Molly peut être… épuisante. » accorda-t-il dans un rire qui traduisait sa vraie pensée, à savoir que Mrs Weasley était plus qu'épuisante la plupart du temps.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? » s'enquit Harry, en laissant, sans avoir l'air, son regard trainer sur l'une des mannequins moldue.

Sirius avait les yeux rivés sur un petit livre à la couverture de cuir. Haussant les épaules, il sourit à Harry.

« Je me perds dans le passé, je le crains. Je regrette tellement que… » Il soupira et tapota l'espace à côté de lui. « Viens voir. »

Il s'exécuta sans discuter et se laissa aller près de son parrain qui lui colla le livre sur les genoux. C'est là qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas un livre mais un vieil album photo. Et aussitôt, une appréhension sourde lui noua la gorge. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre des histoires sur Lily et James aujourd'hui…

Mais comment expliquer ça à son parrain sans tout devoir déballer ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, il souleva la page de couverture. L'image de quatre adolescents d'environ 13 ans, riant et chahutant l'accueillit. Il sourit involontairement aux Maraudeurs.

« C'était l'été avant notre quatrième année. » expliqua Sirius. « On était chez James. »

Ne pouvant discerner grand-chose du décor, il tourna la page. Sur la photo suivante, Sirius et James jouaient au Quidditch. Il continua à tourner les pages, allant jusqu'à la fin de la quatrième année. L'Animagus rajoutait parfois une anecdote ou riait aux éclats devant un souvenir qu'il partageait avec Harry… L'un dans l'autre, le garçon ne vit pas passer l'heure qui suivit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à la fin de l'album que quelque chose frappa Harry.

« Il n'y a pas une seule photo de maman. » fit-il remarquer.

« C'est vrai. » accorda Sirius avant de se lever et de se diriger vers une étagère. Une minute plus tard, il revint avec une boite en carton. Il se réinstalla et la tendit à Harry.

« Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de les ranger… »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry ouvrit la boîte. Il y avait des dizaines de vieilles photos pelle-mêles, il en sortit une qu'il mit vite de côté en voyant sa mère et son père rire aux éclats, parfaitement heureux. En apparence.

Il y en avait des Maraudeurs et Lily mais elles étaient rares. En général, les sujets des photographies étaient James et Lily. Lily qui riait dans les bras de James. James qui faisait tournoyer Lily dans les airs alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière… Autant d'images de bonheur fixées pour toujours. Il était triste de penser à l'issue d'une telle joie. Quoi qu'il n'y avait pas que l'issue qui était triste… pensa-t-il amèrement en se remémorant le rôle que Snape avait joué dans la vie de sa mère.

« Vous êtes plus vieux. » constata-t-il distraitement en passant en revue les dernières les photos.

« Elles datent de la fin de la septième année. » expliqua Sirius. « Avant de sortir avec James, Lily… Lily n'était pas vraiment amie avec nous. »

Harry leva la tête, surpris.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

A écouter les nombreuses histoires que les gens lui racontaient sur ses parents, il avait cru qu'ils étaient amoureux depuis toujours. Et même s'il ne cautionnait pas la… liaison de sa mère, c'était compréhensible –du moins quand il était calme, il parvenait à comprendre- qu'elle fasse un écart après des années de relation. Mais s'ils ne s'étaient mis ensemble qu'en fin de septième année…

« Oh, et bien… » Sirius semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. « Ton père était amoureux de ta mère depuis la première année mais… Elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée ou… libre. Et puis… Elle ne nous aimait pas beaucoup je crois. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Il était clair que le sujet déplaisait à Sirius. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se racla la gorge.

« Nous aimions nous amuser… On était des gamins, Harry… Ce qu'on trouvait drôle n'était pas forcément très intelligent. »

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. Il haussa les épaules.

« Et alors ? Vous lui avez fait une blague qu'elle n'a pas appréciée et elle vous en a voulu ? »

« Non. » grimaça Sirius, avant de soupirer. « Elle était amie avec quelqu'un que nous n'aimions pas beaucoup. »

Intérieurement, Harry se demandait s'il allait vraiment falloir qu'il lui arrache l'explication de la bouche.

« Qui ? »

Mais à l'instant où il posa la question il comprit. Au regard fuyant de son parrain, à la façon dont il se tenait droit, à son besoin de jouer avec les diverses photos de Lily…

« Snape. » cracha-t-il finalement avec dégout.

Il baissa aussitôt les yeux sur Harry, s'attendant apparemment à une exclamation outrée et perturbé par le silence pensif de son filleul.

« Ils ont été amis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il finalement, et il était clair que le calme parfait qu'il affichait déstabilisait son parrain.

« Jusqu'au début de la septième année, environ. Quand Snape a pris la marque. »

Snape avait menti donc. Il avait dit qu'ils étaient amis avant Poudlard. Ils avaient été amis toute leur scolarité… Et ils avaient continué à se voir après. Alors que l'un se battait dans le camp des Ténèbres et l'autre pour la lumière…

« Sortaient-ils ensembles ? »

Sirius manqua s'étouffer. Mais cette fois ce fut un regard méfiant et surpris qu'il posa sur Harry.

« Tu savais déjà. » Il pencha la tête, étudiant le jeune homme. Et était-ce son imagination où la posture avait quelque chose de canine ? « Qui te l'a dit ? »

« Quand il est venu me chercher, Tante Pétunia a dit quelque chose. Snape a avoué qu'il connaissait maman. » expliqua-t-il vaguement, avant de planter son regard clair dans celui de son parrain. « Est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensembles ? »

Sirius soupira et se leva. « Molly va finir par s'inquiéter. »

« Hermione et Ginny sont planquées au grenier. Le temps qu'elle les trouve, on peut revisiter tous tes albums. » contra Harry. « Réponds-moi, s'il te plait. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? Ca remonte à plus de vingt ans, Harry. »

S'il avait été mesquin, il lui aurait fait remarquer que les photos des Maraudeurs étaient bien plus anciennes.

« Je veux savoir, c'est tout. » répondit-il doucement. « Si maman est papa ne se sont mis ensemble qu'à la fin de la septième année… Quand est-ce qu'elle est sortie avec Snape ? »

Sortie avec Snape. Les mots sonnaient étrangement. Comme s'ils étaient… inadéquats.

« Environ au début de la cinquième année. » capitula-t-il, à contrecœur « Ils habitaient dans le même quartier à l'époque… Ils sont revenus à Poudlard et ils avaient beau être discrets, il était clair pour tous qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était… dérangeant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry était curieusement détaché. Presque comme s'il n'était pas concerné. C'était une sensation désagréable car il sentait la colère bouillir sous la surface. Sirius, lui, était stupéfait que son filleul ne comprenne pas.

« Voyons, Harry ! L'élève la plus brillante que Poudlard ait connu depuis des années, une Griffondor de surcroit, avec cette abomination de Serpentard ? C'était contre nature… Et l'histoire nous a donné raison. Il a brisé le cœur de Lily, et il a rejoint Voldemort. »

Il y avait tant de haine dans ses mots… Bien entendu, encore une fois, c'était la faute de Snape. S'il n'avait pas abandonné Lily pour rejoindre Voldemort… Merlin savait où ils seraient tous aujourd'hui… Mais Sirius n'avait pas ses raisons là de lui en vouloir à l'époque…

« Pourquoi le détestiez-vous autant ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux tellement ? »

Sirius éclata de rire, voyant visiblement dans sa question une plaisanterie. Il ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes plus tard, en réalisant que le garçon ne partageait pas son hilarité.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » implora presque l'Animagus. « S'il te plait, Harry… C'est _Snape_ ! »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Mais il doit bien y avoir une raison… Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

La question était toute innocente. Il avait toujours été clair dans l'esprit de l'adolescent que c'était Snape qui avait provoqué cette haine entre son père et lui. Qu'il avait fait quelque chose dès le départ.

« Toi aussi, tu le détestes. » riposta Sirius. « Tu pourrais dire pourquoi ?! »

C'était agressif, presque défensif. Snape était et resterait un sujet délicat. Mais ça agaçait Harry. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de difficile dans la question. Par exemple, il détestait Draco Malfoy. Il savait pourquoi. C'était un snob prétentieux et convaincu de sa supériorité qui passait son temps à l'insulter. C'était le blond qui avait lancé les hostilités. Pas lui.

Quant à Snape… La raison qu'il avait pour le haïr, il n'était pas prêt de la révéler à Sirius. S'il le faisait, le poste de professeur de potion serait disponible demain matin.

« C'est lui qui m'a détesté le premier. » répondit-il calmement. « A cause de mon père, je pense. Moi j'ai suivi le mouvement. »

Ca paraissait amer mais en un sens il en était reconnaissant. Si Snape avait été, comme les autres professeurs, amical… la chute aurait été plus sévère. La sensation de trahison acerbe plus grande…

« Qu'essayes-tu de dire, Harry ? Que je devrais faire ami-ami avec ce déchet humain ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama le garçon avec virulence. Il ne manquait que ça… « Non, bien sûr… Mais… Il existe bien une raison à tout ça, non ? »

Sirius sembla se calmer légèrement, regrettant peut-être de s'être emporté.

« James aimait bien Lily dès le départ… mais elle n'en avait que pour cet abruti. Et déjà enfant il était bizarre… Quand il n'était pas avec Lily, il était tout seul dans son coin. Il ne parlait à personne. Ses vêtements étaient tous usés ou trop grands… Comme s'il ne savait pas s'habiller. C'est _Snape_, Harry. Tout le monde le déteste. »

Sauf Lily. Lily qui avait vu en lui quelque chose que personne n'avait perçu. Lily qui l'avait aimé à quinze ans. Lily qui avait trompé son mari pour lui…

Et il y avait autre chose de dérangeant… S'il n'avait pas eu Ron et Hermione, il aurait pu se reconnaître dans la description du jeune Snape… Mais il ne voulait pas s'attarder là-dessus. Pas plus que sur le fait qu'aucune des raisons que donnait son parrain n'était bonne.

Snape avait perverti Lily. Et pour ça il le haïrait jusqu'à sa mort.

« Sirius… » Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire. Demander si ses parents avaient eu une période difficile un an et demi avant sa naissance semblait légèrement trop franc… L'interroger sur les relations que Lily avait entretenues avec Snape après l'école risquait de provoquer un nouveau conflit… Il avait les mains liées. « J'espère qu'on pourra se voir bientôt. »

C'était pathétique et tellement hors de propos que l'Animagus mit quelques minutes à réagir.

« Oui, moi aussi. » répondit-il finalement. « Je voulais venir te chercher début juillet mais Dumbledore pensait que tu serais plus en sécurité chez les Dursley. »

Harry détourna la tête. Il n'était toujours pas passé au dessus de son ressentiment d'avoir été mis à l'écart tout l'été. Trois coups fermes frappés à la porte le sauvèrent d'une réponse.

« Harry, mon chéri, tu es là ? »

Echangeant un sourire avec son parrain, il ouvrit la porte.

« Vous me cherchiez, Mrs Weasley ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

« Malfoy n'a pas l'air très heureux. » remarqua Ron en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Détachant son regard de son pudding, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. En effet, Draco Malfoy semblait plutôt morose. Il ne participait à aucune conversation, et jouait avec sa fourchette sans avoir l'intention apparente de toucher à sa nourriture.

« Peut-être que Vous-savez-qui n'a pas tellement apprécié le manque de dévotion de son papa chéri… » ironisa le roux avec contentement.

Ni Harry, ni Hermione ne commentèrent. Harry parce qu'il était occupé depuis le début du festin de bienvenue à éviter les regards noirs de Snape et Hermione parce qu'elle fixait le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, une femme petite et replète avec un immense nœud rose sur la tête. Amusée par le comportement de son amie, Ginny finit par tapoter son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Tu devrais arrêter de la regarder comme ça, tu sais. Elle n'a pas l'air commode et on est déjà le clou de la soirée. »

Ron et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione grimaçait en sympathie. Harry, lui, resta stoïque. Il n'y avait pas que Snape qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer. Il y avait aussi la centaine d'autres élèves qui le fixait, chuchotait en le montrant du doigt et s'esclaffait. Harry Potter avait renoué avec la célébrité.

Brusquement les desserts disparurent et Dumbledore se leva. Harry écouta à peine le discours d'accueil du Directeur, trop concentré, cette fois, à foudroyer Snape avec un regard noir dans l'espoir qu'il cesse de tenter de l'intimider. Ce qui ne semblait pas marcher. Il sursauta en revanche, comme les trois quarts de la Grande Salle, quand la femme dont il n'avait pas saisi le nom, toussota. Personne n'avait jamais interrompu Albus Dumbledore jusque là. Pas même McGonagall.

« Professeur Ombrage, vous voulez dire quelque chose ? » demanda le Directeur dans un sourire poli.

Même les autres professeurs avaient l'air abasourdi. Snape oublia même quelques instants de dévisager Harry avec mépris. Mais très vite, il fut clair pour tous que la femme… Ombrage n'allait pas être une amie. Elle était envoyée par le Ministère et son discours était explicite. Quiconque suivait Dumbledore et Potter dans ses divagations était un ennemi du Ministre en personne… Non, pensa Harry, ils n'allaient pas être amis.

« Ca y est ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Je me rappelle où je l'ai vue. Dolores Ombrage. C'est une des plus proches collaboratrices de Fudge. »

Et apparemment, une des plus idiotes. Plus elle avançait dans son discours et plus les murmures grondaient. Autour des quatre grandes tables, autant que chez les enseignants. A chaque fois que le niveau sonore augmentait trop à son gout, elle se raclait la gorge. C'était horripilant.

« Cette femme est folle à lier. » conclut Ron à la fin de son discours. Déclaration approuvée à l'unanimité par le reste des Griffondors.

« Je doute qu'on fasse grand-chose en Défense, cette année. » soupira Hermione.

L'intervention d'Ombrage fut saluée par quelques applaudissements polis mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter que la plupart des professeurs ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de jouer le jeu. McGonagall observait la femme avec un mépris évident. Il survola la table professorale des yeux, rendit son signe de main à Hagrid, et détourna rapidement le regard quand celui, trop noir de Snape, s'attarda à nouveau sur lui. Ce faisant, il rencontra celui hostile de Seamus. Etrange, ils avaient toujours été bons amis… Mais il n'était pas le seul Griffondor à le regarder bizarrement.

En poussant un soupir qui lui valut un regard étonné de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry se demanda s'il pourrait passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule année paisible dans cette école.


	7. A still tongue keeps a wise head

Salut tout le monde!

Nous attaquons l'année scolaire doooonc, Harry aussi. Ce n'est que justice. (même si je suis toujours en vacance niek niek)

J'ai également une question importante à vous soumettre. Disons que vous aurez jusqu'au chapitre 8 pour répondre et que la majorité l'emportera. Ce n'est que pour beaucoup plus tard dans la fic mais je veux savoir comment l'axer. Voulez-vous qu'Harry sorte avec Ginny ou préférez-vous un tout nouveau personnage, créé riiiieeen que pour lui? (quel petit veinard ^^) Je pense personnellement que la deuxième option pourrait être intéressante mais je ne voudrais pas vous dégouter de la fic parce que vous aimez le Harry/Ginny. (j'aime bien aussi c'est pas la question. mdr)

Dooonc j'arrête de vous embêter. Dites moi ce que vous préfèrez. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**** A still tong keeps a wise head**

Une semaine et Harry souhaitait presque pouvoir retourner chez les Dursley. Même l'agressivité de Vernon, les coups de Dudley et le détachement froid de Pétunia semblaient préférable à ce qui se dessinait pour cette année.

Trois cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et trois des soirs de la semaine avaient été occupés par une retenue dans le bureau d'Ombrage, décoré en boite à bonbons géante recouverte de taffetas rose. _C'était_ effrayant. Pas plus que la méthode de punition du Professeur ceci dit, pensa-t-il en pliant et dépliant sa main. Il était presque persuadé que les mots resteraient gravés pour le reste de sa vie.

_Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges… _

Ironique après sa découverte de l'été, non ? Néanmoins ce n'était pas vraiment le problème. Il continuerait de défier Ombrage à chaque cours et elle continuerait de lui donner des retenues. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, il aurait pu faire avec. Mais il fallait ajouter à la bêtise du Professeur, l'hostilité de nombreux élèves. Seamus par exemple qui lui en voulait pour une raison stupide. Il n'était pas le seul. Poudlard semblait s'être scindé en deux. Les pro-Dumbledore et les pro-Fudge. En trois, plutôt. Les Serpentards étaient au milieu et ne semblaient étonnamment pas prendre parti. Ils se régalaient du spectacle en silence.

« Mione… » gémit Ron d'un ton suppliant. « Tu dois nous aider ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait… »

Harry cessa de fixer les flammes et émergea de sa torpeur. La salle commune était presque vide à présent et un coup d'œil à sa montre confirma que l'heure devenait tardive. Et bien évidemment, grimaça-t-il, ni Ron ni lui n'avait avancé. Hermione leva la tête de son livre. Pelotonnée sur un fauteuil non loin de la table où ils s'étaient installés, elle ne semblait pas décidée à se lever.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fini ça cet après-midi ? »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Parce qu'il faisait beau et qu'on n'a pas vu l'intérêt de s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque poussiéreuse. »

Si Harry garda le silence, il secoua néanmoins la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Pas du tout. Tentant de ne pas être pris par la tornade qui allait frapper, il rapprocha son livre de Potions et se mit à tourner les pages avec application. Filtre Calmant… Filtre Calmant… Quelles étaient donc les effets –mis à part l'évidence- du Filtre Calmant… Dommage qu'ils n'en aient pas, pensa-t-il en observant sans en avoir l'air Hermione sourire à leur ami sans aucune chaleur.

« Et bien maintenant, tu vois l'intérêt, n'est ce pas, Ronald ? »

Ah… page 145… Les propriétés du Filtre Calmant…

« Je vois surtout que tu n'as aucune envie de nous aider. Ce que tu peux être égoïste ! »

_L'utilisation du Filtre Calmant est courante pour soigner les maladies des nerfs, il est néanmoins prudent de s'en servir avec précaution. Une prise trop fréquente peut entraîner une dépendance, un affaiblissement du muscle cardiaque et dans des cas plus rares la mort. _

« Moi, je suis égoïste ? » répliqua Hermione, en élevant la voix. « Je suis égoïste parce que je ne veux pas te laisser copier sur mon devoir ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis, Ron ? »

Il y avait très peu de détails dans le livre. Un paragraphe ne suffirait pas à remplir les soixante-dix centimètres de parchemin qu'avait demandés Snape. Il ferma bruyamment son livre, mettant fin à la dispute entre ses amis. Pourquoi se fatiguer à faire ce devoir de toute manière ?

Sans surprise, au prochain cours de Potion, il ferait perdre cinquante points à Griffondor, ce qui ferait que non seulement leur Maison n'aurait plus de points mais qu'en plus ils passeraient dans le négatif. Qu'il fasse ou pas cette rédaction ne changerait rien. Le maigre paragraphe qu'il avait rédigé devrait suffire à ne pas l'envoyer chez Dumbledore. Au pire il prétendrait être vraiment nul en potions, au mieux le Directeur accepterait peut-être de le renvoyer au Square Grimmaurd.

« Mais, Harry, tu n'as rien écrit ! » s'exclama Ron en le voyant ranger ses affaires. « Snape va être… »

« Je vais te donner mon devoir, Harry. » coupa Hermione, se penchant déjà vers son sac. Il l'interrompit d'un geste.

« Inutile. Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

Clairement perplexe, Ron tourna la tête vers Hermione mais celle-ci l'ignora, son regard rivé dans celui d'Harry.

« Le mettre davantage en colère n'arrangera rien, Harry. » dit-elle calmement.

« De quoi tu parles ? » intervint Ron. Il commençait apparemment à en avoir assez des références mystères que ses deux amis faisaient régulièrement à propos de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Ignorant le roux pour le moment –il serait toujours tant de lui raconter un bobard plus tard- Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ca n'arrangera peut-être rien mais ça fait un bien fou. » répondit-il tout aussi calmement, attrapant son sac et remettant sa chaise à sa place. Il s'étira et bailla. « Je vais me coucher, je suis épuisé. »

Il disparut dans les dortoirs avant que l'un ou l'autre ait pu lui faire remarquer qu'il était encore tôt pour eux. D'habitude ils se couchaient toujours plus tard. Silencieusement, il se glissa dans son lit, attentif à ne pas réveiller les autres occupants de la chambre.

Il n'avait pas menti. Ca faisait vraiment un bien fou de voir Snape s'énerver sans arrêt. Pour le moment chaque cours lui avait valu cinquante points. Il y en avait eu deux. Le premier jour, il était entré dans sa classe avec appréhension, craignant légèrement que Snape lui colle une retenue et ne l'ensorcelle ou l'empoisonne pour récupérer la lettre… Mais il avait vite compris que ça n'arriverait pas.

L'homme ne s'était pas remis depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu et ses petites virées nocturnes n'avaient pas dû l'arranger parce que si c'était possible, il était encore plus pâle, il s'appuyait au mur dès qu'il pensait que personne ne regardait et était clairement épuisé. C'était sa chance. Il pouvait le provoquer autant qu'il voulait, le faire enrager, le pire qui pouvait lui arriver était des points en moins. Pour le moment, Severus Snape ne lui donnerait aucune retenue.

Il aurait dû se méfier de sa chance branlante…

Potion était leur premier cours de la matinée. A cause d'Hermione qui souhaitait avoir une bonne place, ni trop devant, ni trop derrière, ils étaient en avance et patientaient dans le couloir en discutant. Du moins Ron et Harry discutaient. Hermione ne supportait pas le Quidditch et était donc en train de relire rapidement les notes qu'elle avait prises au dernier cours. C'était plus qu'il ne s'était donné la peine de faire.

Hermione était trop prise par sa lecture et eux par leur discussion pour entendre le chahut qui débarquait dans le couloir. Et puis ils n'avaient pas de raisons particulières de se méfier. Première erreur.

« Tiens, tiens, mais si ce ne sont pas Potter, la belette et la Sang-de-bourbe… »

Harry leva négligemment la tête, prêt à traiter Malfoy de fouine et à le renvoyer dans son coin quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas la voix du blond. Il pensa d'abord qu'il n'était pas là mais il repéra sans mal les cheveux gominé derrière les quatre Serpentards plantés devant lui. Et allez savoir pourquoi, son sourire méprisant semblait légèrement crispé.

« Tu as un problème, Nott ? » cracha Ron avec dégout, en sortant sa baguette.

« Ron… » grinça Hermione à voix basse. Aucun des Serpentards n'avait sorti leur baguette et si un professeur passait, ils risquaient d'avoir des ennuis. Ce fut cette idée plus que tout autre qui le poussa à brandir la sienne.

« Oui, Ronnie… » ironisa Théodore Nott et Harry regretta presque Malfoy qui se tenait tranquille dans son coin. Au moins lui était méprisant mais c'était… familier. Nott était plus comme Dudley. Jouant de sa carrure imposante pour terrifier ses proies. « Ecoute ta Sang-de-bourbe chérie… »

Derrière lui, il y eu un éclat de rire général de la part des Serpentards. Les Griffondors, arrivés entre temps, grognèrent et jetèrent quelques remarques en l'air, mais le trio était assez impopulaire en ce moment… Personne ne se serait risqué à affronter Nott, qui avait visiblement détrôné Malfoy de son titre de Prince des Serpentards, pour eux.

« Ferme-la. » gronda Ron mais même Harry dut reconnaître que c'était assez pitoyable.

« Potter… Weasley… » grinça la voix basse et caressante du Maître des Potions. « Vous attaquez d'autres élèves dans les couloirs ? »

Harry ne chercha pas à discuter et Ron se contenta de baisser la tête, sachant que parlementer serait inutile. Ils avaient leurs baguettes à la main, pas Nott.

« Monsieur… » intervint néanmoins Hermione.

« Silence, Granger. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé votre avis. »

La mâchoire de la jeune fille se contracta sous le coup de la colère mais elle ne tenta pas de répondre. Snape en revanche n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

« Cinq points pris à Griffondor devraient soigner votre impertinence, Miss. »

Avec un aplomb qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas, Hermione planta son regard dans celui si brut de leur professeur.

« J'en doute, Professeur Snape. Mais c'était une jolie tentative. »

Le garçon leva un sourcil, comme le reste des élèves, ébahi par la hardiesse de leur camarade. Même les Serpentards restaient muets. Snape, lui, était clairement outré.

« Puisque vous placez si peu d'intérêt dans votre maison, Miss Granger, une retenue ce soir à huit heures devrait avoir un peu plus d'effet. »

Et ainsi s'envolait la scolarité sans tâche d'Hermione Granger… Snape la dépassa dans un claquement de robe rageur et ouvrit la porte de la salle de Potions.

« Entrez. » aboya-t-il.

Laissant passer la masse d'élèves, Harry se tourna vers leur amie au moment précis où Ron lui demandait ce qui lui avait pris. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, un coup d'épaule rageur de Nott envoya voler les notes qu'elle avait toujours dans les mains.

« Oouuups… » ricana-t-il, accompagné par les éclats de rires des abrutis qui lui servaient d'amis.

Soufflant bruyamment pour extérioriser sa colère, Hermione s'accroupit et commença à rassembler les divers papiers étalés sur le sol. Harry et Ron se penchèrent immédiatement pour l'aider mais elle les congédia d'un geste.

« Allez garder des places avant qu'on se retrouve devant. »

Ils échangèrent un regard puis s'exécutèrent sans discuter. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se trouver sous le nez de Snape pendant deux heures aujourd'hui.

Restée seule dans le couloir, la jeune fille s'activa rapidement. Il ne manquait plus que cette abomination d'homme l'accuse d'être en retard. N'apercevant plus une feuille sur le sol, elle se redressa et prit le chemin de la classe en soupirant. Elle allait mettre des heures à tout ranger dans le bon ordre et ça prouvait une fois pour toute la supériorité des cahiers sur les feuilles volantes.

« Granger. »

Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête, surprise. Elle pensait que tout le monde était rentré. Et elle ne s'attendait surtout pas à voir Draco Malfoy la dévisager avec incertitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy ? » railla-t-elle par réflexe « Tu as raté l'occasion de m'insulter et tu veux te rattraper ? »

« Tu as tout compris. » déclara-t-il dans un rire amer. « Ca doit être douloureux de tout savoir, non ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il la dépassa jetant la feuille qu'il avait à la main sur le tas qu'elle avait dans les bras. Elle réalisa avec un temps de retard que c'était sa propre écriture. Il avait ramassé un de ces cours…

Perplexe, elle entra dans la classe. Tout le monde était déjà installé et en train de recopier les consignes qui s'inscrivaient toutes seules sur le tableau noir. Snape leva à peine la tête.

« Vous êtes en retard, Miss Granger. Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor. »

Il y eut un brouhaha mécontent de la part de ses camarades qu'elle ignora en se laissant résolument tomber à côté de Ron.

« Bâtard. » grinça immédiatement le roux. « Malfoy est entré deux secondes avant toi et il n'a pas pris de points à Serpentard. »

« Mr Weasley. » intervint la voix de Snape. « Votre discussion coute cinq points à votre Maison. » Il sourit, d'un air faussement désolé. « A ce rythme là, Griffondor n'aura pas un point avant janvier. »

Sa remarque amena des rires amusés de l'autre côté de la pièce où se tenaient les Serpentards. Ca n'amusa aucun Griffondors. Si ça continuait, ils allaient devenir des parias dans leur propre Maison. Harry adressa un regard d'excuse à Neville, son partenaire du jour, qui haussa simplement les épaules. Soulagé, il lui adressa un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

Quand tout le monde se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients, Harry en profita pour se glisser à côté d'Hermione.

« Que voulait Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix intrigué quant au changement de statut de leur ennemi au sein des Serpentards.

« L'insulter, quoi d'autre ? » grogna Ron de l'autre côté de leur amie. Il désigna ensuite deux bocaux au contenu presque identique. « Lequel est la poudre de sauge fraîche et lequel est la poudre de sauge séché ? »

Hermione lui mit un des bocaux dans les mains sans répondre. Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter que son regard se tourna l'espace d'une seconde vers Malfoy et il y vit la lueur caractéristique de quand elle était intriguée par quelque chose.

« Mione ? » la ramena-t-il gentiment sur Terre.

« Vous désirez peut-être un peu de thé, Mr Potter ? » siffla Snape par-dessus son épaule.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Avec des sablés, ce serait parfait. » marmonna-t-il.

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent et il remarqua qu'Hermione avait filé. Apparemment une retenue dans la journée lui suffisait. Autant pour le courage qui était censé caractériser les Griffondors.

« Je vous ai déjà dit de surveiller votre ton, Mr Potter. » martela le Professeur sans autre émotion dans la voix qu'une colère blanche. « Ca coutera quinze points à Griffondor. »

Attrapant un bocal de poudre de sauge –séché ou pas, il s'en fichait royalement- il retourna à sa place en ruminant. Neville le regarda faire, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir.

« Allons-y… » soupira Harry, pressentant déjà une catastrophe imminente.

Et il n'avait pas tort d'avoir peur. Après avoir, par deux fois, empêché Neville d'ajouter à leur potion quelque chose qui l'aurait fait exploser, il lança une pincée de poudre de sauge dans le liquide qui avait –miraculeusement- la teinte bleue appropriée. Techniquement, il aurait du y avoir une volute de fumée et la potion aurait été finie.

Il avait peut-être pris la sauge séchée au lieu de la fraîche au final…

Neville eut la présence d'esprit de s'écarter dès que de grosses bulles commencèrent à apparaître à la surface du liquide devenu jaune. Harry, lui, continua de fixer la potion ratée comme si elle possédait la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il s'était posées un jour. Il se demandait vaguement s'il allait exploser… Ce qui se passerait s'il ne bougeait pas…

Oh, il n'avait rien de suicidaire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mourir, mais…

Le visage décomposé de Cédric le défiait de rester où il était. De le rejoindre…

« Professeur Snape ! » appela Neville, avec terreur, brisant l'ambiance studieuse de concentration qui était tombée sur la classe.

Le chaudron prenait maintenant une couleur rouge sombre à mesure que le métal chauffait. Le liquide bouillait rapidement, débordant petit à petit sur le bureau. Il aurait probablement du s'alarmer en voyant que les gouttes qui tombaient sur la table dissolvaient le bois et créaient des trous.

« Harry ! » s'exclama la voix d'Hermione, trente secondes après celle de Neville.

Il eut vaguement conscience que les gens bougeaient autour de lui sur les instructions de Snape, qu'ils s'éloignaient… Mais lui n'entendait rien.

« Harry ! » criaient Ron et Hermione. « Harry ! »

Il était captivé par le liquide jaune et gluant qui s'échappait de son chaudron.

« Potter ! » siffla soudain une voix colérique à son oreille avant qu'une main empoigne fermement son bras et le tire en arrière. « Qu'essayez-vous de faire exactement ? »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Snape. A peine celui de commencer à se débattre. Dans un grincement inquiétant, le chaudron explosa.

« Protego ! » hurlèrent simultanément trois voix à la fois, couvrant les hurlements terrifiés des autres élèves.

Le premier émanait sans aucun doute de Snape en personne, puisqu'il l'avait presque assourdi en jetant le sort avant de se placer devant lui au cas où. Harry choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur ce point. Il venait probablement de lui sauver une nouvelle fois la vie, mais il ne voulait rien lui devoir.

Quand le choc se fut un peu dissipé en revanche, il était évident que le Professeur n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle d'étriper Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, Potter ?! »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Il n'avait pas d'explications autre que d'avoir, l'espace d'un instant, été rattrapé par son cauchemar. Et il n'allait certainement pas la lui donner.

« C'est moi qui ait mis la poudre, Monsieur… » couina Neville de derrière Ron, où il s'était visiblement planqué.

Harry leva un sourcil, se demandant la raison de ce mensonge éhonté. Mais vu la fureur actuelle de Snape, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

« Et pour vos capacités redoutables en potions vous rejoindrez Miss Granger dans sa retenue, ce soir, Mr Londubat. » railla-t-il sans lâcher Harry des yeux. « Et les pitoyables reflexes de Mr Potter coûteront cinq points à Griffondor. »

Il cilla à peine, refusant de compter le nombre de points qu'ils avaient perdus aujourd'hui.

« Nettoyez. » ordonna-t-il sèchement avant de se tourner vers le reste de la classe, regroupée contre le tableau noir. Ses yeux sombres s'attardèrent sur chaque élève, vérifiant qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient blessé. « A vos place. »

« Recurvite. » marmonna Harry et le massacre disparut de sa paillasse. Il y avait en revanche peu qui pouvait être fait pour son chaudron éventré…

« Je trouve regrettable… » continua Snape et Harry grimaça, anticipant déjà la prochaine insulte. « Que seuls deux élèves soient capables de réagir en cas de danger. A se demander ce que vous faites en Défense contre les Forces du Mal… »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. Encore ce vieux refrain. Il serait _tellement_ meilleur en professeur de défense… dans sa tête, oui. Quoiqu'il ne savait pas qui était le pire. Ombrage ou Snape ? Ca se disputait…

« Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Dix points à chacun. »

Il y eut un silence choqué. Harry lui-même suspendit son geste. Un grondement mécontent émana finalement des Serpentards mais un claquement de langue de leur directeur de Maison suffit à les faire taire et à les remettre au travail.

C'était la première fois que Snape accordait des points à Griffondor.

Ca resterait probablement marqué dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Il s'appliqua à nettoyer consciencieusement les instruments qu'ils avaient utilisés et à ranger le reste des ingrédients. Le reste du cours se poursuivit sans autre incident notable si ce n'est les fréquentes et discrètes insultes de la maison rivale. Plus que soulagé quand l'heure de la libération arriva, Harry se figea néanmoins quand Snape demanda les devoirs.

Il n'allait pas aimer du tout et le garçon n'avait pas la force pour une autre confrontation aujourd'hui. Il en arrivait au point où il ne pouvait plus regarder son professeur sans penser à Lily. Et ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

Cherchant rapidement une solution, il attrapa le parchemin à l'écriture difficilement lisible de Neville et mit le sien dessous, récoltant au passage ceux de Ron et d'Hermione derrière lui, pour que sa rédaction soit indécelable. Il les tendit à Lavande Brown, chargée de relever les copies, et se dépêcha d'attraper son sac avant de se précipiter vers la sortie, Ron et Hermione sur les talons.

« Mr Potter. »

Il avait un pied hors de la classe. Juste un pied. Un autre pas et il était dehors. Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Courage. » chuchota-t-elle.

Ron leva un sourcil perplexe mais haussa finalement les épaules. « Tu veux qu'on t'attende, mon pote ? »

Harry tenta de sourire mais ça ressembla plus à une grimace. « Non, allez-y. » Inutile qu'ils assistent à l'assassinat. Prenant une grande inspiration, il rebroussa chemin et alla se planter devant le bureau.

Assis, Snape écrivait. Il ne releva pas la tête, ne jeta pas un coup d'œil, mais au moment précis où le dernier Serpentard passa la porte, il parla. A croire qu'il avait un sixième sens.

« Rappelez-moi le poste que vous occupez dans cette pitoyable bande de bouffons que vous appelez équipe de Quidditch, Mr Potter ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'entrée en matière à laquelle il s'attendait. Pas du tout, même. Des cris, des hurlements, oui… Mais ça ? Il n'était même pas agressif, juste…

« Attrapeur. » répondit-il avant d'en avoir pu s'en empêcher. Trop déstabilisé, c'était sorti tout seul.

« Et quel est exactement le rôle d'un Attrapeur, Mr Potter ? »

A nouveau aucune trace de sarcasme. Il n'avait même pas levé la tête. Harry se força à se rappeler qu'il devait être très en colère contre cet homme. Mais il n'y arrivait pas quand celui-ci était presque… attentif. Il savait pourtant que l'épée de Damoclès qui se balançait au dessus de sa tête n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

« Attraper le Vif d'Or. » l'éclaira-t-il néanmoins, se demandant s'il voulait un cours sur les règles du Quidditch.

« Et cette tâche doit demander quelques qualités, n'est ce pas ? Lesquelles. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'il en avait fini avec le côté 'jeu' pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Agilité. Rapidité… » commença-t-il à résumer, sans trop savoir s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se mettre carrément à hurler que ce type était un salaud, qu'il allait le tuer pour avoir posé ses sales pattes sur sa mère. Entre autres.

« Réflexes. » coupa Snape sèchement. « Ai-je tort, Mr Potter ? »

« Non, Monsieur. » soupira-t-il. Ainsi, il était là pour cette histoire de chaudron. Snape souffrait-il d'amnésie ? Avait-il oublié pourquoi il avait fait un tel scandale avant son départ ?

« Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous attendiez patiemment d'être réduit à l'état de bouillie par l'acide que cet incapable de Londubat a produite, alors que lui-même a eu la bonne idée de s'écarter ? »

Harry garda résolument le silence.

« Ne me dites pas que Londubat est plus intelligent que vous, Potter. Même moi je ne le croirais pas. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules, n'appréciant que moyennement d'entendre son ami dénigré et contrôlant à peine ses émotions dangereusement traitresses.

« Est-ce que ça sera tout, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il du ton le plus impertinent qu'il put trouver. Il n'attendit pas la réponse d'ailleurs, il se dirigea vers la porte avec une nonchalance feinte. Il n'était pas certain de survivre à cette sortie spectaculaire.

« Non, Mr Potter. Ce n'est pas tout. »

Il s'arrêta à environ mi-parcours. Suffisamment loin du bureau pour atteindre la porte en cas de problème, trop loin de la porte pour que Snape ne puisse pas sortir de son bureau assez vite.

« Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient, Potter. » gronda l'homme derrière lui.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Professeur. »

Et avec ça, il le planta là, quittant la classe en s'attendant à chaque pas à être terrassé par d'atroces souffrances, de la même façon qu'il avait torturé Kreattur. Mais il ne se passa rien. Et une fois sorti des donjons, il se crut libre.

« Potter ! »

Les pas coléreux dans son dos prouvaient qu'il avait eu tort. Snape était passé au dessus de sa surprise… Il se retourna, la main dans sa poche, prêt à sortir sa baguette si ça devenait trop sérieux. Ce qui, vu la tête du Mangemort, n'était pas improbable.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Potter… » grinça l'homme en noir en se rapprochant de façon menaçante.

« Y-a-t-il un problème, Severus ? »

Harry bénit McGonagall. Elle le sauvait, et pas pour la première fois au cours de ces dernières années, du courroux de Snape.

« Rien qui ne vous regarde ! » répliqua rapidement le professeur de Potions.

« Potter appartient à ma Maison, Severus. » répondit calmement l'Animagus, et il sentit sa présence rassurante et protectrice dans son dos. « Tout ce qui le concerne me regarde. »

« Excusez-moi, Professeur. » intervint Harry. « Mais je vais être en retard en cours. »

McGonagall le libéra d'un signe de tête et saisissant sa chance, il s'enfuit avant que Snape ait pu lui coller une retenue. Ca ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le sifflement furieux du Professeur de Métamorphose.

« Severus, puis-je savoir _pourquoi_ ma Maison est à moins cent-trente-sept points ?! »

Sourire aux lèvres, Harry courut jusqu'à la salle de Défense. Evidemment quand il frappa à la porte, le cours avait commencé depuis vingt minutes.

« Vous êtes en retard, Mr Potter. » lança la voix faussement compatissante de Dolores Ombrage. « Ca sera donc une nouvelle retenue. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Cette semaine s'annonçait comme étant _fantastique_ !

* * *

Il vous reste plus qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez....


	8. Odd Encounter

Saluuuuut les gens!

Résultat de notre grand sondage: Ginny out par 8 à 1. Nous retrouverons donc un perso tout à fait original bien plus tard dans l'aventure... oui, pour le moment Harry a assez de problème comme cela ;)

N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plait toujours autant ou si vous détestez!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Odd ****Encounter**

Hermione ferma, en soupirant, la porte de la salle de potions derrière elle, prenant grand soin de ne pas la faire claquer. A côté d'elle, Neville tremblait de tous ses membres. La retenue n'avait rien eu de bien effrayant pourtant, et elle se retint de le lui faire remarquer. C'était Harry qui avait versé la poudre dans le chaudron, pas Neville. Elle l'avait bien vu. Leur ami ne s'était dénoncé que pour ne pas aggraver les ennuis du Survivant. Ce qui était assez courageux sachant que Snape était sa Némésis personnelle.

« Et bien, ce n'était pas si terrible… » souffla-t-elle dans une tentative pour engager la conversation.

« J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer… » répondit simplement l'autre Griffondor.

Légèrement agacée par ce comportement enfantin, mais sachant que c'était également pour ça qu'ils aimaient tous Neville, elle se força à sourire.

« Neville… Il ne t'a même pas approché… »

Et c'était la vérité la plus absolue. Snape leur avait ordonné de récurer les chaudrons –sans magie, évidemment- et ne leur avait plus prêté attention. Elle ne sentait plus ses bras et ses genoux lui faisaient mal, d'être trop longtemps restée dans la même position. Sans y faire vraiment attention, elle ôta l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en queue de cheval et les laissa retomber sur ses épaules en boucles incontrôlées.

« Justement. » marmonna Neville. « On ne sait pas quand il va frapper. »

Retenant à grand peine un éclat de rire, Hermione prit la tête de leur petit duo et commença à remonter le couloir en direction des escaliers qui leur permettraient de sortir des donjons pour rejoindre la tour des Griffondors. Son lit l'appelait à grands cris et le fait qu'il soit à l'autre bout du château n'avait rien d'encourageant.

« Tu as déjà fait la rédaction qu'Ombrage a demandée ? » demanda Neville alors qu'ils approchaient du tournant.

Elle tourna la tête vers son ami, s'apprêtant à répondre qu'elle comptait s'y mettre à leur heure d'étude du lendemain matin. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Distraite, elle n'avait pas vu arriver la personne qui venait de droite et se retrouva, sans bien comprendre comment, assise par terre, sur la pierre froide des donjons.

« Ouïe… » grogna-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Hermione, ça va ? » demanda immédiatement Neville à sa droite.

Elle ne daigna pas répondre. Si ça avait été Harry et Ron, l'un d'eux l'aurait déjà aidé à se relever. Non… Elle ne serait jamais tombé parce qu'Harry avait d'excellents réflexes. Quand il n'était pas question de chaudrons qui explosent, bien sûr…

« Regarde où tu marches, Sang-de-Bourbe ! » gronda la voix méprisante de Malfoy.

Hermione leva brusquement la tête.

« Va te faire voir, Malfoy. » répliqua-t-elle sans réfléchir avant de se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Tu as un problème, Malfoy ? » gronda Neville.

La jeune fille ravala un soupir et attrapa le bras de son ami pour l'entraîner, mais il se dégagea. Génial. Il fallait que Neville devienne téméraire à l'instant précis où ils se trouvaient seuls, coincés en sandwich entre le bureau de Snape et le dortoir des Serpentards.

Le blond leva un sourcil amusé.

« Brr, Longdubat sort ses griffes… Ah… non… Il n'en a pas… » ironisa le Serpentard.

Neville ouvrit la bouche, mais Hermione intervint avant. Snape était au bout du couloir et une soirée passée à gratter le fond de vieux chaudrons lui suffisait.

« Viens, Neville. » déclara-t-elle fermement en posant une main sur l'épaule du Griffondor. « Allons-nous-en. »

Ils n'avaient pas faits trois pas que la voix froide frappait dans leur dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ? Je te fais peur ? »

Hermione se tourna avec un ricanement méprisant. Elle détestait ce garçon… Dieu, qu'elle détestait ce garçon…

« Peur d'une fouine ? »

Elle ne rajouta rien d'autre et reprit son chemin, Neville dans son sillage.

« Et moi qui pensais que l'apanage des Griffondors c'était le courage… » railla Malfoy, visiblement pas décidé à lâcher le morceau. « Ils auraient dû te mettre à Serdaigle… C'est là que vont les Miss-je-sais-tout… Ou à Poufsouffle… Pour les lâches… »

Le dernier mot fit s'arrêter net la jeune fille. Elle pouvait encaisser les insultes. Elle pouvait encaisser d'être traitée de Miss-je-sais-tout, Snape l'avait immunisée. Mais de lâche ? _Lui_ ? Lui, le sale furet ? Lui, le fils à papa ? _Lui_, la traitait de lâche ? Connaissait-il seulement le sens de ce mot ?

« Hermione ? » souffla doucement Neville, attendant clairement des instructions quant à la conduite à tenir.

« Passe devant. » répondit-elle d'une voix saccadée par la colère. « Je te rejoins tout de suite. »

« Mais… » protesta le Griffondor.

Elle lui envoya, sans vraiment le vouloir, un regard froid qui le fit taire. Sans plus discuter, Neville se hâta vers la sortie des cachots. Elle le suivit des yeux et dès qu'il eut disparu au détour du couloir, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers Malfoy avec colère. Il la regarda approcher sans en avoir l'air affecté, mais elle le connaissait mieux que ça. Elle le détestait depuis cinq ans et elle avait appris à lire les signes. Le Serpentard n'était pas courageux. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était toujours entouré de ses amis quand il était question de confrontations…

Ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas à l'instant…

« C'est un duel, que tu cherches, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle en tirant sa baguette.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent un instant de surprise et de… crainte ? L'idée qu'il ait peur d'elle lui plaisait. Elle était après tout la meilleure élève de la classe de Sortilège… Mais ça ne dura pas. Il se ressaisit très vite et si sa baguette apparut dans sa main, il n'avait pas l'air décidé à s'en servir.

« Quoi, Granger ? » se moqua-t-il. « La belette et le Précieux Petit Potter te tapent tellement sur les nerfs que tu veux que je mette un terme à ta misérable vie ? »

L'insulte n'avait rien de très différent de celles qu'ils avaient échangées au cours de ces dernières années mais pourtant, avant même qu'elle ait pu répliquer, Malfoy avait rangé sa baguette dans sa poche avec un air dégouté.

« Pardon. »

Baguette en l'air, sort au bout des lèvres, Hermione resta figée. Avait-elle entendu correctement ? Draco Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentards, fils de Mangemort venait-il de s'excuser auprès d'une humble Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à être choquée. Il ne semblait pas non plus croire qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute. Légèrement déconcertée, Hermione glissa sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

« D'accord… » répondit-elle avec hésitation avant de désigner le couloir derrière elle. « Je vais y aller, maintenant. »

C'était la situation la plus surréaliste et embarrassante qu'elle ait jamais vécue. Draco Malfoy venait de s'excuser… Quoique… Ce n'était pas de véritables excuses. A peine un pardon… Elle marcha plus vite, une boule de méfiance commençant à se former dans sa poitrine. Elle était seule dans le domaine des Serpentards et l'un d'eux n'avait clairement pas un comportement normal…

« Granger ! »

Elle ne s'arrêta pas cette fois, ne ralentit pas, mais au contraire accéléra. Elle fourra la main dans sa poche, empoignant prudemment sa baguette. Elle était complètement capable de se défendre contre Malfoy même s'il égalait Harry en Défense… Et bien entendu le fait qu'Harry soit premier de leur classe en Défense… Enfin habituellement, quand leur enseignant n'était pas une envoyée du Ministère complètement cinglée…

« Granger. »

La voix était plus proche, le bruit de pas plus rapide et elle regretta de ne pas s'être mise à courir. Elle ne put rien faire quand il agrippa son bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter. Rien à part lever sa baguette.

« Expul… »

« Wo ! » cria-t-il en déviant le bout de la baguette. Le sort alla s'écraser contre le mur de pierre. « Tu as un problème, Granger ! » s'écria-t-il avec colère, sans pour autant lui lâcher le bras. « Je ne t'ai pas attaquée ! »

« Lâche-moi. » ordonna-t-elle fermement, en tentant sans succès de libérer son bras de la poigne de fer du Serpentard. « Lâche-moi, immédiatement, sale fouine ou je te jure que je hurle ! »

Bien sûr, elle était déjà en train de crier dans le maigre espoir que Snape l'entende et vienne à son secours, mais… c'était un détail. Elle pouvait hurler plus fort que ça.

« Si tu hurles, les autres rappliqueront et, crois-moi, tu n'aimeras pas ce qu'ils font aux Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi. »

L'argument était valable. Elle baissa donc la voix.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ? » cracha-t-elle avec colère.

Lui aussi semblait être furieux, mais pourtant c'était elle qui était en difficulté…

« Je veux juste que tu répondes à ma question. » assena-t-il.

Elle hésita une seconde, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix.

« Lâche. Moi. » ordonna-t-elle, en détachant chaque mot.

Lentement, Malfoy ôta sa main, lui rendant sa liberté. Il recula ensuite de deux pas, les mains légèrement levées comme pour prouver qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui faire de mal. Elle se tint tout de même prête à courir au besoin et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une.

« Quelle question ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, incapable de passer au dessus de son insatiable curiosité. Elle espérait simplement que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'Ordre ou Harry… Quoique d'un autre côté, elle doutait fort qu'il l'agresse simplement pour un renseignement complémentaire sur un cours quelconque. Bien qu'avec un Serpentard, on ne savait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Elle était la première à militer contre les rivalités inter-maisons. Et il fallait admettre, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'entrer en concurrence avec Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle… Mais les Serpentards ? Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas comme eux…

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, ce matin ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione se força à se concentrer sur la situation présente.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe. « De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu affaire à Malfoy de la journée si on exceptait le petit incident avant le cours de Potion. Et encore, c'était plus avec Nott qu'avec Malfoy qu'ils avaient eu le « plaisir » de discuter.

« Ce matin. » répliqua-t-il sèchement, comme si elle était déjà censée être au courant de ce qui se jouait dans son esprit tordu. « Tu as provoqué Snape en sachant très bien qu'il oublierait de punir Potter et Weasley. Je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Surprise, elle baissa légèrement sa baguette. Ni Ron, ni Harry n'avait rien remarqué. En tout cas, aucun d'eux n'avait rien dit. Il était vrai qu'elle avait délibérément répondu à Snape dans le but d'éviter à Harry une confrontation qui serait pénible… Mais que Malfoy le réalise alors que ses propres meilleurs amis n'avaient rien vu…

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. » répliqua-t-elle, en secouant la tête. Lentement, elle commença à s'éloigner de lui à reculons. Lui tourner le dos ne semblait pas quelque chose de très intelligent à faire… « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Granger. Tu t'es… sacrifiée pour eux. » gronda Malfoy en couvrant de deux pas la maigre distance qu'elle avait réussi à remettre entre eux. « Je veux savoir pourquoi. »

L'ordre net avait laissé passer une sorte de fêlure. Une forme de… désespoir. Et Hermione avait beau chercher où était le piège, elle ne le trouvait pas. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui apporter de savoir ça ? Pourquoi était-il si désespéré de comprendre ?

« Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça peut t'intéresser, Malfoy… »

« Pourquoi ?! » explosa-t-il finalement, ne semblant plus s'inquiéter que sa voix porte jusqu'à ses petits amis Serpentards. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de te faire punir à leur place ! Ca ne te concernait pas ! Tu aurais dû rester en dehors ! Tu aurais dû… »

« Tout ça parce que vos pathétiques tentatives pour faire punir Harry ont échoué ?! » coupa-t-elle avec fureur. Et dire que pendant une seconde, elle avait cru à la détresse évidente qui déformait les traits du blond ! Mais non… Comme d'habitude, il cherchait simplement la chute des Griffondors.

« J'ai _besoin_ de comprendre ! » hurla-t-il en retour. « Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi de prendre parti ?! »

Secouant la tête, Hermione recula encore, sans seulement tenter de prétendre ne pas vouloir mettre une distance respectable entre eux.

« Tu es complètement fou… » lâcha-t-elle, avec une légère frayeur.

« Hermione ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers le couloir qu'elle tentait de gagner depuis quelques temps. Harry arrivait en courant, Neville un peu plus loin derrière lui, peinant à suivre le rythme de leur ami.

« Hermione, ça va ? » demanda Harry, en se rangeant à côté d'elle, baguette braquée sur Malfoy.

« Oh, Merlin… » soupira le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel. « Saint Potter à la rescousse… »

Harry eut l'air légèrement déstabilisé en comprenant que la fouine était désarmée mais il ne baissa pas pour autant sa baguette.

« J'ai croisé… Harry… » expliqua Neville, en arrivant à leur hauteur. Le pauvre était totalement essoufflé. « Devant… la classe… d'Ombrage. »

« Je sortais de ma retenue. » clarifia Harry.

Hermione acquiesça puis rangea sa baguette. Après un temps de réflexion, il l'imita.

« Allons-y. » dit-elle simplement mais Harry ne bougea pas, étudiant Malfoy avec perplexité.

« Où sont tes gardes du corps, Malfoy ? » railla-t-il « En train d'apprendre à lire ? »

« Harry, allons-nous-en. » implora Hermione. Elle avait eu assez d'émotions pour la soirée et sincèrement, elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ce nouveau Malfoy… Il était un peu trop imprévisible à son goût. Et beaucoup trop impliqué dans la chasse aux Griffondors… Il prenait la mauvaise blague de la matinée un peu trop à cœur. Oui, elle avait réussi à éviter à Ron et à Harry d'être puni… Pas la peine d'en faire une crise de nerfs en plein milieu du couloir.

« Ils auront sans doute croisé Weasley, alors. » rétorqua Malfoy. « Ses parents sont probablement trop pauvres pour lui avoir donné une éducation décente. »

« Répète un peu, espèce de… »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir son insulte.

« Etes-vous conscients, jeunes gens, que le couvre feu a commencé il y a quinze minutes ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, pas tant pour la voix que pour la présence écrasante dans son dos. Comment cet homme s'y prenait-il pour se déplacer aussi silencieusement ?!

« Ca coutera donc cinq points à chacun d'entre vous. » conclut-il avec satisfaction.

« Mais… » tenta Harry pour être interrompu sur le champ.

« C'est gentil à vous de revenir pour finir la discussion que nous avons commencé ce matin, Mr Potter. »

Hermione soupira. Elle avait passé des heures à brosser des chaudrons pour rien. Attendant que la sentence et la dispute qui ne manquerait pas de suivre tombent, elle laissa trainer son regard. Partout sauf sur Snape. C'est comme ça qu'elle rencontra l'acier trempé des prunelles de Malfoy. Il semblait avoir regagné son calme, étudiant la scène avec curiosité.

« Passez dans mon bureau, Potter. » ordonna Snape plus fermement. « Je vous rejoins. »

« J'avais espéré pouvoir vous parler, Monsieur. » intervint Malfoy.

Si quelqu'un d'autre avait fait ça, il serait probablement mort à l'heure actuelle. Mais c'était Draco Malfoy… Le Prince des Serpentards…

« Est-ce important, Draco ? » demanda le professeur, en jetant un regard résolument déçu à Harry. Il était clair qu'une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas avant vendredi, le jour de leur prochain cours de potions, et que ça déplaisait absolument à Snape.

« Oui, Monsieur. Ca l'est… »

A nouveau, Hermione perçut une certaine détresse dans la voix du blond. C'était… étrange. Malfoy avait toujours paru… invulnérable, et là… Elle secoua la tête. Les problèmes du Serpentard n'étaient pas les siens. Elle avait d'autres choses dont elle devait se préoccuper comme les recherches qu'elle menait discrètement sur Pandore, les examens de fin d'année, et bien entendu éviter à Harry de trop se perdre dans le passé en ce qui concernait Lily et Snape.

« Très bien… » soupira le Professeur, après une pleine minute d'hésitation. Il montra d'un geste la direction de son bureau à Malfoy avant de se tourner vers les Griffondors. « Je ne pense pas que votre salle commune se trouve par ici… Si vous n'y êtes pas dans cinq minutes, ce sera dix points de moins. Chacun. »

Sans répondre, les trois camarades se lancèrent dans le couloir. Il était évidemment impossible d'atteindre la Tour des Griffondors en cinq minutes. Ils cessèrent donc de courir et avancèrent d'un bon pas sans pour autant se presser. Après tout… Ils étaient à plus de cent cinquante points dans le négatif…

« Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais… Malfoy m'a sauvé. » plaisanta Harry.

« Vous ne le trouvez pas un peu… bizarre ? » enchaîna Hermione, sautant sur l'occasion.

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules en faisant la moue, signe qu'il se préoccupait autant du blond que de sa première chemise.

« Ben, ça doit pas être évident pour lui. » répondit distraitement Neville, sans se rendre compte que les regards intrigués d'Harry et d'Hermione s'étaient rapidement tournés vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qui ne doit pas être évident, Neville ? » demanda finalement Hermione quand il fut clair qu'il avait fini de parler.

Le garçon les dévisagea tour à tour, visiblement surpris. « Oh ! Je pensais que tout le monde le savait ! C'est une rumeur qui court depuis la rentrée et… j'ai accidentellement entendu Snape en parler avec McGonagall quand je suis allé… »

« Neville. » coupa gentiment mais fermement Harry.

« Pardon. » s'excusa le Griffondor. « Apparemment Lucius Malfoy n'est plus vraiment le préféré de Vous-savez-qui… Enfin, ça c'est ce que disait Snape. Les autres disent qu'il n'a plus autant d'influence qu'avant au Ministère… Donc Draco… »

« A perdu ses « amis » Serpentards. » termina Harry.

« Oui. » acquiesça Neville.

« Et Théodore Nott est leur nouvelle coqueluche. » déduisit Hermione.

Elle avait un peu pitié de Malfoy… Il n'avait pas d'autres amis que ceux que la réputation de sa famille lui avait acquis. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien…

« Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est bien fait. » trancha Neville. « Ca lui apprendra à persécuter les autres… »

La jeune fille hésitait à hocher la tête pour marquer son accord quand elle remarqua l'étrange manège d'Harry.

« Il y a un problème avec ta main ? »

Le regard vert se planta dans le sien avec trop de force pour qu'elle soit convaincue par ce qu'il dit par la suite.

« Non. Tout va bien, Mione. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il se moquait d'elle quand il s'éclaircit brusquement la gorge.

« On est arrivé. _Fidelitas_ ! » lança-t-il un peu trop gaiment au portrait.

La Grosse Dame pivota en râlant contre le dérangement. Une fois dans la salle commune, Hermione voulut réattaquer mais un Ron grognon se planta devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! Où étiez-vous passé ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel au moment précis où Harry lâchait d'une voix moqueuse.

« Hermione aime tellement les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qu'elle essayait de dresser une fouine. »

Le roux fronça les sourcils. « Mais les fouines ne sont pas magiques… »

Il y eut un silence puis même Neville se joignit au fou rire d'Harry et d'Hermione.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! »

Secouant la tête, en peinant pour retrouver son souffle, Hermione prit le chemin du dortoir des filles.

« Je vais me coucher… » déclara-t-elle, parvenant à grand peine à redevenir sérieuse.

« Harry ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

Harry qui, comme elle, s'était calmé explosa à nouveau et Hermione suivit une seconde plus tard. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans le dortoir avant la prochaine remarque idiote de Ron.


	9. Never Again

Hello!

Et on continue avec une confrontation attendue. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Never Again**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil satisfait au sol propre et net de la classe de Potions et se frotta les mains avec contentement. Deux mois depuis que ce manège avait commencé. Snape lui donnait une retenue à chaque cours et chaque fois la punition changeait. Deux fois par semaine, il lui demandait la lettre, parfois en se mettant en colère, parfois d'un ton las… Quelque fois le garçon prenait la peine de répondre, d'autres il se contentait de sortir sans un mot, craignant légèrement que le Professeur lui courre après pour l'achever… Deux mois et ils commençaient tous les deux à se lasser… Au moins avait-il cessé d'enlever à tout bout de champ des points à Griffondor. Mais ça c'était plus le fait de l'intervention de McGonagall.

On était Vendredi. C'était sa cinquième retenue de la semaine. Il avait annoncé à Angelina, la veille, qu'il abandonnait le Quidditch parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à assister aux entraînements. Entre Ombrage et Snape, il était occupé pratiquement tous les jours. Hermione et Ron eux-mêmes commençaient à en avoir assez.

Il ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute mais il préférait grandement les retenues de Snape. L'homme exigeait de lui un travail pénible et ingrat qu'il aurait pu accomplir en une minute à l'aide de la magie comme récurer des chaudrons, recopier à n'en plus finir les instructions d'une potion quelconque, passer le balais… Ou comme ce soir, laver le sol. Il appréciait les tâches manuelles et faire le ménage ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Pétunia l'avait bien habitué.

Celles d'Ombrage étaient… particulières. La vieille chouette était hypocritement agréable, bavardait souvent et le harcelait d'absurdité concernant ce qu'elle appelait ses « mensonges éhontés », « tentatives désespérées d'un détraqué pour attirer l'attention », « choix politiques douteux »… Et en plus de devoir supporter la voix désagréable de la femme et ses toussotements énervants dès qu'elle pensait avoir perdu son attention, il passait ses soirées à écrire sur un parchemin et à se vider de son sang.

La phrase était proprement incrustée sur sa main maintenant. Hermione et Ron avaient eu un choc quand ils s'en étaient finalement aperçu, mais malgré tous leurs avertissements et suppliques, il refusait d'en parler à un autre Professeur. S'il faisait ça, elle gagnait. Et de plus, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir du même traitement. Plusieurs élèves avaient partagé ses séances de torture au cours des dernières semaines. Fred et George… Neville une ou deux fois… Et bien sûr le souvenir le plus marquant était la tête de Draco Malfoy quand il avait compris ce que la plume qu'il tenait faisait au dos de sa main. Et si lui-même ne s'était pas plaint, pourquoi Harry le ferait-il ?

Secouant la tête pour se sortir Ombrage de la tête, il vérifia avec minutie son travail du soir. Il ne fallait pas que Snape trouve quoi que ce soit à y redire… Plus vite ils auraient hurlé, plus vite il pourrait partir. Quoique, pensa-t-il en jetant un regard en coin au Maître des Potions, il ne semblait pas plus enclin à crier ce soir que lui. Penché sur un parchemin, cinq ou six livres ouverts éparpillés sur le bureau, Snape prenait des notes, tournait parfois une page uniquement pour revenir en arrière… Il était pâle, de gros cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, le rendant encore moins attirant que d'habitude et une nouvelle fois, Harry se demanda ce que sa mère avait vu en lui.

Mais il avait déjà remarqué que la colère à ce sujet était moins forte quand il était, comme ce soir, épuisé. La semaine avait été longue, et tout ce qu'il voulait était retrouver son lit pour y passer le week-end entier. Aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, il approcha du bureau. Snape ne leva pas la tête avant qu'il soit planté devant lui, preuve nette qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il aurait dû le sentir arriver au moins une minute à l'avance.

« Fini, Potter ? » demanda-t-il et ça n'avait pas la hargne habituelle.

En silence, Harry hocha distraitement la tête. Son regard était tombé sur un des livres et un mot ressortait clairement de la page… Pandore… Ne pouvant contenir la décharge d'adrénaline à ce nom, il leva brutalement les yeux, les plantant dans ceux de son professeur qui l'observait avec lassitude, cherchant certainement le courage de provoquer la dispute habituelle.

« Vous faites des recherches sur la Boîte ? » s'enquit Harry avec excitation. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Hermione, Ron et lui avaient passé des soirées entières à la bibliothèque à examiner tous les livres qu'ils avaient pu rassembler sur le sujet. Le résultat avait été bien maigre et les garçons avaient bien vite abandonné, laissant à leur amie le soin de tenter d'en apprendre davantage. A ce jour, elle ne savait rien de plus que ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit.

« Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde, Potter. » grogna Snape en fermant un des livres et en retournant le parchemin sur lequel il était en train d'écrire.

Mais Harry ne s'intéressait pas aux pattes de mouche du Professeur, il examinait avec attention les illustrations. Dans chaque livre, l'image était différente… Il désigna un des dessins. « Ca ressemble plus à un pot qu'à un coffret… » remarqua-t-il.

« Personne ne sait vraiment à quoi… »

Snape s'interrompit brutalement et sa main s'enroula fermement autour du poignet du garçon qu'il avait eu la bêtise de laisser trainer sur le bureau. Harry se débattit violemment, se demandant si le jour où la confrontation prendrait un tour physique était arrivé, mais il avait beau remuer rien à faire. Snape était peut-être épuisé, il avait peut-être l'air exténué, mais sa poigne ne tremblait pas.

Il ne s'était même pas levé, c'était humiliant.

« Je l'ai brûlée. » cracha Harry, pensant que de colère, il le lâcherait pour prendre sa baguette et qu'il aurait l'occasion d'agir.

L'homme eut un léger mouvement de recul mais ne bougea pas. Sa mâchoire se tendit, probablement de colère, et il planta son regard noir dans celui de l'adolescent.

« Cessez immédiatement de gigoter et dites moi ce qui est arrivé à votre main. »

De surprise, Harry arrêta effectivement de se débattre. Sa main ? Il fixa Snape sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse son regard sur le bras que tenait toujours le Mangemort.

_Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges… _

Ca ressortait clairement sur sa peau. Les lettres saignaient un peu. Rien d'inhabituel, Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. » mentit-il.

Visiblement à court de patience, Snape ferma les yeux en soupirant. Au bout d'une seconde, il lâcha Harry. Le garçon hésitait à s'enfuir comme il le faisait souvent à la fin d'une de leur… entrevue mais… Il n'était pas sûr que le professeur le laisse s'en tirer comme ça cette fois.

« Le mantra est sans aucun doute bien adapté à votre personne, Mr Potter, mais je doute qu'il soit nécessaire de le graver sur votre main… Avez-vous fait ça tout seul ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr. » ironisa-t-il. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire et Voldemort n'était pas disponible, alors je me suis dit… »

« Ne prononcez pas son nom ! » coupa Snape avec colère. « Et ne me parlez pas sur ce ton. »

Le professeur se leva brusquement et Harry fit un pas en arrière. Mais il n'avait apparemment pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour le moment. Il se contenta de se diriger vers la porte dans le fond de la classe qu'il savait mener à son bureau personnel. Celui qu'il utilisait pour recevoir étudiants et personnels enseignants. Il n'y était jamais entré et ne comptait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne le suivait pas, Snape s'arrêta sur le seuil et se tourna vers lui avec un air exaspéré.

« Je ne peux pas vous soigner si vous ne me suivez pas, Mr Potter. »

Harry leva un sourcil, perplexe et légèrement irrité sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Monsieur. »

« Certes. » acquiesça Snape avec mécontentement. « Mais le Directeur n'apprécierait pas que je laisse le précieux Survivant se vider de son sang. »

Il passa dans l'autre pièce marmonnant qu'il ne parlait même pas de ce que lui ferait Minerva McGonagall si elle l'apprenait, pensant apparemment que le sujet était clos. Harry le suivit avec méfiance, observant sa main dont le saignement avait quelque peu augmenté. Il suffisait de presser dessus avec un mouchoir et ça s'arrêtait au bout de quelques minutes. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

« Comment vous-êtes vous fait ça, Potter ? » répéta-t-il.

Snape lui tournait le dos, occupé à fouiller dans une armoire à droite du bureau massif qui occupait une bonne part de la pièce. A la manière de celui de McGonagall, c'était assez… sympathique. La décoration était sobre mais l'ensemble était moins froid que les donjons et la salle de Potions.

« Je ne me rappelle plus. » grogna-t-il en réponse.

Snape tourna la tête et leva un sourcil, absolument pas dupe.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas comment une phrase aussi étrangère à votre éthique personnelle s'est retrouvée gravée sur le dos de votre main ? »

Dit comme ça, évidemment… Harry se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Cet homme et lui se haïssait cordialement et il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il essayait de l'aider. Sauf que Dumbledore aurait sa peau s'il ne le faisait pas… D'où la préoccupation soudaine de Snape pour sa santé.

« Ecoutez… » commença Harry, prêt à jurer de ne pas parler de ça au Directeur si ça pouvait mettre fin à cette épuisante soirée.

« Auriez vous, par hasard, eut l'idée saugrenue de tenter un sort de tatouage qui aurait mal tourné ? »

Secouant la tête le garçon désigna la porte. « Je vais… »

« Nulle part, Potter. » termina Snape. Il attrapa deux fioles, un petit pot et retourna vers le bureau. Un seul coup d'œil rageur indiqua qu'il aurait déjà du s'y tenir. A contre cœur, il avança.

« Posez votre main à plat sur la table. » ordonna-t-il.

Harry grimaça en constatant qu'il saignait assez et qu'il allait finir par tâcher le bureau ou le sol. Il était à parier que Snape lui ferait laver la pièce de fond en comble avec une brosse à dent. Le professeur sortit sa baguette et le garçon fit un pas en arrière.

« Pour la dernière fois, _Potter_. Si je vous assassine un jour, je vous promets que vous ne vous rendrez compte de rien. »

L'impatience et l'agacement criant dans sa voix poussèrent Harry à obéir sagement. Il avait presque peur qu'il ne finisse par lui couper la main s'il se défilait encore. Snape examina les marques un instant avant de dévisager le garçon.

« Est-ce dû à un sort, Potter ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Incertain, Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas _directement_ dû à un sort…

« Episkey. » murmura-t-il.

Une chaleur plaisante se propagea du bout de la baguette au reste de sa main. Une seconde plus tard, il hurlait, la main plaquée contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?! » cria-t-il, soufflant bruyamment pour combattre la douleur cuisante qui émanait de sa main. Le débit de sang avait lui aussi augmenté et il sentait le liquide poisseux imprégner sa robe.

« C'était censé arrêter le sang, Potter. » répliqua Snape en parcourant la distance qui les séparait et en s'emparant d'autorité de sa main blessée sans qu'il puisse faire grand-chose pour se débattre. « Vous aviez dit que ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un sort. »

« Ca ne l'est pas ! » répliqua-t-il en tirant sur son bras pour l'empêcher de promener sa baguette au dessus de la blessure. Les lumières bleues et jaunes indiquaient qu'il cherchait la cause de l'hémorragie mais ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Tout ce sang… Un instant son esprit flasha à la fin de l'année dernière et il était à nouveau dans le cimetière, le cadavre de Cédric le fixant non loin, et Voldemort riait aux éclats en émergeant du Chaudron géant…

« Arrêtez ça. » implora-t-il sans grande honte. « Arrêtez le sang. S'il vous plait, arrêtez… »

Snape l'observa avec une surprise évidente mais fronça néanmoins les sourcils.

« Objet magique… Ensorcelé. » marmonna-t-il, puis son visage s'éclaira et il le dévisagea avec stupeur. « Une Plume Rouge ?! Potter, pour l'amour du ciel, qui vous a donné une Plume Rouge ? »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une Plume Rouge… Il savait en revanche qu'il allait faire une crise de panique s'il continuait à saigner de la sorte, aussi peu glorieux que ce soit. Le professeur dût s'apercevoir de son état car il attrapa une potion et la fourra dans sa main valide.

« Avalez ça. » ordonna-t-il sèchement. « Pauvre fou ! Les blessures faites par les Plumes Rouges s'aggravent quand on tente de les soigner par la magie. »

Il but la fiole d'un trait. N'importe quoi pour arrêter de se vider de son sang. L'hémorragie s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes.

« Tergeo. » lança-t-il et les tâches de sang disparurent du sol.

Sans plus un regard pour Harry qui, sentant ses jambes trembler, s'assit sur le coin du bureau, Snape retourna à son armoire et en sorti une autre fiole plus petite en grommelant. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant le siège que le garçon s'était choisi mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

« Les Plumes Rouges sont illégales depuis plus d'un siècle, Mr Potter. Comment vous-êtes vous retrouvé en possession de celle-ci ? »

« Je ne possède rien. » grogna Harry, en serrant les dents.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Simple figure de style, Potter. Je me doute bien que vous ne vous torturez pas à loisir. »

Résolument, Harry garda le silence. S'il n'en avait pas parlé à Dumbledore ou à McGonagall, il n'allait certainement pas le faire avec Snape. Il avala en revanche la potion qu'il lui tendait, renonçant à se méfier d'un éventuel empoisonnement.

« Elève ou professeur ? » demanda finalement le Mangemort dans un soupir agacé.

Sa baguette décrivait des figures complexes dans les airs et Harry grimaça, anticipant la douleur.

« Vous avez dit qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser de magie… »

« La potion que vous venez d'avaler contrecarre les effets de la Plume. Je vais effacer la marque. A moins que vous ne vouliez la garder ? Vous faites peut-être une collection de cicatrices ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'aidez que je vous la rendrais. » lâcha Harry tandis que le Maître des Potions marmonnait une formule compliquée. Quand il s'arrêta, les mots étaient indiscernables.

« Je pensais que vous l'aviez brûlée, Potter. » rétorqua Snape avec une once d'amusement.

« Et c'est exactement pourquoi je ne peux pas vous la rendre. » mentit-il avec aplomb. Ca ne convainquit pas l'autre homme, il pouvait le lire sur son visage. Et Snape sembla un instant se mettre en colère avant de maîtriser son mouvement d'humeur.

« Plus tard. » conclut-il avec énervement. « En attendant, levez-vous de mon bureau et dites moi qui, dans ce château, se sert de cette Plume. »

Harry se leva en soupirant. « Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire… »

« Votre ton. » aboya Snape avant de reprendre plus doucement. « Quel est à votre avis le Professeur le plus sévère ici, Potter ? »

Le changement de sujet le laissa perplexe, mais la réponse était plus qu'évidente.

« Vous. » répondit-il sans hésitation. Il fallait lui reconnaître ça. Il était le professeur le plus exigeant, le moins facile à contenter, le plus sévère quand il était question de notes, de devoirs et de discipline…

« Et m'avez-vous déjà vu utiliser une Plume Rouge ou obliger un de mes élèves à s'en servir, Potter ? »

Non, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Quoiqu'étant son élève le plus haï, il était probable qu'il aurait été le premier concerné…

« Précisément, Mr Potter. » continua Snape, suivant le cours de ses pensées. « Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ca entre dans la catégorie des châtiments corporels et les châtiments corporels ne sont pas permis dans cette école. »

« Et je suis certain que ça vous désole… » marmonna Harry.

Le sarcasme déplut au professeur. Mais ce n'était pas l'habituel grondement colérique. Plus une rage blasée qui n'était, pour une fois, pas entièrement dirigée contre Harry.

« Je n'ai jamais levé la main sur un enfant, Potter. Et je ne le ferai jamais. Il y a d'autres moyens de se faire… respecter et d'inculquer la discipline. » Il sembla revenir à la réalité en jetant au garçon un regard méprisant. « Bien que ces méthodes n'ont pas grands effets sur vous. Je ne pense pas, cependant, me tromper en affirmant que la Plume Rouge n'en a pas eu plus. Pour avoir une marque aussi nette, vous devez vous en servir depuis quelques semaines. »

Harry resta silencieux. Il commençait à comprendre où Snape voulait en venir. Cette affaire n'avait aucun rapport avec eux. C'était plus… large. Et ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il pouvait dénoncer Ombrage… Si Malfoy ne l'avait pas fait…

« Elève ou professeur ? » répéta pourtant Snape et cette fois, Harry prit une grande inspiration.

« Professeur. »

Les yeux du Maître des Potions se plissèrent. « Qui ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a que deux personnes assez aimables pour me donner une retenue tous les jours, Monsieur. »

« Ombrage ? » demanda-t-il, et il n'avait même pas l'air surpris. A nouveau, Harry haussa les épaules et prit le chemin de la porte.

« Merci… Professeur. »

Ca lui arracha la gorge. Littéralement.

« Je ne vous ai pas donné congé, Mr Potter. »

Il s'arrêta à moitié chemin, en soupirant. Etaient-ils vraiment obligés d'avoir cette dispute ce soir ? Harry était vraiment épuisé et il était clair pour quiconque était capable d'observer que le Mangemort n'allait pas mieux que lui…

« Monsieur ? » siffla-t-il en se retournant, doublement en colère contre l'homme.

« Ma lettre, Mr Potter. » réclama Snape, et comme à chaque fois, Harry sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Il avait le culot de vouloir réclamer cette lettre, la preuve de l'infidélité de sa mère…

« Je l'ai brûlée. »

Calmement, l'homme en noir fit deux pas en avant, réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

« Vous mentez. »

C'était si assuré, si franc qu'Harry leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Il fut incapable de se détourner. A cette minute, son monde se limitait à ses deux orbes noirs qui brillaient, brûlaient… Et petit à petit, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose que son esprit repoussait instinctivement. Et avec effroi, il comprit que le Mangemort envahissait sa tête.

« Non ! » cria-t-il, mais incapable de faire autre chose que de subir, il resta immobile.

« Vous ne l'avez pas brûlée… » constata platement Snape. « Vous l'avez dissimulée sous votre matelas. » Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il fouillait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les mots de Lily. Dans sa tête, Harry voyait les souvenirs relatifs à la lettre défiler. Il sentit l'étonnement relatif du professeur lorsqu'il visionna la façon dont elle était entrée en sa possession. En revanche, la colère qu'il sentait si vivace, il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait. Un peu à eux deux probablement.

« En avez-vous bien ri ? » ironisa Snape. « Avec cet idiot de Weasley et la Miss-je-sais-tout ? »

Il sentit l'axe de recherche glisser et le moment où il avait refusé de parler à Ron du contenu de la lettre défila dans son esprit. Harry lutta plus fort pour l'éjecter de sa tête à l'instant où Snape trouva la scène de l'escalier. Il s'attardait sur ce pénible instant où il avait tout avoué à Hermione, et ce n'était plus de l'étonnement mais de la stupéfaction. Une bonne dose de colère disparut, remplacé par un choc dont il ne comprit pas l'origine.

Une seconde plus tard, il sentit la présence hostile quitter son esprit bien plus délicatement qu'elle y était entré.

« Potter… » commença Snape, l'air un peu hagard.

« La ferme. » grogna Harry. « La ferme ! »

En un instant, le professeur redevint lui-même. Il ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour le remettre à sa place mais le garçon ne le laissa pas en placer une.

« Ne m'approchez plus. » avertit-il avec haine. « Ne. M'approchez. Plus. »

Quand il reprit contact avec la réalité après ça, il courrait, traçant son chemin dans les couloirs avec rapidité. Snape ne l'avait pas suivi et c'était tant mieux. Il aurait pu le tuer. Merlin, il avait failli le tuer. Cette haine… Il lui aurait tordu le cou s'il avait pu…

Son pied butta sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et il s'étala sans grâce sur la pierre froide. Haletant, il resta allongé là quelques minutes. Le temps que les battements anarchiques de son cœur se calment. Ensuite, il réalisa que Snape savait où était la lettre et il ne voulait pas qu'il la récupère. Il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de pouvoir à loisir relire les mots de Lily… Sans réfléchir davantage, il se remit à courir.

Il lança le mot de passe et franchit le portrait dès qu'il se fut entrouvert. Sans surprise, Hermione et Ron l'attendaient. Ils se levèrent simultanément en voyant l'état dans lequel il était mais il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Sprintant jusqu'au dortoir, il ignora complètement l'air stupéfait de Seamus, Neville et Dean, il enfouit son bras sous le matelas, récupéra la lettre et chercha un endroit sûr où la cacher. La réponse se présenta d'elle-même quand son regard tomba sur le classeur ouvert sur le lit de Neville.

Sans plus attendre, il vida son sac sur le sol. Récupéra son propre classeur qui abritait ses cours de potions et entreprit de le feuilleter jusqu'à environ la moitié.

« Euh… Tout va comme tu veux, Harry ? » demanda Dean avec hésitation.

« Ta… retenue s'est mal passée ? » ajouta Neville.

« Ouais, Harry… » renchérit Ron, sur le pas de la porte. Hermione juste derrière lui. « Où est le feu ? »

« Harry ? » appela Hermione derrière l'épaule de Ron.

Décidant que la lettre était assez bien camouflée là où elle était, il se leva et se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Je ne remettrai plus les pieds en Potions. » déclara-t-il fermement.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama la jeune fille, surpassant les murmures des garçons. « Mais Harry… »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, mon pote. » termina Ron. « Snape aura ta peau… »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je m'en fiche. Plutôt crever que de revoir ce salopard. »

« Tu le reverras de toute façon. » contra Ron. « Il fait partie de l'Ord… Aïe ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »

Hermione qui venait de balancer au roux un coup de pied assez vicieux, écarquilla les yeux, une expression purement innocente sur le visage.

« Oh, je suis désolée Ron, je n'avais pas vu ton pied. »

Secouant la tête, Harry laissa son ami passer sa rage sur la jeune fille qui commença à répondre. Bientôt, ils se disputaient dans leur coin. Se désintéressant de la scène, Dean et Seamus reprirent leur discussion et Neville retourna à ses révisions. Résolument, mais plus calmement, il plaça le classeur de potions tout au fond de la pile.

Il était décidé. Il ne retournait pas en Potions. Il ne voulait plus voir le visage de Snape pour aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

Plus. Jamais.

* * *

Je ne susi pas arrivé à retrouver précisemment le nom de la plume qu'utilise Ombrage, si nom il y a lol. Doooonc décidons que ce sera une plume rouge. ^^

Rewiew?


	10. No man's land

Coucou!

Merci pour toutes vos rewiews! J'espère que ça vous plais toujours!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : No man's land**

« Harry… » implora Hermione pour la troisième fois de la matinée. « Tu dois… »

Agacé, Harry soupira. « Tu peux continuer autant que tu veux, Hermione. Je ne viendrais pas. »

Il avait eu le week-end entier pour y penser. Il y avait, en fait, réfléchi tout le week-end. Snape allait le faire renvoyer à plus ou moins long terme pour sécher les cours de potions. Il était clair qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus d'une semaine comme ça. S'il passait seulement le premier jour… Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non seulement l'homme avait eu une liaison avec Lily, avec sa propre mère, chose qu'il aurait peut-être –et c'était un maigre peut-être - pu comprendre si ça n'avait pas été Snape, mais en plus de ça, il s'était permis d'envahir son esprit, de fouiller dans sa tête, dans ses souvenirs…

Secouant la tête, Harry s'arrêta devant les doubles portes de la Grande Salle. L'idée de la chauve souris dans sa tête lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Vous savez quoi, je n'ai pas très faim. Je vais à la bibliothèque, amusez-vous bien en potions. »

« Harry. » se lança Ron avec hésitation sur un regard impérieux d'Hermione. « Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça, mon pote ? Snape… »

« Je me fous de Snape. » rétorqua immédiatement Harry en se dégageant peu gentiment. Il avait raconté à Ron et Hermione son petit tour de violeur d'esprit. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait vraiment apprécié l'idée qu'il puisse les soumettre au même sort quand il le voulait. Le roux avait protesté sur le champ, insistant qu'il devait aller en parler à Dumbledore et qu'il n'avait qu'à dénoncer Ombrage dans le même temps. Hermione avait gardé plus de recul. Elle avait précisément deviné pourquoi il était entré dans sa tête et pensait, comme lui, qu'aller voir le Directeur ne solutionnerait pas le problème.

Quant à Ombrage… Snape n'avait probablement rien fait. Il avait seulement joué les gentils professeurs pour endormir sa méfiance. Ce qui, en un sens, avait fonctionné.

« On se voit en Défense. » lança-t-il à ses amis, avant de remonter le grand escalier. Il prit le chemin de la bibliothèque se reprochant, en voyant les regards curieux que les autres cinquième années lui jetaient, de ne pas être sagement resté dans la salle commune.

Il pénétra et s'installa dans le sanctuaire d'Hermione sous le regard de rapace de la bibliothécaire. Sortant rapidement ses affaires, il se pencha sur le devoir que leur avait donné Ombrage et qu'il avait négligé jusque là.

Comment le Ministère a-t-il résolu le problème des Détraqueurs et pourquoi ceux-ci ne représentaient-ils plus une menace pour la population magique ?

Dix minutes passées à résumer la première partie, puis deux heures sur le reste. Il mit un point final à sa rédaction et relut vaguement le tout avec satisfaction. Il avait fait vingt centimètres de plus que ce qui était demandé et il était certain qu'Ombrage allait apprécier son exposé clair et précis sur les raisons pour lesquelles les Détraqueurs étaient et resteraient une menace pour la population magique tant que Voldemort – et il avait souligné le mot deux fois- serait en état de chercher à prendre le pouvoir.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il s'aperçut qu'il était temps qu'il se mette en route s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Comme quoi les cours de potions pouvaient être employés de façon plus productive… Il arriva devant la classe de Défense à peu près au même moment que Ron et Hermione.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il gaiement.

« Alors, il était furieux. » répondit Hermione, sans joie.

« Tu es censé te présenter à son bureau ce soir. » rajouta Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il peut m'attendre. »

« Harry… »

Mais il n'entendit jamais les paroles certainement pleines d'un bon sens auquel il ne prêterait pas attention d'Hermione. Ombrage venait d'ouvrir la porte. Et le sourire d'Harry s'accentua légèrement en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

Le cours fut plus horrible que d'habitude. La petite femme ne fit que gémir sur le concept de loyauté au Ministère que certains semblaient avoir oublié… et Harry finit par se demander si Snape n'avait pas fait quelque chose au final. Parce qu'elle avait également l'air très remontée contre Dumbledore. Beaucoup plus encore que d'habitude.

Mais le meilleur moment du cours fut, sans conteste, quand elle ramassa les rédactions avant qu'ils ne quittent la classe. Elle survola rapidement le sien, comme elle le faisait toujours, avant de le lui rendre d'un air dégouté.

« Cela va vous valoir une nouvelle retenue, Mr Potter. » dit-elle avec une déception feinte. « Ce soir sept heures. »

Harry inclina simplement la tête sur le côté. « Je suis absolument désolé, Professeur. J'ai rendez-vous avec le Professeur Snape, ce soir. »

A côté de lui, Hermione et Ron levèrent la tête. Ombrage ne parut pas s'apercevoir de l'air surpris de ses amis, elle se contenta de le dévisager avec colère.

« Pourquoi, Mr Potter ? Avez-vous prévu de calomnier davantage encore les autres enseignants ? »

Il ne tenta même pas de retenir son sourire. Au moins, Snape avait fait quelque chose d'utile dans sa misérable vie. Jugeant la question rhétorique, il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, attrapa son sac et sortit, ses amis sur les talons.

« Vous croyez que je peux aussi laisser tomber les cours d'Ombrage ? » demanda-t-il quand ils furent assez loin de la salle de classe.

« Tu ne peux laisser tomber aucun cours, Harry. » rétorqua Hermione avec agacement. « Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est te faire renvoyer. »

« Ouais… Et quitte à abandonner un autre cours, autant sécher la Divination… Je ferai bien une sieste après le déjeuner. »

Hermione ne sembla pas du tout amusé par ce que proposait Ron. Harry, lui, avait du mal à ne pas rire. Une journée sans Snape était un petit bonheur qu'il fallait savourer.

« Allons manger. » coupa-t-il court, avant que la jeune fille ne se mette à radoter sur l'assiduité nécessaire à la réussite des BUSE. « Je meurs de faim. »

Décidant d'un commun accord de couper par le couloir du troisième étage pour aller plus vite, ils avançaient d'un bon pas, plaisantant sur tout et sur rien. Les moments aussi libres de soucis étaient rares et ils en savouraient tous les trois la juste valeur. Ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir désert sans vraiment se méfier…

« Tiens, tiens… Mais qui voilà… » se moqua la voix méprisante de Nott, en sortant de l'ombre, suivie par la silhouette imposante de Crabbe.

Immédiatement, Harry sortit sa baguette. Un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche montra que ses amis étaient aussi prompts que lui. Nott et Crabbe avaient leurs baguettes à la main mais ne semblaient pas décidés à s'en servir.

« Incarcerem ! » lança la voix de Goyle derrière eux et Harry et Ron s'écroulèrent, avant d'avoir pu réagir.

Frapper dans le dos… C'était bien une méthode de Serpentard… Harry avait beau se débattre, les cordes qui étaient apparues autour de lui étaient trop serrées. Et il pouvait hurler, le bâillon étouffait ses cris. Hermione, elle, était toujours debout.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

« Protego ! »

La jeune fille dévia le sort mais n'était pas plus rassurée pour autant. Les deux Griffondors étaient hors jeu et elle était seule face à quatre Serpentards, même si Malfoy, en retrait derrière Goyle, ne semblait pas vouloir participer à l'échauffourée. Quelle idée ils avaient eue aussi de passer par un couloir qui était désert la plupart du temps !

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle, prenant soin de maintenir son sortilège du bouclier soigneusement en place. Il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps et n'arrêterait que des sorts mineurs, mais devrait lui assurer une protection relative. Elle ne pouvait, en revanche, tenter de libérer Ron et Harry sans le briser et garder intact le Protego semblait plus important à l'instant.

Du moins ça sembla plus important jusqu'à ce que Goyle rejoigne ses deux amis, balançant au passage un coup de pied dans le ventre de Ron.

« Non ! » cria Hermione et elle sentit le bouclier vaciller.

« Furunculus ! » lança Nott en riant.

Le sort l'atteignit de plein fouet. Immédiatement, elle sentit sa peau se tordre et brûler là où poussaient les furoncles. Grognant de douleur, elle leva elle aussi sa baguette.

« Petrificus Totalus ! Expulso ! Everser Static ! »

Nott esquiva son attaque avec facilité mais Goyle et Crabbe volèrent dans les airs. Elle fit face au Serpentard, prête à lui faire payer les furoncles qui la dévisageaient, mais elle surprit, du coin de l'œil un mouvement négligeant de baguette de la part de Malfoy. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais une seconde plus tard, Harry se relevait, et d'un coup de baguette emprisonna Nott de la même façon qu'il l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt, coupant net au sort vicieux qu'il était sur le point de lancer.

« Finite ! » lança-t-il à Ron qui se releva, furieux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

Les trois Griffondors se tournèrent vers le dernier Serpentard encore en état de combattre. Comprenant dans un instant fulgurant de lucidité que c'était lui qui avait libéré Harry, elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour empêcher ses amis de l'attaquer.

« Expelliar… » lança Malfoy avant qu'elle ait pu parler.

« Brevis Somnus ! » répliqua Ron avec colère.

Le blond s'écroula sur lui-même, inconscient. Le Griffondor, très content de lui, se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire.

« C'est une invention de Charlie… Il va dormir pendant une heure… »

Hermione secoua la tête, renonçant à expliquer l'implication de Malfoy. Elle avait probablement rêvé… Elle refusa aussi de sermonner Ron sur l'utilisation interdite et fortement déconseillée des sortilèges non approuvés par le Ministère. On ne pouvait pas dire que le Ministère soit un très bon ami pour eux en ce moment. Un mouvement attira, cependant, son attention derrière elle et elle se retourna vivement.

« Incarcerem ! »

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry, étonnée. Il avait réagi aussi vite qu'elle et Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient, entre temps, récupéré de leurs petits vols planés tombèrent lourdement au sol. L'un ligoté, l'autre pétrifié.

« Ils vont rester là un moment. » constata Ron avec ravissement, avant de se tourner vers ses amis. « On va manger ? »

Lentement, Hermione acquiesça et prit la tête de leur groupe vers l'autre bout du couloir. C'était étrange… Elle aurait pu jurer que c'était Malfoy qui avait libéré Harry… Mais dans ce cas pourquoi les attaquer ? Le sort n'avait pas été offensif… Oui, mais il n'était pas obligé d'attaquer.

« Euh… Mione ? »

Elle s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier qui menait au Grand Hall, et attendit que ses amis la rattrapent. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'ils étaient loin derrière elle. Parvati et Lavande les dépassèrent et éclatèrent de rire en dévisageant la jeune fille.

« Tu essayes un nouveau look, Hermione ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et les regarda partir, haussant les épaules quand Harry et Ron la rejoignirent.

« C'est quoi leur problème ? »

Harry grimaça. « Euh… attends. » Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita légèrement devant son visage. « Finite. »

Une légère décharge courut le long de sa peau et ça la frappa. Elle avait complètement oublié le sort que lui avait jeté Nott. Les yeux écarquillés, elle porta les mains à son visage.

« Oh ! Est-ce qu'il y en a encore ? Est-ce que ça se voit ? »

Elle n'était pas obsédée par son apparence, mais elle ne tenait pas non plus à ce que l'école entière se moque d'elle parce qu'elle était couverte de furoncles. Harry se mordit la lèvre et évita son regard.

« Il n'y en a plus mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » coupa-t-elle anxieusement. Si elle avait un seul bouton, elle ne mettrait pas les pieds dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne donnerait pas aux Serpentards l'opportunité de se moquer d'elle.

« Ta peau est un peu rouge. » lâcha Harry.

« Un peu ? » répéta-t-elle, méfiante. « Ou beaucoup ? »

La grimace du garçon augmenta. « Beaucoup. »

« Tu es toujours très jolie, Mione. » intervint Ron pour rougir quelques secondes plus tard.

Ignorant le roux, elle soupira. Elle avait faim, mais elle devait d'abord constater l'étendue des dégâts.

« Ramenez-moi du pain. » demanda-t-elle « On se retrouve en Histoire de la Magie… »

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers les toilettes des filles. Ron poussa légèrement Harry.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Elle était très bien. »

Harry le dévisagea avec incrédulité. Le visage d'Hermione était rouge comme un homard… Mais avant qu'il ait pu en faire la remarque, Ron s'était lancé vers la Grande Salle.

« Tu viens ? » lâcha-t-il par-dessus son épaule. « Tout ça, ça m'a donné faim. »

« Tu as toujours faim. » grogna Harry avant d'emboîter le pas à son ami.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry ordonna à sa tour de prendre le pion noir. En face de lui, Ron grogna. Avec un sourire ravi, il observa son ami tenter de trouver un nouveau plan d'attaque. Il commençait à devenir doué aux échecs sorciers… Cahiers et livres étalés autour du fauteuil qu'elle occupait, Ginny suivait la partie des yeux tandis que Neville, assis à même le sol, tentait tant bien que mal d'étudier les notes qu'il avait prises en Métamorphose la semaine passée. Sur le dernier fauteuil disponible dans ce coin de la Salle Commune, Hermione écrivait sur un parchemin, se servant de son livre de potions comme appui.

« En quelle année a été créé le Prior Mutis ? » demanda Neville au moment précis où Ron déplaçait son fou.

Bien évidemment, ni Ron ni Harry ne répondirent. Ils ne connaissaient même pas la réponse. Ginny se contenta de secouer la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées avant de retourner à la leçon oubliée sur ses genoux.

« 1567. » déclara distraitement Hermione en s'extirpant de son fauteuil. « Mais il n'a été approuvé qu'en 1634 et utilisé pour la première fois aux environs de 1700. »

« Comment tu fais pour te souvenir de tout ça ? » s'exclama Ginny avec incrédulité.

Hermione haussa les épaules et attrapa le pull dont elle s'était débarrassée une heure plus tôt. Au coin du feu, il faisait bon, mais dehors… L'automne était froid et l'hiver approchait rapidement. Elle hésita à prendre une veste mais se décida contre finalement. Elle n'avait pas envie de remonter dans le dortoir.

« Où tu vas ? » interrogea Ron sans lever la tête du jeu.

« A la volière. » répondit-elle distraitement en attrapant le parchemin sur lequel elle gribouillait depuis une heure.

« Tu peux utiliser Hedwige alors, s'il te plait, Mione ? Elle doit s'ennuyer. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça la jeune fille avant de s'immobiliser, se remémorant brutalement qu'ils approchaient de huit heures. « Oh, Harry, tu devrais venir aussi… »

Le garçon leva la tête, un air clairement confus sur le visage. « A la volière ? Pourquoi ? »

Ron en profita pour prendre son cavalier et Harry grogna.

« Tu as dit à Ombrage que tu irais voir Snape. » lui rappela patiemment Hermione. « Et je ne crois pas que le faire attendre… »

« Oh, il va attendre, Mione… » coupa Harry en déplaçant un pion. « Il peut attendre toute la nuit si ça lui fait plaisir. Mais il ne me verra pas ce soir. Ni ce soir, ni demain, ni jamais. »

« Harry… » commença-t-elle d'un ton ferme, mais Ron l'interrompit d'un hurlement joyeux.

« Echec au Roi ! »

Constatant qu'elle pourrait dire ce qu'elle voudrait, il ne l'écouterait pas, Hermione prit le chemin de la volière en soupirant. Snape n'accepterait certainement pas ça… Et qu'il soit en tort dans l'affaire ne changeait rien à cet état de fait. Prenant soin de garder sa baguette à portée de main, l'expérience de la matinée avait été tout sauf agréable sa peau la cuisait toujours à certains endroits, elle longea les couloirs peu fréquentés. Passant devant la salle des professeurs, elle fut interrompue dans son errance par le raclement de gorge caractéristique de leur enseignante de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et elle qui craignait de rencontrer Snape et d'avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi son ami ne l'attendait pas devant son bureau…

Prétendant ne rien avoir entendu, Hermione accéléra le pas.

« Miss Granger ? » appela la voix désagréable derrière elle, et elle fut bien obligée de s'arrêter.

« Professeur Ombrage ? » demanda-t-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le put, en se retournant.

La femme était habillée d'une robe de sorcière vert sombre et avait un ridicule nœud assorti dans les cheveux. La ressemblance avec un crapaud n'avait jamais était aussi grande.

« Très chère, avez-vous entendu parler de l'attaque sauvage dont ont été victimes ces pauvres Mr Nott, Malfoy, Goyle et Crabbe ? »

Le contraire eut été difficile, l'école entière ne parlait que de ça. Le pauvre professeur Flitwick était tombé sur les quatre étudiants dont un Malfoy toujours endormi…

« Vaguement, Professeur. »

Elle espérait qu'elle avait l'air assez innocent. Il ne manquerait plus que la sorcière rejette sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir avoir Harry en retenue sur elle.

« Saviez-vous que ces pauvres agneaux ont refusé de dénoncer leurs camarades, responsables de cette attaque ? »

Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Cette conversation était légèrement trop proche de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Ombrage découvre à son gout.

« Je l'ignorais, Madame. »

Hermione fixait désespérément la porte de la salle des professeurs, priant pour qu'elle s'ouvre et que quelqu'un la sauve. Mais elle restait close.

« C'est curieux, parce que… »

« Miss Granger… » interrompit une voix grave derrière eux. « Je vous cherchais justement. »

Devait-elle être reconnaissante ou inquiète à l'idée que Snape l'aide à échapper à l'envoyée du Ministère ? Tournant la tête vers le Maître des Potions, elle sourit faiblement.

« Vraiment, Monsieur ? »

Elle se demandait si ajouter « quelle coïncidence, j'essayais justement de vous éviter » serait un peu trop.

« Professeur Snape. » minauda Ombrage d'un air mécontent. « Je pensais que vous aviez un rendez-vous avec Potter ce soir ? »

Un éclair de surprise passa sur le visage de Snape, avant qu'il ne reprenne un air neutre.

« La ponctualité n'est pas le fort de Mr Potter. » répliqua le Mangemort avant de désigner d'un geste la direction des donjons à Hermione. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Miss Granger. »

En soupirant, la jeune fille emboîta le pas à l'homme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas.

« Je parlais justement avec Miss Granger de l'incident d'aujourd'hui, _Severus_. »

Ombrage appuya délibérément sur le prénom du Professeur, pensant certainement se montrer amicale. Hermione dut camoufler son bref fou rire en toux. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas habitué à entendre la parfaite dévotion dont venait de faire preuve la femme. Sa tête avait été…

Mais l'envoyée du Ministère continuait, inconsciente du dégout profond clairement affiché sur le visage de Snape. Elle persistait à faire des manières et parler comme si Snape et elle étaient des amis de longue date…

« Incidents qui impliquent justement des enfants de votre Maison… Je m'étonne que vous ne cherchiez pas les coupables avec plus d'ardeur… »

La lèvre de Snape tressauta dans ce qui aurait pu passer pour une amorce de sourire. Ca se transforma bien vite en un rictus méprisant.

« Il m'apparaît évident que les victimes sont tout aussi coupables que ceux qui les ont abandonnées dans cet état, _Dolores_. »

La femme sursauta, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à ce que l'ancien Mangemort utilise son prénom. Hermione avait du mal à garder son sérieux, et parallèlement n'arrivait pas à croire que Snape ne monte pas au créneau pour ses précieux Serpentards…

« Je pensais qu'il était possible que Miss Granger sache quelque chose, Snape. » révéla finalement Ombrage. « Elle, Mr Wealsey et Mr Potter ont été aperçus dans les parages… »

Snape se tourna vers la jeune fille, un sourcil levé. « Savez-vous quelque chose au sujet de cette attaque, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, n'osant pas vocaliser sa réponse. Il était beaucoup plus difficile de mentir à Snape qu'aux autres. Il semblait toujours savoir quand les gens ne lui disaient pas la vérité. En l'occurrence, elle était persuadée qu'il savait qu'elle mentait mais qu'il avait décidé, pour une raison ou une autre, de ne pas en faire part à Ombrage. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils n'allaient pas être punis, elle n'en savait rien…

« Le sujet est donc clos. » déclara-t-il fermement en se tournant vers l'enseignante de Défense. « Si vous voulez bien nous excusez, _Professeur_ Ombrage. »

Elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendu mettre autant de mépris dans un seul mot. Elle s'empressa en revanche de lui emboîter le pas quand il partit vers les donjons, accompagné par le claquement rageur de sa cape.

« Je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que Mr Potter n'a aucune intention de quitter la Tour des Griffondors ce soir ? » demanda-t-il, une fois qu'ils se furent assez éloignés d'Ombrage.

« Je ne sais… » Il lui jeta seulement un regard. Ni proprement agressif, ni réellement noir… Hermione grimaça. « Non, Monsieur. »

Lentement, il hocha la tête, comme si cela ne le surprenait pas.

« Auriez-vous l'amabilité de lui dire que s'il ne se présente pas au prochain cours de potions, je serais dans l'obligation d'en référer au Directeur ? »

La question n'en était pas vraiment une et elle acquiesça silencieusement. Elle était cependant étonnée qu'il n'exige pas d'elle qu'elle aille le chercher… Elle étudia plus attentivement l'homme qui marchait à côté d'elle. Il était fatigué, usé… Le rôle qu'il jouait dans cette guerre était difficile. Probablement le plus dur de tous. Et Harry n'arrangeait rien.

« Si je peux me permettre, Professeur… » se lança-t-elle sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle allait dire. « Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais… »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas, en effet, Miss Granger. » coupa-t-il et le silence retomba.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle à nouveau, mais pourtant, la voix doucereuse s'éleva quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je peux comprendre que Mr Potter soit… perturbé. » déclara-t-il d'un trait, comme si les mots lui arrachaient la bouche. « C'est pourquoi je ne prendrais aucune mesure contre son absence de ce matin s'il se présente en cours Vendredi. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, peu sûre de jusqu'où elle pouvait aller.

« Peut-être que vous devriez avoir une explication avec lui, Professeur. »

Le regard colérique de Snape se braqua sur elle. « Je me passerai de vos conseils, Miss Granger. »

Les mots claquèrent dans l'air, attirant sur eux l'attention d'un groupe d'élèves qui chahutaient plus loin. Il les dispersa d'un geste de la main. Quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Ce n'était tellement pas sa place de jouer les intermédiaires…

« Il blâme Lily. »

Elle avait parlé doucement, peu sûre de l'effet qu'auraient les mots sur l'homme. Snape ralentit un instant, encaissant le choc avant de reprendre le même rythme rapide qu'il leur imposait.

« Où alliez-vous, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Euh… Je dois envoyer une lettre mais… » Elle s'interrompit. Voulait-il juste lui parler pour qu'elle passe le message à Harry ou avait-elle fait quelque chose d'autre qui justifierait un sermon de la part de son professeur de Potions.

« Vous devriez éviter de vous promener seule dans les couloirs en ce moment, Miss Granger. » reprit Snape plus aimablement, en s'arrêtant à la jonction de deux couloirs. A droite les cachots, tout droit la volière.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre. » lâcha-t-elle, avec une pointe de colère.

Avec un amusement clair, Snape inclina la tête. « Oui, les sortilèges d'emprisonnement étaient remarquables. Néanmoins, certains élèves suivent le chemin de leurs parents, Miss Granger… Et les Nés-Moldus ne sont plus aussi en sécurité dans ce château qu'ils l'ont autrefois été. »

Il la quitta sur cette mise en garde et elle le regarda partir, légèrement choquée. De une, Snape lui avait fait un compliment. De deux, il avait été presque… aimable. Secouant la tête, elle reprit son chemin. Harry devrait peut-être se disputer avec lui plus souvent…

Elle ne croisa pas âme qui vive sur le chemin de la volière, mais se pressa quand même. Les avertissements de Snape résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles et elle était trop consciencieuse pour ne pas les écouter. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en pénétrant dans le dernier étage de la tour en question. La volière était ouverte à tous les vents, et il faisait beaucoup plus froid ici que dans le reste du château.

Décidant de ne pas s'attarder, elle tenta de repérer le plumage immaculé d'Hedwige parmi la nuée d'hiboux

« Hedwige ! » appela-t-elle finalement et la chouette se détacha d'une des niches pour venir se poser sur son bras avec un hululement joyeux. Elle gratta la tête de l'oiseau qui criait son contentement. « Salut, ma belle… »

Déposant la chouette sur un perchoir prévu à cet effet, elle fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en extirpa sa lettre. Elle s'apprêtait à l'attacher à la patte de l'oiseau quand une voix fatiguée résonna dans la volière, provoquant les cris de nombreux hiboux.

« A ta place, je ne ferai pas ça, Granger. »

* * *

J'ai pris la liberté de "créer" quelques formules pour ce chap.

_Brevis Somnus_ vient bien entendu du latin. Ca donnerait quelque chose comme Sommeil Bref.

Voilà.... rewiew!


	11. Truce

Mais quiiiii est dans la volière??? ^^

Bon anniversaire à Ministarlet!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Truce **

Déposant la chouette sur un perchoir prévu à cet effet, Hermione fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en extirpa sa lettre. Elle s'apprêtait à l'attacher à la patte de l'oiseau quand une voix fatiguée résonna dans la volière, provoquant les cris de nombreux hiboux.

« A ta place, je ne ferai pas ça, Granger. »

Elle sursauta, réprimant à grand peine un petit cri de surprise, et chercha dans les ombres qui l'entouraient l'origine de la voix, sans qu'elle n'ait pourtant aucun doute sur l'identité de son propriétaire. Cette façon trainante de s'exprimer était caractéristique.

« C'est une menace, Malfoy ? » cracha-t-elle en sortant sa baguette. Elle ne le voyait toujours pas et le cri qu'Hedwige poussa résonna comme un avertissement lugubre. Ceux de Snape lui revinrent en tête… Elle aurait mieux fait de retourner au dortoir…

« Une mise en garde, pas plus. » répondit le blond et elle le repéra enfin. Il était dehors, sur un des balcons. Accoudé à la barrière, il lui tournait le dos. Elle ne vit pas de baguette donc elle baissa la sienne mais resta tout de même sur le qui-vive, méfiante.

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu me mettre en garde ? »

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. « Un instant d'égarement. »

Elle étudia un moment sa réponse, avant de lever à nouveau brusquement sa baguette, réalisant qu'il n'était peut-être pas seul.

« Lumos. » murmura-t-elle. La lumière qu'elle avait voulue douce éclaira les environs, révélant qu'aucun ennemi ne se cachait dans les coins. Elle annula le sort et la lumière redevint celle, suffisante, de la pleine lune.

Hedwige mordillait impatiemment ses doigts pour qu'elle se décide et elle accrocha, sans plus tergiverser, la lettre à la patte de la chouette. En silence, elle tendit son bras pour que l'oiseau y monte et s'approcha du balcon où se tenait Malfoy.

Elle avait eu raison, il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette et n'avait apparemment aucune intention agressive. Il était juste accoudé, le regard rivé sur le lac et la forêt interdite qui s'étendaient en contrebas, à perte de vue. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle quand elle le rejoignit, laissant entre eux une distance respectable de cinquante centimètres.

« Le Ministère contrôle les hiboux. » déclara-t-il alors qu'elle le dévisageait. « Et vu que je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que tes fréquentations incluent un certain loup-garou, je ferai attention à ta place. »

Les nouvelles lois anti-loup-garous… Elles avaient fait scandale un mois plus tôt et avaient horrifié Ron, Harry et elle à cause de Lupin. Ils s'étaient précipités dans le bureau de McGonagall qui leur avait assuré que Rémus était en sécurité avec Tonks. En fouillant un peu, ils avaient fini par découvrir que c'était Voldemort qui était derrière tout ça. Il affirmait sa prise de pouvoir chaque jour un peu plus, et c'était une façon comme une autre de contrôler Greyback, un loup-garou notoire qui assumait pleinement son statut.

Etonnée par le manque de mépris et de haine dans la voix, elle cessa de le fixer pour observer elle aussi le manège d'Hagrid, qui s'agitait devant sa cabane. Il trainait certainement une nouvelle abomination pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

« Comment sais-tu qu'ils contrôlent les hiboux ? Personne ne l'a annoncé… »

Quoi qu'elle ne doutait pas vraiment de ce point là. Ombrage était plus que décidée à stopper les rumeurs du retour du mage noir, émanant de Poudlard… Ce qui l'intriguait c'était pourquoi le Prince des Serpentards lui faisait part de cette information…

« L'avantage d'avoir un père au Conseil d'Administration, Granger… »

Il n'y avait rien là dedans. Pas de vantardise, pas de hargne… Ce Malfoy était l'ombre de celui qu'elle côtoyait habituellement. Et elle n'était pas sûre que ça lui plaise.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça à moi ? Tu détestes Lupin. »

Avec fatalité, Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Je te l'ai dit. Un moment d'égarement… »

« Comme ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à déterminer ce qui avait poussé le blond à prendre leur parti au mépris de ses amis Serpentards, et si elle n'avait pas rêvé et qu'il avait délivré Harry, pourquoi les attaquer par la suite…

« Sans doute. »

Elle secoua la tête. Ses réponses mornes et vides l'irritaient.

« Elle est pour mes parents. » déclara-t-elle, autant pour le bénéfice d'Hedwige que celui du garçon à côté d'elle. « Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dedans. »

D'un coup sec du bras, elle lança la chouette qui s'envola. Elle la suivit des yeux quelques secondes avant de se tourner complètement vers le Serpentard à côté d'elle, et de croiser ses bras sur la poitrine dans ce qu'elle espérait être une posture intimidante. Elle n'avait toujours pas rangé sa baguette et pouvait s'en servir au moindre faux pas.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy ? Tu es… bizarre. »

Elle s'attendait à des cris ou des insultes… Sûrement pas au rire amer et sans joie du blond.

« Mon problème ? » répéta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes d'hilarité. « C'est toi mon problème, Granger. »

Il tourna la tête cette fois et son regard bleu gris se vrilla dans le sien avec une force insoupçonnée. Elle ignora de son mieux le frisson qui descendit lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et dont elle ne comprit pas l'origine.

« Toi et tous les Sang-de-Bourbe. » continua-t-il fermement. « Sans parler de la belette et du Balafré. »

Elle était en colère et aurait dû le planter là. Ca aurait été la solution la plus logique et probablement la plus saine. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils se détestaient cordialement depuis le premier jour. Oui, mais son regard avait accroché un bleu violacé sur la pommette du blond qui ressortait atrocement sur sa peau pâle. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en avant, levant la main par réflexe.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Sa main froide s'enroula autour de son poignet, et il eut un air dégouté. « Ne me touche pas. »

Hermione manqua éclater de rire, elle aussi… Elle récupéra sa main d'un coup sec et secoua la tête. Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Avait-elle voulu _aider_ un Serpentard ? Et Draco Malfoy entre tous ?

« Oh, non… Je m'en voudrais de salir un futur Mangemort ! » cracha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Elle n'avait fait que trois pas quand il attrapa son bras pour la stopper. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… »

Elle se retourna, prête à l'envoyer paître mais la détresse ouverte sur ses traits l'arrêta. Il agrippait son bras avec force, il lui faisait mal. Et pourtant elle ne dit rien.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, Granger… Tu ne sais pas… Elle… Elle… »

Il cessa de bégayer et la fixa, une intensité presque douloureuse dans le regard, dans l'espoir évident qu'elle comprenne. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas tort… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient… Malfoy, lui, l'avait apparemment découvert.

Aussi gentiment qu'elle le put, elle détacha son bras de sa poigne de fer et désigna d'un geste du menton sa joue tuméfiée.

« Je peux soigner ça, si tu veux. » proposa-t-elle.

Il sembla hésiter puis hocha finalement la tête une fois. Lentement, sans geste brusque, elle leva sa baguette et la positionna légèrement au dessus du bleu. Elle ouvrait à peine la bouche quand sa main s'enroula une nouvelle fois autour de son poignet. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas la toucher…

« Je veux juste t'aider, Draco. » soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle son prénom passa ses lèvres. C'était… étrange. Mais la soirée en elle-même était étrange. Voilà qu'elle trainait avec un Serpentard dans un endroit désert alors que Snape l'avait avertie, à peine une demi-heure plus tôt, de se méfier des enfants de Mangemorts…

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec suspicion. « Tu me détestes. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. »

A nouveau, elle soupira. « C'est toi qui m'a détestée en premier… Et tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. C'est moi ou te balader avec ça sur la joue… »

Il grimaça, mais acquiesça finalement. « Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. » répéta-t-il tout de même, fermement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Moi non plus si ça peut te rassurer. Maintenant, laisse-moi faire. »

Visiblement à regret, il la lâcha. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle examina attentivement l'hématome. Les sorts de soin n'étaient pas encore au programme mais elle avait un peu d'avance. Ca restait néanmoins très théorique dans sa tête.

« Curare. » souffla-t-elle.

La marque de coup disparut immédiatement, et elle planta son regard dans celui de Malfoy, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Voilà. »

Le garçon la dévisagea quelques secondes et, mal à l'aise, elle recula, remettant entre eux une distance respectable.

« Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. » cracha-t-il.

« De rien, sale fouine. » rétorqua-t-elle avec lassitude mais non sans ironie, en retournant s'accouder au balcon. Hagrid avait fini son manège et jetait maintenant, ce qui semblait être, des gros morceaux de viandes à Crockdur qui courait dans tous les sens pour les attraper. Elle sentit le mouvement hésitant derrière elle, et une seconde plus tard, il était revenu se poster à côté d'elle.

« Mais tu es aussi puissante que moi. » déclara-t-il et elle tourna vivement la tête, stupéfaite qu'un compliment –parce qu'elle n'était pas idiote de la part du Sang-pur qu'il était, c'était un énorme compliment- ait passé les lèvres de Malfoy. Il ne regardait pas le décor cette fois, mais bel et bien elle. Il semblait l'étudier.

« Peut-être même plus. » rajouta-t-il de façon neutre. « Parce que ta magie est plus subtile que la mienne. »

Plus subtile ? Elle ne voyait pas bien en quoi, mais s'il l'affirmait, elle n'allait pas le contredire.

« Qui t'as frappé, Draco ? » interrogea-t-elle doucement, se demandant ce qu'elle ferait de la réponse. Irait-elle trouver un professeur ? Snape qui semblait en de bonnes dispositions envers elle ce soir et dont Malfoy était le petit protégé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé se plaindre lui-même ?

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne me suis pas assez impliqué au gout des autres, ce matin. Il n'est pas bon de ne pas être totalement loyal à Serpentard. C'est ma faute, j'aurai dû le savoir. »

« C'est stupide. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Tu… »

« Ils ont tort, n'est ce pas ? » coupa-t-il. Et il y avait à nouveau cette étrange détresse dans sa voix.

« Qui ? Tort à propos de quoi ? » répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

« Les Sang-de-Bourbe… Les nés-moldus… » se reprit-il devant son regard noir. « Ils ne sont pas inférieurs aux Sang-Purs ou aux Sang-Mêlés… » Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de planter à nouveau son regard dans le sien. « Tu ne serais pas aussi puissante sinon. Et Weasley ne serait probablement pas aussi idiot… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, sur le point de lui crier dessus pour avoir insulté Ron quand elle enregistra le léger changement de ton. Il plaisantait.

« Non. » répondit-elle donc. « Les Sang-Purs ne sont pas supérieurs aux autres. »

Même si elle n'avait jamais pensé entendre Malfoy admettre ça un jour…

« Il les massacre. »

Les mots flottèrent dans l'air froid quelques secondes, chargés de colère. Elle le dévisagea, tentant de suivre le brusque changement de conversation, mais le blond avait le regard rivé devant lui, suivant des yeux les pirouettes d'un oiseau nocturne.

« Il les massacre et ils sont tous aveugles… »

« Tu parles de Voldemort ? »

Il tourna violemment la tête et la fixa avec effroi.

« Ne prononce pas son nom ! Personne n'a le droit de prononcer son nom ! Surtout pas une… »

« Sang-de-Bourbe ? » termina-t-elle puisqu'il s'était arrêté.

Lentement, il hocha la tête. Hermione soupira. Elle ne s'était mise que récemment à prononcer son nom sous les encouragements d'Harry, et ne cessait de sermonner Ron pour qu'il fasse de même. Il semblait qu'elle était condamnée à se répéter.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu prononceras son nom qu'il va apparaître, Malfoy. » expliqua-t-elle calmement. « Tu ne risques rien à Poudlard. » Réalisant qu'elle était tout de même en train de rassurer un fils de Mangemort, elle rit brièvement, avec amertume. « Tu ne risques rien nulle part, d'ailleurs. »

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse. Au bout de cinq minutes, Hermione jeta un regard discret à sa montre. Le couvre feu était tombé il y avait plus d'un quart d'heure et elle savait qu'ils devraient retourner chacun à leur salle commune… Seulement, il n'avait toujours pas l'air fixé et elle hésitait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir et de le laisser dans cet état là…

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut de nouvelles troupes… » déclara-t-il à mi-voix, comme s'il avait peur que Voldemort l'entende de là où il était et le foudroie sur place. « Quand j'aurai seize ans… Je suis censé prendre la marque. »

Muette de stupeur, Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Il était trop jeune… Ils étaient trop jeunes…

« Quand… Quand as-tu… » réussit-elle à balbutier.

« Dans un mois. » répondit-il.

La jeune fille chercha activement quoi dire. Malfoy n'était apparemment pas enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle ne pouvait le laisser devenir Mangemort sans avertir personne… Elle devait aller voir Dumbledore… Snape… Mais Snape savait forcément ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas averti le Directeur ? Et pourquoi Malfoy se confiait-il à elle ? Son ennemie jurée ? Pourquoi devait-elle sans arrêt servir d'intermédiaire entre tout le monde ?

« Granger ? »

Passant au dessus des émotions contradictoires qui la secouaient, elle croisa le regard de Malfoy. Le gris acier fouilla longtemps le sien. Sa respiration était rapide, comme s'il paniquait. Finalement, il s'humecta les lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir Le servir. »

La confession, visiblement difficile, la heurta de plein fouet. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle devait l'aider. C'était plus le rôle d'Harry que le sien de sauver le monde, mais le retournement de situation était tel qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Oui, elle détestait Draco Malfoy, mais elle ne pouvait pas le condamner à servir un monstre pour le reste de sa vie.

« On va voir Dumbledore. » affirma-t-elle avec force, mais il secoua la tête.

« Non. Personne ne doit savoir. Tu ne comprends pas… »

Mais ça manquait de détermination. C'était presque comme s'il la suppliait de le sauver…

« Dumbledore pourra t'aider. Il faut… »

« Ils me tueront ! » s'écria Malfoy avec colère. « Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Plus blessée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre par le mépris qu'elle perçut dans l'insulte, elle détourna la tête.

« Tu es libre, Malfoy. » assena-t-elle avec force. « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Rien ne t'empêche de… »

« Tu ne dois en parler à personne. » coupa-t-il, les traits déformés par l'inquiétude. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en ai parlé, à _toi_… »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas… »

Mais il l'attrapa par les épaules, si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et la secoua sans délicatesse, son regard rivé au sien.

« Jure. » exigea-t-il.

Prisonnière de l'intensité de ce regard qui semblait la pénétrer jusqu'à l'âme, elle hocha rapidement la tête. C'était une erreur, elle le savait. Elle devrait lui tenir tête… L'obliger à voir la raison et le trainer jusqu'au bureau du Directeur…

« Je… Je le jure. »

Il ne la lâcha pas immédiatement. Mais quand il s'écarta finalement, elle se sentit bizarre. Elle avait froid, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'elle ne portait qu'un pull léger et que la volière était ouverte aux quatre vents, mais c'était un froid étrange. Qui venait de l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il avait quitté le balcon et se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers les escaliers qui le ramèneraient dans la partie principale du château.

« Il y a deux mois, tu m'as posée une question. » lança-t-elle, désirant le retenir sans bien comprendre pourquoi. Son cœur fit un bond quand il s'arrêta. « Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je m'étais impliquée dans quelque chose qui ne me concernait pas. »

Il ne répondit pas, tourna à peine la tête. Trop peu pour qu'elle puisse pleinement distinguer son profil.

« Ce combat là, il te concerne, Draco. » continua-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée mais qui tremblait pourtant. « Rien. _Rien_, ne t'oblige à choisir un camp plutôt qu'un autre. Mais au fond de toi, tu sais déjà où est ta place. Tu _sais_ que tu ne peux pas les rejoindre. Ce n'est pas toi… »

Ce n'était pas lui ? murmura une petite voix dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas lui le garçon hautain qui méprisait tous les autres élèves parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'aussi noble naissance que lui ? Elle la repoussa. Ce soir, elle avait vu un Malfoy perdu, en détresse… Et elle voulait croire que c'était ce garçon là qu'il était tout au fond. Oui, elle voulait le croire.

« Tu peux _choisir_, Draco. » insista-t-elle.

Lentement, il recommença à marcher et elle tourna la tête. Elle avait échoué, elle le savait. Sur le seuil pourtant, il marqua une pause.

« Fais attention en retournant dans ton dortoir. » lâcha-t-il. « Tout le monde n'est pas aussi tolérant que moi avec les Sang-de-bourbe. »

Elle voulut répliquer mais il était déjà sorti et ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Devait-elle aller voir Dumbledore ? Avertir Harry et Ron ? Mais elle avait juré… Elle n'aimait pas rompre ses promesse et trahir Malfoy lui déplaisait sans qu'elle ne comprenne bien pourquoi. C'était une sale fouine arrogante…

Ca n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle se répéta ça tout le long du chemin vers la tour de Griffondor, comme un mantra, tout en évitant habilement le regard acéré de Miss Teigne et les pas discrets de Rusard. Après une partie de cache-cache épuisante avec l'animal et son maître, elle parvint à rejoindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Courage. » lança-t-elle dans un soupir.

« Il en faut… » répondit le portrait en pivotant.

Sans surprise, Harry et Ron étaient toujours assis, au coin du feu, penchés sur une nouvelle partie d'échecs. C'était agréable de savoir qu'elle pouvait sauter du haut de la volière, personne ne s'inquièterait de sa disparition…

« Tu en as mis du temps pour envoyer une lettre. » remarqua Ron distraitement.

C'était le moment crucial de faire un choix. Mentir ou expliquer toute la vérité. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Si elle faisait ça, quelle serait la réaction d'Harry ? Débouler dans le bureau de Dumbledore en hurlant… Malfoy se braquerait plus que plausiblement et il ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. Bien que ça lui soit absolument égal. Ca n'avait aucune importance.

« J'ai rencontré Snape. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Ce _n'était pas_ un mensonge, se répéta-t-elle encore et encore tandis qu'elle expliquait à Harry qu'il était censé se présenter en potions vendredi ou encourir les foudres de Dumbledore.

« Il peut aller voir Dumbledore si ça lui fait plaisir. » rétorqua Harry, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et Hermione se retint de justesse de lui crier d'arrêter de se comporter comme un enfant de cinq ans. « Je préfère encore retourner chez les Dursley que de devoir le supporter. »

Sachant que quoi elle dirait, ça ne changerait rien, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était légèrement trop fatiguée et préoccupée pour s'occuper des problèmes d'Harry en prime.

« Je vais me coucher. » soupira-t-elle en désespoir de cause, laissant les garçons se disputer sur la meilleure tactique pour prendre la tour qui embêtait tant Ron.

* * *

_Curare_ signifie bien évidemment soigner en latin.

J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas Draco trop OOC ou Mione d'ailleurs,lol.

Rewiew?


	12. Pride and Prejudice

Heeeello...

Et on repart dans la confrontation... ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Pride and Prejudice**

Harry resta assis là où il était, trop choqué pour faire autre chose que fixer Albus Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds. Les mots tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête sans qu'il parvienne à leur trouver un sens.

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut survivre tant que l'autre survit… _

« Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? » demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

Clignant des paupières, Harry laissa son regard dériver jusqu'à la silhouette de l'homme en noir posté devant la fenêtre. Severus Snape regardait résolument à l'extérieur depuis le début de l'entretien. Il avait été contre le fait qu'on le mette au courant. Et pour une fois… Non, non, il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, le garçon se passa une main sur le visage.

Une heure plus tôt, il avait été tranquillement installé dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione quand un Serdaigle de première année était venu l'avertir qu'on l'attendait dans le bureau dictatorial. Il s'y était rendu d'un pas résigné, peu surpris de trouver Snape à son arrivée. Non pas qu'il ait eu une quelconque intention de se rendre en potions le lendemain matin, mais il avait promis de lui laisser jusqu'à vendredi, or il était jeudi soir.

Mais Dumbledore l'avait très vite éclairé quand à sa présence dans son bureau. Rien à voir avec Snape et des cours qu'il aurait manqués. Le vieux sorcier voulait juste le prévenir que le Ministère était sur le point de tomber. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours et après cela, il n'était pas certain de ce qui arriverait à Poudlard… Et il avait des révélations à lui faire. Snape avait protesté qu'il n'était qu'un gamin mais un geste de Dumbledore l'avait plongé dans un mutisme hostile.

Harry avait donc écouté, avec attention et incrédulité, l'histoire que lui raconta le Directeur. Son histoire. Comment sa vie et son avenir avaient été décidés par une prophétie seize ans plus tôt… Comment son existence et celle de Neville auraient pu être échangées… Comment un espion de Voldemort avait rapporté le début de l'information à son Maître…

Un espion…

« Qui était-ce ? » La question passa ses lèvres brutalement, sans qu'il ne cherche à la retenir.

« Qui cela, Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore avec compassion, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

Mais le garçon avait la désagréable sensation que le Directeur avait parfaitement compris la question et cherchait juste à noyer le poisson.

« Le salaud qui a tout rapporté à Voldemort. » rétorqua-t-il avec une colère froide. Il n'avait même pas élevé le ton. « C'est sa faute. Sans lui, Voldemort ne serait pas venu cette nuit là. Sans lui, mes parents ne seraient pas morts. »

Il y eut un bruit étouffé du côté de la fenêtre et du Professeur de Potions mais il était trop furieux pour se préoccuper de Snape maintenant. Ce n'était pas le même problème. Et ce problème là pouvait attendre.

« Harry… » commença Dumbledore en redressant ses lunettes en demi-lune. « C'est Voldemort qui a fait ce choix… C'est lui qui est respon… »

« Non. » coupa le garçon avec brutalité, et un coin de son esprit s'étonna que Snape ne l'ait pas encore rappelé à l'ordre. « Celui qui a rapporté la Prophétie à Voldemort est coupable. Il les a condamnés. Il aurait aussi bien pu les tuer lui-même. »

« Harry… » tenta d'apaiser le Directeur, et ça ne fit qu'attiser la colère et la rancœur du Survivant. Non content d'avoir gardé le secret de la Prophétie toutes ces années, Dumbledore allait à présent refuser de lui livrer l'identité de celui qui avait provoqué le meurtre de ses parents ?!

« Non ! » cria-t-il, se levant d'un bond du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. « Je refuse d'écouter. J'exige de savoir _qui_ les a tués. _Qui_ je dois haïr. »

« Harry… » soupira le vieux sorcier. « C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui… »

« C'était moi. » coupa la voix grave et pourtant douce de Snape. « C'était moi, Potter… »

Harry se tourna vers l'homme qui n'avait même pas eu l'honnêteté de lui faire face. Son dos s'offrait à lui, légèrement vouté. Un élan de haine comme il n'en avait encore jamais connu parcourut son corps, le laissant tremblant de la tête aux orteils.

« Severus. » intervint Dumbledore. « Vous n'êtes responsable de rien. Harry, c'est Voldemort qui a tué tes parents. Pas le Professeur Snape. C'est à cause de leur mort qu'il a changé de camp, parce que… »

« Parce que coucher avec une Sang-de-bourbe, mariée et membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix faisait désordre chez les proches de Voldemort ? » ironisa le garçon sans se soucier de baisser la voix.

Il hurlait et alors ? Qu'on l'entende jusqu'aux cachots ne le dérangeait pas.

« Quoi ? Harry, qu'est ce que tu… Severus ? » bredouilla Dumbledore, déstabilisé pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry l'avait rencontré.

Mais la question resta sans réponse. D'un mouvement presque trop rapide pour être suivi à l'œil nu, Snape s'était tourné et toisait Harry d'une fureur sans nom. Comme quand il avait affronté Pétunia, des vagues de magie puissante irradiaient de sa personne. Il n'avait pas dégainé sa baguette mais il était proprement terrifiant. Il était regrettable qu'Harry soit trop enfoncé dans sa haine et son ressentiment pour s'en rendre compte.

« Ne l'appelez plus jamais comme ça ! » tonna-t-il. « Ne vous avisez plus jamais de parler d'elle de cette façon ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ?! » rétorqua Harry avec hargne. « C'est bien ce qu'elle était pour vos amis Mangemorts ?! Et n'agissez pas comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire ! »

Furieux, le garçon remarqua à peine que les objets mystérieux sur les étagères avaient commencé à trembler. Certains se fracassaient au sol, sans qu'il puisse déterminer qui, de Snape ou de lui, était responsable. Et Dumbledore, planté au milieu de la pièce, observait sans trop bien comprendre son bureau partir en ruine, et les deux personnes qu'il considérait comme des fils prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

« Elle a donné sa vie pour sauver la tienne, sale gamin ingrat ! » cracha Snape avec rage « Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir ! Elle n'était pas censée mourir ! »

« Vous l'avez tuée ! » hurla Harry par-dessus les cris de son professeur.

« SILENCIO ! »

Le hurlement brutal et inattendu du Directeur les prit de court et ils mirent plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'ils criaient en silence. Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche, énervé que Snape ne puisse pas entendre toutes les insultes qu'il avait en réserve. En face de lui, le Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel et sortit sa baguette, ce en quoi Harry s'empressa de l'imiter, rageant de ne pas savoir utiliser les sortilèges informulés.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Albus. » déclara plus calmement Snape au bout d'une seconde.

« Et moi je crois que si, Severus. » rétorqua le Directeur avec un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Si je lève le sort, cesseras-tu de hurler, Harry ? »

Pour toute réponse, le garçon foudroya le Mangemort du regard. Dumbledore poussa un soupir las, mais Snape donna un léger coup de baguette.

« Vocare. »

Aussitôt, le garçon attaqua. « Endoloris ! »

« Harry, non ! » s'interposa Dumbledore et le sort s'écrasa sur un bouclier rouge brillant.

« Il a tué ma mère ! » explosa Harry. Etait-il donc le seul à voir ça ? Etait-il le seul à comprendre qu'après l'avoir obligée à trahir James, il l'avait tuée ? « Elle a trompé mon père avec lui ! Ils… Ils… » mais il ne trouvait plus ses mots et le Directeur le dévisageait comme s'il était devenu fou.

Lentement, Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, apparemment peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, mais la voix de velours de Snape le soulagea de sa peine.

« Ecartez-vous, Albus. » exigea-t-il avec une fermeté dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve avec le Directeur en sa présence.

« Harry, Severus n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, comprends-tu ? » expliqua calmement Dumbledore sans bouger de là où il se trouvait entre Snape et lui.

« Je comprends qu'il a tué mes parents. Je comprends que je dois le tuer. » rétorqua Harry avec assurance.

Tout était clair maintenant. Limpide. Tout était la faute de Snape. Même pas Voldemort. Snape. Un schéma se mettait lentement en place dans son esprit. Une explication. Lily avait mis fin à leur liaison, il n'avait pas supporté alors il avait guidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'aux Potter…

« Tu n'es pas de ceux qui assassinent les… » commença Dumbledore pour être immédiatement coupé par la voix de Snape.

« Tu as le droit de réclamer ma vie. » déclara le Professeur des Potions en contournant lentement le Directeur, levant la main quand celui-ci voulut intervenir. « Il est vrai que d'une certaine façon, j'ai tué tes parents. Néanmoins, il est important que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas voulu leur mort. Je n'aurai _jamais_ fait de mal à Lily. »

Il avait perdu sa morgue et ses sarcasmes. Ca irrita Harry plus encore que le reste. Il ne devait pas se rendre, il devait se battre. Il devait résister, se défendre…

« Vous mentez ! » répondit Harry dans un cri de rage. « Vous avez voulu vous venger ! »

« Me venger de quoi, Potter ? » rétorqua Snape, levant les deux mains devant lui quand Harry redressa sa baguette, adoptant une posture offensive. « Je n'aurai certainement pas touché au fils de Lily Evans. Ton père, c'est effectivement un problème différent mais… »

« NE PARLEZ PAS DE MON PERE ! » tonna Harry, si fort qu'il s'en arracha la gorge.

« Harry… »

Dumbledore fit un pas en avant, dans l'intention évidente de s'interposer une nouvelle fois. Un bouclier doré apparut, nimbant le bureau d'une douce lueur et les isolant, Snape et lui, du reste du monde. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire ça. Et pourtant il savait qu'aucun sort ne passerait le bouclier tant qu'il le maintiendrait. Et le contrôler ne demandait aucun effort.

« Ca aurait été plus impressionnant si vous aviez eu l'intention de le créer. » railla Snape.

Il semblerait que le bouclier soit insonorisé parce que Dumbledore s'égosillait en silence de l'autre côté, remuant sa baguette dans un ballet captivant sans pour autant obtenir de résultat.

« Je vais vous tuer. » annonça-t-il avec fermeté.

Snape haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Je suis déjà mort. »

Harry refusa d'accepter ce qu'il insinuait. Il refusa d'accepter les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Il refusa d'accepter toute idée de sentiments entre Snape et sa mère.

« Taisez-vous ! Vous l'avez salie ! A cause de vous elle a trompé… »

Il s'arrêta. Des étincelles rouges jaillissaient à l'extrémité de sa baguette et il sentait ses pouvoirs qui crépitaient à l'intérieur de lui, luttaient pour se libérer… pour frapper… pour tuer.

« Potter… » gronda Snape « Lily n'a jamais… »

« La ferme ! » rétorqua Harry. C'était trop. Il avait beaucoup trop de mal à gérer ses pouvoirs. Trop de mal à endiguer la violence qui explosait en lui.

« Non. » répondit simplement le Mangemort. « Tu as deux solutions… Harry. Soit tu me tues et ta colère s'apaisera… Du moins pour quelques temps. Soit tu te calmes et tu accepte de m'écouter. »

Tuer… Tuer, déchiqueter, réduire en charpie… Venger son père. Venger cette traitresse de Lily…

Faire un pas vers Voldemort.

« La mort n'est jamais une solution, Potter. » déclara la voix calme et pénétrante de Snape.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Sa main tremblait et la baguette s'agitait en tout sens, projetant des étincelles rougeâtres un peu partout. Et brusquement, il réalisa. Ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. Ce qu'il avait failli faire.

« Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. »

Encouragé par la sérénité paisible qu'affichait Snape, Harry abaissa lentement sa baguette. Immédiatement les murs dorés qui les entouraient disparurent.

« Harry, par la Barbe de Merlin ! Severus, vous allez bien ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir sorti votre baguette, par l'enfer ! Vous auriez pu le désarmer ! »

Les mots du Directeur passaient au dessus de lui. Ils passaient apparemment également au dessus de Snape. Le regard rivé l'un à l'autre, ils attendaient. Quoi, Harry n'en était pas certain, mais ils attendaient.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de liaison avec votre mère durant son mariage, Potter. »

Le garçon nota que le Directeur avait cessé de parler pour les fixer à nouveau avec inquiétude.

« Vraiment, _Sev_ ? » ironisa Harry, prenant plaisir à voir l'éclat de douleur passer subrepticement sur le visage de Snape. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle disait pourtant ! »

« Je suppose que l'on peut dire que je suis responsable de sa mort. Mais je vous jure que… »

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable. » coupa Harry, et les mots lui soulevèrent l'estomac. Mais il savait, au fond de lui, que c'était la vérité. Il savait que Snape n'avait rien fait pour provoquer la mort de Lily. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Il l'avait aimée... Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait les pardonner. « Pas de leurs morts. »

Les yeux de Snape se fermèrent une seconde, mais très vite, il vrilla à nouveau son regard noir dans le sien.

« Harry Potter… » gronda le Professeur. « Je n'ai jamais… »

« Vous me dégoutez. » l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois, ignorant le bruit réprobateur qu'émit Dumbledore. « Vous me dégoutez… » répéta-t-il plus doucement. « Mais ce que vous avez fait… Je peux comprendre. Pas accepter ou pardonner, mais comprendre. Mais _elle_… Elle était mariée… Elle… Elle me dégoute. » cracha-t-il. « Plus que vous. Plus que… J'ai honte. J'ai honte d'être son fils. »

Sans attendre une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, Harry se dirigea vers la porte et la claqua bruyamment derrière lui.

Severus Snape était figé, incapable, pour la première fois depuis des années, de prendre une décision quelconque. Sa vie dépendait de sa capacité à prendre des décisions… Sa vie… Mais qu'était sa vie ? Il n'avait pas menti. Sa vie s'était arrêtée à l'instant où Lily Evans… Lily Potter avait cessé de respirer. Fracassée, sa pitoyable existence déjà bien vide… Envolés, les rêves qu'un jour elle verrait la raison et reviendrait à lui…

« Severus ? » appela Dumbledore avec inquiétude. « Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Mais Severus n'était pas en état d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. _Sev_… Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce surnom… Depuis elle. Cette douleur dans les yeux du gamin… Dans ces yeux verts… Les yeux de Lily… Il ne supportait pas de lire de la souffrance dans ses yeux… Il ne supportait pas l'idée que…

Sans plus prêter attention à Albus qui tentait d'attirer son attention, il se lança dans l'escalier en colimaçon, à la poursuite de l'adolescent. Fou qu'il avait été… Tout était sa faute bien entendu… Il avait refusé de voir avant que le fils de James Potter était également celui de Lily Evans… Il avait maudit ce regard vert dans ce visage tant haï… Mais Pétunia… Pétunia et ses remarques… C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait ressorti cette vieille lettre… Là qu'il avait réalisé l'ampleur de ses divagations…

La glisser dans un livre parce que le Maître des Ténèbres l'avait appelé en urgence n'était pas sa première erreur. Non… La première erreur qu'il avait faite était de ne pas avoir offert au garçon ce que Lily l'aurait obligé à lui donner si elle avait toujours été parmi eux. Il l'avait protégé certes… mais comme un fardeau que l'on porte…

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il se planta face à la gargouille.

« Par où est-il parti ? »

« Aile ouest. » répondit la créature de pierre.

Ouest… La Tour des Griffondors… Sans plus attendre il se remit en route, marchant si rapidement qu'il semblait voler, ses robes claquant dans son sillage. Il connaissait des raccourcis… Un coup de baguette souleva une tapisserie, révéla un passage…

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser penser… C'était mal vis-à-vis de Lily… Lily avait toujours été droite, fidèle… Lily était le bien incarné…

Il émergea dans un couloir et sans surprise, quelques secondes plus tard, déboula Harry Potter. Le garçon s'arrêta et le fixa quelques secondes les yeux écarquillés. Des yeux verts noyés de larmes…

« Potter… » commença-t-il sans bien savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Rien ne convaincrait cet insupportable gamin… Il était têtu, quand il avait une idée dans la tête… Comme sa mère.

« Non ! » cria le Griffondor et Severus grimaça, il allait réveiller le château entier s'il continuait de hurler de la sorte. « Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

« Evitez de vous égosiller, Potter. Cette discussion n'a pas besoin de faire la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. »

« Foutez-moi la paix ! » répliqua le garçon, semblant retrouver sa contenance en même temps que sa colère.

Snape soupira, luttant pour garder intacte sa patience fragile. « Il est nécessaire que nous ayons une explication, Mr Potter. »

L'éclat de rire amer le prit au dépourvu. La lueur haineuse qu'il vit briller dans les yeux verts le blessa plus qu'il n'aurait cru possible.

« Qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire, _Monsieur_ ? » railla Potter avec un cynisme dérangeant pour un enfant de son âge. « Ma mère était une garce et… »

Le temps qu'une pensée cohérente se soit formée dans l'esprit de Severus, son corps avait déjà agi. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Potter était plaqué contre le mur et sa main enserrait fermement sa gorge. Il le relâcha bien évidemment sur le champ et recula, choqué de son propre geste.

« Heureusement que vous ne lèverez jamais la main sur un enfant, parce que l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai eu peur. » grogna Harry en se massant la gorge.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s'excuser platement bien que cela fasse des années depuis qu'il avait présenté des excuses à qui que ce soit, mais ce fut un gémissement douloureux qui lui échappa. Plié en deux, il agrippa son avant bras, soufflant bruyamment. Jamais l'appel n'avait été aussi fort… Jamais… Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'à ce que le gout familier du sang imprègne sa bouche, et que la douleur supplante celle de la marque, il se redressa autant qu'il le put et planta son regard dans celui de Harry.

Le garçon l'observait avec surprise et… crainte. Se forçant à reprendre une respiration calme et régulière, il tenta de garder une voix aussi neutre que d'ordinaire.

« Préviens… Dumbledore. Je… dois… transplaner. »

Harry hésita puis fit un pas vers l'homme et tendit un bras. Il détestait Snape mais il n'allait pas le laisser s'effondrer en plein milieu d'un couloir désert…

« Je ne suis pas sûr que l'idée soit… »

« Obéis-moi. » coupa Snape, rejetant le geste qu'il avait fait pour le soutenir. Péniblement, laborieusement, le Mangemort fit un pas en avant et un autre. Décidant que s'il voulait se tuer à la tâche, ce n'était pas son problème, il partit dans la direction opposée. Il sprinta jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, et monta les marches deux par deux.

« Monsieur ? » appela-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Dumbledore, planté devant la fenêtre, se retourna immédiatement à son entrée.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement. « J'espérais que tu reviendrais… Nous devons discuter de… »

« S'il vous plait, Professeur. » coupa Harry aussi poliment qu'il le put, avant de résumer la scène dont il avait été témoin. Quand il eut fini, Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête avant de tourner son regard vers l'extérieur.

« Retourne dans ton dortoir, Harry… » demanda le vieux sorcier d'un air las.

Le garçon s'arrêta sur le seuil du bureau et jeta un coup d'œil au vieillard fatigué qu'était devenu le Directeur. La gravité avec laquelle il l'avait dévisagé quand il avait parlé de la souffrance claire de Snape, les questions qu'il avait posées… Cela voulait-il dire que Voldemort avait trouvé la Boîte ?

« Monsieur ? »

Dumbledore tourna à peine la tête. « Oui, Harry ? »

« Il… va revenir, n'est ce pas ? »

Immédiatement après avoir posé la question, il leva les yeux au ciel. Snape avait essayé de le tuer pas plus tard que dix minutes auparavant et il se préoccupait de sa santé ? Décidemment, il était trop tendre.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit le Directeur avec une tristesse évidente. « Je ne sais jamais. »

Comprenant qu'il voulait être seul, Harry descendit l'escalier pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il repartit plus calmement vers la Tour des Griffondor, se moquant pertinemment de briser le règlement. Ni Rusard, ni Miss Teigne ne croisèrent son chemin et il en fut légèrement déçu… Il aurait aimé évacuer cette colère résiduelle…

« Courage. » marmonna-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de la Grosse Dame. Le portrait pivota sans discuter.

Il traversa la salle commune sans vraiment faire attention, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Harry ? » appela la voix endormie d'Hermione.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut ses amis devant la cheminée. La jeune fille avait, sans surprise, un classeur ouvert devant elle, alors que Ron dormait à point fermé dans son fauteuil. Un coup de coussin bien placé réveilla le roux, qui se redressa prestement. Son regard tomba sur Harry.

« Hé, mon pote ! Alors que voulait Dumbledore ? »

Le garçon soupira. Par où commencer ?

* * *

Une ptite rewiew?


	13. Secrets are things we give to others

On continue à avancer. ^^

J'ai repris la fac par contre alors je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer les posts avec autant de régularité. Je pense pouvoir écrire assez régulièrement pour fournir au minimum un chap par semaine, mais je ne promets rien. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, lol...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : ****Secrets are things we give to others to keep for us**

« N'empêche que ça ne lui ressemble pas… » remarqua Hermione, en récupérant les livres que Ron lui avait gentiment tenus pendant qu'elle refaisait sa queue de cheval.

« On ne va pas se plaindre parce que Snape a annulé son cours, Mione. » répliqua le roux en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry appuyé contre le mur, en attendant que Flitwick arrive et leur indique d'entrer, échangea un regard avec la jeune fille. Il n'avait que vaguement résumé l'entretien de la veille, se contentant de leur faire part du contenu de la Prophétie et de l'appel de Snape. Néanmoins, comme Hermione, il pensait que l'absence du Professeur ce matin était inquiétante. En déplacement, leur avait-on annoncé…

Oh, il ne se préoccupait pas de Snape. L'homme était le cadet de ses soucis… Mais il avait eu l'air de souffrir atrocement hier soir… Cela voulait-il dire que Voldemort avait mis la main sur la Boîte ?

« Oh, oh. » s'exclama Hermione à voix basse avant de se redresser, transférant ses livres dans son bras gauche, de façon à avoir une main libre. Ron et Harry l'imitèrent quelques secondes plus tard, prêts à sortir leurs baguettes au moindre signe de problème.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? » grogna Ron. « Ils sont censés être en Botanique. »

« Sais pas. » répondit Harry, en regardant arriver les deux Serpentards.

Sans surprise, Nott et Malfoy se plantèrent devant eux.

« Alors la belette… » ricana Nott en examinant Ron de la tête au pied. « Jolies chaussettes… »

Harry serra les dents. La robe de Ron était trop courte et laissait effectivement voir ses chevilles. Il hésitait néanmoins à provoquer les deux intrus en duel. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas besoin de perdre davantage de points mais après l'incident dans le couloir, lundi dernier, Ombrage était partout et particulièrement dans leur dos.

« Peut-être que les Vif d'Or impressionne la Sang-de-Bourbe. » plaisanta Malfoy sans laisser à l'un d'entre eux le temps de répliquer.

« La ferme, sale fouine ! » gronda Ron avec colère, en faisant un pas en avant.

Un sourire méprisant étira les lèvres du blond. « Tu me fais peur, Weasley. »

« Vous avez fait un détour pour venir nous insulter ? Comme c'est gentil. »

La voix calme et presque amusée d'Hermione domina les insultes qu'Harry échangeait maintenant ouvertement avec Nott.

« Ca te plairait, Granger. » répliqua Malfoy avec un regard indéchiffrable. « Mais on est en mission pour Ombrage. » Il tourna la tête vers son ami sans plus prêter attention aux Griffondors. « Allons-y… Ca sent mauvais par ici… »

Dans un ricanement, Nott se remit en marche. Malfoy le suivit immédiatement, prenant bien soin au passage de bousculer Hermione. Les livres de la jeune fille s'éparpillèrent au sol. Tandis que Ron leur hurlait après, Harry se pencha pour les ramasser. Quand il se redressa pour lui faire face, il s'aperçut que son amie avait un air curieux.

« Mione ? Ca va ? Il t'a fait mal ? »

Ayant entendu la question d'Harry, Ron cessa de lancer des insultes aux dos des deux Serpentards et se retourna vivement vers eux.

« Hermione ? » appela-t-il lui aussi.

La jeune fille finit par secouer la tête et leur jeter à tous deux un regard anxieux.

« Il faut trouver McGonagall. Immédiatement. »

Harry regarda Ron qui haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle appréciera qu'on sèche les Sortilèges pour dénoncer Malfoy, Mione… » tenta le roux. « On ira la voir après si tu veux, mais… »

Mais il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'elle intervienne pour une histoire aussi stupide qu'une bousculade. C'était même très surprenant qu'Hermione s'y attarde. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco Malfoy agissait comme un pur crétin et ce n'était certainement pas la dernière.

« Non. » répliqua Hermione. « Il faut y aller. Maintenant. »

A cet instant précis, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et le Professeur leur fit signe d'entrer. Les élèves de cinquième année s'exécutèrent sans se faire prier. Pensant qu'elle allait revenir à la raison et les imiter, Harry fit un pas vers la salle. Il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il la vit partir en courant en sens inverse, sous le regard stupéfait de Flitwick.

Harry hésita… Mais il n'était plus à un cours près…

Calant les livres dans les bras de Ron, il s'élança à la suite de son amie. Soit elle n'allait pas bien, soit il y avait autre chose. Dans les deux cas, sa place était avec Hermione.

« N'y pensez même pas, Mr Weasley. » avertit la voix haut-perchée du Professeur de Sortilèges dans son dos.

Harry accéléra jusqu'à rattraper la jeune fille. Elle courait à perdre haleine et il eut du mal à maintenir l'allure.

« Mione ! » gémit-il en attrapant son bras.

Elle ne ralentit pas, ne s'arrêta pas… Elle se contenta simplement de se débarrasser de la poigne ferme qu'il avait sur elle avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Il ne la rattrapa que lorsqu'elle stoppa enfin sa course pour tambouriner à la porte d'une salle de classe. A bout de souffle, il s'appuya d'une main au mur à côté d'elle. Ils avaient traversé la moitié du château…

« Je peux… savoir… ce qui se passe… » demanda-t-il, haletant.

Mais sa question resta sans réponse, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte à la volée sans y avoir été invitée et se précipitait dans la pièce, interrompant le cours qui s'y déroulait. En grognant, Harry la suivit, espérant simplement qu'ils n'auraient pas trop d'ennuis.

« Professeur ! » s'écria Hermione.

Le regard ébahi de Minerva McGonagall était fixé sur eux. Aussi bien que ceux du reste des élèves de première année, d'ailleurs. Harry grimaça sous cette attention trop soutenue.

« Miss Granger ! » s'exclama finalement leur Directrice de Maison, retrouvant l'usage de la parole. « Mr Potter ! »

Mais avant que l'Animagus ait pu demander ce qui se passait –ce qu'entre parenthèses, Harry aurait aimé savoir- Hermione avait repris ses esprits.

« Je dois vous parler, Professeur. C'est urgent. »

Visiblement peu habituée au côté dirigiste d'Hermione, McGonagall hocha lentement la tête avant de se tourner vers sa classe.

« Entrainez-vous. En silence. »

Une fois dans le couloir, le regard ferme de la femme se planta dans celui d'Harry.

« Vous devriez être en cours, tous les deux. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui qu'on s'adressait en cas de problème ? Le monde entier n'était pas au courant de cette Prophétie qu'il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'oublier… Alors pourquoi devrait-il tout savoir ?

« En vérité, Professeur… » commença-t-il, prêt à avouer qu'il l'ignorait totalement, mais Hermione le coupa, sûre d'elle.

« Il va y avoir une attaque, Professeur. Andromeda, Ted Tonks et tous ceux qui résident sous leur toit sont en danger. »

Cette fois, ils furent deux à la dévisager avec surprise.

« Comment… » balbutia McGonnagal, mais la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

« Je vous en prie, Professeur. Il faut alerter Dumbledore immédiatement. »

Hermione semblait au bord de l'hystérie. Et leur Directrice de Maison ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire ou que croire se tourna vers lui.

« Mr Potter, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry haussa les épaules. « On a été… »

« Un élève de Serpentard m'a prévenue que Voldemort comptait attaquer les Tonks. » enchaîna Hermione. « Vous devez les prévenir ! »

Le garçon fixa son amie avec des yeux ronds. Un élève de Serpentard ? Mais quand ? Et qui ?

« Quel élève ? » demanda McGonnagal, suivant visiblement un raisonnement similaire à celui d'Harry.

Hermione sembla hésiter une seconde, puis une résignation farouche apparut sur son visage.

« Je préfère ne pas révéler son identité, Madame. Mais s'il vous plait… »

« Miss Granger. » coupa leur enseignante. « Il est possible que cela ne soit qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût de l'un de vos camarades. »

Plus que probable si l'information venait d'un Serpentard, pensa Harry. Et quel Serpentard d'ailleurs… Hermione ne les avait pas quittés de la matinée Ron et lui. Les seuls serpents qu'ils avaient vus étaient Nott et Malfoy… Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était du genre à les prévenir de ce genre de choses… Au contraire, ils en riaient probablement déjà.

« Non ! » répliqua Hermione, avec colère. « C'est sérieux. Vous devez m'écouter. »

« Miss Granger… » contra McGonagall en soupirant.

« Professeur. » l'interrompit fermement la jeune fille. « Peut-être que j'ai tort de faire confiance à cet élève. Et peut-être que c'est effectivement une plaisanterie. Mais est-ce qu'on doit prendre le risque ? »

Harry lui-même fut impressionnée par la maîtrise et le calme dont venait de faire preuve son amie. Visiblement, ce fut également le cas de leur enseignante car après quelques secondes de silence, elle acquiesça.

« Surveillez ma classe jusqu'à mon retour, je vous prie. »

Tournant les talons le Professeur s'éloigna. Une seconde plus tard, c'était un chat gris qui détalait en direction du bureau du Directeur. Soupirant, Hermione s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras, et rentra la tête, semblant vouloir se recroqueviller en une boule minuscule.

Incertain sur la conduite à adopter, Harry passa sa tête dans la salle de classe dont le chahut devenait clairement perceptible du couloir et se racla la gorge.

« Le Professeur McGonagall a dit que tous ceux qui ne réussiraient pas l'exercice avant son retour aurait une retenue. »

Oui, c'était un mensonge. Et alors ? L'annonce eut l'effet escompté et tous se repenchèrent sur ce qui semblait être une aiguille. Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'ils étaient censés faire mais tant qu'ils étaient calmes… Abandonnant les première année à leur sort, il retourna dans le couloir où il se laissa tomber près d'Hermione.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il quand il fut clair qu'elle ne dirait rien.

La jeune fille leva la tête et, l'appuyant contre le mur derrière elle, la tourna légèrement vers Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle franchement.

Il acquiesça lentement. « D'accord. »

Il pouvait comprendre. Elle était apparemment perdue.

« Harry… » déclara-t-elle brusquement au bout de quelques secondes de silence. « J'ai juré que je ne dirai rien mais… »

Elle ferma les yeux et finit par lui tendre une main tremblante. Perplexe, il l'attrapa. Et c'est là qu'il le sentit. Contre l'intérieur de sa paume, il y avait un bout de papier. Incapable de réfréner l'élan de curiosité qui le traversa, il le déplia sans même demander la permission.

_Tonks Ted et Andromeda._

Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que ces deux noms.

« Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont en danger ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi me donner ça sinon ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, en venant au second mystère qui accompagnait la matinée.

« Qui te l'a donné, Mione ? »

Mais il eut la réponse au moment précis où il relut le mot pour la deuxième fois. L'écriture… C'était la même que celle de l'autre lettre dans la chambre de Snape. Celle pointue et pleine d'enjolivures de…

« Malfoy ! » s'exclama-t-il avec une surprise mêlée de colère.

« Chut ! » répliqua la jeune fille, regardant autour d'eux avec panique. Mais le couloir était désert. Tous étaient en cours. « Si les autres Serpentards l'apprennent… »

Il était trop proche d'elle pour manquer le frisson qui la parcourut. Un malaise profond monta en lui.

« Hermione… Toi et Malfoy… »

Il ne pouvait pas formuler la question. Il ne pouvait pas accepter les images qui se formaient dans sa tête. Elle avait été si prompte à défendre sa mère, amoureuse d'un Serpentard… Sur le coup, il avait mis cela sur l'humanité infaillible d'Hermione mais…

« Bien sûr que non, Harry ! » répliqua la jeune fille avec un dégout qui le rassura bien vite sur ses craintes. « Comment tu peux imaginer un truc pareil ! »

Harry secoua la tête. « Un instant d'égarement. » Il remarqua le regard étrange qu'elle lui jeta à ces mots mais ça disparut bien vite. « Je suis désolé, Mione. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas grave. »

« C'est forcément une mauvaise blague, Hermione. » reprit-il en examinant le mot une nouvelle fois. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as… »

« Il hésite. » coupa-t-elle et devant son insistance, elle finit par résumer la rencontre fortuite à la volière.

« Et bien… » déclara-t-il quand elle eut terminé. « C'est… »

Quand il ne poursuivit pas, elle haussa les épaules. « Bizarre, oui. »

« Mais c'est Malfoy ! » s'exclama finalement Harry au bout de quelques secondes de silence. « Il est censé être impatient de… »

« On doit l'aider, Harry. » coupa la jeune fille. « On ne peut pas le laisser se soumettre à Voldemort si on a les moyens de l'éviter. »

Erreur stratégique, en effet. Mais c'était _Malfoy_ ! Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à demander ce qu'elle comptait faire quand un raclement de gorge timide l'interrompit.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais Harvey a réussi à transformer son aiguille en pelote d'épingles et il s'en ait planté trois dans la main… »

Hermione était déjà sur ses pieds le temps que lui-même se relève.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle au petit Poufsouffle, avant d'enchainer quand il eut répondu. « Très bien, Josh. Tu vas amener Harvey à l'infirmerie. »

Observant les deux enfants partir, Harry grimaça.

« McGonagall va nous tuer. »

Hermione lui sourit gentiment. « Probable. »

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers un côté de la classe et entreprirent d'aider comme ils le purent les élèves déboussolés qui craignaient légèrement de répéter l'expérience du dénommé Harvey.

Quand l'heure de la fin du cours arriva, McGongall n'était toujours réapparue et Hermione congédia les élèves en leur promettant de dire à leur professeur qu'ils avaient bien travaillé. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas revenue tendait à prouver que l'avertissement de Malfoy était justifié et, anxieux, ils décidèrent d'attendre là où ils étaient.

Le silence s'étira entre eux, tendu et inquiet.

« Il va falloir le dire à Ron, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. « Peut-être pas pour la volière, j'ai juré à Draco que je… »

Elle s'interrompit et Harry réalisa que toute la crainte qu'il lisait sur son visage n'était pas entièrement destinée à ceux qu'il supposait être les parents de Tonks.

« On lui dira qu'il t'a seulement passé un mot. » répondit-il gentiment et elle lui sourit, visiblement soulagée.

Dix minutes plus tard, McGonagall pénétrait dans la classe comme une tornade. Elle s'était changée, remarqua distraitement Harry.

« Ah, vous êtes toujours là ! » s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui apprit que sa classe avait disparu. « Il n'y a pas eu de problème ? »

« Un élève s'est piqué. On l'a envoyé à l'infirmerie. » résuma Harry. « Mais ce n'était rien de grave. »

Il pria pour qu'elle ne cherche pas à les tuer, mais ça semblait être le dernier de ses soucis. Elle agita vaguement la main avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise derrière le bureau.

« Bien… Bien… Merci. Dix points chacun. »

Harry leva un sourcil. Dix points pour avoir laissé un première année se blesser ?

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Professeur ? » demanda-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

« Comment vont les Tonks ? » renchérit Hermione.

McGonagall les dévisagea tous les deux, un débat intérieur clairement visible dans son regard, puis finalement elle soupira.

« Le Directeur était sorti, je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre. J'ai donc décidé de contacter les Tonks par voie de cheminette. Le temps que j'explique la raison de mon intrusion, ils étaient attaqués. »

Une vague glacée parcourut Harry. Des morts… Toujours plus de morts… Le fantôme de Cédric éclata de rire dans un coin de son esprit.

« Je suis immédiatement allée les rejoindre, bien sûr. Et nous avons réussi à repousser les Mangemorts. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et ses parents sont en sécurité au square Grimmaurd, à présent. »

Soulagé, Harry souffla en fermant les yeux. A côté de lui, il entendit Hermione murmurer quelque chose comme un merci, mais il était trop occupé à tenter de dissiper le peur qui lui vrillait le ventre pour s'en soucier.

« Maintenant, Miss Granger. » reprit McGonagall plus fermement. « Je veux que vous me donniez immédiatement le nom de votre informateur. Il est clair que cet élève possède des informations qui… »

« Je regrette, Professeur. » coupa poliment Hermione. « Je ne peux pas. »

« Miss Granger. » gronda l'Animagus en se levant. « Il y a une guerre qui se joue, là dehors… »

« Nous en sommes parfaitement conscients, Professeur. » intervint calmement Harry « Mais il serait dangereux pour notre… ami que son identité soit connue. »

Le mot 'ami' lui avait arraché la bouche. Malfoy lui en devait une pour ça. Il se ferait un plaisir de le lui expliquer en détail la prochaine fois que la fouine tenterait de l'insulter.

Le professeur sembla s'adoucir légèrement en entendant les raisons qui les poussaient à protéger le Serpentard.

« Je comprends vos inquiétudes, mais je suis certaine que nous pourrons trouver un compromis acceptable à sa sécurité avec l'aide du Professeur Snape. Mais, en attendant… »

« Je doute que Snape soit apte à protéger qui que ce soit. » l'interrompit Harry dans un marmonnement rageur.

« Mr Potter ! »

Harry grimaça. Il avait oublié. Snape était sacro-saint dans cette école.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur… » gémit Hermione « Mais je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Le regard acéré de l'Animagus se déplaça sur la jeune fille qui était, effectivement, un peu pâle.

« Sans doute le choc… » commenta-t-elle à mi-voix, comme pour elle-même. « Mr Potter, accompagnez Miss Granger à l'infirmerie, mais je vous préviens tous les deux que nous n'en avons pas fini avec cette affaire. Le Directeur voudra en savoir plus. »

Avec un hochement de tête pour le Professeur, Harry et Hermione quittèrent la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, le garçon se tourna vers son amie avec inquiétude.

« Tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui sourit gentiment.

« Ca devient une habitude de mentir pour te sortir d'affaire. »

Secouant la tête, il emboîta le pas à la jeune fille. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas tort.


	14. Similarity

Lol, les gens il y a un méchant cliffhanger à la fin, préparez-vous psychologiquement. Je _pourrais _me laisser convaincre de poster rapidement si vous êtes tous trèèèèès gentils. ^^

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Similarity**

« Et moi, ce que je vois, c'est que Malfoy te passe des mots doux ! »

Harry soupira et résista autant qu'il le put à la tentation de s'immiscer dans la conversation. Il grimaça en revanche un sourire d'excuse aux quelques personnes qui avaient tourné la tête à la brusque exclamation de Ron. S'ils continuaient comme ça, la participation de Malfoy ne resterait pas longtemps secrète…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, à la fin ! » explosa Hermione qui avait fait preuve de patience jusque là mais qui n'en pouvait clairement plus des accusations ridicules du roux.

Ils avaient attendu la fin de la journée pour tout expliquer à Ron, décidant qu'il ne serait pas ravi de l'implication du blond dans les évènements de la journée et qu'il valait mieux éviter ce genre de scène en plein milieu d'un couloir. Bien entendu, ça faisait dix minutes que Ron s'égosillait dans la salle commune, leur reprochant d'abord de se la jouer en duo et de le laisser en dehors de leurs histoires, et Harry commençait à douter de l'intelligence de lui avoir révélé quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient pas dû insister assez sur la partie discrétion…

« Je raconte qu'après ce bellâtre de Krum tu cours après Draco Malfoy ! » répliqua Ron avec force. « Qu'est ce qui t'attire ?! La richesse ?! La célébrité ?! A quand Harry ? A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait ! »

Se retrouvant face au regard accusateur de son ami, Harry leva les mains. Il détestait se donner en spectacle, et s'il se fiait aux gloussements hystériques de Parvati et Lavande, ils étaient le centre d'attention.

« Ron, je pense que tu mélanges un peu tout. » tenta le garçon avec hésitation. « Sans vouloir te vexer… »

« Je ne mélange rien du tout ! » rétorqua le Griffondor.

« Oh, que si ! » intervint Hermione avec colère. « Tu mélanges tout et en plus de ça, tu n'as aucun droit de te mêler de ma vie sentimentale ! »

Mais ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. Harry grimaça quand l'adolescent furieux se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« _Donc_, ça concerne bien ta vie sentimentale ! » rugit-il. « Et je pensais qu'on était amis ! »

« Justement ! » répondit Hermione, furieuse. « On est amis. _Amis_, Ron ! »

A ce stade là, Harry ne se sentait plus concerné mais de trop. Marmonnant une vague excuse qu'aucun d'eux n'entendit, il monta rapidement dans le dortoir, récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs et enfourna les deux dans ses poches. Quand il redescendit, la dispute faisait toujours rage, ses meilleurs amis hurlant à pleins poumons.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ginny qui venait de passer le portrait.

Harry haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. « Je crois qu'ils avaient besoin de parler d'une certaine chose… »

« Tu appelles ça parler ? » répliqua la cadette des Weasley avec incrédulité. « Je les entendais de l'autre bout du couloir ! »

Le garçon soupira. « Si tu peux les empêcher de s'entretuer… »

Amusée, Ginny sourit. « Compte sur moi. »

Avec un hochement de tête d'au revoir, Harry quitta la salle commune. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait aller. Il pensait peut-être aller rendre visite à Hagrid, mais la perspective de se casser les dents sur des biscuits faits maison n'était pas très réjouissante sans Ron et Hermione.

Il erra un moment dans les couloirs puis, réalisant qu'il avait dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu, il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs. Ombrage avait recruté des élèves et organisait des rondes dans les couloirs… Elle-même rôdait dans le but de surprendre un des 'partisans' de Dumbledore. Il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe puisqu'elle n'avait plus le droit d'encadrer en personne les retenues qu'elle donnait.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » marmonna-t-il.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il était rassuré sur son sort. Rusard se baladait dans les cachots, non loin de Miss Teigne… et Ombrage était de l'autre côté du château. Il y avait apparemment une patrouille composée d'élèves de Serpentard de septième année qui se baladait dans le secteur où il se trouvait, mais il n'était pas réellement sur le point d'être découvert.

Puis son regard fut attiré par un nom qui semblait faire les cent pas… Il avait une passion pour les hiboux ou quoi ? Il hésita une seconde, se demandant si Ron et Hermione avaient fini de se disputer… Mais il devait admettre qu'il était également curieux d'avoir un petit entretien avec la fouine…

Décidant finalement qu'il ne perdait rien à essayer, il prit le chemin de la Volière, prenant garde de vérifier régulièrement qu'aucun membre du corps professoral ou de la bande d'Ombrage ne lui tombe dessus. Il n'eut aucun mal à atteindre le sommet de la tour Est.

Il prit en revanche bien soin, avant de pénétrer dans la Volière, de ranger la carte et de sortir sa baguette. Sa position personnelle par rapport à Malfoy était complexe. Allié ou ennemi ? Le choix n'était pas encore distinctement fait. Et il avait appris à se méfier du blond.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas en revanche, était de trouver le Serpentard assis sur le balcon, les yeux fermés et la tête appuyé contre le parapet de pierre derrière lui. L'image même de la détresse. Pas de baguette à portée… Harry ne rangea pas la sienne pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant ici, pour que tu y passes tes soirées ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule, craignant toujours, sans trop bien savoir pourquoi, un piège quelconque.

Alarmé, Malfoy leva la tête, tentant de percer l'obscurité qui les entourait. Quand son regard tomba sur lui, il sembla se détendre légèrement. Etrange… Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte sa baguette et le menace. Ou l'insulte. Ou le méprise. Bref, il s'attendait à tout sauf à l'attitude lasse et blasée qu'avait adoptée le Serpentard.

« Evidemment… » déclara-t-il de sa voix aux accents trainant. « Granger ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Le château entier est déjà au courant, je suppose ? »

Il lui sembla déceler un soupçon d'angoisse sous la nonchalance affichée. Lentement, il rejoignit le blond sur le balcon et s'assit en face de lui. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu que tenter de raisonner Malfoy était une bonne idée, mais comme l'avait dit Hermione, ils ne pouvait pas permettre à Voldemort de l'attirer dans ses rangs s'ils pouvaient l'éviter.

« Je connais toute l'histoire. Ron sait simplement que tu as prévenu Hermione pour les Tonks. Nous ne l'avons dit à personne d'autre. » exposa-t-il calmement.

Malfoy le dévisagea avec méfiance. « Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. »

« J'avais compris. » répondit Harry.

Il y eut un silence. Rapidement mal à l'aise, le Griffondor songea à partir. Après tout, rien ne le retenait ici. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'étaient même pas de vagues connaissances… Ils se détestaient royalement depuis le départ…

« Ils s'en sont sortis alors ? »

La question fit sursauter Harry, pris comme il l'était dans ses réflexions. Levant brusquement la tête, il croisa le regard neutre du Serpentard.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il. « Ils s'en sont sortis. »

Les traits de Malfoy se relaxèrent, comme s'il était soulagé.

« Tant mieux… » souffla-t-il.

Et c'était étrange. Parce que jamais Draco Malfoy ne s'était soucié de qui que ce soit… Surtout pas d'illustres inconnus…

« Comment l'as-tu su ? » demanda-t-il avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Son père était un Mangemort. La façon dont il l'avait appris était évidente.

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Malfoy. « Nott est un crétin, et son père est trop bavard. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ainsi la rumeur était vraie. C'était Nott senior qui avait détrôné Lucius Malfoy du poste de bras droit de Voldemort. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Dumbledore la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait… Après tout s'il était vraiment celui qui devait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Secouant la tête pour chasser la Prophétie de ses pensées, il se concentra sur son ennemi… son nouvel allié qui l'observait en silence.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as fait ton choix, Malfoy ? Tu changes de camp ? »

La mâchoire du Serpentard se contracta et il se releva vivement. Par réflexe, et parce qu'au fond de lui il craignait toujours une entourloupe, Harry l'imita, prêt à se défendre. Mais Malfoy n'avait aucune intention hostile. Il s'accouda simplement au bastingage et laissa son regard se perdre devant lui. Le Griffondor le regarda faire de là où il était, sans bien comprendre l'agitation brusque de l'autre garçon.

« Je ne fais partie d'aucun camp, Potter. Ôte-toi cette idée de la tête. »

L'agressivité brute dans sa voix irrita Harry.

« Alors quoi ?! Tu vas le laisser te marquer comme si tu étais un vulgaire bœuf qu'on mène à l'abattoir ? »

Et pourquoi est-ce que si soudainement ça lui importait autant ? Peut-être parce que le garçon avait le même âge que lui, que Mrs Weasley n'avait pas tort, qu'ils étaient tous les deux trop jeunes pour être impliqués dans une telle guerre et que si lui n'avait pas le choix, ne l'avait jamais eu, Malfoy, lui, n'était pas obligé d'y prendre part. Peut-être que s'il pouvait sauver le Serpentard… Ca ne ferait probablement pas de différence absolue à la fin mais… Une vie… Chaque vie comptait.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais de tout ça, Potter ?! » cracha Malfoy, avec mépris. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est ce monde là. »

« J'étais là ! » rétorqua Harry avec colère. « J'étais là quand il est revenu ! J'étais là quand Cédric est mort ! _J'étais là ! _» Le blond le dévisageait maintenant, clairement surpris. « Ne me dis pas que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ce qu'_il_ est, Malfoy. Parce que je le sais certainement mieux que toi. »

Un instant, il eut l'impression que le Serpentard allait se mettre à hurler plus fort et quelque part, il en fut soulagé. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait ramené Cédric et cette nuit là sur le tapis. Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Il avait fait le récit détaillé à Dumbledore, bien sûr… Puis à Ron et à Hermione parce qu'il le leur devait… Mais en dehors de ça, le nom de Cédric n'avait plus passé ses lèvres que dans ses cauchemars…

Et Draco Malfoy n'était certainement pas la personne avec qui il souhaitait discuter de tout ça.

« Mais il l'a _simplement_ tué, n'est ce pas ? » souffla le blond avec une curiosité presque douloureuse.

« Simplement ? » siffla-t-il en réponse. « _Simplement_ ?! »

« Il ne l'a pas… torturé… » reprit Malfoy avant qu'Harry ait pu s'énerver davantage. « Il ne l'a pas… »

Brusquement, le Serpentard détourna la tête, la respiration rapide et les yeux étroitement fermés. Ses mains agrippèrent le parapet avec tellement de force que ses jointures blanchirent. Son corps entier semblait soumit à une tension insupportable, courbé en avant sous un poids invisible mais oppressant.

Et dans un éclair de lucidité totale, Harry Potter se reconnut dans cette posture.

C'était celle qu'il avait adoptée tout le mois de juillet. Celle d'après les cauchemars les plus violents et atroces. Celle qu'il prenait quand il était seul et qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui. Personne pour qui maintenir le masque. Personne à qui faire croire que tout allait parfaitement bien.

« Il est venu au Manoir, cet été… » avoua finalement Malfoy d'une voix méconnaissable. Et d'expérience, Harry savait qu'il luttait contre des larmes brûlantes. Honte, désespoir et regret mêlés. « Ils étaient tous... Elle… »

Réflexe idiot, Harry posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Oui, c'était aberrant mais il réconfortait Draco Malfoy. Cependant, il avait oublié la première règle de ces moments là. Les contacts n'étaient pas les bienvenus. D'un geste sec, le Serpentard se dégagea et le garçon recula, lui laissant l'espace qu'il désirait. Il comprenait. Il comprenait trop bien.

« Il voulait que je reste… » continua-t-il avec difficulté, la respiration sifflante et tremblante sous l'assaut des souvenirs. « Que j'assiste aux… festivités. »

Le rire creux glaça Harry jusqu'à l'âme. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul que Voldemort avait marqué… avait… détruit.

« _Festivités_, Potter… » reprit-il quand il se fut maîtrisé. « Festivités… »

Le silence retomba. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient toujours clos, il luttait toujours contre les fantômes qu'Harry connaissait si bien. Ce n'était pas Cédric, ce n'était pas Lily ou James Potter… Mais en un sens, ceux de Draco ne devaient pas être bien différents.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Draco ? »

Le murmure encourageant semblait être tout ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer. Lentement, il releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry. Les yeux gris semblaient voilés… hantés…

« Il y avait des Moldus… » Il déglutit avec difficulté puis sembla serrer les dents. Le reste sortit d'une traite. Comme on arrachait un pansement pour prévenir la douleur, Malfoy vidait son sac. « Ils les ont torturés. Atrocement. On aurait dit une meute de chiens. Et ils riaient… Ils riaient… Et la fille… Elle avait à peine dix ans. Ils l'ont massacrée. Massacrée, Potter. Et ça les amusait. Ils riaient… »

Un mauvais frisson descendit le long de la colonne d'Harry. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été témoin de la créativité monstrueuse des Mangemorts. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir vraiment que dire, mais Malfoy continuait, visiblement incapable de s'arrêter maintenant qu'il avait commencé.

« Son visage… Si tu avais vu son visage… Il ne restait rien… Plus rien… Et j'étais là, à regarder… J'aurai pu… J'aurai dû… »

« Tu n'es pas responsable, Malfoy. » coupa Harry fermement. « Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, ils t'auraient tué. »

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres du blond. « Tu n'aurais rien pu faire non plus pour Diggory. Est-ce que ça te soulage de le savoir ? »

Harry détourna le regard. Non… Non, ça ne le soulageait pas. Et de même, rien ne soulageait le Serpentard. C'était un poids qu'il porterait pour le reste de sa vie.

« Tu sais ce que m'a dit mon père après ça, Potter ? »

Le ton était faussement léger, comme si ce qu'il racontait était une bonne plaisanterie. Mais ça ne le faisait pas rire. Rien de tout ça ne les faisait rire.

« Il m'a reproché de ne pas être plus reconnaissant… De ne pas m'être assez amusé. » Malfoy tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'extérieur, fixant le paysage nocturne. « Il venait d'assassiner une gosse de dix ans et il trouvait ça hilarant. Une Sang-de-Bourbe, il a dit… Même pas bonne à nourrir ses chiens… »

Il y avait un tel dégout dans ces paroles… Harry lui-même avait envie de vomir. Il avait toujours su que Lucius Malfoy était un être cruel mais…

« Tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais pas… » commença Harry mais fut coupé par le ricanement moqueur du blond.

« Crois-tu vraiment que qui que ce soit discute avec Lucius Malfoy ? » rétorqua-t-il avec incrédulité. « Quand il ordonne, il faut obéir. Quand il est en colère, il vaut mieux se cacher. Le mieux est encore de se trouver le moins possible sur son chemin, vois-tu, Potter ? » Il haussa les épaules. « Un petit conseil pour l'avenir puisque tu sembles assez fou pour t'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Ca ressemblait assez à Vernon Dursley… Mais Malfoy n'était pas comme lui… Malfoy était un enfant gâté, un sale prétentieux égoïste.

« Tu ne… »

« Je ne me complais pas dans la pitié des autres comme toi, Potter. » l'interrompit-il encore « Mais si tu tiens à le savoir, non, mon enfance n'a pas été idéale. »

Le fait que Draco Malfoy soit en train de se confier à lui le heurta de plein fouet et il comprit un peu mieux le comportement étrange d'Hermione. Non, ce garçon là n'était pas le même que celui qu'ils côtoyaient depuis cinq ans. Et aussi curieux que ce soit, Harry était persuadé qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis à qui en parler. Non pas qu'ils soient en train de devenir amis ! Loin de là. C'était un Serpentard, un fils de Mangemort…

« Ne le prends pas mal, Malfoy, mais tu n'as pas exactement l'air de… »

Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne put pas terminer. Cette fois, la voix était plus chaude, moins… désespérée.

« J'ai la chance d'avoir un bon parrain. »

Et le dernier mur qui les séparait s'abattit brusquement dans la tête d'Harry. Ce n'était plus Draco Malfoy devant lui mais un gamin, qui lui ressemblait, et qui avait besoin d'aide. Sa cause à lui était perdue, pas celle du Serpentard.

« Et ton parrain ne pourrait pas t'aider ? » demanda-t-il. « Te cacher ou… Je ne sais pas… »

Le blond haussa les épaules. « C'est aussi un Mangemort. »

Les espoirs du Survivant s'effondrèrent. Pas de soutien de ce côté-là, donc. Il soupira, réfléchissant rapidement. Il n'y avait pas cinquante solutions et il était certain que la seule qui existait n'allait pas enchanter le Serpentard.

« Tu dois aller voir Dumbledore. » conclut-il.

Malfoy se tourna vers lui, un air sérieusement hostile plaqué sur le visage.

« J'irai avec toi, si tu veux. » proposa Harry avant que le blond ait le temps de lui demander de se taire.

« Saint Potter pour les causes perdues. » railla le sang-pur en secouant la tête. « Va voir le Directeur si ça te chante. Je nierai. Je nierai tout et personne ne te croira. Comme d'habitude. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta le balcon. Harry le suivit sans même y penser.

« Et alors que vas-tu faire ? Le rejoindre ?! »

Malfoy stoppa net et se tourna vers lui. N'ayant pas anticipé, Harry lui rentra presque dedans. Il eut en revanche, le réflexe de lever légèrement sa baguette quand il vit la fureur pure déformer les traits du Serpentard.

« S'opposer c'est mourir. »

Les mots claquèrent hauts et forts dans la Volière, provoquant cris et hululements réprobateurs de la part des hiboux.

« Tu t'es opposé à lui aujourd'hui, Draco. » rétorqua le Griffondor sans se démonter. « Tu as déjà choisi. »

« S'opposer, c'est mourir. » répéta le Serpentard avec force. « Je ne veux pas mourir. »

« Tu mourras si tu le suis. » assena Harry, sachant qu'il avait perdu la partie –pour ce soir, du moins- mais incapable de lâcher prise.

« Je mourrai si je _te_ suis. »

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut survivre tant que l'autre survit… _

« Possible. » souffla Harry, assailli par les mots de la Prophétie qui revenaient le torturer. « Mais quitte à risquer ta vie dans les deux cas, la question est de savoir pour quoi tu préfères mourir. »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Ni l'un ni l'autre, Potter. Je n'ai pas ta vocation de martyr. »

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la porte. Agacé qu'il soit aussi aveugle, Harry lâcha la dernière chose dont il pensait pouvoir se servir.

« Pourquoi avoir prévenu Hermione, dans ce cas ? » Il ralentit mais ne s'arrêta pas. « Tu as déjà choisi un camp, Malfoy ! Tu refuses juste de l'admettre ! »

Mais le dos du Serpentard avait déjà disparu dans l'escalier. A bout de nerf, Harry donna un coup de pied dans le perchoir à côté de lui. La douleur sourde qui se propagea le long de ses orteils ne solutionna rien, et avec un soupir irrité, il tira la cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et l'enfila.

Il ne se préoccupa pas d'éviter d'éventuelles patrouilles, bien à l'abri sous sa cape. La Grosse Dame, habituée à ses allées et venues nocturnes le laissa passer sans difficultés ou sermons et il pénétra dans la salle commune, où ne voyant personne, il réapparut. Le feu dans la cheminée était presque éteint, il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil mais il prit néanmoins la direction des dortoirs.

« Harry ? » appela une petite voix alors qu'il avait déjà la main sur la porte.

Fronçant les sourcils, le garçon jeta un regard circulaire à la salle commune, il aurait juré qu'elle était déserte. Mais finalement ses yeux se posèrent sur la frêle silhouette recroquevillée dans un fauteuil. Les bras autour des jambes, le menton sur les genoux… Les traces de larmes sur ses joues…

« Mione ! » s'exclama-t-il en redescendant les marches et en se précipitant près de son amie. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! »

Seul un sanglot lui répondit. Elle enfouit son visage contre ses genoux.

Harry était un peu perdu. Il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour consoler les gens, certainement pas les filles en larmes, et encore moins à une heure du matin…

« Mione… » murmura-t-il en posant une main hésitant sur son épaule. Le fauteuil était large, il y avait de la place pour deux… Il se glissa à côté d'elle. Sans qu'il ait compris comment, elle sanglotait librement contre sa poitrine. Avec gêne, il caressa ses cheveux, décrivit des cercles dans son dos en espérant l'apaiser…

« Hermione. » tenta-t-il au bout d'un moment, avec tout ce qui lui restait de fermeté à cette heure avancée. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Il détestait voir son amie dans cet état. Vraiment.

« Ronald… est un… crétin. » lâcha-t-elle en martelant sa poitrine de coups de poing pas si faibles que ça. Il grimaça. Il n'y pouvait rien, lui… Etait-ce la peine de le frapper de la sorte ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda-t-il, mais ce n'était apparemment pas la question à poser.

« Ce qu'il a dit ?! » s'énerva-t-elle en se redressant. « Ce qu'il a dit ?! »

Un instant, il eut le terrible espoir qu'elle cesse de pleurer pour se mettre en colère, mais… non.

« Il m'a presque traitée de… »

Le mot qui n'avait certainement rien de convenable, se perdit dans le sanglot. A nouveau, elle se laissa aller contre lui, s'agrippant à sa chemise comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'enfuie.

« Il n'a sûrement pas dit… » essaya-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Oh, il ne l'a pas dit… mais c'est ce qu'il pensait ! Tout ça parce que… parce que… »

« Parce qu'il est amoureux de toi. » termina Harry, trop fatigué pour mettre les formes. Il était temps que quelqu'un brise les non dits entre ses deux amis et si ce n'était certainement pas sa place, il apparaissait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Quoi ?! » Hermione se redressa, toute rouge cette fois. « Non. Il croit ça mais… »

« Non, Mione. » coupa-t-il. « Il est jaloux. Et il est jaloux parce qu'il est amoureux de toi. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. »

La jeune fille ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, apparemment à court de mots, avant de planter son regard, encore embué de larmes, dans celui d'Harry.

« Mais je l'aime de la même façon que toi, Harry. » répondit-elle calmement. « Comme un grand frère… »

Le garçon lui sourit gentiment. « Tu le lui as expliqué ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, clairement perdue. « Je ne sais pas… On hurlait et il disait tellement d'horreurs… »

A nouveau ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et Harry grimaça. « Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger… Vous êtes trop amis pour laisser ça vous séparer. Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Elle le dévisagea avec hésitation, puis se pelotonna contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas aller dans les dortoirs. Parvati et Lavande vont se moquer de moi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, son regard allant se perdre dans les flammes. « Et depuis quand est-ce que ça t'arrête ? »

A titre personnel, il aurait volontiers rejoint le lit moelleux qui l'attendait en haut. Il était épuisé.

« Il a dit tellement de choses, Harry… Tu ne te rends pas compte… Des choses qu'il avait promis de ne pas révéler… C'est… Elles ne me laisseront pas tranquilles. »

Il manqua lui faire remarquer qu'elles dormaient sans doute déjà à poings fermés mais s'abstint. Après tout, il n'en savait rien. Le monde des filles était un mystère total pour lui. Il se pouvait parfaitement qu'elles attendent prêtes à lui sauter dessus. Il n'était pas convaincu, mais bon.

« Tu va dormir ici, alors ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais sentit le hochement de tête contre sa poitrine. Elle ne fit en revanche aucun geste signifiant qu'elle avait pour intention de bouger prochainement. Harry soupira.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

« Merci, Harry. » répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Saint Potter à la rescousse… se moqua une voix, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Draco Malfoy, dans sa tête. Il gigota aussi discrètement qu'il le put pendant quelques minutes, ne désirant pas déranger Hermione mais peu enclin à dormi tordu comme il l'était. Une fois installé confortablement, il se remit à fixer les flammes, sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil…

Comme d'habitude, les ombres menaçantes de Cédric et Voldemort dansaient dans son esprit, accompagnées de celle d'une famille Moldue dont les visages étaient flous. Cependant, avant que le cauchemar ait pu vraiment affermir sa prise, une main secoua fermement son épaule.

« Harry ! » appelait la voix. « Harry ! »

Il voulut se tourner mais un poids lourd sur sa poitrine l'en empêcha. Il se rappela Hermione, mais la voix n'avait rien de féminine. Non… A vrai dire, elle ressemblait assez à celle de… Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux.

« Harry, réveille-toi. »

Un instant, il crut qu'il rêvait toujours. « Professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Le Professeur Snape te réclame, Harry. »

L'information mit quelques secondes à l'atteindre.

« Snape ? » répéta-t-il.

« Il faut se dépêcher. » répondit simplement le Directeur.

Harry le vit jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione avant d'agiter sa baguette. Le corps endormi de la jeune fille s'éleva dans les airs et flotta en direction des dortoirs. Grimaçant, il voulut s'expliquer, mais Dumbledore ne le lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps. » Le vieux sorcier sembla hésiter puis soupira néanmoins. « Mais à l'avenir, tachez de vous souvenir tous les deux que la salle commune n'est pas un endroit pour passer la nuit. »

« Monsieur… » protesta-t-il, en pure perte. Dumbledore leva la main.

« Le temps presse. »

Harry secoua la tête, tentant de se remettre les idées en place.

« Que veut Snape ? » demanda-t-il. Ils devaient approcher des trois heures du matin…

« Le Professeur Snape a demandé que tu apportes la lettre, Harry. » déclara seulement le Directeur.

« Quelle lettre ? » répondit-il distraitement, avant qu'il ne se réveille tout à fait en comprenant ce que voulait Snape. Il voulait _la_ lettre. Et il envoyait Dumbledore la chercher.

« J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire… » soupira le vieil homme, sans sembler s'apercevoir de la détermination farouche qui avait envahi le garçon. « Severus divague… Mais il insistait tellement pour te voir… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Snape divaguait ? Ca, c'était inhabituel. Et il le réclamait ? Doublement étrange…

« Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? » demanda-t-il finalement, en emboitant le pas au Directeur.

Dumbledore marqua un temps d'arrêt, mais reprit rapidement sa marche.

« Il est mourant, Harry. »

* * *

Je sais... moi aussi je vous aime. ^^

Rewiew!!!


	15. Death Throes

Que de gentilles rewiews... Vous avez gagné la suite rapidement, lol. Pour les non anglophones comme ma très chère et estimée bêta, Death Throes signifie agonie... (juste pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance) ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Death Throes**

« Il est mourant, Harry. »

Il se dégageait de la voix de Dumbledore une tristesse et une culpabilité sans nom. Réveillé tout à fait maintenant, Harry accéléra lui-même l'allure. Ils marchaient tous les deux à la limite de la course.

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais il était trop choqué pour les poser. Des sentiments contradictoires se battaient en lui, soulevant plus de problèmes que de réponses. Il détestait Snape mais ne parvenait pas à se désintéresser du sort de l'homme. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'une autre mort. Terrifié à l'idée de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Même si c'était le plus abject salaud que la Terre ait porté…

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'infirmerie, et Harry suivit Dumbledore qui ne marqua même pas un temps d'arrêt. Les portes s'ouvrirent seules à leur approche et se refermèrent derrière eux. Le Directeur les guida à travers la pièce, jusqu'à l'autre salle, qui servait pour les patients vraiment atteints ou qui devaient rester plusieurs jours.

« Albus ! » s'exclama McGonagall, sur le seuil, apparemment soulagée de voir apparaître le vieux sorcier.

« Comment va-t-il, Minerva ? »

La sorcière leur emboîta le pas et ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle où Madame Pomfresh s'activait.

« Il est stable… » soupira la Directrice des Griffondors. « Pompom a fait un travail fantastique. »

« Il n'est pas sauvé pour autant. » répliqua l'infirmière, surprenant leur conversation. Son regard tomba sur Harry avant de remonter jusqu'à celui, perçant, de Dumbledore. « Etes-vous sûr qu'il est sage de l'amener ici, Albus ? Je vous le répète, rien ne garantit que… »

« Severus l'a réclamé. » coupa le Directeur avec une brusquerie inhabituelle. « De plus, je connais Severus, il est fort. Il s'en remettra. »

La façon, presque enfantine, dont Dumbledore répondit surprit réellement Harry, et, légèrement… inquiet, il tourna la tête vers McGonagall. Celle-ci le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de secouer imperceptiblement la tête. Il sembla au garçon que son cœur sombrait dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi. Mieux valait Snape que Sirius ou Lupin, mais…

« Que s'est-il passé ? » parvint-il à demander, son regard s'attachant pour la première fois au corps étendu sur le lit d'hôpital.

Sans ses larges robes, réduit à porter le pyjama obligatoire fourni par Madame Pomfresh, Snape semblait… amoindri. Plus maigre, plus pâle… Sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement et rapidement. Trop pour que ce soit bon signe. Sa tête avait roulé sur le côté et son visage était affreusement dénué de toute couleur. On aurait dit une poupée de cire… Il y avait pourtant une large plaie, au niveau du cou, dont le rouge contrastait avec la blancheur mortelle de sa peau.

« Nous ne savons pas vraiment. » expliqua doucement McGonagall, toujours incertaine quand à la légitimité de la présence d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, il n'était pas plus sûr qu'elle de savoir ce qu'il faisait là.

« Nagini. » intervint Dumbledore. « Ce sont des marques de morsures. Nagini. »

Pomfresh secoua la tête. « Il n'aurait jamais survécu à la morsure de ce serpent, Albus. Le venin… »

« Le prenez-vous donc pour un imbécile ? » tonna le Directeur et cette fois, Harry fit un pas distinct vers sa Directrice de Maison. Etait-ce l'inquiétude ou le poids de la culpabilité qui rendait Dumbledore furieux ? Dans tous les cas, c'était proprement effrayant. Peut-être plus que l'état catastrophique de son professeur de Potions. «Severus s'est lui-même immunisé contre le venin de cet animal, avant la fin de la première guerre. Ce n'est pas ce que nous devons craindre. La perte de sang a été sévère. »

Il sembla se reprendre sur la fin, jetant à l'infirmière un regard désolé.

« Il a aussi été soumis au Doloris et à Merlin sait quoi d'autre. Il est très faible. » reprit calmement Pomfresh comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue. « Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il survive à la nuit… Le mieux serait de le transférer à Sainte Mangouste mais… »

« Impossible. » contra immédiatement Dumbledore. « Les Mangemorts sont partout. Là bas, il serait véritablement condamné. »

Avec fatalisme, la sorcière haussa les épaules. « Dans ce cas, je vais faire de mon mieux… »

Mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Harry se sentait mal. Sa place n'était pas ici. Il n'était pas ami avec Snape, il ne l'appréciait même pas… Ce n'était pas à lui de le veiller sur son lit de mort…

Il observa avec une fascination morbide, l'infirmière s'agiter autour du lit, marmonnant des sorts, déléguant parfois à McGonagall ou à Dumbledore en personne le soin de le faire pour elle, pendant qu'elle forçait l'homme inconscient à avaler des potions. Ne voulant pas gêner, Harry s'installa sur le lit voisin. Penché légèrement en avant, appuyé sur ses genoux, il se forçait à maîtriser la nausée qui lui enserrait la gorge. Il n'en pouvait plus de la mort. Il n'en pouvait plus…

« Dumb… Dumbledore… »

Le râle était trop bas pour que les professeurs et l'infirmière, tous occupés à lutter pour la survie du professeur, l'entende. Harry, lui, leva brusquement la tête, plongeant dans deux yeux sombres. Il lui semblait que Snape s'ancrait à son regard… C'était une sensation étrange.

« Lily… » marmonna l'homme dans un sursaut de conscience. « Lily… »

Cette fois, le cri rauque alerta les autres qui s'activèrent d'autant plus. McGonagall redoubla d'énergie et de force dans le sort qu'elle murmurait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. C'était censé réparer les dégâts internes s'il avait bien compris. Mais ne pouvait-il rien lui donner pour la douleur ?

Brusquement, le Mangemort rejeta la tête en arrière, fermant étroitement les yeux et un hurlement atroce passa ses lèvres. Son corps se cambra dans un soubresaut de souffrance qui déchira Harry. Dumbledore se précipita immédiatement et posa sa main sur le front de l'homme, tentant de l'apaiser comme on calme un enfant.

« Ca va aller, Severus… Ca va aller… »

Jamais encore le Directeur ne lui avait semblé si désespéré. McGonagall était dans un état similaire, reprenant, les larmes aux yeux, le sort qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir. C'était apparemment un exercice éreintant. La sueur perlait à son front et elle paraissait clairement épuisée. Pomfresh agitait, elle aussi, sa baguette… Mais la magie ne semblait pas vraiment aider.

« Al…Albus… » bégaya Snape, avec difficulté, le visage crispé de douleur.

« Ca va aller, mon enfant. » répéta calmement le Directeur. « C'est terminé. Je vous le promets, Severus. Plus jamais. »

McGonagall recula brusquement, la main sur la poitrine. « Je… Je ne peux plus… »

Avant même qu'Harry ait pu réagir, Dumbledore avait pris sa place. Prononçant avec force la même litanie latine que l'Animagus avait répétée pendant des heures. Pomfresh cessa de s'agiter au dessus de Snape pour s'occuper de Mcgonagall qui la repoussa d'un geste las.

« Non, Pompom… Je vais bien. »

L'autre femme secoua fermement la tête. « Non, vous n'allez pas bien. C'était de la folie de maintenir ce sort aussi longtemps, Minerva. Potter, sur la table là bas, il y a un flacon de reconstituant sanguin. »

Déjà le garçon s'était précipité dans la direction que l'infirmière lui avait indiquée. Il en revint, la fiole dans la main et tandis que la sorcière s'occupait du Professeur de Métamorphose, qui palissait à vue d'œil, il rejoignit Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et psalmodiait avec hâte.

« Forcez-le à le boire. » ordonna Pomfresh sans se retourner.

Se demandant vaguement comment il avait fini là, Harry déboucha la fiole et approcha le goulot des lèvres de Snape. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas enclin à boire. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté, lâchant un gémissement pathétique. Grimaçant par peur de lui faire mal, il se débrouilla comme il put pour l'obliger à l'avaler.

« Ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre la douleur ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'infirmière.

La façon dont il froissait les draps entre ses poings, les convulsions de son visage… C'était effrayant. Il souffrait apparemment le martyre et Harry paniquait à l'idée que…

« Albus ! » hurla finalement Severus, avant que son corps ne se cambre dans une crise de convulsions impressionnantes.

« C'est le venin ! » s'exclama Pomfresh en se précipitant à nouveau auprès de son patient. Dumbledore cessa de marmonner pour la dévisager avec désespoir.

« Il est immunisé, Pompom… Ca ne peut pas le tuer… Ca ne peut pas. »

« La douleur… » intervint McGonagall à bout de souffle. « C'est le venin… Il agit. Ca ne le tuerait peut-être pas s'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais… De la force… Il faut lui transférer… »

Mais elle ne termina pas, trop essoufflée. Son idée avait néanmoins été comprise puisque le visage de Pomfresh se décomposa.

« C'est aux limites de la Magie Noire, Minerva… » siffla l'infirmière. « Sans compter que c'est dangereux pour celui qui offre son énergie. »

Harry posa son regard sur Snape. Les convulsions avaient cessé et il aspirait maintenant l'air goulument sans visiblement parvenir à en prendre assez. Ses yeux sombres allaient et venaient, fouillant l'espace autour de lui sans rien voir. En une seconde, la décision du garçon était prise. Comment Malfoy avait-il formulé ça ? Sa vocation de martyr…

« Je vais le faire. »

Les regards des trois adultes se posèrent sur lui, ouvertement surpris. Il l'était lui-même. Il ne savait même pas en quoi ce transfert consistait mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour sauver Snape…

« Non, Harry. » contra aussitôt Dumbledore, une lueur attristée dans l'œil. « Pompom a raison. Le rituel impose une maîtrise parfaite de ses pouvoirs et c'est extrêmement dangereux. »

« Il le ferait dans la seconde pour chacun d'entre-nous et vous savez ça ! » répliqua sur le champ McGonagall, maintenant paniquée. Son regard ne cessait de parcourir la silhouette immobile et des larmes d'impuissance brillaient dans ses yeux.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise de la voir comme ça. Minerva McGonagall était un roc. Du moins d'habitude, elle l'était.

« Oui, Minerva. » répondit doucement Dumbledore. « Je le sais. C'est pourquoi je vais le faire. »

« Albus ! » s'écria Pomfresh « C'est de la folie ! Savez-vous combien de sorciers en sont morts ?! »

« Pratiquement tous, en vérité. Mais je ne pense pas que ce serait prétentieux d'admettre que je ne suis pas un sorcier ordinaire. »

Avant que quiconque ait pu dire autre chose, Dumbledore avait rempoché sa baguette et tendu ses deux bras au dessus du corps de Severus Snape, paumes vers le sol. Deux filaments dorés se déroulèrent lentement de ses mains… Pour disparaître en heurtant un mur invisible. Rouvrant les yeux, le Directeur jeta un regard furieux à l'homme couché sur le lit.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire de magie dans cet état, Severus. Encore moins me résister. »

La mâchoire tendue, la bouche tordue dans un rictus de souffrance, le regard noir de Snape était vrillé sur le directeur. Harry ne put empêcher le brusque élan d'admiration pour la volonté et la puissance de l'homme. Aux portes de la mort, il parvenait encore à contrôler ses pouvoirs, à s'en servir…

« Albus… » grogna-t-il.

Sa respiration était hachée, nettement douloureuse. Et pourtant il était là. Conscient et lucide, semblait-il.

« Coffret. » continua-t-il, se concentrant sur chaque mot. « Il a… Coffret. »

Pomfresh émit un bruit de surprise et McGonagall poussa un juron qui fit presque sursauter Harry. Dumbledore se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, Severus. Nous nous occuperons de cela plus tard. »

Mais sa nouvelle tentative se heurta au bouclier de Snape, toujours en place. Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry réalisa que c'était un très grand sorcier. Du moins, très puissant. Et la scène était si pitoyable qu'il en oubliait presque son ressentiment pour son professeur.

« J'ai voulu… J'ai voulu… le prendre… » siffla l'espion. « Surpris… Torturé… Puni… Bellatrix… Naguini… » Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre une nouvelle vague de souffrance, avant de planter son regard plus fermement dans celui de Dumbledore. « Le Seigneur… Ténèbres… Pas là… Pas en personne… Ai réussi à… m'échapper… Pré-au-lard… Patronus… »

« Oui. » acquiesça finalement le Directeur, mettant fin au discours presque incompréhensible du Maître des Potions. « J'ai reçu votre Patronus… »

Un nouveau gémissement échappa à l'ancien Mangemort. Aveuglé par la souffrance, il agrippa plus fermement encore les draps, les tirant à lui et les tordant. La crise était plus importante que les précédentes, il tremblait, semblait suffoquer…

« Severus… » souffla McGonagall, effrayée, avant de se précipiter à côté du lit. « Pompom ! »

« Je ne peux rien faire… » répondit l'infirmière avec impuissance. « Je ne peux rien faire… »

Dumbledore tenta une troisième fois le rituel à l'instant précis où l'Animagus tendait la main vers celle de Severus. Une formidable poussée de magie les propulsa tous au sol. Harry se redressa en secouant la tête, si Snape ne pouvait plus contrôler sa magie… Il se remit sur ses pieds à peu près en même temps que le Directeur, mais ce fut lui qui atteignit le premier le lit.

C'était comme lutter contre un vent déchainé. Snape projetait sa magie dans une tentative pour se protéger. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il était en sécurité… Ou alors, il était effrayé… Il y avait des dizaines d'explications mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que le rejoindre s'avéra ardu. Dumbledore semblait avoir plus de mal que lui à lutter… C'était étrange, la magie de Snape le contournait, l'acceptait…

« Potter… » grinça-t-il, attrapant son bras et s'y cramponnant dès qu'il fut à portée de main.

Il se tordait de douleur.

« Ca va aller, Professeur. » répondit Harry, contenant difficilement le sentiment de panique qui montait en lui. « Dumbledore va vous guérir. Ca va aller. »

« Je vais… Je vais mourir… Stupide… Stupide enfant. »

Le garçon secoua violement la tête, se repoussant instinctivement loin de lui. « Non ! » Plus de morts… Plus de morts…

En reculant, il heurta le vieux sorcier. Dumbledore l'écarta gentiment, et positionna à nouveau ses mains au dessus de la poitrine de Snape.

« Laissez-moi faire, Severus. Pour l'amour du ciel, laissez-moi faire ! »

« Lily… » marmonna l'homme en réponse et la magie autour d'eux cessa de les repousser, uniquement pour revenir l'entourer en un bouclier verdâtre. « Lily… J'ai échoué… »

Le cœur battant, Harry avança légèrement. Il n'était même pas en colère à l'évocation de sa mère… Il voulait juste que Snape s'en sorte… Qu'ils puissent continuer à se détester cordialement… Dieu, s'il s'en sortait, il lui rendrait cette fichue lettre et n'aborderait plus jamais le sujet de la liaison qu'il avait eue avec sa mère. Ce n'était pas important… Ca n'avait rien d'important…

« Non, Severus… » répondit doucement Dumbledore. « Vous n'avez pas échoué… »

« Si… » contra le Mangemort, en se mordant la lèvre pour taire un hurlement. « Tout… Tout… est perdu… Tout… Mourir… »

« Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça. Laissez-vous soigner. » Harry n'avait même pas conscience de parler, encore moins des regards surpris que lui jetaient Dumbledore et plus loin McGonagall et Pomfresh. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était les deux prunelles noires qui le fixaient avec désespoir. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était les mots d'amour et la tendresse des phrases de Lily.

« Lily… » souffla-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés au sien. « Elle n'a pas… Elle s'en serait… »

« Elle vous aimait. » coupa fermement Harry. Et ça lui crevait peut-être le cœur d'admettre que sa mère avait aimé un autre que son père mais c'était la vérité la plus absolue. Et si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il n'ait pas à faire face à un autre deuil… « Elle l'a écrit. Elle vous aimait, Professeur. »

Snape le dévisagea en silence, une minute, avant de secouer fermement la tête, le mouvement brutal n'arrangeant pas l'état de la plaie béante au niveau de son cou.

« La lettre… » lâcha-t-il, la respiration rapidement. « La lettre… »

A nouveau, il tendit la main vers Harry. Cette fois, le garçon l'attrapa. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant, mais il était sûr de ne pas vouloir que Snape meure.

« Tu dois comprendre… » marmonna-t-il, écrasant ses doigts dans sa poigne puissante. « Lily… Lily… Tu dois comprendre… »

A côté de lui, Dumbledore attendait en silence. Qu'il réussisse ou échoue, c'était apparemment à Harry de jouer à présent. A lui de convaincre Snape de baisser son bouclier.

« Je comprends. » répondit rapidement Harry. « Je comprends. Je vous pardonne, d'accord ? Je comprends. »

Et le pire, c'est que c'était la vérité. Il pardonnait l'adultère à sa mère… Il pardonnait Snape de l'y avoir entraînée… Il pardonnait tout.

« Non… » protesta le blessé dans un râle. « Lily n'a jamais… Lily… Lily… Tu ne sais pas qui était Lily… »

Il encaissa la remarque avec une grimace. Non, il ne savait pas qui était Lily et la meilleure personne capable de lui parler d'elle était en train de mourir…

« Vous me direz tout. » rétorqua Harry, à court d'idée. « Quand Dumbledore vous aura soigné… Vous me raconterez… »

« Non ! » s'écria brutalement le Mangemort avant de s'arc-bouter violemment, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

« Le venin… » murmura Dumbledore près de lui. « Il est trop faible pour lutter. Ca l'empoisonne. »

Paniqué, Harry agrippa à deux mains le bras de son professeur. « Ecoutez-moi… Professeur… »

« Je vais mourir… » marmonna Snape, les yeux dans le vague. Puis comme s'il sortait d'une rêverie sans importance, il braqua son regard sombre dans les yeux verts. « Potter ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Etait-il en train de perdre la raison pour passer d'un extrême à l'autre ?

« Je vais mourir. » répéta-t-il, et sa voix était plus ferme, plus assurée.

Le garçon secoua la tête. « On peut vous soignez, il faut que… »

« Lily n'a jamais rien fait de mal. » Il hyperventilait, son corps partait en morceaux et il trouvait encore la force de défendre sa mère ?

« D'accord… » acquiesça le Griffondor. Tout ce qu'il voulait…

« Tu dois… me croire. »

Et brusquement, la sensation désagréable recommença. Il sentit l'esprit de Snape pousser pour entrer dans le sien. Beaucoup plus fort que la première fois, incapable de contrôler la portée de ses actes… Décidant en un éclair que se soumettre était préférable puisque dans son état il ne pouvait pas vraiment maîtriser la connexion, il le laissa faire. Le professeur se retira au bout de quelques secondes.

« Tu ne me crois pas… » balbutia-t-il « La lettre… La lettre… »

Le regard paniqué de Snape se posa sur Dumbledore et il sembla se calmer.

« Montrez-lui. » implora doucement le Mangemort, et Harry tourna la tête vers le vieux sorcier. Mais celui-ci paraissait tout aussi perplexe que le garçon… « Montrez-lui… »

Harry retourna sa pleine attention au professeur de Potions au moment précis où une sorte de brume argentée s'échappait de son oreille droite. Dumbledore mit une seconde de trop à réagir. McGonagall avait déjà fait apparaître une fiole et d'un coup de baguette avait emprisonné l'étrange substance à l'intérieur.

« Cette nuit là… » reprit alors Snape. « La nuit de la lettre… La dernière fois où je l'ai vue vivante… Lily… »

Harry ignora consciencieusement les regards stupéfaits et anxieux qu'échangèrent le Directeur et l'Animagus.

« D'accord… D'accord… » répéta le Griffondor, espérant le calmer. « Laissez Dumbledore vous soigner, maintenant… »

« Ai promis de protéger son fils… » répondit simplement Severus, les paupières lourdes.

« Et vous l'avez fait, Severus… » intervint doucement le Directeur, sa voix teintée d'une résignation qu'Harry n'apprécia pas. « Vous l'avez fait… »

« Et vous avez intérêt à continuer. » grogna Harry, satisfait quand le Mangemort se força à rouvrir les yeux pour les tourner vers lui. « Vous le dites assez vous-même… Je ferai n'importe quoi pour un peu de pub… Imaginez ce que je ferai si vous n'êtes pas là pour m'en empêcher ? »

Les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent lentement en une sorte de demi-sourire.

« Eff… Effrayant. »

« Oui ! » s'exclama le garçon, riant presque de cette réaction normale. « Vous voyez ? Vous ne pouvez pas mourir. »

Les yeux noirs semblaient fouiller les siens. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Hostilité, vieille rancune, haine… Harry ne concevait plus rien de tout cela. Tout plutôt que perdre encore quelqu'un par la faute de Voldemort. Tout.

« S'il vous plait. » souffla-t-il, avec désespoir.

Une seconde, il lui sembla que ça ne changerait rien. Et pourquoi est-ce que sa supplique changerait quoi que ce soit ? Il était Harry Potter et c'était Severus Snape son troisième ennemi juré derrière Voldemort et Draco Malfoy. Ou deuxième puisqu'il semblait que Malfoy soit rayé de la liste…

Mais curieusement, ce n'était plus tellement comme ça qu'il se voyait. Il était le fils de Lily Evans et cet homme avait aimé sa mère, l'aimait probablement encore… Et ça changeait la donne.

Le bouclier brilla à nouveau brièvement avant de disparaître et sans attendre, Dumbledore se lança. Cette fois, les filaments doré s'enfoncèrent dans la poitrine de Snape et le nimbèrent peu à peu d'une lueur dorée. Le professeur de potions sembla peu à peu s'endormir et Harry tourna la tête vers sa Directrice de Maison qui se tenait à sa droite, les traits tirés et l'air épuisé.

Gentiment McGonagall posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Cela va prendre un moment, Mr Potter. Vous devriez peut-être retourner dans les dortoirs. »

Avec détermination, il secoua la tête. Il était là, il y restait. Petit à petit, la main de Snape, toujours fermement accrochée à la sienne, sembla lâcher prise. Il s'y agrippa néanmoins, doutant que son professeur aurait apprécié s'il avait été pleinement en possession de ses moyens mais trouvant dans le geste un certain réconfort. Ca lui donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose.

Finalement, au bout de qui sembla à Harry être une éternité, Madame Pomfresh posa la main sur l'avant-bras de Dumbledore qui fit un pas en arrière, le regard vague et les jambes chancelantes. Il dut s'appuyer sur l'infirmière pour ne pas s'écrouler.

« Est-ce que cela suffira, Pompom ? » demanda-t-il, tandis que la femme l'aidait à s'asseoir un autre lit. « Je peux encore… »

« Oh, non, Albus ! Assez de folie pour aujourd'hui ! » rétorqua immédiatement Pomfresh.

Harry se tourna vers McGonagall qui agitait sa baguette au dessus du professeur inconscient. Elle parut soulagée.

« Il est beaucoup plus stable qu'il y a deux heures. » annonça-t-elle dans un sourire. « Il devrait être capable de venir à bout du venin, maintenant… »

« Il est sauvé ? » s'enquit Harry. L'adrénaline quittait peu à peu son système, le laissant légèrement étourdi.

« Pas encore. » répondit l'infirmière après l'avoir brièvement examiné. « Mais s'il passe la nuit, il vivra. »

Ca n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Avec précaution, il lâcha la main de Snape et se tourna vers Dumbledore qui, pâle et en sueur, semblait avoir pris dix ans.

« Je peux attendre ici, Professeur ? »

Lentement, le Directeur secoua la tête. « Il est endormi, Harry… Il n'y a… » Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression du garçon. « Peut-être devrais-tu t'occuper du souvenir que t'as confié le Professeur Snape ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. D'abord, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'était soudainement plus le bienvenu et ensuite, quel souvenir ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, Monsieur. »

« Minerva… » soupira Dumbledore avec fatigue. « Pourriez-vous accompagner Harry dans mon bureau et vous assurez qu'il parvienne à accéder au souvenir ? »

McGonagall sembla hésiter. « Severus n'était pas vraiment conscient de ses actes, Albus… Etes-vous certain que… »

« Severus a offert ce souvenir à Harry. » coupa Dumbledore. « Voulez-vous bien l'accompagner, Minerva ? »

Lentement la sorcière hocha la tête, percevant aussi clairement qu'Harry l'ordre net dans le ton. Le garçon lui emboîta sagement le pas tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était presque cinq heures et Harry s'attendait à tout sauf à la petite sorcière replète qui apparut brusquement sur son chemin.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe, Minerva ? » demanda la voix faussement amicale de Dolores Ombrage.

Cette femme ne dormait-elle donc jamais ? Harry laissé échapper un soupir fatigué alors que McGonagall se contentait de répondre d'une voix morne où l'épuisement perçait.

« Potter était malade. » mentit-elle avec aplomb. « Je l'ai accompagné à l'infirmerie. »

L'envoyée du Ministère inclina la tête avec méfiance, étudiant un moment Harry. Heureusement pour eux, les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux et son air débraillé servaient à merveille l'explication de l'Animagus.

« Soit. » concéda Ombrage. « Mais la Tour des Griffondor n'est pas de ce côté… »

« Nous allions dans le bureau du Directeur, Dolores. » soupira la sous-directrice, excédée. « J'y travaillais quand Potter m'a fait appelée et j'y ai laissé les devoirs des sixième année, si vous voulez tout savoir. Je ne compte pas faire l'aller-retour dix fois cette nuit, donc si vous voulez bien nous excuser. »

Ombrage sembla très irritée par le ton sec qu'avait employé la Griffondor.

« Certaines choses vont bientôt changer ici, Minerva. » rétorqua la petite sorcière. « Il serait tant que vous choisissiez votre camp… »

McGonagall eut un ricanement méprisant qu'Harry ne lui avait encore jamais entendu.

« Mon camp est et sera toujours celui d'Albus Dumbledore. » affirma-t-elle avec force. « Venez, Potter. »

Avec un grand sourire moqueur pour Ombrage, Harry la suivit. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le garçon l'observa extirper une sorte de bassine en pierre de l'étagère. Une pensine. Et brusquement il comprit que la brume argentée qu'il n'avait pas identifié tout à l'heure était le souvenir dont parlait le Directeur.

Il s'approcha d'elle tandis que d'un coup de baguette elle faisait glisser la substance vaporeuse et grisâtre dans la pensine.

« Vous savez comment faire ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Il hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Une pointe d'appréhension lui nouait l'estomac. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait découvrir et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir découvrir ce qui se cachait dans les souvenirs de Snape.

« Vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi ? »

C'était en pure perte, il le savait. Minerva McGonagall était trop intègre pour fouiller dans la tête d'un collègue. Elle ne répondit d'ailleurs pas, se contentant de lui signaler qu'elle l'attendrait ici.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se pencha.

Jusqu'à ce que le souvenir l'aspire…


	16. Memory

On pourra pas dire que je suis cruelle avec les délais de publication... ;)

J'aimerai juste éclaircir un point, cette histoire est à moi. Ce n'est pas une traduction. J'ai reçu une rewiew qui m'a perturbée sur ce point, mais non, lol, tout est bel et bien à moi. (sauf les persos et le contexte évidemment. Ce qui n'est pas à JKR est à moi, dirons nous).

Merci à tous pour vos rewiews! Continuez comme ça et je posterai plus vite encore, ça me booste vraiment pour écrire. ^^

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Memory **

Les pieds d'Harry rentrèrent en contact avec le sol et il battit des bras quelques secondes pour regagner son équilibre. Il ne se ferait jamais à ce genre de choses. Une fois certain qu'il ne s'étalerait pas par terre, il étudia ce qui l'entourait.

Il faisait nuit noire, et il se trouvait dans un village qui ressemblait assez à Pré-au-lard… Les boutiques et les maisons semblaient presque toutes à l'abandon. Des planches barraient les fenêtres, des avis de recherche étaient plaqués sur les vitrines pleines de poussières… Dolohov, Lestrange… Et d'autres Mangemorts qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

A sa droite, une des maisons était éclairée. La porte ouverte laissait entrevoir deux silhouettes sur le seuil. Sans plus réfléchir, Harry se dirigea vers elles. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour reconnaître son Professeur de Potions. Beaucoup plus jeune. Seize à dix-sept ans plus jeune.

Le temps qu'il rejoigne Snape, des pièces avaient changé de mains et la porte se refermait. L'homme, déjà habillé de ses robes noires caractéristiques, empocha ce qui semblait être un petit paquet et partit à grand pas dans la rue. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Harry le suivit. Cinq minutes de marche silencieuse, et un cri perçant perturbait la nuit, suivi d'exclamations brutales, de rires gras et de sorts jetés.

Snape s'arrêta net, figé, et tourna la tête en direction du bruit. Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne risquait rien. Le besoin de sortir sa baguette était puissant, mais se jugeant stupide, il se força à se concentrer sur la scène présente. Il y eut une nouvelle exclamation, un sort jeté avec violence par une voix féminine et une seconde plus tard, le Mangemort partait en courant.

Si ce souvenir était vraiment celui dont Lily parlait dans sa lettre, Snape était toujours au service complet de Voldemort à cette époque… Peu enclin à le voir prêter main forte à ses… amis, Harry le suivit néanmoins. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, n'est ce pas ?

« Sectum Sempra ! » hurla Snape en débarquant sur la petite place où avait lieu l'altercation. Un homme en robe noir et avec un masque en forme de tête de mort s'écroula.

Les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers lui et ce fut une erreur.

« Stupéfix ! » cria la voix de la femme, dont le visage était caché par la large capuche pourpre de sa cape.

« Avada Kedavra ! » lança un des assaillants.

La femme leva la main et le sort s'écrasa sur un bouclier rouge. Elle recula néanmoins sous la force de la frappe. Le capuchon glissa, révélant des cheveux de feu et un visage fin aux traits déterminés.

« Maman… » murmura Harry, fasciné par la grâce et l'agilité presque félines avec laquelle Lily Evans combattait. Elle attaquait, parait et bloquait les sorts avec facilité, ne semblant pas en difficulté alors qu'elle était acculée par quatre adversaires.

Parvenant à s'arracher à la vue de sa mère, il jeta un coup d'œil à Snape. La façon dont il luttait était elle aussi impressionnante. Mais là où les sorts de Lily étaient offensifs, ceux du Maître des Potions étaient mortels. Il semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas se tourner vers la jeune femme, assassinant néanmoins ceux qu'elle stupéfixiait.

Et puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le silence retomba et Snape se tourna vers elle, abaissant sa baguette. Lily n'avait pas jugé bon de faire la même chose. Elle le menaçait, la respiration courte. Ils se dévisagèrent avec une telle… force, qu'Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Comme s'il espionnait quelque chose de personnel, de privé.

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un leur avait jeté un sort. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait, immobile dans leur contemplation méfiante et fascinée.

Ce fut Snape qui le premier brisa le silence tendu qui planait autour d'eux.

« Nous ne devrions pas rester ici. »

La voix grave et pourtant douce sembla se perdre dans le vent. Harry cessa de fixer sa mère pour regarder Snape. Il semblait hésitant, nerveux… Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça.

« Tu as tué des Mangemorts. » répondit calmement Lily, sans faire aucun geste indiquant qu'elle comptait baisser sa baguette.

« Ils te menaçaient. » rétorqua Snape comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Lily haussa les épaules. « Ils me menacent tous les jours et tu n'en avais encore jamais tué aucun. »

« Je ne suis pas près de toi tous les jours, Lily. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle ferma brièvement les yeux à l'appel de son prénom. Et il y avait une telle… tendresse dans la voix de son professeur qu'il pouvait comprendre l'émotion qui traversa sa mère. Oh, évidemment, il se souvenait qu'elle était mariée avec James et ça ne l'enchantait pas qu'elle réagisse comme ça avec un autre, mais…

« Que fais-tu là, Snape ? »

Le garçon tourna la tête à temps pour voir le Mangemort flancher.

« Tu n'utilises même plus mon prénom à présent ? Je ne suis plus digne de cela à tes yeux ? »

Lentement, elle abaissa sa baguette. Une lueur attristée voila son regard vert quelques secondes.

« Nous avons fait nos choix, Severus. » répondit-elle, et Harry perçut une souffrance dans sa voix qui lui déplut souverainement.

« Et tu critiques les miens alors que les tiens te poussent à venir te faire tuer ? » railla-t-il, les lèvres tordues en ce qui semblait être un sourire.

Lily secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas venue ici pour mourir. »

« Non ? » répondit Snape dans un haussement de sourcils clairement dubitatif. « Et que cherchais-tu sur le territoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ce cas ? »

« De quoi me changer les idées. » Elle jeta un regard aux corps sans vie répartis un peu partout sur le sol et éclata d'un rire amer. « Tu as vu ce que je suis devenue, Sev ? Je chasse les Mangemorts pour me changer les idées… »

Sa voix s'était adoucie, et Harry ne manqua pas le calme qui détendit les traits de Snape à l'utilisation du surnom.

« Bellatrix a eu Victoria et Gilbert, tu sais ? » demanda-t-elle en levant la tête et en plantant son regard clair dans les yeux noirs de Snape.

« Je ne connaissais pas Hasdefort. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Hasdefort ? Il y avait une Septième année qui s'appelait comme ça chez les Poufsouffle.

« Mais tu connaissais Vicky ! » rétorqua Lily avec colère. « C'était ma meilleure amie, Severus. La meilleure ! »

Au moment précis où le garçon commençait à se dire que s'ils étaient en territoire ennemi, elle devrait baisser d'un ton, Snape jeta un regard inquiet alentour. Finalement indécis, il soupira.

« Où es ton… mari ? »

Ni le mépris, ni le dégout profond n'échappèrent à Harry. Pas plus qu'à Lily vu la grimace qu'elle fit. Mais elle ne releva pas.

« Avec Sirius, Peter et Remus, bien sûr. » dit-elle, avec ce qui semblait être de l'amusement mais qui était plutôt du ressentiment déguisé. « En train de rendre dignement hommage à nos amis … Combien, Sev ? Combien devront encore mourir ? »

Il y eut un bruit dans une ruelle sur leur droite. Snape et Harry se tournèrent dans un même mouvement, Lily leva mollement sa baguette. Un chat détala rapidement de la rue sombre et ils lâchèrent tous un soupir soulagé. Puis, sans prévenir, le Maître des Potions franchit l'espace qui le séparait de la jeune femme et attrapa son bras. Le temps qu'elle pousse un cri indigné le décor avait changé.

Elle se dégagea et s'éloigna légèrement, regardant autour d'elle avec stupéfaction. Harry fit de même. Ils étaient sur un petit pont de bois à moitié délabré. Le ruisseau qui serpentait au dessous avait certainement connu des jours meilleurs. Le parc dans lequel ils se trouvaient criait que la zone était moldue. Pourquoi Snape les avait-il amenés là ?

« C'est ici que tu m'as embrassée la première fois… » déclara Lily avec hésitation et Harry grimaça. Trop d'informations.

Lentement, Snape hocha la tête, sans répondre pourtant, les yeux rivés sur l'eau qui s'écoulait paisiblement. Le regard de Lily, lui, parcourait inlassablement le visage du Mangemort.

« C'était tellement facile, à cette époque… » soupira-t-elle.

« Rien n'a jamais été facile. » contra Snape durement, avant que son visage ne s'adoucisse une fois de plus sous le gentil froncement de sourcils de Lily. « Mais au moins je t'avais, toi… »

« Ton père, oui… » répondit la jeune femme, sans prêter attention à sa dernière phrase. « J'avais presque oublié… »

« Tu en as de la chance… » répondit simplement Snape.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait fait de l'humour. Pas du sarcasme. De _l'humour_.

« On peut dire ça, je suppose. » Lily haussa les épaules. « Je suis chanceuse puisque je suis vivante. »

S'accoudant à la rambarde du pont, elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Le cœur du garçon se serra en apercevant les larmes qui dégoulinaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il brûlait de la toucher, de la consoler, mais savait qu'il n'avait aucune consistance corporelle. Sa main passerait à travers son épaule…

Ce n'était pas le cas de ce Snape, qui l'attira contre lui avec hésitation. Lily se laissa faire facilement, passant un bras autour de sa taille et agrippant son épaule de l'autre, elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Posant sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme, l'homme ferma les yeux. Apaisé.

Harry détourna le regard. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Snape était capable d'autant de tendresse et en être le témoin le gênait.

« Tu as intérêt à rester vivante, Lily Evans. » marmonna le Mangemort au bout de quelques secondes, poussant Harry à redonner aux deux personnes sa pleine attention. « Parce que je ne peux pas concevoir un monde où tu ne serais pas. »

Douloureusement, le garçon serra les dents. Si cela était vrai alors les quinze dernières années, avaient dû être terribles pour lui…

Un frisson secoua sa mère et elle se détacha légèrement du Maître des potions. Le sourire tendre sur ses lèvres troubla Harry. Adressait-elle les mêmes à son père ou étaient-ils réservés à l'homme en noir ?

« Nous risquons nos vies tous les jours, Sev… » murmura-t-elle doucement. « Il va forcément venir un moment où je me retrouverai face à toi et où tu voudras me tuer. »

« Jamais. » Il secoua violemment la tête. « _Jamais_, Lily. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera James… Ou Sirius… ou un autre de mes amis… Et je te haïrai. » Snape resta interdit, mais elle inclina la tête, retirant ses bras de là où ils étaient. « Nous devrions oublier, Severus. Tu devrais m'oublier. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière, mais il en fit un en avant, une détermination farouche sur le visage.

« Ca fait quatre ans que tu refuses de m'adresser la parole, Lily. Et tu es toujours _là_. » Il plaqua brusquement la main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. « Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je _ne_ _veux_ _pas_ t'oublier. »

« Tu devrais. » répondit-elle avec fatalisme.

« Pourquoi ?! » cria-t-il en réponse, et Harry recula devant la fureur désespérée qui animait son professeur.

« Pour des dizaines de raisons ! » répliqua Lily, en retournant s'accouder à la rambarde. « Parce que nous ne pouvons pas être amis ! Parce que l'un de nous finira par y rester ! Parce que tu sers le diable en personne ! Parce que… Parce que… »

Brutalement, il agrippa son bras et la força à lui faire face. Craignant qu'il lui fasse mal, Harry voulut intervenir, mais se souvint avec amertume qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Tout ça appartenait au passé.

« Pourquoi ? » exigea-t-il avec une calme violence. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Le regard de Snape descendit, s'attardant sur les lèvres de Lily, et Harry sentit la nausée le reprendre.

« Parce que j'ai James. » souffla la jeune femme au moment précis où leurs bouches se frôlaient.

Comme si elle l'avait brûlé, il la lâcha et recula, son tremblement clairement visible à la lumière de la lune. Les bras ballants, Lily resta où elle était, le fixant avec un regret évident.

« _Potter_… » cracha Snape avec répugnance. « Il ne peut même pas prendre soin de toi correctement. Il te laisse partir en plein milieu de la nuit… Risquer ta vie… »

« Et que ferais-tu à sa place, Severus ? » répondit-elle avec amertume. « Tu m'enfermerais ? Tu m'empêcherais de vivre sous prétexte de me protéger ? »

Harry observa avec fascination le visage de l'homme perdre sa fureur au profit d'une expression plus neutre. Plus… douce.

« Je t'aimerais. »

Il tendit la main, dégageant les mèches folles que le vent rabattait dans les yeux de Lily. Elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

« Je t'ai fait une promesse, Lily… » reprit-il avec hésitation. « Ici, même. T'en souviens-tu ? »

Sa mère se mordit la lèvre, le regard brouillé de larmes. « Sev… »

« Je suis prisonnier de ton âme. C'est ce que je t'ai dit. Je t'ai juré de toujours t'aimer. Pour l'éternité. » coupa-t-il. « Un mot de toi. Un seul. Et tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Nous partirons. Nous serons libres. »

Il l'observait avidement, espérant visiblement intensément qu'elle accepte sa proposition. Harry se surprit à se demander ce qui se serait passé si elle avait dit oui. Si elle avait suivi Snape, l'aurait-il protégée ? Serait-elle toujours en vie aujourd'hui ?

« Nous pourrions partir. » concéda Lily, en levant la main quand il sourit avec joie. Un vrai sourire… Pas un de ses rictus. « Mais tu sais très bien que ça nous rattraperait. Aussi loin qu'on fuira, Il nous retrouvera. Nous ne serons jamais libre, Severus. Et je ne suis pas de ceux qui désertent. »

« C'est ridicule ! » protesta-t-il. « Nous pourrions nous installer ailleurs, nous cacher… »

« Severus… »

« Tu ne craindrais rien, je connais des sorts qui… »

« J'aime James, Severus. »

Ca mit fin au discours incohérent de Snape et ça soulagea immensément Harry. L'homme paraissait blessé, et en un instant il se retrouva devant l'exacte réplique, en plus jeune, du Professeur de Potions tyrannique.

« Tu me rejettes encore pour ce… » gronda-t-il.

« C'est toi qui m'a rejetée le premier, Sev. » l'interrompit Lily avec douceur.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé les ultimatums. » répondit Snape avec hargne.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient, donc il s'intéressa à Lily. Son parrain et ses amis débordaient d'histoire sur James Potter, mais peu d'entre eux avaient bien connu Lily Evans. Il admira la façon dont ses yeux verts, les même que les siens, brillaient… Comme elle respirait la jeunesse… la beauté…

« Mais c'était _ton_ choix. » rétorqua la jeune femme. « Tu as choisi Voldemort. Mais que croyais-tu ?! Que j'allais m'extasier et hurler de joie ? »

La grimace de Snape indiqua à Harry que c'était effectivement ce qu'il avait pensé.

« Tu voulais apprendre l'Art Noir. » continua Lily. « Je t'avais clairement dit plusieurs fois ce que j'en pensais. Et _tu_ as choisi. »

Secouant la tête devant ses accusations, il planta son regard suppliant dans le sien. « Mais je t'aime toujours, Lily… »

« Et je suis toujours mariée à James Potter. » répliqua-t-elle fermement.

« Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » réattaqua-t-il. « L'aimes-tu autant que tu m'as aimé ? C'était fort, Lily. C'était passionnel… »

« La passion meurt. » remarqua-t-elle, interrompant tristement ses interrogations. « L'amour pas. »

Harry se sentit désolé pour Snape. L'aurait-elle ouvertement giflé que ça n'aurait pas été pire. Il détourna la tête et le silence retomba entre eux pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, Snape soupira.

« Ne pourrions-nous pas au moins être amis ? »

« Des amis voués à s'entretuer ? » se moqua gentiment Lily en secouant la tête.

L'homme fit un pas hésitant vers elle, réduisant à nouveau la distance qui les séparait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parut se rendre compte qu'ils empiétaient dans leurs espaces personnels mutuels. Il restait des sentiments entre eux, réalisa Harry. Sa mère pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, une partie d'elle était toujours demeurée avec Snape.

« Nous pourrions nous revoir ? » insista-t-il. « Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le dire à qui que ce soit… Nous… »

« Si je te revoyais, Sev, je finirais par faire une erreur. Et je ne veux faire de mal ni à James, ni à toi. »

Snape ne répondit pas cette fois. Il la fixait avec désespoir, comme s'il cherchait à graver son visage dans son esprit. Lentement, Lily approcha de lui et plaça sa main sur sa joue. Vrillant son regard vert dans les yeux sombres, elle avança avec une lenteur voulue. Mais l'homme n'avait apparemment aucune intention de s'échapper. Il ne bougea pas quand les lèvres de la jeune femme effleurèrent les siennes. Il ne bougea pas quand elle glissa sa main derrière sa nuque, l'attirant dans le baiser…

Là, par contre il réagit, refermant ses bras sur elle et dévorant sa bouche avec une faim et une urgence que seule l'histoire qui suivrait expliquait. Harry détourna les yeux. Il savait maintenant qu'il n'y avait eu que ce baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste. Il savait aussi que c'était un adieu et qu'il aurait été bien mesquin de reprocher ça à Snape ou à sa mère.

« Lily… »

La supplique implorante poussa Harry à regarder à nouveau le couple. Ou plutôt l'ancien couple… La jeune femme se détachait avec difficulté mais détermination de la poigne de l'homme, et recula assez pour être hors de portée. Il détesta les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de sa mère…

« Au revoir, Sev… » souffla-t-elle.

Et brusquement, elle n'était plus là. Evanouie dans les airs avec le Pop caractéristique du transplanage. Et avec désespoir, Snape s'accrocha à la rambarde du pont, avant de pousser un hurlement presque inhumain.

Harry sentit peu à peu le souvenir s'estomper autour de lui et en un battement de cœur, il était à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Se forçant à respirer calmement pour retrouver une contenance, il ne se retourna pas immédiatement.

« C'était un long souvenir, Mr Potter. » constata calmement Minerva McGonagall dans son dos, la fatigue évidente dans sa voix. « Il est presque six heures. »

Distraitement, Harry acquiesça. « Avez-vous des nouvelles, Professeur ? »

Il s'étonna que son ton soit si posé. En lui, tous ses repères éclataient à nouveau. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de Snape. Ami… Ennemi… La frontière était floue. Ca dépendait probablement de quel côté il se rangeait. Celui de sa mère ou celui de son père.

« Non, Harry… J'allais retourner à l'infirmerie, à vrai dire. » répondit l'Animagus dans son dos.

Le garçon hocha la tête, décidé sans trop savoir pourquoi à l'accompagner.

« Que devons nous faire de ça, Professeur ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le contenu de la pensine. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de comment ça marchait. Est-ce qu'en lui offrant son souvenir, Snape l'avait perdu ? Ou…

« Le Professeur Snape aura gardé l'original, Mr Potter. Ceci n'est qu'une sorte de… copie. A vous de voir si vous voulez le garder ou le détruire. » expliqua McGonagall. « Mais j'aimerai vous prévenir que partager ses souvenirs de la sorte, ses… expériences est une grande preuve de confiance. Si vous décidez de le conserver… »

Il serait sous sa responsabilité de le protéger pour ne pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Et bien que la possibilité de revoir Lily à loisir soit tentante…

« Evanesco. » ordonna fermement Harry, coupant la sous-directrice.

Quand le contenu de la pensive eut disparu, il se tourna vers la vieille sorcière avec détermination. Il fut surpris du sourire attendri qu'il trouva sur ses lèvres.

« Je dois dire, Mr Potter, que je suis un peu plus fière de vous, chaque jour. »

Se sentant bêtement rosir sous le compliment, il se racla la gorge. « J'aimerai assez vous accompagner à l'infirmerie, Professeur. »

« Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir retourner vous coucher ? »

Il secoua la tête. Ils étaient en week-end après tout. Il trouverait bien l'occasion de dormir une heure ou deux par-ci, par-là. En revanche, il avait quelque chose à récupérer dans la Tour des Griffondors.

« Dans ce cas… » acquiesça pensivement l'Animagus. « Allons-y. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait l'escalier de pierre, l'angoisse sourde retombait sur eux. Rien n'indiquait dans quel état ils allaient le retrouver.

Le bruit sec, que fit la gargouille en se refermant, derrière eux sembla à Harry un funeste présage.


	17. Peace Offering

Salut!

On revient dans le présent... et on retourne à Sev. ^^

On m'a demandé la traduction des titres de chapitres, alors bien que celui-ci ne soit pas bien dur, je vais traduire. Offre de paix. Voilà, lol.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Peace Offering**

Ignorant le gargouillement impérieux de son estomac, Harry glissa un peu plus dans sa chaise. Ils approchaient de midi mais il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus : la faim ou le sommeil ? Ses yeux avaient tendance à se fermer tout seul, et le silence pesant de l'arrière salle de l'infirmerie n'aidait en rien. Dumbledore s'était éclipsé un peu après l'aube, déçu de ne pouvoir veiller son ami mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait échapper à ses devoirs. McGonagall l'avait suivi peu après, pour assister à la réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre. Quand Pomfresh avait rejoint son poste, dans la salle principale de l'infirmerie, lui faisant promettre de l'appeler au moindre problème, il était resté seul auprès de l'homme endormi.

Snape avait vacillé toute la nuit entre un sommeil profond et de courtes périodes de conscience pendant lesquelles il ne reconnaissait personne. Pomfresh avait assuré que ça passerait et semblait maintenant tout à fait rassurée quand à sa survie. Harry l'était aussi puisque les autres lui avaient garanti qu'il s'en sortirait, mais il rechignait à partir avant d'en avoir le cœur net.

Tant que Snape n'ouvrirait pas les yeux, ne l'insulterait pas, ni ne ferait une remarque sarcastique quelconque, il resterait là.

En vérité, il songeait à appeler Dobby et à le supplier de lui apporter à manger quand il se figea en percevant un bruit de dispute dans l'autre salle. Il se redressa, s'asseyant correctement sur sa chaise, et tourna la tête vers la porte close, baguette à la main, prêt à défendre sa vie et celle de son professeur de Potions. McGonagall les avait prévenus avant de partir. Il était à prévoir qu'Ombrage ait vent de l'affaire et vienne y fourrer son nez.

Mais vu les cris outragés de Madame Pomfresh, il était peu probable que la désagréable femme passe.

« Ceci est un centre de soin, Professeur ! » s'exclama l'infirmière. « Vous dérangez mes patients ! »

Il doutait que les deux seuls élèves qui s'étaient présentés dans la matinée osent se plaindre d'Ombrage. Il écouta néanmoins avec ravissement tandis que la dynamique Pompom raccompagnait avec un empressement agacé l'envoyée du Ministère à la porte.

« Potter… »

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers le lit au son de la voix rauque et abimée. A côté, Pomfresh venait de claquer la porte au nez d'Ombrage. Légèrement interdit pendant un instant, le garçon dévisagea l'ancien Mangemort. Celui-ci détourna le regard le premier.

« Soif… » marmonna-t-il.

Et ça sortit Harry de sa torpeur. Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de l'envie de dormir, il se leva en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Le garçon attrapa le verre sur la table de nuit puis, constatant que la carafe était vide, murmura un sort qui la remplit. Quand il fut évident que Snape n'arriverait pas à boire seul, il l'aida du mieux qu'il put, évitant son regard incendiaire. Au moins, il était revenu lui-même et détestait admettre une quelconque faiblesse.

Reposant le verre sur la table et prenant toujours garde de fixer le sol, Harry se racla la gorge.

« Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh. » annonça-t-il en ignorant le grognement réprobateur.

L'infirmière parut soulagée de le voir pleinement conscient, et Harry traina dans l'entrée pendant qu'elle jetait des sorts de diagnostics qui irritaient clairement le Maître des Potions, peu sûr de s'il devait partir maintenant.

« Vous nous avez fait une belle peur, Severus… » commenta Pompom, naviguant à droite et à gauche autour du lit dans un ballet incessant qui donnait le tournis à Harry. « J'ai bien cru une minute que nous allions vous perdre. Sans l'intervention d'Albus… »

« L'intervention d'Albus était de la folie pure. » répliqua Snape, avant de partir dans une quinte de toux impressionnante qui le laissa pantelant et grimaçant de douleur.

« Tss, tss, tss… » reprocha gentiment l'infirmière, visiblement peu impressionnée par le regard meurtrier que lui renvoya l'homme. « Il va falloir éviter de hurler ces jours-ci, Severus. La plaie à la gorge sera refermée dans quelques jours, mais en attendant… »

En attendant, la perspective de rester silencieux ne semblait pas plaire à Snape.

« Puis-je, au moins, m'enquérir de l'identité de celui qui a eu la sotte idée d'utiliser un sortilège de transfert ? »

Pomfresh étant trop occupée à examiner la blessure qui serpentait le long de son bras gauche, qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué la veille, et Snape n'étant pas par nature quelqu'un de très patient, le garçon décida qu'intervenir était encore le mieux. Et avec un peu de chance, on lui indiquerait peut-être si sa présence était bienvenue ou pas.

« Le Professeur McGonagall, Monsieur. »

Le regard noir de Snape se tourna immédiatement vers lui, et l'observa pendant quelques secondes. L'hostilité habituelle avait disparu, mais il n'était pas sûr de correctement déchiffrer la neutralité des yeux noirs.

« Cette vieille chouette… » marmonna-t-il au bout d'un instant, alors que Harry s'attendait presque à ce qu'il le jette hors de la pièce. « Sentimentalisme stupidement Griffondoresque… » affirma-t-il plus haut. « Folie sans nom… »

« Cessez de vous plaindre, Severus. » coupa fermement Pomfresh avec entrain. « Vous êtes en vie. Albus aussi. Tout va bien. »

« Vieille folle. » répliqua Snape, pourtant avec une certaine affection, tandis que la sorcière se reculait. « Rien ne va, ne l'avez-vous donc pas compris ? »

Et soudainement, Harry se rappela que Voldemort avait la boîte de Pandore. Ca lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit, relégué derrière ses problèmes personnels et les complexes relations amoureuses de sa mère. Un malaise latent l'envahit alors que les mots de la Prophétie et le rire fantôme de Cédric revenaient eux aussi se nicher dans sa poitrine. Ca réglait au moins une question. Il n'avait plus faim.

« Le dîner sera servi dans une heure, Mr Potter. » lâcha l'infirmière après que son traitre d'estomac ait grogné en protestation à ses pensées. « Peut-être devriez-vous aller vous allonger en attendant ? Tout danger est écarté maintenant, il vivra. » Avec un clin d'œil, elle ajouta « Bien que je ne suis pas certaine que nous devrions nous en réjouir. Il est insupportable quand il est blessé. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Tant de sollicitude me touche, Pompom. Vraiment. »

Harry fit de son mieux mais ne put sincèrement pas retenir le rire que la vue du tyrannique professeur de Potions, mouché par l'infirmière replète, provoquait. Il le camoufla cependant rapidement en toux quand le regard sombre se posa sur lui, clairement mécontent que l'on se moque de lui.

« Je vais bien, Madame Pomfresh. » déclara finalement Harry, répondant à la question initiale. « Je dormirai quelques heures cet après-midi. »

« Parfait… Parfait… » chantonna-t-elle, visiblement d'excellente humeur maintenant que plus personne n'était en danger de mort immédiat.

Harry la regarda sortir, ne comprenant seulement que quand elle eut refermé la porte qu'elle venait de l'enfermer avec Severus Snape. Un Severus Snape fortement diminué certes, mais qui restait sans aucun doute capable de le tuer de là où il était. Hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, le garçon resta planté entre la porte et le lit. Devait-il aller se rasseoir ? Ca semblait stupide maintenant qu'il était réveillé. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, l'avoir veillé toute la nuit semblait tout aussi stupide…

« Pourquoi être resté ici, Mr Potter ? »

Il était clair qu'il avait fait un effort sur le ton employé. Il n'était ni méprisant, ni agressif. Cependant, Harry y vit une invitation claire à quitter la pièce. Or, il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait des réponses à ses questions. Même s'il ne savait pas précisément quelles étaient ces questions…

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il finalement, avant de retourner s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait occupée une bonne partie de la nuit et de croiser les bras avec défiance. S'il lui ordonnait de sortir…

« Je vois. » déclara simplement Snape et un silence lourd enfla dans la pièce.

A nouveau, il n'avait pas perçu d'hostilité chez le Maître des Potions, et assez franchement, il en était étonné. Après ce à quoi il avait assisté la nuit dernière, l'avoir vu en position de faiblesse… Harry savait que Snape ne tolérait pas ça. Il détestait qu'on le sache blessé. Il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle.

« J'ai… hum… détruit le souvenir. »

Le garçon n'en pouvait plus du malaise qui semblait s'infiltrer sous leur peau. L'ancien Mangemort partageait apparemment son avis.

« L'as-tu visionné ? » demanda Snape avec sérieux, et si Harry nota le retour au tutoiement, il ne prit pas le risque de lui en faire la remarque.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il rapidement, avant de détourner le regard et de le fixer sur les couvertures beiges qui recouvraient le lit, mal à l'aise.

« Lily… » commença l'homme, mais Harry ne le laissa pas finir. Il devinait qu'il allait lui assurer une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal et que c'était lui le responsable, et il ne voulait franchement pas l'entendre.

« Je sais. » coupa-t-il. « Et je regrette ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai jugé sans… »

Il s'arrêta, trouvant ses excuses bien pitoyables comparées à la scène qu'il avait provoquée. Menacer de tuer son professeur… Etait-il devenu fou ? Voldemort avait-il emporté sa raison lors de leur dernière entrevue ?

« Je… comprends. » accepta Snape.

Et le silence retomba.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, l'adolescent se pencha pour attraper son sac. Il crut voir une lueur déçue passer brièvement dans les yeux sombres, et il s'interrogea sur son origine. Ce n'était certainement pas la perspective de son départ qui chagrinait son professeur. Secouant la tête pour s'ôter ses ridicules idées de l'esprit, il fouilla dans le vieux sac usé jusqu'à en extirper le classeur contenant ses cours de potions.

Sans hésitation, il le posa sur le lit.

Clairement perplexe, Snape haussa un sourcil. Comme Harry ne répondait pas, il finit par soulever la couverture du classeur. Le fait qu'il ne puisse se servir que d'une seule main le ralentissait apparemment légèrement et l'irritait tout à la fois. Il s'empara de la première feuille et y jeta un coup d'œil critique.

« Bezoard prend un D, Potter. Pas un T. » déclara-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lui arracher la feuille de la main. Le regard du Professeur retomba sur le classeur et ses yeux se voilèrent en comprenant ce qu'était le feuillet suivant.

Lentement, avec délicatesse, il laissa ses doigts danser sur la feuille comme Harry l'avait lui-même fait à plusieurs reprises. Il retraçait les mots, caressait les lettres…

« Je n'ai pas cherché à fouiller dans vos affaires. » déclara le garçon, avec une légère angoisse. Il était toujours possible qu'il veuille encore le tuer… « C'était un accident, je m'inquiétais et… »

« Je le sais. » l'interrompit Snape avec douceur, les yeux toujours rivés sur la lettre de Lily. « Je l'ai vu dans ton esprit. »

« Oui… A propos de ça… » grimaça Harry. « Si vous pouviez éviter à l'avenir… »

Le regard sombre remonta jusqu'à se vriller dans le sien. Un instant, le garçon crut qu'il allait recommencer son petit tour de passe-passe, mais il baissa finalement les yeux et retourna à l'inspection minutieuse du parchemin.

« J'éviterai. »

Ce n'était pas réellement une promesse mais il n'obtiendrait pas mieux.

« Pourquoi me la rendre maintenant ? » reprit la voix grave aux accents caressants.

« Elle n'est pas à moi. » Harry haussa les épaules. « J'étais en colère avant, Monsieur. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai lue pour commencer… Mais j'ai vu son prénom et… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer davantage. Le besoin impérieux qu'il avait eu de lire cette lettre, l'idée stupide que ça le rapprocherait de Lily…

« Vous devriez la garder, Mr Potter. »

Harry leva brusquement la tête, rencontrant le regard indéchiffrable du Maître des Potions. Il avait beau avoir la main toujours posée sur le parchemin, il n'avait toujours fait aucun geste visant à le prendre. Et honnêtement, même si l'idée de conserver le mot était tentante, le fait de savoir que c'était tout ce qu'il restait d'elle à cet homme qui l'avait aimée avec tant de passion lui ôtait toute envie de la lui arracher.

« Ce n'est pas mon histoire, Professeur. »

Les lèvres de Snape tressaillirent en réponse, dans ce qu'il commençait à soupçonner d'être un sourire.

« J'en ai d'autres. » répondit simplement l'homme. « Plus anciennes. Celle-ci ne me manquera pas. »

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. Il le comprit à la façon dont la main pâle resta là où elle était sur la lettre et à la lueur attristée qui brillait dans son regard. Si Harry avait été mesquin, il lui aurait fait remarquer que ce sentimentalisme aurait été digne d'un Griffondor… Mais il comprenait trop bien le désespoir que l'ancien Mangemort ressentait à l'idée d'abandonner un bout de Lily pour se moquer.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je tenais tant à la garder. » mentit Harry.

Il savait très bien. D'une part pour punir Snape. D'une autre parce que le morceau de papier venait de sa mère, qu'elle l'avait touché, qu'elle avait pensé les phrases… Peut-être aussi que quand il lisait son je t'aime… il imaginait que ça s'adressait à lui… Parce qu'il avait beau chercher, il ne se rappelait pas… Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'elle lui murmurait le soir pour l'endormir, des berceuses qu'elle chantait…

« Parce que quand tu vois ses mots, quand tu les lis… c'est comme si elle était encore là. » déclara Snape, les yeux rivés au plafond, comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute. « Presque comme si… »

C'était la vérité. La vérité la plus absolue. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça…

« Je suppose que je dois moi aussi présenter des excuses. » reprit Snape, presque avec brutalité. « Mon comportement ces dernières années n'a pas vraiment été des plus objectif. »

De choc, la mâchoire d'Harry manqua se détacher.

« Je me suis focalisé sur la progéniture de James Potter… » continua l'homme sans ciller. « Et j'ai oublié qu'il était également le fils de Lily Evans. Or, Lily Evans… » Il planta son regard dans celui du garçon. « était ma meilleure amie et il ne sera pas dit que je laisserai son enfant devenir un gamin égocentrique, vantard et avide de publicité. »

Une touche d'humour, presque imperceptible, atténua nettement le sarcasme et les insultes. Harry se surprit à sourire. Il était définitivement plus plaisant d'être du côté de Snape que son ennemi. Du moins, s'il lisait bien entre les lignes, il était de son côté à présent.

« Est-ce que vous accepteriez de me parler d'elle, un de ces jours, Monsieur ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils. « Le clébard et l'erreur de la nature ne l'ont pas déjà fait ? »

Harry maîtrisa avec peine une montée de colère.

« Pourriez-vous cesser de les appeler comme ça, s'il vous plait ? » grinça-t-il.

Le visage de Snape se ferma et durant une seconde, le garçon crut qu'il allait se mettre à hurler et qu'ils allaient retourner à leur ancienne rancune aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient dépassée. Cependant, il finit par incliner pensivement la tête.

« Je peux sans doute faire un effort pour Lupin. » déclara-t-il dans une grimace. « Black en revanche… »

Sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, Harry soupira. Mais c'était déjà un début. Tous les conflits ne se régleraient pas aujourd'hui. Et peut-être que s'il en touchait un mot à Sirius…

« Ils parlent plus de mon père que de ma mère. » répondit-il distraitement.

« Evidemment. » Le reniflement méprisant n'échappa pas à Harry mais il se tut sagement. « Les exploits de Potter et de sa bande d'imbéciles sont plus importants que… »

Curieusement, il ne termina pas sa phrase. Mais quand il reprit la parole, sa voix avait perdu toute animosité.

« Je serai ravi de vous parler de Lily, Mr Potter. »

Harry était étonné mais il acquiesça avec un sourire hésitant. « Merci, Professeur. » Puis, sentant un malaise embarrassé s'installer, il chercha rapidement un autre sujet de conversation.

« Croyez-vous que le Professeur Dumbledore accepterait de me donner des cours ? » demanda-t-il sans réfléchir, son esprit rebondissant sur le premier problème qui se présenta à lui. « Ou qu'un membre de l'Ordre pourrait le faire ? »

Snape eut l'air ouvertement perplexe. « Des cours pour quoi, Potter ? »

« De Défense, bien sûr ! » s'exclama Harry. « Si Voldemort a la Boîte et que je dois l'affronter, il vaudrait mieux que j'ai un autre professeur qu'Ombrage. » Il remarqua à peine la grimace de l'homme au nom interdit. « Hermione et moi avons déjà fait quelques recherches… étudié des sorts défensifs et offensifs mais comme on ne peut pas vraiment les pratiquer… Et on est aussi à la traine au niveau duel… »

« Potter ! »

L'exclamation exaspérée suivie de la toux rauque et probablement douloureuse indiqua à Harry que ce n'était pas le premier rappel à l'ordre. Il attendit que la crise passe, anticipant à l'avance le savon qu'il allait lui passer. Mais Snape se contenta de le fixer avec attention.

« Quels sorts Miss Granger a-t-elle dénichés ? »

Croyant à peine sa chance d'être encore en vie, il commença à lister mentalement les différents sortilèges.

« Des boucliers en grande partie… Mais nous n'avons pas très bien saisi la différence entre le Protego et le Cohibere. »

« Le Cohibere s'apparente plus à ce que vous avez fait avant-hier dans le bureau du Directeur. » expliqua Snape. « Ce n'est pas tant un bouclier qu'un… »

Le reste se perdit dans les éclats de voix qui émanaient de l'autre pièce. Par réflexe, Harry se leva, baguette à la main.

« Je sais qu'il est ici ! » hurla presque la voix méprisante et froide de Draco Malfoy. « Laissez-moi passer, sorcière idiote ! »

Madame Pomfresh lui répondit en des termes bien moins polis et relativement surprenants dans la bouche d'un membre du personnel. Incertain de la conduite à tenir, le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à Snape. Celui sembla hésiter puis hocha la tête.

« Fais le entrer. »

Harry avait la main sur la poignée quand il dévisagea à nouveau son professeur, se rappelant des recommandations du Directeur.

« Je crois que Dumbledore voulait garder votre état secret, Monsieur… »

Il n'obtient pour toute réponse qu'un haussement de sourcil exigeant et il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte. Juste à temps apparemment. Pomfresh semblait sur le point de raccompagner l'élève hors de son infirmerie à coups de pieds dans le derrière.

« Malfoy. » appela-t-il et le blond se tourna pour le dévisager avec colère.

« On ne se quitte plus ! » cracha-t-il. Et Harry sentit le regard sombre, inquisiteur et surpris, dans son dos. « Où est-il ?! »

Le Serpentard avait l'air réellement inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas bien pour quoi. Snape n'était que son Directeur de Maison… Ce n'était pas comme s'il le connaissait personnellement. Puis il se rappela la lettre. Ils se connaissaient en dehors de Poudlard. Son père était probablement ami avec Snape. Cette amitié avait tourné court la nuit dernière…

« Mr Potter. » intervint l'infirmière d'un ton haut perché. « Le Directeur a… »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Poppy, laissez le rentrer. » ordonna Snape du fin fond de son lit. La crise de toux ne se fit pas attendre.

Sans abaisser sa baguette, Harry s'écarta. Sans un instant d'hésitation, Malfoy pénétra dans la deuxième partie de l'infirmerie. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant l'état, impressionnant pour ceux qui n'avaient pas passé la nuit auprès de lui, de leur professeur.

« Merlin, Severus… » marmonna Draco d'une voix blanche. « Je ne voulais pas les croire… »

Harry choisit de refermer la porte, en prenant bien soin de rester dans la chambre. Après tout, Snape ne l'avait pas mis dehors et il n'était qu'à moitié rassuré de le savoir seul avec un fils de Mangemort. Même si celui-ci s'avérait être hésitant quant à ses allégeances.

« J'en déduits donc que l'information est maintenant officielle ? » demanda l'homme sur un ton qui aurait pu paraître amusé s'il n'avait pas été si las.

« Nott l'a annoncé ce matin. » expliqua rapidement le Serpentard avec angoisse. « Il a dit que tu étais mort et que si tu ne l'étais pas tu le serais bientôt. Il… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a donné des ordres… Le premier qui te trouve doit… t'achever. »

A ces mots, Harry leva la baguette qu'il avait progressivement baissée. Malfoy le dévisagea avec perplexité puis, semblant réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, leva les deux mains devant lui. Il n'avait pas sorti la sienne. Pas faux.

« Draco ne me fera aucun mal, Potter. » affirma Snape avec confiance, et ce fut tout ce qui lui manquait pour qu'il range sa baguette. Il ne pensait pas non plus que le Serpentard s'en prendrait à son protecteur.

« Comment… Comment, par l'enfer, as-tu pu faire une chose pareille, Severus ?! » explosa finalement Malfoy.

Harry trouva que c'était un peu hypocrite de la part du blond puisqu'il leur avait lui-même passé des informations… Mais il garda sagement le silence.

« Ton langage, Draco, je te prie. » le reprit Snape avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

« Il est bien question de mon langage ! » s'écria Malfoy, et Harry ne put pas lui dénier un certain courage. Il était tout de même en train de hurler sur Severus Snape. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ?! »

« J'ai espionné pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix ou plus précisément de Dumbledore. J'ai trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tous ses serviteurs sont à mes trousses. Et de façon plus technique j'ai manqué me faire dévorer par un serpent géant. »

Dit comme cela évidemment… Malfoy sembla déstabilisé. Mais le centre de sa colère se déplaça brusquement sur le Griffondor. Harry aurait dû voir ça venir. Evidemment…

« Tu le savais ! » Le doigt accusateur que brandit le Serpentard nuisait, selon lui, à l'effet impressionnant qu'il avait voulu donner. « Tu le savais depuis le début ! Et Granger aussi ! Vous m'avez manipulé… Vous… »

« De quoi parles-tu exactement, Draco ? » coupa Severus, clairement stupéfait d'entendre le nom d'Hermione dans la bouche de Malfoy.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas. Et Harry hésita. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait laisser le Serpentard entre les deux camps pour toujours de toute façon. Il fallait bien qu'il fasse un choix…

« Draco ne veut pas devenir un Mangemort. »

Les mots semblèrent raisonner dans la large pièce et Harry se demanda s'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Malfoy le dévisageait avec colère et incrédulité tandis que Snape semblait étudier les deux adolescents.

« Je vais te tuer. » souffla finalement le blond avec haine.

Déjà, il avait la main dans sa poche. Harry voulut lui aussi attraper sa baguette mais n'en eut pas le temps.

« Assez. » gronda Snape, et ce fut suffisant pour que les deux garçons cessent immédiatement leur manège. Il n'avait même pas élevé la voix.

« Je n'ai plus à t'obéir. » répliqua Malfoy en se tournant vers lui, semblant oublier totalement Harry. « Père va vouloir t'achever en personne… Il me tuerait s'il savait que je ne l'ai pas fait moi-même quand j'en ai eu l'occasion… Tu m'as abandonné, Severus ! Je devrais obéir à Père. Il m'ordonnera de te tuer et… »

« Maîtrise-toi, Draco. » exigea l'ancien Mangemort. « Je n'ai jamais envisagé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de t'abandonner aux mains de ton père. »

Mais il semblait que le Serpentard soit en pleine crise de panique et dans l'incapacité totale de se contrôler. Harry hésita à intervenir mais préféra se tenir à l'écart. Ca ne le regardait pas vraiment.

« Non ! » rétorqua Draco « Tu n'as aucune autorité légale ! Tu ne peux pas ! Je devrais lui obéir ! Tu avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi ! »

Cette fois, Harry se sentit légèrement de trop. Il était clair et net que la conversation était personnelle. Il fit un pas vers la porte mais d'un geste désinvolte de la main, Snape l'arrêta. Le garçon s'immobilisa avec hésitation. Etait-il convié à la discussion ou était-il seulement là pour protéger le Maître des Potions au cas où Malfoy perde son calme ? Protéger le Maître des Potions… C'était une idée idiote. Il se protégeait très bien tout seul.

« Tu es mon filleul, Draco. Il est évident que je serais toujours là pour toi. »

L'annonce, faite d'une voix calme sans aucun doute destinée à apaiser le blond, choqua Harry. Pourquoi il n'en était pas sûr. S'il réfléchissait ce n'était pas vraiment une grande surprise… Ca expliquait tout.

« Mais tu as changé de camp ! » s'énerva Draco. « Comment peux-tu m'aider maintenant ?! »

Passant au dessus de l'égoïsme affiché du Serpentard, Harry avança.

« C'est facile. Rejoins-nous. » déclara-t-il sans hésitation. « Tu as déjà fait le premier pas. »

« Ce n'est pas le propos actuel, Potter. Ferme là et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Soupirant d'irritation, Harry haussa les épaules. Comme il voulait. A ce stade, il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre pour convaincre le Serpentard.

« C'est exactement le propos, Draco, et je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas être grossier. » intervint la voix dangereusement basse de Snape.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il était pâle et visiblement épuisé. Se sentant stupide, le garçon se demanda comment il avait pu oublier l'état catastrophique du professeur. Il devait se reposer, pas…

« Je ne peux pas laisser tomber Père. Il me tuera. »

Snape soupira. « Il arrive un moment dans la vie où nous devons faire des choix. Ce n'est ni à moi ni à Lucius de décider de la voie que tu emprunteras, Draco. »

« Donc je dois me débrouiller tout seul. » railla Malfoy, avec un regard coléreux pour son parrain. « Comme d'habitude, en somme. »

Avant que Snape ou Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le blond quitta la salle comme une tornade, claquant la porte si fort, derrière lui, qu'elle se rouvrit.

« Euh… » hésita Harry. « Je peux essayer d'aller lui parler, si vous… »

« Non. » l'interrompit Snape. « Il a juste besoin de temps pour accepter. Il fera le bon choix. C'est un bon garçon. »

La fatigue devait jouer sur Snape parce qu'Harry était pratiquement certain qu'il ne lui aurait rien dit de tout ça normalement. Et, de fait, le professeur semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Décidant qu'il était temps de le laisser se remettre et d'aller lui-même prendre un peu de repos, il ramassa son sac, rangea son classeur de potions en prenant bien soin de laisser la lettre sur la table de nuit, et tourna enfin la tête vers l'ancien Mangemort qui l'observait, en luttant contre le sommeil qui le réclamait.

« Tu reviendras ? » demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

Ce n'était absolument pas le comportement auquel le professeur l'avait habitué. Et il trouvait le Snape blessé bien plus agréable.

« En fin d'après midi, si vous voulez. »

Après qu'il ait mangé, dormi, et briefé Ron et surtout Hermione… D'ici là, remarque, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que le Maître des Potions soit redevenu lui-même et le jette dehors.

« Nous parlerons de ces sorts… ou de Lily… » marmonna Snape, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il était déjà à moitié endormi.

« Oui, Professeur. » acquiesça-t-il doucement avant de quitter les lieux.

L'agitation des couloirs lui semblait presque irréelle alors qu'il traçait son chemin vers la Tour des Griffondors… Et il grogna carrément en pénétrant dans la salle commune. La dispute avait repris de plus belle et Ron et Hermione s'insultaient carrément. Ginny leur tournait autour, tentent de calmer le jeu mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait l'écouter.

A quel moment exactement pourrait-il fermer l'œil ?


	18. Friends and Foes

Hello!

D'abord et avant tout, lol, il faut que je répète une nouvelle fois que cette histoire n'est pas une traduction mais bien une fanfiction française. De moi, plus précisemment.

Ceci étant dit, en avant la musique...

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Friends and Foes**

« Il est tard, Potter. Vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir. » déclara brusquement la voix fatiguée du Professeur de Potions et Harry sursauta.

La tête plongée dans le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque et sur lequel Hermione et lui avaient passé des heures, à tenter d'apprendre des sorts qu'ils devraient déjà maîtriser mais qu'Ombrage refusait de leur enseigner, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Un coup d'œil à sa montre confirma qu'il n'avait plus que quelques minutes avant que le couvre-feu tombe.

Il était revenu auprès de l'ancien Mangemort vers cinq heures de l'après midi, et si les débuts avaient été hésitants, la discussion s'était lancée toute seule. Depuis, ils alternaient entre questions de Défense et Lily. Snape avait retrouvé tout son mordant mais Harry avait vite compris que quand ses sarcasmes étaient dénués d'agressivité, il les supportait très bien. En fait, il appréciait assez cette honnêteté ouverte dont faisait rarement preuve son entourage.

Et il avait appris pas mal de chose en simplement quelques heures… Qui sait, peut-être que s'il revenait le lendemain, il pourrait le convaincre de lui parler de ce fameux Coffret dont même Hermione Granger et tout son acharnement n'avaient pu percer les mystères. S'il était là demain… Parce que malgré le fait qu'il ne soit visiblement pas en forme, il clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était parfaitement capable de retourner dans ses quartiers et de se soigner par lui-même, merci beaucoup. Il était allé jusqu'à traiter en face Madame Pomfresh de dragon. Celle-ci avait immédiatement répliqué qu'il n'était qu'une vieille chauve-souris ingrate et les insultes avaient augmenté rapidement, devenant de plus en plus imagées. En lisant entre les lignes, Harry avait compris que ce n'était certainement pas le premier séjour de Snape dans l'infirmerie.

Il prit rapidement congé du Mangemort et de Pomfresh qui avait, semble-t-il, décidé de passer la nuit dans l'infirmerie, et s'éloigna dans les couloirs, stoppant au bout de dix minutes pour enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione avait eu raison de lui conseiller de l'emporter.

Penser à Hermione le ramena à Ron et à la scène que le roux avait faite, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que Draco Malfoy était un manipulateur vicieux etc… Harry avait fini par, lui-même, perdre son calme après que Ginny eut abandonné la partie et que même Fred et George se soient éloignés avec colère. Il y avait une façon de traiter les gens qui n'était tout bonnement pas acceptable et le ton qu'il avait employé plus d'une fois au cours de la journée quand il s'était adressé à Hermione ne l'était pas. C'est pourquoi Ron ne savait rien des derniers rebondissements.

A l'abri sous sa cape, il prit rapidement la direction de la Tour des Griffondors, espérant ne pas rencontrer Ombrage, Rusard ou Miss Teigne. La liste n'était pas complète comme il s'en aperçut au détour d'un couloir.

« Fais pas l'idiot, Malfoy. » grogna la voix désagréable de Nott. « Rentre sagement à la salle commune. »

Durant une fraction de seconde, une toute petite fraction de seconde, Harry fut tenté de suivre le conseil de Nott et de filer en sens inverse. Mais ça n'aurait pas été faire preuve d'un très grand courage, n'est ce pas ?

Il étudia avec attention les visages fermés des trois Serpentards, battis comme des armoires à glace, qui toisaient, baguettes levées, Malfoy dont la silhouette semblait bien frêle. Comment le blond s'était-il retrouvé dans ce pétrin ?

Il devait quand même reconnaître une chose à son rival, il avait retrouvé toute sa contenance. Fini le Malfoy paniqué de la matinée. Il était redevenu sûr de lui, plein de morgue et ne semblait pas démesurément inquiet à l'idée d'être le point de mire de trois baguettes, dont deux d'entre elles étaient tenues par des gorilles sans cervelle.

« Dégage, Nott. » répliqua froidement Malfoy. « Et il se peut que je ne te fasse pas _trop_ souffrir. »

Harry grimaça. Bien entendu, provoquer l'ennemi était ce qu'il faisait lui-même le plus souvent, mais… Ca s'avérait stupide à chaque fois. Et comme pour prouver son point de vue, Nott éclata d'un rire gras.

« Souffrir ? » répéta-t-il avec amusement, levant la main gauche pour interrompre les ricanements bêtes de Crabbe et Goyle. « Je vais te rappeler où est la place, Malfoy… _Endoloris_ ! »

Harry leva sa baguette, réfléchissant rapidement mais le temps qu'il ait pris une décision, la situation était réglée. Le sort s'écrasa sur un bouclier vert parfaitement maîtrisé. Draco ne flancha même pas.

Informulé, nota Harry avec admiration. Il fallait absolument que quelqu'un lui enseigne ça.

« Endoloris ! » cracha à nouveau Nott, s'énervant à chaque fois qu'il échouait. « Endoloris ! Endoloris ! _Endoloris_ ! »

Mais chaque rayon, sans exception, se heurtait au bouclier. Malfoy semblait presque amusé. Profitant de la diversion, Harry se rapprocha discrètement du blond, prenant garde à ce que la cape ne laisse pas voir ses pieds. Il devenait un peu trop grand pour elle…

« Il faut le vouloir, Nott. » intervint patiemment Draco au bout d'un moment. « Le vouloir vraiment. »

« Endoloris ! » rétorqua Nott sans plus de succès.

« Stupéfix ! » cria alors le blond en réponse et si l'autre Serpentard évita le trait rouge ce fut grâce à des réflexes insoupçonnés.

Harry en profita pour venir se poster à la gauche de Draco et il perçut clairement le mouvement troublé de celui-ci. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ou plutôt allait bien puisqu'il avait décidé d'être de son côté.

Le Griffondor aurait choisi ce moment précis pour se découvrir si la voix furibonde de Dolores Ombrage ne s'était pas faite entendre derrière eux.

« _On se bat dans les couloirs !_ » s'exclama-t-elle, en arrivant comme un éléphant en charge.

« Occasus tenebram. » murmura Draco et tout à coup, il faisait nuit noire.

L'obscurité était totale. Harry ne pouvait même pas dire où était la droite de la gauche. Il sentit un déplacement d'air à côté de lui et jugeant que ça ne pouvait être que Draco, il attrapa la première chose qui lui passa sous la main –et qu'il soupçonnait être un bras- et l'attira vers lui, rejetant la cape sur eux deux.

« Lève le sort. » exigea-t-il et l'autre garçon cessa de se débattre contre la poigne de fer avec laquelle le retenait Harry.

« Potter ?! »

« Lève le sort. » répéta-t-il. « Personne ne nous verra. »

Il y eut une légère hésitation de la part de Malfoy, puis il obéit à Harry et se courba un peu en avant, de sorte que la cape les cache bien.

« Ingnitium Solis. » déclara-t-il enfin et la luminosité redevint normale.

Pensant visiblement avoir fait une attaque, Ombrage était plantée en plein milieu du couloir et clignait des yeux. Les Serpentards, hébétés, n'avaient pas plus bougé. Lentement, avec précaution, Harry encouragea silencieusement Draco à reculer.

Ils avaient atteint le bout du couloir bien avant que l'envoyée du Ministère ait surmonté son choc et se soit mise à hurler. Ils progressèrent sous la cape pendant quelques couloirs, et Harry regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre la carte des Maraudeurs. Néanmoins, quand ils jugèrent qu'Ombrage ne risquait plus de leur tomber dessus, ils ôtèrent la cape et se dévisagèrent en silence.

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Harry mais son cerveau ne semblait pas être capable de les formuler, trop centré sur une information troublante : il avait sauvé Draco Malfoy. Il s'était peut-être cogné trop de fois la tête… Le blond semblait partager sa stupéfaction car lui non plus ne bougeait pas. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre de la direction d'où ils venaient et dans un accord parfait, ils se remirent à courir. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, cette fois bien à l'abri dans une salle de classe dont Harry avait déverrouillé la porte, le garçon était bien décidé à avoir une explication sur la petite scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Mais avant qu'il ait pu s'exprimer, le Serpentard fit à nouveau quelque chose de totalement inattendu.

« Merci. » marmonna le blond.

Et bien qu'il semblât lui couter énormément, _c'était_ un remerciement. Déconcentré un instant, Harry rangea la cape dans sa poche.

« De rien. » répondit-il finalement. « Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? »

Comme si ça le regardait… C'était d'ailleurs exactement ce qu'avait l'air de dire le regard gris braqué sur lui. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Puisqu'il ne répondait pas, Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ok, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, donc… »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, uniquement pour être stoppé par une main sur son avant bras. Malfoy le lâcha très vite, mais ça suffit à attirer l'attention d'Harry.

« Il faut qu'on prévienne quelqu'un. » déclara le blond, une peur sourde dans le regard.

Curieusement, Harry n'avait pas l'impression que Draco parlait de son futur avenir de Mangemort professionnel.

« Prévenir de quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Quoi que ce soit qui ait finalement fait réagir le Serpentard, ce n'était probablement pas bon.

« J'ai reçu un hibou. » expliqua rapidement le blond. « De ma mère. Elle voulait que je me cache. » Visiblement nerveux, Draco soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. « Ils vont attaquer. Ils vont attaquer Poudlard. A l'aube. »

Malfoy le fixait avec angoisse et Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le dévisager en retour, trop choqué pour faire autre chose. C'était la catastrophe absolue. La panique la plus totale s'empara de lui, explosant dans sa poitrine et lui donnant la nausée.

Et puis, aussi brusquement qu'il avait pris peur, Harry se calma.

L'aube… Ca leur laissait le temps d'évacuer une bonne partie des élèves. A condition de s'y mettre maintenant. Hochant finalement la tête, Harry se força à respirer calmement.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu as choisi ton camp ? »

Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour parler de ça, mais il devait savoir. Il devait être sûr. S'il devait se battre, il ne voulait pas le faire avec un ennemi potentiel dans son dos. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Malfoy l'envoie paître, mais au lieu de ça il lui tendit la main, son petit sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Comme si prendre une décision l'avait apaisé, il semblait redevenu tout à fait lui-même. En mieux, décida Harry.

« Comme tu l'as dit, Potter, j'ai de bonnes chances d'y rester des deux côtés. Quitte à tuer des gens, je préfère que ce ne soient pas des innocents. »

C'était sincère. Il lisait une détermination farouche et une franchise totale dans les yeux perçants qui l'observait, attendant qu'il accepte ou rejette sa proposition. Sans hésiter, Harry lui serra la main.

« Bienvenue du côté des gentils. » déclara-t-il, avant de souffler. « Bon allons-y. On doit trouver Dumbledore. »

Malfoy approuva d'un hochement de tête et ils quittèrent la salle de classe. Pendant quelques minutes, ils progressèrent en silence, attentifs à ne pas retomber dans les griffes d'Ombrage. Harry marqua un temps d'hésitation devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du Directeur. Elle était ouverte et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Sortant sa baguette, il monta les marches quatre à quatre, Draco sur les talons.

La porte de l'antre de Dumbledore était également ouverte et il débarqua sans s'annoncer. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à l'agitation tendue qui régnait dans la pièce. Le vieux sorcier faisait les cents pas avec nervosité, tandis que McGonagall jouait anxieusement avec sa baguette, la tordant et la passant d'une main à l'autre. Ce fut elle qui les remarqua en premier.

« Potter ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant que son regard ne tombe sur le Serpentard et se durcisse. « Malfoy. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Elle semblait craindre qu'ils soient venus s'entretuer dans le bureau dictatorial. Pourtant, avant qu'il ait pu la rassurer ou expliquer quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore s'était tourné vers lui, une inquiétude vive dans ses yeux bleus.

« Le Ministère est tombé, Harry. » annonça-t-il simplement sans prendre garde au blond. Il devait juger qu'il était déjà au courant puisque son père était dans les rangs de Voldemort.

« Mr Weasley ? » demanda immédiatement le garçon. « Fol'œil ? »

Tonks et les autres…

« Nous attendons des nouvelles. » répondit sèchement McGonagall qui, elle, dévisageait le Serpentard avec attention comme s'il allait tenter dans l'instant d'assassiner l'un d'entre eux. Il fallait reconnaître à Malfoy un sang-froid à toute épreuve, il ne broncha pas. L'enseignement de Snape à n'en pas douter.

Encaissant dans la seconde cette nouvelle information perturbante, Harry secoua la tête et se tourna vers le directeur.

« Monsieur, il faut évacuer l'école. » déclara-t-il, et les deux regards incrédules des adultes se posèrent sur lui. « Voldemort attaquera à l'aube. »

Un silence tendu et choqué succéda à sa tirade. Dumbledore se remit le premier.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ça, Harry ? » Puis il cessa de fixer le garçon pour donner sa pleine attention au Serpentard. « Mr Malfoy, bien sûr… »

Draco inclina légèrement la tête et entreprit de résumer sa soirée. Il avait reçu un message de sa mère –apparemment les Serpentards avaient leur propre moyen de communication, contournant les protections utilisées par le Ministère- qui lui avait annoncé l'attaque imminente. Narcissa tenait visiblement plus à son fils que Lucius puisqu'elle l'avait supplié de se cacher jusqu'à la fin des combats.

Elle allait être déçue.

« Très bien… Très bien… » marmonna Dumbledore quand il eut fini, avant de se tourner vers sa sous-directrice, qui avait l'air hagard. « Minerva, prévenez les autres Directeurs de Maison. Laissez Madame Bibine représenter les Griffondors et occupez-vous des Serpentards. Assurez-vous qu'ils ne communiquent avec personne… Et commencez l'évacuation sans tarder. Aucun élève ne doit rester, majeur ou pas. Si Voldemort attaque réellement, nous perdrons Poudlard. C'est inévitable. Je vais prévenir l'Ordre. » ordonna-t-il. « Les Weasley et Miss Granger devront se présenter à l'infirmerie. Nous partirons de là bas, pour faciliter le transport de Severus. »

Sans attendre, la Directrice se transforma en chat et détala dans l'escalier. Elle était plus rapide sous cette forme. Harry reposa son attention sur Dumbledore.

« Comment allez-vous faire sortir tout le monde ? » s'enquit-il. Se réfugier à Pré-au-lard n'aiderait pas.

« Nous avions prévu cela depuis un moment, Harry. » répondit distraitement Dumbledore. « Chaque cheminé de chaque salle commune et reliée à un bâtiment protégé par Fidelitas. De là bas, les enseignants renverront les élèves chez eux en toute sécurité. » Le Directeur poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers Draco. « Vous êtes libre de rentrer en contact avec n'importe quelle Maison, Mr Malfoy. Je suppose que les Serpentards sont hors de question ? »

Le blond grimaça. « Il vaudrait mieux que je les évite, effectivement. »

Avec un sourire indulgent, Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Harry, peux-tu aller à l'infirmerie ? Informe Madame Pomfresh et le Professeur Snape. Et, par Merlin, empêche-le de sortir… Il va vouloir aider et il n'est pas en état. » rajouta-il.

« Compris, Monsieur. » acquiesça Harry, en faisant un pas vers l'escalier. Il s'arrêta sur la première marche en constatant que Malfoy ne le suivait pas.

« J'aimerai accompagner Potter, Monsieur. » demanda la voix trainante du blond. « Je ne serai pas le bienvenu chez moi de toute façon, et je peux être utile en cas d'affrontement. »

Une seconde, il sembla que le Directeur allait lui ordonner d'évacuer mais au lieu de ça, il braqua son regard perçant dans celui du Survivant.

« Qu'en dis-tu, Harry ? »

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on lui demandait son avis. Et, surtout, qu'il serait pris en compte.

« C'est lui qui a prévenu Hermione pour les parents de Tonks. » répondit-il simplement.

Une lueur intéressée brilla dans les yeux de Dumbledore. « Donc, tu lui fais confiance ? »

Parler de quelqu'un comme s'il n'était pas là alors qu'il se tenait devant vous était, du point de vue d'Harry, désagréable.

« Oui. » déclara-t-il pourtant, sans une hésitation. « Je me porte garant pour lui. »

Et il était tout aussi surpris que Draco de la spontanéité et de la franchise de la réponse. Dumbledore, lui, eut l'air amusé. Il approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Dans ce cas, Mr Malfoy, je devrais sans doute vous dire que le 12 square Grimmaurd est le quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix et que j'en suis le Gardien du Secret. »

Malfoy inclina la tête. « Merci, Monsieur. Je ne vous décevrai pas. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Draco. Severus ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous. » répondit-il dans un de ses sourires bienveillants.

Sur un nouvel hochement de tête, Draco rejoignit Harry et ils partirent en courant en direction de l'infirmerie. Ils ne leur manquaient plus que deux escaliers à descendre quand des éclats de voix les arrêtèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard puis rebroussèrent chemin en direction de la dispute.

« Je ne permettrais pas ça ! » hurlait Ombrage, ayant clairement perdu sa fausse patience. « Le Ministère n'a jamais ordonné ceci ! Vous allez tous finir à Azkaban, je vous le jure ! Et vous regretterez de vous être opposé à Cornélius Fudge ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'à côté de lui, Draco secouait la tête, visiblement amusé par le discours de leur Professeur de Défense. Ils déboulèrent dans le couloir et tout ce que vit Harry était le dos d'Ombrage qui tenait Minerva McGonagall en respect avec sa baguette. Celle de sa Directrice de Maison était par terre. Elle l'avait visiblement prise par surprise.

« Stupéfix ! » lança-t-il avant même que l'envoyée du Ministère ne les remarque.

Ombrage s'écroula et McGonagall ne perdit pas une seconde pour ramasser sa baguette.

« Dans le dos, Mr Potter… » commenta-t-elle en se redressant. « Ce n'est pas très Griffondor… »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui signaler que le temps comptait et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de provoquer Ombrage en duel pour arriver, de toute façon, au même résultat quand la voix moqueuse et amusée de Draco le prit de cours.

« Mais c'est très Serpentard. » approuva Malfoy. « On peut peut-être faire quelque chose de toi, après tout. »

Le garçon grogna. Il n'avait aucune intention d'être nommé Serpentard honoraire…

« Harry. » reprit McGonagall en agitant sa baguette pour que le corps immobile d'Ombrage flotte dans les airs –oui, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas l'abandonner aux mains des Mangemorts. « Quand vous serez à l'infirmerie, dites à Madame Pomfresh de venir me rejoindre dans les donjons. Tous ceux qui veulent des instructions doivent me contacter moi ou Albus, est-ce clair ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Comme de l'eau de roche, Professeur. »

Le visage de l'Animagus s'adoucit. « Je ne sais pas vraiment si je pourrais rejoindre l'Ordre après ça, Mr Potter… Faites attention à vous et soyez prudent. »

Repoussant la vague d'angoisse et de nostalgie, il sourit. « Vous aussi, Madame. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire puis partit en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Harry la regarda s'éloigner, presque découragé.

« Potter. »

Suivant le rappel à l'ordre de Draco, ils repartirent et atteignirent l'infirmerie sans plus d'incidents. Prévenir Madame Pomfresh et Snape fut plus ardu. La première refusa d'abord de quitter son patient avant d'écouter la voix de la raison et de rejoindre McGonagall au cas où certains élèves auraient besoin de soins. Restait à gérer le Professeur de Potions.

Draco s'en était chargé pendant qu'il racontait tout à l'infirmière mais quand celle-ci quitta la pièce et qu'il se tourna vers les deux hommes, il eut un choc. Malfoy avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait fermement sur le torse de Snape.

« Draco ? » demanda Harry avec incertitude. S'était-il fait avoir et le repère de l'Ordre tombé aux mains de Voldemort ?

« Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne devait pas bouger, or il semble croire qu'il est capable de jouer les héros… » expliqua calmement le Serpentard sous le regard le plus noir de Snape.

« Potter, ma baguette. » ordonna l'homme d'une voix froide.

Elle était dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il n'allait certainement pas la lui donner pour le moment.

« Malfoy a raison, Monsieur. Vous n'êtes pas en état de… »

« Je suis Directeur de Maison, Potter. Ma place est avec mes élèves. » coupa-t-il.

« Le Professeur McGonagall vous remplace. Ils sont entre de bonnes mains… »

« Les mains d'une Griffondor ? » railla-t-il avec mépris, en se redressant.

Harry fut surpris qu'il parvienne à se relever, même si peu. Il était en meilleure forme que ce matin, c'était évident. Etait-il pour autant à même de se battre, il en doutait.

« Je n'hésiterai pas à t'immobiliser, Severus. » avertit Malfoy, et il était clair qu'il était sérieux.

Snape se contenta d'un claquement de langue réprobateur. Un geste de la main plus tard, la baguette de Malfoy était en possession de l'ancien Mangemort.

« Accio Baguette. »

La baguette en bois noir sauta du tiroir et Snape l'attrapa avec contentement. Il rendit ensuite la sienne au Serpentard.

« Je te déconseille de tenter quelque chose comme ça à l'avenir, Draco. »

La mise en garde avait tout de la menace et Harry préféra sagement rester en dehors. Quelques coups de baguette plus tard, le pyjama avait disparu au profit d'amples robes noires, et Snape était debout.

L'espace d'une seconde, il était debout.

La suivante il s'écroulait dans un grognement, se rattrapant de justesse à Malfoy qui passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Le blond se tourna vers Harry, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« A ton avis, si je dis 'je te l'avais dit', je risque quoi ? »

Ignorant le regard menaçant et la colère évidente de Snape, Harry haussa les épaules avec une moue perplexe.

« Ta vie probablement. » répondit-il.

« Oui. » acquiesça Draco avec amusement. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Stupides enfants ! » s'exclama Snape, tout sauf amusé, lui. « Nous allons être attaqués, nous devons nous préparer. »

« L'Ordre arrive. » contra Harry avec précaution. « Ils nous rejoindront tous ici. Alors autant attendre patiemment. »

Dix minutes de discussion et trois essais pour marcher tout seul plus tard, Snape capitulait. D'un commun accord, ils s'installèrent dans la salle principale. Et, tendus comme ils l'étaient, ce furent trois baguettes dressées qui accueillirent les quatre élèves qui s'étaient précipités dans la pièce.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione, en se précipitant presque dans ses bras. « McGonagall nous a dit… » Puis son regard tomba sur Malfoy et s'éclaira. « C'est toi qui les a prévenus ! Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix ! »

Le Serpentard sourit faiblement en retour, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais ne répondit pas. La moitié des propos d'Hermione avait de toute façon été étouffée par les cris de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! » grinça le roux, et Harry ne savait pas vraiment de qui il parlait. De Malfoy ou de Snape ?

« Dis donc, petit frère… »

« Que t'a t'on dit… »

« Sur ta façon de hurler… »

« Perpétuellement sur les gens ? » enchainèrent Fred et George.

Harry ignora royalement le grognement contrarié du Professeur de Potions dans son dos.

« Le Professeur Snape a été blessé, hier soir. » Et avant que Ron ait pu recommencer à hurler, il se dépêcha de continuer. « Je te l'aurais dit si tu avais daigné te calmer cinq minutes, Ron. »

« Est-ce que vous allez mieux, Professeur ? » demanda timidement Hermione, uniquement pour être récompensée par un regard noir.

« J'irai mieux si Potter cessait de clamait à qui veut l'entendre que je suis mourant. Je suis pratiquement remis, merci beaucoup, Miss Granger. »

Bien entendu, le sarcasme net dans les remerciements en atténua beaucoup la portée. Harry et Malfoy échangèrent, cependant, un regard amusé en entendant qu'il était 'pratiquement' remis. Il ne tenait pas debout, raison pour laquelle il était assis au lieu de toiser la pièce, mais… il était pratiquement remis.

Il était aussi légèrement perturbant de voir avec quelle rapidité les deux garçons en étaient arrivé à s'entendre. Mais il fallait admettre que quand il n'insultait pas le monde entier et faisait preuve d'arrogance toute aristocratique, Draco était fréquentable.

« Et _lui_ ?! » reprit Ron en désignant Malfoy d'un geste du menton. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

« Ah, là… »

« Nous devons avouer… »

« Que la question est pertinente. »

Il y avait tellement d'hostilité qui émanait des trois frères Wealsey… Harry se rappela brusquement que les deux familles se détestaient royalement depuis des siècles. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Malfoy réplique et en provoque un, si ce n'était les trois, en duel, mais au lieu de ça, il s'avéra le plus intelligent et détourna simplement la tête. Ca déplut apparemment à Ron.

« Tu as perdu ta langue, la fouine ? »

Harry grimaça devant le ton haineux et jeta un regard vers Hermione. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il valait peut-être mieux les laisser régler ça maintenant.

« Je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre de propos, Weasley. » intervint la voix menaçante de Snape, et le garçon se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû préciser au roux les liens qui unissaient le Serpentard et le professeur de Potions. « Draco va nous accompagner, alors je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de modifier dès maintenant votre comportement. »

« Il nous accompagne ?! » s'exclama Ron avec incrédulité. « Comme quoi ? Otage ? Prisonnier ? »

A côté de lui, Hermione soupira. Le blond, lui, eut une moue dégoutée comme si le fait d'avoir été capturé par un d'entre eux était non seulement invraisemblable mais insultant.

« Draco est avec nous, Ron. » exposa calmement la jeune fille, avec une patience forcée. « C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer depuis deux jours. »

« A ce propos. » intervint Malfoy, en tournant finalement la tête vers elle. Et si Harry ne se trompait pas, son regard était assez froid. « Merci d'avoir gardé ça secret. La moitié de l'école est au courant grâce à la grande gueule de la belette. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Hermione semblait contrite mais à l'avis du garçon, c'était plutôt Ron qui devrait être désolé. Ron qui, d'ailleurs, s'énervait de plus en plus…

« C'est ridicule ! On parle de Draco Malfoy, là. Malfoy la fouine. Il a probablement déjà la Marque. »

« Ron… » commença Harry, mais Snape eut un reniflement méprisant qui le fit taire, et Draco en profita pour se redresser et faire un pas en avant. Il semblait réellement en colère.

« Retire-ça, _immédiatement_. » ordonna-t-il.

Le Survivant jeta un nouveau regard à Hermione qui observait les deux autres adolescents avec inquiétude. Ses yeux se déplacèrent jusqu'à Snape et il vit que la baguette en bois noir était prête à l'emploi. Il était clair que Ron n'aurait rien le temps de faire, le Professeur surveillait étroitement le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Où est Ginny ? » demanda-t-il avec désespoir, réalisant enfin que la jeune fille n'était pas là.

Le silence tendu demeura intact, les deux rivaux se foudroyant du regard et les autres figés autour d'eux. Au point qu'Harry douta presque d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

« On a croisé Mrs Weasley en venant ici. » déclara Hermione aussi naturellement qu'elle le put, mais clairement affectée par ce qui se passait devant elle. « Elle voulait qu'on aille tous chez la tante de Ron. Muriel. Mais les garçons n'ont pas voulu. »

« Et Ginny, si ? » C'était plutôt inattendu… Il aurait parié que la cadette des Weasley aurait bataillé bec et ongles. Néanmoins, si Molly était là, ça signifiait que l'Ordre était enfin arrivé. Du moins les membres de l'Ordre qui n'étaient pas coincés au Ministère…

« Elle l'a accompagnée, elle-même. » expliqua la jeune fille.

Jugeant que l'absence de remarques sarcastiques de Snape ou de bruits, tout court, des jumeaux n'auguraient rien de bon, il reporta son attention sur Malfoy et Ron. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir bougé, mais derrière eux, leurs… partisans avaient levé leurs baguettes. Harry grogna. Ils n'arriveraient à rien si ces deux là ne parvenaient pas à passer au dessus de leurs différends.

« Ecoutez. » déclara-t-il fermement en se plaçant entre eux. « On va tous devoir faire un eff… »

Ces mots se perdirent dans un craquement assourdissant. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers le seul adulte dans la pièce. Adulte normalement imperturbable et qui avait un air ouvertement préoccupé.

« Monsieur ? » demanda Harry, incapable de déterminer l'origine du bruit.

Un nouveau grondement couvrit la réponse et cette fois, les murs et le sol se mirent à trembler, les envoyant presque voler au sol. Snape se leva brutalement, oubliant probablement momentanément sa faiblesse passagère. Hermione, la plus près du Professeur, le rattrapa juste à temps pour lui éviter ce qu'il aurait probablement considéré comme une humiliation. Bien entendu, du point de vue de l'ancien Mangemort, être soutenu par une adolescente considérée comme une Miss-je-sais-tout et Griffondor de surcroit n'était pas mieux.

Sans un mot, et ignorant les étranges craquements qui semblaient émaner du château lui-même, Snape avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, prenant appui sur Hermione. Un coup d'œil dehors et il se retournait vers eux, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Ils sont là. » déclara-t-il simplement et Harry aurait voulu contrer que ce n'était pas encore l'aube, que Voldemort ne pouvait pas déjà attaquer, mais…

« Nott. » lui glissa Draco. Il ne semblait même pas étonné.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria Hermione. « Ces bruits ! Ce sont les protections ! Elles sont en train de céder ! »

A nouveau, ils se tournèrent tous vers Snape. La mâchoire contractée, celui-ci semblait réfléchir à toute allure.

« A part Molly Weasley, avez-vous croisé un autre membre de l'Ordre en venant ici, Miss Granger ? »

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

« Que fait-on, Professeur ? » demanda Harry. « Il reste sûrement beaucoup d'élèves… On ne… »

« Vous ne jouerez pas les héros, Mr Potter. » coupa Snape, en plantant son regard sombre dans le sien. « Vous vous souvenez sûrement que vous avez un rôle à remplir et qui nécessite votre survie ? »

Une vague de colère traversa Harry. « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais rester planqué ici alors que… »

« Je ne suis pas en état de te protéger. » l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Que Snape admette une faiblesse devant tant de témoins était…

« Mais on doit faire quelque chose. » protesta faiblement Hermione. « Harry peut rester ici avec vous et nous… »

Ils ne surent jamais quelle était l'idée d'Hermione. Un craquement plus important que les autre retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement sur un énorme chien noir qui s'arrêta en dérapant et se transforma, une seconde plus tard, en un homme angoissé.

« Sirius ! » s'exclama Harry.

L'Animagus lui sourit avec soulagement. « Heureusement, tu n'as rien… »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son filleul et inventoria rapidement les personnes présentes, envoyant un regard meurtrier à Snape et s'arrêtant avec mépris et étonnement sur Malfoy.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, celui-là ? »

Hermione, Snape et Harry lâchèrent tous les trois un soupir. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Ron en revanche eut l'air ravi.

« Enfin, quelqu'un de sensé ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, Black. » intervint le Professeur de Potions avant que ça ne dérape.

Le regard noir de Sirius retourna se poser sur son plus vieil ennemi. Le sérieux mortel dont il fit preuve contrastait tellement avec sa personnalité habituelle qu'Harry en eut froid dans le dos.

« Les protections ont cédé. Les Mangemorts envahissent le château et Tu-sais-qui est à leur tête. »


	19. The Fall of Hogwards

Hello!

Une nouvelle fois, merci pour toutes vos rewiews.

Et pour répondre à une rewiew anonyme, lol, j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas, mais ce n'est pas la fin. Pas la fin duuuuu tout.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : The Fall of Hogwards**

« Les protections ont cédé. Les Mangemorts envahissent le château et Tu-sais-qui est à leur tête. »

Ils n'auraient pas dû être aussi stupéfaits mais le silence choqué qui succéda à cette annonce était lourd et pesant. Sans surprise, ce fut Severus qui se reprit le premier.

« Quels sont les ordres de Dumbledore ? »

Pas de trace d'hésitation dans le ton. Draco se redressa, encouragé par l'assurance de son parrain. Il était terrifié mais il le cacherait aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait. La perspective de se trouver face à son père était des moins réjouissantes mais il supposait que la rencontre était inévitable.

« Protéger Harry. A tout prix. » répondit Black, et le Serpentard ne savait trop qui était vraiment l'homme. Le meurtrier dont tout le monde parlait ? Pourquoi Potter était-il aussi amical avec lui dans ce cas ? « Et gagner du temps. Si tu en es capable, bien sûr. »

Draco n'aimait pas la façon dont cet homme parlait à Severus. Mépris, dégout… Cherchant à découvrir ce qu'il risquait en manifestant son mécontentement à haute voix, il se tourna vers Potter. Mais celui-ci semblait bouillir de rage.

« Je veux me battre. » explosa le Griffondor. « Je ne vais certainement pas rester caché ici, pendant que… »

« Vous ferez ce qu'on vous dit, Mr Potter. » répondit sèchement le Professeur de Potions, sans même lui jeter un regard. « Peut-on évacuer les enfants Square Grimmaurd ? »

Les enfants ? Draco grogna, et sa manifestation de déplaisir fut imitée par les autres. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne se considérait plus comme un enfant. L'enfant qu'il avait été aurait obéi à son père et ne se serait certainement pas dressé contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Dumbledore préfère que nous partions tous ensemble. » répondit Black, visiblement impatient de retourner à la bataille dont les échos montaient jusqu'à eux à intervalle régulier. « Harry et toi devez attendre, ici. Et il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'il soit entier quand je reviendrai. » gronda l'homme, menaçant, avant de se tourner vers les autres. « Fred, George, vous êtes majeurs. Si vous voulez venir… »

« On veut venir aussi. » répliqua Harry avec force. « Je ne… »

La main ferme que Severus posa sur son épaule et son air désapprobateur sembla calmer les ardeurs de Potter. Ca n'eut aucun effet sur Draco, il était habitué aux démonstrations d'intimidation de son parrain.

« Ne le _touche_ pas ! » aboya immédiatement Black, faisant un pas en avant et la baguette levée, apparemment décidé à attaquer.

Par réflexe, le Serpentard se tint prêt lui aussi à intervenir, mais avant même que Severus ait pu répondre, Potter s'était décalé, s'interposant franchement entre les deux hommes. Ce qui surprit clairement l'ancien prisonnier, puis comme s'il y avait un lien invisible entre le comportement étrange de Potter et la présence de Draco, Black tourna son regard sombre et torturé vers lui.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Potter haussa les épaules. « Il est temps que vous passiez à autre chose. Tous les deux. »

Les mots semblèrent flotter dans l'air quelques secondes, puis Black se tourna vers les deux autres Griffondors. Draco remarqua que Severus n'avait fait aucun commentaire mais sa mine dégoutée en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la… proposition de Potter.

« Ron, Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le soupir excédé de Severus empêcha l'un ou l'autre d'éclaircir la situation. « Je pensais que Dumbledore avait besoin de tous les combattants possibles, Clébard. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de discuter ? »

« Monsieur ! » s'exclama brusquement Harry, et Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien. » grommela l'ancien Mangemort avec une exaspération évidente. « Si c'est ce que ça coute… Il faut s'organiser, _Black_. Les questions peuvent attendre. »

Severus avait insisté sur le nom de l'homme avec une ironie mordante. Ca sembla provoquer le meurtrier présumé plus encore que d'être traité de Clébard… Il fit un nouveau pas vers son parrain, toujours immobile, et si Potter leva une main censée apaiser le repris de justice, ça n'eut aucun effet.

« Ca suffit. » intervint Draco, la voix plus forte et assurée qu'il l'était en réalité. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un ici se comporte en adulte. « On est tous en danger au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Potter doit rester ici avec Severus, soit. Mais Granger et moi pouvons être utiles. »

Le regard bleu gris s'attarda sur Weasley mais il ne l'inclut pas dans son petit discours. A son avis, la belette n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour affronter des Mangemorts. Et moins encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne…

« Je ne reste pas, ici ! » protesta immédiatement Harry.

« Et si tu crois que je vais m'encombrer d'une vermine comme toi… » grogna Sirius en écho.

« Vermine ? » répliqua sur le champ Severus avec colère. « Il est cent fois plus doué que toi. Tu… »

Brusquement, tout le monde parlait en même temps. Et le Serpentard soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête quand il avait voulu les secouer… Fatigué de ces disputes et de ces sarcasmes, il laissa son regard trainer dans la pièce, cherchant quelque chose qui les ferait tous taire et les ramènerait à la raison. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Granger qui semblait tout aussi irritée que lui par le comportement immature de leurs compagnons. Soudain, elle porta deux doigts à sa bouche et avant qu'il ait compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, un sifflement strident résonnait dans la pièce.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, et elle eut la décence de rougir légèrement. Draco trouva ça brillant. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Sauf, évidemment, qu'il ne savait pas siffler de la sorte… Ce n'était pas vraiment bien élevé…

« Draco a raison. » affirma-t-elle avec autorité. « Nous disputer ne sert à rien. »

« Tu prends son parti ! » lui reprocha la belette avec une fureur évidente.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Weasley agissait comme s'il avait prévu de lui voler sa petite amie… Or, il n'avait vraiment jamais pensé à Granger comme ça. Elle était… une Sang-de-Bourbe. Une très jolie Sang-de-Bourbe… mais une Sang-de-Bourbe, néanmoins.

« Ca suffit, Ronald. » répondit-elle avec colère. « Tu es ridicule. Et vous… » siffla-t-elle avec désapprobation en se tournant vers Severus et Sirius « Si vous voulez vous insulter, faites le quand nous ne serons plus en danger de mort. Et Harry, cesse de te comporter comme un enfant ! Tu sais très bien que tu dois rester caché pour le moment. Ca ne te plait pas mais c'est comme ça. Quel bien cela nous fera-t-il si tu te fais tuer aujourd'hui ?! »

Un silence honteux suivit sa tirade. Draco pour sa part était assez admiratif. Elle venait de moucher à la fois Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas un mauvais score…

« Miss Granger a raison. » déclara Snape au bout de quelques secondes. Son regard hésita sur les trois cinquième année, avant de le braquer dans celui de Black avec force. « Je m'occupe de protéger Potter. » affirma-t-il. « Granger et Draco peuvent effectivement être utiles. Wealsey… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais l'insulte était faite. Black sembla sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose de peu aimable mais un geste de la tête de Potter et l'homme changea d'avis.

« Très bien. Faisons des tandems. Il faut sécuriser les couloirs qui mènent à l'infirmerie. Quand tous les élèves seront partis, les membres de l'Ordre se replieront par ici. Il est impératif que nous parvenions à maintenir les Mangemorts à distance en attendant. » répondit l'évadé d'Azkaban. Il se tourna vers Draco. « Toi, tu restes là. »

Exaspéré, Draco souffla. « Je peux aider. »

« A quoi ? Nous tuer ? » rétorqua Weasley en se rapprochant de la jeune fille, la clamant visiblement comme son binôme. Sans qu'il n'arrive à déterminer pourquoi, ça l'enragea.

« Je peux faire équipe avec Granger. » Il ne prit pas la peine de réfuter les accusations de la belette, ça leur ferait perdre encore un peu plus de temps.

« Certainement pas. » répliquèrent d'une même voix les frères Weasley et Black.

« Vous êtes ridicules. » constata simplement Hermione, avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard. « Je veux bien. »

« Non ! » protesta le roux. « Si quelqu'un doit aller avec lui, ce sera moi. »

« Est-ce que je ne viens pas d'affirmer qu'il ne venait pas ? » demanda Black, avec sérieux, à la cantonade.

Cette fois totalement stupéfait par le désordre qui régnait, Draco se tourna vers Severus. Celui-ci observait la scène avec un détachement qui masquait à peine sa fureur. Sa main était toujours posée sur l'épaule de Potter, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne semble le remarquer. Soit il avait besoin d'un soutien pour rester debout, soit… Il ne savait pas quelle était l'alternative. Quoi qu'il en soit, en croisant son regard, les yeux sombres semblèrent se durcir davantage encore.

« Ca suffit. » tonna l'ancien Mangemort, avant de se mettre à tousser sans apparemment pouvoir s'arrêter.

Le temps que le blond ait fait un pas vers son parrain, Potter avait pivoté et avait attrapé son bras pour le soutenir. Il fallut quelques minutes à Severus pour maîtriser sa respiration sifflante et, si la grimace qui tordait ses traits était un indice, sa douleur.

« Je pensais que Dumbledore avait exagéré… » remarqua Black, sans qu'aucune émotion particulière ne ressorte de sa voix. Pas de compassion, pas de pitié… Rien. Un détachement total.

« Et je suppose que tu es ravi que ce ne soit pas… » Nouvelle crise de toux, moins violente cette fois. « Le cas. » finit-il, en se redressant aussi vite qu'il le put.

Cette fois, sa main agrippait fermement l'épaule du Griffondor. Le Professeur de Potions observa les visages fermés qui le dévisageaient et sa mâchoire se contracta, apparemment irrité par ce qu'il voyait. Draco comprenait. L'attendrissement dont avaient fait preuve Granger et Potter devant ses problèmes de futur Mangemort l'avait considérablement mis en colère.

« Potter reste avec moi. » déclara-t-il finalement, d'un ton ferme où une autorité d'acier dominait. « Miss Granger avec Black, entrée sud. Wealsey avec Draco, couloir opposé. Vous… » Il se tourna légèrement vers les jumeaux. « Prenez celui qui va vers l'aile ouest. »

Black sembla sur le point de protester mais un regard noir l'interrompit. « Si tu étais capable de diriger qui que ce soit, Sac-à-puces, vous seriez déjà tous en place. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que même Potter ne le reprit pas sur l'insulte. Décidant que le temps qu'ils perdaient pouvait se retourner contre eux, il se dirigea fermement vers la porte. Granger fut la première à suivre son exemple et les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« Tâchez de ne pas vous faire tuer. » grogna la voix du Maître des Potions derrière lui et si Draco ne se trompait pas, et il se trompait rarement, il y avait une certaine… affection dans sa voix. Envoyer des étudiants de quinze ans au combat lui déplaisait.

« Tu as intérêt à ce qu'Harry soit en pleine forme quand je… »

« Tout ira bien, Sirius. » coupa gentiment Potter, et ça sembla suffire à Black parce qu'il les dépassa, prenant sa place dans le couloir que lui avait indiqué Severus.

Draco et Weasley marchèrent en silence vers la position qui leur avait été assigné, un malaise hostile planant dans l'air entre eux. Le Serpentard aurait cent fois préféré Granger. Ou même Black. Weasley… Il n'éprouvait que du mépris pour lui. Pas parce qu'il était un 'amoureux des Moldus' ou un traitre à son sang… Mais parce qu'il le jugeait médiocre.

Potter était, à sa façon, assez intéressant. Même si c'étaient des valeurs que lui-même ne prônait pas forcément, il était courageux et loyal. Et il était doué en Défense. Beaucoup plus que Draco qui était pourtant calé dans les sorts offensifs ou défensifs. Son père y avait veillé. Il avait des précepteurs depuis aussi longtemps qu'il tenait debout. Et puis, quand il ne l'insultait pas et ne le provoquait pas, il avait un certain sens de l'humour qui plaisait au blond.

Granger… Granger était un challenge permanent. Elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de leur génération. Plus que ça, elle était brillante. Capable d'emmagasiner n'importe quelle connaissance et de s'en servir au moment précis où elle en aurait besoin. Si elle n'avait pas été une Griffondor et, plus grave encore, une Sang-de-Bourbe, il en aurait fait son amie dès le premier jour. Il était toujours bon d'avoir ce genre de personne de son côté.

De plus, et c'était une chose qu'il appréciait chez Granger, il y avait toujours cette petite compétition entre eux. Qui serait le meilleur, qui aurait la meilleure note… Draco était travailleur et se débrouillait excellemment bien en classe. On ne pouvait porter le nom de Malfoy et ne pas être le premier en tout… Mais Granger… elle épiçait un peu cela. Etre le plus fort sans avoir à se battre aurait vite été monotone. Et jusque là, il n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment lui passer devant.

Mais Weasley… Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait avec les deux autres. Certes, il avait entendu dire qu'il était doué aux échecs, mais mis à part ça… Il n'était pas aussi courageux que Potter –ou aussi fou, ça dépendait du point de vue- et nettement moins intelligent que Granger… Ce qu'ils avaient en commun tous les trois le dépassait.

« Ici, ça devrait suffire. » déclara le blond, en s'arrêtant. Inutile de s'enfoncer plus loin dans les couloirs obscurs.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, sale fouine. » grogna le Griffondor en réponse.

Fermant les yeux et expirant lentement, Draco prit sur lui pour ne pas lancer un sort vicieux à son équipier. Il _devrait_ vivre avec ces gens pour les prochains jours, voir pour les prochaines semaines. Ca allait demander beaucoup d'efforts. Enormément d'efforts.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il remarqua que l'autre garçon l'observait avec attention, baguette semi-levée, apparemment prêt à attaquer au moindre geste suspect. Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres du Serpentard.

« Le camp ennemi est de l'autre côté, belette. A ta place, je ne voudrais pas leur tourner le dos. »

Et comme pour justifier ses propos, un cri retentit un peu plus loin dans l'enceinte du château. Immédiatement, Weasley fit volte face et avança d'un pas décidé en direction des bruits de combat qui leur parvenaient maintenant distinctement. Soupirant devant une telle bêtise – visiblement, il s'était trompé. Weasley était aussi cinglé que Potter- il rattrapa rapidement le Griffondor et agrippa fermement son bras, le tirant en arrière.

« Severus a dit qu'on devait garder le couloir. Pas aller au devant des ennuis. »

Aller au devant des ennuis était la tactique des Griffondors. Attendre que les ennuis vous trouvent était celle des Serpentard. L'avantage quand on les attendait, c'est qu'on pouvait réfléchir à une façon de s'en débarrasser… Ruse et Malice.

Mais évidemment, Weasley ne partageait pas ce point de vue. Il se dégagea brusquement et envoya au blond un regard meurtrier.

« Ce sont mes amis et ils ont besoin d'aide ! Reste là si tu veux. Caché comme le lâche que tu es… »

Draco serra les dents. Se sentir blessé pour une remarque méprisante que lui jetait Weasley était idiot. Mais être traité de lâche… C'était toujours ce que son père disait de lui. Un lâche dont ils ne feraient jamais rien. Même pas capable de surpasser une Sang-de-Bourbe…

Sans plus réfléchir, il se mit à courir derrière le roux. C'était suicidaire et idiot… Mais il n'était pas lâche.

Ils débarquèrent en plein milieu d'un affrontement chaotique et leur arrivée fort peu discrète eut l'effet d'un cessez-le-feu.

« Ron ! » s'exclama avec colère Molly Weasley.

Les regards stupéfaits du loup-garou Lupin et d'une femme aux cheveux roses bonbon se posèrent sur les deux adolescents. Mais les membres de l'Ordre étaient le dernier souci du Serpentard. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la haute silhouette drapée de noir, la lumière des bougies semblait animer le masque en forme de tête de mort. Des reflets mouvants dansaient sur son visage figé dans l'argent le plus pur.

« Draco. » siffla la voix de Lucius Malfoy.

Et Draco grimaça…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

« On va s'arrêter, ici. » ordonna l'Animagus et Hermione obéit immédiatement.

Elle raffermit la prise qu'elle avait sur sa baguette, se reprochant ses mains moites et son cœur battant. Elle avait quinze ans, pour l'amour du ciel ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire la guerre… Mais les bruits de combats qui résonnaient plus loin indiquaient clairement qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle allait devoir se battre. Et il était évident qu'elle n'était pas prête à ça.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que ce n'était pas Voldemort qui était au bout de ce couloir.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec Malfoy, maintenant ? Et pourquoi Harry semble s'être pris d'affection pour cette pâle imitation d'être humain qu'est Snape ? »

Hermione tourna la tête, surprise. Des gens se battaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, ils pouvaient être en train de mourir… _Leurs amis_. Et Sirius s'intéressait encore à ces rivalités d'école ?!

Presque dégoutée, elle secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un heureux hasard ou si c'était réellement la malchance mais l'arrivée désordonnée et paniquée d'Arthur Weasley et de Kingsley Shaklebolt la dispensa d'une explication qui se serait avérée longue et compliquée. Et si elle accueillit avec joie, la vision de deux de ses amis en vie, elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant la dizaine de Mangemorts qui les poursuivaient.

Apparemment, Voldemort avait agrandi ses troupes…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Fred et George avançaient en silence, trop en symbiose l'un avec l'autre pour avoir besoin de mots. Dans une situation comme celle-ci, c'était un atout. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes à la position que Snape leur avait dit de défendre, puis au premier écho de bataille, échangèrent un regard avant de s'élancer.

Ils se figèrent nets en pénétrant dans le couloir où se jouait le combat. Ce n'était pas seulement des Mangemorts. En revanche, le seul membre de leur camp était Dumbledore et il était visiblement en difficulté.

Les regards des jumeaux se posèrent sur le corps inanimé qui était au sol, les yeux ouverts sur le vide de la mort…

Dans un cri de guerre, ils se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

Que Dumbledore s'occupe de Voldemort, eux allaient régler leurs comptes aux Mangemorts. Le Directeur écarquilla un instant les yeux en les voyant charger, avant de sourire faiblement et de reprendre la lutte contre le Mage Noir, visiblement stupéfait par ce retournement de situation.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Severus était anxieux mais s'efforçait de le cacher. Le garçon faisait les cents pas devant lui, visiblement exaspéré à l'idée de se cacher quand on se battait à quelques mètres, et il aurait probablement fait de même s'il n'avait eu la volonté de lui montrer que lui, au moins, était calme. Ce qui était totalement faux.

L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, lui commandant de rejoindre les autres et de se battre. Il n'avait jamais considéré les combats comme un plaisir. Les duels, amicaux, étaient distrayants. Les combats où on luttait pour sa vie étaient… exaltants. Mais jamais Severus n'admettrait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti plus vivant qu'en échappant aux mains de ses adversaires.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » grommela Potter, et s'il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, le Professeur de Potions partageait amplement son avis.

Mais ses ordres étaient clairs. Protéger Harry Potter. Il protégerait donc Harry Potter même si l'envie de faire mordre la poussière à ceux qui attaquaient Poudlard était plus que tentante.

Il y eut un bruit sourd qui fit lever brusquement la tête à Severus. Le hurlement désespéré qui suivit lui glaça le sang. Il bondit sur ses pieds, oubliant qu'il n'avait presque plus de forces, oubliant qu'il serait plus un poids qu'une aide… Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Miroitant son propre besoin d'aider, Potter s'était déjà élancé. Le temps que l'ancien Mangemort comprenne ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et lui courre après, les portes de l'infirmerie se refermaient sur le Survivant.

Dumbledore allait le tuer.

Quand il quitta l'infirmerie, les couloirs qui s'offraient à lui étaient déjà déserts. Potter pouvait être n'importe où et personne n'avait pris la peine de respecter ses instructions quant à la garde minutieuse des entrées menant à la pièce qui devait leur servir de repli.

Le sang battant à ses oreilles, il hésita sur la direction à prendre. Les bruits de combats venaient de partout et Potter pouvait être parti dans n'importe quel sens… Et puis il y eut une sorte d'aboiement furieux à droite et sans plus réfléchir, Severus partit en courant vers Sirius Black.

Si Potter voulait aider quelqu'un… son parrain passerait en priorité, non ?


	20. We fight, get beat, rise and fight again

Hello, hello...

Et voilà la suite...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. (sous-entendu, continuez svp)

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : ****We fight, get beat, rise and fight again**

A peine arrivé auprès des membres de l'Ordre, Severus dut conjurer un bouclier. Il jura intérieurement en réalisant que Potter n'était pas là. Il allait tuer ce gamin. Il le retrouverait, s'assurerait qu'il soit en un seul morceau et le tuerait. Survolant rapidement le champ de bataille du regard en lançant quelques sorts, tentant de trouver une façon efficace de repousser la dizaine de Mangemorts qui semblaient avoir redoublés de vigueur en voyant le « traître », il s'assura que tout le monde était en un seul morceau.

Arthur Weasley avait le bras gauche replié contre sa poitrine et du sang dégoulinait de son épaule. Il se défendait toujours avec hargne et n'était apparemment pas en péril, Severus ne s'attarda donc pas sur lui. Shaklebolt ne semblait pas plus en danger. Le Professeur commençait à croire que cet homme était un roc… Il observa ensuite la façon dont Black se servait de sa forme animagus pour approcher, mordre, lancer un sort et filer en sens inverse avant que son adversaire ait pu faire quelque chose. Il aurait admiré la subtilité de la méthode si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre. Là, il trouvait simplement ça dangereusement stupide.

Constatant qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait réellement en difficulté, il se tourna vers Granger. La jeune fille se battait avec agilité et dextérité, évitant les traits verts et rouges sans aucune émotion apparente. Sauf évidemment pour l'étincelle effrayée qui brillait dans ses yeux, bien dissimulée sous la dose prodigieuse de détermination et de courage qui y dominaient. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Severus était fier de l'une de ses élèves. Même si elle n'appartenait malheureusement pas à sa Maison.

Cependant, au moment où un sort, qui ce serait sans aucun doute avéré mortel, se dirigeait vers elle à pleine puissance, et qu'elle fut trop lente pour l'éviter, il se rappela amèrement pourquoi la place d'adolescents n'était pas sur un champ de bataille. Le bouclier qu'il créa encaissa une bonne partie du choc mais pas assez pour éviter à Granger de faire un vol plané monumental.

Ca attira certainement l'attention de Weasley, Shaklebolt et Black qui pour le moment ne s'étaient toujours pas aperçus de son arrivée. Ce qui en disait long sur leurs piètres dons de stratège. Toujours surveiller ce qu'il y avait derrière était une règle de base. Bien entendu, le fait qu'une gamine de quinze ans arrivait à se maintenir au niveau des trois hommes aurait dû indiquer à Severus leurs capacités de combattants.

Etant le plus proche, il fut le premier à s'agenouiller auprès de l'étudiante. Un seul coup d'œil, révéla que les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas surpassé le choc de voir Granger s'envoler et qu'ils le fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Temps d'inattention que les Mangemorts utilisaient amplement à leur avantage. Un sort filait droit sur l'énorme chien noir stupéfait qui l'observait et Severus hurla intérieurement à ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Il n'hésita en revanche pas une seconde avant de placer un nouveau bouclier autour de l'animal.

A la seconde où le sort se dissipa, faisant sursauter l'animal de surprise, le Professeur ramena le bouclier sur Granger et lui. Il n'avait pas la force d'en maintenir deux simultanément, encore moins de produire des sorts défensifs plus larges. L'adrénaline qu'il sentait pulser dans ses veines ne servait qu'à l'aider à rester debout. Ou plutôt accroupi, à l'instant.

« Battez-vous, bande d'imbéciles ! » grogna-t-il en direction des trois hommes.

Weasley et Shaklebolt se remirent immédiatement au travail, reconnaissant probablement la sagesse du conseil. Black resta immobile et Severus haussa les épaules. Il ne le sauverait pas deux fois.

« Granger. » appela-t-il fermement. « Granger ! »

Les paupières de la jeune fille tressautèrent et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. L'homme lâcha un soupir qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Un simple sort de diagnostic confirma qu'elle n'était pas blessée. A peine assommée.

Mais comptez sur la stupidité des Griffondors…

Granger se redressa brusquement, évidemment trop étourdie pour rester droite, elle retomba en arrière et ne dut qu'aux réflexes de Severus de ne pas s'ouvrir le crâne sur la pierre froide du sol. N'appréciant pas particulièrement le fait d'avoir quelqu'un dans les bras, il la reposa bien vite par terre avec une grimace de reproche.

« Ne bougez pas, petite idiote. » siffla-t-il. « Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés et Severus était déjà prêt à lui hurler dessus pour lui remettre les esprits à l'endroit. Elle aurait pu mourir mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, merci à lui, alors paniquer maintenant était inutile. Il réalisa en revanche que ce n'était pas ce qui avait terrifié la jeune fille quand le bout d'une baguette s'enfonça sur le côté de son cou.

Il tourna imperceptiblement la tête pour tomber dans le regard torturé de Black.

Bien entendu.

Et il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, trop pris par Granger… Une honte, vraiment. Il perdait vraiment la forme. D'abord Lucius qui le surprenait la main sur le Coffret et maintenant le Clébard…

« Donne ta baguette à Hermione. » ordonna l'Animagus, ignorant les cris de Weasley et Shaklebolt qui lui demandaient ce qu'il fabriquait.

Avec entêtement, Severus s'accrocha résolument à sa baguette.

Ils étaient dans une impasse.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Face à son père, Draco n'en menait pas large. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, les combats momentanément oubliés. Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre, ils le fixaient tous avec la même surprise et incrédulité. Réfléchissant rapidement, le blond s'inclina légèrement, comme on lui avait si souvent répété qu'il était convenable de faire, tout en donnant un petit coup discret à Weasley pour qu'il avance vers sa mère et les autres. Ils étaient trop loin pour être en sécurité… Bien heureusement, le neurone unique qu'abritait le cerveau du roux semblait s'être mis en marche et il rejoignit rapidement les autres.

« Père. » salua humblement Draco, cachant sa peur sous un respect feint.

Il était maintenant isolé. Weasley était avec l'Ordre et lui était à dix mètres d'eux, coincé entre Lucius Malfoy, une dizaine de Mangemorts qui s'il ne se trompait pas contenait la tante Bellatrix, et ses nouveaux… alliés qui ne savaient pas qu'il était de leur côté. Où était Potter quand on avait besoin de lui ?

« Que fais-tu ici ? » gronda Lucius.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Weasley murmurer quelque chose à Lupin qui eut l'air étonné mais hocha simplement la tête. Draco espérait simplement que ce n'était pas à sa mise à mort qu'il acquiesçait.

« Excellente question. » répondit-il tout haut, désirant gagner du temps mais ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'opposer à son père. Son père n'était pas le genre de personne à qui on s'opposait. Il valait mieux céder. Sur le champ. C'était malheureusement une option qu'il n'avait pas.

« Que faisais-tu avec le Traître-à-son-Sang ? » questionna la voix aigue et désagréable de Bellatrix en avançant, dépassant Lucius et arrachant son masque au passage, révélant les boucles brunes et ses yeux perçants. La seule femme que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait jamais admis dans son cercle d'intimes et il fallait que ce soit sa tante.

Draco fit un pas vers les membres de l'Ordre mais le regard fou de Bellatrix le dissuada d'aller plus loin. Il était mal. Très mal.

« On se disputait en fait, ma Tante. »

Un mauvais frisson descendit le long de sa colonne. Elle ne le croyait pas. Il pouvait le lire dans les yeux cruels qu'elle baladait sur lui comme s'il était un morceau de viande. Etre l'enfant de sa sœur ne le sauverait pas de la colère de la femme. Elle était cinglée. Folle à lier.

« Evidemment qu'ils se disputaient ! » s'exclama Lucius derrière elle. « C'est mon fils, Bella. Que vas-tu imaginer ? »

Ca serait certainement mieux passé s'il avait eu l'air convaincu. Mais son père avait compris à la minute où il l'avait vu en compagnie du roux. S'il n'avait pas changé de camp, il se serait précipité derrière lui et se serait caché parmi les Mangemorts comme le lâche qu'il était.

Ca le blessa légèrement de savoir que Lucius ne prenait la peine de le défendre que pour Narcissa. Il était loyal à la Cause, peut-être plus qu'à son épouse. Mais il savait pertinemment que sa femme tenait à leur enfant. Peut-être pas de façon inconditionnelle mais plus que lui en tout cas.

Le mot d'ordre semblait être sauver les apparences et punir plus tard.

« J'imagine… » reprit Bellatrix en se plantant devant Draco qui s'efforça de ne pas trembler. « que notre cher Draco a décidé de suivre le traître que tu lui as choisi comme parrain, et qu'il préfère jouer avec les Sang-de-Bourbes et les Moldus qu'avec les Sang-Purs comme son rang l'exigerait. »

C'était une sentence de mort.

Un silence lourd tomba sur la scène. Et Draco ne vit plus la peine de prétendre. Quitte à mourir… Autant mourir avec panache.

« Si mon rang exige que je massacre des gens sans défense pour ce que vous appelez amusement… alors effectivement, ça ne m'intéresse pas. » lâcha-t-il avec dédain.

Vive comme l'éclair, Bellatrix enfonça sa baguette dans le creux de la gorge de Draco. Ca faisait mal. Mais il se serait damné plutôt que de le montrer.

« Et pour ça tu seras puni. » affirma-t-elle, avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté, un faux voile de tristesse passant sur son visage. « Es-tu en train d'affirmer que ton allégeance ne va pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Draco serra les dents. Son côté Serpentard lui hurlait que c'était le moment de reculer. Affirmer que ce n'était pas le cas, endurer la punition pour avoir trainé avec un Traitre-à-son-Sang et attendre le moment opportun pour frapper. Une autre voix lui murmurait que s'il faisait ça, il perdrait la confiance relative que l'Ordre pouvait avoir en lui et bien qu'une fois mort ça ne ferait pas grande différence, il savait que c'était ce conseil là qu'il devait écouter.

« Précisément. » répondit-il dans un sourire méprisant.

Et une grimace de colère déforma les traits de Bellatrix. « L'opprobre va retomber sur toute notre famille, petit ingrat. »

La gifle monumentale qu'elle lui assena l'envoya au sol et il ne vit pas son père la rejoindre, un rictus dégouté figé sur son visage. Lui aussi avait ôté son masque, pensa-t-il distraitement, tout en se demandant ce que faisaient les membres de l'Ordre. N'allaient-ils jamais reprendre les hostilités et, en passant, le sauver ?

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de réparer ce déshonneur, Lucius. » déclara Bellatrix avec haine, avant de lever les yeux au ciel devant le manque de réaction de son beau-frère. « Qu'importe ce que dira Cissa ! » explosa-t-elle. « Le préjudice est trop grand ! Tue-le. »

Même s'il crevait d'envie de se rouler en boule et de se mettre à sangloter, Draco se força à garder les yeux grands ouverts, braqués dans ceux de Lucius Malfoy, tandis que celui-ci levait sa baguette, un masque froid et cruel sur le visage.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

La baguette s'enfonça plus franchement dans son cou, tirant désagréablement sur la plaie à la base de sa gorge. Severus était presque certain qu'il venait de la rouvrir.

« Donne. Ta. Baguette. A. Hermione. » répéta Black avec force.

« Sirius ! » s'écria finalement la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?! »

Mais c'était dans le regard de son Professeur de Potions qu'elle cherchait la réponse. Décidant visiblement qu'il n'était pas une menace, elle se redressa avec précaution et dévisagea l'Animagus d'un air désapprobateur.

« Il ne vous a pas attaqué ! Arrêtez de… »

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait d'Harry. » la coupa Black.

Severus soupira imperceptiblement. Tout ça parce que le gamin ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille. Oh oui… Fils de Lily Evans ou pas, il allait le tuer. Ses bonnes résolutions à son égard faiblissaient déjà comme neige au soleil. Ce n'était probablement que passager mais à cet instant, il aurait étranglé Harry Potter de ses propres mains s'il l'avait pu.

« Potter n'est pas vraiment doué pour obéir à mes ordres. » lâcha l'ancien Mangemort dans une grimace. « Ou à ceux de qui que soit, d'ailleurs. »

La baguette qui le menaçait se mit à trembler. De rage, supposait-il.

« Je dois dire que pour ça, il tient beaucoup de son père… Un imbécile arrogant qui se croit au dessus des lois… » continua Severus, se délectant de la colère qu'il provoquait en Black.

Bien entendu, il ne pensait plus vraiment cela. Durant les deux jours qui avaient précédé, Potter s'était montré tout sauf arrogant. Au contraire. Il manquait même cruellement d'une certaine confiance en lui. C'était un point qu'ils pouvaient travailler.

Granger l'observait avec de grands yeux effrayés, hésitant visiblement sur la conduite à tenir. Il aurait préféré qu'elle reste en dehors. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la gamine mais elle était douée et Black était imprévisible. Ce n'était pas parce que l'Animagus n'en avait qu'après lui qu'il saurait possiblement faire la différence si elle se mettait en travers de son chemin.

« Je t'interdis de parler de James, bâtard ! » hurla Black en réponse. « Tu ne lui arrives pas… »

« A la cheville. » coupa Severus avec amusement. « Tu l'as déjà dit. Pourtant je suis toujours vivant et lui est… mort. »

Granger grimaça et le Professeur lui-même réalisa qu'il avait peut-être légèrement exagéré. Instinctivement, il raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur sa baguette, rassuré par la douce chaleur qui émanait du bois noir. Il sentait le pouvoir circuler en lui. Moins fort qu'il l'avait été avant que Naguini et Bellatrix s'amusent avec lui, mais nettement plus que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans la matinée. Assez en tout cas pour se battre un petit moment…

Mais Black n'avait apparemment pas décidé de le tuer immédiatement. Alors même que Severus passait en revue dans sa tête des sorts plus ou moins noirs qui pourraient le protéger efficacement, l'Animagus sembla se reprendre.

« Qu'as-tu fait de Harry ?! »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre par une nouvelle insulte, reprochant inconsciemment, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la fuite du garçon à Black –après tout, c'était lui qui s'était chargé d'une partie de son… éducation, l'année dernière- quand Granger écarquilla les yeux. Cette fois c'était une peur bien réelle qui brillait dans son regard.

« Il s'est enfui. » marmonna Severus sans y penser, donnant sa pleine attention à ce qui avait interpellé la jeune fille sans s'inquiéter de la baguette de Black qui s'enfonçait douloureusement dans son cou.

« Tu mens ! » rétorqua l'autre homme. « Tu le Lui a livré, hein ? Avoue ! Mais avoue ! »

Black s'énervait et Severus pâlissait. Rien à voir avec le Griffondor instable qui le tenait en joue ceci dit.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as fait d'Harry ! » insista l'évadé.

« Black. » avertit simplement le Professeur de Potions, attrapant la baguette à pleine main et l'écartant sans ménagement de sa gorge. Il aurait sans doute dû être reconnaissant que l'Animagus ait la présence d'esprit de tourner la tête au lieu de simplement l'assassiner.

Le regard rivé sur le nouvel arrivant, portant la robe ample des Mangemorts mais aucun masque, Black fut tellement sidéré –ou effrayé- qu'il attrapa le coude de Severus et le remit sur ses pieds. Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail, le Directeur de Serpentard se força à réfléchir. Et vite.

« Tu saignes, Traître. » constata simplement Fenrir Greyback de sa voix rauque qui ressemblait à un grognement. « J'aurai plaisir à gouter ta chair… »

Que le frisson qui le traversa vienne de la promesse de mort, de l'éclat sauvage qui brillait dans les yeux du loup-garou ou bien de son sourire sadique, Severus refusa d'en admettre l'existence. Cette erreur de la nature ne lui faisait pas peur… Pas du tout.

Se concentrant pour faire remonter à lui chaque parcelle de pouvoir disponible, il jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Black était prêt au combat, Weasley et Shaklebolt aussi. Quatre devrait suffire contre les six Mangemorts qui restaient et Greyback.

« Granger… » siffla Severus, avec toute l'autorité qu'il avait en stock. « Retournez à l'infirmerie. »

La jeune fille leva vers lui un regard effrayé mais déterminé. « Non, monsieur. »

« Granger… » répéta-t-il d'un ton plus menaçant.

« Harry s'est vraiment enfui ? » demanda Black à sa droite et oubliant un instant son élève, il tourna la tête vers son ennemi juré.

« Oui. » répondit-il simplement, et Severus ignora au mieux la peur nouvelle qui se répandit dans son ventre à l'idée que le garçon était en danger.

L'Animagus secoua la tête avec un sourire ironique, ses yeux voyagèrent de Granger à Severus avant de se durcir.

« Les adolescents de nos jours… » lâcha Black, et était-ce une plaisanterie ?

Le temps que Severus comprenne, la bataille était lancée et tout explosait à nouveau dans le chaos le plus total.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Avada… »

Draco se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Son propre père allait l'assassiner et ça ne le surprenait même pas. Quel idiot il avait été de se laisser convaincre par Granger et Potter ! Sans parler de la promesse de protection de Severus…

« Stupéfix ! »

L'attaque soudaine de Remus Lupin provoqua la réaction immédiate des autres Mangemorts, et Draco observa, complètement stupéfait, son père s'effondrer et des traits verts et rouges voler dans l'air. Il croisa le regard fou de Bellatrix qui ne semblait pas réellement ravie de ce nouveau développement.

« Malfoy ! » cria Weasley dans son dos en guise d'avertissement, et s'il n'avait pas été occupé à lever sa baguette, le Serpentard aurait probablement levé les yeux au ciel.

« _Endoloris_. » siffla sa tante avec colère et il sentit son corps se tordre et convulser sous une douleur intenable. Sa baguette échappa de ses doigts gourds et tomba au sol dans un tintement étrangement clair à ses oreilles.

Quelqu'un hurla et ça lui glaça le sang. Tant de souffrance… Ca miroitait si bien ce que son corps subissait à l'instant…

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que c'était lui qui criait… Et soumis à ce sortilège, chaque seconde durait des heures. Il avait vaguement conscience des bruits de lutte acharnée, des sorts de stupefiction qui s'écrasaient sur le bouclier de Bellatrix, des instructions que Lupin donnait…

Draco aurait pu jurer que son corps était en train de se disloquer. Il était à la fois de feu et de glace. Ses entrailles se tordaient, ses muscles s'étiraient à la limite de la rupture, sa tête était sur le point d'exploser…

Et puis, aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé, ça s'arrêta. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il était libéré du sortilège. Haletant, les yeux rivés au plafond, il ne pouvait que rester couché là, sur le dos, et attendre. Que la douleur passe ou que la mort l'emporte…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Potter agiter sa baguette et sa tante abasourdie s'envoler dans les airs et retomber quelques mètres plus loin. Il déduisit que le Griffondor lui avait sauté dessus… C'était le seul moyen par lequel il aurait pu contourner le Protego. Bien entendu, ça n'avait pas grand sens parce que Potter n'était pas censé être ici… Il aurait dû être dans l'infirmerie sous la protection de Severus parce qu'il était _tellement_ plus important que le reste du commun des mortels…

Une main apparut dans son champ de vision, suivie par deux yeux verts légèrement inquiets.

« Je trouve que tu t'habitues un peu trop vite au fait que je te sauve la vie… » ironisa gentiment Potter.

Draco aurait adoré répondre par une réplique chargée de sarcasme mais il n'était pas sûr que son cerveau fonctionne correctement. Son esprit était un peu embrouillé… Il tenta d'attraper la main que lui proposait l'autre garçon mais trouva ce seul geste extrêmement difficile, il fut donc reconnaissant quand Potter le tira sur ses pieds avec effort et passa un bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir.

Là seulement, le Serpentard réalisa que les autres avaient l'air très mécontent. Lupin était ouvertement contrarié, hurlant à Potter de se mettre à couvert. La femme aux cheveux roses qu'il avait fini par identifier comme Nymphadora Tonks semblait ne plus savoir où donner de la tête, alternant les sorts remarquablement bien placés contre les Mangemorts et les coup d'œil inquiets vers les trois adolescents. Molly Weasley, elle, s'était placée devant son fils et le protégeait avec une ardeur renouvelée. Ils étaient visiblement tous très inquiets pour le Survivant.

Ils n'auraient pas dû.

Un bouclier doré les entourait Potter et lui, et sans être un spécialise, Draco le pensait plus solide que les Protego habituel. Il devrait lui demander quel sort il avait utilisé… Plus tard… Pour le moment, il pouvait à peine tenir debout.

« Respire profondément. » conseilla Potter avec compassion.

Il fit comme le Griffondor lui indiquait et fut surpris de sentir certains de ses muscles meurtris se détendre. Il restait des crampes, nombreuses et qui mettraient probablement du temps à disparaître, mais pour le moment, ça allait. Sa joue en revanche le lançait d'une façon différente et il porta la main à sa bouche. Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant le sang.

Bellatrix savait frapper…

Prudemment, Draco jaugea ses jambes tremblantes. Au prix d'un immense effort de volonté, il décida qu'il pouvait marcher seul et se détacha de Potter.

« Baguette. » réclama-t-il en un seul souffle. Parler faisait mal.

Le garçon l'observa, un sourcil levé, avant de finalement comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

« Oh. » déclara-t-il. « Oui, bien sûr. Accio baguette. »

Trois secondes plus tard, la main engourdie de Malfoy avait retrouvé le poids réconfortant de sa baguette et il soupira de soulagement. Ca aurait pu être pire. Constatant que Potter avait réintégré la bataille, tout en gardant intact autour d'eux le bouclier doré, Draco l'imita sans grand succès. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire était jeter des sorts digne d'un premier année…

Pitoyable.

Et inutile.

« Reculez ! » ordonna finalement Lupin avec autorité.

Et immédiatement Tonks et les Weasley reculèrent vers le couloir où se tenaient déjà Draco et Potter, merci à la vivacité d'esprit de ce dernier. Le Serpentard devait admettre qu'il avait mal jugé le roux. Il ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Moins bien que le Survivant ou lui-même quand il était au mieux de sa forme, mais pas aussi mal qu'il l'avait craint. Il ne s'attarda pas néanmoins quand une légère bourrade de la part de Potter lui indiqua qu'il était censé se mettre à courir.

Courir.

Quelle vaste plaisanterie.

Il pouvait à peine marcher et le Balafré pensait qu'il pouvait se mettre à galoper pour se maintenir à la hauteur des autres ?

« Malfoy, bouge tes fesses ou je te jure que je te fais léviter. » menaça Potter.

Draco manqua protester, jurer qu'il se débrouillerait avec les Mangemorts mais un regard derrière suffit à le convaincre de se mettre à courir. Le rictus haineux sur le visage de Bellatrix était une promesse de souffrances bien plus grandes que les protestations énergiques de ses muscles douloureux… Il y avait ça et le fait que tout le groupe s'était ajusté à son rythme.

« Tu vois… » lui glissa Potter tout en se retournant pour lancer un stupéfix derrière lui. « Je savais que tu traînais pour attirer l'attention… »

« Là, tu confonds avec toi, Potter. » rétorqua-t-il mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Il était à bout de souffle, et ce n'était certainement pas sa meilleure réplique. Ils étaient presque aux doubles portes de l'infirmerie et Draco regardait fixement le sol. Lupin, Tonks et Mrs Weasley formaient un mur compact derrière les trois adolescents, les protégeant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Potter lançait à intervalle régulier des sorts par-dessus son épaule, de sa main libre il avait attrapé le bras du Serpentard et s'assurait qu'il ne trébuche pas bêtement. A sa gauche, Weasley semblait douter de la conduite à tenir. Il jetait des coups d'œil anxieux au blond mais celui-ci pensait que c'était plus par peur qu'il les ralentisse que par réel intérêt.

« Oh… Oh… » marmonna le Balafré au moment où ils débarquaient dans l'espace devant l'infirmerie, et Draco leva immédiatement la tête.

Severus avait l'air furieux… Le petit groupe qu'il menait, composé de Black, Mr Weasley, Shaklebolt et Granger, semblait exténué. Le regard de son parrain se posa sur lui avec inquiétude avant de dériver vers Potter, qu'il fusilla des yeux. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait plus urgent que les règlements de comptes. Les adultes rejoignirent immédiatement ceux que dirigeait tant bien que mal Lupin et entreprirent de repousser les Mangemorts.

Tandis que la Belette et Potter se précipitaient vers Granger, Draco prit son temps pour les rejoindre, examinant le mur qui se tenait là où quelques minutes plus tôt s'ouvrait un couloir.

« C'est le Professeur Snape qui a fait ça. » expliqua Granger en suivant son regard. « On n'arrivait pas à les repousser alors il a dit qu'un mur… C'est dingue ! Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire ça… »

« Dingue, oui. » répéta-t-il sans grand intérêt.

Le mur était de la belle magie, mais Severus n'était pas censé se battre et encore moins se dépenser de la sorte. Potter sembla suivre sa ligne de pensée parce qu'il se tourna vers l'ancien Mangemort et l'observa avec inquiétude. Ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître. Il donnait des ordres qui semblaient judicieux puisque leurs ennemis se retrouvaient en difficulté.

Weasley et Potter semblèrent choqués que Black se plie aux instructions de Severus sans broncher. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça ne durerait pas. Dix minutes en compagnie de ces deux là et il avait déjà conclu qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'amitié possible entre eux. Trop de rancœur. Trop d'hostilité.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda doucement Granger ? Il cessa de fixer le combat, avec angoisse, et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle semblait sincèrement inquiète mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ils étaient du même côté mais ils n'étaient pas amis… Sentimentalisme Griffondorien…

Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu répondre, un chat débarqua en dérapant par le dernier couloir qu'étaient censés surveiller les jumeaux mais qui paraissait le plus calme. Une seconde plus tard, le Professeur de Métamorphose se tenait debout et avec horreur cherchait Severus du regard.

« Tous les élèves ont été évacué ! » déclara-t-elle en attrapant l'épaule de Draco et celle de Granger qui étaient le plus près d'elle et en les poussant sans douceur vers l'infirmerie. « Albus arrive. Nous devons partir. »

Draco hésita sur le seuil de l'infirmerie, les autres n'avaient pas l'air décidé à suivre et les membres de l'Ordre étaient toujours aux prises avec les Mangemorts. Finalement, McGonagall jeta un regard au mur que Severus avait créé et avança vers le lieu des combats.

« Reculez. » ordonna-t-elle. « Reculez ! »

Elle agita sa baguette dans une série de mouvements secs, une mélopée étrange s'échappant de ses lèvres. En moins d'une seconde, un nouveau mur s'élevait, bouchant le couloir et leur évitant les jurons et les exclamations de rage de leurs adversaires.

Un soulagement général tomba sur le groupe. L'attention de Draco se posa immédiatement sur Severus. Il était tout ce qui lui restait et il était hors de question qu'il laisse l'homme s'épuiser jusqu'à la mort. Leur Professeur de Potions était pâle. Trop pâle, même pour lui. Il tendit la main vers le mur, comme pour se soutenir, mais avant qu'il ait atteint la pierre, McGonagall s'était avancée et l'avait attrapé.

« De la folie, Severus ! » gronda-t-elle immédiatement. « De la pure folie ! »

« Dans l'infirmerie ! » crièrent les jumeaux en chœur, fuyant en courant le seul couloir encore en état. « Il faut partir ! »

Et tout d'un coup, tout le monde bougea. Draco suivit le mouvement avec raideur, remerciant Potter d'un signe de tête quand il le rattrapa alors que ses jambes faiblissaient.

« Square Grimmaurd ! » lança Black en jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

Il n'attendit pas avant de s'engouffrer à sa suite. Lupin, Tonks, Shaklebolt et Mr Weasley suivirent sans tarder. Mrs Weasley se posta sur la droite, faisant signe aux enfants de passer d'abord. Les trois frères Weasley et Granger n'hésitèrent pas une seconde.

Draco tourna la tête vers Severus qui fusillait McGonagall du regard.

« Mes élèves. » exigea de savoir l'ancien Mangemort. « Vous étiez responsable ! »

Et tandis que la femme répondait que les Serpentards étaient en sécurité et que Potter passait dans la cheminée sous la menace de Mrs Weasley qui le suivit immédiatement, Draco attrapa le poignet de son parrain et l'entraina vers la seule issue qu'il leur restait. Il pourrait s'inquiéter des fils de ses ennemis plus tard. Et vu le regard approbateur que lui adressa McGonagall, elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Ils étaient sur le point de traverser quand les portes s'ouvrirent en grands sur Albus Dumbledore. Son regard bleu se posa sur eux trois avec agitation.

« Il est derrière moi. Dépêchez-vous. »

Il était inutile de préciser l'identité du « il » et Draco se lança sans plus d'hésitation en direction du Square Grimmaurd.


	21. A time to cry and a time to laugh

Je pense que c'est ce qu'on appelle un craquage...

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**** A time to cry and a time to laugh**

Draco observa avec un certain sentiment de malaise la cuisine poussiéreuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus… L'elfe de maison hideux qui rampait devant eux dans une fausse attitude soumise tout en marmonnant des insultes ou bien l'étrange dynamique des gens qui l'entouraient.

Ils étaient arrivés cinq minutes plus tôt, à peine, et le Serpentard était déjà légèrement confus. Dès que Dumbledore avait passé la cheminée, le Directeur en avait condamné l'accès, la retirant du réseau… Ce que Draco avait trouvé très sage. Mais après ça, la cuisine avait sombré dans un chaos total. Le garçon ne savait plus où donner de la tête et restait donc debout devant l'âtre, observant sans savoir quoi faire les différents groupes interagir.

A sa droite, Potter subissait, en grimaçant, un sermon à base de sarcasmes brutaux et secs de la part de Severus auquel Black s'opposait en élevant la voix, ce qui fait que le Survivant se retrouvait une fois de plus à faire tampon entre eux deux. Derrière eux, McGonagall expliquait à Dumbledore comment elle avait décidé de laisser les Serpentards aux mains plus que capables d'Hagrid pour revenir aider l'Ordre… Le vieil homme n'avait pas l'air ravi mais s'abstenait de commenter, jetant des regards nerveux en direction du Professeur de Potions et de l'ancien détenu.

Devant lui, Lupin avait forcé Tonks à s'asseoir et lui avait collé une tasse fumante entre les mains. La jeune femme semblait plutôt mécontente d'être traitée comme une enfant mais Draco la trouvait pâle et supposa que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle se laissait faire.

A gauche, les enfants Weasley étaient rassemblés autour de leurs parents. Molly Weasley soignait son mari, tout en reprochant aux adolescents de s'être mis au milieu d'un combat qui ne les concernait pas et aurait pu leur coûter la vie. Shaklebolt était en train de refermer des coupures sur les bras d'un des jumeaux en prétendant qu'il n'était pas concerné par la discussion bien que la femme, énergique, le prenne à parti sans arrêt. Mr Weasley renchérissait parfois plus calmement mais ni Ron, ni Fred et George ne semblaient vraiment intéressés.

Le regard de Draco tomba sur Granger qui comme lui se tenait un peu en retrait. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il s'assura qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Non pas qu'il s'en inquiète mais les gens qui l'entouraient étaient probablement du genre à faire un drame d'une petite égratignure… Quand il fut sûr qu'elle n'avait rien, il s'avança vers elle.

Elle ne pouvait rien contre les crampes résiduelles qui crispaient ses muscles, il devrait voir ça avec Severus, mais sa joue tuméfiée et sa lèvre fendue lui faisaient mal et sur ça, elle pouvait aider.

« Peux-tu me soigner ? » demanda-t-il sans trop élever la voix. Inutile de provoquer davantage la colère de la belette.

Granger tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Ce qui n'était, au final, pas si étonnant vu la cacophonie qui régnait dans la pièce. Par réflexe certainement, elle leva la main en direction de sa joue mais la laissa retomber à mi-chemin, en secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

Draco n'était pas certain de comprendre l'étrange déception qui s'éleva dans sa poitrine…

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça-t-elle, en sortant sa baguette. « Curare. »

Cette fois, il ne tressaillit même pas quand elle agita sa baguette au dessus de son visage. Il n'hésita pas non plus. Rien dans ses entrailles ne lui hurlait de courir en sens inverse. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle en avait eu l'occasion. Des dizaines de fois, et elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Et puis, si le Balafré l'avait sauvé ce n'était certainement pas pour que ses petits copains l'assassinent…

« Merci. » dit-il sans y penser quand la douleur disparut. C'était déjà ça… Trop concentré sur la façon dont son corps protestait aux restes du Doloris, il faillit manquer le regard stupéfait qu'elle lui jeta.

« De rien. » répondit-elle finalement et Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Pensait-elle qu'il était incapable d'être poli ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe et qu'il était récemment passé au dessus de ses préjugés qu'il n'avait pas de manières… Il était certain d'en avoir bien plus que Weasley et Potter réunis.

« Quoi ?! » siffla-t-elle dans un murmure peu discret quand il l'eut fixé pendant quelques secondes avec l'envie surprenante de lui expliquer en détails pourquoi il était mieux élevé que la plupart de ses amis.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique et il accueillit avec soulagement cette possibilité de revenir sur le terrain bien mieux connu du sarcasme et des répliques virulentes.

« Je trouve que tu es une infirmière bien plus agréable à regarder que Pomfresh. »

Elle le dévisagea avec circonspection, incapable de décider apparemment si c'était un compliment ou pas. A vrai dire, Draco n'était pas lui-même certain de ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Non, décidemment, ce n'était pas le jour de ses meilleures répliques…

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui faire acerbement remarquer que la Belette allait être jaloux si elle continuait de le contempler de la sorte, quand la voix de McGonagall couvrit celles des autres, réduisant la pièce au silence le plus total.

« Albus, où est Alastor ?! » s'exclama brutalement la sorcière en parcourant la cuisine du regard.

Un court silence suivit sa question. Puis ce fut l'agitation. Tous se tournèrent vers le Directeur avec des yeux ronds, presque suppliants et Draco se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Parce que le sort de Maugrey Fol'œil ne le touchait pas. Bien sûr il était désolé que quelqu'un soit mort -parce qu'il n'y avait qu'à voir la tête des jumeaux et de Dumbledore pour comprendre que l'Auror était mort- mais ça ne le _touchait_ pas.

« Non… » gémit Tonks.

« Albus… » supplia Mrs Weasley comme si ça allait ramener leur ami…

Mais le Directeur se contenta de secouer la tête et ça réduisit les maigres espoirs qui subsistaient dans le cœur des membres de l'Ordre au néant. Tonks enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de Lupin, Mrs Weasley se laissa aller contre son mari… Potter ferma les yeux, la mâchoire contractée à l'extrême…

Le visage de Severus était neutre, fermé. Il ne laissait rien paraitre de ses émotions et si Draco ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu, il n'aurait sans doute pas été capable de discerner la lueur attristée dans son regard. Un reniflement suspect à côté de lui le poussa à tourner la tête vers Granger. Sans surprise, il y avait des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, mais elle luttait apparemment pour les refouler.

« Alastor est parti comme il l'aurait voulu, baguette à la main. » déclara finalement Dumbledore quand le silence se fit trop pesant. « Rappelons-nous de lui comme du héros qu'il était… »

Si possible ça ne fit qu'augmenter les sanglots de Mrs Weasley. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, Tonks pleurait doucement dans les bras de Lupin mais ne faisait pourtant pas autant de bruit que l'autre femme. Les Weasley… pensa-t-il avec mépris.

« Nous devons nous organiser. » intervint Shaklebolt au bout de quelques minutes et Mrs Wealsey se redressa, laissant son regard voyager sur les six adolescents.

« Absolument. » approuva-t-elle. « Il faut… »

« Pour le moment. » coupa Dumbledore aussi poliment qu'il le put. « Nous devrions surtout nous reposer. Cette maison est sûre. Du moins pour l'instant. »

« Mais le Fidelitas risque de ne pas tenir. » remarqua calmement Severus. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres parviendra à le briser. Avec le Coffret… »

Le regard anxieux de Draco se posa sur le Directeur. Celui-ci semblait vieux et fatigué. Il acquiesça lentement aux paroles du Professeur.

« Severus a raison. Néanmoins, je maintiens qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'alarmer immédiatement. » temporisa Dumbledore devant les expressions effrayées. « Allons nous coucher, dormons quelques heures et nous discuterons de la suite, plus tard. »

Mrs Weasley secoua la tête avec un air maladivement inquiet.

« Les enfants. » protesta-t-elle. « Il faut mettre les enfants à l'abri. »

Cette fois, Draco ne put retenir un petit rire amer. C'était une erreur. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et la plupart étaient plus qu'hostiles.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire, la fouine ? » lança Ron, avec agacement.

Le Serpentard conclut que se moquer de sa mère alors qu'il y avait cinq Weasley dans la pièce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue aujourd'hui. Ceci dit, il n'avait vraiment pas eu d'idées brillantes aujourd'hui. Il suffisait de voir où il était maintenant…

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit que je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de propos, Mr Weasley. » gronda Severus de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Ne parlez pas comme ça à mon fils, Severus. » répliqua immédiatement la femme replète, les mains sur les hanches et une expression furieuse sur le visage.

Le Professeur de Potions se redressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa la femme avec mépris.

« Je trouve juste amusant… » intervint Draco avant que ça ne dégénère. « que vous pensiez que nous puissions être à l'abri ailleurs qu'ici. » Sans parler qu'il détestait qu'on se réfère à lui comme à un enfant. Il n'avait plus été un enfant depuis longtemps…

« Et pourquoi ça, jeune homme ? » demanda Mrs Weasley avec mécontentement. Il était évident qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Mais là encore, les Weasley et les Malfoy étaient ennemis depuis des générations…

« Parce que, bien que ce ne soit probablement pas le cas de Granger et de vos fils, il est clair que Potter et moi serons condamnés à une mort lente et douloureuse à la minute où le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettra la main sur nous. Et je vois mal où je serai plus en sécurité qu'auprès de Dumbledore, Madame… »

Il inclina brièvement la tête en direction du vieux sorcier qui lui sourit gentiment en retour.

« Et bien… » persiffla Mrs Weasley, visiblement peu encline à être mouchée par un gamin de son âge. « Je vois que l'autosuffisance se transmet de père en fils… Te comparer à Harry, mon garçon… »

Draco manqua soupirer mais heureusement pour lui, ses manières étaient impeccables. Ne jamais montrer d'impertinence envers un aîné. C'était une leçon qu'il avait apprise à coup de taloche derrière le crâne. Il était clair en revanche que la mère de la belette l'avait pris en grippe et n'avait pas fini son discours.

« Malfoy a raison, Mrs Weasley. » intervint doucement Potter, coupant la diatribe de la femme. « Il a choisi de s'opposer à son père. Il a trahi Voldemort. Ca ne l'a certainement pas mis dans ses bonnes grâces… »

« Ca reste à prouver. » rétorqua Ron.

« Rien ne prouve que ce n'est pas un coup monté, en effet… » renchérit Black « Une façon de nous infiltrer pour… »

« Vous êtes ridicules ! » tonna Severus et il était clair pour Draco qu'il dut se retenir pour ne pas partir dans une quinte de toux.

« Pas tant que ça ! » répondit Mrs Weasley avec virulence. « Il savait que vous le défendriez et c'est l'occasion rêvée de se rapprocher d'Harry… Peut-être même de chercher à le tuer ! »

Elle eut une expression horrifiée à cette idée et les regards posés sur lui se durcirent. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière. Dire qu'il fut surpris quand Granger se plaça devant lui et que Potter la rejoignit était un euphémisme.

« Ca suffit. » déclara Potter avec calme « J'ai confiance en Draco. Vous êtes en train de devenir paranoïaques. »

« Etre paranoïaque est le seul moyen de gagner cette guerre. » renvoya Black, excédé, en faisant un pas en avant. « Et je trouve ça étrange que tu sois tout à coup ami avec des gens que tu détestais la semaine dernière… Réfléchis, Harry… Es-tu sûr de ne pas être sous l'influence d'un sort ? »

« Sirius… » intervint Lupin. « Malfoy ne pourrait pas jeter un Impérium… Il est trop jeune. Il ne saurait pas le maintenir… »

« Je ne pense pas à Malfoy. » grogna l'évadé en jetant un regard noir à Severus. Néanmoins un froncement de sourcils réprobateur de Dumbledore l'empêcha de vocaliser ses soupçons.

Draco se demandait sincèrement à quel moment le Directeur allait s'interposer. Il ne l'avait tout de même pas autorisé à venir pour le laisser se faire lyncher si ? Oh, qu'il regrettait le jour où il s'était confié à Granger… Plus ça allait et plus il pensait que l'autre voie qui s'offrait à lui aurait été plus simple…

Black avança vers lui avec détermination, ignorant les protestations de Potter et de Granger, et celles, plus faibles, de McGonagall qui persistait à dire que menacer un élève n'était pas correct. Par réflexe, le Serpentard tira sa baguette. Légitime défense, totalement.

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon filleul. » gronda Severus, en attrapant le bras de son rival et en l'envoyant voler vers l'arrière. Black heurta la table mais parvint à garder son équilibre.

Draco quant à lui se sentit nettement plus rassuré avec son parrain posté devant eux. Potter et Granger semblèrent se détendre eux aussi.

« Tu tournes bien autour du mien ! » rétorqua Black avec rage. « Tu travailles toujours pour Lui, j'en suis sûr ! Et tout ça n'est qu'un plan ! Une machination ! Dis nous ce que… »

« La loyauté de Severus n'est pas soumise à questions, Sirius. » coupa fermement Dumbledore, avant que son regard fatigué ne tombe sur Draco. « Ni celle de Mr Malfoy, d'ailleurs. »

L'affirmation tranquille du Directeur sembla rassurer Shaklebolt, Tonks et McGonagall. Lupin resta dubitatif mais ni les Weasley, ni Black n'eurent l'air convaincu. Si possible, ça enragea davantage encore ce dernier qui observait maintenant Severus avec une haine virulente. Le Professeur de Potions ne bougea pas, affrontant avec un stoïcisme blasé les regards emplis de doutes qui se tournaient vers lui.

« Maintenant, Molly. » reprit calmement le Directeur. « Si vous vouliez bien jouer les hôtesses et nous répartir dans les différentes chambres… » Il jeta un regard alentour, calculant probablement combien ils étaient. « Je suppose qu'il va nous falloir partager… »

En moins d'une seconde, l'ambiance s'allégea considérablement. Tous rêvaient visiblement d'un lit où dormir… Draco se détendit légèrement, constatant qu'au moins lorsqu'il craignait pour sa vie, les douleurs dans ses muscles s'étaient apaisées.

D'une oreille distraite, il écouta Mrs Weasley calculer rapidement qui pouvait partager avec qui et fut un peu étonné de constater qu'elle l'avait mis dans la même chambre que la belette et Harry. Il aurait pensé qu'elle l'aurait jeté dans les pattes de Severus, et tenu aussi loin du Survivant qu'elle l'aurait pu. Après tout, il était un assassin en puissance…

Mais il comprit vite que c'était pour laisser aux adultes des chambres à eux seuls. Seule McGonagall fut condamnée à partager une pièce avec Granger. Et c'était principalement parce que c'était la seule femme célibataire. Mrs Weasley était vieux jeu… il devrait le garder en tête pour plus tard. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'ils allaient se jeter sur Granger dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné ? Enfin, son fils en avait probablement envie…

Tandis que les autres se dispersaient rapidement, rejoignant les chambres qui leur avaient été assignées, Draco traina derrière pour attirer l'attention de son parrain sous l'œil vigilant de Black. Néanmoins, l'homme ne fit pas de crise. Probablement parce que Potter l'attendait près de la porte. Au cas où il se perde… C'était gentil mais ça agaça Draco. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Le Balafré ferait mieux de s'intéresser à l'amitié chancelante de Weasley…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Exaspéré, Harry ouvrit la première porte qui s'offrit à lui –et qui se trouva être la salle de bain du deuxième étage- et prenant bien soin de la refermer derrière lui, s'installa avec soulagement sur le sol, dos appuyé sur la baignoire. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de combattre la migraine qui assaillait ses tempes.

Il adorait Mrs Weasley mais, vraiment, elle était épuisante.

Trois jours qu'ils étaient là et il en avait déjà assez. Quinze personnes dans une maison de cette taille était tout bonnement intenable. Sans compter que depuis que Dumbledore et Snape, après avoir plus ou moins consulté les autres, avaient décrété que pour l'instant le Square Grimmaurd était l'endroit le plus sûr, c'était l'enfer. Ils étaient bloqués ici. Pour une durée indéterminée. Et ils n'étaient pas capables de s'entendre.

Harry était habitué à avoir un certain espace personnel. Il avait _besoin_ de son espace personnel. Or entre Mrs Weasley qui le surveillait sans arrêt de peur que Malfoy tente de l'assassiner, tout en lui confiant, à lui et aux autres, des taches ménagères censées rendre la maison habitable mais qui se révélaient totalement inutiles et irréalisables, les querelles journalières entre Snape et Sirius, celles de Ron et Draco, celles de Ron et Hermione, l'hostilité croissante de l'ancien Mangemort à son égard… Il n'en pouvait plus.

Nettoyer le grenier sous la houlette de Mrs Weasley attendrait.

Le garçon ne savait pas trop comment réagir à l'attitude du Professeur de Potions. Bien entendu avant d'être coincé ici, ils n'avaient eu que trois ou quatre conversations… aimables. Mais Harry avait pensé qu'ils étaient en progrès, or… Depuis le sermon qu'il lui avait passé dans la cuisine le premier jour de leur arrivée, il lui avait à peine adressé la parole et seulement pour faire des remarques sarcastiques.

Il hésitait presque à cesser d'essayer de convaincre Sirius d'être aimable…

La porte de la salle de bain claqua et il ouvrit les yeux, immédiatement sur ses gardes. Mais ce n'était que Ron, qui avait l'air aussi exténué que lui. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en le voyant assis là. Et Harry manqua soupirer. Sa relation avec le Griffondor semblait souffrir de l'amitié fragile qui commençait à naître entre Draco et lui. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de choisir entre les deux garçons…

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda le roux, en venant s'asseoir en face de lui.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'essaye d'échapper à ta mère. »

Il espérait que Ron ne le prendrait pas mal. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance de tout mal comprendre en ce moment… Mais le roux éclata de rire.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il. « Elle essaye de nous transformer en elfe de maison… »

Le Survivant ne put qu'approuver. Le nettoyage était censé les empêcher de trop penser aux évènements extérieurs, mais ça n'avait pas du tout l'effet escompté sur Harry. Il ne cessait de ressasser la mort de Fol'œil… Il y avait un nouveau fantôme dans les cauchemars qui peuplaient ses nuits…

« Elle ne viendra pas nous chercher ici, hein ? » supplia presque Ron.

« A moins qu'elle n'ordonne à quelqu'un de récurer la baignoire… » plaisanta Harry « Je ne pense pas. »

Le roux ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, la porte de la salle de bain claquait à nouveau, cette fois sur la silhouette essoufflée de Draco Malfoy. Il se tourna vers eux en se passant la main dans les cheveux, et eut un instant de surprise en les trouvant là. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour lui en voyant la détresse fugitive passer sur ses traits.

Draco n'avait pas eu des journées faciles dernièrement. Mis à part Dumbledore, Hermione, Snape, lui et dans une moindre mesure McGonagall, Remus, Tonks et Kingsley, personne ne se souciait d'être aimable avec lui. Il était l'intrus. Le traître supposé que tous regardaient avec mépris et suspicion.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant visiblement entre s'installer et ressortir.

Tranquillement, Harry tapota l'espace à côté de lui.

« On se cache de la mère de Ron. » répondit-il calmement, ignorant les regards meurtriers que le roux envoyait en direction du Serpentard.

« Et dire que je me plaignais que la mienne était stricte ! » soupira le blond en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de Harry. « Cette femme est un vrai dragon. »

« Ne parle pas de ma mère comme ça, la fouine. » gronda Ron, la main déjà dans la poche pour sortir sa baguette.

« Il plaisante. » tenta d'apaiser Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Ca convainquit l'autre Griffondor de ne pas essayer de tuer Malfoy. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? »

« Que je trie ce qu'il y a dans les cartons du placard du rez-de-chaussée. Severus n'a pas voulu parce qu'il trouvait ça trop dangereux… » Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du garçon et il secoua la tête. « Il doit se mordre les doigts d'être intervenu… »

« Pourquoi ? »

La curiosité avait presque remplacé l'hostilité dans la voix de Ron et bien qu'il se doutât que ce soit passager, Harry jugeait que c'était une amélioration.

« Parce que ta mère a admis qu'il avait raison et que c'était dangereux pour des enfants… » Malfoy expulsa le mot avec mépris « de toucher des objets étant possiblement ensorcelés. Mais il faut bien trier, alors… Elle a mis les adultes au travail… »

L'idée de Mrs Weasley obligeant Snape, McGonagall, Sirius et les autres à faire le ménage était hilarante mais, curieusement, pas si dure à imaginer. Cette femme avait une poigne de fer…

« Non ?! » s'exclama Ron avec amusement. « Il faut que je voie ça ! »

Il commença à se lever mais Malfoy eut un geste dissuasif de la main. « A ta place, je m'abstiendrai. Il y a plein d'endroit dans cette maison qu'il n'est pas dangereux de nettoyer… »

Le roux sembla considérer la chose pendant un moment avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber en face d'eux.

« Oui, finalement… J'irai plus tard… »

Harry secoua la tête, prêt à faire une remarque sur le courage ahurissant de Ron quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Hermione ne s'arrêta même pas avant de venir s'asseoir près du cadet des Weasley, ignorant du mieux qu'elle put les regards inquiets posés sur elle. Ses yeux rouges indiquaient clairement qu'elle venait de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les garçons ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement léger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mione ? » attaqua immédiatement Harry.

La jeune fille soupira et ramena les jambes contre sa poitrine, posant son menton sur ses genoux.

« Dumbledore voulait te parler, non ? » insista Ron et Hermione ferma les yeux, luttant visiblement contre des larmes. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Quel tact, Weasley… » siffla Draco, au moment précis où Harry s'apprêtait reprocher à son ami exactement la même chose.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, sale fouine ! » répliqua immédiatement Ron.

« Arrêtez de vous disputer, c'est épuisant ! » explosa Hermione.

Harry était certain que Draco avait été sur le point de répliquer, mais il garda néanmoins le silence. Ron fit la même chose mais avec beaucoup plus de difficultés.

« Est-ce que ça va, Mione ? »

C'était probablement une question idiote mais Harry ne voyait pas quoi demander d'autre. Il ne voulait pas pousser si elle ne voulait pas en parler mais il était quand même inquiet pour elle…

Lentement, la jeune fille hocha la tête, souriant faiblement.

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment… Je suis vraiment stupide. »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard presque amusé. Hermione stupide…

« Ca j'en doute. » répondit Draco d'un ton moqueur.

Gentiment moqueur, se devait de préciser Harry. Et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Ron visiblement. Au moins, ça eut un effet positif sur Hermione, qui sourit un peu plus franchement, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il s'était occupé de mettre mes parents à l'abri, quelques jours avant que le Ministère ne tombe. Il pensait que je serai plus en sécurité avec l'Ordre vu que ce n'est un secret pour personne que je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry… »

Le garçon se sentit doublement mal. Non seulement Hermione et Ron étaient en danger à cause de lui, mais qui plus est, il avait totalement oublié les parents de la jeune fille. Et elle ne s'était jamais plainte…

« Si tes parents sont en sécurité, il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer, Mione. » la gronda gentiment le roux.

Harry et Draco levèrent les yeux au ciel au même instant. Hermione se contenta de se secouer la tête mais avant qu'elle ait pu expliquer à Ron que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger qu'elle n'était pas triste d'être séparée d'eux pour Dieu seul savait combien de temps, la porte de la salle de bain claquait.

Les quatre adolescents observèrent avec amusement l'homme s'appuyer sur le battant pour le fermer correctement, tout en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de femmes au foyer qui seraient pires que des Mangemorts. Harry songea avec amusement que cette salle de bain devenait l'endroit à la mode.

Dans un soupir, accompagné du claquement rageur de ses robes, Snape se tourna et resta figé devant les quatre regards fixés sur lui. Il était évident qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que la salle de bain était occupée avant d'y trouver refuge.

« Que faites-vous, ici ?! » aboya-t-il

Pourquoi tout le monde posait-il la même question ? Harry manqua sérieusement éclater de rire. Il ne savait pas si c'était ses nerfs qui craquaient mais honnêtement, il trouvait la situation plutôt comique… Qu'eux se réfugient dans la salle de bain pour échapper aux élans dictatoriaux de Mrs Weasley, soit. Mais Snape…

Les autres devaient partager son amusement parce que Ron baissa brusquement la tête, les lèvres tremblantes d'un rire contenu. Hermione fixait avec obstination le pied de la baignoire. Il était certain que la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa bouche dans une fausse attitude pensive dissimulait un fou rire. Draco, comme lui, avait des difficultés à garder son sérieux mais faisait de son mieux.

« On essaye d'échapper à la femme au foyer pire qu'un Mangemort. » expliqua le blond, en reprenant l'expression qu'avait utilisée Snape.

Et allez savoir pourquoi, Harry trouva la remarque hilarante. Incapable de se retenir plus avant, il pouffa et ça déclencha une réaction en chaîne. Ron éclata de rire, aussitôt imité par Hermione et Draco.

Et le pire, c'est que plus Snape leur ordonnait d'arrêter, de se ressaisir et de s'expliquer, plus les adolescents riaient. A croire qu'on leur avait jeté un sort… Harry en avait mal au ventre. Mais au moins il ne pleurait pas littéralement de rire comme Hermione…

L'arrivée fracassante de Sirius, apparemment surpris de trouver tant de monde dans la salle de bain, qui commençait à se révéler petite, ne fit rien pour apaiser la folie qui s'était emparée d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, ici ? » demanda-t-il, innocemment.

Harry tenta de respirer calmement, mais rien n'y fit. La vue de Malfoy, penché en avant, à moitié en train de suffoquer tellement il riait, le fit repartir de plus belle. Il était vaguement conscient que le regard noir de Snape était censé le décourager mais celui si choqué et curieux de Sirius était trop…

« Tu leur as jeté un sort ou quoi ? » accusa immédiatement son parrain en se tournant vers Snape qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, oui, Black… J'adore voir mes élèves se rouler par terre comme des crétins… »

Ron était hilare. Mais il fallait admettre que l'idée de Snape les forçant à rire… Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il se mordit la lèvre et entreprit de se calmer autant qu'il le put, allant même jusqu'à penser à Voldemort pour apaiser les soubresauts que faisait son estomac. Constatant qu'il s'était repris, le Professeur de Potions se tourna vers lui.

« Consentiriez-vous à nous expliquer ce qui est si amusant, Mr Potter ? »

Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée… Et il manqua replonger dans un nouveau fou rire. Mais heureusement, Hermione avait également réussi à se ressaisir et lui épargna de devoir répondre.

« Pardon, Professeur. » intervint-elle avec tout le respect qu'elle put rassembler, malgré la rougeur qui colorait ses joues. « Je suppose qu'on a… craqué. »

Ron qui s'était lui aussi calmé dût trouver ça irrésistible parce qu'il se remit à rire sous le regard désapprobateur de Snape. Sirius, lui, accepta ça avec un grand sourire.

« Mieux vaut rire que pleurer. » commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Se maîtriser est préférable à cet étalage de… sentiments. » contra Snape d'un air dégouté.

L'Animagus leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un balais dans le… »

« Ca ne se reproduira plus, Professeur. » coupa Harry précipitamment.

La perspective d'une nouvelle prise de bec entre les deux hommes calma rapidement les adolescents. Mais Snape ne semblait pas particulièrement avoir envie de se disputer avec Sirius. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers Draco.

« Je pensais que Molly t'avais demandé de nettoyer dans le cellier. »

N'importe qui aurait tressailli sous l'air menaçant du Professeur. Draco sourit simplement d'un air innocent.

« La seule chose que je sais faire avec un balais, c'est voler. » répondit-il.

Harry ne put retenir un reniflement moqueur. « Et encore… »

Ca lui valut une bourrade amicale que Sirius et Ron accueillirent d'un œil noir. Ils n'eurent en revanche, ni l'un ni l'autre, le temps de commenter quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les jumeaux Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » s'exclamèrent-ils dans un accord parfait, visiblement surpris.

« Ferme la porte, Fred ! » ordonna vivement Ron, craignant que sa mère ne finisse par les repérer.

Néanmoins, avant qu'il ait pu repousser le battant, un chat tigré se faufila par l'entrebâillement dans un crachement rageur. Une seconde plus tard, la directrice des Griffondors les dévisageait tous tour à tour avec stupéfaction.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? »

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi les quatre cinquième année éclatèrent brutalement de rire, rejoint bien vite par Sirius Black…


	22. Décisions, Apology and Heart to Heart

Suite et fin du craquage. Moins de rires dans celui là, mais que ça vous empêche pas de reviewer ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : ****Decisions, Apology and Heart to Heart**

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous, là ? »

Severus observa avec une impatience grandissante les quatre cinquième année repartir dans un fou rire monumental, bien vite suivis de Sirius Black. N'avaient-ils donc aucun sens de la dignité ? Et ce qu'il pouvait pardonner de la part d'adolescents, il ne pouvait absolument pas le comprendre chez un adulte supposé comme Black. Mais, songea-t-il en observant, avec dégout, l'homme rire à gorge déployée sans doute ne se considérait-il pas comme un adulte…

« Severus… » plaida Minerva, en se tournant vers la seule personne visiblement douée de raison dans la pièce. « Que se passe-t-il, à la fin ? »

« Il semble que nous ne somme pas les seuls que Molly importune avec ses requêtes aussi incessantes qu'inutiles. » répondit le Professeur, le regard toujours posé avec attention sur Black.

Ca faisait trois jours qu'il étudiait les rapports entre Potter et son parrain. Trois jours seulement et il avait déjà conclu –en tentant d'écarter ses préjugés- que Black était un piètre exemple. Il était ami avec Potter et sa troupe. Et c'était bien le problème. Il était probablement la seule figure paternelle qu'avait le jeune garçon et il jouait les _amis_… Ce n'était pas ce dont l'adolescent avait besoin. Pas le moins du monde.

Non pas que Severus songe à postuler au poste de père adoptif. Il n'était toujours pas parvenu à passer au dessus de sa colère et en voulait profondément à Potter. Non seulement il avait mis sa vie en danger en désobéissant à ses ordres, mais en plus de ça, il ne semblait pas le regretter le moins du monde. Les reproches répétés que lui-même lui avait faits ne l'avaient pas ébranlé. Bien entendu, si Black n'était pas passé derrière en le félicitant pour son courage…

« Maman n'est pas si terrible… » intervint le cadet des Weasley, en reprenant sa respiration.

Severus leva un sourcil, mais ne prit pas la peine de commenter. Molly Weasley était, à son avis, invivable. Toujours en mouvement, toujours en train de discuter, de se plaindre –ou de plaindre Potter, de leur rappeler à grand renfort de jérémiades que les enfants avaient seulement quinze ans… Comme s'ils ne le savaient pas tous, déjà… Comme si la simple pensée qu'à cause d'eux des adolescents étaient en première ligne ne les empêchait pas de dormir chaque nuit…

Du moins, ça empêchait Severus de dormir.

L'idée que l'un de ses élèves aurait pu mourir quelques jours plus tôt le rendait malade. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qui était arrivé à Maugrey… C'était un miracle qu'aucun des adolescents y soit resté. Que Draco ait dû subir l'Endoloris l'écœurait… Et que Potter se soit mis aussi stupidement en danger… ça l'enrageait. Il ne savait pas bien comment réagir à ses émotions trop proches de l'inquiétude et de la sensation de devoir protéger le garçon… alors il se mettait en colère. C'était le plus simple.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir insulter votre mère, Mr Weasley… » contra poliment Minerva. « Mais il me semble qu'elle est un peu… excessive dans son obsession du rangement. Nous ne sommes après tout ici que pour un laps de temps restreint. »

Ce rappel de la situation extérieure eut un effet calmant sur les plus jeunes. Severus observa avec intérêt le regard qu'échangèrent Granger et Potter. Il en devinait le sens. Il avait été discuté la veille –comme tous les jours depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés- d'un endroit de repli où ils pourraient reconstruire leurs troupes et contre attaquer. C'était peut-être peine perdue parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus puissant que jamais et qu'il semblait inimaginable que quelqu'un parvienne à le renverser maintenant qu'il s'était emparé corps et bien de la communauté magique, mais l'Ordre n'avait pas abandonné tout espoir.

Du moins, Dumbledore n'avait pas abandonné tout espoir. Et Severus était bien placé pour savoir que son espoir en question avait quinze ans, les cheveux noirs et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Parfois, souvent même, il se demandait si le vieux sorcier était conscient du poids qu'il posait sur les épaules frêles du garçon… C'était une question qu'il s'était posée avant même de réaliser que Potter n'était peut-être pas une copie conforme de son père… Et ça en disait donc long sur l'opinion qu'il avait de l'affaire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient enfin décidé le soir précédent de la conduite à tenir. Pour le moment, aucun endroit ne semblait plus sûr que le Square Grimmaurd. Le Fidélitas céderait. Severus, Minerva, Albus et Kingsley étaient tous les quatre d'accord là dessus. Néanmoins, ils pensaient qu'ils avaient devant eux quelques semaines… Jusque là donc, inutile donc de s'affoler. En cas d'attaque, ils devaient fuir immédiatement et se retrouver à la forêt de Freun. L'endroit était magique et relativement protégé. Trop peu pour risquer de s'y rendre tous dès maintenant, mais assez pour les abriter quelques temps en cas d'urgence.

Les adolescents avaient été inclus dans chaque réunion visant à déterminer de l'avenir car tous trouvaient important qu'ils connaissent le lieu de repli. On n'était jamais trop prudent… Or, c'était précisément le moment qu'avait choisi Molly pour décréter que les enfants –minus Draco parce qu'elle était encore à moitié persuadée qu'il avait des motifs cachés- devraient trouver refuge là où personne ne chercherait à les tuer.

Il devait admettre que la réflexion de Potter comme quoi on chercherait à le tuer où qu'il irait avait été brillante. L'expression de Molly quand Dumbledore avait donné raison à l'adolescent n'avait eu aucun prix… Cependant la femme s'était vite reprise et s'était mise en colère, arguant qu'à ce compte là, il n'avait qu'à intégrer directement Potter à l'Ordre. Le manque de réponse d'Albus avait été plus parlant que des mots.

S'il n'en avait pas autant voulu au garçon, il aurait peut-être admis que le stoïcisme dont il avait fait preuve pendant que Dumbledore expliquait exactement quelle place Potter avait dans cette guerre, prophétie à l'appui, était impressionnant. Mais plus encore que la réaction –il fallait le reconnaître- courageuse du garçon, ça avait été l'air effrayé de Draco et la colère rugissante de Lupin et Black qui l'avaient choqué…

Il n'avait pas non plus manqué de remarquer que depuis la proposition de Molly, les adolescents avaient peur d'être laissés à l'écart. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de la question. Ils étaient trop jeunes. Trop inexpérimentés. Et pourtant, maintenant ils étaient impliqués. Du moins Potter et Draco étaient impliqués…

« Si vous ne voulez pas effectuer les corvées qui vous ont été allouées, ne pourriez vous pas au moins trouver une occupation plus enrichissante que de rester assis par terre ? » siffla Severus, interrompant sans aucune gêne les discussions tranquilles qui étaient nées à divers endroit de la pièce.

Le silence se fit dans la seconde.

Draco tourna la tête, semblant interroger Potter du regard. Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules, en grimaçant. Ca déstabilisa Severus. Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas préférer la rivalité qui les opposait auparavant. Cette nouvelle complicité n'était pas bonne. Son filleul était trop Serpentard et Potter trop Griffondor. La combinaison des deux allait lui donner des cheveux blancs, il en était certain.

« A ce propos, Severus… » commença aimablement Draco, et le Professeur sut qu'il allait avoir des ennuis. Ces grands yeux innocents et l'impatience claire qu'il lisait sur le visage de Potter n'auguraient rien de bon. « On se demandait s'il serait possible pour nous d'utiliser la magie… »

Immédiatement soupçonneux, Severus fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vais certainement pas vous permettre de vous débarrasser de vos corvées par la magie. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que tout le monde dans cette maison ne pense qu'au ménage ? On vous a jeté un _Oubliette_ ? Personne ne se rappelle qu'il y a un psychopathe drogué à la magie noire qui rode à l'extérieur ? »

Un psychopathe drogué à la magie noire… Expression intéressante… Severus se demanda ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en aurait pensé… Peut-être moins effrayant que Lord Voldemort mais…

« Ce que Malfoy voulait dire… » reprit Potter tandis que Granger soupirait en secouant la tête, ce qui lui valut un sourire narquois de la part de Draco. « C'est qu'on aimerait pouvoir travailler… Apprendre à nous défendre et… et à nous battre. »

Ca sembla clouer le bec de Black et de Minerva. Severus n'était même pas surpris.

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes pour vous souciez de ces choses là, Mr Potter. » répondit immédiatement la Directrice des Griffondors, un air profondément contrarié sur le visage. « Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire. Aucun de vous. Nous vous protégerons. »

Severus soupira. Quelle bêtise… Ce n'était pas comme si…

« Vous ne serez pas toujours là. » rétorqua Potter, suivant le cours de ses pensées. « Nous devrions être capable de nous battre par nous-mêmes ! »

« Si le Directeur avait jugé cela nécessaire… » contra Minerva.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que le Directeur ne trouve pas nécessaires et qui nous font, au final, défaut, Minerva. » coupa brusquement Severus. « Aussi choquant que ce soit pour moi d'entendre Mr Potter demander à travailler… Je ne pense pas que l'idée soit mauvaise. Au contraire. »

« Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, clairement mécontente, tandis que les adolescents souriaient, visiblement ravis d'avoir gagné. S'ils pensaient qu'il allait les autoriser à s'entraîner par eux-mêmes, ils se trompaient lourdement.

« Nous sommes assez de combattants aguerris pour pouvoir superviser la chose. Qui plus est, après avoir été témoin de la façon dont certains manient leur baguette, il ne serait peut-être pas superflu de tous nous plier à un entraînement… » répondit-il calmement.

Minerva secoua la tête, pensant clairement qu'il avait perdu la sienne. « Severus ! Nous avons d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire que… »

« Comme quoi ? » ironisa l'ancien Mangemort « Nous tourner les pouces en attendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaque ? »

En vérité, il n'aurait rien contre un peu d'action. Ses blessures étaient parfaitement guéries, merci aux potions qu'il avait lui-même inventées et à cause de qui Pomfresh l'aurait étripé si elle avait vu la plupart des ingrédients… Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient sortir de la maison… Ils étaient coincés au Square Grimmaurd depuis trois jours et il n'en pouvait plus. Seul Dumbledore s'aventurait à l'extérieur mais toujours avec prudence et pas plus de quelques minutes, le temps de se renseigner sur le monde de dehors. Trop dangereux pour les autres de vadrouiller à l'air libre…

Ce qui fait que Severus était coincé en permanence avec quinze autres personnes et pour lui qui aimait son indépendance et son espace, c'était la définition même de l'enfer.

« Nous n'avons pas la place nécessaire ! » opposa-t-elle avec désespoir tout en envoyant un regard noir aux jumeaux qui s'agitaient. Certainement leur façon de montrer leur enthousiasme…

« Le grenier serait assez grand. » intervint doucement Black, avant de grimacer. « Ca me dégoute de l'admettre mais je suis d'accord avec Snape. Il faut leur apprendre à se battre. Ca peut leur servir. »

Un silence choqué tomba sur la pièce. Black venait de se ranger de son côté. S'il n'avait pas possédé sa retenue légendaire, la mâchoire de Severus pendrait probablement dans le vide… Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de détourner les yeux avec dédain. Il n'avait, après tout, que faire de l'opinion du clébard.

« Mrs Weasley est justement en train de le débarrasser. » renchérit Potter. « Ce serait parfait ! »

Black claqua des mains avant de les frotter l'une contre l'autre, avec un air réjoui. Severus ne put s'empêcher de noter du coin de l'œil la fureur silencieuse qui montait en Minerva, lasse d'être ignorée. Considérant qu'il n'était pas la cible première de la colère de sa collègue mais que le cabot allait, plus que probablement, subir les foudres de leur ancienne enseignante, il choisit de garder le silence. Pourquoi tenter d'éviter une situation dont il allait se délecter ?

« Si on s'y met tous… » déclara l'Animagus, inconscient du regard meurtrier de la vielle femme dans son dos « On peut finir avant ce soir. »

Les adolescents furent immédiatement sur leurs pieds et Severus grogna presque. Evidemment. Pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient, retrousser leurs manches ne leur faisait pas peur…

« Maman va probablement être _ravie_ d'avoir eu l'idée de nettoyer le grenier. » commenta Fred Weasley dans un grand sourire.

« Nous _n'allons_ _pas_ organiser des cours de Défense ! » explosa Minerva. « Certainement pas sans l'accord du Directeur et… »

« J'informerai Albus de cette conversation. » coupa Severus sans aucune gêne, fatigué de ces discussions inutiles. Il avait pris sa décision. Il apprendrait à ces gamins à se défendre. Que son mentor soit d'accord ou pas et que les autres désapprouvent lui importaient peu.

« Mais… » fulmina la sorcière.

« Mais rien du tout. » intervint Black. « Harry est mon filleul et si je décide de lui apprendre à se battre, ça me regarde. Snape peut faire la même chose avec le sien si ça lui chante. Quand à Hermione, il me semble que c'est à Albus de décider. »

Severus ne manqua ni le regard méprisant qu'il posa sur Draco, ni la grimace dégoutée qui déformait ses traits lorsqu'il parlait de lui. Il nota également qu'il s'était bien gardé de s'avancer sur ce qui leur serait autorisé d'enseigner aux Weasley…

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi… » reprit Minerva uniquement pour être coupée assez impoliment par la main levée de Black.

« Ca suffit. Je suis ici chez moi, et si je décide de convertir le grenier en salle d'entrainement, ça ne concerne que moi. » Il se leva de là où il était assis et ouvrit la porte, jetant à peine un regard derrière lui. « Au travail. Je ne vais pas tout faire tout seul. »

« Je vais immédiatement parler à Albus ! » s'exclama Minerva. « Peut-être que, lui, pourra vous ôter cette folie de la tête. »

Elle quitta la salle de bain en même temps que les autres adolescents ravis qui se précipitaient à la suite de Black. D'après Severus, Minerva se démenait pour rien. Albus était intelligent et ils venaient de se trouver une occupation. Une occupation qui les empêcherait tous de se sauter à la gorge. Du moins avec un peu de chance. Il était peu probable qu'il la leur interdise.

Quant à l'empressement de Black… Et bien, après un séjour prolongé à Azkaban, il ne devait pas forcément apprécier cette proximité forcée avec autant de gens. Trouver quelque chose à faire devait être le meilleur moyen pour lui de ne pas perdre la raison…

« Mmm… Professeur ? »

Severus tourna la tête. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées au point de ne pas avoir remarqué le garçon qui s'était attardé. A une autre époque, il aurait pensé que c'était parce qu'il se jugeait indigne de faire le ménage et cherchait à gagner du temps… Aujourd'hui, il voyait autre chose dans le regard fuyant et la posture rigide de Potter. Il voyait la nervosité et le manque d'assurance cruel qui émanait de l'adolescent. Il le cachait bien… C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Albus le portait comme un étendard… Soit il avait été bluffé par la fausse confiance en lui que projetait Potter en sa présence, soit il avait choisi d'y croire. Curieusement, connaissant le vieil homme, la dernière hypothèse était la plus probable.

« Quoi, Potter ? Vous voulez que je vous dispense de corvées ? Vous vous croyez si spécial que vous ne pensez pas devoir être soumis au même régime que les autres ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Ce n'était pas la façon dont il avait voulu le dire. Mais il était incapable de se contenir. Il détestait cette peur résiduelle qui le prenait aux tripes en repensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver à Poudlard. Et chez lui, la peur entraînait la colère. Et la colère ramenait sa haine pour James Potter.

« Non, monsieur. » répondit le garçon, faisant un gros effort pour rester calme. « J'aimerai… »

Il hésita et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Severus pour attaquer. Que Potter garde les yeux rivés au sol l'irritait. Est-ce que personne ne lui avait inculqué les bases des bonnes manières ?

« Regardez-moi en face quand vous me parlez, Potter. » cingla-t-il. « Où êtes-vous trop lâche pour cela ? »

Le provoquer. Le faire réagir. Revenir sur un territoire connu. Quelle folie d'avoir cru pouvoir prendre part à la vie du fils de Lily… Il avait à peine réussi à le protéger pendant quatre ans et voilà que lorsqu'il décidait de s'en occuper un peu plus activement, il échouait à le garder en sécurité pendant une petite heure…

Le garçon leva les yeux et les planta dans les siens avec réluctance. Et maudit soit-il parce que c'étaient les yeux de Lily…

« J'aimerai m'excuser, Professeur. » déclara finalement Harry dans un souffle.

Severus demeura silencieux, dompté par la supplique qu'il lisait dans les yeux du garçon. Et la colère s'effaça, ne laissant que ses craintes. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à le sauver ? Et s'il s'attachait uniquement pour que l'enfant soit tué ? Et s'il s'autorisait à tenir à lui et qu'on le lui arrachait comme on lui avait arraché Lily ? Et s'il faisait des erreurs ? Et si…

Se méprenant sur l'origine du manque de réaction de l'ancien Mangemort, Harry continua.

« Je sais que vous auriez été tenu pour responsable si… s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose et je comprends tout à fait que vous m'en vouliez. Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez que je regrette. » A ce stade de son discours, il baissa la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Enfin non… Je ne regrette pas… Rester assis pendant que les autres se battent… » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que des gens meurent à cause de moi… Bref, je voulais juste m'excuser. Je sais que je vous ai certainement déçu et que je vous ennuie probablement mais… »

Il s'interrompit, le regard toujours rivé au sol et Severus le contempla avec ahurissement.

« Stupide enfant… » murmura-t-il finalement et encore une fois, son ton devait être plus agressif qu'il l'avait voulu parce que Potter s'affala un peu plus.

« Réponds-moi, Harry. » exigea le Professeur avec une prudence maladroite. « Où penses-tu te situer dans cette guerre ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules, évitant toujours de le regarder en face. « Je suis celui qui doit vaincre Voldemort. »

Il y avait tant de… fatalisme dans le ton que Severus ne prit même pas la peine de le reprendre sur l'emploi du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Bon sang mais Albus se rendait-il compte de la pression qu'il mettait à ce gamin ? Car _c'était_ un gamin… Un gamin ayant visiblement un retard de croissance et un besoin constant d'obtenir l'acceptation et l'attention des autres.

« Si tu crois à la science hautement douteuse, à mon opinion, des prédictions, oui, tu es celui qui doit vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Potter leva brusquement la tête, un espoir soudain dansant dans ses yeux verts. « Vous ne croyez pas que la Prophétie soit vraie ? » Puis aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, l'espoir le quitta, cédant la place à une triste résignation. « C'est impossible… Tout le reste s'est produit… Je vais devoir me battre contre lui… Et… »

Il se tut mais c'était trop tard. Severus avait entendu ce qu'il ne s'était pas résolu à prononcer.

« Vous n'allez pas mourir, Mr Potter. » gronda le Professeur, avec détermination.

Il en était convaincu. Du moins, il voulait en être convaincu. Si c'était la chose à faire, il instruirait le garçon. Il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il savait. Magie blanche et magie noire… Tout ce qui pourrait servir d'arme, il l'en équiperait. Il périrait lui-même avant de voir son ancien Maître assassiner le fils de Lily Evans.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment peur de mourir… » avoua Potter avec hésitation, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il était pardonné pour son acte de bravoure insensé.

« De quoi as-tu peur dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il, perdu. Le garçon devait affronter le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, avec une légère exception pour Merlin en personne et probablement Dumbledore… De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur si ce n'était pas de perdre la vie ?

« J'ai peur que… »

Sa voix se brisa et l'adolescent baissa un peu plus la tête. Severus resta immobile, mal à l'aise. Il espérait simplement que le Griffondor ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait jamais su gérer les larmes…

Il fallut à Harry plusieurs secondes pour se reprendre et quand il se remit à parler, son ton était ferme et sûr. Parfaitement maitrisé.

« Les gens meurent à cause de moi. Et si Hermione et Ron… Ou Sirius… Rémus… »

Severus fronça les sourcils. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il prononçait cette phrase. Précisément cette phrase. Et c'était le 'à cause' qui le dérangeait.

« Avez-vous la prétention d'affirmer dicter les actes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de ceux qui le suivent, Mr Potter ? Les gens ne meurent pas à cause de toi. »

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf au rire désabusé, trop amer pour un enfant de quinze ans. Beaucoup trop amer…

En deux enjambées, il avait franchi l'espace qui le séparait du garçon qui posait ses yeux résolument ailleurs que sur lui.

« Les gens ne meurent pas _à cause_ de toi, Harry. »

« Je sais. » marmonna l'adolescent.

Non… Non, comprit Severus, il ne le savait pas. Obéissant à ce que son instinct lui dictait, il passa sa main sous le menton du garçon et le força à lever la tête. Ses yeux noirs se rivèrent aux siens avec brutalité. Il _fallait_ qu'il réalise que ce n'était pas sa faute.

« Les gens ne meurent pas à cause de toi, Harry. » répéta-t-il fermement, et cette fois l'enfant tressaillit, battant furieusement des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui s'accumulaient à ses yeux. Severus serra les dents. Autant pour ne pas savoir gérer les pleurs…

« Ils meurent tous. » déclara finalement Potter, une note désespérée dans la voix. « Toujours. Tous… Je porte malheur. »

Le malheur, songea le Professeur avec colère, c'est que Black soit trop occupé à jouer les meilleurs parrains pour s'apercevoir de la détresse de son filleul. Ce n'était pas sa place à lui…

Et pourtant c'était vers lui que le gamin s'était tourné…

« Et je peux savoir comment vous en êtes arrivé à cette conclusion des plus scientifiques, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il avec une gentille ironie, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face aux émotions brutes qui se disputaient sur le visage d'Harry.

L'enfant haussa les épaules. « C'est ce que dit toujours Oncle Vernon… Mais il a raison ! » enchaîna-t-il avant même que Severus ait pu ouvrir la bouche. « Cédric est mort… et c'était ma faute. »

Et voilà le cœur du problème. Il avait bien dit à Albus qu'autoriser Potter à s'enfermer dans son mutisme ne servirait qu'à le faire se replier sur lui-même… Mais non… On ne l'avait pas écouté… Comme d'habitude. Ce petit est fort, Severus, avait dit le Directeur, bien plus que vous ne le soupçonnez…

Et bien entendu, toute cette catastrophe était la faute de Severus. S'il s'était aperçu quand Harry avait commencé l'école qu'il n'était pas la réincarnation de son père…

« Pure stupidité. » affirma-t-il fermement. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Mais c'est moi qui lui ai proposé de prendre le trophée en même temps… Si j'avais juste pris le… »

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous saviez que c'était un portoloin ? Que vous avez consciemment mené Diggory au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Que vous l'avez volontairement aidé à revenir ? » coupa Severus.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'écria Potter, visiblement effrayé et offensé à la fois.

« Dans ce cas, Mr Potter… » reprit le Professeur « Il me semble que vous n'êtes responsable de rien. »

Le garçon soupira mais haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler de toute façon… Je voulais simplement vous présenter mes excuses… »

« Tu m'as désobéi, Harry. » répondit-il, choisissant de ne pas trop presser le sujet Digorry aujourd'hui.

« Je sais. » acquiesça le garçon en grimaçant. « Mais je suis vraiment désolé… Je comprendrai si vous recommenciez à me détester, vraiment… »

Etonné, Severus haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai laissé mes préjugés m'aveugler pendant quatre ans et c'était une erreur absurde. Pourquoi exactement devrais-je recommencer ça ? »

Le regard d'Harry se planta dans le sien, sans aucune hésitation cette fois, résigné. « Parce que je vous ai déçu… »

A aucun moment, dans aucune de ses nombreuses remontrances il n'avait dit ça. Il en était certain. Mais une nouvelle fois, il supposait que c'était la preuve de la fragilité du gamin.

« Et en quoi pensez-vous m'avoir déçu, Mr Potter ? »

« Je suis parti… » expliqua le garçon, apparemment perdu. « Je ne vous ai pas écouté… vous étiez en colère… »

« Précisément, oui. » coupa-t-il. « J'étais en colère. »

Severus soupira. S'étaler sur les complexes sentiments qui l'animaient ne le tentait pas. Avait-il le choix, cependant ? Pas s'il voulait préserver cette étrange relation qu'ils avaient commencé à construire.

« Harry… Je ne considère pas que se jeter à la tête d'une armée de Mangemorts soit une chose très intelligente. Je dirai même qu'elle est particulièrement stupide. » Potter grimaça, et les lèvres de Severus se soulevèrent légèrement, trahissant son amusement. « Néanmoins, je doute que peu de sorciers pleinement adultes aient eu le courage nécessaire… Et le courage est ce qui fait d'un Griffondor, un Griffondor… On ne peut pas leur demander en prime de savoir réfléchir comme seul un Serpentard peut le faire… »

« Donc vous n'êtes pas déçu ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Hé ! C'était une insulte ça ? Attendez… c'était aussi une plaisanterie ? Vous savez plaisanter ? »

« Formulez vos question correctement si vous souhaitez que j'y réponde, Mr Potter. » répondit simplement Severus.

« Mais vous n'êtes plus en colère maintenant, n'est ce pas ? » reprit Potter sans se soucier de répéter ses deux dernières interrogations.

Severus ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Draco dont le volume avait été –oh combien- désagréablement augmenté par un sort retentit dans la maison.

« POTTER, BOUGE TES FESSES, ON NE VA PAS TOUT SE… AÏE ! MAIS, MRS WEASLEY… »

« Surveille ton langage ! » tonna Molly Weasley et inutile qu'elle use de magie, on l'entendait très bien sans ça.

Severus émit un bruit amusé. Son filleul était habitué à une éducation stricte mais paradoxalement laxiste…

« Je devrais y aller avant que Draco ne se fasse assassiner… » s'excusa Potter en avançant vers la porte. Il était sur le seuil quand le Professeur se décida à parler.

« Venez me trouver si vous avez des questions sur un sort en particulier ou sur… Lily. »

Et il se demanda brutalement, en voyant le sourire ravi d'Harry, s'il ne s'était pas lourdement trompé. Il était possible qu'il se soit déjà largement attaché au garçon…


	23. Bitterness

Puisque c'est l'anniversaire d'AmbreOnyx et que c'est une fidèle revieweuse, je poste en avance, lol. J'avoue qu'il y a un méchant cliffhanger maaaaiiiis... il en faut.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Bitterness**

« Donc, on peut le tourner en sortilège offensif ? » demanda Draco, en élevant la voix pour couvrir les hurlements.

« Mais ça doit exiger une perte d'énergie considérable… Il faudra le garder en tête… » enchaina Granger quand Severus échoua à répondre assez vite.

Le Professeur nota qu'elle aussi se forçait à parler plus fort que d'ordinaire. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Minerva ne cessait de lui jeter des regards inquiets et presque compatissants. Ca l'irritait. Considérablement.

« TU N'AS PAS A ME DIRE QUOI FAIRE ! » tonna la voix de Potter.

Seigneur, Black et lui étaient trois étages plus bas… Se rendaient-ils compte que leur discussion était ouvertement audible par la maison entière ? Se forçant à redonner sa pleine attention aux deux adolescents devant lui, il entreprit de répondre le plus précisément possible à la question de Granger. Tout pour ne plus entendre la dispute.

Ils n'avaient commencé les leçons que depuis quelques jours et ça commençait à porter ses fruits. Lupin, Minerva et lui principalement se partageaient les six adolescents, Albus ayant joyeusement approuvé l'idée. Black ne cessait d'interférer en voulant partager ce qu'il qualifiait de connaissances, et que Severus trouvait atrocement limité.

Dans l'absolu en revanche, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de problèmes. Sans surprise, Potter et Draco s'étaient révélés excessivement doués, parvenant à réaliser pratiquement du premier coup les sorts les plus complexes. Granger les talonnait, trop soucieuse de bien faire pour se laisser distancer et il devait admettre qu'elle avait vraiment du potentiel. Les jumeaux étaient moyens, mais à ses yeux, ils l'avaient toujours été. Et le cadet Weasley se maintenait tant bien que mal au niveau des autres, mais il ne pouvait cacher ses difficultés.

Ce qui lui valait de travailler avec Minerva, à l'instant, alors que lui s'occupait des quatre autres. A l'origine, c'était Black qui s'occupait des jumeaux pendant que lui-même montrait à Potter, Draco et Granger comment inverser un bouclier pour en faire une décharge offensive. Seulement, pendant qu'il était en train d'expliquer le délicat processus, son filleul lui avait lancé une gentille pique à laquelle Severus avait répondu avec amusement, et ça avait diverti les deux autres.

Que Potter puisse rire à quelque chose, que l'ancien Mangemort avait dit, avait profondément irrité Black.

Sans même laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de protester, il avait entraîné Potter à sa suite et la dispute avait éclaté. Ils y étaient depuis presque trente minutes maintenant et l'envie de descendre et de s'en mêler titillait gravement Severus. Surtout en sachant qu'il était la cause du désaccord. Il ne comptait pas sur Albus pour intervenir, l'homme s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec les résultats des recherches que le Professeur de Potions avait faites la veille au soir. Et il était clair que personne ne tenait à s'immiscer dans l'orage qui couvait depuis des jours.

Black ne supportait pas qu'il puisse se rapprocher d'Harry et s'ils avaient tous peu à peu accepté à contre cœur l'amitié nouvelle entre Draco et le Survivant, l'idée que lui-même puisse avoir envie d'améliorer ses relations avec son élève semblait les dépasser.

« TU DESHONNORES TON PERE ! » hurla l'Animagus, visiblement excédé.

Cette fois Severus se releva. Trop, c'était trop. De quel droit le Cabot crachait-il ce genre de choses au visage d'un gamin ?! Il n'avait pas fait un pas vers la porte du grenier que Minerva l'avait rejoint, posant une main dissuasive sur son bras.

« Il serait mieux de les laisser évacuer leur colère, Severus. » conseilla-t-elle du ton dégoulinant de compassion gentille qu'elle avait utilisé sur lui en troisième année quand Lupin avait failli le dévorer et que James Potter avait récolté toute la gloire de son sauvetage. Il se dégagea brutalement, bien décidé à régler cette histoire avec Black une bonne fois pour toute.

« POURQUOI ? » rétorqua Potter, la voix rauque d'avoir crié si longtemps mais parfaitement audible pour tous. « PARCE QUE JE REFUSE DE HAIR QUELQU'UN POUR DES RAISONS STUPIDES ?! GRANDIS UN PEU, SIRIUS ! »

Le bruit distinct d'une porte qui claque, suivit quelques minutes plus tard d'une deuxième, le stoppa.

« Voilà un conseil des plus judicieux. » ironisa le Professeur. « Et quand on pense que ça vient d'un garçon de quinze ans… Ca en dit long… »

Minerva soupira et retourna vers Weasley qui échangeait des regards inquiets avec Granger. Severus hésita puis revint lui aussi vers ses élèves. Il irait parler à Potter plus tard. Quand il se serait calmé.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plait… » plaida Granger dès qu'il fut revenu près d'eux. « J'aimerai aller… »

La porte du grenier s'ouvrant à la volée couvrit le reste de sa demande. S'accordant une seconde pour se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, Severus ferma les yeux et souffla lentement avant de se tourner pour, sans surprise, faire face à Sirius Black. L'homme avait apparemment dépassé le stade de la fureur. Sa baguette, dressée, était pointée vers la poitrine du Professeur qui se força à demeurer calme.

« _Toi_ ! » cracha-t-il avec dégout. « Sors d'ici ! Je me fous totalement que tu te fasses pendre, écarteler ou éviscérer… Tu sors d'ici ! Maintenant ! » Son regard se posa sur Draco et ses traits se durcirent. « Et emmène cette larve dégoutante avec toi ! »

La baguette de Black se dirigea vers le blond, toujours assis par terre, et par réflexe, Severus fit un pas sur le côté, se mettant efficacement dans la ligne de visée. Se forçant à respirer calmement pour ne pas céder à la panique qui l'avait étreint en voyant son filleul menacé, il porta la main vers sa poche… Uniquement pour la suspendre à mi chemin.

Il lisait la folie dans les yeux de Black. Il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer avant qu'il ait le temps de sortir sa baguette…

« Ne menace plus jamais mon filleul. » gronda Severus de sa voix grave.

« Alors ne t'approche plus du mien ! » rétorqua-t-il avec colère. « Qu'est ce que tu cherches, Snape, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Un rictus étira faiblement les lèvres de Severus, illustrant parfaitement l'élan haineux qui montait dans sa poitrine.

« A cette seconde précise ? T'étrangler de mes propres mains… »

Sans qu'il le veuille, ses mains se crispèrent, s'imaginant déjà en train de serrer le cou de cet abruti…

Les deux hommes se foudroyèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis Minerva sembla sortir de sa surprise effarée.

« Baissez votre baguette, Mr Black. » ordonna-t-elle. « Baissez-la, immédiatement. »

L'espace d'un fol instant, Severus se serait cru revenu vingt ans en arrière. Sauf que Lily n'était pas derrière son épaule pour lui souffler d'être le plus intelligent des deux et de s'éloigner…

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Minerva… » aboya Sirius « Allez-vous faire voir. »

Un chuchotement mécontent enfla chez les adolescents. Black était en train d'insulter leur Directrice de Maison, après tout… Enfin… Dans le cas de Draco, il _menaçait_ son Directeur de Maison.

« La vulgarité a toujours été votre première réponse à tout, Sirius, et c'est regrettable. » rétorqua Minerva d'une voix haut perchée où ressortait pourtant clairement l'autorité de fer du professeur. « Maintenant, ne vous ridiculisez pas davantage et pensez un peu à l'image que vous renvoyez à ces enfants… »

Mais l'idée de donner un mauvais exemple à qui que ce soit ne semblait pas influer sur l'état d'esprit de Black. Il agrippait sa baguette tellement fort qu'elle tremblait dans sa main…

« Vous ne comprenez rien, Minerva. Je dois protéger Harry et il lui a fait quelque chose… »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que la sorcière secouait la tête.

« Severus n'a absolument rien fait à Potter, Sirius. J'étais là quand… »

« Tu vas me dire immédiatement ce que tu as en tête… » menaça Black sans écouter un mot de ce racontait la sous-directrice. « Ou je te jure que je te tue. »

« Sirius ! » s'exclama finalement Granger en se relevant. Severus la sentit passer derrière lui. Avant même qu'il ait pu la repousser en arrière, Draco avait attrapé son bras et la forçait à reculer vers le fond où se tenait Weasley, les jumeaux sur les talons.

« Expelliarmus ! » La baguette de Black atterrit docilement dans la main de McGonagall.

Ca sembla enrager l'homme un peu plus encore.

« Il est dangereux ! » s'exclama-t-il « Est-ce que je suis le seul à le voir ?! »

« J'ai toute confiance en Severus. » affirma fermement Minerva.

Si une telle spontanéité surprit le Professeur, il le dissimula avec soin. Il mourrait d'envie de sortir sa baguette et de lui donner une leçon, même si attaquer un homme désarmé divergeait de son éthique habituelle. Il s'abstint cependant, sachant que Minerva avait raison. Se battre devant des adolescents n'était pas vraiment conciliable avec son rôle de professeur.

« Tu es complètement fou… » lâcha-t-il à la place, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il avait toutes les intentions d'aller vérifier que Potter aille bien. Après quoi, il aurait une petite conversation avec Albus à propos de la santé mentale de leur hôte. Cependant, au moment où il passait à côté de lui, Black le repoussa vers l'arrière, d'une violente bourrade.

Sa tête heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Ignorant les exclamations horrifiées et les reproches de Minerva, Severus se releva immédiatement. Cette fois c'était trop. Il n'avait plus onze ans. Il n'avait plus seize ans. Il avait largement passé l'âge ou il autorisait Black et ses compagnons à le tourmenter.

Il avait à peine sorti sa baguette qu'elle quittait sa main sur l'ordre de l'expelliarmus impérieux de McGonagall.

« Ca suffit. » tonna sèchement la femme. « Arrêtez. Tous les deux. »

Mais Severus comme Black l'ignora. La mâchoire contractée, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre homme, plus rien n'existait que son ennemi. Il n'avait pas besoin de baguette, il le tuerait de ses propres mains…

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui. » gronda l'Animagus.

« Je vois mal comment tu comptes m'en empêcher. » rétorqua Severus, presque amusé.

« Je pourrais te tuer. » menaça Black en faisant un pas en avant.

Loin d'être intimidé, le Professeur eut un ricanement froid. « Depuis le temps que tu me le promets… »

Cette fois quand Black attaqua, il était prêt. Esquiver le coup de poing de l'homme ne lui donna aucun mal. En revanche, au moment où il allait répliquer, il se sentit partir en arrière. Lorsqu'il atterrit de son vol plané, se demandant comment diable l'Animagus pouvait avoir fait de la magie sans baguette, il s'aperçut que son adversaire avait subi le même sort que lui.

« Joli coup, Miss Granger. » complimenta Minerva et Severus tourna la tête pour voir la jeune Griffondor, les joue rouges, les dévisager avec colère. L'ancien Mangemort se remit bien vite sur ses pieds, imité en cela par l'Animagus.

« Je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas retourner contre moi ce que je vous enseigne, Miss Granger. » prévint Severus avec courtoisie. La prochaine fois, il lui renverrait l'attention et il doutait qu'elle apprécie fortement de s'envoler…

« Vous agissez comme des gamins de cinq ans, tous les deux ! » explosa Granger sans visiblement être effrayée par l'air menaçant qu'il affichait. Quand exactement avait-il cessé de terrifier ses élèves ? « Est-ce que vous avez une idée d'à quel point c'est pénible de devoir perpétuellement arbitrer vos disputes ?! Pour nous tous ! Et Harry ? Vous mettez toujours Harry au milieu de vos conflits stupides ! »

C'était faux. Lui, n'avait jamais demandé à Potter de s'interposer. C'était Black…

« Ca ne te concerne pas, Hermione. » cria Black. Et bien que lui-même s'apprêtât à remettre la jeune fille à sa place, ça l'agaça.

« C'est un nouveau passe-temps de hurler sans raison sur des adolescents ? » siffla Severus avec mépris.

« Venant de toi, tu m'excuseras si je ne prends pas ça très sérieusement. » rétorqua Black, en grimaçant. « Mais c'est vrai que dernièrement tu te ramollis, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ce que je fais ou ne fais pas ne te regarde pas, sale clébard arrogant. » grinça Severus. « Et peut-être que si tu cessais de te croire le centre du monde, tu verrais pourquoi Potter a besoin de moi. »

« Harry n'a aucun besoin de toi, _Servillus_. » répliqua Black avec colère. « Il m'a moi. Il a Rémus. C'est tout ce dont il a besoin. »

Le Professeur de Potions ne tenta même pas de refouler son rire sarcastique. Autour d'eux, la pièce semblait s'être figée, comme reconnaissant l'importance de la discussion qui se jouait.

« Vu que vous êtes aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre, j'en doute. » répondit-il avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. « Et vu qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un avec un minimum d'intelligence s'occupe de ce gamin, je ne vois pas quel droit tu aurais de m'en empêcher. »

« Je suis son parrain ! » explosa l'Animagus « J'étais le meilleur ami de James ! »

« Et j'étais le meilleur ami de Lily ! » s'énerva Severus, sans pourtant élever la voix.

Comme s'il avait hurlé, tous les autres firent instinctivement un pas en arrière. Dans un coin de son esprit, il nota bien les visages choqués des amis de Potter… Il avait légèrement oublié dans sa fureur que Granger était la seule au courant. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cet état de fait, le rire gras et méchant de Black résonnait déjà dans la pièce.

« Son _ami_… » railla-t-il avec mépris. « Tu baisais le sol où elle marchait, Servillus… Et quand elle t'a quitté pour James, tu ne l'as pas supporté. Et maintenant tu veux te venger sur Harry ! »

Il y eut un nouveau mouvement choqué de la part des étudiants. Minerva, déjà au courant de la grande majorité de l'histoire puisqu'elle y avait assisté, ne bougea pas. Un tic furieux agitait la lèvre de l'ancien Mangemort, il la sentait tressauter au fur et à mesure que sa haine remontait à la surface…

« Tu ne sais rien de Lily et moi. » gronda-t-il « Ne parle pas d'elle. »

« Tu lui avais jeté un sort. » répliqua Black, visiblement ravi d'avoir trouvé son point sensible. « On le savait tous ! Comment aurait-elle pu aimer une chose immonde comme toi ?! » demanda-t-il avec dégout. « Tu es repoussant… Aucune fille sensée ne sortirait avec toi, et Lily moins que les autres… Si tu savais comme on a ri quand elle parlait de toi… Tu n'as jamais compté pour elle, Servillus. _Jamais_. »

Trop blessé et enragé pour contrôler sa colère, Severus fit un grand geste du bras. Il n'était même pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il savait qu'il mentait. Il le savait. Jamais Lily ne se serait moquée de lui. Pas la Lily qu'il avait connue. Pas _sa_ Lily… Il ne voulait pas écouter ça.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne jeta pas un regard à Black quand sa magie brutale l'envoya au loin. Il se contenta de se diriger vers la porte, ses robes claquant derrière lui de façon menaçante, arrachant sa baguette à une McGonagall stupéfaite. Il s'engouffra dans les escaliers sans la moindre hésitation, et poursuivit sa route en ignorant les questions de Lupin qui se précipita dans le grenier dès qu'il fut passé. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la porte de la chambre des trois cinquième année.

Et là seulement, il se força à respirer pour maîtriser son caractère emporté.

Il ne fallait pas reporter sur le fils les erreurs du père et de ses abrutis d'amis.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Un coup sec frappé à la porte sortit Harry de ses sombres pensées. Il était furieux. Non, il était au-delà de la fureur. De quel droit Sirius décidait-il brusquement de s'immiscer dans sa vie et de lui dire qui fréquenter ou pas ? A moitié persuadé que c'était son parrain, il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de retomber dans cette dispute stupide qui les opposait depuis une semaine.

Toujours le même schéma. Snape était un manipulateur fourbe probablement toujours au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ce à quoi Harry répondait invariablement que Sirius se laissait aveugler par une haine non fondée sur des faits tangibles. Et il en avait assez. Un mois plus tôt, il aurait cru les accusations de son parrain les yeux fermés, mais plus maintenant.

Il avait vu les souvenirs. Il avait été témoin de la douleur de Snape… De l'amour tendre de Lily… Et il refusait de croire que sa mère ait pu se fourvoyer autant sur qui que ce soit. Elle avait vu le bon en Snape et il ferait pareil.

Un coup plus brusque sur la porte lui arracha un soupir. Personne ne le laisserait donc tranquille aujourd'hui ?

« Entrez. » invita-t-il dans un grondement.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant la silhouette sombre de son Professeur de Potions. Harry étouffa un cri surpris quand l'homme quitta l'ombre du couloir qui le dissimulait à sa vue et pénétra pleinement dans la chambre, fermant le battant derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? » s'exclama le garçon, presque horrifié par l'allure inhabituellement débraillée et échevelée du Maître des Potions. Celui-ci le fixa un instant sans répondre, avant de visiblement prendre conscience de ce dont il parlait et de rectifier sa tenue, sans commenter.

« C'est Sirius, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec colère. « J'en ai vraiment assez de ses… »

« Il ne pense qu'à ta protection. » coupa Snape avant de rester comme choqué, l'espace d'une seconde, ne parvenant apparemment pas à croire qu'il avait pris la défense de son ennemi. Une lueur déterminée naquit alors dans son regard, et son expression se durcit. « Néanmoins… » reprit le Professeur. « Ce n'est pas une raison pour agresser les autres, je l'admets bien volontiers. »

Immédiatement, Harry sentit la fureur et le ressentiment monter en lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Et pour quelles raisons aurait-il dû choisir entre son parrain et le Professeur de Potions ? C'était injuste.

« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas passer à autre chose, tous les deux ? » ragea-t-il « Je détestais Draco, il y a une semaine encore et pourtant, maintenant que je le connais mieux… »

« Je ne serai jamais ami avec Sirius Black, Potter. » l'interrompit Snape avec un dégout clairement perceptible.

Amusé malgré lui, Harry secoua la tête. Si ces deux là faisaient autant d'effort pour se réconcilier que pour se haïr…

« Je n'ai jamais demandé que vous soyez amis, monsieur. Juste que vous fassiez un effort… »

« Bien présomptueux à vous de me dire quoi faire, Mr Potter. » coupa sèchement Snape.

Et parce qu'il n'avait pas tort, Harry ne répondit pas. De quel droit exigeait-il quoi que ce soit de l'ancien Mangemort ? L'homme était revenu sur sa haine et avait accepté de lui parler de sa mère à l'occasion. Il lui offrait également la richesse de son enseignement. Le garçon n'avait rien à attendre de plus. Alors peut-être devrait-il simplement faire la sourde oreille aux reproches de Sirius et cesser de chercher il ne savait trop quoi…

Il devrait vraiment apprendre à se contenter de ce qu'il avait au lieu de toujours vouloir davantage…

« J'aimerai juste qu'il cesse de me voir comme un gamin… » soupira finalement Harry, en s'asseyant plus correctement.

Le Professeur émit un bruit moqueur et marcha jusqu'à la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Rue qui ne distinguait pas la fenêtre.

« Le problème est justement là, Harry. Il ne te voit pas comme un gamin. »

La voix était froide, pleine de reproches. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment les propos de l'homme en noir qui lui tournait le dos.

« Comment ça ? »

Il n'était pas préparé au rire ironique qui fit écho à sa question. Brièvement, il se demanda ce que Sirius avait fait, avait dit… Snape n'avait pas l'air bien… Si tant est qu'il ait déjà eu l'air bien avant… Mais même pour lui, il avait l'air… amer. Du moins, plus que d'habitude.

« Il te regarde et il voit James Potter. » répondit son Professeur, presque distraitement. « Pire. Je suis presque certain que quand il pense à toi c'est son ami qui lui vient en tête. Tu ne comptes pas tant que l'image qu'il a de toi… »

Ca faisait mal.

Et le premier réflexe d'Harry fut de se lever, blême de rage. Parce que toute la gentillesse –du moins ce que chez Snape on pouvait qualifier de gentillesse- dont l'homme avait fait preuve envers lui ces derniers jours venait de disparaître dans ces quelques mots. Pourquoi voulait-il lui faire mal ? Pourquoi attaquer là où le maillon était fragile ? Sirius était tout ce qu'il avait…

Et il refusait d'admettre que ce pincement dans sa poitrine signifiait que quelque part, il croyait le Maître de Potions…

« C'est faux ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le Professeur se retourna, une surprise claire inscrite sur le visage.

« Sirius tient vraiment à moi ! » continua Harry, sans se soucier de baisser la voix. « Vous mentez ! »

L'ancien Mangemort fronça les sourcils. « Je n'insinuais pas qu'il ne tenait pas à toi, Harry. Seulement… »

« Non. » coupa brutalement le garçon.

Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Il ne voulait pas savoir quelles brillantes déductions avait fait le professeur parce qu'il était presque certain de se laisser convaincre, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Il était préférable de penser que Sirius l'aimait comme un père et qu'il se souciait de lui parce qu'il était lui et pas parce qu'il était le fils de qui que ce soit.

« Votre ton, Mr Potter. » exigea Snape, sans pourtant réelle conviction. Il semblait légèrement perturbé d'avoir blessé Harry mais l'adolescent n'y accorda pas un instant d'attention. « Et je maintiens que je ne sous-entendais pas que Black ne tenait pas sincèrement à toi. Je soulignais simplement qu'il s'attachait beaucoup trop à l'image de James. »

« Vous dites qu'il m'aime uniquement parce que je suis le fils de James Potter. » grogna Harry.

Personne n'aurait répondu à une question aussi délicate. La plupart des gens se serait détournée en marmonnant une excuse polie.

« Oui. » acquiesça lentement Snape.

La gorge d'Harry se serra brusquement, et il se retrouva une fois de plus à combattre les émotions trop puissantes qui s'agitaient en lui.

« Mais vous faites exactement la même chose ! » rétorqua l'adolescent, avec amertume. « Vous ne vous intéressez à moi que parce que je suis le fils de Lily. »

« C'est différent. » contra Snape, avec une patience dont Harry n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » reprit le garçon, avec une colère grandissante. « C'est exactement la même chose. Et peut-être que j'en ai assez qu'on s'intéresse à moi parce que je suis l'enfant de Lily et James Potter ou parce que je suis l'Elu ! »

Il n'avait pas pris conscience de s'être mis à crier mais pourtant ses mots résonnèrent plutôt bruyamment dans la pièce. Snape, apparemment peu impressionné, croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

« Est-ce fini, Mr Potter ? »

Ayant la désagréable impression d'être un enfant de trois ans venant de faire un caprice, Harry hésita une seconde.

« Non. » admit-il. « Non, ce n'est pas fini. » Le garçon prit une grande inspiration. « Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez ça. »

Perplexe, le Professeur inclina la tête. « Tâchez d'être plus explicite. »

Serrant les dents et maudissant son cœur qui s'emballait, Harry se força à rester droit et ne pas montrer la moindre émotion.

« Ne vous rapprochez pas de moi parce que vous pensez devoir quelque chose à ma mère. »

Ca semblait une chose extrêmement ingrate à dire…

« Potter… » commença le Professeur, mais dans ce qui semblait être une mauvaise habitude, Harry lui coupa la parole.

« Je ne veux pas être rejeté. » ajouta-t-il rapidement, incertain de la sagesse d'admettre une quelconque faiblesse à Snape. « Je ne veux pas qu'on m'utilise et qu'on me rejette ensuite. »

Et sans qu'il sache trop comment, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Dumbledore… Dumbledore qui avait toujours été si gentil avec lui, mais qui exigeait en retour un sacrifice bien grand. Il ne voulait pas de ce genre de relation où il devrait donner tant et plus uniquement pour s'assurer l'attention d'un adulte. Sirius n'était pas comme ça, il ne demandait rien. Même si en un sens, il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry se comporte comme son père et était légèrement déçu quand ce n'était pas le cas.

Rémus d'un autre côté n'exigeait jamais rien. Mais il était effacé. Avalé par l'aura attirante de Sirius…

« Stupide enfant… » gronda Snape, et Harry fut surpris de détecter une certaine… inquiétude dans sa voix. « Je n'ai jamais… »

Mais le reste de sa phrase fut couverte par un bruit sourd au rez-de-chaussée. Un bruit suivi de cavalcade et de cris effrayés. Cependant, ce fut la voix forte de Dumbledore qui retentit jusqu'à eux.

« Severus ! »

D'un même mouvement et sans attendre, ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers la porte. Plus léger, Harry fut plus rapide et atteint le premier l'escalier. Un mauvais frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il arracha sa baguette à la ceinture où il l'avait bloquée. Il ne prêta aucune attention à l'appel de Snape derrière lui où à son ordre de s'arrêter.

Et quand il évita par réflexe l'éclair rouge qui fonçait vers lui, roulant au sol et dévalant les dernières marches, ses pires craintes furent confirmées. Il leva la tête pour tomber dans le regard fou de Bellatrix Lestrange. Vu son expression haineuse, elle ne lui avait pas pardonné leur dernière entrevue…

« Endoloris ! » jeta la femme dans un ricanement grinçant.

Mais le sort s'écrasa sur un bouclier verdâtre qui ne lui appartenait pas. Harry ne s'offusqua même pas quand la main rude de son Professeur de Potions le repoussa prestement derrière lui.

« Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faussement ravie. « Quelle joie de pouvoir te tuer… »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde insiste sur ce point là. » grinça Snape avec une ironie mordante.

Harry n'écouta pas la réplique de la femme Mangemort. Le sang lui battait aux oreilles alors que l'inquiétude pour ses amis le prenait aux tripes. Il entendit quelqu'un crier et reconnut instantanément la voix de Ron. Ca venait du salon.

Sans attendre, il s'élança, échappant de peu à la main que Snape avait voulu refermer sur son bras.


	24. Stars are Merciful

Sortez vos mouchoirs et préparez vos reviews...

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Stars are Merciful**

Harry se précipita dans le salon aussi vite qu'il le put. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu de tomber en enfer. Il y avait des Mangemorts partout. Beaucoup trop nombreux pour la dizaine de personnes qui les combattaient. Il y avait également des bruits qui venaient de la cuisine mais il était tellement choqué par ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux que l'idée que d'autres pouvaient être plus en difficulté ne lui effleura pas l'esprit.

Tout ce qu'il vit était Ron, entouré de ses frères et que sa mère surveillait du coin de l'œil, Rémus qui se battait avec férocité aux côtés de Tonks et McGonagall qui s'acharnait à repousser superbement ses adversaires, sous le regard approbateur de Kinsley, qui n'était pas en reste.

Aucune trace de Dumbledore, Sirius, Hermione ou même Draco.

Pensant, probablement à juste titre, qu'ils étaient peut-être dans la cuisine, de l'autre côté du couloir et qu'ici ses amis n'avaient pas besoin de son aide, il rebroussa chemin aussi discrètement qu'il le put.

Le couloir était maintenant silencieux. Plus une trace de Bellatrix ou de Snape. Si le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus fort devant l'absence inquiétante de son professeur, il se força à rester calme. Il n'y avait pas de corps. Pas de corps, pas de morts…

Il était sur le seuil de la cuisine, n'ayant eu que le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de Sirius quand la porte d'entrée explosa. Il ne savait pas comment les Mangemorts étaient arrivés ici. Le Fidélitas avait cédé, donc peut-être avaient-ils pu transplanner… mais la porte d'entrée avait été jusque là, intacte.

Et pourtant, elle explosa.

Le souffle projeta Harry sur les premières marches de l'escalier et, un instant, en réalisant ce qu'était –ou plutôt qui était- la sombre ombre qui se tenait dans le hall, il eut l'envie irrépressible de grimper les marches quatre à quatre et de se réfugier dans les étages. Et pourtant, pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il ne bougea pas même quand les exclamations de ses hommes accueillirent Lord Voldemort.

« Je m'attendais à devoir te poursuivre… » siffla le mage noir de sa voix de serpent, ses yeux rouges directement braqués sur lui. « Et tu viens droit à moi. »

Harry était terrifié. Beaucoup trop pour songer à une répartie quelconque. Tremblant, il tenta de lever sa baguette. N'importe quel sort pour se débarrasser de son cauchemar ambulant. Mais un geste négligent de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la baguette s'envolait au loin.

« Pas cette fois, Harry. » déclara Voldemort d'un ton faussement désolé. « Aujourd'hui, ta mort sera lente et douloureuse. Mais en _aucun_ cas, honorable. »

Le rire de Cédric couplé au cri de sa mère résonna dans sa tête et la pensée de la Prophétie le fit frémir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il devait tuer cette abomination… Il ne devait pas mourir… Il avait une obligation envers tous ces gens que…

Et cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva la main.

Même plus besoin de baguette, nota un coin de l'esprit d'Harry. Probablement l'œuvre de la Boîte.

« Harry ne mourra pas aujourd'hui, Tom. »

A la voix du Directeur, Harry lâcha un soupir qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Le regard rouge quitta le garçon pour se poser un peu plus haut sur les marches, et ce qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire étira la face de serpent.

« Peut-être comptes-tu m'en empêcher, vieillard ? » demanda Voldemort, visiblement amusé.

« S'il ne le fait pas, moi, je le ferai. » gronda la voix, menaçante, de Snape.

Cette fois, Harry leva la tête pour observer les deux hommes. Les deux membres de l'Ordre se tenaient côte à côte, à quelques marches à peine au dessus de lui, et toisaient le mage noir comme s'il n'avait été qu'une mouche sur un mur. L'aura enivrante de puissance qui se dégageait d'eux surpassait presque celle de Voldemort en personne.

« Severus. » appela froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Tu sais ce que je réserve aux traîtres… Pour toi, je ferai en sorte que cela soit pire. Tellement pire que tu me supplieras à genoux de te tuer… »

Snape émit un bruit amusé, cependant quand il parla sa voix était sérieuse. Aucune peur ne surpassait la totale foi qu'il mettait dans ses mots.

« Jamais plus je ne me mettrais à genoux devant qui que ce soit et ça inclut les… psychopathes drogués à la magie noire. »

Draco aurait probablement été fier que sa réplique soit jetée au visage de Voldemort. Fier ou terrifié. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça remit les idées d'Harry en place. Au moment où le visage du mage noir se contorsionna de haine et où il jeta un Endoloris vers le Professeur de Potions, le garçon se jeta vers l'endroit où était tombé sa baguette, mais c'était trop tard déjà. Le combat de titans avait commencé.

Snape et Dumbledore se complétaient avec aisance, comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils se battaient ensemble. Mais il était clair que même leur puissance conjuguée ne viendrait pas à bout de Voldemort…

Harry cherchait une ouverture mais n'en trouvait pas et restait donc là, à observer avec incrédulité le spectacle mortellement magnifique.

Il ne vit même pas le Mangemort hésiter près de son maître avant de monter les escaliers au pas de charge…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Serrant les dents contre la douleur cuisante de son épaule blessée, Draco se jeta sur la première porte venue, et qui s'avéra abriter un placard, ne respirant librement que quand il entendit les bruits de pas passer devant son abri sans s'interrompre. Bellatrix était décidée à laver, dans le sang, l'affront qu'il avait fait à la famille. Son sang, de préférence.

Severus avait repoussé Bellatrix dans l'escalier, le temps de retrouver Dumbledore et de détruire certains papiers s'il avait bien compris, sans savoir que son filleul était toujours en haut. Quand il était sorti de la chambre de son parrain, où il était allé récupérer des potions qui, il le savait, se révèleraient utiles plus tard, il était tombé droit sur sa tante.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait pu sauver aucune fiole. A peine s'il avait réussi à s'échapper… Et la brûlure cuisante de son épaule, un des sorts préférés de sa tante Bellatrix, était une preuve criante de son incapacité à combattre de vrais Mangemorts. C'était presque humiliant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, il entrebâilla la porte. Uniquement pour se maudire quelques secondes plus tard, quand des bruits de pas passèrent devant son placard. En se mordant la lèvre, il jeta un rapide sort de désillusion, priant pour que Bellatrix ne soit pas assez consciencieuse pour fouiller tous les placards à balais de cette maison.

Mais quand il se résolut à jeter un coup d'œil par l'interstice, une fois que la femme se fut suffisamment éloignée, il constata que ce n'était pas Bellatrix mais Granger. Draco fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle là ? Il était presque sûr de l'avoir vu descendre avec les autres…

Néanmoins, le temps qu'il pousse sa réflexion, la voix très reconnaissable de son père retentit du fond du couloir.

« Bella ? »

Granger se figea et lui aussi. Il se prépara à l'attraper au passage quand elle rebrousserait chemin en courant, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, elle sembla prendre une grande inspiration et se raidir, avant de lever sa baguette. Il ne voyait que son dos, mais il était presque sûr que son visage s'était contracté en une expression résignée.

Elle n'était pas assez folle pour tenter d'affronter Lucius Malfoy, si ?

Mais quand l'ombre de son père se dessina sur le mur opposé à l'escalier et qu'elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement prouvant qu'elle comptait fuir, il dût se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était folle.

Et lui avait deux choix. Soit resté caché là et assister au massacre, soit sortir et tenter de la sauver. La première solution avait pour mérite d'assurer sa survie, mais la deuxième lui coûterait Granger, qu'il était presque parvenu à considérer comme une amie. Non pas qu'il allait lui dire.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Draco soupira. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Potter comme quoi, lui, ne se jetait pas dans la bataille sans un plan cohérent lui revint en mémoire et il en gouta l'ironie mordante.

«Occasus tenebram. » marmonna-t-il, et c'était fou ce que ce charme pouvait être utile.

Dommage que ce soit son père qui le lui ait enseigné et qu'il connaisse parfaitement le contresort. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes, il se précipita sur l'endroit où avait été Granger et l'atteignit, par miracle, sans trébucher ou s'étaler de tout son long. Quand il arriva près d'elle, elle sursauta, sentant probablement sa présence et il pouvait dire, par les mouvements désordonnés qu'elle faisait, qu'elle était affolée.

Il n'avait pas le temps de gérer son hystérie, il entendait déjà les jurons colorés de son père.

Sans plus tergiverser, il l'attrapa par la taille, plaquant son dos contre sa poitrine, et posa une main sur sa bouche. Ainsi bâillonnée et maîtrisée, elle continua quand même de gigoter. La ramener vers le placard s'avéra une tâche ardue.

« Sang-de-Bourbe stupide ! » cracha-t-il à son oreille, exaspéré.

Elle s'immobilisa sur le champ et se laissa faire. Draco fut un peu étonné qu'elle lui confie si facilement sa vie mais ne commenta pas. Ils atteignirent le refuge du placard à l'instant où Lucius ramenait la lumière.

Le garçon n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer totalement la porte et serra les dents. Bellatrix n'était peut-être pas consciencieuse, mais son père l'était. Ils étaient morts. Instinctivement, il resserra sa prise sur la taille de Granger.

Une main fine s'enroula autour de son poignet droit et tira gentiment. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de toujours la bâillonner. Il hésita néanmoins à la relâcher. Un mot et tout était définitivement perdu…

Cependant, quand elle posa son autre main sur le bras qui emprisonnait toujours sa taille, il obéit. Il savait qu'il aurait également dû la lâcher. Il n'avait aucune raison de la maintenir contre lui et il n'en avait de toute manière aucune envie. Mais il devait être réellement terrifié parce que son cerveau refusait d'admettre ça et ne cessait de la serrer plus fort.

Il l'entendit distinctement marmonner quelque chose et comprit avec un temps de retard qu'elle jetait elle aussi un sortilège de désillusion. C'était stupide, ça ne tromperait pas son père.

« Bella ?! » appela une nouvelle fois Lucius.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Une boule d'angoisse se logea dans la gorge de Draco et cette fois, si Granger se rapprocha de lui, ce fut de son propre chef. La main qui agrippait toujours son bras se contracta et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. En réponse, il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Ils allaient mourir.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Tremblant, le cœur battant la chamade, Harry observa Snape faire un vol plané et heurter violemment le mur. Sans hésiter, il se précipita vers son Professeur. Dumbledore continua de se battre seul, utilisant toute sa puissance pour contrer les pouvoirs infinis que le Coffret des Ténèbres avait offerts à Voldemort.

Harry était terrifié, pratiquement certain que personne ne pouvait affronter Voldemort et en sortir victorieux. Il se jeta à genoux auprès de Snape qui, allongé sur le sol, grimaçait contre la douleur. Il se tenait le bras et il y avait du sang sur son visage… Il s'était peut-être fait un traumatisme crânien mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment soigner ça. Le garçon posa une main inquiète sur l'épaule du Professeur et, alors seulement, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, les braquant dans ceux d'Harry.

Le Survivant eut le souffle coupé par toute l'inquiétude qu'il y lut. Parce que c'était de lui que l'homme se préoccupait. A cet instant, il regretta atrocement la dispute précédente. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cela en revanche. Snape se redressait déjà fouillant l'entrée dévastée du regard. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Harry tenta de l'aider.

« Accio baguette. »

La baguette en bois noir s'envola de là où elle était tombée et atterrit dans la main du garçon. Cependant, il semblait que ça n'était pas la ligne d'action la plus sage car l'attention des yeux rouges se porta sur eux, et Voldemort attaqua avant qu'il ait pu rendre la baguette à son propriétaire.

« Avada Kedavra. » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et il n'y avait aucun doute que le sort aurait pu les tuer tous les deux. Il sentit, une fraction de seconde avant que le sort ne le touche, une force magique phénoménale s'enrouler autour d'eux, s'étendre et les protéger. Le bouclier argenté, plus solide qu'un mur de métal, arrêta le sort. Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers Dumbledore qui épuisé, s'était rattrapé à la rampe.

Il comprit à cette seconde quel sacrifice venait de faire le vieux sorcier.

Et son cœur se serra.

« Non ! » cria-t-il au moment où Voldemort se retournait vers son plus vieil adversaire, le sourire aux lèvres. « Non ! »

A côté de lui, Snape sembla se tendre de façon similaire. Il lui arracha sa baguette des mains et la pointa vers Voldemort qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, trop occupé à se délecter de ce qu'il savait être sa victoire.

« Severus. » appela tristement Dumbledore et même le garçon perçut l'ordre net dans la voix.

Snape tourna la tête, l'air dévasté. La scène eut beau se jouer en une fraction de seconde, il sembla à Harry qu'elle durait des heures. Un sanglot le déchira à l'instant précis où Voldemort levait la main. Dans le brouillard qui habitait son esprit, il s'attendait à ce qu'il tombe simplement, mais ce n'était pas assez spectaculaire pour la victoire de Lord Voldemort.

Tel un phœnix, Dumbledore s'enflamma.

« _Non_ ! » hurla Harry, sans parvenir à couvrir le terrible gémissement, à peine humain qu'émit la boule de feu.

Alors, Voldemort éclata de rire.

Un rire froid, cruel et paradoxalement joyeux. Parce qu'il savait que maintenant, plus personne ne s'opposerait à lui. Il se tourna vers Harry en prenant son temps, et le garçon vit une promesse de mort briller dans son regard glacé.

Ce regard aux reflets rouges…

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit de Grimmaurd Place.

Trop sonné pour même réagir, il sentit une paire de bras se refermer sur lui et le monde se mit à tourner. Tout ce qu'ils emportèrent avec eux fut le hurlement inhumain de Lord Voldemort.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Chaque pas que faisait son père, lourdement audible, sonnait comme une sentence. Draco s'efforçait de ne pas trembler, tout en tentant désespérément de trouver une solution. Il y avait fort à parier que Lucius le tuerait mais ce ne serait rien comparé à ce qu'il ferait à Granger. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui était arrivé à la petite Moldue et bien que ce ne soit absolument pas le moment, les images ne cessaient de danser devant ses yeux.

Sauf que la fillette avait le visage de Granger…

Il ne pouvait pas affronter son père. Il ne pouvait pas… C'était…

Brusquement, Granger sembla se détendre contre lui. Ses ongles cessèrent de s'enfoncer dans sa peau et elle le lâcha tout à fait. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi il en était peiné, il ne parvint pas à la lâcher avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête et lui adresse un regard meurtrier. Là, il fut totalement convaincu.

Elle ne s'éloigna de lui que légèrement, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Lucius ouvrirait la porte dans moins d'une seconde…

Cependant, à l'instant où le battant s'ouvrit, elle se projeta contre Draco, jetant quelque chose par-dessus eux au passage. Instinctivement, les bras du garçon se refermèrent sur elle et il fit face avec le plus de stoïcisme possible à la baguette de son père.

Il voulut dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de significatif… le genre dont les générations futures se souviendraient… Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut la main de Granger qui s'écrasa sur sa bouche.

Et il comprit finalement quand le regard de son père se balada sur eux sans les voir, que le voile qui passait devant ses yeux n'était pas dû à la peur mais bien réel. La cape d'invisibilité de Potter.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu y penser avant ? » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille quand Lucius eut quitté le placard. Il n'osa pas élever la voix parce qu'il se doutait que le Mangemort rodait toujours dans le couloir.

« Tu m'as sauté dessus ! » répondit-elle dans un chuchotement courroucé. « J'ai oublié. »

Un sourire arrogant étira les lèvres du blond.

« Est-ce un aveu, Granger ? Je te fais perdre la tête ? » murmura-t-il, son souffle roulant sur la nuque de la jeune fille.

Et il était certain de l'avoir sentie frissonner. Intéressant.

Il regretta presque, en revanche, sa plaisanterie, quand elle se repoussa et arracha la cape pour la ranger dans sa poche. Ce n'était probablement pas le moment de remarquer qu'elle était charmante quand elle était furieuse… Draco secoua la tête. Elle n'avait rien de charmant.

« Je t'arracherai la tienne la prochaine fois que tu fais ce genre de chose. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Noté. » acquiesça Draco, dans une grimace mécontente. « La prochaine fois, j'évite de te sauver la vie. »

« De la part de celui qui se cache dans les placards pour ne pas avoir à se battre… » riposta la jeune fille, en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir désert.

« Je me suis battu, merci beaucoup de t'en inquiéter. » grogna-t-il en la tirant en arrière. A tous les coups, elle allait les faire repérer. Cependant, elle ne semblait plus très encline à le suivre car elle se dégagea brusquement. Trop brusquement pour qu'il l'ait anticipé. Déséquilibré, il fit un pas en arrière et heurta l'étagère.

Plusieurs objets heurtèrent le sol avec fracas mais Draco n'entendit rien d'autre que le sang qui battait à ses oreilles tandis que son épaule brûlée se rappelait à ses bons souvenirs. Il s'en voulut atrocement du gémissement qui passa ses lèvres.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda immédiatement Granger en s'approchant.

L'inquiétude sur son visage l'irrita. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il s'en sortait très bien tout seul. Il repoussa sa main.

« On doit partir. »

Le vacarme n'allait pas manquer d'attirer les Mangemorts qui trainaient dans le coin. Cependant, avant qu'elle ait pu marquer son assentiment ou son désaccord, un gémissement inhumain suivi d'un éclat de rire à glacer le sang retentit dans la maison. Le hurlement proprement terrifiant qui résonna quelques secondes plus tard ne contribua pas à les rassurer. Cette fois, quand Granger fit un pas vers lui, il ne s'écarta pas.

« On doit rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. » murmura-t-elle.

« Comment ? » rétorqua-t-il avec humeur. « On ne sait même pas où sont les autres. Ou s'ils sont encore vivants… »

« Ils _sont_ vivants. » coupa-t-elle avec détermination.

Elle avait visiblement décidé de se voiler la face et de faire comme si le hurlement n'avait jamais existé. A vrai dire, il n'était pas contre ce dernier point. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui pouvait faire crier un homme de la sorte. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas Severus…

« Soit. » accorda-t-il. « Ils sont vivants. Et alors ? On descend se faire capturer par l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? On se fait tuer ? Et après ? »

Ce qu'il disait était sensé. Il le savait. Et quelque part, elle devait bien le savoir aussi.

« On doit les aider. » supplia-t-elle presque.

« Tu réfléchis en Griffondor. » reprocha-t-il.

Ca sembla être la goutte d'eau. « Mais c'est ce que je suis ! » explosa-t-elle.

« Très bien. » contra-t-il en tentant de garder son calme. « Alors laisse-moi te donner la vision Serpentard de la situation. Je suis blessé, tu es clairement épuisée et on ne sait pas s'il reste des gens à aider. Alors on va partir d'ici et vivants, tu m'entends ? »

Une seconde, elle sembla sur le point de s'énerver, de l'envoyer paître et de se précipiter en bas. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté ou de la méchanceté de la part du blond mais de la pure logique. Lui aussi aurait préféré être auprès de son parrain et, aussi étrange que cela soit de l'admettre, de Potter… Mais à l'instant où elle braqua son regard dans le sien, elle sembla se calmer et réfléchir proprement. Finalement, elle hocha la tête, un regret évident dans la voix.

« D'accord. Comment ? »

C'était une excellente question.

« Hé ! C'est toi la pro des situations désespérées. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Qui a dit ça ? »

« Potter. » répondit simplement et c'était la plus sincère des vérités. Même Weasley avait acquiescé pensivement et c'était une des seules discussions qu'ils avaient eu sans que le roux ne cherche à lui jeter un sort.

Elle ferma les paupières mais sembla accepter sa réponse.

« Tu ne sais pas transplanner, par hasard ? » soupira-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, notant que c'était une chose qu'il devrait demander à Severus de lui apprendre. En espérant qu'il soit en vie, bien évidemment… Refusant de s'égarer sur le chemin des suppositions, il chercha son regard.

« Allez, Granger… » pressa-t-il. « Tu es en avance dans presque toutes les matières… Tu peux trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là… »

Elle acquiesça mais il ne savait pas qui elle cherchait à convaincre. Elle ou lui ?

« Portoloin. » souffla-t-elle enfin.

Draco fronça les sourcils. C'était un sortilège extrêmement difficile.

« Tu saurais le faire ? »

Elle hésita une seconde avant de se mordre la lèvre. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être… »

Peut-être ne lui suffisait pas. Ils devaient être sûrs de ce qu'ils feraient.

« Tu peux ou pas ? »

Elle agrippa plus fermement sa baguette. « Je peux essayer. »

Essayer ne suffirait pas.

« Granger… » gronda-t-il.

« Si tu as une meilleure idée, je t'en prie ! » rétorqua-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

Il n'en avait pas alors il lui tendit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et qui s'avéra être une sorte de timbale en étain. Elle leva sa baguette en tremblant et visa la tasse.

« Portus. »

Il n'y eut rien de notable. Draco secoua la tête, s'apprêtant à chercher une autre solution. Mais un bruit dans le couloir, le poussa à s'accrocher à celle-ci.

« Recommence. » ordonna-t-il.

Granger avait totalement perdu son sang-froid. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards effrayés vers la porte, et tremblait comme une feuille. Il tremblait tout autant mais il le cachait mieux.

« Recommence. » dit-il plus fort.

Trop fort. On l'avait sûrement entendu… Et comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, la voix de son père ordonnant à son acolyte de se dépêcher parvint jusqu'à eux.

« Portus ! » cria Granger et quand rien ne se passa, elle recommença. « Portus ! Portus ! » Frénétiquement, elle agita sa baguette. « Portus ! »

Cette fois, la timbale se nimba de rouge, et Draco l'agrippa avec soulagement. Quand Granger mit trop de temps à l'imiter à son gout, il attrapa son poignet.

« Le mot de passe. » exigea-t-il au moment où la porte du placard s'ouvrait avec fracas.

« Imprévu. » jeta-t-elle.

Le monde tourna sur lui-même et Draco s'accrocha fermement à Granger, ignorant le regard méprisant et haineux de son père…


	25. We are the Hollow Men

Je suis absolument désolée pour l'attente. J'ai beaucoup de travail à la fac en ce moment et j'ai du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire. Mais qu'importe les vils professeurs qui attaquent à coup de partiel, je réplique en hurlant vive HP! Mdr, bien entendu, ma moyenne ne sera peut-être pas d'accord avec ça...

Le titre de ce chapitre est tiré d'un poème de TS Elliot "The hollow men" Si vous comprenez l'anglais, je vous invite à y jeter un coup d'oeil, il est vraiment poignant. Pour les autres, on pourrait le traduire par les hommes de pailles, les hommes creux... Le poème parle originellement de l'après guerre (40-45) je trouvais que ça allait bien.

Assez blablaté, je vous laisse en compagnie de nos amis.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : ****We are the Hollow Men…**

Ils transplanèrent plusieurs fois d'affilé. Quatre ou cinq, il avait perdu le compte. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une grande forêt sombre et Snape le lâcha dès qu'ils réapparurent. Incapable de se tenir debout de lui-même, Harry s'écroula dans l'herbe humide de rosée. Son corps était secoué de sanglots qu'il ne voulait, ni n'avait la force, de cacher. La douleur qu'il ressentait était presque physique. Bien plus violente que celle que la mort de Cédric avait provoquée, plus vive que celle, latente, qui le prenait quand il s'aventurait à penser à James et Lily, et enfin totalement insupportable de réalisme.

Dumbledore était mort.

Dumbledore était mort.

Dumbledore était mort…

Mort…

Il ne pouvait l'accepter et savait pourtant que c'était la plus totale vérité. Mort. Et ce paradoxe le tuait. Il était mort. Ses poings se refermèrent sur l'herbe et la terre fraiche s'enfonça sous ses ongles, créant un contraste avec la fureur brûlante qui bouillait en lui. Fureur et désespoir…

Une main amicale chercha à se poser sur son épaule mais il repoussa le bras avec brutalité. Il était bien, là, couché dans l'herbe froide. Il voulait mourir lui aussi. Que la terre s'ouvre et l'emporte. Dumbledore…

Il sentit confusément son professeur s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais l'homme ne fit plus aucune tentative pour le réconforter, ce pour quoi Harry fut reconnaissant. Les images le hantaient. Cédric, Voldemort… Et maintenant Dumbledore…

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai… Ca ne pouvait pas…

La façon dont il avait pris feu… La souffrance contenue dans son hurlement… Une nausée acide prit Harry aux tripes. Il eut à peine le temps de se détourner avant de rendre tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Il sentait presque l'odeur de chair brûlée…

Une main, qu'Harry déduisit appartenir à Snape puisqu'ils étaient seuls, colla le goulot d'une fiole contre ses lèvres et le força à en avaler le contenu. Instantanément, les soubresauts de son ventre se calmèrent. L'ancien Mangemort lui tendit une nouvelle potion que le garçon avala sans poser de questions. Tout pour calmer ce trou béant dans sa poitrine…

Il reconnut le gout des potions calmantes que Pomfresh lui avait administrées plus d'une fois lors de ses nombreux séjours à l'infirmerie. Mais en général, quand il était à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore se débrouillait toujours pour lui rendre visite… Un nouveau sanglot le secoua et il tourna la tête vers Snape pour lui signaler que sa décoction ne marchait pas comme prévu. Quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de l'homme, il garda le silence.

La douleur sourde qui déformait ses traits, renforcée par l'attitude neutre qu'il tentait – et échouait lamentablement- d'afficher, était similaire à celle qu'il avait vue sur son visage quand Lily l'avait quitté dans son souvenir. Peut-être pire même… Et Harry se rappela qu'il n'était pas le seul que le Directeur avait pris sous son aile… Snape avait compté pour lui. Assez pour qu'il lui accorde sa confiance quand personne ne croyait en lui.

Le regard sombre était posé sur un arbre proche, fixant sans voir. Sentant probablement les yeux du garçon s'attarder sur lui, le Professeur tourna légèrement la tête.

Ca redoubla presque les pleurs d'Harry.

Les yeux noirs étaient secs. Pas une larme n'y brillait. Mais une telle souffrance… Un tel… désespoir…

« Essaye de te calmer, on ne peut pas rester là. »

Il n'y avait aucune mesquinerie ou sécheresse dans le ton. Ce n'était pas un reproche, même pas un ordre, juste une requête. Comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment lui-même la volonté de bouger… Comme s'il était usé jusqu'à la moelle…

« Les autres… » parvint à demander Harry, se rappelant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés là, qu'ils avaient abandonné leurs amis. « On doit… »

« On ne peut rien. » coupa tristement Snape. « S'ils s'en sortent, ils nous rejoindront ici. »

« On ne peut pas les abandonner ! » s'exclama le garçon, parvenant à maîtriser ses larmes au profit d'une colère juste. « Il faut… »

« Je ne vais pas te ramener là bas, alors ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre à hurler. » l'interrompit une nouvelle fois l'ex-Mangemort.

Le manque de hargne inhabituel fit taire Harry. Snape était simplement trop las… C'était effrayant. Presqu'autant que la perspective de continuer sans la présence de Dumbledore…

Avec un soupir, le Professeur se remit sur ses pieds. Harry l'imita une seconde plus tard, cherchant de ses yeux verts le regard noir de son Professeur.

« C'est fini, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure, craignant la réponse mais ayant besoin de l'entendre.

Parce c'était obligatoirement fini. Que pouvaient-ils faire sans Albus Dumbledore à leur tête ? Certainement pas combattre Lord Voldemort. Certainement pas…

« Ce n'est jamais fini, Potter. » grogna Snape en réponse, commençant à se diriger vers les arbres.

Harry ne le suivit pas. La forêt était sombre et silencieuse. Tout dans la façon dont les végétaux étaient disposés criait danger. Il était hors de question qu'il entre là-dedans sans savoir où ils allaient.

« Mais nous avons perdu… » riposta le garçon.

« Nous avons perdu un homme ! » explosa Snape en se retournant brusquement, et Harry regretta presque de l'avoir provoqué parce qu'il était évident qu'un Snape en colère était plus facile à gérer qu'un Snape apathique, mais nettement plus terrifiant aussi… « Un homme ne fait pas une armée, Potter ! Ce n'était pas le premier et ce ne sera pas le dernier ! C'est la guerre ! Une guerre exige pertes et sacrifices ! »

Essoufflé à la fin de sa tirade, il resta planté là, à dévisager Harry avec une douleur qu'il échouait à cacher et le garçon secoua la tête. Simplement un homme ? Etait-il devenu fou ?

« Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme… C'était Dumbledore… »

Et combien d'autres ? Combien de ses amis étaient en train de mourir à cet instant ?

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » demanda Snape de sa voix caressante. La fureur avait une fois de plus disparu, le laissant aussi vide qu'une coquille de noix brisée. « Si tu n'étais pas là, Harry. Si je n'avais pas juré de te protéger, je serai en train de me battre. Et crois-moi, je n'ai aucune chance contre Voldemort… mais Dieu sait que je serais mort en essayant de le venger. »

Etait-ce un reproche ? C'était dur de déterminer si c'était de la rancœur ou autre chose qui brillait dans les yeux du Professeur… Mais Harry ne se sentit pas vexé ou coupable… En aucun cas.

« Dans ce cas, je suis heureux que vous ayez promis de me protéger. Parce qu'il y a eu assez de morts aujourd'hui. »

Un instant, il lui sembla que Snape allait se remettre en colère… Peut-être même tomber dans ses habituels sarcasmes et ironies… Mais au lieu de ça, il secoua la tête.

« Nous ne savons pas qui d'autre est mort, Harry. » Poussant un nouveau soupir, il indiqua d'une geste la masse sombre qui s'étendait derrière eux. « Allons-y. Albus s'était assuré de la présence d'un cottage à l'intérieur de la forêt. »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous y avoir amené directement ? » demanda-t-il, plus par besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ses idées noires et cette sombre inquiétude qui lui étreignaient le ventre à la pensée de ses amis, que par réel intérêt.

« La forêt est magique. Elle n'accepte que ceux qu'elle juge purs. Ce sera sûr pour toi, mais je ne suis pas certain de comment elle va réagir à la Marque. Ou à moi, d'ailleurs… »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ait pu l'interroger sur ce qu'ils feraient si la forêt le rejetait, il y eut un 'pop' derrière eux et ils se retournèrent simultanément, baguette levée. La baissant dès qu'il eut identifié les nouveaux arrivants, il se précipita vers son ami.

Uniquement soutenu par Mr Weasley, Ron semblait défait. Pâle, en sueur, il pleurait silencieusement. Déstabilisé, le regard d'Harry se porta sur Arthur. Jamais il n'avait vu Mr Weasley dans cet état. Il y avait une sorte de panique qui ressortait de chacun de ses mouvements, mais ses yeux… Ses yeux d'ordinaire malicieux et bienveillants étaient éteints. Comme s'il était… mort à l'intérieur.

Et aussi fort qu'il voulait s'en convaincre, Harry doutait que ce soit à cause de la disparition de Dumbledore.

« Severus, Merlin soit loué… » souffla Mr Weasley, et même son soulagement était triste. « Pouvez-vous veiller sur Ron ? Je dois aller chercher Molly… Elle… »

Il ferma étroitement les paupières un instant, et Harry sentit son cœur sombrer. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Mrs Weasley ? Avant que Snape ou lui ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Arthur avait gentiment détaché la main de son fils de son bras et avait disparu. Instinctivement, Harry rattrapa Ron au moment où il s'écroulait.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda-t-il tout en se jugeant stupide. Si Ron souffrait, ce n'était pas physiquement.

« George… » lâcha son ami, la gorge rauque. « Il… »

La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta.

« Non… » supplia-t-il pratiquement. Pas George… Pas un de ses amis… Plus personne… Mais surtout pas un des jumeaux… Ils ne méritaient pas ça… Ils étaient trop… pleins de vie pour mourir…

« Avalez-ça, Mr Weasley. »

Constatant que les mains de Ron tremblaient beaucoup trop, Harry attrapa lui-même la fiole, comme dans un état second, et aida son ami à en boire le contenu. Quand ce fut fait, les tremblements diminuèrent et le roux fut capable de se tenir debout tout seul. Le garçon se demanda vaguement combien de potions de ce genre il avait en stock…

« George. » répéta Ron en plantant son regard dans celui d'Harry, avec une souffrance insoutenable.

« Je sais… » répondit-il. Et il savait…

« Rester ici est dangereux. » intervint Snape. « Avancez. »

Le roux lui jeta un regard haineux, lui reprochant probablement de ne pas compatir à sa douleur. Harry tira gentiment sur son bras pour qu'il se mette en route. Ils ne marquèrent aucune pause en entrant dans la forêt. Si Harry sentit une légère chaleur l'envelopper brièvement quand il passa sous le couvert des arbres, ce fut tout. Snape en revanche, semblait avoir des difficultés à se faire… accepter.

Son visage était tordu en une grimace douloureuse et il avait apparemment du mal à faire un pas après l'autre. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter quand la forêt l'accepta enfin pour ce qu'il était et le laissa passer. Il les rejoignit, un peu essoufflé, mais aussi imperturbable qu'à son habitude. Il semblait que s'il acceptait de laisser voir sa détresse à Harry, il ne se résignait pas à en faire de même avec Ron.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un long moment. Vingt à trente minutes. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, certainement tout aussi noires les unes que les autres. Ce fut Ron qui brisa le premier l'espèce de torpeur dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés.

« Dumbledore est… ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

C'était inutile. La tension soudaine dans les épaules de Snape qui marchait devant eux indiqua à Harry qu'il avait tout entendu. Lentement, le garçon acquiesça et ils se renfermèrent dans leur mutisme.

« Les autres ? » reprit Harry au bout de quelques secondes. « Tu sais si… »

Ron secoua la tête. « J'étais avec Fred et… » sa voix se brisa. « George. Je ne sais pas qui c'était… Mais maman… Elle voulait le tuer… Ils se battaient quand papa m'a emmené… Je ne sais pas si… »

« Hermione ? » enchaina Harry pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de ruminer la scène.

Une nouvelle fois Ron secoua la tête et le Survivant ne chercha pas à demander ce qu'il était advenu des autres. Plus il s'inquiétait de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, et pire il se sentait… Si d'autres étaient… Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

« Impervius. » marmonna Snape devant eux quand la bruine fine qui leur tombait dessus commença à devenir gênante.

« On peut utiliser la magie ? » demanda Harry avec étonnement. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'on la leur interdise pour ne pas se faire repérer… S'il avait bien compris, il y avait à l'ouest de la forêt un village Moldu… Pratiquer la magie ne semblait pas très sage.

« Freun est magique, Potter. » répondit Snape avec sa sécheresse habituelle. « Nous sommes protégés par… »

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase et la question suivante du garçon, à savoir y avait-il un danger potentiel dans la forêt, devint totalement inutile. Bien qu'Harry réalisa une seconde plus tard que l'énorme chien noir qui s'était jeté sur Snape, n'appartenait pas à Freun. Les mâchoires de Patmol claquèrent à quelques millimètres à peine de la gorge du Professeur qui n'échappa aux terribles canines que par un mouvement brusque.

Réagissant par réflexe, Harry se jeta à son tour sur le chien, parvenant à le faire basculer. Cependant quand il heurta le sol, ce n'était pas sur un animal qu'il était vautré mais sur son parrain. L'Animagus se releva avec colère, sans laisser le temps à Harry d'en faire de même, ce qui fait que le garçon tomba sur les fesses. Ce qu'il n'apprécia que modérément vu que la mousse qui couvrait le sol était trempée.

« Il est mort ! » hurla Sirius avec fureur. « Tu l'as tué ! »

Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de toujours menacer Snape de sa baguette, alors que l'autre homme n'avait fait aucun geste pour sortir la sienne ? Hermione avait-elle raison en pensant que l'Animagus était jaloux des relations qu'il pourrait développer avec le Professeur ? Ou la haine viscérale que Sirius vouait à l'ancien Mangemort l'aveuglait-elle réellement ? Exaspéré, Harry se leva et se plaça devant Snape, bras écartés.

« Ecarte-toi ! » ordonna-t-il brusquement. « Il l'a tué ! »

« Non ! » répliqua violemment le garçon. « Il m'a protégé ! »

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa tandis qu'il fixait son filleul avec désespoir.

« Il est mort… Dumbledore est mort… »

« C'était Voldemort. Snape m'a protégé. C'était Voldemort. » répéta Harry encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son parrain abaisse sa baguette.

Quand ce fut fait, Harry s'approcha de lui. Sirius semblait dans un état second.

« Il t'a protégé ? » demanda-t-il quand le garçon eut posé une main sur son bras. Le regard de l'Animagus se porta sur le Professeur de Potions, toujours immobile. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil hésitant, puis acquiesça.

« Oui. » dit-il. « Oui. »

Peut-être que maintenant, Sirius allait laisser tomber ces querelles stupides…

« Mais il te déteste… » contra-t-il faiblement.

« Non… » corrigea doucement Harry. « Il détestait James. »

Les yeux hantés de son parrain vinrent se planter dans les siens. « C'est la même chose… »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait autant que son père ou Snape avait-il raison et Sirius ne voyait-il en lui qu'un reflet de son ancien meilleur ami ? Refusant de s'attarder là-dessus et sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais abandonné Lupin, le garçon secoua la tête.

« Rémus ? » s'enquit-il.

Il fut soulagé de voir un faible sourire fendre le visage de son parrain.

« Tonks et lui arrivent. Ils sont vers l'orée du bois. J'étais inquiet pour toi et je suis plus rapide sous cette forme… »

Réalisant probablement qu'il n'avait pas pensé à demander, il passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Snape m'a protégé. » répéta-t-il, espérant que Sirius l'intègre enfin.

Celui-ci leva la tête vers son ennemi de toujours, qui avait un air indéchiffrable. Harry s'attendait à des insultes, à la place Sirius grimaça légèrement.

« Il semble que j'ai une dette, dans ce cas. » déclara-t-il posément, avant d'incliner plus que brièvement la tête. Il y avait une certaine gravité dans les mots et les gestes et Snape lui-même parut étonné. Il le cacha en revanche sous un masque neutre.

« Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi, Clébard. » cracha Snape. « Tu ne me dois rien. »

Harry se tourna vers lui, mécontent. S'ils ne passaient pas leur temps à faire trois pas en arrière dès qu'ils en faisaient un en avant.

« Une vie pour une vie. » répliqua Sirius avec sérieux et dégout. « J'ai une dette et je les paye toujours. »

Snape ouvrit la bouche et Harry pouvait dire à son regard coléreux que ce qu'il allait dire n'avait rien d'aimable, mais Ron le devança.

« Mes parents ? » interrogea-t-il. « Fred ? »

Il y avait une fêlure dans le prénom de son frère, et Harry se demanda s'ils percevraient toujours l'écho de l'absence de Gorge quand ils s'adresseraient à Fred. Dieu… Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment Fred devait se sentir.

Sirius secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas. »

« Il faut se remettre en route. » intervint Snape avant que Ron ait pu insister plus avant. « La nuit tombera dans quelques heures, et il va y avoir un orage. »

Harry s'aperçut à cet instant que la pluie s'était intensifiée et que les minces filets de ciel qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers la cime des arbres, étaient effectivement menaçants. Frissonnant sous le froid soudain qui s'insinua sous sa peau, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que Sirius s'était mis en marche et que Ron lui avait emboité le pas.

« Impervius. » marmonna la voix grave de son professeur derrière lui et la pluie cessa de lui dégouliner dessus.

« J'ai froid. » remarqua le garçon avec détachement, et il ne parlait pas de ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau, mais d'une autre sorte de froid. Un froid qui s'était niché près de son cœur à la pensée de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus et de ceux dont le sort était incertain.

« La potion a cessé de faire effet. » répondit simplement Snape. « Je n'en ai pas d'autres. »

Une légère pression sur l'épaule l'encouragea à se remettre en route. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, lentement, gardant à peine Sirius et Ron dans leur ligne de mire. Les deux autres semblaient pressés de trouver un abri et les coups d'œil que son parrain jetait fréquemment en arrière leur faisaient parfois accélérer le pas, leur rappelant qu'ils partageaient le besoin de chaleur de leurs compagnons.

« Vous croyez que Draco et Hermione s'en sont sortis ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, incapable de cesser de penser aux amis qui n'étaient pas avec eux.

La seconde de trop que mit Severus à répondre plongea Harry dans un désespoir plus profond encore.

« S'ils ne sont pas avec McGonagall ou Shaklebolt… Je ne vois pas comment ils seraient parvenus à s'échapper seuls… »

Bien qu'il appréciât la réponse sincère, Harry se sentit frissonner. De peine plus que de froid.

« A supposer que McGonagall et Kinsgley s'en soient sortis… » murmura-t-il doucement, presque pour lui-même.

Snape l'avait forcément entendu, et cette fois, quand il oublia de répondre, Harry détourna la tête pour cacher les larmes brûlantes qui lui montaient aux yeux et enserraient sa gorge.

« Ca ne fait vraiment aucune différence ? » lâcha-t-il finalement et Snape eut un mouvement étonné.

« Quoi donc, Mr Potter ? »

Il y avait de l'affection dans le ton. Une affection à laquelle Harry avait envie de céder parce qu'elle paraissait pouvoir lui apporter plus de sécurité que celle trop exubérante de Sirius, mais à laquelle il résistait résolument parce qu'il était toujours persuadé que, comme les autres, Snape l'abandonnerait dès qu'il s'attacherait un peu plus à lui.

« Perdre quelqu'un. »

Le Professeur sembla chercher une seconde de quoi il parlait avant de visiblement se rappeler son petit discours de tout à l'heure. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il démêle le fil…

« Dans le cadre d'une guerre les pertes sont inévitables. » répondit-il, presque froidement.

Harry détourna à nouveau le regard, le posant loin devant lui. Il y avait à nouveau cette distance entre eux, cette barrière que Snape posait. Le garçon comprenait. L'ancien Mangemort était un homme qui tenait plus que tout à sa vie privée, à son espace. En le forçant à parler de Dumbledore, et en lui rappelant forcément les sentiments que la mort du vieux sorcier faisait naître en lui, il empiétait sur cet espace.

Il se demanda vaguement s'il était convaincu de ce qu'il disait ou si c'était simplement un moyen d'atténuer la douleur dévorante qui enflait dans sa poitrine. S'il avait été convaincu… pourquoi continuer à pleurer Lily ? Pourquoi ne pas passer à autre chose ?

L'idée d'oublier Dumbledore pour avancer, d'oublier George… Ca lui semblait un manque de respect tellement important que le concept même le répugnait. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était s'asseoir et passer le reste de ses jours à pleurer…

Mais il y avait une main qui se posait sur son épaule dès qu'il ralentissait et donc il continuait à marcher, à bouger…

Et c'était à nouveau les ténèbres dans lesquelles vivait le fantôme de Cédric et l'écho du rire de Voldemort. Sauf que Cédric n'était plus seul…

Serrant les dents, Harry se força à ne pas penser aux cauchemars à venir, se trouvant égoïste de se soucier de ses nuits futures au lieu de se concentrer sur ces pertes…

« Ca fait une différence… » souffla doucement Snape, si bas que le garçon manqua le rater. Il tourna la tête, surpris que l'homme ait choisi de répondre à sa question initiale.

« Ca fait une différence. » répéta-t-il plus fermement, mais sans hostilité. « Tous les jours, à chaque instant, dans chaque geste… Il faut lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans l'abîme de souffrance qui cherche à nous emporter. Et c'est dur parce qu'il serait tellement plus simple de tout arrêter et de se consumer. Mais il _faut_ lutter, Harry. »

« Parce qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps ? » railla le Griffondor, se réfugiant dans le sarcasme amer qu'affectionnaient tant Draco et Snape.

« Parce qu'il y a deux sortes de personnes dans la vie. Ceux qui luttent et ceux qui attendent. » contra le Professeur, sans miraculeusement s'offusquer du ton qu'il avait employé précédemment. « Tu n'es pas de ceux qui attendent, Harry. »

Le grognement presque moqueur qu'émit le garçon amena une sorte de sourire mystérieux aux lèvres du Professeur.

« Tu es comme ta mère… » déclara Snape avec un amusement douloureux. « Tu ne vois pas l'importance de ce que tu réalises. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je n'ai rien d'important. »

« Dans l'absolu, non. » répondit franchement Snape, et pour ça Harry fut reconnaissant. « Mais tu es l'Elu. Leur Elu. Et c'est sur toi que vont reposer leurs espoirs, maintenant. »

Maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là pour les canaliser et qu'il avait assuré clairement à tous que le salut de cette guerre passerait par lui…

« Je ne suis pas un héros, Monsieur. » souffla-t-il. « Je ne parviendrais jamais à vaincre Voldemort si Dumble… »

« J'aimerai que tu rayes ce nom de ton vocabulaire. Et tu apprendras. » coupa Snape, et un instant Harry fut perdu. Pourquoi ne plus prononcer le nom du sorcier défunt ? Mais il réalisa ensuite que son Professeur parlait du mage noir et son exaspération à cette crainte stupide monta d'un cran.

« La peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose elle-même. » cita-il dans un murmure peiné.

Il se souvenait encore de la merveilleuse sensation que le garçon de onze ans, qu'il était alors, avait ressentie en se réveillant dans l'infirmerie, victorieux et fier de l'être, accueilli par la présence rassurante d'Albus Dumbledore en personne. C'était la première vraie conversation qu'ils aient eue…

« Dumbledore je présume ? » interrogea Snape. C'était de toute façon plus une affirmation qu'une question, et Harry acquiesça pensivement. Comme le Professeur n'ajoutait rien, le silence retomba.

Devant eux, Sirius avait changé de forme et trottait en avant pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Ron marchait derrière lui, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour songer à attendre Harry. L'été dernier encore, son ami se serait tenu à ses côtés et lui aurait fait assez confiance pour partager sa douleur.

Il y avait eu trop d'évènements en peu de temps.

Et en observant Ron avancer sans vraiment voir où il allait, Harry réalisa en une terrible seconde que les choses avaient changé.

Et en même temps pas tant que ça.

Le sort du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient allait reposer sur ses frêles épaules… mais en un sens, il travaillait à ça depuis sa première année à Poudlard. La pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, Pettigrow, la résurrection de Jedusor… Sa vie entière était centrée autour de Voldemort… Une sorte de danse étrange que l'un des deux devrait bien stopper à un moment donné.

Il _devait_ être celui-là.

Ce n'était pas un choix, c'était une nécessité.

« Est-ce que vous m'aiderez ? » demanda Harry, une détermination amère dans la voix. « A être ce héros qu'ils attendent tous ? »

Snape inclina la tête, une seconde, avant de planter son regard noir dans celui du garçon.

« Je ne ferai pas de toi un héros, Harry. » répondit-il de sa voix aux accents caressants. « Mais je me tiendrais près de toi, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

Une voix enfantine s'éleva dans sa tête, le suppliant presque de lui faire promettre de toujours rester avec lui, de ne pas l'abandonner au dernier moment à son destin obscur comme les autres l'avaient fait.

Des promesses comme ça, on lui en avait fait beaucoup. Peu les avait tenues.

« Vous continuerez à m'entraîner ? »

Une question par une question. C'était plus simple que de donner des réponses qu'il n'avait pas.

« Bien entendu. »

Ca soulagea grandement le garçon. Il avait encore tant à apprendre… Et peu de temps pour le faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux ou de l'Ordre, mais il lui semblait primordial de développer ses talents de combattant aussi vite que possible. Sans Dumbledore, tout risquait de sombrer dans le chaos le plus total.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, pour le remercier ou dire quelque chose qui les empêcherait de retomber dans un silence qui permettait à ses souvenirs concernant Dumbledore ou les jumeaux de revenir le hanter, mais l'aboiement enthousiaste de Sirius le coupa.

Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière où se tenait un cottage de taille respectable au moment précis où Harry réalisait que le temps virait vraiment. La pluie, qu'il ne sentait plus grâce au sortilège, était presque douloureuse et le vent hurlait violemment dans les branches. Un bel orage, en effet…

« Y-a-t-il des protections ? » demanda Sirius en reprenant forme humaine.

Tandis que Severus haussait les épaules en signe d'ignorance, Harry détailla rapidement l'extérieur de la maison. Moins délabrée que le Square Grimmaurd, elle semblait tout de même avoir vécu des jours meilleurs. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais devrait suffire à abriter tout le monde…

S'il y avait du monde à abriter à part eux…

Sans attendre, Severus avança vers la porte d'entrée. La poignée refusa de jouer sous ses doigts et il eut beau pousser sur le battant de toute sa force –sous le reniflement moqueur de Sirius- la maison leur demeura fermée. La tentative de l'Animagus qui insista sur le fait qu'il était plus fort que Snape se solda par le même échec.

Ron et Harry se tinrent à distance, partageant un regard impatient de se mettre à l'abri. Le tonnerre grondait maintenant et des éclairs illuminaient le ciel sombre à intervalle régulier.

Au bout de quelques secondes de conversation, miraculeusement non hostile si ce n'était pour quelques insultes, Snape et Sirius se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'un sort protégeait la maison et qu'il devait y avoir un mot de passe à donner, au minimum. Mot de passe qu'ils n'avaient pas puisque celui qui était censé le leur donner était mort.

C'était rageant.

Et refusant d'en vouloir à Dumbledore de ne pas avoir songé à les mettre au courant de ce petit détail, Ron et lui se mirent à lancer des mots au hasard tandis que Sirius patrouillait alentour sous sa forme canine pour vérifier l'absence de danger et que Snape agitait sa baguette en marmonnant des formules inconnues dans l'espoir de leur ouvrir le gite.

Quand Sirius revint en aboyant joyeusement, escortant Tonks et Remus, ils n'étaient pas plus prêts de se mettre à l'abri. Au contraire, ils claquaient tous des dents. Et le pire, pensa Harry, c'est qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Mais ni les sorts visant à leur prodiguer chaleur et ni ceux censés les protéger de la pluie ne parvenaient véritablement à vaincre le froid ambiant et la tempête qui menaçait de tomber sur eux à tout instant.

Harry répondit avec joie et soulagement à l'étreinte rapide de Remus, notant que celle de Tonks et de Ron se prolongeait. Il semblait que Tonks était plus douée pour réconforter les gens que lui ou Sirius. Il ne parlerait même pas de Snape dans ce domaine. L'homme était simplement trop franc.

« Pourquoi rester dehors ? » demanda Remus à la cantonade.

« J'aurai cru que l'idée de rester dans les bois, exposés à la… fraicheur revigorante de la nuit t'aurait fait plaisir, Lupin. » répliqua immédiatement Snape, mais la lassitude et son apparence trempée atténuèrent grandement l'effet offensif de la tirade.

Ignorant le Professeur de Potions, Remus avança jusqu'à la porte, plaqua sa main sur le bois et murmura :

« En ce havre, nous cherchons l'abri. »

Pendant un instant, il sembla qu'il ne se passerait rien. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Remus se tourna vers Snape et Sirius, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Peut-être que si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à vous disputer, vous retiendriez toutes les informations. »

Sur ce, il pénétra dans le cottage, Tonks et Ron sur les talons. Seul Harry vit Snape et Sirius échanger un regard exaspéré, il ne s'attarda pas cependant, tout aussi impatient que les autres de se mettre au sec.

L'intérieur était poussiéreux mais rien qu'un sort ou deux ne pouvait arranger. L'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir. A gauche un salon à droite la cuisine d'où partait un escalier qui montait vers l'étage. Au bout d'un couloir une petite salle de bain et en face une chambre qui tenait plus du placard qu'autre chose.

Ils allumèrent un feu, agitèrent leurs baguettes pour sécher leurs vêtements et dépoussiérer un peu les fauteuils et s'installèrent en silence.

Maintenant, commençait la longue attente des absents…


	26. Under the Twinkle of a Fading Star

Hey!

Très guimauve ce chapitre.... mais pas trop quand même. Le titre vient toujours du poème de TS Elliot The Hollow Men.

Enjoy et review^^

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : ****Under the twinkle of a fading star…**

« Je ne veux pas te vexer, Granger, mais ça n'a rien d'une forêt. »

Et ça n'était pas un mensonge. Le paysage plat qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour d'eux était presque totalement dépourvu d'arbres. Ou de végétation. La terre était asséchée par l'hiver et toutes les plantes étaient mortes. Où diable les avait-elle faits atterrir ?

« Je pensais que ce serait trop dangereux de se transporter directement à Freun. » répondit la jeune fille en se relevant du sol où elle s'était lamentablement échouée.

Draco dissimula un sourire moqueur. Les Sang-de-Bourbe et leur incapacité à prendre un portoloin sans se ridiculiser… Enfin, elle avait tout de même réussi à en créer un. Il n'était pas certain de l'endroit où la timbale les avait amenés mais au moins, il n'y avait pas de Mangemorts.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle observait les environs.

Il décida immédiatement que la légère rougeur sur ses joues n'était pas bon signe, et sentant confusément qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite, il espéra simplement qu'il parviendrait à dominer son mauvais caractère.

« Je ne suis pas… certaine. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, Draco se força à tenir ses bonnes résolutions. Mais quand son regard se porta sur le désert dans lequel ils se trouvaient, quand le vent frais passa au travers du fin Tee-shirt à manches longues qu'il portait, hérissant les poils de ses bras, la terreur qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes auparavant se mua en colère.

« Pas certaine ? » répéta-t-il dans un sifflement furieux. « Pas certaine dans le sens, on est tout près mais je sais pas vraiment de quel côté aller, ou pas certaine dans le sens on est totalement perdus ?! »

Elle ne sembla pas apprécier son explosion. Malheureusement son air mécontent ne fit que l'exaspérer davantage. Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à faire confiance à des Sang-de-Bourbe… On mourrait de froid.

« J'ai programmé le portoloin pour nous amener vers le village Moldu qui se trouve à côté de Freun. Il ne nous reste qu'à le trouver. » répondit-elle sèchement tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette pour jeter un sort qui le protégerait du froid et de la pluie fine qui commençait à dégouliner.

Il n'eut pas le temps de seulement commencer à marmonner le sortilège qu'elle lui arrachait la baguette des mains.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » s'exclama-t-il et il fut brusquement reconnaissant envers sa mère de lui avoir maintes fois répété qu'il ne fallait jamais, sous aucun prétexte, frapper une femme.

« On ne peut pas utiliser de magie. » souffla-t-elle, une buée blanche se formant devant sa bouche à chaque mot. « Ils nous repéreraient tout de suite. On ne peut pas faire de magie avant d'être dans la forêt. »

« Tu plaisantes ?! »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Granger, on va mourir de froid sans magie. » observa-t-il calmement, en jetant un regard critique sur le pull fin qu'elle portait.

Il faisait chaud au Square Grimmaurd, les multiples cheminées leur assuraient un confort permanent. Et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'enfiler des vêtements chauds avant de s'enfuir. Draco n'était pas un spécialiste mais il voyait les défauts flagrants de leur plan.

« On risque tout autant de mourir s'ils nous retrouvent. » contra-t-elle.

Et Draco manqua hurler qu'il préférait mourir baguette à la main que recroquevillé dans un fossé, mais quelque chose dans sa posture l'arrêta. Elle avait croisé les bras devant sa poitrine et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, tentant de lutter contre la température qui chutait rapidement. Et brusquement, elle lui sembla bien fragile. Un peu trop pour qu'il l'accable davantage.

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-il rapidement. « D'accord. »

Elle sembla surprise mais ne commenta pas.

« Il faut marcher. » déclara-t-il. « Bouger avant de geler sur place. Il est par où, ton village ? »

Quand elle grimaça en signe d'ignorance, il leva les yeux au ciel. Ca s'annonçait bien…

En soupirant, il récupéra sa baguette et la cala dans son pantalon, la dissimulant sous son pull. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui le dévisageait avec incertitude et haussa les épaules.

« Tu attends quoi, Granger ? »

La Griffondor secoua la tête, visiblement irritée et commença à avancer. Il la suivit sans plus discuter. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, il faisait un froid de canard et ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie, mais où était le problème ? Rien de plus revigorant qu'une longue, très longue, marche sous la pluie quand l'orage menaçait et qu'une poignée d'heures les séparaient du coucher du soleil…

« On dirait un chemin… »

Trop occupé à ruminer dans son coin, en tentant d'ignorer les élancements douloureux dans son épaule blessée, depuis presque une heure, Draco sursauta à la voix inhabituellement rauque de Granger. Il avait remarqué plus d'une fois que les filles étaient plus sensibles au froid que les garçons de son âge mais jamais il n'avait compris à quel point c'était vrai. Il était gelé, mais elle semblait pire que lui.

Ses joues et ses oreilles étaient rouges, elle n'arrêtait pas de renifler et avait placé ses mains sous ses aisselles pour les maintenir au chaud.

« Ca va, Granger ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet. Et il s'étonna que sa propre voix paraisse si distante, si… grave. Oh, misère… Ils allaient mourir de pneumonie…

Elle sembla surprise qu'il pose seulement la question mais hocha néanmoins la tête. C'était un mensonge, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais Draco ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre que faire semblant de la croire.

« On dirait un chemin. » répéta-t-elle, en désignant une sorte d'ombre au loin.

En plissant les yeux, le Serpentard finit par repérer ce qui semblait être un vieux panneau d'indication en bois. Un sursaut d'espoir monta en lui et il sourit, attrapant le bras de la jeune fille et la forçant à avancer plus vite. Si seulement ils pouvaient arriver au village… Il se contenterait des Moldus…

« Dépêche-toi. Je sens déjà la bonne odeur de la soupe et du feu de cheminée… »

Granger laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur mais accéléra quand même le pas.

« Tu es comme Ron, tu ne penses qu'à manger. »

« Sois gentille, ne m'insulte pas. » Et avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer, il explicita. « Et me comparer à la belette _est_ une insulte. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle défende son ami, au lieu de ça, elle sembla attristée. Attristée et inquiète.

« Tu crois qu'ils s'en sont sortis ? Tous les autres… On n'aurait pas dû les laisser… »

Le temps qu'elle ait fini d'exprimer des regrets que Draco jugeait inutiles –ils avaient fait ce qu'ils devaient faire pour assurer leur survie- ils étaient arrivés devant le panneau. Et le cœur du Serpentard sombra dans sa poitrine.

Un kilomètre jusqu'au village, un et demi jusqu'à la forêt.

Aucune chance qu'ils y arrivent avant que l'orage éclate.

« Je crois que ça ne fait pas grande différence, Granger. » répondit-il amèrement.

Il entendit son sanglot étouffé et ferma les yeux. Elle était fatiguée, il l'était aussi. Elle voulait s'asseoir et pleurer, honnêtement, il voulait la même chose mais il se passerait des siècles avant que Draco Malfoy ne cède à une faiblesse quelconque. Du moins en public.

Maintenant, ils avaient deux choix.

Soit ils continuaient, avançaient vite et bien et parvenaient à la forêt où avec un peu de chance ils rencontreraient l'un des leurs, avant la nuit, soit ils restaient là et se laissaient mourir de froid. Pour lui, c'était clair.

« Allez, Granger. » soupira-t-il, en recommençant à marcher.

Mais elle ne le suivit pas et il s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes, se tournant vers elle, un sourcil levé pour marquer sa perplexité. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que le temps pressait ?

« Je n'y arriverai pas. » déclara-t-elle. « C'est trop loin. Je suis trop fatiguée. »

Un découragement profond s'abattit sur Draco. Ce n'était pas le moment et il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses.

« Bouge tes jolies fesses, Granger. » ordonna-t-il fermement.

Elle secoua la tête, des larmes fraîches roulant sur ses joues et se mêlant à la pluie drue qui leur tombait dessus. Brusquement, il se demanda combien était des gouttes de pluie et combien avait été des pleurs alors qu'il lui imposait un rythme de marche éreintant. Ce qui n'était pas compliqué pour un garçon de son âge et avec son physique l'était probablement beaucoup plus pour une fille comme Granger.

Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il l'envoie paître une nouvelle fois.

« Tu n'as qu'à y aller. » proposa-t-elle. « Et ensuite revenir me chercher avec… »

« Je reviens chercher quoi ? Ton cadavre ? » coupa-t-il, avant qu'un sourire méprisant étire ses lèvres. « Alors c'est ça le prétendu courage des Griffondors ? C'est ça qui vous rend tellement supérieurs aux autres Maisons ? Tu me fais pitié, Granger. »

Il se détourna et reprit sa route, espérant qu'elle se mettrait suffisamment en colère pour le suivre. Il n'avait pas d'autre idée. La cajoler pour qu'elle se remette en marche… il ne saurait pas le faire. La provoquer, c'était dans ses cordes. Une minute plus tard, elle était à ses côtés, la tête haute et le regard fier.

Draco ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait de faire son apparition.

« Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça ou Voldemort sera le dernier de tes soucis. » lâcha-t-elle en réponse au rictus.

Il admirait et craignait à la fois cette capacité qu'elle avait à prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans trembler ou seulement flancher. Lui, ne s'y aventurerait jamais. Et si d'ordinaire, il l'aurait reprise avec véhémence, là, dans la campagne reculée, les éclairs déchirant silencieusement le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes par intermittence, il devait admettre que ça avait quelque chose de… séduisant.

Un gout d'interdit.

« Un conseil pour l'avenir. » rétorqua-t-il, élevant la voix pour passer au dessus du vacarme du tonnerre. « Ne propose plus jamais à un Serpentard de partir sans toi. Il n'hésitera pas deux secondes. »

« Tu ne m'as pas abandonnée que je sache. » renvoya-t-elle, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

Il avait enfoui les siennes dans les poches de son pantalon. Ce qui prouvait une fois de plus la supériorité des pantalons coupés par un couturier de marque sur les jeans vulgairement Moldus qu'ils portaient tous.

Il haussa les épaules. « Un instant d'égarement, Granger… »

« Tu sembles en avoir beaucoup, en ce moment. »

Ce n'était pas faux. C'était même plutôt vrai. Il devait avoir pris un sacré coup sur la tête pour avoir tourné le dos à sa famille et avoir rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix, être devenu ami avec Potter et sa clique et discuter amicalement avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce n'était plus de l'égarement, réalisa Draco, c'était de la folie.

« J'ai un prénom, tu sais. » reprit-elle, au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Le regard de Draco quitta la route sinueuse devant eux pour s'attarder sur son visage rougi par le froid. Ses cheveux mouillés encadraient son visage, ses yeux brillaient sous l'effet de la marche, et ses lèvres, pourtant gercées, attirèrent plus particulièrement son attention. Il se força à secouer la tête.

Fou.

Il devenait fou.

« Je n'aime pas la banalité. » répondit-il finalement, presque agressif.

Elle s'était visiblement habituée à ses sautes d'humeur parce qu'elle ne releva pas sa brutalité.

« C'est-à-dire ? » insista-t-elle.

« C'est-à-dire que tout le monde t'appelle Hermione. Je n'aime pas la banalité. » rétorqua-t-il, sans patience.

Il accéléra, mais elle calqua son pas sur le sien bien qu'elle soit déjà essoufflée. Il supposa que c'était bien. Plus elle allait vite moins elle risquait de geler et moins elle parlerait.

Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, il n'aimait pas la direction que cette conversation prenait.

« Harry et Ron m'appellent Mione, le plus souvent. » déclara-t-elle pensivement.

« C'est parfait. » commenta-t-il sans y penser. « Si tu aimes avoir l'impression d'être entourée d'enfants de trois ans qui savent à peine parler. »

Et qu'elle ose le contredire sur ce point… Il ne s'attendait pas au gloussement amusé et tourna la tête vers elle avec surprise. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas prévu de rire non plus parce qu'elle semblait aussi étonnée que lui. Un malaise latent naissant rapidement entre eux, Draco détourna la tête.

Décidemment, plus vite ils arriveraient au village et mieux ce serait.

Ils continuèrent à progresser en silence pendant plus d'une heure, luttant contre le vent et la pluie. Finalement, au moment où Granger était sur le point de céder et où lui-même songeait à proposer une pause –qui, il le savait, s'avérerait mortelle- ils aperçurent les silhouettes lointaines de bâtisses.

Portés par le soulagement, ils y arrivèrent en moins de dix minutes. Le soulagement fut de courte durée quand ils atteignirent les premières maisons et s'engagèrent dans les rues. Il leur restait toujours cinq cents mètres à faire pour arriver à la forêt et la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber.

« On devrait dormir, ici. » proposa Draco.

Ni la violence de l'orage, ni l'obscurité qui tombait petit à petit ne l'encourageait à vouloir reprendre la route. Hermione secoua la tête, et il sembla que ses traits se tordaient de regrets.

« On va attirer l'attention… » contra-t-elle, avant de soupirer. « On peut le faire, Malfoy… On a déjà parcouru les trois quarts du chemin… »

Il aurait voulu se disputer avec elle, la faire céder. Son estomac criait famine, ses pieds étaient douloureux, il ne parlait même pas de son épaule et surtout, il crevait de froid. Cependant, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Deux adolescents, habillés si peu chaudement, qui se baladaient seuls dans la campagne ne manqueraient pas d'attirer l'attention.

« Avant, c'était Draco. » releva-t-il, plus pour s'arracher à la contemplation nostalgique des maisons si attirantes que par réel intérêt. La façon dont elle s'adressait à lui ne faisait pas grande différence à ses yeux.

« Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas la banalité. » rétorqua-t-elle, lançant elle aussi un regard empli de désespoir aux dernières maisons qu'ils dépassaient.

La seule chose positive que voyait Draco était qu'au moins, ils parvenaient à voir la masse sombre de Freun. Du moins, pour le moment il voyait. Dans une demi-heure, la nuit tomberait.

« Draco n'a rien de banal. » dit-il en secouant la tête. « C'est noble, nuance. »

« Noble. » répéta-t-elle dans un ricanement moqueur qui aurait été plus impressionnant s'il ne s'était pas transformé en toux.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle reprenait une contenance, ralentissant le pas pour qu'elle ne soit pas à la traîne. Elle souffrait définitivement plus du froid que lui, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Aurait-il eu une veste, il la lui aurait offerte, mais là… Il n'allait quand même pas affronter une tempête torse nu pour réchauffer la Sang-de-Bourbe, Miss-je-sais-tout des Griffondors…

« Tout à fait. » reprit-il quand elle eut retrouvé son souffle. « Noble. Mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père s'appelait Draco. Il était premier ministre. »

Maintenir cette conversation stupide était le seul moyen de ne pas trop penser au froid qui s'aventurait sous sa peau. Et il savait que Granger ne la continuait que dans le même but. Ne pas penser de trop.

« Oh. » répondit-elle. « Ma mère aime énormément _Le_ _Conte d'Hiver_… »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « _Le Conte d'Hiver_ ? »

« C'est une pièce de théâtre. » expliqua Granger. « Shakespeare. Un des personnages principaux s'appelle Hermione. »

« Ah. » dit-il, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne connaissait pas le théâtre Moldu et s'il avait déjà entendu le nom de Shakespeare, il n'en connaissait pas le travail.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois que c'était ? » reprit-elle, et Draco la dévisagea, une nouvelle fois perplexe. De quoi parlait-elle maintenant ?

« Ce… bruit. » explicita-t-elle. « Avant qu'on parte… On aurait dit un gémissement de douleur. Mais personne ne devrait avoir aussi mal… Personne… »

A la façon dont sa voix se brisa, il sut que ses pensées avaient dérivé vers ses amis. Un instant, un pic de jalousie enfla dans sa poitrine. Lui n'avait personne. Personne pour qui s'inquiéter ou qui s'inquiétait de lui. Bien sûr, il y avait Severus mais… Severus était son parrain. Pas un _ami_. Potter, Weasley et elle avaient de la chance d'avoir ce qu'ils avaient.

« Mieux vaut ne pas y penser. » marmonna-t-il, avant de sourire un peu plus franchement parce qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Freun.

« Sang-de-Bourbe. » lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Elle leva la tête et braqua son regard las dans le sien.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas banal, mais c'est insultant. »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Draco, pile au moment où ils s'arrêtaient à l'orée du bois.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » affirma-t-il.

Et elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais contint difficilement son propre sourire.

Parce que ça ne l'était pas.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, trop conscient de la pluie qui labourait son épaule meurtrie.

« Je ne sais pas. » lâcha-t-elle. « Je pensais qu'il y aurait quelqu'un… »

Et brusquement, le sourire de Draco s'effaça. Etaient-ils stupides tous les deux ? Avaient-ils réellement pensé qu'on les attendrait là, qu'on les trouverait miraculeusement et les mèneraient en sécurité ? Cette forêt était immense… Comment allaient-ils retrouver les autres ? En pleine nuit ?

« Je suis une idiote. » marmonna Granger, en se laissant aller dans l'herbe trempée. « Une idiote… »

Le blond passa une main sur son visage, chassant les gouttes qui gênaient sa vision. Il était tout aussi idiot qu'elle, mais danger ou pas, il avait fini de marcher comme un Moldu. Sans prévenir, il attrapa son bras et la remit sur ses pieds, avant de tirer sa baguette. Elle le regarda faire dans un état second, apparemment indécise quand à l'attitude à adopter.

Il la traina sous le couvert des arbres, avançant prudemment pour éviter de trébucher. Quand il jugea qu'ils étaient assez loin et que la protection magique de la forêt couvrirait leurs traces, il jeta un sort pour sécher ses vêtements et se réchauffer. Granger l'imita, proposant même de s'occuper de son épaule.

Quand ils furent soignés, relativement secs et ayant un peu moins froid, ils recommencèrent à marcher, plus lentement cette fois ci. Le feuillage dense des arbres absorbait une bonne partie de la pluie, mais l'orage continuait de faire rage et leurs Lumos n'éclairaient pas très loin. Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel, le tonnerre grondait et il paraissait dangereux de rester là.

« Tu sais, Granger, c'est le moment ou jamais d'avoir une idée brillante… »

Il réactivait le charme toutes les cinq minutes mais le froid nocturne ne lui laissait pas de répit. Avancer sans savoir où aller, de nuit, ne semblait pas la conduite la plus intelligente à adopter…

Il nota, l'air de rien que la jeune fille sursauta brusquement, comme réveillée en sursaut. C'était un autre problème. Lui aussi était épuisé au point de s'être repris plusieurs fois à fermer les yeux… Or, il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour dormir en tout sécurité.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une idée brillante, Granger. » répéta-t-il. « Bien que j'ai mes doutes quant à ce que ton cerveau peut produire… »

Le sarcasme. Le sarcasme était sa solution à tout.

Sauf que ce n'était pas la solution à Granger se laissant glisser au pied d'un arbre…

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » questionna-t-il, mais avant de s'en rendre compte, il s'était laissé tomber à côté d'elle. Et incapable de résister à la chaleur qu'il sentait irradier de son corps, il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce son bras et sa jambe gauche la touchent.

« On ne peut pas aller plus loin. » déclara-t-elle. « Il nous faut un autre plan. »

« J'ai un plan. » décréta-t-il. « On retrouve les autres. »

Il sembla qu'il n'était pas le seul à apprécier la chaleur d'un autre corps parce qu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Brillant, Draco. Très brillant. » railla-t-elle. « Une idée de comment on fait ça ? »

Trop fatigué pour réfléchir, il laissa tomber sa tête sur la sienne. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient froids sous sa joue mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger.

« Je ne vais quand même pas faire tout le travail… » répliqua-t-il, sans que le cœur y soit vraiment.

« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid de ma vie. » murmura-t-elle en gigotant pour se rapprocher davantage de lui. Il n'avait rien contre davantage de chaleur alors sans hésiter, il passa son bras autour de son épaule, l'attirant plus franchement contre sa poitrine. Il réalisa à peine qu'elle était à moitié couchée sur lui.

« Moi si. » répondit le blond, sans savoir pourquoi il se préoccupait de faire la conversation. Ils s'endormiraient bientôt. Et ils ne se réveilleraient pas. Et brusquement l'idée de mourir ne semblait plus si révoltante parce qu'au moins une fois mort, il n'aurait plus froid.

« Quand ça ? » demanda-t-elle, son souffle chatouillant agréablement son cou. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse involontaire.

« On était en vacances… » raconta-t-il, presqu'à voix basse, se perdant dans les souvenirs qui l'avaient poursuivi pendant des années. « Une vieille baraque… J'avais six ans, je m'ennuyais. Je suis sorti sur la lande… C'était effrayant mais j'aimais avoir peur… Je me suis perdu… Quand Dobby m'a finalement trouvé, Père était furieux. Il a hurlé et hurlé… »

Il s'arrêta, se rappelant trop bien les reproches de son père. Non pas qu'il ait été inquiet, non… Mais Draco lui avait fait perdre du temps… Et le temps de Lucius Malfoy était toujours précieux.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle doucement, et cette fois elle leva légèrement la tête.

Il rencontra son regard, se demandant vaguement à quel moment, il était devenu plus doré que brun.

« Pourquoi ? » Il haussa les épaules. « Tu n'y peux rien. »

« Aucun enfant ne devrait grandir comme ça. »

Il y avait tellement de compassion dans sa voix… Mais ça n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'elle avait l'air de se l'imaginer.

« Je ne suis pas à plaindre. » contra-t-il doucement, sans pour autant détourner les yeux. « J'avais Severus. » Il sourit en se souvenant de la tête de son parrain quand Lucius lui avait raconté, en riant, la « bêtise » de son fils. Le Professeur n'avait pas été amusé. Pas le moins du monde. Il l'avait pris à part, l'avait sermonné et lui avait appris un sort au cas où…

« Je suis un génie ! » s'exclama-t-il brusquement et Granger sursauta. « Il y a un sortilège ! Il alertera tous les sorciers dans le périmètre ! Ils nous trouveront… »

Il était si heureux qu'il l'aurait très certainement embrassée si le froid ne l'avait pas tant paralysé. Cependant sa mine à moitié réjouie, à moitié inquiète l'arrêta.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tous les sorciers ? » répéta-t-elle avec une grimace désespérée.

Les Mangemorts… Ca attirerait également les Mangemorts… Avaient-ils fait tout ça pour finir capturer par leurs ennemis ?

Et d'un autre côté, avaient-ils le choix ? Les paupières de Granger se fermaient dangereusement, la chaleur qui émanait d'elle diminuait rapidement, et ils ne tiendraient pas bien longtemps.

Il y avait une solution. Pas idéale. Mais c'était une solution.

Son regard d'acier se durcit.

« Je prends le risque. »

Elle sembla hésiter une seconde, puis hocha faiblement la tête avant de la reposer sur son épaule. Draco ferma les yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire les mots exacts que Severus lui avait appris.

La litanie latine n'était pas bien compliquée mais exigeait une concentration de tous les instants. Il devait la répéter encore et encore.

Lentement, il se mit à fredonner la phrase. C'était plus compliqué que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Son esprit dérivait. C'était dur de se consacrer aux mots, à leur pouvoir, alors que le froid mordait sa peau et que la jeune fille s'affaissait de plus en plus contre lui.

« N'y vois rien de personnel… » marmonna-t-elle contre son cou, si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine. Sans comprendre, il continua à psalmodier.

Quand les mains engourdies de Granger se glissèrent sous son pull et se plaquèrent contre son dos, il révisa son jugement de pas pouvoir avoir plus froid. Son incantation s'interrompit dans un glapissement. Sa peau avait beau avoir perdu toute sensibilité, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait plaqué des glaçons dessus.

Il raviva le sort censé les tenir au chaud.

« C'était ton plan dès le début, n'est ce pas ? » tenta-t-il de plaisanter. « Tu ne m'as attiré là dedans que pour pouvoir me peloter. »

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur, et il fut soulagé qu'elle soit assez cohérente pour être amusée. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'endorme.

« Je suis démasquée, Malfoy. » rétorqua-t-elle en remontant ses mains le long de son dos pour s'installer plus confortablement contre lui. Et s'il frissonna, ce n'était qu'à cause du froid. « En réalité, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis des années. »

Le ton moqueur lui fit mal. Pas parce qu'il avait envie qu'elle ait vraiment des sentiments envers lui, mais parce qu'il semblait que personne n'avait jamais pris le temps d'en avoir. Là d'où il venait, les émotions, à plus forte raison l'amour, étaient une perte de temps. Il n'y avait rien à gagner à l'amour ou à l'amitié. Aucun profit. Et la vie ne valait que par le profit qu'on en tirait…

« Dommage que je ne m'intéresse pas aux Sang-de-Bourbe, dans ce cas. » riposta-t-il, avant de recommencer à marmonner le sort qui pourrait bien les sauver.

« Dommage… » répéta-t-elle dans un murmure ensommeillé.

Sans cesser de psalmodier, il glissa ses propres mains sous le pull de Granger. Dans son dos. Il était un gentleman. Parfois, du moins.

Elle sursauta brusquement et quand son regard furieux se braqua dans le sien, Draco ne put empêcher le sourire ironique de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

« Satisfaite ? » demanda-t-il, avant de se remettre à fredonner la litanie latine.

« Il en faudrait beaucoup pour que tu me satisfasses. » répliqua Granger dans une moue moqueuse. « Tu es trop arrogant, Draco. C'est ton défaut. »

« _Mon_ défaut ? J'aurai pensé que j'avais plus de défauts que de qualités à tes yeux. Je ne suis qu'un Serpentard, après tout. » remarqua-t-il amèrement. « Les Serpentards ne valent rien pour les Griffondors. Ils ne sont que des lâches qui travaillent dans l'ombre… »

Et les lions n'étaient que bravade et stupidité…

« Tu es courageux. » contra-t-elle doucement, sa respiration régulière indiquant qu'elle était sur le point de basculer de veille à sommeil. « Plus que moi… »

A ça, il renifla avec mépris. Une Griffondor clamant être moins courageuse qu'un Serpentard ? Le monde à l'envers.

« Les choix que tu as faits étaient plus courageux que tout ce que j'ai jamais fait. » expliqua-t-elle, sentant probablement son scepticisme. « Tourner le dos à ma famille, à mes amis… Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire. »

Il se contenta de réciter les mots pendant un moment, doutant de la sagesse de répondre. Mais il y avait quelque chose en Granger qui le poussait aux confidences, quelque chose qui l'attirait et le rendait méfiant en même temps…

« C'était facile. » répondit-il finalement, à mi-voix. « C'était facile, parce que je n'ai pas d'amis. Quant à ma famille… »

Soupirant, il reprit l'incantation.

Il fut surpris quand elle releva la tête, et planta fermement son regard doré dans le sien. Il y avait une lueur dans son regard, un espoir fantôme qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à saisir…

« Tu _as_ des amis, maintenant. » déclara-t-elle avec force.

Quand elle se pencha et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue avant de réinstaller comme elle l'avait été avant cet intermède, il resta choqué quelques secondes. Il avait _très_ chaud brusquement…

« Sang-de-Bourbe. » marmonna-t-il finalement, et la note affectueuse dans sa voix l'étonna lui-même.

« Abruti. » renvoya-t-elle et à la façon dont elle le dit, il était certain, sans pouvoir le voir, qu'un sourire amusé dansait sur ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir, il resserra son étreinte.

« Ne t'endors pas. » ordonna-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, la sentant se ramollir contre lui.

« Je suis fatiguée… » souffla-t-elle.

Draco secoua la tête. « Ne dors pas. Raconte-moi… Raconte ton _conte d'hiver_… »

Et tandis qu'elle détaillait pour lui, avec difficulté, la pièce de Shakespeare, il se força à reprendre le rythme de l'incantation, écoutant d'une oreille le récit que lui faisait Granger.

Il espérait que les secours viendraient vite.

Parce que la voix de la jeune fille était loin d'être forte et que la sienne commençait à faiblir…


	27. Of Snakes and Lions

Hey les enfants!

Ca vous plait toujours?

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : ****Of Snakes and Lions…**

« Mais pourquoi est-elle remontée ?! » lâcha Potter, à la limite du cri.

Severus ferma les yeux mais refusa d'intervenir, s'affalant presque un peu plus dans le fauteuil où il était assis. Le poids du deuil écrasait sa poitrine et il n'avait ni l'énergie ni le courage de tenter d'apaiser l'adolescent enragé qui faisait les cents pas face à lui. S'il avait besoin de ça pour extérioriser sa douleur… c'était probablement plus sain que l'air perdu de bovin qu'affichait le cadet des Weasley.

« Elle voulait récupérer la cape et la carte des Maraudeurs… » répondit doucement Ron Weasley et l'ancien Mangemort rouvrit les paupières à temps pour le voir cacher son visage dans ses mains. Il ressentait une certaine compassion pour le garçon, son frère était mort après tout… et maintenant, il semblait bien que sa meilleure amie se rajoute à la liste des disparus.

Penser à Granger le fit dévier vers Draco et son cœur se serra dangereusement. La douleur était différente de celle qui était liée à la mort d'Albus. Albus était un vieillard qui semblait éternel mais dont la disparition paraissait en quelque sort plus… normale.

Ses yeux noirs voyagèrent jusqu'à Minerva qui se tenait devant la cheminée et contemplait, en silence, les flammes qui s'élevaient hautes et claires. Elle semblait vieille. Ses traits étaient tirés et elle était pâle. Son bras retenu en écharpe amoindrissait davantage encore sa silhouette frêle. Mais c'était son regard qui choquait véritablement Severus. La morne acceptation fataliste qui y dominait…

Etait-ce la destruction de l'œuvre d'Albus qu'elle pleurait véritablement ou l'homme en lui-même ? La relation qui liait ces deux là lui avait toujours paru mystérieusement complexe. Nul doute cependant que Dumbledore avait été pour elle ce que Granger était –ou plutôt avait été- à Potter et Weasley.

Soupirant imperceptiblement, Severus détourna la tête. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir que deuil, chagrin et douleur. A côté de Ron, Fred était assis, muré dans un monde qui lui était propre et que personne n'avait encore réussi à percer. Le gamin, autrefois affable, avait cédé la place à une ombre, un fantôme…

Black et Lupin échangeaient des regards lourds tandis qu'Harry continuait de s'énerver davantage, reprochant à Granger sa folie.

Oui, les pertes avaient été lourdes…

Dumbledore, George Weasley, Granger, Draco…

Arthur et Molly avaient été les premiers à rejoindre le cottage, trainant leur fils derrière eux. La femme était hystérique mais de ce qu'il en avait compris, George était vengé. D'ordinaire, il était pour la vengeance, en goutait les subtilités avec plaisir, mais aujourd'hui… il se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi devaient-ils venger un adolescent ? Ca ne le ramènerait pas…

Arthur et Molly s'étaient retirés presqu'immédiatement après l'arrivée de McGonagall, soutenant Shaklebolt, plus sérieusement blessé. Tonks avait disparu à l'étage peu de temps après, prétextant un malaise mais cachant mal ses larmes.

Il était clair que Draco et Granger n'avaient pu s'échapper d'eux même. Et si le retour de la Directrice des Griffondors avait soulagé Severus, ça l'avait en même temps désespéré.

Parce que bien qu'il aimait donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas capable d'amour, il tenait à son filleul. Beaucoup. Enormément.

Il se rappelait encore du garnement trop arrogant et pourtant adorablement affectueux qui se jetait sur lui dès qu'il passait la porte du Manoir Malfoy. Il se rappelait du garçon hésitant qui était venu chercher ses conseils à son entrée à Poudlard. Il se rappelait du jeune homme séduisant et fier de l'être qu'était devenu le blond l'année passée… Il se rappelait de la discussion embarrassante qu'ils avaient eue quand Severus avait cru bon de devoir lui remettre en mémoire que se concentrer sur les filles n'était pas bon pour ses études.

Il se rappelait surtout de ces mots que Draco lui avait jetés un soir, plus tôt cette année même, quand le garçon était venu le trouver dans ses appartements privés –chose qui arrivait de plus en plus- et où Severus revenait justement d'une réunion qui l'avait laissé meurtri et affaibli. Il avait pratiquement renvoyé son filleul, lui demandant violemment s'il n'avait personne d'autre à embêter.

Il avait eu un sourire amusé et triste à la fois et avait haussé les épaules. « Qui d'autre à part toi ? »

Et pour la première fois, Severus avait réalisé le réel attachement de l'adolescent.

Draco n'était pas démonstratif. Du moins il ne l'était plus depuis que Lucius avait décrété que seuls les faibles faisaient preuve d'émotions. Beaucoup de leurs soirées s'étaient passées en silence…

« Ils ne sont peut-être que prisonniers ! » s'exclama brusquement Potter, ramenant Severus à la réalité douloureuse de la maison poussiéreuse. Le garçon était planté devant son parrain et attendait visiblement une réponse.

Black sembla hésiter, puis tourna son regard sombre vers le Professeur de Potions, une question dans les yeux. Si Severus fut étonné que l'Animagus lui demande son avis, il le dissimula dans son bref geste de la tête.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils soient en vie s'ils étaient tombés aux mains des Mangemorts.

Granger, c'était clair et net.

Draco… Lucius l'avait certainement tué pour se faire pardonner le déshonneur que subissait sa famille.

« Harry… » intervint doucement Lupin, une tristesse sourde déformant ses traits.

« Non ! » répliqua le Survivant en se retournant si vivement qu'il renversa la petite table où était posée une des bougies qui les éclairaient.

« Ca suffit. » gronda Severus de sa voix caressante et menaçante à la fois, tandis que Remus s'empressait de réparer les dégâts avant qu'un incendie se propage, finissant de combler leur soirée.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de crier pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves. Jamais.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, mais il ne voyait que les yeux vers de Lily Evans dans le visage de James Potter.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, mais il ne voyait que la douleur de ce garçon qu'il avait juré de protéger envers et contre tout.

Et dans ce silence brut et pesant, ils partagèrent un instant leur souffrance. Et durant cet instant, Severus parvint presque à respirer. Presque…

« Ils ne sont pas morts. » murmura Harry, comme incapable de parler normalement à présent que son Professeur avait arrêté sa dérive. « Ils ne peuvent pas être morts… Pas Hermione… Ils doivent… »

Une migraine menaçait Severus. Déjà ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et il massa lentement ses tempes douloureuses. Mais le bourdonnement ne diminua pas, augmentant au contraire en intensité, et il jeta un regard circulaire, notant qu'il ne semblait pas être le seul à être incommodé.

« Qu'est ce, encore, que ce bruit ? » demanda finalement Minerva, d'un ton las, leur faisant face pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes. Par respect pour sa collègue, il ignora les sillons humides sur ses joues.

« Un dispositif de défense intégré dans la maison ? » proposa Black, d'un air soupçonneux.

Severus fronça les sourcils et rejeta immédiatement cette hypothèse. Le bourdonnement, sans diminuer, devenait supportable quand il en acceptait l'existence et c'était presque comme si…

« On dirait un Fil d'Ariane… »

Le regard de l'ancien Mangemort rencontra brusquement celui de Lupin, un espoir insensé accélérant son rythme cardiaque à la limite du supportable.

« J'ai appris ce sort à Draco. » déclara-t-il, aussi posément que possible et ignorant les regards des autres personnes présentes, se concentrant uniquement sur Lupin. Parce que c'était lui qui avait conclu la même chose du bourdonnement. « Mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un piège. »

C'était plus que probablement un piège. Une façon de les attirer à l'extérieur de la forêt. Si Granger et Draco avaient été capturés, ils avaient pu être torturés… Parler… Et les trahir sans le vouloir vraiment…

C'était plus que probablement un piège.

C'était plus que probablement un piège…

… mais Severus voulait y croire.

« On ne peut pas prendre le risque. » déclara doucement Lupin, ayant lui aussi une lueur d'espoir dans le regard. « Il faut aller voir. »

Semblant sortir de sa stupeur, Potter fit un pas en avant. « Je viens. »

« Moi aussi. » enchaîna Weasley, avec une vigueur renouvelée par la perspective de retrouver son amie.

« Nous y allons tous. » conclut Black, en se levant, lui aussi beaucoup plus enthousiaste. McGonagall elle-même fit un pas en avant.

Le seul à ne pas bouger fut Fred Weasley, perdu dans la contemplation d'un monde intérieur, et ce fut sur lui que le regard de Severus se concentra quand il parla.

« Non. »

Son autorité naturelle stoppa l'agitation ambiante, et tous se tournèrent vers lui, à l'exception bien sûr du garçon désormais seul et incomplet.

« Nous ne risquerons pas tous nos vies pour ce qui pourrait se révéler être un leurre. »

Un silence choqué suivit ses paroles, et lentement le Professeur se tourna vers ses compagnons, affrontant les reproches, l'incompréhension et la colère.

« Préfères-tu qu'on les abandonne ? » attaqua Black avec rage. « Qu'on les laisse crever de froid dehors ? » Une grimace dégoutée déforma ses traits. « Tu vas laisser ton propre filleul mourir parce que tu es trop lâche pour prendre le risque de… »

« J'irai seul. » coupa Severus, en ignorant du mieux qu'il le put la fureur que les insultes de Black réveillaient en lui.

« Ce n'est pas prudent, Severus. » contra Minerva. « Je vous accompagne. »

L'homme en noir secoua la tête. « Quelqu'un avec un minimum d'intelligence doit rester ici pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposent en cas d'urgence. »

Il s'attendait à une explosion mais au lieu de s'énerver, la vieille sorcière sourit imperceptiblement.

« Etait-ce un compliment, Severus ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, le Professeur détourna la tête et avança vers la porte, accompagné du claquement menaçant de ses robes. Les Griffondors et leur incapacité totale à maîtriser leurs sentiments…

« Je viens avec toi. » déclara brusquement Black et Severus s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Un tic nerveux agita nerveusement sa paupière. Dans l'état d'esprit où il était, il étranglerait l'Animagus au premier pas de travers. Le laisser partir seul avec lui dans les bois… C'était presque lui offrir sa vie sur un plateau.

« Je préfèrerai que vous restiez ici, Sirius. » contra fermement la Directrice des Griffondors, et ce fut bien la première fois que Severus fut reconnaissant qu'elle le connaisse assez bien pour être capable de voir le danger dans sa posture tendue.

« Mais… » commença le Cabot uniquement pour être coupé par son ami, l'erreur de la nature.

« Je vais y aller, Patmol. » intervint gentiment Rémus et le Professeur retint un soupir à l'utilisation du vieux surnom. Quel âge avaient-ils déjà ? « On ne sait jamais, ils pourraient être blessés. Severus pourrait avoir besoin d'aide. »

Il manqua se retourner et lui jeter au visage qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aide, et certainement pas de la sienne, mais ravala sa rancœur. Draco et Granger étaient peut-être très mal en point. Si c'était bien eux. Dans tous les cas, du renfort n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Bien entendu s'il avait dû sélectionner un équipier parmi les membres de l'Ordre encore en état, il aurait choisi Minerva. Non seulement, il avait nettement plus confiance en ses capacités pour en avoir été le témoin –et quelque fois la victime- mais en plus de cela, il y avait entre eux une certaine… amitié. Une amitié étrange fondée sur la rivalité de leurs Maisons, mais du moins, pour Severus, ils étaient amis. Pas proches, mais amis.

Lupin, en revanche…

Ravalant un grognement, il ouvrit la porte et s'aventura à l'extérieur, laissant le battant ouvert dans une invitation tacite à le suivre.

« Ola… » commenta inutilement Lupin en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre et commença à avancer, se laissant guider par le sort de Draco. Ca devint vite une entreprise ardue. Si l'orage grondait toujours au loin, la pluie s'était calmée. En revanche, le vent glacé, lui, continuait de souffler sans discontinuer, ralentissant leur progression.

Ce qui inquiétait véritablement l'homme en revanche, c'était les longues minutes où Draco cessait de murmurer l'incantation et où le bourdonnement disparaissait. Ca arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment…

Il leur fallut presque une heure pour atteindre l'endroit d'où émanait le sort. Et puisqu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la forêt et qu'aucun Mangemort ne pourrait y pénétrer, Lupin et lui avaient conclu que ce n'était vraiment pas un piège. Et le soulagement qui se répandait peu à peu dans tout son corps était agréable.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand, au détour, d'un arbre, ils les aperçurent enfin. Recroquevillés au pied d'un sapin, Granger à moitié couchée sur Draco qui avait les yeux fermés et marmonnait inlassablement la formule. Tous les deux clairement transis de froid.

« Draco… » souffla Granger d'une voix enrouée, sans pour autant bouger, le regard fixé sur Lupin et lui.

Le garçon ouvrit les paupières et les regarda avec soulagement.

« C'est gentil d'avoir pris votre temps. » lâcha-t-il, mais sa voix rauque ne plut pas à Severus. Pas plus que l'absence de réaction immédiate des deux adolescents.

« Comptez-vous camper là toute la nuit ou vous déciderez-vous à vous lever ? » gronda l'ancien Mangemort en réponse.

La jeune fille échangea un regard fatigué avec Draco et secoua finalement la tête. Le garçon sembla la sérer plus fort contre lui. Assistant avec surprise et incrédulité à cet échange muet, Severus ne nota pas immédiatement l'air perplexe de Lupin, mais quand il vit l'expression du loup-garou, il fut reconnaissant que ce soit lui et pas Black. L'Animagus aurait probablement déjà commis un meurtre s'il avait découvert la précieuse amie de son filleul vautrée sur le sien.

Intérieurement, Severus soupira. Il allait certainement encore devoir avoir une conversation embarrassante sur les distractions que pouvaient représenter une fille sur un champ de bataille…

« Elle avait froid. » se défendit brusquement Draco, se sentant visiblement visé par les expressions pensives des adultes.

Granger sembla légèrement surprise mais ne commenta pas. Elle n'était de toute façon pas en état, jugea Severus. Et sans attendre, il franchit la distance qui les séparait des deux adolescents, tout en enlevant sa cape, et attrapa la jeune Griffondor par le bras pour la relever. Sans surprise, elle ne tint pas sur ses jambes et s'effondra contre lui.

« C'est très Griffondor de ta part, Draco. » complimenta Lupin.

Tout en enveloppant Granger de la cape chaude, Severus croisa le regard de son filleul, nota la légère rougeur sur ses joues et ne put retenir son ricanement. Il doutait sincèrement que l'expérience ait été _si_ désagréable pour lui.

« Très _Serpentard_, plutôt. »

Draco évita son regard et chercha à se redresser. Severus confia Granger, qui claquait des dents, à Lupin et tendit une main au garçon qui l'accepta sans hésitation. Ayant probablement mal calculé sa force, il le tira sur ses pieds un peu trop vite, et l'adolescent atterrit contre lui. S'il referma ses bras sur lui, l'espace d'une seconde, ce ne fut que pour le stabiliser. Et uniquement pour cela…

« Tu peux marcher seul ? » demanda-t-il quand son filleul se fut éloigné. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Severus. » appela Lupin et l'ancien Mangemort tourna la tête vers le loup-garou. Il avait soulevé Granger et la portait sans trop d'effort. Mais ce qui attira son attention était la pâleur de la jeune fille. « Je crois qu'elle est en hypothermie. »

Et un regard à Draco confirma que le garçon n'en était pas loin. Sans plus hésiter, il sortit sa baguette, la posa sur sa tempe et la pointa ensuite devant lui.

« Spero Patronum. »

Une biche argentée détala en direction du cottage. Elle préviendrait les autres de se préparer. Agrippant le bras de Draco et le forçant à se mettre en marche, il ignora avec application le regard trop compréhensif à son gout de Lupin. Severus retint un soupir. Ils allaient tous voir la forme qu'avait prise son Patronus et tous comprendraient.

Ils étaient déjà tous plus ou moins au courant de l'histoire bien sûr. Mais ils avaient également tous choisi de l'oublier. Il était plus glorieux de penser que Lily Evans n'avait jamais aimé que James Potter. Leur amour faisait partie de la légende… Qui se souciait de savoir que si Severus Snape n'était pas devenu un Mangemort, elle ne se serait probablement jamais appelée Potter ? Qui se souciait de savoir qu'il l'aimait encore ?

Oui, qui…

Lily… Si seulement elle était encore là, aujourd'hui… Si elle avait fui… Si elle ne s'était pas interposée…

Un pincement de culpabilité lui étreignit le cœur et il réalisa que blâmer Harry pour la mort de sa mère ne le satisfaisait plus. Ce n'était pas la faute de l'enfant, c'était la _sienne_. C'est lui qui les avait livrés. Lui qui les avait condamnés. Lui qui avait, en quelque sorte, tué Lily.

Il était l'instrument de sa propre destruction.

Et rien de ce qu'il ferait ne rachèterait ça. Il mourrait volontiers pour la Cause. Rajouterait son nom sans une hésitation à la liste des sacrifiés, des morts au combat… Mais il ne s'autoriserait jamais à baisser sa garde. A jouer la facilité et à se laisser abattre. Premièrement, il avait un rôle à jouer. Deuxièmement, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne trouverait le repos que dans la mort. Or, quel droit avait-il de ne plus souffrir ?

Il expiait ses fautes.

C'était ainsi que ça devait être.

« Severus. »

Revenant à la réalité, il baissa les yeux sur son filleul. Celui-ci dégagea son bras de la poigne de fer de son parrain et indiqua d'un geste de la tête le cottage où brillait de la lumière derrière les fenêtres. Des silhouettes sombres s'agitaient devant la maison, la lueur faible de leurs baguettes ne permettant pas vraiment de distinguer les traits. Mais il aurait reconnu n'importe où le profil de Black.

Trop de jours et de nuits passés à se méfier –souvent avec raison- des ombres au détour des couloirs.

Il avança donc sans crainte dans la clairière, se permettant d'apprécier les cris de joie et de soulagement. Sans surprise, ce fut vers Lupin et Granger que la majorité se dirigea. Conformément aux instructions que leur avait transmises son Patronus, ils avaient préparé des couvertures et l'en enveloppaient avec tendresse et affection. Il nota que même Mrs Weasley s'était relevée, agissant avec des gestes mécaniques mais prenant un soin farouche à s'occuper de la jeune fille.

Ils l'emportèrent en haut, dans une chambre probablement et Severus alla vérifier le bon déroulement de la potion que Minerva avait commencé à préparer. Encore deux heures avant qu'elle soit prête. Ensuite, il la ferait boire aux deux aventuriers et l'histoire serait terminée. Ca les réchaufferait et avec un peu de chance réduirait leur probable pneumonie à un rhume.

Quand il eut rajouté une pincée de poudre de salamandre dans le chaudron, tout en remerciant mentalement Dumbledore d'avoir pensé à approvisionner la cuisine en ingrédients, il se tourna pour faire face à son filleul, à Potter et à Tonks. Ces deux derniers écoutaient avec attention le récit que Draco faisait de leur fuite. Quand il vit les cernes sous les yeux du Serpentard, la peau plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire de ses joues et la façon dont il s'entortillait dans les couvertures qu'on avait posées sur lui, Severus vit rouge.

« Va te coucher. » ordonna-t-il distinctement et sans douceur. Les trois sursautèrent. Et la toux qui plia pratiquement le blond en deux ne fit rien pour apaiser son humeur massacrante.

« Je suppose qu'on vous a attribué une chambre. » déclara le Professeur en se tournant vers Potter. « Amène-le, là-haut. »

Reconnaissant l'ordre plus que net, Potter attrapa rapidement le bras de Draco et l'attira vers le petit escalier de bois, qui n'inspirait pas une grande confiance à l'ancien Mangemort. Ca réglait la question, il prendrait la minuscule chambre du bas.

Tonks s'attarda quelques minutes avant de déclarer qu'elle était épuisée et de disparaître elle aussi dans les étages.

Il se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'elle passait sa vie à dormir ces temps-ci et que ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais il chassa bien vite ces pensées parasites pour se concentrer sur sa potion. Que la petite copine de l'erreur de la nature soit fatiguée ne le concernait pas.

Décidant qu'il était nécessaire de refaire leur stock de potion, il transforma rapidement la petite cuisine en laboratoire improvisé. Ce n'était pas pratique et légèrement dangereux car la chaleur ambiante pouvait influer sur certains ingrédients, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il dût chasser plusieurs fois des importuns qui venaient le déranger pendant qu'il travaillait, mais au bout de quelques heures, il monta avec précaution les marches qui le menèrent à l'étage. Ne sachant pas quelle chambre était à qui, il hésita un moment dans le couloir. Son dilemme fut résolu quand Arthur Weasley sortit d'une chambre en baillant. Alors que quelques jours encore auparavant, l'homme se serait fendu d'un sourire et d'une parole aimable, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête las.

« Molly a décidé de rester auprès d'Hermione. » expliqua-t-il en désignant la chambre qu'il venait de quitter d'un geste. « Je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher. »

Sans commenter, Severus le dépassa et entra dans la pièce. Un autre aurait peut-être tenté de prodiguer réconfort et soutien. Quel réconfort et quel soutien pouvait-il offrir ?

Minerva, assise sur le deuxième lit de la chambre, et clairement épuisée, accueillit son entrée avec un soupir soulagé. Molly tourna à peine la tête, des larmes fraîches mais silencieuses ruisselant sur ses joues. La femme caressait avec douceur les cheveux bouclés de la jeune fille qui s'agitait dans le lit, visiblement en proie à une forte fièvre.

« Elle est brûlante. » annonça la voix inquiète de McGonagall et Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui. Ca me semble évident. » répondit-il en posant sa main sur le front de Granger, évaluant sa température comme trop élevée mais pas assez pour que ce soit dangereux. Elle avait eu de la chance. Ils avaient tous eu de la chance.

« Elle ne doit pas mourir. » supplia brusquement Molly, en levant vers lui des yeux noyés par la douleur. « Ne la laissez pas mourir, Professeur… »

Il fut un instant déstabilisé par le désespoir criant qui se dégageait d'elle. Parce qu'en un sens, il égalait le sien. Reposant son regard sur Granger, il porta la fiole à ses lèvres et la força à boire. Quand elle eut avalé toute la potion, il se tourna vers Minerva, incapable d'affronter à nouveau la souffrance de Mrs Weasley.

« Elle s'en sortira, mais il serait plus prudent que quelqu'un reste avec elle cette nuit. »

Minerva acquiesça, indiquant d'un geste que de toute façon elle était une nouvelle fois préposée à partager sa chambre avec la jeune sorcière.

« Je reste. » affirma Molly, et avec un hochement de menton, Severus prit congé.

Repérant une porte entrouverte sur sa droite, il se laissa guider par la discussion tranquille menée par la voix sourde de Black. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir l'autre homme mais il devait trouver Draco et lui donner sa dose de potion.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas en revanche était de trouver Black et Lupin assis sur un lit, Potter en face d'eux, installé sur celui de Draco, Ron Weasley appuyé contre le mur sur un troisième, et la tête rousse de Fred Weasley dépasser des couvertures du dernier. N'avaient-ils tous jamais entendu dire qu'il fallait du repos aux malades ?

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » exigea-t-il de savoir en pénétrant dans la pièce sans prendre la moindre précaution pour ne pas faire de bruit.

« Comment va Hermione ? » demandèrent immédiatement Potter et Weasley d'une même voix. Severus aurait pensé qu'ils seraient restés auprès de leur amie. Et ça dût clairement se refléter sur son visage, parce que Lupin intervint calmement.

« Elles nous ont chassés de la chambre. » expliqua le loup-garou.

« Alors on a décidé d'attendre ici. » renchérit Black, faisant apparemment un effort pour ne pas rajouter d'insultes à la fin de sa phrase.

« Et puis, il fallait bien que des adultes restent avec la larve. » reprit l'Animagus au bout d'une seconde. Et autant pour avoir abandonné les insultes.

« La larve se débrouillait très bien tout seul. » grogna Draco de là où il était enfoui sous les couvertures. « Comment va Granger ? »

« Moins bien que toi, apparemment. » répondit-il en avançant vers le lit de son filleul. Ce qui s'avéra ardu vu que les quatre lits occupaient pratiquement toute la place disponible. « Mais elle s'en remettra. »

Potter et Weasley s'élancèrent dans un discours soulagé que Black et Lupin commentèrent avec amusement. Draco se contenta de sourire tandis que Severus lui faisait boire la potion, s'assurant brièvement qu'il n'était pas dans le même état que Granger. Il avait de la fièvre, mais beaucoup moins.

Puisque ni Black, ni Lupin ne faisait mine de bouger et que Potter et Weasley ne semblaient pas vouloir aller se coucher, Severus se retira après avoir ordonné à Draco de dormir et lui avoir donné l'autorisation de jeter un sort aux autres s'ils devenaient trop bruyants.

Il regagna la cuisine avec fatigue et retira du feu sa dernière potion de la soirée. Il y consacrerait sa journée de demain, mais pour le moment, il ne rêvait que d'un lit où s'écrouler.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, Severus ? »

Chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement, le Professeur fut surpris par la voix de sa collègue. Il devait être sacrément plus épuisé qu'il ne l'avait pensé s'il se laissait surprendre par McGonagall.

« C'est une question dont nous devrions débattre demain, Minerva. » répondit-il calmement.

« Certains vont vouloir abandonner. » répliqua-t-elle avec fermeté. « Devons-nous le permettre ? Nous devons faire front tous les deux, Severus. Qu'aurait fait Albus ? »

Le regard perçant du Maître des Potions se posa sur elle, la jaugeant brièvement. Albus ne lui avait-il réellement rien dit ? Décidemment, le vieil homme aimait dissimuler des as dans les manches d'un peu tout le monde… Il hésita une seconde entre garder ses informations pour lui, où elles seraient en sécurité et les révéler à la sorcière, ce qui signifiait les révéler à l'Ordre où rien ne garantissait qu'elles resteraient secrètes.

« Cessez de me dévisager de la sorte, Severus Snape ! » explosa la Directrice des Griffondors avec toute la fermeté qui faisait d'elle le deuxième Professeur le plus craint de Poudlard. « Je ne suis pas stupide. Albus et vous aviez prévu quelque chose au cas où ceci arriverait. Vous aviez un plan. »

Nier. Nier fut son premier réflexe. Mais il fallait être réaliste. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Le temps pressait trop pour qu'il puisse accomplir ça tout seul. Et il y avait le problème de Potter… Non, il avait besoin d'une alliée. Et nulle ne remplirait mieux le rôle que Minerva McGonagall. A condition de la convaincre de tous les aspects de son plan, bien entendu.

Potter devrait lui être confié. Et ça ne plairait à personne. Mais il était l'Elu et sa protection passait avant tout. Or, personne n'était plus apte à le protéger que lui. Et la quête dans laquelle il allait l'embarquer ne changeait rien à la chose. Le reste dépendrait de la décision du Conseil de l'Ordre. Des choix de chacun…

« Nous avons trouvé une arme. » annonça-t-il finalement et le mécontentement de Minerva se transforma peu à peu en incrédulité. « Une arme capable de détruire la Boîte de Pandore. »


	28. Difficult times lie ahead

Hello, mes lecteurs adorés!

Ce chapitre est peut-être le plus complexe jusqu'à maintenant et m'a demandé du maaaal. Appréciez-le, savourez-le. Il est trèèèèès long et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop ennuyeux car il y a pas mal d'explications dedans.

Les parties en italiques sont des flash-backs comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

Pleaaase, reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : ****Difficult times lie ahead **

D'un geste désinvolte de sa baguette, Severus fit apparaître davantage de chaises, ignorant au mieux les regards scrutateurs, méfiants et hostiles qui étaient posés sur lui. La partie serait serrée et il avait des difficultés à ne pas laisser le tambourinement sourd de son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine le perturber. Porter un masque était naturel. Dissimuler ses pensées, une seconde nature.

Il était espion.

Il était celui en qui Dumbledore avait placé sa confiance.

Et ce qui devait être fait serait fait.

A tout prix.

Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Minerva, qui s'installait à l'autre bout de la table, en face de lui. Les yeux indéchiffrables de la Griffondor l'étudièrent quelques instants puis elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, en signe de reconnaissance. D'un coup, respirer fut plus facile. Peut-être avait-elle finalement choisi son camp… Peut-être avait-elle réalisé que le plan qu'il avait développé était le bon…

_« Nous avons trouvé une arme. » annonça finalement l'ancien Mangemort, et le mécontentement de Minerva se transforma peu à peu en incrédulité. « Une arme capable de détruire la Boîte de Pandore. »_

_« Une… Une arme ? » balbutia-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence choqué. « Ce n'est pas… Rien ne peut détruire le Coffret des Ombres, Severus… Ce n'est pas possible. »_

_« Ca l'est. » répondit-il simplement. _

_La vieille sorcière secoua la tête. « Albus nous en aurait parlé. Albus… »_

_« Albus n'a jamais aimé divulguer ses secrets, Minerva. » coupa-t-il, sans douceur. « La réalité des choses est la suivante : il existe une arme capable de détruire la Boîte. Nous devons la retrouver. »_

_« Bien entendu… Si une telle chose est vraie… »_

_L'espoir brut et choqué qui brillait dans les yeux de la sous-directrice raviva celui de Severus. Peut-être qu'ils ne feraient pas tant de difficultés que ça après tout… Peut-être…_

_« Je vais partir, Minerva. » annonça-t-il brusquement, et il fut légèrement surpris de la peine et de l'incompréhension qui déformèrent les traits de sa collègue. « Je vais aller chercher cette arme. »_

_Une inquiétude franche remplaça tout sentiment sur le visage de McGonagall. « Pas tout seul, Severus… Nous sommes assez pour… »_

_« Je ne partirai pas seul. » l'interrompit-il. « J'emmène Potter avec moi. »_

C'était_ nécessaire. C'était ce qu'exigeait la guerre. Et c'était également une façon de protéger le garçon…_

_Seulement la détermination farouche et la colère rentrée qui émanaient de chacun des gestes de la Directrice des Griffondors remirent les idées de Severus en place. Rien ne serait simple. Arracher Potter aux griffes des membres de l'Ordre moins que le reste. _

_« Certainement pas. » _

_Les mots claquèrent dans l'air froid ambiant, semblant flotter entre eux quelques secondes. L'hostilité remplaça bientôt l'ambiance amicale et l'expression de Severus se durcit. _

_« Ce n'était pas une suggestion, Minerva. » _

_La sorcière se retourna brusquement, attrapa une bouilloire et mit de l'eau à chauffer, ses gestes saccadés par la fureur. Quand elle lui fit à nouveau face, elle avait maîtrisé sa colère mais sa voix était ferme et décidée. _

_« Vous sacrifierez cet enfant sans la moindre hésitation pour la Guerre, Severus. Exactement comme Albus l'aurait fait. Et pour quoi ? Pour une prédiction idiote de Sybil Trelawney ? »_

_« Harry Potter est un symbole. » contra-t-il doucement. « Même pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le reconnaître, il est un symbole. Il est notre meilleur atout, Minerva. » _

_« Vous le sacrifierez ! » explosa-t-elle en reposant sans douceur la tasse qu'elle venait de sortir d'un placard. La porcelaine heurta la table de bois avec un bruit sourd. _

_« Je ferai ce qui doit être fait. » déclara-t-il fermement. « Avec ou sans votre soutien. »_

Severus tenta de ne pas s'attarder sur le regard contrarié de Black. Que l'ancien Mangemort s'installe en tête de table, place jusque là attribuée à Albus, semblait déplaire à l'Animagus. Idiot qu'il était. Comme s'il y avait encore un quelconque pouvoir dont il pouvait s'emparer. Comme si l'Ordre ne se condamnait pas avec cette réunion.

Les décisions de chacun étaient plus que prévisibles…

Quand ils furent tous installés autour de la table, un silence presque froid tomba sur la pièce. La tension était palpable et personne ne souhaitait commencer. Personne ne voulait accepter le désastre parce que ça le rendrait trop réel. Ils avaient attendu la fin d'après-midi pour tenir cette assemblée. Ils avaient attendu que tous pleurent leurs morts et se remettent de leurs aventures.

Draco et Granger étaient définitivement hors de danger, quittes pour une grande frayeur et un bon rhume. Rien que quelques jours de repos et quelques potions ne soigneraient. Ils n'auraient pas de repos aujourd'hui…

Les adolescents avaient été priés de demeurer à l'étage. Comme s'ils avaient déjà obéi à un quelconque ordre qui leur avait été donné. Comme si avoir à affronter des Mangemorts et en réchapper indemnes ne leur donnait pas le droit de siéger à ce Conseil…

Lupin se racla la gorge.

Ca n'amorça aucune prise de parole. Severus lui-même n'avait pas très envie de commencer. Le regard noir de Black, les reproches voilés dans celui de Shaklebolt, les expressions peinées de Molly et de Tonks…. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre cette place là. Peut-être que ce fauteuil aurait dû demeurer vide en l'honneur de l'immense sorcier qui y avait un jour pris place. Peut-être… Et peut-être pas.

Laisser un fantôme gouverner l'Ordre était le réduire en cendre.

Non pas qu'il ne soit pas déjà en cendre… Cette réunion sonnait le glas de la Résistance… Du moins à cette échelle.

Le monde extérieur était en pleine révolution. Un âge sombre comme la communauté magique n'en avait plus connu depuis des siècles…

« Nous avons des décisions à prendre. »

Les mots clairs, précis et douloureux à la fois de Minerva flottèrent dans l'air, très vite suivis d'un concert d'acquiescements. Se forçant à rester aussi impassible que d'habitude, l'ancien Mangemort, rencontra le regard de sa collègue. L'échange, véritable affrontement de volonté, dût en surprendre plus d'un mais Severus s'en moquait. Tout ce qui importait c'était que Minerva se range à son avis. Un vote acquis était une bonne chose.

Minerva n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Il devrait se rabattre sur le plan de secours.

« Nous ne pourrons pas rester ici indéfiniment. » enchaîna Shaklebolt avec calme, mais fermeté. « Nous devons trouver des endroits sûrs où nous cacher. Séparément. Nous pourrons toujours agir à notre niveau en attendant… »

« En attendant quoi ? » coupa Black avec virulence. « Un miracle ?! »

« Et que veux-tu faire, Sirius ?! » renvoya Arthur Weasley, inhabituellement irritable depuis la veille. « Te lancer dans un combat perdu d'avance ? Trop de gens sont morts ! C'est fini ! Nous avons perdu ! » Il ferma les yeux, contrôlant avec difficulté l'émotion qui lui étreignait visiblement la gorge. Sa main trouva celle de sa femme.

« Nous avons perdu… » répéta celle-ci dans un murmure découragé.

« Ce n'est pas exactement… » commença Lupin avant d'être coupé par sa… camarade de jeux.

« Nous avons perdu. » déclara Tonks, d'une voix empreinte de tristesse. « Arthur a raison. Trop sont déjà morts. »

« Dora… » soupira le loup-garou « J'admets que nous sommes en mauvaise posture mais… »

« Je ne veux plus me battre sans garantie, Remus. » l'interrompit-elle sans douceur. « Il n'y a aucun espoir de vaincre Tu-sais-qui et je ne veux pas mourir. »

« Il y a un espoir. » intervint brusquement Severus, profitant de la faille que venait d'ouvrir Tonks pour lui.

Un rire moqueur résonna à sa gauche où avait pris place Sirius Black.

« Depuis quand es-tu l'optimiste de la bande, Servillus ? » demanda l'Animagus avec mépris.

« Il y a un espoir. » reprit le Maître des Potions, ignorant les railleries de son ancien camarade de classe. « Il y a une… solution. »

Une nouvelle série de murmures s'éleva tout autour de la table. Seuls McGonagall et lui restèrent silencieux, perdus dans un silence contemplatif. On y était. Au moment décisif…

« De quoi parles-tu, Severus ? » La voix de Lupin couvrit les autres, forte et claire. « Explique-toi. »

« Je parle d'une arme. » répondit l'ancien Mangemort, dès que le silence fut retombé. « Une épée, plus précisément. »

Arthur Weasley secoua la tête, tout aussi confus que le reste de l'assemblée.

« Si une telle chose existait… »

« Elle existe. » coupa Minerva, une expression mécontente sur le visage. « De ça, je suis sûre. »

Du reste, en revanche… Severus soupira. Il était clair que l'entreprise qu'il allait proposer était ardue, presque impossible… Mais il était nécessaire que cette tâche soit accomplie, que cela plaise à Minerva McGonagall ou pas.

« C'est ridicule ! » explosa finalement Black et le Professeur en fut presque soulagé parce qu'au moins, se disputer avec l'Animagus et lui démontrer sa supériorité était plus simple que de diriger une réunion où ne siégeaient en grande majorité que des incompétents dans le domaine subtil qu'était la guerre.

« Une épée… » reprit Severus comme si on ne l'avait jamais interrompu. « … forgée par le Coffret pour lutter contre les forces maléfiques. Une épée dont le pouvoir est si puissant qu'elle serait capable de détruire la Boîte de Pandore, une fois pour toute. » Il marqua une pause puis lâcha son dernier argument. « Un pouvoir dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore tout et qui pourrait très bien être celui dont parle la Prophétie. »

« Impossible ! » s'exclama Tonks.

Et pourtant…

_« C'est fascinant, Severus… Absolument fascinant. »_

_Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, les yeux bleus du vieux sorcier pétillaient. L'espoir aussi brut était difficilement soutenable pour Severus et il se détourna de Dumbledore pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre du bureau dictatorial. Sa retenue avec Potter, une heure plus tôt, l'avait épuisé et la bêtise de l'enfant n'avait définitivement pas de limite… _

_Utiliser la légilimencie pour pénétrer son esprit n'avait, néanmoins, pas été la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. _

_Il n'aurait probablement pas été si perturbé si cet idiot de gamin avait dérobé la lettre par bravade et pas par accident… Non, décida-t-il avec un temps de recul. Ce n'était pas un accident. Les intentions de Potter avaient peut-être été honorables au départ, mais il s'était quand même emparé de quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas. _

_Et il pensait que Lily et lui avaient eu une liaison pendant son mariage… _

_« Etes-vous sûr de vous, cependant ? » interrogea le directeur, sans se laisser déconcerter par l'humeur massacrante de son Professeur. « C'est un champ d'études que je n'aurai jamais eu l'idée d'explorer… J'y avais songé mais, honnêtement, l'idée me semblait farfelue. L'époque et la vie de Merlin sont des sujets très mal connus… Faire la part de la légende et de l'histoire s'avérera difficile… »_

_« L'épée détruira le Coffret. » assura distraitement Severus, suivant du regard le vol d'un hibou dans le lointain. « Toutes les recherches que j'ai faites se recoupent. Si quelqu'un s'était donné la peine d'étudier plus sérieusement la question, c'est une découverte qui aurait pu être faite, il y a des années. »_

_Lily et lui… L'homme en noir ferma les yeux, tournant toujours le dos au vieux sorcier, et laissant son esprit dériver vers la nuit qui avait entraîné cette lettre. Cette nuit dont il chérissait le souvenir et le maudissait à la fois. Parce qu'à cause de ce moment volé, il avait toujours le gout des baisers de la jeune femme sur la bouche… Et il le garderait à jamais. Douce punition à l'ignoble crime dont il était responsable… _

_« Votre modestie vous perdra, Severus. » se moqua Dumbledore avec affection. « Vous faites une découverte cruciale et en refusez les mérites… »_

_« Je n'ai rien de modeste. » contra immédiatement le Professeur, irrité. Il était tout sauf modeste. Il était orgueilleux. C'était son orgueil qui l'avait perdu. « Et je répète que n'importe qui avec un minimum de jugeote parviendrait aux mêmes conclusions que moi pour un peu que l'on s'y penche. »_

_« Mais Voldemort ne s'y penchera pas, n'est ce pas ? » s'enquit Dumbledore avec… méfiance ? _

_Severus se tourna avec un froncement de sourcils, remettait-il son engagement en question ? Il lui avait semblé que l'époque où Albus le méprisait et se servait de ses erreurs passées pour s'assurer de sa loyauté était loin derrière. Il lui avait semblé que le vieil homme avait une certaine affection pour lui. Non, pas que Severus ait besoin d'affection bien entendu. Il ne s'attachait à personne et n'avait pas besoin que qui que ce soit s'attache à lui. _

_« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherche le Coffret. A ma connaissance, il n'a jamais seulement songé qu'il pourrait y avoir une arme capable de le détruire. » répondit-il avec précaution, analysant l'attitude sereine de Dumbledore. Quelque chose sonnait faux. _

_« Il serait fâcheux que qui que ce soit découvre nos projets dans ce cas, Severus. Il est crucial que cette information n'arrive pas aux oreilles de Lord Voldemort… » déclara-t-il pensivement. « Vous comprenez ce que cela implique, sans doute ? » _

_Le cœur de Severus s'emballa, tandis que le Directeur jouait distraitement avec sa baguette. Alors c'était ainsi ? Après tant d'années passées à espionner pour la Lumière afin d'expier la part de ténèbres qui s'étaient un jour logées en lui, il allait mourir. Tout simplement. _

_Il ne tenta même pas de sortir sa baguette. S'il y avait un point sur lequel Voldemort et Dumbledore étaient semblable, c'était cette capacité qu'ils avaient tout deux à sortir vainqueur de n'importe quel duel. Severus était doué. Eux étaient imbattables. _

_« Puis-je savoir quelle erreur j'ai commise ? » demanda-t-il calmement, froidement. _

_Contrairement au reste de l'Ordre, il ne s'était jamais bercé d'illusions. Albus Dumbledore disposait des gens comme d'autres des pièces d'un échiquier. Quand un pion était trop gênant, on le sacrifiait… _

_« Aucune jusqu'ici, Severus. » répondit Albus, abandonnant un instant ses faux airs de père attentif et soucieux. « Mais j'aimerai juste m'assurer que vos… dispositions envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ont pas changé. » _

_L'aurait-il frappé que Severus n'aurait pas été plus estomaqué. _

_« Il a assassiné la femme que je… » rétorqua-t-il violemment avant de s'interrompre, sa voix s'abaissant brusquement à un sifflement haineux. « Je risque ma vie tous les jours. Je risque ma vie. Pour elle. Pour vous. Et vous remettez-ça en question ? »_

_« Le temps guérit les blessures infligées par l'amour, Severus… » déclara doucement le vieux sorcier en se levant et en contournant le bureau pour venir se planter devant lui. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus. Ils étaient peinés, anxieux… « Vous savez que je vous considère comme un fils… Mais mes sentiments personnels n'ont rien à voir avec cette guerre. Si vous me trahissiez, si vous trahissiez l'Ordre, je devrais vous tuer. Ca me détruirait mais je n'hésiterai pas. »_

_« Comme vous n'hésiterez pas à faire de Potter votre bourreau le moment venu, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec brusquerie, ignorant l'agréable chaleur que les propos affectueux avaient fait naitre en lui. « Il ne sera après tout, qu'un des nombreux sacrifices nécessaire au plus grand bien… »_

_Les paupières du directeur s'abaissèrent, et quand elles se rouvrirent, son regard était las. _

_« De tous, je ne pensais pas que ce serait vous qui me reprocheriez les dangers dans lesquels je devrais forcément pousser Harry à un moment donné… » remarqua-t-il amèrement amusé. _

_« Le temps ne guérit pas toutes les blessures que l'amour provoque. » cracha Severus avec dégout. « Et si vous pensez cela, alors je vous plains. Parce que vous n'avez jamais vraiment aimé. »_

_Le Mangemort se détourna pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la douleur brute qui était apparue dans les yeux de son mentor. Il n'aimait pas Potter. Mais il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de pousser un jeune garçon, à peine sorti d'une enfance qu'il devinait loin d'être idéale, vers l'échafaud. Particulièrement s'il s'agissait du fils de Lily. _

_« Sans doute avez-vous raison, Severus. » admit le vieil homme dans son dos. « Le temps ne guérit pas tout. Mais vous verrez qu'à mon âge, il est plus facile de s'en convaincre. »_

_Il y eut un silence tendu, puis le Professeur se retourna, affrontant le regard perçant de son supérieur. _

_« Je n'ai jamais douté quant à la personne à qui appartenait ma loyauté. J'ai peut-être deux Maîtres, mais je ne suis l'esclave que d'un seul. » Dans un geste involontaire de défi, il redressa le menton. « J'ai trahi Lily Evans deux fois. Il n'y aura pas de troisième. »_

_Une fois en prenant la Marque. La deuxième en livrant la Prophétie à Voldemort. Il ne commettrait pas de troisième erreur. Et pour cela, il allait devoir parler à Potter. Lui expliquer tout ce qui n'était pas arrivé entre Lily et lui. Parce qu'il était hors de question que cet abruti continue de blâmer sa mère pour une chose dont elle était innocente… _

_Lentement, Albus hocha la tête. Son regard accrocha le sien et Severus sentit la pression familière d'un esprit cherchant à envahir le sien… Il supposait qu'il devait être reconnaissant que ce soit ça et pas le Véritasérum… Dissimulant les pensées relatives à la scène qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt –il n'était pas fou au point de faire savoir à Dumbledore qu'il avait violé l'esprit d'un étudiant, Harry Potter qui plus est- et les souvenirs de Lily sous des idées plus anodines, là où il ne les trouverait pas, le Mangemort abaissa ses boucliers mentaux. _

_La sensation était désagréable et pourtant Albus était prudent. Au bout de deux longues minutes, il dût s'estimer satisfait car il se retira de sa tête et lui offrit un sourire ravi. _

_« Parfait. » acquiesça-t-il. « Il faudra bien entendu faire des recherches complémentaires pour s'assurer que l'épée est bel est bien la réponse à nos soucis. Je tente toujours de localiser le Coffret, donc vous vous en occuperez. » _

_Il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et s'empara de plusieurs pastilles au citron qui trainaient dans un bocal de verre. Il lui proposa d'un geste de se servir. Severus ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. _

_C'était ainsi avec Albus Dumbledore. Il pouvait vous accuser de trahison et vous offrir un bonbon une seconde plus tard… _

_« Il y a autre chose dont je voulais discuter avec vous, Severus. » déclara Dumbledore en croisant ses mains sur le bureau. « Le moment est venu de révéler à Harry le contenu de la Prophétie. » _

_Severus ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester mais la main levée du directeur le réduisit au silence. _

_« Je connais déjà toutes vos objections à ce sujet, mais si votre théorie sur l'épée est exacte, il se peut que ce soit le fameux pouvoir en question… »_

_« Bien que je ne vois pas le lien entre le gamin et l'épée, vous m'avez répété cent fois que ce qui faisait du garçon quelqu'un de spécial était sa capacité à aimer. Vous disiez que c'était _ça_ qui vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » _

_« Vous ne croyez pas en cette Prophétie, Severus… » constata Dumbledore de façon neutre. _

_« Non. » admit le Professeur sans hésitation et un sourire étira les lèvres du vieil homme. _

_« Qu'est ce qui vous amuse ? » demanda-t-il sans se soucier de garder une quelconque politesse dans son ton. Il détestait que l'on se moque de lui… _

_« Il viendra un temps, Severus… Un temps que je pressens de plus en plus proche, où ma place sera la vôtre et où vous comprendrez que la vérité n'est pas toujours là où on l'attend. Qu'importe que cette prophétie soit vraie ou non, l'importance qu'elle prendra dans l'esprit de tous la rendra inévitable. »_

_Le Professeur resta muet devant cette réplique qu'il n'avait pas vue venir. _

_« Y-a-t-il autre chose ? » s'enquit Dumbledore tout en étudiant un parchemin posé sur son bureau, signe que l'entretien était terminé. _

_  
Severus allait prendre congé quand la main ensanglantée de Potter et une vague de haine pour Ombrage remonta à la surface de sa mémoire. _

_« Non. » rétorqua-t-il, tirant un certain plaisir de la surprise évidente du Directeur. « Non, ce n'est pas tout… » _

« Quelle épée ? » exigea fermement Black. « Quelle épée et quand aurait-elle pu être forgée par le Coffret ? Donne-nous des faits, Snape, et pas cette connerie de Prophétie. »

Severus serra les dents. Etrangement pas de colère contre Black mais contre lui-même parce qu'il allait mentir. Ou du moins, enrober la vérité de jolies tournures. Comme Dumbledore l'avait fait depuis des années. Parce que c'était nécessaire. Et c'était contraire à son éthique.

« Il me semble que la plupart des éléments prédits par la Prophétie se sont avérés véridiques, Black. » rétorqua-t-il sans véritablement y mettre la hargne nécessaire.

Merlin, si Dumbledore avait été là… Il aurait suffit qu'il annonce tout simplement qu'ils avaient trouvé une solution et les autres l'auraient acceptée en un battement de cil. Même dans leur situation désespérée, ils l'auraient acceptée…

« Ce n'est pas le moment de débattre de cette histoire de Prophétie. » intervint McGonagall avec lassitude. « Cessez de faire des mystères, Severus, et exposez-nous clairement les choses. »

Il eut brusquement l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de ses études et ça lui déplut souverainement. Néanmoins, il savait que McGonagall avait raison et que repousser inlassablement le moment où tous le traiteraient de fou ne servirait qu'à les irriter davantage.

« Minerva a raison. » renchérit Shaklebolt. « Quelle est cette épée magique dont personne n'aurait jusque là entendu parler ? »

Le ton moqueur lui déplut souverainement.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que personne n'en avait entendu parler. » répondit-il sèchement.

« Tu vas cracher le morceau, oui ? » insista Black, lui jetant un regard noir qui sous-entendait distinctement que s'il ne se décidait pas, il allait l'aider à le faire. Probablement à coup de quelques sorts. Un duel n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée…

« Servillus… » grogna l'Animagus comme il gardait le silence.

« Excalibur. » lâcha Severus.

Et comme il l'avait prévu, ils le dévisagèrent tous avec incrédulité.

« Excalibur ? » répéta Lupin, totalement stupéfait, et l'ancien Mangemort acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Excalibur ? » reprit Black « _Excalibur_ ? »

« Ce n'est pas ta meilleure réplique. » grogna Severus, presque rassuré que personne ne le traite de malade mental.

« Tu es cinglé ou quoi ? » rétorqua le Clébard avec un sérieux qui aurait pu être comique en d'autres circonstances.

« Excalibur, Severus… » Shaklebolt secoua la tête, et décidemment, Severus n'aimait pas le ton condescendant de l'autre homme. « Et pourquoi pas le Graal, t'en qu'on y est ? »

Le Maître des Potions leva un sourcil.

« Parce que le Graal n'est pas magiquement conçu pour détruire la magie noire et parce qu'il a disparu depuis des siècles ? » ironisa-t-il.

Lupin se racla la gorge. « Mmm… Tout comme Excalibur, si je ne me trompe pas, Severus… »

« Tu te trompes. » répondit simplement le Professeur, avant qu'un rictus étire involontairement ses lèvres. « Mais tu y es habitué, n'est ce pas ? »

« Insulter Remus ne fera pas avancer les choses, Severus. » gronda Arthur Weasley. « Excalibur a disparu et toutes les recherches visant à la retrouver n'ont jamais rien donné… »

« Et tu penses qu'on devrait perdre du temps à chercher un mirage avec Tu-sais-qui au pouvoir ? » enchaina Black, en abattant son poing sur la table. « Nous devrions nous battre au lieu de nous terrer comme des rats… »

« Pitié, dis moi que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ça, Black ! » railla Severus, trouvant plus facile de s'en prendre au Cabot que d'affronter le reste de l'Ordre. « Nous n'avons aucune chance dans l'état actuel des choses. Ce qu'il nous faut c'est une arme capable de détruire la Boîte de Pandore et quelqu'un pour la manier. Nous avons l'Elu, reste à retrouver l'épée. »

« Ne mêle pas Harry à cette histoire. » gronda l'Animagus.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Il y est déjà mêlé. Il y est mêlé depuis le sacrifice de Lily. »

« Aucun des enfants ne sera impliqué dans cette histoire. » intervint Molly Weasley d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. « Nous partons demain matin et nous emmenons Harry et Hermione avec nous. » Elle hésita quelques secondes puis son regard s'adoucit. « Je peux aussi m'occuper de Draco si vous le souhaitez, Severus. Mais en aucun cas, je ne laisserai l'un d'eux participer à cette folie. »

C'était exactement le genre de déclaration qu'il avait craint.

« Harry ne part pas avec vous, Molly. » rétorqua immédiatement Black, sa peur d'être séparé de son filleul apparemment plus grande que sa haine envers Severus.

« Harry est comme mon fils. » répliqua la petite sorcière, ses joues se colorant sous le coup de la colère. « Je protège mes enfants. »

« Ce n'est pas votre fils, c'est mon filleul. »

Pour une fois – et il n'allait très certainement pas l'avouer- Severus était de l'avis de Black. Molly exagérait. Certes elle avait perdu un fils, mais il n'était pas question pour autant qu'elle adopte le reste de la planète.

« Draco restera avec moi. » affirma-t-il, sans s'encombrer de diplomatie.

« Ce n'est de toute façon, pas la question actuelle. » s'interposa rapidement Remus.

« Oui… » reprit Minerva que la dispute avait visiblement déstabilisée. « Severus, que proposez-vous pour retrouver Excalibur ? Avez-vous un plan ? »

« Ne l'encouragez pas dans cette folie, Minerva ! » intervint Shaklebolt. « Nous ne pouvons pas perdre du temps avec ces inepties. Je suis d'accord avec Sirius sur un point, il faut agir. Sauver le plus de gens possible… »

« Je ne suis pas pour me planquer, Kingsley. » contra Black, avec vigueur.

« Excalibur est notre seule solution viable à long terme. » gronda Severus, exaspéré.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait…

« Nous partirons… » réaffirma plus fort Arthur Weasley, et la voix de Molly fit écho à celle de son mari.

L'ancien Mangemort s'apprêtait à élever la voix, cette fois totalement énervé, quand un ricanement moqueur lui fit tourner la tête. Il ne fut pas le seul surpris car le silence retomba bientôt sur la pièce, uniquement troublé par les reniflements réguliers de Granger et le rire amusé du blond. Les regards des adultes étaient braqués sur les quatre adolescents qui se tenaient côte à côte au bas de l'escalier.

Potter et Draco devant, et Hermione et Weasley derrière. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Il n'avait jamais été question de trainer toute sa bande avec lui… Pas ce qu'ils avaient décidé du tout…

_« Vous devrez intervenir au moment opportun, Mr Potter… M'avez-vous compris ? »_

_Le garçon le dévisagea quelques secondes, encaissant vraisemblablement les révélations que Severus venait de lui faire. Excalibur, la réaction probable des membres de l'Ordre… Il n'avait pas pris de gants, ils avaient trop peu de temps devant eux pour cela. Il était nécessaire que Potter reste sous sa protection, et pour cela, ce serait à lui de jouer…_

_« Cherchez-vous à me manipuler, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry, franchement. _

_Les yeux verts étaient méfiants. Severus soupira. _

_« Si j'avais voulu te manipuler, Harry, je ne t'aurai pas tout raconté. J'ai besoin que tu deviennes cet Elu qu'ils attendent, cet espoir qu'ils refuseront de voir. C'est la seule façon de s'assurer la survie de l'Ordre à long terme. Ils _doivent_ croire en toi. »_

_« Vous ne m'écarterez pas au dernier moment. » exigea Potter. « Je veux me battre, et certainement pas être relégué au second plan ou sorti du placard quand ça vous arrange… » _

_Severus était un peu étonné de la combativité soudaine du Griffondor. Pour quelqu'un qui avait été aussi abattu qu'il l'avait été la veille… _

_« Que voulez-vous, Mr Potter ? » s'enquit-il presque sèchement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui impose les choses. Et s'il avait su, il aurait employé les méthodes de Dumbledore au lieu de la franchise qu'il jugeait préférable… _

_« Un partenariat. » répondit le garçon avec assurance et Severus manqua éclater de rire pour la première fois depuis des années tant l'idée était risible. Un partenariat ? Avec un adolescent de quinze ans ? Il était d'accord pour le guider mais s'en référer à lui pour chaque décision ? _

_« Je ne… » _

_« Je ne veux pas dire un vrai partenariat… » coupa brusquement Harry, en secouant la tête, visiblement gêné de sa déclaration. « Une… association plutôt. »_

_« Explique-toi clairement. » soupira Severus, las. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de dormir et les forces commençaient à lui faire défaut. _

_« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne, n'est ce pas ? » s'assura Harry. « Pas simplement que je fasse semblant… Enfin, vous voyez… vous n'allez pas m'abandonner dans un endroit 'sûr' en chemin, hein ? »_

_Severus fronça les sourcils. « Je souhaite que tu m'accompagnes, oui. Et non, je ne compte pas… t'abandonner en route. » Curieusement, le gamin ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. « Il me semblait t'avoir promis de ne pas te laisser, Harry. »_

_Le ton ironique était probablement de trop parce que le garçon détourna le regard. C'était une habitude que Severus trouvait fort désagréable. Sans réelle douceur, il attrapa le menton de Potter et le força à tourner la tête. Les yeux noirs fouillèrent les verts, à la limite de la légilimancie. Mais il avait promis de ne plus l'utiliser sur lui, et il respectait ses promesses. C'est pourquoi il en faisait si peu. _

_« Je ne te laisserai pas. » répéta-t-il fermement et un éclat de douleur fugitive dansa dans son regard. _

_« Parce que je suis l'Elu ? » demanda-t-il finalement et il y avait une telle… vulnérabilité dans sa voix… _

_« Stupide enfant… » gronda Severus, avec ce qui était, pour lui, de l'affection. « Si je n'avais pas envie de t'emmener avec moi, je ne m'encombrerai pas de toi, crois moi. Je laisserai McGonagall t'apprendre ce qu'elle sait et j'irai chercher cette fichue épée. » _

_« Pourquoi m'amener dans ce cas ? » _

_Harry se dégagea et fixa son regard sur le mur d'en face. Le Professeur ravala un soupir, et vérifia que la porte reste close. Il avait chassé momentanément les amis de Potter, les priant d'aller vérifier l'état de santé de Granger qui, il le savait, allait beaucoup mieux, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à revenir. Draco avait été plus que réticent à quitter son lit… _

_« Parce que je ne vois pas où tu serais plus en sécurité qu'avec moi. » répondit-il avec neutralité, et quand il n'obtint aucune réaction de la part du garçon, il hésita. Quelque part là-haut, il était certain que James Potter se moquait bien de lui à présent… Et il ne parlait même pas de Lily… Obligé de se dévoiler à un adolescent qui était encore un ennemi, il n'y avait pas si longtemps… _

_« Et parce que tu as ce don pour attirer les problèmes, et que je serais mort d'inquiétude. Ce qui me distrairait et me ferait probablement tuer. » _

_Cette fois, Harry tourna la tête vers lui. « Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce qu'être distrait durant un combat est la pire erreur que l'on puisse faire. » esquiva-t-il avec habilité. _

_Il n'allait quand même pas admettre qu'il tenait au gamin… _

_Un instant, il eut peur que Potter insiste mais celui-ci se contenta de soupirer. « Je n'ai pas… confiance. » _

_Curieusement, l'aveu blessa Severus. Profondément. Et ça dût se refléter sur ses traits parce que les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent. _

_« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il brusquement. « Je ne voulais pas dire… »_

_« C'est normal. » coupa le Maître des Potions, un peu trop sèchement mais avec toute la diplomatie qu'il avait en stock. A quoi s'était-il attendu, après tout ? Bien sûr qu'Harry ne voudrait pas le suivre… Il préférait sans aucun doute rester avec Black… _

_« Non, s'il vous plait, Professeur… » plaida Potter, visiblement désolé. « J'ai confiance en vous. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »_

_Il ne le croyait qu'à moitié pour être honnête, mais Severus choisit de ne pas trop s'attarder. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal aussi facilement. Il s'était coupé du monde depuis tellement longtemps que tout ça lui semblait… étrange. _

_« En quoi n'as-tu pas confiance, alors ? » _

_L'hésitation de l'adolescent était évidente. _

_« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » répondit finalement le garçon. _

_Et Severus vit presque les murs réapparaitre autour de lui. Cette carapace dont il s'enveloppait n'était pas saine… C'était ce qu'il avait fait. Et quand on voyait où ça l'avait mené…_

_« Ca en a pour moi. » _

_Les mots claquèrent dans l'air. Brusques mais sincères. _

_Harry sembla étonné. Il le dévisagea quelques secondes avec méfiance, doutant visiblement de ne pas être en train de se faire manipuler. Severus ne manipulait pas les gens quand il pouvait l'éviter, du moins pas les gens auxquels il tenait. Qui se comptaient au final sur les doigts d'une main… _

_« Est-ce que vous ne faites ça que parce que je suis l'Elu ? » demanda-t-il « Ou à cause de ma mère ? Est-ce que vous ne vous préoccupez de moi uniquement parce que nous sommes en guerre ? »_

_L'ancien Mangemort fronça les sourcils. « Je regrette, Harry, je ne comprends pas ta question… »_

_Et qu'est ce que le fait qu'il soit l'Elu avait à voir avec le reste ? _

_« Est-ce que je dois m'habituer à ce que vous veilliez sur moi ou est-ce que ça ne durera que jusqu'à ce que j'ai vaincu Voldemort ? Ou qu'il m'ait tué, plus probablement. » lâcha brutalement l'adolescent et Severus resta choqué. _

_Primo, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il ait envie qu'il continue à garder un œil sur lui après et, surtout, _si_ ils survivaient à cette guerre… Ensuite, il y avait tellement d'amertume dans ses mots… _

_« Je ne le laisserai pas te tuer. » promit-il, une violence féroce éclatant dans sa poitrine à l'idée que le mage noir s'en prenne au garçon. « Et je te jure que je ne disparaitrais pas, si c'est ta question… »_

_« Personne ne disparaît jamais, mais personne n'est jamais là, non plus. » répondit Harry d'un ton amusé qui sonnait faux. _

_« Que veux-tu dire ? » _

_Il fallait de la patience, songea Severus. Lui arracher chaque information, les unes après les autres… Et il n'aimait pas le puzzle que les morceaux commençaient à dessiner… _

_« Il n'y a jamais personne. » répondit le garçon dans un haussement d'épaules. « Hagrid avait promis de m'aider en cas d'ennuis mais quand je l'ai prévenu qu'on voulait voler la Pierre Philosophale, il ne m'a pas écouté. Dumbledore avait promis que tout irait bien, mais j'ai quand même dû affronter un serpent géant… et ça fait _mal_ d'être mordu par un basilic, croyez-moi. Sirius avait promis qu'on aurait une maison, qu'on formerait une famille, mais j'en suis toujours à vivre chez les Dursley… Hermione et Ron sont là, bien sûr, mais… ce n'est pas pareil. Ce ne sont pas… Ce ne sont pas des adultes à qui demander conseils… Ils ne peuvent pas m'aider comme… » Il secoua la tête. « Enfin vous voyez, il y a plein de gens autour de moi, mais au final… je suis toujours seul. »_

_La mâchoire de Severus se contracta. Il détestait ce qu'il voyait. Il détestait ce qu'ils avaient tous fait d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de stable, il n'avait jamais rien eu de stable… Et Dumbledore en avait fait un putain de symbole… _Il_ allait devoir en faire un putain de symbole pour gagner une guerre qui semblait perdue d'avance. Il allait risquer sa vie. Encore. Comme tant d'autres l'avait fait avant lui. En quoi était-ce juste ? _

_La tentation de l'attraper, de le trainer jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt et de disparaître là où personne ne les reconnaîtrait, là où ils seraient en sécurité, s'insinua lentement en lui. Mais il la repoussa. Parce que comme Lily l'avait dit des années plus tôt. Où qu'ils aillent la guerre les retrouverait. Il y a avait des choses que l'on ne pouvait pas fuir… _

_« Tu n'es pas seul. » _

_Les mots semblèrent creux. Ils ne sonnaient pas comme ça dans sa tête… Harry ne sembla pas plus convaincu parce qu'il sourit faiblement mais ne commenta pas. _

_« Je serai là. » déclara-t-il. « Quand tu en auras besoin. Quand tu le souhaiteras. Je serai là. » _

_« Après aussi ? » hésita le garçon, et en aucun cas il n'aurait pu décevoir l'espoir ténu qu'il percevait dans sa voix. _

_« Pendant et après. » jura-t-il. « Tant que tu le voudras. Et pas parce que tu es le sujet d'une Prophétie idiote ou le fils de Lily Evans, mais parce que tu es toi. » _

_Lentement, la tension qui habitait perpétuellement l'adolescent sembla se dissiper. Et cette fois, son sourire était sincère. Et chose plus étrange encore, Severus sentit ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement en retour. _

_Ce serment là, il comptait bien le respecter. _

_« Donc, vous voulez que j'intervienne au moment opportun ? » s'enquit Harry, et le Professeur accepta de bonne grâce le changement de conversation…_

A aucun moment, il n'avait été question d'impliquer les trois autres dans cette histoire. D'autant que Granger tenait apparemment à peine sur ses pieds… Et le rire de Draco était plutôt rauque…

« Tu as un problème, la larve ? » agressa immédiatement Black et Severus grogna. A quoi jouaient-ils tous ? Il chercha le regard de Potter mais le garçon regardait ailleurs. A dessein, c'était certain…

« J'admire simplement le légendaire courage des Griffondors… » rétorqua Draco, la voix enrouée mais tout autant pleine de sarcasme que d'ordinaire. Un sourire suffisant flottait sur ses lèvres et Severus nota qu'aucun des trois autres adolescents ne broncha à l'insulte faite à leur Maison. « Abandonner le navire quand il prend l'eau… »

La moue moqueuse qu'il afficha alors suscita des réactions irritées autour de la table et le Professeur de Potions se tint prêt à sortir sa baguette. Provoquer l'ennemi… Il allait falloir qu'il ait une discussion avec ses élèves à propos des tactiques stupides…

« Pour qui te prends-tu, espèce de… »

Ils n'eurent malheureusement jamais le plaisir d'entendre l'insulte probablement imagée de Black.

« Il a raison. » coupa Potter avec un dégout évident sur le visage. « Si c'est ça être un Griffondor, alors peut-être que je ne suis pas fait pour en être un. »

« Ce dont nous discutons dépasse les rivalités des Maisons. » répondit Shaklebolt, couvrant les murmures choqués et les reproches colorés des autres. La tête de Minerva valait particulièrement le coup d'œil, jugea le Professeur avec amusement. « Et cette réunion n'est certainement pas la place d'adolescents. »

« Remontez immédiatement. » ordonna Molly, comme pour faire écho à l'homme.

Etait-ce de la défiance qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Potter ? En tout cas, quand celui-ci avança dans la pièce, la tête haute, toisant les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient tous assis, personne ne broncha. Comme évoluant selon les règles d'un ballet bien établi, ses amis le rejoignirent. Draco à sa droite, Weasley à sa gauche et Granger accrochée au bras du rouquin, le regard fiévreux mais fier.

« Vous avez une solution. _Nous_ avons une solution. » déclara-t-il calmement. « Je ne me cacherai pas. Je ne fuirai pas. »

Un curieux sentiment de fierté s'éleva en Severus. Personne n'osait broncher. Parce qu'il était pitoyable de penser que des jeunes de quinze ans avaient plus de courage qu'eux…

« Je pars chercher Excalibur. »

L'annonce jeta un froid. Et durant la milliseconde qu'il fallut aux autres pour réagir, Granger avait fait un pas en avant, vacillante mais décidée.

« Et Draco, Ron et moi avons choisi de l'accompagner. »

Severus ferma les yeux. C'était _exactement_ ce qu'il avait craint. Que croyait Potter ? Qu'il avait pour ambition de diriger une colonie de vacances ? Il avait envisagé d'amener Draco… pas les deux autres.

« Certainement pas ! » explosa Mrs Weasley, en se levant brusquement, à la limite de l'hystérie. « Vous allez monter à l'étage et attendre qu'on vienne vous chercher. Nous partons chez Muriel demain. Cette guerre n'est plus la nôtre ! C'est fini. »

« Non, maman. Ce n'est pas fini. » répondit Ron, fermement.

« Ronald Weasley ! » hurla Arthur en écrasant son poing sur la table, et même Severus eut un mouvement de recul parce que c'était la première fois que le sorcier avait un geste violent. « Obéis. Obéis immédiatement à ta mère. »

« Je regrette. »

Le Professeur de Potions, que cette scène ennuyait légèrement, rencontra le regard empli de reproches de Minerva McGonagall… et détourna très rapidement le sien. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si Potter avait fait du zèle, si ?

« Harry, il est hors de question que tu partes… » commença Black mais une nouvelle fois, le ricanement moqueur de Draco l'interrompit.

« Vous allez nous interdire de partir, maintenant ? » s'enquit le blond avec un amusement désabusé. « Vous allez nous interdire d'avoir plus de courage que vous ? Vous me faites pitié… »

L'insulte, crachée presque avec rancœur, lui valut plusieurs regards assassins.

« Il n'est pas question qu'aucun de vous aille se faire tuer. » rétorqua Molly Weasley avec brusquerie. « Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. »

« C'est ridicule ! Aller chercher Excalibur ! Et pourquoi pas se peindre une cible dans le dos ? » renchérit Shaklebolt, et vraiment, il commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Severus… « Il y a des choses plus urgentes que courir après des chimères… »

« Se cacher en attendant que ça passe ? » ironisa Draco et cette fois, ça lui valut une bourrade pas si amicale de la part de Potter.

L'ancien Mangemort était d'accord avec le Survivant. Ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter. Molly semblait être prête à stupéfixer tout le monde, à embarquer les adolescents et à fuir à l'autre bout du pays… Et les différentes disputes qui éclataient autour de la table n'apaisaient pas son état d'esprit.

« Ca suffit ! » ordonna brusquement Severus, n'en pouvant plus.

Un silence choqué se fit immédiatement. Silence qu'utilisa Minerva pour se faire entendre.

« Votons. » proposa-t-elle. « Pour ou contre la proposition de Severus. »

Ils étaient un nombre pair… Le Professeur hésita un instant puis soupira. Il avait fait une promesse, après tout… Mais il allait s'assurer que Potter comprenne bien qu'il ne voulait plus de ce genre de coup fourré à l'avenir.

« Ma… proposition inclut la prise en charge des enfants. » déclara-t-il et une nouvelle vague de grondements suivi.

« Ils ne sont pas majeurs, Severus. » intervint posément la sous-directrice. « Et vous n'avez d'autorité sur aucun d'entre eux. »

Severus serra les dents, se forçant à ravaler les insultes qui lui montaient aux lèvres.

« Draco est mon filleul. Si quelqu'un à un quelconque droit légal sur lui, ici, c'est moi. Quant à Miss Granger, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'Albus était son responsable légal… Et il me semble qu'elle est assez vieille pour décider qui elle veut pour tuteur. Aussi provisoire que ce soit. »

Il se garda bien d'exposer la situation du cadet des Weasley et ignora avec application les regards insistants de Potter. Il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre Black à dos pour le moment.

« Miss Granger appartient à ma Maison. Pas à la vôtre. Si quelqu'un doit s'assurer de son… »

« En vérité, Professeur. » coupa Granger de sa voix fatiguée. « Je pense que le Professeur Snape a raison et que d'après la loi j'ai le droit de choisir mon représentant légal. N'importe quel auror pourrait sans doute confirmer cela… »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Tonks plutôt que vers Shaklebolt. Il n'y avait donc pas que Severus que l'homme irritait…

« C'est exact. » acquiesça Tonks pensivement. « Hermione peut choisir. »

Granger la remercia d'un sourire.

« Je ne peux pas autoriser ça ! » gronda Minerva.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. » rétorqua Severus avec impatience. « Pouvons-nous voter, maintenant ? »

« Très bien. » accorda la sorcière avec colère. « Je votre contre. »

« Contre. » confirma Molly Weasley qui était assise à sa gauche.

La dernière à voter serait donc Tonks, qui était assise à la droite de la sous-directrice.

« Contre. » lança fermement Arthur, adressant à son fils un regard qui en disait long sur le sermon qu'il lui réservait. Mais le cadet des Weasley demeura droit et affronta son père sans flancher. Visiblement, sa décision était prise.

C'était au tour de Black et le cœur de Severus accéléra. Il y avait trois contre. Si Black les rejoignait… Il n'était pas assez stupide pour espérer une victoire totale mais une égalité ferait l'affaire… S'il y avait égalité… Il pourrait batailler encore… Et avoir gain de cause.

Le regard de l'Animagus était planté dans celui de Potter et c'était presque comme s'ils communiquaient en silence. Puis, lentement, il cessa de fixer son filleul pour le dévisager lui. Et le Professeur se plia à cet examen minutieux sans lancer d'insultes et avec autant de bonne volonté qu'il le put.

« Sirius. » rappela Minerva, qui semblait lui avoir volé son rôle de leader à un moment donné de la réunion.

Black garda le silence une minute de plus, semblant étudier avec attention les deux solutions. Finalement, il soupira.

« Pour. »

« Pour. » répéta rapidement Severus, ignorant la diatribe enragée de Molly.

« Contre. » déclara Shaklebolt, rétablissant la supériorité criante des opposants.

Quatre contre deux.

Lupin chercha un instant le regard de Black et sur son hochement de tête, n'hésita pas davantage. « Pour. »

L'unanimité. Il lui fallait l'unanimité…

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Tonks, qui se tortilla, mal à l'aise devant cette attention trop soutenue. Elle ouvrit la bouche et Severus retint pratiquement sa respiration.

De son vote dépendait l'issue de cette guerre…


	29. Small to greater matters must give way

Et la fin du suspense... ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : ****Small to Greater Matters must give way **

Tonks ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, visiblement gênée des regards avides qui étaient posés sur elle. Elle dévisagea tour à tour Harry et McGonagall, puis ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« Pour. » souffla-t-elle.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret à Snape tandis que la fureur de Mrs Weasley éclatait, renforcée par les exclamations outrées de McGonagall et de Shaklebolt. Il ne savait pas si l'unanimité était une bonne chose, mais vu que le Professeur avait l'air satisfait, il songea qu'il avait bien joué son rôle. Bien entendu, il doutait que l'homme soit très content qu'il ait entraîné ses amis là dedans, mais il devait la vérité à Ron et Hermione. Quant à Draco, il avait manifesté son désir de les suivre alors…

« La question est réglée. » remarqua le Professeur de Potions, couvrant les éclats de voix.

« Faites ce que vous voulez ! » rétorqua Shaklebolt en se levant, avec brusquerie. « Poursuivez cette folie, faites-vous tous tuer ! Quant à ceux qui veulent faire quelque chose d'utile, ils n'ont qu'à me suivre. »

Et sur un dernier regard haineux pour Snape, il disparut en direction du salon. Immédiatement, McGonagall lui emboîta le pas. Mrs Weasley se leva, elle aussi, mais au lieu de suivre les autres, elle appuya fermement ses mains sur le bois clair de la table et planta son regard dans celui de son fils.

« Tu viens avec nous, Ron. »

Le roux secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, maman. J'ai pris ma décision. »

« Mais je m'en fiche ! » explosa la sorcière. « Je m'en fiche ! Je n'ai peut-être aucune autorité sur eux… » elle désigna d'un geste vague l'endroit où se tenaient Harry, Hermione et Draco. « Mais quand je t'ordonne de venir avec moi, tu viens. »

Harry se força à se tourner vers Draco, engageant une discussion totalement inappropriée sur le Quidditch. Mais vu qu'Hermione –qui avait une sainte horreur de ce sport- se joignit avec vigueur à la conversation, il supposa que c'était le bon choix. Sirius et Tonks parlaient de leur côté, fortement et clairement, tandis que Snape et Remus discutaient de l'avantage de remplacer la poudre de fée séchée par de la fraiche dans la potion tue-loup. Le tout pour laisser aux Weasley un semblant d'intimité…

« J'ai pris ma décision ! » rétorqua pourtant Ron, assez fort pour que tous entendent. « Alors d'une façon ou d'une autre je partirai avec Harry et Hermione ! »

« Pas si je t'enferme ! »

Draco fit une remarque pertinente sur le batteur des Canons de Chudley qu'Harry rejeta pourtant avec conviction.

« Si tu m'enfermes, je m'enfuirais. Alors réfléchis deux secondes, tu préfères que je parte avec eux, en sécurité, ou que je risque ma vie en les rejoignant ?! »

« Ne parle pas à ta mère de cette façon ! » tonna Arthur Weasley. « Ta place est avec ta famille. »

L'intervention de Mr Weasley les réduisit tous au silence, de sorte que la réplique de Ron sembla raisonner dans la pièce.

« Harry et Hermione sont aussi ma famille. »

Il avait beau savoir depuis des années que ses meilleurs amis étaient devenus sa famille, sa seule famille en réalité, l'entendre dire de la sorte était… réconfortant. Obéissant à une pulsion, Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du roux, tentant de lui communiquer force et soutien.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas la chose à faire car le regard meurtrier de Mrs Weasley passa de Ron à lui. Si la main d'Hermione ne s'était pas glissée dans la sienne, il aurait probablement reculé sous la force des reproches qui y brillaient.

« Ron… » plaida Mr Weasley, mais avec moins d'ardeur, comme sachant d'avance que cela n'aurait aucun effet.

« J'ai pris ma décision. » répéta le roux fermement, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux alors qu'il cherchait activement le regard de sa mère. Mais celle-ci l'ignora, trop focalisée sur Harry. Elle l'avait toujours apprécié… Il semblait que ce soit en train de changer.

Et avec amertume, Harry songea que c'était une personne de plus qui s'éloignait de lui.

Sans ajouter un mot, Mrs Weasley se repoussa de la table et disparut en direction du salon. Son mari sembla hésiter, visiblement peu enclin à accorder ce qu'il désirait à Ron mais pas pour autant prêt à le soumettre à l'Impérium pour se faire obéir, puis alla rejoindre le clan qu'il avait choisi d'adopter.

Un silence tendu succéda à leur départ. Harry serra gentiment son épaule, espérant le réconforter quelque peu, tandis qu'Hermione tentait de lui sourire. Draco les dévisageait tous les trois avec un air indéchiffrable.

« Bon. » déclara brusquement Sirius, rompant le charme, et tous se tournèrent vers lui. « Alors, on la trouve où ton Excalibur ? »

Les regards se déplacèrent vers Severus, qui observa quelques secondes tout à tour ceux qui restaient dans la pièce, les jaugeant presque. Il était évident que la présence des adolescents et de l'Animagus le dérangeait. Il ne semblait pas trop contrarié à l'idée de travailler avec Lupin et Tonks en revanche.

« Je suppose que vous connaissez tous l'histoire d'Excalibur ? » demanda-t-il finalement sans répondre à la question initiale de Sirius. Il dût s'apercevoir que l'expression d'Harry était plus que perplexe car il enchaina. « Au moins une _vague_ connaissance ? »

Harry grimaça parce qu'il était clair que le Professeur était ennuyé de son manque de culture… Décidant que l'histoire simplifiée du Roi Arthur sortant l'épée de la pierre et régnant sous les conseils de Merlin et des chevaliers de la Table Ronde, dont il avait entendu parler au primaire devrait suffire, il hocha la tête. A côté de lui, Draco étouffa dans l'œuf un petit rire moqueur.

« Bien. » reprit Severus. « Albus et moi nous sommes concentrés sur les endroits où Merlin aurait pu la dissimuler, puisque l'histoire n'est pas très claire sur ce point. Arthur a-t-il rendu Excalibur à la Dame du Lac ou Merlin l'a-t-il récupérée et dissimulée pour les générations futures ? Dans tous les… »

« Certains pensent aussi que Merlin a pu la détruire, non ? » coupa Sirius sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

Décidant que la conversation allait être longue, Harry tira une chaise et s'assit. En cela il fut imité par Hermione, Draco et Ron. Lupin et Sirius reprirent place autour de la table comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ce signal. Tonks ne s'était jamais levée mais avait le regard perdu dans le vague, et si Harry voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il s'abstint en voyant l'air contrarié de l'ancien Mangemort.

« Fatigués ? » ironisa Snape.

Il fut le seul à demeurer debout.

« Sirius n'a pas tort. » renchérit Remus, en ignorant les sarcasmes du Professeur de Potions. « Et si Excalibur n'existe plus ? Que faisons-nous ? »

Un masque neutre dissimulait les pensées de Snape.

« On se prépare à mourir. » répondit calmement l'ancien Mangemort avec un tel sérieux qu'Harry sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Néanmoins, il avait appris à connaître son Professeur. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à leur donner de fausses illusions, ou à promettre une solution en laquelle il ne croyait pas totalement.

« Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où elle est cachée, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Le regard sombre de Snape se posa sur lui, ni hostile, ni particulièrement chargé d'émotions, et Harry se força à se concentrer sur lui, et à ne surtout pas prêter attention aux mouvements vifs et contrariés de Sirius à sa droite. Apparemment, le respect nouveau et la politesse qu'il avait développés à l'égard du Professeur était dérangeant pour l'Animagus.

« En effet, Mr Potter. » acquiesça Snape. « J'ai une idée. Ou trois plus précisément. »

Trois ? Trois était mieux que rien. Ca prendrait plus de temps, mais c'était mieux que de se tourner les pouces en attendant un miracle. Cependant, comme le Professeur n'ajoutait rien, Sirius perdit le peu de calme qu'il avait réussi à garder jusqu'ici.

« Et tu comptes nous faire part un jour de tes brillantes conclusions ou est-ce que tu penses qu'on va deviner tout seul ? » Sa bouche se tordit en rictus à la fois moqueur et menaçant. « A moins que tu attendes une prophétie quelconque… »

« Pour répondre à ta question, Black, je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de deviner quoi que ce soit. » Snape leva un sourcil moqueur, ses lèvres tressautant légèrement dans ce qu'Harry avait fini par cataloguer comme un sourire moqueur. « Pour être capable de deviner, il faut savoir réfléchir… Or, dans ton cas… »

« Espèce de… » s'énerva Sirius en se levant à moitié.

« Patmol. » tenta d'apaiser Remus.

Harry lui-même posa la main sur l'avant-bras de son parrain, et s'il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel il sembla que Sirius allait sauter à la gorge de Snape, qui le dévisageait avec haine, l'Animagus se rassit finalement et croisa les bras, adoptant une attitude renfrognée. Le garçon nota distraitement que Ron, à sa droite, s'était redressé, alarmé, mais que ni Draco, ni Hermione n'avait bougé. Ils étaient tous les deux toujours sous le coup de leur randonnée forcée de la veille, et dans le cas de la dernière, des morts qui l'avaient attendue au matin. Le Serpentard avait probablement été affecté par la disparition de Dumbledore et peut-être même de George, mais il le dissimulait avec soin.

« Professeur. » insista le Survivant dans un soupir. Il était fatigué et aurait honnêtement aimé que cette histoire se règle rapidement. Il ne pensait pas que Snape voudrait partir immédiatement et espérait avoir le temps de dormir quelques heures. La nuit avait été courte.

Le Maître des Potions laissa son regard trainer sur chacun d'entre eux et Harry comprit qu'il était en train de réfléchir rapidement à la suite des évènements.

« Trois lieux. » reprit l'homme en noir. « Les trois endroits les plus probables. Avalon, Camelot et Iseryd. » Il marqua une pause mais constatant que personne n'allait commenter, il continua. « Nous allons nous répartir ces sites et… »

Snape s'interrompit quand le bras d'Hermione se dressa brusquement, faisant presque sursauter Tonks et Sirius. Les trois garçons étaient rompus à ce genre de mouvements brutaux en cours et ne marquèrent aucun signe de surprise. Remus et Snape, ayant eu le privilège d'enseigner à la jeune fille, ne furent pas plus alarmés.

« Nous ne sommes pas en classe, Miss Granger. » déclara Snape avec agacement. « Exprimez-vous librement. »

Hermione rougit légèrement mais, à son habitude, ne se démonta pas. Il était clair pour tout le monde qu'elle était littéralement épuisée et pourtant, elle gardait la faculté de réfléchir et de s'impliquer.

« La légende Moldu veut que Merlin soit mort bien avant la chute d'Arthur, vaincu par Vivianne, à qui il avait tout appris. Elle est censée l'avoir emprisonné à jamais dans un endroit inconnu. Je sais que cette version est incorrecte et que Merlin a disparu à peu près à la même époque que la mort du Roi, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'est Iseryd. »

Elle avait lâché tout ça d'une traite, sans réellement prendre la peine de respirer. Ses yeux brillaient de cette soif de savoir que rien ne pourrait véritablement jamais étancher, et Harry se surprit à sourire de l'ironie de la situation. Ils étaient en danger de mort, discutaient de comment sauver non seulement leurs vies mais également la communauté magique, et Hermione cherchait toujours à apprendre.

« Merlin a survécu à Arthur. » répondit Snape, en tachant visiblement de contenir son irritation. « De ça nous sommes sûrs. Mais il a totalement disparu après la chute d'Avalon. Il s'est retiré sur Iseryd, une petite île aux alentours de l'Ecosse, probablement parce qu'elle est dite impénétrable. »

« Impénétrable ? » releva Harry, en croisant le regard de Draco. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Ron ne semblait pas en savoir plus. Et Sirius et Tonks non plus.

« Oh, on peut y pénétrer… » rétorqua Lupin, en secouant la tête. « Mais il faut ne pas vouloir en sortir. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Sirius.

Ce fut Snape qui répondit. « Iseryd est l'île mère des Acromentules. »

Ron se figea immédiatement.

« Acro… Acromentules ? » bégaya-t-il. « Comme dans araignées géantes ? »

Le Professeur de Potions lui décocha un regard meurtrier de mépris qui ne fit rien pour améliorer l'état nerveux du roux.

« Tu veux nous envoyer sur une île pleine d'araignées géantes ?! » s'exclama Sirius avec incrédulité.

Sans daigner répondre à Ron ou à Sirius, Snape posa les mains à plat sur la table et se pencha légèrement en avant, les écrasant presque de sa prestance. La pose était ouvertement intimidante. Signe qu'il n'accepterait plus d'interruptions de ce genre.

« Nous sommes assez pour fouiller chacun des lieux simultanément. » Son regard s'arrêta sur le loup-garou et sa compagne. « Lupin et Tonks se chargeront de… »

« Non. » coupa fermement Remus, et la fermeté de sa réponse surprit tout le monde autour de la table.

« Je suis parfaitement capable… » commença Tonks, mais sans pour autant y mettre la fougue qu'Harry s'attendait à y voir.

« Non. » interrompit une nouvelle fois Remus, mais avec plus de douceur et de tendresse cette fois. « Je refuse que tu prennes ce risque là. »

Légèrement stupéfait de ce retournement de situation, Harry échangea un regard interrogateur avec Hermione. Elle semblait tout aussi surprise que lui.

« Peut-on compter sur votre aide ou non ? » gronda la voix basse mais menaçante du Maître des Potions.

S'arrachant au regard qu'il partageait avec la jeune femme, Lupin se tourna vers Snape.

« La mienne, oui. » déclara-t-il posément. « Pas celle de Tonks. Du moins pas pour le moment. »

Pourtant peu facilement déconcerté, Snape parut, l'espace d'une seconde, perdu. Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer, il l'était tout autant.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Sirius avec incertitude. Il était clair que le comportement de leurs amis surprenait tout le monde. Même Draco qui n'avait pourtant passé qu'un temps restreint avec eux, semblait confus.

« Elle n'est pas en état. » répondit son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie, Lupin ? » s'énerva Snape.

Soudain nerveux, Lupin gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Harry devint anxieux. Y avait-il un problème ? Tonks était-elle malade ? Et alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur le loup-garou, la jeune Auror lâcha sa bombe avec une sérénité étonnante compte tenu des circonstances.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Le silence qui suivit était à la fois un de choc et de stupéfaction.

« Ouah. » laissa échapper Sirius en se passant une main sur le visage. « C'est… »

Mais il ne dut pas trouver de terme adéquat car il se tut.

« Complètement stupide au vu des circonstances. » termina Snape, visiblement tout aussi abasourdi que les autres par la nouvelle.

Reprenant tout à coup contact avec la réalité, Harry se tourna vers Sirius prêt à l'empêcher de sauter sur Snape pour avoir osé insulter son meilleur ami, mais l'Animagus n'eut aucun geste offensif, laissant au contraire son regard dériver sur le Maître des Potions, sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il partageait apparemment son avis sans oser le formuler à voix haute.

Remus avait l'air mécontent et blessé.

« Félicitations ! » s'exclama brusquement Hermione en attirant Tonks, qui était assise à côté d'elle, dans une courte étreinte.

Il semblait que c'était tout ce que voulait la jeune femme car elle se mit à sourire et ses cheveux, qui depuis la veille avait une couleur gris fade, redevinrent d'un rose éblouissant.

« Merci, Hermione. » répondit-elle avec reconnaissance, et il était clair que le sujet de sa grossesse avait été source d'angoisse pour elle. Elle n'avait visiblement pas su comment la leur annoncer. Et au vu des expressions étrangement similaires de Snape et de Sirius… Elle n'avait pas eu tort de s'en faire.

Décidant qu'il était du côté de Remus et de Tonks sur ce point là, il se leva et fit rapidement le tour de la table, échangeant une poignée de main enthousiaste avec le loup-garou et répondant à l'étreinte dans laquelle la jeune Morphomage l'attira presqu'immédiatement. Il nota que Ron avait suivi son exemple et félicitait Remus.

« Tu voudras bien être le parrain du bébé, n'est ce pas, Harry ? » lui glissa Tonks à l'oreille. « Remus et moi en avons beaucoup parlé et… On serait tellement heureux si tu acceptais… »

Parrain ? Lui ? La pensée d'être responsable de quelqu'un d'autre quand lui-même avait du mal à s'occuper de sa propre personne était… déstabilisante. Mais comment refuser quoi que ce soit à la jeune femme rayonnante qui se tenait devant lui, pleine d'espoir ?

« Bien sûr… » souffla-t-il avec émotion. « Ce serait un honneur. »

Si possible, le sourire de Tonks s'agrandit et elle se détourna pour accueillir les félicitations de Ron. Hermione s'approcha de lui, souriant elle aussi. Mais son sourire sonnait légèrement faux pour lui qui la connaissait depuis tant d'années.

« C'est de la folie, tu sais ? » murmura-t-elle, assez près de lui pour être certaine qu'Harry soit le seul à entendre.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « On ne doit pas s'arrêter de vivre, Mione. »

La jeune fille sembla hésiter et Harry ne manqua pas de noter que durant cette seconde de flottement, son regard s'était porté furtivement sur le blond qui présentait à Tonks des félicitations timides. Mais ce fut si rapide qu'il pensa presque avoir rêvé.

« Je suppose… » répondit-elle, mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue. « Mais peut-être que ce n'est qu'un effet de la guerre… Peut-être que quand tout sera terminé, ils s'apercevront qu'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Certes la relation de Tonks et Remus était relativement nouvelle, mais honnêtement, il était clair que ces deux là étaient amoureux. Et heureux de l'être, même si Remus s'angoissait parfois de son statut de loup-garou et de la différence d'âge qui l'opposait à sa compagne. Leur couple n'était pas parfait, mais pour Harry, il était solide.

« Quand tout sera terminé, ils seront peut-être morts. » répliqua Harry sèchement, et à voix basse. Il n'avait pas voulu être dur, mais il sentait de plus en plus souvent une amertume grimpante dans son être. Trop de morts. Trop de désespoir. Et pas assez de ces petits moments de joie pour qu'on les lui gâche. « Et dans ce cas, ils seront heureux d'avoir eu ça. »

Hermione rougit, comme prise en faute.

« Oui, bien sûr. » contra-t-elle. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une nouvelle fois, son regard dévia vers le Serpentard, qui tourna la tête cette fois, se sentant visiblement observé. Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur qu'ils ignorèrent tous les deux. « Mais s'ils y survivent ? Et que tout ça est une erreur ? »

« Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse vraiment ? » demanda-t-il directement, oubliant de prendre des gants.

Les yeux bruns de son amie se plantèrent brutalement dans les siens.

« Rien du tout. Je suis juste fatiguée. »

Et il était évident pour Harry que c'était un mensonge. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la confronter davantage, mais Ron les rejoignit avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ca va chauffer. » prévint le roux.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit où se tenaient Sirius, Snape et Remus. Le Professeur semblait en retrait, mais il était évident qu'il avait été attiré –volontairement ou pas- dans la conversation.

« Ca te tuerait de dire que tu es content pour moi ? » reprocha Remus avec amertume.

Et assez curieusement, Snape n'était pas le destinataire de cette pique, comme Harry l'avait cru de prime abord. Sirius grimaça, blessé par les propos de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content, Lunard… Et ce qui est fait est fait, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » coupa Lupin avec ressentiment et colère.

« Mais il aurait été bon de réfléchir avant de… » intervint le Professeur de Potions avant que son regard ne tombe sur les quatre adolescents et sur la jeune femme qui les observaient maintenant avec attention. « D'agir. » finit-il.

« Comme tu as soigneusement réfléchi avant d'abandonner Lily pour prendre la Marque ? » rétorqua Remus, en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions. Et c'était la première fois qu'Harry entendait Lupin s'en prendre véritablement à Snape.

« Et ça c'est révélé être la pire erreur de sa vie. » répliqua Sirius avec prudence avant que le Maître des Potions, dont le visage s'était crispé de colère, ait pu répondre. « Excepté celle d'être né, bien entendu. »

« Ce ne sera pas une erreur. » gronda Tonks avec fermeté, en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre. « Un enfant n'est jamais une erreur. »

Snape semblait sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose mais son regard croisa subitement celui d'Harry et il se tut. Sirius lui, n'eut pas cette présence d'esprit et ouvrit la bouche. Il était évident pour tous que ce qu'il allait dire n'avait rien de bien intelligent. Mais avant que l'un des trois Griffondors ait pu réagir, la voix trainante de Draco lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Non pas que tout ceci ne soit pas touchant… » Et le ton moqueur indiquait clairement combien il trouvait ça pitoyable. « Mais si nous revenions à notre problème actuel, à savoir trouver ce qui nous débarrassera du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Snape approuva d'un signe de tête. « Excalibur sera entourée de protections magiques importantes qui exigera une puissance hors du commun. C'est pourquoi nous nous répartirons en équipes. »

Sirius sourit à Harry, songeant apparemment que le fait d'être en équipe impliquait qu'ils soient en binôme. Le garçon détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette petite nécessité de se préparer à vaincre Voldemort, il aurait été ravi d'un voyage avec Sirius… Mais à vrai dire, il était aussi impatient de partir avec Snape. Il connaissait son parrain depuis bientôt trois ans et ce qu'il avait appris sur ses parents était plutôt maigre. Quelques semaines avec Snape et il connaissait la couleur préférée de Lily, ce qu'elle aimait faire, lire…

« Puisque Tonks est indisponible, Weasley accompagnera Lupin. Il est clair qu'il sera aussi utile qu'un Gnome, mais au moins, tu pourras t'en servir comme réservoir si tu n'es pas assez fort pour dissiper les sorts qui entoureront l'épée. » lâcha l'ancien Mangemort en regardant à peine le loup-garou. « Vous vous occuperez d'Iseryd. »

A côté de lui, Ron émit une sorte de gémissement. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas aller avec vous ? » marmonna-t-il à l'intention d'Harry.

Comme Lupin ne réagissait pas, clairement renfrogné, le Survivant haussa les épaules en grimaçant. Pour quelqu'un qui avait la phobie des araignées comme Ron, l'île mère des Acromentules ne semblait pas la destination de vacances idéale.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'emmener Ron soit une excellente idée, Severus. » intervint finalement Lupin au moment où Snape se tournait vers Sirius. « Bien que je ne partage pas ton opinion sur le fait qu'il soit inutile. » se dépêcha d'ajouter le loup-garou devant l'air blessé du roux. « Si je dois veiller sur lui, je perdrais du temps, et… »

« Si tu avait écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu comprendrais que tu n'as aucune chance de libérer Excalibur par toi-même. » interrompit Snape sans douceur avant de se tourner vers Black, sans laisser à Lupin le temps de répondre. « Tu iras à Camelot. Granger et Draco t'accompagneront. »

« Hors de question. » répliqua Sirius, le visage fermé. « Je prends Harry. »

Que la patience de Severus Snape avait une limite était un fait bien connu de tous les étudiants de Poudlard. Sirius venait apparemment de franchir cette limite.

« Mr Potter a émis le souhait de m'accompagner. » répondit Snape avec perfidie, se délectant très clairement de l'air blessé de Sirius. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que ça s'était passé mais l'expression du Professeur était plus qu'explicite sur le fait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il abonde en son sens.

« Je pense… » commença Harry avec hésitation, ne sachant pas comment se sortir de cette situation plus qu'inconfortable.

« Je me fous royalement de ce que tu penses. » coupa Sirius avec colère. « Tu viens avec moi ou tu ne vas nulle part. »

Une colère brusque s'empara d'Harry. « De quel droit me donnes-tu des ordres ? »

Et c'était une discussion qu'ils avaient déjà eue Square Grimmaurd. Une discussion qui n'avait pas bien fini, puisqu'il avait claqué deux portes et que l'Animagus s'en était pris à Snape en réponse.

« Je suis ton parrain ! » répliqua Sirius avec fureur.

« Et tu t'en rappelles un peu trop tard. » rétorqua Harry avec un calme acide. « Je prends mes propres décisions depuis longtemps, Sirius. Et je vais avec Snape. »

Sentant qu'il était un peu trop près de s'énerver, le garçon se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il ne souhaitait pas d'énième dispute. Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille et qu'on cesse de lui imposer les choses dès que ça arrangeait les gens…

« Je ne le permettrais pas. » tonna Sirius derrière lui.

Harry avait déjà un pied sur une marche et sa main agrippa la rambarde avec une telle force que des échardes s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. Il tourna à peine la tête, pourtant.

« Ce sont les Dursley mes tuteurs légaux. Et je pense que, comme Hermione, j'ai le droit de choisir qui je veux pour les remplacer. »

Et il avait choisi.

Un silence lourd accompagna son ascension.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute à Sirius pour surpasser son choc et se tourner vers Severus avec colère. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type –avec qui il allait être forcé de travailler, semblait-il – était vraiment désagréable. Séjour à Azkaban ou pas.

« Tu es content, maintenant, hein ?! » lâcha Black avec mépris et fureur. « Tu m'as arraché tout ce qu'il me restait de James. La seule chose que… »

« Je ne t'ai rien arraché du tout. » coupa Severus avec un calme surprenant compte tenu de la situation. « Et si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais que tu n'as rien perdu. _Pas encore_, du moins. »

« Tu as tout orchestré ! » répliqua l'Animagus sans même écouter le Professeur. « Tu… »

« La raison pour laquelle je t'adjoins Granger et Draco est évidente, sale Cabot. » l'interrompit Severus une nouvelle fois. « Draco a un don instinctif pour les sorts complexes et Granger deviendra une encyclopédie vivante, une fois que je lui aurais enseigné tous les détails de Camelot. D'autant qu'à trois, vous emparer d'Excalibur sera nettement plus simple qu'à deux. »

Draco étant tout aussi apte que Granger à engranger des informations, il était évident qu'elle était là également pour faire tampon entre lui et Black. Histoire que l'un n'étrangle pas l'autre… Le regard du blond se perdit vers la jeune fille qui fixait les escaliers où Potter avait disparu avec inquiétude.

« Si c'est si simple… » siffla Black, apparemment prêt à sauter à la gorge de Severus. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'échange pas ? Garde Hermione et Draco et je prends Harry. »

« Je n'ai aucun besoin de Draco ou de Granger. » répliqua-t-il et voyant que Weasley ouvrait la bouche, il le devança. « Et je n'ai pas plus besoin de vous. »

Draco dissimula un sourire. Le roux était plus que contrarié qu'il ait hérité de Granger comme partenaire. Le Serpentard devait admettre que ça devait être rude pour le Griffondor. Non seulement il écopait des araignées géantes, mais il se payait aussi le loup-garou. Certes, lui-même devrait supporter le clebs mais au moins, il aurait la compagnie de Granger…

« Je n'ai même pas réellement besoin de Potter. » continua Severus, levant la main quand Black voulut l'interrompre. « Réfléchis, Cabot. Ce que tu as à lui apprendre sauvera-t-il vraiment Harry le moment venu ? Tu vas le forcer à rester avec toi en sachant qu'il serait plus en sécurité avec moi ? »

Ca réduisit Black au silence. Le regard de Draco dévia jusqu'à Lupin, mais celui-ci semblait étrangement ne pas vouloir se mêler à la conversation. Ca signifiait probablement qu'il était d'accord avec Severus.

« C'est mon filleul. » gronda une nouvelle fois l'Animagus, comme si c'était l'argument absolu.

« Et je n'ai aucune autorité sur lui. J'ai compris. » répliqua Snape avec une diplomatie que Draco n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez l'homme. « Et si tu cessais une minute de t'observer le nombril, tu remarquerais que je t'ai confié le mien. »

Les yeux de Black se posèrent brièvement sur lui, et Draco se sentit mal à l'aise tant ils étaient hantés, usés.

« La larve n'a aucune importance pour toi. » cracha l'Animagus avec mépris en se retournant vers Severus. « Tu ne tiens à personne. »

Se rendait-il seulement compte qu'il était blessant ? S'il n'avait pas été aussi habitué à se distancer dès qu'on faisait référence à lui, le Serpentard aurait probablement été vexé ou inquiet… Le fait est qu'il était rôdé. Personne ne tenait vraiment à lui de toute façon. Certes il avait fait de Severus une sorte d'illusion. Quelqu'un vers qui il pourrait se tourner en cas de coup dur, n'importe quand et pour n'importe quoi. C'était une illusion. Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il trainait autour de lui quand il n'était pas bien, se sentait réconforté par la présence amicale et les conseils avisés de l'homme, mais jamais Severus n'avait proposé de l'aider plus avant. Le Professeur était parfaitement au courant de sa situation familiale glaciale mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'en sortir…

Et maintenant, il l'échangeait contre Potter…

« Ca suffit, Sirius ! » intervint Lupin, dont le regard venait de se poser brusquement sur le blond. « La colère te fait dire n'importe quoi. Severus tient autant à Draco que tu tiens à Harry et… Et si tu veux tout savoir, il a raison. »

La prise de partie soudaine sembla choquer tout le monde.

« Quoi ? » demanda Black avec incrédulité.

« Il a raison. » répéta Lupin avec plus de force. « Harry sera beaucoup plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous. »

Black sembla dégouté.

« Tu me trahis parce que je ne saute pas de joie à l'idée que tu ai mis Tonks enceinte ? » cracha-t-il avant de se tourner vers Snape. « Parfait. Emmène Harry avec toi, insulte le, fais lui du mal comme tu en as l'habitude. Il reviendra vers moi en courant, et peut-être que cette fois, il comprendra. »

Sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répondre, Black quitta la pièce. Trente secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquait dans un bruit sourd.

« Quand partons-nous ? » demanda Granger, faisant apparemment de son mieux pour que sa voix sonne normalement.

« Une semaine. » répondit sobrement Severus. « Le temps de préparer une réserve de potions satisfaisante. Nous reprenons également les entraînements. Demain matin, neuf heures. »

Sur un hochement de tête, Granger se dirigea vers l'escalier, un Weasley boudeur sur les talons. Draco n'hésita pas une seconde à les suivre.

« Il faudra aussi une réserve de potion tue-loup, Severus. » fut remarquer Lupin, mal à l'aise.

Il sembla que le Maître des Potions l'ignora parce que quand le blond passa à côté de lui, le Professeur chercha à attraper son bras. Réflexe d'attrapeur oblige, Draco esquiva avec facilité.

« Draco… » ordonna presque Severus, à voix basse.

Ignorant l'appel de son parrain ou le regard noir qui cherchait le sien, Draco s'engagea dans l'escalier.

Oui, il était habitué à n'être qu'un poids, et être échangé contre Potter n'était pas la pire chose qui lui était arrivée. Loin de là. Mais Severus n'avait encore jamais agi de la sorte, et Draco avait beau avoir cru s'y être préparé depuis le début, il y avait cette sensation désagréable dans sa poitrine.

Il était pourtant rompu aux coups de ce genre…

Mais il n'empêche que ça faisait mal.

_Titre : Antoine et Cléopatre- Shakespeare (acte 2, scène 2)_


	30. There is a Tide in the Affairs of Men

Saluuuut!

Et on continue avec un peu de Draymione ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : ****There is a Tide in the Affairs of Men**

Draco rattrapa les deux autres sans difficulté mais n'emboîta pas le pas à Weasley quand il pénétra dans la chambre réservée aux garçons. Il n'avait aucune envie de cajoler Potter. Aucune. Il dépassa la porte sans s'arrêter.

« Draco ? » appela Granger du seuil de la chambre.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et pénétra dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa glisser au sol, contre la baignoire, et ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras. Il laissa ensuite tomber sa tête sur eux dans un soupir, tentant de calmer ces émotions traîtresses qui dansaient et virevoltaient dans sa poitrine, déclenchant une douleur atroce là où elles s'entrechoquaient.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Draco ignora l'interruption avec détermination. Il était en pleine séance d'auto-apitoiement. Ca ne lui arrivait pas si fréquemment que cela, et il tenait à en profiter pleinement.

C'était sans compter la détermination autrement plus grande que la sienne des Griffondors qui vivaient sous ce toit. Il ne leva pas la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit et se referma ou quand les pas légers retentirent pour s'arrêter près de lui. Il ne bougea pas davantage quand Granger s'assit à côté de lui.

Quelque part, il avait espéré que ce soit Severus.

Mais Severus était bien trop occupé à s'inquiéter de quelqu'un avec qui il n'avait aucun lien officiel…

« Draco ? » appela timidement Granger et ça l'agaça d'avoir envie de céder à sa gentille supplique, de se laisser aller et de vider son sac. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il en leva la tête et en plantant son regard dur dans celui de la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle sembla hésiter et il se surprit à prier pour qu'elle s'en aille. Qu'elle disparaisse avant qu'il ne devienne méchant. Parce qu'il se connaissait. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Dans une minute tout au plus, il se servirait d'elle comme d'un punching-ball sur qui déverser sa frustration et sa colère. Et il n'avait pas envie de la blesser.

Aussi surprenant que cette idée ridicule soit.

« Ca ne va pas ? » s'enquit-elle, dégoulinante d'une compassion qui faisait horreur à Draco. « Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? »

« Peut-être que consoler Potter n'est pas mon passe-temps préféré, Granger ? » rétorqua-t-il avec une acidité amère. « Ou peut-être que je n'apprécie pas d'être coincé avec une sale Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi ! »

L'insulte, crachée avec mépris et dégout, atteignit sa cible. Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa et elle détourna le regard, blessée. Sans répondre ou même tenter de dissimuler sa peine, elle se releva, ayant clairement l'intention de partir.

Sa main s'enroula autour de son poignet.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la retenait. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se rencontrèrent brutalement.

L'intensité de l'échange envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et, inconsciemment, il tira sur son bras pour qu'elle se rasseye. Ce qu'elle fit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. L'attention du blond dévia sur ses lèvres et une seconde, une folle seconde, il envisagea sérieusement de les capturer sous les siennes.

Une seconde seulement.

Ensuite il se souvint qu'il était Draco Malfoy et qu'elle était Hermione Granger. Ils se détestaient depuis le premier jour et il était en train de confondre l'amitié bancale qui émergeait lentement entre eux avec… _autre chose_. Cette autre chose qu'il reprochait à Severus de donner à Potter, cette autre chose que tout le monde lui avait toujours refusé, mais dont il ne voulait pas non plus de la part de Granger.

Il ne voulait pas de cette _chose_.

Parce que c'était une faiblesse et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de davantage de failles dans sa carapace.

Vivement, il détourna le regard, focalisant son attention sur la porcelaine blanchâtre du lavabo. Sa respiration était aussi courte que s'il venait de faire trois fois le tour du stade de Quidditch au pas de course et le parfum de la jeune fille assaillait ses narines, accélérant encore son rythme cardiaque. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle s'en aille à présent.

Il aurait souhaité pouvoir se reprendre et oublier ce moment d'égarement total…

Elle toussa et il tourna la tête, étudiant son profil pale et ses joues rougies. Il manqua tendre la main vers son front pour confirmer son hypothèse selon laquelle elle avait à nouveau de la fièvre, mais se reprit au dernier moment. Il ne pensait pas que la toucher soit une bonne idée.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Granger. » déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre, en retournant à sa contemplation de la petite salle de bain.

« J'irai me coucher quand je serai sûre que mes amis vont bien. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Alors plus vite tu m'expliques ce que tu as, plus vite tu seras débarrassé de moi. »

Dans ce cas, il n'était pas prêt de lâcher le morceau… Secouant la tête pour s'ôter ces pensées perturbantes de l'esprit, il haussa les épaules.

« Je vais parfaitement bien, Granger. Tu devrais plutôt aller t'occuper du précieux Survivant. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. « Tu as un problème avec Harry ? »

Elle semblait surprise. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Quand exactement était-il devenu surprenant qu'il en ait après le Balafré ?!

« Il se plaint. » cracha-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte. « Il se plaint alors qu'ils se battent tous pour lui. »

L'amertume blessée qui suintait de ses propos l'étonna lui-même. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que ça l'avait à ce point dérangé. Il pensait en vouloir à Severus mais voilà que c'était contre Potter que sa colère se retournait…

« Si c'est à cause de ce que Sirius a dit… » commença la jeune fille.

« C'était la pure vérité. » coupa-t-il avec fureur. « Severus n'en a rien à faire. Personne n'en a rien à faire. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à la main fine qui trouva la sienne. Il ne s'attendait pas davantage à ce que ses doigts s'enroulent autour de ceux de Granger, comme mues de leur vie propre. Il aurait voulu broyer, détruire, et voilà qu'il lui tenait la main comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile qui soit.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, à la fin ?!

« Draco… » souffla-t-elle, visiblement peinée pour lui. « Tu te trompes, je t'assure. Tu comptes pour lui. Ca se voit. Il… »

« Il m'échange contre Potter qui continue à se plaindre d'être seul au monde. » l'interrompit-il à nouveau, dégageant brutalement sa main de la sienne.

Et si le contact de sa peau lui manqua immédiatement, il ignora résolument la sensation.

« Il essaye de gagner cette guerre, Draco. » reprit Granger. « Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas contre toi. »

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, las soudain de devoir toujours se battre contre tout et n'importe quoi.

« Mais ce n'est jamais pour moi non plus, n'est ce pas ? » soupira-t-il, en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. Le rebord de la baignoire s'enfonçait désagréablement dans sa nuque et le plafond décrépi n'avait rien d'une superbe vue…

« Tu n'es pas tout seul, Draco. » répondit Granger, avec autorité. « Tu nous as Harry, Ron et moi, maintenant. Et tu as le Professeur Snape aussi, même si tu ne veux pas le croire. »

Il chassa toutes les pensées relatives à Severus. Il passerait au-dessus de son ressentiment si on lui en laissait le temps. En revanche, l'idée que la Belette soit prête à faire quelque chose pour l'aider était ridicule. Tellement risible en fait qu'il ne parvint pas à retenir son petit rire froid.

« Quelle chance… » railla-t-il. « Evite de me rappeler pourquoi je n'aurais pas la vie facile de Sang-Pur millionnaire qui était censée m'attendre après mes études, s'il te plait. Tu risquerais de me remonter le moral. »

« L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. » rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

Il tourna la tête pour l'observer, ne parvenant pas à résister à ce besoin qui palpitait dans sa poitrine. Elle souriait. Et quelque chose claqua en lui. Il ne sut pas très bien quoi faire de cette chaleur douce qui irradiait dans son ventre, alors il se contenta de la dévisager en silence, s'étonnant presque de son froncement de sourcils réprobateur. Fixer était impoli, se rappela-t-il un peu trop tard.

« Réponse typique de quelqu'un qui n'en a jamais eu. » répondit-il finalement.

« Tu es vraiment… » commença-t-elle, à la limite du rire, mais sa tirade se perdit dans une série d'éternuements peu gracieux.

Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, Draco attendit qu'elle se reprenne.

« Un abruti. » finit-elle, en reniflant.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir la façon dont elle resserra ses bras sur sa poitrine ou dont elle se mordillait la lèvre pour comprendre qu'elle avait froid. Et il fallait admettre que la salle de bain non chauffée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour deux personnes qui avaient passé la nuit précédente à patauger sous un orage.

« Et toi, tu es vraiment malade. » répliqua-t-il, en se relevant. Dans un soupir, il lui tendit la main. Elle s'en empara sans une hésitation et il la tira sur ses pieds.

« Au lit, Granger. » ordonna-t-il.

Et il feignit de ne pas remarquer qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa main. Il oublia aussi de noter qu'elle ne semblait pas plus impatiente de le faire.

« Je dois d'abord aller voir si Harry va bien. » répondit-elle dans un reniflement.

Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, elle avait probablement de la fièvre et elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu vas te coucher. » rétorqua-t-il. « Et je m'occupe de Potter. »

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, visiblement peu convaincue.

« Tu es en colère après lui. » déclara-t-elle. Et c'était effectivement un point qu'il avait oublié…

« C'est son jour de chance, je lui ai pardonné. » soupira-t-il en réponse. « Allez. »

Il ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse et la poussa dans le couloir.

« Tu es vraiment un drôle de Serpentard… » constata-t-elle en avançant jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

Draco eut beau lutter, ses lèvres s'étirèrent tout de même en un rictus satisfait.

« J'aime surprendre mon entourage. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Et tu es doué pour ça. » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand Draco reprit la parole. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de la laisser aller se coucher, mais curieusement mettre un terme à l'échange lui déplaisait. Il avait envie de parler avec elle. Il _aimait_ parler avec elle. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment c'était arrivé…

« Il n'y a pas que pour ça que je suis doué, Granger. »

Interloquée, elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil et se retourna vers lui. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait l'air méfiant tout à coup. Sur la défensive.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Que je suis plus doué que toi dans n'importe quel domaine, évidemment. Quoi d'autre ? »

Et peut-être que s'il se le répétait assez longtemps, il finirait par croire qu'il n'avait rien voulu dire d'autre. Peut-être.

« Oui, quoi d'autre… » répondit-elle sur un ton neutre. Draco hésita. Elle semblait presque… déçue.

« Je dirai à Severus que tu as besoin d'une potion. » déclara-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, quand le silence devint embarrassant.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. » répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. « Ca passera tout seul. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr. »

« On aura besoin des potions de soin pour le voyage. Inutile de les gaspiller pour… Pourquoi souris-tu exactement ? »

Ne s'étant pas aperçut qu'il s'était remis à sourire, Draco eut bien du mal à répondre. D'autant qu'elle semblait penser qu'il se moquait d'elle. Et c'était totalement le cas, n'est ce pas ?

« Griffondor jusqu'au bout des griffes, n'est ce pas, Granger ? » remarqua-t-il avec amusement. « Plutôt penser aux autres qu'à toi… »

« C'est un reproche ? » interrogea-t-elle avec mécontentement.

En était-ce un ?

« Curieusement… » répondit-il avec hésitation. « Non. »

Elle sembla se détendre sur le champ, et il fut rassuré à l'idée qu'elle ne veuille pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il l'avait vue se battre. Cette fille était dangereuse.

« Mais… » reprit-il « Voilà le point de vue d'un Serpentard. Tu as besoin d'aller mieux pour être efficace. Donc la potion ne fera pas défaut plus tard puisqu'elle est utile maintenant. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, semblant sur le point d'argumenter, mais Draco leva la main.

« Je sais. Tu penses en lionne et pas en serpent. » Il soupira. « Et avec un esprit comme le tien, c'est regrettable. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui le brisa.

« C'était un nouveau compliment. Tu devrais te surveiller, Malfoy… Tu sembles avoir de plus en plus de ces moments d'égarement. »

Sans qu'il le veuille, son regard glissa à nouveau vers ses lèvres.

« Pas faux. » marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur sa bouche. « Pas faux du tout. »

A regret, il s'arracha à sa contemplation et fit un pas en arrière. Il était sur un terrain aussi dangereux que délicat. Il avait beau fréquenter Potter et sa clique depuis quelques semaines, il n'était toujours pas certain des liens qui unissaient ces trois là. Granger était-elle avec un d'entre eux ? Et plus important, avait-il vraiment envie de s'impliquer dans ce genre d'histoire pour un instant fugace d'égarement ?

Secouant la tête, il décida que demain matin, ces idées idiotes lui seraient sorties de la tête et qu'il n'aurait plus à s'en préoccuper. Tout ça n'était probablement qu'une réaction à la contrariété que lui avait causé Severus. Oui, c'était sans doute ça et rien d'autre.

« Bonne nuit, Sang-de-Bourbe. » lâcha-t-il finalement, dotant l'insulte d'une affection qui annulait totalement toute connotation négative que pouvait porter le mot.

« Trouve-moi un autre surnom, Draco. » prévint-elle, en refermant la porte. « Sinon je te jure que j'écris à Pansy pour voir ce qu'elle a en réserve. »

Le blond grimaça. Il était vrai que niveau surnom idiot, Pansy avait fait fort au court des dernières années…

Se détournant de la porte close, Draco se retrouva nez à nez avec un roux très mécontent.

« A quoi tu joues, Malfoy ? » gronda Ron d'un ton qu'il voulait certainement menaçant, mais qui prouvait en vérité que le garçon avait du travail à faire pour arriver à intimider qui que ce soit.

« Tu as un problème, Weasley ? » rétorqua Draco avec hostilité. Se défouler sur Weasley ne lui poserait aucun problème de conscience. Aucun.

« Arrête de lui tourner autour. » grinça le Griffondor, mais vu qu'il avait baissé la voix, Draco conclut qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie que Granger surprenne leur… conversation amicale.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répliqua le blond. Et si seulement ça pouvait être la vérité. Si seulement il pouvait ne pas savoir que Weasley avait raison et qu'il ne tournait pas volontairement autour de la jeune fille…

« Je te préviens, Malfoy… »

La baguette de Weasley fit soudainement son apparition. Draco, lui, n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que le soupir exaspéré de Potter retentisse un peu plus bas dans le couloir. Appuyé au chambranle de la porte de la chambre qui leur avait été allouée, il observait le désaccord avec mécontentement et déception.

Depuis quand est-ce que Potter lui faisait la morale exactement ?

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en empêcher ? » demanda le Balafré avec fatigue. « Vous ne voyez pas que vous êtes ridicules ?! »

« Ravi de voir que tu as fini ta petite crise existentielle, Potter. » répliqua Draco avec mauvaise foi.

« Fous-lui la paix. » cracha aussitôt le roux.

« Ron, arrête. » exigea aussitôt Potter. « Il n'a pas tort sur ce point là. »

L'admission, faite avec un sourire peiné, eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Draco. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la situation. Ignorant l'air furibond de Weasley, le Serpentard le dépassa et rejoignit Harry.

« Je… regrette. » déclara-t-il avec difficulté. Les excuses étaient un concept encore tout nouveau pour lui. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« C'était exactement ce que tu voulais dire. » contra Potter, sans semblé en être contrarié. « Et tu avais raison. »

Il aurait volontiers répondu franchement à cela si Weasley n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour se poster à côté de lui, le surveillant comme un chien ronge son os.

« Content de rendre visite aux Acromentules ? » ironisa le blond sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le rictus haineux qui déforma les traits du roux aurait probablement laissé la place à une diatribe virulente si Potter ne l'avait pas devancé.

« Ca te dérange ? » demanda-t-il. « Que je parte avec Snape ? »

« Ce n'est pas que tu partes avec Snape qui me dérange. » répondit immédiatement Draco. « Ce qui me dérange c'est devoir partir avec ce timbré de Black. »

Un éclair fugitif de colère passa sur le visage de Potter et Draco se reprocha de ne pas s'être rappelé que le timbré en question était le parrain du Griffondor. On ne choisissait pas sa famille, il était le mieux placé pour le savoir, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on appréciait forcément de la voir insultée.

« Sirius est juste… » Harry soupira. « Il déteste vraiment Snape. Pour des raisons stupides. »

Et son regard, qui ne cessait de passer de Ron à lui, était des plus explicites quant au parallèle qui se dessinait dans l'esprit du Survivant. Draco mit un point d'honneur à ne pas comprendre. Il pouvait être ami avec Potter. Il pouvait être ami avec Granger. Mais Weasley ?

Même pas dans dix milles ans.

« Tu devrais aller parler à Snape, Draco. » conseilla Harry, quand le blond ne répondit pas.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée mais le Serpentard n'était pas d'humeur à entendre raison.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Black, dans ce cas ?! La situation est exactement la même. » renvoya-t-il avec perfidie.

Potter haussa les épaules, résigné. « Pas vraiment non. »

Et il dût considérer que la conversation était terminée parce qu'il rentra dans la chambre sans ajouter un mot. Il va sans dire que Weasley lui emboîta le pas. Draco hésita puis rebroussa chemin. Il n'avait pas très envie de discuter à l'instant et il y avait toujours le problème de la fièvre de Granger. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, il était dangereux de la laisser tomber malade.

Il descendit l'escalier aux marches branlantes en espérant, sans trop y croire, que Severus aurait quitté la cuisine et qu'il y trouverait McGonagall ou Lupin. Evidemment, ça aurait été trop beau. Le Professeur de Potions leva immédiatement la tête du chaudron sur lequel il était penché quand Draco pénétra dans la pièce.

« Granger n'est pas bien. » annonça-t-il avant que Severus ait pu ouvrir la bouche. « Je crois qu'il lui faut une potion pour la fièvre. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, il rebroussa chemin, considérant sa mission accomplie.

« Draco. » appela l'homme en noir et maudite soit l'autorité implicite dans sa voix parce que le Serpentard s'immobilisa. « Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je les avais programmées. Si tel avait été le cas, tu serais parti avec Potter et moi. »

Le garçon prit le temps de respirer profondément avant de répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchais de laisser Granger avec Black ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas venir avec Harry et toi ? » demanda-t-il, laissant sa rancœur teinter ses propos d'amertume.

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en Black. » répondit Severus. « Et Granger et toi travaillez bien en tandem. »

Acceptant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête, le blond se remit en route.

« Draco… » plaida presque la voix grave de son parrain.

« C'est bon, Severus. » répliqua-t-il, luttant pour tenter d'insinuer un soupçon de politesse dans son ton. « J'ai compris. »

Et il comprenait vraiment. Il lui faudrait simplement un peu de temps pour accepter les faits. C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas davantage à s'engouffrer dans l'escalier.

« Je tiens à toi. » lâcha Severus avec brutalité.

Et cette fois ce fut de surprise que Draco se figea. Mais quand il tourna la tête, son parrain était en train de remuer le liquide brunâtre du chaudron. Décidant qu'il avait probablement rêvé, il reprit son ascension sans s'apercevoir que deux yeux noirs suivaient sa progression avec anxiété.


	31. Sirius' grievances

Salut les gens!

Pfff, ça a été une très mauvaise semaine et les partiels pointent le bout de leur vilain nez (ce qui est la raison pour laquelle les posts sont un peu irrégulier désolée)

Enfin... Remontez moi le moral avec vos reviiiiiiieeeeews toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres!

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : ****Sirius' grievances**

Délaissant la chaleur agréable du cottage, Remus Lupin fit quelques pas dans la clairière jusqu'à atteindre le couvert des arbres.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Patmol. » soupira doucement le loup-garou à la nuit noire.

A un mètre de lui, au pied d'un arbre, un gros chien noir s'ébroua. Une seconde plus tard, un homme au visage défait faisait face au lycanthrope.

« Tout ça est une catastrophe, Remus. » déclara Sirius en balayant ses excuses d'un geste vague. « Que dirait James si… »

« Peut-être que tu devrais moins te préoccuper de ce que James aurait pensé et plus de ce dont Harry a besoin, Sirius. » coupa Remus, fermement.

Il y avait beaucoup de points sur lesquels sont opinion divergeait de celle de Snape –et en un sens, c'était rassurant car les Griffondors et les Serpentards n'avaient jamais pensé de la même manière- mais quand il était question du fils de son ancien meilleur ami, Remus avait tendance à partager l'idée de Severus. A savoir que Sirius vivait un peu trop dans le passé pour voir le présent tel qu'il était.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends son parti, Remus ! » explosa l'Animagus avec colère. « Il est évident qu'il a un plan ! Au mieux il veut se venger, au pire il travaille encore pour… »

« Je ne pense pas que Severus veuille du mal à Harry, Sirius. » l'interrompit une nouvelle fois le loup-garou avec patience.

« Alors quoi ?! » cracha l'autre homme. « Tu crois qu'il a changé ? Qu'il s'est soudain découvert un cœur ? » Le ton ironique indiquait clairement qu'il ne croyait pas cette hypothèse une seule seconde. « On parle de Snape, Remus. _De_ _Snape_. Servillus… »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. » protesta faiblement Remus. « On a déjà fait suffisamment de mal à l'époque pour que… »

« C'étaient des plaisanteries ! » rétorqua Sirius sans le laisser finir. « Des conneries de gosses ! Et c'était _Snape_, par la barbe de Merlin. Tout le monde se moquait de lui. _Tout le monde. _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à me souvenir de ça ?! »

Remus secoua la tête en soupirant, ayant la distincte impression de parler à un mur. Son ami était inquiet pour Harry… Ce que lui-même pouvait comprendre. Mais son inquiétude l'aveuglait…

« Le problème, Sirius, c'est justement que tu persistes à te souvenir de ça. Si tu essayais de… »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Remus… » coupa l'Animagus avec lassitude. « Si quelqu'un me demande encore de devenir ami avec lui, je vais finir par vomir. »

Sirius était braqué. Et il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Sirius quand il était braqué. C'était une chose qu'il avait appris à la manière forte à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Quand James et lui avaient une idée en tête, il pouvait toujours tenter de les arrêter, ça ne servait à rien. Peter les suivait et lui-même finissait toujours par se laisser entraîner. Trop de fois il s'était écarté…

« Ca n'avait rien de drôle, Sirius. » déclara-t-il finalement, en haussant les épaules. « Se moquer de lui, l'humilier… Le pousser vers la Cabane Hurlante pendant la pleine lune… Ca n'avait rien de drôle, Sirius. C'était stupide. »

Trop las pour continuer à se battre, il se détourna et reprit le chemin du cottage. La voix de Sirius le cueillit juste quand il atteignait la clairière.

« Je suis content pour toi, Remus. » lâcha l'Animagus. « Pour le bébé. C'est juste que… »

Sa phrase se brisa et Remus se retourna, sourcils froncés. « Que ? »

« James et Lily… » murmura-t-il, en secouant la tête. « Je n'aimerais pas que l'histoire se reproduise, c'est tout. »

Les lèvres du loup-garou s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Donc, Sirius ne désapprouvait pas comme il l'avait cru de prime abord. Il était juste inquiet.

« Nous apprenons de nos erreurs, Patmol. » répondit-il doucement. « Il n'arrivera rien à Tonks ou au bébé. J'y veillerai. »

Sirius hocha la tête. « Veille aussi sur toi, mon ami, tu veux ? »

Remus acquiesça lentement et se détourna. Sirius ne le suivit pas.

Il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et décida que la journée avait été suffisamment longue et qu'il avait mérité d'aller se coucher. Il parcourut la courte distance qui le séparait de la cuisine mais s'immobilisa sur le seuil en entendant la voix grave du Professeur de Potions.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler. » conseillait Snape.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Remus pour identifier son interlocuteur.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. » rétorqua un Harry plus que renfrogné.

« Parce que si tu persistes à massacrer mes yeux de tritons, tu vas récurer tous les chaudrons sales à la main. »

L'intonation était assez menaçante pour que Remus sorte de sa cachette. Mais au lieu de trouver Harry effrayé, intimidé ou en colère comme il l'avait imaginé, ce fut un grand sourire qui l'accueillit. Un sourire amusé.

Depuis quand Snape _amusait-il_ ses élèves ?

D'incompréhension, le regard de Remus se déplaça sur son ancien camarade de classe. L'homme était aussi impassible que d'habitude, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus qui brillait dans ses yeux mornes. Une étincelle qu'il n'avait plus revue là depuis le début de leur septième année, quand Lily et lui s'entendaient encore.

Harry n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir besoin de Snape.

« Lupin. » salua le Professeur comme si de rien était, en plongeant une fiole dans le chaudron devant lui. Il la posa ensuite à côté d'une dizaine de récipients semblable.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai surpris votre conversation. » s'excusa Remus, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à ce nouveau Snape… « Si tu veux parler à Sirius, il est dehors, Harry. »

Et il préféra se sauver en direction de sa chambre avant que Severus ne se rappelle qu'il était censé être un vrai salopard qui n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer pour avoir écouté aux portes une semaine plus tôt.

Harry regarda le loup-garou s'engouffrer dans l'escalier avec urgence, légèrement amusé. Il ne bougea pas cependant et retourna au hachage méthodique des yeux de tritons, tâche que Snape lui avait confiée quand il avait déboulé dans la cuisine parce qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Il fallait dire que l'ambiance dans la chambre n'était pas au beau fixe. Entre Draco et Ron qui se fusillaient du regard, Fred qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et lui que les cauchemars assaillaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux malgré sa fatigue…

Sans commenter son absence de réaction face à la déclaration de Lupin, Snape fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette le contenu du chaudron sur lequel il travaillait et entreprit de commencer une nouvelle potion. Assez pour chacun d'entre eux, avait-il dit, et assez pour répondre à toutes les situations. Harry se demandait vaguement s'il comptait y passer la nuit et si ça le dérangerait beaucoup s'il décidait de rester là lui aussi. Au moins, préparer les ingrédients était une occupation.

Bien sûr, c'était trop mécanique pour que son esprit ne dérive pas, mais…

« Je pensais avoir demandé des tranches fines et pas du jus, Mr Potter. » remarqua acerbement Snape et Harry redressa brutalement la tête, s'apercevant dans le mouvement qu'il avait manqué s'endormir.

Il baissa les yeux sur son travail et constata que ce n'était même plus des tranches mais un enchevêtrement grossier et sanglant.

« Désolé, Professeur. » s'excusa immédiatement Harry, cherchant des yeux une solution au carnage qu'il venait de faire. Il pourrait peut-être sauver les ingrédients en tentant de reprendre les tranches, mais il lui faudrait un couteau plus fin et…

« Ma réserve est limitée et tu n'es pas en état de travailler correctement. »

Les mots claquèrent dans la pièce, secs. Le garçon baissa la tête, déçu de l'avoir mécontenté. Il sursauta légèrement quand la purée d'yeux de tritons inutilisables disparut sur l'ordre de Snape.

« Monsieur… » plaida-t-il, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de retourner dans la chambre où l'hostilité régnait en maître.

« Va parler à Black ou va te coucher. » ordonna l'homme en noir.

Harry grimaça. Ni l'une ni l'autre des possibilités qui lui étaient offertes ne lui semblait attrayante.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici plutôt ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ferais plus attention si c'est… »

« As-tu de nouveau des difficultés à dormir ? » coupa Snape, en fronçant les sourcils.

Le garçon soupira avant de croiser le regard sombre de son professeur avec hésitation. Jusque là, Snape ne l'avait jamais jugé quant aux choses qu'il lui confiait. Et même s'il avait l'impression d'être un gamin de cinq ans effrayé par le noir, même s'il savait que c'était irrationnel, que rien ne lui ferait de mal dans son sommeil… Il avait peur d'aller se coucher, peur des monstres ô combien réels qui se dissimulaient dans un coin de son esprit et attendaient qu'il baisse sa garde pour attaquer.

« Dormir n'est pas un problème… » lâcha Harry, baissant les yeux. « Mais… »

Il s'interrompit. Il faisait confiance à Snape. Vraiment. Aussi surprenant, choquant et probablement idiot que ce soit, il faisait confiance à Snape. Mais comment décrire ce qui hantait son inconscient ? Comment mettre des mots sur les terribles images, sur les cris et les reproches de personnes mortes depuis déjà longtemps ?

« Cauchemars ? » termina Snape quand il fut évident que le Griffondor ne le ferait pas de lui-même.

Harry hocha la tête et fut légèrement déconcerté de voir le Professeur soupirer et abandonner sa préparation pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Je n'ai pas de potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve… » déclara l'ancien Mangemort, fermement. « Et même si j'en avais, je ne t'en donnerais pas, tu t'y habituerais trop vite. Ca créerait une dépendance. Alors tu peux cesser de trainer dans mon… laboratoire. »

Le dernier mot fut lâché avec mépris et ironie mais Harry ne le remarqua même pas. Il était trop… blessé par le reste des propos pour cela. Pour qui Snape le prenait-il ? Un junkie ?

« Je ne suis pas venu demander une potion. » répliqua Harry amèrement. « Je suis venu parce que vous aviez dit que vous seriez là si j'en avais besoin. J'ai apparemment eu tort de vous prendre au mot. »

Il ne remarqua même pas l'expression surprise et désolée de Snape. Le moment fut de toute façon trop bref, et les émotions rapidement dissimulées sous le masque neutre que le Maître des Potions arborait habituellement. Trop pris par son ressentiment, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cuisine, préférant l'air frais et une hypothétique rencontre avec Sirius aux échanges imagés de Draco et Ron.

« Harry. »

Ce fut la lassitude dans la voix plus que le ton autoritaire qui arrêta le garçon.

« Je ne suis pas… doué pour tout cela. »

L'aveu, fait à voix basse, troubla Harry. Sentant sa colère s'envoler à tire d'aile, il tourna la tête et dévisagea son professeur. Les longues mèches de cheveux noirs cachaient en partie son visage et le garçon eut l'impression flagrante que c'était à dessein.

« Monsieur ? » demanda Harry.

D'un geste nonchalant de la tête, Snape repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et planta fermement son regard dans le sien.

« Tu attends quelque chose de moi que je ne suis pas certain de… savoir comment donner. »

Le garçon ne manqua pas la légère hésitation ou le malaise criant de son professeur. Soudain, Harry s'en voulut terriblement de s'être énervé. Il savait que Snape était sec. Il savait que Snape ne faisait pas dans la compassion. Il savait même qu'il pouvait être nettement plus froid qu'il l'avait été. Alors pourquoi réagir aussi brutalement ? Pourquoi immédiatement se sentir trahi par la répartie brusque mais pas infondée ?

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas essayer, cependant. » rajouta le Maître des Potions, clairement mal à l'aise.

Le Griffondor maintint l'échange visuel quelques secondes de plus, avant de baisser les yeux. Peut-être qu'il demandait trop ? Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il désirait de Snape, mais peut-être qu'il en demandait trop ?

« Si… » commença Harry avec hésitation, en retournant s'asseoir. « Si, vous n'aviez pas pris la Marque… »

Il sentit une tension nouvelle s'emparer de Snape. Ce dernier se leva d'ailleurs brusquement et retourna devant le chaudron, ajoutant avec des mouvements secs, nerveux mais pourtant ahurissant de précision des ingrédients dans le liquide bleuté. Bien que le terrain soit délicat et qu'il ne soit pas certain de l'intelligence de sa question, Harry continua. Après tout, le Professeur n'avait pas fait mine de l'interrompre.

« Vous pensez que vous et Lily… Vous pensez que ça aurait marché ? »

Les mouvements de l'ancien Mangemort s'interrompirent une seconde, comme soumis à un sort d'immobilité, avant qu'il ne recommence le ballet précis et incessant qui constituait la préparation de la potion.

« Peut-être… » répondit finalement Snape, un regret et une douleur évidente dans la voix. « Sans doute. »

Et ça devait être doublement affreux de savoir que s'il avait perdu la jeune femme c'était uniquement à cause d'une erreur qu'il avait commise… Le garçon garda le silence un instant, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Alors, j'aurai pu être… »

C'était ridicule évidemment. Il n'aurait certainement pas pu être le fils de l'homme en noir, de la chauve souris des cachots… Certainement pas. Tout le monde lui répétait qu'il ressemblait plus à James Potter qu'à Lily Evans. S'il avait été le fils de Snape, il n'aurait pas été lui. Il aurait été un autre. Un autre qui ne porterait probablement pas de cicatrice en forme d'éclair et n'aurait pas l'obligation de détruire le plus grand mage noir que leur époque ait connu…

« Oui. » L'affirmation calme et nostalgique à la fois manqua faire sursauter Harry. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de formuler sa remarque à voix haute.

« Oui… » répéta Snape, en lui tournant résolument le dos. « Tu aurais pu. »

Et dans cette simple admission d'un passé qui ne serait jamais, Harry comprit. Les raisons, multiples et fondées, qui avaient été à la base de la haine viscérale que lui avait voué le Professeur le heurta avec la force d'une vague s'écrasant sur la pierre abrupte d'une falaise. Il l'avait haï, non seulement parce qu'il était le fils de James Potter, son plus ancien ennemi, parce qu'il était l'héritier de celui qui lui avait volé la femme qu'il aimait, mais en plus parce qu'il était –ou plutôt qu'il n'était pas- l'enfant qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Lily.

Et comment Harry pouvait-il lui imposer sa présence après avoir réalisé cela ? La promesse qu'il lui avait arraché avait un gout de cendres à présent… Parce que oui, il désirait vraiment quelqu'un sur qui se reposer parfois… Quelqu'un qui soit tout simplement là. Mais quel droit avait-il d'exiger cela de Snape qui avait déjà tant perdu par… Non, pas par sa faute… Mais c'était probablement l'opinion du Professeur. Et en un sens, il n'avait pas tort.

« Ca ne change rien. »

Les mots, prononcés de la voix caressante habituelle, flottèrent dans l'air quelques secondes et en levant la tête, Harry croisa le regard perçant du Maître des Potions. Snape dût lire l'interrogation muette dans ses yeux parce que ses traits s'apaisèrent quelque peu et sa bouche tressauta en ce que le garçon avait fini par cataloguer comme étant un sourire.

« Je compte tenir ma promesse, Mr Potter. » déclara Snape avec sérieux mais également, il pouvait le dire, franchise. « Quand tu en auras besoin. Quand tu le souhaiteras. Pendant et après. »

Et s'il avait conçu des doutes quant à partir avec Snape au lieu de Sirius, ils venaient de disparaître, remplacés par une douce chaleur. Pour la première fois, Harry s'autorisa à quitter la zone sombre où il naviguait habituellement et à se permettre d'espérer. Parce que contrairement aux autres, on ne le l'avait pas imposé à Snape. C'était le Professeur lui-même qui avait _choisi_ de prendre part à sa vie.

« Je dois parler à Sirius. » lâcha Harry.

Snape fronça les sourcils, visiblement perturbé par ce revirement dans la conversation, mais le garçon se contenta de lui sourire avec reconnaissance.

« Merci. » lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Jamais auparavant il n'avait autant pensé ce mot.

« Pas de quoi, Mr Potter. » répondit Snape si bas qu'Harry manqua ne pas l'entendre, déjà dans le couloir.

Le froid humide de la nuit hivernale lui coupa presque le souffle et il regretta de ne pas avoir pris une des vestes que McGonagall avait transformées à partir des nombreuses couvertures qui s'entassaient dans le placard de l'entrée. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et serrant les poings pour se réchauffer, il scruta les ténèbres environnantes sans apercevoir la haute silhouette de son parrain.

« Sirius ? » appela-t-il, observant avec désintérêt la condensation qui se formait autour de sa bouche quand il parlait.

Il fit un pas en avant, réticent à s'éloigner de beaucoup du cottage.

« Sirius ? » répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Le mouvement à sa droite le fit sursauter, mais le temps que l'énorme molosse qui fonçait sur lui se soit retransformé en homme, Harry était sur le qui-vive, prêt au combat, et baguette à la main. L'enseignement de Snape portait ses fruits.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dehors, Harry. » déclara Sirius dès qu'il eut repris forme humaine, sans commenter la réaction rapide de son filleul. « Il fait trop froid. »

« Tu es bien dehors, toi. » répliqua le garçon, jetant néanmoins un charme discret censé le réchauffer. Cependant, comme Draco le lui avait expliqué la nuit précédente, aucun sort ne perçait réellement le froid mordant de l'hiver.

« Les chiens supportent le froid beaucoup mieux que la plupart des humains. » rétorqua Sirius sèchement.

L'attitude renfrognée de son parrain remit les idées d'Harry en place. Il n'était pas venu se disputer mais arranger les choses. Et pour ce faire, ils devaient discuter.

« J'aimerai qu'on parle, Sirius. » commença l'adolescent avec sérieux.

« Je pense qu'on a déjà tout dit. »

Harry soupira. Il n'aidait pas…

« Tu ne veux pas comprendre… » reprocha-t-il doucement à l'Animagus.

« Comprendre quoi, Harry ? » demanda Sirius, d'un ton dur et cynique qu'il n'avait encore jamais employé envers lui. « Que tu choisis de renier tout ce en quoi nous croyons pour quelques phrases bien tournées ? Que tu te laisses avoir par… »

« Je ne renie rien du tout. » coupa le garçon. « Je sais pourquoi je me bats. Et il serait temps que tu réalises que Snape se bat pour la même chose. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry le devança.

« Dumbledore avait confiance en lui. Maman avait confiance en lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y arrives pas ?! »

Mais à l'instant où il évoqua sa mère, Harry sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. L'étincelle triomphante dans le regard de Sirius était toute l'indication dont il avait besoin.

« Il t'a embobiné en te racontant sa _magnifique_ histoire avec Lily. » cracha l'Animagus et tout le mépris et le dégout dégoulinant de la phrase retourna presque le cœur du garçon. « Laisse-moi te raconter ma version des choses. » Et quand Harry détourna la tête, peu enclin à écouter ce qu'il savait être un récit plein d'amertume et de haine, Sirius fit un pas en avant et attrapa brusquement son bras, l'obligeant à lui redonner sa pleine attention. « Oh, non, Harry. Tu voulais parler nous allons parler. Et tu vas m'écouter. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. » marmonna le Survivant en se dégageant de la poigne de fer de son parrain.

« Très bien. Alors par où veux-tu que je commence ?! Que veux-tu que je te raconte en premier ?! Les nuits que nous avons passées Remus, James, Peter et moi à consoler Lily parce qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans la salle commune ? L'humiliation publique à chaque insulte que Snape lui jetait au détour des couloirs ? _J'étais_ _là_, Harry. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel entre Snape et Lily. Ce n'était qu'une amourette d'adolescents qui a mal tourné. Rien d'autre. Et le fait qu'il pense encore à la fille qu'il aimait il y a plus de vingt-ans prouve bien qu'il est malade ! »

Sirius s'arrêta, haletant, et le dévisagea avec force.

« Ne pense pas une minute que Lily voudrait que tu te rapproches de Snape. » reprit l'Animagus. « Elle le détestait. Il a perdu toute _affection_ qu'elle aurait pu concevoir pour lui à la minute où il a rejoint Voldemort. »

Jusque là assommé par les mots durs et tranchants de son parrain, Harry secoua la tête. Inconsciemment, il fit deux pas en arrière, mettant entre eux une distance qu'il sentait nécessaire au vu de la fureur qui couvait en Sirius.

« Non… » souffla le garçon doucement. « Non, c'est faux. Elle l'aimait encore… Elle… »

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit. » triompha l'ancien détenu. « Mais il t'a menti. Tu vois ! Il t'a menti ! »

« Non. » répéta Harry, plus fermement. « Je l'ai vu. Elle… Elle l'aimait encore. »

Mais à la minute où l'aveu passa ses lèvres, le garçon comprit son erreur.

« Tu _l_''as vu ? » reprit l'Animagus. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Parler du secret qu'avaient partagé sa mère et Snape ne lui paraissait pas une bonne idée. Si Lily n'avait pas voulu mettre ses amis au courant à l'époque, ce n'était certainement pas à lui de le faire à présent. Même si le dissimuler semblait bien inutile…

« C'est personnel. » répondit donc Harry, avec ce qu'il espéra être un ton assez ferme pour ne pas susciter de questions.

« Harry… » gronda Sirius, clairement mécontent de sa réponse.

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau.

« Je veux que quelqu'un soit là pour moi ! » explosa finalement Harry, dans un brusque mouvement de colère. « Je veux ce que je n'ai jamais eu, d'accord ?! Je veux _juste_ quelqu'un. C'est si dur à comprendre ?! »

Il serra étroitement les dents pour lutter contre les larmes stupides qui brouillaient sa vue. Quel âge avait-il pour que son réflexe soit de se mettre à pleurer à chaque contrariété ?

« Mais tu as quelqu'un ! » répliqua Sirius avec violence. « Tu m'as moi ! »

« Par intermittence ! » renvoya le garçon, haussa le ton pour couvrir la voix de son parrain. Et comme il était injuste, pensa-t-il en voyant le regard blessé de Sirius… Comme il était injuste… Ce n'était pas la faute de l'Animagus s'il n'avait pas pu s'occuper de lui, mais bel et bien celle de Voldemort. Et néanmoins, Sirius avait fait des promesses qu'il n'avait pas tenues…

« Tu sais très bien que je t'aurai amené avec moi si… »

« Si j'avais été un peu plus comme James ? » coupa Harry, trop pris par sa colère pour se soucier de prendre des gants. « Un peu plus comme les Maraudeurs à mon âge ? Peut-être que j'aurai dû m'en prendre aux faibles pour plus vous ressembler ? Peut-être que j'aurai dû attaquer Neville ? »

« Nous ne nous en sommes jamais pris qu'aux Serpentards ! » riposta Sirius, sur la défensive. Mais c'était trop tard, Harry avait vu le voile passer sur son regard. C'était un mensonge évidemment. Il n'y avait probablement pas eu de Griffondors, mais il y avait eu des Serpentards, des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles qui avaient été victimes des 'plaisanteries' des Maraudeurs.

« Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas nos ennemis. » répliqua Harry plus calmement. Les mots sonnèrent étrangement à ses oreilles dans l'air froid, parce que jusqu'à quelques semaines, il ne les aurait pas pensés. Ce n'était plus le cas.

« Je n'en ai jamais rencontré un qui valait la peine. » cracha l'Animagus avec dédain.

« Draco en est un. » répondit simplement le garçon, soudain las de cette dispute stupide. Qu'importe combien de fois ils tenteraient de régler le problème, ça finirait toujours ainsi.

Parce que Sirius n'était pas capable d'évoluer. Parce que Sirius n'avait jamais eu le temps d'évoluer. Les années qui auraient dû façonner sa vie d'adulte avaient été passées dans une prison qui avait manqué le rendre fou. C'était regrettable et ça ne changeait en rien l'affection qu'Harry éprouvait pour lui, mais pour la première fois, il commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute à lui et qu'il ne devait rien à l'autre homme. S'il ne pouvait l'accepter tel qu'il était alors…

« Exactement. » conclut Sirius avec un reniflement méprisant qui déplut souverainement à Harry.

« C'est mon ami. » assena Harry, un avertissement clairement perceptible dans sa voix. « Et il est peut-être un Serpentard, mais il est plus honorable que certains Griffondors. »

Sachant que le coup avait porté là où il le devait, l'adolescent fit demi-tour, mourant d'envie de retourner dans la cuisine chaude où il y avait une gêne maladroite mais pas d'hostilité. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'hostilité. Ils vivaient malheureusement dans un monde assez menaçant comme ça.

« Alors tu choisis les Serpents ? » lança Sirius dans son dos.

Harry ne se retourna pas. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il se laisserait à nouveau entraîner dans la dispute, et il ne le voulait pas.

« Je ne parlerais pas de choix, Sirius. » réfuta-il doucement.

« Moi si. »

Un instant, l'ordre net de son parrain chargea l'air d'électricité. C'était ça ou la magie involontaire d'Harry qui se réveillait à nouveau. Refusant de s'énerver une nouvelle fois, il soupira.

« Ne me demande pas de choisir entre Snape et toi. Aussi étrange que ça peut te paraître, je tiens à vous deux et je ne veux pas avoir à décider lequel des deux je… »

« Et si c'était le cas. » coupa Sirius « Si je te demandais de choisir entre lui et moi ? »

Cette fois, Harry se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de son parrain. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sérieux.

« Lui, ne m'a rien imposé. » répondit-il, presque froidement. « Alors, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que je fasse ce choix là. » Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de donner le coup de grâce. « A toi de voir, maintenant. Soit les choses restent comme elles sont, soit tu décides que tu ne veux plus rien à faire avec moi. »

Sans attendre une réponse ou une répartie quelconque, le garçon se dépêcha de rejoindre la maison chauffée. La porte claqua silencieusement derrière lui, et il eut la vague impression d'avoir clos un chapitre. Etait-il responsable de l'obstination de Sirius ? Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu mais l'homme refusait d'entendre raison. Quant à _exiger_ de lui un choix ?

Repoussant ces pensées et le fait que Sirius serait bien capable de ne plus vouloir de lui du tout, Harry rejoignit la cuisine et se laissa aller dans la chaise qu'il avait occupée précédemment. Il ne voulait pas perdre son parrain. Certainement pas. C'était la seule famille qui lui restait. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre l'étrange relation qu'il était en train de développer avec Snape…

En soupirant, il posa la tête sur ses bras croisés et observa le Professeur de Potions s'occuper de la potion en cours.

Un seul regard à l'adolescent indiqua à Severus tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et il maudit silencieusement Black de ne jamais avoir su faire ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait. Il ne chercha pas à arracher un récit au garçon. Il n'en avait pas besoin, un charme enfantin à la vitre lui avait permis de suivre la majorité de la conversation. Non pas qu'il veuille empiéter sur la vie privée du Griffondor, mais il avait craint que le Clébard ne soit pas capable de maîtriser sa colère et que sa folie –qui ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux de Severus- soit révélée au grand jour.

« Lily était exceptionnellement douée en Potions. » commença-t-il à raconter de sa voix aux accents de velours. Et s'il eut la satisfaction de voir Potter lever légèrement la tête, intéressé comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait le prénom de sa mère, il fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. « Ma partenaire à chaque cours, évidemment… »

Quelques phrases de plus et il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Harry. Uniquement pour trouver un adolescent endormi, avachi sur la table. Un instant, il caressa l'idée de transfigurer la chaise sur laquelle le garçon était assis en lit, puis il se restreignit, jugeant que le procédé risquait de le réveiller. Avec un soupir, Severus fixa la potion sur laquelle il travaillait. Elle était presque finie et il avait eu bon espoir de pouvoir aller se coucher après l'avoir terminée.

Mais il ne pouvait en toute conscience abandonner Potter dans la cuisine… Enfin, il pourrait toujours dormir plus tard… Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres potions à préparer dans l'urgence. Certaines décoctions leur serviraient pendant leurs recherches, d'autres étaient pour les Weasley et McGonagall…

Résigné à passer une nouvelle nuit blanche, il approcha silencieusement du garçon endormi et lui retira ses lunettes. Ca éviterait aux branches de se tordre… Il les posa sur la table à côté de la tête d'Harry et dans un mouvement d'affection totalement inhabituel, posa brièvement la main sur le crâne du garçon.

« Lui imposer un choix n'était pas très intelligent. » lança-t-il à la silhouette qui l'observait dans l'ombre de la porte. Il retira un plaisir intense à voir sursauter l'homme qui s'était sans aucun doute cru discret. « Mais ton intelligence a toujours été soumise à questions, à mon sens. »

« Tu nous as espionnés. » accusa Black en sortant de sa pitoyable cachette.

« Evidemment. » répondit Severus en se redressant pour lui faire face. « Et je pense me souvenirs que les… plaisanteries -c'est bien ainsi que tu l'as formulé ?- des Maraudeurs ne se limitaient pas qu'aux Serpentards… Est-ce ma mémoire qui défaille ou aurais-tu menti ? »

La seule réponse du Cabot fut un grognement indistinct. Parfois, Severus se demandait si tout le temps qu'il avait passé sous forme canine à Azkaban n'avait pas laissé plus de traces qu'il n'y paraissait… A moins que ce soit son état naturel.

Autant il aurait adoré passer la nuit à insulter l'homme en face de lui, autant le Maître des Potions savait que c'était impossible. Non seulement, ils finiraient par s'étriper, mais en plus, le garçon endormi qui servait présentement de barrière entre eux, n'approuverait pas.

« Ceci est ma dernière mise en garde, Black. » déclara Severus avec sérieux, en plantant son regard dans celui de l'Animagus. « Si tu persistes dans ce comportement, tu vas le perdre. »

« Il te fait confiance. » répliqua Black, et pour une fois, il n'avait pas trouvé utile d'élever la voix.

« En effet, j'ai gagné la confiance de Mr Potter. » Severus grimaça, sans chercher à dissimuler son dégout. « Mais je n'ai aucun intérêt pour la tienne. Je n'ai pas plus confiance en toi que toi en moi, et je n'ai aucun désir que cela change. Néanmoins, il me semble que pour le bien-être de Potter une… trêve serait souhaitable. »

Black le dévisagea quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers les escaliers, sans répondre. Severus demeura où il était, regrettant légèrement de ne pas avoir pu résoudre le dilemme d'Harry mais soulagé, en un sens, de ne pas avoir à être aimable avec l'autre sorcier. Des termes polis envers le Cabot lui auraient écorché la bouche, sans nul doute.

« Une trêve ne veut pas dire que nous sommes amis. » cracha Black, qui s'était immobilisé au bas de l'escalier. « Je préfèrerais crever plutôt que d'être ami avec toi. »

Severus ferma brièvement les yeux. Ami ? Avec cette chose qui se pensait supérieure aux autres ? C'était presque risible.

« Tu as dit avoir une dette envers moi. » rappela l'ancien Mangemort avec ennui. Il ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec Black, et certainement pas une dette d'honneur comme l'autre sorcier avait décidé de considérer le sauvetage de Potter. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour ça. « Considère que nous sommes quittes si tu cesses de reprocher à Harry une… amitié qui te déplait. »

« Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance. » rétorqua le Clébard et les grincements du bois indiquaient qu'il s'était engagé dans l'escalier.

Sans commenter, Severus s'en retourna à sa potion.

« Et nous ne sommes pas quittes, Servillus ! » rajouta l'homme qui devait déjà être au premier.

Evidemment, il lui devait la vie de son filleul. Pas le genre de chose qu'on remboursait d'un service aussi insignifiant que de passer sur une rivalité d'école… Insignifiant. S'il avait la possibilité de remonter le temps… De revenir à l'époque de son adolescence… Ferait-il les choses différemment ? Ne se rebellerait-il pas contre le règne arbitraire des Maraudeurs ? Courberait-il le dos sous les insultes comme beaucoup l'avaient fait, apprenant qu'il valait mieux subir une fois et être laissé en paix que de répondre et devenir leur souffre douleur comme Snape l'avait été ?

Bien entendu, il ne commettrait pas l'erreur de s'asservir au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Bien entendu, la Marque qu'il ne porterait pas sur le bras ne lui arracherait pas Lily… Mais cet attrait qu'avait sur lui la Magie Noire ? Ce besoin de comprendre, d'étudier l'Art Noir ? Lily ne l'avait jamais approuvé mais même en toute conscience des choses, Severus savait que s'il avait l'opportunité de retourner en arrière, il jouerait quand même avec la subtilité des ténèbres. Elles étaient dans sa nature. Une part de lui. La part que Lily n'avait jamais acceptée.

Dans un soupir, son regard se reposa sur le garçon endormi qui commençait à remuer dans son sommeil, certainement en proie à un cauchemar quelconque. Son cœur se serra malgré lui quand le murmure douloureux de Potter résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.

« _Maman_… »

Et Severus ne fut pas assez rapide pour refouler la vague de nostalgie qui s'abattit sur lui. Parce que si ça avait eu l'opportunité de rejouer sa vie du début, il l'aurait vécue exactement de la même façon, excepté sur un point. Un minuscule point. Le tournant de son existence.

Il n'aurait pas livré la Prophétie à Voldemort.

Il aurait, sans hésité, sacrifié son bonheur avec Lily à James Potter si Harry avait pu avoir la chance de grandir avec ses parents, gâté et entouré d'amour comme cela aurait dû être…


	32. Training Session

Un peu d'humour pour détendre tout ça ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Training Session**

« Severus, il neige. »

Harry garda le silence mais n'en pensait pas moins. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, mais se turent eux aussi. Cependant, le fait que les trois Griffondors soient entièrement d'accord avec Draco était clair dans leur posture. Légèrement en arrière du blond qui, les mains sur les hanches tenait fermement tête à son parrain, ils observaient avec appréhension et, il fallait le dire, peu d'enthousiasme le sol immaculé par-dessus l'épaule de Snape. Le Professeur se tenait debout, devant la porte ouverte, impassible comme à son habitude.

« Il _neige_. » insista Draco.

La neige avait commencé à tomber vers une heure du matin et vu qu'Harry trainait toujours dans la cuisine à ce moment là, oscillant entre de courtes périodes de sommeil emplies de cauchemars et de plus longs instants de veille passés à observer avec attention les mouvements précis du Maître des Potions, il avait été le premier à repérer les gros flocons. Il n'était pas encore revenu du fait que Snape ne l'ai pas renvoyé dans la chambre. A peine l'avait-il prévenu qu'il n'accepterait aucune plainte relative à des courbatures ou de la fatigue, lors de l'entrainement du lendemain.

C'est là qu'Harry avait fait la même remarque que Draco présentement. Mais s'il n'avait pas réussi à attendrir l'homme à deux heures du matin, il y avait peu de chances que le Serpentard réussisse à présent.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, Draco. » répliqua Snape sans même ciller.

« Je ne vais _pas_ m'entraîner dans la neige. » Harry grimaça au grincement plaintif dans la voix du Serpentard. Il observa néanmoins avec espoir l'autre garçon se tourner vers les adultes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir derrière eux.

« Mrs Weasley… » plaida Draco.

Et Merlin ce que le blond était sournois… Il savait pertinemment que Molly ne résisterait pas à l'appel à l'aide d'un enfant.

« On m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais aucun mot à dire dans cette maison. » répondit Mrs Weasley les bras croisés. Une seconde plus tard, elle décroisait les bras, sortait sa baguette et l'agitait en marmonnant une formule qu'Harry ne saisit pas. Des bonnets et des écharpes apparurent de nulle part et allèrent s'enrouler autour du cou de chacun des adolescents et se poser sur leur tête.

Harry accueillit la couche de laine supplémentaire avec reconnaissance. Il nota vaguement que Draco chercha les regards de McGonagall et de Sirius, les deux seuls autres adultes présents. Mais l'Animagus était occupé à doter sa veste de charmes qui le maintiendraient au chaud et la directrice des Griffondors observait son collègue d'un œil critique.

« Vous n'êtes pas assez couvert, Severus. » constata-t-elle.

Le tic colérique qui agita la paupière de Snape n'échappa à aucun des adolescents et Harry se dit qu'ils devraient peut-être mettre la pédale douce sur les tentatives d'attendrissement. Il y avait eu pas mal de rebondissements au matin qui, ajoutés à la nuit blanche qu'il avait passée à travailler, faisaient que l'humeur du Professeur n'était pas des meilleures qui soient.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi, Minerva. » rétorqua Snape, ignorant totalement le bruit dubitatif qu'émit Sirius et le regard réprobateur de sa collègue.

Il fallait dire qu'Harry lui-même n'était toujours pas sûr de comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mrs Weasley avait débarqué dans la cuisine à l'aube et avait déclaré que Mr Weasley et elle ne partaient plus. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Elle refusait de prendre part à la « chasse aux chimères » comme Kingsley avait si aimablement surnommé leur projet, mais elle ne tenait apparemment pas non plus à partir avant eux. Le garçon soupçonnait qu'ainsi, elle pensait pouvoir les faire changer d'avis. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver. McGonagall avait également décidé de ne quitter le cottage que lorsqu'ils se seraient eux aussi mis en route.

Ce n'était certainement pas le cas de Shaklebolt qui les avait abandonnés dès son réveil, en leur souhaitant à peine bonne chance.

« Vous allez attraper froid, Severus ! » répliqua McGonagall avec toute l'autorité qui faisait d'elle un professeur redouté. « Prenez au moins une veste… »

Il était vrai que Snape avait dédaigné les manteaux et tenues que la sorcière avait produits grâce à ses dons incomparables dans l'art de la métamorphose, prétextant que ses robes étaient assez chaudes… Harry avait plutôt conclu que les couleurs rouge et or dont elle avait doté les vêtements déplaisaient à l'homme. Draco lui-même avait grimacé avant qu'Hermione n'agite sa baguette en levant les yeux au ciel et que la veste qu'il tenait à la main ne devienne verte et argent.

« Ce sera inutile. » assena l'ancien Mangemort, sur le ton qui terrifiait ses élèves les plus retors.

« On pourrait tout aussi bien s'entraîner à l'intérieur… » protesta faiblement Draco.

Sirius, ignorant l'intervention du blond, se dirigea dehors, bousculant Snape au passage.

« La réponse correcte est : 'oui, maman', Servillus. » lâcha l'Animagus d'un ton joyeusement moqueur.

Harry perçut clairement la seconde qu'il fallut au Maître des Potions pour se convaincre que jeter un sort à l'autre homme ne serait pas une excellente idée. A la place, il se pencha vers le Serpentard avec l'air le plus menaçant qu'il avait en réserve.

« Si j'arrive à ne pas le tuer… » gronda Snape avec une grimace mécontente « Tu peux supporter la neige pour quelques heures. » Il se redressa ensuite, toisant le blond. « Est-ce clair, Mr Malfoy ? »

Un instant, Harry crut vraiment que Draco aurait la folie de répliquer. Au lieu de ça, le ton autoritaire sembla avoir un effet inattendu sur le Serpentard qui tressaillit avant de s'incliner brièvement.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Le soupir de Snape indiqua à tous que ce n'était pas totalement la réaction qu'il avait voulu inspirer. Malfoy avait réagi par instinct, comme conditionné, et le Griffondor se demanda ce qu'il leur avait caché sur son enfance. Lui arracher trois mots sur Lucius s'était avéré compliqué et il s'était totalement braqué une fois qu'Hermione était entrée dans la conversation.

« Allez, viens. » murmura Ron à son oreille. « Ou on va y passer la nuit… »

Attrapant son coude, le roux l'attira vers l'extérieur où Sirius les attendait avec un sourire ravi. C'était un autre, et non des moindres, des changements qui avaient pris place au matin. Au point qu'Harry s'interrogeait sur la véracité du proverbe la nuit porte conseil. Parce que tous dans le cottage avaient certainement réfléchi cette nuit là…

L'Animagus avait été, sinon aimable, du moins correct avec le Professeur de Potions. Il y avait eu des piques, il y avait eu des provocations mais rien de proprement exagéré. C'était leur moyen de communiquer semblait-il et tant qu'ils s'en tenaient là et laissaient au loin les insultes les plus importantes, Harry s'estimait heureux. Il était content que Sirius soit revenu à la raison également, bien sûr, mais ce brusque revirement de situation l'intriguait…

« Ah… C'est revigorant. » souffla Sirius en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Quand est-ce qu'il avait été décidé qu'il assisterait Snape dans leur entraînement, il n'en était pas sûr. Mais vu que l'ancien Mangemort devrait retourner surveiller sa potion à intervalle régulier, il semblait logique qu'un autre membre de l'Ordre les encadre. Apparemment McGonagall ne raffolait pas de la neige et Lupin avait décliné parce que Tonks n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Draco et Hermione les rejoignirent une seconde plus tard, le blond râlant parce qu'il s'enfonçait dans le sol à chaque pas. Derrière eux, Snape referma la porte de la maison. Comment faisait-il pour avoir l'air menaçant en permanence ? Ca devait être épuisant de maintenir cette expression irritée…

« Tu risques d'avoir froid, Servillus… » attaqua immédiatement l'Animagus, moqueur, avec un air faussement compatissant.

« Sirius… » soupira Harry.

« Quoi ? » répondit son parrain dans un grand sourire, et le garçon comprit sur le champ qu'il avait une idée en tête. « Tu m'as demandé de faire un effort… Je me soucie de sa santé. »

Avant que Snape ait pu lancer une réplique qui ce serait sans aucun doute avérée salée, Sirius avait agité sa baguette avec un sourire fier de lui. Quand les quatre adolescents se tournèrent vers leur professeur, effrayés de ce qu'avait fait Sirius et de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir, ils restèrent choqués. Et il fallait admettre qu'Hermione et Harry eurent plus de retenue que Draco et Ron qui éclatèrent ouvertement de rire.

Mais il fallait admettre que la vue de Severus Snape un bonnet rouge et or enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles et l'écharpe assortie enroulée si étroitement autour de son cou que ça devait l'étrangler, était… hilarante. Mais quand il vit son Professeur faire un geste de la main avec un regard haineux et que les créations de Sirius s'envolèrent, Harry sut que ça allait dégénérer rapidement. Et en effet, une seconde plus tard, Sirius était non seulement enfoui sous un bonnet vert, une écharpe argentée aux proportions démesurées, mais la totalité de ses vêtements avaient pris la couleur des Serpentards.

Et il fallait admettre que cette fois, Harry ne chercha même pas à retenir son gloussement amusé. Après tout, l'Animagus l'avait cherché.

« Espèce de… » commença Sirius, mais le raclement de gorge d'Hermione interrompit sa tirade et tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolée, mais j'avais compris que nous devions nous entraîner. Parce que dans le cas contraire, je rentre. J'ai eu ma dose de froid ces temps-ci. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton plus sec que d'ordinaire.

Harry comprenait. La pauvre commençait à peine à aller mieux et si les potions de Snape faisaient merveille pour son rhume, rester immobile dans l'air glacé et la neige n'était pas le meilleur moyen de faire avancer les choses.

« Il est nécessaire de travailler les duels. » répondit Snape sans s'offusquer de l'impertinence d'Hermione, ce qui poussa Ron et Harry à échanger un regard surpris.

« On patauge dans la _neige_. » insista Draco, bras croisé et d'air boudeur. « Comment veux-tu qu'on bouge là dedans… »

« Justement, Mr Malfoy. » cingla Snape en se tournant vers lui, et vu son expression irritée, sa patience venait d'atteindre ses limites. « Si vous parvenez à vous battre dans un environnement comme celui-ci, vous saurez vous battre partout. »

Vu que Sirius s'abstint de répondre ou de lâcher un de ses commentaires dont il avait le secret, Harry supposa qu'il était d'accord avec l'ancien Mangemort. Ce qui en soit était assez surprenant. Sur l'ordre du Professeur de Potions, ils se répartirent deux par deux. Ron ayant attrapé, un peu brusquement, le bras d'Hermione, Harry se tourna vers Draco.

Il fallait admettre qu'il était assez impatient de commencer ces leçons malgré le froid et la neige dans laquelle ils devaient s'entraîner. Les maigres expériences en matière de duel qui leur avaient été offertes en deuxième année avaient laissé à Harry un gout d'inachevé. Oubliant rapidement ses préjugés quant au temps, Draco se lança bientôt à corps perdu dans le jeu et les deux garçons se mirent à lutter avec acharnement l'un contre l'autre sous les regards attentifs de Snape et Sirius.

Harry nota du coin de l'œil que le duel qui opposait Ron et Hermione semblait timide par rapport à la bataille qu'il avait engagée contre le Serpentard. Premièrement, Draco et lui prenaient plus de place, n'hésitant pas à bouger et à esquiver avec adresse. Ensuite, là où ses deux meilleurs amis se contentaient de sorts basiques, le blond et le Survivant se lançaient dans des sortilèges bien plus complexes.

Ce fut probablement cette seconde d'inattention passée à analyser la façon dont les deux Griffondors se battaient qui valut à Harry de réagir avec un temps de retard. Il conjura un bouclier mais trop tard pour éviter le sort sournois que Draco avait doublé d'un charme offensif qui le heurta de plein fouet.

Il n'était pas vraiment certain de la manière dont il atterrit dans la neige, mais les nuages grisâtres qui obstruaient le ciel n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'il s'attendait à voir. Légèrement désorienté, Harry dévisagea la main qui apparut dans son champ de vision quelques secondes avant de la saisir et de se laisser tirer sur ses pieds.

« Ca va ? » demanda Draco avec ce qui aurait pu être de l'inquiétude, si cela n'avait pas été couplé à un sourire suffisant. « Désolé, je n'avais pas pensé que ce serait aussi fort. »

Le Griffondor eut un geste nonchalant de la main. « Pas de problème. C'était… impressionnant. »

« C'était satisfaisant pour un premier essai. » intervint la voix grave de Snape. « Néanmoins… »

« Néanmoins, tu devrais être capable de battre la larve les yeux fermés. » grogna Sirius derrière lui, clairement déçu. Il avait apparemment pensé qu'Harry allait botter les fesses du blond.

Le garçon baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas Draco qui allait devoir engager Voldemort dans un duel… Et s'il n'était pas capable de gagner contre le Serpentard.

« Garde tes stupidités pour toi, Clébard. » rétorqua l'ancien Mangemort, avant de se tourner vers les adolescents. Hermione et Ron avaient saisi l'occasion de cesser de se lancer des sorts et les avaient rejoints. « J'attends de vous que vous fassiez des efforts. Je ne vous autoriserai pas à partir si je ne suis pas pleinement persuadé que vous serez capables de vous défendre en cas de danger. »

Les yeux noirs les fixèrent un instant, menaçants, puis quand il fut certain qu'ils avaient compris son point de vue, Snape reprit.

« Granger contre Potter. » ordonna-t-il. « Draco avec Weasley. »

Bonne chance, Ron, songea Harry avec ironie. Hermione aurait eu une meilleure chance… La jeune fille et lui s'attardèrent un instant à observer le combat qui s'était engagé entre les deux garçons mais quand, au bout de quelques secondes, Ron fit un vol plané et que le regard meurtrier de Snape se posa sur eux, ils se dépêchèrent de se mettre au travail.

Deux heures et de nombreux échanges de partenaires plus tard, il s'avérait que Draco et Harry dominaient largement les deux autres, bien qu'Hermione et Ron soient parvenus à désarmer l'un et l'autre une ou deux fois. Ca ne satisfaisait pas Snape qui avait l'air sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Vous n'êtes pas assez créatifs. » reprocha-t-il pour la cinquième fois quand Hermione lança une simple décharge énergétique en direction de Draco. « Trop statiques. Déplacez-vous. »

Sirius, jusque là occupé à corriger les mouvements de Ron, lâcha un soupir fatigué.

« _Pas assez créatifs_… » singea l'Animagus d'une vois nasillarde. « _Trop statiques_… Comment veux-tu qu'ils comprennent de quoi tu parles ? »

Il semblait que Sirius ne soit pas le seul dont les nerfs menaçaient de céder sous la frustration, parce que Snape mordit aussitôt à l'hameçon.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des difficultés avec les concepts les plus simples que… »

« Ils n'ont jamais véritablement vu de duels, Snape. » coupa Sirius. « Ils ne savent pas de quoi tu parles. »

A ces mots, Harry se sentit légèrement nauséeux. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment à quoi ressemblait un duel. Il _avait été_ dans un duel. Et ce duel avait manqué lui coûter la vie… Sans l'intervention divine de sa baguette, il serait mort. Il sentit le regard de Snape se poser sur lui avec inquiétude, mais il ne fut pas plus conscient des deux yeux soucieux que de la main réconfortante que Ron posa sur son épaule.

« Si au moins tu avais la décence de te noyer dans les mares dans lesquelles tu sautes… » persiffla le Professeur.

Le fait qu'il prenne sa défense, ouvertement et devant tous, n'eut pas grand effet sur le malaise qui s'était emparé de lui. Cédric… Les ombres fantomatiques qui dansaient à la lisière de la clairière le narguaient, silhouettes des morts qui jalonnaient son existence.

« Sirius n'a pas tort, Monsieur… » intervint poliment Hermione. « Enfin… A part… Harry, nous n'avons jamais vu de véritables… duels. »

« Moi si. » rétorqua Draco froidement, et bien que la mauvais humeur soudaine qui obscurcit les yeux du blond ne soit probablement pas dirigée contre elle, la jeune fille frissonna. « Et ça n'a rien de particulièrement réjouissant. »

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Harry traversa la courte distance qui le séparait du Serpentard, parce qu'il savait que l'esprit de Draco était au moins aussi hanté que le sien. Que certains mots déclenchaient des images qui étaient tellement mieux enfouies…

« J'ai vu Bill et Charlie le faire, une fois… » rajouta Ron, plus pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'autre chose. « Mais ce n'était pas vraiment… »

« Les capacités de vos frères n'ont pas besoin d'être détaillées, Mr Weasley. » coupa Snape. « Elles n'étaient déjà pas bien élevées quand ils étaient à Poudlard. »

« Hey ! » s'exclama Ron, visiblement outré. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de… »

« A moins que vous ne vouliez expérimenter de première main la sensation que perdre un duel procure, Mr Weasley, je vous déconseille fortement d'avoir la prétention de me dicter ce dont j'ai le droit ou pas. »

Ca calma immédiatement le roux, qui s'enferma dans un silence renfrogné.

Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Harry planta son regard dans celui de Snape avec détermination.

« Hermione et Sirius ont raison. Si vous pouviez nous montrer… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, peu certain de comment elle serait accueillie.

L'Animagus sembla ravi qu'il lui ait donné raison. Snape, quant à lui, eut l'air amusé.

« Etes-vous en train de me donner l'autorisation de ridiculiser le cabot plein de puces qui vous sert de parrain, Mr Potter ? »

Sirius répondit par une insulte imagée, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Niveau sarcasme, il avait du chemin à faire pour atteindre la langue aiguisée que possédait Snape.

« Parrain contre Parrain, Potter ? » lui glissa Draco à l'oreille alors qu'ils s'écartaient pour laisser la place aux deux hommes. « Le tien est cuit. »

« Sirius peut te surprendre. » contra Hermione à mi-voix.

Devant le manque de réponse significatif d'Harry, le blond eut un reniflement moqueur.

« D'accord. » déclara-t-il à la jeune fille avec un sourire ravi. « S'il bat Severus, je peux continuer à t'appeler comme je veux. Sans représailles. »

Il tendit la main à Hermione qui inclina la tête, hésitant visiblement avant de se détourner en dédaignant la poignée de main qui lui était offerte.

« Apelle-moi Sang-de-Bourbe encore une fois et tu ne comprendras pas ce qui t'arrives. » prévint-elle dans un avertissement amusé.

Draco ne répondit pas, mais Harry s'interrogea brièvement sur le sourire étrange qui étira ses lèvres. Néanmoins, il conclut très vite qu'il ne voulait pas savoir et reporta son attention sur Snape et Sirius qui se dévisageaient avec concentration, ignorant également avec application le regard meurtrier avec lequel Ron fusillait le Serpentard.

L'Animagus et le Professeur se fixèrent un long moment, à l'affut mais prêts à réagir au premier mouvement de l'adversaire. Au moment où les adolescents commençaient à se lasser, Snape attaqua. Pourquoi maintenant et pas plus tôt, Harry n'en savait rien. Il ne put qu'admirer la grâce avec laquelle il se déplaçait. Et bien que la comparaison avec un félin –trop Griffondor- lui aurait sans doute déplu, l'agilité de ses esquives, la finesse de ses mouvements et la précision drastique de ses tirs rappelaient invariablement un fauve.

Ca contrastait tellement avec la façon dont Sirius se battait que ça en était presque risible. L'homme semblait lourd, maladroit… Jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise sa forme canine. Là, ce ne fut plus qu'un concours de volonté.

L'Animagus jouait de sa double forme, attaquant et parant avec habileté. Il encaissa plusieurs sorts offensifs de la part du Maître des Potions –et même Hermione échoua à en identifier la plupart- sans rechigner. Harry voulut intervenir quand son parrain secoua la tête, clairement étourdi, mais la main restrictive de Draco le retint.

« Je ne sais pas si Severus a planifié tout ça… » chuchota le blond. « Mais il est clair qu'il s'amuse, alors à ta place… »

Un regard au Professeur confirma les dires du Serpentard. Snape appréciait pleinement la situation. Avoir Sirius à sa merci lui plaisait apparemment énormément. Ca ne contribua pas à le rassurer.

« Le Professeur Snape ne fera rien d'inconsidéré, Harry. » tenta d'apaiser Hermione.

Mais une seconde plus tard, Sirius esquivait un méchant sortilège et ce fut la mâchoire puissante de Patmol qui se referma sur le bras de Snape. Précisément à l'endroit où devait se tenir la Marque des Ténèbres. L'ancien Mangemort lâcha un cri de douleur et le molosse s'éloigna dans un aboiement joyeux.

« Ce n'est pas Snape qui m'inquiète. » rétorqua alors Harry en faisant un pas en avant, décidé à mettre un terme à cette folie.

Mais la main levée de l'homme en noir l'immobilisa. Pas qu'il l'intimidât où qu'il voulut s'arrêter… Non, il était juste figé. Snape ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard, n'avait même pas levé sa baguette, et il était coincé. C'était un coup bas.

« J'espère que ça t'as fait mal. » gronda Sirius avec un sourire amusé, le regard braqué sur Snape.

Harry tenta de faire un autre pas en avant.

« Reste en dehors de cela. » ordonna l'ancien Mangemort, sans pour autant tourner la tête vers lui. Il fixait son parrain avec haine et dégout.

« Harry… » chuchota Hermione en attrapant son bras et en le tirant en arrière, brisant avec efficacité le charme auquel Snape l'avait soumis. Il ne commit pas l'erreur de vouloir s'interposer à nouveau, ceci dit.

Ils voulaient s'étriper ? Qu'ils s'étripent.

« Ok. » admit Draco avec intérêt. « Je suis surpris, Granger. »

Avant que la jeune fille ait pu répondre, Sirius était une nouvelle fois devenu chien et attaquait. Le combat qui s'engagea alors illustrait parfaitement ce que Snape appelait 'créativité'. Harry hésitait à qualifier ça de brutalité.

« Sale Clébard… » marmonna l'homme en noir quand un des sorts de l'Animagus le toucha à l'épaule.

« De rien, _Servillus_. » cracha Sirius avec dégout. « Tu as toujours été trop sûr de toi, Snape… Et il a toujours fallu te remettre à ta place… Tu te souviens ? _Levilicorpus_. »

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas la chose à faire, parce qu'un rictus dur étira les lèvres du Maître des Potions et que le sort de Sirius s'écrasa sur un bouclier vert parfaitement maîtrisé. Harry sentit la vague de magie de là où il était. Il puisait dans sa colère pour augmenter ses pouvoirs…

Et sans réelle surprise, Sirius décolla et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, sans parvenir à se relever.

« Cela a-t-il éclairé votre lanterne, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille, qui resta muette.

Harry, lui, soupira et se dirigea vers Sirius pour l'aider à se relever. Son parrain accepta la main qu'il lui tendit mais mit quelques secondes à retrouver son équilibre.

« Oh, oui. » ironisa le garçon. « C'est parfait. Vous vous êtes suffisamment défoulés maintenant ? On peut passer à autre chose ? »

« Bien envoyé. » approuva Ron, en s'approchant pour l'aider à soutenir Sirius.

« Votre ton, Mr Potter. » exigea Snape, mais curieusement ça n'avait plus le même impact qu'avant.

« J'ai une question. » intervint innocemment Draco et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. « Est-ce que les insultes font partie des règles ? Parce que dans mon souvenir… »

« La ferme, la larve. » coupa Sirius, mais il semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose. Harry aurait été étonné qu'il ne soit pas plus humilié d'avoir été battu s'il n'avait pas connu le penchant de son parrain pour les décharges d'adrénaline.

« Je suppose que tu es capable de superviser leur entrainement pendant une heure, Cabot ? » lança Snape, la main droite crispée sur son avant-bras gauche.

« Vous êtes blessé ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Harry, avant de se traiter mentalement d'imbécile. Sous sa forme canine, Sirius était un danger terrible. Evidemment que la morsure n'avait pas dû être agréable.

« Si vous preniez la peine d'écouter en classe, Potter, vous sauriez que la potion de régénération sanguine doit être remuée toutes les quatre heures. De plus j'ai d'autres… devoirs à prendre en compte. » répliqua le Professeur sans douceur.

Et c'était un mensonge éhonté. Le garçon le voyait bien à la façon dont il appuyait à l'endroit où se tenait la Marque.

« Travaillez vos esquives. » ordonna-t-il avant de se détourner dans un claquement de robes menaçant.

Harry prit bien soin d'ignorer le rire moqueur de Sirius, tout comme Hermione feignit de ne pas voir les regards hostiles qu'échangeaient Ron et Draco.


	33. Family substitute

Je suis absolument désolée pour le délais... Je vais tenter de faire plus vite.

N'hésitez pas à commenter!

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Family substitute **

Dans un soupir fatigué, Severus lâcha sa plume et se pinça l'arête du nez pour faire partir sa migraine. Il observa un instant la simple page de notes étendues devant lui, et grogna de frustration. Tenter de retranscrire ce dont il se souvenait de ses lectures sur Camelot, afin que Granger ait une vague idée de l'endroit où il les envoyait, était une entreprise éreintante et beaucoup plus compliquée que ce qu'il avait envisagé au départ. A l'origine, il avait prévu de visiter chacun des lieux lui-même… Mais il était vrai qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre du temps.

Et il était tout aussi vrai qu'il ne pouvait déléguer à personne d'autre la tâche de se rendre à Avalon… L'île sacrée avait ses règles et ses façons. Tous n'y étaient pas accoutumés et il était hors de question qu'il envoie Black là bas.

Les bruits d'éclats de rires étouffés par l'épaisseur de la vitre de la cuisine le convainquirent de prendre une courte pose et sans plus réfléchir, il délaissa son travail pour aller se poster à la fenêtre. La scène qui se jouait dehors lui arracha un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

Quand il avait demandé à Black d'aider les adolescents à améliorer leurs piètres capacités en matière d'esquive, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de laisser entendre qu'il devait les chasser dans le jardin enneigé sous sa forme canine jusqu'à plus soif. Et même s'il devait admettre qu'il était… réconfortant de voir les enfants courir et jouer comme si de rien n'était, ça ne les ferait pas avancer.

Il imaginait parfaitement la façon dont s'étaient déroulées les choses. Weasley, qui était encore celui qui avait gardé le plus de son innocente stupidité, avait immédiatement accepté le jeu. Harry s'était laissé entraîner sans plus d'hésitation, et c'était probablement lui qui avait eu l'idée de riposter à coup de boule de neige que le chien évitait présentement avec des aboiements joyeux. Granger avait sans doute été plus difficile à convaincre, mais les cajoleries des deux autres Griffondors avaient dû faire l'affaire. Draco… A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas très bien comment Draco s'était retrouvé à jouer dans la neige.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un comportement que Lucius aurait approuvé.

Et c'était une victoire sur l'homme qui provoqua en Severus un plaisir sadique.

Mais toute trace de contentement s'effaça bien rapidement quand, en représailles d'une tonne de neige reçue sur le museau, l'énorme chien noir effectua un bon impressionnant et atterrit sur Potter, le clouant violemment au sol. Il avait presque sorti sa baguette, à moitié prêt à courir pour réparer les dégâts, quand le chien délaissa sa proie pour bondir sur Granger et qu'Harry se releva sans paraître affecté plus que ça par l'expérience.

« Fous inconscients. » grommela l'ancien Mangemort, se souvenant trop bien de la douleur atroce que la morsure du chien avait provoquée. La Marque le brûlait depuis des jours déjà, et que le molosse l'ait mordu à cet endroit précisément…

« Faites attention, Severus… » prévint la voix amusée de Minerva McGonagall dans son dos. « Un peu plus, et on pourrait penser que vous tenez à vos élèves. »

Il était sur le point de répondre par une réplique tranchante dont il avait le secret quand ce fut sur Draco que Black sauta –et sans réelle gentillesse, il fallait le dire. L'intervention rapide de Granger, qui lévita une dizaine de boules de neige déjà prêtes et les lança en direction de l'Animagus, eut l'effet escompté et il relâcha le Serpentard.

Néanmoins, Severus en avait presque oublié sa collègue, marmonnant à la place que ces idiots n'avaient pas intérêt à venir le trouver pour se plaindre d'hématomes. Parce qu'il les voyait venir de loin… quand ils se blesseraient et qu'il leur faudrait des soins, vers qui se tourneraient-ils pour des potions ?

« On dirait une mère poule… » se moqua gentiment Minerva en le rejoignant devant la fenêtre.

Vexé, Severus la toisa avec dédain.

« Il m'arrive de me poser des questions sur la façon dont vous consommez votre herbe à chat, Minerva. »

Acceptant la plaisanterie avec un sourire pincé, la femme secoua la tête.

« Vous vous êtes réellement attaché à Harry, n'est ce pas ? » s'enquit-elle finalement avec une douceur sérieuse.

Le regard de Severus tomba une nouvelle fois sur le brun qui riait à gorge déployée en se réfugiant derrière Granger et en la livrant, subséquemment, aux tirs nourris de Draco. Le Serpentard sembla désolé de l'avoir touchée mais les représailles de la jeune fille furent si virulentes qu'il n'eut apparemment même pas le temps de s'excuser.

« Désiriez-vous quelque chose de spécifique ? » interrogea-t-il sans répondre à la question initiale. Il ne parlait pas de sentiments. Maudits soient ces Griffondors qui ne cessaient d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

« A vrai dire, oui. » soupira Minerva sans insister davantage. « Molly souhaiterait que vous débarrassiez la cuisine pour la soirée… Et il serait également appréciable que vous aidiez Remus et Arthur à ramener un arbre… »

Severus ne perdait pas souvent le fil d'une conversation. Pourtant, là, il devait admettre qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

« Un arbre ? Qu'est-ce encore que cette lubie ? »

Déconcentrée une seconde, la sous-directrice le fixa comme s'il plaisantait. Puis, un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage.

« Oh, bien sûr. Vous n'étiez pas là… » Elle fit un vague geste en direction du salon où étaient rassemblés Molly, Arthur, Tonks et Lupin. « J'avais moi-même perdu le compte des jours… Sans la réflexion de Nymphadora… Enfin, je suppose que… »

« Au but, s'il vous plait. » interrompit l'homme sans prendre de gants.

« Nous sommes le 24 décembre, Severus. » lâcha l'enseignante. « Et Molly veut fêter Noël. »

« Noël ? » répéta-t-il avec incrédulité. « _Noël_ ? Pensez-vous sérieusement que nous ayons du temps à perdre en… »

« Précisément. » coupa la femme avec un air sévère qui décourageait toute opposition. « Noël, Severus. Il y a eu beaucoup trop de malheurs ces derniers jours. Un semblant de normalité ne serait pas malvenu. »

Le Maître des Potions secoua aussitôt la tête. « Vous savez la _grande_ importance que j'accorde à ce genre de… réjouissances, Minerva. Et croyez bien que ça me désole… Mais je m'en passerai volontiers cette année. »

Ce serait même un véritable soulagement…

« Peut-être. » rétorqua-t-elle, et la lueur amusée dans son regard laissait présager des ennuis. « Mais vous allez mener ces enfants vers un danger qui pourrait s'avérer mortel et… »

« Ils ne seront pas plus en danger qu'en restant ici. » cingla-t-il brutalement, las qu'on lui reproche son manque de prudence envers les quatre adolescents. « Et contrairement à ce que d'autres ont pu permettre, je ne laisserai aucun d'eux affronter de basilic. »

Le reproche était bas car Albus n'était plus là pour l'entendre… mais la vieille sorcière choisit de toute façon de l'ignorer.

« Là, n'est pas la question. » trancha-t-elle. « Nous fêtons Noël ce soir, ce n'est pas soumis à discussion. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de se voir donner des ordres et laissa son regard voyager sur le matériel qu'il avait utilisé pour ses potions et qui s'était peu à peu étalé dans la pièce. Avec un soupir, il résolut de ranger et de débarrasser l'espace pour que Molly puisse avoir accès à la cuisine. Les potions qu'il lui restait à préparer étaient de toute façon trop volatiles pour qu'il s'y penche avec toutes ces allées et venues, elles n'auraient même pas dû être préparées dans un endroit aussi instable… Et il comptait bien prendre une nuit décente de sommeil le soir même…

« Autre chose ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement irrité et espérant que sa collègue prenne congé.

Minerva soupira. « A vrai dire, Miss Granger est venue me trouver hier avec une question dont j'ignore la réponse… »

Intrigué, Severus dévisagea la sorcière avec intérêt et l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

« Elle s'inquiétait de… » La Directrice de Maison s'interrompit et étudia son ancien étudiant avec attention. « Savez-vous où Albus a envoyé les parents d'Hermione, Severus ? Parce qu'il n'a pas partagé cette information avec moi et… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et Severus se remit à observer les adolescents qui se poursuivaient en riant. Son regard s'attacha à la jeune fille. Vive. Brillante. Prometteuse. Par certains aspects, elle lui rappelait Lily. Par d'autres, elle était radicalement différente. Courageuse à l'extrême et fidèle à son cœur. Trop réfléchie pour se lancer seule à la poursuite de Mangemorts sur leur territoire pour expier le chagrin d'un deuil…

Pas une fois il n'avait entendu de plaintes de la part de Granger. D'eux tous, elle était celle qui aurait pu gémir, pleurer et demander à rentrer chez elle. Rien ne la retenait auprès d'eux. Pas de famille, pas de devoirs… Rien sauf la force de l'amitié qu'elle vouait à Harry et Ron, et une détermination sans faille à faire ce qu'elle pensait juste.

Comment allaient-ils lui annoncer qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où Dumbledore avait dissimulé ses parents ? Et qu'ils ignoraient même la façon dont il s'y était pris ?

« Albus et son gout du secret ! » cracha-t-il avec ressentiment.

Curieusement, il n'avait aucune envie de blesser la petite Griffondor. Pas maintenant. Pas quand son aide leur serait si précieuse. Pas quand elle était si essentielle à l'équilibre de Potter…

« Severus… » reprocha gentiment sa collègue. « Si vous ne le savez pas… Il avait forcément prévu une solution de secours… La question ne se pose pas pour l'instant de toute façon… »

« Toujours des mystères, des énigmes. » rétorqua le Professeur, une rancœur amère s'emparant de son cœur. « Albus n'a jamais rien dit ou fait franchement. Nous n'étions que des pièces sur un jeu d'échec. »

Les mots claquèrent, durs et froids, dans la cuisine silencieuse. Il aurait pensé que la femme s'énerverait et défendrait plus vivement la mémoire du Directeur mais elle semblait désolée, peinée pour lui.

« Le rôle qu'Albus a joué était difficile, Severus… Mais ne croyez pas qu'il… »

« Vous jugez cela difficile ? Peut-être ne savez-vous pas précisément la sensation qu'on éprouve à être manipulé, utilisé comme un pion dont l'existence entière n'est vouée qu'à un seul but. Peut-être ne savez-vous pas précisément ce que c'est d'être considéré comme une arme. »

« Oh, Severus… » souffla la sorcière, ouvertement blessée pour lui à présent.

Le Maître des Potions s'agaça comme à l'ordinaire de la compassion chaude qu'il lisait sur les traits de la femme. Il n'était pas égocentrique au point de penser que sa vie avait une quelconque valeur… Ne pouvait-elle pas s'en rendre compte ?

« Je ne parle pas de moi, pauvre folle. » se défendit-il, presque horrifié qu'elle puisse le penser. « Mais à cause d'Albus, de la façon dont il l'a traité, Potter… »

Mais il s'interrompit. Parce que c'était faux. Harry ne concevait aucune rancœur envers Dumbledore. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas son propre cas. Cependant, il connaissait cette colère noire qui brûlait dans sa poitrine… Ce n'était pas tant de la rancune que de la peine…

Parce que le vieux sorcier lui manquait.

« Dites à Mrs Weasley que la cuisine sera à elle dans quelques minutes. » reprit-il, sa voix égale. Il était trop habitué à se dissimuler pour laisser passer dans son ton la fêlure qui zébrait ses émotions. Il prit néanmoins bien soin de lui tourner le dos, les yeux rivés sur les silhouettes qui s'agitaient à l'extérieur.

McGonagall ne dût pas être dupe de son changement de conversation subit parce qu'elle ne bougea pas de là où elle était et le silence s'étira quelques secondes, gêné.

« Albus vous aimait comme un fils, Severus. » déclara doucement la sorcière au bout d'un moment. « Il était fier de vous. »

Sa mâchoire se contracta brutalement, et il se surprit à devoir lutter contre des émotions puissantes. C'était rarement arrivé depuis qu'il avait perdu Lily. Il s'était juré de ne plus aimer après ça.

Il avait retrouvé Albus Dumbledore au pied d'une falaise et lui avait offert sa vie contre celle de Lily Evans. Il lui avait offert sa vie… son existence… et le vieux sorcier en avait disposé sans hésitation. Remords probablement, mais pas d'hésitation.

Severus aurait dû le détester pour cela, lui en vouloir… et il s'était pris à apprécier le vieillard, à s'inquiéter pour lui… A tenir à lui.

Et il l'avait perdu. Tout comme il avait perdu Lily.

Quand comprendrait-il que s'attacher était le meilleur moyen de perdre ? Quand est-ce que les leçons du passé allaient porter leurs fruits ?

Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et il se rappela sa promesse. Trois serments le liaient au gamin. Celui qu'il avait prêté sur la tombe de sa mère, celui –inviolable- qu'il avait offert à Albus, et bien entendu… l'assurance franche et spontanée qu'il avait donné au garçon deux jours plus tôt.

La main fine de McGonagall se posa sur son épaule avec prudence, comme incertaine de la façon dont il réagirait à son contact.

« Vous êtes conscient qu'Albus n'était pas le seul à partager ces sentiments, n'est ce pas, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Cette fois, l'ancien Mangemort ferma les paupières, plus ému qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par cette affirmation surprenante.

« Maintenant je me demande si ce que vous cultivez est bien de l'herbe à chat… » plaisanta-t-il doucement.

Elle laissa échapper un bruit amusé et lâcha son épaule. Il attrapa ses doigts quand ils passèrent à proximité des siens et retint brièvement sa main dans un remerciement silencieux. Sans un mot, la sorcière rebroussa chemin vers la porte, s'immobilisant sur le seuil.

« Oh, et Severus ? »

L'homme tourna la tête, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

« Nous fêtons Noël _tous ensemble_. » déclara-t-elle, tentant visiblement de refouler un sourire amusé. « Inutile de vous cacher au fin fond de votre armoire. »

Maudite Griffondor.

* * *

Le rire qui le secouait amena rapidement des larmes à ses yeux, mais Harry, trop amusé par la scène que présentait Ron, coincé sous le corps lourd de Patmol, ne s'en préoccupa pas. L'éclat de rire joyeux d'Hermione qui fixait elle aussi la lutte acharnée du roux, attira son attention et il résolut bien vite de profiter de l'instant d'inattention de la jeune fille.

Les équipes qu'ils avaient spontanément crées en commençant ce jeu avaient progressivement volé en éclat, et c'était à présent chacun pour soi. C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde à attraper son amie par la taille d'un bras et à agiter sa baguette de sa main libre pour que la neige vienne s'écraser sur son visage.

Hermione se débattit, riant et criant d'indignation à la fois. Finalement, ses gestes fous et incontrôlés finirent par les faire rouler tous les deux à terre, où ils luttèrent quelques minutes, mangeant plus de neige que l'un et l'autre l'auraient voulu.

Jamais encore Harry ne s'était autant amusé.

Certes, ils se conduisaient comme des gamins et le garçon s'attendait, à tout moment, à ce que le Professeur de Potions sorte de sa cuisine en râlant contre leur manque d'implication mais pour l'instant, il profitait. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien.

Un aboiement amusé de Patmol attira son attention et il leva la tête à temps pour voir Ron courir en tout sens, hilare, le chien lui collant au train.

Profitant de sa seconde d'inattention, Hermione se dégagea avec facilité et l'envoya rouler. En deux temps trois mouvements, il était sur ses pieds et rattrapait la jeune fille avec l'agilité qui faisait de lui un attrapeur prisé.

« Perdu… » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille et elle lâcha un cri quand elle vit six boules de neiges léviter devant son visage.

Harry s'apprêtait à les lui envoyer dessus quand il sentit un regard perçant, presque hostile lui vriller l'arrière de la nuque. Surpris, il desserra légèrement sa prise et Hermione en profita pour se sauver, le laissant recevoir ses propres missiles en pleine tête.

Secouant la tête pour faire tomber la neige, il remercia mentalement sa providence d'avoir pensé à jeter un sort sur ses lunettes, de sorte qu'il pouvait voir à peu près normalement sans que les verres ne se recouvrent de givre. Il se retourna rapidement, s'attendant à trouver Ron derrière lui et prêt déjà à expliquer qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec Hermione comme lui l'aurait fait avec Ginny.

Il se tut en revanche en constatant que le roux était toujours occupé par sa course-poursuite avec l'énorme chien noir. Dire qu'il était surpris de la dureté du regard gris posé sur lui était un euphémisme.

Draco et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien ces derniers temps.

Harry grimaça. Assurer à Ron qu'il n'avait aucune intention romantique à l'encontre d'Hermione était une chose, faire la même chose envers un Serpentard… Et puis de toute façon, que cherchait Malfoy ? Il passait ses journées à insulter Mione… Certes il plaisantait la plupart du temps et la jeune fille le prenait à la rigolade, répliquant souvent par une insulte qui lui était propre.

Non, il interprétait forcément mal l'expression possessive et blessée qui déformait les traits du blond…

« Harry ? » appela Hermione derrière lui dans un demi-rire.

Mais le garçon ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher son regard de celui de Draco. Avertissements et jalousie mêlés luttaient dans leurs yeux.

« Draco ? » demanda-t-elle ce coup-ci, sérieuse et incertaine à la fois.

Apparemment, elle avait plus d'influence sur le Serpentard que sur Harry parce qu'il cessa de fixer le Griffondor et tourna la tête vers Hermione.

« Granger ? » répondit-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, Harry eut la très forte tentation de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Il y a un problème ? » s'enquit-elle, plantant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une imitation presque parfaite de Mrs Weasley.

S'étant probablement aperçu qu'il y avait un désaccord, Ron et Sirius avaient cessé leur jeu et revenaient vers eux à grandes enjambées. Harry comprit immédiatement que le sourire goguenard de Draco n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Aucun, Granger. » assura-t-il. « Absolument aucun. »

Et quand une seconde plus tard, une substance glacée dégoulina le long de la nuque du Survivant et que des boules de neige se mirent à se former et à l'attaquer sous les éclats de rire de Ron et Hermione, Harry dût admettre que le blond avait un don pour détourner l'attention. Heureusement, Sirius vint bien vite à son aide et le jeu reprit comme avant, l'incident tout aussi vite oublié.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de garder un œil sur celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur…


	34. And to All a Good Night

C'est de saison... ;)

Reviewez fidèles lecteurs, tel sera mon cadeau de Noël... Ohohohoh... Et si vous êtes gentils, il se peut même que je pose trèèèèèèès prochainement. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : ****And to All a Good Night… **

« Arrête de râler, Servillus. » lança joyeusement Black, en attrapant ce qui restait des assiettes et en les déposant dans l'évier.

Un coup de baguette distrait de Molly et la vaisselle se lavait seule.

« Ne commencez pas tous les deux. » prévint McGonagall avant que Severus ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Le troupeau d'éléphants dans l'escalier lui arracha un grognement et il se leva, espérant pouvoir quitter la cuisine avant que les adolescents trop enthousiastes débarquent. La perspective de fêter Noël avait définitivement annulé tout espoir d'effectuer un travail correct dans la journée. A peine le leur avait-on annoncé qu'ils s'empressaient de vouloir décorer la maison entière…

A croire qu'ils se pensaient en vacances.

Enfin… Il devait admettre que la soirée ne se déroulait pas si mal pour le moment. Certes, les cantiques que ne cessait d'entonner l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons l'importunaient, certes les couleurs rouges et vertes assorties de lueurs brillantes que les plus jeunes avaient insisté pour placer un peu partout lui brûlaient les yeux… Mais la certaine sobriété qui accompagnait ce réveillon particulier en raison des disparus qui manquaient à leur table, et la cuisine incomparable de Molly Weasley compensaient relativement les inconvénients de cette fête.

« On a trouvé un jeu d'échecs ! » s'exclama Ron Weasley avec ravissement.

Un seul regard au plateau entre les mains du roux confirma à Severus que le jeu était vieux, probablement incomplet et plus que certainement inutilisable. Se détournant du babillage insupportable des quatre adolescents, il se dirigea vers le salon nettement plus tranquille où étaient rassemblés Arthur, Tonks et Lupin.

Severus s'installa avec grâce dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, s'assurant d'être relativement excentré de la compagnie générale. Ce pour quoi il se félicita quand l'ouragan débarqua dans le salon sous la forme de trois Griffondor et d'un Serpentard. Il observa avec attention le cadet des Weasley installer le plateau et les pièces d'échecs, usant –une fois n'est pas coutume- d'inventivité pour remplacer celles manquantes, en enchantant ce qu'il pouvait trouver pour prendre leur place.

« Si vous vous étiez autant appliqué pendant mes cours, Mr Weasley, vous auriez facilement pu obtenir des O. » lança McGonagall en passant, jetant un coup d'œil approbateur au travail du roux.

Celui-ci rougit sous le compliment mais le regard réprobateur de sa mère, qui venait juste d'entrer portant un plateau avec des tasses de chocolat chaud et des verres de brandy, le poussa à s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Harry ? » invita-t-il le brun, et le Survivant s'installa docilement en tailleur de l'autre côté du jeu d'échec.

« C'est parti. » acquiesça le Griffondor, s'emparant au passage d'une tasse de chocolat chaud. « Merci, Mrs Weasley. »

Draco l'imita et s'installa à côté des deux garçons, commentant chacun des mouvements que faisaient l'un et l'autre. Severus nota bien que ses remarques étaient plus sèches qu'elles ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps mais, trop occupé à refuser d'un geste les boissons que lui offrait la sorcière tyrannique, il ne s'y attarda pas.

« Miss Granger ? » appela-t-il la jeune sorcière.

Hésitant visiblement entre aller s'asseoir avec ses amis ou s'installer près de Tonks qui parlait joyeusement avec Minerva, elle sembla soulagée de trouver un compromis et s'approcha de lui sans la crainte qu'il inspirait antérieurement à ses élèves. C'était un point sur lequel il serait peut-être souhaitable qu'il se repenche…

« Etudiez ceci dès que vous en aurez l'opportunité et brûlez les quand vous en aurez mémorisé les informations principales. » ordonna-t-il en lui tendant les quelques feuilles de parchemin qu'il avait rangées dans sa poche et qui résumaient tout ce dont il avait pu se rappeler de Camelot et ce qu'elle aurait à savoir concernant les sorts entourant Excalibur.

« C'est Noël, Severus ! » intervint aussitôt McGonagall dans un froncement de sourcils réprobateur. « Vous n'allez certainement pas donner des devoirs à Miss Granger ce soir. »

« Il ne me semble pas avoir exigé qu'elle s'y plonge immédiatement. » répliqua Severus avec mauvais humeur, mais appréciant secrètement l'opportunité que lui offrait la vieille sorcière. S'il se montrait suffisamment désagréable, sa présence ne serait plus souhaitée et il pourrait s'esquiver…

« Ca ne me dérange pas ! » déclara Granger, apparemment horrifiée à l'idée qu'on lui arrache les pages, elle les serrait contre sa poitrine.

Les garçons détournèrent vaguement leur attention de la partie d'échecs pour murmurer dans son dos quelques inepties à l'encontre de leur amie incapable de s'arrêter de travailler, mais un regard incendiaire de la part de Severus les renvoya à leur occupation première. Non. Non, il ne prenait pas la défense d'une Griffondor. Mais ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait décourager une étudiante de vouloir enrichir son esprit. Les élèves de cette espèce étaient trop rares.

Minerva aurait visiblement volontiers interdit à la jeune fille de parcourir les notes dès à présent, mais Granger sentant le coup venir supplia discrètement Tonks du regard. La jeune sorcière qui affectionnait clairement l'adolescente, ramena rapidement la sous-directrice dans la conversation. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour aller s'asseoir sur le petit fauteuil dans l'angle de la pièce qui, faisant miroir à celui où était installé Severus, était presque en retrait. Une seconde plus tard, elle était absorbée par sa lecture.

Par manque pur d'occupation, Severus, après avoir laissé plusieurs fois trainer son regard sur les différents groupes répartis dans la pièce, accorda une attention distraite à la partie d'échecs disputée par les garçons. Il aurait donné cher pour un livre, quelque que soit la sorte ou l'auteur… Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette maison que les vieilles couvertures rongées par les mites, les provisions que Dumbledore s'était assuré d'emmagasiner et une bonne tonne de poussière. A vrai dire, il comprenait tout à fait la joie disproportionnée de Granger à la vue de quelque chose ayant un intérêt spirituel quelconque.

Et bien que ses pensées se soient rapidement mises à dériver, il déduisit avec six coups d'avance que Potter allait perdre. Le garçon n'avait pas deux sous de stratégie. Il fonçait dans le tas et espérait le meilleur. Weasley en revanche… Voilà qui était intrigant.

Il avait toujours pensé que le garçon n'était bon à rien, or… il semblait qu'il avait un don de stratège assez impressionnant.

« Potter, tu crains. » conclut joyeusement Draco quand Harry fut mis échec et mat.

« Ton tour, Malfoy ? » proposa Weasley, une note de défi hostile dans la voix.

Personne ne releva, trop habitué aux petites piques que s'envoyaient les deux garçons. Seule Granger sembla interpellée, quittant des yeux les précieuses notes qu'elle était, sans nul doute, en train d'apprendre par cœur.

« Envie de te ridiculiser, la belette ? » répliqua Draco, mais le blond ne marqua aucune hésitation avant de prendre la place qu'Harry venait d'abandonner pour rejoindre son parrain et son ami lycanthrope.

Les deux membres survivants des Maraudeurs l'accueillirent avec des exclamations de joie auxquelles le garçon répondit d'un sourire ravi. Trop occupé à observer la façon possessive dont Black entourait les épaules de son filleul, la simplicité ouverte qui les liait tous les trois ainsi que la confiance clairement réciproque qu'Harry offrait spontanément aux amis de son père, Severus rata le début de la partie entre le Serpentard et le Griffondor.

Le temps qu'il parvienne à arracher ses yeux au spectacle du Cabot riant aux éclats, imité par l'image vivante de James Potter et de Remus, Draco s'était débarrassé d'une bonne partie des pions de Weasley, ainsi que de sa tour. Et même avec cette drôle de boule, lourde comme du plomb, qui se formait dans sa poitrine, l'ancien Mangemort pouvait dire que son filleul ferait mieux de cesser de se pavaner en insultant le roux et de faire attention aux déplacements prudents mais sûrs de son adversaire.

En quatre coups, Weasley avait massacré Draco.

« Tu as triché ! » accusa immédiatement celui-ci, ne parvenant visiblement pas à comprendre comment il était passé d'une situation parfaitement maîtrisée à une défaite.

« Pas besoin de tricher. » répliqua le Griffondor. « Apparemment, les fouines sont trop stupides pour savoir anticiper. »

« Ron. » intervint sur le champ Arthur, mais si l'adolescent eut le mérite de tenter de prendre un air contrit, il était évident pour Severus qu'il ferait un piètre acteur.

Le Professeur ne rata pas davantage les coups d'œil discrets que les deux rivaux jetaient à Granger. Celle-ci avait levé la tête mais s'était très vite désintéressée de l'argument en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'elle ne prenne pas parti n'enchanta ni l'un ni l'autre des joueurs d'échecs en herbe…

Inconsciemment, le regard sombre de Severus se déplaça à nouveau jusqu'à Potter et son parrain qui n'avaient même pas daigné interrompre leur discussion _si_ terriblement amusante… Un élan de paranoïa dicté par des années d'expérience lui fit un instant redouter que le sujet de la conversation ne soit rien d'autre qu'une des bonnes centaines de _plaisanteries_ que lui avaient joué les Maraudeurs à la glorieuse époque de leur scolarité. Mais Potter ne rirait pas si tel était le cas… n'est ce pas ?

A moins que ce sale sac-à-puces complètement malade ne l'ait retourné…

Il avait passé sa journée à jouer avec les gamins… A être… aimable avec eux, à s'occuper d'eux… Severus avait comme d'habitude endossé le rôle du professeur strict et exigeant… Mais Black avait été agréable et avenant.

Et il avait demandé à Potter la veille de choisir.

Bien entendu, Harry l'avait envoyé royalement paître… Il avait bien précisé que si un choix devait être fait, c'était _lui_ qui gagnerait… Lui. Mais entre-temps… Entre-temps, le garçon avait eu le temps de se rendre compte que son parrain était peut-être cinglé mais plus… doué que lui l'était en matière de… Y avait-il seulement un mot pour désigner ce qu'il voulait être pour le fils de son amie défunte ?

Certes, dans un accès de colère, Harry avait fait de lui son tuteur… Mais tout comme pour Granger, il n'avait de tuteur que le titre. Rien n'était légal.

Plus troublant encore… Avait-il réellement envie que ce soit légal ? Pas pour la jeune fille, c'était clair. Il se débarrasserait de cette charge dès qu'ils auraient mis la main sur Excalibur. McGonagall serait probablement ravie de récupérer le fardeau… Mais Potter ?

Evidemment, ses responsables légaux étaient les Dursley… Mais Black était le prochain dans la file… Désirait-il vraiment lutter pour une chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir ?

« Severus ! » l'interpella brutalement Draco, le sortant efficacement de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à la dispute qui avait enflé à l'exaspération générale.

« Aucun besoin de hurler, Mr Malfoy. » cingla-t-il.

Draco fit l'effort de paraître repentant et il fallait admettre qu'il était beaucoup plus crédible que Weasley. Néanmoins, la lueur sournoise et le sourire suffisant qui étiraient ses lèvres, indiquaient qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête…

« Ron pense qu'il est le meilleur aux échecs. » rapporta le blond.

Severus leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas réellement où voulait en venir son filleul. Il fallait dire aussi que son regard ne cessait de dériver vers Black et les gestes trop amples qu'il faisait. Il mimait quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

« Il t'a battu, il me semble. Donc, il n'a pas tort de dire qu'il est meilleur que toi. » répondit-il distraitement, sans prêter grande attention au roux qui s'était tourné vers son père et articulait silencieusement 'c'était un compliment ?'.

« Non, Severus… » insista Draco, sans se démonter. « Tu ne comprends pas… Il prétend pouvoir battre _n'importe qui_ dans la pièce… »

L'insinuation fit pâlir le roux à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'impliquait le Serpentard. Severus, lui, s'autorisa un mince sourire ironique.

« Vraiment, Mr Weasley ? » s'enquit-il, de sa voix doucereuse « N'importe qui ? »

Passer la haine et la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui sur le roux semblait une excellente idée à l'instant. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se précipiter jusqu'à Black, arracher Harry à son étreinte et ensorceler l'homme pour qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais de Potter… Enfin, théoriquement, il _pourrait_…

« Je ne disais pas… Je ne… Je… » balbutia Weasley, impitoyablement.

« Ron est vraiment très doué pour les échecs… » intervint Molly, croyant sans doute aider. « Aucun de ses frères n'a jamais pu le battre… Sauf George… C'est lui qui lui avait appris à jouer… »

Les yeux de la sorcière se remplirent immédiatement de larmes et en une seconde, son mari était auprès d'elle, offrant un soutien silencieux. Severus refoula la pointe de satisfaction en voyant que _ça_, au moins, avait mis un terme aux rires de Lupin, Black et Potter. S'apercevant en revanche de la détresse soudaine du cadet des Weasley, il soupira.

« Voudriez-vous disputer une partie contre quelqu'un de compétent, Mr Weasley ? » proposa-t-il avec toute l'amabilité qu'il avait en réserve. Et c'était peu, comme l'indiqua le ton sec qui fit passer sa requête pour un ordre.

Fred n'était pas reparu dans les parties communes depuis leur arrivée. A la demande de Mrs Weasley, il était lui-même allé le voir et bien qu'il n'ait rien d'un Magicomage, il avait vite conclu qu'il était en état de choc. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était attendre que cela passe… Si le garçon refusait de se mêler à eux… Chacun avait sa façon de gérer la douleur. Ce qu'il restait à faire était surveiller qu'il ne développe pas de tendances suicidaires. C'était là un point que Severus connaissait plutôt bien, et si les recommandations qu'il avait faites à Molly avaient choqué la femme, elle s'était empressée de les suivre.

Ron s'exécuta aussitôt, installant une table face à Severus et disposant plateau et pièces sous le regard satisfait de Draco. Le Professeur ne comprenait pas bien ce que le blond avait en tête, mais il semblait en tout se délecter de la nervosité et de la crainte évidente du Griffondor. Le Professeur devait admettre que c'était bon d'encore réussir à terroriser quelqu'un…

« A vous l'honneur. » offrit-il à son adversaire.

Celui-ci ordonna à un pion de se déplacer, la voix tremblante. Severus répondit en bougeant l'équivalent noir de la pièce que Weasley avait jouée. Il fut surpris de trouver en Ron un adversaire à sa mesure, mais le fait est que le roux manqua presque le battre. L'idée en elle-même fut assez humiliante pour qu'il cesse de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à Potter et à Black et se concentre sur le jeu.

Entre sa surveillance discrète et la partie d'échecs devant lui, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que Draco n'était plus là pour faire des sarcasmes et rabaisser le Griffondor à chaque faux pas. La disparition du blond l'intrigua d'autant plus que c'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il dispute une manche avec Weasley…

Il ne lui fallut cependant pas longtemps pour repérer son filleul. Perché sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était installée Granger, il lisait par-dessus son épaule, une main appuyée sur l'autre accoudoir, ce qui avait pour conséquence que la jeune fille était pratiquement collée contre lui.

Petit serpent sournois… songea Severus, non sans fierté.

Personne ne leur prêtait attention, mais quand bien même il en aurait été autrement, le Professeur n'était pas certain qu'ils eurent remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il hésita un instant à les interpeller, puis décida que cela provoquerait un scandale inutile. Granger ne semblait pas se rendre compte que le regard de Draco était braqué sur elle et non sur le parchemin…

Intérieurement, il soupira. Les serpents et les lionnes n'allaient pas bien ensemble, l'histoire –sa propre histoire- l'avait prouvé…

« A vous, Monsieur. »

Le rappel à l'ordre de Ron le fit se pencher une nouvelle fois sur le jeu en cours. Le garçon avait déplacé sa reine et était tombé dans le piège que Severus lui avait patiemment tendu.

« Echec et mat, Mr Weasley. » conclut l'ancien Mangemort avec fatalité, tandis que les pions noirs ravageaient les blancs.

« Oh ! » s'exclama le roux, déçu et intrigué à la fois. « Comment avez-vous fait ça ? »

« Manœuvre de Spassky. » répondit-il distraitement, son attention une fois de plus détournée par les éclats de rire qui venaient à nouveau de retentir du côté de Black, Lupin et Harry.

« Qui ? » demanda Weasley, perplexe. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un sorcier qui s'appelait comme ça… »

« C'était un Moldu. » expliqua Severus, sans y prendre garde. « Un champion d'échecs Moldu. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la joie ouverte sur le visage d'Harry lui fit mal. Oh, il n'était pas si égoïste. Bien sûr que le fait qu'il se détende et ne soit plus sur le qui vive permanent des jours derniers était une bonne chose… Mais être témoin de la complicité facile qui le liait au Cabot… Alors que ses relations avec Potter étaient toujours si fragiles, si… compliquées.

Les fantômes de James et Lily dansaient entre eux.

Il n'était pas certain que Lily aurait approuvé qu'il se rapproche de son fils, même s'il avait juré sur sa tombe de le protéger… Mais connaissant la jeune femme comme il la connaissait… Elle aurait probablement accepté. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. En paix avec cette partie de sa vie qui était étiquetée Lily Evans. Comme si sa dette était payée.

Mais James… James n'aurait jamais supporté que Severus s'approche de son enfant. Black avait raison sur ce point. Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait enlever à Harry ses illusions sur le père compréhensif et prêt à pardonner et à oublier qu'il s'imaginait, mais il était évident pour lui qu'à la manière du Clébard, James Potter n'aurait jamais passé l'éponge sur sa rivalité avec celui qu'il avait baptisé Servillus, même vingt ans après.

« Un Moldu ? » répéta Weasley, stupéfait. « Vous connaissez des Moldus ? »

Au même instant, Harry tourna les yeux vers Severus, sentant probablement le regard insistant du Professeur. Le rire du garçon mourut sur ses lèvres et l'ancien Mangemort s'en voulut de lui arracher ce petit instant de bonheur qu'il volait au désespoir de leur époque.

Puis soudain, la véritable question qui torturait son âme lui apparut.

Le gamin ne cessait de le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner…

Mais ce qu'il craignait en réalité était l'inverse…

Et si lui, l'abandonnait ? Et s'il s'attachait pour perdre ?

Les yeux verts étaient trop vifs, trop réels, et faisaient un peu trop écho à ceux de sa mère au gout de Severus. Etait-ce la période qui le rendait amer ou les souvenirs d'un Noël particulier, des années auparavant… toujours est-il que brusquement, les raisons pour lesquelles il ne supportait pas cette fête et les imbéciles continuellement heureux qui la célébraient s'imposèrent à lui et il se leva brutalement, quittant la pièce dans un claquement de robes rageur.

Il était conscient du regard réprobateur de McGonagall, mais la sorcière devait être surprise qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps parce qu'elle ne le suivit pas.

Il se réfugia dans la cuisine. En général, quand il était dans un état de nerfs pareil, il se rabattait sur une potion, trouvant dans la préparation méticuleuse et familière des ingrédients ce qu'il fallait pour apaiser son agitation. Il ne pouvait rien entreprendre dans l'état actuel des choses. Trop délicat, trop de monde et trop peu de place en raison des restes du repas et des assiettes propres qu'il fallait ranger, empilées à côté de l'évier.

« Je ne raffole pas vraiment non plus de Noël… » lança une voix aux accents trainants du seuil de la pièce.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, attrapant la bouilloire, la remplissant et la mettant sur le feu avec des gestes mécaniques.

« Pourtant tu avais l'air plutôt heureux, il y a quelques minutes. » répliqua-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » déclara Draco en tirant une chaise et en s'installant à la table.

« Bien que j'approuve tout ce qui peux contrarier Lucius… » remarqua le Professeur, se forçant à retrouver une certaine sérénité. « Je ne suis pas sûr que courtiser une Née-Moldu uniquement par esprit de contradiction soit la meilleure idée que tu ais eue, Draco. »

« Je me moque de ce que Lucius peut penser. » gronda Draco en réponse. « Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas dans une maison perdue au milieu des bois mais confortablement installé sur un canapé de velours. »

Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent légèrement, en un sourire ironique.

« Curieux. » constata-t-il. « Je pensais que ce serait le deuxième point que tu discuterais. »

Draco détourna la tête avec un reniflement méprisant.

« Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec des Sang-de-Bourbe, Severus. » affirma-t-il.

« N'utilise pas ce mot ! » reprit immédiatement l'homme, l'insulte ravivant des souvenirs qui étaient bien mieux enfouis.

Le blond pâlit brusquement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Et bien qu'il l'ait souhaité, Severus doutait que ce soit en réaction à son explosion colérique.

« Je vais me coucher. » déclara posément une voix indubitablement féminine, et contrariée, dans son dos. « Bonne nuit, Professeur. » Le regard, quelque peu froid, de Granger se posa sur le Serpentard avec mépris. « Draco. »

Le ton était glacial et il n'y avait plus rien d'amical dans la posture de la jeune fille.

« Granger… » souffla le blond, mais Severus aurait pu lui dire que c'était trop tard.

« Bonne nuit, Miss Granger. » souhaita-t-il aimablement.

Elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers et l'ancien Mangemort soupira en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Draco. Il n'était pas réellement certain d'approuver les intentions de son filleul mais il aurait été bien hypocrite de lui faire la leçon sur ce point là…

« Même un Weasley aurait l'intelligence de s'excuser après une insulte pareille. » déclara-t-il dans un sarcasme, en s'emparant de la bouilloire fumante et en versant l'eau bouillante dans une tasse.

Le regard gris acier se posa sur lui, stupéfait, puis le garçon se leva brusquement, se précipitant dans les escaliers avec la discrétion d'un troupeau de rhinocéros en charge. Secouant la tête contre la stupidité des adolescents de quinze ans, et espérant que Granger soit plus tolérante que Lily, il ouvrit le placard où il avait rangé ses ingrédients et en sortit de la poudre de verveine sèche.

« Il a le feu aux fesses ? » s'amusa Harry sur le seuil de la pièce.

« Langage. » exigea Severus, sans douceur.

Il hésita une seconde puis remplit une deuxième tasse d'eau bouillante où il ajouta également une pincée de verveine. Un coup de baguette et la poudre était parfaitement diluée. Il tendit la décoction au garçon qui la prit et s'installa à la place que venait de déserter le blond.

En observant Potter avaler avec précaution une gorgée du liquide sombre, il se fit la réflexion que quelques mois plus tôt à peine, il aurait dû se fendre d'un discours sur pourquoi chercher à l'empoisonner n'était pas le but de son existence.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le garçon avec une grimace dégoutée.

Il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas la chose la plus excellente au monde…

« Tisane. » répondit Severus. « Ca t'aidera à dormir. »

Il vida sa propre tasse en trois longues gorgées sans s'appesantir sur le goût amer de la boisson. C'était toujours meilleurs que les potions antidouleur et il avait certainement eu sa part de ce genre de remède ces derniers mois.

« Vous êtes contrarié ? »

Le ton était hésitant.

Pas réellement effrayé, mais hésitant.

« Non. » répondit-il sèchement, envoyant d'un coup de baguette sa tasse dans l'évier.

Potter fit tourner sa tasse entre ses mains mais ne fit aucun geste tendant à prouver qu'il avait l'intention de boire la tisane.

« Sirius et Lupin me parlaient de mon père… » expliqua Harry.

« Surprenant. » lâcha Severus avec une ironie mordante, mais il se reprocha aussitôt l'air coupable du garçon.

Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de parler de James Potter.

Mais il détestait l'étincelle de fierté qui brillait dans les yeux d'Harry quand il parlait de James. Il la détestait vraiment. Ca lui rappelait un peu trop la désertion de Lily…

Néanmoins, il avait le droit d'être fier de son père. C'était naturel.

Du moins quand son père ne s'appelait pas Tobias Snape…

Et même si James Potter était arrogant, insupportable et qu'il lui aurait volontiers tordu le cou… Harry avait le droit d'être heureux d'être son fils.

Quant à Severus, il devrait cesser d'envier un mort…

« Qu'a donc fait James Potter de si amusant, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il, en faisant de son mieux pour écarter le mépris qu'il avait pour l'homme de son ton, mais sans y réussir vraiment.

Harry dût en revanche percevoir l'effort qu'il avait fait, car il ne s'offusqua pas de la façon dont il parlait de son père et lui offrit un sourire content.

« Oh, Sirius me racontait juste certains Noël qu'ils ont passé chez mes grands-parents. Ils ne restaient jamais à Poudlard, apparemment. »

« Non. » confirma Severus. « Ils ne restaient jamais. »

Et c'était probablement les seuls moments de paix qu'il avait pendant l'année entière… Bien sûr, Lily ne restait jamais non plus…

« Vous si ? » s'enquit Harry, avec curiosité.

Et brusquement, Severus se sentit oppressé par la question. Tobias et Eileen n'étaient pas un sujet qu'il abordait. Jamais. Et son enfance ne valait pas la peine qu'il s'y repenche. Sa seule lumière avait été Lily et il l'avait perdue. Fin de l'histoire.

« Oui. »

Il vit l'hésitation du garçon. Il vit très clairement le moment où il s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi, et Severus s'interrogea sur ce qu'il répondrait. Vérité ou mensonge ? Mais le dilemme ne se présenta pas car Harry eut la sagesse de changer de sujet.

« Et Lily ? Elle rentrait chez elle ? »

Respirant plus librement, il acquiesça. « En général, oui. »

Sauf une fois. Une seule et unique fois en cinquième année où elle avait choisi de rester à Poudlard. Avec lui. Le seul Noël de sa vie qui soit digne d'être mentionné…

Severus ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de décrire les parents de Lily et l'idiote qu'était Pétunia à l'époque, mais l'entrée de McGonagall le stoppa net.

« La soirée a été longue. » déclara la sorcière en étouffant un bâillement. « Tu ne devrais pas tarder à aller te coucher, Harry, tu as l'air fatigué. » Son regard perçant se posa sur le Professeur de Potions, et elle émit un bruit réprobateur. « Inutile de vous conseiller de prendre du repos, Severus, vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête. »

Il aurait assez volontiers poursuivi la conversation avec le garçon, mais il était vrai qu'il avait l'air épuisé. Une nuit passée à dormir par intermittence ne valait rien de bon… En réalité, lui-même aurait apprécié quelques heures de sommeil. Il se leva donc, surprenant efficacement la vieille sorcière.

« Prendre du repos semble une excellente idée, Minerva. » déclara-t-il, agacé de l'air ravi de sa collègue.

Evidemment, elle pensait que c'était de son fait s'il acceptait d'aller se coucher au lieu de passer sa nuit à concocter les potions nécessaires… S'il n'avait pas été aussi vide d'énergie, il serait probablement resté debout, rien que pour la contrarier. Néanmoins, s'il en jugeait par les bruits émanant du salon, elle n'était pas la seule décidée à rejoindre sa chambre, et il serait irritant de devoir souhaiter bonne nuit à tous.

« Finis ta tisane. » ordonna-t-il à Harry, désignant la tasse du menton.

« Elle est froide. » riposta aussitôt le garçon avec un sourire satisfait.

En son fort intérieur, Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient des sorciers pour l'amour du ciel… Un coup de baguette et une vapeur brûlante s'échappait du liquide sombre qui replissait la tasse.

« Plus maintenant. » répliqua-t-il.

Le grognement dépité du garçon fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de se diriger vers sa chambre à grandes enjambées.

* * *

Elle était furieuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire son humeur à l'instant que ça. Hermione Granger était furieuse. Et probablement blessée aussi.

Oh, ce n'était pas tant l'insulte qui faisait mal… Après tout, quelle importance qu'on la traite de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Elle pouvait vivre avec. Mais que ça vienne de lui… Bien entendu, c'était stupide. Il avait été le premier à l'initier à cette insulte-là. Il le pensait probablement réellement d'ailleurs. Elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe quand il était un Sang-Pur… et ça signifiait qu'il valait _tellement_ mieux qu'elle…

« Granger ! »

Elle ignora l'appel derrière elle, ainsi que le bruit peu discret qu'il faisait en montant les marches. Peut-être que demain, elle serait de meilleure humeur et qu'elle arriverait à faire comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être aussi qu'elle le laisserait faire équipe avec Harry et qu'elle irait avec Ron. Peut-être aussi qu'elle ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole.

_Sang-de_-_Bourbe_.

Comme elle détestait ce mot…

Pourtant parfois, quand il l'appelait comme ça, c'était affectueux… Une plaisanterie… Une façon de montrer qu'il avait changé…

Mais au fond, il n'avait pas changé. Au fond, il ne changerait jamais.

Et elle avait été stupide d'envisager le contraire.

« Granger, attends ! »

Malfoy attrapa son bras au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Enervée, elle se dégagea brusquement. L'expression blessée sur son visage l'irrita davantage encore. Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Silencio. » murmura-t-il au moment où elle allait se mettre à hurler, et elle crut qu'elle allait exploser.

Elle d'ordinaire, si sereine, était plus que tentée de réitérer son exploit de troisième année et de flanquer son poing dans la figure du Serpentard.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale petite fouine prétentieuse ! » cria-t-elle, étonnée de s'entendre. Elle réalisa simultanément que le sort ne la concernait pas mais empêchait probablement les autres d'entendre la dispute, et que sa réplique était pitoyable. Mais elle ne connaissait pas d'insulte qui le blesserait autant que, lui, l'avait blessée et elle était impuissante à se venger… Et ce fut probablement la goutte d'eau parce que sa vue fut rapidement brouillée par des larmes qu'elle refusât obstinément de laisser couler.

« Je… Je suis désolé… » balbutia Draco, visiblement perturbé. « Granger, je suis… »

« Je m'en fiche. » coupa-t-elle avec colère. « Ca m'est égal que tu sois désolé ! »

Le regard gris acier se fit implorant. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Je te jure… C'est juste que… »

« On sait tous les deux ce que tu penses de ceux qui ont des origines Moldues, Draco. » l'interrompit-elle, en reniflant. « C'est exactement ce que tu pensais. »

« Non ! » Il secoua la tête. « Granger… Je… »

« Mais si tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec des Sang-de-Bourbe, on ne t'oblige à rien. » enchaina-t-elle sans prêter attention à la détresse évidente du blond. « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant d'être ami avec moi. Tu n'es même pas obligé de faire semblant de m'apprécier. En fait, je me demande même ce que tu fais là. Ca m'étonne que tu ne sois pas parti te cacher comme le lâche que tu es. »

Satisfaite de sa tirade, elle voulut se retourner et pénétrer dans sa chambre, entendant bien claquer la porte derrière elle, mais Draco attrapa son bras et la tira en arrière. Elle se débattit mais il la coinça jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à être en colère, parce que son regard bleu brillait d'une fureur livide.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. » cingla-t-il. « Tu n'as pas le droit. »

Lâche était décidemment un mot qui le faisait réagir. Mais si ça pouvait lui faire aussi mal que le coup de poignard qu'il plongeait dans son âme à chaque fois qu'il la rabaissait de son ton moqueur…

« Si tu étais courageux… » lâcha-t-elle avec mépris. « Tu choisirais définitivement un camp. »

Il resserra encore la prise qu'il avait sur ses bras et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans sa peau. Il lui faisait mal. Il la serrait trop fort. Mais curieusement, elle n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde.

« J'ai choisi. » répliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche et hantée. « Je suis là. J'ai choisi. »

Et brusquement, il était trop près. Son regard était trop implorant et sa présence l'écrasait.

« Si tu avais choisi tu cesserais de passer du gars adorable au parfait connard ! » accusa-t-elle en se dégageant d'un coup sec d'épaule.

Elle ne parvint à libérer qu'un seul de ses bras et sa main libre attrapa immédiatement son poignet gauche qui la tenait toujours.

« Lâche-moi. » siffla-t-elle, en tirant sur la manche de son pull.

Elle fut un peu surprise qu'il s'exécute et leva la tête, méfiante. Mais il n'avait aucune intention hostile. Il recula simplement, passant une main dans ses cheveux blond.

« Tu ne t'ais jamais dit que c'était peut-être ma façon d'être, Granger ? » demanda-t-il dans un semi-rire amer. « Tu ne t'ais jamais dit que peut-être je n'avais rien d'un type adorable ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas très bien comment la situation s'était inversée, mais voilà que c'était lui qui lui criait après…

« Tu n'es pas non plus méchant… » répondit-elle, hésitante.

Elle désirait désespérément retrouver la colère juste qui l'avait animée quelques minutes plus tôt…

« Qu'est-de ce que je suis alors ? » renvoya-t-il, la dévisageant avec attention. Mais il n'attendit pas sa réponse. Non pas qu'elle ait une réponse, ceci dit. Le Serpentard était une énigme. « Un monstre ? Tous les Malfoy sont des monstres après tout, non ? »

Ca l'horrifia. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui comme à un monstre. Même à l'époque où ils ne s'entendaient pas… A son avis, c'était juste un gamin paumé et très mal entouré.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » protesta-t-elle immédiatement. « Tu ne ressembles pas à ton père ! Tu… »

« Mais je n'ai rien non plus de Saint Potter et de sa fidèle belette, Granger. » déclara-t-il sans la laisser finir. « Si c'est cela que tu cherches, tu te trompes de personne. »

« Je ne cherche rien. » souffla-t-elle doucement, mais il ne l'écoutait pas de toute façon.

« Tout blanc ou tout noir, n'est ce pas ? » continua-t-il. « Un peu monotone, non ? »

Ses sarcasmes lui firent mal. Pourtant, ce n'était pas elle qui était en tort… Ce n'était pas elle qui…

« Tu n'as jamais envisagé qu'il puisse y avoir du gris, Granger ? » termina-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Elle resta silencieuse et ils se dévisagèrent. Leurs regards se fracassèrent l'un contre l'autre, durs et exigeants. Incompréhension, crainte… Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle en voyait le reflet dans ses yeux gris. Et c'était perturbant.

Son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort. Elle avait la sensation étourdissante que si elle voulait fuir, elle en serait incapable, que ses jambes ne la soutiendraient pas. Et quand il fit un pas en avant, elle ne tenta même pas d'en faire un arrière. Quand il leva la main, l'immobilisant un instant dans l'air, comme incertain, elle resta là où elle était. Quand ses doigts glissèrent sur sa joue jusqu'à aller s'emmêler dans les mèches bouclées de ses cheveux, elle se contenta de retenir sa respiration.

Parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de l'arrêter.

Il se pencha et elle ferma les yeux. Son souffle roula sur sa bouche et un frisson la parcourut, son esprit anticipant déjà la suite.

Mais il n'y eut pas de suite.

Il y eut simplement un raclement de gorge réprobateur et un « Hermione ! » choqué.

Le temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux, Draco était déjà loin d'elle et observait leur enseignante d'un air embêté. Elle, ce fut Harry qu'elle se retrouva à fixer avec ennui. Il n'allait quand même pas oser lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, si ? Ce n'était pas Ron…

« Allez-vous coucher, Mr Malfoy. » ordonna froidement McGonagall. Apparemment elle n'appréciait pas que les Griffondors et les Serpentards puissent entretenir autre chose que des rapports amicaux. A vrai dire, même les rapports amicaux ne semblaient pas l'enchanter.

Mais c'était le regard mitigé qu'Harry posait sur la jeune fille qui la dérangeait. Elle avait failli embrasser Draco Malfoy. Elle avait failli embrasser Draco Malfoy. Devant McGonagall et son meilleur ami.

Quoique ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai… C'était Malfoy qui avait voulu l'embrasser.

Mais elle n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter…

Merlin, tout ça était _sa_ faute !

S'il ne l'avait pas insultée, ils ne se seraient pas disputés –et nul doute que c'était les retombées de la dispute et rien d'autre- il n'aurait pas jeté ce sort et ils auraient entendu les autres monter…

« Allez au lit, vous aussi, Mr Potter. Ouste. » exigea la sous-directrice en poussant gentiment Harry en direction de la chambre.

Le Survivant s'exécuta avec un dernier coup d'œil indéchiffrable à Hermione. Elle espérait simplement qu'il n'allait pas tomber sur le Serpentard, à peine la porte de leur chambre fermée. Enfin… bien que l'affirmation puisse être remise en question, Draco était intelligent. Il trouverait certainement une façon de dire à Harry que tout ça était une erreur, un accident, avant que le Griffondor ne l'Avada kedavrarise…

La jeune fille grimaça quand le regard ouvertement réprobateur de sa Directrice de Maison se posa sur elle. Heureusement, l'arrivée peu discrète du reste de la maisonnée sur le palier la sauva provisoirement d'avoir à donner tout explication.

« Il y a un problème, Professeur ? » demanda Tonks, percevant probablement le malaise.

« Aucun, Nymphadora. » répondit poliment McGonagall. « Miss Granger et moi devons simplement avoir une _longue_ conversation à propos de ce qu'il est convenable de faire pour une jeune fille, et ce qui ne l'est pas. »

Et tandis que l'enseignante agrippait son épaule et la guidait fermement vers la chambre qu'elles partageaient, Hermione aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu certifier entre ses dents que Snape allait entendre parler de la façon dont il autorisait les garçons de sa Maison à se tenir… En soupirant, elle se prépara au sermon, sans nul doute gênant, qui allait suivre…


	35. True Friends stay together

Je sais, j'avais promis avant Noël... Mais c'est avant le nouvel an... Ca compte?

Bonne année à tous et merci pour toutes ces fantastiques reviews! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et que nous passerons un bon bout de cette nouvelle année ensemble à travers Pandore!

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : ****True friends stay together…**

Draco se retourna dans son lit pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, donnant un coup de pied rageur pour se dégager quand le drap s'entortilla _encore_ autour de ses jambes. Il n'eut pas à attendre une minute avant que le bruit d'une agitation similaire ne lui parvienne du lit de Potter. Loin d'expérimenter la même insomnie les deux frères Weasley dormaient à poings fermés. Mais le Serpentard commençait à se demander si quoi que ce soit pouvait les empêcher de ronfler…

La semaine était passée très rapidement et quand il songeait que demain matin ils allaient se séparer, partir à la chasse au trésor… Il se demandait à quel moment il avait perdu sa santé mentale et était devenu fou. Parce que nul doute qu'il l'était. L'intermède avec Granger le soir de Noël était une preuve plus que convaincante.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il lui avait pris ce jour là… Enfin, bien heureusement, personne n'en avait jamais reparlé. Assez curieusement, Potter ne l'avait pas tué ou même simplement menacé, s'étant contenté de le prévenir qu'il ne voulait _rien_ savoir avant d'aller se coucher. Severus avait bien fait une remarque sarcastique le lendemain matin comme quoi, la prochaine fois, il aurait tout intérêt à être plus discret car il n'appréciait pas que non seulement la Directrice des Griffondors critique sa façon de gérer sa Maison mais en plus l'entretienne de 'comportements indécents'. Il avait plus ou moins évité Granger le reste de la semaine, après ça…

Il fallait dire qu'elle non plus n'avait pas cherché sa compagnie. Durant les rares conversations qu'ils avaient eues, Potter et Weasley étaient toujours présents et si le Balafré leur avait jeté un regard bizarre, il n'avait heureusement pas commenté. On ne pouvait pas dire que Draco était mal à l'aise avec elle mais… il ne savait pas bien sur quel pied danser, or, il était Serpentard par nature et les Serpentards aiment savoir où ils vont.

La perspective d'un séjour prolongé avec Granger était une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne parvenait pas à dormir. L'autre était Black. L'homme, bien qu'il ait été bien plus courtois qu'à l'ordinaire envers Severus au cours de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, ne lui inspirait qu'une confiance relative. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa fâcheuse habitude de surnommer Draco 'la larve'. Ca, à la rigueur, il aurait pu s'y faire…

Et puis, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas trouver le sommeil parce que la perspective de l'aventure le maintenait sur le qui-vive. Il aurait probablement dû prendre autant de repos qu'il le pouvait, mais il en était incapable. Severus avait déclaré à la fin de leur dernier entraînement qu'ils étaient aussi prêts que possible, et avait ajouté –non sans un humour noir- que s'ils se faisaient tuer ce ne serait pas de sa responsabilité. Il était clair qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot et même Black n'avait pas eu l'audace de l'attaquer sur ce point.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco tourna sur lui-même, s'installant cette fois-ci sur le dos. Un soupir agacé répondit immédiatement à son mouvement, et une seconde plus tard, le halo d'une lumière magique illuminait faiblement la chambre. De là où il était, le Serpentard ne distinguait que le visage de Potter, son lumos ne portait pas plus loin, sans doute pour ne pas réveiller ses amis.

« Inutile d'insister. » chuchota Harry. « Je n'arriverai jamais à dormir. »

Attrapant sa propre baguette, Draco s'assit en tailleur et éclaira son propre espace personnel. Il nota distraitement que le Survivant avait remit ses lunettes.

« Qu'est ce que tu proposes, Potter ? »

Il n'avait pas réellement envie de passer le reste de la nuit à tourner et retourner dans son lit, à vrai dire…

« Il reste de la tarte aux pommes… » sourit le Survivant.

Draco hésita. La tarte aux pommes de Mrs Weasley était effectivement délicieuse et il n'aurait rien contre un petit encas nocturne… Mais il voyait un obstacle majeur à la petite escapade que planifiait Potter.

« Dans la cuisine. » répondit le Serpentard. « A côté de la chambre de Severus. »

Qui n'apprécierait certainement pas d'être réveillé par leur pérégrination nocturne…

« Tu as peur ? » défia Harry, visiblement amusé.

Draco se contenta de lever un sourcil. « De Severus Snape ? »

Le sarcasme qui perça dans ses propos dût atteindre sa cible parce que Potter déchanta légèrement.

« Ouais… » acquiesça le brun. « C'est vrai que c'est risqué… »

L'ironie de la situation n'échappait pas au blond. Ils étaient sur le point de se lancer dans une chasse aux reliques destinées à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils étaient dans un âge noir tel que le monde de la sorcellerie n'en avait plus connu depuis des siècles et… ils étaient effrayés de s'aventurer dans la cuisine de peur que Snape ne les assassine. Un peu de pragmatisme que diable ! se morigéna le Serpentard. Severus ne tuerait pas Potter, il en avait besoin pour détruire le mage noir…

Il n'aurait qu'à se cacher derrière le Balafré.

« J'ai faim. » conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour persuader Harry de quitter son lit. Ils longèrent le couloir avec prudence, évitant de faire un quelconque bruit, et descendirent les marches en tentant d'éviter les endroits qui craquaient. Quand ils atteignirent la cuisine, et qu'il eut mit la main sur les restes de tarte, Potter lui jeta un regard triomphant. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient trouvé le Graal…

« Silencio. » marmonna le blond, les isolant avec efficacité du reste de la maison.

Et c'était heureux qu'il ait pensé à le faire parce qu'il était à peu près certain que les cliquetis pourtant discrets que faisait Potter en sortant les assiettes auraient suffi à réveiller son parrain. L'homme _avait_ un sommeil plus que léger.

Néanmoins, tandis qu'il observait Harry leur servir deux parts de tarte d'une taille assez respectable, déplaçant ce qui restait dans le plat pour que leur larcin soit moins visible, et rinçant immédiatement le couteau qu'il avait utilisé avant de le sécher d'un coup de baguette et de le remettre à l'endroit exact où il l'avait trouvé, Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait l'air extrêmement familier avec l'art de piller les réserves.

« Tu as fait carrière dans le vol organisé avant d'entrer à Poudlard ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment alors que le brun replaçait le plat de tarte comme Molly l'avait laissé avec une précision stupéfiante.

Le sursaut d'Harry l'intrigua. C'était presque comme s'il avait totalement oublié où il était, trop pris par une habitude retrouvée. Le regard un peu vague que le Griffondor posa sur lui amplifia encore cette impression et la curiosité du blond s'accentua.

« Les Dursley n'étaient pas vraiment généreux. » répondit-il simplement, en haussant les épaules.

Draco n'ajouta rien, Harry lui tendit une des deux assiettes et désigna la table d'un geste.

« Ici ou au salon ? » demanda-t-il.

Quitter la pièce et s'aventurer jusqu'à la suivante impliquait de risquer éveiller Severus… Cependant, le salon avait l'avantage d'une cheminée ronflante et de fauteuils confortables. Potter dut suivre sa ligne de pensée parce que quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, ils se sourirent légèrement.

« Salon. » conclurent-il en cœur.

Ils prirent le temps de traverser le couloir avec prudence, marchant sur des œufs. A un moment, la latte sous le pied de Draco craqua et ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux, figés nets. Le Serpentard était persuadé que le seul battement de son cœur, qui semblait faire plus de bruit que le batteur des Bizarr Sisters au mieux de sa forme, allait faire bondir son parrain hors de sa chambre. Il n'avait réellement pas envie d'expliquer à l'homme qui serait sans nul doute furieux pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit.

Mais la porte de la chambre de Severus demeura close malgré la longue minute qu'ils attendirent, au bord de la crise de panique, et ils s'autorisèrent tous deux à respirer plus librement.

« Silencio. » lança à nouveau Draco dès qu'ils eurent atteint le salon, et cette fois, il ne chercha pas à retenir son éclat de rire. « Si tu avais vu ta tête ! »

Harry laissa lui aussi échapper un bruit amusé. « Tu peux parler ! Tu étais aussi blanc qu'un fantôme ! »

« Tu as eu une hallucination, Potter. » répondit-il, faussement outré.

« Oui. » rétorqua l'autre d'un ton moqueur. « C'est sans doute ça. Incendio. »

Un feu ronflant apparut brusquement dans la cheminée et Harry se laissa tomber devant l'âtre, s'installant en tailleur et se servant de la table basse comme dossier. Draco jeta un regard désolé au confortable sofa puis s'assit à côté du brun, copiant sa position. Le tapis était chaud, heureusement. Ca n'empêcha pas le garçon de jeter discrètement un sort pour en faire disparaître la poussière, remerciant mentalement Mrs Weasley de lui avoir appris un charme qu'il n'avait jamais pensé utiliser un jour. C'était pour ça qu'étaient faits les elfes de maison, après tout.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se concentrèrent sur la pâtisserie devant eux. En trois coups de dents, Draco avait dévoré la moitié de la sienne alors qu'Harry prenait de plus petites bouchées, prenant le temps de mastiquer et d'avaler avec soin. Curieux, le blond cessa de manger pour l'observer. Il avait déjà remarqué cette habitude bizarre qu'avait le brun. Qu'importe le repas, il ne mangeait jamais beaucoup. Il ne finissait jamais son assiette. Comme présentement, il mâcherait lentement, calmement, mais il ne finissait jamais. Chose plus étrange encore, il semblait ne pas vouloir qu'on le voie. Quand il avait terminé, il dispersait toujours le reste dans son assiette, de sorte qu'on aurait dit un carnage mais un carnage à qui on aurait fait son sort… Ceci dit, il emportait toujours avec lui le pain qu'il ne mangeait pas.

Et vu que même à Poudlard, il se jetait volontiers sur toutes les sortes de friandises possibles, il doutait sincèrement que le brun se soucie de prendre des kilos.

« Tu fais un régime ? » lança Draco.

« Quoi ? » demanda Potter, émergeant de ses pensées avec difficulté.

Le Serpentard se contenta de désigner la part de tarte à moitié touchée d'un geste du menton. Les yeux du Balafré se posèrent sur son assiette avant de voyager jusqu'à celle de Draco. Il lui fallut quand même trente secondes pour comprendre ce dont parlait le blond. S'il avait été sournois –ce qu'il était- Draco aurait craint pour l'avenir car c'était quand même le Griffondor qui était censé les sauver tous…

« Oh. » constata simplement le brun.

Et Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant la perspicacité de la réponse.

« Je ne mange jamais rapidement. » expliqua finalement Harry, sur la défensive.

« J'avais remarqué. »

Potter haussa les épaules et c'était sans doute une façon subtilement Griffondor pour lui demander de laisser tomber. Draco ne comprenait pas le Griffondor. Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre.

« Pourquoi ? » insista-t-il au bout de quelques secondes, quand il fut évident qu'Harry n'en dirait pas plus.

« Je ne suis pas habitué. » marmonna l'autre garçon en réponse, avant de mordre, comme par défi, dans sa part de tarte.

« Ca a un rapport avec tes Moldus qui ne sont pas généreux ? » s'enquit le blond, imitant celui qu'il était parvenu à considérer comme un ami et en recommençant à manger.

« Ils ne… » soupira-t-il avant de s'interrompre. « Disons simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ravis que j'ais atterri chez eux. Je suis plus un poids qu'autre chose. »

« Un poids ? » répéta-t-il, en abandonnant à nouveau la tarte. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça. Il connaissait l'ombre sur le visage d'Harry, il voyait la même, parfois, quand il se regardait dans un miroir. Et ça n'avait rien d'extrêmement positif…

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. » rétorqua sèchement Potter.

Draco devina que c'était le moment où Weasley et Granger auraient reculé, autorisant son espace au garçon. Il n'était pas Weasley ou Granger.

« Ils ne te donnaient pas à manger. » conclut-il résolument et s'étonna de voir Harry tourner la tête vers lui, rapidement, presque effrayé.

« Non ! » contra celui-ci. « Ce n'était pas… » Il s'interrompit puis soupira. « Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire, hein ? »

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du blond. « Non. »

Potter leva les yeux au ciel et posa l'assiette, où trônait encore la moitié de sa part, sur le sol. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, y posant son menton, et laissa son regard se perdre sur les flammes devant lui. Pendant un instant, Draco se demanda ce qu'il avait fait. Avait-il réellement poussé son ancien ennemi juré aux confidences ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il se préoccupait des autres ?

« J'ai des corvées à faire. Beaucoup. Si j'arrive à terminer, j'ai à manger. Sinon, je m'en passe. » Il tourna brusquement les yeux vers Draco. « Mais ce n'est pas si catastrophique. Je veux dire, ils m'insultent, oui. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais frappé ou… Enfin, ils ne m'ont jamais frappé. »

Draco avait l'habitude d'observer les gens, c'était une chose naturelle dans l'environnement où il avait grandi. Apprendre à distinguer les ennemis des alliés potentiels. Pas d'amis, bien sûr. Ca, c'était de la faiblesse. Du moins du point de vue de Lucius. Une fois qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, Severus l'avait encouragé à ne pas rester en retrait, à se mêler aux enfants de son âge. Mais ça n'avait pas réellement tourné comme son parrain l'aurait voulu. Crabbe et Goyle senior étaient des Mangemorts, il était nécessaire que Draco traine avec leurs enfants…

Tout ce concept d'amitié était nouveau pour lui. Et même s'il devait admettre qu'il appréciait la complicité qu'il sentait se développer avec Granger, du moins avant le dérapage de Noël, et la relation fraîche qui le liait au Survivant… il ne savait pas vraiment comment il fallait se comporter. Dire la vérité ou mentir et dire ce que l'autre voulait entendre ?

Il était clair que Potter avait peur d'un jugement, quel qu'il soit. Il n'avait apparemment pas envie que Draco insulte sa… famille, aussi affreusement que ce soit comportés ces Moldus envers lui. De plus, s'il lisait bien entre les lignes, Harry n'avait aucune envie qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort et le plaigne davantage. Visiblement, pour lui, le fait que les Dursley n'aient jamais levé la main sur lui prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça.

Ce n'était pas lui qui allait le contredire.

« Ca n'a rien non plus d'un palace. » commenta simplement le blond, croquant distraitement dans la pâtisserie.

« Non. » rigola Potter, apparemment soulagé que Draco ne se soit pas lancé dans un discours plein de compassion, en lui recommandant de courir rapporter tout ça au premier adulte venu.

Le silence retomba et Harry recommença à grignoter pensivement sa tarte.

« Un héritier est remplaçable. » déclara brusquement Draco, les mots quittant sa bouche sans qu'il l'ait réellement voulu.

« Lucius ? » demanda Potter, sourcils froncés.

« C'est mon plus vieux souvenir. » acquiesça le blond. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi il confiait ça au Griffondor. C'était une arme. Une arme puissante. Il s'était toujours entouré d'une carapace solide et l'abattre maintenant ne semblait pas… malin. Pourtant, voilà qu'il le faisait quand même… « J'avais quatre ans, ou cinq peut-être. Enfin… je me souviens de mon père, penché sur moi, l'air sévère, m'expliquer… m'expliquer pourquoi je devais lui obéir et devenir ce qu'il attendait de moi si je ne voulais pas qu'il fabrique… » Distraitement, il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts. « un nouveau fils qui serait plus digne de lui succéder. Evidemment, il a bien précisé que si tel devait être le cas, je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'exister… »

Potter resta la bouche ouverte, la tarte à cinq centimètres de ses lèvres. Lentement, il reposa la pâtisserie, et prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer lentement.

« Et ben… » souffla-t-il.

Draco grimaça, attendant résolument la compassion écœurante qui résulterait de sa confession.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu sois aussi cinglé, dans ce cas. » lâcha le brun, avec humour.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers Potter et les deux garçons se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Ils faisaient une belle paire, tous les deux…

« Et ta mère ? » demanda le Griffondor quand ils se furent calmés.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Elle est… » Il hésita, étonné de la boule qu'il sentait naître dans sa gorge. En réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à Narcissa depuis qu'il avait choisi de marcher dans les traces de Severus… A vrai dire, elle aurait peut-être pu le dissuader et trouver les mots pour le convaincre de rester du côté sombre. Peut-être. « Elle est plus tolérante que Père. »

Mais elle n'était pas non plus aussi aimante que Molly Weasley l'était avec ses enfants. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de ces démonstrations d'affection ouvertes qu'affectionnait tant la sorcière actuellement endormie au dessus de leur tête. Et s'il avait dû être honnête, il aurait dû admettre que la mère de la belette lui avait prodigué plus d'attention en quelques semaines que sa propre génitrice en quinze ans.

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais douté de l'amour de Narcissa.

Seulement dans sa famille, l'amour n'avait pas sa place…

« J'ai de la chance d'avoir ma famille… » déduisit Potter dans un soupir, son regard retournant se perdre dans les flammes dorées devant eux.

« Des Moldus qui t'affament ? » renifla le blond avec mépris. « Je préfère encore mon manoir. »

Un sourire amusé joua brièvement sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Je ne parle pas des Dursley. » contra le Griffondor. « Je parle d'Hermione, de Ron, de Rémus et de Sirius… » Le brun sembla hésiter une seconde. « Et de Snape, je suppose. »

Ignorant résolument le bond qu'avait fait son estomac au prénom d'une certaine jeune fille, Draco grimaça.

« Alors, Severus et ta mère… »

C'était étrange d'imaginer son parrain avec une femme quelconque. D'aussi loin qu'il l'ait connu, Severus avait été célibataire. Ayant depuis longtemps appris qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions à Lucius, il s'était résigné à demander au Maître des Potions, du haut de ses huit ans, pourquoi il n'était pas marié. L'homme avait eu ce regard vague et douloureux que Draco n'avait jamais pu vraiment oublier, et avait répondu que c'était ainsi, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'épouser une quelconque femme. C'était à ce moment précisément que le garçon avait demandé s'il ne voulait pas d'héritier parce que Lucius avait l'air de penser que c'était quelque chose de très important. Quand son parrain avait, avec une patience étonnante, expliqué qu'il n'avait qu'un intérêt très limité dans la survie de son nom, Draco avait fait la chose la plus humiliante de toute son existence maintenant qu'il y repensait et avait proposé, avec tout l'aplomb de son arrogance, qu'il devienne son père si jamais Lucius était déçu par son fils et désirait en changer. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à mourir et Severus aurait un fils à lui.

C'était peut-être la seule fois où il avait réussi à rendre le Professeur muet.

« Ouais… » lâcha Potter avec sa propre grimace. « Assez bizarre à imaginer… »

« Plutôt, oui. » renchérit Draco sans véritablement réfléchir, ses pensées dérivant toujours vers son enfance particulière. « Un Serpentard et une Griffondor… »

Au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, il réalisa qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Parce qu'à la façon dont Harry avala le dernier morceau de sa tarte et se frotta les mains pour en chasser les miettes, le front plissé et le regard soudain dur, ça venait de rappeler au brun une autre situation fâcheuse que Draco aurait préféré oublié.

« A propos de ça, Malfoy… »

Un masque impassible glissa sur les traits du blond. S'ils en revenaient aux noms de famille, ça n'allait probablement pas être agréable.

« Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi, tu vois, et… »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » coupa Draco fermement, et avec détermination. Il _n'allait pas_ discuter de sa relation avec Granger avec Potter alors que tout était déjà bien assez flou dans son esprit.

« Curieux, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai vu… » répliqua le Griffondor.

« On se disputait. » consentit à expliquer Draco. « Une minute on hurlait, la suivante… » Il secoua la tête. « Mais il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera rien. Granger n'est pas mon genre. »

« Ton genre c'est plus Parkinson ? » grinça Potter, et qu'avait-il à présent ? Etait-il contrarié qu'il ne trouve pas Granger attirante alors qu'une minute plus tôt il lui reprochait de justement la trouver un peu trop à son goût ?

« Pansy ? » releva-t-il pensivement, étudiant sérieusement la question pendant une seconde.

Pansy était séduisante. Pas réellement jolie, mais séduisante. Et il fallait admettre qu'elle avait des formes attrayantes. Des formes dont elle usait sans vergogne.

Ca contrastait tellement avec Granger qu'il se demanda presque comment Potter avait pu faire un rapprochement. Elle avait des courbes attirantes, ce n'était pas la question, même si les vêtements qu'elle choisissait étaient généralement pratiques et ne mettaient pas particulièrement sa silhouette en valeur. Ce qui, si on réfléchissait bien, n'avait pas empêché Draco de remarquer qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à Parkinson sur certains plans. Et elle avait un atout que Pansy n'avait pas, elle avait un joli visage. Certes ses cheveux étaient complètement immaîtrisables, bien que là encore depuis l'année dernière ils tombaient en boucles indisciplinées mais plaisantes au lieu de gonfler comme durant leur première année. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait des traits fins et bien dessinés, des yeux qui semblaient avoir le don de le capturer dès qu'il s'aventurait à croiser son regard et une bouche qui depuis quelque temps, le fascinait.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier que penser à Pansy te fasse pratiquement baver après avoir manqué embrasser ma meilleure amie… » déclara Potter, mal à l'aise, et peut-être _légèrement_ contrarié.

Draco réalisa que le brun attendait sa réponse depuis presque cinq minutes. Et aussi choquant que ce soit, un sourire suffisant étira les lèvres du blond.

« Je ne pensais pas à Pansy. »

« A qui, alors ? » s'enquit Harry, volant le reste de la part de tarte que le Serpentard avait abandonné.

Et bien que Draco hésita une seconde à répondre la vérité, parce qu'après tout peut-être que le Griffondor pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il se contenta d'incliner la tête avec un grand regard innocent, comme si la réponse était évidente.

« McGonagall, évidemment. »

Il eut la satisfaction de voir le brun s'étouffer avec la pâtisserie.

« Quoi ? » demanda Potter, entre deux crises de toux.

« Arrête… » répondit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. « Qui ne trouve pas Minerva McGonagall atrocement sexy ? »

Harry le dévisagea, ne sachant probablement pas s'il devait se fier à son air sérieux ou éclater de rire.

« A vrai dire… » déclara une voix caressante derrière eux. « Moi. »

Draco sursauta, immédiatement imité par Potter. Les deux garçons se retournèrent, observant d'un air coupable le Professeur de potions qui se tenait à, à peine, un mètre d'eux, les bras croisés et visiblement mécontent.

« Maintenant… » reprit Severus d'un ton menaçant. « Et avant que j'envois Draco chez un Médicomage spécialisé dans les maladies mentales… » Le blond grimaça mais ça en valait la peine. Le regard de Potter quand il avait dit fantasmer sur sa Directrice de Maison… « Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites debout à deux heures du matin alors que nous devons nous lever dans quatre heures à peine ? »

Puisqu'à l'origine ça avait été l'idée du Griffondor et que lui-même était menacé d'internement à Sainte Mangouste, Draco se tourna vers Potter, attendant qu'il parle. Sans doute pouvait-il trouver un mensonge acceptable, non ?

Mais quand il vit le regard franc que lançait Harry à Severus, le Serpentard réalisa qu'il avait purement et simplement l'intention de dire la vérité, à savoir qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de dormir. Intérieurement, Draco soupira. Devait-il véritablement leur apprendre à tous que la méthode 'nous sommes Griffondors, soyons honorables et jetons nous dans le tas' n'était pas efficace dans toutes les situations ?

« Potter a fait un cauchemar. » déclara le blond avant que son ami ait pu ouvrir la bouche, attirant sur lui le regard scrutateur de son parrain. « Il n'avait pas envie de se rendormir, alors on a décidé de se lever. »

Il n'avait même pas marqué la plus petite hésitation. Seulement, Severus semblait suspicieux.

« Est-ce vrai, Mr Potter ? »

« Euh… » répondit le Survivant, mais un coup de coude –discret et efficace- dans ses côtes lui apprit brutalement de quel côté il devait être. « Oui. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait prendre Potter et Granger à part et leur donner des cours sur comment rendre un mensonge crédible. Parce qu'évidemment, le regard de Severus ne tarda pas à se poser sur les assiettes vides posées par terre, près d'eux.

« Et ce… cauchemar n'avait rien à voir avec la gourmandise pure et simple, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry grimaça, trahissant ce qui leur restait de vraisemblance.

« On n'arrivait pas à dormir. » soupira Draco, choisissant de rebrousser chemin et d'affronter les foudres plutôt que de s'enfoncer dans un mensonge qui ne marchait pas. « Et Weasley ronfle. »

« Autant pour moi, c'est une excuse parfaitement valable au fait d'être hors de vos lits en plein milieu de la nuit. » ironisa Severus, en plissant les yeux.

« Je suis content que tu comprennes notre point de vue. » répondit innocemment Draco, dans un grand sourire.

Et non, ça n'avait rien d'intelligent. Rien du tout. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il comptait le punir vu que le lendemain, il partait avec Black…

« Dans votre chambre. » gronda Severus, sans élever la voix.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Potter se dépêche d'obéir, et l'air désolé et coupable qu'il affichait retournait l'estomac de Draco. Où avait-il donc été élevé ? Ils s'étaient levés en pleine nuit et avaient volé une part de tarte, ils n'avaient tué personne. Certes, il ne se serait jamais aventuré à faire ça au Manoir Malfoy… Mais avec Severus, ils étaient… en sécurité. L'homme ne lèveraient pas plus la main sur eux qu'il ne les insulterait. Bien entendu, il était capable de leur faire récurer le sol de la maison entière avec une brosse à dents…

A la réflexion, Draco emboîta le pas à Harry, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre le marmonnement étouffé de Severus selon lequel Potter et lui auraient sa peau.

Ils rejoignirent leurs lits rapidement et se recouchèrent pour retomber dans le même cirque qui les avait faits se lever en premier lieu. Draco tournait et retournait dans le lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

« Potter ? » chuchota-t-il quand aucun mouvement venant du lit du Griffondor ne troubla plus le silence pendant quelques minutes.

« Potter ? » répéta-t-il plus fort, sans obtenir davantage de réponse que le ronflement sonore de Weasley.

Draco soupira, jalousant le brun d'être parvenu à s'endormir. Lui, n'avait pas l'espoir d'y arriver. Non seulement il attendait le lendemain avec angoisse et impatience, mais en plus la perspective de voyager chacun de son côté donnait une dimension un peu triste à l'aventure. Il était certain qu'il était préférable de partager l'expérience avec Granger plutôt qu'avec Weasley, mais il commençait à réaliser qu'il aurait apprécié aussi la présence de Potter.

Grognant, le Serpentard se tourna et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Ami avec des Griffondors…

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?!


	36. And Never Say Goodbye

Et voilà... on attaque la troisième grande partie de la fic... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressé de la voir finir et que vous n'avez rien contre les longues fics parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il semble que nos amis aient envie d'une longue aventure.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre... C'était dur de les séparer après avoir mis tant de temps à les rapprocher...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : …and never say goodbye.**

Comme un voile, la tristesse était tombée sur le petit cottage dès le matin. Les mines étaient moroses, les visages fermés… Il avait été décidé que le départ aurait lieu à six heures trente, mais à six heures trente personne, mis à part Snape bien évidemment, n'était prêt.

Assis à la table de la cuisine en compagnie de Draco, Ron et Hermione, grignotant un toast, sans réelle envie autre que de repousser le départ, Harry observait le Professeur passer et repasser en invectivant ceux qui trainaient trop à son goût et en reprochant à un autre de ne pas avoir préparé son sac la veille. La personne en question était bien sûr Sirius. Les affaires du reste des voyageurs étaient prêtes et les attendaient dans l'entrée.

Ca ne motivait pas Harry à manger plus vite. Ni Harry, ni les autres apparemment. Molly leur tournait autour et ne cessait de leur resservir du thé, les larmes aux yeux et la perspective de se séparer de la sorcière peinait le Survivant. Pas autant que l'idée de quitter Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron et, étrangement, Draco, mais il était… attristé de devoir partir.

Et c'était apparemment le ressenti général.

« Oh, ça suffit, Severus. » cingla McGonagall en prenant le siège libre à côté d'Hermione. « Cessez de tourner comme un lion en cage. »

Et Harry devait admettre que les mouvements secs de Snape n'étaient pas aussi impressionnants sans ses grandes robes noires. Mais c'était lui-même qui avait décidé qu'ils devaient tous opter pour des tenues Moldues qui leur permettraient, le cas échéant, de se fondre dans le décor. Et ni son pantalon noir, ni son pull à col roulé de la même couleur, n'était réellement intimidant. Si possible, ça le rendait plus humain.

Le Maître des Potions se tourna vivement vers la Directrice des Griffondors et la dévisagea d'un air mauvais, sur le point, sans doute, de rétorquer.

« Prenez une tasse de thé, Severus. » intervint Mrs Weasley avant que ça ne dégénère. « Vous n'êtes plus à quelques minutes près. »

Le regard noir du Professeur se déplaça sur Molly et finalement il acquiesça dans un soupir, avant de s'installer sur la chaise située à côté de Draco.

« S'ils ne sont pas prêts dans le quart d'heure… » prévint-il sévèrement mais avec son calme habituel. « Potter et moi partiront devant. »

Harry leva brutalement la tête, hésitant à protester. La perspective de la bonne heure qu'il leur faudrait pour quitter la forêt et pouvoir transplanner avait rendu l'idée de la séparation moins cruelle. Il n'était pas préparé à dire au revoir à ses deux meilleurs amis et aux autres aussi tôt.

Mais il croisa le regard de McGonagall qui secoua imperceptiblement la tête, le rassurant sur les projets de Snape. Elle le convaincrait d'attendre les autres –si tant est que qui que ce soit puisse convaincre le Professeur de faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas…

« Où sont Rémus et Tonks ? » demanda Ron, tout d'un coup, comme s'il venait à peine de réaliser que les deux autres manquaient.

Mis à part Sirius, occupé à faire son sac, et Mr Weasley qui tentait de convaincre Fred de sortir de son lit, tout le monde était dans la cuisine. Amusé, Harry croisa le regard de Draco et choisit de se taire. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul. Hermione plongea dans sa tasse de thé, Mrs Weasley fit celle qui n'avait rien entendu et McGonagall trouva un intérêt tout nouveau dans le toast qu'elle était en train de beurrer.

« Sans nul doute en train de s'assurer de concevoir une autre portée de louveteaux. » répondit Snape d'une voix égale.

Ron resta un instant interdit puis vira au rouge soutenu, ses oreilles étaient en feu. Harry se mordit la lèvre, tentant de retenir son fou rire mais vraiment la vue que présentait son ami était comique. Visiblement, Draco et Hermione avaient un problème similaire parce qu'il lui sembla distinctement entendre un gloussement du côté de la jeune fille.

Ce qui lui valut bien sûr un regard meurtrier du roux parce qu'elle s'était moquée de lui et un sourcil levé de la part de Snape. Hermione affronta les deux avec panache, faisant semblant d'ignorer l'origine de leur mécontentement.

« Avez-vous mémorisé toutes mes instructions, Miss Granger ? » s'enquit le Maître des Potions une fois qu'il fut clair qu'il ne trouverait rien à lui reprocher.

« Oui, Monsieur. » acquiesça vivement la jeune fille « Et j'ai détruit les documents. »

Snape la gratifia d'un hochement de tête bref mais approbateur.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de questions ? »

Hermione confirma que tout était clair et le silence retomba, entrecoupé des bruits de vaisselle qu'ils déplaçaient à tour de rôle. Finalement, au moment précis où Snape reposait sa tasse avec un soupir exaspéré, Sirius fit son apparition dans la cuisine, un air guilleret sur le visage.

Harry se demanda si c'était la perspective de l'aventure qui l'enchantait à ce point ou bien le fait d'avoir fait enrager l'ancien Mangemort.

« Tu as l'air contrarié, Servillus… » lança l'Animagus, clairement amusé par la situation. « Un problème ? »

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, songea le garçon en détournant les yeux de la scène.

« Aucun. » répondit Snape sèchement. « Potter et moi partons. »

Et sur cette déclaration qui sembla déstabiliser Sirius, le Professeur se leva, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à Harry.

« Debout. On y va. » ordonna-t-il.

Avec un regard désolé pour ses amis, le Griffondor s'exécuta, craignant quelque peu les foudres que la mauvaise humeur de Snape ne manquerait pas de faire pleuvoir sur lui.

« Où ça ? » demanda Remus du bas de l'escalier où il venait d'apparaître, Tonks sur les talons, et visiblement confus. « On ne devait pas partir tous ensemble ? »

Draco fut pris d'une quinte de toux subite qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un fou rire…

« On _devait_ partir il y a _plus_ d'une _heure_, Lupin. » cingla Snape.

Sirius haussa simplement les épaules, accueillant son ami d'un geste de la main.

« Et bien _maintenant_, tout le monde est prêt… » Il eut l'audace d'adresser un clin d'œil aux adolescents comme s'ils étaient assez fous pour le suivre sur ce terrain là. « Je dirai même que c'est _toi_ qui traines. »

L'ancien Mangemort plissa les yeux et un tic agita sa paupière. Harry décida que c'était le moment d'agir et ordonna, d'un geste brusque du menton, à ses amis de lever. Ca eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de Snape mais ce ne fut pas à l'avantage du blond qui fut le dernier à bouger.

« Si ce sont vos escapades nocturnes qui vous fatiguent, Mr Malfoy, peut-être vous abstiendrez-vous à l'avenir ? » railla le Professeur sans même ciller.

Draco grimaça et Harry fit celui qui ne savait pas ce dont on parlait. Après tout le sujet n'avait pas été abordé au matin…

« Escapade nocturne ? » répéta McGonagall, relevant brusquement la tête. Et était-ce une lueur triomphante dans ses yeux ? « Plus le temps passe et plus je m'interroge sur le contrôle que vous avez sur vos élèves, Severus. Aucun Griffondor n'erre la nuit dans les couloirs. »

_Aucun_.

Le coup d'œil amusé qu'échangèrent Ron, Hermione et Harry dut être un peu trop flagrant parce que leur Directrice leur jeta un regard sévère et ils se dépêchèrent de prendre un air innocent. Trop tard en revanche pour éviter le reniflement méprisant de Snape.

« La moitié des élèves surpris à errer la nuit dans les couloirs _sont_ des Griffondors, Minerva. » répliqua-t-il. « De plus, la plupart de ceux qui se font un devoir d'enfreindre chacun des règlements mis en place sont dans cette pièce, alors à votre place, je ne me soucierai pas du contrôle que j'exerce sur mes serpents –Mr Malfoy peut attester de son efficacité. L'autorité que vous avez sur votre Maison, par contre, pourrait être soumise à caution… »

Le pire était qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier… Combien de fois Snape les avait-il – ou avait-il manqué- les surprendre lors d'une de leurs explorations nocturnes ? Néanmoins, ils ne s'étaient pas fait attraper souvent. Ce qui tendait à prouver que le Maître des Potions avait raison…

« De plus, Draco était accompagné. »

Devant le regard accusateur de Snape, et celui excessivement mécontent de McGonagall, Harry tenta un sourire.

« J'avais faim ? » tenta-t-il d'expliquer et du coin de l'œil, il surprit la grimace de Draco, l'avertissant de ne pas aller par là.

« Et bien, ça explique au moins ce qui est arrivé à la tarte aux pommes ! » s'exclama Mrs Weasley, abattant dans l'œuf la tension qui commençait à se développer dans la pièce. L'arrivée d'Arthur une seconde plus tard, accompagné de Fred, fit complètement oublier l'incident.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le jumeau survivant.

Fred sembla mal à l'aise devant l'attention soutenue, ce qu'Harry ne pouvait que comprendre. Il n'avait jamais apprécié d'être l'attraction principale et pourtant, il l'était depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de le fixer, comme tous les autres dans la pièce, attendant… attendant, il ne savait quoi.

« On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. » déclara finalement Fred, la voix rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée ces derniers jours.

Et un soulagement sans borne s'abattit sur Harry à cette légère forme d'humour.

« Mr Weasley. » salua Snape dans un hochement de tête, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. « Je suis rassuré de voir que vous parlez toujours pour ne rien dire. »

Cela pouvait paraître un manque total de tact ou de sensibilité et la remarque valut à Snape quelques regards réprobateurs, néanmoins, un sourire fantôme joua sur les lèvres de Fred alors qu'il inclinait faiblement la tête en direction de son Professeur.

« Je vous ai manqué à ce point, Monsieur ? » riposta-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait joyeux.

Ca sembla briser l'étrange sortilège qui avait figé la pièce. Mrs Weasley se précipita vers son fils, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues, Ron la suivit avec un sourire presque fou… Harry et Hermione avancèrent mais restèrent en périphérie des effusions, membres de la famille sans l'être vraiment et ne voulant pas empiéter sur leur espace. Tonks et Remus observaient la scène en souriant, main dans la main. Draco, Sirius, Snape et McGonagall se tinrent à l'écart, laissant les Weasley à leurs retrouvailles.

Puis, petit à petit, ils approchèrent tous. Soit pour présenter leurs condoléances, soit pour exprimer leur plaisir de le retrouver enfin… Le seul à rester derrière fut Snape. Draco lui-même lança une pique amusée à Fred qui répondit avec un entrain forcé mais bel et bien présent.

Harry étudia la joie soudaine qui avait envahi la pièce avec une soudaine mélancolie. Il devinait au regard de Snape qu'il était réticent à briser l'euphorie soudaine qui semblait s'être emparée de leurs amis mais que le départ ne pouvait pas être davantage retardé. Avec un soupir et un dernier mot gentil pour Fred, il s'éloigna de l'attroupement qui s'était peu à peu formé autour du garçon et rejoignit le Professeur de Potions.

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il, soudain légèrement anxieux.

Etait-il réellement contrarié du fait que Draco et lui aient vadrouillé dans la maison la nuit dernière ou n'était ce qu'une façade, un jeu ? Le garçon trouvait ça compliqué à déterminer. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus simple avec les Dursley. Si l'un d'eux l'avait trouvé dans la cuisine à voler de la nourriture, il aurait probablement fini emprisonné dans le placard, sous une pluie d'insultes et avec une claque pas si gentille que ça à l'arrière de la tête.

Non pas qu'il aurait aimé que Snape l'enferme dans un placard, mais au moins, il aurait su à quoi s'en tenir.

« Harry ? » répondit le Professeur, toujours aussi indéchiffrable qu'à l'ordinaire mais clairement las de devoir exiger encore une fois que son armée de fortune se dépêche.

« Je suis… euh… désolé pour hier soir. » lâcha-t-il, hésitant.

Les excuses n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup d'effet sur les Dursley. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne cessait de comparer Snape aux Dursley, en premier lieu. Certes, la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec Draco lui avait rappelé ce qu'il avait soigneusement oublié, comme chaque année quand il retournait à Poudlard, à savoir qu'il avait un oncle, une tante et un cousin… mais ce n'était pas une raison pour soudainement se mettre à craindre que le Maître des Potions réagisse comme eux.

Surtout qu'il s'était révélé beaucoup plus imaginatif lors de ses nombreuses retenues que Vernon Dursley ne l'avait jamais été.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Snape était vraiment responsable de lui.

« Très bien. » accepta le Professeur dans un hochement de tête.

Dire que Harry était étonné était largement en dessous de la vérité. « C'est tout ? »

Il s'était attendu à devoir se répéter encore et encore, à vrai dire…

« Vous semblez avoir une tendance à vadrouiller la nuit, Mr Potter. » commenta Snape dans un de ses rictus ironiques, sous-entendant sans aucun doute que cette tendance, comme il l'appelait, était héréditaire. « Cinq ans sous mon enseignement n'y a eu aucun effet, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus maintenant. De plus, je préfère vous savoir dans la pièce à côté que dehors, dans les bois, où vous retrouver serai nettement plus ardu. »

Il n'était pas réellement certain de ce que ça signifiait.

« Vous n'êtes pas… fâché, alors ? » s'assura-t-il.

A ça, l'homme en noir fronça les sourcils.

« C'est une question qui commence à devenir récurrente. »

Harry grimaça. « Désolé. »

Ca sembla empirer la situation parce que Snape parut sur le point de perdre son calme avant de se ressaisir, avec difficulté.

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé. » répliqua l'ancien Mangemort, un peu sèchement mais sans hostilité. « Ce n'était pas un reproche. Juste une interrogation de ma part. »

Le garçon se sentit un peu mieux. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Prendre la route aux côtés d'un Snape de mauvaise humeur n'était pas une perspective attirante, mais c'était rassurant de savoir que ce n'était pas contre lui que serait dirigée sa colère.

« Vous avez l'air contrarié. » répondit Harry avec prudence, peu certain de comment sa remarque serait accueillie. « Avant, c'était ma faute la plupart du temps alors… »

Il s'interrompit, peu enclin à ramener à la surface leurs animosités passées. Et quand il vit une étincelle étrange passer dans le regard noir de son professeur, il s'en voulut d'avoir tout simplement évoqué la chose. Non pas que l'homme soit blessé mais…

« Ca n'a jamais été réellement ta faute. » déclara Snape, fermement. « Du moins, pas _tout_ le temps. » Sa voix s'était légèrement adoucie, indiquant qu'il plaisantait, et Harry remercia ses efforts d'un faible sourire. « Et je peux t'assurer que si je suis contrarié à présent, tu n'as rien à y voir. »

Ses yeux scannèrent avec une attention critique la foule massée autour de Fred, occupée à discuter de façon insouciante et irréfléchie. Un simple coup d'œil à la vieille montre de Dudley prouva au Griffondor qu'ils auraient dû être partis depuis plus d'une heure si les autres avaient respecté le plan de l'ancien Mangemort. Décision qui avait été prise pour éviter plus tard les mauvaises rencontres tandis qu'ils se dirigeraient tous vers les lieux qu'ils devaient explorer…

« Personne ne le remarquerait si on partait maintenant, Monsieur. » proposa-t-il à contrecœur.

Quitter ses amis sans dire au revoir ne l'enchantait pas… mais il ne prendrait pas le risque de voir Snape s'en aller sans lui. Bien sûr, le Professeur lui avait promis de l'amener et il devinait que le Maître des Potions était le genre d'homme qui tenait ses promesses quelque en soit le coût, mais si Harry Potter avait appris une chose au court de sa paradoxalement courte existence, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le diable.

« Tentant. » concéda Snape, une note amusée dans la voix. « Mais inacceptable. Black ! »

L'ordre brut trancha dans les exclamations et les conversations joyeuses à un tel point que les phrases moururent sur les lèvres de leurs compagnons qui se tournèrent tous pour dévisager le Maître des Potions comme s'il était devenu fou. Et après tout, songea Harry, c'était bien Sirius qu'il avait invectivé…

« Snape ? » rétorqua son parrain, une dose non négligeable de mépris dans la voix.

Cependant, il avait _au moins_ fait l'effort de ne pas l'appeler Servillus.

« Nous partons. Maintenant. » ordonna le Professeur de Potions.

Le ton ne souffrait aucune contradiction et cette fois, eut un effet nettement plus efficace que précédemment. Sans doute parce que ce coup-ci, Snape se tourna sans attendre de réponse et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Ne sachant trop ce qu'il était censé faire, Harry le suivit et l'imita quand il enfila manteau, écharpe et attrapa son sac.

Une minute plus tard, le couloir devint bruyant et encombré tandis que tous se préparaient. Ceux qui restaient se pressaient de donner derniers conseils et recommandations. Alors que Mrs Weasley lui infligeait une accolade étouffante, Harry perçut vaguement l'écho de la voix de McGonagall, à sa gauche, prier Snape d'être prudent et de revenir entier. Il s'étonna quelque peu de l'émotion qui émanait de la vieille sorcière mais la tranquille assurance du Maître des Potions selon laquelle il ramènerait son précieux Griffondor en un seul morceau et tenterait de faire de même pour lui était d'autant plus surprenante par le ton empli d'affection.

Il semblait qu'Harry s'était mépris sur les rapports de rivalité entre McGonagall et Snape. Ils étaient visiblement très amis.

Néanmoins, son attention fut détournée par les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Tonks alors qu'elle s'accrochait au cou de Lupin. Mrs Weasley se désintéressa de lui pour attraper Ron qui se débattit pour la forme mais accepta bien vite l'étreinte de sa mère. Hermione faisait ses adieux à Mr Weasley…

Le temps qu'Harry en fasse de même, la main ferme de Snape le poussait vers l'extérieur. Le vent sec et froid le choqua, le laissant cligner des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Les quelques instants qui lui furent nécessaires pour s'accoutumer à la température hivernale avaient suffi au Professeur pour prendre quelques mètres d'avance.

Décidant qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il parte sans lui après tout, le garçon choisit d'attendre ses amis qui sortaient à peine du cottage. Tentant de dissimuler son émotion, Hermione se mit en route, vite et sans un regard en arrière. Elle rattrapa sans mal Snape qui s'était arrêté à la limite des arbres, clairement pressé.

Draco, Ron et Harry la suivirent plus lentement, le cœur lourd, et la présence rassurante de Sirius et Remus dans leur dos n'eut aucun effet sur la tristesse du Survivant.

« Allez… » chuchota finalement Ron en donnant à Harry un coup de coude un peu brutal. « C'est l'aventure, vieux. »

Mais les regrets étaient plus que perceptibles dans la voix du roux. Et à sa droite, Draco émit un bruit moqueur.

Oui, supposa Harry, l'aventure n'était pas vraiment la motivation principale de Draco Malfoy…

« Ouais. » répondit néanmoins le Griffondor, tentant de sourire et ne réussissant qu'à grimacer. Quitter ses amis allait s'avérer plus dur que prévu, il le pressentait.

Levant les yeux pour chercher un soutien quelconque, il croisa le regard de Snape, posé sur lui. Compréhensif. Et sans qu'il réalise vraiment pourquoi, Harry se sentit légèrement mieux.

Aucune conversation ne s'engagea tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans la forêt. La neige à moitié fondue qui recouvrait le sol entravait leur progression, freinant leurs foulées énergiques et déterminées. Il semblait que tous avaient atteint la même conclusion. Plus brefs seraient les adieux et plus supportables ils seraient.

Aucun n'était assez idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte du danger dans lequel il s'engageait. Il aurait été stupide de penser qu'un artefact aussi précieux qu'Excalibur serait à leur portée aussi simplement qu'une pomme sur un arbre… Et il y avait l'ombre menaçante de Voldemort qui planait au-dessus de leur tête. Sans compter les fantômes de tous les disparus récents qui dansaient dans leurs esprits…

Non, ils savaient tous que l'adieu risquait d'être définitif et ça les terrifiait.

Du moins ça terrifiait les adolescents même s'ils le cachaient plus ou moins bien, les adultes eux étaient aussi détachés qu'ils pouvaient le prétendre. Harry observa les traits tirés d'Hermione, la façon dont ses lèvres étaient pressées en une ligne déterminée et il comprit que, comme lui, elle aurait préféré qu'ils restent tous ensemble. Son regard dévia ensuite vers Draco, qui étrangement, semblait lui aussi jeter des coups d'œil discrets à la jeune fille. Il s'était attaché au Serpentard, en avait fait un ami. Ron… Ron était son tout premier ami et le meilleur qu'il aurait probablement jamais malgré ses coups de colère…

Bientôt, trop vite, ils arrivèrent à la lisière de Freun. Ce n'était pas le même endroit par lequel ils étaient arrivés, ou du moins Harry ne le reconnut pas sous son aspect pleinement hivernal. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'en souciait pas réellement, trop pris par le silence pesant qui était tombé sur eux.

Les coups d'œil nerveux qu'ils se jetaient tous les uns aux autres durèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, n'y tenant plus, se jette au cou d'Harry, puis de Ron en les suppliant d'être prudents. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Remus et Sirius se lance dans une étreinte virile et émue. Draco et Snape s'écartèrent légèrement des embrassades, échangeant quelques mots simples mais sincères.

« Ca va aller, Mione… » affirma Ron avec force pour tenter de faire disparaître les larmes qui brillaient dans le regard de leur amie.

« Oui. » renchérit Harry. « Tout ira bien. Et on va se retrouver très vite. »

Et en vie… ajouta-t-il dans une prière muette. Mais bien qu'elle fasse l'effort de sourire, Hermione ne sembla pas réconfortée. Elle les dévisagea tour à tour d'un air inquiet.

« Dans quel pétrin allez-vous vous fourrer sans moi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, faussement nonchalamment. « Probablement les mêmes que d'habitude… Mais on s'en sortira, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Sans le cerveau de l'équipe ? » plaisanta-t-elle sans que le cœur y soit pourtant.

« Je pense que j'ai un… cerveau de remplacement. » répliqua Harry avec amusement. Ce que Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« C'est toi qui devrais faire attention, tu n'auras pas nos corps musclés pour te protéger. » lança le roux dans un sourire.

Harry étudia son ami avec un regard critique et un sourcil levé qui rappelait par beaucoup de côtés l'expression de Snape, chose qu'ils choisirent tous d'ignorer. Le regard, légèrement moqueur, du garçon dût avoir l'effet escompté car Ron leva les yeux au ciel, vexé.

« _J'ai_ des muscles. » se défendit le cadet des Weasley. « Ils sont juste bien cachés. »

« Sous des poignées d'amour. » se moquèrent gentiment Hermione et Harry d'une seule voix.

Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire et brusquement tout fut comme avant. Avant que Cédric ne meure, avant que Voldemort revienne, avant que la vie d'Harry prenne un virage à cent quatre vingt dix degrés.

« Harry ? » appela doucement Sirius, interrompant le court moment de joie. Le garçon se tourna vers son parrain, soudainement plus sobre. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'incompréhension et de rancœur entre l'Animagus et lui récemment. Beaucoup trop pour que la séparation se fasse sans heurt. « Tu feras attention, n'est ce pas ? »

Forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres, Harry acquiesça. Il n'était pas tant inquiet pour lui que pour les autres. Snape avait promis de le protéger et s'il était certain d'une chose c'est qu'il ne serait plus en sécurité nulle part qu'auprès de l'homme.

« Toi aussi. » exigea-t-il et à son tour, Sirius hocha la tête.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas sûr de qui fit le premier pas mais bientôt, il se retrouva serré contre la poitrine –définitivement musclée, elle- de son parrain.

Sirius le relâcha à temps pour qu'il intercepte la menace à peine voilée de Ron qui chuchotait à voix basse à Malfoy qu'il avait tout intérêt à ce qu'Hermione rentre saine et sauve. Le fait que Draco marmonne en réponse une insulte qu'Harry ne saisit pas le poussa à échanger un regard exaspéré avec la jeune fille en question.

Se désintéressant de la dispute, il s'empressa de faire ses adieux à Lupin, avant de se tourner vers Draco qui en avait miraculeusement fini avec Ron qui boudait un peu plus loin. Il fut un peu surpris de la main que lui tendit le Serpentard, mais il la serra néanmoins.

« Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer, Potter. » railla le blond, un masque neutre dissimulant ses pensées. « Ca nuirait à ta réputation. »

Harry secoua la tête, refusant de répondre à une pique aussi basse.

« Prends soin d'Hermione. » demanda-t-il seulement, et il fut surpris de sentir une gravité étrange sous ses propos. Comme s'il lui donnait la permission pour autre chose… Autre chose qui ne le concernait pas mais dans laquelle il était néanmoins impliqué. Parce qu'il aimait Hermione.

Draco ne commenta pas mais il vit une lueur passer dans ses yeux gris. Une lueur brillante qui lui fit dire que le Serpentard avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu qu'il _n'avait pas_ fait.

« Si vous êtes prêt, Mr Potter… »

La voix calme et caressante de Snape s'éleva, parfaitement audible malgré les murmures des au revoir. Sans hésiter, Harry se rapprocha du Professeur et lui sourit faiblement. En réponse, l'homme plaça une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Ca signifiait également qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner.

« Ramène-le-moi en un seul morceau, Servillus. » gronda Sirius.

« Draco ferait mieux d'être entier lui aussi quand vous reviendrez. » grinça Snape en retour.

Le Serpentard en question soupira, déclarant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était parfaitement capable de rester en vie par lui-même, merci beaucoup. Le Professeur l'ignora ostensiblement, laissant à la place sont regard balayer les visages graves qui l'entouraient.

« Spinner's End, dans une semaine, n'oubliez pas. » dit-il, avec sérieux. « Trois jours d'attente et pas un de plus. »

Harry eut à peine le temps de jeter un dernier regard à ses amis avant que le monde ne se mette à tourbillonner, lui donnant la désagréable sensation d'être étiré dans tous les sens. Il n'aurait pas su dire si la boule qui lui plombait l'estomac était le résultat du transplanage ou bien du mauvais pressentiment qui le saisit aux tripes.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Spinner's End est bien sûr l'Impasse du Tisseur ou plus précisément la maison de famille de Severus.


	37. Be not Afraid of Greatness

J'ai un rythme de croisière en ce moment, lol. Il faut dire que revoir les trois Seigneurs des Anneaux pendant les vacances m'a bien motivée. J'écris avec la musique du Retour du Roi en ce moment donc si vous aimez lire avec une musique de fond...

Je blâme totalement la partie craquage de ce chap sur mes partiels. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : ****Be not afraid of greatness **

Harry s'étira, gigotant quelques secondes dans l'espoir de faire disparaître les courbatures douloureuses dans ses membres. On aurait pu croire qu'après avoir passé onze ans à dormir sur le sol dur et froid d'un placard, il serait habitué à camper. C'était une erreur. Soit le plancher aux lattes usées et inégales était plus confortable que la terre humide et recouverte de pommes de pin, de cailloux et d'une centaine d'autres choses, soit les cinq années passées dans un lit à baldaquin à Poudlard l'avait ramolli.

Son regard chercha immédiatement le Professeur de Potions et le trouva penché sur le petit feu de camp qu'ils avaient monté la veille au soir. Le sixième sens de l'homme dût l'avertir du réveil du garçon car il tourna la tête vers lui, le saluant d'un hochement de tête.

« Bien dormi, Harry ? » demanda Snape en lui tendant une timbale d'un liquide fumant.

Le Griffondor s'en empara sans hésiter, sachant que comme la veille et l'avant-veille, le thé serait exactement à ses convenances. Les facultés d'observation de l'espion étaient étonnantes. Il percevait les détails avec une clarté que lui-même n'accordait pas toujours à ce qui était évident. Ainsi, il savait par exemple qu'Harry prenait deux sucres dans son thé, et très peu de lait.

« Comme si j'étais couché sur un tas de cailloux. » grogna-t-il en réponse, et il choisit d'ignorer le bruit moqueur que fit l'homme.

Ca faisait deux jours qu'ils marchaient, c'était leur seconde nuit en pleine nature et Snape semblait aussi frais que d'habitude.

« Au moins tu as évité de dévaster l'habitat naturel des animaux de cette forêt. » répliqua le Maître des Potions, non sans humour.

Harry ne daigna pas répondre. Snape se moquait de lui depuis la veille avec cette histoire, et nul doute que ça allait le poursuivre longtemps. Mais comment était-il censé reconnaître l'entrée d'un terrier de blaireau ? Et franchement, il défiait quiconque se réveillant en pleine nuit, dans un environnement sauvage, de ne pas se mettre à hurler quand une bestiole –aussi inoffensive et effrayée soit-elle – vous marchait dessus. Ca avait certainement amusé le Professeur.

Il avala la boisson chaude à grandes gorgées, attrapa une des pommes que Mrs Weasley avait fourrées dans son sac, plus pour anticiper tout commentaire de la part de l'enseignant sur ses habitudes alimentaires alarmantes que par réelle faim, rinça la timbale et entreprit d'imiter Snape qui enroulait le sac de couchage qu'il avait utilisé et rangeait ses affaires. Quand il fut prêt, il se tourna vers l'homme qui en l'attendant avait éteint le feu et dispersé les cendres de sorte qu'il ne risque pas de reprendre et de créer un incendie.

« C'est bon, Monsieur. » signala Harry, plus aussi enthousiaste qu'au départ de leur petite aventure.

Il avait décidé au cours de ces deux derniers jours que la randonnée ne faisait pas partie de ses sports préférés. Du tout.

Snape tourna vers lui son regard sombre et sembla hésiter une seconde avant d'incliner légèrement la tête, comme s'il l'étudiait.

« Es-tu suffisamment reposé ? » demanda le Professeur.

Sachant que Snape n'était pas du genre à poser des questions pour le plaisir de la conversation, le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi, Monsieur ? »

Il voulait savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait avant de répondre qu'il était au mieux de sa forme. S'il était question de collines à gravir ou…

« Nous arriverons dans la soirée, je pense. » déclara l'homme. « Mais la dernière partie du voyage risque d'être plus compliquée que ce que nous avons dû affronter jusqu'à présent. »

Harry acquiesça pensivement. Effectivement, le seul problème qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'ici était l'attaque impromptue d'un Epouvantard. Si le garçon avait paniqué une seconde en voyant surgir un Détraqueur devant lui, son Patronus était apparu presque de lui-même, par réflexe, secondé immédiatement par une biche argentée que Snape avait lui aussi créée sur le champ. Les animaux immatériels n'avaient eu aucun effet et ce n'était que lorsque la… chose s'était désintéressé du Griffondor pour se tourner vers l'adulte qu'Harry avait compris. Il avait lancé un Ridiculus si vite que l'Epouvantard n'avait pas eu le temps de changer de forme. Ce pour quoi il était reconnaissant parce qu'il se doutait de quelle était la plus grande peur de Snape et qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire face à Voldemort.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mis à part cette petite montée d'adrénaline et l'attaque surprise du blaireau, il n'y avait rien eu de notable.

« J'attends de toi une obéissance sans faille, Harry. Tu as compris ? » insista Snape, l'air sombre. « Si je t'ordonne de courir, tu cours. Si je t'ordonne de fuir, tu fuis. Si je t'ordonne de me laisser, tu me… »

« Non. » l'interrompit fermement le garçon, et il n'allait pas discuter sur ce point.

L'ancien Mangemort plissa les yeux, menaçant. « Mr Potter… »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne veux bien courir, je veux bien fuir, mais vous pourrez dire ce que vous voudrez, je vérifierai quand même que vous me suivez. »

« Que je te suive te sera d'une utilité époustouflante quand tu seras mort. » grinça Snape, méchamment moqueur.

Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus utilisé ce ton de condescendance amère avec lui. Ca blessa Harry plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre.

« Vous avez promis de ne pas me laisser. » contra calmement le garçon.

Et quand le regard de Snape s'adoucit légèrement, il sut qu'il avait gagné.

« Stupides Griffondors. » marmonna-t-il, en ramassant son sac et en se mettant à marcher.

Harry lui emboita le pas avec contentement, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Là, il tenait de quoi se venger de l'affaire du blaireau…

« En fait, j'ai failli atterrir à Serpentard… » lâcha-t-il, en se mettant à la hauteur de son Professeur.

L'air choqué –et peut-être légèrement terrifié- de Snape était précieux.

« Merlin nous préserve… » souffla le Maître des Potions dans un soupir surjoué. « Toi et Draco dans la même Maison ? Poudlard n'aurait pas tenu une année. »

Sans compter que ça ce serait avéré ardu avec un Directeur de Maison qui l'aurait détesté pour ressembler au cauchemar de son adolescence… Non, il n'y avait pas à dire, il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir demandé au Choipeaux de l'avoir envoyé à Griffondor.

« Vous m'auriez étranglé avant la fin du premier trimestre. » plaisanta le Survivant.

Snape garda le silence une seconde puis acquiesça lentement. « C'est, en effet, très probable. »

Un mois plus tôt, il se serait vexé sans même prendre le temps d'analyser les choses. Là, il vit clairement le mouvement bref et rapide qui agita les lèvres de l'homme, indiquant que, à sa façon particulière, il souriait et perçut autre chose sous l'humour tranchant. S'il n'avait pas aussi bien connu le caractère emporté et solitaire de Snape, il aurait pensé que c'était de l'affection…

Harry voulut répliquer mais la posture tendue et le regard sans cesse sur le qui-vive du Professeur l'arrêta. Il était clair qu'il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que des dangers plus grands qu'un pauvre Epouvantard égaré les attendaient au détour du chemin, et le garçon ne tenait pas à faire regretter à l'ancien Mangemort de l'avoir emmené. Il vérifia donc que sa baguette était facilement accessible et que son sac soit suffisamment bien fixé sur son dos pour qu'il ne le gène pas le cas échéant.

Ils marchèrent en silence une bonne partie de la matinée sans voir l'ombre de quoi que ce soit, et bien qu'Harry ait d'abord conclu que ce soit une bonne chose, il finit par déduire qu'en réalité ça ne l'était pas. Jusque là, la forêt avait semblé pleine de vie. Animaux discrets, mais pas assez pour l'oreille affutée de l'espion qui l'accompagnait, végétaux épanouis mais figés par le froid de l'hiver…

Or il n'y avait plus rien. Les arbres étaient normaux, du moins d'après ses maigres compétences en botanique, mais il se dégageait d'eux… quelque chose. Une aura… pas réellement malfaisante mais… oppressante. Tout semblait plus sombre à présent et paradoxalement plus naturel. Une sensation d'épanouissement étrange qu'il ne ressentait d'ordinaire qu'à Poudlard. Sauf, qu'à Poudlard, ça lui procurait du bien être… Là… il se sentait… presque souillé par l'étrange chose que dégageait leur environnement.

« Professeur ? » appela-t-il brutalement, sans vraiment le vouloir mais brusquement étouffé par les forces sombres qui semblaient émerger, par vagues, du sol, des végétaux et même du petit vent glacial qui lui fouettait le visage.

Encore heureux que Snape connaisse des sorts plus efficaces pour les protéger de la basse température que Draco et Hermione où ils seraient déjà morts congelés.

L'homme se tourna vivement vers lui, cherchant déjà du regard ce qui avait pu alarmer son élève à ce point. Qu'il ne trouve pas de menace et repose sur lui ses yeux noirs ne fit rien pour calmer l'angoisse sourde qui était en train de naître dans l'abdomen de Harry sous la forme d'une lourde boule de plomb. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il se passait _quelque chose_. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? » demanda finalement Snape quand le garçon ne reprit pas la parole, trop occupé à combattre le malaise subit que toutes ces… ténèbres provoquaient.

« Qu'est ce c'est ? » réclama le Griffondor, tentant avec peine de ne pas paniquer. Paniquer aggravait souvent les choses.

Il s'attendait à ce que le Maître des Potions exige des explications car rien ne semblait avoir bougé sous le couvert des arbres. Le vent continuait de siffler, le sol était toujours gelé, et il n'y avait toujours pas le plus petit danger en vue. Mais Snape ne demanda rien. Il se contenta de le dévisager avec surprise et… s'il le lisait correctement, intérêt.

« Tu peux la sentir ? »

Trouvant la question curieuse et distrait par la sensation désagréable de picotement à l'intérieur même de son être, le garçon fit quelques pas en arrière, espérant échapper à l'attaque mystérieuse.

« Quoi donc ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » répéta-t-il, à la limite de céder à la crise d'hystérie.

La chose n'essayait pas de simplement entrer dans son corps… c'était plus subtil que ça, elle semblait viser son âme même… Une part de lui qu'il n'avait pas eu, jusque là, conscience de posséder. La source de tout.

« Calme-toi. » ordonna Snape. « Respire. »

Harry secoua la tête. C'était très dur de se calmer quand une chose bizarre, étrangère à lui-même, essayait de s'insinuer dans son être.

« Harry. » insista le Professeur, plus fermement. « Tu ne risques rien, je le jure. Calme-toi. »

Plus que le ton autoritaire, ce fut sa promesse qui apaisa le Survivant. Snape ne mentait pas et aussi fou que ce soit, il avait confiance en lui.

« Bien. » déclara l'ancien Mangemort et une main réconfortante s'abattit sur son épaule.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand est-ce que Snape s'était rapproché ? Et pourquoi est-ce que sa tête tournait ainsi ? Le monde était-il aussi net et brillant d'habitude ? Les couleurs si vives ?

« Tu devrais t'asseoir une minute… » conseilla l'homme, avec une compassion dont il n'était pas coutumier. « Pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, ça doit être… désorientant. »

Désorientant ? S'asseoir ?

S'asseoir semblait une bonne idée…

Seulement son cerveau ne devait plus réellement savoir comment effectuer cette action parce qu'à peine avait-il décidé de se laisser aller au sol que ses genoux cédaient et qu'il s'effondrait sans réelle grâce. Il réalisa à peine que Snape l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe totalement et l'aidait à s'installer dos à un arbre.

Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de s'adosser à ces choses en forme de sapins qui n'en étaient pas. Le tronc derrière lui pulsait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais chaque… chaque… on aurait dit des battements de cœur… Et chacun de ces battements envoyait, non pas du sang, mais la _chose_ dans toutes les directions. Et droit à l'intérieur d'Harry.

Groggy, le garçon chercha le regard de Snape. Il _devait_ aussi le sentir, c'était… trop gros pour qu'un espion de sa trempe le rate.

Le Maître des Potions l'observait d'un air cruellement amusé.

Harry voulait juste vomir.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » parvint-il à marmonner malgré sa bouche pâteuse et les cloches qui semblaient tinter à ses oreilles.

Comment diable des cloches étaient arrivées là ?! Peut-être que maintenant il était assis sur le terrier des Cloches de Pâques… Pourquoi des cloches, même celles censées distribuer des œufs, vivraient dans un terrier et pile à l'endroit où il était installé était un mystère mais après tout, le blaireau l'avait bien fait…

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, l'idée de cloches géantes tourbillonnant autour d'eux le fit éclater de rire. Un vrai fou rire. Pire que celui qu'ils avaient tous pris dans la salle de bain du Square Grimmaurd. Pire que lorsque Neville avait changé l'Epouvantard en forme de Snape en Snape habillé de vieilles robes et avec une fourrure de renard. Pire que n'importe quel fou rire de sa vie.

Jamais il n'avait autant compris le mot : hilarité.

« Regarde-moi. »

La voix de Snape était lointaine, très lointaine, et quand il sentit des doigts fins et froids agripper son menton pour l'obliger à plonger son regard dans des yeux sombres et inquiets, Harry cessa de rire. Ca n'était plus drôle.

Il y avait tant de souffrance dissimulée dans ces orbes noires… Bien sûr personne ne pouvait le percevoir… C'était dissimulé bien soigneusement sous… une sorte de bouclier ? Intrigué, Harry poussa plus avant la connexion qu'il sentait s'établir. La sensation était similaire à la fois où Snape s'était introduit dans son esprit mais en sens inverse. Il vit le Professeur froncer les sourcils et tenter de détourner la tête mais Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne contrôlait rien.

Telle une flèche aiguisée, son esprit fonçait vers celui de Snape, apparemment pris au piège d'un sort qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de jeter. C'était étrange. Il y avait un mur devant lui. Un mur dressé pour l'empêcher de passer, d'accéder à aux souvenirs et aux pensées du Maître des Potions. Et visiblement, il n'y avait aucune faille. Aucune brèche.

Pourtant, il repéra une éraflure. Et ce fut si facile une fois qu'il l'eut aperçue… Il suffisait de pousser un peu…

_Ressaisis-toi. _ordonna une voix vaguement familière, directement dans son esprit. Ou plutôt dans l'esprit de Snape puisque c'était là qu'il était. _Harry, arrête-toi immédiatement. _

Il y avait une légère panique dans la voix qui le fit hésiter mais déjà, il y avait un trou dans le mur… Une fenêtre sur l'être complexe qu'était Severus Snape… Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, un seul, et il se glaça d'effroi. Tant de souffrances, de douleur…

_Harry_… plaida la voix. _Je ne veux pas te blesser. _

C'était une bonne chose, il ne voulait pas être blessé. Et quelque chose dans la voix lui fit désirer pouvoir revenir en arrière. Mais il était aspiré par les souvenirs et il ne savait pas comment sortir de là.

L'image d'un homme, grand, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres s'imposa à lui. Il se tenait dans une pièce mal éclairée, poussiéreuse… Il entendit vaguement un gémissement provenant d'un coin de la pièce et devina la présence d'une deuxième personne dissimulée dans l'ombre mais il ne pouvait en toute conscience détourner son attention de l'homme à l'air sévère.

Un frisson mauvais le traversa.

Son instinct lui disait qu'il était un danger…

_Non_ _!_

La sensation d'être renversé par un bus. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'expulsa de l'esprit de Snape et ça dût être couplé avec une vague de magie défensive parce qu'il se retrouva projeté plus violemment contre le tronc derrière lui.

Ca eut le mérite de lui éclaircir les idées.

Il se laissa glisser au sol sans chercher à se retenir et resta couché sur le sol froid, goutant la terre humide par sa bouche entrouverte tout en écoutant la respiration courte et hachée de l'ancien Mangemort.

Etait-il réellement entré dans les souvenirs de Snape ? Sans parler du fait que c'était une chose affreuse à faire et qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'on la lui inflige… C'était Snape. Il allait le tuer. Tout simplement le tuer.

Et que s'était-il passé ? La chose refluait de son être, retournait à la forêt environnante, proche mais plus aussi pressante… Il en sentait pourtant toujours la présence écrasante, puissante, ancienne… Si ancienne…

Une main sur posa sur son épaule et Harry tressaillit, presque certain que ça y était, Snape allait l'étrangler. Il ne prit pas la peine de bouger, acceptant la sentence de bonne grâce. Il avait violé sa vie privée après tout…

Oh Seigneur… Il avait violé la vie privée de Snape. Il n'allait pas seulement le tuer, il allait le massacrer.

Harry se demanda vaguement qui était l'homme du souvenir mais décida très vite que ça ne devait pas être quelqu'un dont le Professeur aimait à se rappeler vu la rapidité avec laquelle il avait été éjecté de son esprit.

Il sentit la main tirer sur son bras et il s'assit sans plus tenter de résister. Les doigts glissèrent à nouveau sous son menton pour l'obliger à rencontrer le regard sombre. Il détourna résolument la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de recommencer une folie comme cette de quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Bois. » ordonna brusquement Snape, la voix lasse mais tranchante.

Une fiole apparut dans son champ de vision et Harry en avala le contenu immédiatement. Il savait quel était le stock de potions de l'ancien Mangemort à l'instant et que ce soit un anti-nauséeux, un antidouleur ou de quoi faire baisser la fièvre qu'il sentait courir dans ses veines, il l'accueillerait avec joie. Bien entendu, ça pouvait également être du poison, conservé soigneusement à son insu…

Quand le flacon fut vide, il le rendit au Professeur avec appréhension, sans oser le regarder en face.

« Te sens-tu mieux ? » demanda Snape, assez sèchement.

Harry hocha simplement la tête mais ne put réfréner plus longtemps sa curiosité. Puisque l'homme n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de le trucider instantanément, autant profiter du répit.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

Les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent en un rictus ironique. « Parles-tu de ta petite rencontre avec la vieille magie ou de ton utilisation injustifiée et incontrôlée de la Légilimancie ? »

Harry grimaça. « De quoi ? Ou de… quoi ? »

Un instant, les traits du Professeur se décomposèrent en une expression de colère froide puis, cela disparut sous un masque d'indifférence soigneusement étudié. Etre le réceptacle de la haine de cet homme était quelque chose qui lui était devenu… insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas… ne voulait pas être rejeté. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Il n'aurait pas la force de se relever une nouvelle fois si quelqu'un d'autre le laissait, à fortiori quelqu'un qui avait juré de ne pas l'abandonner avec une telle force, une telle ferveur qu'il l'avait immédiatement cru, soulagé et rassuré d'avoir enfin trouvé celui qui serait prêt à le guider comme il devait l'être. Dumbledore ne serait plus là pour ramasser les pots cassés, Sirius ne serait pas capable de dépasser sa rancune pour déclarer autre chose que je te l'avais dit, et… bien sûr il lui resterait Ron et Hermione, comme d'habitude.

Mais Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas tout ce dont il avait besoin.

« Je suis désolé… Je ne… Je suis désolé… » balbutia le garçon, paniqué à l'idée que Snape l'abandonne ici, et pas parce qu'il craignait d'être capturé ou de ne pas pouvoir retrouver le chemin vers le reste de l'Ordre. « Je ne sais pas ce qui… Je… »

Il s'interrompit lui-même, détournant la tête sous le regard scrutateur du Maître des Potions. La sensation, pas réellement nouvelle, que ses entrailles étaient froissées par un poing invisible s'empara de lui et il ferma les yeux. Voilà. Encore une fois, il avait gâché quelque chose. Il gâchait toujours tout.

« Stupide enfant. » gronda Snape et Harry riva ses yeux sur le sol, ne voulant, à aucun prix, voir l'air déçu ou plein de reproches de son Professeur. « Bien que je t'accorde que la plupart du temps tu es responsable de tes… débordements, pourquoi es-tu si prompt à prendre le blâme pour quelque chose sur lequel tu n'as aucun contrôle ? »

Le garçon leva brusquement la tête, incertain d'avoir bien compris. Il dévisagea l'homme avec hésitation mais celui-ci était tout aussi indéchiffrable qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui vient de se passer, Harry. » reprit Snape avec plus de force. « J'aurai dû… anticiper. »

« Anticiper ? » répéta le Griffondor, plus qu'étonné d'être encore en vie.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais… la sentir. Encore moins qu'elle agirait sur toi. » répondit Snape.

« Mais… qu'est ce que _c'était_ ? » insista le garçon. Hermione expliquait plus vite. Probablement parce qu'elle savait que lui et Ron ne comprenaient jamais les choses rapidement…

« Dis le moi. » rétorqua Snape, un sourcil levé. « Si tu la sens, tu peux deviner. »

Décidant qu'il n'était pas sage de contrarier plus avant l'homme, il soupira.

« Une force… très vieille. »

C'était hésitant et à voir l'air du Maître des Potions, plutôt insuffisant.

« Que sais-tu d'Avalon ? » demanda Snape, s'asseyant sur un grand rocher plat un peu plus loin.

Harry attrapa le sandwich que lui tendit l'ancien Mangemort, parfaitement conservé grâce à la magie, que Mrs Weasley avait confectionné quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait toujours pas faim, son estomac était noué. Néanmoins, vu le regard sévère que lui jeta Snape, il ne termina pas le geste qu'il avait fait pour le mettre à l'écart.

« C'était une île sacrée. » répondit Harry avec incertitude, se reprochant de ne pas avoir prêté attention à Hermione quand elle s'était mise à déblatérer, un soir de la semaine passée, sur à quel point le sujet de la mythologie sorcière était _passionnant_. Ron et lui avaient échangé un regard et étaient retournés rapidement à leur partie d'échecs, laissant à Draco le soin de faire la conversation. « Merlin venait de là et… elle a disparu au moment où le Christianisme s'est répandu en Angleterre. »

« C'est un résumé sommaire. » commenta le Professeur, en croquant sans plus d'enthousiasme que lui dans le pain. « Que nous devons à Miss Granger si je ne m'abuse ? »

Harry choisit de ne pas répondre. Il était clair que Snape préférait les habitudes scolaires d'Hermione aux siennes. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs… remarques sur le sujet. Plus ou moins subtiles d'ailleurs.

« Est-ce que ce qui vient de… m'arriver… » Il laissa soigneusement de côté sa petite incursion dans la tête de son professeur. « est en rapport avec Avalon ? »

Snape le jaugea du regard quelques secondes.

« La magie telle que nous la connaissons aujourd'hui est originelle d'Avalon. » expliqua-t-il calmement. « Elle a évolué, bien sûr, depuis le temps où les prêtresses de l'île s'en servait. Leur maîtrise sur elle était précaire. Merlin a grandement fait progresser cela mais les Moldus ont étendu leur religion au pays tout entier et tous ont cessé de croire en Avalon et en sa déesse, en sa magie. C'est à partir de cette époque que les sorciers ont commencé à se dissimuler aux yeux des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques. Quoi qu'il en soit, Avalon et Glastonbury par extension sont des lieux de magie naturelle. »

Glastonbury… L'île aux moines. Il se souvenait au moins de cette partie du monologue d'Hermione car c'était un point sur lequel Draco et elle s'étaient légèrement accrochés, l'un arguant que deux endroits ne pouvaient se trouver au même emplacement et l'autre qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement cohabiter sur un plan d'existence différent. Les concepts développés étaient un peu trop compliqués pour lui et c'était surtout à la façon dont Draco regardait Hermione et à la lueur brillante dans les yeux de la jeune fille qu'il avait fait attention.

« Magie naturelle ? »

Il était un peu perdu.

« La magie y est… sauvage, si tu préfères. » simplifia Snape, mais son regard se fit plus perçant. « Néanmoins, les sorciers capables de la percevoir sont très rares. Et ceux qui savent y puiser sont encore moins nombreux. »

Harry ne demanda pas si Snape pouvait la sentir, il était clair que c'était le cas. Mis à part Dumbledore et Voldemort en personne, il ne voyait pas d'autre sorcier aussi puissant dans son entourage.

« Je n'ai pas cherché à… puiser dedans. » se défendit le garçon. Il ne manquait plus que l'ancien Mangemort pense qu'il voulait augmenter ses pouvoirs.

« Evidemment que non. » répliqua sèchement l'homme, comme si Harry débitait des inepties. « Mais tu es trop jeune pour pouvoir maîtriser une telle magie. J'ai _moi-même_ des difficultés à la contrôler. Je ne pensais pas que tu sentirais le changement et, en cela, réside mon erreur. »

Le garçon hésita une seconde puis se rappela ce qui l'avait perturbé en premier lieu.

« C'est de la magie sombre. » déclara-t-il, un mauvais frisson parcourant sa colonne.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Snape. « C'est exactement ce qu'aurait dit ta mère. »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas d'accord. » déduisit Harry prudemment.

L'homme soupira, hésitant visiblement entre une rebuffade et une réponse franche. Jusque là, Snape avait parlé plutôt ouvertement avec le Griffondor. Quand il ne pouvait discuter du sujet qu'Harry abordait, il le lui disait simplement et le garçon passait à autre chose.

« Non. » lâcha finalement l'ancien Mangemort. « Je ne pense pas qu'une magie en soi soit bonne ou mauvaise. Même ce que nous qualifions de Magie Noire… Je pense que cela dépend de l'utilisation que chacun en fait. En l'occurrence, cette magie que tu qualifies de sombre est simplement brute. Ton inconscient l'a catalogué comme noire car elle t'est étrangère. »

C'était un point de vue discutable mais qui se défendait. Néanmoins, il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter de ce qui était acceptable et ce qui ne l'était pas. La magie noire avait fait beaucoup de dégâts dans sa vie. Un peu trop pour qu'il décide à la légère.

« Poudlard… » commença Harry, parce que la présence magique –qu'il sentait distinctement à présent- était similaire.

« Poudlard est également un lieu de magie naturelle. » coupa Snape « Depuis quand t'en es-tu aperçu ? »

« Oh… euh… » Le garçon hésita, peu certain de la réponse. « J'ai toujours senti la magie, je crois, mais c'était plus diffue qu'ici… »

Snape approuva d'un hochement de tête mais garda le silence. Et Harry supposa que c'était censé mettre un terme à la discussion. Seulement, il y avait un point qui… l'intriguait.

Et de toute manière tout le monde devait bien mourir un jour, non ?

« L'autre… euh… chose… » tenta-t-il « La légi… »

« Légilimancie. » suppléa Snape, un peu plus brutalement qu'il avait livré les réponses précédentes.

« Oui, ça… » Harry déglutit péniblement, ignorant les signaux d'alertes dans sa tête lui conseillant de faire volte face immédiatement. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Je pensais que c'était plutôt évident vu votre expérience récente de la chose, Mr Potter. » grinça le Professeur.

Harry grimaça mais refusa de lâcher l'affaire. « Ca sert à… lire les pensées ? Fouiller dans les souvenirs ? »

Durant une seconde, le regard haineux que lui jeta Snape le pétrifia sur place mais quelque part, il sentit qu'il n'était pas réellement celui contre qui l'homme était en colère. Le Survivant repensa à l'étranger qu'il avait vu dans la tête de son Professeur, mais poser une question après l'autre semblait plus sage.

« La Légilimancie est l'art de se glisser dans l'esprit d'un autre, à son insu ou pas, de lui arracher ce que l'on souhaite savoir. Nul mensonge n'existe face à un Legilimens compétent. »

La perspective était… déroutante. Avait-il déjà été victime d'un tel procédé auparavant ? Mis à part l'expérience de la lettre…

« Et il y en a beaucoup ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

« Les Legilimens ne sont pas comme des Animagus, Potter. » se moqua Snape. « Non seulement l'Art n'est pas obligé d'être déclaré, mais en plus c'est une arme puissante qui s'avérerait caduque si elle était publique. »

« Mais on ne peut pas les reconnaître ? » insista Harry. Il devait y avoir un moyen…

« En général, quelqu'un soumis à la Légilimancie par un sorcier compétent ne s'en rend pas compte. C'est pourquoi j'ai été surpris que tu ais perçu mon… intrusion la dernière fois. »

Ce n'était définitivement pas un bon souvenir. Impression d'impuissance…

« Peut-on se protéger contre ça ? »

Snape lui jeta un regard intéressé. « Un Legilimens compétant ferait bien d'être également un Maître Occlumens. »

« Occlumens ? » répéta le garçon. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas choisir des mots simples au lieu de ce charabia ?

« On appelle Occlumentie la faculté de protéger son esprit, de le fermer et de le rendre impénétrable aux attaques extérieures. »

« Vous être un Occlumens. » déduisit Harry immédiatement.

Le mur qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Snape prenait tout son sens à présent. Du moins d'un point de vue métaphorique.

« Une nécessité bien pratique avec deux Maîtres qui pratiquent la Légilimancie comme une seconde nature. » rétorqua l'ancien Mangemort, presque dans un murmure.

Dumbledore bien sûr… D'où cette impression que le vieux sorcier pouvait lire vos pensées… c'était véridique. Et Voldemort pouvait visiblement fouiller dans les esprits à volonté. Fantastique.

« Faut-il être un Legilimens pour être un Occlumens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, pas nécessairement. » Snape ramassa son sac et se releva, indiquant d'un geste à Harry qu'il était censé l'imiter. « Ce sujet est clos. »

Le garçon aurait aimé insister, énoncer son envie d'apprendre à barricader son esprit comme Snape le faisait mais il choisit de se taire. Il aurait tout le temps d'en rediscuter et le cas échéant de trouver des arguments convaincants…

Il rompit le silence au bout de cinq minutes de marche à peine, tourmenté par l'impression de terreur et d'impuissance qui s'était dégagée du souvenir de Snape.

« Monsieur ? »

Pendant une seconde, il crut que le Professeur allait simplement l'ignorer mais l'homme se contenta de soupirer.

« L'insatiable besoin de poser des questions qu'a Miss Granger serait-il contagieux ? » répliqua l'ancien Mangemort.

Harry ne prêta pas attention à la raillerie, sachant que s'il n'avait pas voulu l'encourager à parler, il lui aurait simplement ordonné de se taire.

« L'homme… Qui était-ce ? »

Il était réticent à ramener à la surface ce qui était clairement un mauvais souvenir, mais… Snape était si mystérieux ! Mis à part le fait qu'il se soit trompé de chemin en suivant Voldemort et son histoire avec Lily, il ne savait rien de l'homme. Et curieusement, il aimerait en apprendre plus.

Seul le silence lui répondit et Harry se reprocha d'avoir franchi une ligne invisible mais nette. Il avait envahi la vie privée de Snape deux fois en moins d'une heure.

Quand la réponse vint, sous la forme d'un murmure si bas qu'il manqua le rater, le mystère sembla s'agrandir un peu plus.

« La raison pour laquelle je n'éprouve que mépris pour le genre humain. »

* * *

Au prochain chapitre nous partons pour Camelot, les enfants... Attachez votre ceinture et gardez bien les bras à l'intérieur jusqu'à l'arrêt complet du manège...

Le bouton review est au milieu, vous pouvez paaaas le rater ;)


	38. The Sharp Hint of New Tears

**IMPORTANT: **Ceci est pour **Brigitte** que je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter autrement. Juuuuste une petite précision. **CECI N'EST PAS UNE TRADUCTION**. L'histoire sort de ma petite tête (mis à part ce qui appartient à JKRowling et la liste serait un peu trop longue lol et la légende du Roi Arthur qui appartient à je ne sais pas trop qui. Vu que je me suis basée sur son roman je tendrais à dire Marion Zimmer-Bradley.) mais j'y tiens vraiment. **CE N'EST PAS UNE TRADUCTION**. J'utilise des titres anglais parce que je suis en fac d'anglais et que je préfère ça, c'est tout.

Je l'ai dit plusieurs fois déjà, lol, alors à part prendre un porte-voix et ouvrir la fenêtre je ne sais pas trop que faire d'autre.

Sur ce, merci à tous pour vos reviews, continuez j'adore.

Et en avant pour un petit séjour à Camelot...

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : ****The Sharp Hint of New Tears**

« Sale petite fouine ! » lança Black, avec un regard meurtrier.

« Sac à puces ! » répliqua Draco, sans tressaillir. Certes ils commençaient à tourner en rond avec ces insultes et il faudrait songer à se renouveler mais pour l'instant, il se contenterait de marcher dans les traces de Severus. Une journée et demie passée avec pour toute compagnie une fille qui refusait pratiquement de lui adresser la parole et un criminel supposé qui ne concevait que mépris pour lui avait eu raison de la bonne volonté du garçon.

« Espèce de… » s'apprêta à rétorquer l'homme quand le bruit sec et distinctement reconnaissable d'un sac qu'on jette à terre le coupa dans sa lancée.

Draco et lui tournèrent la tête au même instant vers le troisième membre de leur équipe qui les dévisageait avec une colère sourde, baguette levée et mâchoire contractée.

« Croyez-vous que faire tomber cette barrière soit simple ? » demanda-t-elle. Mais Draco eut à peine le temps de jeter un regard au paysage factice et monotone qui s'étendait derrière elle. Ils avaient immédiatement reconnu la magie qui dissimulait à leur vue l'ancienne cité fortifiée qu'était Camelot, et Granger avait plus ou moins été désignée pour les en débarrasser. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, l'étincelle furieuse dans ses yeux augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait et le Serpentard jugea que de toutes les manières, il était plus sage de se taire.

« Croyez-vous… » reprit-elle. « … que je m'amuse ? »

Le fait même qu'elle hausse ainsi la voix en parlant à un adulte indiquait qu'elle était réellement contrariée. Et, ô comble du bonheur, c'était lui qui l'avait contrariée.

Draco ne manqua pas de noter que Black ne tenta pas plus que lui de répliquer quoi ce soit.

« Alors ?! » exigea-t-elle quand le silence s'étira.

Seules quinze années passées à être fier en toutes circonstances l'empêchèrent de baisser la tête.

« Hermione… » commença Black, mais il s'interrompit très vite en voyant l'air menaçant de la sorcière. Après tout, sa baguette était pointée sur eux et même lui ne ferait pas l'erreur de sous-estimer la jeune Griffondor. L'Animagus sembla hésiter un instant, puis leva les deux mains devant lui en signe de paix et un drôle de sourire étira ses lèvres. Draco eut du mal à déterminer si c'était de l'admiration, de l'affection ou bien simplement de l'amusement.

« Je suis désolé. » offrit l'ancien prisonnier.

Granger accepta ses excuses d'un hochement de tête gracieux et tourna son regard brun vers le Serpentard. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il allait imiter le cinglé qui leur servait d'adulte responsable et ramper devant elle, si ?

La bourrade peu amicale de Black lui indiqua que, si, c'était exactement ce qu'elle désirait.

« Quoi ? » s'offusqua-t-il. « Je ne vais pas m'excuser parce qu'elle est incompétente. »

Granger sembla vexée et Black leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et ça se vante d'être intelligent… » souffla l'Animagus, en faisant prestement un pas en arrière.

Trop occupé à suivre le mouvement incongru de l'homme, Draco ne réalisa pas assez vite que Granger avait bougé. Le temps qu'il tourne la tête vers la jeune fille, sa baguette en bois clair était enfoncée dans sa gorge pas si différemment que deux ans plus tôt. Seulement, il avait dû mal à percevoir la menace dans ce corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Même si la désagréable sensation de la baguette de Granger contre sa carotide enlevait clairement tout son charme à la position.

Non pas qu'il trouve un quelconque charme à la position.

Et si son regard avait immédiatement glissé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, ce n'était que par pur… par pur…

« Ecoute-moi bien, Malfoy. » grinça-t-elle et il s'interrogea brièvement sur la nature du tremblement qui agitait sa main et par conséquent sa baguette. Etait-ce l'effet de la colère… ou était-elle troublée ? « Depuis qu'on est partis, tu ne fais que te plaindre. Il fait trop froid, le sol est trop dur, Sirius te provoque, je ne vais pas assez vite pour faire céder des protections _centenaires…_ J'en ai assez, Malfoy, tu m'entends ?! J'en ai assez ! »

Cette fois le regard gris glissa plus que franchement sur les lèvres roses et craquelées par le froid. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Depuis quand avait-il envie d'embrasser les Sang-de-Bourbes ? Et _pourquoi_ lui semblait-elle aussi irrésistible quand elle était en colère ?

« Malfoy ! » s'exclama-t-elle brutalement, le ramenant à la réalité et le forçant à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la course d'action la plus sage. Le regard brun se voila légèrement et un sourire arrogant étira les lèvres de Draco sans qu'il puisse ou tente seulement de le réfréner. Le tremblement de la baguette s'était accentué et il était clair pour le blond que la colère n'y avait rien à y voir. Elle était troublée de leur proximité.

Et sans qu'il ne parvienne à en identifier sa nature, une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine.

« Granger ? » répondit-il simplement, moqueur, quand les yeux de la jeune fille dérivèrent à leur tour sur la bouche parfaitement dessinée du Serpentard.

« Hermione ? » intervint Black, en se raclant la gorge. Il y avait une urgence dans la voix de l'Animagus qui satisfit Draco. Presque au point de compenser la déception de ne pas poursuivre plus avant ce petit entretient.

« Je pense qu'il a compris. » insista le hors-la-loi quand Granger échoua à bouger assez vite à son goût.

Au goût de Draco, c'était déjà trop rapide.

« Oui. » lança-t-il dans un sourire ironique. « J'ai parfaitement compris. »

Et curieusement, ce n'était pas si faux. Il commençait à comprendre que peut-être, _peut-être_, il avait envie d'embrasser Hermione Granger. Peut-être.

Sans aucun doute la conséquence de trop de temps passé avec Ron Weasley. La maladie était contagieuse…

« Je l'espère. » répliqua-t-elle en se détournant vivement et en retournant se planter devant la barrière invisible.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça, la larve. » lâcha Black dans un murmure menaçant en le dépassant pour se rejoindre Granger. « Elle est trop bien pour toi. »

Sa bouche se figea dans un rictus pincé.

_Elle est trop bien pour toi. _

Son regard détailla sans gêne la frêle silhouette de Granger. Elle était mignonne, il avait déjà admis ça. Elle était mignonne et il avait un succès indéniable avec les filles. Elles tombaient à ses pieds comme des mouches. Ce qui jusque là ne l'avait pas intéressé réellement car aucune n'avait réussi à capter véritablement son attention. Jusqu'à Granger et cette nuit fatidique où il lui avait révélé les plans de son père. Où il s'était confié à l'ennemie et où il avait trouvé l'amie. Il pouvait _discuter _ avec elle. Contrairement à la plupart des filles qui l'avaient abordé à Poudlard, elle était intelligente.

Ce qui n'était pas un problème, parce que lui-même n'était pas stupide, mais…

_Elle est trop bien pour toi. _

Il était fils de Mangemort et elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il était Draco Malfoy. _Malfoy_. Personne n'égalait les Malfoy et il était leur seul descendant. La lignée de sorciers la plus pure de leur époque…

En tout logique, _il_ était trop bien pour elle.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que les paroles de Black avaient eu l'effet d'un poignard fiché en plein cœur jusqu'à la garde ? Pourquoi cette crainte qu'elles soient vraies ?

Et quelle importance après tout ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il jouait de l'attirance entre Granger et lui qu'il comptait y céder. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il en avait envie qu'il allait le faire.

« Draco ! » appela Granger de là où elle était, pas pour la première fois vu le regard agacé qu'elle lui jetait par-dessus son épaule. Celui de Black, ouvertement hostile semblait contenir un avertissement que le Serpentard aurait probablement jugé sage de suivre s'il ne s'était pas senti obligé de rentrer en conflit avec tout ce que l'homme pouvait vouloir.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en les rejoignant près de la barrière et en levant la main pour en tester la résistance magique.

C'était en place depuis des siècles. Instauré à la chute d'Arthur et par Merlin lui-même s'il avait tout saisi à la leçon d'histoire sur les notes de Severus. Pour empêcher les Moldus d'y pénétrer et les sorciers de s'égarer à la recherche d'une gloire passée. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à passer et le lieu était peu à peu tombé dans l'oubli.

Que deux adolescents et un homme à la puissance magique douteuse puissent avoir la prétention d'abattre quelque chose que Merlin avait créé pouvait semblait arrogant. Et fou.

Mais Draco avait déjà renoncé à se penser sain d'esprit.

« Place-toi à un mètre de moi sur la gauche. » ordonna Granger. « Sirius, un mètre à ma droite. »

S'il n'avait pas su que c'était Severus en personne qui avait conçu ce sortilège et s'il n'avait pas su que le Professeur l'avait prise à part pour le lui enseigner, Draco l'aurait traitée de cinglée. Même en sachant cela, il n'était pas sûr de ne pas être prêt à la traiter de cinglée. Elle croyait en ce sortilège que son parrain avait créé.

Malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en Severus, lui, doutait.

« Très bien. » souffla la jeune fille, et elle paraissait bien jeune face à cette tâche cataloguée impossible par tous ses aînés. « Je ne suis pas assez puissante pour briser le sort seule. Je vais… euh… techniquement le charme va me permettre de puiser dans votre magie. »

« On reste simplement là, comme ça ? » s'enquit Black et Draco remarqua que la perspective de servir de réservoir à magie ne semblait pas plus l'enchanter que lui.

« Ouvrez juste votre esprit. » expliqua Granger. « Et essayez de ne pas me résister. Le Professeur Snape m'a prévenu que ce serait compliqué car c'est aux limites de la Légilimancie mais il ne pense pas que ça posera de problème car aucun de vous de pratique l'Occlumentie. »

Black hocha la tête et indiqua qu'il était prêt. Draco garda soigneusement le silence, attendant que la jeune fille se tourne vers lui avec incertitude.

« Je sais que ça exige une grande dose de confiance… » remarqua-t-elle avec incertitude. « Mais, je ne… »

« J'ai confiance en toi, Granger. » coupa-t-il. « J'aime juste te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Il vit l'air surpris de la Griffondor mais choisit de ne pas s'attarder. Il avait clairement répété à de nombreuses reprises qu'il n'avait confiance qu'en de très peu nombreuses personnes. Potter et Granger s'étaient récemment greffés à la liste.

« Ok… » soupira-t-elle et elle pointa sa baguette sur l'endroit où se tenait la barrière.

Draco l'observa attentivement tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et commençait à fredonner une incantation aux accents étrangers et envoutants. Au bout de quelques secondes, une lueur argentée émana de sa baguette, un peu comme un Patronus incorporel l'aurait fait, et l'enveloppa toute entière. Quand la lumière devint trop brillante et que le Serpentard cilla, le curieux phénomène commença.

D'abord ce fut comme un fourmillement à l'intérieur de lui-même. Une boule chaude dans sa poitrine, dans son être le plus profond. Etranger, catalogua son subconscient. Danger. Et instinctivement, il lutta contre ce qui essayait de s'emparer de sa magie, de s'en servir. Mais la présence se fit plus douce, rassurante. Familière.

Déstabilisé par la vague de tendresse qu'il sentit naître en lui en réponse à la conscience étrangère qui s'emparait de son corps, il oublia de la repousser l'espace d'une seconde. Ce fut tout ce qui lui fallut pour qu'il perde le contrôle.

Sa bouche s'agita sans son accord, murmurant des mots inconnus dans une langue mystérieuse. La lumière qui entourait Granger sembla croître encore.

Brusquement, la lueur argentée s'étendit, les englobant Black et lui et Draco ne distingua plus rien. A peine s'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait un pas en avant.

Et aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, c'était fini.

La lumière reflua vers la jeune fille, disparaissant dans la baguette qu'elle venait de lâcher et qui heurta le sol dans un cliquetis assourdissant dans le silence de cette fin d'après midi. Draco mit une seconde à se réaclimater, à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Ce fut également le cas de Black qui resta chancelant et l'air perdu.

Granger haletait et bien qu'il ne souhaite que se laisser tomber dans l'herbe lui aussi, Draco franchit l'espace qui les séparait. Et ce fut une excellente idée parce qu'il avait à peine tendu une main pour la stabiliser que ses genoux cédaient et qu'elle s'écroulait. Il freina sa chute autant qu'il le put mais n'eut pas la force nécessaire pour la retenir complètement. Ses propres muscles semblaient être faits de coton.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir dans la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol, souhaitant avoir la volonté nécessaire pour la faire fondre à l'aide d'un sort ou pour rendre ses vêtements imperméables. Mais ça semblait une tâche impossible à l'instant. Il se laissa aller à côté d'elle, s'assurant d'un bras placé autour de ses épaules, qu'elle ne tombe pas. Black s'installa à côté d'eux, une seconde plus tard, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.

Draco se demanda s'il se battait contre la même nausée qui faisait danser ses entrailles.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien… » souffla Granger, et il sembla que c'était vrai parce que son poids entier reposait contre le Serpentard. Il bougea légèrement de sorte qu'elle soit appuyée contre sa poitrine et qu'il n'ait pas à forcer pour la maintenir droite. Une fois qu'elle fut calée contre lui, il se força à prendre de grandes bouffées d'air.

C'était une expérience des plus désagréables et qu'il ne voulait _plus jamais_ refaire.

« Dis-moi qu'on devra pas subir ça à nouveau quand on voudra partir. » grommela-t-il, en rejetant la tête en arrière dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur dans sa nuque. Quoi qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'embêtait… Son corps entier semblait avoir été soumis à l'Endoloris.

« Ca a marché ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement, et il n'était pas sûr parce qu'il était réellement épuisé, mais il lui sembla qu'elle enfouissait davantage sa tête contre sa torse. Et si c'était une façon de combattre le malaise qui semblait général, c'était une drôle de méthode.

Se forçant à fixer son regard sur le décor environnant, il eut la satisfaction de trouver les ruines d'une cité fortifiée à ce qui était à vue de nez, à moins d'un kilomètre d'eux. Située sur une colline, Camelot semblait les toiser de sa grandeur passée. Les murs paraissaient en mauvais état mais à part ça, de là où il était, elle avait l'air de tenir bon.

« Oui. » répondit-il finalement. « Tu as réussi. »

Il s'étonna de la fierté et de l'admiration déplacées qui perça nettement dans sa voix, mais il fut encore plus surpris du bras qu'elle passa autour de sa taille. C'était… naturel. Et irréfléchi. Et… plaisant.

« Belle magie… » marmonna Black, en levant finalement la tête et en observant au loin la silhouette de Camelot qui se découpait nettement sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait progressivement. La nuit allait tomber et ils devraient décider quoi faire dès maintenant. « Très belle magie… Servillus est un connard mais on ne peut pas lui enlever ça… Il crée des sorts fantastiques. »

L'Animagus devait être plus sonné qu'eux…

« Il y a en des plus agréable, tout de même. » grogna Draco.

Des sorts qui ne leur donnaient pas l'impression d'être réduits en miettes de l'intérieur…

« Personne n'a franchi ses barrières depuis des siècles. » riposta Black « Ca démontre une maîtrise impeccable de la magie. »

C'était le monde à l'envers. Black qui défendait Snape… Refusant de répondre, le Serpentard s'intéressa plutôt au poids léger de la jeune fille contre sa poitrine. La laisser s'endormir n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais il semblait qu'elle ne dormait pas parce que sa voix résonna bientôt dans l'air froid, lasse et épuisée.

« Le Professeur Snape pense que les barrières n'affectent pas les créatures magiques… Juste… les humains. »

Un frisson la traversa et elle se blottit un peu plus contre le blond. Pour être honnête, Draco n'avait rien contre. Seulement le regard de Black se faisait de plus en plus lucide et s'il n'avait pour l'instant pas eu l'air de remarquer que Granger était une nouvelle fois vautrée sur lui, ça n'allait certainement pas durer.

« Que fait-on ? » demanda-t-il brusquement. « On campe ici ou on tente d'atteindre Camelot ? »

A peine avait-il fini de parler qu'il aurait voulu ravaler ses mots. Il n'avait aucune envie de marcher jusque là bas… Aucune.

« Il nous reste environ une heure de jour. » déduisit Black après avoir jeté un coup d'œil expert au ciel. « Largement le temps d'y aller et de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. »

Son grognement fit écho au soupir de Granger.

« Ca ira, Hermione ? » interrogea Black, et il avait retrouvé une bonne partie de sa vitalité.

Draco se sentait mieux lui aussi. Mais apparemment, la Griffondor aurait bien dormi quelques heures, voir quelques jours.

« Moui… » répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Black pour passer sur ses pieds, resserrant les bretelles de son sac à dos avant de faire quelques pas en avant. Draco le regarda agir avec intérêt. Combien de temps mettrait-il avant de comprendre qu'ils ne le suivaient pas ? Une minute plus tard, l'Animagus se retourna bouche ouverte. Quoi qu'il ait eu l'intention de dire, ça ne franchit pas ses lèvres.

Sourire suffisant aux lèvres, le Serpentard leva les mains en signe d'impuissance. Comment voulait-il qu'il se lève quand la jeune fille pesait de tout son poids sur sa poitrine ?

« Hermione ? » appela Black, fermement.

Un bruit ressemblant vaguement à une réponse émana de Granger.

« Tu réalises que pour qu'on puisse arriver avant la nuit tu vas devoir te lever ? »

Les bras qui entouraient la taille du garçon raffermirent leur prise, et loin de s'en plaindre, l'adolescent attendit de voir ce qu'allait faire le parrain du Balafré à présent.

« Dormir. » souffla Granger.

« Hermione ! » beugla Black et la jeune fille sursauta.

Draco lui-même eut un mouvement de recul. Cependant, le fait que Granger se redresse en se frottant les yeux et, par conséquent, le lâche ne fit rien pour améliorer les dispositions du Serpentard à l'encontre de Black.

« Désolée… » souffla-t-elle et bien qu'elle était clairement épuisée, elle se remit sur ses pieds.

Craignant qu'elle ne tombe et refusant d'admettre qu'il était inquiet pour quelqu'un, particulièrement une Sang-de-Bourbe, Draco se releva rapidement et attrapa son avant bras.

« Tu veux que je prenne ton sac ? » s'entendit-il proposer et intérieurement il leva les yeux au ciel. Le sien était assez lourd comme ça.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, merci… Ca ira. »

Et comme un idiot, il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer devant son sourire reconnaissant.

« Permets-moi de te dire que tes choix d'oreillers sont douteux, Hermione. » gronda Black de là où il était, avec un regard dégouté pour le blond.

« Beaucoup moins douteux que votre tête. » rétorqua Draco, froidement. « N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de toiletteur pour chien ? »

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, Black n'explosa pas de rage mais lui décerna un sourire amusé. Le Serpentard ne comprit pas immédiatement jusqu'à ce que le sorcier ôte son sac et le balance à ses pieds. Quand il fut évident que l'Animagus s'attendait à ce qu'il le porte, Draco eut une moue moqueuse.

« Vous n'avez pas le charme de Granger, Black. » lança-t-il en poussant le sac d'un coup de pied méprisant. Il ignora également du mieux qu'il put la légère rougeur qui colora les joues de la jeune fille.

« Il faut bien que l'un de vous le porte et puisque tu as l'air de vouloir jouer les chevaliers servants… » constata calmement le hors-la-loi.

« Portez le vous-même. » grinça le blond en réponse. Avait-il définitivement perdu l'esprit ? Severus avait-il raison de douter des capacités mentales de Black ?

« Dis-moi, la larve… » demanda l'homme sur le ton de la conversation. « Tu as déjà vu un chien avec un sac à dos ? »

Sa propre blague sembla l'amuser parce qu'il éclata d'un rire rauque. L'instant d'après, l'homme se transformait en chien et partait gambader devant eux, laissant Draco le fusiller du regard.

« Il va patrouiller. » déclara Granger, sans grande conviction. « C'est pour notre sécurité. »

Le sourcil que leva Draco dût indiquer un peu trop clairement qu'il pensait que ça avait plus à voir avec sa folie notoire qu'avec son souci pour leur bien être personnel car elle soupira et se pencha, main tendue vers le sac qu'avait abandonné Black.

« Laisse. » ordonna-t-il sèchement, en attrapant la hanse avant qu'elle s'en saisisse et en le passant sur son épaule. Le poids conjugué manqua le faire flancher mais il se força à avancer la tête droite, comme si de rien était. Il ne lui laissa pas davantage le temps de protester.

Elle le rattrapa sans mal et il ralentit un peu le pas, sachant que si elle trainait les pieds, ce n'était pas par paresse mais par fatigue. Ce qu'elle avait accompli était clairement au dessus de leur niveau et prouvait quelle fabuleuse sorcière elle allait devenir. Il ne saisissait pas tout du concept complexe que Severus avait mis en place pour ce sort, mais il comprenait, en revanche, que c'était très compliqué et requerrait une maîtrise avancée de ses pouvoirs magiques.

« Sirius n'est pas si… désagréable d'habitude. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment. »

La voix tranquille de Granger brisa le silence qui s'était établi depuis plusieurs minutes et Draco observa distraitement ses traits tirés. La faire marcher jusqu'à la cité n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée. Elle ne désirait apparemment que s'allonger et dormir… et il n'était pas loin de partager son opinion sur le sujet.

« Il est plein de préjugés. » répondit-t-il finalement.

« Venant de toi… » riposta doucement la jeune fille.

« J'ai dépassé beaucoup de mes préjugés récemment, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. » cingla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Il faisait des efforts. Il en faisait énormément. Il avait _même_ tenté de faire la conversation à Weasley la semaine passée.

« J'ai remarqué. » murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même.

Et ça clôtura la conversation parce qu'elle menait vers une autre qu'il n'était pas prêt et ne voulait pas avoir. La route se poursuivit dans un silence tendu et Draco sursauta carrément quand ils parvinrent enfin aux lourdes portes défoncées de la cité et que Black surgit des ombres des buissons sous sa forme animagus.

Une seconde plus tard, ils faisaient face à l'homme désagréable qui avait un air passablement inquiet.

« Quelque chose rode. » annonça-t-il.

Draco arracha son regard aux murs décrépis et à l'aspect peu rassurant de Camelot qui s'était un jour tenue fière et semblait maintenant souffrir de son âge, pour dévisager avec attention le sorcier qui leur faisait face. Il était tout aussi fatigué qu'eux et donc peu à même de les défendre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il ne lui fit pas l'affront de demander s'il en était sûr ou comment il pouvait le savoir. Les chiens étaient assez perceptifs et comme l'avait remarqué Severus à plusieurs reprises, Black avait tout du chien et rien de l'humain.

« Vous savez quoi ? » s'enquit Granger.

Black secoua la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à l'identifier… L'odeur est… masquée. Il y a plusieurs… dangers, je pense. »

Il semblait difficile pour lui de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il percevait sous forme canine. Le Serpentard ne s'y attarda pas.

« Trouvons un abri pour la nuit. » proposa-t-il. S'ils devaient être attaqués, ils le seraient. Autant qu'ils choisissent un endroit que l'on pouvait défendre facilement.

« Je suis d'accord. » approuva Black. « Dépêchons-nous. Le soleil va se coucher et je suis prêt à parier que la… créature que j'ai repérée préfère l'obscurité. »

C'était en effet fort probable. La moitié des créatures maléfiques évoluaient la nuit.

Sans plus discuter, ils se hâtèrent dans la forteresse. Black sembla hésiter une seconde puis reprit sa forme Animagus. Les adolescents lui emboitèrent le pas, baguette à la main.

Ils entreprirent de traverser le petit village abandonné et en ruines rapidement. D'un accord tacite, ils se dirigeaient vers le château qui surplombait la petite cité. Si Excalibur était quelque part, ce serait là. Et plus vite ils mettraient la main sur cette foutue épée, plus vite ils seraient de retour dans le petit cottage sûr et chauffé.

Ce ne fut que quand la nuit tomba pleinement et qu'un souffle de vent chassa les nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel que Draco eut un mauvais pressentiment. Et il sembla que Granger arrivait à la même conclusion que lui parce qu'elle s'arrêta, toute trace de fatigue envolée, une expression d'effroi gravée sur le visage.

Un mètre devant eux, le gros chien noir s'immobilisa, truffe au vent. Le fait que ses poils se hérissent et qu'il se mette à grogner n'était sans doute pas bon signe.

Pas plus que la lune ronde et pleine qui les narguait dans son océan d'étoiles.

Au loin, pas assez loin malheureusement, l'appel sauvage d'un loup résonna.

« Courrez ! » ordonna Black, une fois de plus humain.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux adolescents pour s'élancer. Seulement, ils étaient lents. Lents et bruyants. Et quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit d'une course retentissait derrière eux. Et quelles chances avaient-ils contre un loup-garou ?

Le chien cessa de courir et les dépassa en sens inverse avec un aboiement féroce. A croire que Granger parlait le langage canin parce qu'elle lui attrapa immédiatement le bras et le tira vers une des maisons qui bordait le chemin qu'ils suivaient. C'était une très mauvaise idée si elle voulait son avis, parce qu'il était clair que ces bâtiments ne résisteraient pas à une poussée du loup-garou.

Le temps qu'elle s'acharne sur la porte, il se retourna et regarda pour la première fois le monstre qui les suivait. C'était un loup-garou pas de doute. Et Black n'allait pas tarder à se faire croquer s'il continuait de la sorte. Il tentait de détourner l'attention de la bête, mordait quand il le pouvait mais même ses esquives habiles ne purent l'empêcher d'effectuer un vol plané assez spectaculaire.

« Deux fois… » marmonna Granger en poussant contre la porte, et il fallait croire que finalement c'était plus solide qu'il ne l'avait cru. « Quelles sont les probabilités que ça arrive deux fois dans une vie ? »

Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, en revanche, il était absolument conscient que l'animal s'était désintéressé de Black et se tournait vers eux.

« Stupéfix ! » lança-t-il. « Epimendenta ! Stupéfix ! Diffindo ! »

Les sorts ne le ralentissaient même pas. Le chien se releva en s'ébrouant et lui sauta sur l'échine. Le loup se redressa et s'agita pour se débarrasser du gêneur agrippé à sa nuque de tous ses crocs et ses griffes. Son estime pour Black augmenta considérablement.

« Draco ! »

Le cri de victoire attira son attention et il s'engouffra à la suite de Granger dans l'interstice qu'elle avait réussi à produire en poussant de tout son poids sur la porte.

« Black ! » hurla-t-il.

Ca dût interpeller le clébard parce qu'en deux sauts souples et élégants, le chien se faufilait dans la maison. Une fois que l'Animagus fut passé, Draco se laissa aller de tout son poids sur la porte pour la fermer sans grande réussite. La poussée plus franche de Black dans son dos eut beaucoup plus d'effet et la porte bascula à l'instant où un choc ébranlait la maison.

« Euh… Lupin ? » lança Draco sous le regard interrogateur et légèrement moqueur de l'Animagus.

Le rugissement furieux suivi d'un nouveau choc sur la porte fit grimacer le Serpentard.

« Oui, moi non plus je ne serais pas ravi d'être comparé à lui… » commenta-t-il sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

« Collaporta ! » lança Granger derrière lui.

Les sons furent plus assourdis et la porte sembla beaucoup moins trembler sur ses gonds.

« Stabilit ! » lâcha Black à son tour.

Cette fois, la porte ne tressaillit même pas quand la bête se lança dessus.

« Brillant. »

Draco n'avait pas eu conscience de parler à voix haute. Il était juste soulagé. Incroyablement soulagé. Affronter un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune n'était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait facilement se vanter d'avoir fait…

« On ne vit pas sept ans avec un loup-garou sans apprendre quelques petits tours, la larve. » répondit Black.

Le blond dût résister à l'envie pourtant fort tentante d'oublier ses bonnes manières et de lui botter les fesses. Pas certain qu'il ait une véritable chance de victoire, cependant.

« Ca tiendra ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

L'Animagus eut un vague geste d'incertitude et fit jouer plusieurs fois son épaule visiblement douloureuse. Draco soupira. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Ils étaient enfermés et un loup-garou rodait à l'extérieur mais… Rien ne pouvait arriver de pire n'est ce pas ?

Evidemment, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il fallait penser ou vocaliser.

Parce que ce fut le moment que choisit Granger pour aider Black. Et elle n'eut pas fait un pas en avant que le plancher cédait sous elle dans un craquement sinistre.

Draco resta là, stupidement, à fixer l'endroit où elle s'était tenue une seconde plus tôt, incapable de comprendre où elle avait disparu. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité ne le rattrape sous la forme d'une terreur blanche et insidieuse.

« Granger ! »

Le cri s'arracha à sa gorge sans son consentement et il se précipita vers le trou obscur qui défigurait le plancher uniquement pour être arrêté par une main ferme sur l'épaule. Il tenta de se dégager mais sans succès.

« Le sol ne tiendra pas ! Malfoy, le sol ne tiendra pas ! »

Mais il n'entendait rien, ne comprenait rien. Il savait juste que la Griffondor était au fond de ce trou et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si c'était profond tant que Black ne le lâcherait pas. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle était vivante tant que Black ne le lâcherait pas.

Et tant qu'il ne saurait pas si elle était vivante, il était presque certain que son cœur refuserait de marcher correctement.

« Granger ! » hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois, inconscient de l'écho rageur du loup à l'extérieur.

« Calme-toi ou je te stupéfie ! » ordonna Black en agrippant fermement son autre bras et en le maintenant plus ou moins immobile.

Les yeux rivés sur le trou béant qui s'ouvrait dans le plancher, Draco tenta d'entendre la réponse –parce qu'il _devait_ y avoir une réponse- de la jeune fille. Mais il n'entendit rien d'autre que ce stupide loup qui appelait ses congénères et Black qui débitait des inepties. Et ça l'irritait. Ca l'irritait royalement.

Parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à la panique qui broyait ses entrailles. Il n'était pas habitué à la détresse qui montait en lui. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur…

Et comme pour évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions traîtresses que son cœur ne savait pas gérer, ses poumons se vidèrent en un cri déchirant.

« Hermione ! »


	39. Three to One

Hey! On a passé les 500 reviews! C'est mon record! Un énorme merci à tous et un gros calin à chacun d'entre vous. C'est vraiment le projet de fic le plus ambitieux que j'ai jamais eu et ce ne serait pas réalisable sans votre soutien à tous.

Bon évidemment, ça ne le fait pas de dire ça aujourd'hui parce que ceci est le chap le plus court de toute la fic lol...

J'en profite néanmoins pour préciser que les aventures de Severus, Harry d'un côté, Hermione, Draco et Black de l'autre et Ron et Rémus pour finir ne sont pas parralèles chronologiquement les unes des autres. Si vous regardez bien j'ai précisé dans chaque chap combien de jour les séparait du départ. Ce n'est pas la même chose pour tous. Voiiiilà.

J'espère que tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là me suivront encore un petit bout de chemin, jusqu'à la fin de cette fic. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Three to One **

Ron Weasley était habitué à tout ce qui était incongru, imprévu et, plus généralement, relativement embêtant. Du moins, c'est ce dont il tenta de se convaincre tout en courant à perdre haleine, à peine conscient des sorts que Lupin lançait derrière eux.

Sorts qui étaient bien entendu, inefficaces.

Quelque part, il avait toujours su qu'il mourrait dévoré par des araignées géantes. C'était sans doute de là que venait sa terreur des bestioles. Elles avaient déjà dû se repaître de lui dans une autre vie.

« Ron, à gauche ! » ordonna le loup-garou et le garçon bifurqua sans hésiter. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas était le manque cruel de sol sous les semelles de ses baskets. Il dérapa le long de la butte escarpée sans pouvoir freiner sa chute et dévala la pente sur le dos, glissant sur la boue moite qui recouvrait la terre.

Le hurlement qu'il lâcha n'avait rien de glorieux mais après tout, tous les monstres à huit pattes de l'île leur couraient déjà après, alors… Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait en alarmer d'autres. Ce n'était pas comme si ça avait une quelconque importance.

Leur petite escapade avait commencé sous les pires auspices et ça ne s'améliorait pas. Ron regrettait presque de ne pas avoir écouté sa mère. Oui, pensa-t-il en sentant une branche acérée lui lacérer le dos, il aurait dû écouter Molly Weasley. Molly Weasley avait prouvé qu'elle avait raison plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Les choses ne se présentaient pas si mal au début – mis à part le fait que leur mission se situait sur une île bourrée d'araignées géantes. Il préférait grandement la compagnie de Remus Lupin à celle de Draco Malfoy et n'avait conséquemment pas rechigné à se mettre en route. Une journée de marche pour atteindre le petit village sorcier qui s'étendait sur les berges de l'énorme lac écossais qui abritait Iseryd, et quelques heures à peine pour trouver une embarcation qui les mènerait sur le bout de terre.

Ce que ni Ron, ni Remus n'avait prévu c'est que le temps qu'ils dénichent un homme assez conciliant pour leur louer une barque –tous les autres ayant refusé de participer à ce qu'ils pensaient être une aventure suicidaire malgré tout l'argent que Lupin avait proposé- un orage d'une violence ahurissante avait éclaté. Et s'ils étaient assez fous pour partir chercher une épée perdue depuis des siècles sur une île où les attendaient entre autres des araignées géantes, ils ne l'étaient pas assez pour se lancer à l'assaut de flots déchainés sous une pluie battante et un tonnerre grondant.

Ils avaient donc rebroussé chemin et s'étaient rabattus sur la seule et unique auberge du village. Ron n'avait véritablement compris l'air embêté de Remus que quand la nuit était tombée. Sot qu'il avait été de ne pas remarquer sa pâleur, ses cernes et tous les signes annonciateurs… La lune était pleine.

Evidemment, la potion Tue-loup avait marché à merveille… Mais il y avait quelque chose de proprement terrifiant à regarder un loup-garou dans le blanc des yeux, une nuit entière. Le lendemain matin, la tempête ne s'était pas calmée et quand bien même l'aurait-elle fait, Lupin n'aurait pas été en état de voyager. Il était fatigué, affaibli et définitivement pas prêt à affronter des Acromentules.

Ce pour quoi le rouquin avait maudit Severus Snape.

Il aurait pu y penser. Mais non… il était bien trop occupé à se disputer avec Sirius, à couver Draco du regard pendant que l'abominable fouine faisait les yeux doux à Hermione et à tenter de manipuler Harry pour le mettre dans sa poche.

Il avait fallu deux jours de plus pour que l'orage s'arrête, trois pour que Lupin soit capable de les défendre en cas de besoin.

Et voilà où ils en étaient, pensa Ron, en atterrissant au bas de la butte et en s'accordant le luxe de rester allongé sur le dos quelques secondes.

Ils avaient passé trois jours à fouiller cet endroit de fond en comble sans voir la moindre petite trace d'une arme quelconque, le retard qu'ils avaient pris faisait qu'ils ne pourraient rejoindre les autres à Spinner's End parce que le temps qu'ils arrivent, le rendez-vous serait dépassé et que Snape avait bien prévenu qu'il n'attendrait personne.

Enfin… Encore fallait-il qu'ils sortent de là vivants.

« Ron… » pressa la voix tendue de Lupin en attrapant son bras – il était donc descendu, lui-aussi… Plus dignement sans doute. « Lève-toi ! Vite ! »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'obéir, l'ancien Professeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se retrouva sur ses pieds et recommença à courir. C'était sans espoir. Sans espoir.

En supposant qu'ils arrivent à échapper aux araignées… Il restait l'_autre chose_. Et contre elle, ils n'auraient aucune chance. Ils devaient retourner à la barque, c'était la seule solution. Lupin ne parvenait pas à transplanner ici. Il avait parlé de protections mais Ron n'avait pas écouté, trop horrifié par l'idée de crever, dévoré par des arachnides disproportionnées.

Et voilà qu'ils courraient.

Il avait déjà adressé un au revoir mental à tous ceux qu'il connaissait et à voir le visage fermé de Lupin, le loup-garou en avait fait de même. Il devait admettre qu'il s'était longtemps attardé, dans ses discours imaginaires, à reprocher à Hermione d'avoir choisi le blond placide au lieu de lui. Avec un peu de chance, elle se rendrait compte de son erreur une fois qu'elle apprendrait sa mort héroïquement stupide. Bien entendu ce serait trop tard, mais elle _regretterait_.

Ce qui ne l'avançait pas dans la situation actuelle.

« Ron ! »

Le roux ne comprit pas immédiatement l'ordre parce qu'il n'y avait pas tellement de solutions qui s'ouvraient à lui. Mais il réalisa brusquement que Lupin s'était arrêté et il fit de même, observant avec attention les murs de végétaux oppressants qui les entouraient, obscurcissant encore leur champ de vision. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de plus avant de se rendre compte que plus rien ne bougeait et que le silence était retombé. Plus de chuintement, plus d'ombres qui se déplaçaient à la périphérie de sa vision… Les araignées avaient disparu.

Mais même lui n'était pas assez stupide pour se réjouir de la chose.

« Remus ? » demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

Le loup-garou franchit la distance qui les séparait, baguette levée et Ron s'empressa de brandir la sienne, prêt à se défendre si nécessaire. Le regard du loup-garou se braqua sur un point au sol et le roux suivit le mouvement, un frisson mauvais parcourant son corps quand il vit ce qui avait fait réagir l'homme.

Des squelettes. De minuscules squelettes d'animaux.

Ils auraient pu conclure que c'était l'œuvre des Acromentules bien sûr, mais…

« Danger. » souffla Lupin juste avant de se retourner, baguette levée et de lancer un protego préventif.

L'instinct du loup… songea Ron, dévisageant sans rien faire la créature qui avançait résolument vers eux.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance contre _ça_. Des légendes en parlaient… Bill aimait les lui raconter avant, pour l'effrayer… Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ça existait.

Trois corps, un esprit.

Trop terrifié pour bouger, il regarda sa mort venir à lui.

_Trois corps, un esprit. _


	40. Nature's Law

Aaaah les joies d'Avalon... Pas l'endroit que je conseillerai pour un pique-nique...

Plus sérieusement, il y a eu un problème dans ma fac. Vous avez peut-être vu à la télé, une secrétaire s'est faite assassiner. J'ai rien vu, je n'étais pas là. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à écrire pour le moment... C'est trop... frais et parler de... enfin, bref. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance donc théoriquement le temps que je les épuise le choc sera un peu passé. Vous ne devriez même pas vous en rendre compte.^^ Je préférais juste prévenir au cas où.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point c'est précieux.

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Nature's law**

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui, donnant un coup de pied impatient dans un caillou qui alla finir sa course dans l'eau du lac, troublant la constance saisissante de sa surface. Ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir sur les berges de la grande étendue d'eau qui s'étendait devant lui et Snape avait insisté pour qu'ils dorment là, au lieu de tenter de pénétrer directement sur l'île en pleine nuit. Seulement quand ils avaient atteint le lac hier, Harry avait pensé que c'était l'obscurité qui l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit… Comme il avait été déçu en se réveillant un quart d'heure plus tôt, prêt à soulever des montagnes et en se retrouvant entouré d'une brume qui l'empêchait de voir à cinq mètres…

« Fusiller les Brumes du regard est une méthode intéressante mais je doute qu'elle ait déjà fonctionné. » commenta Snape, amusé.

Harry était contrarié. Leur mission était retardée, dépendante d'un brouillard qui ne se lèverait peut-être pas avant des jours et le Professeur n'en semblait pas affecté. Il vaquait à ses occupations matinales depuis leur réveil et paraissait se moquer de son énervement croissant.

« Peut-on passer par là bas ? » demanda le garçon en désignant un chemin abandonné qui partait un peu plus loin.

« Si tu veux te retrouver à Glastonbury, oui. » répondit Snape, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Les théorisations d'Hermione et Draco sur la possibilité qu'Avalon et Glastonbury puissent exister au même endroit au même moment lui revinrent en mémoire et il se demanda si c'était la solution. Peut-être que l'épée pouvait être à deux endroits à la fois ? Comme une sorte de point de soudure entre les deux univers ?

« Si Excalibur est quelque part, elle est à Avalon, pas à Glastonbury. De ça, je suis sûr. » intervint patiemment le Professeur, interrompant sa réflexion.

« Comment allons-nous y arriver dans ce cas ?! » lâcha enfin Harry, à bout de patience.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des Brumes d'Avalon, n'est ce pas, Harry ? » demanda Snape, sans pour autant répondre à sa question originelle.

Le Survivant haussa les épaules avec désintérêt. Non, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces brumes que le Professeur avait l'air de trouver si fascinantes… Il les observait comme si c'étaient des êtres de chair et de sang et pas un vulgaire brouillard produit par l'humidité ambiante.

« Les Brumes, vois-tu, sont les gardiennes de l'île sacrée… » expliqua le Maître des Potions et Harry retrouva dans son ton la passion dangereuse avec laquelle il parlait des Forces des Ténèbres. Cette partie de lui qui l'effrayait encore quelque fois, et l'effraierait probablement toujours… « Elles garantissent le passage à ceux qui en sont dignes, aux descendants d'Avalon, et la dissimule aux yeux de ceux qui n'y sont pas à leur place. Seuls les prêtresses de l'ancienne déesse et leurs héritiers peuvent ouvrir les Brumes et accéder à l'île. »

Le Griffondor leva un sourcil, intrigué.

« Et vous avez une de ses prêtresses sous la main ? » s'enquit-il avec ironie. Il avait juste oublié que Snape n'aimait pas réellement la familiarité déplacée. « Monsieur. » rajouta-t-il, un peu trop tard. Ca dut être accepté parce que l'homme ne commenta pas.

« Il n'existe plus de prêtresses. Du moins, s'il en existe encore, elles se sont retirées de ce monde-ci depuis des milliers d'années. »

Ce fut le coup de grâce.

« On a fait tout ça pour rien, alors ?! » s'exclama-t-il avec désespoir. « On se gèle les fesses depuis trois jours pour rien ?! »

« Langage. » exigea immédiatement Snape.

Ca ne fit rien pour améliorer l'humeur déplorable d'Harry. Trois jours passés à vadrouiller dans une forêt où la magie ambiante tentait de lui faire faire des choses insensées avaient eu raison de son envie insatiable d'aventures. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait était retrouver ses amis, épée en main, et à rire de cette histoire. Bien entendu, pour ça, il lui faudrait probablement vaincre Voldemort… Mais on n'avait rien sans rien.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur. » rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est vrai que si je m'exprime correctement, un pont magique va apparaître pour nous mener jusqu'à Avalon… »

Snape sembla… amusé l'espace d'une seconde.

« Eh bien, eh bien, Mr Potter… » entama-t-il de sa voix lente et menaçante. « Vous êtes bien prompt au sarcasme ce matin. »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est la compagnie environnante qui m'inspire. »

« Je vous conseille d'être moins inspiré quand vous vous adressez à moi. » répliqua Snape, sèchement.

Surpris de la véhémence du ton, un ton qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis quelques temps, Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers le Maître des Potions, un air coupable se dessinant rapidement sur son visage. Il n'était pas réellement habitué à ce que qui que ce soit se préoccupe de la façon dont il parlait. Mrs Weasley avait bien fait deux ou trois remarques mais elle n'y avait jamais accordé l'importance que Snape y portait depuis… toujours, en vérité. Qu'importe l'étudiant, l'ancien Mangemort détestait la vulgarité.

Et pourtant avec lui, il la tolérait la plupart du temps.

« Désolé, Monsieur. » s'excusa-t-il, beaucoup plus sincèrement que la première fois. « C'est juste qu'avoir traversé tout ça pour rien… »

« Dis-moi, Harry, me prends-tu pour un Griffondor ? » demanda Snape, se réjouissant clairement de son air ahuri. « Crois-tu que je nous aurais menés ici pour admirer la vue ? »

Evidemment que non. Le Professeur avait un plan… et lui était un crétin.

« Mais vous avez dit qu'il n'y avait plus de prêtresses… » chercha-t-il à comprendre, sans pour autant y parvenir.

« Et j'ai dit aussi que les héritiers de la déesse pouvaient ouvrir les Brumes s'ils connaissent les anciens rites. » ironisa l'homme. « Tu n'écoutes jamais que d'une oreille, il faudrait corriger ça. »

Harry sentit un regain d'intérêt pour leur quête grandir en lui mais avant qu'il ait pu demander où exactement Snape comptait dénicher un descendant des prêtresses sacrées, l'ancien Mangemort avait avancé, se positionnant au bord du lac. Tellement au bord que l'eau frôlait ses chaussures.

Cette fois, le garçon identifia la force qui crépita autour d'eux telle qu'elle était. Snape ne se servait pas seulement de sa magie, il puisait dans celle d'Avalon. Lentement, l'homme leva les deux mains paumes vers le ciel et Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, impatient de voir les Brumes oppressantes refluer.

Il ne se passa rien.

Du moins, le garçon ne vit rien, trop occupé à scruter le brouillard.

« Tu préfères peut-être attendre ici ? » se moqua le Professeur de Potions et quand le Griffondor regarda vers lui, il le vit installé dans une barque qui semblait avoir vécu des jours meilleurs. Un homme totalement voilé de noir des pieds à la tête était assis à l'opposé de l'ancien Mangemort, rame à la main. Le Survivant ne pouvait rien distinguer d'autre de lui que l'épais tissu noir qui le recouvrait. _Rien d'autre_. Même ses mains étaient cachées par le repli de la toile sombre. Suivant certainement sa pensée et devinant ses interrogations, Snape reprit : « Ceci est l'Embarcation Ancestrale. Elle est là et restera là pour qui sait l'appeler. »

Acceptant l'explication d'un hochement de tête, Harry se dépêcha de grimper. Il hésita un instant sur la place à prendre mais un seul coup d'œil à la silhouette étrange le poussa à aller s'asseoir directement à côté de Snape. Ca fit légèrement pencher la barque vers eux, mais un coup de baguette distrait de la part du Professeur rectifia la chose. Une fois correctement installé, il s'intéressa de plus prêt à leur nouveau compagnon.

« Bonjour. » offrit-il, espérant arracher un mot au curieux personnage.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de donner un coup vif de sa rame et la barque glissa sur l'eau, s'enfonçant profondément dans les Brumes.

« Il ne peut pas parler, Harry. » déclara Snape.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le garçon. Peut-être qu'il n'était même pas humain, ceci dit. Il avait la silhouette d'un homme mais avec ces voiles, c'était dur de dire.

« Il n'est pas réellement parmi nous. » expliqua le Professeur. « C'est une ombre… Un reflet du temps passé, si tu préfères. »

Harry inclina la tête, intrigué. « Comme un fantôme ? »

Snape sembla considérer la chose pendant quelques secondes avant de plisser les lèvres, signe chez lui qu'il n'était pas vraiment satisfait de sa réponse mais qu'il n'en trouvait pas de meilleure.

« Plus comme une âme condamnée à accomplir une tâche précise pour le reste de l'éternité. »

Harry ne put contrôler le frisson qui parcourut sa colonne. C'était affreux comme perspective… Etre obligé d'attendre que des gens veuillent traverser puis les y mener… c'était… l'enfer.

La main de l'enseignant se posa sur son épaule, légère, et ses craintes s'envolèrent. Il fut un peu surpris d'être si facilement rassuré par un simple contact mais ne s'y attarda pas. Snape avait promis de le protéger et il savait que l'ancien Mangemort s'y tiendrait, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il se sentait tellement en sécurité avec lui.

Néanmoins, il réalisa très vite que le… fantôme, ou quoi que ce soit, ne pouvait pas être comme Harry l'avait cru au premier abord, celui qui ouvrirait pour eux le chemin jusqu'à Avalon. Il ne pouvait probablement pas intervenir dans leur monde… Le temps qu'Harry ouvre la bouche, en revanche, leur embarcation s'immobilisait.

En plein milieu du lac.

Le garçon plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste et empoigna sa baguette, prêt à en faire usage si la silhouette drapée de noir devenait menaçante. Il entendit à peine les cloches de l'abbaye de Glastonbury tinter dans le lointain. Il pouvait voir le clocher pourtant…

« Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle un moment décisif. » commenta négligemment Snape en se redressant.

Et se mettre debout en plein milieu d'une barque qui semblait sur le point de couler à chaque seconde n'était pas, _mais pas du tout_, ce qu'Harry considérer comme agir prudemment. Ca paraissait au contraire très Griffondor.

« Qu'est ce vous faites ? » s'exclama le garçon, alarmé par la proximité soudaine du bord de la barque avec l'eau du lac. Ils s'étaient beaucoup enfoncés…

Mais Snape ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et leva lentement ses bras tendus par les côtés, paumes vers le ciel. Quand ils furent au dessus de sa tête, il les abaissa à la même vitesse, en les descendants devant sa poitrine, les mains tournées vers lui cette fois. Il recommença le même mouvement trois fois, une douce mélopée aux accents étrangers s'échappant de ses lèvres pendant tout ce temps.

Quand il eut ramené ses bras à ses côté la troisième fois, il ouvrit les paupières et Harry –qui n'attendait que ça pour exiger des explications- resta muet. Une sorte d'aura argentée entourait le Professeur. C'était ténu, presque invisible, mais c'était là.

Pourtant ce n'était pas ça le plus choquant. Le plus choquant, c'était ses yeux. Le noir avait cédé la place à l'argent. Pas seulement la pupille mais tout l'œil. Et le garçon frissonna en se rappelant un regard similaire mais à la dominante rouge…

« Dibrennañ. » ordonna Snape et bien qu'Harry ne comprenne cette langue, il réalisa immédiatement les conséquences de la commande.

Les Brumes semblèrent s'étirer avant de s'écarter, emportant avec elle la grisaille et le clocher de Glastonbury et révélant une grande étendue de terre, sur laquelle on devinait malgré la distance, des bâtiments. Une colline surplombait le tout, couronnée de ce qui semblait être des menhirs

La vue était époustouflante. La puissance qui se dégageait d'Avalon était… intraduisible par mots.

Néanmoins, tout à sa contemplation, Harry ne vit pas immédiatement les difficultés que semblait éprouver le Professeur. Ce ne fut que quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule, soutenant tout le poids de l'homme que le garçon réalisa qu'il aurait dû se préoccuper de lui en premier. Il l'aida à reprendre sa place et la barque repartit dans son avancée gracieuse et silencieuse.

« Ouah ! » s'exclama le Griffondor dès que Snape eut retrouvé sa respiration, et il était très soulagé de constater que ses yeux, bien que plus brillants que d'habitude, avaient retrouvé leur couleur onyx d'origine. « C'était… Comment avez-vous fait ça ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que le jour viendrait où Harry Potter voudrait une explication détaillée… » railla Snape, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il avait l'air fatigué.

« Vous êtes un héritier d'Avalon alors ? » enchaîna le garçon sans s'attarder sur les moqueries du Professeur.

« Tout les sorciers le sont plus où moins… » répondit le Maître des potions, laissant son regard dériver vers l'île et en observant attentivement l'aspect.

« Comment ça ? » voulut savoir Harry.

Snape soupira, visiblement peu enclin à expliquer quoi que ce soit à l'instant. Il le fit quand même.

« Les Sang-Purs descendent en droite ligne des anciennes prêtresses et des enfants d'Avalon. Plus la lignée est directe et plus l'ouverture des Brumes est simple. Cependant, peu de sorciers se soucient encore d'Avalon et encore moins prennent la peine de transmettre le savoir à leurs descendants. »

Harry prit une seconde pour intégrer tout ça avant de se caler aussi confortablement qu'il le put dans la barque.

« Ca n'avait pas vraiment l'air simple. »

Cette fois, l'hésitation était clairement perceptible sur les traits de Snape.

« Ca ne l'était pas. » consentit-il finalement à répondre.

Le Griffondor hésita. Devait-il tenter d'arracher une explication à l'homme ou pas ? Avait-il le droit de fouiner davantage dans la vie privée de Snape qu'il l'avait déjà fait ? D'un autre côté, il ne demandait rien de personnel… Il cherchait juste à comprendre pourquoi ça avait été si dur si c'était censé être simple…

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire vous n'auriez pas dû avoir de problèmes… Vous avez dit que les Sang-Purs n'avaient pas de réelles difficultés à… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un Sang-Pur. » coupa Snape d'un ton tranchant.

Cette fois, Harry resta la bouche ouverte, tentant de recouper l'information avec ce qu'il savait déjà mais échouant lamentablement. Snape avait rejoint Voldemort qui se battait pour la suprématie des Sang-Purs… Il avait présumé que…

« Tous les Mangemorts ne sont pas des Sang-Purs. » déclara l'homme, suivant comme d'habitude son raisonnement. « Beaucoup sont des Sang-Mêlés. Et même parmi les Sang-Purs à proprement parler… Leurs lignées sont forcément effritées par endroit… »

« Vous êtes… Euh… Vous êtes un Sang-Mêlé ? »

Ca semblait une question excessivement personnelle à poser. Et vu l'expression de colère fugitive qui traversa le visage de Snape, ça l'était. Pourtant, Harry réalisa que ce n'était pas contre lui qu'il était en colère, mais contre quelqu'un d'autre ou autre chose…

« Oui. » répondit-il. « Mais par ma mère je descends d'une des plus anciennes famille de Sang-Pur. Aussi ancienne que les Black et peut-être plus que les Malfoys… »

Et descendre de Sang-Purs semblait être très important dans son esprit. Ca dérangeait Harry. Il ne voyait pas la différence.

« Les Nés-Moldus ne valent pas moins que les Sang-Purs. » se sentit-il obligé de lancer.

Le regard perçant de Snape se posa sur lui, calculateur.

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit-il doucement. « Pas plus que les sorciers sont supérieurs aux Moldus. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, légèrement perplexe. « Mais, Monsieur, si vous pensez ça, pourquoi avoir… »

Il ne termina pas. Demander à un Mangemort pourquoi il avait rejoint Voldemort semblait un peu stupide. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi des Sang-Mêlés rejoindraient-ils une armée qui viserait à exterminer l'un de leurs parents ?

« C'est une question très personnelle. » répondit Snape, au moment précis où la barque se rangeait à côté d'un petit ponton de bois pourri par les années.

Le Professeur s'extirpa de l'embarcation avec prudence, testant les planches délabrées sous ses pieds avant de tendre la main au garçon pour l'aider à faire de même. Quand Harry atterrit sur le ponton en face de lui, il planta son regard vert dans celui de l'homme, soudain fermé.

« Je regrette, je n'aurais pas dû demander. » déclara le Griffondor, bien que la question l'intriguât au plus haut point.

« Tu avais le droit de demander. » accorda gracieusement Snape en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Mais j'ai également le droit de ne pas te répondre. »

C'était sans doute sa façon Serpentarde de dire qu'il n'en voulait pas à Harry, donc celui-ci lui sourit franchement.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. » déclara le garçon en haussant les épaules.

« Non ? » répondit Snape, curieux mais sans paraître surpris. « Et pourquoi cela, Mr Potter ? »

« Parce que vous avez changé. » exposa calmement Harry. « Que vous avez choisi de changer. Et que ce sont nos choix qui importent. »

Snape émit un bruit amusé.

« Si noble… Si… _Griffondor_. » commenta-t-il, appuyant avec mépris sur le nom. « Dumbledore une nouvelle fois, je présume ? »

Un peu embêté, le garçon acquiesça.

« Je vais te donner un conseil, Harry. » déclara alors l'ancien Mangemort, avec un sérieux mortel. « Un dont tu ferais bien de te rappeler toute ta vie. Les bons sentiments tuent. Et être honorable a peut-être du charme, mais je peux t'assurer qu'une fois mort, l'honneur n'aura plus aucune importance pour toi. »

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence quelques secondes et le Griffondor se demanda comment l'ambiance s'était si soudainement tendue. Pourquoi parler de Dumbledore les amenait aux limites de la dispute à chaque fois ? Il supposait que c'était la façon de Snape de faire son deuil… en vouloir aux morts.

« En route. » lança finalement l'ancien Mangemort, plus calmement, avant de se détourner et de quitter le ponton pour le petit chemin de terre qui menait aux bâtiments visibles dans le lointain.

Harry se dépêcha de le rattraper, cherchant activement quelque chose à dire qui sauverait la situation. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être en froid avec Snape. Aucune. Ce serait invivable et puis… il s'était habitué à la présence tranquille de l'homme… Il s'était habitué à ce quelqu'un s'occupe de lui.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause, en désignant ce qui semblait être un amas de constructions à l'architecture modeste.

« Le temple d'Avalon. » répondit simplement Snape, mais la main qui effleura son épaule le rassura quant aux dispositions de l'homme à son égard. Il n'était pas contrarié.

Ensemble, ils passèrent la grande arche qui semblait marquer l'entrée des habitations en ruines. Personne n'avait dû mettre les pieds ici depuis très longtemps. Rien en revanche, n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qu'ils virent en passant l'arche de pierre blanche.

Harry s'était attendu à une sorte de palais et en un sens c'en était un mais pas à la façon traditionnelle… Une enceinte partait des deux côtés de l'arche et serpentait dans la nature environnante, donnant l'impression du dehors d'une construction massive. Or, il n'y avait rien de véritablement humain là dedans.

Nature et humanité mêlées.

On aurait dit un jardin gigantesque. Sauf que les arbres soutenaient chacun une ou deux cabanes qui se dissimulaient si bien dans les branchages qu'on les distinguait à peine… Des buissons hauts et touffus formaient des sortes de rues, un peu à la façon d'un labyrinthe. Il se dégageait de cet endroit une telle impression de sérénité…

L'hiver n'avait pas l'air d'être arrivé jusqu'ici… Le vent était chaud et la température agréable.

« Nous devons atteindre le Tor. » déclara brusquement Snape, brisant l'émerveillement de l'instant. « Si Excalibur est quelque part, c'est là bas. »

Il désigna d'un geste du menton la colline qui les toisait, parée de ses menhirs. Harry haussa les épaules. Si le Maître des Potions affirmait que l'épée était là bas… Il fit un pas en avant, quittant l'ombre rassurante de l'arche. Snape le suivit.

Et tout dégénéra.

De chaud, la brise passa à âpre et violente. La ville-jardin qui avait paru si accueillante quelques minutes plus tôt devint brusquement hostile, menaçante. Le vent courant dans les ramures des arbres sembla éveiller ces derniers qui se mirent à geindre et à protester au moyen du craquement sourd de leur tronc et des lamentations de leurs feuilles qui s'arrachaient par poignées. Les cabanes décrépies dont le bois était pourri ne résistèrent pas à l'assaut et, bientôt, cédaient elles aussi, s'écroulant. Les buissons, qui jusque là arrivaient à peu près à la moitié du torse d'Harry, se mirent à pousser soudainement, dépassant en hauteur la taille pourtant importante de Snape.

Et les deux sorciers observèrent avec horreur leur environnement se détériorer. L'ancien Mangemort se reprit le premier, poussant brutalement Harry au sol pour lui éviter de prendre une des planches en pleine tête. Le garçon roula sur lui-même et se releva aussitôt, baguette à la main.

On se serait cru dans un cyclone…

« Protego. » lança calmement Snape et un bouclier verdâtre brilla brièvement autour de lui avant de disparaître. Il était toujours là pourtant, invisible à l'œil non averti.

Harry s'empressa de l'imiter. Et, ensemble, protégés par leur magie, ils tentèrent d'avancer. Le bouclier n'avait malheureusement aucun effet contre le vent brutal. Et plus les objets divers qui volaient vers eux s'écrasaient sur leur sortilège sans leur causer le moindre mal, plus les forces de la nature semblaient se déchainer.

« Très accueillant comme endroit. » ironisa finalement le garçon après qu'ils furent parvenus à entrer plus avant dans une des allées formées par les buissons.

« Ce n'est que du vent. » répondit Snape, la mâchoire contractée, esquivant avec agilité une branche qui fonçait vers lui.

« Ouais… » marmonna Harry, parce que le vent n'était pas ce qui le tracassait. Il lui sembla voir quelque chose bouger à la périphérie de son champ de vision et il se retourna brusquement, baguette prête à l'attaque. Un instant, il lui pensa avoir aperçu une silhouette ailée de blanc mais ce fut si fugitif qu'il conclut avoir rêvé.

C'était les murs qui le rendaient fou. Les murs de buissons épais et pleins d'épines qui semblaient se refermer sur lui, le ramener moins d'un an en arrière, dans un labyrinthe totalement différent mais dont l'issue était tout aussi incertaine.

Il était en train de revivre son pire cauchemar.

Pire, il pouvait presque se persuader qu'ils allaient finir par atteindre le cœur de ce dédale, et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils se retrouveraient à la merci de Voldemort. Voldemort qui le torturerait et tuerait Snape. Avant de le tuer à son tour…

« Harry ? » appela Snape avec incertitude.

Revenant à la réalité, le garçon réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bougé et menaçait toujours le vide de sa baguette. Secouant la tête, il se retourna vers son Professeur, notant pour la première fois que la tempête semblait avoir brutalement cessé.

« Ca va, Monsieur. » assura le garçon d'une voix un peu trop tremblante à son goût.

Le regard de Snape était compréhensif et Harry se força à avancer à nouveau. Ils marchèrent en silence, sur le qui-vive, attentifs à ce que le vent ne se remette pas à souffler et ne les prenne pas par surprise.

Finalement, ils débouchèrent sur une intersection d'où partaient quatre couloirs. Dans quatre directions différentes, évidemment.

« Par où on va ? » demanda Harry avec incertitude.

Snape sembla indécis. Un rapide enchantement leur indiqua le nord mais le Professeur sembla hésiter et à vrai dire, le Survivant partageait ses craintes. Ca paraissait… trop simple. L'ancien Mangemort fit néanmoins un pas en direction du couloir qui menait vers le nord.

« Nuisance… » grinça alors une voix menaçante dans leur dos et Harry se retourna vivement. Le mépris, la haine dans le ton lui rappelaient tellement Oncle Vernon qu'une seconde, il avait craint de voir l'homme apparaître derrière lui. Mais non, les Dursley étaient en sécurité à Privet Drive et celui qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien de Vernon. En fait, il lui aurait probablement fait horreur.

Baraqué mais sans réelle carrure, l'homme brun semblait émacié. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de haine et de colère et ses cheveux sombres coupés très courts faisaient ressortir des traits qui avaient dû être séduisants dans le passé mais était depuis longtemps devenus repoussants. Ce fut l'impression de danger claire et nette qui se dégageait de lui plus que son apparence qui le poussa à faire un pas en arrière, vers Snape.

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-il au moment précis où l'inconnu faisait un pas en avant.

« Nuisance… » répéta l'homme dans un sifflement. « Monstruosité… Bon à rien… »

Harry tourna la tête vers Snape, prêt à l'interroger sur la conduite à tenir, mais resta choqué devant la pâleur maladive du Maître des potions. Toute couleur avait déserté son visage. Il n'avait même pas levé sa baguette alors que l'étranger avançait vers eux d'un air menaçant…

« Professeur ? » appela-t-il plus fermement, sans obtenir davantage de réaction.

Ce n'est qu'en jetant un nouveau regard à l'inconnu qu'Harry réalisa. C'était le même homme que dans les souvenirs qu'il avait volés à Snape sans le vouloir. Plus vieux mais le même. Il aurait dû le reconnaître bien avant.

Et Snape ne semblait pas en état de les défendre…

« Protego ! » lança Harry en désespoir de cause, cessant avec efficacité l'avancée de l'homme.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était l'éclat de rire moqueur et cruel qui secoua l'inconnu.

« Un enfant, hein ? » interrogea la voix suave de l'homme avec mépris. « Tu te caches derrière un enfant ? Je savais que tu ne deviendrais rien de bon… Un lâche… Comme ta mère… J'aurai dû te noyer à la naissance… Un bébé aussi laid ça n'est jamais un bon présage… »

Harry était indécis quand à la conduite à tenir. Devait-il tenter un sort plus agressif ?

Mais il sembla que le petit discours de l'homme avait secoué Snape car une main ferme, quoique quelque peu tremblante, se referma sur l'épaule du garçon qui fut poussé sans ménagement derrière le Maître des Potions. La seule chose qui le retint de retourner se placer à côté de l'ancien Mangemort fut la promesse qu'il respecterait ses décisions.

« Tobias. » salua finalement Snape, permettant à Harry de mettre un nom sur l'affreux visage.

« Insolent ! » rétorqua le dénommé Tobias avec fureur, traversant l'espace qui les séparaient, main levée, prêt à frapper. Il passa au travers du bouclier comme s'il n'avait pas été là.

« Stupéfix ! » lança Snape mais le sort n'eut aucun effet sur l'homme et sans le réflexe qu'eut Harry de le pousser hors du chemin, l'ancien Mangemort aurait prit la gifle qui atteignit le garçon à l'arrière de la tête.

« Ouch. » lâcha-t-il en s'écroulant dans la poussière du sol.

« _Ne le touchez pas_. » gronda Snape sur le ton le plus menaçant qu'il ait jamais employé. Et lorsqu'on songeait qu'il avait été son pire cauchemar pendant presque cinq ans… « Je vous _interdis_ de toucher ce qui est _à moi_. »

La déclaration, qui choqua tellement Harry qu'il en oublia d'essayer de se relever, fut accompagnée d'une explosion sourde de magie brute. Snape devait _réellement_ être furieux. Le garçon n'eut cependant pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur les raisons et les conséquences de cet état de fait. Un accio colérique le propulsa droit sur son Professeur.

Il heurta le torse de l'homme avec un grognement douloureux, songeant qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que l'était Snape aurait au moins pu utiliser un sort qui n'était pas habituellement destiné aux objets… Ca avait quelque chose de… dégradant. Ca n'influa pas sur la résolution de l'ancien Mangemort cependant car à peine Harry s'était-il remis qu'il était fermement poussé hors du chemin et se retrouvait une nouvelle fois derrière son protecteur.

« A toi ? » se moqua Tobias, un sourire cruel sur le visage. « Dis-moi, Severus… Comment peut-il être à toi ? »

Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait avoir des difficultés à maîtriser sa colère et par extension, ses pouvoirs. La puissance augmentait avec la fureur. Du moins c'est ce qu'Harry avait lui-même constaté… Cependant, c'était également plus dur de contrôler quoi que ce soit…

« Il est bien plus à moi que je n'ai jamais été à vous, Père. » déclara finalement Snape d'une voix si froide que le garçon la reconnut à peine.

Père ? Harry abaissa sa baguette sous le choc de cette révélation. C'était le père de Snape ? Il était vrai qu'en inspectant avec soin les traits de l'homme on pouvait retrouver quelques uns de ceux du Professeur mais… Son père ? Il agissait comme Oncle Vernon ! En pire !

Et il était à Snape ? Depuis quand ? Une partie de lui se révolta franchement contre cette notion appartenance qu'il était loin de cautionner. Il n'appartenait à personne. Il était libre de corps et d'esprit, c'était la raison première pour laquelle il était en désaccord avec Voldemort… Mais d'un autre côté… Entendre quelqu'un le clamer comme sien, c'était… quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais fait pour lui auparavant.

« Ca, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais voulu de toi… Qui voudrait de toi, d'ailleurs ? »

L'attaque dût porter parce que Snape tressaillit légèrement. Harry décida que trop, c'était trop. Il fit un pas en avant, sortant de l'ombre de son Professeur et se plaçant fermement à côté de lui. Il fusilla le père de l'homme en noir du regard, prêt à affirmer haut et fort que lui, très précisément, n'avait rien contre le fait de l'avoir dans sa vie. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps.

« Pas moi, en tout cas… » gloussa une jeune femme à leur droite.

Et le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta… avant de repartir dans une java endiablée. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il fit un pas vers la jolie rousse qui les dévisageait gaiement de ses deux yeux verts si semblables aux siens.

« Maman… » appela-t-il.

Une prière… Presque une supplique. Parce que Tobias l'avait frappé, c'était donc qu'il avait un corps… Donc il n'était pas mort… Donc Lily…

« Non. » cingla Snape, attrapant son poignet et le ramenant vers lui dans le même mouvement. Il le retint fermement d'un bras en travers de la poitrine. « Ce n'est pas réel. Ce _n'est pas_ réel. »

Mais le soupçon de désespoir dans la voix du Professeur ne le convainquit pas pleinement.

« Bien sûr que c'est réel, Servillus… » se moqua une voix à leur gauche.

Harry tourna la tête pour découvrir James Potter, dans toute la gloire de la vingtaine et sentit le Maître des Potions reculer encore, l'entraînant avec lui. Mais l'expression sur le visage de son père n'avait rien de celle joviale qui le saluait sur les vieilles photographies de Sirius… Il était amer, en colère… déçu.

« Bien sûr que c'est réel… » répéta James en jetant un regard haineux aux deux sorciers. « Aussi réel que toi, Harry. Aussi réel que ta _trahison_. »

Le mot fut craché avec mépris. Un tel mépris qu'Harry s'accrocha instinctivement au bras qui le ceinturait toujours. En réponse, Snape raffermit davantage encore la prise qu'il avait sur le garçon.

« Comment as-tu _osé_, Snape ? » attaqua Lily, et Harry tourna la tête à temps pour la voir avancer à pas furieux vers eux. « Tu m'assassines… Tu m'assassines et tu me voles _mon _fils ? »

« Il n'a jamais été qu'une abomination… » renchérit Tobias qui s'était fait silencieux jusque là.

« C'est Harry l'abomination. » contra James avec rancœur. « C'est lui qui a choisi de confier sa vie à _Servillus_… A mon plus vieil ennemi… »

Le garçon grimaça quand son père employa le vieux surnom qu'affectionnait tant Sirius.

« Papa… » tenta-t-il mais trop tard, Lily qu'il avait oubliée était déjà sur eux, les yeux brillants de rage.

« Je le tuerai plutôt que de te le laisser, tu m'entends ? » cria-t-elle, livide de fureur. « Je le tuerai plutôt que de te l'abandonner ! »

La main qu'elle avança vers sa gorge fut arrêtée par celle de Snape, qui le lâcha dans le processus. Harry s'éloigna en titubant tandis que la jeune femme luttait avec le Professeur, hurlant de haine et de colère mêlée. Elle griffait, crachait et fulminait et l'ancien Mangemort avait du mal à la maîtriser malgré son apparence frêle. Trop pris par le combat soudain et les encouragements de Tobias et James pour Lily, il ne fit pas attention vers où il reculait et trébucha, s'étalant pour la deuxième fois de la journée sur le sol.

Il grogna en se relevant, se frottant le coude.

« Ca fait mal ? » demanda une voix derrière lui, et il se détourna du combat pour faire face au nouveau venu.

Plus encore que de revoir James ou Lily, il resta pétrifié.

« Ca fait encore plus mal d'être mort, tu sais… » lui fit remarquer le cadavre qui le dévisageait.

Parce que contrairement à Lily ou James, Cédric Diggory n'avait pas pris la peine de reprendre l'apparence qu'ils lui connaissaient tous. Au lieu de ça, il avait face à lui une sorte de corps pourri à l'aspect qui aurait pu paraître risible dans n'importe quel film d'horreur Moldu. Harry n'avait aucune envie de rire à l'instant.

« Je… Je suis désolé… Je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… » bégaya le Griffondor, sachant d'avance que ça ne servirait à rien. Ils avaient la même conversation depuis des mois toutes les nuits. Et toutes les excuses du monde n'avaient jamais aucun effet.

« Mais c'est arrivé quand même. » répondit Cédric avec perfidie. « Tu m'as tué. »

« Non ! » protesta Harry « Je… »

« Tu lui as mis le trophée dans la main… Tout comme tu as attiré Tu-sais-qui Square Grimaud… » intervint la voix douloureusement familière de George Weasley, tandis que le jumeau quittait l'allée derrière Diggory. « Et à cause de toi, je suis mort moi aussi… »

Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête. « Non… George… »

« Et à cause de toi… » continua le roux, impitoyable. « Ma famille est déchirée… Fred dépérit… »

« Meurtrier… » accusa Cédric dans un reniflement dégouté.

Luttant contre les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux devant ces accusations qu'il savait fondées, bien que Snape et ses amis lui aient plusieurs fois assuré le contraire, Harry voulut s'excuser encore. Mais le hurlement furieux derrière lui et le bruit sourd d'une chute le poussa à jeter un coup d'œil vers son compagnon d'infortune. Le Maître des Potions avait apparemment réussi à repousser Lily et lançait divers sortilèges sur elle, Tobias et James dans l'espoir ténu que ça suffirait à les faire disparaître.

Son regard noir parcourait anxieusement l'espace autour de lui et se posa sur Cédric et George avant de se planter dans ses yeux.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il, une panique étouffée mais présente dansant des ses prunelles.

« Assez ! » tonna une voix puissante et les… revenants cessèrent de les injurier tandis que, par réflexe certainement, Snape suspendait ses attaques inefficaces.

Harry ne jeta pas un coup d'œil à la haute silhouette qui venait de faire son apparition. En ce qui le concernait, la coupe était pleine. Sans hésiter une minute de plus, il échappa aux mains déchiquetées de Cédric et se précipita vers l'endroit où se tenait Snape, se rapprochant de lui autant qu'il l'osât.

« A quoi jouez-vous, Severus ? » questionna sévèrement l'incarnation d'Albus Dumbledore.

Snape ne parut pas être réellement ravi de l'arrivée de son ancien mentor… Un rictus désabusé étira brièvement ses lèvres.

« A qui le tour ensuite, Albus ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton nonchalant. « Ma chère et tendre mère, peut-être ? »

Trop d'ironie dans le ton pour qu'il ait réellement envie de revoir sa mère, jugea Harry. Lui-même, à l'instant, aurait probablement préféré que Lily et James disparaissent. Il n'aimait pas l'air fou qu'avait la jeune femme ou la grimace méprisante sur les traits de son père. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se souvenir d'eux sur les photos que Sirius lui avait montrées, mais il ne parvenait pas à concilier l'image amicale et affectueuse avec ceux qui lui faisaient face avec tant de haine.

« Peut-être de tout ceux que tu as tués… » railla Tobias d'un ton suave qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Snape en personne. « Dieu sait que beaucoup d'entre eux sont réunis dans cet endroit. »

« De tous les meurtres que j'ai pu commettre… » répliqua le Maître des Potions sans flancher « Tu es probablement le seul sur lequel je ne me suis jamais repenché. »

Evidemment, Harry n'était pas idiot. Il se doutait bien qu'être un Mangemort ne se bornait pas prendre le thé avec Voldemort en proférant des insultes contre les créatures dénuées de pouvoirs magiques… Mais l'entendre proférer de la sorte… Et il avait assassiné son propre père ?

Un père qui s'était comporté d'une façon certainement pire que Vernon Dursley… rappela une petite voix. Et ça eut raison de tous les problèmes d'éthique qu'il aurait pu avoir.

« En avez-vous seulement regretté un seul ? » constata tristement Dumbledore en avançant calmement vers eux, une détermination farouche gravée sur ses traits. « J'aurai dû mettre un terme à votre pitoyable existence dès le début, Severus… Je n'aurai jamais dû vous laisser approcher d'Harry… Corrompre son esprit comme vous l'avez fait. »

La respiration du garçon accéléra quand le sort défensif du Professeur rebondit sur Dumbledore sans avoir plus d'effet que précédemment. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Cédric avancer, un air content sur le visage. Il savait probablement que pendant que le Directeur s'occuperait de Snape, Harry serait à sa merci. Les autres ne bougeaient pas, semblant heureux de se contenter du spectacle.

« Protego ! » hurla Snape, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire des yeux. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Chaque chemin était gardé par un des esprits si hostiles. « Protego ! »

Et en voyant Dumbledore dissiper le bouclier d'un geste négligeant, Harry comprit qu'ils allaient mourir. De façon imminente.

Le bouclier doré se dressa de lui-même. C'était devenu un réflexe que le garçon ne contrôlait pas tout à fait. Il était apparu pour la première fois dans le bureau dictatorial et s'était révélé efficace… il l'avait naturellement invoqué quand Draco et lui s'étaient retrouvés en danger lors de l'attaque de Poudlard…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient tombés dans ce piège, Snape sembla redevenir lui-même. Harry eut un petit sursaut quand Dumbledore s'approcha du mur doré qui était apparut, comme si ça ne le tracassait pas… mais bien heureusement, le Directeur s'arrêta, visiblement frustré.

Le cœur du garçon se serra parce que l'expression était identique à celui du véritable Dumbledore…

« Etes-vous sûr qu'ils ne sont pas réels, Monsieur ? »

Parce qu'ils étaient tellement… vrais.

« Réels, ils le sont. » marmonna Snape en réponse. « Mais ils ne sont certainement pas ce qu'ils prétendent être. Combien de temps peux-tu maintenir ce bouclier ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas certain. Et beaucoup plus préoccupé par les regards terriblement haineux que lui jetait James Potter.

« Je ne peux pas transplanner. » l'informa tranquillement le Professeur comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle qui soit.

« Génial. » rétorqua le Griffondor d'un ton égal.

Mais son regard était rivé sur la silhouette de Cédric qui se rapprochait lentement.

« Tu as conscience que tu vas le tuer, lui aussi ? » lança Diggory, d'un ton presque joyeux. « Tu as conscience qu'il va mourir ? »

Les mots touchèrent leur cible, se fichant droit dans son cœur. Et comme par reflet, le bouclier scintilla légèrement, semblant perdre de la puissance.

« Ne l'écoute pas. » ordonna Snape sans aucune douceur.

Mais l'éclat de rire rauque de Tobias couvrit le reste de son discours.

« C'est vrai qu'il risque plus en étant avec toi que toi avec lui… » remarqua le père du Professeur, moqueur.

« Vous le ferez tuer… » grinça Dumbledore.

« Ou tu le tueras toi-même… comme tu m'as tuée… » reprocha Lily.

Harry n'entendait rien de tout cela, était à peine conscient du trouble qui agitait l'homme… Il était tout entier focalisé sur les paroles qu'alternaient Cédric et George.

« Meurtrier… »

« Tu vas le tuer… »

« Il va mourir… »

« T'abandonner… Comme tu m'as forcé à t'abandonner… » renchérit James « Comme tu nous as tués, ta mère et moi… »

Et ce fut l'estocade finale. Le besoin de fuir enfla dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse se contenir. Jusqu'à ce que le bouclier cède dans un éclat lumineux et qu'il ne se retrouve à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, totalement inconscient du cri horrifié qui le poursuivit. Il repoussa fermement Cédric qui lui barrait le chemin et prit la fuite jusqu'à ce que son cœur menace littéralement d'exploser sous l'afflux de sang et du manque d'oxygène.

Alors seulement il s'arrêta, pour se retrouver seul, haletant, dans une obscurité presque totale.

Et là, il réalisa pleinement l'erreur magistrale qu'il venait de faire…


	41. Breathe in, Breathe out

J'ai surmonté mon blocage, les gens. Merci à tous pour votre soutien.

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : ****Breathe in, breathe out **

« Hermione ! » hurla à nouveau Draco, s'écorchant presque la gorge.

« Calme-toi ! » exigea Black, en le ceinturant plus franchement. « Pour l'amour de Merlin, Malfoy ! »

Le cri sembla interpeller le monstre à l'extérieur qui se jeta sur la porte avec une ardeur revigorée. Ce fut le bruit sourd plus que les ordres sans-queue-ni-tête de Black qui eut raison de l'agitation du blond. A bout de souffle, le cœur serré par une panique sans précédant, Draco se laissa aller contre le torse de l'homme qui le soutenait, totalement inconscient que c'était auprès de l'ennemi de son parrain qu'il cherchait du réconfort.

Granger ne répondait pas. Elle ne criait pas. Elle n'appelait pas à l'aide. Granger ne répondait pas.

Et la douleur était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Pire qu'un doloris, pire que d'entendre dire son père qu'il n'avait pas d'autre fonction dans sa vie que d'assurer une succession, pire que trahir sa famille pour se tourner vers la lumière… Pire. Parce que si elle était morte… si elle était morte… alors il aurait fait tout ça pour rien. Il n'aurait pas pu la sauver. Et s'il ne pouvait pas la sauver elle, il ne pouvait sauver personne. C'était à nouveau comme cet été où il avait assisté au supplice de cette pauvre gamine…

Il ne sauvait pas les gens… Il restait en périphérie et les regardait mourir.

Et Granger n'était qu'une victime de plus sur la longue liste.

« Draco a un don instinctif pour les sorts complexes… » marmonna Black derrière lui, en le relâchant, singeant Severus. « Le gamin te sera utile, disait Remus. Sois patient… » Le Serpentard entendit vaguement le bruit de verre qui s'entrechoque mais ne s'en inquiéta pas, pas plus que du bruit croissant à l'extérieur. Les yeux fixés sur le trou noir qui défigurait le parquet, il espérait encore tout en sachant que c'était fini. « Emmener des enfants… » rouspéta encore l'Animagus. « Molly n'avait pas tort… »

Le goulot d'une fiole fut plaqué contre ses lèvres et par réflexe, Draco détourna la tête, l'instinct de survie reprenant le dessus. Ne pas boire ce qu'un étranger vous offrait. Jamais. Seuls les réflexes de Black sauvèrent la potion.

Draco lui fit face avec incertitude, réalisant seulement à cet instant qu'il avait lâché sa baguette dans son désespoir d'obtenir une réponse de la part de la jeune fille, et que c'était une erreur aussi stupide que mortelle.

« C'est simplement une potion calmante. » déclara tranquillement Black en lui tendant la petite bouteille. « Snape l'a faite lui-même. »

Ca ne rassura pas le blond. Certes, le langage corporel de l'Animagus ne trahissait rien d'agressif ou d'hostile mais les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. Et les regards inquiets que le hors la loi jetait régulièrement à l'endroit où avait disparu Granger montraient qu'il se préoccupait autant que lui du sort de la Griffondor.

Autant que lui ? Ca restait à prouver…

« Je n'ai aucune intention de te prendre dans mes bras et de te câliner, la larve. » gronda Black. « Alors soit tu prends la potion, soit tu te ressaisis. Dans le cas contraire, je t'abandonne ici et je vais chercher Hermione. C'est clair ? »

Avec difficulté, Draco s'obligea à penser de façon cohérente –ce qui s'avéra beaucoup plus ardu qu'il n'y paraissait compte tenu de la situation- et de redevenir le Serpentard qu'il était au lieu du Poufsouffle qui semblait avoir pris possession de lui. Maîtrisant sa respiration inégale, il hocha simplement la tête et refusa d'un geste de la main la potion que lui offrait toujours l'Animagus.

Celui-ci le dévisagea avec hésitation quelques secondes puis se pencha pour ramasser la baguette du blond et la lui tendit. Draco la prit sans un mot de remerciement, tentant de dissimuler du mieux qu'il put le tremblement qui agitait ses mains.

« Est-ce qu'on peut la faire remonter ? » demanda-t-il, et il détesta que sa voix ne soit pas aussi égale et neutre que d'habitude.

Black étudia le visage du blond et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose qui n'aurait sans doute pas été très sympathique, mais il se reprit et avança lentement vers le trou, testant chaque latte du pied avant d'aller plus loin.

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit finalement l'Animagus quand il s'immobilisa à un mètre du trou. Le bois autour de lui protestait fortement sous son poids et il était clair que s'il approchait encore, il irait rejoindre Granger. « On va devoir descendre. »

Descendre ? Ca ne semblait pas une excellente idée… Avec précaution, Draco entreprit de rejoindre l'homme là où il était. Il devait être plus léger car il put s'approcher un peu plus.

Il s'était attendu à pouvoir apercevoir la silhouette de la jeune fille malgré l'obscurité ambiante or il ne distinguait rien. Ca avait l'air profond. Trop pour que ce soit une cave quelconque… On aurait dit une sorte de puits… Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

« Doucement. » ordonna Black. « Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir deux blessés sur les bras. »

Le Serpentard serra les dents, enfouissant au plus profond de lui la brusque vague glacée qui venait de déferler sur lui.

« On ne sait pas si elle est blessée. Elle est peut-être… »

« Intacte. » coupa fermement l'Animagus. « Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient prévu des matelas là-dessous… »

« Ce n'était pas… » commença Draco uniquement pour être coupé par la main levée du hors la loi.

« Etablissons quelques règles de base, la larve. » déclara Black. « Primo, personne ne meurt tant que nous n'avons pas au moins cent ans. Deuxio, et même si ça me répugne probablement autant que toi, il va falloir apprendre à se faire… confiance. » Il grimaça. « De façon relative, bien sûr. Tertio… »

Black s'arrêta et Draco leva un sourcil. L'Animagus soupira simplement.

« Je n'ai pas encore de tertio, mais je tenterai d'y réfléchir. »

A supposer qu'il soit _capable_ de réfléchir… Draco fit de son mieux pour garder son opinion pour lui. Il ne serait pas bon de contrarier celui qui avait le pouvoir de sauver Granger. Si elle pouvait encore être sauvée…

« Soit. » accepta le Serpentard.

« Bien. » répondit Black dans un de ses effrayants sourires. « Nous sommes cousins après tout. Et les Malfoy respectent la famille, n'est ce pas ? »

Admettre qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec cet homme lui déplaisait. Tout autant que les insinuations pas si subtiles, à vrai dire…

« Vous avez un plan ou vous vous contentez de gagner du temps en espérant un miracle ?! » rétorqua-t-il sans une once de respect.

Un instant, un éclat de colère déforma les traits de Black mais ça disparut assez rapidement. S'il ne s'était pas autant méfié de l'Animagus, Draco aurait pensé qu'il cherchait simplement à le faire réagir.

« J'ai un plan, la larve. Mais je doute qu'il te plaise. »

Et vu que ce fut le moment que choisit le loup-garou pour recommencer ses attaques sur la porte et que cette fois, elle semblait vraiment sur le point de céder, le Serpentard conclut qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement faire le difficile.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais véritablement le choix… » cracha Draco avec mépris.

« Non, en effet. » approuva Black, légèrement amusé.

* * *

Ce fut le cri qui la fit sortir de l'inconscience. Le cri ou plutôt le hurlement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son prénom. Mais la douleur qui irradiait sans répit de sa jambe devait sans aucun doute embrumer ses perceptions parce qu'elle aurait pu jurer que c'était la voix de Draco et Draco ne l'appelait pas Hermione. Jamais.

Grognant, elle papillonna des paupières, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle voulut se redresser mais sa jambe protesta violemment et sa tête se mit à tourner un peu trop vite pour qu'elle termine l'expérience. Un gémissement pitoyable franchissant ses lèvres, elle chercha à maîtriser la nausée qui lui soulevait l'estomac.

Un point de clair, sa jambe droite était probablement cassée. Pour le reste… elle espérait simplement que l'obscurité totale qui l'entourait ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était aveugle. Un nouvel appel résonna jusqu'à elle mais elle ne parvint pas à y répondre. Le simple fait de respirer enflammait sa poitrine alors crier…

Elle était tombée, déduisit-elle. C'était son dernier souvenir. Elle s'était dirigée vers Sirius et… le trou noir. Ou plutôt la chute. Et elle avait tenu sa baguette à la main ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait être n'importe où… peut-être même brisée…

Paniquant réellement pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle fouilla de la main le sol autour d'elle. Sans trouver autre chose que la pierre froide et humide qui lui gelait le dos. Elle aurait volontiers tenté d'appeler à elle sa baguette mais elle était trop fatiguée. Beaucoup trop pour pratiquer de la magie et encore moins de la magie sans catalyseur…

Elle était coincée. Complètement coincée.

Et elle n'avait jamais autant souffert de sa vie.

La jeune fille essaya bien de percer les ténèbres qui l'entouraient mais ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à voir autre chose que l'obscurité épaisse. S'il n'y avait pas eu le sol sous elle, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle flottait dans le néant… qu'elle était morte.

Brusquement effrayée, d'autant que plus personne ne l'appelait là-haut, elle fut secouée d'un petit sanglot. C'était pire. Sa cage thoracique était en feu. Et ça ne fit qu'augmenter ses pleurs… Le cercle vicieux n'avait pas de fin et il allait la tuer. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait abandonner Harry et Ron… et ses parents… Et… Draco.

Il ne la regretterait probablement pas tant que ça et ce n'était pas réellement ce qui importait. Ce qui importait c'était que jamais encore plus qu'à cet instant, elle réalisa à quel point elle aimait être en vie. Respirer sans qu'une barre enflammée ne lui entrave la poitrine était un luxe dont elle n'avait pas assez profité…

La lueur qui apparut brutalement au dessus d'elle ne fit que renforcer ses sanglots. Tous ceux qui avaient échappé à la mort ne parlaient-ils pas d'une lumière brillante ? Aussi brillante qu'une étoile…

Ca ne la rassura pas. Elle gigota, tentant d'échapper à la lumière dont la trajectoire inégale descendait impitoyablement sur elle. Cependant, quand le mouvement vif lui arracha un cri de souffrance, elle revint sur sa décision. Peut-être que disparaître dans une tache lumineuse n'était pas si mal en comparaison…

« Granger ? » appela immédiatement une voix inquiète.

Le sang battait aux oreilles d'Hermione, troublant à la fois ses sens et sa réflexion. Il fallut que la lumière arrive enfin près d'elle pour qu'elle comprenne.

« Draco… » souffla-t-elle avec gratitude, quand le blond se jeta sur ses genoux auprès d'elle, inspectant résolument son corps endolori à la lumière de sa baguette. Elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose de lui. A peine devinait-elle son visage dans le faible halo du lumos.

« Tu connais beaucoup d'autres garçons prêts à se faire léviter sur trente mètres pour toi ? » répliqua le Serpentard, mais ça sonnait faux. Sa voix tremblait. D'inquiétude… de… Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi.

« Au moins deux. » parvint-elle à plaisanter mais uniquement pour gémir quand son abdomen lui rappela que parler n'était pas une bonne option à l'instant.

« Chut. » ordonna gentiment Draco en posant la main sur son front, dégageant les boucles qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval. « Ca va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Menteur… » murmura-t-elle.

Et le fait qu'au lieu de répondre, il agrippe sa main lui indiqua tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle n'était probablement pas belle à voir.

« J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. » déclara le blond, une détresse chargée de colère dans la voix. « J'ai cru que tu étais… »

« Malfoy ! » hurla Sirius quelque part au dessus d'eux et elle oublia de demander en quoi ça aurait été si important pour lui qu'elle meure…

En revanche, quand Draco recula, elle refusa de lâcher sa main. Elle ne voulait pas être à nouveau seule dans le noir et plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse.

« Stupide Sang-de-Bourbe… » gronda le blond avec une affection brutale, serrant les doigts fins entre les siens. « Je dois l'aider à descendre… pour te soigner. »

« Ne me laisse pas… » supplia-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Et c'était peut-être quelque chose pour laquelle elle se haïrait plus tard mais, pour le moment, et n'en déplaise à son orgueil, rien n'était aussi important que le fait qu'il reste avec elle. Il ne devait pas partir. Il ne devait pas…

« Je dois aider Black, Granger… »

La baguette du Serpentard heurta le sol dans un cliquetis et sa main libre vint se poser avec douceur et hésitation sur le front d'Hermione avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux.

« Je dois te sauver… » murmura-t-il et elle secoua la tête.

« Ne me laisse pas… » Elle pleurait maintenant, sans véritablement savoir pourquoi, et les sanglots la déchiraient. « Ne me laisse pas… S'il te plait, Draco… S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas… »

La faible lueur permit à Hermione de surprendre l'expression déchirée sur le visage du blond. Finalement, il se pencha doucement vers elle et elle se mit à geindre de plus belle, sachant qu'il avait pris sa décision et que celle-ci impliquait de s'éloigner d'elle, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes.

« S'il te plait… »

Mais tout ce qu'elle sentit fut deux lèvres froides se poser délicatement sur son front en une caresse fantôme, et son souffle qui se perdit dans ses cheveux quand il jura à son oreille.

« Jamais. »

Il y avait un tel sérieux, une telle détermination dans cette promesse qu'elle cessa de pleurer. Elle ne tenta pas plus de le retenir quand il se redressa finalement.

« Accio baguette. » ordonna-t-il.

Une seconde plus tard, la baguette d'Hermione, miraculeusement intacte, projetait autour d'elle une douce lumière. Il la posa près du visage de la jeune fille et après lui avoir assuré une nouvelle fois qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, il s'éloigna de quelques mètres.

Elle l'entendit vaguement jeter un sort mais tout se perdait dans un brouillard qui menaçait de l'attirer vers l'inconscience. Des minutes ou des heures plus tard, une main froide venait se glisser à nouveau dans la sienne et elle s'y accrocha de toute sa force.

« Sa jambe est cassée. » diagnostiqua la voix de Sirius. « Et plusieurs côtes… Ca aurait pu être pire… »

Un soupir soulagé retentit à côté d'elle et les doigts qui retenaient les siens prisonniers resserrèrent leur prise.

« Je crois qu'elle s'est cogné la tête. » avertit posément Draco. « Elle saigne. »

Le ton était si froid, si détaché… Elle chercha son regard dans le mince filet de lumière mais le blond avait les yeux anxieusement rivés sur Sirius. Apparences… pensa-t-elle alors que le pouce du Serpentard traçait lascivement des sillons réconfortants sur le dos de sa main. Tout n'était qu'apparences. Mais tant que personne ne la laissait toute seule, elle s'en moquait.

Elle était trop épuisée pour tenter de trouver un sens à tout ça maintenant.

« C'est plus impressionnant que grave. » conclut Sirius après quelques sorts de diagnostics. « Donne-lui une potion antidouleur et une pour dormir. Il faut remettre sa jambe en place. Après on lui fera avaler celle pour ressouder les fractures… »

Draco se détourna légèrement, fouillant dans le sac ouvert à côté de lui. Elle lui fut terriblement reconnaissante de ne pas avoir lâché sa main… Il porta finalement une fiole à ses lèvres et elle en avala le contenu sans réfléchir. Le goût était affreux et menaça de venir à bout des minces efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas rendre son déjeuner.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle ait fini de grimacer avant de lui présenter la potion suivante. Devant celle-ci, elle tourna la tête.

« Pas dormir… » souffla-t-elle, épuisée.

« Tout ira bien. » promit-il avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

« J'ai peur… » avoua-t-elle, ignorant la mine réprobatrice que Sirius jetait à Draco.

Le Serpentard sembla hésiter, jetant un regard incertain à l'Animagus, avant de finalement hausser les épaules comme pour lui-même. Il posa la fiole au sol et laissa sa main libre courir dans les mèches bouclées de la jeune fille.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien. » déclara-t-il en plantant son regard bleu acier dans le sien et ses yeux semblèrent s'adoucir au fur et à mesure que les siens fouillaient le gris, cherchant un accès à l'âme torturée qui s'y dissimulait.

Ce fut la lueur qu'elle vit dans ce regard et les caresses gentilles sur sa joue qui la décidèrent. Elle avait confiance en lui. Et aussi choquant que ce soit pour elle, elle avait beaucoup plus confiance en lui qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Lentement, elle acquiesça.

La main du blond quitta la sienne et s'empara à nouveau de la fiole, se servant de celle qui était toujours sur son visage pour l'aider à boire. Le sourire rassurant de Draco fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Quand elle reprit connaissance, Hermione n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, prête à accueillir la terrible souffrance qui l'avait menée au sommeil. Tout était assez flou, mais ce point là entre tous était clair. Elle avait eu mal. Atrocement mal.

Pourtant, aucun éclair de douleur ne vint la troubler. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait sans qu'aucune barre de feu ne vienne entraver sa respiration… Sa jambe… elle n'osait pas tout à fait bouger sa jambe… alors elle ouvrit les paupières et examina son environnement.

L'obscurité avait grandement reflué et elle réalisa qu'elle était dans ce qui semblait être un couloir souterrain. Elle lâcha un grognement mécontent qui attira l'attention des deux personnes assises non loin d'elle, près d'un feu ronflant qui illuminait les alentours.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Sirius en franchissant rapidement la distance qui les séparait. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Notant l'air sincèrement inquiet de l'Animagus, elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il disparut bien vite quand elle aperçut le regard hanté du Serpentard qui s'approcha lui aussi et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, s'adossant au mur de pierre.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. » conseilla Sirius sur un ton moqueur. « Il nous fait une petite crise de panique. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers le blond qui fixait le hors la loi avec colère.

« Je n'ai _pas_ paniqué. »

« Autant pour moi. » rétorqua l'Animagus, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. « Manquer sauter dans un trou en hurlant était, en effet, très rationnel. »

Cette fois, Draco ne répondit pas, indiquant la jambe de la jeune fille d'un geste sec de la tête.

« Tu peux la plier ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione grimaça mais supposa qu'il fallait bien qu'elle essaye un jour ou l'autre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entreprit de bouger sa jambe. Elle était un peu raide mais autrement, pas de douleur aigue.

« Ca a l'air d'aller. » conclut-elle dans un sourire fatigué.

« Parfait. » déclara Sirius, redevenant soudain sérieux. « Ecoutez, je ne sais pas où on est alors… »

« Je sais où nous sommes. » coupa Hermione, sans s'embarrasser d'excuses. « Camelot est un vrai gruyère… Il y a des souterrains partout sous la cité. Un vrai labyrinthe. Le Professeur Snape avait bien précisé qu'il serait très sot de s'y retrouver coincé… »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un court silence. Puis, Draco soupira et ferma les yeux, clairement épuisé.

« De Charybde en Sylla… » cita-t-il et si elle fut légèrement étonnée qu'il connaisse Homère, elle garda sagement le silence.

Sirius, lui, prit la chose avec calme. « Très bien, au moins maintenant on sait où on est. » Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis donna un petit coup dans le bras du Serpentard qui rouvrit brutalement les paupières. « Ne t'endors pas, la larve, j'ai un plan. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé le dernier. » grogna Draco.

Hermione se demanda brièvement où était passée l'hostilité qui animait d'ordinaire les rapports de ces deux là. Certes, ils continuaient de se provoquer mais ils étaient plus… moins…

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. » railla Sirius. « Bref, vous allez rester ici, et je vais aller faire un peu d'exploration. L'un de vous doit monter la garde, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot labyrinthe ? »

« Encore une fois, Malfoy, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. » déclara Sirius dans un de ses effrayants sourires.

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu protester, l'humain avait laissé la place à un chien qui trottinait tranquillement vers les ténèbres. L'insulte que lança Draco se perdit dans l'obscurité. La jeune fille demeura muette, pliant et dépliant la jambe pour se donner une contenance. Le silence embarrassé la mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'y aura pas eu ce genre de problème avec Harry ou Ron… Ils se connaissaient trop bien les uns les autres et n'importe laquelle des paroles qui avaient été prononcées ce soir n'aurait pas eu la portée qu'elles avaient entre eux deux.

Parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Parce qu'ils se connaissaient mieux qu'ils ne voulaient le croire…

Elle ne savait pas.

« Draco… » commença-t-elle au moment précis où le silence devenait trop lourd.

« Ne dis rien. » coupa le garçon. « Ne dis… _Rien_. »

Indécise, Hermione le dévisagea. Il ne semblait pas tant en colère que gêné. Ce qui embêtait la jeune fille était que leur amitié précaire risquait d'en pâtir au lieu de les rapprocher. Si elle le laissait faire, elle risquait de perdre… perdre quoi ? Comment désigner cette chose étrange qui naissait petit à petit entre eux ?

Si c'était de l'amitié, c'était une amitié bien différente de celle qui la liait à Ron et Harry… Quant à appeler ça d'une autre façon… Elle ne savait pas. Elle était perdue. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose, elle refusait de perdre _ça_. Quoi que ce soit.

« J'allais simplement te remercier. » déclara-t-elle.

Son expression était neutre, indéchiffrable. Quand les yeux gris bleus se posèrent sur elle, elle fut incapable d'y retrouver ce qu'elle pensait y avoir lu un peu plus tôt. Ce qu'elle avait probablement rêvé.

« De rien, Granger. » répondit-il finalement. « De rien… »

Sentant que le silence menaçait de reprendre ses droits, Hermione se racla la gorge.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement.

Elle savait que la potion que Draco lui avait donnée plus tôt l'avait fait dormir quelques heures. Assez pour que sa jambe ait le temps de guérir donc elle déduisait que sa petite sieste avait duré assez longtemps…

« Trois heures du matin. »

La voix morne et lasse du Serpentard réveilla sa culpabilité. Elle avait dû dormir plus de six heures alors que ses compagnons n'avaient sans doute pas fermé l'œil, occupés à la veiller.

« Tu peux te coucher, si tu veux… » proposa-t-elle « Je vais monter la garde. »

Elle était fatiguée. Epuisée en vérité, mais elle tiendrait le coup le temps que Sirius revienne… La ils pourraient jeter un sort… monter un périmètre avec une alarme… Mais dans l'état où elle était, elle ne pourrait pas faire de magie…

« Ma baguette ! » s'exclama-t-elle brusquement, en réalisant qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était.

Mais l'inquiétude était inutile. Sa baguette de bois sombre apparut immédiatement dans son champ de vision. Elle l'attrapa sans hésiter, s'étonnant légèrement quand Draco s'y accrocha une seconde de plus que nécessaire.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. » déclara le Serpentard. « Tu peux te rendormir, si tu veux. »

Mais les paupières lourdes qu'il semblait avoir du mal à garder ouvertes contredisaient largement ses propos.

« Menteur. » accusa-t-elle, amusée. Etait-il obligé de toujours vouloir être le plus fort ?

Un instant, le blond parut sur le point de s'énerver, puis, il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« D'accord. » admit-il « Je dors debout. Mais je n'ai pas fait une chute de trente mètres, donc tu es prioritaire. »

Hermione secoua résolument la tête. « Non. Je ne dors pas sans toi. »

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement la raison du silence mais quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Draco en revanche, sembla grandement amusé. Il leva un sourcil, son sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

« C'est une proposition, Granger ? » se moqua-t-il.

Décidant que lui faire perdre la face était tout ce qu'il désirait, elle haussa les épaules.

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises, passe-moi une couverture. On gèle ici. »

Le Serpentard n'était pas du tout convaincu mais beau joueur, il inclina la tête avant de tendre le bras vers un des sacs et d'en sortir une couverture qu'il lui passa. Un rapide accio lui permit d'attraper le sac qui était de l'autre côté du feu mourant. Il en sortit une autre couverture de laine épaisse qu'il jeta négligemment sur ses jambes et cala le sac contre le mur avant de s'allonger, s'en servant comme oreiller. Hermione s'entortilla dans la couverture et le regarda faire.

« Mmm… Tu pourrais raviver le feu, avant de dormir ? S'il te plait ? » plaida-t-elle avec hésitation. Admettre une faiblesse lui déplaisait et ne pas pouvoir faire de magie était plus qu'une faiblesse en son sens.

« Tu as une baguette, il me semble. » rétorqua-t-il, en passant son bras droit derrière sa tête pour mieux se caler. Il soupira de contentement.

« Je suis… fatiguée. » avoua-t-elle à contre cœur.

Il l'étudia attentivement quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête avec un petit rire amusé.

« Et tu affirmes pouvoir me protéger dans mon sommeil ? »

Vexée, elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.

« Si on nous attaque, tu seras content que j'ai réservé le peu de forces qu'il me reste à nous défendre au lieu de remuer de stupides buches. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas mais lança néanmoins le sort nécessaire, et les flammes se remirent à brûler haut. Satisfaite, elle s'installa contre le mur, ignorant le regard moqueur de Draco.

« Autre chose, _Princesse_ ? » railla-t-il.

La Griffondor leva les yeux au ciel mais ne daigna pas répondre.

« Allez, Granger, je vais être généreux… Tu peux dormir. » reprit le Serpentard quand la jeune fille garda le silence.

« Je ne veux pas dormir. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas juste que je puisse dormir et pas toi. »

Draco soupira. « Et il est idiot de veiller tous les deux… »

« Sans doute. » finit-elle par céder, comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser faire. Ca l'aurait probablement agacé si elle n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée. Sans batailler davantage, elle s'allongea en prenant soin de laisser une distance respectable entre eux. Après son insinuation involontaire…

Cependant, se coucher sur un sol de pierre froide n'avait rien de confortable… même si un feu ronflait non loin. Bientôt, elle fut agitée de frissons, incapable de lutter contre le froid qui s'insinuait jusque dans ses os.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Granger… » soupira le Serpentard quand il aperçut les tremblements qui agitaient son corps.

Elle ne réalisa pas réellement ce qui se passait quand il attrapa son avant bras et la tira vers lui. Elle se laissa faire, plus par attrait pour la chaleur que pour autre chose, et quand elle se retrouva à moitié couchée sur lui –et là, elle se devait de rajouter : _encore_- elle se sentit immédiatement mieux.

Elle avait toujours froid mais la chaleur qui émanait du corps du garçon remédiait rapidement à ce fait. Et il était… étrangement agréable de sentir le torse ferme du Serpentard se soulever sous sa joue à chaque inspiration. Ce furent probablement les raisons pour lesquelles elle arrangea distraitement la couverture sur eux deux, laissant son bras entourer sa taille quand elle eut fini. Pour ça et parce que… peut-être… elle en avait tout simplement envie.

« Ca devient une habitude, Granger… » murmura Draco et elle sentit une main hésitante se perdre dans ses cheveux et tirer légèrement sur l'élastique qui ne retenait plus grand-chose de ses boucles brunes.

« Ca te dérange ? » demanda-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi. A quoi jouait-elle ? A quoi jouaient-ils ?

« Non. » répondit-il. Un peu trop vite. Son cœur s'était emballé. Elle sentait chaque battement sous sa joue aussi distinctement que le courant d'air froid qui la fit frissonner à nouveau et la poussa à se blottir plus franchement contre lui.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, perdus dans des pensées trop sérieuses pour des jeunes de leur âge… Draco jouait distraitement avec les douces boucles chocolat, lui prodiguant une sensation de confort, de bien-être qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. C'était presque comme s'ils n'étaient pas dans un souterrain sombre et humide, comme s'ils n'étaient pas pris en plein milieu d'une guerre qui n'aurait pas dû les concerner… Hermione se sentait en sécurité.

« Quand j'étais petite et que j'étais malade, ma mère m'apportait toujours du bouillon de poule… » déclara la jeune fille, sans raison particulière.

« C'est une requête subtile ? » s'enquit Draco, amusé.

Elle étouffa son rire dans la poitrine du garçon. Ce qui lui arracha un bruit qu'elle choisit de ne pas identifier.

« Je ne veux pas de soupe. » lui assura-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. »

« Ta mère te manque. » déduisit-il, et le ton trahit une certaine tristesse… un certain regret.

« Oui… » souffla-t-elle, luttant contre les larmes qui lui brûlaient brusquement les yeux. « La tienne aussi, non ? »

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait deviné quelques temps auparavant. Narcissa ne devait pas être aussi… malade que Lucius parce que quand il parlait d'elle –et ça n'était pas arrivé si souvent- il y avait toujours une note de douceur dans sa voix. Une tendresse maladroite.

« Parfois. » admit-il et elle en fut surprise. « Rarement. »

Il n'approfondit pas et elle n'insista pas, sentant que le sujet 'Narcissa' était clos.

« Il n'y a rien que tu regrettes ? De chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle, par pure curiosité. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose au manoir Malfoy qui avait marqué le blond de façon positive…

« Mis à part mon héritage ? » rétorqua-t-il, sa main cessant momentanément de caresser ses cheveux. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était mal à l'aise. Elle pouvait dire aussi que sa question avait ramené de mauvais souvenirs.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de… » commença-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit d'un soupir et recommença à enrouler une boucle autour de son doigt.

« Clora. » lâcha-t-il rapidement. Comme d'autre arracherait un sparadrap.

« Clora ? » répéta-t-elle. C'était un mot étrange. Elle était à peu près certaine de ne jamais l'avoir entendu auparavant.

« Clora. » confirma-t-il. « C'était… mon elfe. »

« De maison ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Mais Dobby… »

« Dobby appartenait à mon père. » coupa-t-il. « Clora est à moi. Ou était plutôt parce que je suppose que je suis officiellement déshérité maintenant. »

Hermione aurait volontiers saisit l'occasion pour lui faire part de ce qu'elle pensait du sort réservé à ses pauvres créatures mais curieusement, elle ne pensait pas que ça aurait été très sage.

« C'est courant dans les familles de Sang-Purs… » continua Draco, inconscient de la grimace désapprobatrice de la jeune fille. « Du moins, chez ceux qui ont les moyens… Quand un enfant nait, on lui assigne un elfe. Ainsi on est sûr qu'il sera totalement loyal à son maître. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'ils avaient le choix. » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Hermione.

« Ils seraient perdus s'ils ne servaient pas les sorciers. » répliqua-t-il.

« Dobby n'est pas perdu du tout. Il aime être libre. Si on ouvrait les yeux aux autres… »

« Sauvons d'abord les Moldus et après tu t'occuperas des elfes d'accord, amour ? » coupa-t-il avec affection.

Cette fois-ci, le silence qui suivit fut très dur à ignorer. Hermione fit de son mieux pour garder une contenance et ne pas trop s'attarder sur comment il venait de l'appeler. Elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas préférer l'insulte habituelle. Au moins, elle savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire, alors que là… C'était Ginny la pro de ce genre de choses, pas elle. Ginny savait décrypter et lire entre les lignes.

Quant à Draco, il semblait qu'il avait soudainement cessé de respirer. Elle se serait attendu à ce qu'il se pavane ou camouffle la chose sous une plaisanterie de mauvais goût mais non… Il se contenta de rester là, immobile, aussi choqué qu'elle de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Donc… Tu… aimais bien Clora ? » brisa-t-elle le silence, n'y tenant plus.

Peut-être que s'ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé… Peut-être que… les choses pourraient revenir à un niveau plus… maîtrisable.

« Elle s'est plus occupée de moi que mes parents. » répondit simplement Draco, visiblement soulagé qu'elle ne fasse pas de scandale. « C'est vraiment… une bonne elfe. »

Et Hermione se serait volontiers lancée dans une discussion animée sur les droits des elfes et ce qui faisait d'eux des bonnes ou des mauvaises personnes mais un raclement de gorge réprobateur quoique quelque peu amusé l'en empêcha.

Elle se redressa légèrement et tourna la tête pour voir Sirius, les bras croisés, qui les observait avec un air interrogateur.

« Je pensais qu'il était implicite que monter la garde ne voulait pas dire batifoler dans les coins. » remarqua-t-il.

Et Hermione rougit férocement, s'écartant de Draco avec un air indigné.

« Nous ne batifolions pas ! » se récria-t-elle. « J'avais froid et… et… »

« Et je fais un merveilleux oreiller. » conclut le Serpentard avec un sourire amusé. « Jaloux, Black ? »

Le grondement menaçant qu'émit Sirius était plus animal qu'humain mais n'eut aucun effet sur le blond qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce de là où il était couché. Secouant la tête, la jeune fille lui balança en pleine tête la couverture dans laquelle elle était précédemment enroulée. Ca ne fit pas disparaître son sourire satisfait pour autant.

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous faire les yeux doux… » grinça Sirius, la désapprobation clairement perceptible dans son ton. « Ca vous intéressera peut-être de savoir ce que j'ai trouvé ? »

« La sortie, avec un peu de chance ? » interrogea Draco, en se redressant quelque peu.

L'Animagus grimaça. « Non. Et ce n'est pas une très bonne nouvelle. »

« Une meute de loup-garou prêts à nous dévorer au petit déjeuner ? » proposa le Serpentard avec ironie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Sirius soupira.

« Je te préfère apathique, la larve. » déclara l'Animagus avant de se tourner vers la Griffondor, décidant visiblement qu'elle était la seule douée de raison. « Je pense que j'ai identifié la chose que j'ai sentie devant Camelot. »

« Ce n'était pas le loup-garou ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Le hors la loi secoua la tête. « Non, et j'ai trouvé des ossements plus loin… Définitivement pas l'œuvre d'un loup. »

« Super… » railla Draco, apparemment totalement éveillé à présent. « Tout ce qui nous manquait était un nouveau monstre à nos trousses… »

« J'ai cru voir quelque chose… » continua Sirius sans se démonter, le regard rivé dans celui d'Hermione. « Je pensais avoir rêvé mais je suis pratiquement sûr et… ça collerait avec ce qu'on sait de Merlin… »

« Qu'est ce que c'était, Sirius ? » coupa-t-elle à bout de patience.

L'Animagus soupira.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler des Stryges ? » demanda-t-il.

Et si son sang se glaça, nuls doutes qu'à côté d'elle, Draco se figea lui aussi.

Parce que qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces créatures aussi étranges que mythiques à la cruauté légendaire qu'on disait disparues depuis des siècles…

Une femme punie par un sorcier pour ses crimes atroces durant l'Antiquité… Une femme à la beauté légendaire transformée en monstre ailé et condamnée à une éternité de souffrance… Mais l'éternité n'était pas assez pour l'homme qui l'avait créée…

Une existence divisée en trois corps.

Un esprit pour trois apparences plus mortelles les unes que les autres…

Comment on pouvait-on vivre de la sorte était au dessus de la compréhension d'Hermione, oui mais voilà… Si Stryge il y avait ici, elle était bien plus dangereuse que tout ce qui aurait pu croiser leur route et ça incluait Voldemort.

Trois corps, un esprit…

* * *

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Alors comment dire... Les Stryges... Si vous cherchez sur wikipédia, vous trouverez sans peine. Néanmoins, la créature dans ma fic n'a que très peu à voir avec la bestiole originelle. A vrai dire, je pense qu'elle n'a plus que le nom... Plus de détail au prochain chap. ^^


	42. Lost in the Dark Place of your Mind

Plus de détails sur les Stryges dans ce chap... N'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions.

Merci pour vos reviews continuez comme ça vous êtes géniaux.

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : ****Lost in the Dark Place of your Mind. **

« Harry, non ! » cria Severus, trop lent à réagir pour empêcher le garçon de s'élancer droit vers la… _créature_ qu'était censée être Diggory, droit vers une sortie. Il n'avait pas fait un pas dans la direction empruntée par le gamin que la grosse main à la poigne puissante de Tobias se refermait sur son bras et l'envoyait voler de l'autre côté comme s'il n'avait été qu'un simple fétu de paille.

Il ne cria pas en heurtant le sol, trop bien habitué pour faire ce plaisir là à l'homme.

Seulement, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié. Le Professeur s'était juré de se souvenir de l'affreux traitement auquel son père l'avait soumis durant son enfance et il se rappelait bien des nuits passées à guetter chaque bruit, chaque hurlement de sa mère… Il se rappelait de l'humiliation et de la honte perpétuelle à être catalogué comme le 'fils de Snape, l'alcolo du coin'… Il se rappelait de la terreur qui lui ceignait les tripes à chaque fois qu'il avait passé le seuil de Spinner's End… Il se rappelait de chaque insulte et si les coups avaient été beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'il garde une trace vivace de tous, il se rappelait avec une précision parfaite la colère et les terribles sentiments d'impuissance et de haine qu'ils engendraient…

Il s'était juré de se souvenir et dans l'absolu, il avait tenu sa promesse.

Mais il avait oublié.

Il avait oublié la sensation du battoir qu'était la main de Tobias Snape s'abattant sur son visage, il avait oublié la douleur d'une lèvre déchirée par ses propres dents parce que la botte crottée et boueuse de son père s'enfonçait dans son ventre, dans ses côtes, et qu'il refusait de hurler, il avait oublié les poings durs comme du métal qui brisaient ses os fragiles comme s'ils étaient en verre.

Il avait oublié.

Et tout lui revint en l'espace d'une seconde.

Cependant, il n'était plus l'enfant qui se laissait terroriser. Il n'était pas non plus l'adolescent qui tentait de riposter faiblement et échouait lamentablement. Et il n'était certainement plus le jeune adulte qui était rentré chez lui un soir pour découvrir le corps déjà froid d'Eileen, une femme qui n'avait jamais su ou voulu l'aimer, et qui avait dans un sursaut de colère ou peut-être bien de haine, enfin relevé la tête devant son père.

A l'époque, il s'était plu à croire que tuer Tobias avait été une sorte de rite de passage… N'avait-il pas pris la Marque deux jours plus tard ? Son Maître ne l'avait-il pas largement récompensé pour s'être débarrassé de son Moldu de père ?

Aujourd'hui, il était plus lucide et voyait cela pour ce que c'était. Son premier meurtre. Ni plus ni moins. Dicté par le ressentiment, la rancœur et la haine que son père lui avait si bien enseignés. Peut-être aussi une sorte de loyauté bizarre envers Eileen… Parce qu'il était certain d'une chose, s'il avait un jour aimé sa mère, il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé d'autre que du dégout pour Tobias…

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était plus le même à présent.

C'est pourquoi il roula sur lui-même quand Tobias chercha à abattre son pied sur son visage, n'étant plus la victime passive qu'il avait autrefois été. Il parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds et eut à peine le temps de voir disparaître Diggory, Weasley et Potter senior avant que Tobias ne réattaque.

Il esquiva sans réelle difficulté les frappes puissantes mais maladroites de l'homme et parvint à reculer assez pour tenter de réfléchir. Que les trois autres… _choses_ aient disparu signifiait soit qu'elles avaient poursuivi Harry, soit qu'il s'était assez éloigné pour que quoi que ce soit que se passe ici s'arrête. Il était clair que Dumbledore, Lily et Tobias appartenaient à son propre esprit… ils étaient ses propres fantômes. Le Maître dont les responsabilités pesaient si lourds sur ses épaules, la femme dont il avait provoqué la mort et le père dont les souvenirs étaient plus apocalyptiques que bons. Bien que Lily et Albus semblaient se contenter de rester en périphérie et d'observer Tobias faire le travail.

Les yeux noirs voyagèrent jusqu'au chemin qu'avait emprunté le gamin. Il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi à cet idiot sans Severus pour le protéger…

Tobias revint à la charge sous les encouragements réjouis de Lily et il ignora au mieux les sentiments contradictoires qu'il éprouvait à la vue de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas Lily, se répétait-il depuis qu'elle était apparue. Ce n'était pas Lily.

Le poing qu'il balança dans le visage de son père lui apporta une brève satisfaction. L'action, la violence apaiserait pour un temps la sensation d'impuissance… comme il en était autrefois. Et dire qu'il avait pensé avoir maîtrisé cette partie de lui…

Néanmoins, au bout de quelques minutes passées à esquiver et à encaisser plus de coups qu'il n'en donnait sous les insultes et les commentaires acides de Lily et d'Albus, il décida qu'il n'arriverait à rien de cette façon. Il devait se débarrasser de ces fantômes de chair pour retrouver Harry. C'était après tout sa priorité.

Il aurait volontiers créé un bouclier similaire à celui que le garçon avait invoqué un peu plus tôt mais il savait que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire n'égalerait pas la parfaite protection de celui d'Harry. Le Griffondor ne savait pas lui-même comment il le faisait apparaître et pour Severus, ça ressemblait plus à de la magie accidentelle qu'à autre chose. Bien que l'adolescent soit censé être trop vieux pour se servir de magie sans s'en rendre compte.

Non… Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire… songea Severus en reculant.

Déterminé, il sortit sa baguette.

Sa priorité était Harry et il était en danger.

Ce qui devait être fait serait fait.

« Je vous pensais plus intelligent, Severus… » commenta Albus d'un air déçu, en désignant sa baguette d'un geste amusé. « La magie ne peut rien contre nous. »

Un rictus cruel étira les lèvres de l'ancien Mangemort.

« Peut-être pas directement… Non… » admit-il, amèrement amusé.

Mais, il y avait d'autres moyens… Il y avait toujours d'autres moyens, songea-t-il en murmurant un sort.

Il rangea soigneusement sa baguette inutile, et soupesa le poignard parfaitement ajusté qui venait d'apparaître dans sa main avec un regard dur. Il évita de laisser ses yeux trainer du côté de Lily et se contenta d'inviter, d'un geste moqueur, Tobias à montrer ce qu'il valait.

Ce qui devait être fait, serait fait, se répéta-t-il encore et encore tandis que le poignard commençait sa danse meurtrière.

* * *

Haletant, perdu, Harry regarda autour de lui avec angoisse, baguette lâchement baissée, s'attendant à voir surgir le visage décomposé de Cédric ou le regard déçu de James. Mais il ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la quasi-obscurité qui régnait à l'ombre des grands buissons. Et le vent léger qui agitait les branches produisait des jeux de contrastes qui donnaient à Harry l'impression que des ombres mouvantes se rapprochaient de lui pour l'attaquer.

Cependant, il ne semblait plus y avoir de danger. Du moins plus de danger apparent. Le danger, il l'avait fui. Et il avait abandonné Snape du même coup.

Dégouté par sa propre réaction, par son cruel manque de courage, il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Que faire maintenant ? Il avait pris tant de tours et de détours tandis qu'il courait à l'aveuglette qu'il serait bien incapable de retrouver l'endroit où il avait laissé Snape seul face à six fantômes complètement cinglés, imperméables à la magie et, plus embêtant encore que le reste, corporels.

Il pria un instant qui voudrait bien l'entendre pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve… mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours entouré par les mêmes buissons hauts et le vent sifflait toujours à ses oreilles. Et il lui fallut faire preuve d'une grande volonté pour ne pas paniquer.

Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Comment aider Snape ? Comment le retrouver dans ce dédale ?

Soupirant, Harry résista à l'envie de se laisser aller au sol et de se rouler en boule. Pleurnicher sur son sort ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aidé par le passé. Mais y avait-il une autre solution ? Il fouilla rapidement dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un sort qu'Hermione lui aurait appris l'année dernière pour le Tournois mais il ne trouva rien qui pouvait réellement l'aider dans sa situation actuelle.

Il pouvait bien sûr lancer un enchantement qui lui montrerait la direction du nord… Il pouvait continuer sa route en espérant : de une, que Snape s'en sortirait et le rattraperait et de deux, qu'il serait de taille à affronter ce qu'il rencontrerait plus loin sur le chemin. Il pouvait également tenter de retrouver son Professeur avant que celui-ci ne se fasse tuer et l'aider à se débarrasser de ces monstres ou mourir à ses côtés en essayant.

Dans tous les cas, rester immobile à attendre ne semblait pas une solution adéquate.

Dans un nouveau soupir, il venait juste de se décider pour la troisième option quand un rire léger retentit derrière lui. Alerté, instantanément sur le qui-vive, il se retourna, baguette levée. Il ne se laisserait plus surprendre…

Mais il n'y avait rien derrière lui. Rien qu'un couloir vide et hanté par des ombres factices.

« Es-tu perdu, petit garçon ? »

Cette fois-ci, Harry sursauta pour de bond et fit vivement demi-tour tandis que son cœur s'emballait dans une course folle. Comment diable la créature était-elle arrivée là aussi vite ? Il était pourtant certain d'être seul jusque là…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il froidement, en détaillant avec méfiance la femme brune qui se tenait devant lui. Très belle, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. De longues boucles couleur nuit qui entouraient un visage pâle et délicat où brillaient deux yeux presque dorés… Un port de tête altier et un brin d'arrogance dans son expression… Ce fut le sourire quelque peu froid et figé qui le poussa à regarder plus attentivement malgré l'absence notable de gestes menaçants.

Il avait été tellement captivé par la beauté envoutante de la femme qu'il avait manqué apercevoir les deux ailes blanches qui partait de son dos. La première conclusion à laquelle il arriva est qu'elle était très certainement un ange. Mais puisqu'il n'était pas particulièrement croyant et qu'il doutait sincèrement que les anges, si anges il y avait, aient des plumes miteuses et quelques peu abimées, il revit rapidement son jugement.

« Etes-vous une prêtresse ? » insista-t-il quand elle ne répondit pas à sa première question. Il n'avait toujours pas abaissé sa baguette et ne prévoyait pas de le faire de si tôt. Néanmoins, il voyait là une occasion inespérée de secourir Snape.

« Une prêtresse ? » répéta la… femme –il décida qu'à défaut d'un autre mot, celui-ci devrait convenir- avant de placer une main sur sa bouche pour contenir ce qui semblait être un rire très amusé. « Je suppose qu'on peut voir cela ainsi… »

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez cette étrangère. Outre les ailes, bien sûr. Tout chez elle invitait à la confiance… Du sourire à l'espèce de charme qui l'entourait et semblait le pousser à baisser sa garde…

Elle rappelait à Harry ces plantes carnivores contre lesquelles le Professeur Chourave les avait tant de fois mis en garde… Celles qui se servaient de leur apparence inoffensive pour capturer leurs proies et les dévorer plus à leur aise.

« Ton cœur est bien lourd, petit garçon… » remarqua-t-elle, et ses traits dépeignirent un air désolé qui lui serra la poitrine tant il paraissait sincère. Sans s'en apercevoir, il baissa légèrement sa baguette.

Après tout, si la femme avait été un monstre déguisé, elle ne se serait sans doute pas embarrassée de lui faire la conversation. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était une grande menace potentielle…

« Je ne suis pas un petit garçon. » répliqua-t-il avec conviction. Soudain, il semblait excessivement important qu'elle le comprenne. Il n'était pas un enfant, il était pratiquement un homme…

Sa remarque dut l'amuser parce que ses lèvres –qui, il ne l'avait pas réellement noté auparavant, étaient d'un rose sombre invitant- s'étirèrent. Harry sentit un sourire idiot se former sur sa propre bouche mais bien qu'un coin de son esprit s'en alarme, ce n'était plus tant son cerveau qui pensait et dirigeait à l'instant.

« Très bien, petit homme… » accorda la jeune femme dans un rire joyeux. « Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas comment tu es arrivé ici ? Avalon n'a plus connu de visiteurs depuis de bien nombreuses années… »

« Oh… » commença-t-il, laissant carrément retomber son bras, décidant qu'elle n'était pas une menace. « Et bien, Snape et moi cherchions… »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, la bouche toujours ouverte. _Comment_, au nom de Merlin, pouvait-il être aussi stupide ?! Il méritait cent fois toutes les insultes que l'ancien Mangemort lui avait déjà jetées au visage.

« Snape ! » s'exclama-t-il finalement avec horreur, passant au-delà de son mutisme. « Je l'ai complètement oublié ! Il faut… »

Il fit un pas vers l'endroit d'où il venait mais la main fine que la femme posa sur son épaule le stoppa. Douce, mais ferme. Il nota distraitement qu'elle ne l'avait pas retirée.

« Ton ami est dans le cercle des morts… » déclara-t-elle, secouant la tête avec regret et envoyant nonchalamment voler ses boucles brunes. « Il sera bientôt trop tard pour lui. »

« Non ! » riposta Harry, le cœur serré d'angoisse. « Menez-moi à lui ! Je peux l'aider ! Je… »

« Les morts ne le laisseront pas en paix tant que son sang n'aura pas été versé. » coupa-t-elle gentiment, serrant légèrement son épaule. Et il en tira un tel réconfort que la perspective de perdre Snape n'était plus si douloureuse… Après tout, ce n'était _que_ Snape. « Et tu n'as plus besoin de lui à présent, n'est ce pas, Harry ? »

Non… Non, il n'avait plus besoin de Snape.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit son père, n'est ce pas ? » souffla-t-elle, d'un air horrifié. « C'est un meurtrier… un monstre. Je ne veux pas de lui près de moi, certainement pas… Toi non plus, n'est ce pas, Harry ? »

Il secoua la tête, se demandant vaguement comment elle pouvait connaître son nom. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance… Pas vraiment.

« Puis-je rester près de vous, moi ? »

Le tremblement dans sa voix trahit l'espoir fou qui s'était niché dans sa poitrine mais il s'en fichait royalement. _Royalement_. Il était beaucoup trop charmé par la bouche exquise qui le prenait à parti.

« Oh, bien sûr, Harry ! » répondit-elle sur un ton ravi. « Tu pourras rester avec moi… jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. »

Il ne cilla même pas à l'expression de convoitise qui obscurcit, l'espace d'une seconde, son visage. La seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer était le bonheur étrangement total qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'appartenir à cette femme ailée, à rester avec elle…

« Seras-tu prêt à tout pour moi, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle alors, presque craintivement.

Sans hésiter plus d'une seconde, le garçon hocha la tête.

Il était prêt à tout et à n'importe quoi.

« Tout ce que vous désirerez. » promit-il, prêt à le jurer sur sa baguette si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour convaincre la beauté envoutante devant lui.

« Tout ? » répéta-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Et une nouvelle fois, il hocha la tête. Elle parut heureuse.

« Vois-tu, Harry… Il s'est passé bien des années depuis que j'ai été exilé à Avalon… Bien des siècles en vérité… Et je _meurs_ de faim… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Griffondor se jette sur son sac à la recherche de provisions. Il était certain que la cuisine de Molly allait lui plaire…

Mais une main se posa sur son épaule et il leva la tête, ne comprenant plus. Si elle voulait de la nourriture…

« Oh, je ne mange pas ce _genre_ d'aliment là… » sourit-elle gentiment. « M'offriras-tu quand même ce dont j'ai besoin ? »

« Bien sûr ! » lança-t-il, en rejetant le sac. Si elle n'en avait pas besoin, alors lui non plus.

« Et tu ne résisteras pas ? » demanda-t-elle encore. « Je suis vraiment lasse de me battre contre ceux qui refusent de me laisser me nourrir… Tant de délicieuses proies qui viennent se jeter entre mes griffes pour se débattre ensuite… »

Harry ne comprenait rien. Il avait juste de la peine pour elle et se sentait outragé à l'idée de qui que ce soit lui refusant ce qu'elle exigeait.

« La faim est une véritable torture, sais-tu ? » continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de l'air hébété du garçon. « Et ces garnements insolents qui ne cessent de s'attaquer à moi… Camelot… Iseryd… Je les chasserai… Je les chasserai et les dévorerai un par un… Mais toi… Toi, tu ne m'obligeras pas à te poursuivre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas être un bon petit garçon et me laisser me nourrir… »

Heureux de la satisfaire, Harry hocha docilement la tête, tressaillant de plaisir quand elle glissa une main sous son menton et l'enroula autour de sa gorge…

« Oui… » susurra-t-elle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. « Tu es un bon garçon… »

* * *

Le poignard heurta le sol dans un tintement qui troubla la solennité du moment. Severus garda les yeux rivés à ceux si verts et si haineux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans le néant. Que son hypothèse selon laquelle 'tuer' les choses les ferait disparaître ait été correcte ne le réconforta pas. Lily avait été la dernière évidemment… Il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre même en sachant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment… elle.

Tout en observant le sang s'effacer de ses mains, comme les corps s'étaient évanouis dans la nature, il lutta contre la nausée qui l'assaillait. Il n'y avait peut-être pas une grande différence à tuer par la magie ou par les armes pour un œil non averti, mais pour lui qui avait fait les deux… il était toujours autant répugné par le sang qui lui tâchait les mains.

D'autant plus quand c'était celui de Lily.

Mais ce n'était pas Lily… Il se força à se ressaisir et à combattre ce besoin de tomber à genoux. Se noyer dans un auto-apitoiement mérité mais improductif lui ferait perdre un temps précieux. Un temps qu'il comptait bien mettre à retrouver Harry. Parce que connaissant la tendance du Griffondor à tomber dans les ennuis la tête la première… Ce garçon était un vrai aimant à problèmes…

Baguette levée, priant pour que quoi qu'il rencontre sur son chemin à présent ce soit vulnérable à la magie, il s'engagea sur le chemin qu'avait pris Potter… et réalisa bien vite que le retrouver n'allait pas être facile. Le couloir bordé de buissons énormes se divisa en deux voies et aucun indice sur celle qu'avait emprunté le Survivant…

Hésitant une seconde sur la conduite à tenir, il fredonna une mélopée latine en agitant sa baguette en des gestes vifs et précis. Une bonne chose qu'ils aient été les premiers à pénétrer ici depuis des siècles… Le sort, destiné à repérer les signatures magiques, lui indiqua la direction à prendre.

La contrainte était de devoir s'arrêter à chaque intersection pour rejeter le sort… Il en était au sixième tournant et se demandait jusqu'où le Griffondor était allé tout en tentant de décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose… Fuir était la réaction la plus sage probablement… mais s'aventurer là dedans seul… Enfin, il en était au sixième tournant quand il entendit les voix pour la première fois.

La première avait une touche mielleuse et sirupeuse qui alarma immédiatement Severus. La seconde le fit se précipiter en avant…

« Oui… » susurra une affreuse chose ailée, une main griffue serrant fermement la gorge de Potter qui ne réagissait pas « Tu es un bon garçon… »

Une Stryge !

Il ne s'attarda pas sur la surprise et l'incrédulité qui explosèrent dans sa tête en un millier de questions. Il ne prit pas le temps de détailler le monstre. Il ne fit pas attention aux rides, aux cicatrices et à l'aspect émacié de ce qui semblait être une vieille femme toujours agile et pourvue de deux ailes miteuses et crasseuses. Il ne remarqua même pas l'air hébété du garçon.

Il ne vit qu'une seule chose et ce fut la double rangée de dents que découvrit la créature quand elle ouvrit la bouche. Il savait pour l'avoir lu par le passé qu'à l'intérieur de cette… gueule, une langue extensible d'un mètre et dardée de piquants suintants un produit anesthésique dont chacun d'eux pouvait endormir un éléphant, attendait de passer à l'attaque.

« Sectumsempra ! » hurla-t-il sans prendre la peine de réfléchir davantage.

La Stryge tourna la tête vers lui dans un rugissement rageur qui dressa les poils sur les bras de Severus. Il refusa néanmoins de se laisser impressionner et à cours d'idée –le Sectumsempra était un des sorts dont il était le plus fier et un des plus dévastateurs qu'il avait en stock- fit ce que n'importe quel étudiant de première année aurait pu faire. Il propulsa sa magie en une vague offensive.

Cela eut le mérite de faire reculer la créature de deux pas et elle lâcha Potter. Ce fait à lui seul soulagea Severus.

« Harry ! » appela-t-il avant de lancer un diffindo et un stupéfix qui restèrent sans effet.

Et le gamin ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint ! Etait-il stupide ? Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, seulement perdu et… perdu.

« Potter ! » ordonna-t-il plus fermement avant de lancer une autre vague de magie qui fit reculer encore davantage la Stryge. Il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça, cependant… il allait finir par se vider de ses réserves.

« Snape… » murmura finalement Harry en tournant la tête vers lui, mais l'esprit totalement ailleurs.

« Viens, Harry. » exigea-t-il, plus qu'inquiet maintenant.

« Harry… » marmonna la créature et il sembla qu'elle avait immédiatement regagné l'attention du garçon. « Tu m'as promis, Harry… Ne me trahis pas… »

Harry était totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Snape attaquait-il la si belle femme ? Sa joie de le voir indemne était ternie par les sorts vicieux que l'ancien Mangemort lançait sur sa nouvelle amie… Elle ne semblait pas en souffrir réellement mais…

« Harry… » intima Snape d'un ton presque suppliant. « Viens, ici… »

Et l'espace d'une seconde, il fut tenté d'obéir. Parce que le visage griffé et couvert de contusions de l'homme lui remuait l'estomac et qu'il désirait terriblement l'aider… mais la plainte de la femme retentit derrière lui, stoppant son mouvement avant même qu'il l'ait amorcé.

« Tu m'as promis… » gémit-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Harry tourna un regard désolé vers son Professeur.

« J'ai vraiment promis, Monsieur. » déclara-t-il avec une légère pointe de regret. « Elle a faim, vous comprenez… Je dois l'aider… »

Severus observa avec une terreur sourde le garçon se rapprocher de l'affreuse créature. L'avait-elle soumis à une sorte d'Impéro ?

« Tu m'as fait une promesse à moi aussi, Harry ! » lâcha-t-il en désespoir de cause. « Tu m'as promis de m'obéir en toute circonstance. »

Mais ce n'était que discours vide… Le garçon sembla hésiter, stoppa sa progression et se retourna vers lui avec un air confus. Severus darda son regard sur la Stryge, prêt à lancer n'importe quel sort, à recourir à n'importe quelle magie noire ou blanche si elle faisait un simple geste menaçant envers le Griffondor.

Une force telle qu'il n'en avait encore jamais éprouvé éclata dans sa poitrine, annihilant toute sensation résiduelle de peur… Un besoin de protéger, de se dresser entre le danger et le garçon… Harry était à lui à présent, il le réalisa à cette seconde si précise qui sembla s'étirer indéfiniment. _Harry était à lui_ et il ne laisserait personne le lui prendre.

Encore moins cette chose hideuse.

« Harry… » plaida Severus une nouvelle fois, songeant brusquement que la Stryge était censée avoir trois corps contrôlés par un même esprit… Où étaient les deux autres ? Prêts à leur tomber dessus ? « S'il te plait… »

_S'il te plait_… Depuis quand Snape disait-il quelque chose comme s'il te plait ? Ca plus que le reste éclaircit légèrement les pensées d'Harry. Il secoua la tête, une migraine atroce lui vrillant les tempes. Que se passait-il précisément ?

« Snape ? » appela-t-il avec incertitude, complètement perdu. Il se rappelait vaguement d'avoir couru à perdre haleine… Ensuite… Ensuite, il avait eu peur… pour… Snape, très exactement. Loin de lui… Perdu… Mais après… Après, c'était très flou.

« Harry, non ! Tu m'as promis ! » s'exclama une voix féminine et rageuse.

Il y avait eu cette femme aussi… Avec ses belles paroles et… il avait effectivement promis. Il avait eu tellement envie de rester auprès d'elle pour toujours ! Il avait tellement…

« Harry, écoute-moi. » ordonna Snape sans plus user de douceur. Les yeux noirs étaient rivés sur la silhouette de la femme et le garçon se demanda comment il pouvait songer à blesser quelque chose de si magnifique… « Ecoute-moi. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Reviens vers moi, Harry. »

Il fit automatiquement un pas vers lui. Snape était sûr… Snape était celui qui le protégeait toujours…

« Il n'est rien pour toi. Il ne… » grinça la femme dans son dos en tendant la main vers lui.

« Expulso ! » cria Snape avant que les longs ongles aient pu le frôler.

Harry resta tétanisé, sachant que le Professeur venait de commettre un sacrilège. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi mais il venait de commettre un sacrilège. La femme laissa échapper un hurlement colérique qui ressembla presque à un rugissement.

« Tu n'iras pas avec lui. » tonna-t-elle et sa voix sembla soudain plus rauque moins attirante qu'elle ne l'avait été plus tôt. « Tu resteras avec moi. Tu l'as promis. Tu m'appartiens. »

Harry se sentit secouer résolument la tête avant même de comprendre pleinement les paroles de la femme. Il était confus. Très confus. Mais il croisa le regard de Snape l'espace d'une seconde et ce qu'il y vit confirma ses soupçons. C'était regrettable mais il n'appartenait pas à la femme, non… pas à la femme.

Mais elle avait clamé haut et fort qu'il était à elle… Et pourquoi mentirait-elle ? Il ne pouvait pas appartenir à deux personnes à la fois, si ? Pouvait-il seulement appartenir à quelqu'un tout court ? Ca semblait si… si…

Déstabilisé, Harry recula, s'éloignant autant qu'il le pouvait des deux personnes qui se battaient pour lui.

« J'ai faim, Harry… » réattaqua la femme. « Tu as promis de me laisser me nourrir. Tu m'appartiens »

Le garçon secoua à nouveau la tête, totalement perdu et tourna son regard vert vers Severus. Ce dernier discerna la faille et n'hésita pas une seconde de plus que nécessaire. Certes, c'était incroyablement gênant mais s'il devait en passer par là pour récupérer le gamin… Maudits Griffondors qui déteignaient sur lui…

« Tu es à moi, stupide enfant. » soupira le Professeur, laissant une affection maladroite et brute percer dans le ton. « Certainement pas à cette chose. »

Harry cilla une ou deux fois, peinant à comprendre ce que l'ancien Mangemort était en train d'affirmer haut et fort. Et puis finalement, comme un déclic, la brume qui obscurcissait son esprit sembla se dissiper. Il dévisagea d'abord Snape avec surprise avant de réaliser que la femme était dangereuse et de tirer sa baguette pour lui faire face.

Il ne put en revanche contenir le cri de stupeur horrifiée en découvrant la chose ratatinée, terrifiante et sans aucun doute absolument mortelle qui leur faisait face. La simple vue des griffes longues de dix centimètres qui prolongeaient ses mains fut suffisante à le faire brusquement reculer en direction de Snape, manquant trébucher au passage en tentant d'échapper à la… créature qui venait de se précipiter sur lui.

Mais une autre vague brutale de magie la repoussa. Assez pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher de Snape, rampant à moitié dans sa hâte de s'éloigner. Le Professeur le remit rapidement sur ses pieds et leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde avant que l'ancien Mangemort ne le repousse violemment au loin, se propulsant lui-même de l'autre côté pour éviter l'attaque vicieuse de la chose qui s'était jetée sur eux dans un rugissement rageur.

« Attention, à sa… » commença Snape mais Harry n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la fin.

La longue langue munie de dards étaient trop impressionnante pour que le garçon ne s'en méfie pas.

« Tu vas m'obliger à me battre ! » hurla la créature avec fureur. « Tu vas m'obliger à te dépecer ! »

Harry se jeta hors de portée de la langue monstrueuse, tentant tous les sorts qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Mais ils semblaient rebondir sur elle sans lui causer le moindre mal et il aurait volontiers tenté de propulser sa magie comme Snape semblait capable de le faire en lançant un simple expulso mais il craignait de vider ses réserves au premier essai. Et ça ne serait certainement pas la conduite la plus maligne à avoir.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ?! » cria-t-il à Snape pour couvrir les rugissements de la chose.

« Stryge. » répondit ce dernier, les dents serrées et trop occupé à tenter d'esquiver les attaques brutales pour parler de façon plus fluide. « Mythe. Ne devrait pas exister. Trois corps dirigés par un seul et même esprit. Très intelligente. Très dangereuse. »

La partie danger, il l'avait comprise tout seul, merci beaucoup, songea Harry en plongeant pour éviter la langue dévastatrice.

« Et comment on s'en débarrasse ? » demanda-t-il, fatigué de cette course poursuite qui ne pourrait se terminer que pas leur défaite.

« Je l'ignore. » répondit Snape, tout aussi essoufflé que lui.

« C'est très rassurant, Professeur. » ironisa Harry avant de décider que des actions drastiques s'imposaient. Sans réfléchir davantage, il profita que la… Stryge s'en prenne à Snape pour bondir. Seulement, une fois qu'il fut agrippé à ses ailes et qu'elle bascula vers l'arrière, écrasant le garçon sous son poids, il réalisa que ce n'était pas la chose la plus rusée qu'il ait jamais faite.

Et il se retrouva à lutter au poing contre la chose, esquivant sa langue sans réussir à ne pas se faire griffer plus d'une fois. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elles n'étaient pas empoisonnées…

« Levilicorpus ! » jeta Snape.

Harry se sentit décoller et fut bientôt arraché à l'étreinte meurtrière de la bête qui hurla de rage. Il n'avait pas sitôt heurté le sol, sonné, que Snape agitait sa baguette, lancé dans une incantation trop complexe pour qu'il la comprenne. La Stryge se débattit, rua mais semblait prisonnière et brusquement, elle s'immobilisa. Figée.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » s'enquit Harry, médusé.

Snape avait l'air épuisé. Il respirait fort et était très pâle.

« J'ai arrêté le temps. » grimaça le Professeur.

« Arrêter le… Mais c'est impossible ! » s'exclama le garçon.

« Ca l'est… Très… éreintant. » souffla Snape. « Le sort ne tiendra pas… » Il attrapa son bras et d'une bourrade l'encouragea à se mettre à courir.

Harry aurait pu courir beaucoup plus vite, mais il prenait bien soin de rester à la vitesse de son Professeur, vérifiant qu'il ne s'effondre pas.

Il ne se passa pas une minute avant qu'un hurlement rageur ne retentisse derrière eux, véritable promesse de mort.


	43. Of Cunning and Bravery

Un peu en retard mais ce deuxième semestre s'annonce méga chargé. Je fais de mon mieux lol mais j'ai l'impression de courir un marathon.

Pour répondre à une question qu'on m'a posée, non, ce qui arrive aux trois... équipes ne se déroule pas en même temps. J'ai superposé par souci de rythme. Mais Severus et Harry ont un jour d'avance sur Draco et Hermione quand à Ron et Rémus, j'ai bien précisé dans le chap (ou plutôt Ron l'a fait) qu'il avait mis beaucoup de jours avant d'atteindre Iséryd. Pour ceux que ces détails ne tracassaient pas, ne vous y attardez pas ça va vous embrouiller. pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions si quelque chose n'est pas clair.

Revieeeeew

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : ****Of Cunning and Bravery…**

« Je n'aime pas ça, Granger… » grogna Draco, raffermissant la prise déjà franche qu'il avait sur sa baguette et jetant un nouveau coup d'œil derrière lui. A côté de lui, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, tentant visiblement de garder régulière sa respiration anarchique et laissa elle aussi trainer son regard vers là d'où ils venaient.

Ils avaient cessé de courir depuis quelques minutes déjà, et avaient décidé, après une longue, très longue, discussion de continuer d'avancer. Black… Black les rejoindrait ou pas mais comme l'avait souligné le Serpentard, si l'homme leur avait ordonné de se sauver, il y avait une raison et honnêtement, le blond n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à nouveau face à cette affreuse créature ailée…

Tout avait relativement bien commencé pourtant… Après le retour de Black de son petit tour de reconnaissance et de son annonce de la présence d'une –ou plusieurs- des trois Stryges, ils avaient monté la garde à tour de rôle et avaient du coup dormi à peu près six heures chacun. Draco ne savait plus très bien quel jour ils étaient mais de toute manière, ça n'avait pas grande importance parce que dans ces tunnels, la notion d'heure ou de minute n'avait plus grand sens.

Quand ils s'étaient décidés à se mettre en route, Black avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent la direction inverse à l'endroit où il avait trouvé les traces de la Stryge mais Granger avait contré qu'ils devaient rejoindre le château puisque c'était là bas que Severus avait dit qu'ils trouveraient Excalibur… or le chemin du château passait par là où le hors la loi avait rôdé la veille.

Ils avaient fait preuve d'une prudence extrême, jetant tous les sorts de silence qu'ils avaient en stock, utilisant un charme de désillusionnement et gardant leurs baguettes rivées devant eux. Et pourtant, quand la créature leur avait sauté dessus, ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

Seul le réflexe surprenant qu'avait eu Granger de le pousser hors du chemin avait épargné à Draco de se retrouver inconscient, anesthésié par un des dards de la terrible langue de la bestiole. Il lui avait rendu la faveur en lançant un protego au moment où les griffes affreusement longues manquaient lacérer son visage.

L'énorme chien avait alors bondi sur la bête et un combat meurtrier s'était engagé. Granger et lui étaient restés en périphérie, tentant de trouver une ouverture pour attaquer mais craignant de toucher l'Animagus. Ce ne fut que quand Black avait heurté le mur violemment et qu'il avait repris sa forme humaine que les adolescents avaient pu constater de première main que la magie n'avait pas un grand effet sur la Stryge.

Quand Black leur avait ordonné de courir sur un ton déterminé, Draco avait hésité une seconde. Mais l'ordre rapide qu'avait jeté l'homme dans sa direction, exigeant de lui qu'il protège Granger et qu'ils trouvent cette foutue épée, l'avait convaincu plus que le reste. La jeune fille avait pesté et s'était débattue et il devait admettre qu'il s'était presque laissé fléchir quand le gros chien avait à nouveau fait un vol plané. Mais l'Animagus leur avait assuré qu'il n'allait certainement pas se laisser dévorer par une vieille chose crasseuse pareille –ce qui avait rendu la créature furieuse- et avait hurlé au Serpentard de s'en aller.

Draco avait attrapé le bras de Granger et l'avait entrainée à sa suite dans le dédale de couloirs. Et plus ça allait, moins il appréciait la pénombre ambiante et la sensation d'oppression que ces couloirs étroits provoquaient chez lui…

« Tu crois que Sirius… » commença la Griffondor à mi-voix, sans terminer sa phrase.

« Je crois que s'il s'était fait avoir, je serais en train de te pousser dans les griffes de cette horreur et de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. » rétorqua-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu, refusant d'admettre qu'il était lui aussi inquiet pour le hors la loi.

Black était rusé et il était sans aucun doute un sorcier doué… Mais l'était-il assez pour vaincre un mythe vivant ? Sans compter que la légende stipulait que les Stryges avaient trois corps… Où étaient donc les deux autres ?

Dans la faible lueur que projetaient leurs baguettes, il rata presque le regard incertain que Granger jeta dans sa direction.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il, trop angoissé pour tenter d'adoucir son ton.

Elle secoua la tête, dissimulant rapidement son air blessé sous un sourire las. « Rien. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas, se concentrant davantage encore sur le silence lourd qui semblait peser comme une chappe de plomb derrière eux. C'était probablement ce qui mettait les nerfs de Draco à rude épreuve… L'absence de bruits. S'il y avait des hurlements… un quelconque signe de lutte… mais non… Rien que ce silence qui ne leur permettait pas de savoir si Black était en vie ou pas.

Et c'était terriblement rageant de ne pas savoir.

« Il fait plus froid. » remarqua Granger, en vérifiant une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait aucun monstre dissimulé derrière eux. Comme s'il n'avait pas lui-même inspecté une seconde plus tôt…

« Oui. » accorda Draco, notant qu'effectivement, un mince filet d'air glacé chatouillait désagréablement sa peau. Ca n'était pas aussi flagrant avant. « Tu crois qu'on approche de la sortie ? »

La jeune fille hésita puis stoppa sa marche pour poser la main sur le mur. Le blond était sur le point de lui demander si elle avait été frappée d'amnésie et avait oublié le monstre qui était à leurs trousses quand elle se tourna vivement vers lui, un sourire heureux sur le visage. La simple vue du sourire lui tordit les entrailles et il ravala sa réplique acerbe.

« C'est mouillé ! » s'exclama-t-elle et pour se donner une contenance, Draco tendit lui-même les doigts vers la paroi, constatant que l'humidité était réellement plus prononcée que là d'où ils venaient.

« Et c'est une bonne chose parce que… » s'enquit-il, avec une point de sarcasme. Tout le monde n'avait pas l'esprit d'Hermione Granger, la miss je sais tout de Griffondor… et même si le Serpentard s'estimait tout aussi intelligent –voire plus- qu'elle, sa réflexion s'axait différemment et ils n'arrivaient pas toujours aux mêmes conclusions.

« Je pense qu'on a quitté le village… » répondit-elle sur un ton aussi excité que soulagé. « On doit être sous le château, maintenant… »

« Parfait. » soupira-t-il. Au moins une bonne nouvelle. « Nous n'avons plus qu'à trouver comment remonter, récupérer Excalibur si elle est là et nous débrouiller pour rentrer à Spinner's End. »

Il fit un pas en avant mais s'arrêta quand il réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi.

« Granger ? »

Elle était immobile, se contentant de le dévisager avec incrédulité.

« Granger ? » répéta-t-il.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et quand son regard se posa sur lui, Draco tressaillit. Il _détestait_ littéralement la déception qui y brillait. Qu'avait-il dit ou fait, encore ? Et pourquoi se préoccupait-il d'un coup de ce que quelqu'un pouvait penser de lui ?

« Tu veux qu'on _parte_ ?! » s'exclama-t-elle avec incrédulité « Si on retrouve Excalibur, tu veux qu'on parte ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, sentant monter en lui une vague de colère devant ces reproches et cette hostilité injustifiée.

« Désolé de te contrarier, Granger, mais ce genre de trou-à-rats n'est bon que pour les Sang-de… »

Il s'interrompit brutalement, fermant la bouche dans un mouvement vif qui aurait pu être comique si la mâchoire de la jeune fille ne s'était pas si soudainement tendue. La colère céda la place à une culpabilité piquante avec une facilité qui déplut souverainement au blond.

« Les Sang-de-Bourbes ? » termina la Griffondor avec une ironie terrible. Les fréquenter Severus et lui ne lui réussissait pas…

Le Serpentard déglutit péniblement, conscient de sa maladresse mais trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre. Il réalisait tout autant qu'ils n'étaient pas censés s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un couloir potentiellement dangereux et risquer attirer la Stryge en se mettant à hurler. Néanmoins, il semblait plus urgent de calmer Granger à l'instant…

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » répliqua-t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'elle aurait mieux réagi à des excuses qu'au mépris flagrant dans sa voix.

Avec une moue dégoutée, Granger haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr que non. » déclara-t-elle sans élever la voix. Mais pour Draco, ce ton résolu et tellement déçu était pire que les cris qu'elle aurait pu pousser. « Ce n'est jamais ce que tu veux dire, n'est ce pas ? Mais je suis heureuse de constater que ça ne t'empêche pas de le faire quand même. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'insulter. » gronda le Serpentard. Il n'était pas habitué à se justifier et il pensait que le simple effort aurait dû la contenter.

« Comme tu ne prévois pas de me laisser affronter la Stryge seule si elle nous rattrape ? Ou comme tu n'as pas déjà décidé d'abandonner Sirius à la minute ou tu mettras la main sur l'épée ? »

Le sarcasme chez elle était une chose des plus déstabilisantes. Un peu à la manière de Severus, elle maniait les mots comme d'autres les poignards…

« Je n'ai jamais prévu de t'abandonner où que ce soit. Merlin, Granger ! Je me suis fait léviter par un fou furieux sur trente mètres pour toi ! Ca devrait prouver que je ne compte pas te laisser tomber ! »

Quant à Black, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le laisser ici. Il pensait simplement qu'eux deux n'avaient aucune chance contre cette créature et que rallier Spinner's End et ramener Severus ou Lupin était la conduite la plus intelligente à avoir. Cependant, ce n'était pas le sujet principal de leur discussion…

« Non, Draco ! Ca ne me prouve rien du tout parce qu'à la minute ou je commence à te faire confiance, tu m'insultes ou tu menaces de me laisser face à un monstre ! » Le temps que le Serpentard ouvre la bouche pour se défendre, Granger avait repris, lui coupant la parole. « Et ne pense pas une seconde que je dis ça parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me défendre. Je suis plus qu'apte à me battre. »

Le blond soupira, tentant de déchiffrer tout cet étalage si Griffondorien. Voilà qu'il était accusé de ne pas la considérer comme une combattante potentielle ? Mais quand exactement, au nom de Merlin, avait-il dit quelque chose de tel ?

Son esprit remonta rapidement la conversation. L'insulte, il avait. Mais où était-elle allée pécher l'idée qu'il voulait la laisser en cas d'attaque ?

_Je crois que s'il s'était fait avoir, je serais en train de te pousser dans les griffes de cette horreur et de prendre mes jambes à mon cou._

Oh…

C'était certain, il devait apprendre à contrôler ce qui sortait de sa bouche en matière de sarcasmes et d'ironie… Peut-être même demander à Severus de lui enseigner l'Occlumentie… Ca pourrait peut-être aider.

Et maintenant, comment affirmer qu'il n'avait jamais eu la plus petite intention de l'abandonner sans dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu… l'intention de l'abandonner ?

« Granger… »

« Je ne comprends rien ! » explosa la jeune fille sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. « Un jour tu es… et le suivant, tu… Je ne te comprends pas ! Et je suis probablement folle d'essayer de toute manière ! Tu… »

Réagissant purement par instinct, Draco attrapa ses bras, un peu rudement, mais ça eut le mérite de la faire taire. Ses yeux gris se vrillèrent dans les siens, sérieux.

« Au cas où tu aurais oublié… » grinça-t-il « Hurler ne nous apportera que des ennuis. »

Elle se dégagea brutalement de sa prise et il la laissa reprendre ses distances parce qu'il ne se faisait pas lui-même confiance quand elle était aussi proche.

« Et ça t'arrange, n'est ce pas ? » réattaqua-t-elle, à un niveau sonore plus acceptable. « Comme ça tu n'as pas à répondre. »

Fermant les yeux une brève seconde, Draco soupira. Pourraient-ils un jour passer du temps ensemble sans passer d'un extrême à l'autre ? Le souvenir de son poids léger sur sa poitrine, de la façon dont elle s'était naturellement blottie contre lui, s'imposa à lui et il réalisa qu'il la préférait nettement comme ça qu'en colère contre lui.

« Je pensais qu'après avoir retrouvé Excalibur, on irait chercher du secours, Granger. » expliqua-t-il calmement. « Mais bien sûr, tu prévoyais sans doute de foncer dans le tas et de nous faire tuer… »

En bonne petite Griffondor…

Il laissa cette partie de côté. Ils avaient assez de problèmes sans raviver la rivalité inter-maisons qui les opposait.

« Oh. » lâcha simplement Granger, un instant surprise. Mais ça ne dura pas, cependant. La colère reprit vite le dessus. « Mais tu m'as quand même insul… »

« Il m'arrive… » coupa-t-il « …d'oublier que tu es une Sang… une Née-Moldue. » Il se reprit de justesse mais ne rata pas l'étincelle de fureur dans les yeux bruns à son faux pas. « Tu es… douée, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et je n'ai pas de doute sur ta capacité à te défendre. Je me rappelle très bien que même sans baguette, tu es plus que capable. »

Il porta sa main à son nez par réflexe. Ce coup de poing en troisième année lui avait couté son nez et Madame Pomfresh avait eu du mal à le réparer sans laisser de traces visibles. Encore heureux… Son père l'aurait probablement assassiné s'il avait su que la meilleure amie Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter lui avait cassé le nez. Quant à ce qu'il lui aurait fait à elle, ça…

Granger resta dubitative une minute et Draco refoula une pointe d'impatience. Ce n'était pas vraiment des excuses et certes, c'était un peu manipulateur de lui faire oublier l'insulte sous un compliment… mais, hé, le Choixpeau ne l'avait pas envoyé à Serpentard pour rien.

« D'accord. » accepta finalement la jeune fille et si le visage du blond ne trahit aucun signe de soulagement, son rythme cardiaque, lui, sembla s'apaiser. « Mais, Draco, tu… »

Elle sembla hésiter puis se tut finalement.

« Je ? » demanda-t-il quand elle se remit à marcher et qu'il fut clair qu'elle ne poursuivrait pas. Oui, ils étaient probablement en danger, Draco en était parfaitement conscient. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter davantage de ce que Granger ne disait pas que de la Stryge affamée qui les poursuivait peut-être…

« Pourquoi m'accepter moi et pas les autres ? » finit-elle après un temps de réflexion.

Il ne prit même pas une seconde pour réfléchir. « Tu es différente. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, s'immobilisant à nouveau. « En quoi ? »

« Tu… » Draco s'interrompit, incapable d'expliquer les curieuses vagues d'émotions inconnues qui le traversaient à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait distraitement, incapable de mettre un nom sur la chose qui palpitait dans sa poitrine, incapable de dire que si elle n'était pas montée à la tour d'Astronomie cette nuit là, il grossirait probablement les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres à cette heure-ci. Incapable d'avouer qu'elle lui avait donné un espoir et un courage qu'il n'avait jamais cru posséder. « Tu es différente. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit. » fit-elle remarquer, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.

Et Merlin ! Comme il crevait subitement d'envie de le lui arracher en plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne…

Effrayé par la force brute qui le poussait vers Granger, il se détourna et se remit à marcher.

« C'est ma réponse. » lâcha-t-il simplement.

« Et ma question est : en quoi ? » répliqua la Griffondor, toute trace de colère envolée pour être remplacée par une curiosité avide. « En quoi suis-je différente du premier Né-Moldu venu ? »

Il manqua répondre que la question adéquate était peut-être en quoi différait-elle de la première _fille_ venue, mais il s'abstint. Ce genre de remarque ne ferait que soulever d'autres questions qui ne l'aideraient pas à se débarrasser de la folie qui semblait s'être emparé de son esprit.

Parce que s'il ne s'était pas connu mieux que ça, Draco aurait pu croire qu'il avait envie de Granger. Pas simplement sur un plan physique mais… sur le reste aussi. Il la voulait avec lui, contre lui… Il voulait parler, rire, se disputer…

Et ce n'était certainement pas son état d'esprit normal.

« Dès que j'en croise un, je fais une liste. » grommela-t-il et il ne sut pas s'il devait être heureux ou furieux du sourire satisfait qui étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Embarrassé en tout cas, il l'était. Brusquement, il écarta la baguette et le halo de lumière qui s'en dégageait aussi loin qu'il le put de son visage, persuadé qu'il avait rougi. Et c'était tout simplement impensable, parce que Draco Malfoy ne rougissait pas.

Le silence retomba pendant de longues minutes et ils recommencèrent à vérifier à chaque détour qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

« On ne devrait pas tarder à trouver un passage qui nous ramènera vers la surface. » déclara-t-elle tranquillement, après avoir effectué un enchantement des quatre points. « D'après les notes de Snape, le but de ces souterrains était d'assurer une retraite au Roi et aux nobles en cas d'attaque trop sévère… Ils se sont avérés, bien sûr, inutiles au temps d'Arthur puisque ses chevaliers et lui se seraient battus jusqu'à la mort plutôt que de céder à un attaquant quelconque. »

« Encore des Griffondors… » soupira Draco, songeant que depuis le début de cette aventure, il en cotoyait de plus en plus. Avec la chance qu'il avait, ils allaient finir par le contaminer avec leur comportement à risque… A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait. Ca expliquerait ses nouvelles tendances à vouloir protéger une fille, Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroit, qui n'appartenait même pas à la même Maison que lui.

« Mmm, je ne sais pas… » répondit distraitement Granger, en jetant un énième coup d'œil derrière elle. « Si tu veux mon avis, Arthur aurait peut-être plus eu sa place à Poufsouffle… »

Draco leva un sourcil, curieux de comment elle était arrivée à cette conclusion étrange. « Poufsouffle ? Es-tu en train de suggérer que le légendaire Roi Arthur était un lâche ? » Une seconde de réflexion fut suffisante pour qu'il trouve une explication. « Quoiqu'il est vrai que la plupart du travail a été effectué par ses sous-fifres… »

Granger le dévisagea, visiblement partagée entre lassitude et amusement. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules, comme pour elle-même, et prit un ton professoral qui l'agaça royalement.

« Griffondor et Serpentard sont souvent considérés comme les Maisons principales de Poudlard, ce qui fait que Poufsouffle et Serdaigle sont désavantagés et ceux qui en sortent traités avec moins d'égards que les anciens lions ou serpents. J'en ai parlé avec Flitwick, il y a quelques temps… C'est déplorable. »

« Serpentard et Griffondor… » Il prit bien soin de remettre Serpentard en tête « … _sont_ les Maisons principales. » contra-t-il, pas réellement intéressé mais s'amusant à l'avance de sa réaction.

« Ce sont des idioties. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Des préjugés aussi stupides que ceux qui concernent la pureté du sang. Il y avait quatre fondateurs à la base. Quatre sorciers aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Les maisons sont restées longtemps à égalité jusqu'à ce que… »

« Jusqu'à ce que l'on réalise… » coupa-t-il « que les Serpentards étaient assez intelligents pour gouverner, que les Griffondors étaient assez idiots pour aller au devant du danger et se faire tuer, ce qui leur a valu leur réputation douteuse de courageux, alors que les Serdaigles passent leurs vies dans leurs livres et que les Poufsouffle… Je ne sais même pas ce que font les Poufsouffles. »

« Les Poufsouffles sont loyaux. » rétorqua-t-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. « Et tout aussi courageux que n'importe qui, sinon Cédric serait sans doute toujours parmi nous. Ce n'est pas dans la Maison que réside le courage, ou la capacité à prendre les bonnes décisions mais en nous-mêmes. Chacun est libre de choisir son destin. »

« Voilà un plaidoyer passionné… » se moqua Draco, tout en vérifiant à nouveau que rien ne cherche à les attaquer par derrière. « Aurais-tu abandonné la cause des elfes de maisons au profit des deux Fondatrices négligées ? »

Granger soupira. « Si tu veux mon avis, la répartition est grandement surfaite. »

Le Serpentard resta un instant interloqué. C'était la première fois qu'elle critiquait Poudlard devant lui…

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis… » ironisa-t-il « Mais puisque tu as commencé… »

Elle lui renvoya un regard noir qui manquait légèrement de force. Cependant, vu qu'ils sortaient à peine d'une dispute corsée, Draco décida de ne pas trop pousser les sarcasmes durant les prochaines minutes.

« Comment peut-on décider à onze ans des traits de caractères de toute une vie ? Les gens changent. » expliqua-t-elle, sur ce ton passionné qui fascinait le blond. Probablement la raison pour laquelle il ne lui fit pas remarquer que personne ne changeait vraiment… « C'est simple, de notre groupe, Ron est le seul pour qui le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité. Et encore… Je pense que c'est parce que toute sa famille était passée à Griffondor avant lui, parce qu'il en a été de même pour Ginny. »

Relevant une information intéressante dans tout ce discours inutile, un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Draco.

« Il voulait t'envoyer à Serdaigle, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, déjà sûr de la réponse qu'il allait obtenir.

Elle eut la décence de rougir. « C'est tellement évident ? »

Le blond réprima le rire qui montait dans sa poitrine, certain qu'elle le prendrait mal.

« Plutôt, oui. » répondit-il simplement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et raviva son lumos qui commençait à faiblir.

« Et toi ? » lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

« Moi quoi ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Dans quelle Maison le Choixpeau voulait-il t'envoyer. » soupira-t-elle comme s'il était vraiment stupide de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en premier lieu.

Draco resta un instant stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa brève rencontre avec le Choixpeau à personne. Primo, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement eu le choix. Il savait pertinemment avant même de se plier au rituel que la Maison de son parrain lui tendait les bras. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

« Granger, je suis un Malfoy… Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce couvre-chef miteux ait pu seulement envisager de m'envoyer ailleurs qu'à Serpentard ? »

Et de fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas réellement hésité… pas réellement, non… A peine avait-il touché sa tête et proposé une Maison que Draco clamait vouloir aller à Serpentard. Le vieux chiffon n'avait pas parlementé…

« Tu es un être trop complexe pour que ton caractère se résume uniquement à ce que Salazar Serpentard avait prévu pour sa Maison. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Fais attention, ça ressemblait à un compliment. » remarqua-t-il, amer.

« Peut-être que c'en était un. » rétorqua-t-elle, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Draco prit soin d'éloigner une nouvelle fois sa baguette de son visage. Plus ça allait et plus il commençait à croire que les discussions avec Hermione Granger devaient être faites dans le noir. Quel que soit le sujet, il finissait toujours par dire quelque chose d'embarrassant… Et puis, il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle scrutait le moindre de ses traits. Lui qui se targuait d'être impénétrable avait l'impression désagréable d'être un livre ouvert pour elle…

« Peut-être que je te répondrais un jour, dans ce cas. » conclut-il, peu désireux de s'étaler sur le chemin de ce qui aurait pu être.

S'il avait accepté la suggestion du Choixpeau, tout aurait peut-être été différent. Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, ce qui était fait était fait.

Un silence confortable s'installa bien que coupé d'anxieuses pauses passées à espérer ou craindre la présence de Black et de la Stryge. Aucun d'eux n'avait formé l'idée à haute voix, mais ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose, Draco le voyait aux traits tirés de Granger et aux larmes qui brillaient régulièrement dans ses yeux mais qu'elle s'efforçait de refouler.

Ca faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils s'étaient séparés de Black. Si l'homme ne les avait pas encore rejoints… Il servait probablement de petit-déjeuner à la créature à l'heure actuelle…

Et à vrai dire, le blond était étonné de la tristesse que lui causait la mort quasi-certaine du hors-la-loi. Certes, leur relation avait été pour le moins chaotique et jalonnée d'insultes mais en fait… il aimait bien Black. Pour un Griffondor, il était assez… Serpentard.

Un reniflement suspect indiqua que Granger avait du mal à contenir son propre chagrin et sans vraiment y prendre garde, la baguette de Draco passa dans sa main gauche tandis que la droite trouvait son chemin jusqu'à celle de la jeune fille. Elle eut un temps d'hésitation mais s'agrippa finalement aux doigts fins comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« On aurait dû rester et l'aider… » déclara-t-elle, la voix lourde de sanglots refoulés. « On devrait peut-être… »

« Il nous a ordonné d'avancer. » coupa Draco avec douceur. « Nous n'avons aucune chance contre cette chose et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Mais Sirius est peut-être… » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement pour inspirer profondément. Il supposait qu'elle devait bien craquer à un moment ou à un autre… Elle avait fait une chute de trente mètres, s'était cassée la jambe et plusieurs côtes, s'était perdue dans un labyrinthe souterrain et s'était finalement retrouvée face à face avec une créature mythique qui servait à effrayer les jeunes sorciers… Draco lui-même n'était pas loin de s'asseoir et de refuser de bouger…

« Il faut continuer, Granger. » assura le Serpentard avec une confiance qu'il était bien loin de ressentir. « C'est bientôt fini. On est bientôt arrivé. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. » contra-t-elle.

Et il ne pouvait pas la contredire sur ce point… Néanmoins, comme pour donner raison à la Griffondor, le couloir atrocement droit et étroit qu'ils longeaient depuis plus qu'un quart d'heure maintenant déboucha sur un mur.

Un cul-de-sac…

Cette fois, Draco aurait pu jurer qu'il était prêt à se rouler en boule et à pleurer. Mais il y avait apparemment plus urgent que sa propre frustration jugea-t-il en entendant le juron peu gracieux de la jeune fille.

« C'est pas vrai ! » continua Granger en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur de rage. « J'étais certaine que c'était la bonne direction ! »

Se forçant à demeurer calme, Draco haussa les épaules.

« Rebroussons chemin. On a peut-être raté une intersect… »

« Il n'y avait pas d'intersection, Malfoy. » l'interrompit-elle avec colère. « Il n'y a rien que ce stupide mur. »

Le Serpentard était arrivé à bout de sa patience. Sans plus s'empresser de prendre de gants, il attrapa le bras de son amie et l'entraina à sa suite vers là d'où ils venaient.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas qu'un mur de pierres apparaissait, coupant leur retraite.

D'accord, admit Draco. Là, ils étaient mal.

Et il n'aimait pas particulièrement la sensation d'être prisonnier entre quatre murs qui lui laissaient à peine la place de bouger…

« Draco ! »

Au cri interloqué de Granger, le garçon se retourna, prêt à jeter un sort offensif sur ce qui avait alarmé la jeune fille. Mais il n'y avait rien de menaçant.

Si tant est qu'on ne considérait pas comme menaçant une inscription aux lettres lumineuses qui apparaissait comme par magie sur un mur qui avait été nu jusque là…

Quand il fut certain que rien d'autre n'allait apparaître et les réduire en pièces, Draco s'intéressa plus intensément aux mots étrangers face à lui.

« C'est du latin. » indiqua Granger. Inutilement. Draco Malfoy avait commencé à apprendre le latin quand il avait six ans. Comme tout Sang-Pur se le devait. L'Art Noir était plus que généralement effectué en latin.

« Choisis ton chemin et choisis bien… » traduisit rapidement le Serpentard. « … car il n'y a pas de retour pour les braves. A droite s'ouvre la route des valeureux qui place leur courage au dessus des périls. A gauche l'esprit devra l'emporter sur l'instinct et la ruse sur l'audace. »

Si elle fut impressionnée, la jeune fille le cacha bien et avant qu'elle ait pu faire une quelconque remarque, l'inscription disparaissait et deux couloirs s'ouvraient. Un à leur droite et un à leur gauche.

Sans hésiter, Draco se dirigea vers celui de gauche.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Granger, en attrapant son poignet et en le tirant vers l'arrière. Il la dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Esprit et ruse. » répondit-il finalement. « Ca m'a l'air beaucoup plus sûr que quelque chose nécessitant du courage et de l'audace… »

La Griffondor secoua la tête. « Es-tu idiot ? C'est probablement Merlin lui-même qui a créé ceci… As-tu une idée de _l'étendue _des connaissances de Merlin ? Il y aura probablement des énigmes et… »

« Et tu préfères affronter des monstres et je ne sais quoi plutôt que d'utiliser ta tête ? » coupa-t-il. « Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné de Potter ou de Weasley mais de toi… Ca me déçoit… »

Les yeux de Granger semblèrent lancer des éclairs.

« N'essaye pas de me manipuler, Draco. » tonna-t-elle. « On peut raisonnablement penser qu'on a plus de chances contre n'importe quelle créature que contre des mystères dont on ne connaît même pas l'existence… »

« Tu ne m'entraîneras pas dans un raisonnement si typiquement Griffondor qu'il ne mérite même pas que je m'y attarde. » gronda le blond avec ressentiment.

« Et je refuse de m'engager sur un chemin façonné pour des Serpentards ! » répliqua la jeune fille.

Ce fut bien entendu le moment que choisit le mur derrière eux pour se mettre à bouger lentement, menaçant de les écraser s'ils ne se décidaient pas sur le champ.

« Je crois qu'on a un problème, Granger. » conclut-il, faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler le tremblement de sa voix…


	44. The Quest

Hello les gens!

Alors, histoire de me faire un peu de pub et parce qu'il y en a que ça intéressera peut-être, je viens de publier une nouvelle histoire qu'on peut facilement trouver sur ma page profil sous le nom : "**The road goes ever on and on**". Il s'agit d'un recueil d'os retraçant la relation de Severus et Lily de leur enfance jusqu'à leur... rupture et peut-être même un peu après. Je me suis basé sur ce que j'avais imaginé pour eux dans **Pandore **donc si ça intéresse certain d'entre vous, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil. (et à laisser des reviews lol).

Pour en revenir à notre problème actuel, je vous laisse avec Harry, Sev et leurs amis. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : The Quest**

Le rugissement meurtrier de la Stryge hérissa les poils sur les bras d'Harry et il jeta un regard inquiet vers le Professeur qui peinait à se maintenir à son niveau, devinant sans grand mal que la créature les rattraperait avant qu'ils aient atteint la prochaine intersection et que Snape n'aurait pas la force de les défendre. Le garçon se força à demeurer calme. Il avait vécu pire après tout.

Ce n'était pas comme si la chose était Voldemort en personne…

Seulement ce n'était peut-être pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais en attendant, la Stryge avait tout ce qui était nécessaire à lui assurer une mort douloureuse.

En l'espace d'une seconde, la totalité des sorts qu'il connaissait défilèrent dans son esprit. Une seconde de plus confirma ce qu'il savait déjà. Il n'avait rien en réserve qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser de cette monstruosité…

Il y eut un nouveau hurlement et alors que le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre, Snape trébucha.

Ca n'aurait probablement pas été si grave s'il s'était immédiatement relevé, mais le Professeur resta à quatre pattes clairement trop essoufflé pour se redresser. Et sans hésiter une seconde, Harry s'accroupit auprès de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, perdant définitivement le peu d'avance qu'ils avaient.

« Va-t-en… » souffla l'ancien Mangemort, en repoussant son bras. « Cours… »

Sa traitrise précédente était beaucoup trop fraîche dans l'esprit du garçon pour qu'il s'aventure à nouveau à céder à la lâcheté et à s'enfuir sans son Professeur.

« Ca va aller, Monsieur. » assura-t-il avec une confiance qu'il était bien loin de ressentir. « On va s'en sortir. »

Mensonge pieux. Draco aurait probablement beaucoup ri s'il l'avait entendu. Harry empoigna sa baguette avec détermination, sentant que la créature approchait et qu'il ne leur restait peut-être qu'une minute avant de se lancer dans un combat perdu d'avance.

« A moins de pouvoir nous rendre invisible… » ironisa Snape, en rejetant une nouvelle fois la main que le garçon avait posé sur son épaule. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire. Va-t-en ! »

Mais Harry n'entendait plus.

_A moins de pouvoir nous rendre invisible… _

Ignorant le regard confus du Professeur et sa question répétée s'inquiétant de s'il avait perdu l'esprit, Harry lâcha sa baguette qui heurta le sol dans un tintement et s'empressa de descendre la fermeture éclair de son blouson.

Il était tellement idiot !

Il releva le pull sans prendre aucun soin et indifférent au vent froid qui lui fouettait la peau, atteignit enfin le tissu fluide comme de l'eau qu'il avait prudemment coincé contre sa poitrine en cas d'urgence.

La cape était trop précieuse pour être rangée dans un sac qu'il pouvait perdre…

Sans se préoccuper de se rhabiller correctement, il ramassa sa baguette, poussa un peu rudement l'homme contre la haie de buisson et tout en se collant aussi près de lui qu'il put, oubliant toute idée de gêne, jeta sur eux la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter.

Il espérait juste que le vêtement soit assez large pour les dissimuler efficacement…

… et que les Stryges n'avaient pas la capacité de voir à travers ce genre d'artéfacts magiques.

Cependant c'était, au vu de la façon dont Snape s'agrippait à sa baguette tout en tentant de ramener sa respiration à un niveau indiscernable, peu probable.

« Stupide, Potter. » marmonna le Professeur. « Si tu y avais pensé avant… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous n'y avez pas pensé non plus, Monsieur. » rétorqua-t-il.

Et nul doute que Snape avait une réplique cinglante à cette brillante tirade, cependant l'arrivée fracassante de la Stryge l'empêcha de la formuler. Le garçon retint son souffle, se mordant la lèvre pour prévenir le moindre bruit.

La créature continua à voleter droit devant elle sans changer d'allure et Harry soupira légèrement.

C'était une erreur.

Une erreur stupide.

Tous les proverbes comme 'ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué', 'ne pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs' et toutes les maximes dont raffolait Tante Pétunia lui passèrent par la tête. Ca ne changera rien au fait que la Stryge s'était immobilisée, et parcourait l'espace autour d'elle de son regard cruel.

Quand les yeux dorés où brillait une lueur folle s'arrêtèrent précisément sur l'endroit où Snape et lui étaient avachis, Harry ferma brièvement les paupières et pria qui voudrait bien l'entendre. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de serrer plus fort sa baguette et de tenter de s'auto-persuader qu'il avait affronté pire et s'en était sorti. Ca n'avait, cependant, que très peu d'effet.

Après un laps de temps qui sembla se compter en heures mais qui en réalité n'avait dû durer qu'une poignée de secondes, la créature lâcha un rugissement furieux et se remit en route.

Ni Harry, ni Snape ne bougèrent. Tendus l'un et l'autre, ils suivaient des yeux la silhouette du monstre et hésitaient à se remettre à découvert. Le garçon songea qu'ils pourraient continuer de progresser sous le couvert du tissu mais rejeta aussitôt l'idée. Il était devenu dur de se déplacer avec Ron ou Hermione sous la cape à présent, alors avec quelqu'un de la taille du Professeur…

Ils patientèrent encore quelques minutes que l'ancien Mangemort mit à profit pour reprendre des forces, puis avec détermination, Snape repoussa la cape et se releva. Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi attentif à l'état du Maître des Potions, il aurait probablement raté le léger chancellement de celui-ci. Le garçon se remit lui aussi debout avec inquiétude. En quelques heures, Snape avait accompli des exploits magiques que peu parviendrait à égaler au maximum de leur force… Encore moins aurait pu les cumuler… Il était plus que compréhensible que l'homme soit épuisé…

« Monsieur… » commença Harry en le voyant porter une main à sa tête en grognant. Il s'interrompit néanmoins en réalisant que si Snape souffrait d'une migraine et d'épuisement comme il le soupçonnait, il n'apprécierait pas forcément que le Griffondor en fasse la remarque. D'abord, il devait certainement considérer cela comme une question de fierté, ensuite, il y avait peu à y faire.

« Tout va bien. » répondit simplement le Professeur d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Harry fut légèrement rassuré de le voir tirer une petite fiole d'une poche intérieure et d'en avaler le contenu cul-sec en grimaçant. Il sembla que l'effet était pratiquement immédiat parce que quand le regard de l'homme se reposa sur lui, il avait l'air beaucoup plus… en forme. Il ne demanda pas de quelle potion il s'agissait. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il n'en ait jamais entendu parler et dans le cas contraire il n'aurait droit qu'à un regard contrarié et impatient.

« Sauvé par James Potter… » marmonna Snape, presque trop bas pour qu'Harry entende. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de percevoir le ressentiment résiduel dans le ton. Il se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel, mais préféra accorder au Professeur toute son attention tandis que son regard calculateur passait de lui au chemin peu engageant qui s'offrait à eux.

« Mets la cape et reste près de moi. » ordonna l'homme. « A ma gauche. »

Sans discuter le garçon passa le vêtement sur ses épaules mais négligea de rabattre le capuchon, donnant la singulière impression d'une tête flottante.

« Savez-vous comment éviter cette… chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Snape lui répondit d'un sourire ironique.

« En évitant de faire le bruit d'un éléphant au pas de charge comme tu en as l'habitude, et en respectant scrupuleusement mes recommandations ? » proposa l'ancien Mangemort, non sans un humour noir.

Cette fois, Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de dissimuler son visage sous la capuche et de se placer là où Snape le lui avait indiqué. L'homme vérifia sa position en tâtant l'air qui l'entourait jusqu'à rencontrer son épaule, et, visiblement satisfait, entreprit de se remettre en route.

Ils progressèrent lentement et en silence, attentifs à ne plus croiser la route de la Stryge, facilement repérable en raison de ses rugissements. Le manque assourdissant de bruits autour d'eux commençait à jouer sur les nerfs du Griffondor. Il avait la singulière impression qu'ils faisaient un vacarme du diable, alors que la démarche de Snape était furtive au possible.

Il s'avéra qu'il avait tort de s'en faire car une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient sortis sans encombre du labyrinthe et se trouvaient au pied de la petite colline, surplombée d'un cercle de dolmen, que Snape avait appelé le Tor.

* * *

« Je crois qu'on a un problème, Granger. » conclut Draco d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre mais qui dissimulait mal une nervosité grandissante.

Hermione observa les murs poursuivre leur course lente mais inévitable, un instant interdite. Son bon sens revint cependant assez rapidement et elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Une seule seconde lui fut nécessaire pour reléguer au second plan toutes les inquiétudes qu'elle nourrissait pour Sirius ou le désespoir de plus en plus criant par rapport à leur propre situation. Une seconde de plus la poussa à décider que les efforts de Draco pour arrêter la progression des murs, que ce soit par la magie ou par la force, étaient inutiles.

« Granger ! » s'exclama finalement le blond en arrivant probablement à la même conclusion qu'elle. « Il faut se décider ! »

Et vu le pas qu'il fit vers la gauche, il était clair qu'il choisissait le côté 'ruse et réflexion'. Avec un soupir déterminé et une prière silencieuse pour qu'il la suive malgré les convictions qui lui étaient propres, elle se détourna et sans un regard s'engagea dans le couloir de droite.

« Granger ! » cria-t-il après elle, mais c'était trop tard. Elle ne reculerait pas. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Granger, pour l'amour de Merlin, reviens ! » lança le blond et Hermione grimaça à la colère évidente dans le ton.

Elle continua quand même à marcher, s'enfonçant avec hésitation dans une obscurité si épaisse que son lumos avait du mal à la percer. Elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix et elle espérait juste que Draco lui fasse assez confiance pour la suivre en définitive. Sinon… il n'y avait plus qu'à souhaiter qu'il soit assez malin pour survivre à l'autre chemin… Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance fasse aux énigmes que Merlin avait pu créer mais peut-être qu'il était plus intelligent qu'elle…

« Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Cette fois, elle s'immobilisa et se retourna, cherchant le regard du blond. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il se tenait sur le seuil du couloir, tentant de repousser le mur qui chercher à en sceller l'entrée.

« Sors de là ! » ordonna-t-il quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Mais il dût réaliser qu'elle n'en ferait rien ou qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'atteindre l'autre couloir parce qu'il abandonna finalement la lutte contre la pierre et se faufila dans le couloir dans un juron très grossier. Elle attendit qu'il la rejoigne en grimaçant.

La colère qu'elle avait appréhendée ne la déçut pas.

« Espèce d'idiote ! » s'énerva Draco. « Qu'essayes-tu de faire ? On ne doit pas se séparer ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer au bout de dix pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises pas ton minuscule cerveau de Sang-de-Bourbe au lieu d'agir en Griffondor typiquement, _stupidement_ idiot ! »

Il continua un moment mais Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de l'interrompre. De une, ça n'aurait eu aucun effet si ce n'est de le faire hurler plus fort. De deux, elle était trop occupée à dissimuler son sourire à la vue du blond.

Le Serpentard qu'il était jusqu'à la moelle avait quand même accepté de suivre une Griffondor sur son terrain…

Et si elle ne savait pas bien ce que cela prouvait, elle était tout de même certaine que ça prouvait quelque chose.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda-t-elle, en profitant d'une pause où il reprenait son souffle. Et sans attendre de réponse, elle recommença à avancer le long du couloir. Il lui emboita le pas en marmonnant des choses qu'elle ne comprit pas mais qui semblaient grosso modo être la liste des pourquoi il aurait été plus tranquille au service d'un dingue avide de pouvoir plutôt qu'en compagnie d'une bande de résistants désorganisés tout aussi cinglés.

Le silence pesant qui suivit n'aida pas Hermione à se détendre. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment et commençait à remettre en question la décision qui lui avait semblée si logique quelques minutes à peine auparavant. Comme pour lui donner raison, leurs baguettes s'éteignirent brusquement, les laissant dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Le Lumos irrité de Draco n'eut pas plus d'effet que le sien. Et incapable de résister à la pulsion, elle tendit la main et attrapa le poignet du garçon.

C'était oppressant. Une nuit d'encre que rien ne perçait.

Absolument rien.

Le néant absolu.

« Trop tard pour regretter, Granger. » railla le Serpentard, sans pour autant que sa voix véhicule l'assurance habituelle. Il ne se dégagea pas plus du contact, laissant glisser sa main dans la sienne jusqu'à être paume contre paume. La prise ne suffit pas à Hermione qui entrelaça leurs doigts, les serrant farouchement dans les siens.

Draco était concret. Draco était réel.

Sa main était concrète. Sa main était réelle.

Ce n'était pas le cas de ce qui les entourait qui venait de perdre toute consistance, toute crédibilité.

« Peur du noir ? » demanda Draco, plaisantant à moitié.

Il ne semblait pas plus rassuré qu'elle, mais encore une fois, c'était elle qui avait imposé leur itinéraire…

« Il faut avancer. » offrit-elle en guise de réponse. « C'est probablement une partie de l'épreuve. Il faut avancer. »

« Avancer sans voir où on met les pieds… » ironisa le blond. « Oh joie… »

Elle ignora le sarcasme et se força à regagner son sang-froid. Harry, Ron et elle affrontaient ce genre de situation depuis leur première année. Ca n'avait rien de différent et, oui ses amis lui manquaient, mais elle avait Draco. C'était mieux que rien. Et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, c'était mieux que tout ce qu'elle pouvait concevoir à l'instant. Bien entendu, elle n'aurait pas craché sur la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais elle ne savait qui d'autre qu'eux deux ou Malfoy aurait pu la rassurer plus efficacement.

Remise d'aplomb par la bouffée de courage qu'elle sentit enfler dans sa poitrine, elle voulut récupérer sa main, un peu honteuse de s'être laissée aller ainsi. Cependant, le garçon n'avait pas l'air d'accord et refusa de desserrer sa prise. Au contraire, il la tira plus près de lui et son souffle chatouilla son oreille, envoyant un frisson étrange le long de sa colonne.

« Ne le dis à personne… » murmura Draco et son ton était… provocant ? Amusé ? Elle ne parvenait pas à le déterminer avec précision. « … mais, moi, j'ai peur du noir. »

Il mentait, aucun doute la dessus. Néanmoins, plaisanterie ou pas, elle se retrouva incapable de bouger, la gorge curieusement sèche et l'esprit inhabituellement vide.

« Ah ? » parvient-elle à lâcher, perturbée par la chaleur qu'elle sentait se dégager du corps musclé à côté d'elle.

Elle connaissait parfaitement la sensation qu'on éprouvait pressé contre ce torse, protégé par ses bras… Elle devinait la douce chaleur qui l'envahirait si elle se coulait contre lui maintenant… Plus perturbant, elle se surprit à _désirer_ cette impression de contentement qui l'avait saisi la veille quand elle s'était allongée contre lui…

« Un problème, Granger ? »

Il se moquait ! Il jouait avec elle !

Oh, ce ton amusé ! Comme elle aurait voulu le blesser ! Griffer son visage jusqu'à effacer le rictus satisfait qui y trônait sans aucun doute !

Mais aussi vite qu'elle était née, la colère s'éclipsa. Elle sentit la main qui emprisonnait la sienne relâcher sa prise et remonter lentement le long de son bras. Quand elle atteignit son épaule, elle pensa à paniquer –après tout, la magie ne marchait plus et ils étaient probablement en danger, c'était assez inquiétant en soi- mais y renonça bien vite quand les doigts fins frôlèrent sa gorge. Ils s'égarèrent sur sa nuque et restèrent là.

Elle maudit l'obscurité qui lui cachait ses yeux à cet instant précis.

« Draco ? » chuchota-t-elle avec incertitude, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer mais paradoxalement certaine que c'était un des moments clefs de son existence.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut une gentille pression à l'arrière de sa nuque et brusquement, le souffle du Serpentard roulait sur ses lèvres. Si proche…

… et pourtant trop loin pour qu'elle soit satisfaite.

Impatiente, elle pencha légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux, anticipant la sensation de ses lèvres sous les siennes… Elle s'immobilisa à quelques millimètres, jouant de la frustration qui naissait en elle comme en lui de ce presque contact…

Au moment précis où elle renonça à lutter et céda aux caresses que le pouce de Draco traçait à l'arrière de son crâne, il y eut un bruit retentissant et la bouche du Serpentard se déroba sous la sienne.

Elle rouvrit les yeux à l'instant précis où une lumière éblouissante s'alluma et dût refermer les paupières, aveuglée par la lueur. Le bruit étrange éclata à nouveau et elle se sentit poussée sur le côté.

« Epedimenta ! » hurla Draco, une touche de panique dans la voix.

Elle se força à affronter la lumière et repéra enfin ce qui avait alarmé son compagnon de route. Les yeux écarquillés, déglutissant péniblement, elle leva elle aussi sa baguette.

« Expulso ! » lança-t-elle.

Mais ça n'eut aucun effet. La magie était impuissante ici.

Et s'ils ne pouvaient se servir de la magie, alors elle ne savait pas comment ils allaient se débarrasser des deux chevaliers en armures qui les menaçaient de leurs épées tranchantes…

* * *

Snape et lui entamèrent la lente ascension de la colline avec un entrain renouvelé. Enfin, ils touchaient au but ! Harry était soulagé, tout en sachant que rien ne garantissait qu'ils trouvent là haut ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Il y avait des chances pour qu'Excalibur les attendent au centre du Tor comme l'espérait le Professeur… Il y avait des chances égales pour qu'elle soit à Camelot ou à Iseryd. Penser aux deux autres lieux légendaires lui remit en mémoire les paroles de la Stryge concernant les envahisseurs qui 'refusaient de se laisser dévorer'. Et immanquablement une inquiétude sourde naquit dans sa poitrine.

« Vous pensez que les autres vont bien ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, surprenant Snape qui manqua sursauter.

Un instant, le regard du Professeur balaya l'air à sa gauche avec un mécontentement prononcé qui aurait probablement fait rougir Harry de honte s'il avait pu se fixer sur lui avec précision. Immédiatement le Griffondor se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pensait vraiment à rien…

« Désolé. » murmura le garçon et l'ancien Mangemort leva les yeux au ciel.

Il ne manquait plus qu'il attire la Stryge en faisant un boucan de tous les diables…

En silence, Harry se concentra sur le chemin devant lui.

* * *

« Par Merlin, Granger ! Je jure que si on s'en sort je te tue de mes mains ! » jeta Draco tout en reculant et en l'obligeant à reculer dans le même temps. Quand le dos d'Hermione toucha le mur, elle comprit qu'ils allaient avoir un sérieux problème.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

D'habitude, c'était le moment où Harry se lançait dans une action héroïque totalement stupide et où Ron suivait par pure bravade. Son rôle à elle ne consistait en général qu'à les traiter de fous et à réagir à l'instant opportun.

« C'est toi la Griffondor je te rappelle. » rétorqua le blond avec un calme relatif et teinté de terreur.

Exact. C'était elle la Griffondor…

Elle étudia rapidement la démarche raide des chevaliers ralentis par leurs armures encombrantes et leurs regards vides. Ils n'étaient forcément pas réels. Du moins pas au sens 'réel et conscient' du terme. Discuter ne servirait à rien…

Mais s'ils avaient été créés sur les standards des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde… se battre s'avérerait tout aussi inutile.

« Aucune chance pour qu'une de ces épées soit Excalibur, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Draco avec ironie.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête, trop occupée à chercher un plan pour formuler une réponse correcte.

« Oui… » lâcha-t-il. « Je m'en doutais. »

Ce fut le moment où Hermione se décida.

Merlin voulait une approche 'brave'… Elle n'en connaissait pas cinquante.

Sans hésiter davantage, elle se jeta sur le premier chevalier à sa gauche dans un cri primitif. Oui, elle était terrifiée. Oui, elle savait que c'était suicidaire. Oui…

Et pourtant son adversaire, surpris et déstabilisé, ne leva son épée qu'avec une seconde de retard, permettant à la jeune fille de l'envoyer au sol.

« Granger ! » cria Draco, clairement stupéfait et effrayé de son acte de bravoure.

Mais Hermione ne se retourna pas, trop consciente de l'instabilité du moment. Profitant du maigre avantage qu'elle avait sur son adversaire et espérant que Draco s'occuperait de l'autre, elle lutta pour s'emparer de l'épée.

Elle se battait comme une furie contre la poigne de fer de l'homme de cire en armure sous elle, griffant et frappant comme elle pouvait. Elle avait la main sur le pommeau de son épée quand elle entendit le cri de douleur derrière elle.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et n'aima pas du tout ce qu'elle vit.

Le Serpentard avait dû chercher à imiter la lionne mais n'y était pas parvenu et se tenait maintenant le bras d'où s'échappait un filet de sang rouge vif.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta et elle resta interdite, inconsciente du poing qui menaçait de s'abattre sur sa propre tête…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry ravala à grand peine un cri de soulagement. Ils étaient enfin au sommet de la colline et tous leurs ennuis étaient momentanément oubliés…

Le regard du garçon vola sur l'étendue herbeuse où se dressaient des menhirs et des dolmens formant un cercle grossier. Il y avait un autre cercle de pierre à l'intérieur mais Harry ne parvint pas à en percer les ombres.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra néanmoins considérablement. Si Excalibur était quelque part… c'était ici.

« Allons-y. » pressa Snape, l'encourageant d'une poussée sur son épaule invisible.

Le Griffondor ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… excité. Du moins, il supposait que les gestes nerveux, le rictus satisfait et la lueur qui éclairait les yeux sombres témoignaient d'une certaine excitation. Ils allaient quand même dénicher une relique sacrée…

Ou alors Sirius, Draco, Mione, Rémus et Ron allaient découvrir une relique sacrée…

Ne s'attardant pas vraiment sur cette idée, Harry emboita le pas à son Professeur et dut pratiquement courir pour se maintenir à son niveau.

Ils atteignaient le deuxième cercle de pierres quand un rugissement rageur retentit dans leur dos.

Beaucoup trop près pour que ce soit bon.

« Vérifie que l'épée soit là. » ordonna calmement Snape en se retournant pour faire face à la créature qui fonçait déjà vers eux.

« Pas question ! » protesta Harry. « Je reste avec vous. »

« Excalibur peut probablement vaincre cet animal ! » répliqua Snape à cours de patience. « Si elle est là, je la libérerai de ses protections et on aura peut-être une chance de s'en sortir, stupide enfant ! Va maintenant ! »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche mais le temps qu'il ait répliqué, la Stryge était sur eux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de créer un protego.


	45. A Life for Another

Désolée pour ce délai mes profs sont devenus fou mais je suis en vacaaaaances!!! Je vais donc pouvoir avec un peu de chance, accélérer la cadence de Pandore et de The Road. (on peut toujours espérer du moins...) Qu'allais-je dire à part ça... Aaaaaah ouiiiiii!!! Plus de six cent reviews!!!! Ouah les gens c'est... Ouah!!! merciiiiii!!!

Y en a pour tous les goût dans ce chap, ship et action. ^^

Review?

* * *

**Chapitre 45**** : A life for another… **

Les griffes acérées de la Stryge passèrent à un millimètre à peine du visage du garçon qui ne put que se jeter en arrière pour éviter le coup meurtrier. Harry heurta un des dolmens et roula au sol, y demeurant un instant assommé.

Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que le Professeur était lui aussi tombé, mais comprit en revanche que c'était après lui que la créature en avait. Se désintéressant de l'homme en noir, elle fonça sur le Griffondor de toute la maigre force que lui donnaient ses ailes miteuses. Harry voulut sincèrement esquiver mais, à la seconde où il chercha à bouger, une douleur tranchante explosa à l'arrière de son crâne. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et il pensa sincèrement qu'il allait s'évanouir tellement la souffrance était vive, cependant, il combattit le néant qui menaçait de l'engloutir, comprenant malgré la nausée et la panique qui l'étreignaient que s'il perdait connaissance, il y avait très peu de chances qu'il la regagne un jour.

Il eut à peine le temps de porter la main à sa tête dans un réflexe stupide avant que la Stryge ne se jette sur lui. Il eut beau faire de son mieux, il ne parvint pas à la repousser. Elle était trop forte et il était… trop faible, trop…

« Le sang… » couina la créature de sa voix rauque et déformée par l'excitation. « Le sang ! »

Vu qu'il sentait sur ses doigts un liquide chaud et un peu visqueux, il supposa que c'était le sang en question. Mais sa compréhension des choses était trop floue pour qu'il réalise que c'était son crâne qui saignait de la sorte. Ce qu'il vit ensuite fut la langue bordée de dards qui fonçait vers son visage à une vitesse bien trop élevée pour qu'il ait seulement l'idée de l'éviter. Il n'eut même pas le temps de fermer les yeux.

« Non ! »

Harry identifia vaguement la voix de Snape mais tout alla beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait. Une seconde la Stryge était sur le point de l'endormir pour le dévorer, la suivante il était libre de ses mouvements et des bruits de lutte retentissaient non loin de lui.

Trouver le courage de tourner la tête malgré les pulsations atroces lui prit quelques secondes et quand il le fit, ce fut uniquement pour voir Snape aux prises avec la créature monstrueuse, couplant magie et frappes défensives.

Ils étaient perdus…

Des larmes d'impuissance autant que de souffrance montèrent aux yeux d'Harry et une bile amère lui remonta dans la gorge. Il avait probablement déjà eu aussi mal mais il ne s'en souvenait honnêtement pas… Il était incapable de se résoudre à bouger, incapable de trouver la force de se lever et de continuer à se battre… Tout ce dont il était conscient était sa blessure et la souffrance qui en irradiait dans tout son corps. Tout ce qu'il pouvait comprendre était cette petite voix qui prenait peu à peu de l'ampleur et qui soufflait que c'était fini, qu'ils allaient mourir. Qu_'il_ allait mourir.

Dans un cri de rage, Snape émit une vague de magie brute qui propulsa la Stryge un peu plus loin. Mais le Professeur était fatigué et la créature se remit debout en moins d'une seconde. L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'accourir près d'Harry ou de… de quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'attendait donc le garçon ? Que Snape le rassure ? Depuis quand se reposait-il aussi totalement sur l'ancien Mangemort, sur son ancien ennemi ?

Depuis qu'il n'était plus un ennemi.

Depuis qu'il était le seul adulte qui ne lui demandait pas de prendre des décisions… Snape décidait et il devait se plier à sa volonté. Mais contrairement à tous les autres, morts ou vivants, il n'exigeait pas d'Harry ce qu'il ne pouvait donner… Il ne prenait pas plus que ce que le Griffondor était prêt à offrir… Il le protégeait, le guidait… Il lui offrait un chemin qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'arpenter auparavant… Il lui offrait la sensation que tous les enfants connaissaient, excepté lui… la sensation que quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui. _Vraiment_ de lui.

Et pas parce qu'il était le sujet d'une prophétie, le Survivant, ou même le fils de James et Lily Potter…

Mais parce qu'il était Harry…

Le regard noir plongea une seconde seulement dans les yeux verts du garçon… Une seconde et la Stryge repassait à l'attaque.

Mais ça suffit.

Parce que l'inquiétude franche qu'il vit dans ce simple regard, la… l'affection qui y brillait…

Une force brute s'éveilla en lui, surpassant la douleur et la peur. Une force qu'il ne chercha pas réellement à identifier parce qu'il la jugeait beaucoup trop proche de l'amour. Oui, il réalisa en cette simple seconde qu'il tenait à Snape. Il tenait vraiment à lui et aux conseils si précieux qu'il ne cessait de lui offrir. Et s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, Snape allait mourir.

Et ça, ce n'était pas acceptable.

Serrant les dents, ignorant la morsure de protestation à l'arrière de son crâne, Harry roula sur le ventre. Il attendit quelques secondes que son estomac se calme et que les points noirs cessent de danser devant ses yeux, puis, il se mit à ramper.

Lentement.

Prudemment.

Il rampa jusqu'au deuxième cercle de pierre et en dépassa la limite, s'enfonçant vers son cœur plongé dans l'obscurité. Il sentait la magie tourbillonner autour de lui mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'y prêter attention.

Il avait une mission et uniquement cette boule chaude au creux de sa poitrine pour la mener à bien.

L'énorme rocher au centre du cercle était son but. Il ne pouvait pas lever la tête, ne pouvait pas voir si l'épée était là, mais il savait au plus profond de lui-même que si Excalibur était quelque part, c'était ici.

Alors il avança.

Millimètre par millimètre.

Et avec une détermination grandissante.

* * *

« Granger ! »

Le hurlement horrifié échappa à Draco au moment où la jeune fille se lança sur un des chevaliers dans un cri de guerre. Bien entendu, il n'admettrait jamais qu'il avait eu peur. Certainement pas. C'était de toute manière relativement évident.

La Griffondor ne lui accorda aucune attention, concentrée toute entière sur le fait de désarmer l'adversaire qu'elle s'était attribué et bien qu'il soit plus qu'inquiet pour elle, il fut bientôt contraint de ne se préoccuper que du chevalier restant. L'homme en armure –mais était-ce vraiment un homme ? Plutôt une illusion créée par Merlin. Une illusion dotée d'un corps- avançait irrémédiablement vers lui, totalement imperturbable. Le sort de son ami n'avait pas l'air de le toucher.

Draco recula encore, hésitant quant à la conduite à tenir. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il était supposé faire… Son instinct lui hurlait de courir en sens inverse et de ne pas se retourner… Et il aurait probablement suivi ce conseil avisé si cela n'avait pas impliqué d'abandonner Granger.

Chose dont il se savait curieusement incapable.

Son regard vola jusqu'à la fille en question et il ne put qu'admirer la façon dont elle se battait. Sans technique, sans style… mais avec une telle… détermination, une telle soif de vaincre…

Un léger sentiment de honte s'éleva en Draco… Si l'un d'eux devait se battre au corps à corps, ça aurait dû être lui. D'abord, il était membre de l'équipe de Quidditch et certes, il n'était qu'attrapeur mais contrairement à l'équipe des Griffondors, Flint leur imposait à tous des entrainements qui avaient certainement contribué aux muscles qu'il avait développés ces dernières années. Ensuite, il n'était pas certain mais il supposait qu'il était dans l'éthique des sorciers, Sang-Pur ou pas, de ne pas laisser les demoiselles se bagarrer à leur place… Et enfin… Il agissait comme un lâche.

Grognant de frustration –il allait quand même devoir agir en Griffondor inconscient et ça lui déplaisait- Draco s'élança.

Pas de cri bestial pour lui, il gardait sa classe aristocratique.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas un glapissement douloureux de passer ses lèvres quand la lame de l'épée mordit son bras. Ce chevalier là était plus vif que celui de Granger…

Le Serpentard recula prestement, se mettant hors de portée de son assaillant, tout en compressant la blessure avec sa main. Il sentit le regard chaud de la jeune fille sur lui et tourna la tête à temps pour voir le poing qui était sur le point de s'abattre sur son crâne.

« Granger ! » avertit-il précipitamment.

Assez tôt pour qu'elle plonge et évite un coup qui l'aurait probablement assommée. Elle roula sur elle-même et Draco se dépêcha de la rejoindre, remerciant le ciel pour que ces chevaliers étranges ne sachent pas courir.

Bien entendu, il avait parlé trop tôt…

Il avait à peine attrapé Granger par le bras pour la remettre debout que le chevalier qui l'avait blessé se lançait dans un sprint.

Le bruit de fer seul était effrayant mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à le voir faire… La mort en marche.

Et Draco n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir, au vu du vacarme qui résonnait que l'adversaire de Granger s'était lancé dans le même ballet. Ils étaient coincés au milieu et ils n'avaient qu'une poignée de secondes pour agir.

« Draco… » souffla Granger, les yeux écarquillés par la peur en regardant derrière elle.

Le blond ne broncha pas mais ne lâcha pas plus son bras de peur qu'elle ne se précipite une nouvelle fois à la rencontre de l'un d'eux.

Il n'était pas un lion, il était un serpent.

Et il avait fini de prétendre, il allait agir comme tel.

« Draco. » répéta la jeune fille, plus fermement, en tirant sur les doigts qui l'agrippaient pour qu'il la libère et qu'ils puissent s'écarter.

Deux secondes, jugea le Serpentard en voyant son chevalier se rapprocher dangereusement. Pas encore le moment. Par réflexe, sa main se crispa provoquant un petit cri indigné de Granger.

Le temps semblait avoir ralenti sa course et pourtant son cœur battait à un rythme effréné.

Une seconde.

Sans plus de réflexion, Draco infligea une forte poussée à la jeune fille qui partit rouler dans la poussière. Il se jeta dans la direction opposée.

Et dans un fracas atroce de fer qui s'entrechoque, les deux chevaliers se rentrèrent dedans. L'épée déjà levée du chevalier qui avait attaqué Draco transperça l'abdomen de l'autre qui tomba à genoux dans un râle, lâchant son arme dans le processus, avant de disparaître. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Le blond se remit sur ses pieds et grimaça en voyant la colère avec laquelle le chevalier survivant fit tourner son épée. Il était regrettable que celui de Granger ait été aussi lent… Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient pu s'auto-égorger…

Dans l'état actuel, les choses semblaient nettement plus compromises.

Le chevalier se tourna vers la jeune fille et le sang de Draco se glaça. Et tandis qu'une résolution inébranlable envahissait son esprit, le Serpentard n'en revint pas de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Parce que jamais au grand jamais les héritiers de Salazar Serpentard ne se sacrifiaient pour les autres…

Portant les doigts à sa bouche comme il avait vu Granger le faire dans l'infirmerie ce qui semblait être des siècles auparavant, il laissa échapper un sifflement strident qui retint très certainement l'attention du chevalier. La tête coiffée d'un heaume se tourna lentement vers lui et le corps changea de direction, lui offrant l'exclusivité de ses capacités de combattant. L'épée qu'il tenait se leva, en garde.

Les yeux de Draco tombèrent sur l'épée que l'autre homme avait abandonnée au sol en disparaissant puis son regard remonta lentement et tomba dans celui, doré, de Granger. Elle avait compris bien avant qu'il ouvre la bouche s'il en jugeait par les larmes contenues qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

« Va-t-en. » ordonna-t-il simplement, presque froidement.

Elle secoua la tête mais comme si parler avait brisé l'équilibre ténu de la situation, le chevalier fit un pas en avant. Droit vers le Serpentard.

Le regard bleu acier se fit plus dur mais il resta accroché à celui de la jeune fille.

« Va. T'en. » répéta-t-il.

Mais attendre qu'elle s'exécute, lui dire adieu… C'était trop dur. Sans hésiter davantage de peur que son courage tout nouveau ne le quitte, il se jeta en avant et attrapa l'épée qui avait été abandonnée au sol, avant de se relever juste à temps pour parer le coup de son adversaire.

Manier une arme pareille était dur et il supposait qu'une épée devait être adaptée à son propriétaire… Celle-ci ne lui convenait pas. Il devait l'empoigner à deux mains et qui plus est, il n'avait jamais manipulé d'arme blanche. Enfin, c'était faux… Son père lui avait offert une dague quand il était enfant… mais la dague était dans sa chambre, au manoir et il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à s'en servir.

Mais l'épée… L'escrime était un sport de Moldus…

Et il regrettait fort de ne pas s'être intéressé aux Moldus de plus près. Se servant de sa force brute, il tenta d'asséner un coup dangereux mais ni son manque de technique, ni son bras blessé ne l'aidait dans sa tâche.

Il ne fallut que quatre coups décisifs au chevalier pour envoyer voler son épée dans les airs.

Et désarmé, Draco ne tint pas plus d'une minute avant de se retrouver, sur le dos, à fixer le bout de l'épée qui était sur le point de venir se planter dans sa poitrine. Il serra les dents mais lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux, préférant voir venir la mort plutôt que de passer ses derniers instants dans l'appréhension.

Cependant dans la seconde qui précédait sa fin, il réalisa deux choses capitales.

En premier lieu, il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux Griffondors pour saisir la porte de sortie qu'on leur tendait. Parce que de façon sottement prévisible, tellement prévisible qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant, Hermione Granger n'était pas partie.

La deuxième chose, il la constata au moment précis où elle se jeta entre la lame et lui, sans une hésitation, sans la moindre incertitude… Il saisit parfaitement l'expression terrorisée sur ses traits, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Elle s'était lancée, poussée par une mystérieuse raison dont il craignait la portée.

Toujours est-il qu'à cet instant exact, à cette seconde de cette heure de cette journée, il comprit sans que le moindre doute ne subsiste, qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Et bien entendu, avec la chance qui le caractérisait, Hermione Granger venait de se jeter entre lui et une mort certaine, scellant son destin dans le même geste.

Draco sentit l'impact de son corps contre le sien et ferma les yeux, il sentit la morsure de l'épée s'enfoncer très légèrement son propre abdomen quand la lame transperça la cage thoracique de la jeune fille, il sentit le gémissement qu'elle lâcha se répercuter en lui aussi profondément que si c'était lui qui venait d'être empalé vivant.

Il voulut crier, hurler mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Persuadé que la mort l'attendait lui aussi, il rouvrit les paupières, décidé à affronter avec autant de courage qu'elle le baiser de la faucheuse. Mais il n'y avait plus d'épée suspendue au dessus de sa tête.

La lame rougie du chevalier était baissée et il s'inclina légèrement avant de disparaître tout comme son comparse avant lui.

Mais pourquoi ?

La question martelait ses tempes mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y répondre, pas le temps… S'extirpant de sous la Griffondor, il ramassa le corps de son amie et l'attira contre lui, soulagé de voir sa poitrine se soulever.

Trop vite, cependant, remarqua son esprit logique. Trop rapide.

« Dra… Draco… » marmonna-t-elle et un filet de sang coula au coin de ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Incapable de faire face aux émotions trop vives qui luttaient en lui et menaçaient de le réduire à néant, Draco secoua la tête.

« Non… Non. Non, non, non… » répéta-t-il encore, la serrant plus fort contre lui, tentant de lui communiquer la chaleur que son corps semblait perdre progressivement.

Il chercha sa baguette et réalisa qu'il l'avait lâchée au début de la confrontation. Sans même regarder ou réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il tendit la main. La baguette s'éleva dans les airs et vint docilement jusqu'à lui. Il s'y agrippa. Il s'y agrippa comme un naufragé agrippe une bouée.

Mais il ne sentait pas la magie. Certaines choses étaient primaires. D'autres…

« Curare. » lâcha-t-il, sans obtenir le résultat escompté. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler et la respiration de Granger accélérait encore et encore. « Curare. Curare. Curare. »

« Marchera… pas… » souffla la jeune fille, interrompant sa litanie inutile.

« Bien sûr que si ! » répliqua-t-il, conscient d'être incohérent mais incapable de réfléchir. « Curare. CURARE ! »

Mais elle avait raison, ça ne marchait pas. Il sentit le poids léger de sa tête se poser sur son épaule et elle ferma les yeux. Non…

« Ne meurs pas. » supplia-t-il. « Ne meurs pas… »

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur celle de la lionne et eut beau contracter les mâchoires ou recourir à toutes les astuces qui avaient jalonné son enfance, il ne parvint pas à stopper les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Ne meurs pas… » répéta-t-il. « S'il te plait… Ne meurs pas… »

Elle ne répondit pas et il n'osa pas bouger, n'osa pas chercher un pouls qu'il craignait être inexistant. Il pressa les lèvres sur son front frais et répéta encore sa supplique.

« S'il te plait… »

Il pria pour un miracle. Il pria pour que sa magie revienne et qu'il puisse la guérir. Il pria pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Il était tellement concentré sur les tremblements qui agitaient de plus en plus violemment son amie qu'il manqua rater la vague subtile mais bel et bien présente qui, à la manière d'une brise, les survola. C'était léger. Très léger et quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aurait peut-être pas perçu.

Mais Draco n'était pas tout le monde.

Il se redressa brutalement, arrachant un gémissement à la lionne qui se mourrait dans ses bras. Un bien-être familier s'empara de lui et durant une folle seconde, il se prit à espérer.

« Curare. » reprit-il d'une voix assurée. Il sentit sa baguette répondre cette fois. La magie circula. La magie était revenue et s'il en jugeait par les lettres dorées qui brillaient dans les airs un peu plus loin, attendant d'être lues, l'épreuve était finie. « Curare. » répéta-t-il encore sans obtenir de résultat plus brillant que précédemment.

« Essaye… Episk… » bredouilla Granger, les yeux grands ouverts, luttant visiblement pour rester consciente.

« Episkey. » lança-t-il fermement et s'il eut la satisfaction de voir le sang cesser de couler, ça ne referma pas la plaie pour autant.

Il se força à réfléchir de façon posée. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus dangereux pour l'instant ? La perte de sang, sans conteste… Si la lame avait touché des organes vitaux, elle serait déjà morte.

« Accio sacs ! » lâcha-t-il et les sacs qu'ils avaient abandonnés plus tôt volèrent vers eux. Sans lâcher son précieux fardeau, il en ouvrit un et fouilla parmi les fioles incassables jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Reconstituant Sanguin.

Il l'aida à avaler le contenu de la fiole et reprit sa baguette.

« Episkey. » implora-t-il presque.

La plaie ne se referma pas. Il se mordit la lèvre, à court d'idée. Aucune des potions en stock ne les aiderait. Aucun des sorts qu'il connaissait ne pouvait réparer les dégâts. Ce dont ils avaient besoin était un médicomage.

Ils n'avaient que Draco et ses connaissances limitées en matière de soins.

« D'accord… » se força-t-il à réfléchir, repoussant la panique qui lui vrillait les entrailles. « D'accord… Tu connais d'autres charmes ? » demanda-t-il. « Plus efficaces ? »

Un simple geste de la tête lui confirma ce qu'il craignait. Non, elle ne connaissait rien d'autre. Un instant, il en voulut terriblement à Severus pour les avoir entraînés dans cette histoire sans leur avoir rien appris pour les cas de ce genre. Ils savaient attaquer et se défendre, mais savaient-ils se soigner ?

« Draco… » murmura-t-elle et il n'aima pas du tout la résignation terrifiée qu'il lut dans son regard.

« On se calme, Granger. » coupa-t-il en essayant de paraître assuré. « Ca va aller. On va s'en sortir et personne ne va mourir. »

Il évita de toutes ses forces de penser à Black.

Sentant qu'elle était sur le point de protester et de lui demander dans un élan typiquement Griffondorien de partir sans elle, il plaqua le goulot d'une nouvelle potion contre sa bouche.

Il avait une idée.

Elle n'était probablement pas bonne, mais c'était une idée…

Son regard se perdit sur le pull gorgé de sang de la jeune fille. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire les difficiles…

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il brutalement, la serrant plus étroitement.

Elle ne répondit pas mais planta son regard dans le sien avec une telle force qu'il en frissonna. Oui, elle lui faisait confiance. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne se faisait confiance. Tremblant, il ferma les yeux et posa sa baguette sur la blessure. Puis il attendit. Il attendit que les mots montent.

Composer une formule, un sort nouveau, n'était pas donné à n'importe qui. C'était dur et compliqué et prenait parfois des centaines d'essais avant de donner des résultats. Ils n'avaient pas des centaines d'essais devant eux.

Et il priait pour un miracle.

Avec une lenteur insupportable, des combinaisons de mots s'imposèrent à lui. Il les rejeta les unes après les autres, les trouvant trop imprécises. Et puis, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et se lança. Sans grand espoir mais en y donnant toute la force de son désespoir.

« Claudo Mederi… » souffla-t-il doucement.

Il rouvrit les yeux, ne s'attendant franchement pas à ce que ça ait marché. Et il ne vit d'ailleurs pas de différence.

« Recommence… » exigea-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne lui fit pas l'affront d'expliquer que les formules non expérimentées pouvaient être dangereuses… Et si elle avait senti quelque chose…

Il se concentra sur toutes les émotions qu'il put regrouper, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et qui le terrifiait presque autant que la blessure qui la déchirait.

« Claudo Mederi. »

La plaie se referma très légèrement et il ne chercha même pas à réfréner le sourire fou qui étira ses lèvres.

« Claudo Mederi. »

Il le répéta encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une cicatrice blanchâtre serpente sur son abdomen. Elle tremblait encore, mais ça pouvait être le choc…

« Granger ? » demanda-t-il.

Un sourire lent se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle se redressa légèrement. Draco hésita.

« Tu devrais peut-être rester… »

« Ca va. » lui assura-t-elle, prenant garde à rester appuyée contre lui. « Je me sens… » Elle grimaça. « Pas morte ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant cette plaisanterie douteuse.

« Et on en est tous reconnaissants. » Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été blessée, il détailla ce qui les entourait. Rien de menaçant mais rien de trop amical non plus. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, cependant.

« Qu'est ce que ça dit ? »

Elle désigna les lettres qui étaient toujours suspendues en l'air d'un geste de la tête. Draco prit soin de ne pas les regarder.

« La dernière fois que j'ai lu ça, il y a eu une catastrophe. » répondit-il. « On va d'abord vérifier que tu peux marcher, d'accord ? »

La gentillesse qu'il surprit dans sa propre voix l'étonna et l'irrita à la fois.

« Je ne peux pas courir un marathon, si c'est ta question. » répliqua Granger.

Sans commenter, il l'aida prudemment à se remettre debout.

Ce n'était pas sage et Madame Pomfresh lui aurait probablement passé un sacré sermon.

Elle avait à peine les pieds au sol qu'elle s'accrocha à sa taille et se laissa légèrement aller contre lui. Il était prêt et la rattrapa immédiatement.

« Demande à la pièce d'arrêter de tourner, s'il te plait… » grinça Granger entre ses dents serrées, luttant sans aucun doute contre une nausée virulente.

« Désolé. » railla-t-il. « J'ai déjà fait mon miracle du jour. » Ses yeux se plissèrent, réalisant ce qui les avait mis dans la situation en premier lieu. « Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, espèce de… »

« Sang-de-Bourbe idiote. » coupa-t-elle. « Je sais. Ce sort… Tu l'as inventé, n'est ce pas ? »

Draco secoua la tête, tentant de maitriser sa colère. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il y aurait des milliers d'opportunités plus tard, plus précisément quand Severus serait présent, de ramener ce sujet là et de lui faire comprendre que ce genre de… sacrifice n'était ni souhaitable, ni à recommencer.

« Je doute qu'il remarche un jour. » trancha-t-il, en ramassant leurs sacs et en l'aidant à avancer.

Ils progressaient lentement et mirent plusieurs minutes à se rapprocher des lettres brillantes. Draco déchiffra le message avec appréhension.

« Il est facile de pourfendre d'un plat ou d'un revers… » traduisit-il la phrase latine. « … mais la véritable bravoure git dans le cœur du valeureux qui se place devant un ami. »

Il marqua une pause à la fin de la lecture et soupira, ignorant le sourire amusé quoique figé, de la jeune fille.

« Conneries de Griffondor ! » jugea-t-il amèrement, en l'obligeant à recommencer à marcher.

« Si tu le dis. » répondit simplement Granger et, devant son regard noir, elle eut la sagesse de ne pas en rajouter.

Ils progressèrent assez lentement car la jeune fille ne semblait pas pouvoir marcher seule, mais ils avaient un bon rythme et ils finirent par atteindre un escalier.

« Dis moi que c'est la fin de nos ennuis… » plaida Draco tout en se lançant à l'assaut des premières marches.

« Ou le début de nouveaux… » répliqua la Griffondor.

Le blond ne daigna pas répondre et la lente ascension reprit. Ils mirent un moment avant d'atteindre le bout de l'escalier mais se retrouvèrent finalement dans un couloir éclairé naturellement et bien qu'il ait l'habitude des donjons, Draco se sentit soulagé de se retrouver au niveau du sol.

« On est dans le château. » constata simplement Granger avant de lui indiquer une direction. Une fois de plus, il admira sa mémoire. « Si Excalibur est là, c'est dans la salle du Conseil. »

Il ne leur fallut que dix minutes pour rejoindre ladite salle, cinq pour que Draco réussisse à faire basculer la porte rouillée sur ses gonds.

La salle était de proportions modestes mais au milieu trônait une gigantesque table ronde…

« C'est vraiment la… » commença Draco, impressionné malgré lui.

« La Table Ronde. » confirma Granger, une excitation à peine contenue dans la voix. « Là ! » cria-t-elle brusquement en désignant quelque chose du doigt.

Le regard de Draco caressa la surface de bois et accrocha finalement un fourreau de satin posé devant un fauteuil plus imposant que les autres. La place du Roi Arthur ! Et il y avait une épée dans le fourreau !

Contenant à grand peine son impatience, le Serpentard se précipita vers Excalibur. Seulement il n'eut pas fait deux pas qu'un vacarme assourdissant retentisse dans le couloir d'où ils venaient.

« Il y a des protections ! » rappela Granger, tirant sa baguette de son jean mais son geste était trop faible pour que Draco pense qu'elle était en état de se défendre. Sans une hésitation, il attrapa son bras et la força à se placer derrière lui, soupirant mentalement en comprenant que la protéger était devenu un réflexe.

Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'appréciait même pas !

« Je n'ai pas besoin… » commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée fracassante d'un énorme chien noir qui dérapa sur le plancher douteux avant de laisser la place à un homme dont l'aspect déjà douteux d'ordinaire avait déjà été meilleur.

Black avait clairement vécu des jours meilleurs. Il était couvert de griffures, de bleus et de blessures en tout genre.

« Sirius ! » s'exclama Granger, soulagée.

Les yeux du hors la loi se posèrent sur elle, stupéfaits. « Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Oh… » répondit la jeune fille, un peu mal à l'aise. « J'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre avec une épée… Mais Draco m'a sauvée. »

Le Serpentard affronta sans faiblir le regard dur de l'homme. Il fut un peu surpris d'y lire de la satisfaction et quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un début d'estime.

« Il avait intérêt. » répondit Black.

« Désolé d'interrompre ces charmantes retrouvailles. » intervint Draco. « Mais où est la Stryge ? Vous l'avez eue ? »

Black secoua la tête. « Je l'ai semée. Vous avez l'épée ? »

Avaient-ils l'air de brandir une épée comme des imbéciles ? Non… Mais Granger devança la réplique acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Elle est là… »

Et évidemment, ce fut l'instant où ils entendirent le rugissement mécontent. Bien trop proche au goût de Draco.

« On la sort. » ordonna-t-il. « Maintenant. »

Il se rappelait pertinemment des recommandations de Severus quant aux divers sorts qui entoureraient l'épée.

« Vous et moi. » déclara-t-il à Black. « Granger n'est pas en état. »

L'Animagus hocha la tête et ils ignorèrent résolument les plaintes de la jeune fille. Ils approchèrent prudemment du fourreau mais Draco ne sentit pas plus de magie qu'en entrant dans la pièce. Même à quelques centimètres de l'épée, il n'y avait pas de traces… rien de visible…

« C'est peut-être un piège. » conclut Black.

Draco secoua la tête… « Il n'y a pas de magie autour d'elle… Rien. »

Avec hésitation, il tendit la main. Black attrapa son poignet alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres.

« _Je_ vais la sortir. » déclara-t-il. « Ton parrain aura ma peau s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Le blond haussa les épaules, lui indiquant que ça lui était égal. Expirant lentement, Black tendit la main vers le pommeau de l'épée… Et alors qu'il allait l'attraper, les portes de la salle explosèrent, révélant une Stryge écumante de rage et à qui il manquait une aile. Le regard de l'homme se déplaça immédiatement vers Granger qui demeurait la plus exposée de leur groupe. D'un geste de la tête, Draco lui indiqua de faire ce qu'il avait à faire et après lui avoir adressé un sourire hésitant, la forme canine de Black s'élança à la défense de la jeune fille, trop faible pour pratiquer de la magie.

Draco décida que c'était le moment où jamais.

Tant pis s'il devait être foudroyé ou subir un sort plus terrible, il en avait plus qu'assez.

D'un geste rapide, il tira Excalibur de son fourreau.

Il n'y eut ni éclair, ni malédiction. Il n'y eut rien du tout.

Un peu déçu, Draco examina la lame. Comme il s'y attendait et comme c'était le cas pour les épées des grands chevaliers, le nom de la lame y était gravé.

Il ne lisait pas le gaélique, mais Severus les avait assez tannés pour qu'ils soient capables de reconnaître le nom d'Excalibur en toute circonstance…

La Stryge rugit et Black aboya furieusement, évitant de peu un méchant coup de griffes. Granger lui hurlait de faire attention et Draco avait pensé qu'Excalibur pourrait les sauver.

Sauf que l'épée qu'il tenait dans la main n'était pas Excalibur.


	46. The Return of the King

Ah ah, je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long jusque là, j'espère que vous apprécierez! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, lol.

D'un côté plus sombre et beaucoup moins gai... Hum, comment dire... Vous vous rappelez quand il y a eu toute cette série de morts après l'attaque du Square Grimaurd? J'avais dit que c'étaient les derniers avant longtemps... Ben, le longtemps vient d'arriver à son terme... =) Donc à partir de maintenant, gardez un mouchoir à porté car à partir de cette seconde, ils sont tous en sursis. Il y aura un mort très bientôt.

**Review!**

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : ****The Return Of The King **

Le moindre mouvement exigeait de lui un effort insupportable. Harry serrait les dents, tirait sur ses bras et poussait sur ses jambes, se rapprochant irrémédiablement de son but. Son but qui n'était qu'à deux mètres mais qui aurait si bien pu se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres…

Sa vision était floue et il ne voyait plus grand-chose si ce n'était l'énorme rocher qu'il devait atteindre. Il _devait_ y arriver. Ce n'était plus une nécessité qui leur assurerait la victoire et la survie mais un besoin physique. Une douce chaleur qui contrastait totalement avec la douleur dans son crâne et lui promettait que tout irait mieux une fois qu'il serait au centre du cercle de pierre, au centre de toute chose.

Alors il rampait. Chaque geste était un supplice et à la souffrance qui explosait dans son crâne s'ajoutait les multiples griffures et brûlures qui naissaient lorsque l'on se traînait sur la terre sèche et recouverte de cailloux.

Le temps n'avait plus réellement de signification. Le concept de secondes, de minutes et d'heures perdait de sa logique, remplacé par le rythme régulier des pulsations qu'émettait sa blessure.

Penser était également banni. Il ne savait plus. Il ne pouvait plus.

Il n'était que souffrance et détermination mêlées.

Il ne se savait qu'une seule chose et cette chose était qu'il devait atteindre le rocher.

Et finalement, alors qu'il désespérait d'y parvenir, ses doigts frôlèrent la pierre froide. Harry essaya de lever la tête, de vérifier que ce qu'il devait chercher –il ne se souvenait plus ce que c'était- était bien là… Mais le mouvement lui arracha un cri de douleur et il fut incapable de seulement apercevoir un éclat de métal. Il avait un arrière goût amer, de sang, dans la bouche et il se roula en boule, ne se sentant pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Omniprésente, la souffrance surpassait tout, effaçant la réalité du présent et lui interdisant le doux repli de l'imagination. Progressivement, tout ce qui l'entourait se fondit dans un noir d'encre.

Il n'y avait plus de lumière.

Il n'avait plus ni nom, ni identité.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Juste l'obscurité et la douleur.

« Harry ! »

Le mot était familier, rassurant presque. Mais le ton était paniqué et lointain. Trop lointain. Et de toute manière, il avait trop mal pour lutter. Trop mal pour réfléchir.

Trop mal.

Mais la boule de chaleur étrange dans sa poitrine n'avait pas disparu. Elle enflait au contraire, dansait d'une étrange excitation.

Vaguement, aux limites de son esprit, le garçon la classa comme une forme de magie. Ancienne, profonde… L'idée rimait avec Avalon mais il ne pouvait la saisir, ne pouvait l'explorer…

Et pourtant, la boule était là et bien là. Elle murmurait des choses à son âme fatiguée. Des choses qu'il n'entendait pas. C'était comme un agréable bruit de fond, une distraction à la morsure de la mort qui approchait…

La douleur faisait barrage.

Seulement il était curieux.

Alors il lutta.

_Harry…_

La voix était belle… Douce et caressante. Féminine. Aussitôt l'image d'une jeune femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roux s'imposa à lui, mais une vague de souffrance brûlante la chassa. Sans importance, ce n'était pas à elle qu'appartenait la voix, il en était sûr.

Il voulait savoir à qui était la voix…

Il _devait_ savoir…

_Harry…_ répéta la voix avec plus de force et une certitude s'ancra dans son âme, il était Harry.

Il avait un nom.

Une flamme nouvelle s'enflamma dans son cœur et repousser la douleur pour écouter la voix fut plus facile.

La voix était une amie.

Elle lui avait offert son nom.

_Bats-toi, mon garçon. _ordonna doucement la voix.

Il ne comprit pas d'abord, mais les mâchoires de la souffrance resserrent leur étau sur son crâne et il frissonna. Elle voulait qu'il se batte… contre la douleur ? Impossible…

_Ouvre les yeux. _

Désobéir à l'ordre lui semblait inconcevable et avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, ses paupières se rouvrirent de leur propre chef.

La lumière assaillit aussitôt ses rétines et il ferma instantanément les yeux, grognant contre cette nouvelle vague de douleur. Il se força néanmoins à affronter la lueur. Tout plutôt que de décevoir la voix…

_Lève-toi. _

En même temps que la vue, ses autres sens se rappelèrent à lui. Et il était certain que son ouïe fonctionnait parfaitement. Or ses oreilles n'entendaient pas la voix. Elle résonnait directement dans sa tête…

_Lève-toi ! _répéta-t-elle, intransigeante.

Harry voulut parler, demander où elle était… qui elle était, peut-être… mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres sèches. Sa langue était lourde comme du plomb.

Le monde se limitait au gris de la pierre qu'il avait devant le nez et il ne discernait rien d'autre.

« Harry, ne bouge pas ! » ordonna la voix de Snape quelques mètres plus loin, avant de lancer un nouvel Expulso.

Snape…

Excalibur…

Voldemort…

_Chaque chose en son temps, Chevalier_… répondit la voix à ses pensées décousues. _Lève-toi. _

Cette fois-ci, la boule dans sa poitrine irradia d'une sensation curieusement familière et Harry l'absorba, s'en abreuvant comme un assoiffé se jette sur une rivière.

Magie.

Magie brute aux courants mouvants et envoutants.

Force.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler sous l'effort, Harry se repoussa sur ses mains et se mit à genoux. Lentement, il tendit la main, agrippa le rebord du rocher à sa droite et obligea ses membres à lui obéir. Poussant sur sa jambe gauche et son bras droit, il se redressa.

_Digne héritier de l'ancien Elu… _jugea la voix avec… fierté, satisfaction ?

Harry renonça à comprendre. Son regard accrocha celui de Snape qui à quelques mètres de lui était aux prises avec la Stryge et semblait mal en point. Le Professeur ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets qui allaient à la longue, le faire tuer. Il fallait l'aider.

_Non. _contra la voix. _La Stryge protège notre sanctuaire contre les forces sombres… Il est marqué comme le serviteur des ténèbres. Il doit mourir._

« Non ! » protesta aussitôt Harry, une bouffée d'angoisse explosant dans son ventre. La douleur en profita pour revenir et un voile noir passa devant ses yeux. Ses genoux tremblèrent et refusèrent de le soutenir plus longtemps.

« Harry ! » appela Snape pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois.

Le garçon se rattrapa in extremis au bord du rocher central et s'écroula plus ou moins sur la surface plane. Ce fut là qu'il repéra l'épée dont le pommeau, à moins de cinq centimètres de son nez, semblait le narguer.

_Ne me combats plus ! _tonna la voix dans sa tête, ouvertement contrariée. _Je ne peux te protéger si tu ne m'acceptes pas !_

« Me… me protéger ? » balbutia Harry, complètement perdu.

_Mon rôle est de protéger Avalon… Protéger nos croyances… Les forces obscures _ne doivent pas_ atteindre l'île sacrée… Trop de mal a déjà été fait… _

Avec précaution, le Griffondor se redressa, le regard fixé sur la garde d'Excalibur. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passait…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Un éclat de rire frais lui répondit. Comme si la question était ridicule… Comme si la réponse était évidente…

_Je suis qui la Déesse a voulu que je sois… _concéda finalement à répondre la voix d'un ton amusé_. Je suis la dernière des Dames qui ont veillé sur son héritage… Je suis celle qui a offert à Arthur Pendragon le pouvoir de régner… Je suis celle à qui Merlin a offert amitié, savoir et amour… Je suis celle qui a œuvré pour qu'Avalon survive par tous les moyens possibles… _

« Vivianne… » souffla Harry dans un sursaut de compréhension. « Vous êtes la Dame du Lac ! Vous êtes Vivianne ! »

_J'étais la Dame du Lac, oui… _murmura la voix avec regret _La dernière… _

« Mais comment… » commença Harry pour s'arrêter immédiatement, horrifié par le coup de griffes que venait d'encaisser Snape à la poitrine.

L'homme était tombé à terre et ne semblait pas pouvoir se relever. La baguette en bois noir gisait, immobile, à plus d'un mètre de son propriétaire.

Instinctivement, Harry porta la main à la poche de son jean où il rangeait sa propre baguette. Il ne la trouva pas. Et il se rappela brusquement avec précision l'avoir lâchée quand il avait heurté le dolmen…

La Stryge se dressa devant Snape dans un rugissement victorieux et lança sa langue couverte de dard.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas.

« Non ! » cria-t-il, tandis que la douleur explosait à nouveau dans sa tête. Mais il l'ignora. Il ignora aussi les appels de Vivianne ou de qui qu'elle soit pour se précipiter vers la Stryge qui avait enroulé sa main autour de la gorge de l'ancien Mangemort. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que la créature pouvait décapiter l'homme d'une simple pression.

_Es-tu si certain de sa loyauté ? _

Il ne répondit pas à la femme, se contentant de se jeter sur le monstre et de massacrer son dos de coup de poings.

Mais il n'avait pas plus de force qu'un petit enfant…

La Stryge ne lui accorda aucune attention.

_Gages-tu de la loyauté de cet homme ? _ réitéra Vivianne. _Risqueras-tu la survie d'Avalon, ton combat contre les ténèbres pour lui qui arbore leur marque ? _

« Je me fous d'Avalon ! » rétorqua Harry, attrapant une des ailes de la Stryge et tirant dessus jusqu'à lui arracher un cri de souffrance, sans que celle-ci ne cesse pourtant d'étrangler le Maître des Potions. C'était la Dame du Lac, conclut Harry à travers le brouillard que la douleur créait dans son esprit, elle ordonnait à la créature de ne pas l'attaquer. Il réalisa dans le même temps, en croisant le regard fixe de Snape que celui-ci était conscient. Incapable de bouger, anesthésié, mais conscient.

« Je me fous d'Avalon ! » répéta Harry dans un hurlement « Je me fous de Voldemort ! Si quelqu'un d'autre meurt, ils peuvent tous allez se faire foutre ! »

Et par quelqu'un, il entendait plus particulièrement Snape…

_Tu n'abandonneras pas le combat… _remarqua la voix_ Tu as trop d'honneur pour ça. _

« Vous voulez parier ? » répliqua le garçon avec un rictus mauvais.

Il sentit un élan d'inquiétude le traverser. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui était inquiet. Lui, il était calme. Vivianne, en revanche, commençait à mesurer à quel point il était sérieux.

_Il porte les ténèbres…_ s'empressa-t-elle de répéter_ Je ne peux pas empêcher la Stryge d'attaquer les ténèbres… Il doit mourir… Je ne peux pas l'en empêcher… _

« Arrêtez la. » ordonna Harry sèchement. « Arrêtez la ou je vous jure que je me ferai un plaisir d'envoyer à Voldemort une invitation à visiter votre précieuse île… »

La menace eut l'effet escompté.

Il sentit sa propre main se lever sans qu'il n'y soit pour quoi que ce soit. Des sons étranges et inconnus qui, il n'en avait aucun doute formaient des mots, roulèrent sur ses lèvres.

Et la décharge le traversa.

Pouvoir brut et grisant qui le laissa chancelant… Mais il n'avait aucune inclinaison pour la puissance… Il s'estima simplement satisfait en constatant que la Stryge s'était immobilisée, figée, et ne perdit pas une seconde à desserrer l'étau que sa main formait autour de la gorge du Professeur.

L'état de Snape n'avait pas changé en revanche et il demeurait incapable du moindre mouvement. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux cinq griffures qui lui barraient le torse et conclut sans être un expert, qu'elles étaient profondes.

Sa baguette était trop loin et il n'y serait de toute façon jamais parvenu. Il atteignit avec difficulté celle de son Professeur et se traina à nouveau jusqu'à lui. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul sort de soin alors il espérait que ça fonctionnerait.

_Ta magie le tuera… _

La première syllabe avait déjà retentit dans l'air et Harry s'interrompit en catastrophe. Désespéré, il posa la baguette par terre.

« Soignez-le, alors ! » s'exclama-t-il, à bout de patience.

Il avait _réellement_ mal à la tête, mal partout en vérité, Snape risquait de mourir et cette Dame du Lac commençait sincèrement à lui courir sur le haricot.

_Je ne peux pas… Ton corps pourrait ne pas supporter ma puissance… Je ne peux pas risquer ta sécurité. Tu es l'Elu de ce temps et je dois protéger Avalon. _

Harry grimaça, perdant toute la réserve de sérénité qu'il avait en stock.

« Soignez-le. » exigea-t-il, oubliant totalement à qui il s'adressait.

_Personne ne me parle sur ce ton… _siffla Vivianne avec mécontentement. _Je suis la gardienne sacrée d'Avalon ! Tu me dois le respect ! Ton destin repose entre mes mains et sur mon bon vouloir ! _

« Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider… » répliqua le Griffondor « … alors sortez de ma tête ! »

_Très bien ! _ capitula la prêtresse dans un grondement. _Mais si tu te retrouves prisonnier de ce lieu pour toujours, ni mort ni vivant comme Arthur avant toi, je t'interdis de te plaindre !_

« Le Roi Arthur est ici ? » demanda Harry avec espoir. Peut-être qu'il y aurait quelqu'un de plus sensé à qui il pourrait parler… Quelqu'un qui réagirait en Griffondor et pas en Poufsouffle apeuré.

_Arthur est un enfant d'Avalon. J'ai ouvert les Brumes pour lui avant que son âme ne s'envole… Mais il a failli à la Déesse… Il a choisi sa pénitence… Voilé de noir pour que personne ne le reconnaisse et ne soit témoin de son échec, il conduit la barque et guide les héritiers de la Déesse jusqu'à leur terre… _

L'homme qui les avait emmenés… Snape devait ignorer cela… Et pour lui dire, il fallait le réveiller.

« Soignez-le, s'il vous plait. » plaida-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il perçut le soupir irrité de Vivianne et à nouveau ses mains se tendirent de leur propre chef. Sa main gauche alla se poser sur la poitrine de Snape, au dessus du cœur, et la droite atterrit en douceur sur son front. Avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, eux aussi de leur propre volonté, Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir le regard incrédule du Professeur.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, son corps explosait.

Du moins, c'est la sensation qu'il éprouva. Il se désintégrait.

Ses lèvres bougeait, formait des mots mais il avait trop mal pour entendre.

Quand la présence écrasante de Vivianne se retira, il s'effondra pitoyablement sur la poitrine de Snape, et le hurlement qui n'avait jusque là résonné que dans sa tête, lui écorcha la gorge, assourdissant. L'instant d'après, son dos était collé contre le torse du Professeur et sa tête roulait sur son épaule sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, trop faible pour simplement bouger le petit doigt.

« Tu m'entends ? » demandais Snape sans relâche. « Harry ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter ! »

_Réponds-lui, Chevalier… _conseilla Vivianne avec compassion.

« Professeur… » marmonna Harry, plus pour obéir à la Dame du Lac que parce qu'il le voulait vraiment.

Calé comme il l'était, il aurait pu dormir pendant trois jours.

« De toutes les choses les plus stupides à faire, Mr Potter ! » gronda Snape, mais le soulagement était perceptible. « Utiliser la magie d'Avalon ! Tu ne sais pas la maîtriser ! Tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir… »

« Ce n'était pas moi… » coupa Harry en grimaçant.

« Ta tête. » reprit l'ancien Mangemort sans le laisser finir et le garçon sentit deux mains le repousser gentiment, certainement pour examiner la plaie à l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait un peu honte de l'admettre mais le réconfort que lui avait prodigué le fait que quelqu'un le tienne dans ses bras lui manqua immédiatement. De mémoire, il ne pouvait se rappeler quiconque faisant ça pour lui. Lily avait dû le faire… James aussi… mais…

« Je vais bien. » déclara Harry avec un temps de retard.

_C'est l'évidence même… _grinça Vivianne. _Laisse-le au moins se rendre utile, que je ne l'ai pas épargné pour rien. Je n'ai aucun besoin d'un Elu mal en point. _

« Il est évident que vous allez bien, Mr Potter. » grinça le Maître des Potions. « Vous êtes probablement en train de perdre le peu de cervelle dont vous étiez doté, vous ne tenez pas debout et vous parlez tout seul. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal là dedans ? »

Il accueillit avec soulagement les sarcasmes, détectant une pointe d'affection et d'inquiétude dans le ton.

« Je ne parle pas tout seul. » protesta-t-il faiblement.

Snape leva un sourcil amusé. « Non ? Et à qui s'adressaient donc tous ces monologues ? »

Le Professeur ramassa sa baguette et lança un accio qui ramena celle d'Harry dans la poche de son propriétaire. Une seconde plus tard, le goulot d'une potion était fermement pressé contre les lèvres du garçon qui avala docilement. Antidouleur, identifia-t-il. La suivante avait un gout affreusement métallique qu'il reconnaitrait partout. Reconstituant sanguin.

_Tu ne devrais pas boire ce qu'il te donne aussi aveuglément… Il pourrait t'empoisonner…_

« J'ai confiance en lui. » rétorqua Harry avec colère.

Cette femme et ses insinuations l'agaçaient incroyablement.

« En qui ? » demanda Snape, avec une douceur inhabituelle. Le regard du Griffondor rencontra ses prunelles sombres et y lut une inquiétude véritable.

« En vous… » répondit-il distraitement, en ignorant la réplique de Vivianne qui lui rappelait que ça n'avait pas bien servi Arthur d'accorder sa confiance à Mordred…

« C'est… rassurant, je suppose. » déclara Snape, mal à l'aise. « Même si je pense devoir imputer cette affirmation à ta commotion cérébrale… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je me sens bien. »

Le Professeur leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne vins-je pas de dire que tu parlais tout seul ? »

Le garçon soupira. « Je ne parle pas tout seul, je parle à Vivianne. »

Ou plus précisément, il se disputait avec Vivianne…

« Vivianne ? » répéta Snape avec un nouveau haussement de sourcil.

« La Dame du Lac. » précisa Harry.

« Je sais qui est Vivianne, stupide enfant ! » se renfrogna le Professeur en secouant la tête. « Mais tu es complètement incohérent et je ne sais pas combien de temps ce petit tour de passe-passe va durer, alors dépêchons nous. »

Il avait désigné la Stryge d'un geste de la main et il se releva avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il aida le garçon à se remettre sur ses pieds avec des gestes prudents. Il semblait craindre que le Survivant ne s'écroule.

_Elle restera ainsi jusqu'à ce que je décide le contraire. _s'indigna Vivianne, clairement vexée.

« Elle dit qu'il n'y a pas de danger. » expliqua Harry et son regard accrocha de nouveau la garde de l'épée qui dépassait du rocher.

« Qui ça ? » railla sèchement Snape et nul doute que sa tirade n'était pas achevée mais le garçon ne se sentait pas la patience d'attendre.

« Vivianne ! » répéta-t-il, agacé.

« Oh, Merlin… » lâcha le Professeur dans un soupir. « Minerva va me tuer… »

_Ca suffit. _trancha la Dame du Lac. _Finissons-en. _

La sensation familière de la conscience de Vivianne s'immisça en lui et il sentit les forces lui revenir. Soutenu par une magie et un pouvoir qui n'était pas le sien, il se dégagea sans difficulté de la poigne de Snape et avança d'un pas déterminé vers la stèle qui abritait Excalibur. En une seconde, le Professeur fut à ses côtés, visiblement prêt à le rattraper d'une chute qu'il jugeait imminente.

Mais la démarche d'Harry ne faiblit pas et il ne manqua pas trébucher une seule fois. Il était bien. Il n'avait plus vraiment mal…

« Potter ? » appela Snape et une incertitude inhabituelle était perceptible dans le ton.

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas, il poursuivit son trajet jusqu'à Excalibur et ne s'immobilisa qu'une fois planté devant la roche.

_Je ne peux pas t'aider davantage… _expliqua Vivianne _Si tu es l'Elu alors Avalon te donnera Excalibur… Si tel est le cas, alors n'oublie jamais qu'elle a été forgée par Merlin pour chasser les Ténèbres d'une terre où avançait l'obscurité. Utilise-la avec respect et bravoure pour la Déesse et sois digne de l'homme qui t'a précédé… Prête serment, Chevalier… _

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, et son regard perdu rencontra celui de son Professeur. Snape l'observait avec attention et si son expression était impénétrable, il était clair qu'il l'étudiait.

« Elle veut que je prête serment, Monsieur. » déclara-t-il avec appréhension. « Est-ce que je dois le faire ? »

Il avait oublié que le Maître des Potions ne le croyait pas. Mais curieusement, celui-ci se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Uniquement si tu le juges sage… » répondit-il.

« D'accord. » acquiesça Harry autant pour elle que pour lui.

_Jures-tu de défendre Avalon et ses valeurs contre les Ténèbres qui s'avancent ? _

« Je le jure. » promit le garçon avec hésitation.

_Jures-tu de mettre Excalibur au service du peuple et de ne pas abuser de son pouvoir pour assujettir les plus faibles ? _

« Je le jure. »

_Jures-tu de te sacrifier si cela est nécessaire pour triompher ? _

« Je… » Il hésita une seconde puis ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. « Je le jure. »

Un immense contentement rayonna en lui couplé d'une fierté presque maternelle.

_Jures-tu de rendre Excalibur à Avalon quand ta tâche sera achevée ? _

« Je le jure. »

_Dans ce cas, mes vœux t'accompagnent dans ta quête. Je te bénis, fils d'Avalon. _

Ne sachant pas réellement comment répondre, Harry grimaça.

« Euh… merci. »

_Nos routes vont se séparer à présent, Chevalier…Cependant, j'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de te quitter… Je me doute que l'expérience ne sera pas agréable, mais tu me pardonneras… Prends garde… A l'instant où je te m'effacerai, la Stryge reprendra vie…_

Il voulut demander ce dont elle parlait mais il ne réussit pas à prononcer un seul mot. A nouveau la sensation d'être une marionnette… puis sa bouche s'ouvrit, sa langue s'agita et il fut réduit à être un spectateur passif dans son propre corps…

« Tu es un serviteur des Ténèbres. » s'entendit-il lancer à Snape.

Le mépris dans sa propre voix le choqua. Jamais il n'aurait parlé comme ça au Professeur ! Il voulut protester mais la volonté de la Dame du Lac était de fer.

« Vivianne, je présume ? » répondit le Professeur avec calme et détachement.

Harry se sentit incliner la tête et fut surpris de voir Snape lui rendre son salut.

« L'Elu t'a accordé sa confiance… » déclara Vivianne par sa bouche. « Es-tu prêt à honorer cette faveur d'un serment d'allégeance ? »

C'était absurde ! Snape n'avait rien à prouver et encore moins à promettre !

« Si les termes me conviennent. » accepta l'ancien Mangemort.

Il sentit le mécontentement de Vivianne en lui.

« Sur ton honneur, jures-tu loyauté au porteur d'Excalibur ? » assena-t-elle à travers lui.

Snape n'hésita pas. « Je le jure. »

« Jures-tu de le défendre en toute circonstance ? » continua-t-elle.

« Je le jure. » acquiesça tranquillement l'homme.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il n'avait déjà promis…

« Jures-tu de donner ta vie pour la sienne si cela s'avère nécessaire ? »

Non ! Non ! Personne ne devait plus mourir pour lui ! Personne !

Il lutta pour imposer sa volonté à Vivianne mais rien n'y fit, la Dame du Lac possédait bel et bien son corps. Il n'était plus rien qu'un passager passif.

« Je le jure. »

Les mots de Snape résonnèrent un instant dans l'air froid du crépuscule qui approchait. Harry n'aimait pas la lueur déterminée qui brilla l'espace de quelques secondes dans son regard. Comme si des trois, c'était le serment qui lui tenait le plus à cœur…

Pourtant, Vivianne n'avait pas fini.

« Dut-il échouer, jures-tu de mener à bien la mission du porteur de l'épée ? »

A cette question et pour la première fois, Snape hésita. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Harry, toujours prisonnier de son propre corps, et il détourna la tête.

« Non. » déclara-t-il finalement. « D'autres seront là pour finir le combat. »

Il s'attendait à ce que Vivianne manifeste son déplaisir mais au lieu de ça, elle sembla satisfaite. Une nouvelle fois elle s'inclina et Harry dut baisser la tête.

« Je te bénis également, fils d'Avalon. » approuva-t-elle, avant de planter son regard ou plutôt celui d'Harry dans les yeux noirs de Snape. C'était déstabilisant, le garçon était presque certain que la Dame du lac lisait dans son âme.

« Je te souhaite de trouver la paix que tu recherches, Chevalier… » souffla Vivianne.

Et sur cet adieu, sa présence cessa de hanter la conscience d'Harry. Elle disparut purement et simplement.

Et dans un hurlement de rage, la Stryge s'éveilla.

« Il serait souhaitable de tirer cette épée aujourd'hui plutôt que demain, Mr Potter. » ironisa Snape devant son air ahuri.

La créature s'était tournée vers eux et semblait furieuse que sa proie difficilement acquise lui ait échappée.

Harry ne la voyait même pas. Sa main était parcourue de picotements et il sentit un frisson d'excitation étrange parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. D'un coup, il n'existait plus que l'épée et le rocher dans lequel elle était fichée. C'était comme le chant d'une sirène. Bien trop envoûtant et puissant pour qu'il songe à le repousser…

« Expulso. » lança Snape à côté de lui, projetant une vague de magie en direction de la Stryge.

Cependant, le sort du Professeur n'atteignit pas sa cible. La magie se dirigea tout naturellement vers Harry qui l'absorba et la transforma distraitement sous l'œil stupéfait et ouvertement décontenancé du Maître des Potions. Une seconde plus tard, un bouclier doré et familier les entouraient tous les deux.

Rien ne devait déranger le garçon maintenant et certainement pas la pitoyable créature ailée.

Comme mus par leur propre volonté, ses doigts se tendirent vers la garde de l'épée, caressant presque amoureusement le dragon sculpté qui en formait la poignée… Le maigre jet de flammes que crachait la gueule ouverte formait le pommeau, et la queue formait une masse de courbes entrelacées et perpendiculaires au corps qui pouvait, de loin, donner la forme vague d'une croix.

Prudemment, Harry referma la main sur le ventre du dragon, surpris que les reliefs du métal ouvragé ne le blessent pas. Au contraire, le dragon sembla se fondre dans sa paume avec un ronronnement de plaisir. Un sentiment d'appartenance comme il n'en avait jamais connu s'éleva au plus profond du garçon.

Ce n'était pas Excalibur qui lui appartenait… Loin de là… Il n'était qu'un maillon dans la chaine d'héritiers… Mais il réalisa que son existence entière n'avait pour raison que cet instant. Cette minute… Il appartenait à Excalibur… Excalibur avait le pouvoir de vaincre la Boîte de Pandore… et lui… lui, n'avait pour tâche que de l'y amener et de s'assurer que son destin soit accompli. En échange, elle lui offrirait sa protection…

Le dragon se réchauffa sous sa paume et il sentit la magie émanant de l'épée se répandre à tout son corps. Une euphorie semblable à celle que lui aurait apporté une demi-douzaine de bouteilles de Whiskey-Pur-Feu brouilla un instant ses sens, et sans plus tergiverser, il libéra Excalibur de sa prison de pierre, sans douter une seule seconde de réussir.

L'épée resta une seconde brandie au dessus de sa tête, la lame étincelant sous la lumière du soleil couchant.

Elle était parfaite.

Ni trop lourde, ni trop légère…

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir tenu une épée tout au long de sa vie. Il ne revint à la réalité qu'en se tournant vers Snape dans un grand sourire.

C'était symbolique. Un pas dans la bonne direction qui mènerait Voldemort à sa perte…

« Longue vie au roi. » murmura Snape de son ton ironique habituel.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, amusé, quand le bouclier disparut brutalement.

La Stryge qui attendait en périphérie en s'époumonant se jeta en avant. Snape n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Harry agit par réflexe.

C'était très différent de se servir de l'épée de Godric Griffondor… Plus normal, en un sens…

La lame décrivit un cercle complet dans les airs, et il sentit à peine le choc lorsque qu'il rencontra la chair tendre du cou de la créature. Il resta néanmoins un peu choqué en voyant le cadavre qui aurait probablement rendu Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête très jaloux. La tête monstrueuse de la Stryge avait roulé à quelques mètres du corps…

« Démonstration pour le moins impressionnante. » jugea Snape avec amusement.

« Je… »

Mais ne sachant pas quoi dire, le garçon se tut. Il n'avait pas voulu faire ça mais il avait bien voulu la tuer alors… quelle différence ?

« S'il y en avait d'autres, elles seraient probablement déjà montrées. » reprit le Professeur. « Laisse-moi regarder ta tête et ensuite, nous partirons. »

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour dormir ne serait ce qu'une heure mais il se contenta d'acquiescer et de se tourner pour lui permettre d'examiner sa blessure. Il sentit les doigts fins du Maître des Potions passer dans ses cheveux et il serra les dents, anticipant une douleur qui ne vint pas.

« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Snape pour répondre.

« Il semble, Mr Potter, que votre nouvelle arme ait des propriétés… cachées. »

Harry fit demi-tour pour lui faire face et fronça les sourcils. « Comment cela ? »

« La blessure s'est refermée. » annonça-t-il aussi calmement qu'il donnait la liste des ingrédients pour la leçon du jour.

Surpris, le Griffondor baissa les yeux vers l'épée qu'il tenait toujours et réalisa à la même seconde que ses mains étaient à présent intactes. Cinq minutes plus tôt, elles étaient couvertes de griffures.

« Elle… Elle m'a guéri ? »

« Il semblerait. » confirma le Professeur. « Néanmoins, il peut également s'agir d'un effet résiduel de la… possession de la Dame du Lac. Donc, je te prierai de ne pas vérifier cette hypothèse à l'avenir. »

Etait-ce la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules ou le fait que son cerveau semble avoir été réduit en bouilli, toujours est-il qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Pardon, mais… »

« Tâche de ne plus te blesser à l'avenir. » coupa Snape dans un soupir exaspéré. « Puis-je ? »

Il tendit la main et inconsciemment les doigts d'Harry se crispèrent sur la garde. Il se contraignit à la passer à l'ancien Mangemort, s'étonnant de l'appréhension qu'il avait à se séparer d'une chose qu'il venait à peine d'acquérir.

Dès que le dragon se cala dans la paume de Snape, la lame sembla s'allonger et s'affiner. Comme si elle s'adaptait à celui qui la portait…

« Remarquable… » murmura l'homme, une expression de fascination sur le visage. D'un geste expert il fit tournoyer l'épée plusieurs fois dans l'air. « Parfaitement équilibrée… Aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir… » Se servant de sa manche, il essuya le sang noir que la Stryge avait laissé et retraça respectueusement les symboles gravés sur la lame.

« Kalètvoulr » déchiffra-t-il avec aisance, avant de traduire plus pour son bénéfice que celui d'Harry. « Excalibur. »

Il admira ensuite la garde ouvragée pendant quelques secondes avant de la rendre au garçon sans une hésitation.

« Prenez-en soin, Mr Potter… » conseilla-t-il. « Beaucoup sont morts à la recherche de cette épée et beaucoup d'autres seraient prêts à tout pour s'en emparer. »

Harry secoua la tête, récupérant avec un soulagement à peine perceptible sa nouvelle arme qui reprit sa taille originelle.

« J'ai promis de la ramener. » déclara-t-il. « Quand tout ça sera… fini. » Par sa mort ou celle de Voldemort. « Je la ramènerai ici. »

Les lèvres de Snape tressautèrent légèrement dans ce qu'Harry avait fini par cataloguer comme étant un sourire. Et il le regardait avec… fierté. Une fierté ouverte, simple et franche.

« Vous ne cesserez décidemment jamais de me surprendre, Mr Potter. »

Embarrassé par ce qui était de la part de Snape un éloge sans précédent, le garçon grimaça.

« Je suis content que vous approuviez parce que je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour m'ouvrir le passage. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Comment est-ce qu'on porte ce genre d'arme ? »

Si elle avait eu la taille d'un poignard, ça aurait quand même été plus facile… Moins impressionnant certainement, mais plus facile.

Mais à peine avait-il formulé cette pensée que la lame raccourcit jusqu'à ce qu'Excalibur ait la forme d'une dague. Devant le regard perplexe de Snape, il souhaita qu'elle reprenne son ancienne forme et obéit dans la seconde.

« C'est… » s'exclama-t-il sans parvenir à trouver l'expression adéquate.

« Magique ? » termina le Professeur non sans ironie.

Harry se sentit si content qu'il manqua lui tirer la langue. Il se reprit ceci dit rapidement en réalisant que c'était Snape et qu'il n'apprécierait certainement pas ce genre de… pitreries.

« On rentre ? » proposa le Griffondor.

Snape acquiesça et ils se mirent en route. Le trajet qui leur avait pris tant de temps à l'allée ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes. Le labyrinthe avait disparu et la nuit ne parvenait pas à entraver leur progression. Arrivés au ponton de bois, ils n'eurent à attendre que quelques secondes avant de voir la barque apparaître.

Le Professeur n'hésita pas, s'installant dans la barque avec un soupir de soulagement. Harry en revanche marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'homme voilé de noir et le salua finalement d'un geste de la tête. C'était dur de dire mais il lui sembla que le regard d'Arthur se posa sur la lame glissée dans sa ceinture.

Une seconde plus tard, le Roi Arthur s'inclinait profondément, envoyant tanguer la barque. Mal à l'aise, Harry allait lui demander poliment de se relever quand il se redressa et comme si rien ne s'était passé, propulsa leur frêle vaisseau sur les eaux calmes.

« Préfères-tu te reposer ou partir tout de suite pour Spinner's End ? » demanda brusquement Snape alors que le garçon somnolait.

« Oh… Euh… Est-ce qu'on doit de nouveau marcher pendant trois jours avant de transplanner ? »

Auquel cas, il dormirait d'abord trois autres jours…

« Non. Avec Excalibur, la magie d'Avalon ne devrait plus interférer avec la mienne. » déclara le Professeur.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Partons tout de suite alors… On pourra dormir plus tard, n'est ce pas ? »

C'était un optimisme forcé qui se voulait joyeux. Snape y répondit par un grognement amusé.

« Cela dépend de ta liste de priorités. La mienne est une douche. Une longue douche chaude… »

Une douche ça ne serait pas mal non plus… Mais après qu'il ait dormi.

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation et il semblait que cette fois, c'était Snape qui somnolait parce qu'il sursauta légèrement.

« Oui ? » répondit-il d'un ton fatigué.

Aurait-il seulement la force de transplanner ce soir ?

« Cette promesse que vous avez faite à Vivianne… » Il hésita. « Je ne veux pas que vous la teniez. »

« Cette conversation n'a aucun lieu d'être, Mr Potter. » répliqua-t-il. « Certainement pas ce soir qui plus est. Les choix que je prends ne concernent que moi. »

« Mais… » protesta le Griffondor.

« Assez, Harry. » coupa l'ancien Mangemort. « Nous sommes tous deux fatigués et je n'ai aucune intention de sombrer dans un sentimentalisme Griffondorien. Je n'ai rien juré à la Dame du Lac que je n'aie déjà promis que ce soit à Dumbledore, à toi ou à moi-même. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire qui me fera revenir là-dessus, alors économise ta salive et épargne mon temps. »

Le ton était cassant et sec et il n'y avait rien dans les propos qui pouvait paraître… affectueux. Pourtant, si on savait lire entre les lignes…

Plus touché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et trop fatigué pour se battre plus avant, Harry choisit de se taire. Il y aurait d'autres occasions de le convaincre… Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait était dormir.

Le regard rivé sur la rive qui approchait lentement, le Griffondor avait l'impression d'avoir franchi un cap. La moitié du chemin était faite.

Restait à amorcer la courbe suivante…


	47. Through the Shadows of Spinner's End

Ah ah... Je vois que la découverte d'Excalibur a eu son petit succès. ^^ Ce chapitre sera moins passionant je le crains.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : ****Through the Shadows of Spinner's End**

Harry combattit vaillamment la nausée qui s'empara de lui lorsqu'ils achevèrent de transplanner. Il était sincèrement persuadé qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à la désagréable sensation de son corps qui se désintégrait pour réapparaitre ailleurs. Ce n'était pas naturel. Bien pire que voyager par poudre de cheminette et il ne raffolait déjà pas de ce moyen de transport là.

« Potion ? » proposa Snape avec une ironie qui piqua sa fierté et lui permis de secouer farouchement la tête.

Il regretta immédiatement le mouvement quand son envie de vomir s'accentua mais il ignora résolument ce léger inconfort, et observa pour la première fois ce qui l'entourait.

Spinner's End.

L'endroit l'avait intrigué à la seconde où il avait été question de s'y rendre. Snape avait choisi sa demeure comme point de rendez-vous car elle était sous Fidelitas, qu'il en était le gardien des secrets et qu'il doutait sincèrement que Voldemort n'ait rien de mieux à faire que de s'acharner à le briser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne penserait pas une seconde qu'ils aient pu se réfugier ici et savait pertinemment à quel point le Maître des Potions aurait été heureux qu'il le détruise. Probablement la raison pour laquelle il s'en était abstenu.

Harry s'était étonné qu'ils puissent transplanner directement à l'intérieur de la maison puisque la chose était impossible au Square Grimmaurd mais Snape avait expliqué que c'était un choix que l'on faisait en posant le sort de Fidelitas et que lui avait toujours trouvé bien plus pratique de pouvoir revenir chez lui en urgence plutôt que de risquer sa vie en ralliant son domicile.

C'était un point sur lequel il n'y avait pas matière à discuter de l'avis du garçon.

« Lumos. » ordonna Snape et aussitôt, l'obscurité naturelle qui les entourait céda la place à une lumière douce.

Harry observa avidement la pièce, curieux de ce à quoi ressemblait la maison du Professeur. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il vivait à Poudlard, jusque là… Il s'attendait presque aux murs nus et fenêtres bombées de noir que Ron et lui avaient parfois imaginés en plaisantant…

Pourtant, il avait appris à connaître Snape et aurait dû savoir mieux que ça. La décoration était tout à fait classique, même un peu désuète, et Harry réalisa très vite que Spinner's End ne devait pas être très occupé d'ordinaire. Il fit deux pas en avant, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui lui arracha une toux sèche et il dût s'essuyer les yeux pour chasser une envie de pleurer.

« Je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici depuis des années. » déclara Snape en guise d'excuse, observant lui aussi avec mécontentement l'état du petit salon dans lequel ils se tenaient.

Outre la volumineuse couche de poussière qui s'insinuait partout, et plus particulièrement dans les poumons d'Harry, le tissu qui recouvrait les deux fauteuils et le petit canapé semblait fané, plusieurs lattes du plancher étaient brisées en deux et il régnait une oppressante odeur de renfermé.

« Je… Hum… Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas à manger ? » demanda Harry dont l'estomac grognait de moins en moins discrètement.

Sa priorité était de dormir quelques heures mais maintenant qu'il était clair que ce n'était pas une option, il devait au moins assouvir cet autre besoin… Cependant, il doutait fort que les garde-manger de la maison soient pleins.

« Je crains que non. » répondit le Professeur dans une grimace. « Et je regrette de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à ce petit détail, crois-moi. »

Oui, évidemment… Il n'était pas le seul à avoir faim et sommeil…

Et puis, il avait déjà eu plus faim chez les Dursley… Il s'attendrissait avec le temps…

« Tant pis. » conclut-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

L'ancien Mangemort lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne commenta pas, se contentant de quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde à le suivre, retenant sa respiration pour éviter à la fois d'avaler plus de poussière que nécessaire et de sentir cette abominable odeur.

Le garçon s'interrogea sur leur destination quand Snape entreprit de descendre un petit escalier qui menait sans aucun doute à une cave, mais ne posa pas de questions. Peut-être y avait-il une crypte secrète ? Ou un laboratoire caché… ou une maison habitable sous une fausse maison clairement abandonnée…

Son imagination fut cruellement douchée quand l'homme s'immobilisa devant ce qui ressemblait fort à un disjoncteur… Cette fois Harry ouvrit la bouche, décidé à demander ce qui se passait mais Snape était trop concentré sur le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux pour l'entendre. Marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à 'fichue installation Moldue', le Professeur entreprit d'appuyer sur plusieurs boutons et d'abaisser quelques mannettes.

Une seconde plus tard, la cave était illuminée, permettant à Harry d'en sonder l'interminable vacuité. Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Pas un seul carton qui trainait dans un coin, pas un seul meuble rouillé ou cassé. Rien…

Et c'est pourquoi le regard d'Harry fut attiré par l'unique ampoule qui pendait du plafond en dispensant une lumière jaunâtre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au fait que Severus Snape, entre tous, habitait dans une maison Moldue parce que le Professeur le dépassa pour s'engouffrer à nouveau dans l'escalier et que par réflexe, il le suivit. Arrivé en haut, il ferma la porte de la cave et observa le petit couloir complètement nu qui donnait sur ce qui était sans nul doute la porte d'entrée. A gauche le salon dont ils venaient…

Harry s'aventura sur le seuil de la pièce de droite pendant que Snape agitait sa baguette en murmurant un sort trop compliqué pour qu'il cherche à l'identifier. Cependant, son utilité devint vite évidente quand l'épouvantable parfum de renfermé céda brusquement la place à une fraîche odeur de fleurs qui n'était pas si différente des produits ménagers qu'utilisait Tante Pétunia. Il reconnut avec un temps de retard le charme qu'avait utilisé l'ancien Mangemort… Molly Weasley en était friande. C'était un sort de nettoyage classique.

L'idée de Snape jouant les ménagères lui arracha un sourire qu'il dissimula de son mieux tandis que le Professeur se lançait dans une nouvelle incantation destinée sans nul doute à déloger la poussière de sa cachette.

Poussé par la curiosité et jugeant que Snape ne lui hurlerait pas dessus pour avoir exploré un peu plus avant, il abaissa l'interrupteur de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, les bougies éclairaient nettement mieux que certaines lampes… Soit l'ampoule était prête à rendre l'âme, soit il avait oublié ce que cela faisait de vivre continuellement sous un éclairage Moldu.

Il détailla sans grand intérêt la cuisine classique qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, soulagé de voir que les sorts de Snape marchaient, parce qu'ici, la poussière semblait avoir déjà disparue et nota l'escalier en bois noir qui partait vers un étage. Son regard fut néanmoins attiré par une tache sombre sur le sol.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'approcher davantage pour en identifier la nature. C'était du sang. Caillé, séché et incrusté dans les rainures du carrelage et sur les carreaux grisâtres. Ca devait faire des années qu'il était là…

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le Maître des Potions le rejoindre et se placer derrière lui en silence. Il devina que le regard de l'homme s'était lui aussi posé sur la tache. Quel mauvais souvenir y avait-il ici pour lui ?

« J'avais donné des ordres pour que ce soit nettoyé… » remarqua la voix grave et velouté, avec un détachement qu'Harry perçut immédiatement comme forcé. Le Professeur lâcha un soupir las puis détourna la tête. « Pose tes questions. »

Etonné d'y être invité, le garçon se demanda par où commencer. Tout était tellement étrange dans cette demeure… Etrange par rapport à ce qu'il savait de Snape… Ce qu'il connaissait du personnage et de l'homme… Son regard quitta la tache sombre pour se balader sur les poêles pendues au dessus de la cuisinière avant de s'arrêter sur la vaisselle irrécupérable qui trainait dans l'évier… depuis combien d'années ?

« C'est une maison de famille ? » s'entendit-il demander.

Et immédiatement la notion de famille le ramena à Tobias Snape et à la façon dont le… fantôme avait agi avec l'ancien Mangemort à Avalon. Si cet endroit était bien ce qu'il pensait, à savoir la maison d'enfance du Professeur…

« Oui. » répondit calmement Snape, apparemment surpris par la direction qu'il avait choisi de donner à l'interrogatoire.

« Elle appartenait à… votre père ? »

Snape avait dit qu'il était un Sang-Mêlé et que sa mère était descendante d'une famille de Sang-Pur… Il supposait donc que c'était Tobias le Moldu… Tobias qui l'avait visiblement martyrisé…

Il n'était plus si compliqué de deviner comment et pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Snape avait pu finir au service de Voldemort… S'il n'avait pas su ce qu'il savait… S'il n'avait pas été _qui_ il était… Elevé par des Moldus qui haïssaient la magie, qui haïssaient _ce_ qu'il était au plus profond de lui-même…

Il ne disait pas que Vernon et Pétunia arrivaient à la cheville de Tobias, c'était visiblement loin d'être le cas… Mais il était parfaitement limpide pour lui que les discours de Voldemort aient soulevé un écho dans l'esprit de quelqu'un de méprisé, d'humilié pour ce qu'il était…

« Oui. » réitéra Snape sans offrir plus d'explications.

Harry lui jeta un regard incertain mais ne distingua pas de colère sur ses traits. Du moins pas dirigée contre lui. En prenant bien soin de contourner la flaque séchée, il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et s'abima dans la contemplation de la ruelle désertée. L'obscurité extérieure ne lui permettait pas de distinguer grand-chose, mais il ne cherchait rien en particulier de toute manière. Juste à organiser ses pensées et à comprendre ce à quoi un brouillard de fatigue semblait vouloir l'empêcher d'accéder.

« Maman habitait par ici ? »

Il lui semblait se souvenir que Lily avait eu l'air de connaître Tobias… Et si elle connaissait Snape d'avant Poudlard… Il n'y avait pas des tas d'endroits où les enfants de moins de onze ans pouvaient se rencontrer…

« A très précisément dix-huit minutes de marche. » acquiesça Snape. « Il y a un parc à dix minutes d'ici… La harpie qui lui sert de sœur et elle y jouaient souvent. Je la retrouvais là bas. »

Harry hocha distraitement la tête. Emmagasinant l'information et la classant pour usage ultérieur. Quand tout serait fini, il trouverait ce parc… C'était désormais sur sa liste des choses à faire s'il survivait à Voldemort. Avant, il y avait visiter Godric's Hollow et la tombe de ses parents… Dire aux Dursley tout le mal qu'il pensait d'eux… Et profiter de la nouvelle liberté qu'il aurait obtenue bien sûr…

« Ce sang… » commença finalement le garçon sans parvenir à compléter sa phrase. Il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

« Est celui de mon père. » termina Snape pour lui, sans que la moindre petite trace d'émotion ne perce dans son ton.

Le Griffondor se tourna pour lui faire face, surpris de découvrir une appréhension sourde sur les traits du Professeur. Ce dernier semblait inquiet qu'il… qu'il quoi ?

« Il est mort ici ? » demanda Harry, tout en sachant déjà ce que l'ancien Mangemort allait répondre.

« Assassiné. »

Le mot franchit les lèvres de Snape avec dégout et rancœur.

Harry se demanda s'il en voulait à son père d'avoir fait de lui un assassin ou bien si c'était contre lui qu'il était fâché…

« Par vous. »

Il avait besoin que ce soit dit. Il avait besoin de savoir avant de décider que ça lui était égal. Il savait déjà que ça ne changerait rien mais il avait besoin que toutes les cartes soient étalées sur la table.

« Par moi. » confirma Snape de sa voix trainante.

Harry pensait qu'il l'aurait jugé, même inconsciemment, et fut surpris de ne ressentir qu'un profond détachement pour toute l'histoire. Tobias méritait la mort qui l'avait embrassé. Cent fois.

Il pensa à mettre un terme à la conversation, à enfin trouver un endroit où dormir…

« Est-ce que ça vous a soulagé ? »

La question franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir et le visage de Snape se décomposa lentement, comme s'il avait proféré la plus affreuses des insultes. Cependant, le Professeur ne s'énerva pas, se contentant d'accepter.

« Sur le coup, peut-être… » concéda l'ancien Mangemort. « Certainement, même. Par la suite… » L'homme secoua la tête et soupira. « Je ne peux pas changer le passé, Harry… Et il y a plus de cadavres dans mes placards que dans ceux de n'importe qui, j'en ai peur… »

Le Griffondor haussa les épaules, signifiant que ça lui était égal. C'était autre chose qui l'intéressait. Une fascination morbide qui le tracassait depuis qu'il avait entendu la prophétie.

« Qu'est ce qu'on ressent ? » voulut-il savoir. « Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent quand on prend la vie de quelqu'un ? »

« On devient de moins en moins humain. » répondit Snape d'un air absent, les yeux rivés sur la tache de sang et trop perdu dans un débat intérieur pour voir la détresse brusque qui s'était emparée d'Harry.

« Même quand on a de bonnes raisons de tuer ? » insista le garçon dont le barrage qu'il avait érigé entre lui et le problème du meurtre potentiel de Voldemort venait de céder. Il ne voulait pas perdre son âme pour le bien de la communauté magique… Il ne voulait pas tuer… Il avait à peine quinze ans… Il ne voulait pas avoir à assassiner quelqu'un…

« Il n'y a jamais de bonne raison. » trancha le Professeur et son regard vint se planter dans celui du Griffondor, comme pour s'assurer que sa vision des choses était comprise. Il parut déstabilisé par ce qu'il y trouva.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il avec… incertitude ? Crainte ? C'était dur de dire.

« C'est dur. » répondit rapidement le garçon, luttant pour contrôler des larmes de rage que la fatigue était bien trop prompte à amener à ses yeux. « C'est dur d'accepter que la vie soit si injuste. »

Snape fit un pas vers lui avant de s'arrêter, clairement décontenancé.

« Nous ne parlons plus de moi, n'est ce pas ? »

En avaient-ils seulement parlé ? D'un bout à l'autre de la conversation il semblait à Harry qu'il en avait été le sujet… Un parallèle inquiétant s'établissait dans sa tête entre l'ancien Mangemort et lui…

Il avait tué Tobias et lui devrait tuer Voldemort.

Et pour ce faire, il devrait détruire un bout de lui-même…

Seulement Snape avait réussi à se reconstruire après ça… Lui n'était pas sûr de pouvoir…

« Comment vous vous en êtes sorti ? » demanda-t-il.

« Sorti de quoi ? »

Le Maître des Potions l'étudiait d'un œil critique, craignant visiblement qu'il s'effondre pour une raison ou une autre. Mais la main d'Harry s'égara sur la garde d'Excalibur et le dragon s'agita sous ses doigts, prodiguant une agréable sensation de réconfort. Il se sentit un peu mieux, sans s'expliquer pourquoi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » insista Snape quand il fut clair qu'il ne répondrait pas. Le geste qu'il avait eu vers la dague qui pendait à sa ceinture ne dût pas être perdu, mais il ne commenta pas.

Le garçon secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Ruminer tout ça ne servirait à rien. Il s'en préoccuperait en temps et en heure.

« Rien. Je suis désolé, Professeur. » s'excusa Harry. « Je dois être plus fatigué que ce que je pensais. »

Seulement le mensonge ne prit pas. Il était clair au regard de l'ancien Mangemort qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il était clair aussi qu'il venait de deviner ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

« Tuer… » offrit l'homme de sa voix aux accents caressants « … n'est jamais gratuit. Que ce soit pour une bonne ou une… » Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur la tache sombre « … mauvaise raison. Néanmoins, on apprend à vivre avec. Comme on apprend à se passer d'amour ou à s'accommoder de solitude… Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai déjà tué pour une cause qui puisse être considérée comme juste. La justice n'est qu'un point de vue, bien trop volatil à mon sens pour que je juge mes propres actions… Cependant, je… suppose que le cœur demeure plus léger si on tue pour sauver d'autres vies… »

Ca n'était pas rassurant. Pas du tout. Et l'homme dût s'en apercevoir car il leva presque aussitôt les yeux au ciel. Harry était certain qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, tenter de dédramatiser ses propos mais il refusa de le laisser faire.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il avant que le Professeur ait pu reprendre la parole.

« Pour quoi donc ? » demanda Snape, un sourcil levé.

« Pour ne pas avoir menti… Pour m'avoir protégé jusqu'ici… »

Les mots semblèrent résonner quelques secondes dans la pièce tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient en silence.

« D'être là. » termina simplement Harry, cherchant à quel moment la boule dans sa gorge avait fait son apparition.

Un moment, Snape sembla soufflé. Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Rien de tout ça n'était visible, bien sûr. Toutes les émotions qui pouvaient le traverser soigneusement dissimulées sous un masque parfait de calme et de détachement… Mais Harry commençait à voir au-delà du personnage que l'espion s'était créé. Il voyait l'homme que sa mère avait perçu des années plus tôt.

« De rien, Mr Potter. » accepta-t-il finalement dans un bref hochement de tête.

Le garçon força un sourire sur ses lèvres, soulagé et heureux en même temps. Décidant que la situation allait rapidement devenir embarrassante, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Y a-t-il un endroit où je pourrai dormir ? » demanda-t-il « Avec un peu de chance, les autres arriveront bientôt et ils auront des provisions, mais en attendant… »

Snape balaya ses craintes d'un geste de la main. « Je me charge de la nourriture. Ce n'est pas un problème. Quant aux autres… Nous avons-nous-même un jour de retard sur le planning originel. Ils devraient déjà être là. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que nous passerons deux jours ici et pas un de plus. » répondit Snape avec douceur mais fermeté. « Je ne peux risquer ni ta sécurité, ni celle d'Excalibur par attendrissement… »

« Dans ce cas, allons les aider ! » protesta-t-il. « Il doit bien y avoir… »

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire. » coupa le Professeur. « Et comment choisiras-tu entre Camelot et Iseryd ? Comment choisiras-tu entre le Cabot et Lupin ? Entre Weasley et Granger ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Mais… »

« Mais, rien du tout, Harry. » l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois avec calme. « Tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde. Laisse le destin faire son œuvre. »

« On ne peut pas dire que le destin m'ait beaucoup souri jusque ici. » remarqua le garçon avec amertume.

« Non… C'est vrai. » concéda Snape. « Mais la seule chose que tu peux faire pour le moment est dormir et reprendre des forces. »

Harry allait lui demander si c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait quand l'ancien Mangemort le devança à nouveau.

« A l'étage. Troisième porte à droite. Il y a une salle de bain attenante. Garde ta baguette et Excalibur à portée de main. Toujours. »

Sentant que c'était encore le genre de moment où discuter ne mènerait à rien, le Griffondor se dirigea docilement vers l'escalier, allumant la lumière par réflexe et trouvant étrangement curieux de se servir d'interrupteurs Moldus en présence de Snape.

Il avait le pied sur la troisième marche quand il se retourna. Le Professeur n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il allait faire lui ou d'où il se trouverait en cas de besoin. Néanmoins, il renonça à demander quand il vit l'air dévasté qu'arborait Snape. Le regard noir était à nouveau rivé sur la flaque séchée.

Il se croyait seul.

Et Harry comprenait les émotions contraires qui devaient sans aucun doute s'affronter en lui. Il ne regrettait pas tant la mort de Tobias que le fait d'en avoir été l'instrument. Il regrettait la voie qu'il avait empruntée mais ferait avec. Il regrettait et avait largement payé pour tous les crimes qu'il avait pu commettre.

« Tergeo. » murmura le garçon, couplant la formule d'un coup de baguette expert.

Ca exigea de lui plus de magie que d'ordinaire. Certainement parce que la tache était ancienne.

Snape tourna la tête vers lui, clairement surpris qu'il soit toujours là. Sur la défensive, aussi… Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry fut choqué de la douleur qu'il trouva dans les deux yeux noirs. Choqué de ne pas l'avoir décelée avant.

« Tuer rend peut-être de moins en moins humain… » souffla-t-il presque timidement, parce qui était-il pour donner des leçons à Severus Snape ? « Et vous pensez peut-être que vous valez moins que d'autres parce que vous avez commis une erreur dans le passé… Mais… Vous valez autant que les autres. Même plus. Vous avez eu le courage de l'admettre et de corriger vos fautes et… Ce que… ce que votre père a dit, là bas… » Il sentit ses joues se colorer pitoyablement. Snape allait le tuer. De quel droit parlait-il de Tobias ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il expira. « C'était faux. Tout. Vous n'êtes pas un lâche. Vous êtes l'homme le plus brave que je connaisse. Et ce qu'il a dit à propos du fait que personne ne voudrait jamais de vous dans sa vie… J'aime que vous soyez dans ma vie. » Il s'empourpra davantage encore. Ce n'était pas sorti comme il l'avait voulu. « Je veux dire… »

« J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. » coupa Snape, le prenant probablement en pitié.

Un instant Harry craignit qu'il ne s'énerve et ne le jette à la porte mais ses lèvres tressautèrent dans ce qu'il avait appris à considérer comme un sourire et il sembla nettement plus détendu.

« J'ai compris, stupide enfant. » répéta-t-il. « Va te coucher. »

Acquiesçant d'un geste de tête, le garçon se dépêcha de reprendre son chemin vers le lit qui l'attendait. Il se laissa aller sur le matelas sans même examiner la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée, attrapant l'oreiller et s'abandonnant presque immédiatement au sommeil, se demandant vaguement si c'était ce qu'on éprouvait quand on avait une famille…


	48. Reunion

Les enfants je suis ensevelie sous la neige, raison pour laquelle l'update est si tardive. Ma connection internet est hératique, au mieux. Mis à part ma passionnante vie qui passionne tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chap où il n'y a toujours pas de réelle action. Néanmoins Beaware mes amis qu'il ne reste que... mmm... un plus un et un... trois chapitres avant que vous ne deviez sortir les mouchoirs. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour rapeler que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses avant que je ne perde en route cinquante lecteurs. Pour être plus précise, vérifier qui meurt réellement avant de sauter aux conclusions. Bref je parle dans le vide, là. J'espère que la plupart d'entre vous n'aura pas lu ce petit craquage dû à l'isolement forcé et à l'absence de nourriture conséquente.

Enjoy et review! Qui sait, internet daignera peut-être se réveiller pour me les transmettre!

* * *

**Chapitre 48 : Reunion**

Le garçon soupira nerveusement pour la très précisément quarante-troisième fois en l'espace d'une demi-heure et Severus leva les yeux du livre qu'il feignait de lire depuis le même laps de temps. Potter était toujours installé sur le canapé miteux et continuait semblait-il à détailler Excalibur sous toutes les coutures. Pour être honnête le Professeur aurait donné cher pour pouvoir l'examiner à sa guise, peut-être même réaliser quelques expériences… mais ils n'avaient pas le temps ou le luxe de risquer abimer l'épée. Au moins, les regards contrariés de Potter n'endommageaient pas la lame.

Pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois aujourd'hui, Severus se demanda pourquoi les adolescents n'étaient pas capables de s'occuper par eux-mêmes.

Ils s'étaient tout deux levés fort tard bien que Potter ait battu de deux bonnes heures le temps de sommeil de l'ancien Mangemort. Heures qu'il avait employées à transplanner près d'une épicerie du voisinage pour qu'ils aient au moins de quoi tenir quelques jours. Cependant, il pensait ce qu'il avait dit la veille et il n'était pas question qu'ils restent ici plus que nécessaire.

Il craignait déjà que les deux jours, enfin… la nuit et la journée qui leur restait à passer à Spinner's End ne suffisent à trahir leur position au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus n'était pas assez sot pour sous-estimer les pouvoirs du Coffret ou l'intelligence de Lord Voldemort… Tôt ou tard, il repèrerait leur magie et trouverait leur position. Spinner's End ne possédait pas les propriétés de Freun.

Et il commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de ramener le garçon là-bas immédiatement.

Il n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser de pressentiment et croyait à peu près autant à la Divination qu'au Père Noël mais… Certaines choses ne devraient tout simplement pas être ignorées.

Et l'absence des autres commençait à devenir pesante.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans une inertie agréable quoi qu'éprouvante pour les nerfs de Severus dont l'esprit restait toujours à l'affut et il avait changé de livre peut-être quinze fois déjà. Il avait tout emporté avec lui en quittant Spinner's End, souhaitant ne jamais avoir à y remettre les pieds et tout ce qui restait était les affaires d'Eileen et de Tobias.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient eu des goûts sûrs en littérature.

Cependant, lire lui avait offert quelque chose derrière quoi se dissimuler quand l'inquiétude et la détresse du Survivant était devenue plus vive. Il était clair que le prétexte ne tenait plus. Potter avait sélectionné un roman de seconde zone dans la bibliothèque d'Eileen mais l'avait presque immédiatement délaissé pour regarder dans le vide dans ce qui était, Severus en était certain, une séance de 'je suis responsable de tout ce qui arrive autour de moi'. Il ne savait pas comment le convaincre que tout n'était pas de sa faute. Que rien n'était de sa faute en vérité.

Et il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit que Lily aurait su.

Poussant lui-même un soupir presque indiscernable, Severus cessa de prétendre faire quelque chose de constructif et posa son livre. Son regard se posa par réflexe sur la petite horloge posée sur la cheminée et secoua la tête en réalisant qu'elle ne marchait plus depuis qu'il avait neuf ans. Certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure et revenaient quand on s'y attendait le moins. Un simple Tempus remédia au problème et confirma ce que les yeux de l'homme, fatigués par la faible lumière jaunâtre de la lampe, suggéraient. On approchait de minuit.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te coucher ? » proposa Severus, tout en sachant déjà à l'air indigné du garçon que ce ne serait pas si simple.

Il lui aurait probablement simplement ordonné d'aller dormir si l'idée d'attendre seul ne l'avait pas à ce point rebuté.

« Ils pourraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! » riposta Harry, sans surprise.

Ils pourraient aussi bien ne pas arriver du tout.

Les mots faillirent sortir d'eux-mêmes mais il les ravala à la dernière seconde. Ce n'était probablement pas ce que Potter voulait entendre. Et il n'était pas prêt à gérer une crise émotionnelle présentement. L'embarrassante discussion de la veille au soir avait été assez compliquée pour lui.

S'ouvrir à quelqu'un… C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Quant au petit discours légèrement Griffondoresque du garçon… Il aurait menti s'il avait dit que ça ne l'avait pas touché. Beaucoup.

Perturbé aussi.

Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce que qui que ce soit admette l'apprécier. Il avait promis à Harry de le guider, oui… Il avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner, c'était vrai… Il avait craint plus d'une fois que Black ne le prive de ce lien unique qui se tissait lentement entre lui et le garçon, il l'avouait… Mais que Potter s'attache à lui… veuille de lui…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était étonné au fond. Tout ça était logique et s'il avait prêté plus d'attention aux détails, il aurait pu en discerner le schéma très longtemps à l'avance. Harry avait toujours été considéré comme un sauveur depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Albus l'avait pris sous aile et il était persuadé que le vieux sorcier éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour le fils de Lily… mais il n'avait pas été pour lui ce qu'attendait Potter. Dumbledore l'avait considéré comme un adulte ou du moins comme quelqu'un de si responsable qu'il sacrifierait son enfance au profit du plus grand bien.

Black aurait pu l'être mais là encore le destin s'en était mêlé. En sa propre personne. Le pire étant qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il regrettait terriblement d'avoir gâché la chance du hors-la-loi d'être réhabilité. Certes, si Pettigrow ne s'était pas échappé… Mais le Cabot n'aurait pas eu une bonne influence sur le garçon de toute manière. Il aurait été l'ami, le parrain génial qui permettait tout… Et il ne doutait pas qu'Harry apprécie ce côté-là, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Non, ce que cherchait Potter c'était une figure parentale.

Quelqu'un qui lui dise quoi faire sans qu'il ait à se débrouiller pour sauver sa vie. Quelqu'un qui le protégerait quelque soit le danger à venir. Quelqu'un qui pourrait le guider dans la vie avec plus d'efficacité que ceux qui avaient jalonné son enfance jusque là.

Et il était très mal placer pour faire ça parce qu'un peu à la manière du garçon, il s'était élevé tout seul. Il avait traversé les différentes étapes de l'existence en se reposant uniquement sur lui-même et il ne s'estimait pas moins équilibré qu'un autre pour autant. Enfin… sauf si on considérait que les seules personnes auxquelles il s'était autorisé à s'attacher étaient une fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu la plus petite chance de garder à ses côtés, un vieux fou adepte de sucreries, son filleul et le fils de ladite fille qui était accessoirement celui de son pire ennemi d'enfance. Le fait que deux des personnes de la liste soient mortes devait sans doute en dire long aussi… Et il ne s'aventurerait même pas du côté de son sombre passé Mangemort…

Il n'était pas qualifié pour être ce que le gamin voulait visiblement faire de lui. Il n'avait pas les compétences pour le faire. Ni l'envie d'ailleurs. En avait-il envie ? S'il cherchait en lui-même… il devait bien admettre qu'il aimait que ce soit vers lui que le garçon se tourne en premier lieu… Il aimait aussi qu'il se repose sur lui avec une confiance plus totale que quiconque, excepté peut-être sa mère, ne lui avait jamais témoigné… Et s'il regardait plus profondément… S'il était vraiment honnête… N'était-ce pas en réalité le garçon qu'il aimait ? N'en était-il pas venu à le considérer comme le fils que Lily aurait pu lui donner ?

Surpris par la direction que ses pensées avaient prise, Severus se leva brusquement, alarmant le Griffondor qui sursauta aussitôt. Sans donner la moindre explication, il quitta la pièce et gagna la chambre au décorum sobre qu'il avait occupée toute son enfance et fouilla un instant dans le placard. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait mais quand il revint au salon et posa sur la petite table qui se tenait entre eux le vieux jeu d'échecs bon marché, Potter lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

L'homme rapprocha son fauteuil en bannissant de son esprit toute question sur ses sentiments pour le gamin. Peut-être étaient-ils trop évidents… Toujours est-il qu'ils n'avaient pas de place dans une guerre.

« Tâchons de profiter de ce temps pour améliorer vos pitoyables talents de stratège, Mr Potter. » déclara-t-il, sans s'émouvoir de la grimace du garçon.

Il s'avéra que le Griffondor avait raison d'appréhender. L'ancien Mangemort n'eut besoin que de six coups pour le battre. Et encore… uniquement parce qu'il fallait déplacer les pions.

« Encore. » ordonna le Professeur, peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

Il perdit le compte des nombreuses parties qui suivirent mais dispensa instructions et conseils quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Au bout d'une heure, le gamin se débrouillait beaucoup mieux et parvenait à résister un peu avant que Severus ne gagne. C'était un progrès. C'était surtout une occupation.

Il était en plein milieu d'une explication sur pourquoi l'approche Griffondor de la situation n'était pas la bonne quand il s'agissait d'échecs ou de batailles quand le bruit, pourtant infime, l'interrompit.

En une seconde, il était sur ses pieds, baguette pointée vers la porte.

Il ne put empêcher un élan de fierté en constatant que Potter avait réagi presque aussi vite.

Cependant, il s'avéra que la prudence était inutile.

« Snape ! » appela du couloir une voix qu'il aurait reconnue n'importe où tant il s'en était méfié tout au long de sa vie.

Intérieurement, il jura. Cet homme ne pensait-il jamais à rien ? Et si la maison avait été pleine de Mangemorts ? Les aurait-il alertés avec tant de nonchalance ?

Harry s'était déjà précipité en direction du nouvel arrivant et Severus s'empressa de le suivre, ne baissant pas sa baguette, même lorsqu'il fut face à Black et Granger. Le sang et l'apparence générale de Granger l'alarmèrent bien davantage que les multiples contusions et coupures sur le visage du Cabot.

« Où est Draco ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement, interrompant sans aucune gêne les retrouvailles bruyantes de Potter et de son parrain.

« Je vais le chercher. » répondit Black tranquillement. « Mais il tenait _absolument_ à ce qu'Hermione passe d'abord. » L'ironie de l'Animagus fit grimacer l'ancien Mangemort. « Il a aussi insisté pour que je te dise de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures même si elle proteste. »

Ceci dit, il poussa gentiment Granger vers lui. La jeune fille leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ca ne se voit pas tout de suite, Mione. » répliqua Harry en attrapant le bras de son amie et en la guidant vers le salon.

Severus jeta un vague regard à Black avant de les suivre.

« Tu as intérêt à ce que Draco soit en meilleur état. » menaça-t-il.

Dans une courbette moqueuse, l'Animagus transplanna et l'espion rejoignit le salon en marmonnant des insultes imaginées que l'homme ne put malheureusement entendre.

« Racontez. » ordonna-t-il simplement à Granger en détaillant ses traits tirés et la pâleur de sa peau.

Bien que Black et Draco aient débarqué alors qu'elle en était justement à la partie où le blond l'avait soignée en inventant une formule, Severus apprécia la concision de son résumé.

« Tu as quoi ?! » se tourna-t-il vers son filleul qui ne sembla pas perturbé par l'accueil, jetant ce qui semblait une épée enveloppée d'un fourreau sur le vieux tapis rongé de mites.

« C'était ça ou la regarder se vider de son sang. » répliqua tranquillement Draco, mais la lueur étrange qui passa dans les yeux gris indiqua à Severus qu'il y avait plus dans l'histoire qu'un simple moment de panique. « C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu t'assures qu'elle n'a rien. Et je suis content de te revoir, moi aussi. »

Il semblait que Draco était épuisé parce qu'il ne se serait jamais lancé dans un discours de ce type d'ordinaire. Il était plus… respectueux d'habitude. Sans aucun doute l'effet de la compagnie quasi permanente de Griffondors insolents.

« _Je_ suis content de te voir. » lança Harry, coupant dans l'ambiance tendue qui s'installait rapidement.

Ignorant les protestations de la jeune fille et le reste des occupants du salon, Severus entreprit de lancer des sorts de diagnostics et d'examiner la fine cicatrice qui serpentait sur son ventre. Il ne trouva rien à redire au travail de Draco. Il n'y avait pas de dégâts internes et mis à part la fatigue et la faim, elle allait bien.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que l'excitation des retrouvailles retombe. Le temps que Granger finisse le récit de la façon dont Black avait abattu la Stryge et que Potter ait lui-même rapporté leurs propres aventures, ils étaient tous installés dans le salon avec un bol de soupe chaude.

Severus nota la façon dont les adolescents s'étaient entassés sur le canapé trop étroit pour trois, la jeune fille au centre, mais ne commenta pas. Il était clair qu'ils avaient tous craint de ne pas se retrouver vivants. Quand finalement les nouveaux arrivants eurent fini de s'extasier sur Excalibur –du moins Granger et Black parce que Draco affichait son air blasé habituel- l'ancien Mangemort désigna l'épée qu'avait apportée le blond d'un signe de tête.

« Tu as ramené un souvenir ? » ironisa-t-il gentiment.

« Elle était à la place d'Excalibur. » lâcha Granger, devançant la réplique qui se serait sans aucun doute avéré ironique de Draco.

Le fait qu'il ne s'en offense pas confirma les soupçons de Severus. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux là… Et bien entendu, il avait fallu qu'il donne sa parole à Minerva de veiller sur sa précieuse lionne…

« Je n'ai pas réussi à lire le nom sur la lame. » continua la jeune fille. Et il était clair que c'était un échec qui l'irritait considérablement.

Ce qui irritait Severus à l'instant était l'agaçant bruit de fond que provoquaient Black et Potter en parlant trop fort et trop vite. N'aurait-il pas dû se réjouir qu'ils recommencent à s'entendre ? Pourquoi cette piqûre vive à la poitrine qu'il identifiait sans peine mais ne voulait surtout pas nommer ?

« Montrez-moi. » exigea-t-il plus pour détourner son attention de la conversation animée du Cabot et du garçon que par réel intérêt. Cependant, l'épée ramenée par Draco l'accapara bien vite. « Cadfannan… » déchiffra-t-il avec surprise.

Sa découverte passa bien loin au dessus des têtes de Potter et de Black. Son propre filleul lui jeta un regard blasé, à moitié avachi sur l'accoudoir et prêt à sombrer au pays des rêves.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas… » commença Granger qui semblait être la seule dans cette pièce dotée d'un minimum de curiosité.

« L'épée de Lancelot du Lac. » confirma Severus avec fascination.

Comme il l'avait fait avec Excalibur la veille, il fit tourner l'épée une ou deux fois. _Ca_, ça attira l'attention du Cabot mais le Professeur la reposa bien vite avec un air déçu. Elle était trop lourde et la lame était émoussée. Inutilisable.

« Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas magique ? » lança Draco avec un amusement amer. « Ca aurait rendu ce petit séjour en enfer utile. »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou d'expliquer pourquoi toutes les choses précieuses n'étaient pas magiques. Granger semblait avoir repris son rôle de donneuse de leçons.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cette découverte représente ! »

Ecoutant d'une oreille le discours passionné de la jeune fille sur les objets passés et la mémoire qu'ils préservaient, l'ancien Mangemort remarqua que le blond et Potter échangeaient un regard discret mais amusé. Il supposa que la tâche de la faire taire lui revenait.

« Merci, Miss Granger. » coupa-t-il froidement, avant de se tourner vers Black. L'homme était éteint, probablement en raison de la fatigue ou des nombreuses griffures sanguinolentes, et ça lui allait très bien ainsi.

« Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles du loup, je suppose ? » s'enquit-il avec autant de politesse qu'il avait en stock. Ce qui était au final assez limité. Potter émit un bruit contrarié et le regard du Cabot se durcit. Ce fut néanmoins pour le bénéfice du garçon plus que par peur de Black qu'il corrigea dans un soupir. « Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle de _Lupin_, je suppose ? »

L'Animagus secoua la tête.

« On n'était pas censé se contacter… » lui rappela-t-il. « Mais c'était la pleine lune… Lunard peut mettre quelques jours à s'en remettre parfois… Je suis certain qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le regard confiant qu'il adressa à Potter était sincère ou feint. Il apaisa peut-être ou peut-être pas les inquiétudes du Survivant, mais Granger était loin d'être naïve et elle paraissait être la plus… réveillée des trois adolescents.

« Mais si Rémus a eu un problème… Ron ne peut pas transplanner. Ils sont peut-être en danger. »

Ou morts. Mais encore une fois, Severus choisit de ne pas vocaliser ses pensées. Peut-être s'en ouvrirait-il à Black même si l'idée de converser avec lui le répugnait, mais certainement pas devant les enfants.

« Hermione a raison. » acquiesça immédiatement Harry. Autant pour la confiance que pouvait instaurer Black… « Nous devons les aider. »

Le Cabot hésita puis grimaça. « Je ne suis jamais allé dans ce coin là… Je ne peux pas transplanner à Iseryd. Un portoloin peut-être… »

Granger s'empressa d'acquiescer mais Severus se désintéressa de la jeune fille, notant le malaise soudain de Potter à la mention de ce moyen de transport. Il n'était jamais passé au dessus de ce qui s'était arrivé l'année dernière… Et l'homme était prêt à parier que si les cauchemars avaient diminué récemment, c'était uniquement en raison de son épuisement.

Ce fut le grognement de Draco qui le ramena au présent. Le blond avait été étrangement silencieux tout au long de la conversation.

« Vous avez peut-être envie de jouer les héros… » déclara le Serpentard en repoussant d'un geste de la tête les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. « … et peut-être que Potter et Severus sont fin prêts à se battre, mais moi je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis deux jours, je suis fatigué et je n'irai nulle part sans avoir dormi. »

L'ancien Mangemort sentit une immense fierté pour son filleul. _Au moins_, l'un d'entre eux était responsable. Et c'était celui dont il avait assuré une grande partie de l'éducation…

« Ron et Rémus sont peut-être en _danger_ ! » répéta Granger dans un cri indigné. « Comment peux-tu seulement envisager de… »

« Oh, ça va, Granger ! » gronda Draco. « Je suis certain que ton abruti de petit ami va très bien. Il est sans doute en train de se cacher derrière un buisson comme la bonne petite belette qu'il est ! »

Severus aurait pensé que Potter et Black voleraient à la défense de leur condisciple Griffondor mais curieusement ils restèrent muets. L'ancien Mangemort ne jugea pas utile d'intervenir, préférant observer comment son serpent allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Granger avait l'air prête à exploser.

« _Arrête_ d'insulter les gens à tout bout de champ. » répliqua-t-elle, et Severus dut lui reconnaître la maîtrise presque parfaite de sa voix. A l'inverse des lions classiques, elle savait canaliser sa fureur. Un peu comme Lily… « Peut-être que le concept d'amitié te passe au dessus, mais… »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas assez idiot pour me faire empaler volontairement que je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amitié ! » l'interrompit Draco, maintenant tout à fait réveillé. « Tu… »

« Je t'ai _sauvé_ la vie ! » enchaîna la jeune fille sans lui laisser le temps de finir. « Et tu _oses_ me traiter d'idiote ?! Je n'aurai pas eu à faire ça si _tu_ n'avais pas voulu jouer aux _héros_ ! »

L'ancien Mangemort hésita à s'immiscer dans la dispute, à la fois pour qu'ils cessent de crier et pour qu'ils puissent s'organiser plus précisément. Néanmoins, cela constituait une excellente diversion au problème Lupin/Weasley…

« Excuse-moi d'avoir essayé de sauver ta misérable vie de Sang-de-Bourbe ! » cracha Draco et Severus ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le sermonner une nouvelle fois sur l'utilisation de ce mot mais Black leva discrètement la main, et Potter lui jeta un regard qui disait clairement qu'il fallait être suicidaire pour intervenir maintenant.

Il n'était pas suicidaire.

« Ma misérable vie de Sang-de-Bourbe ? » répéta Granger, les yeux brillants de rage. Il y avait un défi brut dans la façon dont elle releva le menton et le toisa.

Le Maître des Potions ne regretta pas de ne pas s'être mis au milieu. Elle était assez… effrayante. Enfin, il supposait qu'à la place de Draco et dans sa situation, il aurait été légèrement effrayé. Et il était regrettable que le Serpentard ait une fierté si exacerbée parce que peut-être que s'il avait eu la sagesse de faire machine arrière maintenant, les choses en seraient restées là. Seulement un Malfoy se devait d'avoir un certain orgueil…

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me ramènes sur ce terrain là ? » riposta le blond avec une mauvaise foi certaine.

« Non, mais quel culot ! » éclata la Griffondor. « De toute manière, je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi ! »

« Oh, mais moi je sais très bien ! » répliqua le Serpentard. « Et je ne crois pas que ça ferait très plaisir à ta belette ! »

Severus s'apprêtait à perdre son calme quand il vit Black baisser vivement la tête et même si ses cheveux lui dissimulaient son visage, il n'était pas dur à la secousse de ses épaules de deviner qu'il riait. Un coup d'œil à Harry lui confirma que lui aussi avait l'air amusé. L'ancien Mangemort leva un sourcil.

« Ron n'est pas _ma_ belette ! » lança Granger avec colère, avant de secouer la tête. « Et toi, tu es un abruti ! »

Elle se leva brusquement et demanda d'une voix haut perchée où était la salle de bain. Peu enclin à assister à une crise d'hystérie et heureux qu'elle ait la décence de s'isoler pour se mettre à pleurer –et, aucun doute, elle allait se mettre à pleurer- il lui indiqua rapidement le chemin. Elle le remercia d'un geste raide de la tête et disparut de la pièce.

Elle n'était pas partie depuis une minute quand Black explosa d'un rire fou. Draco l'observa sans comprendre mais il n'eut pas réellement le temps de demander ce que l'Animagus avait car Potter lui assena un coup de poing pas si gentil sur le bras.

« Tu l'as faite _pleurer_ ! » reprocha Harry mais il était évident pour le Professeur qu'il n'était pas réellement fâché.

« C'était la pire approche que j'ai jamais vue ! » lâcha l'Animagus entre deux halètements ridicules. Severus ne parvint pas à retenir un claquement de langue désapprobateur même si, il fallait l'avouer, il était lui-même amusé. « Même Peter n'était pas _si_ mauvais ! »

Draco semblait perplexe et, comme il s'y attendait, se tourna vers son parrain.

« As-tu une idée de ce qui lui arrive ? »

Il hésita. Il hésita l'espace d'une infime seconde mais… même s'il était son filleul, Severus ne pouvait pas laisser passer une si bonne occasion de s'adonner aux sarcasmes…

« C'est un Clébard sans éducation. Il est sans aucun doute jaloux de ton talent indéniable quant il est question de faire la cour aux jeunes filles. »

De pâle, Draco passa à livide.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il, stupéfait. « Qu'est-ce… Quoi ? »

Severus lui lança un regard vaguement réprobateur. D'un côté, il appréciait le maintien aristocratique, et plus particulièrement le calme qui allait avec, qui caractérisait le blond mais d'un autre… il était… satisfaisant de le voir se comporter comme un adolescent normal.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque retentit à l'étage et Severus choisit de ne pas répondre. Taquiner son filleul sur ce sujet était une chose, le faire devant la jeune fille en question en était une autre. Et encore une fois, se reprit le Professeur, ce genre de… sentiments n'avaient pas leur place au milieu d'une guerre.

« Mmm… Draco ? » Harry baissa la voix, probablement en raison des bruits de pas qui revenaient vers le salon. « Pour répondre à la question que tu as posée de façon tellement Serpentarde que ça en fait froid dans le dos… » Le garçon jeta un regard d'excuse à Severus qui accepta d'un hochement discret de la tête. « Ron et Hermione ne sortent pas ensemble. »

Le blond eut une expression horrifié, comme si Potter venait de l'insulter.

« Ca m'est égal ! » s'insurgea Draco au moment précis où la jeune fille pénétrait dans la pièce.

Elle avait une dignité que Severus respecta immédiatement. Ses yeux étaient rouges, oui, mais autrement, il n'y avait aucun autre signe d'agitation. En réalité, il reconnut sans mal l'air qu'elle arborait. C'était l'expression classique qu'elle avait en classe et qui l'exaspérait. Miss Je-sais-tout dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle n'accorda aucun regard à Draco mais reprit néanmoins la place qu'elle avait précédemment occupée.

« Alors ? » brisa-t-elle le silence qui s'était installé. « Partons-nous par portoloin ? »

Ou comment ramener le sujet qui fâche plus vite qu'un hippogriphe lancé à la course… Cette fois, il ne manqua pas le regard à la fois craintif et honteux que lui lança Potter. Le portoloin était visiblement hors de question pour le moment. Oh, il le ferait probablement si on le lui demandait… Et une nouvelle fois, c'était vers lui que le garçon se tournait…

Et il se permettait de critiquer le fait que Draco s'attache à quelqu'un…

Severus chassa ces pensées parasites en se levant brusquement du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Mis à part Harry, ils sursautèrent tous et l'homme en tira une satisfaction presque sadique. Il ne s'attarda pas cependant.

« Mr Malfoy l'a très certainement formulé d'une façon un peu trop… vulgaire à mon goût mais il n'empêche que je dois lui donner raison sur ce point. » déclara-t-il en faisant disparaître d'un coup distrait de sa baguette les bols qui avaient contenu leur repas tardif. « Nous n'irons nulle part ce soir et nous ne nous approcherons pas d'Iseryd. »

Et pas par portoloin tant qu'il pourrait l'éviter…

« Mais… » commença la jeune fille.

« Ca suffit, Miss Granger. » coupa Severus fermement. « Si Lupin et Weasley ne sont pas revenus d'ici demain soir nous regagnerons Freun et nous déciderons d'une conduite à tenir. »

« Mais… » répéta-t-elle et cette fois-ci, l'ancien Mangemort se préparait à lui clouer le bec une fois pour toute quand Harry le devança.

« Il a raison, Mione. » Devant l'air incrédule de son amie et le froncement de sourcils de son parrain, Potter eut un air embêté. « On peut attendre jusqu'à demain soir… et on avisera à ce moment là. »

« Ils pourraient être blessés. En danger de mort. » lança-t-elle d'un ton grave et Harry grimaça avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Severus.

Réflexe que l'esprit critique de l'espion ne manqua pas de noter.

« La discussion est close, Miss Granger. » Il prit le silence de Black pour un assentiment qu'il se refuserait à lui donner à voix haute. « Potter, vous pouvez partager votre chambre avec Draco. Miss Granger il reste une pièce inutilisée au fond du couloir du premier étage. Ca tient plus du cagibi que de la chambre à coucher, mais il y a un convertible. Black… » Il s'autorisa un rictus moqueur. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Spinner's End était petit… « Je regrette, je n'ai pas trouvé de niche. Tu peux prendre le canapé mais tâche de ne pas semer tes puces. »

Il effectua une sortie pleine de panache et refusa de voir le regard plein de reproches du Griffondor. Après tout, il avait fait l'effort de l'appeler par son nom. Il pouvait bien compenser par un tout petit sarcasme. Craignant une rébellion de la part de Granger, il attendit dans la cuisine que les adolescents montent à l'étage, en prétendant se préparer une tasse de thé.

L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe entre eux. Granger boudait apparemment et les remarques insistantes de Potter sur le fait que si elle avait pris la peine de réfléchir, elle aurait été d'accord avec eux, ne semblait pas arranger les choses. Severus lui aurait bien conseillé de la laisser tranquille mais il ne désirait pas se mêler de ce genre d'idioties.

« Bonne nuit, Professeur. » souhaita Harry en disparaissant dans l'escalier à la suite de la jeune fille.

« Bonne nuit, Severus. » grommela également Draco bien qu'il semblât toujours contrarié.

« Gardez vos baguettes à portée. » rappela simplement l'ancien Mangemort.

Il entendit distinctement le petit rire amusé des deux garçons qui s'élevait vers les étages à son conseil. Peut-être s'attendaient-ils à ce qu'il les borde et leur souhaite de faire de beaux rêves ? Et puis quoi encore. Il n'était pas tendre, il n'était pas prêt à s'attacher à qui que ce soit, et il n'avait absolument pas la vocation d'être… ce qu'il ne serait jamais. Ni pour Draco, ni pour Potter.

Il devait se reprendre.

Il devait _vraiment_ se reprendre.

Albus serait probablement mort de rire s'il le voyait aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt, il l'aurait détaillé avec ce regard omniscient et pétillant tellement horripilant… Jetant dans l'évier la tasse de thé qu'il avait fait semblant de préparer et observant le liquide foncé disparaître dans le siphon, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il se leurrait. Il n'avait pas le luxe d'aimer au cours de cette guerre. Il n'avait pas le luxe de se ramollir.

Il devait les mener à la victoire et pour ça…

Il devait être de fer.


	49. Beyond the Flames

On y est... C'est le moment où je me fais lyncher... Que dire... Gardez votre calme, respirez et ne sortez pas immédiatement les mouchoirs. Je suppose que je devrais aussi réclamer votre confiance totale...

Quoi qu'il en soit rappelez vous que je vous aime, mes cher lecteurs et que vous n'avez aucun droit de tenter un assassinat sur moi.

Je sais que le cliffahanger va être hard. Je mettrais la suite rapidement.

Revieeeews.

* * *

**Chapitre 49 : Beyond the flames **

Hermione lâcha un petit soupir et Harry dût lutter pour ne pas l'imiter. La tête de son amie était posée sur son épaule et le garçon sentait son bras s'ankyloser lentement. Il n'osa pas bouger cependant. Bouger, c'était prendre le risque de pousser la Griffondor à intervenir une fois de plus dans la discussion houleuse de Snape et Sirius. Or, il en avait un peu assez de se faire crier dessus à chaque fois qu'il avançait un argument dans l'une ou l'autre des directions.

« A ce rythme, on sera toujours là dans six mois. » marmonna Draco dont la patience venait visiblement d'atteindre ses limites. Le Serpentard fit un mouvement prouvant qu'il allait se lever mais la main d'Hermione jaillit avant qu'il ait lui-même le temps de lui conseiller de ne pas bouger. Les doigts de la jeune fille s'enroulèrent autour de ceux du blond et il s'immobilisa immédiatement. Harry choisit de ne rien voir et de ne rien dire.

Ils s'étaient réconciliés un peu plus tôt dans la journée et le Griffondor devait admettre que ça avait été assez drôle à observer. Après avoir passé une bonne heure à s'envoyer regards hésitants sur regards tristes, ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi en penser alors il avait décidé de ne rien en penser du tout. Hermione savait très certainement mieux que lui à quoi elle jouait.

Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas le problème actuel.

La journée s'était écoulée lentement sans incidents notables mais sans l'arrivée tant escomptée de leurs amis non plus. Ils approchaient de six heures du soir, la nuit commençait à tomber et la tension était montée de façon croissante depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Pour couronner le tout, de petits flocons avaient fait leur apparition et si la neige ne tenait pas encore, Snape craignait que ça ne soit handicapant pour plus tard.

D'où la dispute sous forme de discussion chuchotée des deux hommes, dans la cuisine, qui refusaient que les adolescents s'en mêlent. Comme s'ils n'entendaient pas assez bien d'ici.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas Rémus ! » hurla Sirius et l'affirmation fut suivie d'un bruit de casse qu'Harry imputa à de la vaisselle. Probablement celle qu'ils avaient négligé de ranger à midi. Ils s'étaient alarmés la première fois qu'ils en étaient venus à briser leur environnement mais avaient été chassés de la cuisine de façon assez grossière.

Comme de juste, la réponse de Snape fut inaudible mais Sirius recommença à crier immédiatement après.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça crée tant de problèmes. » soupira une nouvelle fois Hermione.

Mal à l'aise, Harry grimaça. Draco et lui avaient fait front avec l'ancien Mangemort pour regagner Freun si Rémus et Ron ne se montraient pas aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Serpentard était du même avis que son parrain… Lui, en revanche avait un peu honte de l'avouer mais, outre la perspective de l'utilisation déplaisante du portoloin qui suffisait à lui glacer les entrailles, il s'en remettait au Professeur. Si Snape disait que le mieux était de se mettre à l'abri avant de chercher un plan d'action… et bien il lui faisait confiance. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il différait le sauvetage de son meilleur ami d'un cœur léger ceci dit…

« Snape essaye juste de nous protéger, Mione. » tenta le garçon.

« Et Ron et Rémus ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Ils n'ont pas le droit d'être protégés ? »

Si… Bien sûr que si…

Depuis quand faisait-il passer ses amis après ce qu'un adulte exigeait de lui ? Il aurait même défié Dumbledore pour Ron quelques semaines plus tôt, alors pourquoi pas Snape ?

« Si ont se rend à Iseryd, on risque nos vies. » déclara Draco et il enchaîna avant qu'Hermione ait pu protester. « Or Severus ne peut pas se permettre de perdre son Elu et son épée sottement. Potter est prioritaire au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Sa sécurité passe avant celle de Weasley, de Lupin et probablement la nôtre avec. »

Il y avait une amertume légère dans les propos du Serpentard mais surtout, une conviction presque totale.

Harry secoua la tête, niant immédiatement ce que cela impliquait.

« Non ! » protesta-t-il. « Je ne pense pas ça ! »

« Toi peut-être pas. » répliqua le blond. « Mais les autres si. »

La tête d'Hermione quitta son épaule et même s'il fut soulagé de pouvoir bouger ses muscles endormis, il regretta le maigre réconfort que ça lui apportait. Elle l'étudia une seconde de l'air qu'elle prenait toujours quand elle réfléchissait à un problème épineux et lui sourit gentiment.

« Draco a raison. » trancha-t-elle finalement. « Tu es plus important… mais si le Professeur Snape te ramenait au cottage, Sirius, Draco et moi pourrions aller aider Ron et Rémus. »

C'était une solution qu'ils avaient déjà proposée. Elle avait été rejetée. Snape n'avait pas l'air emballé par l'idée de se séparer de son filleul. Ou plutôt comme le soupçonnait Harry, il n'avait pas envie de l'envoyer à une mort certaine.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que le temps qu'ils se décident, les autres seront arrivés ? » plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

« Mais est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à Potter ?! » résonna la voix grave et colérique de Severus Snape et le Griffondor baissa la tête en soupirant. Ne pouvaient-ils pas arrêter de le mettre au milieu de leurs disputes ? « Est-ce qu'il t'arrive _seulement_ de réaliser qu'il n'a peut-être _aucune_ envie de se _battre_ même pour ton précieux _loup_-_garou_ ?! »

« Ne recommence pas à me faire la leçon, Servillus ! » répliqua Sirius.

Snape dût baisser la voix parce que la réponse fut inaudible. Harry se leva brusquement, agacé et lassé par tout le temps qu'ils perdaient en discussions inutiles.

« Ca suffit. » décida-t-il. « On rentre au cottage, on réunit des gens et on va chercher Ron et Rémus. »

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte quand il entendit celle de la cuisine s'ouvrir brutalement. Le garçon s'immobilisa, jetant un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui se leva elle-aussi, immédiatement imité par Draco. Curieusement, il ne pensait pas être le seul à ressentir ce mauvais pressentiment qui enflait dans sa poitrine.

« Empêchez-les de transplanner ! » ordonna une voix aigue et terrifiante de cruauté en direction du couloir.

Un coup d'œil à la pâleur du Serpentard confirma qu'il s'agissait de celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sans plus réfléchir, Harry tira sa baguette et s'élança vers l'endroit où étaient Sirius et Snape, ses amis sur les talons. Ils n'atteignirent jamais la porte du salon.

Cinq Mangemorts venaient de transplanner dans la pièce et les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir. Ils étaient encerclés.

Les trois adolescents répliquèrent immédiatement mais Harry perdit un peu pied quand il entendit le grognement qu'Hermione lâcha en étant touchée par un sort offensif qui laissa une estafilade sanglante sur son bras. Par réflexe, le Griffondor se rapprocha de son amie. Draco l'avait déjà rejointe.

Ca ne servait pas à grand-chose cependant. Que pouvaient-ils faire contre cinq Mangemorts ? Dos à dos, ils tentèrent de réduire au mieux les dégâts. Mais leurs adversaires jouaient pour tuer alors qu'eux se contentaient de sorts incapacitants mais relativement bénins.

C'est en voyant la lumière verte venir vers lui à une vitesse astronomique qu'Harry comprit qu'il allait mourir. Parce que cette fois, personne n'était là pour se sacrifier pour lui…

* * *

« Je n'abandonnerai pas Rémus ! » hurla le Cabot de toute la force de ses poumons, accompagnant son affirmation d'un coup de poing rageur sur la table. Severus grimaça. _Pourquoi_ est-ce que cette saleté de sac à puces ne pouvait pas s'adresser aux autres avec un volume sonore acceptable ? Il n'était pas sourd pour l'amour de Merlin !

« Je ne parle pas d'abandonner le loup, je parle de mettre les enfants en sécurité avant d'entreprendre ce qui pourrait bien être une mission suicide. » répliqua Severus avec tout le calme qu'il put rassembler.

Merlin savait qu'il était à deux doigts de lui lancer un Sectum Sempra…

« Ce ne sont plus des enfants et ça ne te dérangeait pas de les envoyer chercher cette foutue épée il y a une semaine ! Je ne vois pas ce qui a changé ! S'ils veulent venir, ils en ont le droit ! »

L'ancien Mangemort se contraignit à rester calme. Avec difficultés. _Enormément_ de difficultés.

« S'il te plait, Black. » cracha-t-il avec mépris. « Essaye d'utiliser le peu d'intelligence que tu possèdes… Que crois-tu que nous trouverons là bas mis à part des corps ? »

Le regard de l'Animagus se durcit. « Je suis certain qu'ils vont très bien, _Servillus_. Ils ont juste besoin d'aide. »

Il y avait un avertissement tacite dans la voix du Clébard. Il ne désirait pas penser que son cher Maraudeur était mort… C'était regrettable.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda Severus avec ironie. « Et si j'ai raison et qu'il n'y a plus rien à récupérer que des cadavres ? Vas-tu obliger Potter à en être témoin ? Vas-tu l'obliger à assister à ça ? Alors qu'il serait cent fois plus simple de demander à McGonagall et Arthur Weasley de nous escorter ? »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'embarrassait de raison. L'Animagus était braqué.

« Harry a le _droit_ de se battre pour ses amis. Il n'est pas un lâche comme toi, Snape ! Il sait ce qu'il doit faire et il le fera ! »

« Ne pas nous accompagner à Iseryd ne fera pas de lui un lâche. » gronda Severus avec haine.

Il ne tolèrerait pas que quelqu'un traite Potter de lâche. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà traversé.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est encore moi qui suis responsable de lui. » grinça Black.

« Responsable n'est pas un adjectif qui te corresponde. » répliqua le Maître des Potions. « Personne de responsable n'insisterait pour se jeter la tête la première dans une impasse en entrainant des adolescents avec lui. »

« Il _faut_ aider Rémus. » répéta Black pour la centième fois au moins. « Tu penses à Tonks ? A leur enfant ? Je ne permettrai pas qu'il grandisse comme Harry ! Je ne permettrai pas qu'il ne connaisse pas son père ! »

« Mais est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à Potter ?! » Severus n'eut même pas conscience d'élever la voix. Il avait l'impression tenace de parler à un mur. Un mur borné et stupide. « Est-ce qu'il t'arrive _seulement_ de réaliser qu'il n'a peut-être _aucune_ envie de se _battre_ même pour ton précieux _loup_-_garou_ ?! »

« Ne recommence pas à me faire la leçon, Servillus ! » cria le Cabot.

« Oh, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à essayer de faire entrer quoi que ce soit dans ta tête de… »

Le souffle coupé, Severus tendit la main vers la table, se rattrapant de justesse. Un instant, il eut du mal à respirer et ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Et puis il réalisa. Cette fois-ci, la panique pure qui envoya valser ses entrailles ne mentait pas.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça… » ironisa Black sans bouger de la chaise où il était assis. « Servillus tourne de l'œil. »

L'ancien Mangemort ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se contenta de se redresser, la tête toujours légère mais trop pressé par la situation pour s'en préoccuper. Sa baguette fut prête à l'emploi en moins d'une seconde.

« Les protections sont tombées. » informa-t-il le Cabot. « On a attendu trop longtemps. »

Et c'était trop tard pour fuir. Le combat serait inévitable. Sans plus hésiter, il ouvrit en grand la porte de la cuisine et se précipita vers le salon où ils avaient laissé les adolescents. Il fallait les protéger, les évacuer…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de traverser le couloir.

« Empêchez-les de transplanner ! » ordonna Bellatrix Lestrange en apparaissant devant lui.

Il attaqua sans même réfléchir, se forçant à se concentrer sur les parades et les sorts sournois de la femme plutôt que sur les bruits de lutte qu'il percevait dans le salon. Il fut un peu surpris quand Black se plaça à côté de lui et joignit ses efforts au sien, obligeant une Bellatrix furieuse à reculer.

« Je m'en charge. » lança l'Animagus, un rictus aux lèvres. « Ma chère Bella et moi avons un compte à régler. »

Severus doutait que cela soit très sage mais il recula en lançant un Protego, plus inquiet pour ses élèves que pour Black. Stupéfixer deux de ses anciennes… connaissances ne lui prit que quelques secondes et il débarqua dans le salon comme une furie, craignant y retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en sachant que c'était fort peu probable. Sa marque ne le brûlait pas assez…

Il ne lui fallut qu'un regard pour comprendre la situation. Les trois adolescents dos à dos au centre de la pièce, et les cinq Mangemorts qui les submergeaient. Son entrée détourna l'attention et il se débarrassa de deux de leurs adversaires sans grandes difficultés. Contrairement à ses élèves, il n'avait pas de scrupules à tuer.

Il fut trop lent cependant pour abattre celui le plus à droite, celui le plus en face de Potter et qui s'il ne se méprenait pas était Nott. Il fut trop lent pour l'empêcher de lancer un Avada Kedavra rageur.

Et dans la microseconde que dura la suite, il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'observer, horrifié, le sort voler droit vers le Survivant. En cet instant qui parut s'étirer des heures, il réalisa qu'il aurait volontiers plongé pour intercepter de son corps le trait meurtrier. Mais il était trop loin… Beaucoup trop loin…

Incapable de continuer à se battre, incapable de faire autre chose que d'observer il vit le sort arriver à la poitrine du garçon, à peine conscient du cri de Granger ou du regard vide de Draco.

Il attendit qu'Harry, que le fils de Lily, s'écroule. Il attendit mais rien ne vint.

Potter resta debout, stupéfait d'être toujours vivant.

Il n'était pas le seul.

Mais qu'y avait-il entre ce garçon et les sorts de morts ?!

Severus ne s'attarda pas sur la pensée, trop soulagé pour se laisser tuer maintenant. Il réengagea le combat contre leurs ennemis, tentant de protéger de son mieux les adolescents.

Cependant, il avait beau être un excellent sorcier, quand quatre autres Mangemorts apparurent, venant prêter secours au trois restants, le Maître des Potions sut que c'était perdu. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Et à entendre les rires cruels et satisfaits venant du couloir, Black n'en avait pas eu davantage avec Bellatrix.

« Severus… » siffla un des Mangemorts avec amusement et malgré le masque argenté, il reconnut Rodolphus Lestrange. « Quelle joie de pouvoir apporter ta sale tête de traitre à notre Maître… Détachée du corps de préférence… »

Il savait que réagir à la provocation n'était pas la course d'action la plus sage. Il savait. Ca ne l'empêcha d'envoyer un sort vicieux en direction de l'autre homme qu'il avait toujours méprisé même à l'époque où il n'était pas aussi fou. C'était apparemment tout ce que souhaitait le Mangemort parce qu'il esquiva dans un rire gras.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Severus pour comprendre le piège. Mais c'était trop tard pour éviter les quatre traits verts qui fonçaient vers lui. L'ancien Mangemort grogna, conjurant un bouclier tout en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Rien n'arrêtait les sorts de mort lorsqu'ils étaient bien lancés. Et ceux là étaient des maîtres en la matière…

« Non ! » cria Potter dans son dos.

Il lui sembla aussi entendre Granger et Draco s'agiter mais il ne put pas vraiment distinguer les détails. Il ferma les yeux une milliseconde avant que les traits ne le frappent.

Il ne sentit rien.

Strictement rien.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir une lumière rougeâtre l'entourer totalement. Comme une énorme bulle. Une énorme bulle qui était reliée à la dague qu'Harry Potter portait à la ceinture et à laquelle le garçon s'accrochait farouchement. Au moins ça expliquait pourquoi l'Adava Kedavra ne l'avait pas tué.

Prudemment, Severus saisit l'opportunité pour reculer vers les adolescents qui n'avaient pas cessé de se battre, espérant que la bulle les envelopperait eux aussi et les protégerait. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que l'étrange bouclier disparaissait.

« Réactive-le. » ordonna-t-il à Harry tout en lançant sort sur sort.

« Je ne peux pas ! » répondit le Griffondor, un brin de panique dans la voix.

L'espion parvint à stupéfixer un autre de leur adversaire. Draco se battait avec une des silhouettes drapées de noir et s'écartait peu à peu du groupe. Granger semblait perdue mais défendait chèrement sa vie. Potter était efficace…

Mais ça ne serait pas suffisant.

« Expelliarmus ! » lança Severus au moment où un Endoloris atteignait Granger. Elle n'eut que le temps de lâcher un petit cri avant que la baguette de son agresseur ne s'envole et elle se releva avec une détermination farouche et une rage meurtrière dans le regard.

« Impemidenta ! Stupéfix ! » reprit-elle de plus belle.

Le Professeur tenta de dire à Draco de revenir vers eux au lieu de se laisser entraîner vers les rangs ennemis mais il était dur de parler, de jeter des sorts et de tenter de protéger Potter et Granger en même temps. Et il était déchiré à l'idée de laisser son filleul se battre sans supervision…

Voilà exactement pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des sentiments. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Et non seulement ce n'était pas une sensation dont il était familier mais en plus de cela, c'était extrêmement désagréable.

« Avada… » hurla la voix de Black dans le couloir et Severus lâcha un soupir qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Parce qu'au moins, il n'était pas le seul adulte réellement capable dans cette histoire. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand le couinement d'un chien blessé leur parvint. Et évidemment, il ne fallut pas une seconde pour que Potter s'élance au secours de son précieux Cabot.

« Incendio ! » lança Bellatrix dans un rire froid et dénué de tout amusement.

Aussitôt une odeur trop reconnaissable de brûlé assaillit les narines de Severus. Même les Mangemorts parurent déstabilisés.

« Avada Kevadra. »

L'occasion était trop belle pour qu'il la laisse passer…

Rodolphus s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon.

Les regards choqués de Potter et Granger le transpercèrent. Celui de Draco se détourna sur le champ, indifférent.

« Dehors ! » ordonna Severus en agrippant de sa main libre l'épaule du Griffondor. Si c'était nécessaire il transplannerait avec lui. Si c'était nécessaire… Albus lui avait fait promettre… Protéger Potter avant tout. Il l'avait juré. Il l'avait juré sur sa vie. « Diffindo ! »

Il avait visé le mur du fond et comme prévu il se déchira comme s'il avait été fait de carton. Il loua la présence d'esprit de Granger qui l'avait couvert d'un Protego.

« Dehors ! » répéta-t-il sans cesser de riposter et d'attaquer les Mangemorts restants.

Draco qui était le plus près du mur fut le premier à disparaître de sa vue, toujours au prise avec son adversaire. Granger tenta sa chance et se précipita à sa suite. Le danger ne venait de toute manière plus tant des Mangemorts que des flammes orangées qui léchaient les murs. La main de Severus se crispa sur l'épaule du Survivant et il l'encouragea d'une poussée franche à se diriger lui aussi vers l'ouverture.

Il n'avait jamais raffolé du feu et l'image un peu trop vive de son mentor s'embrasant comme un phénix collait à sa rétine.

« Sirius ! » protesta Harry, luttant contre la poigne du Maître des Potions.

Il n'y avait pas une chance en enfer pour qu'il le laisse s'enfoncer là dedans, ils devaient quitter cette fournaise avant que le feu ne se propage au plafond et que tout ne s'effondre.

« Il faut sortir. » contra Severus et il le força à avancer mais au bout de deux pas le garçon échappa à la prise qu'il avait fait l'erreur de relâcher. L'expression de détresse absolue sur le visage de l'adolescent troubla l'homme mais il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de périr brûlé vif en cherchant son parrain. L'incendie prenait vite et tous les Mangemorts étaient déjà sortis.

« Sirius ! »

Il y avait toujours des bruits de lutte dans le couloir mais même si les flammes étaient maintenant trop vives pour que le trajet jusqu'à la porte soit simple. Severus rejoignit Potter au moment où un craquement de mauvais augure se faisait entendre. Il leva instinctivement la tête au moment où un bout du plafond lâchait. Par réflexe, il passa un bras en travers de la poitrine du garçon et se jeta en arrière.

L'atterrissage fut brutal. Le Griffondor pesait tout de même son poids et le Maître des Potions eut le souffle coupé. Potter se dégagea presque immédiatement et demeura accroupi jusqu'à ce que l'ancien Mangemort se redresse lui aussi.

Severus ne chercha même pas à retenir le juron salé qui passa ses lèvres.

Un pan du plafond s'était écroulé et bouchait l'accès au trou qu'il avait fait dans le mur. La maison était maintenant totalement en proie aux flammes et la fumée lui piquait les yeux, brouillait sa vue. A côté de lui, le garçon toussa et Severus sentit ses propres poumons protester.

« Professeur… » plaida Harry, entre deux quintes de toux. « On doit… Sirius… »

Le regard de l'ancien Mangemort s'égara vers le couloir où se trouvait Black. Un coup d'œil au chemin qu'il avait voulu emprunter à l'origine lui confirma que c'était le plus sûr. D'un hochement de tête, il lui signifia son accord.

« Aguamenti. » lança Severus sans grand espoir. De une, sa gorge était trop sèche pour que sa formule soit prononcée correctement. De deux, l'eau n'avait pas un effet extraordinaire quand on était pris au cœur de la fournaise.

Sans compter qu'il n'y voyait vraiment pas grand-chose.

Il sentit Harry agripper ses vêtements à pleines mains et sans aucune douceur mais il ne se plaignit pas, louant au contraire la présence d'esprit de l'adolescent. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à craindre que le garçon s'éloigne de lui.

« Professeur… »

La crise de toux rauque déplut singulièrement à Severus.

« Tais-toi. » siffla-t-il, tentant de repérer le chemin le plus sûr dans la fumée et les flammes qui les entouraient.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura l'adolescent le front pratiquement collé contre son épaule.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait plus de deux mots pour assurer au garçon qu'il n'était pas en colère, du moins pas pour l'instant, parce que plus tard… Or, il savait également que les fumées ne l'autoriseraient pas à dire ce qu'il voudrait.

« Aguamenti. » tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois en réponse.

Cela n'eut peut-être pas un impact immense sur la consumation de Spinner's End mais ça leur permit d'atteindre le couloir où Black et Bellatrix se battaient toujours sans sembler s'apercevoir qu'autour d'eux le monde avait basculé en enfer.

« Sirius ! » cria Potter derrière lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la folle le repère. Mais à voir l'expression de Black… Etait-ce les flammes qui créaient ce reflet dans ses yeux ou était-ce bel et bien une lueur de folie qu'il lisait là… Severus n'aurait pas su dire. Il savait en revanche qu'ils étaient tout aussi cinglé l'un que l'autre.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas plus de possibilité de fuites ici qu'il n'y en avait eu dans le salon. Ils étaient prisonniers des flammes et Black ne semblait pas réellement vouloir être sauvé comme Potter l'avait pensé.

Or, il devait protéger Potter.

« Transplanne, Sac à puces sans cervelle ! » lança-t-il par charité, parce qu'il était clair que le Clébard avait perdu l'esprit.

« Tu vas fuir, mon cher cousin ? » se moqua Bellatrix dans un rire froid. « Tu as peur de te brûler ? »

La sorcière n'avait pas cherché à attaquer Potter et bien qu'il ait prudemment dressé un bouclier autour d'eux deux, Severus ne comprit pas très bien à quoi tout ça rimait. Il réalisait en revanche que Granger et Draco étaient dehors face à il ne savait combien de Mangemorts…

« Ferme-là et bats toi, Bella ! » cracha Black en envoyant un sort offensif.

Et il semblait que finalement, le Cabot n'avait pas fait l'impasse sur tout ce qui constituait la magie noire… Severus ne tenta pas davantage de comprendre. Il tendit la main pour attraper le bras de Potter, dont la toux ne cessait d'augmenter, mais le garçon esquiva.

« Sirius ! » cria-t-il. « Transplanne ! »

« Il ne faut pas se mêler des affaires des grandes personnes, bébé Potter… » grinça Bellatrix. « Endoloris ! »

Cette fois, le bouclier d'Excalibur ne se déclencha pas.

« Sectum Sempra ! » hurla Severus et il eut la satisfaction de voir Bellatrix lâcher sa baguette pour porter les mains aux plaies qui venaient de s'ouvrir sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Dommage que ça n'ait pas été assez pour la tuer…

Sans attendre, l'ancien Mangemort s'accroupit à côté de Potter qui une seconde plus tôt se roulait sur le sol en hurlant. Le gamin tremblait mais il ne semblait pas autrement blessé. Ce qui ne durerait pas s'ils persistaient à demeurer dans cette fournaise.

« Avada… » amorça Black pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de peu de temps.

Mais il semblait qu'il ne soit pas destiné à finir cette formule parce que Potter avait réagit plus vite que Severus s'y serait attendu compte tenu qu'il venait juste d'être soumis à l'Endoloris… Le garçon bondit vivement, déviant la baguette de son parrain.

« Non ! Elle est désarmée ! » cria-t-il « Non, Sirius ! »

Mais Black se dégagea un peu trop brutalement au goût de Severus qui eut à peine le temps de rattraper le Griffondor avant qu'il ne s'étale une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Un miracle qu'aucun d'eux n'ait encore était poussé dans les flammes. Le corps de l'adolescent était secoué par des spasmes résiduels et était-ce ça ou le regard de prédateur qu'afficha l'Animagus, toujours est-il qu'il ramena Harry contre lui, passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Le sentir contre sa poitrine le soulagea sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Sirius… » entendit-il murmurer Potter.

Severus n'hésita plus. Si Black voulait brûler vif, c'était son affaire. D'autant qu'il craignait qu'il n'achève Bellatrix –ce contre quoi il n'avait personnellement rien- et qu'il ne pensait qu'il serait bon pour le garçon d'en être témoin.

Son regard croisa celui de l'Animagus au moment précis où il amorçait son transplannage. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Bellatrix brandir une baguette tremblante.

Ils atterrirent devant la maison, là où il pensait trouver Granger et Draco, et il devait admettre que le changement drastique de température le choqua un moment. Potter se laissa carrément aller contre lui dans un gémissement à peine audible. Il le soutint aussi efficacement qu'il le put mais cherchant déjà du regard ses deux autres élèves.

Il les trouva sans mal.

Non seulement la lumière de l'incendie éclairait la rue de façon plus que satisfaisante, mais en plus de ça, il était dur de rater deux pauvres silhouettes luttant contre deux fois plus de Mangemorts qu'eux.

Il s'interrogea sur la conduite à tenir.

Sa conscience, son instinct, tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme le poussait à rejoindre Granger et son filleul et à se battre à leurs côtés, à les protéger… La voix d'Albus lui soufflait que des pertes étaient inévitables et qu'il devait sauvegarder la clef de leur victoire potentielle à n'importe quel prix.

Ce fut l'attitude du garçon qui le décida. Au prix d'un effort visiblement immense, il se repoussa, tira sa baguette de là où il l'avait coincée à côté d'Excalibur et se dirigea vers ses amis d'un pas chancelant.

Tant de bravoure, de courage dans un si jeune homme…

Non, même pas un homme. Il en avait peut-être l'apparence mais il n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant perdu et terrorisé qui faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui à n'importe quel prix.

Il aurait dû lui ordonner de rester en arrière, songea l'ancien Mangemort en se précipitant au côté du Survivant au secours de leurs compagnons.

Granger lui jeta un regard soulagé. Draco ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, trop concentré sur sa survie et celle de la jeune fille. Ils travaillaient en symbiose, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Potter et lui rentrèrent dans la danse avec fluidité. Leur présence seule rétablit l'équilibre des forces et les Mangemorts furent rapidement mis en difficultés.

Il y eut un pop derrière lui qui le poussa à se retourner, prêt à déjouer la feinte de celui qui avait voulu l'attaquer par derrière. Black se contenta de jeter un sort par-dessus son épaule et lui indiqua d'un geste de retourner au combat en cours. Une colère sourde l'envahit à l'idée que ce chien des rues se donnait le droit de le commander mais il tint sa langue. Pour le moment il y avait plus urgent.

« Lestrange ? » demanda-t-il pourtant entre deux sorts.

Pris par la bataille, Severus ne faisait plus réellement attention aux positions des autres. L'adrénaline pulsait à ses tempes, il avait chaud et froid à la fois et un besoin primaire coulait dans ses veines. Il ne réalisa donc pas que Black et lui étaient en avant par rapport aux adolescents. Son esprit analytique lui soufflait que c'était de toute façon le mieux. Ainsi, ils avaient moins de chances d'être blessés.

« Je ne l'ai pas eue. » grogna Black et s'ils n'avaient pas été en train de se battre, le Maître des Potions aurait probablement levé les yeux au ciel.

Il ne fallut pas attendre plus d'une seconde avant que Bellatrix apparaisse, le pop de son transplannage couvert par le bruit de la bataille et de l'incendie qui menaçait maintenant d'engloutir les maisons attenantes. Personne n'y habitait plus depuis tellement longtemps cependant qu'il faudrait du temps avant que qui que ce soit réalise qu'il y avait le feu… L'impasse ne comptait plus d'occupants depuis des années.

« Rodolphus ! » appela-t-elle rageusement et Severus ne put empêcher un rictus satisfait de jouer sur ses lèvres.

« Snape l'a eu. » lui annonça Nott sans douceur.

Une expression de haine pure déforma les traits de la sorcière mais l'espion affronta sans trembler son regard noir.

« Tu vas crever, traitre ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux qui contrastait totalement avec la fureur qui dansait dans ses yeux. « Je jetterai ton corps aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il me permettra de jouer avec ton cher bébé Potter… »

« Sectum Sempra ! » lança Severus tout en conjurant silencieusement un bouclier discret mais efficace.

« Spargo Cruor. » chantonna-t-elle presque en réponse tout en parant l'attaque du Professeur d'un geste.

La panique déferla sur l'homme comme une vague glacée. Spargo Cruor… Une invention du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Plus terrible que l'Endoloris, plus terrible que l'Avada Kevadra…

Son regard croisa celui de Bellatrix alors que le sort filait vers lui à toute vitesse. Il devina à son air réjoui que son bouclier ne suffirait pas. Il devina que c'était la mort qui venait à sa rencontre. Il devinait aussi que cette fois il ne fallait pas compter sur Excalibur pour le sauver.

Le sort fonçait vers lui et il allait mourir.


	50. Blaze of Glory

Mmm Mmm... Hello hello, braves gens... Boooon, je ne vais pas me taper un long éloge funèbre... Je vais simplement vous laisser lire (et ça m'a fait de la peine de tuer ce personnage... vraiment).

Merci de m'avoir signalé pour Regulus/Rodolphus. Le pire étant que j'y avais pensé avant de poster mais que ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête. Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai dans ce chap mais si vous en voyez dites le moi. ^^

Review...^^

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : Blaze of Glory**

Il était amèrement amusant de constater comme le temps ralentissait au moment où vous étiez sur le point de mourir. Severus Snape en avait fait l'expérience à chaque fois que sa vie se retrouvait dangereusement en équilibre. Et c'était arrivé de trop nombreuses fois à son goût.

Là, le regard planté dans celui, jubilant, de Bellatrix Lestrange, l'instant ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Le sort arrivait vers lui à ce qu'il savait être une vitesse parfaitement normale mais lui le voyait venir au ralenti. Il détourna le regard quand la lumière dorée pénétra son espace personnel, ne voulant pas donner à cette folle la satisfaction de voir la souffrance ravager ses traits.

C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il le vit.

L'énorme chien noir qui fonçait vers lui sans une hésitation, sans un faux pas.

Le Sinistros.

La Mort en marche.

Sirius Black.

Quand l'animal s'élança dans les airs, propulsé par ses pattes puissantes, Severus ne comprit pas. Quand le sort atteignit la bête en plein poitrail et que ce fut l'homme qui s'écroula contre lui, il ne comprit pas davantage.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva agenouillé sur le sol froid de la chaussée, le regard ancré à celui de Black, un bras dans le dos du Clébard pour le soutenir alors qu'un gémissement douloureux passait ses lèvres. Tout le reste avait perdu son sens. Le rire aigu et fou de Bellatrix, les cris de Potter retenu par Draco, les efforts désespérés de Granger pour les protéger des Mangemorts…

L'arrière plan, sa conception de la vie se fondait dans cette unique réalité : Sirius Black venait de se sacrifier pour lui.

Et ça n'avait aucun sens.

Aucun.

« Je… paye… toujours… mes… dettes… » marmonna Black avec difficulté.

Déjà, le sort commençait à agir, il sentait le sang commencer à quitter les veines de l'Animagus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'art d'user de la magie noire avec génie… Spargo Cruor… Ca transformait l'humain en une sorte d'éponge vivante, gorgée de sang, que l'on pressait. Les vaisseaux sanguins éclataient les uns après les autres, les veines devenaient aussi imperméables que du papier et le sang passait à travers la peau comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Severus sentait le liquide chaud sur ses mains et ses bras là où ils étaient en contact avec son ennemi. Son très bientôt ancien ennemi.

Les mots de Black ramenèrent Severus à cette fin d'après midi dans la forêt, après qu'ils aient quitté le Square Grimaud, où l'Animagus avait clamé avoir contracté une dette envers lui. Ca ne s'était produit qu'un peu plus de deux semaines plus tôt. Il avait l'impression que c'était il y avait des années.

« C'était stupide. » siffla le Maître des Potions. « Complètement stupide. »

Les cris de Potter qui ordonnait à Draco de le lâcher résonnaient trop clairement à ses oreilles. Il espérait que le Serpentard ne le libérerait pas. Ce n'était pas une belle mort. Et ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose dont le garçon devrait être témoin.

« Une vie… Une vie… pour… une… autre… »

Severus se força à demeurer détaché. Il se força à ne pas penser à la douleur qu'il devait éprouver. Il se força à ne pas considérer l'humidité chaude qui trempait ses manches, ses mains… Il se força à ne pas culpabiliser que les rôles ne soient pas inversés.

Il s'autorisa en revanche à haïr le rire cruel et froid de Bellatrix qui vrillait toujours l'air.

« Morsmordre ! » lança la sorcière à travers sa crise d'hilarité.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la Marque des Ténèbres apparaisse au dessus d'eux, les narguant avec mépris.

« Protège… Harry… » grinça Black, les mâchoires contractées. « Protège… »

Les mots, les promesses qu'il aurait pu faire restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Il marqua son assentiment d'un simple hochement de tête. Un sort vint mourir sur le bouclier qu'il avait créé sans s'en rendre compte et il réalisa qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Encouragé par le succès de Bellatrix, les Mangemorts redoublaient d'ardeur et Granger qui était désormais la seule à se battre semblait avoir du mal à les contenir.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

Quelque chose d'autre que de tenir un homme sanguinolent qui n'avait aucune chance de survie…

Seulement le temps qu'il réfléchisse à comment fuir avec trois adolescents incapables de transplanner, Draco lâcha Potter qui s'élança vers lui en courant. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Granger lança un sort dont il ne saisit pas la formule et un épais cercle de flammes bleutées les entoura, les exilant définitivement de leurs ennemis.

« Sirius ! » cria Harry, couvrant à peine le cri de rage de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Le garçon se jeta près d'eux, une expression horrifiée sur le visage devant le sang qui s'échappait de Black sans qu'il n'y ait de blessures visibles et qui formait une flaque sombre sur le sol.

« Sirius… » supplia-t-il en agrippant la main de son parrain. « Sirius… »

L'Animagus ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés et grimaça ce qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire. La poitrine de l'homme se soulevait de plus en plus vite, indiquant que la douleur augmentait. Severus songea que la chose la plus charitable à faire aurait été de l'achever mais… il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Ce n'était pas… ce n'était… Merlin, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il regretterait la mort de Sirius Black.

« Aidez-le. » implora Harry en plantant son regard dans celui du Maître des Potions. « Aidez-le. »

Les yeux verts… Les yeux de Lily le suppliaient et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir exaucer les vœux du garçon. Il aurait tout sacrifié pour que la douleur qu'il y lisait disparaisse. Absolument tout…

« Je ne peux pas. » souffla-t-il en réponse, étonné de ne percevoir aucune fêlure dans sa voix alors qu'il y avait une telle déchirure dans sa poitrine.

Il était tellement submergé par la détresse du Griffondor qu'il n'entendait pas la discussion de Draco et Granger dans son dos. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait accorder son attention était le refus net de Potter d'accepter les choses et les larmes qui roulaient librement sur les joues du garçon, menaçant de se transformer en sanglots. Il aurait été prêt à n'importe quoi pour sauver Black à cet instant.

« Sauvez-le… Pitié, sauvez-le… » répéta Harry en serrant plus fort la main de l'Animagus. Les mains du garçon étaient rouges. Et il n'y pouvait rien. « Je vous en prie… »

« Je ne peux rien faire. » réaffirma-t-il, d'un ton désolé. « Il n'y pas de contre-sort, Harry… »

« Une potion alors ! » explosa le Griffondor.

Juste à ce moment, Bellatrix tenta quelque chose sur les flammes qui les protégeaient du monde extérieur, écho vivace de l'incendie qui ravageait Spinner's End à quelques mètres d'eux, à peine. Granger s'en occupa et Severus se retrouva à secouer la tête.

« Il n'y a pas de potions. Harry, je regrette. »

Et il regrettait. Il regrettait vraiment.

« Non… » protesta le garçon mais la suite se perdit dans une série de sanglots. Potter posa sa tête sur la poitrine de l'Animagus et Severus ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire…

« …ry… » marmonna Black.

Aussitôt Harry se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de son parrain. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir se détourner quand bien même l'aurait-il voulu.

« Tu…vas… lui… botter… les fesses… d'accord ? » lâcha le Cabot avec difficultés. « Venger… James… Lily… »

Severus grimaça. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que le gamin avait besoin d'entendre. Certainement pas de la bouche d'un mourant qui plus est. Le garçon était incapable de répondre, les sanglots trop importants lui coupaient toute possibilité de s'exprimer.

« Suis… fier… toi… » marmonna encore l'Animagus.

Harry secouait la tête et s'accrochait au corps parcouru de soubresauts de son parrain. Il semblait au Maître des Potions qu'il suppliait l'homme de ne pas le laisser mais les sons étouffés n'étaient pas très clairs. Le regard de Black quitta son filleul pour venir se planter dans ceux de Severus qui fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon… » grogna l'Animagus.

Et il crut avoir mal compris. Mais la seconde d'après les yeux du Maraudeur se fermaient et sa poitrine cessa de se soulever.

« Sirius ! » hurla Harry et le cri lui déchira le cœur.

Lentement, il allongea complètement l'Animagus sur le sol, dégageant son bras couvert de sang. Le garçon s'était effondré sur la poitrine de son parrain et pleurait sans retenue, complètement désespéré. Les yeux de Severus se posèrent sur le visage ensanglanté de l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer durant ses sept années de scolarité.

« Je te pardonne. » murmura-t-il.

Dans le lointain, la sirène d'un camion de pompiers retentit. Quelqu'un s'était enfin rendu compte que l'impasse était en train de s'enflammer… Il fallait partir. Il tendit la main vers Potter mais celui-ci s'écarta, évitant son contact.

« Harry… » tenta-t-il mais le garçon se contenta de secouer encore la tête, et de resserrer la prise qu'il avait sur le corps immobile de son parrain.

Il ne savait pas comment gérer la détresse du Griffondor… Il ne savait pas comment ils pouvaient tous s'enfuir d'ici… Il ne savait pas non plus comment cette tristesse s'était logée dans son cœur…

Son instinct lui dictait d'attraper Potter et de transplanner, et c'est probablement ce qu'il aurait fait si Draco et Granger n'avaient pas été présents. Partir avec l'un d'eux pour le laisser seul et potentiellement en danger le temps de revenir en chercher un autre en sachant que l'intervalle nécessaire au transplannage pourrait être fatal aux autres… Non, ce n'était pas une solution acceptable. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui l'était ? Demeurer ici, où ils étaient momentanément protégés mais où bientôt une cible facile ?

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Severus n'avait pas la moindre idée de la course d'actions à adopter.

* * *

Quand Draco vit que seule Granger l'avait suivi à l'extérieur, il se força à garder un calme relatif. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient retourner dans la bâtisse enflammée pour chercher les autres de toute manière. Il y avait des Mangemorts à éliminer dehors, et il se lança dans la bataille avec une joie morbide. Au moins, il était efficace.

Chaque sort qui atteignait sa cible, chaque maigre victoire était jouissive.

C'était sans doute la part de ténèbres qui demeurait en lui qui s'éveillait…

Au début, il était dépassé, inquiet pour son amie… Mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il devenait évident qu'elle était douée. Et qu'à eux deux, ils étaient redoutables.

Leurs ennemis avaient beau être plus nombreux et plus expérimentés, ils les tenaient en respect. Il était tellement pris dans le combat qui se jouait qu'il mit du temps à réaliser que Potter et Severus les avaient rejoints. Il comprit en revanche à la seconde où il posa les yeux sur le Survivant que quelque chose clochait. Il ne se battait pas avec l'aisance habituelle… Il était raide, semblait souffrir…

Un regard vers Granger lui confirma qu'elle s'en sortait sans mal. Il choisit de se rapprocher de Potter pour le couvrir au cas où. Le Griffondor lui lança un sourire, reconnaissant mais las, et côte à côte, ils entreprirent de botter les fesses des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort. Draco était occupé à tenter de blesser Nott Senior suffisamment gravement pour qu'il cesse de lancer des Avada Kevadra à tout bout de champs quand le cri de sa tante couvrit tout le reste.

Elle cherchait la loque qui lui servait d'époux. Il était regrettable que Severus lui ait réglé son compte, songea le blond avec satisfaction.

Il repéra également Black à la gauche de son parrain. Potter devait l'avoir vu depuis quelques minutes car ses attaques et ses esquives s'étaient faites plus fluides et il avait repris le niveau auquel Draco était habitué. Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à Granger, vérifiant qu'elle s'en sortait toujours.

L'inquiétude pour la jeune fille lui tordait les entrailles et l'empêchait de se concentrer pleinement sur son environnement.

Et ce n'était pas prudent.

Cependant c'était également ce qui les différenciait de l'autre camp. Ses compagnons pouvaient tomber comme des mouches autour de lui, un Mangemort ne sacrifierait pas sa vie pour eux. Draco savait que Granger et Potter étaient prêts à le faire pour lui. Il savait aussi que si le choix se présentait, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il fasse la même chose.

Stupidité toute Griffondoresque.

Il conjura un bouclier devant Granger juste au moment où un sort vicieux et traitre menaçait de la toucher. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Il y avait de la peur dans les yeux bruns. De la peur, une grande détermination et une dose impressionnante de courage.

« Spargo Cruor ! »

Les mots retentirent dans l'air, froids et cruellement amusés. Draco sentit un frisson mauvais descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce sort là avait été utilisé devant lui une ou deux fois. Il n'avait prêté aucune attention au discours de Bellatrix, trop concentré sur leur survie à tous les trois, mais il comprit en une seconde que Severus était le destinataire du charme.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

« Protégo ! » hurla-t-il, tout en sachant déjà que ça n'aurait aucun effet. Il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Granger se joindre à la sienne mais n'accorda pas un regard à la jeune fille.

Un mouvement vif à sa droite lui indiqua que Potter s'élançait au secours de Severus. Ca ne servirait à rien. Rien qu'à faire de lui une cible facile. Refoulant tous les sentiments, toutes les émotions qui s'affrontaient en lui, il ceintura par réflexe le Griffondor au moment où celui-ci passait devant lui.

« Granger ! » ordonna-t-il, sachant qu'elle comprendrait qu'elle devait les couvrir.

Potter se débattait et il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne voulait rien voir peut-être. Surtout pas son parrain gisant dans son propre sang, agonisant. Il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur l'autre garçon, priant pour qu'aucun sort ne les atteigne par inadvertance. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était pas le nom de leur Professeur que criait le Griffondor mais celui de l'Animagus.

« Lâche-moi ! » exigea une fois de plus son ami, ruant contre lui et cherchant à se libérer.

« Morsmordre ! » lâcha Bellatrix dans un rire fou.

Perturbé à la fois par l'apparition de la Marque au dessus de leurs têtes et par les appels de plus en plus déchirants de Potter pour le Cabot. Le coup de pied qu'il reçut dans la jambe droite fut la goutte d'eau et il ne put retenir plus longtemps le Griffondor. C'est là, bras ballants, qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas Severus qui était à moitié étendu par terre mais Black. Severus était en vie. Severus ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Un soulagement brutal s'abattit sur lui, douloureusement agréable.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce que cela impliquait. Black allait mourir. Comment et pourquoi l'Animagus s'était retrouvé touché à la place de son parrain était un mystère sur lequel il ne voulait pas s'étendre. Une nouvelle fois, il érigea un mur épais entre ses émotions et la situation. Il devait garder l'esprit clair.

« Flammen Anima ! »

Ce fut la colère et la détresse dans la voix de Granger plus que le sort étranger qui lui fit tourner la tête vers la jeune fille. Il observa, fasciné, des flammes bleutées quitter la baguette de la lionne pour aller former un large cercle protecteur autour d'eux. Elle baissa sa baguette et courut vers les autres. Il n'hésita pas avant de la suivre.

Attrapant simplement son bras avant qu'elle ne contourne Severus pour s'accroupir à côté de Potter. Certaines choses ne pouvaient être partagées. Même par des amis.

Elle tenta de se dégagea de sa poigne, lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension pure. Au moment même où il secoua la tête, Severus affirma doucement à Potter qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver Black. Granger cessa de se débattre, un air effrayé sur le visage et baissa pour la première fois les yeux vers la silhouette ensanglantée de l'Animagus. Aussitôt, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Larmes qui débordèrent dans la seconde, se transformant en sanglots silencieux qui miroitaient ceux de Potter.

Draco réalisa qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer.

Il ne sut jamais comment elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras, mais le fait est que brusquement, la jeune fille pleurait contre sa poitrine et qu'il la serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tentant de ne pas lui-même se perdre dans un sentimentalisme stupide.

Ce n'était que Black.

Et cette peine qui alourdissait sa poitrine n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il tenta de s'en persuader tout en murmurant des choses idiotes à l'oreille de Granger. Le genre de choses banales que l'on dit dans ces cas là, sans y penser. Il s'entendit promettre que tout irait bien, qu'ils allaient s'en sortir…

« Une potion alors ! » explosa Potter, avec rage.

Et puis la voix perçante de Bellatrix retentit une nouvelle fois. Son Aguamenti n'eut certainement pas l'effet escompté sur les flammes bleues qui continuèrent à brûler, impénétrables. Cependant, elles semblèrent légèrement faiblir. Il garda un bras autour de Granger mais brandit sa baguette, prêt à lancer il ne savait quoi qui renforcerait le sort de son amie, seulement la jeune fille se repoussa et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de penser à une seule formule, elle avait agi.

« _Ravive_ ! »

Il y avait tant de fureur dans ce simple ordre… Tant de douleur… Elle ne leva même pas sa baguette, c'était inutile. Les flammes grandirent brusquement, brûlant plus haut et plus fort que jamais. Comme si ce simple acte l'avait épuisée, elle se laissa aller contre lui, tremblante et en larmes.

A leurs pieds, Severus et Potter continuaient d'évoluer dans un monde qui semblait tout à fait différent du leur. Ils ne semblaient plus avoir conscience de ce qui les entourait, trop pris par les derniers instants de Black.

Draco lui était trop conscient des efforts de plus en plus désespérés des Mangemorts pour les atteindre à travers le mur de flammes. Ils finiraient par trouver un moyen, c'était irrémédiable. Ils devaient fuir. Au plus vite.

Mais Severus ne pouvait pas transplanner avec eux trois à la fois.

Fermant les yeux, il s'autorisa un instant à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Granger. Il devait y avoir une solution. Tout ça ne pouvait pas finir de la sorte. Ils étaient allés trop loin pour perdre maintenant.

« Sirius ! »

Le hurlement désespéré le fit sursauter et contre lui, les tremblements de la jeune fille s'accentuèrent tandis qu'elle s'accrochait plus férocement à son cou comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui échappe. Il ne comptait pas la laisser. Jamais.

Jamais.

Il ne la perdrait pas non plus.

Il devait la protéger.

Ils devaient fuir.

« On doit partir. » murmura-t-il à son oreille sans obtenir de réponse.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Severus essayer d'atteindre Potter mais le brun refusa le contact, s'accrochant au corps désormais sans vie de son parrain avec autant de force que la jeune fille s'agrippait à lui.

« Granger… » tenta-t-il sans plus de résultat.

Pourtant la sirène dans le lointain le poussait à accélérer les choses. Les envoyés du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'avoueraient pas vaincus pour quelques Moldus.

« Il me faut un portoloin. » conclut-il à haute-voix. C'était la solution la plus logique. Celle à laquelle ils auraient dû avoir recours des heures plus tôt. « Granger, il me faut un portoloin. »

Mais elle secoua la tête et se blottit davantage contre lui. Un regard à Severus lui confirma que l'homme n'avait pas plus résolu le problème que lui. Il s'était déplacé, avait attrapé Potter par les épaules, mais le Griffondor se débattait, désespérément accroché à Black.

« Granger… » supplia-t-il presque et oui, il l'admettait. Draco Malfoy suppliait une fille, une Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroit, de faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais il avait absolument besoin de ce portoloin.

L'idée lui vint en voyant Severus tenter de convaincre Potter de lâcher l'Animagus. Granger était enfermée dans sa douleur. Il fallait la faire réagir.

« Hermione. » appela-t-il avec fermeté et il lui sembla que ses mains se crispaient sur son pull. Il attrapa son épaule et la força à s'éloigner légèrement de sorte que leurs regards se croisent. Il resta un instant choqué de se trouver confronté à des yeux rougis et des joues humides. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens ne se maîtrisent pas. Son éducation le poussait à être indigné par un tel manque de fierté mais tout ce qu'il désirait en réalité était de la laisser se coller contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sourie à nouveau…

« Hermione. » répéta-t-il encore, plus doucement cette fois. Plus tendrement aussi, peut-être. « Il me faut un portoloin. »

Elle le regarda d'un air vide avant de secouer la tête dans un nouveau sanglot. Elle sembla dire quelque chose mais les sons furent avalés par ses pleurs. Sentant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, Draco se tourna vers Severus, après tout, il était plus que qualifié pour créer un portoloin, mais le sorcier était toujours occupé à essayer de raisonner un Potter hystérique.

Il préférait encore le chagrin sobre et mouillé de Granger.

« Granger. » recommença-t-il et son esprit flasha à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue tous les trois, avant que cet enfer ne commence. « Il faut protéger Potter, tu te rappelles ? Il faut le mettre à l'abri. »

Ca sembla l'interpeller parce que cette fois, elle planta son regard dans le sien de sa propre initiative. Sans réfléchir, il glissa sa main jusqu'à la joue de la jeune fille, effaçant les larmes qui y coulaient.

« Un portoloin, amour… » cajola-t-il avec autant de douceur qu'il put. « Pour protéger Potter… »

Et eux avec.

Ses lèvres tremblaient que ce soit de froid où de tristesse mais Draco pouvait dire qu'elle luttait contre les sanglots coincés dans sa poitrine. Ca lui prit de longues secondes pour réussir à balbutier un seul mot.

« Objet. » réclama-t-elle entre deux inspirations rapides.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Serpentard plonge la main dans sa poche sans rien y trouver. Il grimaça. La fouille de son autre poche ne donna rien de plus concret. Il s'apprêtait à exiger que Severus cesse de tenter de raisonner Potter quand il était limpide qu'il n'arriverait à rien et leur donne un objet quelconque que Granger pourrait utiliser pour les sortir de là, quand sa main fine et tremblante se posa sur son bras.

Elle semblait s'être légèrement reprise. En deux gestes un peu maladroits, elle avait libéré ses cheveux de l'élastique qui les retenait. C'était petit mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Elle le mit à plat sur sa main et leva sa baguette. Il nota qu'elle prit une grande inspiration avant de lancer la formule.

« Portus. » souffla-t-elle avec tristesse.

Aussitôt un halo rouge entoura l'élastique.

Ca attira l'attention de Severus qui jeta un regard approbateur à son élève.

« Bien vu, Miss Granger. » la félicita-t-il, mais il y avait quelque chose d'éteint dans son ton. Et Draco aurait parié cher que ça avait à voir avec le garçon livide et immobile qu'il avait réussi à arracher au cadavre de l'Animagus mais qui s'accrochait maintenant au bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille avec toute la détresse du monde. Severus se releva rapidement, remettant Potter sur ses pieds sans aucune difficulté visible. Le Griffondor ne le lâcha pas.

« Allons-nous-en. » lâcha le blond, dégouté par les bruits de luttes et les cris qui s'élevaient de l'autre côté du mur de flammes. S'ils avaient été intelligents ces Moldus ne se seraient pas mis en travers du chemin d'une bande de Mangemorts qui venaient de subir une déculottée sévère.

Sans attendre, il agrippa un bout de l'élastique que leur tendait Granger. Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se rapprocha, attrapant lui-même le petit objet.

« On ne peut pas laisser Sirius. » protesta le Survivant d'une voix morne. « Son corps… On ne peut pas… »

« On ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous, Harry. » expliqua Severus avec plus de patience et de gentillesse que le Serpentard l'avait jamais vu déployer envers quiconque. Il s'étonna de ne pas en concevoir de jalousie mais… il n'y avait rien à envier là dedans. « Je regrette. »

Le Griffondor leva les yeux vers le Maître des Potions et quoi qu'il vit dans le regard de Severus, ça le convainquit de tendre la main vers l'élastique. Mais il la retira brusquement une seconde plus tard. Draco aurait souhaité qu'il se presse mais il garda ses remarques désobligeantes pour lui. La situation était déjà assez compliquée comme cela.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le brun.

Il était clair pour tous qu'il était en état de choc. C'était également le cas de Granger qui s'était remise à pleurer doucement à côté de lui et dont, par réflexe, il passa un bras autour de la taille. Elle se laissa aller contre lui sans résistance.

« Un portoloin. » répondit Severus, avec une touche d'exaspération dans la voix.

Draco aurait parié que s'il avait eu une potion calmante sous la main, Potter l'aurait déjà avalée de force.

« Non. » gémit le Griffondor et nul doute que si le Professeur ne l'avait pas tenu si fermement, il aurait reculé de plusieurs pas. Là, il avait l'air trop épuisé et mentalement vidé pour songer à résister à la poigne de l'ancien Mangemort.

« Allez, Potter. » intervint Draco en tentant de contenir son agacement. « Regarde ce que tu fais à Granger. »

Le regard flou du Survivant vint se poser sur la jeune fille qui sanglotait et il dévisagea immédiatement Severus avec un regard suppliant.

« Il ne t'arrivera rien, stupide enfant. » gronda gentiment le Professeur.

Potter ne sembla pas convaincu mais attrapa néanmoins l'élastique. Et ils attendirent tous que Granger déclenche le portoloin. L'ordre vif de Severus ne fit que la pousser à se fondre un peu plus contre le Serpentard.

« Le mot de passe, amour. » encouragea gentiment Draco quand elle mit un peu trop de temps et il ignora résolument le sourcil levé de Severus. Il semblait qu'elle ne réagissait plus qu'à sa voix.

Là, debout et immobiles, le froid qu'ils avaient si facilement ignoré les rattrapait et les flocons depuis longtemps oubliés se rappelaient à leur mauvais souvenir. Ils n'avaient après tout pas eu l'occasion d'attraper une veste avant d'être chassé de Spinner's End.

Il entendit à peine le murmure étouffé de la jeune fille dont le visage était pourtant enfoui dans son cou. Instantanément, la ruelle délabrée de Spinner's End et le cercle de flammes toujours vivaces disparut.


	51. Confessions of a Cupboard

Merci à tous de ne pas m'avoir assassinée. ^^ Bon, le mort est mort n'en parlons plus. Je promets qu'il n'y aura plus de mort avant... quelques temps. ;)

On fait une petite pause dans l'aventure avec ce chap (et le suivant qui sera un draymione) mais on avant autrement. ^^ En route mauvaise troupe! (et review, j'ai vu que le bouton avait changé ne vous y trompez pas, c'est toujours amplement apprécié 3)

* * *

**Chapitre 51 : ****Confessions of a ****Cupboard**

Ils atterrirent assez brutalement et sans aucune classe sur un sol froid et dur. Severus fut le premier à se redresser, baguette levée et prêt à défendre chèrement leurs vies. Réflexe sans doute.

Pourtant il n'y avait rien de menaçant dans leur environnement. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qu'il identifia immédiatement comme un jardin mal entretenu. Devant lui se dressait la façade principale d'une maison de banlieue classique dont des répliques s'étalaient tout au long de la rue. Quartier Moldu sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Granger les avait-elle emmenés chez elle ?

L'obscurité l'empêchait de déterminer avec certitude s'ils avaient été repérés. Severus fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Il s'était attendu à la masse rassurante de Freun pas à… ça.

« Où sommes-nous ? » siffla-t-il avec impatience.

Il baissa les yeux vers Granger mais aucun des trois adolescents ne s'était relevé et bien que Draco ait sorti sa baguette, il avait les bras bien trop pleins de la jeune fille pour être efficace. Ca ne fit que rajouter à sa mauvaise humeur.

« Miss Granger, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'indiquer où nous nous trouvons, que j'ai une chance de déterminer si nous risquons de nous faire égorger dans les minutes qui viennent ? » cingla-t-il mais ça ne sembla pas avoir l'effet voulu car, si possible, la Griffondor se plaqua un peu plus contre Draco, clairement incapable de cesser de pleurer.

« Miss Granger… » commença-t-il à nouveau mais le regard proprement menaçant du Serpentard l'arrêta. Il était évident que le blond ne souhaitait pas lui voir adresser la parole à sa chère lionne de cette façon. Dommage, il n'avait pas le temps de prendre des gants. Et de toute manière, cette politique de ménager ses élèves ne lui avait jamais plu.

« Granger… » tenta doucement Draco. « Où sommes-nous ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, sanglotant.

« Protéger Harry. » bégaya-t-elle. « Tu voulais… Protéger Harry… Je ne sais pas où ça nous a emmenés… Je voulais juste… Harry… »

Son prénom, dit avec tant de détresse, sembla sortir le Survivant de sa transe. Il ne se leva pas mais son regard, bien que vague, se tourna vers Severus. L'ancien Mangemort l'observa regarder autour de lui, indécis quant à la plus sage course d'action à prendre.

« Privet Drive. » lâcha soudainement le brun, stupéfait. « On est à Privet Drive. »

Etonné, Severus détailla plus attentivement le jardin défraîchi où ils se trouvaient. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Pétunia…

« C'est chez les Dursley. » rajouta pourtant Potter en désignant la maison derrière eux.

Le Griffondor montrait autant d'enthousiasme à l'idée de retrouver sa famille que lui de revoir Pétunia. Le Maître des Potions ne savait pas à quel point ça devrait le préoccuper. Il avait constaté de première main que les Dursley n'étaient pas tendres avec le garçon. Etait-ce sage de le précipiter entre leurs griffes immédiatement après la mort de son parrain ? D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas le choix.

« On entre. » ordonna Severus d'un ton sans appel.

Draco fut debout en deux temps trois mouvements et Granger fut tirée sur ses pieds. Les murmures rassurants du blond étaient inaudibles pour lui. Potter hésita légèrement, clignant des yeux, désorienté. Il était évident qu'il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là.

« Harry. » appela fermement le Professeur.

Le regard du garçon croisa le sien, incertain, et Severus fut un instant choqué de la douleur et de la détresse qu'il y trouva. Il _s'attendait_ à une réaction pareille de la part du gamin… mais il n'y était apparemment pas préparé. Le besoin d'alléger cette tristesse, de le protéger, s'éleva dans sa poitrine avec une force nouvelle. Avant même de réfléchir, il avait fait un pas vers le Griffondor seulement Potter devait avoir trouvé le courage nécessaire pour se reprendre car il se releva brusquement et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers la maison.

Draco et Granger lui emboitèrent le pas et l'ancien Mangemort ferma la marche, prêt à couvrir leurs arrières au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait laissé des serviteurs dans le coin. Ils ne risquaient rien ici grâce aux protections mais la prudence se révélait souvent salutaire.

La main d'Harry se crispa sur la poignée de la porte.

« Ils ne vont pas être ravis de nous voir. » prévint-il.

Severus n'était, à titre personnel, pas réellement ravi non plus de revoir Pétunia. Il ferait avec. D'un geste sec de la tête, il indiqua au garçon d'entrer sans plus tergiverser. Ce que le Griffondor fit avec une grimace.

On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Severus poussa pratiquement Draco et Granger à l'intérieur dans sa hâte de se mettre au plus vite à l'abri. La porte claqua derrière eux, rabattue par le vent. L'espion se figea, tout comme les adolescents, mais rien ne bougea.

Brusquement, Harry se mit à courir sous le regard surpris des autres. Dans un dérapage, il passa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce qui s'ouvrait un peu plus loin à leur gauche.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria le garçon, une panique brute dans la voix. « Non… »

Ni Severus ni les autres n'avait bougé. Granger s'étant un peu calmée, Draco se tourna vers lui avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché qui ne trompa pas l'ancien Mangemort.

Severus était sur le point de hausser les épaules quand il mit le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la petite entrée. Il n'y avait pas de meubles. Fronçant les sourcils, il dépassa le Serpentard et sa compagne dans un claquement de robes et rejoignit Potter à l'entrée de ce qu'il supposait être le salon.

« Harry ? » s'enquit-il avec une patience qu'il ne pensait pas avoir en stock.

« Ils sont partis ! » s'exclama le Griffondor. La panique n'avait pas disparue. Au contraire. Elle s'était accrue. « Ou ils sont… Ils sont… » Les larmes étaient de retour dans la voix du Survivant. « Tout le monde meurt ! Ils sont morts ! Comme Sirius ! A cause de moi ! A cause… »

Aussitôt, la main de Severus alla se poser sur l'épaule du garçon. Il avait voulu le geste réconfortant mais il aurait dû se douter que dans l'état actuel des choses, ce serait mal perçu. Harry tressaillit sous le contact et recula comme s'il venait de le frapper. Les yeux verts fouillaient l'espace qui l'entourait avec difficulté et le Professeur sut simplement que la crise de nerfs qui allait suivre était nécessaire. Non seulement pour qu'il fasse son deuil mais plus particulièrement pour évacuer la tension des derniers jours.

C'est pourquoi il ne lui ordonna pas simplement de se reprendre. De toute manière, ils avaient tous besoin de se reposer et l'endroit, même dépourvu des protections de Lily, était tout aussi bien qu'un autre. Le problème restait le même, il ne pouvait pas transplanner à Freun avec trois adolescents et la perspective de faire des allers-retours en en laissant un à chaque fois lui déplaisait toujours autant. Il savait d'avance qu'il ne le ferait pas. Sacrifier la sécurité de Draco à celle de Potter était un cas de conscience dans lequel il ne se laisserait pas entraîner. La réciproque était toute aussi vraie et il était de sa responsabilité de s'assurer que Granger reste en un seul morceau…

« Severus ? »

Le Serpentard et la jeune fille l'avaient rejoint. Il semblait que la lionne ait enfin repris le contrôle de ses émotions car si elle pleurait toujours, les lourds sanglots avaient disparu. Sans doute parce que c'était au tour de son meilleur ami…

D'un geste, le Professeur leur indiqua de rester en arrière. Il doutait que Potter soit très rationnel à cet instant précis et un accès de magie accidentelle était toujours possible. Pour être honnête et aussi arrogant que ce soit, il doutait également que quiconque d'autre que lui puisse atteindre le garçon dans cet état…

« Ils sont morts… » gémit une nouvelle fois le Survivant.

« Personne n'emmène ses meubles de l'autre côté du voile, Harry. » contra doucement Severus. « La supposition logique est qu'ils ont fui. »

Et c'était probablement la chose la plus intelligente qu'ils aient jamais faite. Il ne savait pas exactement comment et dans quelles mesures le règne de Voldemort touchait les Moldus, mais il se doutait bien que ça ne devait pas être la période la plus rose de l'histoire pour la communauté non magique.

« Non, ils sont morts. » répliqua Potter en secouant la tête. « Tout le monde meurt ! Tout le monde… Sirius… »

Le garçon croisa les bras comme s'il cherchait à s'étreindre lui-même, comme s'il cherchait un réconfort que personne n'avait jamais jugé bon de lui donner. Severus soupira.

« Black est mort, oui. » trancha l'espion. « Mais je peux te promettre que ce n'est pas le cas des Dursley. »

Et dans un coin de son esprit, il pria pour que ce soit la vérité. Parce qu'il doutait sérieusement que le garçon puisse encaisser un autre deuil. Il évita soigneusement de laisser ses pensées dériver vers Lupin et Weasley.

Chaque chose en son temps.

« Vous mentez ! » accusa Harry avec colère et ressentiment. « Les promesses ne veulent rien dire… Sirius… Il avait promis… Il m'avait promis… »

La voix du Griffondor se brisa et un sanglot énorme le secoua tout entier. Derrière lui, Severus sentit le mouvement de Granger et avant qu'il ait pu la stopper, elle s'était avancée. Il hésita puis la laissa faire. Après tout, peut-être que Potter serait plus à l'aise avec son amie…

« Harry… » souffla-t-elle avec compassion. « Tout va bien, Harry… »

Mais tout n'allait décidemment pas bien.

Elle avait à peine tendu la main vers l'épaule du Survivant que celui-ci la repoussait violement et cherchait avidement du regard un moyen d'échapper à leur attention que l'ancien Mangemort devinait intrusive. Songeant que le garçon était en train de craquer et avait besoin de se réfugier dans un endroit familier, Severus s'écarta du seuil de la porte et attrapa le bras de Draco pour qu'il se pousse.

Le chemin était libre et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Potter s'élance. Seulement le Professeur s'attendait à ce qu'il courre jusqu'à sa chambre pas… au placard de l'entrée. La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans la maison silencieuse.

Intrigué et pour le moins surpris, Severus se tourna vers Granger. Sans doute était-elle celle qui en savait le plus sur la vie passée du garçon. Mais la jeune fille haussa simplement les épaules et secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

Avec lassitude, l'ancien Mangemort prit une grande inspiration. Ils devaient se reposer en priorité. Non… la priorité était de calmer Potter, de l'amener à accepter la mort du Cabot…

« Restez ici. » ordonna-t-il simplement aux deux adolescents. « Pas de magie. »

Il ne fit qu'un seul pas dans le couloir avant de se retourner vers eux et de les dévisager tour à tour avec un regard perçant.

« Et pas de bêtises. » rajouta-t-il, se délectant de la rougeur embarrassée sur les joues de Granger.

Seulement ce court instant de satisfaction disparut totalement quand il se retrouva seul, debout devant le placard. Il était mal à l'aise, devinant qu'il allait devoir endosser un rôle dont il ne connaissait rien. Le côté dirigiste d'Albus, il pouvait l'imiter… Mais ce qui faisait de lui l'être compatissant qu'il avait été…

Qu'est-ce que Lily ne lui ferait pas faire… songea-t-il dans un soupir.

Il agrippa la poignée avec détermination et ouvrit la porte en se préparant mentalement pour quelque chose qui risquait de s'avérer plus dur qu'une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était décidemment pas doué quand il était question de sentiments.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas prêt à ce qui l'attendait dans l'étroit et sombre cagibi.

Harry était recroquevillé contre le mur, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, dans un mouvement lent et répétitif.

Severus hésita. Le placard n'était pas assez grand pour qu'il y rentre et pratiquer la magie était hors de question. La zone était Moldue, ils seraient repérés en moins de deux minutes. Coupant la poire en deux, il s'assit sur le seuil, s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte et attendit que le garçon se rende compte de sa présence.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes au Griffondor afin qu'il se calme assez pour réaliser qu'il n'était plus seul. Et même alors, les larmes ne cessèrent de rouler sur ses joues.

« Sirius est mort. » lâcha-t-il avec désespoir. « Sirius est… »

Le balancement continua comme si Potter cherchait à se bercer… pour s'endormir ? Se rassurer ?

Severus ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il était censé dire ou faire. Il était clair que ce qui provoquait la détresse du garçon était la mort de son parrain… mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour défaire ça. Merlin savait que s'il en avait eu le pouvoir, Lily… mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à son amie d'enfance.

Pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement comment il s'était senti quand Albus lui avait annoncé le décès de la jeune femme. Il se souvenait précisément avoir pensé jusqu'à cet instant précis que sa vie n'était que malheur et désespoir, qu'il ne pourrait jamais se sentir plus mal… Les mots du Directeur lui avaient prouvé qu'il avait tort. Tellement tort…

« Black est mort. » confirma Severus calmement.

« Ma faute… » répliqua aussitôt Potter dans un gémissement.

Le cœur du Maître des Potions se serra. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit devenu un réflexe ? Pourquoi dès qu'il y avait une catastrophe, le garçon s'en jugeait responsable ? C'était injuste. Tellement injuste.

« Non, Harry. » répondit-il avec douceur. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Mais le Griffondor ne l'écoutait. Pas vraiment.

« Si ! » cria Potter avec colère. Ou frustration peut-être… « J'aurai dû écouter Oncle Vernon. Je n'aurais pas dû ouvrir les lettres… J'aurai dû rester ici. En sécurité. »

« Tu es en sécurité. » affirma Severus, soulagé de pouvoir au moins le réconforter sur un point. Et ce n'était pas même pas un mensonge, pas réellement. Il avait trois gardes du corps prêts à se sacrifier pour lui au besoin. Il resterait en vie et en possession d'Excalibur tant que lui-même aurait son mot à y dire.

Et Voldemort serait vaincu.

Il croyait en ce garçon. Cette prophétie qu'il avait montée en mascarade pour convaincre les autres de continuer à ce battre… Cet Elu qu'il avait érigé en Sauveur… Il s'était laissé prendre au piège de son propre jeu… Il y croyait. Il avait foi en Harry Potter.

Un garçon qui n'avait que quinze ans et personne à qui se raccrocher.

« Non. » cingla le Griffondor, en secouant la tête. « Il n'y a rien de plus sûr que le placard… Personne ne vient vous chercher dans un placard. Je ne veux plus… Je ne veux pas… »

Lentement, avec prudence, Severus tendit la main vers le garçon. Mais à l'instant où ses doigts frôlèrent son épaule, Potter s'écarta violemment, se cognant brutalement au mur du fond. L'ancien Mangemort n'insista pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne veux plus ? » demanda-t-il, craignant déjà la réponse.

Le traumatisme était beaucoup plus profond que la simple mort de Black. Son esprit dériva jusqu'à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avant cette réunion fatidique qui avait vu l'Ordre se diviser.

_Personne ne disparaît jamais, mais personne n'est jamais là, non plus. Enfin vous voyez, il y a plein de gens autour de moi, mais au final… je suis toujours seul. _

Et avec Black c'était encore un peu de stabilité qui s'envolait…

« Je ne veux plus… » répéta simplement Potter sans terminer sa phrase.

« Te battre ? » suppléa Severus.

Et comment pourrait-il le lui reprocher ? Il avait quinze ans pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il aurait dû se préoccuper de ses études, de filles et de son avenir… Pas de savoir s'il allait tuer ou être tué. Pourtant l'affrontement final serait inévitable, l'espion le savait.

Oui, mais dans l'intervalle ? Il l'avait emmené avec lui pour le préparer, pour le former… Parce qu'ils étaient en guerre et qu'accumuler toute l'expérience possible pouvait se révéler décisif… Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur… Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter Minerva et Molly Weasley… Peut-être qu'il était trop jeune… Trop jeune pour savoir. Certes, le garçon l'avait pratiquement supplié de l'autoriser à l'accompagner mais c'était avant de découvrir ce qu'était réellement une guerre… Et non content d'en jeter un dans l'arène… Il avait poussé quatre adolescents au cœur du conflit. Dont un qui n'en reviendrait probablement pas.

Il était un piètre remplaçant pour Albus. Il n'aurait simplement pas dû avoir la prétention de reprendre le rôle… Il aurait dû se contenter de rester dans l'ombre. Il n'était qu'un pion, pas celui qui déplaçait les pièces… Quelqu'un d'autre se serait avancé… Quelqu'un d'autre aurait accompli ce qui devait l'être.

Mais avec quelles retombées ? Un autre aurait-il autant tenu à la survie du gamin ? Aurait-il sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne si nécessaire ?

« Non. » répondit finalement Harry, coupant le fil de ses pensées. « Oui… Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux plus… plus de morts. Plus de… Tout le monde meurt. »

Severus ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se força à ignorer cette soudaine mélancolie, cette familière rancœur envers la vie qui s'élevait dans sa poitrine. Il chercha ensuite le regard du garçon mais ne parvint pas à le trouver. Le Griffondor avait à nouveau baissé la tête et refusait visiblement de laisser entrer le monde extérieur dans ce placard.

« Il y en aura d'autres, Harry. » déclara-t-il tristement. « Il y aura beaucoup d'autres morts. Certains seront des amis et d'autres des étrangers… C'est inévitable. »

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre que personne d'autre n'y laisserait sa vie…

« C'est ma faute. » rétorqua aussitôt le garçon, comme dans un réflexe bien huilé. « C'est ma faute. »

« Bien sûr que non, stupide enfant. » soupira Severus. « C'est la guerre. »

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans le ton de Potter cette fois. Quelque chose de moins mécanique, de moins profond… de plus frais.

« Je l'ai empêché… » sanglota le garçon. « Je l'ai empêché… C'est ma faute. »

« Empêché ? » releva le Professeur, intrigué. « Empêché qui de quoi ? »

« Bellatrix… Il aurait pu… Si je ne l'avais pas empêché de la… » bégaya-t-il, trébuchant sur les mots.

Mais Severus avait compris. Il se tenait responsable de la mort de Black parce qu'il avait arrêté l'Animagus alors qu'il était sur le point d'abattre sa cousine.

« Elle était désarmée. » répliqua le Maître des Potions. « Tu as fait ce qui te semblait bien. Tu ne dois pas regretter ça. »

Il s'abstint de préciser qu'à son sens, c'était encore une fois une preuve de la stupidité du prétendu honneur des Griffondors. Non pas qu'il tienne Harry pour responsable de la mort de Black évidemment… Mais il était certain que si Bellatrix avait été éliminée… le monde s'en serait mieux porté.

Cependant, il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire. Le garçon était resté fidèle à ce qu'il pensait être le mieux. C'était tout ce qui importait. Il ne devrait pas en concevoir de regrets.

« Mais si j'avais laissé faire Sirius… Il ne serait pas mort. » lâcha Potter.

« Et si j'avais réagi plus vite, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de lancer ce sort. » rétorqua Severus d'un ton sec. « Si j'avais réellement tenté de convaincre Black qu'il n'avait aucune dette d'honneur envers moi, il serait très certainement à ma place à cet instant. Si tu veux voir les choses de ce point de vue là, c'est tout autant ma faute que la tienne. »

Potter sembla perturbé par ces propos et le Professeur choisit de porter l'estocade.

« De plus, si Black n'avait pas décidé de jouer les héros, il ne serait pas mort. »

_Ca_ fit réagir le garçon. Il leva brusquement la tête et le regard vert se planta dans le noir, presque avec violence. Le désespoir, la tristesse avaient laissé place à une terreur et une angoisse sourde dont Severus ne parvint pas à déterminer l'origine.

« Mais vous si. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais un constat à moitié chuchoté. Avec horreur, panique… Refusant de se sentir blessé par un sentiment qui était tout légitime, après tout Black avait été plus proche de Potter que lui pendant longtemps, l'ancien Mangemort hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui. »

Et c'était étrange de se dire qu'il devait la vie au Clébard. Etrange d'avoir à admettre qu'il échangerait leurs positions dans la seconde si ça pouvait apaiser la détresse de Potter. Etrange de réaliser qu'il tenait à ce point à ce garçon qu'il haïssait quelques semaines à peine auparavant. Non… En vérité, il ne l'avait jamais haï. Il avait haï James à travers lui. Il en avait voulu à Lily à travers ses yeux… Mais le garçon en lui-même… Avant qu'il ne devienne Harry et plus Potter… il n'avait été qu'un réceptacle de ce qu'il éprouvait pour ses parents.

Tout ça paraissait bien loin, maintenant…

« Non ! » s'exclama brusquement Harry, des larmes fraiches roulant sur ses joues.

Severus fronça les sourcils, prêt à demander la raison de cette nouvelle crise, mais il n'eut pas le temps de seulement ouvrir la bouche. Sans qu'il comprenne comment c'était arrivé, le Griffondor tremblant s'était jeté contre lui et sanglotait, accroché à ses robes comme un petit enfant.

Perdu, l'homme observa le tissu de ses vêtements emprisonné par les poings serrés du gamin.

« Potter… » grinça-t-il, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

Les contacts physiques ne lui étaient pas agréables. Et ça faisait bien des siècles qu'il n'avait pas sciemment pris quelqu'un dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Vous avez promis. » lâcha Harry entre deux sanglots. « Vous avez promis de ne pas me laisser. »

« J'ai promis. Et je ne compte pas aller où que ce soit. Tu peux me libérer. » gronda le Professeur.

Dommage que la menace dans sa voix n'ait pas atteint Potter parce qu'au lieu de s'écarter, il se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« Sirius aussi avait promis… » répliqua le garçon. « Et il est mort… Et vous aussi, vous avez failli mourir… »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais je ne suis pas mort. » Pas encore. « Cependant si tu continues à me serrer de la sorte, je risque de suffoquer. »

Il exagérait bien sûr. Et le gamin dût bien s'en apercevoir parce que s'il relâcha légèrement son étreinte, il ne s'écarta pas pour autant.

« Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez. » marmonna Potter. « Je ne veux pas vous perdre. »

C'était beaucoup plus que personne ne lui avait jamais dit. Et encore une fois, ça le plaçait vis-à-vis du garçon dans une position qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir endosser. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr d'avoir le choix, ceci dit. Pas avec Black hors du tableau, et Lupin probablement mort aussi. Il fallait bien quelqu'un au gamin et… Merlin, il allait devoir s'occuper de Draco de toute manière alors… au point où il en était…

« Et tu ne me perdras pas. » répondit simplement Severus. « Contrairement au Cabot, j'ai l'habitude de tenir mes promesses. »

Il sentit le Griffondor hésiter à se mettre en colère contre cette insulte claire envers son parrain, mais si ça lui déplut, Potter ne fit aucun commentaire.

« J'ai peur. » avoua finalement Harry. « J'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Hermione, Draco ou Ron. Ou à vous et Rémus. J'ai peur. »

Severus ne connaissait pas les mots à employer pour rassurer Potter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire. Avec hésitation, il passa finalement un bras autour des épaules du gamin, lui rendant son étreinte avec maladresse.

C'était après tout ce qu'aurait fait Lily…

« Même s'il leur arrive quelque chose… Même s'il m'arrive quelque chose… » déclara-t-il lentement. « Chacun choisi son destin, Harry. Nous pouvons tous mourir demain, mais nous aurons choisi notre combat. Et tu n'es responsable de rien d'autre que de tes propres actions, tes propres décisions. »

Il y eut un silence. Pas vraiment confortable mais pas embarrassant non plus. Il s'attendait à ce que Potter recule à chaque seconde mais il n'en fit rien. A la façon dont il agissait on aurait cru que personne ne l'avait jamais tenu dans ses bras… C'était curieux. Presque autant que les dessins à demi effacés sur les murs et la vieille couverture chiffonnée dans un coin du placard.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir craqué, Professeur. » s'excusa finalement Harry, sans bouger de là où il était.

« Te sens-tu mieux ? » demanda simplement Severus.

Sa question eut pour réponse un sanglot difficilement ravalé.

« Pas vraiment. » avoua le garçon. « Sirius… Sirius va vraiment me manquer. »

Le Maître des Potions ferma les yeux, complètement épuisé par les derniers évènements.

« Alors pleure, stupide enfant. » permit-il dans un souffle.

Il était tellement las qu'il ne réalisa même pas qu'il s'était instinctivement mis à caresser les cheveux du gamin de sa main libre pour apaiser son chagrin. Son esprit était déjà ailleurs, cherchant activement une façon de les mettre tous à l'abri en prenant le moins de risques possibles.


	52. A Lioness' Heart

Un petit chapitre draymonien pour commencer ces vacances... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Review

* * *

**Chapitre 52 : ****A lioness' heart **

Draco observa, surpris et confus, Potter disparaître dans ce qui semblait bien être un placard. Il y eut un instant de flottement dans le petit salon dénué de meubles, puis Severus se tourna vers Granger et l'interrogea du regard. La jeune fille haussa les épaule, et l'ancien Mangemort ne sembla pas considérer l'idée de lui demander à lui ce qu'il en pensait. Ca arrangea le Serpentard, il n'avait pas très envie d'expliquer tout ce que Potter lui avait confié. Le brun s'était bien gardé de parler de placard, ceci dit…

« Restez ici. » ordonna Severus sans douceur. « Pas de magie. »

Ca, c'était un point regrettable, songea-t-il en observant son parrain se diriger d'un pas ferme vers l'endroit où s'était enfermé Potter, il aurait volontiers fait un feu. La nuit était assez froide et la maison n'était pas chauffée…

Brusquement, l'espion se retourna vers eux et les dévisagea d'un air calculateur.

« Et pas de bêtises. » rajouta-t-il comme si Draco n'attendait que le fait qu'il disparaisse pour sauter sur Granger. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, notant avec une étrange satisfaction que la jeune fille rougissait.

Décidant que Severus mettrait probablement pas mal de temps à raisonner Potter dans l'état où il était, Draco se dit qu'il ne perdrait rien à se mettre à l'aise. Sans hésiter davantage, il se laissa glisser contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Il était épuisé.

Son esprit dériva vers les évènements de la soirée, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur la mort affreuse de Black. Il chassa ces pensées aussi vite qu'il le put, dérangé par la peine qu'il sentait peser sur sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas l'Animagus mais il n'avait pas non plus souhaité sa mort.

Un bruit de pas indiqua que Granger avait bougé mais il ne rouvrit pas les yeux pour autant.

Granger…

C'était un autre problème.

Un qu'il ne savait pas par quel bout prendre. C'était beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui. Beaucoup trop dangereux aussi.

Peut-être s'était-il assoupi quelques secondes parce quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sentit un poids léger contre son épaule. Sans réfléchir, il passa son bras autour d'elle et elle se blottit contre sa poitrine avec une aisance qui devenait rapidement familière. Mais il s'en moquait curieusement.

C'était agréable.

Rassurant, quelque part.

Sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux sans une hésitation, jouant avec les boucles chocolat qui lui tombaient sous les doigts. Il aimait bien faire ça. Ca le détendait. Ca l'aidait à penser.

Et qu'importe si chacune de ses pensées avait pour unique destination Hermione Granger.

Il pouvait l'accepter. Il l'avait déjà accepté.

Restait à savoir ce qu'il voulait en faire…

« Draco ? » souffla-t-elle et il soupira, parce qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle dorme. Il aurait préféré ne pas devoir avoir cette conversation là. Il était bon pour éviter les choses. Il était un Serpentard après tout.

« Je suis désolé pour le Cabot. » lâcha-t-il et il la sentit se tendre contre lui.

« Il est mort, Draco. » assena-t-elle sèchement et un instant il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et puis il réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être été plus approprié d'appeler l'Animagus par son nom. Peut-être.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mort que je dois soudainement le respecter. » répliqua-t-il.

Il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle s'énerve. Au lieu de ça, elle cala sa tête plus franchement contre son cou. Elle acceptait avec beaucoup trop de facilité son épouvantable caractère. Cependant, il fallait admettre que le sien n'était pas forcément meilleur…

« Ca me fait peur. » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Draco fronça les sourcils, perplexe. De quoi parlaient-ils maintenant ?

« Que je puisse développer du respect pour Black ? Moi aussi. » ironisa-t-il.

L'ironie, le sarcasme… C'étaient des armes utiles. Des carapaces derrière lesquelles on pouvait facilement se retrancher.

Seulement, elle ne tomba pas dans le piège. Sans doute commençait-elle à le connaître. Un peu trop bien. Beaucoup trop bien.

« Sirius est mort… Ron et Rémus… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Draco se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait bien compris que Severus ne pensait pas qu'ils reverraient Lupin et Weasley un jour… Il avait bien compris que c'était la raison principale de la dispute qui avait opposé Black à son parrain… Le Maître des Potions ne voulait pas risquer leurs vies pour des cadavres.

« Allez, Granger… » tenta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger. « Je t'accorde qu'ils n'ont pas notre intelligence mais la belette et le loup ont l'instinct animal pour eux… »

Sans qu'il sache comment, elle trouva sa main libre et se mit à jouer avec dans des gestes nerveux. Il aurait dû être agacé. Oui, il aurait dû…

« Et s'ils sont morts ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il fut soulagé de ne pas percevoir de larmes dans sa voix mais sentit en revanche l'intense tristesse qui y dominait.

« Je ne pense pas… » hésita-t-il. « Je ne pense pas qu'on traversera cette guerre sans pertes, Granger. »

Il avait été de l'autre côté. Il savait pertinemment que les Mangemorts faisaient rarement des prisonniers. Et si c'était le cas, c'était plus par goût du jeu que par clémence…

« On a perdu Sirius. » répondit-elle simplement d'un ton las.

Draco ne savait pas comment lui expliquer que c'était triste mais qu'il n'était probablement que le premier d'une longue liste. C'était plus dur à supporter pour elle, réalisa-t-il, parce qu'elle n'avait pas grandi dans l'insécurité la plus totale. Elle avait été élevée par des Moldus qui ne connaissaient rien de la complexité du monde qui les entourait. Elle n'était pas habituée à ça…

Que ce soit lui où les autres, tous ceux de leur génération qui avaient grandi dans des foyers magiques étaient enfants, parfois petits-enfants, de personnes ayant vécues la Première Guerre. Ils avaient forcément été marqués par cette sensation d'urgence, cette prudence instinctive qui s'était gravée dans chacun des sorciers et sorcières qui s'étaient battus aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore et de son Ordre ou de Voldemort.

La perte d'un être cher était, certes, toujours dramatique, mais quelque part… c'était… normal.

Apparemment, pas pour Granger.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. » déclara-t-elle brusquement et cette fois, il sentit clairement la détresse brute dans sa voix.

L'image un peu trop vive et un peu trop réaliste de la jeune fille étendue par terre, couverte de sang, et sans un souffle de vie s'imposa à lui et il en conçut une telle rage… La réaction primaire qui vrilla ses entrailles, le besoin, le désir de tuer pour la venger, l'effraya.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, abandonnant les caresses distraites dans ses cheveux.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. » s'entendit-il répondre.

« Tu n'en sais rien. » répliqua-t-elle.

Mais elle avait passé ses propres bras autour de sa taille et l'étreinte devint presque étouffante. Draco avait du mal à respirer, cependant il doutait que la maigre force de Granger en soit responsable. Non, c'était la perspective de la perdre qui le perturbait, le faisait paniquer.

Elle _ne mourrait_ _pas_.

« Je le sais. » lâcha-t-il, avec une tendresse violente, le nez enfoui dans les boucles brunes. « Je le sais parce que je te protégerai. »

Elle émit un bruit amèrement amusé et recula légèrement sans pour autant mettre un terme à l'étreinte. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Draco espéra sincèrement qu'elle pouvait y lire la détermination d'acier qui animait son âme-même.

« Les serpents ne protègent pas les lions, Draco. Ils les mordent. »

Les mots le blessèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Parce que ça démontrait que quelque part, elle ne lui faisait toujours pas totalement confiance. Parce que brusquement, il était primordial qu'elle croie en lui, qu'elle se repose sur lui…

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. » trancha-t-il en inclinant la tête, et il était clair que le sous-entendu était limpide parce que les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent faiblement. « De plus, c'est toi qui a dit que ces histoires de Maisons étaient surfaites. »

Le fantôme d'un sourire vint flotter un instant sur les lèvres de la Griffondor.

« Et si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a répliqué que les Maisons montraient la véritable nature des gens. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Peut-être que j'avais tort… » déclara le Serpentard et il fut récompensé d'un sourire faible mais franc.

« Un Malfoy avouant avoir tort… » se moqua la jeune fille. « Tes ancêtres se retournent probablement dans leurs tombes. »

« Qu'ils y restent. » cingla Draco. En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait plus d'ancêtres. Il n'avait plus de famille. Il n'avait plus rien. Et il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Lentement, il dégagea les mèches chocolat qui tombaient sur le visage de la jeune fille, laissant sa main s'attarder sur sa joue. Il sentit parfaitement le frisson qui la traversa, mais doutait sincèrement que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec le froid ambiant. Ca le fit sourire.

« Tu me protégeras ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, presque faiblement.

« Toujours. » répondit-il spontanément, sans la moindre incertitude.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle lui ressorte le discours sur le fait qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour prendre soin d'elle. C'était faux. Elle était forte, elle était indépendante… mais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Tout le monde avait besoin de quelqu'un. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant que ce n'était pas vrai.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait cette nuit et il ne doutait pas que la clarté qui occupait son esprit soit éphémère, mais pour la première fois, il voyait les erreurs qu'il avait faites et faisait probablement encore.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle et il eut le souffle coupé par les émotions diverses qu'il trouva dans ses yeux brillants.

Il y avait de la tendresse là dedans. De la tendresse et tellement plus… Tellement de choses que personne n'avait jamais jugées bon de lui offrir…

Il sentit une chaleur incandescente brûler doucement dans sa poitrine, une sensation de gratitude intense et par-dessus tout… par-dessus tout… une émotion inconnue et grisante. Une émotion interdite et fascinante. Une émotion pour laquelle il se damnerait sans hésiter. Une émotion qui le poussait à avancer vers Granger sans frayeur alors que son instinct et tout ce qui faisait de lui Draco Malfoy le poussaient à fuir.

« Tu sais pourquoi, amour. » répondit-il simplement, si bas qu'il douta presque qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes à se dévisager, leurs regards ancrés l'un à l'autre. Draco n'osait pas bouger un muscle de peur qu'elle se sauve. De peur qu'elle lui jette tout ça au visage et disparaisse…

Finalement, elle détourna la tête et fixa le mur opposé avec tristesse. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Pas plus que le fait qu'elle enlève ses bras de là où ils étaient autour de sa taille. Il refusa de la lâcher et elle ne le lui demanda pas.

Ca n'empêcha pas qu'il eut froid brusquement.

« Je ne veux pas de ta protection, Draco. » assena-t-elle sans délicatesse.

La sensation trop familière d'une épée lui mordant l'abdomen, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde.

Ses bras retombèrent sans son consentement et le froid se fit plus polaire. Mais ce n'était pas la température qui avait chuté, c'était la chaleur dans poitrine sur laquelle on avait jeté un seau d'eau glacé. La sensation était tellement similaire à celle qu'il éprouvait près d'un Détraqueur qu'il fouilla inconsciemment la pièce des yeux.

Mais il n'y avait rien.

Rien que le rejet.

Encore.

Toujours.

« Evidemment. » cracha-t-il avec colère et ressentiment. « Tu préfèrerais sans aucun doute celle de la belette. Dommage qu'il ne reste même pas assez de lui pour en faire un tapis. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, un éclat de fureur dans le regard.

« _Pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il faut _toujours_ que tu ramènes _tout_ à Ron ? » siffla-t-elle.

Il parla sans réfléchir, persuadé que ce qui sortirait de sa bouche serait une répartie acerbe ou une insulte bien sentie… L'amertume et la franchise de ses propos le surprirent lui-même.

« Parce qu'il a ce que je n'aurai jamais. » rétorqua-t-il, une jalousie venimeuse teintant chacun de ses mots.

Elle l'étudia quelques secondes, décryptant visiblement ce qu'il essayait de dire, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés Draco réalisa l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle était. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses yeux gonflés par les larmes et de gros cernes assombrissaient son regard.

Il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle sorcière de la planète et il fallait qu'il veuille celle là…

Finalement, Granger secoua la tête et il sembla qu'elle était de nouveau à deux doigts de pleurer.

« Abruti ! » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-désabusé.

Il ne s'était jamais laissé insulter. Et il ne comptait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

« Sang-de-Bourbe. » répliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas par une autre injure, se contentant de soupirer. Il ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient toujours très proches l'un de l'autre que quand elle planta son regard dans le sien. Ca l'agaça de se sentir fléchir.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges, Draco. » répéta-t-elle plus doucement et leva la main pour interrompre ce qui était sur le point de passer ses lèvres. « Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

La main qu'elle avait levée alla se poser sur sa joue et le Serpentard tressaillit, peu habitué à ce genre de contact. La douceur, la tendresse… ça ne faisait pas partie de ce qu'il connaissait.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Draco. » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Toute colère, toute rancœur le déserta totalement, comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé.

« Ca n'arrivera pas. » assura-t-il avec confiance.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle et il était persuadé qu'elle allait retirer sa main de là où elle était. Probablement la raison pour laquelle il attrapa son poignet.

« Parce que tu me protégeras. » affirma-t-il avec aplomb. Beaucoup plus d'aplomb qu'il ne ressentait en réalité.

« Je ferai ça ? » s'enquit-elle, sourcils levés.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Draco, et il se demanda vaguement comment leurs visages s'étaient autant rapprochés. Il ne voyait plus que les yeux bruns de Granger. Tout le reste avait disparu. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Le danger permanent n'était plus qu'une menace floue et lointaine.

Il n'y avait plus que Granger, lui, et l'instant présent.

« Ce serait un partenariat alors ? » insista la jeune fille. Le faisait-elle exprès ? Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à briser si vite le moment de complicité amusée qui s'installait entre eux. Qu'importe combien il crevait d'envie de fondre sur ses lèvres ici et maintenant. Qu'importe combien il mourait de ne pas l'embrasser.

« Je suppose. » acquiesça-t-il distraitement, le regard fixé sur la bouche beaucoup trop tentante de son amie.

« Une alliance entre un Serpentard et une Griffondor, c'est plutôt inattendu. » lança-t-elle encore, et cette fois elle sourit carrément au gémissement frustré qu'il lâcha.

Insolente petite Sang-de-Bourbe…

« Draco ? » murmura-t-elle avant qu'il ait pu lui demander de se taire. Et il se trouva qu'il ne pouvait pas résister quand elle prononçait son nom de cette façon là. Elle jouait avec les syllabes, s'en servait pour le provoquer… Et elle réussissait très bien.

« Quoi, amour ? » gronda-t-il avec impatience, effleurant déjà ses lèvres des siennes.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il allait devenir fou s'il ne l'embrassait pas dans la seconde.

Il _devenait_ fou.

Tout se perdait dans une brume de désir et de cette émotion sur laquelle il ne voulait pas mettre un nom.

« Tu attends une invitation ? » railla-t-elle avec tendresse.

Il aurait sincèrement aimé rétorquer quelque chose de très spirituel. Sincèrement.

Mais il se trouvait qu'il avait nettement plus envie de l'embrasser que de gagner la manche. Il franchit le maigre espace qui les séparait encore sans une hésitation, s'emparant de ses lèvres d'autorité et avec une ardeur qui la fit gémir.

Il ne connaissait que la passion.

Et c'est ce qui ressortit d'abord du baiser. Ils se battaient. Luttaient l'un contre l'autre pour en prendre le contrôle. Cédaient au même instant pour mieux recommencer la seconde suivante.

Et le baiser se transforma en deux, puis en trois, puis en beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse continuer à compter.

Mais petit à petit, la violence doucereuse devint plus langoureuse, moins brutale. La passion laissa progressivement place à un sentiment plus profond qui donna presque envie de pleurer au roc qu'il était devenu. Elle le touchait plus profondément et plus sûrement que personne avant elle. Elle l'ancrait dans la réalité. Le monde avait cessé d'être froid et cruel pour prendre des couleurs chaudes.

Et il sombrait dans sa tendresse et dans son amour avec bien-être et confiance.

Il était tellement pris par leur étreinte qu'il lui fallut énormément de temps pour entendre les raclements de gorge répétés. Et encore… ce fut plus le rire amusé qui le poussa à s'écarter assez de Granger pour pouvoir respirer correctement qu'autre chose.

Son regard tomba immédiatement sur la haute silhouette de son parrain, il survola Potter, notant qu'il avait l'air bien mieux. Fatigué, triste, mais bien mieux. Et apparemment très amusé par l'air menaçant qu'arborait Severus.

La Griffondor s'éloigna légèrement de lui, excessivement rouge.

« Oh, Monsieur… » lâcha-t-elle. « Je ne vous avez pas vu. »

« Vous auriez eu du mal, Miss. » rétorqua Severus.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais jeta un coup d'œil discret à Potter. L'autre garçon ne semblait pas vouloir l'assassiner, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Severus en revanche ne semblait pas ravi par le nouveau développement. Pas surpris, presque amusé, mais certainement pas ravi. Le Serpentard était bon pour un nouveau… sermon concernant les filles et ce qui était ou pas convenable de faire avec elles.

« Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose, peut-être ? » lança Draco, légèrement contrarié d'avoir été interrompu.

L'ancien Mangemort leva un sourcil désapprobateur.

« Notre situation actuelle ne vous dispense pas de faire preuve de respect, Mr Malfoy. » cingla son parrain.

Draco grimaça mais accepta la réprimande d'un signe de tête.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous servir d'un portoloin dans cette zone, la magie nous ferait repérer en moins d'une minute. » expliqua Severus de sa voix aux accents menaçants. « Nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous déplacer dans cet état sans attirer l'attention. »

Un coup d'œil à ses vêtements tâchés et déchirés confirma à Draco ce que disait son parrain. De plus, ils souffraient tous de coupures diverses qu'il allait falloir traiter à la façon Moldue… Ô joie.

« Je vais aller chercher des vêtements et de l'argent Moldu. » continua tranquillement Severus. « Et nous tenterons de rejoindre le village à côté de Freun ou la communauté magique la plus proche d'où nous pourrons contacter l'Ordre ou fuir sans nous faire capturer avec un peu de chance. »

« Comment allez-vous vous procurer de l'argent ? » intervint Granger. « Et s'il y a des Mangemorts dans le coin, vous… »

« Contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble penser récemment… » coupa Severus. « Je n'agis pas en Griffondor borné et irréfléchi. »

L'homme tendit la main et Potter se dépêcha de lui passer ce que Draco identifia comme étant la cape d'invisibilité. Il l'avait gardée coincée contre sa poitrine avec une espèce de vieux parchemin déchiré sur les bords. Etrange… Il lui faudrait demander à la jeune fille plus tard.

Severus enfila la cape, sans passer la capuche, ce qui donnait l'impression curieuse que sa tête flottait dans les airs.

« Quant au reste, Miss Granger, sachez qu'il est nettement plus facile de pénétrer dans une maison Moldue que dans un foyer magique… » Le ton du Professeur se durcit brusquement, redevenant le grondement rauque et menaçant qu'ils connaissaient si bien. « Maintenant, que ce soit clair. Au moindre signe d'attaque ou de danger, vous fuyez. Ne vous battez pas, ne tentez rien. Fuyez. »

Il était clair pour Draco que les laisser lui déplaisait.

Il était clair aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

L'ancien Mangemort adressa un regard lourd de sens à Draco, gratifia Granger d'un hochement de tête et posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule de Potter. Celui-ci serra les dents mais se força visiblement à plaquer un sourire rassurant ses les lèvres.

Et sur ces adieux qui auraient pu paraître peu chaleureux d'un point de vue extérieur, Severus quitta le salon. Ils n'entendirent même pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Les trois adolescents se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avec gravité avant que Potter ne soupire.

« On devrait monter. » déclara-t-il. « Les voisins sont assez curieux par ici. Si la maison est abandonnée depuis plusieurs jours et qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il y a quelqu'un… Ma… chambre n'a qu'une petite fenêtre, on devrait y être en sécurité. »

Il se détourna sans attendre et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Granger le rattrapa sans mal et glissa sa main dans la sienne, Potter lui sourit immédiatement. Draco attendit la morsure perfide de la jalousie mais à sa grande surprise il n'y eut rien. C'était ridicule d'être jaloux de ça.

Potter n'était qu'un grand frère pour elle…

Et lui…

Lui, il était celui qui la protégeait.


	53. The Downfall of a Knight

Je vous entends hurler d'ici mes chers amis. =) Gardez donc à l'esprit que je vous aime tous trèèèèès fort. Et aux questions qui ne vont pas manquer de fuser, non, XD, on est pas arrivé à la fin. Pas encore. Cependant on va bientôt faire la connaissance de deux nouveaux persos OC dont le sort comme celui de tout le monde n'est pas statué. Mais qui dois-je tuer à la fin?? Qui??

Review!

* * *

**Chapitre 53 : The Downfall of a Knight  
**

Severus n'était plus réellement habitué aux légères secousses qui agitaient régulièrement le train. Pas plus qu'aux bruits de rails succédant à d'autres rails, des crissements subits des freins ou du craquement de la banquette en cuir sous leurs fesses à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux bougeait. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mis un pied dans le Poudlard Express et même alors, le Poudlard Express était magiquement entretenu pour ne pas présenter d'inconfort à ses passagers.

Cependant, aucun de ses trois autres compagnons ne semblait incommodé par leur moyen de transport. Le Professeur supposait qu'il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux qu'ils aient pu s'installer dans un compartiment vide. Il n'aurait très certainement pas supporté le babillage insensé de Moldus le long du trajet qui les menait au plus près de Freun que possible.

L'expression stupéfaite de Granger quand il était revenu, avec non seulement des vêtements pour eux tous mais en plus avec une somme assez considérable d'argent Moldu, s'imposa à lui et il ne put retenir un rictus amusé. Son enfance n'avait probablement pas été idéale et il avait très certainement commis pas mal de délits, mais au moins, l'expérience s'était avérée payante. S'introduire dans la maison voisine sans que les occupants ne s'en aperçoivent avait été si facile qu'il en avait presque été déçu. Trouver l'argent et des vêtements avait été légèrement plus compliqué mais il n'était pas de ceux qui reculent devant les défis.

Merlin savait que si tel était le cas, il ne serait pas présentement en train de fusiller son filleul des yeux alors que ce dernier se contentait de le dévisager avec un amusement presque insolent.

Un nombre ahurissant de remarques acides lui brûlaient les lèvres alors qu'il observait le blond jouer négligemment, et sans aucune discrétion, avec la main de la jeune fille qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, clairement perdue dans ses pensées. Seulement, il ne pouvait rien dire. Parce que la lueur de défi dans le regard de Draco était limpide. S'il provoquait le Serpentard sur sa relation avec Granger, il ne manquerait pas de répliquer par une répartie qui, il n'en doutait pas, s'avérerait épicée sur le fait qu'il y avait actuellement un Griffondor endormi et étalé sur la banquette à côté de lui, le forçant à se presser de plus en plus contre le mur.

Et Merlin savait qu'il avait grondé et pesté contre Potter quand il avait commencé à s'assoupir, mais qu'importe ce qu'il disait, le garçon finissait toujours par partir au pays des rêves et quand sa tête avait menacé par deux fois de se poser sur l'épaule de l'ancien Mangemort, Severus avait cédé, préférant perdre un peu d'espace plutôt que de devoir affronter un nouveau contact physique.

Celui de la veille était déjà bien trop présent à son esprit.

C'était peut-être très lâche mais il préférait cent fois la détresse calme et maîtrisée de Draco à celle complètement ingérable de Potter. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il avait été… content de pouvoir l'aider mais… il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce côté Dumbledorien qui émergeait en lui. Depuis quand consolait-il les gens ?

Las de menacer inefficacement son filleul, il laissa son regard dériver sur la jeune fille. Granger était inhabituellement silencieuse depuis le début du voyage. Perdue dans des pensées que n'importe qui aurait pu qualifier de sombres au vu de sa mine fermée. Il y avait de l'angoisse sur ses traits aussi… Elle était probablement soucieuse du sort de Weasley et du loup.

A l'instant précis où il allait lui ordonner de cesser de se tracasser pour une chose sur laquelle elle n'avait aucune prise alors qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes dans une situation critique, elle lâcha un soupir et sembla revenir à la réalité. Sans se préoccuper de la présence de leur Professeur –et Severus devait admettre qu'il aurait _largement_ préféré qu'elle s'en préoccupe- elle se blottit contre Draco et ferma les yeux.

Le blond bougea pour trouver une position confortable, observant un instant la jeune fille avec une expression adoucie, presque tendre, que le Maître des Potions ne lui avait jamais vue et Severus ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil.

Le Serpentard se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard dur, le défiant de faire une réflexion réprobatrice.

Il s'en garda bien, détournant les yeux le temps que son filleul cède lui aussi au sommeil qui les accablait tous.

L'ancien Mangemort refusait de s'endormir. Il dormirait quand ils seraient en sécurité. Son instinct ne le trompait que rarement et à l'instant, un mauvais pressentiment enflait dans sa poitrine. C'était diffus, ténu, mais c'était là.

Il observa pendant de longues minutes le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, tentant de percer l'obscurité qui l'empêchait de saisir les détails de leur environnement. Ils venaient de quitter une ville et s'enfonçaient dans la campagne. Bientôt, une nouvelle gare lui succèderait et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient à changer de train pour atteindre une ville proche de Freun. Une semaine de marche les mènerait à la forêt. Moins, s'ils parvenaient à voler un transport Moldu… Il n'avait pas conduit de voiture depuis longtemps mais nul doute qu'avec l'assistance de Granger et peut-être de Potter, ce ne serait pas si compliqué.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sombra en l'espace de quelques secondes dans une espèce de brouillard éveillé où son esprit, bien que réveillé, semblait errer de droite à gauche sans parvenir à se consacrer à quoi que ce soit de productif.

Ce furent le crissement brut des freins et l'arrêt chaotique du train qui le sortirent brutalement de sa torpeur. Et sans qu'il n'en comprenne l'origine le mauvais pressentiment augmenta encore de façon croissante. Il se força à demeurer calme et à chasser bien loin de lui tous les restes de sommeil.

Un regard circulaire lui confirma qu'aucun des adolescents n'avait émergé. Il s'attarda plus particulièrement sur Granger et Draco, enlacés, et son cœur se serra légèrement. Ils lui rappelaient tellement Lily et lui au même âge… Griffondor et Serpentard n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble… Devrait-il le leur expliquer ? Ou les laisser faire leurs propres erreurs ?

Passant une main sur son visage, il se concentra sur l'agitation qui régnait à l'extérieur de leur compartiment et fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux furent une nouvelle fois attirés par la fenêtre et le paysage nocturne presque indiscernable si ce n'était pour la lumière électrique que dispensait la faible ampoule au dessus de leur tête.

Et ça le heurta avec force.

Ils n'étaient pas dans une gare.

Il n'y avait aucune raison à cet arrêt.

Comme pour confirmer la désagréable sensation de panique qui s'emparait de lui, une femme hurla. Le cri de souffrance pure envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne mais il maîtrisa son trouble sans difficulté, trop habitué à faire semblant d'apprécier la douleur pour se laisser perturber.

« Monsieur ? » demanda Potter, en se redressant, totalement réveillé maintenant.

Il y avait une expression déterminée sur son visage qui masquait difficilement sa frayeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » renchérit Granger, sortant avec difficulté du sommeil de plomb dans lequel elle était plongée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Draco ne posa aucune question. Il sortit simplement sa baguette et signala à son parrain d'un geste de la tête qu'il était prêt à agir.

Des bruits de lutte et de nouveaux cris se firent entendre.

« La cape. » ordonna simplement Severus.

Et signe évident qu'il y avait du progrès, Potter lui tendit la cape d'invisibilité sans même chercher à discuter. L'ancien Mangemort l'ignora, jeta un sort de désillusion sur lui-même et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour mieux voir à l'extérieur. D'un coup de baguette Granger prit soin d'éteindre la lumière de leur compartiment, ce qui, il devait l'avouer, était un choix intelligent.

Sans surprise, il repéra quelques silhouettes qui ne souciaient pas de discrétion.

Il eut confirmation que ce n'était pas de simples employés des chemins de fer quand la lumière diffuse de la lune accrocha un masque argenté sur le visage d'un des nouveaux venus.

Un plan se formait déjà dans la tête du Professeur.

Un plan qui vola en éclat quand la voix désagréable et nasillarde de Bellatrix Lestrange, sans aucun doute amplifiée par un Sonorus, résonna dans les environs.

« SORS DE LA, BEBE POTTER, ET JE TUERAI PEUT-ETRE TES AMIS RAPIDEMENT… LE TRAITRE NE COMPTE PAS, BIEN SUR… LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES L'ATTEND AVEC IMPATIENCE… »

Severus n'écouta pas la suite, se tournant vers le garçon à côté de lui qui l'observait avec angoisse et sans surprise prêt à se sacrifier pour eux tous. Il agrippa son menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux avant même que Potter ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« N'y pense même pas. » assena-t-il.

Il lut les objections dans le regard vert avant que le Griffondor les ait formulées et son expression se durcit. La course d'action à suivre était très claire pour lui. Il n'y avait pas vraiment plusieurs solutions parmi lesquelles hésiter.

« Souviens-toi, Harry. » reprit-il sans laisser au garçon une chance de protester. « Chacun est libre de ses choix. Tu n'as aucune responsabilité sur ce que _je_ décide. C'est clair ? »

Lentement, à regret, le Survivant hocha la tête.

Satisfait, Severus se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Dissimulez-vous sous la cape. N'intervenez pas. _Quoi qu'il arrive_, n'intervenez pas. »

Granger fronça les sourcils, mais les bruits indiquant que des Mangemorts approchaient étaient de plus en plus forts. Il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer sa logique. Pas le temps de leur faire comprendre pourquoi certains sacrifices étaient nécessaires. Certains risques inévitables. Il empoigna plus fermement sa baguette, résolu à défendre chèrement sa vie quoi qu'il arrive.

Il ne pouvait pas engager un combat contre ces Mangemorts là. Les trois adolescents savaient se battre mais étaient épuisés. Trop pour qu'ils ne soient pas un poids.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Draco, une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

Severus ne répondit pas, se tournant vers Granger.

« A la minute où vous le jugerez prudent, créez un portoloin et fuyez. » ordonna-t-il et sous le regard insistant du Professeur, elle hocha la tête. « Cachez-vous. _Maintenant_. »

Comprenant sans doute que ce n'était pas plus facile pour lui que pour eux, Granger fut la première à bouger, attrapant la cape d'invisibilité et poussant Potter et Draco vers le coin de la banquette. Les regards des deux garçons étaient suppliants.

Il les ignora.

« Et ne vous faites pas tuer. » souffla-t-il à l'instant précis où la jeune fille se débrouillait pour forcer les garçons à s'entasser contre le mur, avant de s'installer à côté d'eux et de jeter sur eux la cape d'invisibilité.

Son regard sombre resta fixé un instant sur l'endroit où ils se tenaient, conscient que Granger était probablement en train de lutter pour obliger ses compagnons à rester tranquille, tout en tentant de déterminer quel était la meilleure façon de procéder.

Le bruit de pas rapides et de cris excités devant leur compartiment le poussèrent à agir.

Les sacrifices étaient inévitables et le sien était prévu depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'aimait à se le rappeler.

« Diffindo. » lança-t-il simplement sur la fenêtre qui explosa sans opposer de résistance, projetant du verre brisé un peu partout. Il espéra juste que Granger ou Draco avait eu la présence d'esprit de lancer un Protego. Mais vu que la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement dans son dos, suivit de deux sorts potentiellement dangereux qu'il esquiva sans réelle difficulté, Severus cessa momentanément de se soucier de ses élèves.

Il aurait facilement pu bloquer les attaques vicieuses des deux Mangemorts, apparemment de jeunes recrues, s'il n'avait pas été occupé à marmonner un sort plus ou moins Noir qui projeta des silhouettes courant vers les bois les plus proches. Il fut récompensé par le cri exubérant de Bellatrix qui pensait avoir repéré Potter et ses deux amis.

Ca ne compensa pas réellement la colère qui le gagna quand un des jeunes hommes qu'il tentait de le maîtriser parvint à l'envoyer voler à travers le trou qu'il avait lui-même créé. Il atterrit sur la terre froide avec un grognement de dépit aussi bien que de douleur, mais prêt déjà à répliquer.

Fou qu'il avait été de ne pas être préparé à la présence de Bellatrix. Evidemment, elle avait envoyé ses sous-fifres à la poursuite des adolescents fantômes. Elle avait après tout un compte à régler avec lui. Et ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais portés dans le cœur…

« Endoloris. » chantonna-t-elle.

Ce fut l'expérience atroce de la souffrance pure qui l'empêcha de lâcher sa baguette sous les morsures qui assaillaient ses muscles. L'expérience et la colère que provoquait en lui la litanie de rires gras et d'insultes des quatre Mangemorts rassemblés autour de lui.

Il tenta de répliquer par un sort de son cru mais ses lèvres n'arrivaient pas à former des mots. Sa langue était lourde comme du plomb et il était presque certain que s'il ouvrait la bouche ce serait pour hurler de douleur. Or s'il s'était abaissé à cela pour satisfaire les plaisirs sadiques du Seigneurs des Ténèbres et surtout pour en finir plus vite, il n'accorderait pas à Bellatrix la même faveur. Jamais.

Alors il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce que le gout familier du sang envahisse sa bouche, emplisse son système, espérant que la folle se lasse bientôt tout en sachant qu'elle pousserait jusqu'aux limites du supportable. Elle ne le laisserait en vie que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui avait ordonné. Cependant, à ce stade, tout ce qu'il voulait était mourir.

Et pile au moment où il pensait que c'était exactement ce qui allait se passer, pile au moment où il sentit le néant l'avaler, le souffle amer de la mort frôlant sa nuque, son corps cessa ses soubresauts. Néanmoins, il ne s'abandonna pas à la seconde de soulagement étourdissante qui l'empêcherait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. A la seconde où il sentit le sort se dissiper, une grimace colérique déforma ses traits, et puisant dans sa haine la force nécessaire, il braqua sa baguette sur Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il jeta un sort. N'importe lequel. Le premier qui lui passa par la tête.

Les nouveaux serviteurs du Mage Noir n'avaient apparemment pas préparé à ce que leur victime se remette si vite du Doloris parce qu'ils furent assez surpris pour que Severus les stupéfixe le temps que Bellatrix réplique. Un bouclier faible et négligent fut tout ce qui le sauva des dagues que la sorcière faisait apparaître et lançait sur lui comme s''il n'avait été qu'une vulgaire cible de carton.

Serrant les dents et se forçant à ne pas jeter un regard vers le compartiment où il avait abandonné les gamins pour ne pas alerter son ennemie, Severus fit plusieurs pas en arrière, feignant de chercher un moyen de s'enfuir. Feignant à moitié à vrai dire. Il était clair qu'il ne dirait pas non à une porte de sortie providentielle. Il était clair aussi qu'il était fort peu probable qu'il se tire de ce mauvais pas là…

Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer était d'éloigner suffisamment les Mangemorts des adolescents pour qu'ils parviennent à s'enfuir.

Bellatrix avançait tranquillement vers lui, suivant le rythme auquel il reculait comme dans une sorte de danse étrange. Elle se souciait de ses compagnons comme de sa première chemise.

Quand la première dague passa au travers du bouclier de moins en moins consistant qui l'entourait, il comprit que s'il ne s'échappait pas maintenant, il perdrait. Le Doloris avait fait des ravages sur son corps déjà bien affaibli… Rassemblant ses forces, il amorça un transplanage. N'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Peut-être qu'après plusieurs sauts consécutifs, il pourrait rejoindre Freun et subir les crises de nerfs inévitables de Draco, Potter et probablement Granger…

La sensation de désintégration commençait à peine à le prendre au ventre quand il sentit la morsure d'une lame au niveau de son épaule.

Déconcentré, incapable de juguler le flux brutal de douleur, il s'écroula.

Ses genoux rentrèrent durement en contact avec le sol, et il grimaça, plus dérangé par l'idée de s'effondrer devant Bellatrix Lestrange que par la souffrance qui irradiait dans chaque parcelle de son corps ou du sang qui dégoulinait le long du poignard planté dans son épaule gauche.

Avec difficulté, il posa une main au sol pour se stabiliser, refusant catégoriquement de se rouler en boule à ses pieds. Il _refusait_ de la laisser gagner.

Sa fierté lui dictait d'agir, de se faire tuer si nécessaire… mais de ne surtout pas montrer de faiblesses.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'image parfaitement nette de Potter pleurant sur son épaule s'imposa à lui et il leva les yeux vers son ennemie. Elle le fixait avec amusement et satisfaction comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un jouet. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et une haine vivace s'éleva en Severus. Elle avait blessé Potter en lui prenant Black. Elle avait blessé le fils de Lily.

Et ce n'était que justice qu'il venge Black.

« Spargo… » marmonna-t-il avec détermination, oubliant pour un temps qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'aller au bout d'un sortilège.

« Expelliarmus. » coupa-t-elle simplement, rattrapant sans difficulté sa baguette en bois noir. Elle l'examina un instant puis sa poitrine fut secouée de petits spasmes et son rire fou envahit l'espace nocturne autour d'eux.

Nonchalamment, elle balança la baguette du Maître des Potions par-dessus son épaule. Il ne parvint pas à suivre la courbe de l'objet qu'il n'avait plus quitté depuis ses onze ans. Il supposait que c'était vraiment la fin maintenant.

Et pourtant, son esprit têtu refusait de céder. Il refusait de perdre.

Son regard accrocha celui de Bellatrix et il devina qu'elle avait un Doloris sur le bout de la langue. Sans réfléchir réellement, sa main droite se referma sur le manche de la dague qu'elle avait elle-même fichée dans son épaule et tira.

S'il n'avait pas eu la mâchoire si contractée, il aurait probablement hurlé.

La lame ripa dans sa chair, provoquant probablement plus de dégâts qu'il était souhaitable. Ca ne l'empêcha pas d'armer son bras valide.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son lancer.

« Ferverer ! » lança Bellatrix dans un sourire cruellement amusé.

Le sort le heurta au côté droit sans qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'esquiver. Le poignard glissa de ses doigts gourds tandis que l'odeur insupportable de chair brûlée assaillait ses narines. Il savait que les brûlures seraient superficielles… Ca n'empêchait ni la douleur, ni la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge.

Plié en deux, il garda les yeux rivés au sol, incapable de supporter l'éclat victorieux de Bellatrix. Incapable d'admettre une défaite. Comme toujours.

« Fini de jouer, mon cher petit traître ? » demanda la femme avec une supériorité cuisante. « Tu me déçois, Severus… Je te pensais plus coriace… Endoloris. »

Les vagues de souffrances l'assaillirent une nouvelle fois, enflammant chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, ravivant ses blessures et menaçant de l'engloutir. Il était tellement concentré sur la douleur qu'il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle avait levé le sort. Ce fut la main hypocritement tendre qu'elle balada sur sa joue qui le ramena à la réalité.

Elle était accroupie auprès de lui et il voulut la frapper, l'étrangler peut-être même, mais il était trop faible. Trop faible. Exactement comme Tobias l'avait prédit. Un lâche. Un bon à rien.

« Tu sais ce que le Maître a promis à qui jetterait ta carcasse à ses pieds ? » susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Tout ce qu'il parvint à grogner en retour fut une insulte trop peu imagée à son gout.

« Tss… Tss… Severus… » reprocha-t-elle d'un ton faussement blessé. « Tu dois apprendre à rester à ta place… Endoloris. »

Et de nouveau la douleur.

Un monde immense de douleur.

Et le néant.

« Enervate. » murmura-t-elle en le fixant avec désapprobation. « Tu ne peux pas dormir tant que je ne t'y ai pas autorisé, Severus… Alors… Sais-tu ce qu'il a promis ? »

Il renonça à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'entrerait pas dans son jeu. Mais les monologues n'avaient jamais dérangé Bellatrix…

« Il a promis que celui qui te ramènerait pourrait t'avoir… » lâcha-t-elle enfin avec un ravissement évident. « Est-ce que c'est n'est pas fantastique, Severus ? Un esclave permanent… Un esclave avec qui jouer… Et tu _adoreras_ mes jeux, souillure. Tu vas payer le prix pour avoir trahi notre Maître. Tu vas payer pour avoir détourné Draco de sa famille. Tu vas payer pour Rodolphus… Et tu vas hurler, mon cher esclave… Tu vas hurler jusqu'à me supplier… »

Un poids nouveau tomba sur l'estomac de Severus. Une angoisse sourde qu'il se força à ignorer.

Son rôle était rempli.

Il avait protégé Potter. Il lui avait permis de mettre la main sur Excalibur… Excalibur dont il faudrait à tout prix cacher l'existence au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Puiser dans ses dernières forces pour relever ses boucliers mentaux. Emporter le secret dans la tombe plutôt que de trahir Albus… ou Harry…

« Bien sûr… » continua Bellatrix sur le ton de la conversation. « Pour ça, il faudrait encore qu'il reste quelque chose quand Il en aura fini avec toi… Le Maître était vraiment contrarié… Vraiment très contrarié… Peut-être qu'il te permettra de regarder quand il égorgera Bébé Potter et l'offrira à Naguini… Peut-être même qu'il t'obligera à le tuer toi-même… Draco appartient à Lucius bien sûr… Il va lui tordre son joli petit cou… La Sang-de-Bourbe… Il me semble qu'Avery a posé une option sur elle… Tu sais comme il aime jouer avec les filles dans son genre… »

Il était persuadé que le discours de la sorcière aurait pu durer très longtemps si trois hommes n'avaient pas accouru près d'elle, revenant des bois où elle les avait auparavant envoyés à la poursuite des silhouettes qu'il avait créées qui s'étaient depuis longtemps dissolues dans l'ombre.

« On les a perdus. » annonça sans préambule un des Mangemorts que Severus identifia comme étant Amycus Carrow.

« Quoi ? » siffla Bellatrix, furieuse. « Comment peut-on perdre des enfants maladroits ? Incapables ! »

Amycus grimaça. « Il ne va pas plus t'épargner que nous, alors remballe tes grands airs, Bellatrix. »

« Tu _oses_ parler de notre Maître sur ce ton ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Au moins on a le traître. » intervint une voix jeune qu'il reconnut vaguement mais ne replaça pas. Sans doute un de ses Serpentards…

La nouvelle recrue fut récompensée de sa remarque par une courte séance de Doloris. Severus esquissa un rictus dégouté en entendant les cris.

« Incarcerem. » lança Amycus dans le même temps et s'il se força à ravaler le gémissement qui menaça de passer ses lèvres, le Professeur eut du mal à rester conscient alors que les cordes, apparues de nulle part, mordaient dans sa chair et appuyaient sur des blessures qui n'avaient aucun besoin d'être rouvertes.

Enfin, Bellatrix se lassa de passer ses nerfs sur le jeune Mangemort et assena à Severus un coup de pied brutal dans les côtes.

« Où sont-ils ? » exigea-t-elle.

Et c'était logique, conclut Severus. Ils ne voulaient pas revenir bredouiller auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Cette fois, le sourire qui étira ses lèvres était nettement plus franc.

« Va te faire foutre. » répondit-t-il calmement et simplement, songeant que Potter aurait probablement été fier de son langage. Draco aurait été horrifié, bien sûr. Et Granger aurait eu une attaque. Pourtant, la sensation qu'il éprouvait à titiller l'ego de Bellatrix était jouissive.

« Va te faire foutre. » répéta-t-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot.

La femme semblait sur le point de l'assassiner sur le champ. Severus n'aurait rien eu contre ça. Ca aurait été le paradis comparé à ce qui l'attendait. Le sort réservé aux traitres n'était pas enviable.

« Endo… » commença-t-elle et il se prépara mentalement à une douleur qui n'arriva pas.

Amycus avait écarté sa baguette dans un rictus mauvais.

« Arrête. » la coupa-t-il. « Tu risques de le tuer et le Maître le veut vivant. De toute façon, il ne parlera pas. »

Un instant, il sembla que Bellatrix allait batailler mais elle accepta finalement le constat de l'autre Mangemort d'un signe de tête.

« Libère ces deux là. » ordonna-t-elle en désignant les deux jeunes hommes toujours soumis au stupéfix un peu plus loin. « Et allons-y. »

Amycus fit comme elle avait dit et attrapa fermement le bras blessé de Severus. Il ne fit aucun effort pour anticiper les effets du transplanage, se réjouissant au contraire de pouvoir vomir sur les chaussures de son ancien compagnon à l'arrivée.

* * *

Hermione attendait.

Des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues et elle sentait sur elle les regards réprobateurs de Draco et Harry. Les Petrificus Totalus qu'elle leur avait jetés les empêchaient de lui lancer au visage toutes les horreurs qu'ils pensaient d'elle. Et elles étaient méritées, songea-t-elle en écoutant les échos d'une bataille qui opposait Snape et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mais elle savait très bien que s'ils sortaient maintenant, ils seraient pris.

Elle savait aussi que Snape s'était sacrifié pour eux et que se jeter dans le combat maintenant serait bien mal servir son courage et son dévouement.

Alors elle attendait.

Elle attendait de pouvoir rejeter la cape d'invisibilité et d'avoir à affronter les deux garçons.

Elle eut l'impression que ça avait duré une éternité mais savait qu'en réalité, il ne devait pas s'être écoulé guère plus d'un quart d'heure. Une demi-heure peut-être.

Et puis ce fut le silence.

Le silence angoissant qui succéda aux multiples Pops caractéristiques du transplanage.

Elle attendit encore.

Juste pour être sûre.

Juste pour ne pas s'avouer qu'elle était terrifiée.

Et puis, ignorer les regards appuyés et les expressions hostiles fut plus dur et elle émergea de leur cachette. Une fois certaine qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, elle se tourna vers les garçons.

« Finite Incantatem. »

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, mais aucun ne parla.

Aucun ne trouvait les mots adéquats pour juger sa trahison.

Elle les avait empêchés de courir au secours d'un homme qui représentait beaucoup pour eux deux, et elle le savait. Elle les en avait empêché pour les sauver mais ça ne faisait sans doute pas grande différence pour eux.

Le silence se fit trop lourd. Beaucoup trop lourd. Ravalant les sanglots chaotiques qui lui brûlaient la poitrine, elle enjamba les débris de la fenêtre et sauta souplement à l'extérieur. Elle discerna des corps dans l'obscurité mais refusa d'approcher, devinant qu'il n'y aurait rien à faire.

« Pourquoi ? »

Une question.

Une accusation.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers Harry et fit face à l'expression de ressentiment ancrée sur son visage. Draco quitta lui aussi le train et atterrit gracieusement. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de placer une main sur l'épaule du Griffondor.

« C'était la seule chose à faire. » trancha-t-il. « Elle a eu raison. »

Harry eut l'air doublement trahi.

« Mais il est peut-être mort maintenant ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas dire que… »

« Et si on y était allés, on serait tous en train de ramper devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres à cet instant précis. » coupa le blond. « Je suis… en colère aussi. Mais elle a eu raison. Tu sais très bien que c'est ce qu'il avait en tête. »

Une seconde, Hermione eut peur qu'Harry ne se mette à hurler comme il l'aurait sans aucun doute fait au début de l'année. Cependant, il semblait que Draco savait trouver les mots que Ron et elle ignoraient car toute fureur déserta le Survivant. Il ne resta qu'une profonde tristesse.

Une tristesse dont elle était en partie responsable.

Le Griffondor hocha simplement la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Draco le regarda faire avant de se baisser pour dégager un bout de bois, débris de ce qui avait été un mur de leur compartiment. Il le lui tendit sans douceur.

« Portoloin. » marmonna-t-il, sans croiser son regard.

« Draco… » souffla-t-elle.

Et elle n'aurait jamais avoué que c'était à moitié une supplique. Elle n'aurait jamais avoué qu'elle mettrait sa fierté au feu si ça lui permettait de retrouver le regard chaud et caressant auquel il l'avait habituée…

Le blond prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux avec des difficultés visibles.

« Je ne peux pas dire que tu aies choisi le moment idéal pour commencer à penser en serpent, amour. » déclara-t-il, beaucoup plus sèchement que tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ces derniers jours.

« Je suis désolée… » répondit-elle. « Je voulais juste… »

Les protéger…

« Je sais. » rétorqua-t-il. « Tu n'es pas responsable. »

Elle se demanda s'il le pensait vraiment ou s'il disait ça pour la réconforter. Dans les deux cas, elle décida que ça pouvait attendre qu'ils soient en sécurité et attrapa le bout de bois.

« Portus. » ordonna-t-elle avec un court instant de concentration.

Le débris se nimba de rouge sans aucune résistance. Le temps qu'elle se tourne pour informer Harry, il les avait rejoints tout en rangeant quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle ne put pas bien voir dans l'obscurité opaque mais elle pensait que c'était la baguette de Snape. Draco ne fit pas de commentaire, lui indiquant simplement de poser la main sur le portoloin. Ce qu'il fit sans difficulté.

« Hâvre… » murmura-t-elle.

Et une fois de plus, le monde s'évanouit autour d'eux dans une cacophonie de couleurs…


	54. Betrayal

Mais que va-t-il arriver à Severus???

Mouhaha...

review?

* * *

**Chapitre 54 : Betrayal **

Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable à la tension palpable qui planait entre eux trois alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans les bois sombres et pourtant rassurants de Freun. Le regard gris de Draco glissa jusqu'à Potter qui marchait d'un pas vif et décidé, la mâchoire tendue et clairement en mode Griffondor. L'expression de Granger était toute aussi fermée mais il y avait une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux qui démentait la détermination qui émanait de sa posture. Bien qu'il ait sans hésitation approuvé le plan que le Survivant avait mis au point durant la demi-heure qui leur avait fallu pour rejoindre la forêt depuis le petit village Moldu où le portoloin de la jeune fille les avait amenés, le Serpentard n'était pas aussi pressé que les deux autres d'arriver.

Dix minutes après qu'ils aient commencé à marcher, Granger avait réitéré des excuses que Potter avait balayées d'un geste. Draco avait été un peu surpris par l'autorité naturelle et nouvelle qu'avait trahie le mouvement mais n'avait pas commenté. Il s'était contenté d'acquiescer quand le brun avait annoncé qu'ils retournaient au cottage aussi rapidement que possible et forcerait qui s'y trouverait à les suivre et à secourir Severus. Le Serpentard s'était demandé ce qu'il avait prévu pour Lupin et la belette mais n'avait pas formulé ses questions à voix haute.

Il n'avait aucune illusion quant à un secours possible de Severus.

D'abord, rien ne prouvait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'ait pas déjà tué. C'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Et quand bien même il serait toujours en vie… Où le chercher ?

Non… Il ne voyait pas de solution immédiate au problème et toute la ferveur inutile que les deux lions mettaient dans leur plan simpliste et loufoque n'y changerait rien. Pas plus que s'il rabâchait sans relâche les reproches et les mots de colère qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Severus était perdu.

_Son_ _parrain_ était perdu.

Cette certitude déchirait sa poitrine à chaque inspiration et c'est pourquoi il augmentait encore le rythme de sa marche, à la limite de la course, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à l'idée que peut-être, s'ils atteignaient le cottage, il allait _véritablement_ y avoir un miracle.

Tout en sachant tout au fond qu'il n'y en aurait pas.

La courte expiration qui lui échappa n'était pas volontaire. Ce n'était pas non plus un soupir. C'était… une manifestation _raisonnable_ et _maîtrisée_ du désespoir qui l'accablait. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait aimé être capable de se laisser tomber au sol, de se rouler en boule et de pleurer comme Potter l'avait fait pour Black.

Merlin, Severus était probablement déjà mort.

Ca le heurta avec une force qui le surprit, parce qu'il pensait l'avoir compris à la seconde où l'homme leur avait ordonné de se cacher… Ca le heurta avec une telle brutalité qu'il stoppa net, et tendit la main pour s'appuyer sur l'arbre le plus proche, combattant un étourdissement soudain. Il supposait que le malaise pouvait être mis sur le compte du fait qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il supposait…

Mais le fait de _savoir_ qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais Severus… Qu'il ne pourrait peut-être _plus jamais_ se tourner vers lui en cas de besoin… Que l'homme ne se tiendrait plus derrière son épaule, conseillant sans jamais ordonner…

Severus…

Severus était tout ce qu'il avait.

« Draco. »

Il rouvrit les yeux, sans avoir eu conscience d'avoir fermé les paupières, et plongea dans le regard doré de Granger.

Peut-être que Severus n'était pas _tout_ ce qu'il avait, en fin de compte…

« Il faut continuer, Draco. » lança Potter. « On doit le sauver. »

Il y avait tellement de foi dans les yeux verts… Plus que ça… Il y avait un besoin.

Il n'était pas le seul pour qui Severus jouait un rôle essentiel.

Seulement, Draco était assez réaliste, assez Serpentard peut-être, pour accepter la réalité des choses.

« Potter… » commença-t-il sans savoir comment terminer. Expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de démission chez les Mangemorts ? Décrire avec précision les tortures que Severus subissait probablement en ce moment même ? Lui jeter au visage que leur Professeur n'avait probablement pas survécu au temps qui leur avait fallu pour arriver jusque là ?

« Non. » coupa le brun avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté. « On va y arriver. »

Le regard gris dériva jusqu'à Granger. Elle était calme. Posée même. Elle ne croyait pas plus que lui qu'ils pouvaient sauver Severus. Mais elle était prête à essayer, il le lisait dans ses yeux. Pour lui… Pour Potter… Parce que son âme était pure et que c'était ce que faisait les âmes pures. Se faire tuer en tentant d'agir noblement.

Soudainement, Draco avait très envie d'être noble.

Et ça n'avait rien de Griffondor, réalisa-t-il. C'était simplement humain.

D'un bref hochement de tête, il indiqua aux deux autres qu'il était prêt à continuer. Potter s'élança le premier. Il ne marchait plus, cette fois. Il courrait comme pour rattraper le temps perdu en bavardage. Ou pour tenter d'empêcher l'inévitable peut-être… Draco l'imita sans grande hésitation, trouvant un certain soulagement à la crispation familière dans ses mollets et ses cuisses. Même le point de côté qui lui barra rapidement la poitrine était agréable.

Tangible.

Concret.

Quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer facilement. Bientôt, il fut trop absorbé par les pulsassions régulières pour autoriser son esprit à penser. Plus rien n'existait si ce n'était les besoins de son propre corps et la respiration bruyante et laborieuse de Granger quelque part à sa gauche. Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de Potter à un mètre devant lui, il avançait.

Quand la clairière surgit devant eux, il fut presque surpris. Cependant, il ne prit pas le temps d'admirer la façon dont le cottage se découpait sur le soleil levant, se précipitant à l'intérieur à la suite de Potter. Il suivit le Survivant jusqu'à la cuisine, manquant lui rentrer dedans quand le brun s'immobilisa sur le seuil. Granger, essoufflée, s'arrêta derrière lui, une main sur son épaule pour reprendre son équilibre. Le contact apaisa légèrement Draco mais il était trop absorbé par la scène pour s'en rendre compte.

On aurait dit que le temps avait cessé sa course.

Six paires d'yeux les dévisageaient avec incrédulité et il semblait que les trois adolescents ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de leur rendre la pareille. Et puis finalement, tout le monde bougea en même temps.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire ouf, Granger s'était jetée dans les bras de Weasley, Potter passait de ceux de Lupin à ceux de Mrs Weasley tandis que Tonks et McGonagall se tenaient en périphérie, hésitant visiblement entre les deux Griffondors mais incapables de cacher leur joie. La plus jeune des Weasley –Jenny ? Gina ?- s'était jetée sur le Survivant dès que sa mère l'avait relâché.

« Excalibur ? » interrogea quelqu'un.

« Ils l'ont ! Regardez à la ceinture d'Harry ! » répondit quelqu'un d'autre dans un chaos joyeusement confus.

Draco ne pouvait nier ce petit pincement insignifiant au niveau du cœur. La seule personne qui aurait pu être heureuse de le revoir était peut-être déjà morte.

« Où est Sirius ? » demanda brusquement Lupin.

Fort. Trop fort.

Toute agitation cessa immédiatement et le Serpentard observa avec intérêt la façon dont Potter recula instinctivement, comme pour se protéger. Il nota également que Granger s'était enfin dégagée de l'étreinte de la belette et ça, c'était _définitivement_ une bonne chose. Il contempla l'idée de faire quelque chose de significatif, comme l'embrasser là et maintenant, mais décida de ne rien faire. Elle n'apprécierait pas et ce n'était pas le moment de laisser libre cours à sa jalousie.

Plus tard…

« Harry, où est Sirius ? » répéta Tonks plus doucement et Draco réalisa que le brun n'avait pas encore répondu. Il constata aussi que par un hasard étrange Potter s'était retranché vers lui et que Granger s'était elle aussi rapprochée, dans un ensemble qui rappelait un peu trop la façon dont ils avaient combattu les Mangemorts à Spinner's End. Mais ils ne craignaient rien ici, n'est ce pas ?

Il était à moitié tenté de sortir sa baguette –juste pour être sûr- quand la main de Granger glissa discrètement dans sa sienne.

Si elle remarqua les regards meurtriers de la Belette et de sa sœur, elle ne dit pas un mot. Les autres étaient trop concentrés sur Potter pour voir quoi que ce soit.

« Sirius… » tenta le Griffondor, mais la voix était faible. Bien plus faible qu'elle n'avait été dans les bois quand il avait fallu prendre les décisions. Or, c'était du Potter autoritaire dont ils avaient besoin à l'instant. Celui qui ferait bouger tout ce petit monde et les mènerait au secours de Severus.

« Black est mort. » annonça-t-il donc à sa place, affrontant les expressions effarées et acceptant le soupir reconnaissant de Potter d'un signe de tête.

« Comment ? » demanda immédiatement Lupin et le loup-garou dût s'appuyer sur la table sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de la gamine… Ginny… C'était ça, Ginny. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux mais les retenaient mieux que Tonks qui affichait sans gêne un chagrin évident. Mrs Weasley se contenait mieux que d'habitude et McGonagall semblait trop choquée pour faire autre chose de fixer Draco avec force.

« Il est… Il a… » balbutia Potter sans parvenir à s'exprimer clairement.

« Il s'est sacrifié pour le Professeur Snape. » souffla Granger en guise d'explication.

Et ça résumait tout, réalisa Draco.

Weasley et Lupin eurent un air dubitatif qui, dans un autre contexte, aurait pu être amusant.

« Mr Malfoy… » intervint McGonagall pour la première fois, et il y avait une urgence dans son regard. Une urgence que partageait activement le blond. « Où est Severus ? »

Un court silence suivit la question. Un court silence durant lequel les expressions dans la cuisine changèrent. Du moins, celles des adultes changèrent. De douloureuses, elles redevinrent sérieuses, calculatrices. Le temps du deuil n'était pas encore venu s'il y avait quelqu'un à secourir.

C'était bon pour eux, décida Draco. S'ils n'avaient pas à les convaincre, ils arriveraient peut-être à organiser une expédition de secours assez rapidement.

« Nous devons le secourir, Professeur ! » s'exclama Potter avant qu'il ait pu répondre à la question de la sous-directrice. « Il… »

« Il a été capturé. » coupa le Serpentard. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voulait vivant. »

C'était important de le préciser… S'assurer qu'ils aient des faits tangibles… Il n'était pas assez idiot pour penser que ces Griffondors là étaient aussi sensibles que ses deux amis. Ceux là agissaient avec précaution… Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, l'Ordre n'aurait jamais explosé de la sorte à la dernière réunion.

« Capturé ? » répéta Lupin, avec un air ahuri. « Comment ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et comment Sirius est-il mort ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance ! » rétorqua immédiatement Potter, la colère refaisant surface. « Il faut l'aider ! Le sauver ! »

Un seul regard à McGonagall confirma qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de risquer la vie de qui que ce soit dans une entreprise aussi hasardeuse. Draco décida qu'il n'avait besoin de personne.

« Savez-vous où il peut être ? » interrogea-t-il, interrompant sans culpabilité les exclamations inutiles de Potter. « Où est le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Il supposait que c'était une information que détenait l'Ordre… Dans le cas contraire…

« Pour qui tu te prend, la fouine ?! » attaqua Weasley avec hargne. « Nous ne sommes pas tes domestiques… Tu n'as pas à nous parler sur ce… »

« Draco a été parfaitement poli, Ron. » trancha Granger avant que le roux ait pu terminer et si, en temps normal, le Serpentard se serait réjoui de cette petite victoire, là, ça l'agaça simplement.

« Je veux savoir où est mon parrain. » cingla Draco, et il feignit de ne pas s'apercevoir que ça sonnait aussi pitoyablement que les jérémiades de Potter. « Dites-moi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'assiérait pas tous. » proposa Molly Weasley avec lassitude et Tonks se laissa immédiatement tomber sur la première chaise à portée. On devinait parfaitement la bosse de son ventre maintenant… Le terme ne devait pas être loin.

« Nous perdons du temps. » assena pertinemment Potter. « Le temps de quitter Freun… »

« Si Severus a été capturé… » coupa McGonagall. « … Je crains qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de le sauver. »

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta durement et les caresses régulières que traçaient le pouce de Granger sur le dos de sa main ne firent rien pour apaiser sa tension.

« Vous plaisantez ? » demanda froidement Potter.

Et si Draco avait été aussi mesquin qu'avant, il se serait moqué de la surprise du brun.

Que croyait-il ? Qu'ils allaient tout risquer pour un ancien Mangemort inutile depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus espionner ? Les lions ne sauvaient pas les serpents, qu'importe que les serpents en question aient juré de protéger les fauves…

Le silence qui suivit la question du Survivant fut lourd et embarrassé. Et ils évitaient tous leurs regards. Coupables. Coupables jusqu'à la moelle.

« Je rêve… » marmonna Granger, de façon presque inaudible.

Le front de la jeune fille se posa sur son épaule mais personne ne fit de commentaires. Il en défiait un seul de faire un commentaire…

« Savez-vous _où_ est Severus ? » exigea Draco, retrouvant sans grande difficulté le ton autoritaire et froid qui avait caractérisé son enfance.

Personne ne répondit.

Potter se tourna vers lui avec une moue dégoutée, déçu peut-être. L'opinion qu'il avait de ses amis Griffondors venait de dégringoler.

« On se débrouillera sans eux. » déclara le brun avec détermination. « On se débrouillera… »

Paroles de colère, de rage… Et néanmoins franches.

Draco considéra la chose quelques secondes. Oui, ils pouvaient se débrouiller. Se débrouiller pour se faire tuer très certainement, mais ce n'était pas la question. Seulement ce serait nettement plus simple s'ils savaient où chercher. Or il était clair que leurs… alliés, et le mot était teinté de plus de mépris qu'il avait un jour cru possible, savaient ce qu'ils voulaient découvrir.

« Où est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » réitéra Draco, sans provoquer plus de réaction que précédemment. McGonagall et Lupin avaient visiblement une conversation silencieuse ponctuée de regards et de grimaces. Ca irrita le Serpentard plus encore que le reste.

« On perd du temps. » constata Granger d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

« Hermione, tu ne vas pas t'embarquer là dedans… » commença Weasley et sa voix porta l'estocade au calme relatif que Draco exerçait sur ses nerfs.

« Où est _Voldemort_ ?! » cria-t-il, pratiquement de la même façon dont Lucius hurlait sur ses elfes de maison. Le nom passa ses lèvres sans difficultés ou même hésitation. Il se figea en revanche aussitôt qu'il fut prononcé, choqué de sa propre impertinence.

Potter lui jeta un regard surpris mais satisfait tandis que Granger semblait rayonner de fierté. Ca l'agaça.

Au moins, le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait secoué les membres de l'Ordre…

« Draco… » répondit doucement Lupin, et le blond détesta la compassion chaude et dégoulinante qui suintait de chaque syllabe. « Tu dois comprendre que même si… Tu-sais-qui n'a pas pour habitude de… »

« N'ayez pas le culot de parler de ce que vous ignorez ! » cingla le Serpentard avec colère. « J'ai _vu_ ce dont il est capable. J'étais _là-bas_. Maintenant, dites-moi _où_ est Severus. »

« Et après quoi ? » intervint Mrs Weasley et sa voix ferme toucha Draco plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. « Tu essayeras de le rejoindre ? De le sauver ? »

« Bien sûr ! » rétorqua Potter à sa place, un air de défi sur le visage.

« Le concept de loyauté vous est peut-être étranger… » renchérit Draco. « Mais… »

« Je ne te parle pas de loyauté. » contra Mrs Weasley sans le laisser finir. « Je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens, mais il n'y a rien à faire. »

Immédiatement Draco secoua la tête, lâchant la main de Granger dans un besoin de se faire entendre. Personne ne savait. Personne ne comprenait.

Il avait perdu _tout_ ce qu'il avait.

« Je _comprends_, Draco. » insista Mrs Weasley. « Mon fils est mort. »

Le Serpentard secoua la tête plus fort et recula de deux pas, refusant d'accepter.

« Mon fils est mort. » répéta-t-elle fermement dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé. « Et Severus aussi. »

« Non ! » s'écria Potter. « Il n'est pas mort ! Il n'est pas… »

Mais il s'interrompit tout seul et Draco aurait aimé tendre la main, serrer son épaule, lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas seul… Mais… il ne savait pas faire ça. Une expression de souffrance crue déforma les traits du Griffondor et Draco aurait voulu… tellement voulu… pouvoir lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, pas fini… mais…

« Harry, trésor… » murmura la sorcière replète d'un air désolé. « Je sais que c'est dur… Perdre Sirius… »

« Severus n'est pas mort. » répliqua Potter. « Il n'est _pas_ mort. »

Mais personne dans la cuisine ne le croyait. Personne.

Draco n'était pas sûr.

Il crevait d'envie de se raccrocher à cet espoir ténu, à cette conviction idiote…

Il savait que c'était improbable. Illusoire.

Le Survivant scruta les visages les uns après les autres et s'arrêta sur lui en dernier. Il ne dut pas aimer ce qu'il lut sur les traits du blond parce qu'il secoua la tête et disparut en courant dans le couloir. Une seconde plus tard, la porte de la chambre qu'avait occupée Severus durant leur séjour claquait.

Ses yeux gris voyagèrent sur les personnes présentes, notant les expressions embarrassées et attristées. Ils allaient sacrifier Severus. Avec regret mais sans hésitation. Ils allaient sacrifier Severus pour sauver leurs misérables existences.

Draco se détourna, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la lâcheté ambiante. Peut-être aurait-il agi pareillement en d'autres circonstances. Peut-être pas. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Seul l'instant présent comptait.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva sur le seuil de l'ancienne chambre de Severus. Rien ne rappelait la présence de son parrain dans cette pièce. Le Maître des Potions ne personnalisait jamais les endroits où il séjournait. Seuls ses quartiers à Poudlard étaient distinctement… snapien.

Le blond observa Potter une seconde, assis à même le sol, le dos contre le pied du lit. Il avait ramené les genoux contre sa poitrine et avait baissé la tête, dans un simulacre de boule. Pourtant il n'émanait pas de lui un réel chagrin. Plutôt une fureur intense.

« Il n'est pas mort. » déclara le Griffondor, sans lever la tête.

Draco ne répondit pas mais franchit lentement l'espace qui les séparait, avant de se laisser glisser au sol à côté de lui. L'arrière de sa tête heurta le bois dur du lit avec un bruit qui sembla assourdissant dans le silence qui était tombé sur la maison.

« Pas encore. » lâcha-t-il finalement.

Potter soupira et s'appuya sur ses coudes, la tête tournée vers lui. Il le dévisagea avec incompréhension, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le Serpentard le conforte dans son délire selon lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait obligeamment attendre qu'ils viennent récupérer Severus avant de le tuer.

« Draco… » commença le Survivant et au ton sérieux qu'il avait employé, le blond devina que ce qui allait suivre était une discussion qu'il allait regretter d'avoir eue mais qui était inévitable. Ils iraient chercher Severus, réalisa-t-il. Avec ou sans informations, renforts ou espoir.

Ils iraient.

Potter ne termina pas sa phrase. L'arrivée de Granger l'en empêcha et Draco aurait voulu en être contrarié mais quand la jeune fille prit silencieusement place près de lui, offrant un soutient muet mais essentiel, il ne put que lui en être reconnaissant. Se désintéressant momentanément de Potter, il ouvrit un bras avec incertitude. La lionne n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se blottir contre lui.

Il se demandait s'il devait s'inquiéter d'avoir l'impression de ne s'être jamais senti aussi bien que lorsqu'elle était contre lui.

Elle ne parlait pas, ne promettait pas des stupidités… Elle était juste là et ça lui suffisait.

Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur front. Sa peau était tiède. La sienne était toujours froide.

Le bruit d'un coup de pied rageur donné dans la porte le sortit de sa transe et il leva les yeux à temps pour voir la Belette et sa sœur entrer dans la pièce.

« Bon sang, Ron… » gronda Potter.

Draco leva un sourcil, attendant la réplique qui ne manquerait pas de suivre et hésitant à sortir sa baguette. Etriper Weasley le soulagerait avec une efficacité certaine d'une grande partie de son stress. D'un autre côté, il était bien avec Granger dans les bras et attaquer le roux impliquerait de la lâcher…

« Ne dis pas un mot, Ron. » anticipa la jeune fille avec hostilité.

Ca lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de Ginny mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, se coulant davantage dans l'étreinte.

« Oh, je me fiche de ce que tu peux faire avec la fouine. » rétorqua Weasley avec mauvaise foi.

« Ca se voit tout de suite. » murmura Draco à l'oreille de Granger.

Bien entendu, la pièce entière l'entendit mais il ignora résolument les expressions contrariées.

« Je suis désolée pour Sirius, Harry… » intervint la rouquine avant que ça ne dégénère. « Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à lui et… »

« Ce n'est pas Sirius dont il est question ! » explosa Potter. « Ils vont laisser Snape se faire tuer sans rien faire ! Sans rien _essayer_ ! »

Les bras de Draco se resserrèrent autour de la taille de Granger. La détresse du Griffondor ne faisait qu'accentuer la sienne et il mourait d'envie de faire quelque chose de stupide. La gamme allait de faire un massacre à se précipiter au Manoir Malfoy pour retrouver la piste de son parrain.

Puisque son opinion était claire, le Serpentard garda le silence. Granger ne trouva pas non plus utile d'exprimer sa frustration évidente. Elle était fatiguée, réalisa Draco. Et il l'était aussi. Ils l'étaient tous les trois.

« Ce n'est que Snape. » lâcha finalement Weasley et c'était heureux que Granger ait des réflexes parce que si elle ne l'avait pas bloqué, il se serait jeté sur lui pour le rouer de coups.

Potter se contint par lui-même mais il eut visiblement du mal.

Ni la Belette, ni sa sœur ne parurent comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Ce n'est _que_ Snape ? » répéta Potter, fulminant de rage. « _Que_ Snape ? »

« Arrête, Harry. » ordonna gentiment Granger. « Se disputer ne sert à rien. Peut-être que si on essaye de convaincre le Professeur McGonagall… »

« Ils ne feront rien de plus. » intervint Ginny pour la première fois. « Depuis que Vous-savez-qui s'est installé à Poudlard, ils sursautent pour un rien. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le château est complètement imprenable. »

Avant même d'entendre la fin du discours de la Mini-Belette, Potter s'était tourné vers Granger qui se redressa, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« Voldemort est à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle et Draco discerna une excitation nette dans sa voix.

« Oui. » acquiesça le roux. « Je pensais qu'on l'avait déjà dit. »

La jeune fille échangea un nouveau regard avec le Survivant et ce dernier souleva son pull avec empressement, jetant la cape d'invisibilité comme si elle n'avait été qu'un vieux chiffon pour s'emparer du bout de parchemin froissé que Draco avait déjà repéré par le passé.

« Crétins. » marmonnait Potter. « Temps perdu… »

Le Serpentard se demandait s'il avait conscience d'imiter leur Professeur de Potions mais garda résolument le silence, rendu perplexe par la tension qui avait pris la pièce d'assaut.

« J'avais complètement oublié la carte ! » s'exclama Weasley et il fut ignoré par tout le monde, même sa sœur.

Avant que Draco ait pu interroger Granger sur la nature de cette fameuse carte, Potter avait tapoté le parchemin.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Quand les contours de Poudlard apparurent, le cœur du blond s'emballa. Il comprit immédiatement ce que c'était. Il comprit aussi que le moment était décisif. On y était. Il allait savoir s'il avait perdu ou pas le seul adulte qui s'était occupé de lui.

Ses yeux gris dansaient sur le parchemin que Potter avait étalé, cherchant un nom particulier dans la masse de ceux qui occupaient Poudlard.

Il n'était pourtant pas dur à repérer.

Potter le désigna du doigt à l'instant précis où il le vit.

Severus Snape.

Dans la Grande Salle, au centre d'un large cercle que présidait Tom Jedusor.

« Va chercher Rémus. » ordonna Potter à Weasley sans aucune douceur. Draco fut légèrement soulagé de retrouver le Griffondor autoritaire.

Heureusement, le roux ne tenta pas de parlementer et se précipita hors de la pièce.

Seulement, le temps qu'il revienne avec le loup-garou, deux autres points étaient sortis du cercle et avaient encadré celui de Severus. Draco observa avec une fascination mêlée de dégout les point libellés Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy escorter son parrain jusqu'aux grilles du château.

Lupin arriva pile à l'instant où les trois noms disparaissaient.

Mais c'était suffisant pour Draco.

La certitude avait remplacé l'espoir.

Severus allait être torturé, il allait souffrir mais pas mourir. Pas mourir, non… Parce qu'ils allaient le sauver.

« Ils l'ont emmené au Manoir. » déclara le Serpentard, coupant la conversation houleuse. « On peut aller le chercher… On… »

« Le Manoir Malfoy est presque aussi bien protégé que Poudlard. » interrompit Lupin, d'un air désolé. « Et ton père a très certainement fait en sorte que tu ne puisses plus y rentrer… Je regrette, Draco. Je regrette vraiment. »

« Rémus… » plaida Potter, mais il savait déjà que c'était inutile.

Le Survivant pouvait s'époumoner… Personne ne le laisserait risquer sa vie pour un ancien Mangemort. Il était trop important…

Inclinant la tête, Draco se força à analyser les choses plus calmement.

Il était temps d'agir en serpent.


	55. Brothers in Arms

Salut! Lol, j'ai failli oublier qu'on était vendredi...

Nous faisons une pause amitié aujourd'hui, mais déterminante pour le reste de l'histoire. ^^ Ah, oui, beaucoup d'entre vous on demandait si on touchait à la fin de l'histoire. Honnêtement, j'ai pensé à prendre le raccourci même si ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu mais finalement j'ai décidé de suivre mon plan original. Non, nous n'arrivons pas encore à la fin. Nous en sommes même assez loin. Je pense qu'il reste une trentaine de chapitres. Je sais que c'est long et je suis désolée pour ceux qui préfèreraient peut-être une fin rapide et nette mais... Je pense que ce serait dommage de prendre le raccourci et de terminer là quand il reste tant à dire. Voilàààà.

Reviews

* * *

**Chapitre 55 : ****Brothers in Arms **

Ignorant la désagréable fraicheur du vent hivernal qui lui fouettait le visage et le sol glacé qui endormait progressivement toute sensation dans ses jambes, Harry continua à examiner avec attention la baguette en bois noir qu'il tenait dans la main.

Tellement plus sombre que la sienne.

Elle était plus longue d'un centimètre et demi. Plus fine aussi. Peut-être plus légère, il n'était pas certain. La tenir dans sa main lui semblait étrange et lui rappela les centaines de baguettes qu'il avait dû essayer avant qu'Olivander ne lui tende la sienne… Il se demanda brièvement si Snape avait eu les mêmes difficultés ou s'il l'avait trouvée facilement. Connaissant les tendances de l'homme pour la perfection, il supposait qu'il avait mis du temps.

Avec hésitation, il dirigea la baguette du Maître des Potions vers un petit caillou et murmura un Wingadium Leviosa. La vague de culpabilité qu'il éprouva à se servir de ce qui était si intimement lié à un autre fut largement étouffée par la déception de voir le galet faire un bond dans les airs et retomber trois mètres plus loin. La baguette ne lui obéissait pas.

Stupidement, il avait pensé que s'il pouvait s'en servir, ça aurait voulu dire qu'il comptait pour Snape. C'était idiot, bien entendu… Il savait qu'il comptait pour Snape. L'ancien Mangemort n'autorisait pas tout le monde à pleurer sur son épaule pendant des heures. Mais il avait besoin d'un lien, à l'instant. Un lien tangible.

Parce qu'il avait besoin de Snape et que Snape n'était plus là.

Serrant les dents, il entreprit de jouer distraitement avec la baguette, tentant de focaliser ses pensées sur le bout de bois et de ne pas les laisser dériver vers ce gouffre de ressentiment et de dégout qui l'habitait.

Il avait bataillé, hurlé, insulté et fait tout ce qui était possible de faire, mais personne ne voulait tenter de secourir Snape chez les Malfoy. Le Manoir était trop bien gardé, Snape était peut-être déjà mort, ce serait du suicide, et cetera… Il avait entendu plus d'arguments qu'il en pouvait supporter sans parvenir à regretter son comportement qui, comme lui avait fait remarquer froidement McGonagall, était digne d'un enfant capricieux. Il avait cessé de lutter quand Remus avait dit que s'il entrainait ses amis dans cette 'mission' de secours –et le loup-garou n'était pas assez bête pour penser qu'ils ne le suivraient pas, même Ron et Ginny qui avaient vaillamment tenté de lui faire entendre raison à grand coups de « C'est Snape, enfin ! »- ils seraient plus que certainement tués.

Seule Hermione l'avait soutenu. Draco s'était curieusement tenu en retrait, posant un regard dubitatif sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Ne se souvenant que trop bien de l'état dans lequel il avait été après la mort de Sirius –état dans lequel il était encore- Harry avait supposé que le blond était un peu choqué pour l'instant.

Le reste de la matinée avait été consacré aux récits divers de leurs aventures et à en apprendre plus sur les dernières lubies de Voldemort. C'était Hermione qui s'était lancée la première, relatant dans le détail la traversée de Camelot. Le Serpentard n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, bien qu'il ait sensiblement tiqué quand elle avait expliqué comment ils avaient tous les deux choisis d'emprunter le chemin de la bravoure au lieu de celui de la ruse. Harry n'avait écouté que d'une oreille, ayant déjà entendu l'histoire et n'éprouvant pas particulièrement le besoin de s'y repencher. La mention de Sirius rouvrait à chaque fois une blessure qui n'avait pas eu le temps de cicatriser.

Quand le Survivant n'avait pas fait mine de prendre la suite de la jeune fille, Remus s'était lui-même lancé dans le résumé succin de leur périple –et d'après Ron, c'en était _réellement_ un- à Iseryd. D'après ce qu'Harry avait retenu du compte-rendu, ils avaient eux aussi eu quelques problèmes avec une Stryge. Problème accentué par la présence d'araignées. Il s'était senti détaché de leur aventure et s'en était senti coupable quand Ron avait reprit la main pour décrire l'héroïsme avec lequel Lupin s'était battu contre la créature et comment ils s'en étaient finalement débarrassé en la menant droit dans le nid des Acromentules. Le roux avait frissonné au souvenir, précisant que sans Remus, il ne s'en serait probablement pas sorti.

C'était à ce moment, que les choses s'étaient compliquées. Ils s'étaient tous tournés vers lui, attendant avec impatience le récit trépidant de son acquisition d'Excalibur. Seulement, lorsque Harry avait ouvert la bouche, ça avait été pour la refermer aussitôt. Avalon était si directement lié à Snape dans son esprit qu'il avait été incapable de raconter quelque chose qu'il jugeait… privé.

Il n'avait eu aucune envie de partager l'incident du blaireau ou de ce que la magie brute lui avait fait dire et faire… Ce qui était étrange parce que dans la demi-pénombre du salon défraichi de Spinner's End, ça ne lui avait posé aucun problème d'en rire avec Draco, Hermione et Sirius dont l'hilarité était renforcé par les commentaires acides de Snape.

Mais là… Il en avait été incapable.

Il s'était donc contenté de dire qu'ils avaient eux aussi rencontré une Stryge et avaient fini par mettre la main sur l'épée. Il garda le silence sur l'apparition de Vivianne et sur la beauté dangereuse d'Avalon, trouvant en lui-même un droit sur ces détails.

C'était Hermione qui avait raconté l'attaque de Spinner's End, la mort de Sirius et la suite de l'histoire. Elle avait répondu aux questions avec une maîtrise d'elle-même qui forçait l'admiration, jetant parfois un regard à Harry ou Draco dans l'espoir certain que l'un d'eux la soulage de cet interrogatoire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réagi.

Ensuite, Remus et McGonagall avaient tour à tour expliqué que la puissance de Voldemort n'avait fait que croitre au point que même les Moldus s'étaient rendu compte de quelque chose. Il fallait dire que les incendies 'accidentels' qui ravageaient les villes, les disparitions, les viols et les meurtres n'étaient pas très discrets. Les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient faits connaître comme les opposants 'officiels' de Voldemort et la résistance enflait jour après jour.

D'après ce qu'il avait retenu du petit exposé de sa Directrice de Maison, Shacklebolt et elle avaient réussi à organiser, grâce à l'aide des Weasley et de différentes personnes de confiance, des petits groupes disséminés dans tout le Royaume-Uni. La plupart était des sortes de camps d'entraînement ou de remise à niveau. Peu d'entre eux cependant étaient aussi bien gardés que Freun.

Harry porta inconsciemment la main à la garde d'Excalibur quand il se remémora les expressions avides et curieuses que les membres de l'Ordre avaient jetées à l'épée. Sa découverte n'avait pas le même impact sur eux que sur Harry et Hermione. Pour eux, Excalibur était issue d'une légende qui avait depuis longtemps perdu tout sens concret alors que pour ceux qui avaient été élevés dans un environnement magique, tout ce qui touchait à Merlin était plus important, plus… précieux que n'importe quelle autre relique. Il supposait que c'était l'équivalent du Saint Graal pour les Moldus.

Dans tous les cas, il avait senti sans grand mal l'envie qu'ils avaient tous d'examiner l'épée plus en détails, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la faire passer, allant même jusqu'à avoir un mouvement de recul quand la main de McGonagall s'était tendue vers elle.

Excalibur était à lui.

Snape aurait probablement froncé les sourcils devant ce comportement exagérément possessif et aurait déduit, un peu comme lui-même l'avait fait, qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec cette épée. Ce n'était pas simplement un morceau de métal… C'était plus profond, plus étrange… C'était presque comme si elle avait une âme…

Que ce soit l'âme d'Avalon ou Vivianne qui jouait à nouveau les fantômes… Excalibur avait une vie propre. Son destin était Harry. Et le destin d'Harry était Excalibur. Leurs sorts étaient si emmêlés que le garçon en était venu à la considérer comme une partie de lui-même. Un peu de la même façon que sa baguette ne le quittait jamais, mais en plus… intime. Comme un de ses bras ou une de ses jambes. Un membre sans lequel il lui serait difficile de vivre.

Que Snape manipule l'épée ne l'avait pas inquiété parce qu'il était son chevalier. Il avait prêté allégeance. Il en était allé de même pour Sirius, Draco et Hermione même s'ils n'avaient rien juré. Harry savait qu'ils le suivraient. Son parrain en avait payé le prix.

Draco, Hermione et Snape étaient ses chevaliers et il devrait pouvoir les protéger. C'était ce qu'avait fait Arthur pour les siens. Il était son héritier. Son rôle était de guider et de vaincre les puissances occultes.

Inconsciemment, il détacha la dague de sa ceinture et empoigna fermement le corps du dragon qui en constituait la garde. La lame reprit sa taille normale et il fit tourner l'épée entre ses doigts avec une maîtrise parfaite.

Il était un guerrier.

Il était leur chef.

Leur Elu.

Et rester caché ici faisait de lui un lâche. Une grimace de mépris déforma ses traits lorsqu'une vague d'émotions complexe émana de l'épée.

Excalibur désapprouvait sa conduite.

Avalon désapprouvait sa conduite.

Il devait agir.

Leur faire comprendre qu'_il_ était celui qui commandait. Il avait le pouvoir, il avait la charge de les diriger…

Harry était à moitié debout quand le grincement de la porte d'entrée troubla sa transe. Clignant des paupières, il observa l'épée dans sa main sans bien comprendre comment elle était arrivée là. Avait-il réellement eut l'intention de rentrer dans le cottage et de se proclamer roi ? Plus que ça, s'était-il _réellement_ cru leur roi ?

« Encore en train de jouer avec ce bout de ferraille, Potter ? » lança Draco avec nettement plus de venin que dernièrement, en laissant la porte claquer derrière lui.

Excalibur se révolta clairement contre ce manque de respect et Harry eut brusquement le _besoin_ _irrépressible_ de le jeter au sol et de l'obliger à se soumettre.

Effrayé par le contrôle que l'épée pouvait avoir sur lui s'il la laissait faire, il se dépêcha de lui faire reprendre sa forme de poignard et de la glisser à sa ceinture en prenant soin de ne pas la mettre en contact avec sa peau.

Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas la porter sans arrêt de la sorte. Snape pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait sur la magie neutre et sur les intentions de celui qui l'utilisait… Excalibur avait une soif de sang et de conquête qu'il ne partageait pas. Et il ne voulait pas la partager.

Le temps que la présence résiduelle de l'épée disparaisse, Draco s'était assis à côté de lui et le dévisageait. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

Dans un soupir, Harry retourna à son activité première qui avait été l'examen de la baguette de Snape. Draco lui en voulait très certainement d'avoir baissé les bras aussi vite. Merde, il s'en voulait d'avoir baissé les bras aussi vite…

« Je suppose que… » Les mots moururent sur sa langue avant qu'ils aient pu les prononcer et il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

Il était fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Il avait faim aussi, mais avait résolument refusé d'avaler le petit déjeuner que Mrs Weasley avait préparé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était idiot. Se laisser mourir de faim n'arrangerait rien… Un coup d'œil à sa montre confirma qu'il était presque midi. Il se rattraperait au déjeuner.

Chassant ces pensées terre-à-terre de son esprit, il tendit la baguette de Snape à Draco. C'était celle de son parrain après tout. Tout ce qui lui resterait de lui.

Les doigts pâles du Serpentard se refermèrent sur le bout de bois sans une hésitation, mais il ne rangea pas la baguette dans sa poche comme Harry s'y attendait. Au lieu de ça, il l'examina quelques secondes comme le Griffondor l'avait fait.

« C'est à toi de la garder. » offrit finalement le Survivant alors que Draco tenait déjà la baguette depuis près d'une minute.

Trop fatigué pour être cohérent, songea-t-il intérieurement. Avec lassitude, il se passa une main sur le visage. Il craignait d'aller s'allonger, de s'endormir… Il savait qui l'attendrait dans ses cauchemars…

Le silence s'étira entre les deux garçons, pas réellement confortable mais pas non plus désagréable. Au bout d'un moment, Draco expira lourdement et Harry tourna la tête, craignant d'avoir à affronter les larmes du blond. Mais c'était mal connaître Draco Malfoy…

Le chagrin était gravé sur son visage, mais des larmes ?

Jamais.

« Il n'agit pas de la même façon avec toi qu'avec moi. » déclara doucement le Serpentard mais tout ce qu'Harry nota fut l'emploi du présent. A l'intérieur, ils parlaient déjà de Snape comme de Sirius. A l'imparfait.

Le Griffondor voulut répondre mais ne sut pas quoi dire. Il n'était pas réellement sûr de la façon dont Snape traitait Draco. Pas depuis qu'il se reposait tellement sur lui. Il avait cessé d'y faire attention.

« Il n'a jamais été ouvertement affectueux avec moi. » continua le blond avant de secouer la tête, son rire amer résonnant brièvement dans l'air. « Mais d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas certain de savoir ce qu'est l'affection. On ne fonctionne pas de la même manière tous les deux, Potter. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne… »

Il s'interrompit et Harry devina qu'il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qui le liait à Snape. Il n'était pas certain lui-même qu'il aurait pu le faire.

« Je comprends. » répondit donc simplement le Griffondor.

Draco le dévisagea et l'espace d'une seconde, il crut que le Serpentard allait le contredire. Dire que non, il ne comprenait pas. Qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Au lieu de ça, le blond se contenta d'acquiescer pensivement.

« Oui… » déclara-t-il. « Oui, je crois que tu comprends. »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry fut frappé par l'étrange similitude qui existait entre lui et le Prince des serpents. Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient tellement différents… L'enfant gâté et le pauvre orphelin… Comme il avait été aveugle…

« Il est tout ce que j'ai, Potter. » lâcha Draco avec hâte, comme si l'aveu lui coutait. « Ma seule famille. »

Il aurait voulu contrer qu'il lui restait toujours Lucius et Narcissa, que, qu'importe combien ils étaient affreux, ils étaient toujours ses parents… C'était peut-être ce qu'aurait fait quelqu'un d'autre… Mais il devinait que Draco n'était pas plus proche d'eux qu'il ne l'était des Dursley.

« J'ai toujours voulu une vraie famille. » murmura Harry. « Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un qui serait là pour moi. »

Draco l'observa quelques secondes.

« Tu as Granger et Weasley. » remarqua-t-il. « Une tonne de Weasley. »

Un sourire força sa place sur les lèvres du Survivant et il haussa les épaules.

« C'est facile, tu sais… » déclara-t-il. « Ils sont tellement… Il y a tellement d'amour chez eux… Et je crois que Mrs Weasley est un genre de mère universelle… C'est facile de prétendre quand je suis au Terrier… Facile de croire que je fais partie de la famille. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'Hermione et moi aimons être là-bas… »

La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta et il ferma les yeux, tentant de juguler la tristesse qui enflait dans sa poitrine.

« Mais ce n'est pas la même chose… » continua-t-il. « Au final, Ron est toujours leur fils et moi… Je sais qu'ils m'aiment beaucoup… Mais… »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu cherches. » termina Draco.

« Non. » souffla simplement Harry.

« Black était ce que tu cherches ? » demanda le Serpentard et il préféra nettement la curiosité compréhensive de Draco à la compassion excessive que les autres démontraient.

« Je ne sais pas… » Il ne put retenir un petit rire. « Je crois que j'ai accepté de vivre avec lui une demi-heure à peine après avoir appris qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier… Peut-être que si les choses avaient tourné différemment… Mais je ne crois pas… Sirius… Sirius voyait trop mon père et pas assez… et bien… moi, je crois. »

« Et ce n'est pas le cas de Severus ? » ironisa le blond, mais le sarcasme était plus défensif qu'autre chose.

« Plus maintenant… » répondit le Griffondor. « Non… Je ne sais pas… Je crois que… Je crois que je me suis habitué à ce qu'il soit là… A ce qu'il… »

Il s'interrompit ne sachant pas comment terminer sa phrase. Il savait ce que Snape était devenu pour lui. Il savait… mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir le droit d'y apposer un terme réducteur que le Professeur n'apprécierait pas forcément.

« Est-ce qu'il n'est qu'un outil pour toi, Potter ? » cracha Draco, et comme toujours quand il était question de choses qui tiraient sur les sentiments, il se retrancha derrière une agressivité feinte. « Est-ce qu'il est simplement utile ou est-ce que tu tiens à lui ? »

Que quelqu'un puisse sous-entendre qu'il ne tenait pas sincèrement au Professeur l'attrista et l'enragea à la foi.

« Va-te-faire voir, Malfoy. » répliqua-t-il avec colère. « S'il ne comptait pas pour moi, je serai à l'intérieur et certainement pas en froid avec mon meilleur ami. »

Ron n'avait pas bien pris du tout son attachement à Snape. Il avait encore moins bien pris la relation qui s'était développée entre Draco et Hermione et n'avait pas eu le bon sens nécessaire pour se taire. La première réflexion avait poussé la jeune fille à répondre, la deuxième à s'énerver et à la troisième, Harry avait dû s'interposer. Ce qui lui avait valu un regard mauvais de Ron et un froncement de sourcils peiné de Ginny.

« Ca, ça n'a aucun rapport avec Severus. » rétorqua le Serpentard, retrouvant son calme. « Et tu n'as jamais dit que tu désapprouvais… »

Draco semblait mal à l'aise. Maîtrisant sa fureur, Harry fit un geste vague de la main.

« Hermione est assez intelligente pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. » déclara-t-il. « Ce n'est pas à moi de décider si elle a tort ou raison. »

Un silence gêné s'installa et le Serpentard finit par se racler la gorge.

« Severus… » hésita Draco. « Severus est ce que tu cherches, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry soupira mais il savait que le blond avait besoin de savoir. Et peut-être que lui avait besoin de le dire.

« Severus… » Le prénom passa ses lèvres avec facilité mais une boule naquit dans son estomac, lui rappelant que le Maître des Potions ne lui avait jamais autorisé cette familiarité et que c'était irrespectueux. « Le Professeur Snape. » reprit-il plus fermement. « Il est… Il agit comme… » Le Griffondor soupira. « Je ne sais pas comment expliquer… »

« Il sait ce dont tu as besoin. » suppléa Draco. « Il te protège. Et il ne te laisse pas faire n'importe quoi. Il s'assure que tu lui obéisses mais il n'ordonne jamais rien qui ne soit pas essentiel… Il refuse de te laisser tomber du côté sombre… » Le Serpentard le regarda avec un sourire ironique. « Ah, non… Pardon, cette dernière partie m'est réservée. »

Amusé, Harry haussa les épaules.

« Personnellement, il essaye aussi de me convaincre que je ne suis pas responsable du sort de toute la planète. »

« Il n'a pas tort. » jugea le blond.

Sans répondre, le Griffondor secoua la tête. Draco ne reprit pas la parole et ils contemplèrent en silence les jeux simples d'un écureuil quelques mètres plus loin. Finalement, Harry se tourna vers son ami avec incertitude.

« Tu sais… » commença-t-il sans bien savoir comment la fin de sa phrase serait reçue. « La façon dont tu parles de lui… dont on le voit, aussi… On dirait que c'est notre… »

Une nouvelle fois le mot mourut sur ses lèvres. Mais il semblait que Draco n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Peut-être que ça l'est… En… un sens… » Le blond éclata d'un rire creux qui sonna faux. « C'est la conversation la plus bizarre que j'ai eue, Potter. »

Harry sourit. « Et imagine ce que ça ferait de nous, Draco… »

Il pensait que la perspective qu'il sous-entendait effraierait le Serpentard ou l'amuserait tout du moins, mais au lieu de ça, Draco redevint sérieux. Il le fixa avec force et le Griffondor fut un instant déstabilisé par la détermination qui brillait dans les yeux gris.

« Ca _fait_ de nous une famille. » conclut tranquillement Draco, son accent trainant soulignant ses propos. « Et je protège toujours les miens. »

Stupéfait par ce que venait d'affirmer le blond, Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que le dévisager. Un coin de son esprit aurait voulu lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas tellement protégé sa famille jusque là, mais il s'ordonna de se taire. Draco ne faisait pas ce genre de promesse à la légère.

« On se protège les uns les autres… » corrigea-t-il, pensant à la façon dont Ron, Hermione et lui avaient survécu à leurs cinq années d'étude.

« Je vais chercher Severus. » déclara alors Draco et c'était tellement éloigné de ce dont ils étaient en train de discuter précédemment qu'il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre. Mais peut-être, réalisa-t-il en observant l'expression dure du Serpentard, peut-être que ce n'était pas si éloigné du sujet.

Le dissuader ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

Le fait qu'il puisse y aller sans lui non plus.

« Tu as un plan ? » s'enquit-il simplement.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Ils vont le torturer. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait déjà tenu plus de quelques heures avec Pè… avec Lucius et Bellatrix. »

« Mais Snape n'est pas n'importe qui. » remarqua Harry.

« Non. » acquiesça le Serpentard. « C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il tiendra jusqu'à demain. Je vais tenter de le sortir de là cette nuit. »

« Il va nous falloir un portoloin. »

Draco leva un sourcil. « Nous ? »

« Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser aller là-bas tout seul ? » se moqua Harry. « C'est moi le Griffondor, les plans stupides c'est mon domaine. »

La seule réponse qu'il obtient de Draco fut un sourire approbateur. Après quoi, le blond redevint sérieux.

« Je me débrouillerai pour le portoloin. Je pense pouvoir le faire. »

« Tu ne veux pas impliquer Hermione. » déduisit Harry.

Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'emmener lui-même.

« Lupin n'a pas tort sur un point. » répliqua Draco. « Le Manoir est très bien protégé. Je ne sais pas comment rentrer et aller là-bas équivaut à un suicide. Je ne sais même pas _pourquoi_ je vais y aller. Juste que je dois le faire. Je n'embarque pas Granger là dedans. »

Harry acquiesça pensivement.

« Que toi et moi alors ? »

Visiblement amusé, Draco inclina la tête.

« Je suis le plus vieux… Théoriquement je devrais t'ordonner de rester en sécurité. »

L'idée même que Draco puisse se comporter comme Ron le faisait avec Ginny était ridicule.

« Tu es un Serpentard. » plaisanta le Survivant. « Tu sais où est ton intérêt. »

« Mon intérêt serait de t'échanger contre Severus, Harry. » assena le blond sans aucun tact. L'usage de son prénom ne fit que renforcer la menace tacite.

« Tu ne le feras pas. » contra le Griffondor sans grande hésitation.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répliqua le Serpentard.

« Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. »

Les mots raisonnèrent longtemps dans l'air froid.

Au bout de longues minutes, Draco inclina la tête et lui tendit la baguette de Snape.

« Tu la lui rendras quand on l'aura sorti de là. » déclara-t-il simplement.


	56. A Dark Knight

Bonjour à tous!

Oui, je sais... On n'est pas vendredi, ce n'est pas le jour de Pandore mais voilà demain je ne serai pas libre et je me suis dis que vous aimeriez avoir le chapitre en avance. Ceci dit, j'ai une mauvaiiiiiise nouvelle pour vous. (pas cataclysmique, juste mauvaise) La semaine prochaine j'ai mes partiels et je pars à Vannes pour un concours national (de danse yeah, pensez à moi) le week-end de l'Ascension. Dooooonc, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le cliffhanger avec lequel je vous laisse. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'ensuite je serai en vacance et on pourra peut-être passer à une publication plus rapide. ^^

Ne me tuez pas.

Je vous aiiiiiime tous.

Review?

* * *

**Chapitre 56 : A Dark Knight**

Il avait pensé avoir assez souffert dans sa vie pour pouvoir tout supporter. Mentale ou physique, la douleur n'avait pour seul et unique secret envers lui que cette jouissance profonde qu'elle provoquait en ceux qui la distillaient. Il n'avait pris plaisir à tuer qu'une seule et unique fois. Tobias. Les autres… Ca n'avait été qu'une grande indifférence. Jamais il n'avait retrouvé le soulagement et le bonheur étourdissant de ce pouvoir, de cette liberté…

Et il ne voulait plus jamais l'éprouver.

Jamais.

Il valait mieux que ça.

Il valait mieux qu'eux tous.

Sa tête partit violemment sur le côté quand le poing de Lestrange rencontra sa pommette. Severus ne prit pas la peine de tenter de se redresser, laissant son menton tomber sur sa poitrine sans aucun souci de convenance. Sa fierté s'était envolée à la troisième ou quatrième heure de torture. Son cerveau ne cessait de lui demander pourquoi il persistait à vouloir rester parmi les conscients. Ou les vivants, au choix.

Négligemment, il cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Deux heures plus tôt, une heure même, il aurait visé Bellatrix. Là, il n'avait ni le courage, ni l'envie. Qu'ils l'achèvent… Qu'ils l'achèvent mais qu'on ne puisse dire qu'il avait abandonné. Que Severus Snape avait plié…

« Je crois qu'il a son compte, Bella. » constata froidement la voix de Lucius quelque part vers la gauche. Ses yeux étaient trop gonflés pour qu'il les ouvre. Et il ne ferait pas cet effort pour Malfoy senior. Ce qui intrigua la part de son esprit qui fonctionnait encore, était la note de dégout dans le ton de son cher ex-ami.

Que Bellatrix ait fini par régresser à une méthode de torture plus… Moldue, semblait perturber Lucius. Lui était du genre propre. Il s'amusait, provoquait des souffrances terribles –Severus en personne y avait goûté plus tôt- mais il ne posait pas lui-même la main sur ses victimes. Encore moins les frapper.

Lestrange n'avait pas ces scrupules là. Elle frappait, déchirait et brûlait avec autant de conviction que de folie sans se soucier de magie.

« Il est encore vivant. » répondit la sorcière avec une déception évidente.

Sur ce point, le Maître des Potions ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il n'aurait rien voulu d'autre que de se laisser aller à la douleur, se laisser envahir par ce néant qui naissait de chaque blessure… Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas…

Pas tant qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il n'y ait aucun autre chemin. Pas tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir miraculeusement retrouver Potter et Draco. Pas tant qu'il n'était pas obligé de laisser la tâche qu'il s'était attribuée à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

« N'as-tu pas dit à Narcissa tout à l'heure que tu espérais pouvoir le garder plusieurs jours ? » reprit Lucius, un brin amusé.

Plusieurs jours ? La seule idée lui donnait la nausée. La seule idée et la souffrance insupportable dans son corps…

« Mmm… Vrai… » répondit distraitement Bellatrix, et il sentit qu'elle quittait son espace personnel. Bien… Pas de coups pendant quelques secondes…

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous coucher ? Nous pourrons toujours le finir demain… J'ai un compte à régler avec lui, moi aussi. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Evidemment, Lucius rejetait la trahison de son fils sur lui. Il était le parrain. L'homme à qui il avait confié son enfant unique…

« Mais c'est tellement injuste… » gronda la sorcière d'un ton geignard. « Le Maître m'a interdit de toucher à la gamine… Il n'y a pas d'autre prisonnier avec qui jouer… Et je n'ai pas du tout sommeil… »

Le Sang-Pur lâcha un soupir las et Severus se surprit à espérer que l'un des deux gagne rapidement le désaccord. Qu'ils le tuent ou le laissent dormir, mais qu'ils se décident.

« Faisons au moins une pause, Bella. » cingla-t-il. « Il est minuit passé et je meurs de faim. »

La réponse de Bellatrix fut couverte par le gémissement involontaire que Severus lâcha quand la plaie béante de son côté gauche se rappela à son mauvais souvenir. Cependant il devint rapidement clair que Lucius avait remporté la manche parce que la seconde suivante, il flottait dans les airs.

La personne qui le tenait au bout de sa baguette ne se souciait évidemment pas de l'atterrissage. Son dos heurta la pierre froide de la partie du donjon où ils l'avaient transféré avec brutalité. Il y eut une légère agitation, un cri de mise en garde intimidant qu'il ne put déchiffrer –et que craignaient-ils donc qu'il fasse ?- et puis le goulot d'une fiole pressé contre ses lèvres.

Il voulut détourner la tête mais une main puissante se referma autour de sa gorge, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Il reconnut le goût musqué de la potion. Potion de force. Aucune capacité soignante. Aucune attention charitable là dedans non plus.

« Assure-toi de ne pas trop lui en donner. » prévint Lucius.

Le gloussement de Bellatrix était révélateur.

« Avec ça, on est certain qu'il tiendra jusqu'à demain. Je doute qu'il aille plus loin. »

Oscillant entre réalité et inconscient, Severus mit quelques minutes à réaliser qu'ils étaient partis. Il sentait la potion agir en lui, le laissant un peu plus lucide, renforçant la couche de ses boucliers mentaux qui tenaient encore et rendant la douleur plus facile à combattre. Ca ne faisait pas moins mal, mais sa volonté était plus forte.

Un léger bruit à sa droite l'alarma. C'était évidemment idiot. Il était déjà au cœur du pire qui pouvait lui arriver. Mais l'instinct ne fonctionnait pas comme les lumières Moldues qu'on actionnait à l'aide d'un simple interrupteur. C'était plus complexe, plus délicat.

Et tellement d'années passées à se fondre dans l'ombre en craignant pour sa vie avait aiguisé celui de Severus à l'extrême. La menace présente n'était ni Lucius, ni Bellatrix. C'était donc plus dangereux car non identifié. Ouvrir les yeux lui semblait compliqué mais il savait qu'il le devait.

S'il parvenait à retourner la situation… S'il parvenait à s'échapper…

Ca faisait beaucoup de si, mais…

Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes, ses membres agités de spasmes irréguliers, son esprit embrumé par la souffrance…

« Monsieur ? » chuchota une voix dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait déjà déduit tout ce qu'il avait pu. Féminine. Rauque de ne pas avoir été trop utilisée récemment ou enrouée… ou assoiffée… Jeune. Anxieuse. Effrayée. Volontaire.

« Lil… » fut tout ce qui passa sa bouche. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et le simple mouvement provoqua une douleur acérée. Le goût métallique du sang emplit sa bouche.

« Vous ne devez pas mourir, s'il vous plait… » plaida la voix.

« Lily… » souffla-t-il, se laissant envahir par des souvenirs qui étaient d'habitude bien rangés dans un coin de sa tête, verrouillés par l'Occlumentie.

C'était ridicule bien sûr. Ca ne pouvait pas être Lily. Lily était morte et lui pas encore. Mais elle viendrait bientôt. Il savait qu'elle viendrait. Il espérait qu'elle viendrait. Pour lui. Rien que pour lui. _Sa_ Lily…

« Ouvrez les yeux. » ordonna la voix d'un ton qui aurait été autoritaire si la terreur évidente de sa propriétaire n'en avait pas atténué l'effet. « Vous ne devez pas dormir, ouvrez les yeux. »

Ne pas dormir ? Mais il n'aspirait qu'à cela, dormir… Dormir et rêver. Rêver d'un monde où les choses seraient différentes… Où il aurait choisi la Lumière aux Ténèbres… La femme qu'il aimait à son propre orgueil…

« Je suis _toute seule_ ici depuis des semaines ! » éclata la voix, une colère sourde remisant la peur pratiquement à néant. « Alors vous n'allez pas mourir ! Vous allez ouvrir les yeux et me tenir compagnie ! »

Cette fille était enquiquinante. Encore une Gryffondor sans l'ombre d'un doute… Mais il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il était vrai qu'il prêtait peu d'attention aux lionnes qui passaient dans sa classe mais… il connaissait chacun de ses étudiants à la fin de leur première semaine de cours.

« Au… cun… » marmonna-t-il, prenant de grandes inspirations pour juguler la douleur. « Inté… rêt. »

Le soupir agacé le prit par surprise.

« Et rester en vie, ça compte pour vous ? » rétorqua la fille avec morgue. « Parce que si vous consentez à ne pas mourir tout de suite, je peux essayer de vous soigner. »

Oh, définitivement pas Gryffondor. Ni Serdaigle. Encore moins Poufsouffle. Serpentard dans ce cas ? Impossible. Il aurait reconnu n'importe lequel de ses serpents…

La curiosité avait toujours été un de ses grands défauts. Et il finissait toujours par en payer le prix. Mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Lentement, sans précipitation, il força ses paupières à répondre à sa volonté et à ouvrir les yeux.

« Je savais que vous étiez malin. » commenta-t-elle avec un peu trop de morgue à son goût.

Un examen rapide lui apprit qu'elle devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Draco et des autres. Brune, ses cheveux sales et mi longs tombaient de façon informe sur son visage noir de crasse, cachant des traits qu'il devinait fins et déterminés. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu totalement différent de ceux si caractéristiques des Malfoys. Il n'y avait aucune zone d'orage dans les siens. Ils ne tiraient pas sur gris mais semblait refléter un ciel d'été ensoleillé. Le regard était franc et c'est ce qui convainquit Severus qu'elle ne l'achèverait pas.

Ca n'expliquait pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Arrogante… petite… fille… » marmonna-t-il. « Que… crois… tu… pouvoir… »

« Je sais que j'ai dit que vous deviez faire la conversation. » coupa-t-elle sans se soucier de s'excuser. « Mais vous devriez peut-être me laisser essayer de vous sauver d'abord, non ? » Elle lui adressa un sourire ironique qui tremblait quelque peu. « A vous de choisir ceci dit. »

S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il se serait fait un plaisir de remettre cette gamine à sa place. Seulement il était trop fatigué et comprenait inconsciemment que ce n'était qu'une façon pour elle de se protéger. Elle mordait avant qu'on ne la morde. Ils étaient dans la prison de marque de Lucius. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher…

_Le Maître m'a interdit de toucher à la gamine…_

La voix de Bellatrix se rappela à sa mémoire et il étudia plus attentivement sa compagne d'infortune. Trop jeune pour être une ennemie personnelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les seuls opposants officiels de cet âge étaient Potter, Draco, Weasley et Granger. Sa construction faciale, les traits de son visage et le simple fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie suggéraient qu'elle était d'ascendance Sang-Pure.

Et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là.

Les quelques secondes que lui avait pris cette réflexion avaient été suffisante pour que la fille ait disparu de son champ de vision. Quand elle revint ce fut pour passer une main à l'arrière de sa tête, ce qui le fit grincer des dents car il y avait là une bosse monumentale, et porter un bol à ses lèvres. N'ayant pas grand-chose à perdre, il prit une gorgée du liquide. Uniquement pour le recracher quelques instants plus tard. Cette eau était croupie au mieux…

Elle se moquait de lui.

« Je sais qu'elle n'est pas bonne. » déclara-t-elle et elle avait un peu perdu de sa superbe. « Elle rend malade, mais elle ne m'a pas encore tuée… »

La plaisanterie était trop chargée pour fonctionner et Severus nota pour la première fois ses traits tirés. Visiblement mal à l'aise sous cette inspection soutenue, elle dirigea sa main vers la poitrine du Maître des Potions avant de la laisser retomber, presque avec effroi.

Un rictus étira imperceptiblement les lèvres du Maître des Potions.

« Trop… dur… pour… toi… fill…ette ? » marmonna-t-il dans un râle.

Le regard bleu rencontra le sien sans hésitation mais sans envie non plus. Il pouvait voir les larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à produire, trop déshydratée pour ça. Il pouvait voir son chagrin quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait définitivement pas l'aider. Qu'elle allait une fois de plus devoir se passer de conversation…

« Pas pire que certaines choses que j'ai vues… » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure triste.

Il la croyait volontiers. Le Manoir Malfoy n'était pas le lieu le plus accueillant du monde. Et ce n'était qu'une gosse. Rien d'autre qu'une gosse. Comme Potter. Comme Draco. Comme les autres.

Il caressa l'idée de la questionner sur son identité mais la rejeta aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas mettre un nom sur une personne de plus qu'il échouerait à sauver.

C'était plus simple si elle demeurait l'inconnue assez malchanceuse pour l'accompagner dans ses dernières heures.

« Eau. » exigea-t-il à la place.

Elle parvenait à garder une expression relativement détachée mais ses mains tremblaient tellement que l'eau débordait du bol qu'elle lui offrait sans hésitation. Nerveuse et perturbée. Combien de personnes avait-elle accompagnées jusqu'à la mort de la sorte ?

Il se força à ne pas s'attarder sur le goût dégoutant du liquide, se concentrant plutôt sur la sensation d'apaisement. Il avait tant hurlé qu'il s'en était écorché la gorge… Et bien sûr, elle avait tout entendu. Chacun de ses cris, chacun de ses hurlements… Pas de suppliques évidemment, mais tout de même… Sa fierté s'insurgeait que quelqu'un d'autre que ses bourreaux ait pu être témoin de sa déchéance.

Il braqua son regard sombre dans le sien, prêt à lui dire où elle pouvait mettre sa pitié.

Mais il n'y avait pas de pitié dans ses yeux bleus. Juste une grande lassitude et une certaine tristesse.

Rien de ce qu'il ne s'attendait à trouver chez une enfant de cet âge qui n'avait pas été élevée par un Malfoy ou avait survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres à, à peine, un an. A nouveau la question le heurta. Combien de fois avait-elle tenu la main d'un des invités de Bellatrix et Lucius tandis qu'il passait de l'autre côté du voile ? Et comment diable avait-elle atterri là ?

Elle dut comprendre ce qui lui traversait l'esprit parce qu'elle écarta le bol dans un haussement d'épaule.

« Je ne sais pas exactement depuis quand je suis là. Trois semaines, je crois… Un mois, peut-être… Il fait nuit en permanence ici… C'est dur de dire… Avant, on était ailleurs. »

La réponse avait été donnée sur un ton anxieux. Evasif…

« On… ? » marmonna-t-il, choisissant d'aller au cœur du problème. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux deux ici. Son instinct l'aurait averti autrement. Il aurait déjà repéré d'autres prisonniers…

L'inconnue se mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure et le regard bleu voltigea vivement sur les murs de pierres brutes qui les entouraient, cherchant probablement quelque chose de neutre. Ses mains n'étaient plus les seules à trembler maintenant. Un peu comme Severus, son corps entier semblait être secoué de spasmes.

Spasmes d'une nature différente, cependant.

Si ceux du Professeur étaient le résultat des Doloris que Bellatrix et Lucius avaient été assez hospitaliers pour lui jeter, les siens semblaient similaires à ceux d'une crise de panique.

Severus grogna.

Génial.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une adolescente hystérique sur les bras. Non pas que ce soit son problème, ceci dit. Certes, il semblait que dernièrement, les adolescents hystériques ou simplement perturbés se soient tous donnés le mot pour s'immiscer dans sa vie, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui le préposé à régler leurs difficultés émotionnelles. Et jusque là, celle-ci paraissait s'en sortir très bien toute seule.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, d'une voix relativement calme.

Severus décida que ça aurait probablement trompé quelqu'un de moins observateur. Dommage pour elle, sa vie dépendait de sa capacité en lire dans les autres. Elle n'était pas plus calme que lui était sur le point de remporter une course d'obstacles.

Il considéra un instant sa proposition mais ferma brièvement ses paupières lourdes, vaincu. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire et si elle voulait garder ses secrets pour elle, elle en était libre. Il se força néanmoins à rouvrir les yeux.

Elle était un mystère et il avait toujours aimé résoudre ce qui ne pouvait l'être. Or, il ne se souvenait réellement pas d'elle. Il était même catégoriquement certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée auparavant. Preuve était qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas et qui aurait pu oublier le terrifiant Professeur de Potions ?

« Poud… lard… » grinça-t-il et elle fronça les sourcils.

« L'école ? » déduisit-elle, et Severus émit un bruit qui pouvait passer comme affirmatif.

« Vous viviez là-bas ? A Poudlard ? » continua-t-elle, visiblement intéressée.

Il nota l'emploi du passé mais choisit de ne pas relever. Elle avait raison. Il ne vivait plus à Poudlard et les chances qu'il ait la possibilité d'y retourner un jour étaient minces. Il supposait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait fait son QG ou quelque chose d'approchant. Dumbledore avait toujours dit que l'école le fascinait… et maintenant qu'il la possédait…

« Toi… » souffla-t-il, grimaçant sous la douleur brûlante dans sa poitrine.

Elle secoua immédiatement la tête.

« Non. » répondit-elle. « Non, je n'ai jamais été à Poudlard. »

Etrange. Il sentait la magie chez elle. Pas extraordinairement puissante mais respectable pour une fille de cette tranche d'âge.

Peut-être avait-elle étudié à Beaubâton ou Durmstang ?

« Poudlard est tombé. » déclara-t-elle avec hésitation, presque crainte. Comme si elle avait peur de le bouleverser plus avant. La simple idée était risible. Il n'était pas bouleversé, il n'était jamais bouleversé. « Vous… Vous connaissiez des gens là-bas ? »

En quelque sorte, voulut-il répondre, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, entraînant une mauvaise toux. Une main jeune se posa sur son front avec maladresse, et il chercha à nouveau son regard. Elle se sentait évidemment responsable d'avoir empiré sa situation. Comme si elle le pouvait.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu très peu de pertes… » se dépêcha-t-elle de le rassurer. « Ils ont caché les élèves. La plupart sont toujours dans la nature. » Une compassion franche éclaira ses yeux bleus.

« Vos enfants étaient à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle avec incertitude.

Ses enfants ? Pouvait-on considéré des étudiants qu'il voyait tous les jours, dont il se souciait, comme ses enfants ? Severus ne s'était jamais senti l'âme paternaliste envers ses élèves. Pas comme Albus. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux. Même pour cet imbécile de Londubat.

Mais les plus importants étaient probablement en sécurité. Draco et Harry avaient déjà dû rejoindre Freun à l'heure qu'il était… Granger s'en était très certainement assurée.

Lentement, il secoua la tête. Mais le mouvement le rendit nauséeux et il comprit en sentant le tremblement s'accentuer dans ses membres que la potion de force n'aurait pas l'effet escompté par Bellatrix. Regrettable qu'elle ait toujours dédaigné son art…

Une douleur désagréable en forme de vagues successives traversa son corps des pieds à la tête et il rouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir fermés, envoyant un regard noir à la jeune fille qui le secouait comme un prunier.

« Vous ne devez pas dormir. » lâcha l'inconnue dans un murmure paniqué. « Je ne veux plus être toute seule, s'il vous plait. Vous ne devez pas dormir. »

Il voulut lui dire que maintenant ou dans quelques heures, il finirait par 'dormir' comme elle le formulait si gentiment. Quelle différence s'il abandonnait maintenant ? Quelle différence s'il le faisait tant que la douleur était contrôlable et pas quand elle le rendrait fou ?

Il semblait que son corps était d'accord avec lui parce que ce fut le moment que choisi son cœur pour avoir des ratés.

La sensation particulièrement perturbante que sa cage thoracique se refermait sur elle-même, incandescente, tandis que l'oxygène n'arrivait plus là où il le devait…

La certitude, brute et nette, qu'il allait mourir…

Ses paupières tombèrent une nouvelle fois. Une dernière fois.

Et il cessa de respirer.

Combien de temps ? Une seconde ? Deux secondes ?

Quand il reprit connaissance, la fille était en train d'appuyer sur sa poitrine avec des gestes tremblants mais sûrs.

La première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit fut qu'elle l'avait sauvé pour le condamner à une mort beaucoup plus douloureuse.

La seconde qu'elle ne devait pas être une Sang-Pur parce que les Sang-Purs ne connaissaient pas les techniques de réanimations Moldues.

Elle sembla soulagée de constater sa maigre victoire, et lui lança un sourire beaucoup trop euphorique au vue de la situation. Son regard bleu se planta dans le sien avec assurance.

« On va s'en sortir. » promit-elle avec une détermination désespérée. « Vous n'avez qu'à tenir jusqu'à demain matin. Et après jusqu'au soir. Puis encore jusqu'au matin… »

Il se demanda si elle réalisait que tenir, comme elle appelait ça, impliquait se soumettre à encore plus de souffrances. Certainement pas, décida-t-il, ou elle n'en ferait pas la requête. Elle avait l'air d'une gentille fille. Une gentille fille perdue dans une guerre qui la dépassait.

Encore une autre.

« Ca va aller. » répéta-t-elle encore, plus fort. « Je vous le promets. »

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir la croire… Son manque de confiance dût être clairement lisible sur son visage parce que l'expression de la fille oscilla entre contrariée et suppliante.

« Vous avez forcément quelqu'un qui vous attend là dehors, n'est ce pas ? » insista-t-elle. « Quelqu'un pour qui vous battre. Quelqu'un pour qui vous pouvez affronter tout ça. Vous devez penser à ce quelqu'un. Vous ne devez pas l'abandonner. Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'abandonner. »

Son esprit dériva jusqu'à Potter et Draco. Il ne doutait pas que le dernier se referme en apprenant sa mort, mais il avait Granger maintenant. Et si elle était véritablement sa Lily, il savait que Draco s'en sortirait. Le blond n'était pas aussi bête que lui. Du moins, il avait plus de charme. Potter en revanche… Potter n'aurait personne…

« C'est ce que je me dis, moi… » termina la fille dans ce qui sembla être un sanglot refoulé.

Il ne demanda pas qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Si elle avait voulu le lui dire, elle l'aurait déjà fait.

Remarquant que sa tête était baissée et qu'elle dissimulait mal des larmes, il tendit avec difficulté sa main vers la sienne. Il se contenta de l'effleurer, toujours mal à l'aise quand il était question de réconforter les gens. Mais, nota-t-il distraitement, il le faisait de plus en plus à présent. Ces Gryffondors avaient décidemment une influence néfaste sur lui. Un certain jeune homme en particulier…

« On va survivre… » déclara la fille en relevant la tête. Etait-ce une question ou une affirmation, il n'était pas certain.

Severus Snape ne mentait pas ou très rarement. Il ne le faisait pas s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il manipulait, planifiait et complotait mais ne mentait pas. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de marquer son accord d'un bref geste de la tête.

Survivre changeait de définition selon les personnes. Et si survivre était pour elle rester en vie, pour lui, survivre était protéger la Lumière. Toujours. Il était après tout un chevalier de l'ombre. Et il allait survivre. Il allait mourir pour survivre.

C'était heureux que la gamine ne le connaisse pas. Même Weasley aurait pu déchiffrer ce qui lui passait par la tête à cet instant. Peut-être pas Weasley, remarque… Mais Black aurait pu. Et ce dont Black était capable, le monde entier le pouvait.

Néanmoins, la fille paraissait satisfaite et lui adressa un sourire franc.

« Je m'appelle Keyra. » lâcha-t-elle finalement. « Keyra Carpenter. »

Le nom de famille était vaguement familier mais il était bien trop épuisé pour mettre le doigt sur l'information cachée quelque part à l'intérieur de son cerveau. Il se contenta de déglutir péniblement avant de tenter d'articuler quelque chose de déchiffrable.

« Se…ve…rus… » parvint-t-il à sortir mais renonça à donner son nom complet. Trop compliqué. Trop fatiguant.

« Enchantée, Severus. » répondit… Keyra, avant de sourire avec une indulgente innocence. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous pardonne de ne pas me serrer la main. »

Il n'arriva pas à contenir le bruit amusé qui souleva sa poitrine. Cette fille avait un humour qui lui plaisait. Définitivement Serpentard. Il aurait adoré voir l'expression de Minerva s'il lui avait ramené un petit serpent de plus… Dommage que la gamine finisse certainement par y passer, elle avait du potentiel… Et lui attirait visiblement les adolescents paumés…

Une porte grinça dans le lointain et l'amusement de Severus disparut. Voilà qui mettait fin à ce petit intermède. Fini de se voiler la face.

« Ravi… rencontrée… » marmonna-t-il, souhaitant désespérément pouvoir mourir maintenant. Parce qu'il survivrait probablement à une ou deux heures de torture supplémentaires, mais il ne le voulait pas.

Il vit la fille secouer la tête et il ferma les yeux, refusant d'entendre les pas qui se dirigeaient impatiemment vers eux. Refusant de voir autre chose que le néant qui se proposait de l'engloutir.

Il n'était pas de ceux dont la mort serait signalée dans les livres d'histoire… Il n'était ni Albus Dumbledore, ni Harry Potter…

Il n'était que celui qui avait été présent d'un bout à l'autre de l'histoire.

Il n'était que celui qui s'était tenu dans l'ombre de l'un où l'autre de ses Maîtres toutes ces années, œuvrant pour une victoire de plus en plus incertaine.

Il n'était que celui qui avait veillé en silence.

Il n'était que celui que les Ténèbres tentaient, mais qui les mettait au service d'un dessin plus noble.

Il n'était que celui que tous, excepté très peu, oublieraient.

Il n'était que celui qui avait sacrifié son âme pour celle d'une autre.

Il n'était que ce que la Dame du Lac avait qualifié de chevalier sombre.

Un chevalier noir qui apparaît et disparaît en silence.

Un chevalier noir pour qui la vie ne s'était jamais résumée qu'à cet instant où les Ténèbres l'enveloppèrent finalement de leur douceur trompeuse…

* * *

_Un bon point pour celui qui reconnait le film auquel il ait fait allusion à la fin :p Revieeeeew!_


	57. Mishief Managed

Me revoilààààà!

Et avec de bonnes nouvelles! Deuxième prix en national les amis! (et j'ai survécu aux dix heures de route en voiture, ce qui n'était pas gagné)

Pour revenir à l'histoire, que dire? Mmm et bien nous partons sauver Severus, ou du moins essayer. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 57 : Mischief Managed**

Harry extirpa avec difficulté Excalibur de sa ceinture, sous le regard anxieux et pressant de Draco. Le Gryffondor retint un grognement mécontent. Il savait qu'ils devaient se dépêcher, ils n'avaient perdu que trop de temps à attendre que la maisonnée s'endorme, ça n'empêchait pas que se séparer de l'épée était plus que dur prévu. L'expression mécontente du blond s'accentua et le Survivant ravala un soupir.

Le plan était simple et ils étaient tombés d'accord assez rapidement.

Après le repas de midi, ils s'étaient tous les deux excusés, prétextant une grosse fatigue et le besoin de faire une sieste. Ils avaient convenu d'une conduite à tenir, avaient dormi quelques heures et étaient maintenant fin prêts à agir.

Techniquement, ils devraient déjà être en bas.

Sauf qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à lâcher cette stupide épée. C'était juste… trop dur. Une voix dans sa tête, une voix qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier ou à ignorer, hurlait, geignait et menaçait pour qu'il la garde.

Il se força à prendre une grande inspiration et se concentra sur les ombres que la pénombre faisait danser sur les murs de la chambre. Ce n'était quand même pas si difficile. Il lui suffisait de poser Excalibur sur la table de nuit de Ron, à côté du mot explicatif que Draco y avait déjà jeté.

Mais c'était… impossible. La perspective de se séparer de l'épée lui faisait physiquement mal. Il pourrait en avoir besoin, il pourrait…

La perdre, réduire l'espoir du monde magique à néant, la laisser tomber aux mains de Voldemort…

« Je n'y arrive pas. » lâcha-t-il finalement, sans oser se tourner vers le blond. Son regard était rivé à la silhouette endormie de Ron.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, _Potter_ ! » répliqua Draco dans un murmure furieux. « Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce qui est en jeu ? »

La survie de Snape. Et celle de la Grande-Bretagne et possiblement du monde.

Aucune pression, n'est ce pas ?

Contrarié, Harry se retourna brusquement vers le Serpentard, prêt à lui expliquer en termes secs qu'il était parfaitement au courant des enjeux. Malheureusement, il avait mal calculé son coup et le couvercle de la malle qui se trouvait derrière lui claqua dans un bruit sourd.

Figé, son regard rencontra brutalement celui, meurtrier, de Draco. De une, le blond semblait amèrement regretter de lui avoir proposé de l'accompagner, de deux, il avait apparemment l'intention très claire de le tuer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » demanda une voix endormie dans son dos et Harry grimaça plus franchement.

Génial.

« On… On… Euh… » balbutia le Gryffondor en dévisageant son meilleur ami à la recherche d'une bonne excuse. « On va… manger… quelque chose… en bas… »

Ca sonnait tellement faux qu'il adressa un sourire désolé à Draco qui secouait la tête avec un désespoir criant. Non, le Serpentard ne ferait rien de lui. Mais ça il aurait pu le lui dire depuis le départ.

« Dans cette tenue ? » répliqua immédiatement le roux, et toute trace de sommeil avait déserté sa voix, ce qui n'était pas bon pour leurs affaires. « On dirait que vous allez cambrioler Gringott. »

Draco émit un bruit moqueur. « Perspicace, Belette. »

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui lui jeta un regard noir. Ron aurait probablement gobé l'histoire du petit creux nocturne… Mais maintenant…

« Harry, où est-ce que tu vas ? » questionna Ron, en s'asseyant carrément dans le lit. Il était clairement alarmé. « Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas essayer de faire ce que je crois que tu vas faire. »

Le Survivant soupira.

« Ecoute, Ron… Essaye de comprendre… »

« Comprendre quoi ? » coupa le roux. « Que tu vas suivre la fouine jusqu'au piège qu'elle a préparé ? Que tu vas te faire tuer ? Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Sirius ! »

Une lame chauffée à blanc s'enfonça dans son cœur à la mention de son parrain. La douleur raviva la terreur qui lui étreignait les tripes. Il avait perdu Sirius, il ne pouvait pas perdre Snape. Snape avait promis de veiller sur lui.

« Tais-toi. » siffla Draco et il sentit distinctement le blond faire un pas en avant pour se placer à ses côtés, baguette tirée.

Ron voulut récupérer la sienne, qui était posée sur la table de nuit, mais Harry brandit la sienne sans bien réaliser comment elle était arrivée dans sa main.

« Non. » ordonna-t-il calmement et les doigts du roux s'immobilisèrent à quelques centimètres de sa baguette.

L'expression de Ron était un mélange d'horreur, de tristesse et de rancœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu, Harry ? » souffla son meilleur ami avec… reproche ? Colère ?

Quelque chose se retourna en lui. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de pleurer et de hurler à la fois. Ron était son premier vrai ami. Et il l'aimait énormément… Mais Ron ne comprenait pas… Il ne comprenait pas que tout combat exigeait des sacrifices… Il ne comprenait pas que certaines choses devaient être faites que cela lui plaise ou non… Et s'il reculait maintenant… Que dirait-il quand Harry serait devenu un meurtrier ? Quand il aurait tué Voldemort ?

Le Survivant était conscient de la précarité du moment. Il y a un an, il aurait éclaté de rire et aurait proposé à Ron de se joindre à eux… Non… Ron aurait été inclus dans le plan dès le départ, et ça ne lui aurait pas plu de partir délivrer Snape mais il l'aurait fait. Par loyauté. Mais depuis quelques temps, le lien entre eux semblait s'être tendu au point de rupture.

« Il va risquer sa vie pour sauver quelqu'un qu'il aime. » rétorqua Draco quand le Gryffondor échoua à trouver des mots suffisamment forts pour expliquer ce qui motivait ses actions. « De quel droit le juges-tu ? De quel droit le condamnes-tu pour quelque chose que tu es trop lâche pour accomplir ? »

La grimace méprisante du Serpentard était probablement de trop mais Harry ne put se résoudre à le lui reprocher. Ce qui disait Draco était trop vrai. Ron le jugeait. Ron le condamnait.

Et ça faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« Si c'était Fred ou Ginny… Ou tes parents… Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour aller les sauver, Ron. Tu sais ça. » tenta Harry.

Mais au visage fermé du roux, il sut d'avance ce qu'il allait répondre.

« Mais ce ne sont pas tes parents, Harry. » répliqua Ron sans surprise. « Ce n'est pas ta famille. C'est Snape, pour l'amour de Merlin ! _Snape_ ! »

Le ton était monté beaucoup trop haut au goût du Survivant mais avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Draco avait jeté un silencio furieux autour d'eux. Il ne manquait plus que les autres se réveillent et se mettent en travers de leur route…

« Qui je considère _ma_ famille, Ron… » gronda Harry « … n'est pas ton problème. Puisque tu refuses de comprendre, ça ne l'est plus. »

Le roux secoua la tête.

« Tu es cinglé, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait mais tu es cinglé. Et Hermione aussi. » Il repoussa les draps qui étaient toujours sur ses jambes. « Je vais prévenir quelqu'un. Vous n'irez nulle part. »

« Oh, par Merlin… » soupira Draco avec lassitude. « Petrificus Totalus. »

Ron bascula en arrière, sur le lit, raide comme une pierre. A son tour, Harry soupira.

« Etait-ce nécessaire ? » demanda-t-il, mais il savait que oui. Il était impossible de raisonner son ami quand il était buté. Pour preuve il avait passé la moitié de l'année dernière à lui faire la tête parce qu'il avait été persuadé que le Survivant voulait un peu plus de gloire en participant au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le fait est qu'Harry se serait volontiers passé de cette expérience.

« On a perdu assez de temps. » cingla Draco avec une nervosité palpable. « Pose cette foutue épée et allons-nous en. »

L'épée ? Elle gisait dans sa main, totalement oubliée. Il l'aurait emmenée sans même sans apercevoir sans le Serpentard.

Décidemment quelque chose chez Excalibur clochait vraiment.

A nouveau, il fit le geste de poser l'arme sur la table de nuit à côté de Ron mais… ses doigts ne semblaient pas vouloir desserrer la garde et des vagues d'énergie peu agréables émanaient de l'épée. Hostiles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco mais celui-ci semblait juste impatient, absolument pas conscient qu'Excalibur protestait.

« Peut-être que Ron n'est pas la bonne personne à qui laisser l'épée, Draco. » lâcha-t-il, réalisant à peine que le roux entendait tout. « Il n'est pas… Il n'a pas… »

Harry ravala ses mots quand les termes 'jurer allégeance' et 'prêter serment' traversèrent son esprit. Il doutait que le blond apprécie d'avoir été assimilé comme son serviteur par l'épée.

« Alors laisse la à Granger, mais décide-toi vite parce que je pars dans cinq minutes, avec ou sans toi. »

Hermione ? Hermione pourrait-elle se charger de porter Excalibur ? Il sentit les protestations de l'épée diminuer mais pas suffisamment néanmoins pour qu'ils ne rencontrent pas les mêmes problèmes avec Hermione.

« Ginny, peut-être ? » proposa-t-il.

Et cette fois, non seulement la magie d'Excalibur recommença à se tortiller et lutter mais en plus Draco lâcha un bruit amusé.

« La Mini-Belette ? » railla le Serpentard. « C'est pire que Weasley. Pose cette épée, Potter, ils se débrouilleront entre eux. »

Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait. Excalibur, Avalon, peut-être même cette mystérieuse déesse oubliée, choisissait le porteur de l'épée. Ce n'était pas à lui de décider. Il était l'Elu. L'arme était à lui. A lui. Et s'il consentait à la prêter momentanément à un chevalier…

Harry secoua la tête pour dissiper le malaise avant qu'il ne s'empare complètement de lui. Il n'était pas Roi, les autres n'étaient certainement pas ses serviteurs et le concept de chevalier était un peu dépassé. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il colla Excalibur dans la main de Draco et recula de plusieurs pas.

Beaucoup moins compliqué que de la déposer près de Ron…

Bien entendu, il était à deux doigts de sauter sur le blond et de l'obliger à se soumettre pour récupérer l'épée, mais… ce n'était qu'un détail. Un détail insignifiant.

Draco le dévisageait, un sourcil levé.

« A quoi joue-t-on maintenant ? » s'enquit-il avec une patience feinte.

Que le Serpentard meure d'envie de se défouler sur lui n'aidait pas Harry à se maîtriser.

« Donne-la à Ron. » ordonna-t-il. « Je ne peux pas le faire. »

Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce, ne se rappelant qu'une fois dans le couloir d'être le plus silencieux possible. Après tout, un loup-garou restait un loup-garou même lorsque la lune n'était pas pleine, et Remus Lupin avait une ouïe bien plus sensible que n'importe quelle autre personne dans ce cottage.

Draco ne mit que quelques secondes à le rejoindre et sur un signe de tête, prit la tête de leur duo. Ils se glissèrent silencieusement le long du couloir, tentant d'éviter les lattes grinçantes.

Harry était si concentré sur les endroits où il mettait les pieds qu'il ne vit pas l'arrêt brutal qu'effectua Draco et lui rentra dedans. Il se stabilisa assez rapidement pour éviter une chute qui aurait été sans aucun doute bruyante et ravala un juron. A quoi jouait le blond ?

Le Serpentard se tourna vers lui, un doigt posé sur les lèvres pour lui signaler de se taire et le Gryffondor s'exécuta, inquiet à l'idée qu'ils aient été repérés. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Draco ouvre la porte à leur gauche, qui maintenant qu'il le réalisait menait à la chambre que partageaient Hermione et Ginny, et pénètre à l'intérieur.

Perplexe, Harry se tint sur le seuil et observa Draco tracer prudemment le chemin qui le séparait du lit d'Hermione. L'obscurité l'empêchait de bien discerner la scène mais il vit parfaitement le Serpentard se pencher au dessus de la jeune fille endormie et déposer un baiser sur son front. Après quoi le blond dégagea les mèches chocolat qui tombaient sur son visage et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

Quand Draco revint vert lui, tout aussi silencieux qu'à l'allée, Harry s'écarta sans commenter et lui céda le passage. Il comprenait l'autre garçon. Laisser des gens qu'il aimait derrière en sachant qu'il courrait à une mort presque certaine était perturbant.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, le Survivant s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils réussiraient à arriver jusque là. La chambre du bas était occupée par McGonagall et elle avait le sommeil assez lourd pour qu'ils se sentent enfin en sécurité.

« Portoloin ? » demanda Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules et attrapa une casserole qui trainait là, attendant d'être rangée.

« Ca devrait faire l'affaire… » trancha le blond.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Hermione Granger n'avait jamais été particulièrement sujette aux cauchemars. Son esprit était un peu trop rationnel pour ça. Toujours est-il que dernièrement, et proportionnellement aux morts qui semblaient pleuvoir autour d'elle, son sommeil n'était plus aussi paisible qu'avant. Trop peu paisible en fait pour qu'elle ne lutte pas bec et ongles avant de céder à Morphée.

C'est pourquoi elle oscillait depuis qu'elle s'était couché dans une sorte de demi-sommeil étrange, trop épuisée pour rester totalement éveillée mais assez lucide pour savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter un autre cauchemar. Elle ne se sentait pas pleinement en sécurité et son esprit ne cessait de dériver vers Snape et ce qu'il avait probablement enduré avant de mourir. S'il était mort… Mais s'il ne l'était pas, ça voulait dire qu'ils l'avaient condamné à des souffrances terribles et ça… elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Elle avait voulu, avait eu besoin d'en parler mais personne n'avait désiré l'écouter. Elle savait que les mêmes pensées campaient certainement dans la tête d'Harry et elle ne possédait pas les mots pour le consoler. Pas cette fois. Draco… Draco avait refusé de se laisser approcher toute la journée, collant le Survivant comme s'ils avaient été soudés par la hanche. Ca avait contribué à l'angoisse sourde qui torturait Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce moment là combien le blond était devenu important. Combien il comptait pour elle. Enormément. Beaucoup plus que n'importe qui. Elle avait en elle cette urgence de le protéger de tout et n'importe quoi, de préserver ce qu'il y avait entre eux…

Peut-être que l'explication se résumait à quelques petits mots simples mais trop intimidants pour qu'elle s'y risque. De plus, elle n'était pas certaine des sentiments de Draco… Et comme il semblait la rejeter aujourd'hui…

En désespoir de cause, elle s'était tournée vers Ginny. La rouquine et elle s'étaient toujours très bien entendues. D'un point de vue féminin, Ginny était sa meilleure amie sans aucun doute. Mais… aujourd'hui… elles n'étaient pas parvenues à se retrouver. La seule année qui la séparait de son amie en âge s'était transformée en fossé.

Ginny était si… innocente. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'Hermione avait traversé, ce qu'elle éprouvait… Pour elle, c'était une aventure à couper le souffle… Mais rien d'autre qu'une aventure. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la terreur, de l'angoisse et de la douleur qu'Hermione avait éprouvées… Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien être dans les bras de Draco l'apaisait… Comme elle s'y sentait en sécurité… Choyée, aimée, protégée…

Non… Elle s'était contenté de juger, allant jusqu'à demander à Hermione comment elle pouvait seulement envisager de sortir avec un abruti pareil. Il lui avait fallu toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même pour ne pas hurler de frustration…

Et elle était tellement fatiguée…

Ce n'était même plus physique…

L'épuisement était moral. Elle atteignait un stade où elle pouvait soit passer au-dessus de ses difficultés et occulter la douleur pour continuer à être utile d'une façon ou d'une autre, soit rester planquée dans ce lit jusqu'à la fin de la guerre en refusant de dormir par peur des cauchemars qui ne manqueraient pas de la harceler.

Dans la torpeur qui lui brouillait les sens, elle crut entendre un bruit dans la maison mais son esprit refusa de s'en alarmer. Ils étaient en sécurité ici… Aucun Mangemorts ne débarquerait. D'abord Snape n'aurait jamais parlé et ensuite, la forêt ne les laisserait pas entrer… Ils étaient en sécurité.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas sa main de se faufiler paresseusement sous son oreiller et d'agripper la baguette qui y était dissimulée. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son esprit cotonneux mais elle demeurait en alerte malgré elle. Elle se demanda brièvement si ce sentiment de danger continuerait même après que tout soit fini. Si elle était condamnée à passer sa vie sur ses gardes, prête à bondir pour défendre sa famille.

Lionne jusqu'au bout des griffes, avait dit Draco un jour.

Et bien la lionne était fatiguée de se battre et ses griffes étaient émoussées. Le temps était une notion un peu floue à l'instant et elle n'aurait pas su dire combien de minutes ou d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le bruit qu'elle avait perçu plus tôt, lorsque la porte de la chambre grinça légèrement. Elle n'eut même pas la force de s'en inquiéter ou d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses doigts serrèrent sa baguette par réflexe mais avec trop peu de conviction.

Bien entendu une voix à l'arrière de son crâne lui hurlait de se réveiller complètement mais le reste d'elle refusait de s'alarmer. Elle _savait_ qu'elle ne risquait rien. Les pas discrets mais réguliers qui résonnaient doucement dans la chambre étaient familiers, sûrs.

Elle ne tressaillit même pas quand elle sentit des lèvres fraiches se poser sur son front, puis des doigts fins chasser les mèches rebelles qui lui chatouillaient la peau depuis des heures. Un sourire étira ses lèvres sans son accord mais elle se sentait si bien… tellement en paix…

Elle savait qu'avec lui, il n'y aurait pas de cauchemars… qu'il avait le pouvoir de les chasser…

Elle voulut lui demander de rester avec elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et la protéger contre les mauvais rêves, mais tout ce qui quitta sa bouche fut un grognement inidentifiable. Elle sentit son souffle caresser doucement son oreille et sa main lâcha sa baguette dans le but d'attraper ce qu'elle pouvait de lui et de l'attirer contre elle. Ses mots l'arrêtèrent.

« A demain, amour… »

Tant de détresse dans sa voix, tant d'incertitude…

Son cœur s'emballa et elle se força à ouvrir les yeux, à s'éclaircir les idées, à chasser la brume qui lui envahissait la tête. Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de parvenir à s'arracher à ce demi-sommeil, mais quand elle redressa brusquement dans le lit, un mauvais frisson parcourait inlassablement sa colonne vertébrale.

Et avec la certitude de l'habitude, elle repoussa les couvertures, baguette à la main, et se précipita hors de la chambre sans prendre la moindre précaution pour être silencieuse. Elle fréquentait Ron et Harry depuis cinq ans, elle aurait dû savoir que les garçons tenteraient quelque chose et que Draco suivrait…

Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre des garçons et ouvrit la porte à la volée, la laissant rebondir bruyamment contre le mur. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur lui suffit pour repérer Ron couché sur le lit. Trop raide pour que la position soit naturelle.

Sans prendre la peine de délivrer son ami, elle rebroussa chemin rapidement et s'engouffra dans l'escalier avec empressement. Elle était presque en bas quand elle entendit la voix d'Harry.

« Portoloin ? » demandait le Survivant.

Il y eut un court silence puis Draco répondit d'un « Ca devrait faire l'affaire. » détaché. Elle sauta les trois dernières marches et atterrit dans la cuisine au moment où le Serpentard lançait la formule permettant de créer un portoloin. Et il avait réussi si elle en jugeait par la lueur rougeâtre qui nimba l'espace d'une seconde la casserole qu'il tenait à la main.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Harry avec surprise et la jeune fille fut un peu blessée qu'il continue à braquer sa baguette sur elle. Le regard acier de Draco se voila de regrets quand il tomba sur elle, et elle détesta ça encore plus.

« Vous allez délivrer le Professeur Snape. » conclut-elle en détaillant les pantalons et les épais pulls noirs qu'ils avaient sur le dos, partiellement dissimulés par les lourdes capes toutes aussi sombres qui les préserveraient du froid jusqu'à leur arrivée au Manoir. « Je viens aussi. »

A vrai dire, elle était furieuse qu'ils aient pensé y aller sans elle mais le savon qu'elle était déjà en train de planifier dans sa tête attendrait qu'ils soient tous revenus. Peut-être même demanderait-elle de l'aide à l'ancien Mangemort…

Les garçons échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Visiblement Harry hésitait mais Draco semblait déterminé.

« Je regrette, amour. » déclara-t-il finalement d'un ton désolé. La lionne n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « Stupéfix. »

Le trait rouge la heurta en pleine poitrine et le monde sombra dans l'obscurité.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Remus se réveilla en sursaut, peu certain de ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux, perplexe, et tendit l'oreille mais il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. Tout était silencieux. Décidant que quelqu'un avait très certainement eu besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain et maudissant une fois de plus ses sens hypra développés, il se réinstalla confortablement sur son oreiller, passant un bras autour de la taille de Nympadora et laissant sa main reposer sur la bosse grandissante de son ventre.

Souriant quand il sentit le bébé bouger sous ses doigts, il referma les yeux, prêt à retourner au pays des rêves.

Seulement il ne parvint pas à retrouver immédiatement le chemin du sommeil et il avait beau chercher à se concentrer sur le bébé à venir, ses pensées ne cessaient de dériver vers Sirius et le deuil qui lui vrillait le cœur. Et ne pas s'attarder sur Patmol le ramenait à Severus. Severus qu'ils avaient lâchement abandonné à son sort.

Remus avait tenté d'en toucher un mot à McGonagall dans l'après-midi, mais la vieille sorcière avait été claire. Il était évident qu'elle aussi aurait souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le Maître des Potions, son expression déchirée avait été presque insupportable pour le loup-garou, mais ils étaient trop peu au cottage et beaucoup n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Arthur et Fred étaient toujours dans le sud en train de s'occuper du dernier camp que Kingsley avait mis au point… et s'ils revenaient pour trouver un endroit vide…

Ravalant un soupir las, Remus se demanda pour la millième fois pourquoi rien ne pouvait jamais être simple… Les mois passaient rapidement et bientôt son enfant naitrait. _Son_ enfant… Il aurait dû être extatique, impatient… Mais son bonheur était comme à l'accoutumée teinté de tristesse. D'abord il y avait le fait que James ne serait pas là pour se moquer de lui quand il deviendrait gaga du bébé, comme il l'avait fait lui-même pour Harry, mais il avait pensé que Sirius serait là, lui…

Sirius…

Brave chien fou…

Il avait demandé des détails à Hermione… Il avait voulu tout savoir des derniers instants de son ami, mais… la jeune fille avait été vague, hantée par des images qui ne devaient pas être belles à voir… Et Harry…

Il ne savait pas quelle conduite adopter avec Harry. Bien entendu il lui aurait proposé sur le champ de se considérer comme une partie de la famille qu'il formait avec Nymphadora mais… Il n'avait jamais réussi à créer ce genre de lien avec le garçon. Il l'aimait évidemment et il savait que c'était réciproque, mais l'affection qu'Harry lui témoignait n'avait jamais égalé celle qu'il avait eue pour Sirius. Ou pour Severus, d'ailleurs…

Remus n'avait jamais eu l'étoffe d'un mentor et il savait que même s'il souhaitait remplir ce rôle pour le fils de son ami, il échouerait. Harry ne l'écouterait pas. Déjà au sein des Maraudeurs, il avait été la voix de la raison, ignoré plus souvent qu'à son tour. Il n'était pas un grand combattant, il n'était pas quelqu'un de fort…

Sirius et Severus avaient eu les caractères parfaits pour guider Harry, pour le former à être qui ils avaient besoin qu'il soit. Remus n'avait pas le cœur à faire ça. Il n'avait pas le cœur à entraîner un garçon qui était si cher à son cœur pour l'envoyer à une mort presque certaine…

Un craquement presque imperceptible brisa le silence et interrompit la chaine de pensées de Remus. Fronçant les sourcils, il écouta attentivement. C'était très certainement la personne qui s'était aventurée vers la salle de bain mais… il lui semblait… il était même sûr… Ils étaient deux, là dehors.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les bruits de pas étouffés s'interrompirent et la porte, qu'il identifia comme étant celle des filles, s'ouvrit en grinçant faiblement. Que fabriquaient Hermione et Ginny à se balader dans la maison en pleine nuit ? Quand un silence relatif revint, il supposa qu'elles s'étaient faufilées dans la chambre des garçons plus tôt. Elles avaient fait ça tout l'été au Square Grimaurd… Et c'était heureux pour elles que seul Remus soit au courant et qu'il ait assez confiance en Hermione pour être sûr qu'elles ne fassent pas de bêtises avec Ron ou Harry.

Ils étaient tous simplement amis, et il avait lui-même passé plusieurs nuits blanches à discuter de tout et de rien avec Sirius, James et… Peter. Bien entendu il avait le problème Draco à rajouter à l'équation. Hermione et lui n'étaient pas simplement amis et il se promit d'en toucher un mot à Minerva le lendemain. Peut-être qu'elle devrait avoir une discussion avec la jeune fille… Peut-être qu'il devrait lui-même prendre le Serpentard à part…

A nouveau les craquements discrets se firent entendre en direction de l'escalier. Cette fois, Remus jugea que tout ça était bien étrange. Ginny et Hermione avaient-elles décidé de prendre un encas nocturne ou tout ça était-il plus sérieux qu'il n'y paraissait ? Tout en se passant une main sur le visage, il chercha à tâtons sa baguette de l'autre, devinant qu'il allait devoir s'enquérir de ce qui se passait.

Ses doits se refermaient sur sa baguette lorsque quelqu'un qui ne cherchait apparemment absolument pas à dissimuler sa présence s'agita dans le couloir. Définitivement alarmé, il se glissa hors du lit en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa compagne, transforma d'un coup de baguette son pyjama en tenue plus correcte et s'aventura dans le couloir sombre.

L'étage semblait paisible, personne ne courrait plus avec panique dans le couloir… Fronçant les sourcils, Remus s'aventura vers la chambre des garçons, prêt à vérifier que tout le monde était bien là où il devait être, quand des échos de voix venant de la cuisine l'arrêtèrent. Rebroussant chemin, il s'engagea dans l'escalier étroit, s'immobilisant sur la huitième marche quand il entendit la voix d'Hermione.

« Vous allez délivrer le Professeur Snape. Je viens aussi. »

Le rythme cardiaque de Remus s'emballa. Délivrer Severus ? C'était du suicide. Il dévala le reste des marches mais pas assez vite pour empêcher Draco de stupéfixier Hermione. Il eut à peine le temps de tendre les bras pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler brutalement sur le sol avant de foudroyer les deux garçons du regard. Au moins, Ron était hors du coup. C'était une bonne chose, supposait-il.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable.

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un bruit contrarié et Harry grimaça.

« Remus… » commença le Survivant mais Draco le coupa rapidement.

« On perd du temps. »

« Du temps pour quoi ? » interrogea le loup-garou dans l'espoir ténu de les ramener à la raison. « Vous faire tuer ? Enervate. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, clairement désorientée. Peut-être que la réveiller n'avait pas été la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Si elle tenait absolument à partir avec eux…

« Tu m'as jeté un sort ! » accusa-t-elle Draco, les yeux plissés de colère.

« Et je vais recommencer. » répliqua fermement le blond.

« On doit partir, Remus. » intervint Harry plus calmement. « Tu aurais fait la même chose pour Sirius ou mon père. »

« Severus n'est pas Sirius ou James, Harry. » contra-t-il avec humeur.

Il se rendit compte que c'était une erreur à la seconde où l'expression du garçon passa d'ouverte à hostile. Le fait qu'Hermione en profite pour échapper à sa poigne et rejoigne son meilleur ami en tenant Draco en respect grâce à sa baguette n'était pas non plus la meilleure tactique possible.

« Bien sûr que non. » gronda le Gryffondor. « Snape n'est pas indispensable, n'est ce pas ? »

Remus soupira mais prit bien soin de garder sa baguette prête à l'emploi, son bouclier en place.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Harry, et tu le sais très bien. Mais sauver Severus –ou te faire tuer en essayant- ça ne ramènera pas Sirius… »

« Je ne suis pas dingue ! Je ne veux pas ramener Sirius. » répliqua le garçon. « J'ai _besoin_ de Snape. »

Le ton presque suppliant remua quelque chose en Remus qu'il s'efforça de faire taire. Il comprenait ce que désirait Harry… Il comprenait bien sûr… Il avait perdu assez de personnes pour cela…

« Harry… » lâcha-t-il avec lassitude « Nous sommes en guerre et une guerre… »

« Je vous interdis de finir cette phrase en parlant de sacrifices ! » siffla Draco, l'interrompant au moment précis où Remus réalisait combien ces mots étaient creux. « Je refuse que Severus serve de martyr quand il pourrait être sauvé ! Je refuse ! »

« Chacun est responsable de ses choix. » renchérit Harry et à voir la lueur qui éclaira brièvement son regard, ces mots là avaient un sens particulier. A vrai dire, ça ressemblait assez à ce que Severus aurait pu dire. « Je n'ai pas choisi grand-chose dans ma vie, Remus, mais si je dois mourir ce soir… Au moins ce sera pour quelque chose qui me concerne vraiment. Et tant pis si c'est égoïste. Tant pis. Je vais chercher Severus. »

Un court silence suivit la déclaration d'Harry. Un silence que brisa Draco en cessant de tenir Hermione en joue.

« _On_ va chercher Severus. » corrigea-t-il simplement.

Remus observa le regard qu'échangèrent le Serpentard et la jeune fille, trop conscient de ne pouvoir en saisir la portée. Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de la lionne et elle abaissa elle-même sa baguette.

« On va chercher Severus. » répéta-t-elle, sans même sembler s'apercevoir qu'elle avait utilisé le prénom du Professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard.

« Sûrement pas dans cette tenue. » commenta Draco, amusé.

Hermione baissa les yeux, le temps de réaliser qu'elle était effectivement toujours en pyjama et releva la tête pour lui faire une grimace. Deux coups de baguettes plus tard, elle portait la même tenue noire que les garçons.

Abasourdi par l'énormité de ce que ces adolescents voulaient faire alors que tous les adultes et combattants aguerris dans cette maison s'y refusaient, Remus les dévisagea tour à tour.

« Vous êtes complètement fous. »

Sans qu'il sache comment, sa remarque allégea considérablement l'atmosphère.

« Complètement. » confirma Harry dans un sourire franc. « Tu viens avec nous, Lunard ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, ce n'était plus Harry qui se tenait devant lui mais James tentant d'attirer Severus dans une entourloupe quelconque… Et comme à l'époque, Remus hésita. Il n'était plus un adolescent, il était un adulte et il y avait une femme là-haut qui portait son enfant. Un enfant envers qui il avait une responsabilité.

Ainsi que le devoir de le rendre fier… Il y avait déjà assez peu de raison d'être heureux d'avoir un loup pour père, si on rajoutait lâche à la liste…

Car qui d'autre qu'un lâche hésiterait à secourir un ami ? Et même si Severus serait probablement dégouté par le titre qu'il s'octroyait, même s'ils n'étaient pas amis, ils étaient toujours des camarades de combats, des frères d'armes…

De quel droit allait-il interdire au fils de son meilleur ami de secourir l'homme qui s'était plus préoccupé de lui que beaucoup d'autres, lui-même compris ? De quel droit allait-il renier à un filleul le droit d'aller chercher son parrain ? De quel droit allait-il brider le courage d'une jeune fille prête à tout pour ses amis ? Au nom de qui ? De quoi ?

De plus, il fallait être réaliste… Avec ou sans lui, ils finiraient par tenter quelque chose… Autant qu'il soit là pour limiter la casse…

« Vous avez conscience que Severus va tous nous écharper vifs pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? » s'enquit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. « Sans compter bien sûr, l'accueil _chaleureux_ que Molly et Minerva nous réserveront ? Et je ne veux même pas parler de Dora… »

Trois sourires entendus lui répondirent et Remus soupira, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait devant lui une version nettement améliorée des Maraudeurs.


	58. Just Walk Beside Me and Be my Friend

Hello, hello, braves gens...

Et c'est parti pour la partie gentlemen cambrioleurs...

Review!

* * *

**Chapitre 58 : ****Just walk beside me and be my friend**

« Combien de trucs dingues on a déjà faits, Mione ? » chuchota Potter à sa gauche, et tentant de ne pas prêter attention au sarcasme bien présent dans la voix du brun, Draco étudia une fois de plus le grand portail de métal qui leur barrait l'accès à la demeure familiale des Malfoy.

« Beaucoup trop. » marmonna Granger, en jetant un regard inquisiteur au Serpentard.

Draco aurait pu lui épargner l'effort. Il ne savait pas plus qu'elle comment ils allaient entrer. Il était clair que son père l'avait probablement rayé de la liste de ceux que les protections acceptaient sans discuter.

« Et bien c'est le plan le plus foireux qu'on ait jamais suivi. » conclut le Gryffondor et Lupin secoua la tête avec un amusement amer.

« Peut-être parce qu'on n'en a pas. » répliqua le blond avec acidité.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de porte de derrière ? » s'enquit le loup-garou. « Ou bien une entrée cachée ? »

Agacé Draco haussa les épaules. « C'est la première fois que j'essaye de rentrer en douce, figurez-vous. »

Découragé, le Serpentard soupira et se laissa tomber au sol. Le buisson derrière lequel ils se dissimulaient était assez haut et les protections ne portaient pas jusque là. Seulement il savait pertinemment que s'ils faisaient plus de dix pas en avant, ils avertiraient immédiatement Lucius de leur présence plus efficacement qu'un coup de sonnette Moldu.

« Au risque de paraître totalement idiot… » lança Potter « Pourquoi, on n'essaye pas de percer les protections ? Comme Hermione l'a fait pour Camelot ? Elle pourrait le refaire… »

« Ce n'est pas le même genre de magie. » répondirent simultanément Draco, Hermione et Lupin.

A son tour, Potter s'assit sans délicatesse. La mâchoire serrée, le regard dur, il dévisagea silencieusement Draco, semblant attendre. Attendant quoi ? Que le Serpentard ait la révélation ? Il n'en aurait pas. Il n'y avait pas de solution miracle, il l'avait su depuis le départ. Seulement, à la base, ça ne devait être que le Survivant et lui, et il avait pensé que ruer dans les brancards serait un plan assez correct. Il n'avait pas prévu que Granger et Lupin s'incrusteraient.

Or, s'il n'hésitait qu'à moitié à entraîner le loup-garou dans un assaut surprise tellement Gryffondor que la simple idée le dégoutait, il se refusait tout net à exposer Granger à un tel danger.

Il payait cher son moment d'attendrissement précédant à présent. Il payait cher pour la vie de Granger. Elle allait lui coûter celle de Severus.

« Il n'y a rien à faire. » lâcha finalement le blond. « Aucun moyen discret d'entrer. »

Qu'ils en tirent les conclusions qu'ils désiraient. Qu'ils abandonnent. Qu'ils reculent. Il irait quand même. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que Granger disparaisse, retourne à Freun et y reste.

Si elle tombait aux mains de Lucius, il ne le supporterait pas.

« Draco. » gronda Potter mais le Sang-Pur haussa simplement les épaules, avec résignation.

Lupin marmonna quelque chose comme quoi ils auraient pu y penser avant de s'enfuir en plein milieu de la nuit, mais Draco l'ignora. Le regard rivé dans celui de Potter, il se concentrait sur la conversation silencieuse qui s'établissait lentement entre eux.

Le Gryffondor ne voulait pas renoncer.

Draco non plus.

« On fonce dans le tas. » conclut finalement Potter, une autorité presque naturelle dans la voix. « On entre, on trouve Snape et on ressort. »

« Non. » contra immédiatement Lupin. « On se fera tuer en moins de dix minutes. »

« Je ne force personne à me suivre. » répliqua le brun en se relevant. « En fait, je préfèrerais que tu retournes au cottage avec Hermione. »

A ça, Draco se releva lui aussi, soulagé que ce soit Potter et non lui qui l'ait suggéré. Seulement Granger, qui avait été jusque là perdue dans ses pensées, redressa brusquement la tête, une lueur furieuse dans les yeux.

« Je reste là où je suis, Harry. » rétorqua la lionne. « Et Remus a raison. Une attaque en force serait du suicide. »

Pour toute réponse, Potter jeta un regard à Draco. Le Serpentard était prêt. Avec un signe de tête, il tira sa baguette et prit une grande inspiration. Il allait affronter Lucius Malfoy et tous ceux qui se mettraient sur la route qui le séparait de Severus.

« Je ne pars pas d'ici sans Snape. » cracha le Gryffondor. « _Vous_ avez voulu venir, on ne vous avait rien demandé. Alors faites ce que vous voulez mais _nous_ on va le chercher. »

Potter fit deux pas vers le portail de métal et Draco le suivit, prenant garde de rester près de lui. Dès qu'ils mettraient un pied dans le champ d'action du sort, il y avait fort à parier qu'une armée de Mangemort débarquerait. Mieux valait rester ensemble.

« Tu agis exactement comme James ou Sirius l'aurait fait. » lança Lupin dans leur dos, sur un ton accusateur. Et si ça ne stoppa pas le Gryffondor, renforçant au contraire son pas, la pique suivante, elle, le fit. « Tu sais ce que Severus pense d'eux, n'est ce pas ? A ton avis, que dirait-il s'il était là ? »

Potter se retourna vers le loup-garou et Draco claqua la langue pour marquer sa désapprobation.

« S'il était là, je n'aurai pas besoin de faire ça. » répliqua Potter. « Et je préfère qu'il soit en colère après moi ou qu'il me traite de fou à mettre quelqu'un d'autre en terre. »

La suite de mots secs et froids claqua dans l'air glacial et Draco frissonna malgré lui sous leur portée. A cette seconde, il n'y eut plus aucun doute dans son esprit. Si quelqu'un pouvait les mener à la victoire, c'était Potter. Il avait cette faculté de faire de ses propos des flèches. Des flèches qui, adroitement tirées, touchaient les gens au cœur et les encourageaient à faire ce dont il avait besoin.

Oui, avec Severus derrière Potter, ils auraient eu une chance de gagner cette guerre.

« On ne peut pas attendre davantage. » lança Draco, débordant soudain du besoin d'agir, de canaliser cette montée d'adrénaline dans ses veines.

« On ne va pas se précipiter là dedans, tête la première. » trancha Granger avec une autorité tout aussi impressionnante que celle de Potter.

Peut-être était-ce un trait caractéristique des Gryffondors… Pourtant jusque là, il avait toujours cru que le pouvoir appartenait aux Serpentards… Mais peut-être encore Granger avait-elle raison. Peut-être que toutes ces histoires de Maisons étaient superflues, accablantes de naïveté. Réductrices.

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? » attaqua-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. L'inquiétude broyait ses entrailles dans sa mâchoire d'acier et, s'il préférait l'inquiétude à la douleur du deuil, il _savait_ qu'il devait tirer Severus de cet endroit qu'il avait si longtemps considéré comme sa maison. Et il savait qu'il devait le faire immédiatement.

Granger soupira et planta son regard brun dans le sien. Elle était extrêmement mécontente, il pouvait le dire à la façon dont elle plissait les yeux pour le dévisager. Il regretta la tendresse et l'affection qu'il avait pris l'habitude de lire dans son regard mais ne voulut pas s'y attarder.

« Draco… » plaida-t-elle, mais il refusa de l'entendre.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » répondit-il et il se détourna, faisant un pas déterminé vers les protections.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le mouvement que fit Potter pour le rejoindre.

« Draco ! » appela-t-elle une seconde fois et si Lupin semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir –c'est-à-dire qu'il hésitait à tous les statufier et les ramener au cottage- elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, clairement décidée à ne pas se lancer dans une mission suicide.

Potter lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais Draco secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas sacrifier Severus à Granger tout comme il ne pouvait faire l'inverse. Qu'elle reste là, ça lui allait très bien.

Il n'était qu'à un centimètre des protections, il pouvait sentir la magie pulser près de son visage, familière et étrangère à la fois. Il se souvenait de la brève sensation de picotement qu'on ressentait en passant la barrière immatérielle. Il se souvenait de la boule chaude dans son ventre à l'idée d'être rentré à la maison. La sensation d'appartenir à un endroit précis, d'y être en sécurité…

Ce n'était plus d'actualité et rien ne l'attendrait de l'autre côté de cette barrière si ce n'était une hostilité meurtrière. Personne ne se mettrait entre lui et la baguette de son père et il ferait mieux de s'en rappeler. Et de l'accepter.

« Clora ! » lança finalement Granger derrière lui dans un appel désespéré et cette fois, Draco pivota pour lui faire face.

Potter et Lupin se tournèrent eux aussi vers elle, clairement perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda le loup-garou au moment précis où le Gryffondor s'enquérait de si elle allait bien.

Draco, lui, se contenta de l'étudier en silence, pesant le pour et le contre de sa suggestion tout en prenant conscience que la lueur désespérée dans son regard ne concernait que lui. Elle refusait de le perdre tout comme il refusait de la perdre. Et de ce fait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pénètre dans ce manoir comme ça.

« Père m'a déshérité. » répondit-il simplement. Cependant il ne chercha pas à s'écarter quand elle franchit prudemment la distance qui les séparait et attrapa sa main. Les doigts étaient chauds sous sa peau rendue insensible par le froid, et Draco s'y accrocha. Etait-ce parce qu'au fond il était terrorisé à l'idée de retourner au Manoir, ou parce qu'elle possédait cette étrange faculté de l'ancrer à la réalité ? Toujours est-il que quand elle l'attira doucement loin du champ des protections, il se laissa faire.

Mécontent, Potter s'écarta lui aussi sur l'ordre impérieux et nettement plus sûr de lui de Lupin.

Les rôles s'étaient à nouveau inversés.

« Clora. » répéta Granger avec une certitude presque hypnotique tandis qu'elle l'écartait de plus en plus de l'entrée du Manoir. « Tu as dit qu'elle t'était loyale. Peut-être qu'elle peut nous aider. »

« Ce n'est qu'une elfe. » cracha-t-il, presque avec mépris. Presque. Parce qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose au fond de lui qui éprouvait pour Clora une certaine tendresse. C'était après tout la seule créature dans cette maison qui lui ait jamais ouvertement témoigné de l'affection.

Néanmoins sa réplique laissa Granger de marbre. Pire, ça sembla l'enrager.

« Oui. Dobby aussi n'est qu'un elfe et ça ne l'a pas empêché de mettre le plan de ton père à mal, il y a trois ans. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Les elfes de maison ne sont pas moins courageux que nous. Ils peuvent beaucoup. Appelle-la. »

L'ordre était clair et pourtant Draco hésitait. De une, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le commande, même si lui obéir ne l'aurait pas dérangé en d'autres circonstances. De deux, il était à peu près persuadé que ce plan était plus abracadabrantesque que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là.

« Lucius Malfoy m'a rejeté. » déclara-t-il. « Clora n'est plus tenue de m'obéir. Elle ne m'appartient plus. »

« Draco… » gronda doucement la jeune fille, et la prise qu'elle avait sur sa main se durcit, comme si elle était véritablement en colère qu'il n'ait pas plus pleinement confiance en elle.

« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? » s'immisça Potter, appréciant visiblement peu d'être tenu à l'écart.

Le Serpentard l'ignora.

« Ca ne marchera pas. » répéta-t-il encore.

« Certaines choses dépassent le sang et les possibles. » assena Granger, avec lassitude. « Tu as dit que tu aimais cette elfe et qu'elle… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais une elfe. » coupa-t-il, avec dégout.

Le fait qu'elle soit en train d'étaler ses confidences devant un public attentif ne lui échappait pas.

« Elle pourrait nous faire entrer ! » s'exclama finalement la jeune fille à court de patience.

« Elle ne pourra pas désobéir à son maître or son maître est Lucius Malfoy. » intervint paisiblement Lupin. « Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais Draco a raison. Les elfes sont soumis à leur propriétaire. »

Potter haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas… Dobby a réussi à désobéir… »

« Exactement. » renchérit Granger. « Si le lien entre Clora et toi est plus fort que celui qui existe entre elle et Lucius… »

Draco ravala un bruit amusé. Lucius ne connaissait pas les noms de la moitié des elfes qui travaillaient au Manoir. Encore moins Clora. Il s'en était personnellement assuré en ordonnant à l'elfe de rester loin du chemin de son père en toute circonstance. L'homme était un peu trop prompt à passer sa colère sur ses serviteurs et Clora était, à l'époque, la seule compagne de jeu qu'il avait.

« Je n'ai plus aucun droit légal sur elle. » contra le blond avec impatience. « Elle ne viendra pas. »

Pourtant sa voix flancha, le doute s'insinuant lentement en lui. Il revoyait Clora et ses grands yeux larmoyants quand il était parti pour Poudlard, la première fois. Il avait fait très peu cas d'elle après ça. Trop certain d'avoir raison, trop prisonnier de ses préjugés pompeux pour voir l'affection que lui témoignait toujours l'elfe.

Les elfes de maisons étaient toujours reconnaissants de la moindre attention.

Brutalement son propre comportement tout au long de sa vie lui donna envie de vomir. Il avait méprisé les elfes depuis qu'il pouvait penser et s'était paradoxalement attaché à l'une d'entre eux, transposant son besoin d'être accepté sur elle. Il avait insulté tous les Sang-de-Bourbes de la création et sortait avec l'une d'entre eux. N'était-il donc que contradiction ?

« Draco… » reprit doucement Granger, sentant probablement que des émotions contraires s'agitaient en lui. « Fais-moi confiance. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement et le blond hocha la tête. Il lui faisait confiance. Aussi fou, idiot et inconsidéré que ce soit, il croyait en elle.

« Vous êtes certains que c'est une bonne idée ? » s'enquit Potter, mais ils l'ignorèrent tous les deux. Lupin semblait s'être résigné à suivre sans avoir le droit de décider quoi que ce soit.

« Clora. » dit-il mais ça ne sortit pas aussi fermement que ça aurait dû. Trop faiblement en tout cas pour que l'appel marche, pour que la magie opère.

« Encore. » l'encouragea Granger avec un sourire. Il fut reconnaissant qu'elle n'ait pas lâché sa main.

« Clora. » ordonna-t-il cette fois avec conviction.

Le silence se referma sur le nom dans un claquement sec.

Il ne se passa rien.

Draco haussa les épaules, un rictus ironique aux lèvres.

« Oserais-je te faire remarquer que je te l'avais dit, amour ? » lança-t-il. Sarcasmes. Se parer de sarcasmes comme d'autres portent une armure.

Granger ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi ce soit, il y eut un CRACK sonore et la seconde suivante, une petite créature à la peau brune se jetait sur Draco, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et manquant le renverser tant l'ardeur affectueuse de l'elfe était violente.

« Maître ! » couina l'elfe d'une voix joyeuse, en bondissant frénétiquement. « Le Jeune Maître est revenu ! »

Sans les réflexes de Lupin qui attrapa son bras et parvint à le maintenir debout assez longtemps pour qu'il retrouve son équilibre, le Serpentard se serait étalé dans la neige qui parsemait, ça et là, le sol. Et si une part de lui était agacée, une autre était sensiblement amusée du comportement de l'elfe.

« Maître ! Maître ! » continua de s'exclamer la petite créature, et Draco rencontra le regard perplexe de Granger. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? A ce qu'il prenne un elfe de maison dans ses bras et lui avoue qu'il lui avait manqué ? Et puis quoi encore ?

« Clora ! » lâcha-t-il finalement quand l'étreinte de la créature se fit étouffante.

Soumise, l'elfe se recula bien qu'un regret évident brillait dans ses grands yeux jaunes. D'un coup d'œil critique, il la détailla. La taie d'oreiller qui était drapée autour de son corps menu était crasseuse et il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à sa faim depuis quelque temps. Lucius et Narcissa avaient-ils affamé son elfe ? Un élan de possessivité pure éclata dans sa poitrine. De quel droit faisaient-ils du mal à quelque chose… quelqu'un qui lui appartenait ?

« Jeune Maître… » osa Clora, de grosses larmes menaçant de dégouliner sur son visage. « Clora a attendu le Jeune Maître mais le Jeune Maître n'a pas appelé Clora. Clora a cru que le Jeune Maître ne voulait pas de Clora. Clora a cru que le Jeune Maître pensait que Clora n'est pas une bonne elfe. Mais Clora est une bonne elfe et le Jeune Maître est venu chercher Clora. »

Draco secoua la tête, refusant de chercher à comprendre la tirade décousue de l'elfe.

« Comment ça, venu te chercher ? » demanda-t-il néanmoins parce que tout ça le dépassait. Comment pouvait-elle lui obéir alors qu'il n'était plus un membre de la famille ? C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible.

« Le Jeune Maître n'est pas venu chercher Clora ? » geignit l'elfe, en tirant brutalement sur ses deux grandes oreilles poilues. « Le Jeune Maître ne veut pas de Clora ? »

Elle semblait désagréablement près de se mettre à pleurer.

« Est-ce que tous les elfes de maison sont cinglés ou est-ce qu'on est particulièrement malchanceux ? » marmonna Potter à Lupin.

Malheureusement pour lui, Granger l'entendit et le Gryffondor fut bon pour un sermon en règle sur pourquoi ces créatures étaient exploitées et tutti quanti. Draco s'en désintéressa. Ils perdaient un temps précieux mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas démêlé les fils. Que la lionne pense que Clora répondrait à son appel était une chose, que Clora pense qu'il avait une quelconque autorité sur elle en était une autre.

« La question n'est pas tant si je veux de toi que si je peux te prendre, Clora. » répondit-il distraitement. « Je ne fais plus partie de la famille, tu ne m'appartiens plus. Tu comprends ça ? »

Mais l'elfe secoua la tête avec opiniâtreté, avant de jeter une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de Draco qui peina à se détacher sous le regard amusé de Potter, toujours occupé à subir les foudres de sa meilleure amie.

« Non, non, non, Maître Draco. » refusa l'elfe. « Clora n'a pas écouté. Clora a mis ses mains dans ses oreilles et a chanté très fort. Clora ne voulait pas écouter Ruskin. »

Ruskin… L'elfe personnel de son père. L'elfe en chef.

Un frisson d'anticipation descendit le long de la colonne du Serpentard.

« Tu n'as pas écouté Ruskin ? » répéta-t-il et Clora sourit, visiblement ravie de ne pas avoir d'ennuis pour cela.

« Non, non, non. Clora ne voulait pas, Maître Draco. » insista-t-elle. « Ruskin a dit que le Jeune Maître n'était plus le Maître de Clora. Mais Clora n'a pas voulu écouter. Si Clora ne sait pas, Clora ne peut pas obéir. »

Elle semblait tellement fière d'elle… Un sourire franc étira les lèvres de Draco.

« Sournoise. » complimenta le jeune homme et l'elfe l'observa presque avec crainte, incertaine d'avoir bien fait. « Tu n'es donc pas officiellement au courant que tu ne dois plus m'obéir… »

Ca sembla rassurer l'elfe.

« Clora appartient à Maître Draco, Jeune Maître. Clora ne sait rien d'autre. Clora ne veut pas savoir. » Les grands yeux se remplirent une nouvelle fois de larmes. « Maîtresse Bellatrix a dit que Clora était une très mauvaise elfe… Elle a menacé de donner à Clora… » Un frisson impressionnant agita l'elfe « un vêtement. Mais Clora est une bonne elfe ! Oui, oui ! Une bonne elfe ! Clora est une bonne elfe pour Maître Draco ! »

« Oui, Clora. » apaisa-t-il gentiment. « Tu es une bonne elfe. »

A ce moment là, il leva les yeux et tomba dans le regard satisfait, fier et… tendre de Granger. Une vague d'émotions brutes et chaudes se diffusa lentement en lui et il dut user de toute sa volonté pour se concentrer sur la situation présente. La première urgence était de s'assurer que personne ne puisse utiliser Clora contre eux.

« Clora… » commença-t-il, incertain de comment ce genre de choses marchait. « Si je t'ordonne de ne plus obéir qu'à moi et rien qu'à moi, peux-tu le faire ? Ou seras-tu toujours soumise à l'autorité de mon père ? »

Il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'elle se brise le crâne sur le sol à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose.

« Je ne suis pas certain que… » intervint Lupin. Mais le cri enthousiaste de l'elfe lui coupa la parole.

« Clora peut ! Clora peut, Maître Draco ! » promit la créature en sautillant sur place sous le coup de l'excitation. « Clora a juré quand le Jeune Maître est né ! Clora a juré de servir le Jeune Maître ! Si Maître Draco veut de Clora, Clora servira Maître Draco ! Mieux que tous les elfes du monde ! »

Un contentement incongru apaisa un instant l'inquiétude du Serpentard. Au moins, il avait réussi à protéger quelqu'un de la présence néfaste de son père. C'était déjà ça.

« Clora, sais-tu si Severus Snape est toujours en vie ? » demanda Potter sans délicatesse mais avec un respect naturel dans la voix. Ce fut ça, sans aucun doute, qui choqua l'elfe. Ca et le fait qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir le droit de répondre. Pourtant, c'était le test idéal. Lucius ordonnait le secret à tous ses serviteurs… si elle pouvait désobéir à Lucius et répondre à Potter.

« Maître ? » s'enquit Clora avec incertitude.

« Voici Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Remus Lupin. » présenta-t-il rapidement. « Réponds à leurs exigences dans la mesure de ce que tu trouves acceptable. »

C'était à la fois vague et précis. Clora leur obéirait mais en définitive, personne ne la contraindrait à se taire et elle serait libre de lui rendre compte de ce qui lui avait été demandé. Il n'avait pas prévu que la réputation de Potter l'ait précédé même chez les elfes.

« Harry Potter a libéré Dobby. » couina Clora avec émerveillement. « Dobby l'a dit à tous les elfes, Monsieur. »

« Euh… » hésita Potter. « Oui. »

« Dobby dit que Harry Potter est un grand sorcier. » déclara l'elfe. « Mais Harry Potter est un moins grand sorcier que Maître Draco. »

Potter sembla déstabilisé mais Draco se contenta d'un sourire supérieur.

« J'ai toujours dit que Clora était très intelligente. » commenta-t-il.

Granger secoua la tête et lâcha un soupir las qui lui rappela amèrement qu'ils perdaient un temps précieux.

« Clora, sais-tu qui est le Professeur Snape ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Oh, oui, Madame ! » s'exclama l'elfe en hochant la tête. « Clora aime le Professeur Snape. Le Professeur Snape est gentil avec Maître Draco. »

L'affirmation naïve et spontanée de la petite créature tordit quelque chose à l'intérieur de Draco. Oui, Severus Snape était gentil envers lui. Et c'était peut-être ce qui rendait sa disparition si douloureuse. Parce qu'il avait été le seul adulte à l'avoir plus ou moins été pendant toute son enfance.

« Sais-tu si le Professeur Snape est à l'intérieur du Manoir ? » reprit Granger, avec un sourire encourageant.

Draco se raidit. C'était le moment de vérité. Si Clora ne pouvait répondre, alors ils étaient bons pour une charge à l'ancienne, baguette à la main et priant pour ne pas mourir.

« Oui, oui, oui, Madame ! » répondit l'elfe en hochant la tête. « Le Maître et la Maîtresse l'ont enfermé, Madame ! Clora était triste ! Clora a voulu aider le Professeur ! Mais Maîtresse Bellatrix a dit à Clora qu'elle était une mauvaise elfe, Madame ! »

« Enfermé où ? » enchaîna Potter, un soulagement mêlé d'excitation anxieuse dans sa voix. « Sais-tu s'il va bien ? S'il est blessé ? »

Il nota que le Gryffondor n'avait pas poussé jusqu'à redemander s'il était mort ou pas.

« Clora ne sait pas, Harry Potter, Monsieur. » dit l'elfe d'un ton désolé. « Clora n'a pas le droit d'aller dans les donjons. »

« Ils l'ont enfermé dans les donjons ? » releva Draco. Il aurait dû s'en douter mais ça compliquait singulièrement les choses. On ne pouvait pas transplanner dans les donjons, et les elfes de maison n'y avaient pas accès autrement qu'en se servant de leurs pieds. Lucius s'en était assuré car il trouvait trop dangereux que qui que ce soit puisse disparaître et apparaître dans sa… prison.

« Oui, Maître Draco. » répondit docilement l'elfe.

« Peux-tu nous y amener ? » demanda Lupin, et sous le regard noir de Granger ajouta « S'il te plait ? »

Mais alors même que Clora secouait la tête en signe d'impuissance, Draco soupira.

« Non, elle ne peut pas. »

Il résuma rapidement le pourquoi de la chose et finalement Potter se passa une main sur le visage, clairement épuisé.

« On est revenu au point de départ, dans ce cas. » conclut le Gryffondor.

« Clora ne peut pas emmener le Maître et ses amis dans le donjon mais Clora peut les emmener ailleurs dans la maison, oui, oui, oui ! » intervint l'elfe avec empressement.

Draco était sur le point de répondre que ça ne servirait à rien quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Si tu nous emmènes… Notre présence déclenchera-t-elle l'alarme ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. » répondit Lupin avant que Clora ait pu ouvrir la bouche. « Non, c'est une excellente idée, Draco. Si un elfe de la maison nous ouvre le passage, personne ne nous remarquera. »

« Le seul problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas dans quel donjon il est. » tempéra le Serpentard avec un soupir. « Le sous-sol est divisé en deux. Il y a deux entrées séparées et aucun moyen de communiquer entre les deux une fois dedans. »

« Séparons-nous. » proposa le Survivant. « Toi et moi pouvons… »

« Non. » coupa brusquement Draco. « Je regrette, Potter, si Granger entre là-dedans alors elle reste avec moi. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel mais ne commenta pas, se contentant de venir se placer à sa droite. Le Gryffondor ne parut pas troublé, haussant à peine les épaules.

« Remus et moi, dans ce cas, explorerons un donjon et Hermione et toi l'autre. » reprit Potter.

Un des sous-terrains était plus facile d'accès qu'un autre… Il considéra un instant Potter et Lupin, puis décida qu'ils n'avaient pas l'avantage de connaître le Manoir avec précision. Même si entraîner Granger dans une course poursuite à travers la maison lui déplaisait, la solution la plus logique était celle là.

« Nous y allons en premier. » trancha Draco, avant d'hésiter une seconde. « Clora tu nous déposeras dans ma… mon ancienne chambre. Ensuite tu reviendras chercher Potter et Lupin et tu les emmèneras dans le petit salon, tu vois lequel ? » L'elfe hocha la tête avec empressement. « Tu resteras avec eux, ensuite, c'est clair ? »

Clora sembla sur le point de protester mais Draco ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se tournant vers Potter.

« Renvoie la moi si vous trouvez Severus. Je l'appellerai si on tombe sur lui en premier. Ou si on a besoin d'aide. »

Le Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire qui ressemblait presque à une grimace.

« Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer, Malfoy. »

Le Serpentard n'était pas réellement d'humeur pour des adieux.

« Dit celui qui se débrouille toujours pour se retrouver sur le chemin d'un sort de mort… Tu n'as pas d'épée magique, cette fois-ci, garde le à l'esprit. » lança-t-il avec une ironie presque affectueuse.

La main de Granger se glissa dans la sienne et Clora agrippa fermement le bras du blond. Au moment où il sentit l'elfe amorcer son transplanage et son corps commencer à se dématérialiser, la voix moqueuse de la jeune fille retentit à son oreille sous la forme d'un murmure amusé.

« Oserais-je te faire remarquer que je te l'avais dit, amour ? »

Et il doutait fortement que le frisson qui le traversa soit dû au froid ambiant.


	59. In the Serpent's Lair

**Chapitre 59 : In the Serpent's Lair**

Draco regarda Clora disparaître avec un pincement au cœur, entraîner l'elfe de maison là-dedans lui déplaisait. A peu près autant que de savoir présente la jeune fille qui observait actuellement leur environnement d'un œil curieux, à vrai dire. Le garçon étudia un instant le visage de la lionne tandis que son regard brun passait sur les murs peints en un vert sombre et mousseux, tombait le couvre lit assorti et, avec un froncement de sourcils réprobateurs, se fixait finalement sur les livres, de magie plus ou moins noire, éparpillés sur le bureau dans le coin, sous la fenêtre.

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi cette pièce n'avait pas encore été brûlée et 'décontaminée' mais refusa de se perdre en conjecture. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'approfondir la folie et la cruauté de son père. Si personne n'avait saccagé sa chambre, c'était sans doute la volonté de Narcissa. La femme n'avait jamais été ouvertement affectueuse mais il doutait qu'elle soit capable de haïr un enfant qu'elle avait porté. Elle avait eu trop de mal à en concevoir un.

« Allons-y. » déclara Draco d'un ton morne, en surveillant les ombres qui dansaient sur les murs d'un œil noir. Leurs Lumos projetaient des formes peu rassurantes et la chambre qui avait jusque là été son seul refuge semblait aujourd'hui être un piège prêt à l'avaler.

Granger acquiesça d'un signe de tête, visiblement aussi impatiente que lui d'être libérée de cette pièce oppressante. Il fit deux pas avant de réaliser qu'elle ne suivait pas.

« Draco ? » demanda-t-elle quand il se fut tourné vers elle, avec un air surpris. « Où est la porte ? »

Un instant, il ne comprit pas, trop habitué au Manoir et à ses particularités puis il réalisa que pour elle, la chambre devait paraître scellée.

« Il n'y en a pas. » répondit-il, étonné du tranchant dans sa voix. « La sortie est par là. »

Sans traîner davantage, il se dirigea rapidement vers le mur de gauche, où trônait une large bibliothèque et laissa ses doigts courir sur les côtes des livres qui s'y trouvaient, trouvant un réconfort dans le geste familier. Sa main s'arrêta sur un traité de Grindelwald expliquant pourquoi et comment les sorciers devaient régner sur les Moldus. Trop dense de l'avis de Draco.

Il tira l'ouvrage vers lui.

Le côté droit de la bibliothèque bascula légèrement et un pan du mur avec elle. D'un sortilège informulé précis et efficace, il fit disparaître la lumière qui dansait au bout de sa baguette. Granger l'imita et vint se poster à sa droite, visiblement prête à affronter tout ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du mur.

Ce n'était pas réellement le cas du Serpentard.

La main qui avait agrippé la porte dérobée, prête à la faire basculer complètement, semblait statufiée. Il ne pouvait amener son corps à bouger.

« Draco… » souffla Granger et il frissonna. Il ne pouvait pas être lâche. Pas quand elle était si courageuse. Pas quand elle le lui avait prouvé cent fois…

« Draco… » répéta-t-elle, ses doigts chauds venant effleurer sa joue avec hésitation. « Avoir peur n'est pas une preuve de lâcheté mais de bon sens… »

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, alarmé à l'idée que sa terreur soit si visible. Il ne rencontra que compréhension et compassion dans son regard. Ni jugement, ni reproches. Ca ne cesserait jamais de l'émerveiller.

« Tu as le droit d'avoir peur. » reprit-elle doucement. « Mais tu ne peux pas laisser ta peur te consumer. »

« Un Serpentard te répondrait qu'il vaut mieux se dissimuler dans l'ombre et attendre pour frapper qu'aller au devant des ennuis. » répondit-il, sans conviction véritable.

« Un Gryffondor te dirait qu'il faut affronter ses peurs, sans faire preuve de prudence. » sourit-elle, presque amusée.

Son regard gris caressa son visage, l'espace de quelques battements de cœur.

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu me demandes ? » s'enquit-il.

Granger secoua la tête.

« Je te demande de suivre ce que tu penses être la bonne route, Draco. » murmura-t-elle, avec assurance. « Je comprends que tu craignes d'affronter ta famille… Je comprends aussi que tu veilles sauver le Professeur Snape… Mais l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. »

« Ce n'est donc pas un choix. » conclut-t-il, simplement. Logique pure. « Tu ne m'offres pas de solutions. »

« Je t'offre ma force et mon… soutien. » déclara-t-elle en retour, et s'il s'interrogea sur la source de sa légèrement hésitation, il ne l'interpella pas. Ses yeux brillaient d'une affection trop puissante pour être ignorée et une chaleur bienvenue dissipa momentanément la prise glacée avec laquelle la terreur broyait ses entrailles. « Je t'offre la certitude que je me tiendrai près de toi quoi qu'il arrive. »

Le nœud qui l'empêchait de respirer se détendit, pour se resserrer aussitôt d'une autre façon, témoin d'une autre angoisse.

« Uniquement cette nuit ? » tenta-t-il, craignant de secouer les fondations fragiles et paradoxalement solides de leur drôle de relation, mais incapable de se réfréner.

Même dans l'obscurité quasi-totale qui régnait en maître, il discerna la rougeur qui colora brièvement ses joues et son cou. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur doucereuse se déversa en lui.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque immédiatement, ne trouvant visiblement pas de réponse adéquate. Draco n'en avait plus besoin. Il s'apprêtait à le lui signaler quand elle bougea. Trop vite pour qu'il puisse la stopper. Non pas qu'il aurait essayé de toute façon, au contraire.

Il se perdit avec reconnaissance dans les sensations que lui procuraient ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'abandonnant aux explosions de bonheur et de joie en lui avec une facilité presque effrayante.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement. Trop à son gout, mais il ne protesta pas. Ils avaient un travail à faire, et il n'avait plus peur. Pas tant qu'elle serait avec lui. Jamais quand elle serait avec lui.

Ils partagèrent un sourire et sans ajouter un mot, Draco se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir sombre. Il avait trop de fois arpenté les lattes au bois usé du parquet pour se laisser piéger par les craquements inquiétants qu'elles émettaient. Même la sensation oppressante d'être observé ne l'inquiéta pas tant que ça. Il y avait des tableaux, des statues… Rien pourtant qui ne les mettait réellement en danger. Les tableaux dormaient et les statues aussi.

Lentement mais sûrement, il guida Granger jusqu'au deuxième étage, empruntant l'escalier étroit et discret plutôt que le central, énorme et fastueux. Monter pour parvenir aux donjons qui s'étendaient sous la propriété pouvait paraître étrange mais c'était sans doute ce qui avait motivé les générations successives de Malfoy à le faire. Placer une entrée à l'étage, tout comme séparer les sous-sols en deux parts compartimentées étaient d'une prudence maligne, il devait reconnaître ça à sa famille. Serpentard jusqu'à la fin.

Ils parvinrent sans encombre jusqu'à la porte du petit salon que cherchait Draco, et le blond, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune activité suspecte à l'intérieur, se glissa dans la pièce sans hésitation. Granger le suivit avec précaution.

Le cœur du garçon battait beaucoup trop fort et une dose désagréablement inutile d'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines. Tout ça était trop simple pour eux qui attiraient les ennuis comme d'autres la foudre.

« Lumos. » murmura doucement Draco et la jeune fille se dépêcha de l'imiter, semblant soulagée de retrouver un peu de lumière. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était mal à l'aise dans cette maison. _Il_ était mal à l'aise. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti avec autant de clarté la mauvaise aura qui se dégageait de l'endroit.

« Par où ? » demanda Granger, le sortant de ses pensées.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, son regard se portant déjà sur la vaste cheminée condamnée qui occupait un pan entier de mur, quand le chandelier et les différents bougeoirs parsemés dans la pièce s'allumèrent brusquement.

« Pas par ici, je le crains. » répondit une voix douce, légèrement trainante, pas tellement différente de la sienne. « Car je suppose que vous cherchez Severus. »

Instinctivement, le Serpentard fit un pas sur le côté, se plaçant devant Granger. Ses yeux fouillèrent avidement la pièce, craignant que son père ou sa tante ne soit caché dans un coin, mais il dût finalement se rendre à l'évidence. La seule personne présente dans la pièce était Narcissa Malfoy.

Et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas sorti sa baguette ne contribuait pas à le rassurer. Narcissa n'était peut-être pas un aussi bon duelliste que Bellatrix ou Lucius, mais elle savait plus que parfaitement se défendre.

« Crains-tu ma colère, Draco ? » s'enquit sa mère, dans un sourire presque attristé. « Crains-tu que je te reproche d'avoir trahi ta famille et ton sang pour… la jeune fille que tu dissimules dans ton dos ? »

Il n'y avait pas de réelle colère dans la voix de Narcissa mais Draco ne se détendit pas pour autant. Apparences. Tout n'était qu'apparences.

« Mère… » salua-t-il pourtant, avec difficulté. Douloureusement conscient du poids de la baguette dans sa main. Douloureusement conscient qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

« J'ai peur que ton amie n'apprécie pas tellement ton comportement chevaleresque, Draco. » constata simplement Narcissa. « Aussi noble soit-il. »

Et effectivement, Granger se décala presque aussitôt pour se ranger à côté de lui, baguette à la main et prête à se défendre. Il oubliait _toujours_ qu'elle était apte à se battre. Il avait un tel besoin de la protéger que ça devenait un réflexe.

Le mouvement et l'air de défi qu'arborait la jeune fille sembla plaire à Narcissa qui la gratifia d'un sourire approbateur.

« Tu ne nous présentes pas ? » reprit la sorcière, avec ce qu'il pensait être de l'amusement. « Ce serait la moindre des choses après t'être introduit dans une maison dont ton père t'a banni. A moins que tu ne sois venu implorer son pardon et qu'elle ne soit qu'une offrande destinée à l'apaiser… »

Elle n'y croyait pas elle-même, il pouvait le dire, mais ça n'empêcha pas une lueur d'espoir de naître dans ses yeux. L'idée seule fit frissonner Draco. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce qui était arrivé à la fillette Moldue pendant l'été… Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce que son père considérait comme un amusement… Et l'imaginer poser une main sur Granger…

Jamais.

« Allez-vous nous livrer, Mère ? » rétorqua-t-il, un calme déterminé dans la voix. « Allez-vous, une fois de plus, laisser Père vous imposer sa loi ? »

Un sourire indulgent étira les lèvres de Narcissa.

« Peut-être que quand l'impétuosité de la jeunesse t'auras quitté, Draco, tu comprendras qu'il vaut parfois mieux se soumettre que de souffrir. » Le regard gris de la sorcière s'attrista. « Bien qu'il soit peut-être trop tard pour toi… Tu as choisi un chemin dangereux… »

« Vivre soumis… » releva Granger, avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot. « Ce n'est pas vivre. »

« Voilà un avis bien tranché pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. » commenta simplement Narcissa, sans sembler s'offenser du manque d'étiquette de la jeune fille. « Gryffondor, Draco ? »

Perdu devant le manque d'hostilité qui émanait de sa mère, Draco acquiesça simplement. Narcissa secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds.

« Fils de serpents, héritier de serpents, élevé en serpent… Et le serpent s'éprend d'une lionne ? »

La mâchoire du garçon se contracta brusquement. Trop proche d'une réalité qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter.

« Je vous en prie ! » s'exclama Granger. « Pour qui est-ce que ces histoires de Maisons ont encore de l'importance ? »

Pour tout le monde, aurait voulu répondre Draco. Il se tut cependant. Parce qu'être du même côté que Granger était plus important.

La déclaration de la jeune fille sembla néanmoins interpeller davantage encore Narcissa.

« La première fille que tu me présentes est une Sang-de-Bourbe ? » demanda la sorcière, intéressée.

Un grondement primaire enfla dans la poitrine de Draco et seul un instinct de conservation plus puissant que sa colère le retint de faire un pas en avant.

« Ne. L'appelez. _Pas_. Comme. Ca. » ordonna-t-il froidement, maîtrisant à grand peine les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains.

« Oui, c'est un droit qui n'est réservé qu'à lui. » ironisa Granger, avant de soupirer et de baisser sa baguette. « Bien, maintenant que fait-on ? »

Il dévisagea son amie, craignant presque qu'elle n'ait finalement perdu la raison. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Se sortir de ce mauvais pas bien sûr et…

« Ton amie me plaît, Draco. » conclut Narcissa.

« Mon amie vous… » répéta le blond avec surprise. « Mais… »

« Il est clair que vous n'allez pas nous dénoncer. » l'interrompit Granger, sans se soucier de s'excuser. « Il est clair aussi que vous n'avez aucune intention de nous tuer. La question est : allez-vous nous aider ? »

Un sourire bref étira les lèvres de la sorcière.

« Peut-être… » déclara celle-ci. « Si Draco daigne enfin faire les présentations. »

Encore une fois, le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. La jeune fille avait levé les yeux au ciel, décrétant visiblement qu'elle pouvait toujours attendre pour qu'il décline son identité.

« Hermione Granger. » se présenta la lionne, en tendant la main.

Draco grimaça. Les sorciers mâles se serraient la main lorsqu'ils étaient amis et se retrouvaient après une longue absence. Les sorcières d'un autre côté ne serraient la main de personne. Granger n'avait-elle donc aucun sens des convenances ? Et pourquoi se préoccupait-il de l'étiquette lorsque la situation était si incertaine ?

« Enchantée, Miss Granger. » répondit simplement Narcissa, en ignorant la main tendue. Elle accorda néanmoins à la Gryffondor un petit hochement de tête. Mieux que rien, supposait-il.

« Allez-vous nous aider, Mrs Malfoy ? » répéta Granger, avec détermination.

Draco avait l'impression désagréable d'être passé dans un monde parallèle. Presque comme s'il n'avait aucune place dans la discussion en cours. Granger avait pris les problèmes à bras le corps, comme à son habitude, et il n'avait plus qu'à subir le cyclone qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

« A sortir d'ici, oui. » déclara Narcissa. « A vous faire tuer, non. »

« Rassurant. » grinça le blond, plus par besoin de participer aux étranges négociations qu'autre chose. Sa petite réplique lui valut deux regards contrariés et il décida qu'elles n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller toutes les deux.

« Nous sommes venus chercher le Professeur Snape. » expliqua Granger et Draco lui aurait volontiers expliqué pourquoi révéler leurs plans aux 'méchants' n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il doutait qu'elle aurait écouté.

« Severus est condamné. » rétorqua Narcissa. « Severus a scellé son destin à la seconde où il s'est détourné du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il aurait dû avoir le bon sens de disparaître au lieu de prendre la tête de cet Ordre pitoyable que Dumbledore n'a malheureusement pas réussi à emmener dans sa tombe. J'avais espéré que tu sois plus intelligent, Draco. Que tu refuses de suivre les pas de ton père, soit. Que tu t'exposes à la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres en t'associant à ces… »

« Nous avons très bien compris, merci. » coupa la jeune fille, avec une colère difficilement contenue.

Narcissa la toisa, peu habituée à être interrompue.

« Pour répondre à votre question, Miss, je vous aiderai à sortir d'ici sans être repérés. Pas à vous introduire dans un donjon dont vous ne ressortirez pas. »

Devançant Granger, Draco secoua la tête.

« Je ne repars pas sans Severus, Mère. » cingla le Serpentard, puisant dans l'assurance qui émanait de la jeune fille à côté de lui. « Alors évitez-nous donc une descente dans ces donjons… » Il désigna d'un geste la cheminée « … s'il est dans les autres. »

Les regards gris s'affrontèrent violemment pendant plusieurs minutes. Draco refusa de céder. Il refusa de détourner les yeux ou de baisser la tête. Il n'était plus le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy mais tout simplement Draco. Il ne se soumettrait plus. Comme l'avait dit Granger, vivre soumis n'avait qu'un intérêt limité.

Finalement, la Sang-Pur sembla comprendre qu'elle ne remporterait pas la manche parce qu'elle finit par soupirer discrètement. Ca étonna le garçon qu'elle plie aussi vite, mais les mots qu'elle prononça ensuite lui glacèrent le sang.

« Tu as l'esprit aussi acéré et dur que celui de ton père… » remarqua-t-elle, et il n'était pas sûr, mais il avait l'impression que ça la contrariait.

Draco aurait voulu hurler, protester, démentir… Toutes les belles phrases pleines de répartie restaient coincées dans sa gorge. Etre comparé à Lucius était à la fois une insulte et un choc. Il ne voulait rien avoir en commun avec l'homme.

« La conscience et des valeurs morales en plus. » riposta Granger.

La main fine glissa dans la sienne avec facilité et serra les doigts qu'il ne sentait presque plus, totalement paralysé par le constat de sa mère. Puisant dans la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait, il tenta de s'éclaircir les idées.

« On n'a pas le temps de prendre le thé, Mère, je regrette. » attaqua-t-il, se réfugiant une nouvelle fois derrière les sarcasmes que des années passées à tourner autour de Severus avaient aiguisés. « Dans quels donjons est-il ? »

« Avec ton père et ta tante. » capitula-t-elle finalement. « Mais pas dans ceux-ci. »

Draco expira brièvement, luttant contre la lassitude qui voulait fermer ses paupières. L'entrée des autres donjons était à l'autre bout de la maison… Potter et Lupin y seraient avant eux et ils trouveraient Lucius et Bellatrix sur le chemin…

« Vous auriez pu tenter de le sauver… » reprocha-t-il, la poitrine douloureuse de toute l'adrénaline qui se diffusait rapidement dans son système sanguin en imaginant le corps meurtri de son parrain et celui sans vie de Potter. « Severus vous a toujours aidée… »

« Et c'est pourquoi j'ai insisté pour que Lucius fasse de toi son filleul. » répliqua Narcissa. « Je savais qu'il te protégerait. Severus est comme ça. Quand une chose lui appartient il se battra jusqu'à la mort pour elle. Lui confier mon bien le plus fragile semblait une excellente idée. Mais il t'a volé à nous, Draco. Il t'a volé à moi. »

Une nausée amère serra sa gorge et même la présence chaude de Granger à ses côtés ne put calmer le tourbillon d'émotions qui s'affrontaient en lui.

« Est-ce tout ce que je suis ? » Le murmure porta à peine plus loin que lui, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Narcissa entende. « Une chose ? Un bien ? »

Un froncement de sourcils purement incompréhensif perturba un instant la façade lisse et froide qu'était le visage de Narcissa Malfoy.

« Tu es l'héritier de la plus ancienne famille de Sang-Pur du monde magique, Draco. Rien d'autre. »

La réponse avait été apportée d'un ton glacial dénué de méchanceté ou de reproche. Et pourtant il percevait une vérité effrayante sous ces propos. Une vérité qui l'étouffait.

« Je vous plains. » déclara Granger, sans même sembler s'en apercevoir. Et si elle se redressa légèrement quand le regard calculateur de Narcissa se posa sur elle, elle fit tout de même un pas de plus vers le Serpentard, se collant pratiquement à lui. La situation aurait-elle été autre, Draco savait qu'elle se serait blottie contre lui et aurait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Peut-être l'aurait-elle aussi embrassé pour chasser les nuages noirs qui tourbillonnaient au dessus de sa tête… Il crevait d'envie qu'elle le fasse, à l'instant. Il crevait d'envie d'oubli et d'ailleurs.

« Et qu'ai-je fait pour susciter la pitié d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ? » se moqua Narcissa, visiblement perturbée par la douleur nettement lisible dans les yeux de Granger. Elle avait mal pour lui, réalisa Draco. Et là où encore quelques semaines plus tôt, ou peut-être même quelques jours, il aurait succombé à la colère et au ressentiment pour être paru faible en face d'elle, il ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'un immense bien-être. Parce que cette souffrance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était le témoin d'une affection bien plus profonde que tout ce qu'on lui avait témoigné jusque là.

« Vous êtes aveugle. » répliqua la Gryffondor, sans la passion qui animait d'habitude ses discours. Il n'y avait dans sa voix qu'une incrédulité tranchante et un jugement sans appel. « Vous placez les gens dans des cases sans même voir les personnes… Vous avez un fils fantastique et vous ne voyez qu'un héritier… Une chose à votre disposition… »

Jusque là, il ne l'avait jamais encore entendu parler avec autant de dégout.

« Ainsi marche le monde… » contra Narcissa, dans un haussement d'épaules. « Nous avons tous un rôle à remplir. Seul notre propre destin compte. »

Granger secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

« Mon monde ne marche pas comme ça… » souffla la jeune fille. « Vivre soumis, seul… Pour quoi ? Pour un peu plus de pouvoir ? Ce n'est pas une vie… »

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de la sorcière.

« Comme toutes les lionnes, vous prônez l'amour, Miss… » traduisit Narcissa et son visage se ferma jusqu'à sembler être de pierre. « Laissez-moi vous expliquer une petite chose… L'amour n'est rien. Ce n'est rien qu'un sentiment dérisoire et éphémère qui fait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien s'il n'est pas mâté. » La femme se tourna vers le blond et Draco refoula un mouvement de recul sous son regard aiguisé. « L'aimes-tu, Draco ? Aimes-tu cette fille pour qui tu as abandonné ta famille ? »

La question si directe, si intime le pourfendit presque aussi facilement que l'épée l'avait fait avec Granger quelques jours plus tôt. C'était une question difficile à laquelle il n'avait aucune réponse. Il savait ce qu'il éprouvait pour la lionne, oui. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne savait pas aimer. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'aimer ou d'être aimé. Il n'avait pas de réponse à offrir et il ne voulait pas en donner une.

« Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il a abandonné Voldemort. » intervint Granger, une fois de plus. « Mais parce qu'il savait que c'était le bon choix… »

« Tu oses ? » siffla Narcissa, en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco se demande brièvement si elle avait été obligée de prendre la marque suite à son départ précipité. Le mage noir n'avait jamais accepté des femmes à son service mis à part Bellatrix mais les temps changeaient et il avait besoin de troupes…

« Oui, j'ose. » répliqua la Gryffondor, clairement fatiguée de la conversation qui tournait en rond. « Je pense qu'on doit la neutraliser. L'attacher ou quelque chose. »

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que la dernière partie s'adressait à lui et, légèrement dans le flou, il se sentit hocher la tête. Concentrant ses pensées sur le sauvetage de Severus, il se força à étudier la situation présente avec attention. Devait-il appeler Clora et lui demander de les transporter Granger et lui auprès de Potter ?

Non… Il serait moins risqué de se fondre dans les murs comme ils l'avaient fait plus tôt…

« Stupéfix. » lança Granger mais le sort s'écrasa sur un bouclier parfait. Il n'avait même pas vu Narcissa sortir sa baguette.

« Si tu insistes pour affronter Lucius… » prévint la sorcière. « Tu vas perdre la vie. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable d'amour vous semblez vous inquiéter beaucoup de mon sort, Mère. » railla-t-il.

« L'amour n'a rien à voir là dedans. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Je t'ai porté neuf mois dans mon ventre. »

Et s'il n'était pas question d'amour dans cette remarque alors il ne savait pas de quoi tout cela retournait… et ce n'était probablement pas le moment de chercher à comprendre.

« L'existence est jalonnée de choix. » répliqua Draco. « Les miens m'entraînent sur une autre route que la vôtre. Stupéfix ! »

Une nouvelle fois le sort fut arrêté par un bouclier.

« Tu tenteras de sauver Severus malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire, n'est ce pas ? » s'enquit Narcissa. Doucement. Etonnée. « Même en sachant qu'il est peut-être déjà mort ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Je suis venu jusque là. Autant que ce ne soit pas pour rien. »

Le regard acier de sa mère passa de lui à Granger plusieurs fois, surpris.

« Vous avez pris mon fils et me rendez un homme, Miss… » constata-t-elle.

Granger leva à peine un sourcil. « Je ne vous rends rien du tout. »

La possessivité brute dans sa voix manqua arracher un sourire au blond.

« On redescend. » ordonna-t-il simplement à Granger, en désignant la porte d'un geste de la tête.

« Je vous accompagne. » déclara Narcissa et personne de sensé n'aurait osé s'opposer à la volonté de fer dans sa voix. Même la Gryffondor n'hésita pas une seconde.

Draco se glissa une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs, prenant bien garde à ce que Narcissa reste entre Granger et lui. Même si la sorcière ne les avait pas attaqués jusque là, les alliances se modifiaient vite chez les Malfoy. Ils parvinrent à changer d'aile sans trop de problèmes.

Les choses se corsèrent quand ils arrivèrent dans les environs de la bibliothèque qui cachait la seconde entrée. Il y avait des bruits de bagarre. Assourdis mais pourtant présents et le cœur de Draco s'emballa. Il n'était pas sûr de se remettre plus facilement de la perte de Potter que de celle de Severus. Comme il l'avait affirmé au Survivant, ils formaient une famille. Une famille étrange et décousue, mais une famille.

Sans hésiter davantage, il fonça vers les doubles portes de la bibliothèque, oubliant Narcissa et Granger qui le talonnaient. Il entendit à peine le cri d'avertissement que lança sa mère. Il ignora le glapissement de Granger. Une seconde il était prêt à ouvrir en grand les portes, la suivante, il était projeté contre le mur et retombait durement au sol, sa baguette perdue à deux mètres de lui.

Secouant la tête, Draco se redressa pour croiser sans surprise le regard glacé de son père. L'homme le dévisageait avec une moue dégoutée qui fit frissonner le Serpentard malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

« Protégez-la. » jeta-t-il sans détourner les yeux, espérant que sa mère soit toujours de leur côté.

Lucius leva un sourcil inquisiteur et agita légèrement sa baguette, murmurant l'endoloris classique, qui envoya Draco convulser au sol. Souffrance. Pure. Brute. Sa vue se voila de rouge et il eut à peine conscience que les hurlements qui résonnaient à ses oreilles étaient les siens.

Et puis, tout cessa.

La douleur reflua dans un rugissement rageur. Il rouvrit les paupières pour voir la lionne passer à l'attaque, oubliant totalement que les probabilités étaient contre elle ou que Lucius était plus expérimenté. Narcissa se précipita auprès de lui mais Draco repoussa la main inquiète qu'elle tendait vers son visage, d'un geste tremblant mais déterminé.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que Granger perde du terrain. La haine qui avait guidé ses attaques n'était pas de taille contre la maîtrise de Lucius et le grand escalier par où Lucius était apparu se dessinait dangereusement derrière elle, tandis qu'il la forçait à reculer encore et encore dans un sourire sadique.

Sans hésiter davantage, Draco se rua sur sa baguette et se releva, pivotant pour faire face à Lucius qui venait juste de prendre la main sur Granger. La jeune fille était à terre, roulée en boule. Il ne voyait pas si elle était blessée de là où il était. Il distinguait à peine ses inspirations difficiles.

« Non ! » hurla-t-il au moment où Lucius amorçait un Spargo Cruor, ce qui était visiblement devenu le dernier sort à la mode. L'image du corps sanglant de Black s'imposa à son esprit et instinctivement il créa un bouclier. Evidemment, Severus l'avait fait lui aussi quand Bellatrix avait lancé le sort la première fois mais…

C'était différent.

Ce bouclier là, il l'alimenta avec tout ce qu'il avait en lui. Toute la force qu'il put trouver, il la projeta vers Granger. Amour, tendresse, reconnaissance… Tout ça et plus encore, il le propulsa hors de son corps et, non seulement les vagues d'émotions pures s'enroulèrent autour de la jeune fille, créant un bouclier assez puissant pour la protéger de n'importe quoi, mais son père, peu habitué à ce genre de sentiments, tituba sous leur poids.

Draco voulut en tirer parti mais il n'eut tout simplement pas la force nécessaire à lever sa baguette, toute son énergie était à cinq mètres de lui, formant un cocon protecteur autour de Granger.

Haletant, il ne put qu'observer son père se tourner vers lui, une rage incommensurable déformant ses traits réguliers.

« Lucius. » intervint Narcissa et son père, ignorant sa supplique, la renvoya au silence d'un seul regard.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent toutes les émotions qu'il avait projetées vers Granger pour revenir. Comme un boomerang pris en plein visage, il chancela sur le coup. Tous les sentiments, toute la peur, la crainte, le besoin et… l'amour se diffusèrent en lui d'un seul coup, nourrissant sa magie et renforçant la détermination qui courrait dans ses veines.

« Endoloris. » lança simplement Lucius, l'anticipation du plaisir qu'il aurait à voir son fils tressauter par terre, clairement lisible dans ses yeux.

Le sort rebondit sur lui et s'il n'avait pas prestement esquivé, son père aurait gouté à sa propre médecine. Draco ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas levé de bouclier, il n'avait pas cherché à éviter le sort mais pourtant… Il se sentait plus puissant que jamais. Et s'il ne doutait pas que ce soit temporaire, ses pouvoirs étaient gonflés à bloc. Il chercha l'origine de ce fait étrange mais ne le trouva pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ce qui enflait sa magie, la nourrissait n'était pas mauvais. Au contraire. C'était une caresse légère comme une plume. C'était un baiser volé quand personne ne regardait. C'était une promesse à moitié murmurée.

C'était Granger.

Granger qui sanglotait toujours sur le sol, à quelques mètres de lui. Lucius suivit son regard et un sourire malsain joua sur ses lèvres quand il devina où les pensées de son fils étaient allées.

Draco comprit dans la seconde que quand la baguette de son père se lèverait à nouveau, ce ne serait pas lui qui serait visé. Il comprit également que Lucius ne jouait pas pour le plaisir, pas cette fois, et qu'il tirerait pour tuer.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

« Avada Keda… »

Lucius ne termina jamais sa formule. Plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, plus certain qu'il ne s'était jamais senti, Draco donna un coup sec de sa baguette.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Granger n'avait été qu'à une syllabe d'un destin funeste mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à assassiner son père. Fut-ce par des mots aussi simples qu'Avada Kedavra.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte, c'était l'escalier. Du moins, il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas pris en compte parce qu'il était presque sûr qu'une part de son esprit l'avait anticipé mais n'avait rien fait pour le stopper. Les yeux de Lucius, écarquillés d'effroi, se plantèrent dans les siens tandis qu'il basculait impitoyablement en arrière. Draco eut la sensation terrible qu'ils mordaient dans son âme et en déchiraient un bout pour l'emporter avec eux.

Narcissa aurait peut-être pu le sauver. Elle resta stoïque, observant la chute et écoutant les bruits sourds du corps de son mari roulant en bas des marches, sans autre émotion qu'une grimace de plaisir. Le craquement morbide plus que tout autre chose leur assura que Lucius Malfoy venait de passer de l'autre côté du voile.

Draco resta figé, incapable de saisir la portée de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Ce fut la respiration sifflante de Granger qui le tira de sa transe. Il baissa les yeux vers elle pour découvrir son regard brun braqué sur lui. Voilé. Indéchiffrable.

Le haïssait-elle ? Le haïssait-elle maintenant qu'il avait pris ce qui ne lui appartenait pas de prendre ?

Incapable de se détourner d'elle, il resta debout, bras ballants. Sa baguette échappa à ses doigts gourds et tomba au sol, brisant d'un tintement incongru le silence qui était tombé.

« Episkey. » lança brusquement Narcissa et Granger sembla respirer plus facilement. Avec prudence la jeune fille se releva, posant les mains sur son ventre pour vérifier que la plaie qui s'y était certainement tenue se soit correctement refermée. Visiblement satisfaite, elle jeta un regard hésitant à la sorcière avant de la remercier d'un bref signe de tête auquel la femme ne répondit pas.

Draco assista à tout ça en spectateur, ayant presque la sensation étrange d'être hors de son corps. Tout lui apparaissait détaché et sans importance. La seule chose qu'il voyait avec clarté était ce trou dans sa poitrine. Ce trou qu'avait fait Lucius en tombant.

Lentement, Granger franchit la distance qui les séparait et après l'avoir dévisagé pendant quelques secondes, se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette. Quand il ne fit aucun geste pour la lui reprendre, elle la fourra dans sa main, l'emprisonnant entre les siennes avec force.

« C'était un accident. » déclara-t-elle.

Il se contenta de la regarder sans comprendre.

« C'était un accident, Draco. » répéta-t-elle, avec plus de force.

Il aurait voulu la croire. Vraiment. Mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle et ils disaient qu'elle ne le pensait pas réellement. Il avait jeté le sort avec tellement de force que son père avait basculé. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu le pousser lui-même dans l'escalier. Il l'avait tué.

« Severus. » réclama-t-il, sans même parvenir à s'outrager du geignement dans sa voix. « Severus… »

Parce que Severus ferait disparaître sa douleur… Comme quand il était enfant. Une potion, une promesse tranquille et tout irait mieux. Il lui fallait Severus.

Granger hésita une seconde, puis hocha la tête.

« On va le sauver. » jura-t-elle. « Ca va aller, Draco. »

Il aurait tellement aimé la croire…


	60. The Ghosts you chase, you never catch

Bonjour les gens!

Ceci est une tentative désespérée pour retarder les hurlements et les poings rageurs qui vont se lever dans ma direction, vu le cliffhanger qu'il y a à la fin de ce chapitre... Que puis-je dire? N'ai-je pas toujours prévenu avant de tuer quelqu'un? L'ai-je fait cette fois? C'est tout l'indice que vous aurez. Sachez qu'au prochain chapitre, on retrouvera une vieille amie à Sev et nous...

Reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 60 : ****The Ghosts you chase, you never catch**

« Clora va vous emmener, Harry Potter, monsieur ! Oui, oui, oui ! » couina l'elfe de maison, en tirant sur sa main pour l'entraîner hors du petit salon dans lequel ils venaient d'apparaître. Harry aurait préféré qu'elle se taise tout simplement mais il ne voulait pas courir le risque de vexer leur guide…

Remus n'avait apparemment pas les mêmes scrupules.

« Clora, peux-tu faire moins de bruit ? » demanda le loup-garou dans un grognement contrarié. Les sentiments de Remus sur leur petite virée nocturne n'auraient pas été plus clairs s'il s'était plaqué une enseigne lumineuse sur le front avec écrit : 'ceci est une mauvaise idée'.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu remarquer que faire des reproches à un elfe de maison n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, Clora tirait déjà sur ses oreilles avec un gémissement terriblement bruyant.

« Clora est désolée ! Clora est une mauvaise elfe ! Maître Draco ne voudra plus de Clora ! »

Le temps qu'Harry lui assure que non, elle n'était pas une mauvaise elfe et que non, 'Maître Draco' ne la libérerait pas, ils avaient perdu une bonne dizaine de minutes. Mais calmée et décidée à rester silencieuse, Clora les guida sans peine jusqu'à la grande bibliothèque aux portes massives.

Remus et lui crurent bien avoir une attaque quand le bruit d'une discussion houleuse entre Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy les força à se réfugier dans une alcôve mais l'un dans l'autre, ils furent plutôt chanceux et se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls dans la pièce.

« Comment accède-t-on aux donjons ? » demanda Harry, en parcourant des yeux les gigantesques rayonnages qui occupaient la pièce. Il n'était pas certain mais il lui semblait que la bibliothèque de Poudlard, pourtant immense, aurait pu tenir deux fois dans cet endroit.

Si un livre précis déclenchait l'ouverture d'un passage comme c'était le cas dans tant de films et de romans, ils en avaient pour des semaines voire des mois à chercher. Draco aurait dû leur indiquer ce qu'ils devaient faire… Harry réprima l'élan de colère qui le traversa et se força à calmer ses émotions volatiles. Le Serpentard avait fait ce qu'il avait pu et rien de tout ça n'était sa faute. Peut-être auraient-ils eu moins de mal s'ils avaient suivi le plan de base et n'étaient partis que tous les deux…

« Clora sait ! Oui, oui, oui ! » s'exclama l'elfe de maison avec enthousiasme. « Clora peut amener les amis de Maître Draco jusqu'au Professeur Snape ! »

Mais pourtant l'elfe ne bougeait pas, se contentant de fixer Harry de ses grands yeux jaunes écarquillés. L'impatience du garçon augmenta encore et si Remus n'était pas intervenu, il aurait probablement été désagréable.

« Peux-tu nous montrer, Clora ? » exigea gentiment le loup-garou.

Une nouvelle crise de nerfs de la part de l'elfe plus tard et après qu'Harry ait passé dix autres minutes à lui assurer que personne n'était en colère de son manque de rapidité, Clora leur montrait un passage dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Discret et définitivement pas l'entrée utilisée par des humains.

L'étroit tunnel était à la taille de Clora, ce qui revenait à dire qu'il atteignait à peine la ceinture de Remus.

« Il y a forcément un autre… » commença le sorcier, mais Harry ne le laissa pas terminer, peu désireux de voir l'elfe geindre encore une fois.

« On n'a pas le temps. » coupa le Gryffondor. « Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre, ici… Je trouverai Snape et… »

« Et quoi ? » l'interrompit Remus à son tour. « Comment le remonteras-tu ? Et comment feras-tu s'il a besoin de soins urgents ? Mets-toi dans la tête que tu n'as que quinze ans, Harry. Je sais que Sirius n'en avait que peu souvent conscience mais… »

« Ne parles pas de Sirius. » gronda Harry, une douleur qui ne s'endormait jamais s'élevant dans sa poitrine. « Et quinze ans ou pas, je tuerai cette femme si je la croise. Crois-moi. »

Le désir de vengeance, le besoin de tuer s'immiscèrent en lui avec rapidité et disparurent presque aussitôt pour être remplacés par une nausée insistante. Il détestait ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Il détestait envisager aussi légèrement de prendre une vie. Il détestait s'être habitué au fait d'en avoir le devoir.

L'expression incrédule et tintée d'inquiétude sur le visage habituellement bienveillant du loup-garou lui retourna l'estomac et il se dirigea sans attendre vers le passage où Clora s'était déjà à moitié engagée. Que tous les bons sentiments aillent au diable ! Il voulait simplement retrouver Snape et l'entendre dire que tout irait bien, qu'il le protégerait et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Se laissant tomber sur les genoux, il s'enfonça de quelques mètres dans le petit couloir sombre en rampant péniblement. Il ne protesta pas quand il entendit Remus l'imiter. Ils progressèrent en silence et dans une obscurité relative, confiant à Clora le soin de les guider. Parfois le tunnel se divisait en deux ou en trois, mais la hauteur ne variait pas et ils étaient toujours forcés d'avancer sur leurs genoux et leurs mains, comme des jeunes enfants apprenant à marcher.

Le sol était pavé de larges dalles de pierre qui irritaient la peau de ses mains et de ses genoux et s'il n'osait pas réellement se plaindre, gardant en mémoire que Snape était sans doute en train de terriblement souffrir, il entendait les grognements récurrents de Remus dans son dos. Sans doute regrettait-il de ne pas être capable de se transformer en loup aussi facilement que Sirius avait pu prendre sa forme canine.

Finalement, au bout d'interminables minutes, Clora s'immobilisa en plein milieu d'un corridor et se planta face au mur de droite. Harry l'observa faire avec une curiosité teintée d'agacement mais son irritation céda place à l'excitation quand l'elfe se tourna vers lui avec ce qui était, il le supposait, un large sourire.

« Clora a rempli sa mission, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Harry Potter et Remus Lupin sont arrivés, Monsieur ! » couina l'elfe avec satisfaction avant de poser sa paume sur le mur qui lui faisait face. La pierre disparut tout simplement et le Gryffondor ne prit pas le temps de s'émerveiller de l'ingéniosité de la chose, il se précipita hors de ces tunnels minuscules, soulagé de pouvoir se redresser enfin. Il aida Remus à se remettre sur ses pieds et grimaça en signe de compassion quand les genoux de l'homme craquèrent, protestant certainement contre leur sort.

Le cœur du Survivant battait extrêmement vite et fort. Ils étaient proches, il le sentait. Non seulement l'air autour d'eux était aussi glacé que dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, mais en plus l'ambiance morbide qui régnait témoignait qu'ils se trouvaient bel et bien dans une prison.

« Par où ? » pressa-t-il Clora, incapable de réfréner ces émotions qui s'accumulaient en lui. Il _fallait_ qu'il voie Snape. Il ne pouvait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas lui. Surtout pas lui…

« Par ici, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! » s'empressa de répondre l'elfe en s'emparant de sa main et en le tirant en avant. « Par ici ! »

Suivant l'elfe à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs qui s'enchainaient sans aucun sens et ignorant avec application la terreur qui lui vrillait l'estomac, il agrippa sa baguette avec fermeté. Clora ne ralentit que lorsqu'ils atteignirent une haute porte de fer.

« L'entrée des donjons est là, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! » couina-t-elle et, sans attendre, Harry se jeta sur la poignée. La porte ne trembla pas. Il n'écouta pas l'avertissement de Remus et lança un Alhomora qui demeura sans réponse.

« Il faut un mot de passe, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! » expliqua énergiquement l'elfe. « Clora va ouvrir la porte pour Harry Potter ! »

Le garçon n'eut que le temps de faire un pas en arrière. Comme elle l'avait fait avec le mur, Clora posa sa paume sur la porte et celle-ci sembla rayonner d'un halo jaunâtre. Une seconde plus tard, elle s'ouvrait avec un grincement assourdissant. Il se serait élancé si Remus ne l'avait pas stoppé d'une main sur son épaule.

« On y va prudemment, Harry. » ordonna le loup-garou. « Je veux que tu restes derrière moi. »

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le Maraudeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ne discute pas. » reprit Remus. « Ceci est dangereux. Tu vas m'obéir et faire ce que je te dis. »

Harry prit sur lui pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voulait jouer au parent avec lui ces temps-ci ? Et pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il n'en avait plus besoin ? Il avait Snape et ça lui suffisait.

Décidant qu'argumenter ne ferait que leur faire perdre davantage de temps, il acquiesça en silence. Remus sembla satisfait et poussa la porte en grand. Clora trottinant à ses côtés, Harry le suivit, croyant à peine à sa naïveté. Snape lui aurait fait promettre au moins trois fois de lui obéir.

Avec prudence et attention, ils longèrent une série de cellules vides. C'était effrayant. L'odeur de sang séché, de chair en putréfaction… Le Gryffondor était content d'avoir l'estomac vide mais ne maîtrisait qu'à grand peine ses haut-le-cœur.

Et puis brusquement, le long couloir bordé de cellules arriva à son terme et il y eut une nouvelle porte que Remus ouvrit. L'odeur était cent fois pire ici et Harry dut plaquer une main sur son visage. Respirer par la bouche n'arrangeait rien. Il refusa d'examiner avec trop d'attention les différents instruments, taches et souillures qui parsemaient la pièce, se concentrant sur la porte qui se détachait sur le mur opposé. C'était clairement une chambre de torture.

« Severus était là. » annonça Remus avec un calme de prédateur.

Harry dévisagea le loup-garou avec angoisse tandis que l'homme se passait une main lasse sur le visage.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda-t-il, refusant d'envisager que Snape puisse être mort.

« Son sang. » répondit simplement Remus, en désignant une large flaque de liquide sombre, un peu plus loin, sur le sol. « C'est son sang. »

« Tu ne peux… Tu ne peux pas être sûr… » bredouilla Harry, ayant la sensation étourdissante de perdre toute force, tout courage, et de redevenir l'enfant qui était pour la première fois arrivé à Poudlard. Terrifié, anxieux et totalement seul au monde.

« Je connais Severus depuis longtemps. » contra Remus. « C'est son sang. Le Loup en moi en est certain. »

Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang. Beaucoup trop.

Secouant la tête, Harry se précipita vers la porte qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ouverte, ignorant l'appel de Remus dans son dos. La poignée joua sans difficulté sous ses doigts et il s'enfonça dans le court couloir, éclairé par des bougies magiquement suspendues dans l'air. Il savait que Remus était sur ses talons mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour vérifier.

Leur progression fut stoppée par des épais barreaux d'acier.

Harry les vit à peine.

Son regard était fixé sur la longue silhouette étendue au sol à, à peine, quelques mètres de lui. Remus lança un sort et jura quand les barreaux restèrent en place. Clora tenta quelque chose mais sans plus de succès.

Harry resta figé.

Il y avait une fille accroupie auprès de Snape. Elle le dévisageait avec intensité mais Harry ne voyait rien d'autre que l'homme et, brusquement, le besoin de s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie fut omniprésent, oppressant.

Il avança, se heurta aux barreaux mais refusa de les laisser l'empêcher de rejoindre Snape. _Rien_ sur cette Terre ne l'empêcherait de rejoindre Snape. Une ombre fugitive s'éleva en lui, une part de lui dont il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir en tant normal. Elle s'étira, gronda et chercha autour de lui, s'exposant en pleine lumière. Harry ferma les yeux, aveuglé par cette clarté intérieure.

Il n'eut pas peur pourtant.

La sensation était familière, bienvenue… Elle avait une odeur de terre fraichement retournée par la pluie et le toucher d'une caresse délicate. Et la puissance qui se dégageait d'elle était étourdissante.

Avalon.

Avalon et sa magie qui s'éveillaient en lui, cherchant Excalibur mais ne la trouvant pas, prêts à tout pourtant pour sauver leur chevalier.

Harry leva la main, le cœur lourd.

Les barreaux disparurent.

L'ancienne magie retourna au sommeil qu'elle n'aurait pas dû quitter.

Vidé mais trop angoissé pour le réaliser, il courut jusqu'à Snape. Quand la fille voulut s'interposer, criant une ineptie à propos du fait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire du mal à l'homme, il l'écarta simplement du revers de bras sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il avait été trop brutal ou pas.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux auprès du Professeur et compta d'un seul regard les dizaines de blessures qui zébraient son corps disloqué. Son sang se glaça quand il échoua à distinguer sa respiration, mais le simple fait de poser sa main sur la poitrine de l'ancien Mangemort lui assura que l'homme était toujours en vie.

« Merlin, Severus… » murmura Remus, en s'accroupissant à côté de la tête du sorcier.

« Vous le connaissez ? » demanda l'inconnue qui ne savait apparemment pas sur quel pieds danser.

Harry l'ignora.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance que Snape à cet instant précis.

« Soigne-le. » supplia-t-il Remus.

Le loup-garou secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, Harry… Il lui faut un Médicomage… Je risque d'aggraver ses blessures… »

La mâchoire contractée pour lutter contre les sanglots qui s'accumulaient dans sa gorge, Harry se força à respirer.

« Alors il faut le sortir de là. » conclut-il. « Clora, va chercher Draco et Hermione. »

Après une courbette silencieuse, Clora refit en courant le chemin qu'ils venaient juste de prendre. Le Gryffondor retourna son attention au corps immobile de Snape. Il n'allait pas mourir, se répétait-il. Il avait promis, il n'allait pas mourir.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » s'énerva la fille, visiblement agacée d'être ignorée.

Harry ne lui jeta pas un regard mais Remus leva des yeux fatigués.

« Ses amis. » soupira-t-il. « Nous sommes ses amis. »

Le garçon songea que Snape aurait probablement été horrifié s'il avait entendu le loup-garou se proclamer son ami… Ou pas. Il n'était plus sûr. Tant de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps… C'était presque comme si plus rien n'était stable… Comme si rien ne le serait plus jamais…

« Vous savez comment sortir d'ici ? » insista la fille, un espoir teinté de désillusion dans la voix. « Emmenez-moi. »

Pour la première fois, Harry tourna la tête vers elle. Il la comprenait. Il la comprenait sans la connaître. Elle avait peur. Elle était seule. Elle voulait échapper à l'enfer.

Ses yeux passèrent sans vraiment voir sur ses traits réguliers, s'arrêtant un instant quand ils croisèrent le bleu de son regard, et se détournèrent finalement quand il reconnut la souffrance qui y brillait.

« Oui. » dit Harry. « On va t'emmener. »

Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? La laisser rôtir ici ?

Remus hocha la tête, en signe d'approbation.

« Tu es blessée ? » demanda le loup-garou. « Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Les blessures de Severus sont plus urgentes. » répondit-elle et la dureté de sa voix surprit Harry. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Pas plus que sur le fait qu'elle appelle le Maître des Potions par son prénom quand lui en était incapable.

Que faisait Clora ?

« Je ne peux rien pour Severus. » expliqua gentiment Remus. « Mes connaissances dans le domaine médical sont réduites, mais je peux peut-être… »

« Lu…pin… » gronda soudain une voix lasse et faible.

Remus et la fille sursautèrent.

Harry, soulagé, agrippa la main de Snape, oubliant qu'il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques. Il n'aimait peut-être pas ça mais lui en avait besoin.

« Monsieur… » souffla-t-il, persuadé qu'il ne saurait retenir longtemps les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux.

Un regard vague se posa sur lui. L'ancien Mangemort referma immédiatement les paupières.

« Non ! » protesta Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule du sorcier. « Essaye de rester conscient, Severus. »

Cette fois, les paupières du Maître des Potions se rouvrirent brutalement et il fixa sur Remus ses deux yeux noirs. Harry réalisa que Snape avait cru divaguer et que le contact l'avait ramené à la réalité.

« Fou… » reprocha le sorcier d'une voix rauque, la fièvre semblant alimenter sa rage. « Danger… »

Remus sourit gentiment.

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi mais, vois-tu, il semble que tes protégés ne partagent pas cette idée. J'ai déjà eu du mal à les convaincre de me laisser les accompagner… »

Harry grimaça quand le regard de Snape tomba sur lui. Il savait que l'ancien Mangemort comprendrait que Draco et lui étaient derrière la mission de secours. Il savait aussi qu'il risquait un sermon sérieux et possiblement des retenues jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, mais ça en valait le coup…

« Je ne vais pas dire que je suis désolé. » prévint le garçon.

Snape lâcha un soupir douloureux. Sa respiration était sifflante, Harry n'aimait pas ça.

« Gryff… ondor… stu… pide… » marmonna le Professeur.

« Hé ! » protesta faiblement Harry. « C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime… »

Un faible sourire joua brièvement sur les lèvres de Snape mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Oh oui, bébé Potter… » ricana une voix glaciale dans leurs dos. « C'est pour ça que nous t'aimons… »

Un frisson mauvais descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale du Survivant et ses doigts se serrèrent sur sa baguette. Il nota distraitement que la fille avait fait un pas en arrière et en conclut qu'elle n'avait pas de moyen de défense. Ce qui était logique vu qu'elle était emprisonnée depuis Merlin sait quand. Cette analyse fut effectuée par la partie lucide de son esprit. Celle qui ne s'était pas dissoute en un désir de vengeance.

« Har…ry… » appela Snape, et ça sonnait presque comme un ordre. Presque.

Il ne pouvait pas garantir qu'il n'aurait pas écouté cet instinct qui brûlait en lui si Remus ne s'était pas redressé en premier dans un grondement sourd qui ressemblait à un bruit animal. Il ne pouvait pas garantir qu'il ne se serait pas jeté sur Bellatrix, de la même façon que le loup-garou le fit une seconde plus tard, sans ce qui était cette fois une supplique de la part du sorcier étendu sur le sol.

« Fuis… » murmura l'ancien Mangemort « Va… t-en… »

Harry secoua simplement la tête, observant avec une angoisse nouvelle le duel impressionnant de Bellatrix et de Remus, écoutant sans entendre les insultes qu'ils échangeaient.

« Pot…ter… S'il… S'il te… plait… » continua le Maître des Potions, la respiration courte et laborieuse. « Va… t'en… »

« Pas sans vous. » répliqua Harry et il chercha du regard une solution à tout ça. Devait-il prêter main forte à Remus au risque de le gêner ou tenter de sortir Snape des donjons afin de pouvoir le ramener à Freun ? Et que diable faisaient Clora, Draco et Hermione ? Rien ne garantissait que Lucius ne vienne pas pointer le bout de son nez et là… ils seraient perdus pour de bon.

« Tu peux le faire léviter ? » demanda la fille, en venant s'accroupir à côté d'Harry. Elle jetait des coups d'œil nerveux au combat, elle aussi. Le Gryffondor se retrouva sans savoir comment à hocher la tête. Le faire léviter… Oui… C'était la solution la plus logique.

« Trop… tard… » contra l'ancien Mangemort. « pour… moi… Par…tez… »

La sueur qui dégoulinait du front de Snape et la rapidité avec laquelle sa poitrine se soulevaient alarmèrent Harry. Une nouvelle fois sa main vient se poser sur la sienne et le fait que le Professeur la serre ne contribua pas à le rassurer.

« Har…Harry… » bégaya l'homme, les yeux dans le vague, dominé par la souffrance. « Har…ry… »

« Je suis là… » répondit le Survivant, la gorge serrée. Le mauvais pressentiment enfla dans sa poitrine. Snape allait mourir. Snape _allait_ mourir. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça…

« Il faut le sortir de là. » répéta inutilement la fille, à côté de lui, une touche de panique dans la voix. « Il lui faut de l'aide… »

Mais il n'osait pas jeter un sort au Maître des Potions. Ca risquait d'empirer son état… Ca risquait de…

« Har…ry… » Snape était incohérent, il délirait. « Déso…lé… pas… te…nir… Pro…messe… »

Quelque chose proche de l'hystérie gagna le garçon.

« Non ! » explosa-t-il. « Non ! Vous avez promis ! Vous avez promis que vous ne me laisseriez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir… »

Son souffle se brisa sur les derniers mots et il sentit malgré lui les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Il s'en voulut immédiatement. Draco n'aurait sûrement pas pleuré à sa place… Draco aurait trouvé une solution… Draco aurait sauvé Snape…

« Lily… » murmura simplement le Professeur.

« Non ! » répliqua Harry, en secouant brutalement l'épaule du sorcier dans l'espoir de le ramener à la raison. Snape lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

« Mal… » se plaignit-il et ça lui ressemblait tellement peu… L'ancien Mangemort se tordait pratiquement sous la morsure de la souffrance et la chose la plus charitable aurait été de l'autoriser à partir mais il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas…

« S'il vous plait… » supplia Harry, les mots butant avec difficulté sur ses lèvres. « S'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas… Ne me laissez pas… »

Ses pensées se dirigèrent brièvement vers Draco. Draco pour qui cet homme était la seule famille. Draco qui serait tout aussi dévasté que lui par sa perte…

Ce n'était pas juste.

Ce n'était pas juste qu'on leur arrache la seule chose de valeur qu'ils avaient.

« Je vous en prie… » reprit-il avec désespoir.

Snape émit un râle qui lui brisa le cœur.

« Lily… » plaida l'ancien Mangemort.

Harry sentit à peine la main compatissante qui se posa sur son épaule quand les paupières de l'homme se fermèrent. Les bruits du duel s'étaient fondus dans le brouillard qui venait juste de l'envelopper et assommé, il ne réagit même pas quand la fille s'empara de sa baguette.

Il l'entendit vaguement jeter un protego autour d'eux et réalisa à cet instant seulement que n'importe quel sort pouvait les atteindre. Aussitôt le bouclier doré forma un cercle protecteur et les isola du combat. Il ne tressaillit pas quand elle replaça la baguette dans sa main, cherchant quoi faire, quoi dire pour stopper la mort qui lentement s'emparait de Snape.

« Tu devrais dire au revoir… » conseilla doucement la fille.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, je… J'ai besoin… » Il attrapa à nouveau la main du Professeur. « J'ai besoin de vous, s'il vous plait…. J'ai besoin de vous… »

Cette fois, les sanglots le secouaient bel et bien.

_Tu devrais dire au revoir… _

Il n'avait pas dit au revoir à Sirius. Il l'avait supplié, il avait hurlé… mais il n'avait jamais dit ces mots simples qui étaient pourtant si évidents.

Il le regrettait.

Et il ne voulait pas du même regret avec Snape. Mais ça faisait si mal… Tellement mal qu'il aurait voulu s'allonger et mourir. Plus mal encore que Sirius parce que c'était différent. Il avait vraiment cru que l'ancien Mangemort se tiendrait avec lui jusqu'au bout et après. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur qui pleinement se reposer. Il avait cru qu'il avait une famille… Une vraie famille…

Et ça le déchirait… Dieu que ça le déchirait…

Il était presque tenté d'abaisser le bouclier et de se jeter sous la baguette de Bellatrix. De mettre tout simplement fin à cette existence pavée de deuils.

_Ca fait une différence. Tous les jours, à chaque instant, dans chaque geste… Il faut lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans l'abîme de souffrance qui cherche à nous emporter. Et c'est dur parce qu'il serait tellement plus simple de tout arrêter et de se consumer. Mais il _faut_ lutter, Harry._

Les paroles que Snape lui avait lancées dans la forêt après la mort de Dumbledore s'imposèrent à lui.

Oui… Oui, il fallait lutter…

Un rire avorté secoua sa poitrine et il fixa son regard sur le Professeur avec amertume.

Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il sache mieux faire que lutter ? Il avait lutté d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler. Contre Dudley, Oncle Vernon, Draco, Voldemort… Quelque part en route, il était devenu un guerrier. Son destin l'avait façonné en ce sens.

Alors il lutterait. Jusqu'à la mort. C'était après tout une vieille ennemie. Une ennemie qu'il ne craignait pas tant que ça pour lui-même. Elle serait son dernier combat. La dernière chose qui lui resterait à abattre…

« Je… » reprit-il, maîtrisant avec difficulté les spasmes qui le secouaient. « Je vous… »

Mais le 'aime' vint mourir sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots là et il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Snape le trouverait-il ridicule d'exposer ainsi son affection ? Mais Snape allait mourir… Snape allait mourir sans savoir combien il comptait pour lui. La place qu'il avait prise dans sa vie…

La main posée sur son épaule glissa sur son bras jusqu'à s'emparer de ses doigts. Harry les abandonna à la fille sans même s'en apercevoir, incapable de voir autre chose que le visage blême de Snape.

« Je vous… » répéta-t-il mais sans parvenir davantage à terminer sa phrase.

Les paupières de l'homme se rouvrirent et il tourna la tête vers eux. Harry vit tout de suite la différence. Le regard était lucide, apaisé. La souffrance était toujours là mais Snape était en paix. L'ancien Mangemort ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à parler et le Survivant secoua la tête, forçant un faible sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais. » déclara-t-il, avec ce qu'il espérait être conviction. Sa voix trembla.

Le Professeur ne sembla pas satisfait. Les yeux noirs cherchèrent les verts, les trouvèrent et les retinrent. Harry sentit la pression maintenant familière d'un esprit étranger cherchant à pénétrer le sien. Il ne résista pas.

Mais au contraire des autres fois, Snape ne pilla pas dans ses souvenirs. Un flux soudain d'images, d'émotions et de sensations déferlèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry. Rien de vraiment distinct. Des scènes tronquées, des sentiments un peu flous…

Draco débarquant en courant dans l'infirmerie et expliquant en quelques mots que Voldemort arrivait et que lui-même avait choisi de lui tourner le dos. _Respect. _

Harry endormi à la table de la cuisine et une main passée fugitivement dans les cheveux indomptables. _Affection_.

Draco qui pénétrait dans le salon de Spinner's End, sale et fatigué mais sourire arrogant aux lèvres. _Soulagement_.

Harry qui tirait Excalibur de la pierre où elle dormait depuis des siècles. _Fierté_.

Draco, nettement plus jeune, qui le suppliait de l'adopter. _Souffrance_.

Harry aplati au sol dans l'entrée du Square Grimmaurd, à la merci de Voldemort, mais Vivant. _Soulagement_.

Draco qui fixait Hermione pensivement, inconscient d'être lui-même observé. _Affection_.

Harry qui prenait la parole lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre et mouchait les adultes avec courage. _Respect_.

Draco qui embrassait Hermione dans les ténèbres de Privet Drive, sans plus se soucier du fait qu'elle soit une Née-Moldue. _Fierté_.

Harry qui hurlait que Lily avait été infidèle, qu'il avait honte d'être son fils et que s'il refusait de le pardonner, il le comprenait. _Souffrance_.

Draco et Harry penchés silencieusement sur un jeu d'échecs sous l'œil vigilant d'Hermione et de Sirius, tentant de tromper l'attente qui oppressait Spinner's End. _Amour_.

Tremblant, le Gryffondor émergea de l'étrange transe avec une doucereuse sérénité. Ca n'empêcha pas les larmes de continuer à couler.

« Je… » mais il ne continua pas. Il n'arriverait pas à exprimer ça par mots, c'était impossible. Il chercha le lien ténu dans le regard de Snape, attendit que celui-ci l'invite et comme l'ancien Mangemort l'avait fait, il envoya ce qu'il avait éprouvé, ce qu'il éprouvait.

Il ne savait pas très bien comment ça fonctionnait et n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il montrait au Professeur… En revanche il n'était certain que d'une chose, tout ce qui passait par le lien mental était cette chaleur rassurante et agréable que Snape avait éveillé en lui. Protection. Acceptation. Affection.

Tout ce dont il avait toujours été dépourvu.

Il se sentit vide quand Snape ferma les paupières, coupant le contact. Et il eut beau savoir que c'était inéluctable, il ne put refouler le sentiment de panique quand la poitrine de Snape cessa de se soulever.

« Non… » gémit-il sans retenue. « Non… »

Le bras qui se posa sur ses épaules était hésitant mais il n'osa pas le repousser, trop heureux du moindre réconfort qu'il pouvait prendre. Même s'il venait d'une totale inconnue.

Il voulut appeler l'ancien Mangemort, le supplier de respirer encore… Juste une fois… Mais aucun nom ne semblait correct. Aucun…

Et brusquement, il y eut comme un hiatus.

Un murmure à son oreille qu'il ne comprit pas. L'écho d'une voix depuis longtemps oubliée. Un parfum de fleur d'oranger. Une certitude.

« Sev… » murmura-t-il sans savoir pourquoi. Sauf qu'il savait pourquoi. Il refusait simplement de le croire. « J'ai besoin de lui… J'ai besoin de lui, maman… »

Un souffle caressa un instant son visage et il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à la tendresse qui l'embrassait.

Il était conscient du regard perplexe de la fille mais il n'aurait pas pu s'en moquer davantage.

Lily était là.

Lily était là et tout irait bien.


	61. Ain't it Time we say Goodbye

Et on continue, on continue...

Nous avons une guest star aujourd'hui ^^

Review

* * *

**Chapitre 61 : ****Ain't it Time We Say Goodbye… **

Le chemin de terre battue s'ouvrait devant lui et Severus le suivait sans réellement y prendre garde, s'enfonçant parmi les arbres familiers avec une sorte de… soulagement. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était mais il connaissait l'endroit. Assez pour s'y sentir en sécurité. Assez pour ne pas céder à la tentation de trouver une arme pour se défendre.

Une brise douce dansait autour de lui, murmurant à ses oreilles une mélodie qu'il ne parvenait pas à replacer. Elle aussi il la connaissait pourtant…

Ce ne fut que quand le petit chemin s'ouvrit sur un espace plus large qu'il reconnut l'endroit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent malgré lui, parce que s'il était ici, alors tout était bien. Pour la première depuis longtemps, tandis que son regard embrassait l'aire de jeu rouillée et abandonnée qui s'offrait à lui, il se sentit en paix.

Son devoir était accompli.

Il était libre.

Ses péchés expiés.

Severus ferma les yeux et laissa le doux souffle d'air caresser son visage. Il y avait des années qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à savourer quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un courant d'air.

« _Angie, you're beautiful… But ain't it time we say goodbye… Angie, I still love you, babe… __Remember all those nights we cried_… »

La voix retentit clairement dans le silence écrasant du lieu et, cette fois, un vrai sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Severus. Un sourire qui n'avait jamais appartenu qu'à elle. Il n'ouvrit pas les paupières. Pas encore. Il voulait profiter.

C'était logique qu'elle soit là, supposait-il. Logique qu'il la revoie une dernière fois… Il refoula immédiatement l'espoir fou que peut-être, il pourrait la voir pour l'éternité. Il ne savait pas où il était, il ne réalisait pas bien ce qui se passait, les détails étaient confus, mais il savait que Lily Evans et lui ne pouvaient pas coexister dans le même univers.

« _All the dreams we held so close, seemed to all go up in smoke… __Let me whisper in your ear…_ » continua à chanter Lily, ni particulièrement juste, ni particulièrement faux. Mais toujours, toujours hypnotisante aux yeux de Severus.

Les souvenirs de l'été de leur troisième année lui revinrent naturellement, comme s'ils avaient eu lieu la veille. Les longues journées et soirées estivales passées dans la chambre de Lily ou dans son jardin avec les Rolling Stones en fond sonore. Elle était irréversiblement tombée amoureuse de cette chanson. _Angie_… Elle la fredonnait sans arrêt. Et par imprégnation, même des années plus tard, il aurait pu citer chacun des mots constituant les paroles.

« _Angie… Ain't it time we say goodbye_… »

Lentement, craignant presque qu'elle disparaisse, Severus rouvrit les paupières. Il la repéra sans mal. Il n'eut même pas besoin de parcourir les environs du regard. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la balançoire usée à sa droite. Où pourrait-elle être d'autre ?

« Tu sais… » lança-t-il avec détachement comme elle ne faisait rien d'autre que de lui sourire. « J'ai toujours pensé que cette chanson était tristement adéquate. »

Les yeux verts pétillèrent d'amusement.

« C'était la nôtre. » répondit-elle, en inclinant la tête. « Et ça parle d'amour… »

« Amour tragique. » corrigea Severus, se dirigeant vers le siège libre à côté d'elle. N'importe lequel de ses étudiants rirait aux éclats –ou se décrocherait la mâchoire d'ébahissement- à la vue du Professeur le plus craint de Poudlard sur une vieille balançoire Moldue… Pourtant, et comme d'habitude quand il était en sa compagnie, il n'y accorda aucun intérêt.

« Ce sont les plus belles histoires non ? » rétorqua-t-elle, dans un sourire quelque peu triste.

Severus oublia de répondre, se désintéressant de la conversation. Il l'écouterait chanter tout le reste de l'éternité s'il le pouvait. Il écouterait cette chanson –qui, il fallait être honnête, l'avait exaspéré pendant ses jeunes années – en boucle. Il ferait n'importe quoi.

Sans qu'il n'ait le moindre contrôle sur ses gestes, sa main franchit la maigre distance qui les séparait et caressa sa joue avant de jouer brièvement avec une des mèches rousses qui encadraient son visage. Peut-être était-ce une façon de s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment là…

« Sev… » souffla-t-elle, ses yeux verts voilés d'une tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Les années n'avaient en rien affecté l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et sa façon simple de prononcer son nom provoqua un frisson. Seulement ses yeux lui en rappelèrent d'autres et sa joie se ternit quand il pensa à Potter.

Tout était flou.

Il ne savait plus comment il était arrivé ici, mais si Lily était là…

« Je suis mort. » conclut-il à voix haute.

Les traits de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent et elle détourna le regard.

« Ca dépend. » répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Perplexe, il haussa un sourcil. On était mort ou on ne l'était pas… Il n'y avait pas d'entre d'eux pour ce qu'il en savait…

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle refusa toujours de le regarder en face, mais poussa sur ses pieds pour faire tanguer la balançoire. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle se balançait faiblement d'avant en arrière, craignant tout du long que la chaine rouillée ne cède mais n'osant rien dire car elle se serait inévitablement moquée de son manque de spontanéité.

« De toi. » finit-elle par lâcher, presque avec regret.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas mais il y avait plus urgent.

« Potter ? » s'enquit-il avant de se corriger. « Harry ? »

Une rapide inspection des environs confirma que le garçon n'était pas là. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire… N'avait-elle pas déclaré qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort ? Si Potter l'était…

Une peur panique s'empara de ses entrailles. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose mais il se rappelait clairement le regard de Potter, noyé de larmes, planté dans le sien avec une force écrasante… Le garçon l'avait supplié… Supplié de tenir sa promesse…

Mais il était mourant… Prisonnier de Malfoy… Qu'est-ce que Potter aurait fait là bas ? Il avait forcément rêvé… Parce que s'il n'avait pas rêvé alors le Gryffondor était en danger… Peut-être déjà mort…

« Harry va bien. » le rassura tranquillement Lily. « Tout cela ne durera pas plus d'un battement de cœur pour lui. Il ira bien jusqu'à ce que tu prennes ta décision. Après ça… » Elle soupira faiblement. « J'avais espéré qu'il suive une autre route que la nôtre, Sev… J'avais espéré qu'il n'aurait pas à connaître la guerre… »

Il hésita une seconde à demander de quelle décision elle parlait puis décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Pas pour l'instant.

« Tu serais fière de lui, Lil. » chercha-t-il à la consoler. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens mais avec elle… Il ne savait pas ce qui était différent chez elle, mais elle semblait toujours se sentir mieux après quelques paroles dispensées avec maladresse…

« Je _suis_ fière de lui, Severus. » contra Lily dans un murmure offensé. « Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il fasse quelque chose pour m'étonner. Il a accompli des choses… » Le regard vert se planta dans le sien avec force, et il se demanda à quel moment il avait cessé d'assimiler ces yeux là à la jeune femme pour les rapprocher de Potter. « Des choses que ni moi, ni James n'aurions été capable de faire… Il se sacrifierait, Sev… Il n'hésiterait pas… Ca me fait peur… »

« Tu t'es sacrifiée pour lui. » rappela Severus, sans réelle douceur. Si elle ne s'était pas interposée… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait peut-être épargnée… Et l'histoire aurait été radicalement différente.

« C'est _mon_ fils, Severus. » siffla Lily, dans un brusque accès de colère. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas nerveux, insensible au bruit irritant des chaines de fer s'entrechoquant.

« Ce que j'ai fait… » reprit-elle au bout de quelques secondes, plus calme. « Ce que j'ai fait, n'importe quelle mère en aurait été capable. »

Il en doutait mais il garda sagement le silence ayant appris, il y a longtemps, que la laisser terminer était la façon la plus courte d'en finir. L'interrompre l'agacerait et elle avait un sacré tempérament lorsqu'on la provoquait… Il ne niait pas qu'il aimait bien parfois la titiller justement pour cela, mais… il y avait moment et moment. Or, là, elle était sérieuse.

« Mais Harry… » continua-t-elle. « Il se sacrifierait pour n'importe qui. Il donnerait sa vie pour un illustre inconnu… Et je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas bien… C'est très noble… » A ça, Severus ne put retenir un bruit ironique qu'il dissimula rapidement sous une toux factice devant son regard noir. « Oui, tu as raison… Ce n'est pas noble, c'est stupide. Je ne veux pas que mon fils meure, Sev. Je ne veux pas qu'il se jette entre un Avada et n'importe qui. »

Intéressant, jugea Severus. Ainsi, la noblesse Gryffondorienne avait ses limites…

« Tu sais pourquoi il agit comme ça, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, mais ce n'était pas une question. Plus un effet de rhétorique. « Tu sais, Sev. »

« Parce qu'il n'a personne. » répondit l'ancien Mangemort dans un haussement d'épaule. « Il croit que son existence se résume à protéger les autres. Parce que… »

« Parce que personne ne l'a jamais protégé. » termina Lily, les yeux brillants de colère.

Pétunia aurait du souci à se faire si son âme croisait un jour celle de la jeune femme…

« Il n'était pas non plus en danger… » tenta Severus. « Dumbledore… »

« Il y a différentes sortes de protection et tu le sais parfaitement. » coupa Lily. « Il y a celles qu'Albus a choisies pour lui et il y a celles que tu lui as offertes. »

Lui ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Je n'ai pas… » commença-t-il, mais elle leva la main dans un geste las.

« Oublie ça, Sev. » murmura-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas encore le moment de te soumettre cette requête là… Tu dois d'abord décider… »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle parlait de décider et un mauvais pressentiment commençait à naître en lui.

« Où sommes-nous, Lily ? » demanda-t-il.

Quelque part, il doutait qu'ils soient dans le nord de l'Angleterre… A quelques mètres à peine de Spinner's End –ou de ce qu'il en restait.

« Tu ne devines pas ? »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de la sorcière et cela lui rappela tellement les innombrables après-midi qu'ils avaient passées ici, à cet endroit précis, que son cœur se serra.

Une nouvelle fois, Severus examina les environs mais tout était paisible. Ni vivant, ni mort…

« Les limbes ? » proposa-t-il.

Le sourire de la rouquine s'agrandit.

« Tu as toujours été doué pour résoudre les énigmes. » rayonna-t-elle.

Un poids se posa sur la poitrine de Severus. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il embrasserait la mort avec sérénité, comme un cadeau après une vie de souffrances mais maintenant… Les visages de Draco et de Potter hantaient sa mémoire… Qu'inventeraient ces deux là s'il n'était pas là pour les surveiller ? Des catastrophes, évidemment. Ils risquaient de se faire tuer s'il n'était pas derrière eux…

Mais Lily était là… _Sa_ Lily… Et…

« Ce qui fait de toi… une sorte d'ange ? » reprit-il, plus pour empêcher la culpabilité liée à l'abandon des garçons que par réel intérêt. Ange ou pas, elle était là. C'était l'important.

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours été pour toi, non ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Severus se contenta de sourire.

Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme…

Une nouvelle question fusait déjà dans son esprit quand elle tendit la main. Il la saisit sans y penser et la laissa le tirer sur ses pieds.

« Le temps commence à manquer, Sev. » expliqua-t-elle, et à nouveau cette étrange tristesse brillait dans son regard. « Marchons. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne résista pas quand elle l'entraina le long du petit chemin qui serpentait vers le cœur du parc. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main et elle aurait pu l'emmener au bout du monde sans qu'il ne se révolte. Ils avançaient d'un pas tranquille, flânant comme ils l'avaient fait maintes fois à cet endroit même.

Severus aurait dû être parfaitement en paix mais il ne l'était pas. Ses pensées ne cessaient de dériver vers les adolescents qu'il avait laissés quelque part en route, malgré les sourires rassurants de son amie. Et puis ce choix qu'il était censé faire et dont il ne savait rien…

« Sur quoi porte cette décision ? » demanda-t-il finalement, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Tu vas voir. » répondit-elle simplement, alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du petit pont.

Il avait su dès l'instant où elle lui avait proposé de marcher que c'était là qu'elle l'emmenait – où d'autre ?- mais il ne put empêcher son rythme cardiaque de s'accélérer brusquement. Ce pont et les souvenirs qui allaient avec… Bons et doux-amers… Pas de mauvais…

C'était sur ce pont qu'il avait enfin trouvé le courage de faire ce dont il brûlait depuis plusieurs années. Il se rappelait parfaitement le soleil froid qui brillait faiblement cet après-midi là. Il se rappelait de la sensation glaciale du vent fouettant sa peau. Il se rappelait que Lily avait frissonné une bonne partie de la journée. Il se rappelait avec quelle facilité elle s'était laissé aller contre lui pour trouver un peu de chaleur. Il se rappelait le bref instant d'incertitude avant de se pencher vers son visage.

Il se rappelait et se rappellerait toujours de la merveilleuse sensation des lèvres de Lily Evans caressant les siennes pour la première fois…

Il se rappelait aussi que c'était ici qu'avait eu lieu leur dernière rencontre…

Les lattes de bois geignaient sous leurs pieds et s'ils avaient été dans le monde réel, Severus auraient craint pour leur vie. Mais cet endroit existait-il encore dans la réalité ? Il n'y était pas venu depuis tellement d'années qu'il aurait été bien incapable de le dire…

« Alors ? » insista-t-il quand ils furent au milieu du pont.

Lily lâcha sa main et alla s'accouder dos à la rambarde vermoulue. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et haussa les épaules.

« Maintenant, tu choisis entre vivre et mourir. » déclara-t-elle, comme si cela coulait de source.

« C'est tout ? » ironisa-t-il.

Elle avait toujours eu le don pour poser les ultimatums. Magie noire ou elle… Vivre ou mourir…

« C'est déjà pas mal. » répondit-elle, feignant de ne pas avoir perçu le sarcasme.

Severus ne put retenir un soupir agacé.

« Regarde. » offrit-elle, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres. « Regarde et suis ton cœur. »

_Ces Gryffondors_… Ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de songer avant que les deux extrémités du pont ne se brouillent. Ses yeux se portèrent d'abord vers sa droite et la haute silhouette qui semblait attendre là bas, agitant gaiement la main.

« Vous êtes mort, vieux fou… » murmura Severus, sans rendre son geste amical à Dumbledore. Aucun besoin d'agir comme si c'était la meilleure chose au monde. Quoique ça l'était peut-être.

Le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, plus de personnes s'étaient assemblées derrière Albus. L'ancien Mangemort fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce que deux Maraudeurs et un Weasley avaient à faire dans son hypothétique mort prochaine.

« Lil… » commença-t-il.

« Sirius est mort pour toi. » coupa-t-elle gentiment. « James est reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour Harry. Et George… Je ne sais pas très bien ce que George fait là mais ce gamin est incontrôlable… » Severus lui jeta un regard et Lily secoua la tête. « Ces idioties s'arrêtent ici, Sev. Sirius et James ne sont plus… Ils ne s'en prendront plus jamais à toi. Pas après ce que tu as fait pour notre fils. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui a joué les torches humaines, Albus semble en forme. » dévia le Maître des Potions.

Lily n'était pas dupe, il pouvait le dire à la façon dont elle ferma les yeux. Avec lassitude.

« Il l'est. » assura-t-elle.

Et alors seulement remarqua-t-il la direction que son regard avait prise et l'étincelle de désir brûlant qui y brillait. Les regrets aussi. Il se retourna, examinant l'autre extrémité du pont et sachant d'avance ce qu'il allait y voir.

Ce côté-là était un peu différent. Personne ne l'attendait en agitant la main, c'était plus… étrange. Comme la surface d'un miroir poli… Comme ces miroirs enchantés dont se servaient certains sorciers pour communiquer à distance…

Sur la partie droite de la glace, il y avait Potter – et c'était lui que fixait Lily- écroulé dans les bras de la fille inconnue… Keyra quelque chose… Ce fut pourtant la partie gauche qui déclencha en lui une bouffée d'angoisse qu'il maîtrisa à grande peine. Draco était aux prises avec Lucius et cela avait l'air perdu d'avance pour son filleul. Les deux scènes semblaient se dérouler au ralenti. La vitesse tellement réduite que le temps paraissait s'être arrêté.

« Il faut l'aider. » exigea-t-il, faisant un pas vers le garçon, un plan se formant déjà dans son esprit.

« Tu ne pourras rien faire pour Draco même si tu y retournes. » répliqua tranquillement Lily.

Une colère sourde monta en lui. Quel était l'intérêt de le lui montrer dans ce cas ?

« Tu veux que je le regarde se faire tuer ? » siffla-t-il, le ton menaçant.

Il défendrait Draco jusqu'à son dernier souffle, quand bien même était-il coincé entre la vie et la mort.

« Tu ne pourras rien faire, Sev. » répéta-t-elle avec regret, avant d'hausser les épaules et de lui désigner Potter d'un geste du menton. « Harry est triste. »

« Potter est toujours triste. » rétorqua l'ancien Mangemort. « C'est nettement moins urgent que la situation de Draco. »

« C'est un point de vue. » commenta Lily.

Severus soupira. Evidemment, elle ne partageait pas sa vision des choses. Potter était son fils et Draco… En réalité, Draco devait certainement être le cousin au Xième degré de James Potter donc il était, en quelque sorte, de la même famille que Lily mais…

« Il croit que tu es mort. » continua la jeune femme, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'image du Gryffondor. « Il croit… Regarde… Regarde comme il a mal… »

A contrecœur, le Maître des Potions s'obligea à observer. A observer vraiment.

Effectivement, Potter avait connu des jours meilleurs…

« C'est le contre coup de la mort du Cabot. » lâcha-t-il, n'y croyant qu'à moitié. Mais l'idée que quelqu'un puisse être aussi affecté par sa 'disparition' était perturbante. Il avait toujours vécu seul.

Le regard de Lily vint se poser sur lui, perçant et désagréablement compatissant. Pas pour la première fois, il eut l'impression qu'elle était capable de lire à même son âme. Pas pour la première fois, il se retrouva à souhaiter que cette expression sérieuse quitte ses traits, se languissant d'un de ses sourires. Ses sourires avaient tant de fois changé son monde… Réchauffant sa vie et l'habillant de couleurs doucereuses…

« Pourquoi refuses-tu d'accepter que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer, Severus ? »

La question, murmurée, se planta directement dans son cœur. Plus précisément et plus profondément que n'importe quel hurlement aurait pu le faire. Et brusquement, il se rappela.

L'amour.

La vague d'amour que Potter avait forcé dans son esprit alors qu'il peinait lui-même à prendre une simple inspiration.

Un amour teinté de respect et d'admiration. De reconnaissance aussi.

Un amour presque… presque filial.

Et il se maudit immédiatement pour être tombé dans le piège qu'il cherchait à éviter depuis des semaines. Il avait laissé le gamin s'attacher à lui alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une guerre et qu'il savait les pertes inévitables. Il avait laissé le gamin penser qu'il serait toujours là pour le protéger alors que la mort avait une dent contre lui depuis longtemps déjà. Il avait laissé le gamin s'attacher alors que…

« Il n'y a pas qu'Harry, Sev… » intervint doucement Lily, presque prudemment.

Severus leva vers elle des yeux hagards, complètement perdu. Déstabilisé par la brusque révélation qu'il avait blessé Potter plus vivement que Black l'avait fait en y passant.

« Draco a tout autant besoin de toi. » assena-t-elle, sans sembler réaliser qu'elle était en train de détruire les œillères solides qu'il avait passé.

« Non… » contra-t-il pourtant. « Draco… »

Draco n'avait pas besoin de l'affection que voulait Potter. Draco n'avait pas besoin d'être constamment rassuré ou guidé. Draco était parfaitement autonome. Draco avait juste besoin…

« Il le cache. » l'interrompit gentiment Lily. « Il le cache comme tu le cachais. Parce qu'il y voit une faiblesse. Tout comme tu y voyais une faiblesse. »

Elle le connaissait bien. Peut-être mieux que lui-même. Et elle appuyait là où ça faisait mal…

« Est-ce une faiblesse, Severus ? » pressa la rousse. « Est-ce une faiblesse de vouloir que quelqu'un veille sur nous ? Est-ce une faiblesse de vouloir être aimé ? »

L'ancien Mangemort ferma brièvement les yeux et se détourna légèrement pour cacher son trouble. Il avait voulu l'amour de Lily. Il s'était _nourri_ de l'amour de Lily. Mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas compris qu'aimer ne voulait pas dire posséder. Il n'avait pas compris que rien n'était acquis…

« J'ai rempli ma mission. » déclara-t-il finalement, quand il fut certain que sa voix ne tremblerait pas. Son regard sombre était rivé sur la silhouette d'Albus et il tournait le dos aux deux garçons. Il ne voulait plus voir leurs visages empreints de souffrance… « J'ai espionné… J'ai protégé ton fils… Pour toi… Uniquement pour toi… Pour que tu me pardonnes… J'ai rempli ma mission, Lily. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence mais il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers elle. Il n'osa pas la regarder en face tandis qu'il suppliait pour son absolution.

« Si tu as fait tout ça pour mon pardon, Severus, alors tu l'as fait pour rien. » répondit simplement Lily, et bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, la déception creusa son trou dans sa poitrine, réveillant un sursaut de colère. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu après tout.

« Que me coutera-t-il, dans ce cas ? » cracha-t-il avec rancune. « Que vaut ta clémence, Lily ? Que veux-tu de plus qu'une vie de servitude et de souffrance ? »

Cette fois, il tourna la tête et, porté par la fureur, braqua ses yeux noirs dans le regard vert. Il y brilla une brève lueur d'hésitation avant qu'elle ne secoue faiblement la tête.

« Ta première réponse est toujours la colère… » reprocha-t-elle. « Je n'exige rien de plus, Sev… Mais je te l'ai déjà dit… Les querelles et les idioties enfantines s'arrêtent ici… Et même si ce n'était pas le cas… Je t'avais pardonné avant même de mourir, Sev… Très longtemps avant… Je t'en voulais d'avoir fait les mauvais choix, oui… Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te pardonner pour ceux là… »

Severus ne comprenait plus rien. Son mode de pensées typiquement logique lui criait qu'elle aurait dû lui en vouloir jusqu'à la tombe et bien après… Et elle disait qu'elle avait pardonné avant cela ?

« Mais je t'ai trahie. » cingla-t-il, avec le calme glacial qui terrifiait ses élèves. « Je t'ai livrée. J'ai livré ton mari. J'ai livré _ton_ _fils_. »

« Et tu as rejoint Albus. » répondit-elle. « Tu t'es battu pour lui, pour l'Ordre… Tu… »

« Je ne me suis battu ni pour Albus, ni pour l'Ordre, stupide idiote ! » gronda-t-il, en faisant un pas en avant. « Je me suis battu pour toi. _Uniquement_ _pour_ _toi_ ! »

Une seconde, les traits de Lily se crispèrent et il pensa qu'elle allait exploser de rage, et puis, aussi soudainement que la colère était venue, elle disparut du visage de la sorcière. Un rire qu'elle s'efforça au mieux de contenir monta en elle et il s'agaça qu'elle se moque de lui.

« Oh, Sev ! » s'exclama-t-elle à l'instant où il allait lui ordonner de cesser son cirque. « Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas encore réalisé… »

« Réalisé quoi ? » fuma-t-il, irrité au possible par ces allusions qu'il ne saisissait pas.

« Je ne dis pas qu'au début tu n'as pas fait ça pour moi, Severus… Mais ensuite… » Elle haussa les épaules. « Personne ne pourrait faire autant de sacrifices pour une morte… Personne. »

Au moins elle réalisait que ce qu'il avait fait pour elle n'avait pas d'équivalent… C'était déjà ça. Mais elle refusait apparemment d'admettre qu'il l'aimait à ce point et sa fierté, sa putain de fierté, revenait s'imposer à lui, lui commandant d'en rester là.

Son orgueil l'avait perdu une fois, et il ne referait pas la même erreur.

« Lily. » commença-t-il, fermement décidé à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et à envoyer le reste se faire foutre.

« Tu serais parti, Sev. » coupa-t-elle avec tendresse. « Qu'importe combien tu m'aimes ou crois m'aimer encore… Rien ne t'obligeait à rester. »

« Rien sauf quelques serments inviolables. » ironisa-t-il.

Un sourire triomphal illumina le visage de la rousse.

« Des serments qui te liaient à Albus. Quand il est mort, tu aurais pu partir. » jubila-t-elle, sachant qu'elle avait trouvé la faille. « Tu aurais pu, mais tu es resté. Parce que tu savais que c'était la chose à faire. Parce que tu sais qu'il y a des combats devant lesquels on ne peut pas fuir. Parce que l'Ordre avait besoin que quelqu'un les rassemble. Parce qu'Harry et Draco avaient besoin de toi. »

Tout ça était vrai… Mais il avait fait tout ça pour elle… Aussi… Quelque part… N'est-ce pas ?

« Je sais que tu m'as aimée, Sev. » déclara Lily, sa voix chargée d'une émotion lourde. « Et je sais que d'une certaine façon, tu m'aimeras toujours. Tout comme je t'aimerai toujours… Je ne dis pas que tu dois oublier, tu en es incapable… Mais ce que tu as fait… _Tout_ ce que tu as fait dans cette guerre… C'était… _C'est_ héroïque, Sev, et… tu ne dois pas cacher ça derrière mon souvenir. Même si tu es incapable d'accepter le moindre compliment ou geste de reconnaissance. »

Une nouvelle fois perdu, il la dévisagea en silence.

C'était son ambition, son orgueil, qui l'avait perdu en premier lieu. Et aujourd'hui, elle affirmait qu'il refusait tout compliment ? Il n'acceptait simplement que ceux qu'il méritait. Et c'était peu.

« Tu dois choisir maintenant, Sev. » reprit Lily avant qu'il ait pu dire autre chose. « Nous n'avons plus tellement de temps. »

« Plus de temps avant quoi ? » voulut-il savoir, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire sans répondre.

Encore une énigme sans solution.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir retourner là-bas. » déclara-t-il.

Et peut-être serait-il parvenu à se convaincre lui-même si son regard n'avait pas dévié vers Potter et Draco.

« Tu n'es pas allé au bout de ta route… » contra doucement Lily. « Et on le sait tous les deux. »

Il aurait pu la contredire mais… à quoi bon ? Il avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil à Albus, James Potter, Black et Weasley qu'il savait déjà que sa place n'était pas là-bas.

« Un peu plus de souffrances… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Et sans le maigre réconfort de faire ça pour elle puisqu'elle lui avait accordé son pardon. Etait-il fou ? Où était passé son tempérament Serpentard ? Depuis quand agissait-il en…

« Albus a toujours dit que tu aurais fait un excellent Gryffondor. » remarqua Lily, riant aux éclats devant son regard horrifié.

« Te reverrais-je ? » demanda-t-il, grimaçant légèrement quand sa voix trembla.

Il était capable de métriser terreur et douleur devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il ne pouvait rien cacher à Lily Evans.

« Je veille toujours sur Harry, tu sais. » répondit-elle, avant de jeter un léger regard vers James. « _Nous_ sommes toujours là. »

La façon dont elle insista sur le 'nous' lui indiqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de ce côté. Quand bien même la reverrait-il, ce serait en tant qu'ami et rien de plus. Oh, il se contenterait de ce qu'il pouvait… Il avait vécu presque vingt ans sans elle et c'était l'enfer.

Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres, sachant fort bien que ça ressemblait plus à un rictus. Il ne demanda pas comment il était censé retourner à… à la vie. C'était assez évident. Il lui suffirait de marcher vers l'extrémité gauche du pont.

« _Ain't we time we say goodbye_, n'est ce pas ? » cita-t-il simplement. Réalisant une nouvelle fois avec amertume que cette chanson semblait avoir été écrite pour eux.

« Ce n'est pas un adieu, Sev. » le rassura-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Incapable de retenir son geste, il caressa brièvement sa joue. Serrant les dents pour lutter contre cette boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, il fit un pas en arrière.

« Au revoir dans ce cas. » répondit-il et elle ferma les paupières, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas verser les larmes qu'il savait briller dans ses yeux.

« Je dois te demander quelque chose, Sev… » hésita-t-elle, mais sa voix semblait si fragile qu'il lui aurait accordé n'importe quoi.

« Ce que tu veux. » jura-t-il.

Il se noya dans son regard vert.

« Harry… » souffla-t-elle, et ce fut suffisant.

« Je le protégerai. » affirma-t-il.

Elle déglutit péniblement, jeta un nouveau regard nerveux dans la direction de James Potter et, cette fois, quand Severus regarda vers lui, l'homme le gratifia d'un hochement de tête. Bref mais franc. L'ancien Mangemort ne le lui rendit pas.

« Je sais ça, mais… Severus, je… _Nous_ voulons… Si… » balbutia-t-elle sans sembler trouver ses mots. Finalement, elle s'interrompit, prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement. « Ce dont Harry a besoin c'est d'un… »

« Lily. » l'interrompit-il brusquement, presque effrayé. Parce qu'accepter la notion d'une chose n'était pas y mettre un mot. Et peut-être qu'il éprouvait une affection… paternelle envers Potter et Draco mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait se mettre à clamer qu'il était leur… Il n'allait pas le faire.

La rousse comprit bien où était son problème et ça sembla faire disparaître sa nervosité. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce que j'essaye de dire, Sev, c'est que James et moi aurions aimé être là pour Harry, mais nous sommes contents qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un et… Veille sur lui. Veille sur lui comme un professeur, comme un mentor… Et si un jour tu veux _finalement_ accepter qu'il te voie comme un… » Un grondement la coupa une nouvelle fois et une nouvelle fois, elle leva les yeux au ciel. « D'accord, d'accord… » capitula-t-elle. « Dans tous les cas, sache que James et moi approuvons. »

Il se fichait de l'approbation de Potter. Complètement.

Celle de Lily en revanche valait de l'or à ses yeux.

« Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu me confies ton fils ? » demanda-t-il, stupéfait sans pourtant être surpris.

La jeune femme sourit avec tendresse.

« Mon fils semble considérer qu'il lui faut un parent vivant. » plaisanta-t-elle, à moitié amusée. « Et si j'en juge par ce que je vois, Draco partage ce sentiment. Ces deux là sont allés loin pour te sauver, Severus. Ils ont été trop de fois abandonnés pour des gamins de quinze ans. Prends soin d'eux. »

Severus la considéra quelques secondes, puis son visage s'adoucit sensiblement. Peu de personne lui avait témoigné la même confiance qu'elle. Très peu.

« Je t'en fais le serment. » déclara-t-il, en posant une main sur son cœur.

Apaisée, Lily franchit la distance qui les séparait et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Ni sur la bouche, ni sur la joue…

Un entre-deux.

C'était après tout ce qu'ils étaient…

Une parenthèse éphémère.

Et il ne le comprenait qu'aujourd'hui.

« Tu dois y aller, Sev. » déclara-t-elle, un peu tristement.

Il caressa son visage du regard une dernière fois et se détourna. Il avança vers le drôle de miroir où Potter et Draco semblaient figés dans le temps. L'un éploré et l'autre désespéré.

Il n'était qu'à quelques pas du bout du pont quand il réalisa que sa route avait croisé un carrefour et qu'il n'avait pas continué tout droit. Son destin avait changé. Il ne se battrait plus pour expier ses péchés ou pour le pardon de Lily Evans mais parce qu'il avait des personnes pour qui lutter. Des personnes pour qui vivre.

Des personnes qui n'accepteraient pas de le voir mourir.

L'évidence le heurta un peu brutalement et il se retourna. Pour partager cette révélation avec Lily ou simplement pour lui demander conseil, il ne savait pas. Ca n'avait pas d'importance.

Lily était partie.

Les autres aussi.

Il était seul.

Et en même temps, il ne l'était plus.

Il reprit sa marche, se dépêchant de combler la distance qui le séparait de l'étrange miroir. Il y arriva sans mal, et tandis qu'il posait la paume de sa main bien à plat sur sa surface, il aurait pu jurer que la brise avait à nouveau murmuré à son oreille… Echo d'une mélodie lointaine.

_Angie, Ain't it good to be alive…_

_Angie, they can't say we never try… _

Puis la voix de Lily disparut. Le monde se perdit à nouveau dans un océan de souffrance.

Et le néant reprit ses droits.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

_Angie_ est une chanson des Rolling Stones sur laquelle je n'ai aucun droit. J'ai emprunté quelques paroles, et vous encourage au cas où vous ne connaîtriez pas (comme ma bêta) à écouter cette superbe chanson. Je joins une traduction des passages que j'ai utilisés dans ce chapitre.

_Angie, you're beautiful… But ain't it time we say goodbye… Angie, I still love you, babe… __Remember all those nights we cried_… / Angie, tu es magnifique… Mais n'est-il pas temps de se dire adieu… Angie, je t'aime encore, bébé… Souviens toi de toutes ces nuits que nous avons passées à pleurer…

_All the dreams we held so close, seemed to all go up in smoke… __Let me whisper in your ear…_/ Tous les rêves auxquels on s'accrochait semblaient tous partir en fumée… Laisse-moi te murmurer à l'oreille…

_Angie… Ain't it time we say goodbye_… / Angie, n'est-il pas temps de se dire adieu…

_Angie, Ain't it good to be alive… / _Angie, n'est-ce pas bon d'être vivant?

_Angie, they can't say we never try… /_ Angie, ils ne pourront pas dire qu'on n'a jamais essayé…


	62. Strong Reasons Make Strong Actions

900 reviews... Vous êtes tous fantastiques! Merci à tous!

Une revieuse anonyme, Elodie, m' a laissé un message avec son adresse mail mais elle n'est pas passée, donc, Elodie si jamais tu lis ceci, essaye de la laisser en mettant des espaces cette fois-ci, le site les mange ^^ Je tente de répondre à toutes les reviews donc si vous laissez un com anonyme et que vous voulez une réponse laissez moi une adresse mail (en mettant des espaces^^)

Review!

* * *

**Chapitre 62 :**** Strong Reasons Make Strong Actions**

Draco courait parce que Granger courait. La main de la jeune fille emprisonnait trop fermement son poignet pour lui laisser la liberté de faire autre chose que de la suivre, à savoir se laisser aller au sol, se rouler en boule et disparaître. Mais non… La lionne poursuivait Clora à grande enjambées et Draco poursuivait Granger.

S'il y avait une logique à tout ça, il ne la voyait pas.

Il avait tué.

Pris une vie.

Et pour couronner le tout, c'était son propre père qu'il avait assassiné.

« Draco. » siffla Granger et vu le ton agacé, ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle répétait son prénom. Il réalisa qu'ils avaient cessé de courir. Ils étaient arrivés. Et des bruits de bataille de l'autre côté de la porte ouverte en grand meurtrirent ses oreilles. Plus de morts. Encore.

« C'est Bella. » murmura Narcissa dans son dos, et il sursauta parce qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle les avait suivis.

Potter et Severus étaient dans la pièce suivante. Peut-être morts. Peut-être pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber.

C'était une action absolument idiote, totalement Gryffondoresque et pour laquelle il se fustigerait plus tard, mais Draco s'élança. Surprise, Granger lâcha son poignet mais à son petit cri, il sut qu'elle lui emboiterait le pas sans tarder. Si elle mourrait, il serait le responsable. Une de plus.

« Stupefix ! » lança Granger dans son dos, avant même qu'il ait pu correctement comprendre ce qui se passait. Sur le coup, il crut que c'était lui qu'elle avait visé. Mais non. Le sort filait droit vers Bellatrix, et Lupin, clairement en difficulté, sembla apprécier le renfort.

Le regard du loup-garou se planta brièvement dans celui de Draco et le Serpentard sut qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il le rejoigne, à ce qu'il se batte contre sa tante. A ce qu'il la tue, peut-être…

L'idée de participer à un duel le fit frissonner de dégout.

Il se détourna, ignorant le regard surpris de Lupin.

« Va aider Harry ! » lança la lionne dans son dos avant de se jeter en avant pour prêter main forte au loup.

Sans même se demander quand est-ce qu'elle avait pris le commandement, Draco obéit, scannant la pièce du regard. Il se demanda comment il ne les avait pas vus plus tôt. Severus était allongé au sol, livide, et Potter était écroulé dans les bras d'une fille qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Il avança vers eux avec lenteur et hésitation. Le Survivant ne se serait pas effondré de la sorte si Severus était toujours en vie. Il aurait…

Le bouclier doré brilla faiblement quand il l'atteignit. L'idée qu'il ne puisse pas le franchir l'effleura mais il prit une grande inspiration et fit un pas en avant. La protection était étrange et complexe. Il sentit la magie agir sur lui, analysant ses émotions, son esprit… Et finalement, il fut libre d'avancer.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Potter, une boule étouffante dans la gorge.

« Draco… » gémit le Gryffondor en le voyant. « Je suis désolé…J'ai… J'ai essayé… »

Potter se redressa, tenta d'attraper son bras mais un seul regard l'arrêta net.

Draco ne voulait pas de réconfort ou de marques d'affection.

Il voulait Severus.

« Draco… » insista Potter, repoussant l'inconnue qui dévisageait le Serpentard avec méfiance, presque hostilité. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'elle était prisonnière de cet endroit depuis quelque temps. Il ne fallait pas non plus être surdoué pour comprendre qu'il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

« Potter. » gronda-t-il en réponse.

Le visage de Severus était tourné vers eux, livide et figé. Sans vie.

Le cœur du blond cessa de battre. Le sentiment de perte s'ancra brutalement dans sa poitrine, nettement plus distinctement que lorsque Lucius était tombé. Nettement plus douloureux.

Severus était parti.

Severus l'avait abandonné.

Il était seul.

« J'ai… J'ai essayé… » répéta encore une fois le Gryffondor mais Draco l'ignora, tout comme il ignora le cri de douleur que lâcha Lupin en heurtant le mur dans leur dos. Du regard, le blond retraça les traits secs et pointus du visage de son parrain, s'arrêtant finalement sur ses yeux clos.

Son esprit dériva vers l'après-midi qui s'était déroulée quelques heures seulement auparavant. Quelques heures…. Une éternité. Il avait dit à Potter qu'ils étaient une famille. Il avait affirmé au brun qu'il prenait toujours soin des siens et… Non content de tuer son propre père, il échouait à protéger Severus…

Les lourds sanglots du Survivant l'irritaient et il ne voulait rien d'autre que de le faire taire d'une remarque bien sentie. Comment il se retrouva avec une main sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon, ça le dépassait. Mais au moins Potter sembla se calmer, le fixant avec ses grands yeux suppliants. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Que Draco jure que tout irait bien et qu'ils s'en sortiraient ? Rien n'irait et ils ne s'en sortiraient pas.

Sans Severus la possibilité de gagner cette guerre venait de se réduire de moitié. Eux même ne pouvaient désormais plus compter que l'un sur l'autre. Et peut-être aussi sur Granger. Très certainement sur Granger.

C'était une catastrophe.

Et pire, il ne parvenait pas à contrôler cet élancement atroce dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux piquaient, sa vue était brouillée, sa gorge était serrée et il avait du mal à respirer correctement.

Mais Merlin en soit témoin, il n'allait pas céder à la tentation et se ridiculiser comme Potter. Il avait une dignité. S'il devait pleurer –et c'était un gros _si_ parce que Draco Malfoy ne pleurait jamais- ce serait en sécurité et en privé.

Il fut légèrement surpris quand le Gryffondor attrapa son avant-bras et serra presque jusqu'à lui faire mal, mais il suffit à Draco de croiser le regard vert pour comprendre. Avec un hochement de tête, le blond laissa retomber la main qui était toujours posée sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ils avaient échoué.

Et ne pas être le seul à porter le poids de ce fiasco ne le soulageait pas pour autant. Lentement, avec une hésitation teintée de tristesse et de respect, il tendit le bras vers le corps de son parrain.

Ses doigts demeurèrent en suspens l'espace de quelques secondes… puis finalement, fermant les yeux, il posa sa main à plat sur la poitrine de Severus.

Il avait vu dans le geste une façon de clore un chapitre de sa vie. L'assurance qu'il n'y avait plus là qu'une enveloppe froide et sans âme.

L'absence de mouvement sous sa paume le choqua plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu et il ferma les paupières plus fort pour lutter contre les larmes qui voulaient lui échapper, baissant la tête et laissant les courtes mèches blondes voiler son visage.

La douleur était omniprésente. Dévorante.

Comment pouvait-on survivre à ça ?

Un cri de souffrance pure retentit derrière lui et il se redressa brusquement, tournant la tête vers le combat acharné qui se jouait dans leur dos. Il avait reconnu la voix et quelque chose s'était levé en lui, prêt à déchirer celui ou celle qui avait touché à Granger.

Ca l'effraya.

Il avait tué et l'acte lui avait soulevé le cœur. Et moins d'une heure après son premier crime, il était prêt à recommencer ?

Ses yeux gris cherchèrent la forme de Granger et il la trouva recroquevillée contre un mur, apparemment sonnée mais vivante. Lupin était devant elle, la protégeant au mieux des coups vicieux de Bellatrix.

Potter était à demi-levé lui aussi, une soif de sang dans le regard que Draco connaissait trop bien. Ce besoin. Il ressentait la même chose. Mais il était assez lucide pour comprendre que s'il laissait partir le Gryffondor, il affronterait Bellatrix et perdrait. Ou il affronterait Bellatrix et vaincrait, parant leur route d'un cadavre de plus, mais sa noblesse de lion torturerait sa conscience jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Dans les deux cas, il perdrait le Potter qu'il avait maintenant. Et ça il n'était pas prêt à le faire.

« Harry… » commença-t-il, sachant que l'utilisation du prénom dans sa bouche aurait plus d'impact qu'un vulgaire Potter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, la fille qu'il avait pratiquement déjà oubliée s'était totalement levée, elle, et observait la lutte avec une fascination teintée de crainte.

« Il faut les aider… » murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même. « Il faut sortir d'ici… »

Et c'était le constat du siècle, jugea Draco. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui ordonner de se taire avant que Potter ne gâche sa vie et la sienne dans le processus mais quelque chose attira son attention avant qu'il ait pu lâcher un mot.

Quelque chose titillait la main qui était toujours posée sur la poitrine de son parrain. Et il mit un moment à réaliser de quoi il s'agissait.

« Potter… » siffla-t-il, sa voix une octave plus haute que d'ordinaire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait qualifier son ton de surpris, paniqué ou bien extatique.

Au moins, ça détourna l'attention du brun. Le regard du Survivant se posa sur lui et si Draco fut étonné d'y trouver une haine aussi vivace, il ne s'y attarda pas, trop concentré sur Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Potter, les sourcils froncés.

Mais le Serpentard n'écoutait plus. Avec des gestes anxieux, il déplaça sa main sur l'abdomen du Maître des Potions, tentant de confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait. Il ne connaissait pas le sort qui permettait de vérifier ce genre de choses. Il n'y connaissait rien en sorts de soin et il commençait à se dire que Médicomage était une carrière qu'il devrait envisager vu le don incroyable qu'avaient ses amis pour se retrouver blessés.

« Je crois qu'il respire. » répondit sèchement Draco, tentant de sentir à nouveau le mouvement léger, presque indiscernable de la poitrine de Severus.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Potter, visiblement choqué. La seconde suivante, les doigts du Gryffondor courraient sur la gorge de l'homme, cherchant un pouls. Le blond ne savait pas faire ça. Et vu le soupir frustré que lâcha l'autre garçon, lui non plus.

« Poussez-vous. » ordonna fermement la fille, écartant Potter d'un geste péremptoire.

Si elle avait fait ça avec lui, Draco l'aurait probablement envoyé voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais c'était Potter et il laissa docilement sa place.

Il semblait que la fille s'y connaissait plus qu'eux parce qu'elle posa deux doigts sur la carotide de Severus en un geste expert. Les deux garçons la dévisagèrent avec angoisse, attendant son verdict.

« Je crois… je crois qu'il est toujours en vie. » déclara-t-elle finalement, avec hésitation. « Mais son pouls est très faible… Je ne suis pas sûre que… »

Draco ne la laissa pas terminer. Ce qu'il fallait à Severus était des soins. Des soins un peu plus experts que ceux que Potter, l'inconnue et lui pouvaient lui apporter.

Il n'hésita pas davantage avant de se retourner vers le combat qui opposait Bellatrix à Lupin et Granger. La jeune fille s'était relevée et ne semblait pas blessée, c'était une bonne chose.

Draco se dirigea fermement vers l'altercation, ne marquant aucun mouvement de surprise quand il sentit Potter se placer à sa droite. C'était la position qu'ils avaient adoptée dans toutes les attaques qu'ils avaient subies jusqu'ici. Potter à sa droite, dos à dos s'il le fallait, et prêts à se couvrir l'un l'autre.

Il chercha du regard le bouclier doré qui semblait nettement plus solide que bien des protego mais un seul coup d'œil lui apprit que choisissant toujours la noblesse à la réflexion, Potter l'avait laissé autour de la fille qui n'avait rien pour se défendre.

Le visage de Bellatrix se tordit en une grimace quand elle repéra ses deux nouveaux adversaires mais elle ne sembla pas autrement inquiète. Elle était douée et était consciente de l'être. Affronter un loup-garou et trois adolescents ne l'effrayait pas tant que ça.

Et bien elle avait tort.

Hermione Granger était après tout le major de leur promotion, Harry Potter était le plus doué d'eux tous en défense et Draco excellait dans tout le reste. Ils avaient à peine rejoint le duel depuis une minute que Bellatrix commençait à faiblir.

« Stupéfix ! » cracha le Serpentard à l'instant précis où Potter lançait la même incantation. Ils observèrent, surpris, les deux traits rouges filer droit vers leur cible et l'atteindre parce qu'elle était trop occupée à dévier les sorts de Lupin et de Granger.

Les deux sorts conjugués étaient peut-être un peu forts.

La sorcière décolla dans un glapissement surpris et entra violemment en collision avec le mur, avant d'atterrir par terre sans aucune grâce.

« Incarcerem. » lança froidement Granger et Draco approuva sa méfiance. Que la sorcière soit inconsciente et le reste probablement pour un moment ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

Cherchant du regard un moyen de sortir rapidement Severus des donjons, Draco sursauta presque quand la voix de Potter raisonna, assurée. Il semblait que maintenant que le Maître des Potions était à nouveau dans le monde des vivants, l'Elu avait lui aussi retrouvé sa place.

C'était sans aucun doute une bonne chose.

« Remus, peux-tu faire apparaître une civière ? » demanda le Gryffondor sans même penser à s'enquérir de l'état de santé du loup. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et décréta qu'il n'y avait pas urgence à refermer les coupures qui serpentaient sur ses bras. Il n'hésita cependant pas à attraper le bras de Granger quand la jeune fille passa devant lui pour prêter main forte à Lupin et à Potter.

Les deux autres étaient parfaitement capables de préparer Severus à être transporté et même si la situation pressait, les diverses plaies et brûlures qu'elle avait récoltées le perturbaient. Parce qu'une part de lui ne cessait de hurler qu'il aurait dû être celui à se battre.

« Curare. » lâcha-t-il avec une négligence feinte. « Episkey. »

Une bonne partie des blessures cicatrisèrent. C'était déjà un début, supposait-il.

Le regard brun de Granger chercha le sien mais il détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir dans ses yeux le même dégout qui habitait son cœur. Il ne survivrait pas au mépris qu'il y trouverait.

« Draco, viens nous aider. » ordonna distraitement Potter tandis que Clora sautillait tout autour de la civière fraichement apparue, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire d'elle-même.

Les doigts du Serpentard se resserrèrent une brève seconde sur le poignet de la lionne avant qu'il ne se convainque de la laisser partir. Il s'éloigna de deux pas à peine et eut pourtant l'impression de s'élancer du haut d'une falaise sans filet. Il se détournait d'elle, il se détournait d'eux… Que pourrait-elle bien vouloir d'un assassin quand elle pouvait avoir un gentil garçon simplet mais parfaitement pur comme Weasley ?

Rien.

Elle ne voudrait plus de lui, après ça.

Il posa les mains à plat sur la civière dans un mouvement de colère, attirant sur lui l'attention indésirable de l'inconnue, tandis que Potter et Lupin manœuvraient délicatement pour placer Severus dessus, sans user de magie et sans le blesser davantage.

D'un coup de tête, il repoussa les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, collées par la sueur due au court combat. Il chercha en lui le mépris et le désintérêt qu'il aurait dû ressentir pour Granger, ce n'était après tout qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais ne trouva rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude et de l'a… ffection. C'était peut-être une Sang-de-Bourbe… mais c'était la sienne.

« C'est bon. »

L'affirmation anxieuse de Potter brisa sa réflexion et il se concentra immédiatement sur Severus. Severus était sa priorité absolue.

Il recula de deux pas, et lâcha un soupir imperceptible quand la civière se mit à léviter, dirigée par le coup de baguette assuré de Lupin.

« Ouvre la marche. » ordonna-t-il à Clora, plus par souci de maintenir une contenance que par réel besoin.

L'elfe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et Lupin lui emboita le pas, la civière flottant devant lui. Potter resta à la hauteur du visage de Severus, et Draco n'était pas sûr mais il lui semblait que le Gryffondor parlait à l'homme inconscient. Des inepties de lionceau, jugea le Serpentard. Le Professeur n'entendait strictement rien sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Ca ne l'empêcha pas de venir se ranger parallèlement à Potter, de l'autre côté de l'ancien Mangemort, ignorant le geste avorté que fit Granger quand il passa à côté d'elle. La jeune fille ferma la marche, l'inconnue à ses côtés.

Potter et Lupin eurent un mouvement de surprise quand Narcissa sortit de l'ombre, au moment où ils atteignaient le seuil de cette cellule. Le Survivant leva immédiatement sa baguette mais avant que Draco ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Granger s'était avancée et avait posé une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

« Non, Harry… » Elle hésita une seconde et son regard dériva vers Draco qui détourna une nouvelle fois la tête. « Elle nous a aidés. »

Potter sembla dubitatif et ses yeux passèrent sur les mains vides de Narcissa avant de venir se poser sur Draco, attendant son opinion. Il ouvrit la bouche pour confirmer que sa mère les avait effectivement aidés, contrainte et forcée, mais Lupin intervint avant.

« On ne l'emmène pas. » trancha le loup-garou, avant même que quiconque ait soumis l'idée.

Ce fut probablement la raison pour laquelle quelque chose se rebella en Draco. Un esprit de contradiction trop ancré pour qu'il cherche seulement à le repousser.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua-t-il, avec un calme glacial.

« Parce qu'il est hors de question que j'emmène un Mangemort au Quartier Général. » répliqua Lupin sans se démonter.

« Si Draco pense que… » tenta Potter, considérant Narcissa avec hésitation.

« Non, Harry. » coupa le loup-garou. « S'enfuir en plein milieu de la nuit pour secourir quelqu'un est une chose. Ramener des prisonniers encombrants et potentiellement dangereux en est une autre. »

« Elle nous a aidés. Pourquoi serait-elle prisonnière ? » fit remarquer Draco avec détachement mais camouflant mal la colère qui commençait à enfler.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? » lâcha Granger dans un rire nerveux.

Le regard qu'il lui lança dut être explicite parce qu'elle eut la décence de rougir avant de se mettre à observer le mur avec attention. L'inconnu les dévisageait tour à tour, tentant visiblement de comprendre ce qui se jouait. Draco l'ignora.

« Draco… » reprit Lupin de sa voix professorale, ce que le blond traduisait par condescendante. « Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi mais tes parents sont nos ennemis. Nous ne pouvons pas… »

« Suis-je aussi un ennemi, dans ce cas ? » l'interrompit-il, brusquement. Il n'avait pas manqué le coup d'œil que Narcissa et Granger avaient échangé à la mention de 'parents' mais vu que la Sang-Pur ne semblait pas très encline à défendre sa cause, il doutait qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour leur annoncer la mort de Lucius.

« Bien sûr que non ! » répondit Potter avec une ferveur presque ridicule. « Evidemment que non ! N'est-ce pas, Mione ? »

Le Gryffondor observa son amie, visiblement étonné qu'elle ne prenne pas sa défense. Draco fit mine de ne rien voir.

« Pourquoi ne jouirait-elle pas du droit de changer de camp si elle en a envie ? » insista le Serpentard, plantant son regard gris dans celui de Lupin.

« Peut-être parce que la simple idée de frayer avec des loup-garous, des Sang-de-Bourbes et des traites à leur sang me répugne ? » intervint la voix doucereusement placide de Narcissa.

Draco tourna la tête vers elle, prêt à user de sa baguette si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais la sorcière se contentait de les observer de ses yeux si semblables à ceux du blond. Elle paraissait excessivement amusée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Draco ? » interrogea Potter avec incertitude. Devaient-ils se débarrasser de cet obstacle et continuer leur chemin ? Le temps comptait… Severus était en danger de mort…

Et pourtant Draco ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée d'abandonner sa mère à son sort. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait à Lucius.

« Mère. » déclara-t-il fermement, un frisson mauvais descendant le long de sa colonne. « Vous devez nous accompagner. Vous savez quelle sera la punition pour… »

« La famille est la seule chose qui compte, Draco. » coupa Narcissa. « Que tu l'ais oublié ne signifie pas que je doive faire la même chose. »

Il s'étonna d'encore ressentir cette montée amère dans sa poitrine. Il devrait pourtant être habitué... Cesser d'attendre une reconnaissance qui ne viendrait jamais…

« Je suis votre famille… » souffla-t-il, et il se demanda s'ils avaient tous perçu la fêlure dans sa voix.

Vu le mouvement hésitant que Granger fit vers lui et la façon colérique dont Potter repointa sa baguette sur Narcissa… Sans doute.

« Severus a besoin de soins immédiats. » rappela inutilement Lupin.

Ils ne le savaient que trop bien.

« Bellatrix est ma famille. » répondit négligemment Narcissa, comme si de rien n'était. « Tu n'était qu'un héritier. Je t'aurai déjà tué pour ta traitrise si je ne t'avais pas porté dans mon ventre. »

Draco encaissa sans ciller.

« Espèce de sale… » commença le Gryffondor.

« Potter. » coupa-t-il simplement.

Sa mère était un paradoxe dans lequel Draco ne se lancerait pas à cet instant. Pas quand Severus était en danger.

Severus était plus important.

Severus avait toujours été plus important.

« Vous êtes certaine de préférer Bellatrix à votre survie ? » demanda-t-il une dernière fois. Juste pour que sa conscience soit claire.

Potter parut alarmé mais Draco l'ignora. Que trois adolescents et un loup-garou se soient introduits dans le Manoir Malfoy sans être détectés, que deux prisonniers se soient échappés et que deux de ses serviteurs aient été mis hors d'état de nuire n'allait pas enchanter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se doutait de ce que la punition serait. Il se doutait aussi de qui la subirait. Bellatrix n'avait jamais eu une vocation de martyr.

« Tu me sous-estimes, Draco. » répondit Narcissa, en bougeant finalement. Aussitôt, les adolescents levèrent leurs baguettes, prêts à l'attaquer et à défendre Lupin et Severus, mais la sorcière les dépassa simplement avec un regard hautain pour se diriger vers sa sœur.

« Allons-nous-en. » lâcha simplement Draco et il rejoignit Clora qui attendait nerveusement un peu plus loin.

La tentation le déchirait mais il résista.

Il ne se retourna pas.

Quand une main fine glissa dans la sienne avec détermination, il tressaillit mais n'osa ni refuser le contact, ni l'approfondir. Granger lui tenait la main et il se contentait de se laisser tenir, comme un jeune enfant.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque et la nécessité de s'organiser à nouveau les stoppèrent.

« Transplanne avec Snape. » pressa Potter, mais Lupin était toujours indécis.

Draco l'était tout autant à vrai dire mais il se contenta d'observer en silence l'inconnue vérifier que Severus respirait toujours.

Granger entra dans la conversation animée qui se jouait sans que le blond ne le remarque, amarré à la réalité uniquement par les doigts de la jeune fille, entrelacés aux siens. Ses yeux gris étaient fixés vers le seuil de la bibliothèque. Si on regardait bien, on pouvait deviner le grand escalier dans l'ombre… Le corps de Lucius était sans doute encore au bas des marches…

« Maître Draco, Maître Draco, Maître Draco… » répéta inlassablement l'elfe en tirant sur son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse la tête vers elle. « Clora peut emmener tout le monde, Maître Draco ! Clora peut ! Oui, oui, oui ! Clora peut emmener Maître Draco et Severus Snape et Harry Potter et Remus Lupin et… »

« Tu peux nous emmener _tous_ en _même_ temps ? » coupa Draco, interrompant par la même la dispute qui était née entre Potter et Lupin.

« Ce n'est pas censé être impossible ? » demanda Granger, mais le loup-garou balaya sa question de la main.

« Tu es sûre, Clora ? Ce ne serait pas dangereux pour toi ? » interrogea Lupin.

« Clora est une bonne elfe ! » explosa Clora, visiblement outrée. « Clora fera ce que veut Maître Draco ! Clora obéira, oui, oui, oui ! Si le jeune Maître dit à Clora où Maître Draco veut aller, Clora emmène Maître Draco et ses amis. Oui, oui, oui ! »

Fatigué et inquiet pour Severus, le Serpentard haussa les épaules.

« Puisqu'elle dit qu'elle peut le faire… »

Il ne s'y connaissait pas tellement en elfe de maison à vrai dire. Il était vrai qu'occasionnellement certains sorciers les utilisaient pour transplanner mais il ne l'avait jamais vu faire et il ne savait pas si transplanner avec autant de gens était possible, même pour un elfe. D'un autre côté ces créatures ne fonctionnaient pas du tout comme eux.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que… » commença Granger, mais Clora ne voulait rien savoir.

« Clora peut ! Clora peut, Maître Draco ! »

Comme toujours ces temps-ci en cas d'incertitude, Draco se tourna vers Potter. Celui-ci semblait tout aussi perdu que lui et lui renvoya une petite grimace hésitante.

Ce fut le sifflement inquiétant qui échappa à Severus qui décida le blond.

« On y va. » décréta-t-il brusquement. « Clora, emmène nous au cottage, dans la forêt de Freun. »

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que magique ou pas, la forêt accepte de les laisser entrer de façon brutale.

Lupin posa la civière au sol et s'accrocha à un bout. L'inconnue, comprenant plus vite que Potter qui avait un air hébété, attrapa son épaule et prit la main de Potter dans la sienne. Granger attrapa la main libre du Gryffondor et Clora passa la sienne dans celle de Draco.

La seconde suivante le monde perdait ses contours et Draco disait silencieusement et définitivement adieu au Manoir Malfoy.


	63. Stranger in the Dawn

Retour au cottage... Mais ce n'est pas pour autant la fin des aventures... ^^

Review

* * *

**Chapitre 63 : Stranger in the Dawn**

Un instant désorienté, Harry entendit les exclamations surprises et les cris effrayés autour de lui et leva sa baguette, avant de comprendre que les sorciers qui les entouraient étaient leurs amis. Il se détendit instantanément, croisant avec soulagement le regard de McGonagall.

Il était épuisé.

« Severus a besoin de soins. » lâcha Remus, sans s'émouvoir des expressions désapprobatrices qui les fixaient.

Tonks, en particulier, avait l'air prête à commettre un meurtre.

« Remus… » commença McGonagall, mais le loup-garou l'interrompit d'une main levée.

« Plus tard, Minerva. » dit-il. « Il nous faut Pomfresh. »

Tonks lança un nouveau regard incendiaire à son compagnon avant de marmonner une formule. Son patronus, un loup d'une taille respectable, apparut avant de s'élancer vivement vers la porte. Harry le regarda disparaitre, légèrement sonné.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de personnes au cottage que quand ils en étaient partis et il semblait que les membres de l'Ordre présents étaient prêts au combat. Avaient-ils été sur le point de partir leur prêter main forte ?

D'un coup de baguette, Remus fit léviter la civière et se dirigea hors du petit salon dans lequel ils avaient atterri. Le groupe d'adolescents bougea avec lui mais le loup-garou leur indiqua d'un geste de ne pas le suivre, précisant par-dessus son épaule qu'ils gêneraient plus sûrement qu'autre chose.

Le regard d'Harry trouva celui de Draco et le blond haussa les épaules. Il avait sans aucun doute voulu le mouvement rassurant mais ses traits tirés atténuèrent singulièrement l'effet. Ne voulant pas insister, le Gryffondor détailla les nouveaux venus.

Mrs Weasley et Tonks avaient emboité le pas à Remus, et les adolescents se retrouvèrent à affronter le mécontentement et la fureur de McGonagall, Arthur Weasley et Kingsley Shaklebolt. Ron et Ginny avaient l'air tout aussi accusateur mais Harry était moins effrayé par ses amis que par les adultes qui les entouraient.

« Est-ce que je peux _savoir_ ce qui vous a pris ? » exigea la Directrice des Gryffondors.

Le Survivant se demanda si elle n'allait pas mâcher le travail à Voldemort et les assassiner tous, là et maintenant.

C'est là qu'il sentit la main qu'il tenait toujours inconsciemment serrer la sienne plus fort. Hermione s'était déjà éloignée et se tenait maintenant près de Draco. Un coup d'œil confirma qu'il s'agissait de l'inconnue. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom…

Sans paraître terrifiée par leur environnement, elle avait clairement l'air perdu et hésitant. Sans doute se demandait-elle si les membres de l'Ordre étaient un danger, si elle avait quitté une prison pour une autre…

« Tu ne risques rien, ici. » affirma doucement le garçon.

Le regard bleu de la fille se posa sur lui, presque comme si elle avait déjà oublié son existence. Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de retirer un peu brusquement sa main de la sienne.

« Je n'ai pas peur. » répliqua l'inconnue en redressant la tête.

Cela aurait probablement eu plus de poids si sa voix n'avait pas tremblé.

« Et en plus de ça, vous avez ramené des étrangers ? » explosa Shaklebolt, les yeux rivés sur la fille. « Elle pourrait être une espionne ! Et les elfes de maisons ne sont pas fiables ! »

Clora lâcha un couinement et se cacha derrière les jambes de Draco, agrippant son pantalon dans ses poings serrés. Hermione, sans pour autant avoir de geste agressif, se plaça à côté du blond, terminant de protéger l'elfe. Harry, de son côté, fit un pas en arrière, se mettant sur la trajectoire de la baguette de Shaklebolt, qui était pointée sur l'inconnue.

Il semblait que la fille était aussi pointilleuse qu'Hermione sur son indépendance parce qu'elle s'écarta aussitôt et fusilla le sorcier des yeux.

« Je ne soutiens pas Vous-savez-qui. » déclara-t-elle, une lueur furieuse dansant dans ses iris bleus. « Ne m'insultez plus jamais ou vous le regretterez. »

La menace plana un instant dans l'air, déstabilisant les adultes. Harry perçut une fêlure dans sa voix. Il sembla qu'il était le seul.

« Elle était avec Snape. » expliqua le Gryffondor aussi calmement qu'il le put. « Elle n'a rien d'une espionne, elle n'a même pas de baguette. Quant à Clora… elle appartient à Draco. Il n'y aucun problème. »

Shaklebolt ouvrit la bouche, n'étant clairement pas à court d'arguments mais le claquement de la porte d'entrée l'empêcha de s'exprimer. Madame Pomfresh apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Son regard s'arrêta immédiatement sur l'inconnue et Harry pouvait dire au pincement de ses lèvres que la fille aurait droit à un check up complet dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec Snape.

« Où est-il ? » s'enquit Pomfresh avec urgence.

Mr Weasley s'empressa de lui montrer le chemin.

Décidant qu'ils n'avaient pas à subir de réprimandes pour quelque chose qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir eu le cran de faire, Harry se rapprocha de Ron et ignora la colère des adultes.

« Ron… » commença-t-il mais l'expression furieuse du roux lui rappela que Draco et lui l'avaient abandonné figé dans son lit. Harry grimaça, hésitant entre les excuses méritées qu'il devrait probablement fournir et le besoin impérieux qui grandissait dans sa poitrine.

« Où est Excalibur ? » lâcha-t-il finalement.

Ron semblait prêt à lui mettre son poing dans la figure et il ne dut pas être le seul à le remarquer parce que Draco choisit ce moment pour intervenir, coupant la diatribe inutile de McGonagall.

« Je vois que tu as fini par te libérer, belette ? » lança le blond d'un ton moqueur. « Dommage. »

Ca valut au Serpentard un reproche de la part d'Hermione mais ça détourna l'attention du roux d'Harry. Ce qui, pensait le Gryffondor, avait été le but de départ.

« Je vais te… » menaça Ron, en faisant un pas vers Draco.

Harry attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami au moment précis où Clora bondissait devant son maître avec un cri de rage, clairement décidée à défendre chèrement le blond. Ca fit hésiter le roux.

« C'est vraiment très accueillant, ici. » commenta l'inconnue, passant au-dessus du brouhaha.

L'ironie mordante fit taire tout le monde et les regards se braquèrent sur la fille qui résista apparemment pour se maintenir droite devant cette inspection générale.

« Es-tu blessée ? » cracha Shaklebolt avec réluctance. « As-tu besoin de soins ? »

Harry pensa que c'était une question vraiment stupide. Un seul coup d'œil à la fille confirmait qu'elle avait besoin de soins. De soins, d'un bon bain et d'un shampoing.

« Je ne suis pas sur le point de tomber raide morte, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. » répliqua l'inconnue sans se démonter. « Mais je n'aurai rien contre un verre d'eau. Merci. »

_Ca_ coupa la chique à Shaklebolt.

Harry sourit discrètement à l'inconnue qui sembla hésiter une seconde avant de le lui rendre.

« Clora peut aller chercher de l'eau pour la Miss, Maître Draco ! Clora peut ! » se proposa immédiatement Clora, mais Draco lui indiqua d'un geste de se faire oublier.

« Passons plutôt dans la cuisine. » trancha McGonagall. « Vous pourrez nous raconter cette folie. _Par le détail_. Et notre invité pourra se… présenter. »

La sorcière avait parlé avec toute la sévérité qui faisait d'elle un professeur respecté et tous s'empressèrent d'obéir. Tous sauf Harry qui empoigna le bras de Ron avant qu'il ne bouge, l'inconnue qui semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir et Ginny qui dévisageait la nouvelle venue avec une méfiance surprenante.

« Excalibur ? » rappela Harry dans un souffle.

Une grimace de colère troubla un instant les traits de Ron, avant qu'il ne se dégage avec brutalité.

« Cette foutue épée est là où tu l'as laissée. » cingla le roux, avec hargne. « Avec notre amitié, si tu tiens à le savoir. Mais tu t'en moques, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Plus rien ne compte à pars ces sales Serpentards… »

« Ne sois pas comme ça, Ron. » supplia le Survivant, mais tout son esprit était déjà tourné vers Excalibur qui l'appelait à grandes vagues de magie tentatrice. Comment faisaient les autres pour ne pas la sentir ?

« Et comment veux-tu que je sois ? » répliqua le roux dans un rire amer, avant de se détourner et d'entrainer Ginny, sans un regard en arrière. La quatrième année, elle, jeta bel et bien un dernier coup d'œil hostile à l'inconnue.

« Excalibur ? » s'exclama la fille, en approchant prudemment de lui. Harry se demanda combien de temps elle avait passé chez les Malfoy.

« Il vaut peut-être mieux oublier que tu as entendu ça. » grimaça le Gryffondor.

L'inconnue sembla sur le point de protester puis elle eut une expression pensive et acquiesça doucement. Compatissant à son sort, après tout sa situation n'avait rien de confortable, Harry lui indiqua d'un geste la porte du salon.

« Viens. » invita-t-il. « Mrs Weasley n'a même pas commencé à hurler… »

La fille fronça les sourcils. « Et Mrs Weasley est… »

« La mère de Ron. » suppléa Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers la cuisine. Tout pour repousser la réunion qui n'allait pas manquer d'être animée.

« Et Ron est… »

« Mon meilleur ami. Qui est furieux après moi parce que je suis parti chercher Snape sans lui. » termina le garçon, surpris de se trouver amusé par tout ça.

C'était tellement ridicule ! Ron lui en voulait d'être parti chercher Snape, mais… Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que si la situation avait été inversée, il aurait fait la même chose pour Mr Weasley ? Et Harry l'aurait très certainement soutenu au lieu de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues…

« Il y a beaucoup de monde. » commenta la fille.

Harry s'arrêta dans le couloir. Il émanait, de la cuisine, une cacophonie infernale de chaises qu'on tirait, de reproches qui fusaient et de crises d'autorité.

« Oui. » soupira le Gryffondor. « Un peu trop parfois, si tu veux mon avis. »

L'inconnue sourit et le garçon ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait un très joli sourire. Même si la crasse et la poussière qui s'étalaient sur son visage l'empêchaient de pleinement l'apprécier.

« Je n'ai pas eu de conversation cohérente avec quelqu'un depuis des mois. » lâcha-t-elle et Harry choisit de ne pas relever le pic d'angoisse résiduelle qu'il perçut dans sa voix. Il ne demanda pas non plus quelle était son histoire, McGonagall et Shaklebolt le feraient sans aucun doute dans moins de cinq minutes et il ne voulait pas l'obliger à raconter deux fois.

« Je ne suis pas certain que tu en ais une seule, dans cette maison. » plaisanta le Gryffondor.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je vais tenter ma chance. »

Harry se surprit à sourire, sentant son estomac faire un flip-flap. Il mit la sensation sur le compte de l'appel de plus en plus insistant d'Excalibur.

« Comment tu… » commença-t-il, à court de réparties intelligentes.

« Keyra. » coupa-t-elle. « Je m'appelle Keyra. »

Keyra… Il ne connaissait encore personne qui s'appelait ainsi. C'était un joli prénom, décida-t-il. Il tendit la main.

« Je suis… »

« Harry Potter. » coupa-t-elle, en serrant la main qu'il lui avait offerte. « Dur de ne pas te reconnaître. »

Troublé, Harry fronça les sourcils. Visiblement amusée, le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur la cicatrice qui lui zébrait le front.

« Ah… » lâcha-t-il. « J'oublie tout le temps ce détail. »

Du moins, il l'oubliait depuis qu'il avait autre chose sur quoi se concentrer que la douleur récurrente et lancinante qui traversait sa tête quand Voldemort était déprimé ou au comble de la joie.

« Je suis étonnée que tu y arrives. » répondit la fille… Keyra, avec… compassion ?

« Harry Potter ! » appela McGonagall avec impatience et sans plus s'attarder, le garçon s'engouffra dans la cuisine, Keyra sur les talons. La jeune fille s'installa à une place vide mais Harry continua son chemin vers l'escalier.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? » grinça Shaklebolt.

Et décidément… Que cet homme lui était antipathique !

« Je vais chercher… » Son regard s'arrêta sur Keyra et les vagues émanant de l'épée se firent plus chaudes. Comprenant dans la seconde que ça signifiait qu'Excalibur ne détectait aucune malice en elle, Harry lui sourit. « Je vais chercher Excalibur. »

Et ignorant les protestations, il se précipita au premier. Il était en droit de faire ce qu'il voulait après tout. Snape n'était pas remis d'aplomb et il n'obéissait qu'à Snape.

Par choix, qui plus est.

Il n'avait d'ordres à recevoir de personne, songea-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. N'était-il pas leur souverain ? Sa main se referma sur la garde de l'épée, sans même qu'il se souvienne avoir traversé la pièce. Le dragon sembla ronronner dans sa main, coulant son dos contre sa paume.

Si… assura Excalibur, tandis qu'une explosion de puissance enflait dans sa poitrine. Il était leur chef. Il était leur Elu. Leur guide. Elle avait été conçue pour un dirigeant et pour personne d'autre. Elle leur apporterait la victoire et il les mènerait jusqu'au combat.

Il était leur roi.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'abandonna, une seconde, à ces vagues de magie si séduisantes. Puis elles refluèrent et il secoua la tête, ordonnant mentalement à l'épée de retrouver sa forme de dague, avant de la passer à la ceinture. Les dernières minutes étaient quelques peu floues.

Il reprit lentement le chemin du rez-de-chaussée, secouant la tête par intermittence pour ôter la brume qui semblait s'être logée dans son esprit. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il ne put masquer le mouvement colérique à la vue de Shaklebolt en tête de table.

Excalibur souffla que c'était sa place, qu'il était le roi, qu'il devait gouverner.

Harry l'entendit à peine, pensant avec fureur que le sorcier n'avait pas à être assis là parce que c'était la place de Snape.

Serrant les dents pour ne pas déclencher un incident diplomatique, il s'installa sur le dernier siège vide qui restait. Entre Ginny et sa Directrice de Maison, en face de Keyra.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là… » commença McGonagall.

« Dites-moi ce qui me retient de vous donner la fessée du siècle ! » gronda Mrs Weasley qui avait réintégré la pièce. « Et soyez convaincants ! »

« Comment va Severus ? » demanda Draco, sans se soucier du regard furibond de la sorcière.

« Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de lui. » répondit Tonks, en se glissant dans la pièce, ralentie par son ventre proéminent. Elle fit apparaître une chaise et prit place entre Mrs Weasley et Shaklebolt.

La réponse ne satisfit pas Harry mais il se garda de renchérir et il nota que Draco fit de même.

« Je veux un rapport complet. » cingla McGonagall et le Gryffondor fut soulagé que ce soit elle qui prenne la direction de la réunion parce que… il ne pensait honnêtement pas qu'il aurait supporté les manières dirigistes de Shaklebolt. L'homme n'était pas mauvais et voulait simplement faire ce qui était le mieux, mais…

Secouant la tête, Harry jeta un regard au Serpentard, attendant que celui-ci raconte. Mais le blond semblait perdu dans ses pensées, éteint. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'Hermione et lui les avaient rejoints dans les donjons, que le Gryffondor pensait que le comportement de Draco était étrange. Il aurait voulu demander ce qui n'allait pas mais devant tant de monde… Et puis Hermione était à côté de lui et lui tenait la main, donc… le blond n'était pas seul. Il s'enquerrait de ce qui se passait plus tard.

Le Survivant pensait qu'Hermione saisirait sa chance et ferait son rapport. C'était toujours elle qui s'en chargeait… Mais elle garda résolument le silence, échangeant de temps en temps un regard incertain avec le blond. Que s'était-il donc passé au Manoir ?

« J'attends. » lâcha impatiemment la Directrice des Gryffondors.

Avec un soupir, Harry se lança. Reprenant tout à partir de la veille, quand Draco et lui avaient décidé de se lancer au secours de Snape.

Plus il parlait et plus il se sentait sûr de lui, dans son bon droit. C'était à lui de prendre ce genre de décisions. Il avait Excalibur. Il était l'Elu. Ils ne pouvaient rien lui reprocher. Ils n'avaient _pas le droit_ de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Quand il eut fini son récit, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la cuisine, espérant y trouver Madame Pomfresh ou Remus. Mais il n'y avait personne. Snape n'était donc pas encore sorti de danger… L'inquiétude omniprésente lui coupa le souffle un bref instant mais il se força à se concentrer sur les discussions qui germaient autour de la table.

Mis à part pour Draco dont le regard était toujours vague et Keyra qui semblait légèrement perplexe, les autres étaient tous en train de commenter, critiquer et se disputer.

Les yeux d'Harry tombèrent dans ceux de la jeune fille face à lui et elle inclina la tête. Son épuisement était évident.

« Tu peux me prêter ta baguette ? » demanda-t-elle, et la question était si incongrue que le garçon la retourna trois fois dans sa tête, incertain d'avoir bien compris.

« Certainement pas. » trancha McGonagall.

Bien sûr, il devinait que le Professeur refusait de laisser une baguette à l'inconnue jusqu'à ce qu'ils en sachent un peu plus sur elle. Il devinait aussi que si elle expliquait _pourquoi_ elle voulait une baguette, quelqu'un le ferait pour elle. Seulement… De une, Excalibur se révoltait à la notion que quelqu'un lui impose sa volonté et de deux… l'épée aimait bien cette fille.

Il posa sa baguette sur la table et la fit rouler vers elle, tentant de ne pas s'émouvoir de la possessivité instantanée qu'il ressentit quand elle referma les doigts dessus. Il maîtrisa à grand peine le besoin de récupérer sa baguette en hurlant qu'elle était à lui et à personne d'autre.

De toute manière, il était très peu probable qu'elle obtienne de très bons résultats avec une baguette qui n'était pas faite pour elle. Il n'était parvenu à rien avec celle de Snape.

Keyra fit tourner la baguette entre deux doigts quelques secondes sous le regard attentif des membres de l'Ordre. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et donna un coup sec sur la table.

Une tasse, remplie de ce qu'Harry supposait être du thé, apparut.

Elle prit une gorgée tout en tendant sa baguette au garçon. Il la prit sans un mot, observant la fille grimacer.

« Froid. » déclara-t-elle. « Ta baguette n'est pas idéale pour moi. »

Mais froid ou pas, ça n'empêchait pas les regards admiratifs. McGonagall, en particulier. Harry jugeait que Keyra ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze-seize ans et elle venait pourtant de réaliser un sort qui n'était pas enseigné avant la septième année.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. » déclara-t-elle. « Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli de faire apparaître une boisson lorsqu'on est invité, mais personne ne m'a proposé de tasse de thé. »

Harry supposa qu'il devait lui falloir une bonne dose de bravoure pour se donner cette apparence farouche. Il devinait à ses gestes lents et lourds que tout ce qu'elle voulait était dormir.

« Qui es-tu ? » lâcha-t-il et ça sembla traduire la pensée générale parce que tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres. La plupart étaient méfiants. Hermione et lui étaient simplement curieux.

Ce n'était parce qu'elle savait faire quelque chose de supérieur à l'année dans laquelle elle aurait dû être qu'elle était envoyée par Voldemort, à la fin ! Il s'était lui-même avéré être excellent en Quidditch sans même y avoir déjà joué et personne ne l'avait poursuivi avec des croix et de l'ail…

L'attention générale sembla mettre la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Elle les dévisagea tous comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel à faire apparaître une tasse de thé. Ce que, à vrai dire, Harry ne comprenait pas non plus. Il supposait que c'était simplement la méfiance et la terreur dans lesquelles leur monde baignait désormais qui provoquait ça.

« Où avez-vous étudié ? » enchaina McGonagall avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre. La sorcière avait cette lueur dans le regard. Celle de quand elle venait juste de découvrir un élève doué pour son champ d'expertise. « Durmstrang ? Beaubâton ? »

Keyra fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne suis pas scolarisée. » répondit-elle finalement. « Je suis des cours par correspondance. »

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione qui haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas que ça se faisait aussi chez les sorciers mais visiblement son amie n'était pas surprise.

« Ca ne répond pas à la première question. » répliqua Shaklebolt. « Qui es-tu ? »

Le regard bleu de la fille se durcit. Le sorcier n'était vraiment pas doué pour se faire des amis.

« Keyra Carpenter. » lâcha-t-elle négligemment et la façon dont elle déclina son identité rappela vaguement à Harry les manières arrogantes de Draco. Peut-être appartenait-elle à une famille de Sang-Pur… Elle agissait comme si son nom allait immédiatement être reconnu…

Et il fut reconnu.

Shaklebolt émit un bruit incrédule. Mrs Weasley l'inspecta avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Draco leva un sourcil. Hermione se tourna vers elle, une lueur intéressée dans le regard. McGonagall se redressa légèrement et la dévisagea avec surprise.

Ron, Ginny, Tonks et lui se retrouvèrent à s'entre-regarder, perdus. Etaient-ils censés savoir qui était Keyra Carpenter ?

« La fille de Hank et Melody ? » demanda McGonagall d'un ton égal qui dissimulait mal une certaine… admiration.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

« Oui. » répondit Keyra, les lèvres pincées dans un rictus agacé.

« Mais… » hésita Mrs Weasley. « Que s'est-il passé ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvée chez les Malfoy ? »

Draco lâcha un soupir mais Harry et Hermione furent les seuls à s'en préoccuper. Le blond eut un geste désinvolte et la lionne se tourna à nouveau vers la mystérieuse Keyra. Le Gryffondor l'observa, un instant de plus, avant de lui-même s'intéresser à nouveau à la conversation.

« Euh… Excusez-moi… » intervint Tonks avant que Keyra ait eu l'occasion de répondre. « Mais qui sont Hank et Melody Carpenter ? »

Shaklebolt lâcha un soupir irrité. Harry supposait que si Snape était là, il aurait fait de même mais la réaction agaça le garçon. Tonks portait après tout l'enfant de Remus et Remus était le dernier Maraudeur. Il se sentait le devoir de défendre la jeune femme. Et les vagues hostiles qui émanaient d'Excalibur à chaque fois que le sorcier prenait la parole ne contribuaient pas à donner de la patience au Gryffondor.

« Hank et Melody Carpenter, Nymphadora ! » s'exclama Shaklebolt comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Ce sont deux des historiens les plus reconnus de notre époque. Ils sont spécialisés sur la vie à l'époque de Merlin. » expliqua plus aimablement McGonagall. « Si vous voulez bien nous éclairer, Miss. »

Keyra acquiesça pensivement et se redressa légèrement, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé froid. Mrs Weasley dut la prendre en pitié car elle réchauffa sa tasse d'un coup de baguette.

« Nous étions en Inde. » raconta doucement la jeune fille. « Papa a finalement retrouvé la trace de Galaad… »

« Vraiment ? » coupa McGonagall avec incrédulité.

« Minerva ! » reprocha aussitôt Shaklebolt et si la sorcière fut mécontente de l'interruption, elle balaya les reproches d'un geste de la main.

« Continuez. » invita-t-elle la jeune fille.

« Papa avait finalement retrouvé la trace de Galaad. » reprit Keyra. Plus fort. Plus fermement. Harry se demanda si elle était sur le point de craquer et de fondre en larmes. « On était dans un vieux temple et… Il y a eu une attaque. On s'est défendu mais… Vous-savez-qui… »

« Que voulait-il ? » intervint gentiment McGonagall.

« Le Coffret des Ombres. » répondit Keyra sans hésitation. « Il voulait que mes parents trouvent le Coffret des Ombres. »

« Exploit qu'ils ont sans conteste réussi. » conclut Shaklebolt avec ironie.

« Ils n'avaient pas le choix. » cingla la jeune fille, le foudroyant des yeux pour ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« On a toujours le choix. » répliqua le sorcier. « Que vaut une vie contre celles de milliers de personnes ? »

« Beaucoup, s'il s'agit de celle de quelqu'un qu'on aime. » murmura Mrs Weasley, mettant fin à la discorde.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite. » continua Keyra. « Je crois… Vous-savez-qui pensait que mes parents pouvaient l'aider à contrôler le Coffret… Il a dit qu'ils devaient obéir… que sinon il… » Elle ferma les yeux. « Que sinon, il me tuerait. Il les a gardés avec lui et il m'a envoyée dans ce Manoir… »

Quand elle rouvrit ses paupières, son regard était dur et froid.

« Mes parents souhaitaient rester neutres dans cette guerre. » déclara-t-elle. « Vous-savez-qui m'a menacée. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. »

Un silence pesant suivit sa déclaration, chacun absorbant visiblement à son rythme ces informations. Harry en profita pour étudier la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui. Elle avait l'air forte, déterminée… mais il devinait que c'était un masque. Un peu comme celui qu'il était forcé d'endosser parfois. Si ses parents étaient vraiment prisonniers de Voldemort alors, elle ne désirait sûrement rien d'autre que d'aller les délivrer.

Restait à voir si elle choisirait de s'incorporer à l'Ordre pour cela ou si elle irait se jeter au pied du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec ce qu'elle aurait appris.

Sa main tomba sur la garde d'Excalibur et il sentit le dragon s'agiter sous ses doigts comme pour l'encourager. Oui. Il fallait agir maintenant. Si l'épée d'Avalon agissait de la sorte, c'était très certainement parce qu'il voyait en elle le potentiel nécessaire à un chevalier de plus. Il fallait agir et il devait être celui à parler.

C'était, après tout, son rôle.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il, brisant le silence.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais il ignora les autres, uniquement concentré sur les deux yeux bleus plongés dans les siens avec une telle volonté qu'il s'étonnait presque qu'elle n'ait pas déjà envahi son esprit comme Snape le faisait parfois.

« Moi, quoi ? » lâcha-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Il n'aurait pas pu le lui reprocher. Tous l'avaient agressée à peine avait-elle mis un pied dans le cottage.

« Vas-tu rester neutre ou choisiras-tu un camp ? » explicita-t-il.

« Potter… » grinça McGonagall mais il leva la main et elle s'interrompit, surprise elle-même de l'autorité qui émanait du geste.

Rien n'existait plus que cette fille aux yeux bleus et le besoin qu'elle se rallie à leur cause.

« Ai-je le choix ? » s'enquit-elle calmement et il eut la sensation que s'il lui annonçait ici et maintenant que c'était s'engager ou mourir, elle ne tressaillirait même pas.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu veux faire. » répondit-il. « Nous pouvons peut-être aider tes parents. »

« Ou je pourrais me jeter sur la baguette qui dépasse de la poche de la rouquine, te capturer et te livrer en échange de leur vie. » lança-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant.

Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers Ginny. Le mouvement qu'elle fit vers sa baguette était suffisant pour dire que Keyra avait eu raison.

« En admettant que tu l'ais atteinte… Tu penses que tu aurais pu affronter autant de sorciers aguerris et t'en sortir avec un otage en prime ? » demanda Harry, sans une once de moquerie.

Un sourire assuré joua sur les lèvres de la brune face à lui. Il comprit à cette seconde qu'elle n'était pas de celles qu'il fallait sous-estimer.

« Oui. » lâcha-t-elle simplement.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait, dans ce cas ? » s'enquit-il presque distraitement, conscient que le reste de la tablée assistait à cet échange avec ahurissement.

« Parce que même si j'apportais ta tête à Tu-sais-qui, il ne relâcherait pas mes parents. » rétorqua-t-elle, redressant le menton. « De plus, il m'a gardé prisonnière dans ce trou à rats pendant des mois. Je suis rancunière, c'est un de mes principaux défauts. »

Harry lui sourit et Excalibur ronronna sous sa paume.

Elle ferait un atout précieux. Avalon en était certaine.

« Rejoins l'Ordre du Phénix. » ordonna-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

Keyra ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la toux de Shaklebolt brisa le charme et la pièce retrouva ses contours. Le Gryffondor enleva sa main du pommeau de l'épée et se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'approprier la réunion de la sorte.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, aucun de vous… » Le sorcier désigna les adolescents « … n'est membre de l'Ordre. Des enfants n'ont pas de place dans cette guerre, et nous avons décidé que puisque vous ne pouviez pas vous tenir tranquilles, nous allons vous envoyer dans un endroit isolé, sous fidelitas, le temps que tout ça se calme. Miss Carpenter se joindra à vous. »

Harry chercha le regard de McGonagall mais elle fuyait le sien. Mrs Weasley semblait inflexible, presque ravie. Seule Tonks était hésitante mais la main qu'elle avait posée sur son ventre ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

« Et quand avez-vous _décidé_ ça ? » lâcha Hermione, un grain de colère lasse dans la voix.

Pour sa part, le Gryffondor était partagé entre se mettre à hurler et simplement attendre que l'orage passe.

« Quand il s'est avéré clair que nous ne pouvions pas vous faire confiance, Miss. » rétorqua Shaklebolt. « Juste avant de monter une opération qui se serait terminée par un carnage pour venir vous secourir. »

« Pourquoi ? » releva Harry, cédant finalement à la fureur qui couvait en lui. Ses doigts revinrent se poser sur Excalibur sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. « Pourquoi venir nous chercher ? Vous étiez bien décidés à laisser mourir Snape. »

L'accusation fit détourner bien des têtes mais Shaklebolt ne cilla pas.

« Il est impensable de risquer des vies pour un homme dont la loyauté est toujours soumise à caution. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Harry fut debout, avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Excalibur dans la main droite et sa baguette dans la gauche. Le sang battait à ses tempes et il n'entendit ni les reproches sifflants que McGonagall destina à Shaklebolt, ni les suppliques apaisantes de Mrs Weasley, d'Hermione et de Tonks pour qu'il se calme.

« Prenez garde à ce que vous dites. » menaça le Gryffondor, entre ses dents.

Refouler la pulsion qui le poussait à se jeter sur le sorcier et le réduire à néant exigeait tout sa volonté.

« Et personne ne me croit quand je dis qu'il est ensorcelé… » grommela Ron.

« Harry, mon chéri… » intervint gentiment Mrs Weasley. « Personne ne doute de la loyauté du Professeur Snape. »

Shaklebolt émit un bruit moqueur et un grondement presque animal échappa à Harry. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Excalibur voulait la tête de celui qui avait insulté le chevalier d'Avalon et à vrai dire, il avait dû mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne devrait pas décapiter le sorcier face à lui.

« _Personne_. » reprit Mrs Weasley en fusillant l'homme des yeux. « Harry, pourquoi tu ne te calmerais pas ? »

« Potter, je doute que Severus approuverait ce comportement. » cingla McGonagall.

Et là où les cajoleries de la mère de son meilleur ami avaient échoué, le rappel sec de sa Directrice de Maison réussit.

Effectivement, il y avait gros à parier que si Snape avait été présent, Harry aurait déjà été remis à sa place. Lentement, avec des gestes réticents, il replaça Excalibur à sa ceinture. Là seulement, il réalisa l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire et il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, vidé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Tout le monde le dévisageait avec crainte et inquiétude, à l'exception peut-être de Draco qui se contenta de secouer la tête, pensant sans aucun doute qu'Harry n'avait aucune dignité.

« Bien. » conclut Shaklebolt. « Ceci étant réglé… Je suggère que vous rassembliez vos affaires, vous part… »

« Je n'irai nulle part. » coupa Harry, le ton dur et déterminé.

« Potter… » soupira McGonagall. « C'est pour votre bien. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas voir ça ? »

Mais le Gryffondor planta son regard dans le sien, peu enclin à être envoyé là où personne ne les tiendrait au courant.

« Je regrette, Professeur. » déclara-t-il. « Si le Professeur Snape me dit de partir, je le ferai. En attendant, je reste là. »

Et Snape avait promis de le préparer à combattre, il ne l'enverrait pas ailleurs.

« Moi aussi. » renchérit Hermione, tout aussi fermement que lui.

« Je pense que je vais suivre Harry. » trancha Keyra, à qui personne n'avait demandé son avis. « Membre de cet Ordre ou pas. »

Le Survivant attendit mais Draco ne se manifesta pas. Il boudait toujours dans son coin, Clora accrochée à son bras. Etrange.

Il semblait que la patience de Shaklebolt venait d'atteindre ses limites.

« Mais que croyez-vous à la fin ? » explosa-t-il « Que nous allons laisser des gamins de quinze ans décider pour nous ? Ceci est une guerre ! Pas un jeu ! Alors… »

Un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce, interrompant le discours enflammé du sorcier. L'amertume contenue dans le son était tellement frappante, choquante qu'Harry dévisagea Draco avec surprise.

L'hilarité du blond semblait douloureuse. Ses gloussements inhabituels rauques et presque assimilables à des sanglots… Mais il riait pourtant. Il riait comme s'il venait d'entendre la plaisanterie la plus drôle du siècle.

Les yeux verts glissèrent vers Hermione, cherchant une explication, mais celle-ci fixait Draco avec attention, les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ceci n'est pas un jeu… » lâcha finalement Draco entre deux fou rires. « Ceci n'est pas un jeu… »

Le Serpentard se leva, toute trace d'amusement disparue de son visage et planta son regard acier dans celui de Shaklebolt.

« Pensez-vous que nous trouvons… amusant de nous voir _chassés_ de notre école ? » siffla le blond, et si les pulsions meurtrières d'Harry avaient effrayé l'assistance, la froide agressivité de Draco paralysa les autres. « Pensez-vous que nous trouvons… amusant de voir un membre de notre famille _en danger de mort_ ? Pensez-vous que nous trouvons… amusant de risquer nos vies pour aller le chercher parce que personne d'autre n'a le _courage_ de le faire ? Pensez-vous que nous prenons _plaisir_ à tout ça ? Pensez-vous que _tuer_ m'amuse ? »

La main de Draco entra violemment en contact avec la table.

La seconde suivante, le Serpentard avait disparu et la porte d'entrée claquait bruyamment.

« C'était un accident. » déclara Hermione, et Harry fut stupéfait d'entendre des larmes dans sa voix. Il voulut parler, demander de quoi ils parlaient tous les deux mais… rien ne venait. Comme s'il avait perdu la faculté de s'exprimer.

« Mione… » appela prudemment Ron.

« C'était un accident. » répéta la jeune fille, d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. « Il l'a pétrifié et il est tombé. Les escaliers… Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. »

Finalement, Harry comprit. Draco avait… Draco avait tué quelqu'un. Sans le vouloir apparemment, mais il l'avait fait.

« Qui ? » demanda Mrs Weasley, la gorge nouée. Sans aucun doute s'émouvait-elle déjà pour le Serpentard. « Qui était-ce ? »

Mais Hermione se leva sans répondre, et fit quelques pas incertains vers la porte.

« Je dois aller le voir. » expliqua-t-elle. « Il ne comprend pas que ce n'est pas sa faute… »

« Miss Granger. » l'interpella McGonagall avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre le seuil. « Qui était-ce ? »

Hermione tourna la tête vers eux, hagarde.

« Lucius. » lâcha-t-elle. « C'était Lucius. »

Et elle quitta la pièce, ne laissant qu'un silence pesant dans son sillage.

Harry souhaitait désespéramment que Snape apparaisse. Il avait besoin de sa présence tranquille. Il avait besoin qu'il lui dise quoi faire. Devait-il rejoindre Hermione et tenter de convaincre Draco qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal ? Devait-il rester ici et laisser faire la jeune fille ?

Personne ne bougea et le garçon finit par se lasser des regards hostiles que Ron envoyait dans sa direction. Constatant que Shaklebolt avait fini pour le moment, il laissa la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules l'envelopper totalement et posa la tête sur ses bras croisés.

Il ne s'endormit pas mais son esprit dériva bien loin. Vers Sirius et James… Vers Lily et Snape… Vers Dumbledore aussi…

Il se redressa brusquement quand la voix de Pomfresh et de Mr Weasley résonnèrent sur le seuil de la pièce. Il était planté devant l'infirmière avant même de réaliser qu'il s'était déplacé.

« Comment va-t-il ? » pressa-t-il, la suppliant du regard de ne pas lui apprendre quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas encaisser.

« Il est en vie. » rétorqua Madame Pomfresh, d'un ton pincé. « Et ce n'est pas grâce à vous. »

Son regard s'arrêta sur chacun des adultes présents, perçant et accusateur. Harry décida qu'elle pourrait jouer les vindicatives plus tard.

« Il va s'en sortir ? » insista-t-il, le cœur battant.

L'expression de l'infirmière s'adoucit énormément.

« Je ne sais pas, Mr Potter. » répondit-elle. « Les dommages sont importants. Un autre que lui serait déjà mort… Mais Severus Snape ne s'est jamais plié à la logique alors… »

« Mais… » contra Harry. Tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'on lui dise que Snape allait s'en sortir et rien d'autre.

« S'il passe la journée et la nuit… Il s'en remettra très certainement. » finit par soupirer Pomfresh. « Mais je n'ai aucune certitude. »

Harry ferma les yeux. « Puis-je le voir ? »

Il ne comptait pas quitter son chevet un seul instant s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il le supplierait encore et encore de survivre si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il prierait pour que sa mère intervienne… Il ferait n'importe quoi.

L'infirmière hésita puis acquiesça doucement.

« Vous pouvez relayer Remus. » autorisa-t-elle « Mais vous viendrez me trouver dès que j'en aurai fini avec les quatre autres. Je veux être certaine que les petits inconscients que vous êtes n'ayez rien. » Son regard tomba sur Keyra et elle désigna l'escalier d'un geste. « Vous en première, Miss. Vous avez une mine affreuse… »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel Harry répondit d'un hochement de tête. Pomfresh était fiable. Nettement plus que les autres parce qu'elle aimait bien Snape.

Sans attendre, il s'élança dans le petit couloir, vers la chambre du bas dans laquelle ils avaient mis Snape.

« Avertissez-moi immédiatement s'il se réveille ou si quelque chose d'anormal se produit ! » lança Pomfresh dans son dos.

Harry entra dans la chambre sans hésiter, ignorant la question dans le regard de Remus. Il prit place sur la seule chaise qu'il y avait et entreprit de surveiller la respiration nettement plus régulière de Snape.

La veille commençait.


	64. Someone to Lean On

Bien le bonsoir mes chers lecteurs...

J'ai pris un peu de retard dans les chapitres donc je ne promets pas une update la semaine prochaine. Je vais faire mon possible pour rattraper, ne vous inquiétez pas. Du côté de l'histoire, on reste dans le calme... Les choses accélèreront un peu au prochain chapitre. ^^

Reviews

PS: A ma rewiese mystère: ton adresse mail ne marche pas :( je ne peux pas te répondre...

* * *

**Chapitre 64 : Someone to lean on **

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient… » marmonna l'infirmière sans cesser de lui faire les gros yeux.

Harry ne protesta pas, la laissant agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens et l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. A aucun moment son regard ne quitta la silhouette immobile de Snape. Il avait refusé de quitter la chambre et dire que Madame Pomfresh en avait été contrariée était un euphémisme. Cependant, le Gryffondor avait apparemment été le plus docile de ses patients jusque là et ça avait joué en sa faveur.

D'après ce qu'il avait surpris des conversations qui émanaient du salon à travers la porte ouverte, l'état de Keyra était désastreux aux normes de Pomfresh, et il avait nettement entendu Mrs Weasley s'horrifier de son sort. La jeune fille avait subi la chose avec stoïcisme mais un agacement évident.

Remus n'avait pas plus apprécié de devoir se soumettre à un examen médical quand il s'estimait en pleine forme excepté pour quelques courbatures. Le sermon que Tonks avait poussé à plein poumons -et dont la maison entière avait profité- avait eu raison de ses objections. La jeune Auror avait elle-même eu droit à un examen en règle.

Suite à quoi Hermione était rentrée, en larmes, parce que Draco avait refusé de l'écouter avant de disparaître du côté des bois. Ca avait signalé un branle-bas de combat terrible au point qu'Harry avait manqué s'arracher du chevet de Snape. Seulement, et de façon surprenante, c'était Mrs Weasley qui avait calmé tout ce petit monde en leur ordonnant de le laisser tranquille au moins pour une demi-heure encore. Elle jugeait qu'il n'était pas sot au point de s'égarer et qu'il avait probablement besoin d'être seul.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Pomfresh en avait fini avec Hermione et Draco était rentré, ignorant les appels des membres de l'Ordre mais ne pouvant résister à l'autorité de fer de l'infirmière. Quand elle en avait eu fini avec le blond, elle s'était retranchée dans la chambre de Snape où veillait Harry.

Et depuis, elle ne cessait de l'examiner en grommelant contre la jeunesse complètement insensée qui l'entourait. Le garçon subissait sans broncher, incapable de détourner son regard du Professeur inconscient.

« Je ne veux pas partir. » lâcha soudain Harry, interrompant la diatribe de Pomfresh.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils, visiblement perturbée par le ton presque désespéré du Gryffondor.

« Partir ? » répéta-t-elle. « Qui parle de partir ? » Son visage se colora brutalement sous l'assaut de la colère. « Mr Potter, si vous avez prévu un nouveau coup d'éclat, je jure que… »

« Non ! » protesta immédiatement le garçon, légèrement agacé. Pourquoi supposait-on toujours qu'il était le responsable de toutes les catastrophes ? Il n'avait qu'un contrôle limité sur sa petite bande depuis que Draco s'était joint à la troupe.

« Alors où voulez-vous partir ? » s'enquit-elle avec étonnement. « Je peux comprendre que tout ça vous effraye mais jusque là vous n'aviez jamais semblé… »

« Ca ne m'effraye pas. » s'insurgea-t-il, l'interrompant sans s'excuser. « Et je ne veux _pas_ partir. »

Pomfresh secoua la tête en baissant sa baguette.

« Vous êtes en parfaite santé. » déclara-t-elle. « Mais je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, mon garçon. »

« Shaklebolt et les autres… » expliqua Harry avec désespoir, parce que si Pomfresh ne voulait pas l'écouter alors leur sort était jeté. Avec Snape hors jeu, elle était la seule adulte qui pourrait intercéder en leur faveur. Même Remus ne s'opposerait plus à Tonks, leur enfant à naître passant avant tout. « Ils veulent nous cacher ailleurs. Ils ne comprennent pas… »

« Ne comprennent pas quoi ? » reprit l'infirmière quand le Gryffondor échoua à terminer. « Je doute moi-même de cette histoire de prophétie pour être honnête. L'idée qu'un _enfant_ puisse réussir là où tant ont perdu la vie… Je suis certaine qu'ils veulent simplement vous protéger, Mr Potter. »

« Ils ne comprennent pas que je ne peux pas laisser Snape. » corrigea doucement Harry. Sans qu'il ne se contrôle, sa main fusa vers celle du Maître des Potion et l'agrippa. Il craignait toujours de la trouver complètement glacée et… morte.

« Lily et lui étaient très amis… » commenta Madame Pomfresh. « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils… Enfin ! » se reprit-elle. « C'est du passé. »

Pour elle, peut-être. Mais il était nécessaire de rallier Pomfresh à leur cause.

« Je ne veux pas le laisser, Madame. » réitéra Harry, prenant bien soin d'accentuer le côté 'pauvre orphelin abandonné'. Oui, c'était très Serpentard et alors ? Snape et Draco déteignaient sur lui.

Un instant, il sembla que l'infirmière ne sut comment répondre. Le moment suivant, le Gryffondor était enveloppé dans une étreinte étouffante qui lui fit presque regretter son plan. Il se dégagea avec délicatesse mais fermeté. Et rapidité surtout.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. » jura la femme avec détermination. « De toute manière, Miss Carpenter a besoin de mes soins et je ne compte pas courir de maison en maison. Elle reste ici. Et vous restez tous avec elle. Quand Severus aura récupéré, il décidera de ce qu'il y a à décider. »

Le garçon tourna brutalement la tête.

« Il va s'en sortir alors ? »

Mais l'expression confuse et repentante de la sorcière était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Sa mâchoire se contracta tandis qu'il luttait contre une envie subite de pleurer. C'était ridicule, vraiment… La situation le ramenait à Sirius et…

« Severus a déjoué mes pronostics plus d'une fois… » tenta de le consoler Pomfresh. « Rappelez-vous de l'état dans lequel il était après l'attaque du serpent… Il n'aurait pas dû survivre et il était sur pieds deux jours plus tard… »

C'était vrai, mais Harry ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Trop de choses étaient censées être sûres et ne l'étaient pas. Trop de choses étaient censées se passer bien et se révélaient au final être une catastrophe.

Mal à l'aise, l'infirmière se racla la gorge.

« Vous êtes enfermé dans cette pièce depuis des heures, Mr Potter. » déclara-t-elle. « Faites une pause. »

Une protestation fusait déjà sur ses lèvres mais la sorcière leva la main.

« Non, non, non. » déclara-t-elle avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « Je dois examiner mon patient et je pense que Mr Malfoy apprécierait une oreille amicale. Merlin sait qu'entre les jérémiades de cet elfe et les hurlements de Kingsley, un peu de calme nous ferait du bien à tous. »

Harry pensa à batailler mais céda finalement avec un hochement de tête. Il supposait qu'il pouvait s'absenter quelques minutes le temps de vérifier que Draco allait bien. Si Hermione n'avait pas réussi à convaincre le Serpentard qu'il n'y était pour rien, il ne voyait pas bien ce que, lui, pourrait faire… mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas essayer.

Il s'immobilisa néanmoins sur le seuil, incapable de se débarrasser de cette idée ridicule selon laquelle Snape allait disparaître comme les autres. Déchiré, il se mordit la lèvre et sa main atterrit sur la garde d'Excalibur. Les ondes de confiance qui en émanaient n'eurent aucun effet sur son anxiété et il fallut que Pomfresh le chasse d'un « Potter ! » virulent pour qu'il détale finalement vers les autres membres de l'Ordre.

Il longea silencieusement le couloir, tentant de déterminer où pouvait se cacher Draco. Il ne pensait pas que le blond soit ressorti mais il devinait qu'en bon serpent, il s'était faufilé là où personne n'était. Les cris et les hurlements qui lui parvenaient du salon lui firent rapidement tourner le dos à cette direction, n'ayant aucune envie de se mêler d'une énième dispute. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir de quoi il était question, bien que le 'Comment avez-vous pu perdre cette carte ?' rageur de Shaklebolt lui en donna une bonne idée.

Il ravala l'élan de rancœur à la pensée qu'ils avaient égaré son dernier lien tangible avec les Maraudeurs et, ignorant les subtiles insinuations venant de son épée, il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec détermination. Shaklebolt n'écouterait rien de ce qu'il avancerait et pour être honnête, il n'avait absolument rien à dire au sorcier qui ne serait pas des insultes. Autant laisser Remus et Tonks s'en occuper.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine, s'attendant à y trouver McGonagall mais la seule adulte était Mrs Weasley. La femme lui adressa immédiatement un sourire chaleureux qu'il eut à peine le temps de lui rendre avant de se retrouver les bras pleins de Ginny.

« Harry ! » s'exclama la rouquine alors que Harry mettait maladroitement fin à l'étreinte. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps tout à l'heure… Tout est allé si vite… On était mort d'inquiétude ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris à Hermione et toi, à la fin ! »

La jeune fille avait l'art de passer de l'émotion à la colère en quelques secondes, capacité certainement héritée de sa mère.

« Il fallait sauver Snape, Gin. » se borna-t-il à répéter pour la millième fois.

Ca ne convainquit pas son amie. C'était terriblement évident. Néanmoins, le sermon qu'elle lui réservait sans aucun doute lui fut épargné par l'arrivée impromptue de l'elfe de maison, chargée d'une pile de bois qui montait plus haut que sa tête. Comment parvenait-elle à avancer sans rien y voir ?

« Clora ! » soupira Mrs Weasley, avec la grimace mi-irritée, mi-amusée qu'on réserve en général aux enfants en très bas âge. « Le bois va dans le salon. »

« Clora y va tout de suite ! Oui, oui, oui ! »

L'elfe pirouetta sur elle-même et Harry, craignant qu'elle ne trébuche, attrapa les deux buches du haut. Sa vision libérée, la créature ne tarda pas à le repérer et le bois vola dans les airs et s'éparpilla sur les dalles de la cuisine.

Cette fois le grognement de Mrs Weasley n'avait rien d'amusé.

« Harry Potter, monsieur ! » gémit Clora « Maître Draco a dit à Clora de ne pas l'ennuyer ! Mais Clora est inquiète ! Oui, oui, oui ! Clora veut aller voir le jeune Maître mais Clora ne doit pas ! Non, non, non ! »

L'elfe avait commencé à tirer sur ses longues oreilles et Harry n'hésita pas à lâcher les deux bûches qu'il avait en main, pour attraper les poignets de Clora. Il détestait _vraiment_ ses histoires de punitions.

« Je vais aller voir Draco, d'accord ? » proposa-t-il rapidement, et l'elfe cessa ses gesticulations. « Je vais m'assurer qu'il va bien. »

Les gros yeux démesurément écarquillés se remplirent de larmes et Clora lui sauta au cou, serrant pratiquement jusqu'à l'étouffer.

« Harry Potter est un bon ami pour le jeune Maître ! Oui, oui, oui ! » couina-t-elle « Clora servira l'ami de Maître Draco au mieux ! Oui, oui, oui ! »

Grommelant qu'elle n'avait _surtout_ pas à le servir, il s'arracha avec difficulté à la poigne de Clora qui entreprit de ramasser les buches. Ginny se pencha pour l'aider mais l'elfe refusa qu'on fasse son travail pour elle, insistant sur le fait qu'elle était une _bonne elfe_.

Harry se demandait de plus en plus sérieusement si tous les elfes étaient cinglés ou s'il avait juste beaucoup de malchance…

« Ron est dehors. » déclara alors Ginny tandis qu'il allait s'enquérir des autres. « On a récupérer un vieux Souaffle… Tu veux venir jouer ? Je ne sais pas trop où est Hermione mais… »

Le Gryffondor dut ciller plusieurs fois avant de réaliser que Ginny ne plaisantait pas. Elle lui proposait bel et bien une partie de Quidditch.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Mrs Weasley mais celle-ci avait recommencé à préparer ce qu'il supposait être le repas de midi. La seule idée de manger fit gronder son estomac et repérant une corbeille de fruits sur la table, il prit une pomme. Il hésita une seconde puis en attrapa une deuxième.

« Désolé, Ginny, mais euh… » Harry s'interrompit. Vu l'état des relations qu'il entretenait avec Ron et sa sœur actuellement… Dire qu'il devait aller retrouver Draco pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien n'était sans doute pas la chose à faire.

« Harry doit être très fatigué, ma chérie. » intervint Mrs Weasley, sans lever les yeux du légume qu'elle était en train d'émincer. « Il vous rejoindra certainement après avoir fait une sieste. Comme Hermione, Keyra et Draco. »

Le rictus de Ginny indiquait clairement ce qu'elle pensait de Draco. Et il n'était pas certain mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas non plus très fan de Keyra. Bien que la raison lui échappât. Après tout, ils ne la connaissaient pas et elle n'était pas une Serpentard… ce qui était un critère déterminant pour Ron et elle.

« Où sont les autres, Mrs Weasley ? » s'enquit Harry quand la jeune fille eut déserté la cuisine pour aller rejoindre son frère.

Il se promit de trouver un moment pour parler à Ron, cependant. Son amitié était trop précieuse pour qu'il la perde en raison de préjugés idiots.

« Remus, Nymphadora et Kingsley sont dans le salon. » répondit-elle gentiment. « Comme tu peux l'entendre. »

Il était vrai que Tonks _pouvait_ crier plus fort que les deux autres réunis…

« Hermione montre la maison à Keyra et Draco… » Mrs Weasley hésita. « Je pense qu'il s'est enfermé dans votre chambre. »

Harry acquiesça pensivement. Et bien au moins, ça simplifiait sa chasse au serpent…

« Et McGonagall ? Et Mr Weasley ? » reprit-il, réalisant qu'il n'avait plus vu ni l'un ni l'autre depuis leur arrivée.

« Le _Professeur_ McGonagall et Arthur se sont rendus dans un des camps. » lui apprit-elle, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Ah, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas pu aborder ce sujet avant votre… fugue. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas important. »

De ça, Harry en doutait fort mais il ne commenta pas. Ce qu'elle refusait de lui dire, il pourrait l'apprendre de Snape. Ou de Ron s'il parvenait à rassurer le roux sur leur amitié. Après avoir poliment demandé si elle avait besoin d'aide, il s'excusa, prétextant un besoin de dormir.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, incapable de décider pour qui il était le plus inquiet. Snape qui gisait entre la vie et la mort ou Draco qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi proche de l'hystérie que ce matin.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il y avait devant lui et fut donc surpris de bousculer quelqu'un.

« Pardon. » offrit-il immédiatement, par réflexe, prêt à lancer une pique amicale à Hermione ou à attraper Draco et le trainer dans une pièce attenante pour lui faire cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il avait totalement oublié Keyra et il se demandait comment diable il avait réussi cet exploit.

Une chose était certaine, il ne l'oublierait plus jamais.

Jamais.

Il aurait eu du mal à oublier la vision qu'il avait devant lui.

Avec pour seul et unique barrage à sa nudité une large serviette éponge nouée autour de la poitrine, elle était… Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, les yeux d'Harry voyagèrent le long des jambes –qui semblaient _réellement_ interminables, remontèrent le long de la serviette, glissèrent sur la poitrine ni trop menue ni trop généreuse, s'attardèrent sur les cheveux encore humides qui retombaient sur ses épaules et finirent leur course… sur la baguette en bois clair avec laquelle elle le menaçait.

« Oh, ferme la bouche, tu veux. » siffla-t-elle. « On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu de fille de ta vie. »

Les dents d'Harry s'entrechoquèrent douloureusement quand il remonta brusquement sa mâchoire inférieure. Il voulut répliquer que les filles qu'il côtoyait ne se baladaient pas à moitié nues dans les couloirs parce que Mrs Weasley les aurait assassinées, il voulut répliquer qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il voulut répliquer qu'elle n'avait qu'à faire plus attention…

Tout ce qui sortit fut un constat prodigué d'une voix haut perchée qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« Hermione t'a prêté sa baguette. »

Keyra le dévisagea comme s'il était complètement stupide.

Ce qui était peut-être la vérité parce qu'à cette seconde, son esprit était excessivement vide. Snape l'aurait probablement comparé à une limace. Ou à Neville. Ou à un Poufsouffle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud dans ce couloir !

« Oui. » finit-elle par lâcher en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Mais elle marche encore moins bien que la tienne. »

Sa nouvelle position avait tendance à attirer l'attention sur son décolleté et Harry se sentit plus mal à l'aise encore. Il gigota, tentant de trouver un prétexte pour s'échapper sans parvenir à se détacher de la vue de la jeune fille.

« Ah. » commenta-t-il platement, soutenant son regard avec difficulté. Ses yeux avaient tendance à vouloir fixer _autre chose_. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de vraiment indécent à voir…

Merlin, ce qu'il faisait chaud… Il devait absolument parler à Mrs Weasley sur la non-nécessité de chauffer l'étage…

« Je peux… Je peux t'aider ? » demanda-t-il.

Et sa bouche était vraiment pâteuse… S'il ne venait pas juste de subir toute une batterie d'examens de la part de Madame Pomfresh, il penserait être malade.

Et puis il devait avoir de la fièvre pour avoir aussi chaud, ce n'était pas possible…

« Tu sais transfigurer des vêtements à partir de vieilles couvertures ? » ironisa Keyra lorsque son regard s'égara une nouvelle fois vers le sud de sa personne.

« Je peux essayer. » s'entendit-il affirmer. Et qu'arrivait-il à sa voix ? Elle était décidément très aigue.

Un rictus amusé joua sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Merci, mais je pense que je vais plutôt demander à Hermione. »

Harry ressentit un intense sentiment de déception. Mais il se força à se reprendre et à la regarder en face cette fois-ci. Si Mrs Weasley avait vent de cette affaire…

« Tu sais où elle est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans la chambre. » rétorqua Keyra. « Mais habillée, donc ça ne devrait pas t'intéresser. »

Le Gryffondor se sentit distinctement rougir. Rougir atrocement.

« Oh, non ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Hermione ne m'intéresse pas ! Non pas que qui que ce soit m'intéresse d'ailleurs… Mais elle est avec Draco et… enfin… Ce n'est pas non plus que personne m'intéresse, c'est juste que… »

Keyra interrompit ses balbutiements incohérents d'un rire moqueur.

« La rouquine doit être déçue. » commenta-t-elle simplement avant de le dépasser comme si de rien n'était.

Il resta planté là jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre des filles se referme sur elle. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre sa remarque sur Ginny, trop occupé à fixer la porte. Il lui fallut de longues, très longues secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Et là encore, il se sentait un peu… étrange. Impression très bizarre. Très, très bizarre.

Mais pas désagréable.

Secouant la tête, il reprit son chemin initial et passa sa tête dans la chambre réservée –il le devinait maintenant, à juste titre- aux garçons. Constatant que Draco était bel et bien là, Harry pénétra dans la pièce en prenant bien soin de fermer derrière lui. Ainsi que d'effacer ce sourire idiot de son visage.

Le blond, assis en tailleur sur le lit le plus éloigné de la porte, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin ouvert sur ses genoux, ne leva même pas la tête.

« Va-t-en. » ordonna-t-il froidement.

Harry n'hésita même pas une seconde. « Non. »

Il alla s'asseoir directement à côté du Serpentard, se calant contre le mur.

« Tu sais… » remarqua-t-il distraitement. « Pas mal de personnes cherchent ça. » Il désigna le parchemin de la main.

Un instant, il pensa que Draco n'allait pas répondre mais au bout de quelques secondes, son ami haussa les épaules.

« C'est à toi, non ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Et s'ils y tiennent tant, ils ne devraient pas la laisser en évidence et sans surveillance. »

Harry choisit de passer sur le 'c'est à toi'. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cette théorie selon laquelle le blond avait un droit sur ce qui lui appartenait. D'un autre côté, il était vrai qu'ultimement la carte était à lui et si Draco la lui avait demandée, il la lui aurait prêtée.

De plus, le Serpentard n'avait pas tort, l'Ordre devrait faire plus attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à voir ? » s'enquit Harry sur un ton qu'il avait voulu détaché mais qui se révéla être affreusement nerveux. Il crevait d'envie de passer en mode Gryffondor et d'affirmer au blond qu'il n'était responsable de rien. Qu'au pire c'était sa faute à lui parce qu'il attirait la mort… Seulement il se contraignit à rester calme et à traiter cette affaire comme un véritable serpent.

C'était ce qu'était Draco et c'était encore ce à quoi il réagirait le mieux.

Là encore la réponse mit quelques secondes à venir.

« Une exécution. » l'informa nonchalamment Draco.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le Survivant avait des progrès à faire en matière d'apparence. Il n'y avait aucune faille dans la voix du blond. Le ton était en acier trempé.

Et pourtant… La façon dont l'autre garçon pinçait les lèvres indiquait à Harry tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« De qui ? » se força à demander le Gryffondor.

« Te souviens-tu de comment elle était ? » lança Draco, sans répondre. « Ta mère ? »

« Montre-moi la carte. » insista Harry, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait y voir.

« Te souviens-tu ? » pressa le Serpentard.

« Non. » soupira-t-il. « Mais parfois… Parfois j'arrive à imaginer. »

Grâce à Snape.

« Elle devait t'aimer… » remarqua le blond avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour de la froideur chez quelqu'un qui le connaissait moins. « Elle devait t'aimer pour… »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure pour moi. » suppléa Harry quand l'autre garçon échoua à terminer sa phrase.

« Je voulais qu'elle vive pour moi. » lâcha simplement Draco et le Gryffondor devina qu'il n'était plus question de Lily. Qu'il n'en avait jamais été question. « Etait-ce trop demander ? » Les yeux gris trouvèrent les siens. Supplièrent. « Etait-ce trop, Harry ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » assura-t-il avec force et il regretta une fois de plus que Snape ne soit pas là. Parce que Snape aurait su quoi dire bien mieux que lui.

Il tenta tant bien que mal d'attraper la carte mais Draco l'agrippait trop fermement pour que la récupération soit discrète.

« Mais elle savait pourtant… » rétorqua le Serpentard en reposant son regard sur les points pratiquement fixes. De là où il était, le Gryffondor ne distinguait pas les noms.

« Elle savait quoi ? » répéta Harry, en se maudissant d'avoir voulu régler ça tout seul. Draco était en état de choc, il lui fallait des potions… Mais des potions passaient par un adulte et le seul adulte en qui il avait totalement confiance était inconscient.

« Elle savait que Bellatrix la trahirait. » termina le blond. « Elle savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'épargnerait pas. »

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas de réponse à ça alors il s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, se contentant de poser une main sur l'avant-bras de son ami en guise de soutien. Draco sembla hésiter à s'en débarrasser mais accepta finalement le geste d'un hochement de tête. En silence, ils observèrent le point libellé Narcissa Malfoy s'estomper avant de disparaître.

La gorge sèche, Harry ne parvint pas à décider quoi faire. Aurait-ce été Hermione ou Ron, le problème aurait été réglé, il les aurait pris dans ses bras. Draco réagirait mal à un tel mouvement affectueux.

Le Serpentard fixa quelques secondes de plus le parchemin, avant de le plier consciencieusement et de le tendre au Gryffondor. Il le prit sans vraiment y penser et le glissa dans sa poche. Du temps, Draco se pelotonna sur le lit en chien de fusil.

Incertain, Harry le dévisagea. S'il avait été à sa place, nul doute qu'il serait déjà en train de sangloter ou de détruire le mobilier. La douleur de Draco était impressionnante. Tout en retenue.

« Tu veux… hum… Hermione ? » demanda le Survivant. Il essayait vraiment d'avoir du tact. Vraiment.

« Non. »

Précis.

Brut.

Pas une trace de larme dans la voix. Ron en aurait probablement conclu que Draco était un monstre. Harry comprit ce que son meilleur ami aurait échoué à voir. Le Serpentard était profondément touché mais il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Alors il gérait comme le reste. Comme Snape. A l'intérieur.

Préserver les apparences.

A tout prix.

Il doutait que ce soit sain mais il ne se voyait pas non plus en train de conseiller à son ami, récemment orphelin, de se mettre à pleurer pour extérioriser.

« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? » proposa Harry.

Peut-être que Draco attendait d'être seul pour donner libre cours à son chagrin.

« Non. »

Le Gryffondor posa une main maladroite sur le bras de son ami, mais cette fois, le blond se dégagea prestement.

« Potter ! » protesta-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna le lit sur lequel était couché le Serpentard pour s'installer sur celui qui lui faisait face. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de s'allonger à son tour, finalement vaincu par la fatigue. Bien entendu, il ne devrait pas tarder à descendre pour vérifier que Snape allait bien mais… il allait d'abord soutenir Draco et en profiter pour se reposer cinq petites minutes.

« C'était quelqu'un de bien. » murmura Draco.

« Ta mère ? » demanda Harry, sur le même ton. Il se garderait de le contredire mais il ne pensait pas que Narcissa ait été quelqu'un de bien. Meilleure que Lucius oui… Mais quelqu'un de bien ?

« La tienne. » répondit le blond. « Lily. »

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et le Serpentard ferma les yeux et expira lentement, comme pour se maîtriser.

« Quand j'étais petit… » raconta-t-il « J'étais chez Severus et j'étais censé être au lit mais… Bref, j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et… Je crois… Je suis sûr que c'était Dumbledore. Ils parlaient d'elle… De Lily. Severus était en colère mais… Quand il parlait d'elle… C'était quelqu'un de bien. »

Harry hocha la tête, bien qu'intérieurement il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être furieux qu'une nouvelle personne en sache plus sur sa mère que lui. C'était injuste. Très injuste.

« Je suis désolé. » offrit le Survivant. « Pour tes parents. »

Le regard gris acier se planta dans le sien et durant la seconde que dura l'échange, Harry réalisa qu'il était désormais plus proche de Draco qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être de Ron ou d'Hermione. Draco le comprenait là où les autres ne faisaient que supposer.

Par bien des égards, le Serpentard était devenu… un frère.

« Moi aussi. » répondit finalement le blond. Et Harry ne demanda pas s'il parlait de ses parents ou des siens. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. « Moi aussi. »


	65. It is Easier to Forgive an Enemy

Hello, hello, braves gens... Je n'ai toujours pas rattrapé mon retard... Je pensais que l'été me permettrait de terminer cette histoire mais il y a tant à dire et beaucoup trop de distractions autour de moi, lol. Je pense que je vais tenter de maintenir le même rythme de publication que d'habitude, le vendredi donc.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, un petit chapitre qui n'a rien de bien passionnant mais qui fait transition. ^^ Enjoy!

Review.

* * *

**Chapitre 65 : ****It is Easier to Forgive an Enemy than a Friend. **

L'ambiance était pesante.

Assis à même le sol, Harry lâcha un soupir. Immédiatement, cinq paires de regards se braquèrent sur lui. Deux anxieux, deux voilés de reproches et un simplement curieux. Draco l'encouragea d'un discret hochement de tête et le Gryffondor le remercia d'un bref sourire.

Ron, lui, ne cacha pas sa mauvaise humeur.

« On ne va quand même pas attendre là, toute la nuit ! » lâcha le roux avec agacement.

Harry ne consentit pas à répondre, il en avait assez de devoir justifier sa conduite à son ami et avoir passé la moitié de l'après midi à tenter de s'excuser de quelque chose qu'il ne regrettait pas avait douché ses sentiments pacifistes. Hermione se contenta de jeter un regard hésitant à Draco avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé, où ils étaient tous les deux assis, et de poser sa tête sur les genoux du blond. Sans avoir plus de réaction que lui, le Serpentard se mit à caresser pensivement les cheveux de la lionne.

En voyant ça, Ron se leva brusquement, fumant.

« Faites ce que vous voulez ! » s'énerva-t-il « Personnellement j'espère qu'il va mourir ! Ca fera un Mangemort de moins ! »

Une chance pour le roux que Draco ait été gêné par Hermione parce qu'Harry doutait sincèrement qu'il aurait survécu au sort que le Serpentard aurait pu jeter. Le Survivant n'avait, en revanche, pas de fille blottie contre lui et fut sur ses pieds en moins d'une seconde. Baguette dans une main, Excalibur dans l'autre. A nouveau, il n'aurait pu expliquer comment l'épée était sortie de sa ceinture.

Draco et lui s'étaient relayés tout l'après-midi au chevet de Snape, rejoints parfois par Hermione et Keyra, sans constater le plus petit changement. Il semblait que le Professeur soit dans le coma. Mrs Weasley avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent tous dîner et c'était là que les problèmes étaient survenus. Ils étaient au milieu de leur soupe quand Remus, qui veillait le Maître des Potions, avait appelé à l'aide. Pomfresh s'était précipitée, suivie de Mrs Weasley. La situation était visiblement grave.

Ils avaient refusé de laisser entrer les adolescents.

Shaklebolt avait choisi ce moment pour expliquer qu'il avait des choses à faire ailleurs. Tonks était restée avec eux un bon moment mais quand la soirée avait bien avancé, la jeune Auror avait commencé à s'endormir et Hermione lui avait gentiment conseillé de monter se coucher, ce qu'elle avait fini par faire de mauvaise grâce. Mais l'agitation dans la chambre de Snape n'avait pas diminué et personne n'avait daigné en sortir pour les tenir informés.

Et eux étaient à cran.

« Retire ça. » gronda-t-il. « Retire ça tout de suite. »

Les vagues de pouvoir qui émanait de l'épée étaient grisantes. Il savait qu'il aurait le dessus sur Ron et sans la moindre difficulté.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Ginny, rompant un peu la bulle de rage qui s'était refermée sur lui.

Moins efficacement cependant que la main qui s'enroula fermement autour du bras avec lequel il brandissait Excalibur et la lui arracha sans la moindre difficulté.

« Avec ça, tu risques de le tuer. » murmura la voix de Keyra, près de son oreille. Elle semblait presque amusée.

Elle ne fit pas le moindre geste pour s'interposer, se contentant de se rasseoir avec nonchalance et d'examiner Excalibur avec intérêt. Que l'épée n'ait pas protesté confirmait la théorie d'Harry selon quoi il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Alors ? » grinça Ron « Si tu veux te battre, vas-y. »

La baguette de l'autre Gryffondor était sortie et visiblement il n'hésiterait pas l'espace d'une seconde à s'en servir. Et brusquement, tout ça sembla ridicule.

Snape était peut-être en train de mourir dans la pièce à côté.

Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Ron parce que le roux était trop bête pour comprendre ce qu'il s'échinait à lui expliquer.

« Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. » répliqua Harry, en se rasseyant sur le sol, à côté du fauteuil qu'occupait Keyra. « Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

La dernière phrase, crachée avec une fureur lasse, fit rougir son meilleur ami de colère. Un instant, il sembla sur le point de répondre puis il se détourna finalement et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le bruit d'une porte que l'on claque retentit à l'étage.

Harry expira doucement et tenta de se détendre.

« Tu aurais dû le lui faire payer. » reprocha Draco avec mépris. Le Gryffondor commençait à accepter que Ron et lui ne s'entendraient jamais, a fortiori si le roux continuait d'insulter Snape.

« Je dois admettre que c'est un garçon très sympathique. » ironisa Keyra sans lever les yeux du dragon sculpté qu'elle était en train d'étudier avec attention. « Sait-il s'exprimer sans élever la voix ? »

Le regard meurtrier de Ginny dévia de Draco à Keyra et Harry s'abstint sagement de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

« C'est de mon frère que tu parles. » grinça la rousse.

Keyra leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire qui aurait pu passer pour franc s'il n'y avait pas eu cet éclat malicieux dans ses yeux.

« J'en suis désolée. » s'excusa la brune.

Ginny resta un instant muette, sans nul doute déstabilisée par le sérieux de la jeune fille mais incapable de déterminer si elle se moquait d'elle ou pas. Pour Harry c'était très clair, Keyra sous-entendait qu'elle était désolée que Ron soit son frère. Et il ne pouvait que partager le sentiment à l'heure actuelle.

« On attend depuis longtemps. » remarqua Draco, apparemment calmé par les murmures inaudibles d'Hermione. « On devrait aller voir ce qui se passe. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« On peut. Mais ils nous jetteront dehors ou nous ordonneront d'aller nous coucher. »

Keyra lui tendit distraitement Excalibur et Harry la repassa à sa ceinture sans même s'en apercevoir.

« Vous n'avez pas un jeu de cartes ou quelque chose ? » proposa-t-elle. « Ca nous fera patienter. »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry haussa les épaules. Ca lui était égal. Il voulait juste que le temps accélère et que quelqu'un lui dise ce qui se passait en réalité dans la chambre de Snape. Draco semblait être dans le même état d'esprit car il signifia d'un geste que ça lui importait peu. Hermione ne bougea pas de là où elle était installée, clairement soulagée que Draco ne soit plus aussi distant que dans la matinée. Ginny sauta sur ses pieds en déclarant qu'elle avait ramené tout un tas de choses de chez sa tante Muriel et disparut.

« Elle est tout aussi charmante que son frère. » railla Keyra, à peine la rouquine eut-elle quitté la pièce.

« Et tu n'en as vu que deux. » constata Draco avec dédain. Ca lui valut une tape réprobatrice d'Hermione sur le genou. Moins forte que ce qu'elle aurait été une semaine à peine auparavant.

« Ce sont nos amis à Mione et moi. » se sentit obligé de commenter Harry.

Les yeux bleus de Keyra se posèrent sur lui, pensifs.

« Ce sont des enfants. » jugea-t-elle, sans pitié. « Je ne les connais que depuis quelques heures et j'ai déjà compris que pour eux tout est tout blanc ou tout noir. »

La dernière remarque entraina un échange de regards amusés de la part de Draco et Hermione. Harry ne comprit pas et ne chercha pas.

« Parfois c'est le cas. » rétorqua-t-il, plus par besoin de marquer un point que par conviction profonde.

Keyra sembla étonnée.

« Tu défends un ancien Mangemort et tu es ami avec le fils d'un des plus proches serviteurs de Tu-sais-qui et tu penses que le monde est blanc ou noir ? » explicita-t-elle, surprise. « L'épée que tu portes est magique mais sa magie est neutre. Il en est de même pour le Coffret des Ombres. Comment expliques-tu cela si le reste de l'univers n'est paré que de deux couleurs ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt. C'était une discussion qu'il avait déjà eue avec Snape et…

« Rien n'est foncièrement bon ou mauvais. » intervint doucement Hermione, en se redressant. « Ce sont nos choix qui font toute la différence. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser léger et bref sur les lèvres du blond. Et il y avait tant de tendresse dans ses gestes, dans son regard… qu'Harry sentit naître une pointe de jalousie. Pas envers Draco mais pour cet amour qui semblait lui être refusé de toute part.

« Tu ne connais ni Ron, ni Ginny. » répliqua finalement Harry. « Ils ne sont pas comme ça. Ils ont juste du mal à accepter qu'Hermione et moi soyons amis avec des Serpentards. »

Et quand il entendit ses propres mots résonner dans le salon, ça lui sembla encore plus stupide que dans sa tête.

« Parce que ce ne sont encore que des enfants. » conclut Keyra. « Ils n'ont pas vu le véritable mal. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. Alors ils diabolisent ce qu'ils pensent être mauvais. Je ne dis pas que c'est mal agir de leur part, c'est humain. Mais cela explique aussi leur conduite. »

Légèrement déstabilisé, Harry secoua la tête.

« Mais quel âge as-tu ? » lâcha-t-il, parce qu'aucune autre chose ne lui venait à l'esprit. Cette fille s'exprimait avec une assurance et une confiance en elle qui dépassaient tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu.

Un sourire malicieux joua sur les lèvres de Keyra.

« Demander son âge à une fille est malpoli, Potter. » lança Draco. « Evite de te comporter en Gryffondor et tiens-toi correctement. »

Harry leva un sourcil et dévisagea le blond.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai cru que tu venais juste de me dire quoi faire. » ironisa-t-il.

Le blond se contenta de l'observer avec attention.

« Il y a des propos que tu peux tenir avec des amis proches. » expliqua le Serpentard. « Or, tu ne connais Keyra que depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures et il y a des milieux dans lesquels on ne fraye pas immédiatement avec le premier venu. »

Le Gryffondor resta muet un instant, puis eut le déclic.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il, en se retournant vers Keyra. « Il dit ça parce que tu es une Sang-Pure. »

Allez savoir pourquoi, ça sembla contrarier Hermione. Evidemment, elle avait dû deviner depuis longtemps, mais le fait que Draco en atteste paraissait être inquiétant pour elle. Elle se rassit un peu plus droit, s'éloignant par là-même du blond. Mais celui-ci ne la laissa pas faire, passant un bras sur ses épaules et jouant avec les mèches chocolat.

Keyra éclata simplement de rire et le son apaisa un peu la tension qui régnait toujours dans la pièce.

« Ma famille ne comporte effectivement que des sorciers au sang pur, à de très rares exceptions près. » déclara-t-elle. « Cependant, mes parents sont historiens. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous avons voyagé de pays en pays… Nous n'avons qu'un intérêt limité pour le… décorum. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai seize ans. Presque dix-sept à vrai dire. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question, mais Hermione lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Ca doit être passionnant ! » jugea-t-elle « Tu dois connaître tout un tas de choses… »

Draco émit un bruit amusé.

« Une semaine sans livres à étudier et tu serais désespérée, amour. »

La lionne l'ignora royalement.

« Quels pays as-tu visité ? » pressa-t-elle.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'un récit détaillé de toutes les merveilles que recélait le monde. Heureusement pour eux, Ginny choisit ce moment là pour réapparaitre, un paquet de cartes entre les mains. La rouquine se laissa tomber sur le sol, à côté du Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard déclina immédiatement la proposition maladroite à se joindre au jeu, préférant s'allonger sur le canapé. Hermione hésita une seconde avant d'accepter, Keyra fit de même, mais Harry refusa d'un sourire tendu. Il ne voulait pas jouer quand Snape allait peut-être…

Le silence retomba, troublé uniquement par les vociférations des cartes qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec les décisions des joueuses. Harry tentait de se concentrer sur le jeu mais ses paupières étaient lourdes. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas pu dormir une nuit entière ? Chaque jour semblait durer une semaine ces temps-ci…

Le regard du brun tomba sur Draco qui semblait s'être endormi, un bras sur les yeux pour bloquer la faible lumière des chandelles. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire pareil mais craignait qu'au réveil on lui annonce une catastrophe. La catastrophe, il préférait l'affronter maintenant.

Seulement, ses yeux le démangeaient et son esprit semblait plus lent que d'ordinaire. Sans pouvoir se contrôler plus avant, il posa la tête sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil derrière lui et laissa ses pensées vagabonder, luttant contre la brume qui voulait l'emporter mais ne faisant aucun effort pour être attentif à ce qui l'entourait.

Il se perdit dans un rêve éveillé complètement surréaliste où la guerre serait définitivement finie et où il pourrait enfin vivre une vie normale. Ne plus être le garçon qui a survécu mais simplement Harry. Poursuivre ses études à Poudlard, être ami avec tous ceux qu'il voulait sans distinction de maisons, avoir finalement un adulte à qui soumettre ses problèmes… Bien que tout ça était peut-être un peu prétentieux de sa part. Snape avait promis de rester dans sa vie après qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort, mais il n'avait jamais offert au Gryffondor de venir le trouver à chaque petite difficulté.

Et cependant…

Les moments où il avait cru que Snape était mort, dans ces donjons, étaient gravés dans son esprit. Paradoxalement précis et flous. Il avait senti la présence de Lily, il en était certain. Lily avait été là. Son fantôme, son esprit ou quelle que soit la forme qu'elle ait choisi de prendre, sa mère avait été là. Et cela l'avait apaisé en quelque sorte. Mais pas consolé pour autant.

Il y avait eu cette seconde, juste avant que Snape ne ferme les yeux. Cette seconde qui avait semblé à la fois longue et brève. Cette seconde où l'homme lui avait ouvert son esprit, où il avait partagé ces instants passés avec Draco et lui. Ses émotions. Jamais de sa vie Harry n'avait eu l'impression d'être autant aimé. Jamais encore il n'avait reçu autant de… d'amour.

Il supposait que c'était la raison pour laquelle ni Ron, ni Ginny ne comprenait son attachement brutal pour Snape. Chez les Weasley, l'amour coulait à flot. Il ne fallait pas le conquérir ou le mériter, il était acquis. Harry, lui, avait grandi dans un environnement où l'amour été réservé à Dudley. Il n'avait jamais eu de parents pour le féliciter, l'écouter ou le conseiller. Il n'avait connu que les ordres, les brimades et les réprimandes.

Quelque chose se posa sur son épaule et il réalisa qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Rouvrant lentement les paupières et battant des cils pour chasser les restes de sommeil, il se rendit compte que les filles avaient cessé de jouer. Hermione avait grimpé sur le canapé et s'était installée sur la poitrine de Draco –comment le blond pouvait dormir dans cette position, c'était un mystère- et Keyra avait les yeux perdus dans les flammes mordorées qui se mourraient dans l'âtre.

La tête posée sur son épaule appartenait à Ginny et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que la jeune fille était sur le point de s'endormir. Un peu mal à l'aise, il se racla la gorge, mais si possible, elle se rapprocha davantage, se blottissant sans gêne contre lui.

« Euh… Gin ? » appela-t-il doucement.

Tout ce qu'il obtint en réponse fut un marmonnement.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher. » déclara-t-il gentiment, en se dégageant prudemment de la rouquine.

« Je suis bien où je suis. » rétorqua la lionne.

Surpris, Harry s'extirpa par réflexe de l'étreinte forcée dans laquelle elle l'avait attiré et la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

Visiblement, ce n'était la chose à faire. Plus rouge que d'ordinaire, Ginny sauta sur ses pieds avec une vivacité qui démentait sa fatigue précédente et disparut vers le couloir, en jetant une excuse bancale par-dessus son épaule.

« Naïf ou innocent ? » lançant Keyra, clairement amusée.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ginny semblait contrariée.

Hermione ne répondit pas, visiblement partagée entre une envie de rire, un besoin de dormir et une compassion naturelle pour son amie.

« Gryffondor. » déclara simplement Draco, un bras toujours sur les yeux.

Le Survivant se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir suivi à l'échange. Mais apparemment la réponse du blond satisfaisait Keyra parce qu'elle eut l'air doublement amusée.

« Je commence à comprendre. » commenta-t-elle. « Quelles sont les qualités nécessaires à Gryffondor déjà ? »

« Idiotie, muscles et imprudence. » lâcha Draco.

La claque virulente qu'Hermione infligea à son torse le fit grimacer.

« Bravoure, force et hardiesse. » corrigea la lionne avec mauvaise humeur.

Keyra hocha la tête pensivement. « Et Serpentard ? »

« Soif de pouvoir, tromperie et prétention. » intervint férocement Harry avant que le blond ait le temps de répondre.

« Ah. Ah. » ironisa Draco. « Hilarant. Ambition, ruse et détermination. »

« Et il possède ces trois… qualités en abondance. » conclut le Survivant, peu enclin à se disputer avec un autre de ses amis aujourd'hui. « Ce qui est chanceux pour nous, je suppose. »

A ça, Draco daigna soulever son bras pour le dévisager. Décidant probablement que le Gryffondor ne plaisantait pas, il haussa les épaules –ou du moins essaya, car Hermione limitait plus ou moins ses mouvements.

« Allons, Potter… Tu es un pur Gryffondor et c'est ce qu'il nous faut pour gagner cette guerre. »

Harry inclina la tête. « Attention, c'était presque un compliment. »

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? » demanda Keyra à Hermione, interrompant ce qui aurait très vite pu dégénérer en joute verbale.

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de la lionne. « Et encore, je les trouve fatigués. »

Sans se consulter, Harry et Draco levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel. Ce qui déclencha un fou rire de la part des filles. L'hilarité aurait sans aucun contaminé les garçons si une porte n'avait pas claqué dans le couloir, poussant le Gryffondor et le Serpentard à se relever brutalement. Hermione se redressa elle aussi, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements.

Harry avait déjà fait un pas déterminé vers la porte quand Mrs Weasley apparut dans l'encadrement, clairement épuisée. Sa coiffure était échevelée, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux rendus brillants par le sommeil.

« Il est très tard, mes chéris. Vous n'auriez pas dû… » commença la sorcière.

« Comment va-t-il ? » coupa Harry au moment précis où Draco demandait ce qui s'était passé.

Le regard de Mrs Weasley s'adoucit.

« Il est réveillé. » annonça-t-elle. « Mais… »

Ni Harry, ni Draco n'attendirent. Ils se précipitèrent, suivis de près par Hermione. Mrs Weasley était sans doute trop fatiguée pour les intercepter parce qu'ils atteignirent la chambre sans problème. Le bruit de la dispute qui opposait Pomfresh à quelqu'un d'autre fit hésiter le Gryffondor, mais le blond pénétra dans la pièce et Harry finit par l'imiter.

Remus les repéra immédiatement et tenta, sans grand succès, de les faire reculer. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard, avant de se baisser et d'esquiver le loup-garou. Lorsque les yeux sombres de Snape s'arrêtèrent sur lui, le brun réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'écouter le dernier Maraudeur.

« Ah, je vous en prie ! » explosa Pomfresh, visiblement à bout de nerfs. « Le Professeur Snape est malade et à besoin de repos, alors… »

« Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy. » coupa Snape d'un voix sifflante, peut-être plus effrayante que sa fausse douceur habituelle. La souffrance était palpable à chaque inspiration que prenait l'homme.

Alarmé, Harry se tourna vers l'infirmière.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » s'enquit-il, oubliant momentanément que Pomfresh était aussi protectrice qu'un chien de garde avec ses malades.

« Il irait certainement mieux s'il n'y avait pas tant d'agitation dans cette chambre ! » reprocha immédiatement la sorcière.

« Nous repasserons plus tard, dans ce cas. » déclara Draco et Harry se tourna vers lui, incrédule. Cependant, le blond avait visiblement repéré quelque chose dans le regard de son parrain qui le poussait à battre en retraite. Hermione n'avait jamais passé le barrage de Remus et ne semblait pas en exprimer le désir. Le loup-garou, lui-même, s'estimait très clairement ravi d'être aussi loin de Snape que possible.

« Oh, non, Mr Malfoy. » protesta le Maître des Potions, grimaçant légèrement. « Je meurs d'impatience d'apprendre par quel rebondissement incongru, vous vous êtes tous les deux retrouvés au Manoir Malfoy. »

Harry ne manqua pas le pas discret que Remus fit vers le couloir.

« Ca te concerne aussi, Lupin. » grinça l'ancien Mangemort.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque aussitôt. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne serait bien accueilli. Draco dut parvenir à la même conclusion car il garda lui aussi le silence.

« Eh bien ? » pressa Snape, quand personne ne prit la parole.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi intimidant tout en étant dans un si mauvais état ? Personne n'aurait remis son autorité en question en cet instant. Personne. Une honte que Shaklebolt ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

« Et bien, vous aurez tout le temps de les réprimander demain, Severus ! » s'énerva Pomfresh, en attrapant l'épaule de Draco et en le poussant gentiment dans le couloir. « Pour le moment, vous devez vous reposer. Vous avez manqué mourir il y a une demi-heure à peine, pour l'amour de Merlin ! »

Harry esquiva discrètement les mouvements de Pomfresh pour faire sortir les personnes présentes, et se rapprocha du lit.

« Est-ce que ça va, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet malgré le fait que plus personne ne semblait alarmé.

« Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il avait la tête dure, Mr Potter. » répliqua l'infirmière dans son dos, en tenant la porte grande ouverte pour lui. On n'aurait pu être moins subtil.

Il continua pourtant d'étudier Snape avec attention. Celui-ci finit par fermer les yeux et soupirer, toute trace de colère disparaissant de ses traits tirés.

« Je survivrais, Harry. » déclara l'ancien Mangemort. Mais il n'ajouta pas qu'il avait vécu pire, comme le garçon s'y attendait. D'un autre côté, y avait-il pire, vraiment ?

« Je sais. » affirma le Gryffondor. « Vous avez promis. »

Les lèvres de Snape tressautèrent.

« Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. » acquiesça l'ancien Mangemort.

Harry hocha la tête avec ce qu'il espérait être un air convaincu pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de décider qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant.

« J'ai eu peur. » avoua-t-il. « Vraiment très peur. »

Snape l'observa un instant avant de fermer les yeux.

« Moi aussi, pour être franc. » admit-il.

Ca ne rassura pas le Survivant, qui resta là, à se dandiner sur place sous le regard exigeant de Pomfresh. Il n'avait pas très envie de quitter Snape et de risquer… Risquer quoi ? Le perdre ?

« Va te coucher, Harry. » ordonna gentiment Snape. « Je serais toujours là demain matin. Je te le promets. »

Un peu apaisé, le garçon accepta son serment d'un sourire et se détourna. Les derniers mots du Professeur l'atteignirent alors qu'il était à la porte.

« Je ne raterai pour rien au monde cette explication qui sera, je n'en doute pas, _passionnante_. »

Harry grimaça.

Draco et lui étaient morts.


	66. Lost and Found

Saluuut! J'ai toujours pas comblé mon retard mais je cravache, je cravache...

Et on retrouve Sev tel qu'on l'aime...Enjoy!

Reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 66 : ****Lost and Found. **

« Donc… » lâcha Severus, froidement. « Tu as décidé qu'infiltrer le Manoir était possible alors que tu savais précisément les risques qui vous attendaient à l'intérieur ? »

Il dut reconnaître à Draco son stoïcisme. Le blond ne flancha pas.

« Nous… » tenta Potter et immédiatement, le regard du Professeur tomba sur lui, le forçant au silence.

« Oh, je ne vous ai pas oublié, Mr Potter. » siffla-t-il avec mécontentement. « Non content d'encourager Draco dans sa folie, tu as risqué ta vie. Peux-tu m'expliquer en quoi est-ce respecter tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour toi ? De Lily à Black ? »

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête, les joues rouges. Severus sentit un pic de culpabilité naitre dans ses entrailles. Jouer sur ce terrain là était probablement un peu déloyal. Mais il fallait pourtant que l'adolescent comprenne, pour l'amour de Merlin !

La première chose qu'il avait exigée au réveil était le récit précis et complet de son sauvetage, mettre Poppy à la porte avait d'ailleurs été compliqué. Il avait tiqué de nombreuses fois. Principalement lorsque Granger avait raconté la fin de Lucius.

« Quant à toi… » cingla Snape en tournant la tête vers Remus. « Tu as été Professeur de Défense et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas été capable d'arrêter deux enfants ? »

« Severus ! » protesta Draco.

« Deux _enfants_. » insista-t-il, avec un regard noir pour son filleul. « Alors ? »

Le loup-garou se racla la gorge. « Ils… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu répètes ta pathétique histoire, Lupin. » gronda Severus. « Mes facultés de mémorisation sont intactes. Je soulignais simplement ton inaptitude. »

L'homme grimaça mais accepta la réprimande de bonne grâce. Les yeux sombres se posèrent sur la personne qu'il avait jusque là épargnée.

« Et vous, Miss Granger… » murmura-t-il d'un ton déçu qui amena les larmes aux yeux de la jeune fille. « J'attendais tellement plus de perspicacité de votre part. »

Il aurait pensé que l'explosion viendrait de Potter. Les tirades indignées venaient toujours des Gryffondors… Mais ce fut Draco qui avança, clairement agacé.

« Sans nous tu serais mort, Severus ! » lâcha le Serpentard « Nous hurler dessus n'est pas vraiment une façon de nous montrer ta reconnaissance. »

« As-tu agi comme le pire Gryffondor de la création pour ma reconnaissance, Draco ? » répliqua immédiatement le Maître des Potions. « Parce que tu as perdu ton temps. »

« Bien sûr que non ! » répondit le blond avec colère. « Mais… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Severus ne manqua pas la main restrictive que Potter avait posée sur son avant-bras mais ne commenta pas. Pas plus que le bref signe de tête que fit le brun. Comprenant visiblement qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise, Draco baissa les yeux.

L'ancien Mangemort haussa un sourcil à ce revirement de position. Une nouvelle fois, il s'intrigua des nouveaux liens qui semblaient souder les deux garçons. A les voir interagir, on aurait pu penser qu'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Bien entendu, quand Severus les avait laissés dans ce train, Draco et Potter étaient amis mais… il n'y avait pas ce degré de complicité et d'entente qui était nettement visible à présent. Du moins pour celui qui savait observer.

« Dites-moi, Mr Malfoy… » reprit-il, décidé à enfoncer le clou. « Ne vous avais-je pas ordonné de rejoindre Freun et de ne pas tenter de me venir en aide ? »

« En fait, Professeur, vous avez dit qu'on ne devait pas intervenir, mais vous n'avez pas précisez jusqu'à _quand_ l'interdiction allait… » remarqua Harry.

Le culot de ce gamin !

De colère, Severus se redressa dans le lit, ignorant l'élancement dans son flanc. Lupin s'était évidemment avancé, prêt à le soutenir, mais il stoppa sa progression d'une main tremblante mais rageuse.

« Aurais-tu oublié ton rôle dans cette guerre ? » siffla-t-il.

Une expression agacée passa sur le visage du Gryffondor.

« J'aurai du mal. » répliqua-t-il.

Les yeux du Maître des Potions se plissèrent dangereusement.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier votre ton, Mr Potter. » déclara-t-il avec tout le calme qu'il avait en stock.

Une lueur de défi dansa un instant dans le regard du garçon, et sa main gauche vint se placer sur la garde d'Excalibur -geste qui fut perdu pour tous, sauf lui-même et visiblement Granger qu'une remarque semblait démanger. Finalement, le Gryffondor secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, lâcha l'épée et se mordit la lèvre.

« Pardon, Monsieur. » murmura le Survivant.

Severus aurait aimé accepter cela d'un signe de tête et passer à autre chose, mais il était nécessaire qu'ils comprennent tous combien leurs actions avaient été stupidement insensées.

« Pour quoi, Mr Potter ? » réitéra-t-il. « Votre irrespect criant ou la bêtise qui vous caractérise tous les quatre ? »

Cette fois, la flamme qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Potter n'était pas si étrange. Enfin… C'était en quelque sorte incongru que quelqu'un ressente ça pour lui mais… La même étincelle brillait dans ceux de Draco et en moindre mesure dans ceux de Granger. Merlin, qu'avait-il provoqué ? Passe encore qu'il s'attache aux adolescents mais qu'ils le lui rendent ? Ce n'était pas censé arriver.

Et s'il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose concernant la fin de son séjour dans ces donjons, il se rappelait en revanche très bien l'instant où il avait manqué mourir. Il n'était pas certain de croire vraiment que tout ça n'avait pas été pure divagation… Mais pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait de s'en moquer.

Lily avait été là.

Lily était venue.

Lily l'avait prévenu que les garçons tenaient à lui. Et il avait refusé de la croire. Du moins il avait refusé de considérer…

Severus ferma brièvement les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de ça. Cela pourrait être réglé quand la guerre serait terminée et qu'ils auraient gagné. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui importait était de faire comprendre à ces têtes de mules qu'ils devaient écouter ceux qui savaient mieux qu'eux.

« Je ne regrette rien. » affirma brusquement Potter, en redressant le menton. Et Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une nouvelle fois, ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur la garde d'Excalibur. « Et j'en ai assez de justifier ma conduite. J'ai pris une décision en tout état de cause. J'ai fait ce que je pensais juste et si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Je ne regrette rien. »

Avant que Severus ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Draco s'était lui aussi redressé.

« Moi non plus. » déclara fermement le Serpentard.

« Ni moi. » rejoignit doucement Granger, sa main glissant dans celle du blond.

Lupin, lui, se racla la gorge.

« A vrai dire, je regrette un peu tous ces sermons. » lâcha le loup. « Mais je le referai sans hésiter, Severus. »

Le Maître des Potions grogna de mécontentement, cherchant activement quelque chose à dire qui les convaincrait de leur folie. Cependant, il ne trouva rien. Parce que s'il était honnête avec lui-même, leur… amitié… le touchait.

« Vous auriez pu tous vous faire capturer. » lança-t-il sans grande conviction. « Et… »

« Cela nous aurait servi de leçon. » coupa Draco avec une bonne humeur forcée. « Nous sommes tous vivants et en sécurité. Peut-on passer à autre chose ? »

Par pur esprit de contradiction, Severus faillit continuer sa diatribe. Mais les regards pleins d'espoir des garçons et de Granger le firent céder assez rapidement. Et sans aucune fierté.

« Soit. » capitula-t-il.

L'ambiance s'allégea aussitôt et tous se détendirent. Lupin et Granger s'excusèrent sur le champ en lui conseillant d'essayer de se reposer et Severus ne put retenir un rictus amusé à leur sortie précipitée.

Le regard du Professeur retomba sur les deux garçons et un silence gêné s'installa. Il devinait que Draco voulait lui parler mais qu'il ne le ferait pas devant Potter. Et à la façon dont le Gryffondor s'agitait, il était clair que le Survivant craignait qu'il lui en veuille. Là aussi une discussion s'imposait.

Et tout ça l'épuisait à l'avance…

Il s'apprêtait à exiger qu'ils vident leur sac quand le bruit de la porte d'entrée parvint jusqu'à eux, suivie des voix de Shaklebolt et Minerva, en pleine conversation.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard. Une seconde plus tard, le Serpentard se jetait sur la porte de la chambre pour la fermer à clef tandis que Potter se rapprochait du lit, les yeux suppliants.

Severus se demanda s'il devait avoir peur.

« Ne les laissez pas faire. » plaida le Gryffondor. « On vous obéira, c'est promis, mais on ne veut pas s'en aller. »

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Mais ce fut Draco qui répondit tout en battant en retraite près d'eux quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

« Ils pensent que nous ne sommes pas fiables. Ils veulent nous envoyer ailleurs, là où on sera en _sécurité_. » lâcha le blond.

Le mépris qui teintait le mot était clair quant à ce que le Serpentard en pensait réellement.

« C'est le risque à courir quand on joue aux héros. » commenta-t-il simplement.

Le regard désespéré de Potter le dissuada de jouer la comédie plus avant. Il avait manqué mourir et il était hors de question qu'on envoie ses… élèves loin de lui. Ils resteraient là où il pourrait les surveiller et les protéger avec efficacité.

« Ouvre cette porte, Draco. » ordonna-t-il.

L'attitude de ces adolescents était déstabilisante. Ils agissaient tour à tour comme des adultes et comme des enfants. L'hésitation du Serpentard fut à peine perceptible mais le temps qu'il agite négligemment sa baguette, Minerva ouvrait la porte à la volée.

« Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement soulagée et ravie de le voir.

Il l'accueillit d'un hochement de tête mais fixa son regard sur Shaklebolt. Il devinait sans grande peine que c'était lui qui souhaitait se débarrasser des gamins. Il n'avait jamais cru à la Prophétie.

« Snape. » salua froidement l'Auror. « Content de vous voir sur pieds. »

Dire qu'il était sur pieds était exagéré et l'homme avait l'air aussi heureux de le voir que s'il s'était retrouvé face à une Stryge. Les garçons durent percevoir l'hostilité latente qui émanait du sorcier parce qu'ils se placèrent tous les deux en une position de défense discrète, baguette prête à l'emploi. Il nota distraitement que la main gauche de Potter était posée sur la garde de l'épée.

Il devrait définitivement en toucher deux mots au Gryffondor plus tard.

« Shaklebolt. » lâcha-t-il, faisant trainer les syllabes comme il en avait le secret.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Draco. Comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il désirait, le blond recula de trois pas, entrainant le Survivant avec lui.

« Severus… » sourit Minerva, mais il ne la laissa pas terminer.

« Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter semblent craindre d'être chassés de cette maison… » reprit-il, en inclinant la tête. « Un malentendu, j'en suis certain. »

« Chassés ? » répéta McGonagall avec surprise. « Quelle sorte d'exagération est-ce là ? Nous voulons simplement assurer leur sécurité. »

Un rictus joua sur les lèvres de Severus.

« Et où pourraient-ils être plus en sécurité qu'au quartier général ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Justement. » cingla Shaklebolt. « Avoir des enfants dans les pattes gêne les membres de l'Ordre. »

« Qui s'en est plaint ? » s'enquit le Professeur. « Molly ? Curieusement j'en doute. »

« Allons… » s'immisça Minerva « Inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux, tous les deux. Severus désirerait sans doute se reposer et… »

« Je me reposerai quand je serai certain que mes… élèves n'auront pas disparu à mon réveil. » coupa-t-il, se maudissant pour l'hésitation de plus en plus présente quand il était question de Draco et Potter.

Un instant, il sembla que Shaklebolt allait perdre son calme mais finalement l'Auror se contenta de le dévisager avec assurance.

« Ecoutez, Snape. » reprit le sorcier avec détermination. « Il est clair que vous tenez à vos élèves, vous devez donc admettre qu'il serait plus sûr pour eux de gagner une des maisons sécurisées que nous avons en place. Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard et leurs familles y sont installés et s'y trouvent très bien. Vous ne voulez très certainement pas qu'Harry et votre filleul soient impliqués dans cette guerre, n'est ce pas ? »

Severus étudia ces paroles pendant quelques secondes puis leva un sourcil.

« Je tiens effectivement à mes élèves. » répondit-il, ignorant le regard surpris qu'échangèrent les deux garçons. Ca l'irrita légèrement. Oui, il _pouvait_ tout de même admettre quelque chose comme ça, il lui semblait que ce stade là était dépassé. « Et c'est pourquoi ils ne quitteront pas mon champ de vision. Si leur présence est inopportune, je me ferai un plaisir de les emmener ailleurs. Là où l'Elu sera mieux accueilli. »

Remettre sur le tapis cette histoire de prophétie lui déplaisait mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix.

« Quant à leur investissement dans cette guerre… » reprit-il sans laisser le temps à Shaklebolt de répliquer. « Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour considérer cette question. Excalibur a choisi Potter. _Avalon_ a choisi Potter. Et vous devez savoir qu'on ne va pas contre cette magie là, n'est ce pas ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire 'Avalon a choisi Potter' ? » s'exclama Minerva « Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? »

Un regard à Harry confirma que le Gryffondor n'avait pas fait part de leur 'rencontre' avec la dernière Dame du Lac. Regrettable, ça n'aurait fait qu'asseoir son pouvoir.

« Oh, ne vous laissez pas embobiner, Minerva ! » rétorqua Shaklebolt. « Comme par hasard, Avalon va sortir du chapeau à présent ! Et pourquoi pas Merlin tant qu'on y est ? »

« Je crains que Merlin soit mort et enterré. » remarqua Severus, non sans sarcasme.

« Je vois clair dans votre jeu, Snape ! » accusa Shaklebolt. « Potter a l'épée et vous contrôlez Potter. C'était très fin, vraiment très fin, je dois vous reconnaître ça. Mais ça ne prend pas. Tout ça ce sont des idioties. » Le sorcier se tourna vers Harry. « Donne-moi Excalibur maintenant, mon garçon. Peut-être que quand tu auras du poil au menton tu pourras jouer avec des armes mais pour le moment, ce simulacre de héros pré-choisi s'arrête ici. »

L'attitude ouvertement hostile que le sorcier retourna contre Harry poussa les deux adolescents à sortir leurs baguettes. Et dans le cas de Potter à brandir l'épée. Etrange, le Gryffondor ne semblait même pas en avoir conscience.

« Kingsley ! » reprocha immédiatement Minerva. « Calmez-vous. Tout ça est… »

Mais Shaklebolt sortit sa propre baguette et fit un pas en avant.

Erreur magistrale.

Severus bondit hors de son lit et se plaça entre lui et les deux garçons, oubliant totalement ses blessures et l'absence cruciale de sa baguette. Tout ce qui importait était les pulsations vives de l'adrénaline qui battait dans ses veines.

« Baissez cette baguette. » ordonna-t-il froidement.

« Severus ! » lança Minerva, hésitant clairement sur la conduite à tenir. « Recouchez-vous immédiatement ! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? »

La baguette de la sous-directrice fit son apparition, uniquement pour s'envoler une seconde plus tard sous la force du sortilège informulé de Draco. Le protego de Shaklebolt avait dévié celui de Potter.

« Accio Excalibur ! » lança l'Auror.

Un halo rougeâtre entoura l'épée mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce de là où elle était. La tentative avait en revanche visiblement agacé Potter.

« Stupefix ! » répliqua le Gryffondor.

Mais une nouvelle fois le sort fut dévié par le sorcier. Severus et Minerva, réduits au rang de simples spectateurs, cherchaient activement comment entrer dans la bataille sans en trouver le moyen. Le Maître des Potions avait des difficultés à respirer mais le réalisait à peine tant l'inquiétude lui vrillait les tempes.

« Donne-moi cette épée. » réitéra Shaklebolt. « Je fais ça pour te protéger, idiot ! »

« J'ai déjà quelqu'un pour me protéger, merci beaucoup. » répliqua Harry.

Severus leva un sourcil mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Draco intervenait.

« Accio baguette de Severus ! » lâcha-t-il brusquement et l'ancien Mangemort se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit parce qu'il était clair qu'il ne tenait aucune baguette.

Seulement sa baguette en bois noir sortit de la poche de Potter et atterrit dans la main du Serpentard qui la lui lança sans tarder.

« Expelliarmus. » enchaina-t-il immédiatement mais Shaklebolt esquiva.

« Expulso ! » lança l'Auror.

Et cet idiot visait Harry !

Severus ne réfléchit même pas avant de se placer sur le chemin du sort. Il le regretta amèrement quand son dos entra durement en contact avec le mur. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol où il demeura à moitié assommé.

« Severus ! » s'exclama simultanément Draco et Minerva en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et ça aurait sans doute dû l'effrayer. Pourtant rien n'était aussi terrifiant que le hurlement de rage pure que poussa Potter avant de charger en avant, épée levée.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

« Harry, non ! » cria Lupin du seuil. « Protego ! »

Mais le protego tardif que le loup jeta autour de Shaklebolt n'eut qu'un effet limité. La lame d'Excalibur passa au travers comme s'il n'avait pas été là. Severus retint sa respiration, cherchant déjà comment il allait pouvoir déculpabiliser le gamin d'un meurtre quand il prenait la responsabilité d'une fourmi qu'il écrasait.

Il n'y eut aucune effusion de sang.

La pointe d'Excalibur s'était posé sur la gorge de l'homme, à l'endroit exact de la carotide, et le tenait en respect. La baguette de Shaklebolt émit un tintement quand elle échappa à ses doigts gourds et tomba sur le sol .

« Harry, pose cette épée. » ordonna Lupin.

Mais Potter ne l'écouta pas. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, la fureur irradiait de chaque pore de sa peau et ses muscles tremblaient de l'effort physique qu'il faisait pour ne pas achever son geste.

« Harry… » tenta Severus mais il était trop essoufflé pour que ça sorte autrement que sous la forme d'un murmure. Trop faible en tout cas pour porter jusqu'au Gryffondor.

« Ne me menacez _plus jamais_. » grinça Potter entre ses dents serrées. « Et ne vous avisez plus de toucher à un de mes chevaliers ou je vous tuerai. »

La menace porta, claire et nette, dans la petite pièce. Trop claire et trop nette. Severus avait du mal à analyser les mots, les significations. Sa poitrine le brûlait et il devait lutter pour rester conscient.

« Avez-vous compris ? » insista le Survivant quand Shaklebolt échoua à montrer un quelconque signe d'assentiment.

Le sorcier avait les yeux écarquillés et était livide. Il déglutit péniblement et hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Le Gryffondor ne bougea pas pour autant.

« Harry… » supplia Lupin. « Harry, pose cette épée. »

Il y avait des silhouettes derrière le loup mais l'ancien Mangemort n'arrivait pas à les distinguer. Tout était sombre. Tout sauf Potter, cette épée et Shaklebolt.

« Harry… » souffla-t-il encore, sans plus de résultat. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sut que c'était Draco. Le visage du Serpentard était soigneusement neutre. Aucun jugement, aucune émotion.

« Harry. » répéta encore Lupin, plus fermement. « Ca suffit maintenant. Il a compris. »

« Il veut nous séparer de Snape. » grogna alors le Gryffondor. « Personne ne peut décider du sort de mes vassaux. _Personne_. »

Ses _vassaux_ ? Severus voulut se redresser mais la main de Draco le clouait fermement au sol. Il devait pourtant faire quelque chose, il était clair que Potter n'était pas dans son état normal…

Lupin semblait aussi perplexe que lui, mais il joua le jeu, avançant prudemment, les mains levées.

« Harry, écoute-moi. » exigea le loup. « Personne ne te séparera de Severus. Ni toi, ni Draco. Je te le promets. Pose cette épée maintenant. »

« Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, Remus ! » répliqua Harry, en pivotant, libérant Shaklebolt mais menaçant Lupin de sa lame dans une garde parfaite. « Un soldat ne donne _pas_ d'ordre à son souverain ! »

« Harry, non ! » cria la voix de Tonks. Certainement dans le couloir.

« Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre ! » répéta le Gryffondor avec fougue. « Je suis votre roi et vous devez m'obéir ! »

« Potter ! » lâcha Severus avec difficulté. Assez fort pour être entendu cette fois.

Le Gryffondor cligna des yeux mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour rompre le délire dans lequel il s'était barricadé.

« Lâche Excalibur. » ordonna-t-il lentement, la poitrine en feu. « Tout de suite ! »

« Professeur ? » appela le Survivant, visiblement confus. Il ne détourna pas les yeux de Lupin.

« Pose… Epée. » répéta Severus du ton le plus intimidant qu'il put générer, en dépit de son besoin de plus en plus urgent de perdre connaissance. « Obéis. »

Potter sembla hésiter une seconde avant de finalement laisser tomber son bras, Excalibur pourtant toujours bien en main.

« Remus ? » demanda le garçon, en inclinant la tête pour mieux observer le loup-garou.

« Donne-moi l'épée, Harry. » réclama Lupin.

Et le Gryffondor tendit presque l'arme. Il amorça le mouvement mais recula au dernier moment en ramenant Excalibur contre sa poitrine.

« Je regrette… Remus… Tu n'es pas… Je ne peux… Tu n'as pas été… » balbutia Potter.

Respirer correctement devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour Severus.

« Il n'est… pas… quoi… Stupide… stupide… enfant ? » grinça le Maître des Potions.

Les joues d'Harry rougirent et il marmonna quelque chose que l'ancien Mangemort ne saisit pas. Minerva en revanche, n'eut pas ce problème.

« Adoubé ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise. « Je crois que Poppy devrait vous examiner, Potter. »

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Aucun. Severus avait l'impression que sa tête était enveloppée de coton. Ses sens se brouillaient, sa vue était floue…

Cependant, avant qu'il ait pu hurler une dernière fois à Harry de lâcher cette foutue épée, Draco s'était levé et se dirigeait vers le Gryffondor. Le cœur du Professeur fit une embardée peu agréable. Etait-il fou ? Il n'avait pas besoin que Potter se retourne contre le Serpentard. C'était déjà assez pénible d'avoir un garçon en joue de plusieurs baguettes.

« Harry. » appela Draco en approchant prudemment. « Tu peux me la donner à moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun sembla indécis, faisant un pas en arrière.

« Je suis ton chevalier, Potter. » insista le Serpentard. « Tu m'as déjà prêté Excalibur. Tu te souviens ? »

Avec réluctance, Harry acquiesça lentement.

« Oui… » lâcha le Survivant. « Tu es mon chevalier. »

Et le Gryffondor lui tendit l'épée. Draco ne perdit pas une seconde avant de s'en saisir et de reculer pour la mettre hors de portée de l'autre garçon. Severus se détendit sur le champ, pourtant personne n'osa bouger. Tous fixaient Potter comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser une nouvelle fois.

« Harry ? » tenta Lupin. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je… crois. » répondit le Gryffondor, avant de planter son regard dans celui du loup. « Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Et sur cette question pertinente, Severus perdit la bataille et sombra dans l'inconscience.


	67. Shadowy Crown

Désolée de ne pas avoir pu updater la semaine dernière j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes ^^. Je vais aussi commencer à bosser la semaine prochaine donc je ne promets pas de pouvoir continuer à poster le vendredi. Je tablerai plus sur une update durant le week-end jusqu'à mi-septembre.

Et en avant pour l'histoire...

Review

* * *

**Chapitre 67 : Shadowy Crown**

Le bruit de la conversation animée qui filtrait à travers la porte close du salon fit grimacer Harry et il baissa un peu plus la tête, allant jusqu'à la prendre dans ses mains. Assis à même le sol, dans le petit couloir, il attendait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure que Pomfresh quitte la chambre de Snape.

Personne n'avait proposé de lui tenir compagnie.

Il n'était pas certain de désirer une quelconque compagnie.

Ce qu'il avait failli faire l'effrayait. Ce qu'il avait dit le terrifiait. Ce qu'il était devenu le paniquait à un point tel qu'il aurait préféré affronter Voldemort à l'instant.

Et surtout, il avait honte.

Honte de s'être pris l'espace de quelques minutes pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Honte d'avoir été prêt à tout pour que sa volonté soit accomplie. Honte d'avoir été sur le point de tuer un homme sans même y penser à deux fois simplement parce qu'il refusait de se plier à ses désirs. Honte de ne pas s'être mieux comporté que Voldemort en personne…

Honte. Honte. Honte.

«Je vous dis que ce n'est pas Harry ! » explosa finalement la voix de Ron en provenance du salon. « Snape et Malfoy l'ont certainement assassiné et ont mis un imposteur à sa place ! »

Ce fut la peine dans le ton qui troubla Harry. L'hostilité, il pouvait l'encaisser. Les regards craintifs et pleins de reproches, il pouvait les gérer. Mais la peine…

Le garçon ferma les yeux, tentant de maîtriser son rythme cardiaque chaotique. Il luttait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà contre ce besoin presque physique qu'il avait de retrouver Excalibur et de l'arracher à celui qui la portait. Seulement il ne voulait plus de cette épée. Il était terrifié d'avoir à la reprendre. Et qu'importe combien une part de lui semblait en avoir un besoin vital. Il n'en voulait plus.

Si la victoire contre Voldemort passait véritablement par Excalibur, alors ils avaient un problème. Parce qu'en ce qui le concernait, elle était aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Une porte claqua bruyamment et, sans parvenir à distinguer précisément ce qui était dit, Harry tourna néanmoins la tête en direction du salon, certain que c'était son peloton d'exécution qu'on préparait.

Si le visage fermé de Draco était indéchiffrable, la colère était nettement reconnaissable sur celui d'Hermione.

« Ils sont complètement stupides ! » lâcha la lionne, furieuse.

« Très bornés en tout cas. » commenta calmement Keyra en se glissant silencieusement hors de l'autre pièce.

Les yeux rivés sur Excalibur, fièrement passée à la ceinture de Draco, Harry ne répondit pas. Il enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans ses bras avec un gémissement. Quelque chose en lui le poussait à vouloir récupérer l'épée et il savait ce que c'était. C'était Avalon qui exigeait sa part du marché.

« Harry ? » appela Hermione avec inquiétude.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas sa main qui s'appuya sur son épaule, permettant à son propriétaire de se laisser tomber sur le sol à côté de lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Draco avait chassé les deux filles. Non seulement le silence était trop profond pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre, mais en plus de ça, les vagues de magies tentatrices provenant de l'épée étaient étourdissantes.

« Ils sont à deux doigts d'allumer un bûcher. » lança Draco le plus naturellement du monde. Le Gryffondor n'était pas certain qu'il soit en train de plaisanter. « J'espère que tu maîtrise le sortilège du Gèle-flammes. »

De vagues souvenirs d'Histoire de la Magie flottèrent un instant dans son esprit mais il les chassa d'une secousse de la tête. Evidemment, tout le monde devait le détester maintenant. Et Snape… Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce que Snape aurait à en dire. A condition qu'il n'ait pas replongé dans le coma à cause de lui, bien sûr… L'idée d'avoir déçu le Professeur…

Des larmes idiotes lui brûlaient les yeux mais il les retenait avec entêtement. Quel genre de Gryffondor passait sa vie à pleurnicher comme il le faisait ? Certainement pas James. Ou Sirius. Merlin, Sirius…

Il planta résolument ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure et mordit avec toute la force dont il était capable, tout en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras sur ses genoux. Il faisait cela avant. Quand il était plus jeune. Quand, seul dans son placard, le besoin d'amour devenait irrépressible. Il faisait ça, fermait les yeux et imaginait que Lily était toujours en vie.

Lily Evans aurait sans doute eut tout aussi honte de lui que Snape et les autres, aujourd'hui.

Avec un sifflement colérique, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et termina par tirer sur les mèches qui lui résistaient.

La prise ferme de Draco sur son poignet l'empêcha de continuer son œuvre de destruction capillaire.

« Potter. » gronda le Serpentard. « Ca suffit. Comme Granger l'a si bien résumé, ils sont stupides. »

Harry leva finalement la tête et planta son regard dans celui, acier, du blond.

« Peut-être pas. » répliqua-t-il. « Peut-être que je ne suis plus moi. Peut-être que je suis ensorcelé. »

L'expression blessée de Draco le surprit.

« Crois-tu vraiment que Severus ou moi t'ayons jeté un sort, Potter ? » siffla le Serpentard avec fureur. Blessé, peut-être.

Il n'était bon qu'à ça, semblait-il. Blesser ses amis, sa famille…

Une nouvelle fois, ses pensées dérivèrent vers son parrain et il eut beau tenter de l'endiguer, la tristesse le dévora tout entier. Sirius lui manquait. Sirius aurait rit de tout ça et en aurait fait une vaste plaisanterie qui aurait réconforté Harry… Sirius ne l'aurait pas, à l'inverse de Remus et de tous les adultes présents dans l'autre pièce, dévisagé avec une telle expression d'horreur.

« Bien sûr que non, Draco. » se força-t-il à répondre, las. « Mais Excalibur… Ou Avalon… Ou… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas comment la terminer.

« Veux-tu mon avis, Potter ? » s'enquit le Serpentard avec plus de tact qu'il ne s'en embarrassait d'ordinaire.

Harry n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant d'acquiescer. A sa façon étrange, Draco était toujours honnête. Il mentait comme un arracheur de dent, bien sûr, mais curieusement pas quand c'était important et pas particulièrement à Harry ou Hermione. Peut-être que le blond avait enfin accepté ce qu'avoir des amis impliquait. Peut-être que le blond avait changé, bien que le Gryffondor en doutait. Draco était ce qu'il était et c'était bien pour ça qu'ils l'appréciaient.

Parce que dans le monde vertueux – ou du moins qui se voulait vertueux- qu'était l'univers Gryffondoresque dans lequel ils évoluaient, la fraicheur Serpentarde qu'apportait Snape et lui étaient indispensable pour remettre les choses en contexte.

« Tu n'as tué personne. » reprit le Serpentard après un moment de silence. « Tu t'es un peu emporté, oui, mais on ne peut pas exiger qu'un adolescent de quinze ans sans expérience maîtrise aussi vite un artéfact millénaire. Tu es trop dur avec toi-même. »

Harry secoua la tête, refusant les paroles réconfortantes de Draco.

« J'ai failli tuer Kingsley ! » riposta Harry. « _Tuer_, Draco ! J'avais dû mal à m'en empêcher. J'avais l'impression d'en avoir le droit, le devoir… »

« Parce qu'il voulait nous séparer de Severus. » compléta le blond. « On a tous compris, tu l'as hurlé assez fort. »

Dans un grognement, le Gryffondor laissa retomber sa tête sur ses genoux. Il ne manquait que ça… Il avait effectivement déclaré que personne ne devait le séparer de Snape et il s'était référé au Professeur comme à son… vassal. Rien qu'à la sensation de brûlure dans ses joues, il sut qu'il était rouge.

« Je… » tenta Harry mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

« Severus ne veut pas plus se débarrasser de nous que nous de lui, Potter. » déclara patiemment Draco. « Evidemment, il risque de te passer le savon du siècle pour avoir manqué égorger quelqu'un… mais il ne te reprochera pas de ne pas vouloir le quitter. »

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il craignait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Draco de l'échange qui avait eu lieu juste avant que Snape ne… meure et que la présence de sa mère ne se fasse sentir. Il n'avait que très peu de certitudes mais le fait est qu'il savait que Snape tenait énormément à eux.

Du moins, Snape tenait à lui avant cette affreuse scène.

Maintenant… Il doutait que l'ancien Mangemort veuille encore quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui.

Et loin de lui l'idée de l'en blâmer…

« Dra… »

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ait pu terminer et Pomfresh quitta la petite chambre en grommelant. Elle n'adressa pas un mot aux deux garçons mais il était clair qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux était attendu à l'intérieur.

« Tiens. » lança Draco en lui collant Excalibur dans la main.

Harry voulut protester, la lui rendre, mais… La magie qui se diffusa le long de son bras était trop rassurante, trop agréable pour qu'il lutte. Il capitula.

Comme un faible.

Comme un lâche.

Et ce fut dans cet état d'esprit qu'il pénétra dans la chambre.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Severus regarda l'adolescent venir à lui comme s'il montait à l'échafaud. Tête baissée, Excalibur tenue aussi loin de lui que possible, il avança dans la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Puis, toujours sans un mot, il vint se planter près du lit. A aucun moment il n'avait levé les yeux.

Le silence s'étira, inconfortable, tandis que Severus hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Il n'avait aucune envie ou intention de réprimander le garçon pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas non plus encourager ce genre de débordements.

« Je suis désolé. » lâcha finalement Potter, au moment même où l'ancien Mangemort allait lui demander de s'expliquer.

Severus leva un sourcil.

« Désolé de quoi ? »

Il lui semblait évident que la scène de tout à l'heure n'avait eu que très peu à voir avec une action consciente du jeune homme… Il ne voyait pas vraiment pour quoi il pouvait s'excuser.

C'était évidemment sans compter sur son complexe de culpabilité…

« A cause de moi vous avez été à nouveau blessé… » répondit le garçon avec hésitation. « Et… »

Le Professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Es-tu celui qui a lancé un Expulso ? » ironisa-t-il. « Non ? Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas responsable de mon état. »

« Mais Kingsley… » protesta Potter.

« Ce qui s'est passé avec Shaklebolt est un regrettable accident qui, si je ne m'abuse à eu quelques précédents de moindre importance, n'est ce pas ? »

Pomfresh n'avait eu aucun scrupule à lui rapporter dans le détail tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur l'étrange comportement du garçon. S'il avait mis la plupart des « diableries » du Gryffondor sur le compte de sa soudaine amitié avec des Serpentards, l'utilisation de plus en plus courante d'Excalibur avait elle retenue son attention.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta Potter, une grimace contrite sur les traits.

Ca agaça l'ancien Mangemort. Combien de fois devrait-il lui répéter encore et encore que _tout_ n'était pas de sa faute ?

« Encore une fois, pour quoi ? » soupira-t-il.

Le garçon sembla déstabilisé. On pourrait croire que depuis le temps il se serait habitué à ce que Severus ne le tienne plus responsable de tout et n'importe quoi mais… visiblement pas.

« J'ai failli… J'ai… » bégaya le Gryffondor. « Je suis désolé. »

La lassitude pesait sur les épaules du Maître des Potions comme une chape de plomb. Ses blessures, l'épuisement moral faisaient qu'il aurait préféré cent fois remettre cette conversation à plus tard mais la réaction de Potter était la meilleure preuve qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas céder à ses envies.

« Etais-tu conscient de tes actes ? » s'enquit-t-il avec toute la patience qu'il avait en réserve. Agresser Potter dans cet état ne ferait que le perturber davantage. Fut-un temps où cela aurait mis le Gryffondor en colère mais cette époque était dépassée. Severus était passé sous la carapace et la fureur défensive n'était réservée qu'à ceux que le mur de confiance qu'il irradiait leurrait.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… » hésita le garçon.

« Potter. » grinça le Professeur. « Concentre-toi. Etais-tu conscient de tes actes ? »

Mais dans le regard terriblement clair qui croisa le sien, Severus lut le véritable problème. Le Gryffondor avait peur. De lui. De sa réaction. De son jugement.

« Harry ? » reprit-il plus doucement.

« Je suis désolé… » lâcha une nouvelle fois le garçon, visiblement plus perturbé par la douceur qu'il l'avait été par la fraicheur du Maître des Potions. Les yeux verts s'emplirent de larmes que le Survivant fit de son mieux pour retenir. « Je suis désolé, Monsieur… Je ne voulais pas… »

Severus ravala un soupir las. Si les Dursley revenaient de leurs… vacances improvisées, il aurait un ou deux mots à leur dire. Les mots en question étant latin et à prononcer en tenant sa baguette de la bonne manière.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, stupide enfant. » coupa-t-il, en faisant l'impossible pour garder un calme précaire. « M'entends-tu ? Je ne suis pas en colère après toi. »

A ça, Potter sembla perdu.

« Mais… » tenta de protester le garçon.

« Mais rien du tout. » l'interrompit l'ancien Mangemort. « Excalibur a été forgée par le Coffret des Ombres, sa puissance est immense et elle baigne dans la magie de l'île sacrée depuis des siècles. Imaginer que tu puisses la contrôler en une simple semaine est fou. »

Le silence s'étira pendant quelques secondes puis les épaules du Gryffondor se redressèrent et il sembla respirer un peu plus librement.

« Draco… » hésita le garçon « Draco a dit que ce n'était pas ma faute. »

L'espace d'une seconde, il fut fier des progrès qu'avait faits son filleul. Il était évident qu'un mois plus tôt à peine, il ne se serait jamais embarrassé de consoler un ami. Il ne comprenait même pas ce que le terme impliquait. Et pourtant aujourd'hui…

« Mr Malfoy a toujours été d'une rare perspicacité. » ironisa gentiment Severus devant l'air de chien battu de Potter.

Le Maître des Potions réalisa que le gamin avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche à lui. Qu'il avait besoin que Severus en personne lui assure qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal parce que… Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi. Mais il se souvenait qu'il avait été très important pour lui des années plus tôt qu'Albus en fasse de même. Et surtout, bien que les détails soient flous, il se rappelait Lily, debout sur leur pont, lui demandant de s'occuper de son fils.

Et quand bien même n'y aurait-il pas eu tout ça, il l'aurait fait quand même.

Parce qu'il y avait cette drôle d'émotion à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Celle qui était si paradoxalement en colère et émue que les deux garçons soient prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour la sienne. Celle qui était si fière d'eux. Celle qui était attachée à eux. Celle qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à reconnaître.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » clarifia-t-il, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour juguler son agacement.

Les yeux qu'il avait brièvement fermés se rouvrirent lorsqu'il sentit un poids se poser sur son lit. Clairement rassuré à présent, le Gryffondor s'était assis sur le bord du lit et Severus leva un sourcil. Mais il semblait que Potter était désormais immunisé à tout ce qui le rendait intimidant.

« Ils m'en veulent tous. » avoua rapidement le garçon. « Mais je ne comprends pas où est ma place. Je ne comprends pas… »

Le Survivant secoua la tête, visiblement confus.

« Explique-toi. » exigea Severus, son regard se posant sur l'épée que Potter tenait maintenant serrée dans sa main. Un schéma se dessinait dans sa tête. Il pensait cerner le cœur du problème.

« Je… _Excalibur_… » se corrigea le Gryffondor « … me pousse à vouloir diriger. Enfin, je crois que c'est Excalibur. Je ne sais pas… Parfois, je _sais_ que c'est mon rôle mais personne ne me laisse faire et… Je n'arrive pas à la contrôler. »

« Je doute que le problème d'Excalibur soit son envie de diriger, Harry. » jugea Severus, lentement, en pleine réflexion.

« Mais… » protesta le garçon « C'est toujours dans ces cas là que… »

« Tu perds la tête ? » suggéra gentiment l'ancien Mangemort.

Sans saisir le sarcasme, Potter acquiesça.

« Je ne peux pas la donner à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à un de mes… » L'adolescent s'interrompit et passa la main dans ses cheveux avec une frustration évidente. « A un de _ses_ chevaliers. Et au début je pensais que ça marcherait avec tout l'Ordre mais je ne peux pas confier l'épée à Ron, par exemple. »

« Merlin nous préserve de Weasley portant Excalibur… » ironisa Severus. « Je pense sincèrement que Londubat s'en sortirait mieux. »

Si Harry fut agacé, il le cacha.

« Qu'en est-il du loup ? » s'enquit le Professeur. « As-tu essayé avec lui ? »

Le garçon sembla chercher dans ses souvenirs puis secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas. Mais je n'ai jamais _senti_ que je pouvais lui donner. C'est très bizarre comme sensation… Il me faut quelques secondes pour la passer à Draco mais je n'ai même pas réfléchi plus d'un instant avant de la donner à Keyra. »

Severus étudia ces nouvelles informations avec attention.

« Qu'en est-il de Granger ? » demanda-t-il.

Potter haussa les épaules.

« Je ne la lui ai jamais confiée mais… je sais que je pourrais. » répondit le Gryffondor. « Il faudrait peut-être un peu de temps mais… Oui. »

« Miss Weasley ? » proposa Severus.

Immédiatement, Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. » refusa-t-il catégoriquement. « Enfin, peut-être. Mais plus tard. Pas pour le moment. »

Satisfait, le Maître des Potions acquiesça pensivement. S'il avait raison… Temps pour un dernier test.

« Appelle Lupin. » ordonna-t-il.

Potter le dévisagea quelques secondes plus s'exécuta sans aller plus loin que le seuil de la chambre. Il semblait que Draco attendait dans le couloir et le fit pour lui. Le Gryffondor revint s'installer sur le bord du lit et bien que Severus jugeait qu'il aurait pu faire apparaître une chaise, il ne fit pas de commentaires.

Quand le loup-garou pénétra dans la pièce, Severus comprit pourquoi le Gryffondor avait choisi cette place-ci. Le visage de l'adolescent s'était fermé et un de la même manière qu'avec lui plus tôt, l'ancien Mangemort comprit que le garçon craignait la réaction de Lupin. Il devinait le charivari et le chaos qui devait régner à l'extérieur de cette pièce. L'incompréhension engendrait la panique.

« Severus, tu vas mieux ? » s'enquit poliment Lupin.

Il l'ignora pour accorder sa pleine attention à Potter. Le garçon s'était à nouveau refermé sur lui-même et avait les yeux rivés sur le couvre-lit miteux. Agacé d'être touché par la peur du rejet qui émanait du Gryffondor, Severus attrapa le menton de son élève et le força à relever la tête.

A la limite de la légilimancie, il s'efforça de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas d'ennuis. Pas tant que lui-même serait là pour le protéger.

Potter dut comprendre car ses traits se détendirent et il hocha discrètement la tête.

Severus le lâcha.

« Je veux que tu donnes, ou que tu essayes de donner, l'épée à Lupin. » ordonna-t-il simplement.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils mais tendit Excalibur vers le loup-garou. Celui s'avança, clairement perplexe mais prêt à jouer le jeu, et les problèmes commencèrent. Le bras gauche de Potter, celui duquel il tenait toujours l'épée bien qu'il soit droitier, se mit à trembler spasmodiquement. Il était clair que l'adolescent luttait contre lui-même sans parvenir à vaincre.

Il était évident aussi, à la grimace qu'il arborait, que c'était douloureux.

A la seconde où Severus remarqua ça, il s'empressa de lui ordonner d'arrêter. Cependant avant qu'il ait ouvert la bouche, Potter s'était levé et avait collé l'épée dans la main de Lupin. Après quoi, il revint s'asseoir sur le lit et plaça ses mains sous ses jambes, comme pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur le loup-garou.

Severus se tourna vers ce dernier.

« Rends-lui Excalibur. » exigea le Maître des Potions, tout en ignorant l'air confus de Lupin.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda le loup.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de lever un sourcil. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'autre homme s'exécute. L'ancien Mangemort ne manqua pas le soupir soulagé quand le garçon récupéra enfin l'épée mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et congédia le loup-garou.

Lupin lui lança un regard curieux avant de quitter la pièce.

« Donne la moi, maintenant. » ordonna Severus.

Potter sembla surpris mais tendit à nouveau Excalibur. L'ancien Mangemort la saisit sans le moindre problème. Plus que ça, l'épée s'adapta à sa taille, la lame grandissant jusqu'à redevenir l'arme mortelle qu'elle était. Il sentit la magie parcourir ses doigts puis son bras et se diffuser lentement en lui, gonflant la sienne et lui redonnant des forces. Un rictus satisfait étira légèrement ses lèvres quand il réalisa ce que c'était. L'Ancienne Magie. Avalon. Et Avalon était en train de guérir ses blessures…

Il tint l'épée quelques minutes puis quand il sentit la magie refluer de lui et retourner à l'intérieur d'Excalibur, il la rendit au garçon avant de se redresser. Ses côtes ne le gênaient plus et il respirait librement. On ne goûtait jamais assez aux plaisirs simples.

Revenant au problème actuel, il planta son regard dans celui de Potter.

« As-tu confiance en Lupin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » répondit le Gryffondor.

Seulement, Severus ne manqua pas l'instant d'hésitation qu'il lui avait fallu avant de livrer sa réponse.

« Ne me mens pas, Harry. » prévint l'ancien Mangemort sans agressivité. « Jamais. Ca pourrai nous coûter ta vie et la mienne. »

Le garçon baissa les yeux puis croisa à nouveau son regard.

« J'ai confiance en Remus. » affirma le Survivant avec force. « Mais plus autant qu'avant. »

Intrigué, le Maître des Potions leva un sourcil.

« Développe. » invita-t-il.

Potter sembla gêné puis haussa les épaules.

« Avant, c'était simplement Sirius et lui, mais maintenant… Remus a tendance à… » Visiblement gêné, le Gryffondor s'empourpra.

« Rien de ce que tu diras ne sortira d'ici, Harry. » souffla Severus. Et pour prouver ses propos, il jeta à la porte un sortilège de son invention.

« Remus ne prend pas vraiment d'initiative. » reprit Potter avec hésitation. « Et… il n'était pas opposé à ce que Shaklebolt nous envoie ailleurs. »

« Dois-je te promettre une nouvelle fois que je ne te laisserai pas ? » lança Severus, ayant totalement conscience qu'il devrait faire et refaire ce serment plus d'une fois encore avant que le Gryffondor ne se le glisse dans son esprit buté.

« Je sais, Monsieur. » déclara Potter et peut-être était-ce vrai. Peut-être commençait-il à savoir. « Mais, le fait est qu'il n'aurait rien fait si… Enfin, Sirius lui assurait d'être soutenu et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là… »

« Tu as peur que Lupin ne se fonde dans le décor lorsqu'il est question de toi… » traduisit Severus, pensivement.

« Un peu. » confirma le Gryffondor avec un air coupable.

« Je pense que tu as tort. » jugea l'ancien Mangemort. Et ça lui arrachait la langue de défendre le loup mais il fallait être juste. C'était ce que Lily attendait de lui après tout. « Je pense que Lupin fera toujours passer ton bien être au dessus du reste. »

Potter haussa les épaules mais il avait l'air un peu plus rassuré sur ce point. Secouant la tête, Severus revint au point principal.

« As-tu confiance en moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama immédiatement Potter, comme insulté qu'il puisse seulement se poser la question.

Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'agréable chaleur qui se propagea dans sa poitrine.

« Plus qu'en Lupin ? » insista-t-il.

Potter parut perplexe mais acquiesça avec force. Il n'était pas certain, mais il pensait que s'il l'avait demandé le garçon aurait affirmé lui faire plus confiance qu'à n'importe quel adulte. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose mais c'était assez flatteur pour qu'il ne commente pas.

« Et Draco ? » enchaina-t-il. « As-tu plus confiance en Draco qu'en Weasley ? »

Il discerna parfaitement le moment où Potter s'apprêtait à affirmer que Ron Weasley était son meilleur ami et avait toute sa confiance. Seulement il ne déclara pas ça à voix haute. Au contraire.

« Ron ne me comprends plus. » lâcha le garçon à la place. « Et je ne peux plus lui faire pleinement confiance tant qu'il continuera d'agir comme un imbécile. »

Ca avait l'air de le peiner. Severus compatit un instant avant de retendre la main vers Excalibur. Potter la lui passa sans le moindre soucis.

Ca confirma sa théorie.

« Rien de cela n'a à voir avec une quelconque soif de pouvoir ou de contrôle. » expliqua distraitement l'ancien Mangemort en examinant une nouvelle fois l'épée ouvragée. « Excalibur est devenue une extension de ton esprit. La magie qui l'habite ne peut se greffer à la tienne mais elle s'y soumet. Les divers… incidents qui t'ont vu perdre le contrôle de toi-même sont assimilables à ceux qu'auraient pu provoquer un éclat de magie accidentelle chez un enfant. En plus grande proportion, bien entendu. »

« Mais… » intervint Potter.

« Tu ne peux confier Excalibur qu'aux personnes à qui, inconsciemment, tu fais véritablement confiance. Bien que, puisque nous parlons d'inconscient, je pense que dans le cas de Miss Carpenter, il s'agisse plus d'hormones que de confiance. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces impulsions qui te semblent te contrôler sont en vérité parfaitement gérables. »

« Elles n'en avaient pas l'air. » protesta le Gryffondor. « J'ai failli égorger Shaklebolt et… »

« Corrige-moi si je me trompe… » l'interrompit Severus. « Mais à chaque fois qu'Excalibur a… pris le contrôle tu étais en colère. Ou effrayé. »

Potter grimaça mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'insurger du terme.

« La situation de tout à l'heure a échappé à tout contrôle parce que tu étais à la fois en colère et effrayé à l'idée que Shaklebolt pourrait t'envoyer loin de moi. » reprit-il. « Ce qui, je le répète une nouvelle fois, ne va pas arriver. »

Le garçon garda un silence pensif quelques secondes puis inclina la tête.

« Donc, en gros, tout ça… C'est de la super magie accidentelle ? » chercha-t-il à clarifier.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant la simplification massive.

« Je suppose que l'on peut appeler ça comme ça. » rétorqua-t-il. « Bien que les raccourcis que prennent les Gryffondor me laisseront toujours pantois. »

Potter lui jeta un sourire amusé puis eut un air inquiet.

« Comment allons-nous contrôler la magie d'Excalibur alors ? »

Le 'nous' ne lui échappa pas. C'était un véritable progrès depuis l'adolescent peu sûr de lui qui voulait toujours se débrouiller seul.

« En travaillant. » répondit Severus.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça puis se tordit légèrement les mains, en grimaçant.

« Il n'y a rien de… _mauvais_ alors ? » demanda le Survivant. « Ni dans Excalibur, ni chez… moi ? »

Severus ferma les yeux et expira lentement pour chasser la fureur qui s'emparait de lui.

« Inutile que je demande qui a bien pu débiter de pareilles inepties, je suppose… » siffla-t-il avec fureur. « Le salon est plein de vertueux Gryffondor… »

« Je ne voulais pas… » tenta Potter, mais l'ancien Mangemort rouvrit les paupières et braqua son regard dans le sien.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. » gronda-t-il. « Il n'y a jamais rien eu, n'y a pas et n'y aura jamais quelque chose de _mauvais_ chez toi. Tes actes seuls décident de ce que tu es mais quand bien même aurais-tu égorgé Shaklebolt, ça n'aurait pas signifié qu'une part de toi était mauvaise. Ca m'aurait certainement très déçu mais ça n'aurait pas voulu dire que ton âme était noire, que tu étais ensorcelé ou une idiotie de ce genre. Est-ce clair ? »

Le Gryffondor hocha rapidement la tête mais dut comprendre à l'expression de Severus que ce n'était pas assez parce qu'il se dépêcha de vocaliser sa réponse.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bien. » approuva le Professeur, avant de lui adresser un de ses sourires fantômes. « Stupide enfant. »

L'affection était clairement perceptible et il sut que Potter avait compris le message quand il se redressa légèrement et lui sourit en retour.

« Je suis certain que Miss Granger est en train d'élaborer des théories à rendre quelqu'un fou, va donc l'empêcher de gaspiller son formidable intellect. Merlin sait que Draco et toi en avez bien besoin. »

Le fait qu'il soit en train de complimenter une lionne n'était pas inconscient, mais il décida qu'à partir de cet instant, Granger et Potter seraient des membres honoraires de Serpentard. Ca lui éviterait les cas de conscience pour apprécier des Gryffondors.

Comprenant qu'il était congédié, Potter se leva. Il était à la porte quand Severus le rappela.

« Et sois assez aimable pour inviter le tribunal de l'Inquisition à me rendre visite. » ordonna-t-il.

Potter le dévisagea avec inquiétude.

« Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir vous reposer, Professeur ? » s'enquit-il avec prudence.

« Les propriétés curatives d'Excalibur à elles seules devraient te prouver que rien en elle n'est… mauvais. » répliqua l'ancien Mangemort.

« Mais… » insista le Gryffondor. Le sourcil que leva Severus le fit taire. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Le Maître des Potions le regarda sortir avec soulagement. Le premier round était terminé. Restait à s'occuper des membres de l'Ordre…


	68. Upseting Conveniances

J'avais diiiit que je posterai ce week-end! On est toujours ce week-end... mdr.

Pour tous les draymioneurs qui lisent cette histoire, ma bêta s'est enfin lancée dans le draymione. Elle s'appelle Audéarde et son histoire Lost in decay, jetez-y un oeil je l'ai bêta readé moi même. C'est original et ça vaut le coup.

Et pour ceux qui aime le mentor Sev/Harry, j'ai publié une nouvelle histoire: The boy who wanted to live.

Et c'est parti pour l'histoire!

Review

* * *

**Chapitre 68 : Upseting Conveniances **

Sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, Draco se retourna dans le lit étroit qu'avait transformé McGonagall à partir d'une chaise. Il y avait plus confortable et il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir cédé aux remarques acides de Severus comme quoi il n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter. Ou alors il aurait dû laisser faire Potter…

Après la conversation qui avait monopolisé le Maître des Potions et le Survivant pendant plus d'une heure, le Directeur des Serpentards avait pris les choses en mains. Les adolescents n'avaient pas été conviés à la discussion mais quand les adultes étaient sortis de la chambre, il était évident que Severus avait repris la place qui était la sienne, et avait remis l'Ordre dans le droit chemin.

Pomfresh avait ensuite été appelée d'urgence dans un de ces autres camps d'entraînement qui avaient été montés et avant de partir elle avait exigé que le Professeur ne soit pas livré à lui-même pour la nuit. Ce n'était qu'une précaution mais nécessaire d'après elle. Lupin s'était immédiatement proposé, guidé par sa bonne volonté toute Gryffondorienne. Draco avait eu pitié et avait contré en prétextant devoir s'entretenir avec son parrain de toute manière.

Ce qui n'avait pas été un véritable mensonge.

A la subtile façon Serpentarde, le blond avait lâché à Severus tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient probablement retournés chacun dans leur tombe. Si quelqu'un avait pris le soin de les enterrer bien sûr…

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'ancien Mangemort avait été d'une grande aide, répétant une nouvelle fois ce que Granger et Potter n'avaient cessé de dire depuis le début, à savoir que rien de tout ça n'était sa faute. Ni la mort de Lucius, ni celle de Narcissa. Pour être honnête, Severus était le seul qu'il avait cru. Et même s'il devinait que son parrain avait jugé qu'il n'était pas coupable pour le tranquilliser… C'était agréable qu'un adulte prenne le temps de le rassurer.

Non pas qu'il ait besoin de qui que ce soit.

Il n'était, après tout, pas aussi dépendant que Potter…

Il ne parvenait pas à décider si l'admiration et l'attachement qu'il manifestait à l'égard du Maître des Potions étaient amusants ou pitoyables. Mais comme le souvenir affreux des jours passés dans l'expectative de la mort probable de Severus était toujours frais à sa mémoire, il refusait de juger. Son parrain lui était tout aussi indispensable qu'il l'était à Potter. Il était simplement moins… démonstratif. Et ça semblait convenir tout aussi bien à Severus.

Agacé, Draco rejeta la couverture et soupira dramatiquement. Il avait chaud et il avait froid à la fois. Il frétillait comme un poisson dans un filet depuis des heures et ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. L'air frais de la chambre caressa sa peau, le poussant à remonter le drap sur lui. Dormir en boxer en plein hiver n'était probablement pas très intelligent, surtout avec Pomfresh et Mrs Weasley dans les parages… Mais il serait maudit avant de passer une jambe dans les pyjamas aux couleurs des lions qui l'attendaient sur son lit. Apparemment, quelqu'un –entendons par là, la Belette- avait trouvé amusant d'ensorceler les vêtements pour ne pas que la couleur puisse être changée.

Et bien Draco était plus malin qu'une Belette.

Le bois travaillait et les murs craquaient à intervalles réguliers. Mort d'ennui, le Serpentard se mit à compter les bruits qui résonnaient dans la maison. Une honte que Potter et lui ne soient pas dans la même chambre… Il aurait pu réveiller le Survivant et ils auraient attaqué le reste de tarte que Mrs Weasley avait dissimulé dans le placard du haut… Ou ils auraient pu jouer aux échecs… Ou discuter de pourquoi le Gryffondor faisait des yeux de merlan fris à Carpenter…

Emporté par les dérives de son esprit, les paupières de Draco se fermèrent progressivement. Il comptait toujours les craquements que faisait le parquet et c'est pourquoi il rouvrit brusquement les yeux quand un bruit incongru interrompit son égarement ensommeillé.

Tout son corps se tendit, instinctivement prêt à la bataille, tandis que sa main se refermait sur le champ sur la baguette glissée sous son oreiller. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, il attendit, sur le qui-vive, que le bruit se reproduise.

Assez sûrement, le craquement des lattes fut plus prononcé, accentué par le poids de la personne qui se déplaçait. Il tenta de calmer son imagination qui s'emballait en fabriquant pour lui des visions de Mangemorts, de Voldemort et de Lucius revenu d'entre les morts. C'était ridicule, probablement Potter qui souffrait de la même insomnie que lui et allait se dégourdir les jambes. Ou n'importe qui ayant un problème similaire. Possiblement Weasley qui voulait finir la tarte.

Il suivit le déplacement de l'inconnu dans l'escalier, grimaçant à chaque marche qui protestait. Il ne pouvait obliger ses muscles à se relâcher ou son esprit à se focaliser sur autre chose que le danger potentiel qui se dirigeait vers eux. Parce que c'était bel et bien par ici que la personne venait. Elle avait dépassé la cuisine et s'engageait dans le petit couloir devant leur chambre sans marquer la moindre hésitation.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour réveiller Severus dont la respiration lente et régulière n'avait pas varié d'un iota, indiquant qu'il dormait toujours profondément, quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Le blond ravala immédiatement le son qu'il s'apprêtait à émettre, jugeant plus prudent de laisser croire à leur attaquant qu'il était toujours endormi.

La personne s'immobilisa sur le seuil, comme incertaine de la conduite d'action à tenir. Les yeux écarquillés, il étudia la silhouette qui se découpait dans la quasi-totale obscurité. Une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnue n'importe où.

Son corps se détendit et il lâcha sa baguette, fronçant les sourcils de perplexité. Vu qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée une seconde durant leur périple, il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas pu être soumise à l'Imperius. Conséquemment, elle ne venait pas pour les égorger dans la nuit…

La fille dut finir par prendre une décision parce qu'elle referma la porte qui produisit un nouveau grincement, et elle avança vers lui avec détermination. Trop choqué pour réagir, Draco resta figé tandis qu'elle se glissait dans _son_ lit et rabattait les couvertures sur eux.

Le corps chaud pressé contre lui éveillait des sensations qu'il s'empressa de contrôler au mieux sans bien y parvenir. S'éloignant un peu de sorte qu'elle ne… sente pas ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de déclencher un scandale –quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, c'était elle qui était là où elle ne devrait pas- il stoppa avant de manquer tomber. Ca n'aurait pas été très digne d'un Sang-Pur.

« Il vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas toi, Potter. » murmura-t-il, dans une tentative désespérée pour ne pas trahir l'état dans lequel sa simple proximité l'avait mise. Cette fille serait sa mort. Ou son salut, cela dépendait du point de vue. Mais l'un dans l'autre pour les gens comme lui, c'était la même chose.

La voix qui lui répondit était tellement vulnérable, tellement empreinte de terreur, si loin de ce qu'elle était habituellement que Draco la ramena instinctivement contre lui, oubliant sur le champ ses hormones capricieuses au profit de ce besoin qui explosait dans sa poitrine. Il devait la protéger. Toujours.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar… » lâcha Granger, à voix basse.

Elle se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Basculant sur le dos, il la laissa se blottir contre lui, resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur elle et perdant sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

« Tu veux en parler ? » proposa-t-il, mal à l'aise. Les Serpentards ne parlaient pas de ce genre de choses. Ou alors c'était les hommes… Quoi qu'il en soit, il était à peu près persuadé qu'il était censé offrir d'écouter même s'il n'en avait aucune envie et ne saurait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter.

« Mort. » renvoya-t-elle immédiatement. « Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape, Harry… Toi… Trop de morts. Beaucoup trop de morts… »

Il perçut dans son ton cette note ensommeillée qui lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sortie de son rêve. Qu'elle ait couru vers lui parce qu'elle était perturbée lui prodiguait une chaleur étrangement bienvenue…

« Tout va bien, amour… » la berça-t-il doucement, en continuant de caresser ses cheveux. Progressivement, il la sentit se détendre. « Tu es en sécurité… »

« Promets. » exigea-t-elle.

Un rire amusé échappa à sa poitrine devant son comportement enfantin.

« Je promets. » jura-t-il. « Je te protégerai. Je chasserai les cauchemars. »

Un peu présomptueux, mais… elle se relaxa totalement, son corps écrasant partiellement le sien sans qu'il en éprouve le moindre inconfort. Ses ongles griffèrent légèrement sa peau tandis qu'elle luttait faiblement contre les vagues de sommeil qui menaçaient de l'emporter. La mince douleur ne déclencha pas la réaction qu'elle aurait dû… Draco ravala à grand peine un grognement qui n'avait rien de réprobateur.

« J'ai peur, Draco… » avoua-t-elle, à moitié réveillée. « Je ne veux pas dormir. »

« Dormir est la seule chose que vous ferez dans cette chambre, Miss. » cingla la voix tranchante et pourtant légèrement amusée de Snape.

Preuve que Granger était déjà partie, elle se contenta de se presser un peu plus contre le garçon en acquiesçant faiblement.

« Oui… Professeur… » marmonna-t-elle.

Le Serpentard secoua légèrement la tête, stupéfait par sa capacité à obéir à un professeur même en plein sommeil.

« J'espère que j'ai été clair, Mr Malfoy ? » reprit sérieusement le Maître des Potions. « Qu'elle dorme ici frôle déjà la limite de l'acceptable. »

Les paupières lourdes, Draco refusa de lutter contre l'épuisement qui se faisait finalement sentir.

« Oui… Monsieur. » répondit-il dans un bâillement impressionnant.

Laissant tomber la tête contre celle de Granger, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, il laissa son esprit partir au royaume de Morphée.

« N'hésite pas à me réveiller quand tu auras besoin d'une douche froide, Draco. » acheva la voix de son parrain, ouvertement moqueuse. « Je me ferai un plaisir de te jeter un Aguamenti. »

Tout ce que put lancer le Serpentard en réponse fut un grognement.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry se réveilla en pleine forme, ragaillardi par une nuit de sommeil complète. S'il comptait bien, c'était la première depuis… En réalité, il ne pouvait pas remonter aussi loin que la dernière nuit où il avait pleinement dormi. Le soleil était déjà haut mais Ron dormait encore et la maison était silencieuse.

Le garçon hésita entre profiter encore de la tiédeur de son lit ou céder à l'appel de son estomac. Celui-ci l'emporta finalement. Décidant qu'il valait mieux tirer parti du fait qu'aucune des filles ne soit déjà réveillée, il tira un pantalon et un sweat de la malle posée au pied de son lit. Durant leur petite aventure visant à retrouver Excalibur, la résistance s'était organisée et le cottage ne manquait plus de grand-chose. Mrs Weasley avait veillé à ce qu'ils aient tous quelques vêtements pour remplacer ceux qu'ils avaient perdus.

Le couvercle retomba un peu lourdement et Ron se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant dans son lit, droit comme un i. Son regard bleu se balada sur la pièce, cherchant le danger, avant de tomber sur Harry et de se voiler.

« Ah, c'est toi. » lâcha-t-il avec un mépris qui fit mal au Survivant.

Le Gryffondor se força à ne pas empirer la situation.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. » grinça Harry, en se détournant. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, cependant, réalisant que ses chances d'être à nouveau seul avec Ron dans les jours à venir étaient minces.

Il se retourna. Son meilleur ami, ou ancien meilleur ami suivant le point de vue, le fixait encore, visiblement sur ses gardes.

« Ecoute, Ron… » commença-t-il, sans bien savoir comment terminer sa phrase. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion tellement de fois.

« Remus maintient que tu es bien qui tu dis être. » attaqua le roux, sans se soucier de diplomatie.

« Personne ne m'a jeté de sort, Ron. » confirma Harry, en refoulant son soupir agacé.

L'autre Gryffondor l'étudia quelques secondes puis s'assit en tailleur et commença à jouer avec sa baguette. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait quand il était nerveux et ce semblant de normalité alluma une flamme d'espoir dans la poitrine du Survivant.

« Pourquoi Snape ? » lâcha finalement son meilleur ami.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit immédiatement Harry, par réflexe, avant de se forcer à se détendre. Il n'était pas chez les Dursley. Personne ne lui arracherait ce… à quoi il tenait. « Il est là, je suppose. » reprit-il. « Il m'aide et il tient à moi et… »

« Et moi non ? » coupa Ron. « Et pas Hermione ? Ou Remus ? Ou Sirius ? Tu avais _Sirius_, Harry. On ne fait pas plus cool comme père. Tu voulais un père, soit, mais tu avais Sirius. Et il est mort. Et à cause de _qui_ ? Tu veux que je te le dise ? »

Les mots du roux le choquèrent. Principalement parce qu'il tournait autour du terme depuis si longtemps sans oser le labéliser. Et voilà… Ron l'avait craché avec mépris, comme si ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mot banal qui n'avait aucune importance. Comme quelqu'un qui avait toujours eu des parents et pour qui c'était quelque chose d'acquis.

Quant à Sirius… Le simple prénom déclenchait un sentiment de culpabilité dans sa poitrine parce qu'il avait perdu tellement de temps à se disputer avec Sirius quand il aurait été si facile d'expliquer… Mais Patmol n'avait jamais voulu entendre, comprendre…

Il espérait que Draco était levé parce qu'il pourrait avoir besoin d'un peu de support amical et subtilement Serpentard.

« Inutile. » répondit-il sans hargne ou animosité. « Lestrange a tué Sirius. Sirius s'est sacrifié pour Severus. Peut-être que c'est sur ça que tu devrais réfléchir, Ron. Quant au reste… Qu'est-ce que tu peux y comprendre ? »

Il sortit de la chambre sans attendre la réponse de son ami. Traversant prudemment le couloir pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient encore, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et fit rapidement sa toilette, prenant tout de même le temps de savourer la longue douche chaude.

Il quitta la salle de bain de bien meilleure humeur qu'il n'y avait pénétré et descendit l'escalier d'un pas léger, sans adresser un mot à Ron quand celui-ci sortit de la chambre pour prendre sa douche. Une surprise l'attendait dans la cuisine et il ne chercha pas à réfréner le sourire qui étira ses lèvres en voyant qui était arrivé durant la nuit.

« Fred ! » s'exclama Harry, en acceptant de bonne grâce la tape à couper le souffle que lui administra le frère de Ron. « Bonjour, Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley. »

Mr Weasley le salua d'un signe de tête, occupé à boire la tasse de thé qu'il tenait à la main.

« Bien dormi, mon chéri ? » s'enquit Mrs Weasley en agitant sa baguette pour surveiller la cuisson de ses œufs.

« Comme un loir. » répondit le Gryffondor en tirant une chaise à lui.

Fred l'engagea dans une conversation animée qui lui arracha de nombreux sourires et rires. Le changement d'attitude de Fred l'intriguait et le ravissait à la fois. Et au moins, grâce à ses anecdotes et ses récits, il en apprit plus sur ces fameux camps d'entrainement qui n'était visiblement rien de plus que ce cottage mais en nettement plus gros. Dans des endroits protégés par fidelitas ou par des éléments naturels comme Freun.

Il en était à son deuxième toast quand Ron débarqua dans la cuisine où il fut accueilli avec autant de chaleur qu'Harry.

« Ronny… » appela Mrs Weasley, et le Survivant dissimula avec difficulté un sourire amusé. Apparemment avoir sa famille réunie rendait Mrs Weasley d'excellente humeur. « Peux-tu aller réveiller les filles, ainsi que Remus et Nymphadora ? Et toi, Harry, peux-tu porter sa potion au Professeur Snape ? S'il refuse de la boire, explique-lui que Poppy a promis de revenir la lui faire prendre elle-même s'il faisait des difficultés. »

Harry émit un bruit amusé. Il doutait que la menace de Pomfresh soit très efficace si Snape ne voulait pas de la potion, mais bon. Attrapant la fiole que lui tendait la sorcière, le garçon se dirigea vers la chambre du bas, laissant à Ron le soin d'affronter les merveilleux caractères qu'avaient Ginny et Hermione au réveil.

Il ne prit pas le soin de frapper avant d'entrer, sachant que Snape écoutait probablement tout ce qui se passait dans la cuisine. Quand ils étaient dans la forêt, il avait été réveillé par un renard qui était à plus de six mètres d'eux, pour l'amour de Merlin. Et puis… Il apprécierait de voir la tête que ferait Draco s'il était tiré du sommeil par un litre d'eau sur le visage…

Il pénétra donc dans la pièce à pas de Sioux, grimaçant quand la porte grinça. Inutile de s'inquiéter de ça cependant, seul le regard pensif de Snape se tourna vers lui. Et Harry comprit pourquoi quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit qu'occupait Draco.

Enfin… qu'occupaient Draco et Hermione, étroitement enlacés.

_Hermione !_

Il allait tuer Draco. L'étrangler, l'écharper…

Snape !

Snape avait dormi là. Snape n'avait certainement pas laissé arriver quoi que ce soit… d'inapproprié. Si ? Non ! C'était juste… C'était… eurk.

« Ne rêvez pas, Mr Potter. » grinça le Maître des Potions, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. « Je n'ai autorisé cela que parce que je pouvais superviser. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi et Draco que je ne trouve jamais une fille dans vos lits avant des années. Et quand bien même, je m'en passerai. Suis-je clair ? »

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, Harry supposait donc que réveiller ses amis était hors de question. Légèrement rassuré quant à ce qui s'était passé ici cette nuit, il se détendit et choisit de voir le côté comique de la situation.

« Mrs Weasley va vous tuer. » constata-t-il simplement, en parcourant la distance qui le séparait de Snape et en lui tendant la fiole de potion.

L'ancien Mangemort jeta un coup d'œil prudent au liquide avant d'hésiter et de l'avaler en une gorgée, après quoi, il quitta le lit et transforma, d'un coup de baguette son pyjama en ses habituelles robes noires.

« Etes-vous sûr qu'il est prudent de vous lever ? » s'inquiéta Harry. Pomfresh n'avait pas paru aussi certaine que le Professeur des propriétés curatives d'Excalibur.

« S'il me faut affronter Molly Weasley, je préfère être debout et correctement habillé. » répliqua Snape et le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas le contredire.

Probablement dérangé par la discussion qui se déroulait à côté d'eux, Draco commença à s'agiter. Cependant Hermione avait le sommeil lourd et elle se contenta de se cramponner plus fort à lui. Ca calma le Serpentard.

Harry était légèrement touché du tableau mais Snape les étudiait avec attention, comme s'il s'apprêtait à les disséquer.

« Peut-être devrais-tu faire diversion pendant que je transporte Miss Granger au salon… » ironisa le Maître des Potions.

Evidemment, ce fut le moment que choisit Ron pour hurler qu'Hermione avait disparu. Snape et Harry eurent à peine le temps de grimacer avant que la course du roux ne le pousse à pénétrer dans la chambre avec fracas.

« Ca va chauffer. » marmonna Harry, prêt à voler au secours de celui qui en aurait besoin. Il n'était pas certain de qui cela serait exactement.

« Encore une fois, tes capacités de déduction me laissent sans voix. » rétorqua Snape.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, notant que le Professeur n'avait fait aucun geste pour s'interposer entre son filleul et le lion furieux qui le fusillait du regard.

« MALFOY ! » rugit Ron.

Draco et Hermione se réveillèrent en sursaut, chacun bondissant d'un côté du lit. Quand le roux aperçut la tenue 'légère' du blond, ça ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Et le fait que Mrs Weasley soit sur le seuil, entourée par Mr Weasley, Fred, Ginny, Keyra, Lupin et Tonks n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. Il était heureux qu'Hermione ait un pantalon et une chemise presque trop grande pour elle.

Harry quêta du regard la position de Snape mais le Professeur semblait vouloir rester en dehors de la querelle, donc le Gryffondor supposa qu'il n'était pas censé s'en mêler lui non plus.

« As-tu perdu le peu de CERVELLE que tu avais, Belette ? » siffla le blond avec colère. Les filles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir mauvais caractère au réveil. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ? » Le regard de Draco passa de la baguette que brandissait Ron au public attentif qui les entourait. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On croirait que vous avez vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne… »

Harry eut pitié de son ami. Le Serpentard allait déjà se faire crier dessus par la moitié du cottage, inutile qu'il subisse la chose en boxer… Une incantation discrète plus tard, le blond avait un jean. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire, la Métamorphose n'était pas sa meilleure matière.

« Espèce de sale… » grommela le roux.

« Ron ! » coupa Mrs Weasley en pénétrant pleinement dans la chambre. « Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Severus. »

L'ordre était clair. Snape était l'adulte responsable. Snape allait y passer, Harry en était convaincu. Et la loyauté n'avait pas cours dans ce genre de cas… Il fit un pas en arrière, s'éloignant de l'ancien Mangemort. Vu le regard incendiaire que celui-ci lui renvoya, il n'appréciait pas la lâcheté du Gryffondor. C'était un point de vue. Pour Harry, ça relevait plus de l'instinct de survie.

Snape pouvait compter sur lui pour affronter une légion de Mangemorts. Pas Mrs Weasley.

Le courage Gryffondor avait sa limite.

« C'est ma faute, Mrs Weasley. » intervint Hermione avant que Snape ait pu répondre. « J'ai fait un cauchemar et… »

« Et tu as jugé acceptable d'aller rejoindre un garçon dans son lit ? » coupa la sorcière, les mains sur les hanches.

Sur le seuil, Tonks bredouilla une excuse et disparut, entrainant Mr Weasley et Fred avec elle. Ginny et Keyra ne bougèrent pas et Harry remarqua que la brune avait emporté avec elle la baguette d'Hermione en quittant sa chambre. Les filles étaient toujours en pyjama et avaient dû se précipiter en bas en remarquant la disparition de leur amie. Il tenta de ne pas remarquer que les pyjamas étaient légèrement moulants.

La claque légère que Snape appliqua à l'arrière de sa tête aida beaucoup.

Remus pénétra dans la pièce avec prudence, comme s'il était en faute d'une manière ou d'une autre et vint se placer à côté de Severus. La formation de duel n'échappa pas à Harry mais il nota que pour une fois, Snape ne fit aucun commentaire. Au contraire. Il semblait apprécier le renfort.

« Non… Je… » s'empourpra Hermione, avant de visiblement se mettre en colère. Elle prit une grande inspiration et parut calmer sa nervosité. « Il ne s'est rien passé. Le Professeur Snape était là et de toute manière, ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas. »

La mention de son nom poussa Mrs Weasley à retourner ses foudres vers le Maître des Potions.

« De tous, je pensais que vous seriez le plus responsable, Severus ! » reprocha la sorcière. « Mais autoriser ces enfants à dormir ensemble ! Vous vous êtes conduit comme… comme… »

« Un Gryffondor ? » suppléa tranquillement Snape.

« Oui ! » explosa Mrs Weasley, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Non ! Vous… Vous… »

« _Lui_ ? » s'exclama Ron avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie. « Il a probablement apprécié le spectacle ! Mais le responsable, c'est cette sale fouine. Pourriture ! »

« Monsieur pas insulter jeune Maître ! » s'interposa soudain Clora, dans un CRACK sonore.

« Clora, c'est très gentil mais reste en dehors de ça. » gronda Draco. « La belette a besoin d'être dressée. »

« Ron ! » s'énerva finalement Hermione. « Draco ! Ca suffit. Vous êtes exaspérants. »

« Exaspérant ? » répéta Ron, le ton débordant de sarcasmes et de rancœur. « Il fait de toi une catin et _je_ suis exaspérant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » siffla le Serpentard, livide.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria Keyra en même temps que Snape. Plus pratique, Harry se contenta d'un accio. Clora s'envola jusqu'à lui avec un couinement effrayé. Ce n'était pas très élégant mais c'était sans conteste le plus prudent pour l'elfe.

La baguette de Ron était maintenant prisonnière de la main de Snape qui tentait sans réussir son regard noir. Les deux garçons l'ignoraient et les hurlements de Mrs Weasley ne semblaient pas percer la bulle qui s'était refermée sur eux.

« Ron, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! » lâcha Hermione, cachant mal les larmes qu'elle avait dans les yeux. Sans hésiter une seconde, Harry colla Clora entre les mains de Snape et traversa la pièce pour passer un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie. La jeune fille s'appuya légèrement contre lui et il manqua rater le début du combat. C'était inévitable, supposait-il.

« Répète. » défia Draco, les poings serrés et une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

« Tu as fait d'elle une _catin_. » gronda Ron sans marquer le moindre signe de terreur.

Snape et Remus échangèrent un regard et firent simultanément un pas en avant.

Trop tard.

Dans un cri de rage, Draco s'était jeté sur Ron et s'il avait moins d'expérience qu'eux du combat au corps à corps, il apprenait vite.

Harry raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur Hermione pour la garder à l'écart des poings et des pieds qui volaient.

Ils restèrent tous comme pétrifiés quelques secondes, puis le poing de Ron atterrit sur le nez de Draco et le craquement en fit grimacer plus d'un. C'est le moment que choisit Hermione pour arracher la baguette de sa main.

« Aguamenti ! » lança-t-elle avec fureur.

Trop de fureur.

L'équivalent d'une dizaine de seaux d'eau se déversa sur les deux garçons qui, assommés, cessèrent de se bagarrer. Ce fut le moment que choisit Clora pour échapper à Snape.

« Jeune Maître ! » s'exclama l'elfe avec horreur en se jetant devant Draco pour le protéger de son corps.

Nul doute cependant que le Serpentard se serait relancé dans la bataille, Clora ou pas, si Snape n'avait pas entrepris de le ceinturer tandis que Remus s'occupait de Ron.

« Vous êtes _ridicules_ ! » cria Hermione quand le silence fut revenu. Harry n'était pas certain qu'elle réalise que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tellement elle était en colère. « _Tous_ ! Tout le temps à vous jugez les uns les autres… J'en ai assez ! Assez ! Je veux que tout ça s'arrête ! Je veux rentrer chez _moi_ ! »

Comprenant finalement que la rivalité de Draco et Ron n'était pas le fond du problème, Harry passa outre le risque de se faire frapper par la lionne perturbée et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se fondit contre lui sans difficulté, marmonnant combien elle voulait retrouver ses parents et sa maison…

Une main ne tarda pas à se poser sur son propre bras et Harry céda sa place à Draco. Son cœur se serra quand il vit la façon dont elle se blottissait contre lui, pleurait sans retenue… Hermione ne s'était jamais plainte de sa situation et pourtant il devinait combien elle pouvait lui pesait. D'eux tous, elle était celle qui était séparée de sa famille.

Pas la seule, malheureusement.

Harry jeta un regard anxieux à Keyra, craignant de la trouver en larmes elle aussi. Mais la jeune fille se tenait droite, le regard dur. Elle craquerait sans doute à un moment donné, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant.

« Si votre… propension à juger ce qui, je vous l'assure, n'était rien d'autre qu'un besoin de réconfort est passée, peut-être devrions nous aller déjeuner. » lâcha Snape en direction de Molly.

Harry ramassa la baguette qu'Hermione avait laissée tomber et se releva, d'accord avec le Professeur. Autant la laisser se calmer en paix.

Ron était toujours sur le sol bien que Remus l'ait lâché et ne faisait pas signe de vouloir bouger, fixant Draco et Hermione d'un œil noir. Jaloux.

Harry aurait pensé pouvoir compatir mais… non. Comme Keyra l'avait dit, Ron ne voyait qu'en blanc ou noir… Et peut-être que le gris était encore le mieux.

« Je vous suggère de vous lever, Mr Weasley. » siffla Snape, sans plus de compassion qu'Harry. « Vous vous êtes assez donné en spectacle pour aujourd'hui. »

« Mais… » protesta Ron, levant les yeux vers sa mère.

Il était clair que Mrs Weasley n'était pas enchantée à l'idée de laisser Draco et Hermione seul à seul… Cependant, le fait que le Serpentard réussisse si bien à la consoler semblait jouer en la faveur du couple. Plantant une nouvelle fois les mains sur les hanches, elle dévisagea Snape.

« Il va falloir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ces enfants sur ce qui convenable et ce qui ne l'est pas, Severus. » déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, et comprenant le sous-entendu, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'allait pas demander à Snape de leur parler de… d'abeilles et de fleurs, si ?

« Personne n'est aussi qualifié que vous pour cela, Molly. » répondit poliment le Professeur. Le Gryffondor le dévisagea avec horreur.

Traitre.

Devant le regard accusateur, l'ancien Mangemort leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien entendu, Lupin est très… compétent dans ce domaine. » rajouta-t-il.

Refusant d'en croire ses oreilles, Harry emboita le pas à Remus qui avait aidé Ron à se relever et le poussait maintenant vers la cuisine. Sur le seuil, il attendit que Mrs Weasley le dépasse pour s'adresser à Snape.

« Ca va aller pour Hermione ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il demandait. Il n'avait jamais demandé quelque chose comme ça à aucun adulte. En général, il jugeait par lui-même et se débrouillait avec les conclusions. C'était légèrement effrayant de constater que ce n'était plus tellement le cas.

Le Maître des Potions ne sembla pas réaliser le trouble du garçon, car il hocha brièvement la tête.

« Miss Granger a un esprit fort. » répondit-il. « Comme tous les esprits forts, elle ignore ses propres faiblesses jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui sautent à la gorge… »

Harry soupira.

« Ses parents sont en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-il « Dumbledore les a cachés mais ils vont bien ? »

Snape haussa les épaules avec un air peiné.

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. » avoua le Professeur. « Mais Dumbledore avait un don pour cacher les choses… Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que ce don s'étende aux personnes… Tâche d'occuper Draco aujourd'hui. Je ne veux plus de ce genre de… confrontation. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » acquiesça-t-il, le regard rivé sur la porte de la chambre.

Pourtant, il doutait qu'ils sortent de là rapidement. Hermione avait vraiment l'air bouleversée…


	69. Love is not the Easy Thing

Hey! Juste une petite annonce, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Certains d'entre vous n'ont pas reçu de réponse à leur dernière review, j'en suis désolée je tente de répondre en général mais pour le moment je travaille à Visa pour l'image (si certains sont dans le coin, vous savez où me trouvez lol) et je n'ai absolument plus le temps d'écrire ou même de publier. Donc les chapitres reprendront la semaine du 14 septembre... Voilà.

Un autre point, j'ai remarqué que plusieurs reviews s'inquiétaient du devenir de Keyra, lol. Je sais qu'elle risque de passer pour une Marie-Sue mais je voulais prévenir que je ne cherchais pas à faire d'elle un personnage particulièrement sympathique. Elle est presque antipathique... C'est normal. ^^

Et pour anticiper les questions sur ce chapitre et répondre à certaines du dernier je vois les choses de la façon suivante: les sorciers d'éducation "sang-pure" seront plus coincés quand il est question de sexe que ceux qui ont une ascendance moldue ou partiellement moldue. Je vois ça comme ça parce que j'ai remarqué que dans les livres, la société magique était moins évoluée sur certains points que les moldus. Ce n'est qu'un choix personnel et une opinion de ma part. ^^

Enjoy et review!

* * *

**Chapitre 69 : ****Love is not the easy thing **

« Je pense que ça couvre la grande majorité de ce que vous devez savoir. » annonça finalement Molly Weasley et Hermione retint à grand peine un soupir soulagé, dignité que ne s'offrit pas Harry. Tout au long de l'embarrassante conversation qui les avait attendus au réveil sur ce qu'il était convenable ou pas de faire avec un garçon –ou une fille, la jeune fille avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas rougir, balbutier ou marquer le moindre geste d'inconfort.

« Y-a-t-il… hum… des questions ? » s'enquit Remus, clairement embarrassé.

A vrai dire, le seul qui paraissait totalement apprécier la situation des adolescents était le Maître des Potions qui se fondait dans l'ombre de la porte du salon. Il semblait trouver la conversation et les réactions qu'elle suscitait hautement amusantes. Mrs Weasley s'était simplement retranchée derrière son rôle de matriarche et Remus derrière celui d'ancien professeur. Comment et pourquoi il avait été entraîné là dedans échappait à Hermione mais il s'en sortait honorablement.

Ses condisciples en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Anticipant probablement la gêne que provoquerait cette discussion, les garçons s'était groupés d'un côté du salon, oubliant provisoirement leurs désaccords, et les filles s'étaient donc rassemblé en face d'eux. Et si Ginny, bien que rougissante, prenait la situation avec philosophie, Keyra en abordant un air ennuyé si caractéristique à la plupart des Sang-Purs et Hermione avec une attitude pleine de défi, les garçons eux, ne semblaient pas s'attacher à leur image.

Ron était plus rouge que jamais et prétendait ardemment qu'il n'était pas là et qu'il n'entendait rien. Harry avait enfoui la tête dans un coussin cinq minutes après le début de discours de Mrs Weasley mais Draco lui avait arraché ce mince rempart avec un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur. Le Gryffondor avait donc lâché la tête en arrière avec un grognement et avait fermé les yeux avec une expression dévastée hautement exagérée. Draco lui, affrontait la chose avec stoïcisme, les traits fermés et le regard froid. Néanmoins, Hermione percevait dans sa posture tendue et dans ses yeux fuyants une gêne toute aussi ancrée que chez les deux autres.

C'était totalement ridicule.

« J'ai une question. » intervint Hermione, s'attirant quelques regards meurtriers.

« Mione ! » s'exclama Ron, oubliant qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Son cœur se serra une seconde lorsque son regard tomba sur le roux. Harry et lui étaient ses meilleurs amis et l'attitude de Ron la blessait profondément. Mais là encore, Ron avait toujours eu ce don pour l'insulter ou lui faire plus mal que n'importe qui. Elle avait eu un faible pour lui dans ses jeunes années mais depuis l'été dernier… Passer l'été avec lui avait remis quelques pendules à l'heure. Elle avait mûri quand il était toujours le même que l'année d'avant. Le retour de Voldemort avait déclenché un processus en elle, avait remis les choses en perspective… Elle avait été soulagée qu'il en soit de même pour Harry.

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient peut-être été injustes, tous les deux. Peut-être auraient-ils dû tenter davantage d'inclure Ron, de lui faire comprendre l'importance de ce qui se jouait comparé à des rivalités idiotes… Mais le fait que ce soit à elle que se confie Harry à propos de la lettre de Lily avait renforcé les liens qui les liaient. Et avait mis leur autre ami à l'écart. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait entendu dire que les trios ne marchaient jamais éternellement… Et si ça la peinait de l'admettre, il fallait reconnaître que c'était apparemment le cas.

Même en laissant Draco en dehors de l'équation… Ron la jugeait quand Harry l'acceptait telle qu'elle était ou du moins faisait l'effort de ne pas tenter de la modeler comme il le souhaitait. Ron n'avait aucun tact et finissait toujours par l'insulter d'une façon ou d'une autre alors qu'Harry s'armait d'une diplomatie qu'il ne possédait que rarement pour dire les choses. Ron se croyait épris d'elle. Harry l'aimait comme une sœur. Etait-il réellement étonnant qu'elle ait favorisé un de ses amis à l'autre ?

« Evidemment que tu as une question. » marmonna Remus, audible pour tous.

N'était-ce pas eux qui avaient tenu à avoir cette conversation ? Pourquoi les adultes étaient-ils aussi pressés de la finir ? Hermione échangea un regard amusé avec Keyra qui semblait partager son point de vue. Voilà encore un point intéressant. D'ordinaire, il lui fallait des mois avant de devenir amie avec quelqu'un. Peu de personne appréciait sa personnalité dirigiste et avide de connaissance. Ginny avait rempli jusque là le rôle de la confidente mais il était clair que la rouquine désapprouvait sa relation avec Draco bien qu'elle fasse des efforts qui lui étaient visiblement coûteux envers le Serpentard.

Keyra et elle s'étaient entendues avec une facilité déconcertante. L'autre jeune fille avait un côté légèrement prétentieux qui l'agaçait souvent, mais c'était le lot de la plupart des Sang-Purs. Et le fait qu'elle en sache beaucoup sur énormément de sujet grâce au métier de ses parents compensait la chose du point de vue d'Hermione.

Ginny n'aimait pas Keyra et elle se retrouvait à faire tampon, parallèle parfait à Harry qui devait faire médiateur entre Draco et Ron.

Quand elle avait interrogé Ginny sur le sujet, la rouquine avait marmonné que Keyra était insupportablement pompeuse. De l'avis d'Hermione, le problème venait plutôt de l'attention qu'Harry lui accordait mais elle refusait de s'engager sur ce terrain là.

« Quels moyens de contraception utilisent les sorciers ? » lança la lionne, savourant à sa juste valeur la façon dont les garçons rougirent davantage encore. Même Draco lui jeta un regard incendiaire. Elle y répondit par un sourire éclatant qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au blond. Elle ne s'y trompa pas, cependant. Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées pendant une seconde.

« Hermione… » soupira Molly, un air déçu sur le visage. « N'as-tu donc rien écouté à ce que nous… »

« J'ai compris, Mrs Weasley. » coupa poliment la jeune fille. « Sur le plan de la liberté sexuelle, les sorciers se situent dans l'équivalent du 18ème Moldu. Sexe proscrit ou du moins tabou. Virginité avant le mariage. Interdiction de se compromettre. »

Keyra et Ginny eurent simultanément des quintes de toux qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des rires étouffés.

« Néanmoins… » poursuivit Hermione. « J'ai été élevée par des Moldus et je n'ai aucune intention de me marier avant quelques années, sans vouloir vous offenser. »

Mrs Weasley avait l'air _très_ offensée.

« A vrai dire… » intervint Keyra avec prudence, adressant un clin d'œil discret à son amie. « Ces normes-ci ne s'appliquent plus réellement dans la société magique actuelle. De nombreux couples vivent heureux sans être mariés et l'influence Moldue est largement répandue. Je ne dis pas que le sexe à tout va est une bonne chose, mais il est de notoriété publique que les vieilles traditions sont de plus en plus désuètes, même parmi les familles les plus anciennes. C'est ce qu'on appelle la nouvelle génération, je crois. »

« Qu'une bande de jeunes dévergondés s'… » répliqua Mrs Weasley pour être aussitôt coupée par l'exclamation d'Harry.

« Hey ! Remus et Tonks ne sont pas mariés ! » lâcha le Survivant.

Hermione eut la sensation qu'un projecteur énorme venait de braquer son faisceau sur le loup-garou. L'homme ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire et le rire moqueur de Snape retentit dans son dos.

« En effet… » jugea l'ancien Mangemort. « Peut-être devrions-nous convier Miss Tonks à cette conversation pour lui expliquer que son statut est désormais celui d'une… fille perdue. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que… » commença Mrs Weasley, aussitôt coupée par le reproche brutal de Remus.

« J'épouserai Tonks dès que la guerre sera finie ! »

« Charmante intention. » jugea Snape. « Surtout en sachant qu'elle pourrait durer des années. Ca fera merveille à sa réputation. »

« Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues. » gronda Remus, un éclat mauvais dans le regard.

Snape balaya l'argument d'un geste gracieux de la main, ne semblant pas le moins du monde inquiété par l'agressivité soudaine du loup-garou, habituellement réservé.

« Je n'insinue rien, Lupin. » contra lentement le Maître des Potions et Hermione ne détecta pas de sarcasme dans le ton de velours. Ca sortait relativement de l'ordinaire mais la jeune fille avait noté que le comportement de Snape à l'égard de Remus avait changé. Particulièrement depuis que l'homme avait risqué sa vie pour la sienne. Sans être amical, il était moins… méprisant.

« J'illustre simplement le fait qu'une fois encore la logique de Miss Granger est impeccable. » continua Snape, accordant à Hermione un bref hochement de tête approbateur. Pour elle qui travaillait si dur à obtenir la reconnaissance de ses professeurs et à qui il avait toujours refusé le moindre compliment, c'était Byzance. Elle se sentit rayonner de fierté.

« Severus, nous essayons de les dissuader, pas de les encourager. » rappela sèchement Mrs Weasley.

« L'abstinence est une vertu que bien peu possèdent, et particulièrement des adolescents, Molly. » rétorqua l'ancien Mangemort. « Et bien qu'elle soit encore le contraceptif le plus efficace, la guerre risque d'être longue ou bien très brève. Des couples se formeront, c'est inévitable. Tonks et Lupins sont le parfait exemple de pourquoi ils ne pourront s'embarrasser de formalité comme le mariage. Je préfère personnellement que les élèves dont j'ai la charge soient au courant de comment éviter une grossesse que me retrouver avec plus de… louveteaux sur les bras. »

Le discours de Snape fut suivi d'un silence pesant durant lequel les regards du Professeur et Mrs Weasley s'affrontèrent durement. Remus se tint en retrait, satisfait de ne pas avoir à prendre de décision. Hermione jugeait tout cela bien inutile. Quand bien même la sorcière leur refuserait-elle la réponse à sa question, il y aurait toujours d'autres moyens de se renseigner. Keyra par exemple, qui ne semblait pas vraiment curieuse, devait déjà connaître la réponse. Tout autant que Draco qui ne paraissait pas plus intéressé, elle en était certaine.

Cependant, elle ne se voyait pas poser une telle question à Draco. Ca soulèverait un autre problème auquel elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire et qu'importe ce que pensait Mrs Weasley de son comportement, elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin avec le Serpentard. Pas faute de sentiments, parce que si la scène d'hier lui avait appris une seule chose, c'était qu'elle était totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui.

Autant qu'il l'était d'elle.

Elle avait senti le moment où il l'avait admis à lui-même tandis qu'elle sanglotait pitoyablement sur son épaule, réclamant des choses qu'il ne pouvait lui rendre. Elle regrettait le moment de faiblesse qui l'avait étreint la veille mais le manque de sa famille, de normalité avait été trop écrasant pour qu'elle en conçoive maintenant la moindre honte. Toujours était-il que lorsqu'elle s'était finalement reprise, elle avait soigné le nez de Draco que Ron avait pas mal amoché et constatant que son regard fuyait le sien, demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Le Serpentard avait nié avoir un quelconque problème et avait proposé de rejoindre les autres. Il ne l'avait plus approchée de la journée, talonnant Harry sans jamais s'éloigner du Gryffondor.

Elle savait qu'il détestait les crises de larmes ou ce genre de scènes… Mais elle doutait pourtant que ce soit la vraie raison pour laquelle il l'évitait ainsi. Il lui parlait toujours bien entendu, mais refusait tous les prétextes qu'elle avait trouvés pour le voir seul à seule.

Draco avait un curieux sens de l'honneur et elle s'était demandée si l'affirmation de Ron selon laquelle il avait compromis le sien l'avait touché. Intérieurement, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Dieu, que la société magique l'agaçait… Les sorciers étaient tellement englués dans leur sentiment de supériorité ! Ils pourraient apprendre beaucoup de la société Moldue s'ils daignaient chercher à progresser…

Elle avait remarqué que c'était particulièrement vrai pour les adultes venant de vieilles familles. A Poudlard, la différence entre comportements normaux pour des Moldus et pour des sorciers n'était pas si flagrante. Mais si on s'éloignait de l'école, on tombait dans les hiérarchisations, les préjugés et les cases dans lesquelles elle ne trouverait jamais sa place.

Le discret coup de coude que lui donna Keyra, alors que Mrs Weasley capitulait finalement dans un marmonnement, ramena Hermione au présent. La sorcière se leva, déclarant qu'elle s'en lavait les mains et disparut en direction de la cuisine, sans aucun doute pour reprendre à Clora le déjeuner que l'elfe était en train de préparer. La guerre qui s'était engagée entre elles-deux sur qui tiendrait la maison prenait peu à peu des proportions exagérées.

Soulagés par le départ de Mrs Weasley, Harry et Ron se redressèrent, fixant leur attention sur Snape. Draco le dévisageait lui aussi avec un faux désintérêt tandis que les filles attendaient simplement qu'il commence.

Le Maître des Potions sembla surpris d'être le centre de l'attention et se tourna vers Remus qui secoua la tête avec énergie, refusant par là de prendre la parole. Snape claqua la langue avec agacement et se lança, nettement moins à l'aise maintenant qu'il était celui à devoir s'adresser à eux. Hermione nota cependant que ses propos avaient la qualité régulière de ceux qu'on a déjà répétés plusieurs fois et devina que c'était un discours qu'il avait déjà tenu à ses serpents.

« Les contraceptifs Moldus sont parfaitement efficaces. » commença-t-il. « Il existe toutefois un sort, ainsi qu'une potion à prendre une fois par mois qui… »

Snape s'interrompit brusquement et pivota vers Remus, une lueur alarmée dans le regard.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rappelé quel jour nous étions ? » siffla le Maître des Potions avec fureur.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, aussi perplexe que les autres qui murmuraient entre eux. Cependant son esprit, plus vif, comprit presque instantanément où Snape voulait en venir.

Les cernes sous les yeux de Remus et la fatigue qui semblait peser sur ses épaules aidèrent beaucoup.

« Tout va bien, Severus. » tenta d'apaiser le loup-garou. « Il m'en reste du mois dernier. »

« Elle sera moins efficace ! » s'énerva le Maître des Potions et la jeune fille s'étonna de la nervosité qui émanait de l'homme d'ordinaire si posé. Mais il était vrai que la mention de loup-garou avait tendance à avoir cet effet sur Snape. Elle se remémora celui qui les avait attaqués à Camelot et elle put à grand peine réprimer un frisson. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver face à _ça_.

« Et elle serait inutile si quelqu'un d'autre que toi l'avait préparée. » répondit simplement Remus. « Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je fais durer la potion, tout ira bien. »

Snape serra les dents.

« Non, Lupin. » grinça-t-il. « Tout ne va pas bien. Tu pourrais perdre le contrôle. Que ce se passera-t-il si cela arrive avec toute cette nourriture à portée ? Devons-nous accepter de risquer servir d'en-cas parce que tu as _oublié_ de me dire que la pleine lune approchait ? »

Keyra eut un mouvement de surprise qu'aucun des deux hommes ne remarqua, pris dans leur querelle. Hermione chercha le regard d'Harry, quêtant son opinion sur le sujet. Devaient-ils intervenir ou laisser faire ? Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules puis secoua la tête, indiquant qu'il était préférable pour eux de rester en dehors.

« Je m'éloignerai du cottage. » contra Remus, cachant mal son air coupable par rapport à son état. « Quelqu'un devra venir avec moi au cas où la potion se dissipe… et se tenir prêt à… me… neutraliser. C'était le rôle de Sirius… »

« Et nous avons tellement d'Animagus sous la main… » ironisa Snape, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Cherchant une solution, Hermione se rappela ce qu'Harry lui avait rapporté de sa conversation avec le Professeur de Potions.

« Excalibur pourrait peut-être aider ? » proposa-t-elle.

Le regard noir de Snape se posa sur elle et elle grimaça, parce qu'elle connaissait l'expression sur le visage de l'ancien Mangemort. Elle se prépara donc pour une répartie brutale qui ne vint pas. Les yeux de l'homme avaient dévié vers la dague qu'Harry portait à la ceinture.

Constatant probablement que le Professeur n'était pas opposé à ce plan, Harry sourit gentiment au loup-garou.

« Je veux bien accompagner Remus. » offrit le Survivant.

« Si je te voulais mort, je t'emmènerai directement à Poudlard. » répliqua Snape.

« Mais… » protesta Harry. Il ne termina jamais sa phrase.

« Tais-toi. » cingla le Maître des Potions.

L'ordre claqua dans la pièce, brutalement sec.

L'expression du Gryffondor se ferma, tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait et Hermione reconnut les signes d'une crise de nerfs imminente. Elle supposait que ça devait arriver. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Harry ait l'habitude qu'un adulte veille à son bien être. De plus, elle doutait qu'il ait perçu la terreur primaire qui avait l'espace d'une seconde flashé dans les yeux de Snape. Elle ne l'avait aperçue que par hasard.

« Merci, Harry. » intervint Remus avec hésitation. « Mais Severus a raison. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

« Quelqu'un doit bien t'accompagner pourtant. » riposta le Survivant, ignorant délibérément l'expression contrariée du Maître des Potions.

« Et ce sera moi. » répliqua Snape avec hargne. « Fin de la discussion. »

« Toi ? » s'étonna Remus. « Mais tu as une phobie des… »

« Je n'ai aucune phobie, Lupin. » coupa le Professeur. « Ne prétends pas me connaître. »

« Et bien moi je n'ai pas peur de Remus et je ne paniquerai pas à la moindre possibilité. » s'immisça Harry. « En plus, comme Excalibur est à moi, ça règle la question. C'est moi qui y vais. »

« Oh oh… » souffla Hermione.

« Comme tu dis. » commenta Ginny à voix basse.

Hermione était presque certaine que le Gryffondor ne tenait pas tant que ça à accompagner Remus. Le problème était ailleurs. Il était évident que si le garçon acceptait de s'en référer à Snape, il n'appréciait pas non plus qu'on lui dise quoi faire et comment le faire. Paradoxe probablement intéressant mais qui, dans les circonstances actuelles, était dangereux pour son ami. Un Mangemort contrarié n'était jamais bon, qu'importe que l'homme ait quitté le service de Voldemort ou pas.

« Tu me confieras Excalibur. » rétorqua simplement Snape. Le ton calme, presque serein, aurait pu endormir la méfiance de quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas eu comme élève. Hermione ne s'y trompa pas et c'était regrettable qu'Harry soit aveuglé par son besoin de marquer un point.

« Non. » trancha le garçon. « Vous détestez les loup-garou. Je n'ai pas confiance. »

La dernière partie parut lui avoir échappé parce que dès que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche, une expression désolée se peignit sur son visage. Hermione songea qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valut les laisser discuter en privé, parce qu'il était clair que Snape était blessé.

« C'est regrettable. » répondit Snape, perdant sa verve. « Néanmoins ma position reste la suivante : je ne t'autoriserai pas à passer la nuit dans un bois en compagnie d'un animal qui pourrait se libérer de sa muselière à tout instant. Qu'importe que Black et James aient trouvé ce passe-temps des plus amusants. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux à mon goût. »

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce et considérant probablement la conversation close, le Maître des Potions se détourna.

A cette seconde, Hermione songea qu'il était fort dommage qu'Harry n'ait jamais su quand abandonner.

« C'est trop dangereux pour moi, mais ça ne l'est pas pour vous. En quoi est-ce juste ? » lança le garçon.

Draco ferma brièvement les yeux, semblant prêt à étrangler son ami, mais ne fit pas de commentaires, refusant de s'interposer.

« Juste ? » releva Snape, un rictus aux lèvres. « Est-ce juste de vouloir m'obliger à passer une nuit entière à imaginer par quel bout Lupin aura commencé à te dévorer. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Allons-y ensemble dans ce cas. » suggéra-t-il.

« Harry… » tenta Remus mais le Maître des Potions leva la main, lui intimant le silence.

« Voilà une merveilleuse idée. » ironisa Snape. « Et pourquoi ne convierions-nous pas, Draco, Granger, Carpenter et Weasley à se joindre à nous ? Je suis certain que Molly nous préparera un panier de pique-nique… Et puis… Tant que nous y sommes… Envoyons également une invitation au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il nous tuera beaucoup plus vite même si je ne peux pas garantir qu'il le fera plus proprement. »

La voix avait enflé tout au long de la tirade jusqu'à finir par atteindre la limite d'un hurlement. Tel qu'ils n'en avaient plus entendu depuis le dernier cours de Potions de Poudlard.

« As-tu encore le temps de préparer le filtre d'Andrastar ? » intervint Lupin avant qu'Harry ait pu répliquer. Ce qu'il, au vu de la lueur dans son regard, aurait fait.

« Remus, non ! » riposta vivement Hermione. « C'est barbare ! »

Elle était tombée sur un traité concernant le filtre d'Andrastar en troisième année et ce qu'elle en avait lu l'avait horrifiée. Il s'agissait d'une vieille potion qui avait pour but de neutraliser les loups-garous les soirs de pleine lune. Procédé sauvage, le lycanthrope était physiquement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit mais son esprit était hanté par toutes sortes de visions cauchemardesques. Cela avait été déclaré illégal quelques centaines d'années plus tôt.

« Peut-être. » répondit Remus, dans un sourire amer. « Mais cela vaut mieux que de voir des amis se diviser quand il est si important de rester unis. »

Harry détourna la tête, les joues rouges. Snape ne marqua pas la moindre trace d'émotion mais il sembla se détendre légèrement.

« Quand bien même en aurais-je le temps… » déclara-t-il. « Je n'en aurais pas les moyens. La plupart des ingrédients manquent et les chercher prendrait trop de temps. Je t'accompagnerai. »

Remus soupira.

« Je suis désolé, Severus. » s'excusa le loup-garou. « Je sais à quel point ça t'est pénible. »

Snape accepta cela d'un hochement de tête, puis se tourna à nouveau vers les adolescents, considérant la conversation close.

« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aborder ce sujet plus tôt mais cet endroit servira de camp d'entraînement au même titre que tous les autres. A une exception près, nous n'attendons pas de vous que vous participiez aux missions ou aux batailles. Néanmoins, j'exige que vous suiviez le même entraînement que les autres. » Il se tourna vers le Survivant et planta son regard dans le sien. « A votre grande joie, je n'en doute pas, Mr Potter, vous vous entrainerez avec moi. »

La main de Draco se posa sur l'avant-bras d'Harry avant que ce dernier ait pu dire quelque chose de stupide et Hermione s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois de l'amitié d'acier qui s'était développée entre eux deux. Le Gryffondor parut sur le point de répondre une fois de plus, puis se contenta d'acquiescer avec un air désolé. Hermione tenta de sourire au Serpentard mais il évitait résolument son regard.

« Je suggère que vous alliez prendre l'air. » conclut Snape, en les congédiant d'un geste.

Hermione se leva, sans écouter ce que Ginny avait à lui dire, bien décidée à régler une fois pour toute cette histoire avec Draco. Seulement le temps qu'elle s'excuse auprès de la rousse, le Serpentard avait quitté la pièce. Non sans un regard noir dans sa direction, Ron disparut lui aussi, suivi par Remus. Comprenant sans doute qu'elle voulait être seule, Keyra partit vers la cuisine. Ginny alla camper dans le couloir, attendant visiblement Harry.

Harry qui tentait maladroitement de s'excuser tout en expliquant à Snape qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner des ordres comme ça. Ca ne la regardait pas et Hermione se dirigea vers la porte. La réponse du Maître des Potions l'atteignit néanmoins.

« Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour te protéger. Te donner des ordres, te rabrouer ou t'obliger à faire des choses dont tu n'as pas envie. Je te protégerai, Harry. Même de toi-même. »

Une fois dans le couloir, elle hésita puis décida que si Draco voulait s'isoler, il était probablement dehors. Seulement, le temps qu'elle atteigne la porte, le blond rentrait, accompagné de Fred qui venait très certainement d'arriver.

Elle accueillit son ami puis retint Draco quand le roux s'avança vers la cuisine.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Le regard du Serpentard s'adoucit considérablement et il effleura ses lèvres des siennes avant de les capturer dans un baiser avide qui la laissa essoufflée.

« Je ne sais pas, amour… » murmura-t-il. « Je ne sais pas… »

Ce fut la seule et unique réponse qu'elle obtint.


	70. It's Ok to let Yourself Go

Hé oui! C'est moi! Travail fini, bonjour la fac!Le point positif c'est que maintenant, on reprend le rythme de publication normal à savoir un chapitre par semaine. Le week-end je pense. Oui, je sais qu'on n'est pas le week-end mais j'avais du temps et vous avez attendu suffisamment longtemps. ^^

Je vais même pouvoir recommencer à répondre aux reviews. Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chap d'ailleurs.

Allez je vous laisse avec notre petit Harry en pleine crise d'adolescence...

Review

PS: On a oublier que cette fic a un an et qu'elle est trèèèèèèèès longue. Tellement longue que personne ne prendra la peine de la lire... J'espère que j'ai perdu aucun lecteur... aux lecteurs égarés: YOUHOU! C'EST PAR ICI.

PS2: craquage terminé. Lecture maintenant. XD

* * *

**Chapitre 70 : ****It's okay to let yourself go… **

Harry quitta un instant Hermione du regard pour vérifier que Draco n'était toujours pas en difficulté. Encerclé par Ron, Ginny et Keyra, le Serpentard semblait gérer la situation, bien que la transpiration qui dégoulinait sur son front et ses attaques de plus en plus désespérées prouvaient qu'il peinait. Si le Survivant devait être honnête, c'était plus le fait de Keyra que des deux Weasley, bien que Ginny soit une duelliste habile. A elles deux, elles avaient donné assez de pain sur la planche au blond pour que les sorts simples mais brutaux de Ron portent leurs fruits.

« Impedimenta ! » hurla Hermione et Harry ne dévia le maléfice d'entrave qu'à la dernière seconde.

« Stupefix ! » répliqua-t-il, mais la lionne esquiva avec habileté.

Ils recommencèrent à se tourner autour avec attention, ignorant maintenant le groupe de Draco et le duel qui opposait Remus à Mrs Weasley un peu plus loin sur leur droite.

L'entrainement intensif était le même depuis trois semaines.

Ils changeaient régulièrement de partenaires et d'adversaires, bien sûr. Se préparaient à toutes les situations possibles, combattant à deux, à trois ou seul contre le double d'ennemis… Et Harry ne pouvait que constater les progrès que tous avaient réalisés. Son propre corps s'était peu à peu transformé, acquérant des réflexes et une musculature dont il n'avait jamais rêvé.

Les muscles qu'il avait développés étaient plus dus aux exercices que lui imposait Snape qu'au reste cependant. Ils s'entrainaient au minimum deux heures par jours à manier Excalibur et si le Gryffondor n'avait eu qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il avait entendu par contrôler l'épée jusque là… Il l'avait bien vite découvert.

D'après le Maître des Potions, il était stupide de croire que Voldemort ne réagirait pas rapidement en réalisant qu'Harry avait débarqué avec une épée à la main. Il était probable qu'il ait à se battre physiquement et Snape avait entrepris de lui donner des bases d'escrimes.

Bases qu'il n'avait pas eues besoin d'assimiler.

Excalibur savait ce qu'elle faisait et dès le premier essai avait réussi à mettre Snape en difficulté. Mais l'homme s'était vite repris et leurs séances se terminaient le plus souvent lorsqu'Harry mordait la poussière. Néanmoins, grâce à cela, il avait compris comment faire appel à la magie contenue dans l'épée et l'utiliser à bon escient au cœur de la bataille.

Les crises de… magie accidentelle comme les appelait Snape étaient beaucoup plus rares maintenant. Même les remarques sournoises de Ron ne les déclenchaient plus…

« Serpenbinding ! » attaqua Keyra avec une précision chirurgicale et Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil.

La baguette en bois clair qu'elle tenait à la main s'abaissa dans un geste précis et définitif et un long serpent noir en jaillit. Droit vers Draco.

Le sort avait l'air puissant…

Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'étonnait, à peine Fred lui avait-il mis la baguette de George entre les mains que la magie avait fonctionné. Et elle leur avait assuré à tous qu'elle lui convenait à la perfection. Pas aussi bien que son ancienne baguette mais nettement plus que tout ce qu'elle avait espéré.

« Cohibere ! » lança Draco, une touche de nervosité dans la voix.

Un écran argenté se dressa devant lui et le serpent noir s'y fracassa avant de disparaître en veloute de fumée.

« Personne ne m'a dit qu'on avait le droit d'utiliser la magie noire… » ironisa le Serpentard au moment où Ginny relançait le duel d'un stupéfix.

Les yeux d'Harry parcourent la silhouette élancée de Keyra et le garçon déglutit péniblement.

« Aguamenti. »

Il tourna la tête trop tard pour parer le sort.

Un jet d'eau glacé se propulsa sur son visage. Crachant et toussotant, il ôta ses lunettes et les secoua avant de les remettre sur son nez et de dévisager Hermione.

« C'était pour quoi, ça ? » demanda-t-il, en marmonnant le sort qui le sècherait.

« Pour t'aider à te concentrer. » rétorqua la jeune fille, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Avant que le Professeur Snape ne t'accuse de tirer au flan. »

Harry vérifia que Snape n'était toujours pas sorti mais la petite clairière n'était occupée que par les combattants. L'ancien Mangemort était toujours dans la cuisine, en train de terminer les potions sur lesquelles il travaillait depuis trois jours. Secouant la tête et refusant d'admettre qu'il détestait quand l'homme le réprimandait, le garçon se remit en position de combat.

« Très bien, Mione. » la taquina-t-il. « Tu l'auras voulu. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de se préparer, il attaqua. A sa décharge, Hermione para la plupart de ses coups mais le _Rictusempra_ passa son bouclier et la heurta au niveau des cotes. La jeune fille éclata brusquement de rire, s'écroulant sur le sol boueux lorsque ses jambes refusèrent de la porter plus longtemps.

Remus et Mrs Weasley leur jetèrent un regard amusé puis reprirent leur propre entrainement.

« Finite Incatatum. » ordonna Harry quand il jugea que la vengeance était suffisance.

Il tendit la main à la lionne et la tira sur ses pieds.

La plaisanterie qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler ne passa jamais ses lèvres. Dans son dos, Ginny, Keyra et Ron lancèrent simultanément le même sort. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que le corps de Draco était propulsé à toute vitesse vers le cottage. Il heurta le mur dans un bruit sourd et s'écroula.

Il ne se releva pas.

Hermione s'élança la première, suivie de près par tous les autres.

Harry fut celui qui arriva en premier au niveau du Serpentard. Les yeux clos, le visage pâle, Draco semblait à peine respirer. Sans compter le sang qui avait coloré les cheveux blonds à l'arrière du crâne.

« Draco ! » s'exclama Hermione, en se laissant tomber à genoux près de lui.

« Enervate ! » lança immédiatement Remus en arrivant.

Le Gryffondor ne perdit pas de temps. Jugulant la panique qu'il sentait graduellement monter, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit à la volée.

« Severus ! » hurla-t-il alors qu'il était encore dans le couloir.

Il avait à peine atteint le seuil de la cuisine quand le Professeur en sortit, un sourcil levé et très clairement de mauvaise humeur. Harry refusa de s'attarder sur ces détails.

« Draco est blessé. » plaida-t-il à moitié, haletant.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme eut prestement disparu que le garçon réalisa comment il avait appelé le Maître des Potions. Grimaçant légèrement, il espéra que Snape n'avait pas remarqué. C'était évidemment un espoir vain…

Tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, il retourna à pas lents vers ses amis. Ce n'était pas _vraiment_ sa faute… Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Snape et Draco et… Draco l'appelait toujours Severus. Et il était avec Draco en permanence. C'était logique qu'à force de l'entendre… Sûrement Snape n'allait pas se fâcher pour un si petit impair à l'étiquette, si ?

Quand il rejoignit finalement le petit groupe à l'extérieur, Draco s'était redressé, le dos appuyé contre la poitrine de Snape, accroupi à ses côtés, il semblait tenter de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Hermione le fixait avec une anxiété qui se reflétait sur les visages alentours.

« Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, Draco. » conclut Snape posément quand le Serpentard eut fini de cligner des yeux.

Le blond acquiesça dans une grimace et avec l'aide d'Hermione se remit debout. La lionne l'accompagna à l'intérieur tandis que le Maître des Potions se tournait vers Remus, avec colère.

« N'étais-tu pas censé superviser ? » cingla-t-il.

Réellement de mauvaise humeur, songea Harry. Mais il était normal ce matin, avant de faire ce saut au camp que dirigeait McGonagall. Le garçon l'avait entrevu par la suite et le Professeur n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement contrarié donc… il était vraiment fâché à cause du fait qu'il ait utilisé son prénom sans y être invité ?

« Les accidents arrivent. » rétorqua Remus. « Les sorts de protection ont limité les dégâts, Severus. Inutile de… »

« Prendre la situation au sérieux ? » coupa Snape d'un ton tranchant comme la glace. « Qu'as-tu jamais pris au sérieux de toute façon. Potter, en place. _Maintenant_. »

Harry eut un infime mouvement d'hésitation mais la posture de Snape indiquait clairement qu'il valait mieux obéir sans discuter. Il s'éloigna donc du groupe et tira Excalibur de sa ceinture, la lame reprit aussitôt une longueur acceptable.

Le temps qu'il relève les yeux, Snape chargeait.

Epée dans une main et baguette dans l'autre.

Il esquiva à grand peine le sort que l'homme avait lancé dans sa direction, et para avec justesse un coup qui laissa tout de même une estafilade sanglante sur son bras.

« Hé ! » protesta Harry. D'habitude, le Professeur ensorcelait sa lame pour qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse être accidentellement blessé.

« Elle ne s'enfoncera pas de plus de cinq millimètres, Mr Potter. » rétorqua Snape, avec un amusement inquiétant. « Mais peut-être est-ce ce qu'il faut pour vous motiver. »

La froideur de l'ancien Mangemort était plus perturbante que la possibilité d'être réduit à un amas sanglant.

« Ecoutez… » hésita Harry en abaissant légèrement Excalibur. « Je suis désolé pour… »

Il n'autorisa pas le Gryffondor à terminer sa phrase, passant à l'attaque avec une rapidité stupéfiante. Excalibur insuffla une dose de magie brute dans ses veines et le garçon se força à réagir.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence mais Harry ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir. Réfléchir était le meilleur moyen de perdre. Il fallait ressentir. Ressentir et autoriser l'instinct d'Avalon à le guider.

Porté par cette étrange rancœur qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de la colère injuste de Snape, Harry se battit avec une détermination grandissante. Les sorts de plus en plus puissants que l'ancien Mangemort lui jetait au visage s'écrasaient sur le bouclier doré qui se dressait automatiquement autour de lui en cas de danger et qui, renforcé par les pouvoirs d'Avalon, était peut-être sa meilleure arme défensive.

Alors qu'une passe habile du Professeur menaçait de lui arracher Excalibur, Harry, pris par une idée subite, repoussa la force qui maintenant le bouclier en place. Dans une déflagration de magie qui le laissa pantelant, l'écran doré qui l'entourait explosa. Snape vola cinq mètres plus loin, son épée atterrit bien plus loin encore.

Epuisé, le Gryffondor secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Sa propre magie semblait drainée et bien qu'Excalibur s'employait à remédier au problème en la renforçant du mieux que possible, le vertige et la nausée qui le retenaient prisonniers étaient trop dérangeants pour être facilement ignorés.

« Stupide. » jugea Snape, le bras gauche ramené contre sa poitrine.

Et avant qu'Harry ait pu demander ce qu'il avait _encore_ fait de travers, ses yeux tombèrent sur la baguette qu'agrippait solidement le Professeur. Trop conscient que tous les autres sans exception n'avaient pas repris l'entrainement et assistaient au combat, trop conscient surtout qu'un certain regard bleu était braqué sur lui, le garçon se prépara du mieux qu'il put au choc qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

Par un effort de volonté, il utilisa les quelques secondes que Snape prit pour lancer le sort afin de se placer dans une garde défensive, Excalibur droit devant lui. S'il avait identifié le maléfice, ça aurait peut-être eu une chance de marcher.

Mais le Maître des Potions utilisa un sortilège informulé et, incapable de deviner à quoi il avait à faire, Harry ne put canaliser la magie. La vague protection qu'il avait mise en place vola en éclat sous la force du sort.

Un ouragan.

Snape avait déchainé un ouragan de magie brute sur lui.

Pris par la tempête microcosme qui avait éclaté autour de lui, Harry ne vit pas le Professeur ramasser son épée d'un accio.

La force du vent qui s'en prenait à lui coupait sa respiration et ses maigres forces refusaient de lutter. Il ne se servait jamais de sa baguette quand il utilisait Excalibur car l'arme blanche servait tout aussi bien de catalyseur. Il fut néanmoins tenté de lâcher l'épée et de se replier derrière sa baguette, beaucoup plus maniable.

Il n'en fit rien, se forçant à lever Excalibur dans un hurlement de rage.

Il plia la magie à sa volonté, lui ordonnant de dissiper l'ouragan. Il sentit Avalon quitter Excalibur pour lui obéir…

Et les éléments cessèrent leur danse macabre…

… sans qu'il en soit responsable.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le rictus supérieur de Snape et l'épée qui s'abattait vers lui avec brutalité. La magie qu'il avait dépensée en vain pour combattre le sort de Snape lui fit cruellement défaut.

Il leva la lame à temps pour éviter de se faire trancher en rondelles, mais il n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour repousser l'homme et l'issue du combat lui apparut avec une netteté inéluctable.

Il fit un pas en arrière, chercha l'inspiration, un sort, une parade, n'importe quoi… Le coup suivant lui couta un accro sur son sweat et une griffure brûlante au niveau du flanc. Il devinait que ça ne laisserait même pas de cicatrice, ça faisait à peine mal, mais il trouvait le procédé légèrement humiliant. Heureusement que les propriétés d'Excalibur soignaient toutes les blessures les unes après les autres. Dans un mouvement désespéré il parvint à repousser l'attaque de Snape suffisamment pour le faire reculer de quelques centimètres.

Le reste se joua en une poignée de secondes…

Il croisa brièvement le regard de Keyra. Fit un nouveau pas en arrière, à la recherche d'une porte de sortie, et son pied butta sur une racine. Déséquilibré, il parvint à ne pas s'écrouler au prix d'une torsion du buste. Il sentit son genou se tordre cruellement et une douleur lancinante lui signala qu'il ferait mieux de cesser ses efforts désespérés et de s'avouer vaincu.

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Sans grande difficulté, Snape le désarma d'une passe et sans comprendre comment, Harry se retrouva étalé sur le dos, la pointe d'une épée à un centimètre de sa pomme d'Adam.

Des yeux noirs se plantèrent dans les siens et l'émotion brute, qu'il identifia immédiatement comme de la déception, qu'il y lut secoua le garçon en profondeur. Il aurait voulu s'excuser, promettre qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois… Mais la vérité était qu'ils jouaient à ça depuis trois semaines et qu'il était peu probable qu'il parvienne à vaincre Snape un jour. Sans parler de Voldemort.

Les mots se bousculaient sur ses lèvres mais refusaient de les passer et, repoussant l'épée qui le menaçait toujours, il détourna la tête. La première chose qu'il vit fut Keyra qui observait la scène avec un détachement blessant. Ginny, elle, au moins, semblait inquiète.

L'ancien Mangemort suivit son regard et émit un bruit vaguement moqueur.

« Si tu mettais la même énergie à apprendre qu'à poursuivre Miss Carpenter de tes assiduités, tu serais déjà plus habile. Néanmoins… »

Harry n'écouta pas la suite.

Il se leva dans un mouvement vif et se dirigea à grands pas vers le cottage, bousculant le Professeur au passage mais ne prenant pas la peine d'offrir un seul mot d'excuse. Certes, l'homme n'avait pas élevé la voix et Keyra n'avait probablement rien entendu mais… C'était presque comme s'ils étaient revenus des mois en arrière, à Poudlard, quand Snape prenait un malin plaisir à l'insulter et le rabaisser plus bas que terre.

Il était pratiquement à la porte quand la voix du Maître des Potions le cueillit dans le dos.

« Potter ! » gronda le Professeur.

Harry pensa avoir détecté une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix mais il l'ignora totalement, trop empli de colère et de rancœur pour s'en préoccuper. Tout ça parce qu'il avait utilisé le prénom de l'ancien Mangemort dans un moment de panique ? Et bien il pouvait aller se faire foutre. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui, après tout.

« Harry. » ordonna Snape, plus fermement cette fois. Mécontent aussi.

Le Gryffondor pivota mais n'accorda pas un regard au Maître des Potions, se contentant de tendre la main. Excalibur vola directement jusqu'à lui sans qu'il ait besoin de prononcer un mot et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la garde.

Il se détourna ensuite et repartit sans hésitation.

Chaque pas était un moment d'agonie. Son genou droit menaçait de se dérober sous lui et envoyait des vagues de douleur brûlante dans le reste de son corps, mais il tint bon, refusant de marquer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il tenta de bander sa volonté pour qu'Excalibur le soigne mais rien à faire, l'épée ne répondait pas. Il devina que sa fureur ou sa détresse, il n'était pas fixé, était trop grande…

La porte du cottage claqua dans son dos dans un bruit impérieux.

« Harry ? » appela Hermione du fauteuil où elle était assise, un livre à la main. Draco, couché sur le sofa, ouvrit à peine un œil curieux.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas, se dirigeant à pas furieux vers sa chambre dont la porte claqua également. Là, il se laissa aller sur son lit et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations frénétiques, luttant contre la nausée que la douleur provoquait. Une nouvelle fois, il tenta d'obliger Excalibur à le guérir mais échoua. De colère, il lança l'épée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'agaçait le plus… Avoir été humilié devant une fille qui, inutile de se leurrer, lui plaisait décidemment énormément ou l'attitude de Snape.

Se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement de lui échapper, il tâta son genou, le trouvant, sans surprise, enflé. Serrant les dents, il se laissa aller en arrière et plaqua l'oreiller sur son visage, tentant de se convaincre que les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux étaient uniquement dues à la souffrance atroce qui irradiait de sa jambe.

Un léger coup frappé à la porte le poussa à ôter le coussin pour envoyer paître celui ou celle qui osait le déranger. Sa fureur décrut légèrement en voyant Tonks, hésitante, sur le seuil. Il n'avait rien à reprocher à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas assisté à la débâcle… Et il avait très certainement interrompu sa sieste. Pomfresh lui avait ordonné le repos quasi-total, sa grossesse étant visiblement difficile.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » s'enquit doucement l'Auror, en pénétrant plus avant dans la pièce.

« Bien sûr. » répondit le garçon, un peu trop conscient des quelques traces humides sur ses joues. Pas étonnant que Keyra ne s'intéresse pas plus que ça à lui… A côté de Ron et Draco, il agissait en fillette.

« Tu as fini pour aujourd'hui ? » insista-t-elle avec prudence. « Il est encore tôt… D'habitude Snape vous garde jusqu'au dîner… »

« Draco s'est blessé. » offrit-il simplement. Et le remue ménage en bas indiqua que l'entrainement était bel et bien fini pour la journée.

« Oh… » lâcha Tonks, en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. « Snape va le remettre sur pied. Il est plutôt doué pour rafistoler les gens… »

Un sourire amer joua sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Ouais. » cracha-t-il. « Il a raté sa vocation. Au lieu d'assassin, il aurait dû faire Médicomage. »

L'injustice et la bassesse de ces propres paroles le heurtèrent avec force et réveillèrent sa culpabilité. C'était digne de quelque chose que Ron aurait pu dire. Une chose pour laquelle il l'aurait sans nul doute défié en duel…

« Harry ! » s'exclama la jeune femme avant de froncer les sourcils. « Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Il balaya d'un geste ses inquiétudes et les conseils qu'elle aurait pu donner. Attiré par la bosse sur son ventre, il l'interrogea du regard. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle acquiesça doucement. Avec précaution, Harry posa la main sur la protubérance. Comme si le bébé avait senti sa présence, il donna un coup.

Apaisé par ce simple miracle, le garçon se détendit légèrement.

« Une partie de bataille explosive ? » proposa-t-il finalement, tentant d'oublier son genou qui le lançait.

« Volontiers. » approuva la jeune femme. « Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. J'ai hâte que le bébé soit né, de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile… »

Harry ne s'embêta pas à la contredire, à lui assurer que sa contribution au niveau tactique était suffisamment utile. Tonks était faite du même bois que lui. Si elle n'agissait pas, elle ne se sentait pas efficace.

« Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps. » déclara-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

Un mois et demi… Deux mois tout au plus…

Sans attendre de réponse, il appela les cartes d'un accio et ils se perdirent dans un jeu qui servait de distraction aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Une bonne dizaine de parties plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry grogna quand Tonks remporta la manche et leva la tête, surpris d'y trouver Keyra. La boule qui s'était progressivement dissoute revint dans son ventre et il déglutit péniblement sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Le dîner est prêt. » annonça-t-elle. « Mrs Weasley veut savoir si elle doit vous monter un plateau… »

Tonks secoua la tête, réjouie.

« Si j'écoutais Molly, je ne sortirais plus de mon lit et je prendrais cinquante kilos… » plaisanta-t-elle. Puis ses yeux voyagèrent de Keyra à Harry et elle cacha mal un gloussement amusé. « Je vais… descendre. »

Elle disparut avant même que le garçon ait pu la supplier de ne pas l'abandonner.

« Tu viens ? » lança Keyra quand il fut clair qu'Harry n'avait aucune intention de se lever.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

C'était sorti nettement plus sèchement qu'il l'avait voulu mais sa fierté était froissée et il n'allait certainement pas admettre en prime qu'il s'était blessé. On n'allait pas faire une montagne pour une foulure… Ca irait probablement mieux demain matin.

« Tu boudes ? » se moqua-t-elle gentiment, légèrement hésitante.

Elle n'hésitait jamais d'habitude.

« Du tout. » répliqua-t-il. « Je suis juste fatigué. »

« Tu t'es enfermé ici tout l'après-midi… » fit-elle remarquer avec prudence. « Si tu n'es pas reposé après ça… »

« Je suis fatigué. » répéta Harry avec brusquerie. « Tu as un problème avec ça ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille se ferma.

« Je n'en aurais probablement pas si ce n'était pas un mensonge. » rétorqua-t-elle, avec une ironie qu'il eut du mal à supporter. « Quand ton caprice sera terminé et que tu recommenceras à agir de façon mature, nous serons en bas. »

Elle détourna les talons et partit sans attendre de réponse.

« Je ne fais pas de caprice ! » cracha-t-il néanmoins dans son dos, agacé de ne pouvoir trouver de réplique plus intelligente.

« Non ? » Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil. « Alors tu te caches ? Comme un lâche ? »

L'insulte le frappa au cœur.

Son orgueil déjà bien amoché fut réduit en miettes.

« Ne me parle pas de lâcheté ! » s'énerva Harry, la douleur dans son genou un rappel incessant de combien il était incapable d'impressionner la jeune fille. « Ou as-tu oublié comme tu nous as suppliés de te sortir de ta prison ? »

Ca n'avait aucun rapport. Strictement aucun. Il cherchait simplement à lui faire mal. Aussi mal qu'elle avec ses phrases tranchantes.

« Nous n'avons visiblement pas la même définition de la lâcheté. » assena-t-elle froidement. « Aujourd'hui, tu as insulté Severus qui est à la fois ton professeur et ton ami. Double raison de le respecter, donc. Tu l'as insulté par ton attitude d'enfant gâté, et loin de t'en tenir là, tu préfères te terrer dans ton trou plutôt que d'admettre que tu as eu tort et t'excuser. Pour moi, c'est ça être lâche. »

Harry tiqua sur la partie 'enfant gâté' mais garda le silence, tout entier focalisé sur un simple détail.

« Tu parles de manque de respect mais à quel moment exactement t'a-t-il permis de l'appeler Severus ? »

Le regard bleu et dur se planta dans le sien.

« Quand il était clair qu'on allait tout les deux passer derrière le voile. » cingla-t-elle. « Ce qui finira par t'arriver si tu ne prends pas les choses plus au sérieux. »

Il faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. « A cause de Voldemort, j'ai perdu mes parents, mes amis et mon parrain. Tu crois vraiment que je prends tout ça comme une farce ? »

Elle eut un reniflement presque méprisant.

« Je croyais que l'Elu serait un peu plus compétent. » déclara-t-elle. « Tout ce que j'ai vu pour le moment c'est un gamin pleurnichard qui aime s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Draco aurait fait un bien meilleur choix. »

« Parce que c'est un Sang-Pur sans doute ? » ironisa Harry, refusant de se sentir jaloux du blond. « Parce que les Sang-Purs sont _tellement_ mieux que le reste d'entre nous, pauvres mortels… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » se défendit-elle. « Mais le fait qu'il ait une éducation est indéniable. Et reposant dans cette maison. »

« Les autres ne se sont jamais plaints de mes compétences. » lâcha-t-il.

« Peut-être parce que ce sont tes amis et qu'ils ne veulent pas te vexer. » riposta-t-elle dans un sarcasme évident. « Peut-être aussi qu'ils savent que tu n'arriveras pas à faire mieux. »

« Personne ne te retient ! » perdit-il son sang froid.

« C'est la première phrase sensée qui passe tes lèvres aujourd'hui. » cracha-t-elle. Elle se détourna et partit cette fois. Il l'entendit descendre les escaliers et annoncer qu'Harry n'avait pas fini sa crise de nerfs.

Tel quel.

Sa crise de nerfs.

La déclaration fut suivie d'un grondement qu'il imputa à la voix de Snape, mais l'homme parlait trop bas pour qu'Harry comprenne ce qu'il disait. De toute manière, c'était certainement un chaperon d'insultes ou de reproches.

Il ne remplissait apparemment pas les standards attendus d'un élu…

Ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Il eut un instant de regrets pour les Dursley… Au moins, eux, ne voulaient rien de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire. Etre méprisé pour ce qu'il était ou parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à devenir celui qu'il était supposé être.

La voix de Mrs Weasley porta jusqu'à lui sans difficulté, la femme était habituée à parler fort.

« Non, Severus. » lança la sorcière. « Ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis le raclement de chaises et le brouhaha léger de conversations qui s'entremêlent. Ils avaient commencé à manger.

Il aurait été faux de dire qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il s'était trop dépensé dans la journée pour que ça ne lui ait pas ouvert l'appétit. En vérité, il était affamé.

Mais il avait déjà eu beaucoup plus faim chez les Dursley et ce n'était qu'une habitude à retrouver. Rien de plus.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit voler son pyjama et se déshabilla rapidement, grimaçant quand son regard se posa sur son genou nu. Il avait deux fois la taille normale et sa couleur violacée ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il enfila son pantalon en prétendant très fort qu'il n'avait pas mal et que ce n'était rien du tout. Puis il se glissa sous les couvertures avec précaution et tenta de trouver une position qui soulagerait sa jambe.

Il resta allongé une heure dans le noir avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Draco.

Le garçon se débarrassa de ses vêtements au profit de son propre pyjama et se coucha à son tour. Harry serrait les dents contre la douleur qui explosait dans sa jambe quoi qu'il fasse.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Potter. » lança Draco, sans animosité.

« Je ne manquerai pas d'informer la _Gazette_ de tes dons de voyance. » ironisa le garçon. « Ca fera certainement la une. »

Une chance que le Serpentard apprécie les sarcasmes.

« Je ne sais pas… 'Le garçon-qui-a-survécu dans la tourmente' ferait un bon titre… » répliqua le blond. « Ca boosterait certainement leurs ventes. »

« Je ne suis pas dans la tourmente. » protesta Harry.

« Tu l'es si cette fille te plait. » se moqua Draco. « Parce qu'elle est vraiment remontée contre toi. Elle est toujours en train de ressasser à Hermione ton manque de… délicatesse et de manières… »

« Dans la mesure où c'est toi qui lui plait, elle a bon dos d'aller se plaindre à ta petite amie. » cracha Harry avec rancœur.

Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence.

« Pardon ? » demanda finalement le Serpentard, avec incrédulité.

« Dors, Draco. » ordonna le Gryffondor. Il avait beaucoup trop de mal à contrôler sa voix pour que la douleur ne filtre pas, il n'avait pas besoin en plus de devoir juguler celle de sa fierté brisée.

« Mais… »

« Dors. » coupa-t-il.

La fermeté dut avoir l'effet escompté parce que le Serpentard garda le silence. Ron les avait rejoints depuis plusieurs heures quand Harry sombra finalement dans un demi-sommeil troublé par les pulsations de souffrance dans son genou.


	71. As Long as You can Get Yourself Back

Alala, Harry a encore du chemin à faire...

Et on a dépassé les 1000 reviews! Merci à tous! Je vous fais de gros calins virtuels!

Enjoy & reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 71 : As long as you can get yourself back **

« Bouge, Potter, ou on va être en retard. » prévint Draco en revenant dans la chambre, les cheveux humides de la douche.

Ron était déjà descendu depuis plus d'un quart d'heure mais ça n'encourageait pas Harry à sortir de son lit. Loin de là.

On ne leur avait jamais imposé d'horaires mais Mrs Weasley insistait pour qu'ils petit-déjeunent tous avant d'attaquer la partie théorique en laquelle consistait la matinée. Un coup de baguette négligeant de la part du Serpentard tira les rideaux et la pâle lumière entra à flot dans la pièce. Le Survivant émit un grognement désapprobateur mais ça ne sembla pas déranger Draco.

« Je doute que Severus autorise tout ça plus longtemps, tu sais… » continua charitablement le blond. « Si tu ne lèves pas, Keyra sera le dernier de tes soucis… »

« Je me moque bien de Keyra. » gronda Harry en réponse.

La douleur dans son genou était pire que la veille et seule sa fierté l'empêchait de s'en ouvrir à Draco et de le supplier d'aller lui trouver une potion ou n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était de toute manière une solution de repli qu'il ne pourrait ignorer bien longtemps… A force de se mordre la lèvre, il avait un gout amer de sang dans la bouche et ça ne contribuait pas à améliorer son humeur.

« Curieux. Le cottage entier aurait dit l'inverse. » commenta distraitement Draco, en ramassant Excalibur là où il l'avait jeté la veille avec un froncement de sourcils. « Qu'est-il arrivé au 'je ne peux pas me passer une seule seconde de mon épée' ? »

« Keyra n'est qu'une peste arrogante. » rétorqua Harry, en tendant malgré lui la main vers Excalibur.

Le Serpentard la lui passa immédiatement mais il n'y eut aucun chatouillement familier prouvant que la magie d'Avalon avait cessé de bouder. Peut-être que son humeur influait sur les pouvoir de l'épée ou qu'inconsciemment il refusait de s'en servir… Peut-être aussi que Keyra avait raison et qu'il n'était pas le vrai Elu. Peut-être qu'Excalibur s'en était enfin rendu compte.

Dégouté, il laissa l'épée glisser au sol sous le regard perplexe de Draco.

« Keyra est intelligente, cultivée et fait partie d'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers au monde. » corrigea le blond, sans prendre de gants.

« Epouse-la si elle est si géniale. » répliqua Harry avec ironie suintante de jalousie. « Je suis certain qu'elle n'aurait rien contre. »

« Elle peut-être pas, mais Granger probablement. » lâcha Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et évite de répéter ce genre de foutaises. Elles nous étriperaient tous les deux et je tiens à ma vie. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, même si tu ne sembles pas t'en rappeler ce matin. »

Harry ne lui offrit qu'un grognement en guise de réponse et tenta de reprendre sa réflexion là où il l'avait laissée. Comment diable pouvait-il soigner son genou ? Curare n'avait pas marché ce qui indiquait que les dégâts internes étaient plus importants qu'une simple entorse… Le plus sage serait de s'en ouvrir à quelqu'un mais à qui ? Draco irait directement trouver Snape. Ron ne lui parlait plus. Hermione lui ferait la leçon avant d'aller rapporter au Maître des Potions. Mrs Weasley… ferait la même chose. Remus ou Tonks s'en réfèreraient à l'ancien Mangemort…

Or, moins il verrait Snape et mieux il se porterait.

Certes la colère qui l'habitait encore était davantage due à Keyra et à la douleur qu'au comportement injuste de Snape la veille mais il n'était pas prêt à pardonner à l'homme l'humiliante leçon qu'il lui avait donnée. Tout ça parce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'utiliser son prénom sans y être invité. C'était probablement tout aussi ridicule d'agir ainsi pour une raison aussi futile mais Harry était têtu. Et probablement un peu rancunier aussi.

Il envisagerait de reparler à Snape quand son genou cesserait de le lancer de la sorte.

« Peut-être que si tu me disais quel est le véritable problème, on pourrait trouver une solution et tu sortirais de ton lit avant la fin de l'hiver ? » offrit charitablement Draco, avec une bonne dose de sarcasmes.

Harry aurait pu se confier.

Il aurait pu. Il se serait probablement senti stupide et admis que tout ça était disproportionné. Seulement il souffrait et il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« J'ai mal au ventre. » répondit sèchement le Gryffondor.

Draco écarta une mèche blonde de ses yeux et lui jeta un regard moqueur.

« Et à quel moment exactement es-tu devenu une fille ? » répliqua le Serpentard.

Harry serra les dents.

« Est-ce que je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu paniques à chaque fois qu'Hermione sous-entend qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi ? »

L'attaque était perfide et Draco pâlit légèrement. Un sourire acide étira les lèvres du blond.

« Très bien, Potter. » cracha l'autre garçon. « Après tout, si tu veux moisir dans ton lit toute la journée, c'est ton problème. »

Le Serpentard enfila ses chaussures, noua les lacets d'un coup de baguette et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil et se retourna pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Evidemment, il fallait qu'il y ait une lueur d'inquiétude.

Et Harry se sentit immédiatement coupable.

Décidemment, les choses s'amélioraient de minute en minute.

« Quand Severus viendra te sortir de là par la peau du cou et que tu lui répondras avec la même courtoisie que tu as en stock aujourd'hui… Evite de mettre du sang sur mon lit, Clora a assez de travail comme ça. »

Les excuses qu'il s'apprêtait à fournir refusèrent de passer ses lèvres tant il était braqué sur un seul détail.

« _Severus_, » répliqua-t-il « peut aller se faire foutre. »

Le regard de Draco se chargea de fureur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, Potter… » lâcha le blond, se contenant visiblement avec difficulté. « Mais il vaudrait mieux que tu ne répètes pas ça. Sûrement pas devant lui après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Et pas devant moi si tu tiens à ta pathétique existence. »

Sagement, Harry ne répondit pas.

Il ne voulait pas se battre avec Draco. A vrai dire, il ne voulait se battre avec personne mais… ce qu'avait dit Keyra ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Impitoyablement.

_Alors tu te caches ? Comme un lâche ? _

Etait-ce ce qu'il était devenu ? Un lâche ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'Excalibur ne répondait plus à ses exigences ? L'épée refusait-elle de servir un couard ? Ou bien la raison était-elle plus profonde ?

_Je croyais que l'Elu serait un peu plus compétent. Tout ce que j'ai vu pour le moment c'est un gamin pleurnichard qui aime s'apitoyer sur lui-même_.

Il avait désarmé Severus pour la première fois seulement la veille et encore… Ca n'avait pas suffi à le faire gagner… Il ne vaincrait jamais Seve… Snape ! – il devait vraiment faire attention à comment il s'adressait à l'homme, même en pensée-… Et l'ancien Mangemort était un puissant sorcier mais Voldemort l'était bien davantage. Il avait parfois des difficultés à vaincre Draco en duel et ils avaient le même niveau… Hermione aussi lui donnait du fil à retordre… Et il ne s'était jamais risqué à affronter Keyra.

Mais pourtant ses amis étaient tous toujours prêts à le soutenir, à le rassurer… A le complimenter même… Remus n'était pas avare de félicitations et de conseils. Snape n'en faisait jamais mais il avait ce regard quand Harry réussissait quelque chose et c'était cent fois meilleur que tous les encouragements du monde…

_Peut-être aussi qu'ils savent que tu n'arriveras pas à faire mieux. _

C'était cette phrase, jetée avec mépris, qui le perturbait le plus. Se contentaient-ils de lui par dépit ? Etaient-ils déçus de ce qu'il était ? De leur Elu ?

Avant même qu'ils partent à la chasse à Excalibur, le jour suivant leur arrivée au cottage, Snape l'avait pris à part et avait patiemment expliqué pourquoi viendrait un temps où il devrait jouer de son statut d'Elu. Comment il devrait porter leur espoir même si la tâche était lourde et que le Professeur regrettait d'avoir à la lui mettre sur les épaules. Dumbledore avait prévu les choses ainsi et c'était encore le mieux.

Minait-il leurs espoirs de victoire par sa médiocrité ?

Dans sa tête, Tante Pétunia éclata de rire à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir la moindre valeur.

_Tu apportes la mort… _

C'était une des dernières choses que lui avait lancées Oncle Vernon et si l'homme avait su combien il avait raison… La liste de ses victimes prenait des proportions alarmantes. Ses parents, Cédric, Fol'œil, George, Dumbledore, Sirius… Et il avait presque fait tuer Snape.

Sans parler de tous ceux qui mourraient en ce moment même parce qu'il n'était pas foutu d'être le héros dont ils avaient besoin.

Repoussant les couvertures d'un geste rageur, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, grimaçant quand son pied toucha le sol. Ce simple contact amena une explosion de douleur dans son genou. Il devait se lever pourtant. La pression dans sa vessie devenait gênante et s'il devait s'humilier davantage, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

Les bruits de vaisselle qu'on déplaçait et le chahut coutumier qui résonnait au rez-de-chaussée le stoppèrent cependant. S'il s'aventurait dans le couloir maintenant et que quelqu'un le surprenait…

Il jeta un rapide tempus et conclut que d'après son expérience, le petit-déjeuner serait terminé dans approximativement dix minutes. Après quoi chacun se mettrait à sa tâche habituelle. Les adolescents, sous la tutelle de Remus, débattraient tactiques et sorts de défense, Mrs Weasley se disputerait avec Clora pour les tâches domestiques et Snape se pencherait certainement sur ses potions. Il était rare qu'il se joigne au « cours » que dispensait Remus. Tonks, de son côté, s'allongerait dans le salon.

L'étage serait vide et il pourrait se déplacer aussi graduellement qu'il le souhaitait.

Du moins si Snape ne montait pas et ne réalisait pas les prédictions de Draco en l'étripant.

Le temps s'écoula lentement mais le brouhaha diminua progressivement et aucun bruit lourd ne retentit dans l'escalier. Ce qui ne voulait rien dire. Snape pouvait se déplacer si discrètement qu'il semblait parfois sortir du néant.

Seulement même plusieurs minutes après qu'un silence relatif soit tombé sur le cottage, personne ne vint le chercher.

Peut-être qu'ils n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire de lui maintenant qu'il était clair qu'il n'avait pas la plus petite chance de vaincre Voldemort…

Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait rester là plus longtemps, il devait absolument utiliser les toilettes.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'appuya sur la tête de lit et se mit debout, évitant autant que possible de placer son poids sur sa mauvaise jambe. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de lâcher un gémissement quand des éclairs se propagèrent dans son genou.

Il envisagea sérieusement de faire le chemin à cloche-pied. La seule chose qui le dissuada fut le fait que ça ferait beaucoup de bruit et attirerait invariablement l'attention de quelqu'un. Une honte qu'on ne puisse pas se faire léviter soi-même…

Avec une lenteur d'escargot, il parvint au lit de Draco, qui était le plus près de l'entrée, en se servant du mur comme appui. Là, il resta un instant étourdi et par un effort de volonté considérable se remit à bouger. Atteindre la porte lui arracha un sanglot qu'il refoula impitoyablement.

_Tout ce que j'ai vu pour le moment c'est un gamin pleurnichard qui aime s'apitoyer sur lui-même_.

Oui, il souffrait mais non, il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne pleurerait plus. Et quand bien même le devrait-il, il ne le ferait pas en public.

Il s'accrocha au chambranle et garda sa jambe soulevée quelques secondes pour en alléger le poids. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Il avait l'impression que son mollet et son pied pendaient dans le vide, détachés du reste de son corps.

Les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la salle de bain lui semblaient infranchissables. Mais il devrait pourtant les franchir. Et rapidement.

Boitant lourdement, ne pouvant retenir de fréquents cris de douleur, il finit par parvenir à la porte de la salle d'eau. Il se soulagea rapidement avant d'appeler des vêtements propres d'un accio.

La vue de son genou le laissa en proie à une panique telle que la nausée qu'il contrôlait péniblement faillit l'emporter sur son esprit. Sans réfléchir, il cala sa jambe sur le rebord de la baignoire, se saisit du pommeau de douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide au maximum, sans s'occuper des flaques qui se formaient au sol.

L'eau glacée n'eut qu'un effet limité mais ça eut au moins le mérite d'engourdir un peu ses membres. Il finit par abandonner la partie au bout de dix minutes. Il ne s'en sortirait pas seul et il avait besoin d'aide. Une potion, un baume, un sort… N'importe quoi qui pourrait remédier à la chose enflée et violacée qu'était devenu son genou.

Une boule de terreur logée dans son ventre mais tentant de se convaincre que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que de ne plus avoir d'os du tout dans le bras, Harry se laissa prudemment glisser au sol et entreprit de s'habiller. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut passé son jean et son pull et qu'il peinait à se remettre debout que la solution lui vient.

« Clora ! » appela-t-il avec soulagement.

Il y eut un CRACK et la petite silhouette trapue de l'elfe apparut devant lui.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur ! » salua joyeusement Clora. « Mrs Weasley a interdit à Clora d'apporter de la nourriture à Harry Potter mais Maître Draco a dit qu'elle pouvait si elle ne disait rien à Mrs Weasley alors Clora peut, Harry Potter, Monsieur, Clora peut si c'est ce que Harry Potter, Monsieur, veut. Oui, oui, oui ! Harry Potter dire à Clora ce qu'il désire. »

Harry, dont l'esprit était plutôt embrouillé, peina à suivre l'elfe mais déchiffra assez pour comprendre qu'elle lui offrait de monter de la nourriture. Le fait que Draco ait jugé bon de désobéir à Mrs Weasley alors qu'il avait été si odieux avec lui augmenta la culpabilité qu'il avait développée à son égard.

« Non, Clora. » protesta faiblement le garçon. « Je ne veux pas manger. »

L'elfe cligna des yeux, ses prunelles jaunes démesurées comiquement écarquillées.

« Pourquoi Harry Potter avoir appelé Clora alors ? » demanda-t-elle. De façon tout à fait légitime.

« D'abord… Peux-tu m'aider à me lever ? S'il te plait ? »

La demande sembla rendre l'elfe perplexe mais elle hocha bien vite la tête.

« Oui, oui, oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Et avant qu'il ait pu l'avertir qu'il s'était peut-être irrémédiablement blessé, elle avait attrapé son bras et l'avait tiré sur ses pieds. Seul le réflexe qu'il eut de s'accrocher au lavabo l'empêcha de s'étaler lamentablement par terre.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur, ne se sent pas bien ? » couina l'elfe, presque horrifiée.

Le Survivant se retint de commenter ses dons d'observation.

« Peux-tu me rapporter une potion antidouleur ? » demanda-t-il, forçant une touche de politesse dans son ton durci par la souffrance. « Discrètement. »

Clora qui s'apprêtait probablement à approuver, inclina la tête et le dévisagea avec attention.

« Définir discrètement, Harry Potter, Monsieur. »

La voix était prudente et il était clair à la façon dont elle jetait des coups d'œil anxieux au mur qu'elle envisageait de se punir pour son impertinence.

« Sans mettre qui que ce soit au courant ? » proposa Harry.

S'il n'avait plus mal, il pourrait descendre et questionner subtilement Hermione sur comment soigner une entorse géante… Ou même en parler à Draco sans véritablement perdre la face.

« Le Professeur Snape a la charge des potions, Harry Potter, Monsieur. » souligna l'elfe. Une de plus qui voulait rapporter à Snape. Il ne manquait que ça. « Clora ne peut pas voler le Professeur Snape, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Maître Draco n'aimerait pas ça. Non, non, non. »

« Je ne parle pas de voler. » protesta le garçon. « Juste… d'emprunter. »

« Et quand Harry Potter va-t-il rendre au Professeur Snape ce qui est au Professeur Snape, Harry Potter, Monsieur ? » s'enquit l'elfe, avec une ironie totalement déplacée chez une telle créature. Beaucoup trop de temps avec les Malfoy ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Néanmoins, l'argument était fondé et Harry grimaça.

« Oublie ça, Clora. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangée. »

Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Et cela passait par une admission pénible à quelqu'un. Restait à déterminer qui. Hermione ou Draco ? Draco ou Hermione ? Autant en référer directement à Snape dans les deux cas… Il fallait se résigner, il n'échapperait pas au sermon, au regard déçu et probablement à la remarque que ce n'était qu'une stupide entorse et qu'il faisait une montagne de rien.

D'ailleurs, il faisait une montagne de rien.

Ce n'était qu'une foulure et ça disparaitrait tout seul s'il ne s'appuyait pas sur sa jambe quelques jours…

« Clora peut aller chercher de l'aide pour Harry Potter, Monsieur… » proposa l'elfe.

« Non, ça ira. Merci, Clora. » refusa-t-il.

Ce dont il n'avait vraiment pas besoin était que les autres découvrent son petit problème par une elfe de maison complètement maboule.

« Mais… » insista-t-elle.

Harry ne la laissa pas terminer.

Il franchit la distance entre le lavabo et la porte en deux enjambées, les dents serrées.

« Harry Potter a besoin d'aide. » plaida Clora.

Tout ce dont Harry avait besoin était son lit. De là, il trouverait comment annoncer à Snape qu'il ne pouvait pas s'entrainer pendant deux ou trois jours parce qu'il avait mal au… ventre. Et Draco pourrait se moquer de son excuse autant qu'il le voulait… Ca avait marché plus d'une fois avec Dudley. S'il prenait un air malade, peut-être que Mrs Weasley s'y laisserait prendre. Ou Tonks… Tonks et ses nouveaux instincts maternels plus certainement.

Il arriva à mi-chemin entre la salle de bain et la chambre avec difficulté mais rapidité, le regard anxieux de Clora et ses multiples demandes d'autorisation pour aller chercher de l'aide dans son dos. Il ne consentit pas à répondre, tout entier concentré sur une tâche simple : ne pas s'écrouler.

Seulement ce qui devait finir par arriver arriva et Harry maudit son foutu destin.

Son genou lâcha brusquement et il s'écroula au sol dans un cri qu'il ne tenta même pas de ravaler. Dans le brouillard de souffrance qui se referma sur son esprit, il entendit à peine le CRACK annonçant la disparition de Clora. Dans un gémissement, il s'adossa au mur et ramena sa jambe valide contre sa poitrine, laissant l'autre étendue devant lui.

Fermant les yeux, il se mordit la lèvre, se concentrant sur garder une respiration régulière, et se prépara mentalement à affronter le pas qu'il entendait monter dans l'escalier.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Severus se leva tôt, comme tous les autres jours, mais légèrement plus détendu que la veille. Il ignora l'elfe de maison déjà à l'ouvrage dans la cuisine, prépara une tasse de thé et se dirigea vers le salon pour revoir les notes sur lesquelles il avait planché avec Lupin jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Il feuilletait distraitement les différents rapports d'Arthur sur ce qui se passait exactement au ministère, l'esprit ailleurs, quand il tendit la main vers sa tasse, pensant qu'elle avait eu le temps de refroidir à une température acceptable à la consommation. Il fut surpris de sentir ses muscles protester légèrement sous l'effort mais en y réfléchissant ce n'était pas tellement étrange. Potter lui avait donné du fil à retordre la veille.

C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à le désarmer et les courbatures qu'avait l'homme aujourd'hui attestaient des progrès indéniables du garçon…

Un sentiment de fierté monta en lui mais il se rembrunit aussitôt.

Le reste de la journée ne s'était pas déroulé de façon idéale.

D'abord, il y avait eu cette visite qu'il avait du rendre à Minerva… Les deux heures de marche rapide qu'il lui avait fallu pour sortir de Freun avait miné sa résistance et il n'avait jamais songé que la forêt faisait barrage à… _ça_.

Oh, c'était revenu très graduellement…

Subtilement.

Traitreusement.

L'irritation continuelle de sa peau au niveau de son avant bras gauche, un mordillement presque amical auquel il s'était bien malgré lui habitué avait bien vite laissé place à une brûlure constante. Cela, il aurait pu le supporter. Mais plus Minerva s'attardait et quêtait son avis sur un point ou un autre, et plus la brûlure s'enflammait. Jusqu'à devenir brasier. Jusqu'au point où, marchant à l'aveugle pour s'éloigner suffisamment de l'autre camp pour ne pas le faire repérer, il avait dû plaquer son bras contre sa poitrine et, aveuglé par la douleur, lutter pour ne pas se l'arracher.

Oui, ça avait été à ce point.

Il doutait cependant que la douleur ait pu encore augmenter et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir au plus vite au cottage.

Seulement la mâchoire qui jouait avec son bras n'avait pas tout de suite lâché prise. A vrai dire… La Marque ne s'était calmée qu'au crépuscule et totalement apaisée que quand l'aube avait commencé à blanchir le ciel.

Et puis il y avait eut l'accident avec Draco…

Merlin savait qu'il avait cru avoir une attaque quand il avait vu le garçon étendu à terre, du sang auréolant son crâne. Il n'aurait su dire si ses mains avaient tremblé sous le coup de la souffrance qu'il essayait de contenir tant bien que mal ou bien de la terreur brutale et absolue qui avait étreint ses entrailles.

Sur le moment, il avait éprouvé le besoin d'un remontant sec et bien plus fort qu'un Whiskey Pur-Feu…

Mais à défaut d'alcool, il avait dû se rabattre sur l'adrénaline, pensant que s'il s'entrainait avec Potter, l'adrénaline adoucirait la douleur. Et ça avait fonctionné. Enfin, il avait fallu un peu de persuasion pour mettre le garçon à la tâche et en y repensant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir jeté le même sort que d'habitude sur les lames. Les autoriser à se blesser l'un l'autre, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'égratignures, n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon de procéder.

Bien qu'il soit vrai que Potter ait montré des signes évidents de motivation…

Ce qu'il n'avait pas bien compris, c'était ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait Potter à terre à la fin d'un entrainement. Merlin savait que le Gryffondor était tombé bien plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait compter… Mais à voir la tête que faisait le garçon, on aurait cru que Severus l'avait suspendu la tête en bas et avait exhibé ses sous-vêtements à la vue de tous…

Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait mis cela sur le compte d'un ego démesuré et d'un orgueil froissé. Mais plus aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'esprit assez clair pour avoir reconnu la honte qui avait troublé les traits d'Harry l'espace d'une seconde. Il était assez lucide pour comprendre que le garçon s'était senti humilié. Et il se doutait bien que tout ça avait à voir avec Keyra Carpenter…

Et vu qu'elle était redescendue la veille prête à commettre un meurtre et que Potter n'était pas réapparu, il ne pensait pas que les choses s'étaient arrangées. Il avait été sur le point d'aller vérifier que le garçon allait bien… Malgré le manque de respect dont il avait fait preuve envers lui dans l'après-midi… Harry avait été en colère, vexé, et s'il n'appréciait pas, il pouvait comprendre. Cependant, l'adrénaline s'était dissipée et la Marque avait véritablement été un poids mort à trainer. Quand Molly l'avait convaincu en quelques mots qu'il valait mieux le laisser se calmer et que le garçon reviendrait penaud, Severus s'était rassis et avait laissé passer.

Il avait néanmoins adressé un hochement de tête approbateur à Draco quand celui-ci s'était excusé dès la fin du dîner, prétextant une migraine. Le blond ne lui avait même pas accordé la moindre attention, trop pressé d'échapper à la conversation de Granger et Carpenter. Carpenter…

Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier la jeune fille.

Elle était intelligente. Talentueuse, même, il devait le lui reconnaître. Elle était assez réservée mais savait rire et s'amuser quand les autres plaisantaient et jouaient. Pourtant…

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter qu'elle arborait fièrement son intellect en toute conscience de cause quand Granger le faisait sans le vouloir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter qu'elle se débrouillait toujours pour obtenir un compliment dès qu'elle réussissait à remporter un duel, ce qu'elle faisait sans difficulté, alors que Ginny Weasley s'estimait la plupart du temps heureuse d'un sourire ou d'un hochement de tête. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que oui, elle riait, mais qu'elle était en permanence sur ses gardes. Contrairement aux deux autres.

Tout ça pouvait évidemment être mis sur le compte de sa captivité prolongée et il ne doutait pas une seconde que les motivations de la jeune fille ne soient pas honnêtes. Mais il pensait aussi que ce comportement traduisait une éducation Sang-Pure, certes peut-être inhabituelle, mais tout de même aristocratique. Et il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer qu'Harry était nettement plus proche de Granger et de la cadette des Weasley que de Keyra malgré tout ce qu'en pensait le garçon.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas sa place et il ne s'immiscerait pas là dedans.

Qu'il ait déjà eu à faire la leçon à Draco suffisait.

« Le Professeur Snape, Monsieur, veut que Clora apporte quelque chose à manger ? » demanda une petite voix hésitante du seuil de la pièce.

Severus leva les yeux de la ligne qu'il venait de relire une bonne cinquantaine de fois et observa l'elfe de maison.

« Mrs Weasley ne t'a pas dit qu'elle se chargerait du petit déjeuner ? » s'enquit-il posément. En faisant bien attention que ça ne sonne pas comme une réprimande. Il ne partageait pas forcément les inepties dont Granger les écrasait tous les soirs sur les droits des elfes mais il n'appréciait pas non plus de voir une de ces créatures se fracasser la tête contre un mur.

« Le petit déjeuner de tout le monde, Professeur Snape, Monsieur. » sourit l'elfe, visiblement plus détendue. « Clora peut préparer celui du Professeur si le Professeur a faim. »

Ingénieuse petite créature…

« Ils ne vont pas tarder à se lever… Je vais attendre. » répondit-il finalement, après une seconde de réflexion.

« Bien, Professeur Snape, Monsieur. » couina l'elfe avant de repartir vivement vers la cuisine.

Severus la regarda disparaître en secouant la tête. Potter avait raison, elle était complètement cinglée. Il se repencha sur les rapports, tentant de se concentrer mais échouant lamentablement. Finalement, il renonça et se dirigea vers la cuisine au moment où Molly descendait l'escalier.

Il ne fallut pas attendre plus d'un quart d'heure pour qu'un petit déjeuner soit servi et que les trois adolescentes, Weasley, Remus et Tonks soient installés autour de la table. A regarder la jeune Animagus avaler pancake sur pancake, Severus regretta de ne pas avoir mangé avant.

« Où sont Draco et Harry ? » demanda Molly sans lâcher des yeux la cuisson de son omelette. Clora marmonnait dans un coin où elle avait été reléguée par la matrone, plumeau à la main.

Feignant un désintérêt total, Severus se resservit une tasse de thé. Le fait que les regards étaient soit sur lui, soit sur Keyra, soit sur Granger voulait sans doute dire quelque chose…

« La fouine prend son bain annuel. » lâcha Weasley après que sa mère lui ait fait les gros yeux parce qu'il ne répondait pas assez vite. « Sa majesté Potter ne daigne pas bouger son c… »

« Ron ! » prévint Molly avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase.

« Popotin… » corrigea très vite le roux « … royal de son lit. »

Mrs Wesley leva un sourcil tandis que Remus se raclait la gorge, en jetant un regard soucieux à Severus.

« Tu veux que… » proposa le loup-garou, mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Oh, certainement pas. » coupa Molly. « C'est exactement ce qu'il veut. »

« Je doute qu'il désire me faire monter à l'étage, Molly. » contra calmement Severus. « Pas s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui. »

A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cherchait Potter. Le garçon savait certainement qu'en vouloir à Keyra ne le dispensait pas d'assister aux leçons et aux entrainements, non ? Il _devait_ savoir qu'il n'y aurait pas de traitement de faveur… Et puis même s'il était contrarié, fâché après une de ses amies… Il ne parlait plus à Weasley et ça ne l'empêchait pas de participer au repas…

Les marches craquèrent et Severus tourna la tête vers l'escalier. A temps pour voir Draco dissimuler une colère lasse sous un air neutre.

Bien, donc Potter n'était peut-être pas _juste_ fâché avec Keyra et Weasley.

Ca ne changeait rien au fait que ce n'était pas une raison pour cesser de s'alimenter.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement à son filleul.

A sa décharge, Draco n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde. Mais cette fraction de seconde était celle de tout espion qui se respecte. Personne ne l'avait perçue. Sauf lui.

« Il ne se sent pas bien. » répondit le blond.

Le reniflement moqueur de Weasley fut le seul commentaire.

« Dois-je appeler Pomfresh ? » ironisa Severus parce qu'il ne savait pas bien quoi faire d'autre.

Potter refusait de sortir de sa chambre et Draco mentait pour Potter, bien qu'il lui en veuille. A quel moment exactement s'était-il mis dans un pétrin pareil ?

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, non. » rétorqua le Serpentard. « Mais une potion pour l'estomac serait probablement la bienvenue. »

Ce mensonge là était plus naturel et fit douter l'ancien Mangemort pendant un instant. Avant que les yeux fuyants de l'adolescent ne confirment que ce n'était que tentative pour endormir sa méfiance.

Molly ne s'y trompa pas non plus.

« Vous savez, les enfants… » déclara-t-elle sans particulièrement s'adresser à Draco. « Il faudrait renouveler vos excuses… Bill, Charlie, Percy, les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny ont tous eu mal au ventre quand ils ne voulaient pas faire quelque chose ou aller quelque part. Ou qu'ils voulaient simplement passer la journée au lit. Quand comprendrez-vous que les parents savent toujours quand vous mentez ? »

Elle chercha le regard de Severus comme s'il était membre d'un club strict auquel ils appartenaient tous les deux. Il n'en était pas et se contenta de fixer sa tasse, jetant un coup d'œil menaçant à Lupin quand sa quinte de toux menaça de se transformer en fou rire.

Il décida qu'il laissait à Potter jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner pour sortir de son trou.

Cependant, la fin du petit déjeuner arriva sans que le Survivant ne les honore de sa présence et Severus se retrouva à hésiter sur la conduite à adopter. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent. En général, il savait toujours quoi faire et le faisait sans se poser de question mais là… Le terrain était désagréablement inconnu et glissant.

S'ils avaient été à Poudlard… Non, personne à Poudlard n'aurait défié son autorité de la sorte et il n'aurait jamais eu à faire quelque chose comme ça. Les autres Directeurs de Maison avaient peut-être eu ce problème mais lui jamais.

Peut-être devait-il contacter Minerva ?

Mais Minerva avait été claire. Il avait insisté pour garder les adolescents, il en était responsable. Du moins de ceux qui n'avaient pas de tuteur présent. Ce qui n'était après tout que les trois quart…

« Croyez-moi, Severus. » lâcha Molly dès que les autres eurent déserté la cuisine au profit du salon. « Jouer son jeu n'est pas la solution. Si vous allez le voir, vous cédez. Si vous cédez, vous perdez votre autorité. Il reviendra tout seul. »

Severus aurait volontiers répliqué que son autorité était de fer et qu'il ne risquait pas de la perdre mais refusa de s'engager dans ce qui serait inévitablement un désaccord.

« Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à Potter. » commenta-t-il simplement en inspectant l'aspect de la potion qu'il avait mise à reposer la veille. La texture semblait correcte.

« Oh, ça c'est parce que jusque là, il n'avait pas de… » La femme s'interrompit et le Maître des Potions évita résolument son regard. « Harry est un adolescent. Ceci est un comportement normal pour un adolescent. Laissez-le se calmer, Severus. Je vous garantis qu'on le reverra avant midi. »

Sur ce dernier conseil, elle quitta la cuisine dans le but évident de disputer à Clora le droit de faire telle ou telle chose.

Une nouvelle fois, Severus hésita et ça l'agaça.

Fut un temps où il aurait déjà obligé Potter à descendre et à se mettre au travail des heures plus tôt. Ou alors il l'aurait laissé rôtir dans son coin sans s'en inquiéter…

Mais aujourd'hui… Il y avait ce drôle de besoin dans sa poitrine qui le poussait à protéger le garçon. Et cet instinct n'était que trop conscient qu'Harry n'avait rien avalé depuis presque vingt-quatre heures. Sans compter que quelque chose clochait… La réaction du Gryffondor était disproportionnée…

Et ce simple fait le poussait à vouloir s'assurer que Potter aille bien.

Mais Molly avait élevé six garçons et une fille et elle n'avait pas si mal réussi dans l'ensemble… Elle s'y connaissait très certainement plus que lui en matière d'éducation. A Poudlard l'éducation se résumait à accorder ou enlever des points et à donner des retenues. Oui, il conseillait parfois un élève mais… Il était rare que les élèves des autres maisons se tournent vers lui et les serpents se débrouillaient par eux-mêmes, c'était leur nature.

Le craquement du plafond au dessus de sa tête prit la décision pour lui.

Potter se levait.

Il suivit un moment la progression du garçon grâce aux nombreux craquements du bois mais finit par retourner à l'étude de sa potion quand il jugea que c'était plus que probablement les murs et le plancher qui travaillaient. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Potter se déplace aussi lentement.

Cependant, la maison était vieille et très vite, le bruit d'eau passant dans des tuyaux métalliques résonna dans la cuisine. Severus conclut que c'était bon signe. Potter était probablement en train de se préparer à descendre, aussi penaud que l'avait prévu Mrs Weasley. Il décida qu'il se contenterait d'un sermon léger sur pourquoi le garçon ne pouvait pas cesser de s'alimenter normalement pour une ineptie pareille. Et il n'oublierait pas la partie où il lui expliquerait qu'il avait manqué de respect à beaucoup de gens en boudant de la sorte.

Mais il laisserait couler le reste.

Après tout, il avait connu la douleur du rejet avec Lily, et bien que Keyra et la rousse ne soient pas comparables à ses yeux, la situation devait être similaire pour Potter.

Le gargouillis métallique cessa au bout de dix minutes mais il n'y eut pas d'autres signes de vie de la part de Potter. Au jugé, Severus pensait qu'il était toujours dans la salle de bain.

Quinze minutes plus tard –et il n'avait pas véritablement avancé sur sa potion- les craquements reprirent couplés de couinements trahissant la présence de Clora. Que faisait l'elfe avec Potter ? Molly lui avait interdit de le nourrir…

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

Draco.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus effrayant… Qu'il n'ait aucune idée de comment gérer ce genre de situation ou que les deux garçons fassent corps contre lui ? Il était en train de peser le pour et le contre quand un bruit sourd au premier l'alarma.

Il resta figé, tous ses sens sur le qui vive et ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle il ne sursauta pas quand Clora apparut dans son dos dans un CRACK sonore.

« Harry Potter est malade ! » couina l'elfe avec une inquiétude couplée de désespoir. « Clora est une mauvaise elfe ! Mauvaise ! Harry Potter a ordonné à Clora et Clora n'a pas voulu… »

Severus n'attendit pas davantage avant de se précipiter au premier, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Ces gamins allaient le tuer. Ne pouvaient-ils pas tenir une journée sans se blesser ? On aurait pu croire qu'il avait la responsabilité de garçons de huit ans…

La vue de Potter, appuyé contre le mur, une jambe tendue devant lui et l'autre remontée contre sa poitrine le choqua. Le Gryffondor était pâle, beaucoup trop pâle pour que ce soit naturel, sa mâchoire était contractée et s'il en jugeait par sa posture, il avait mal.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait _jamais_ écouter une lionne ! Encore moins Mrs Weasley !

« Harry… » murmura-t-il avec inquiétude en s'agenouillant auprès du garçon. Le Survivant rouvrit les yeux et Severus fut surpris d'y lire tant de résignation. Jusque là, le Gryffondor ne s'était jamais plaint de sa présence. Au contraire, il la recherchait d'habitude.

« Je vais bien. » grinça immédiatement Potter.

« Ca saute aux yeux. » rétorqua-t-il tout en levant sa baguette pour un sort de diagnostic.

S'il avait vraiment mal au ventre comme l'avait dit Draco, alors il pouvait y remédier assez facilement… S'il était malade, il avait probablement une potion en stock ou pouvait en préparer une rapidement…

« Tu aurais dû venir me trouver tout de suite. » reprocha Severus pendant que le sort cherchait ce qui clochait chez le garçon. Il aurait pu demander lui-même mais la magie leur donnerait une réponse claire et précise. « Ou envoyer Draco… Tu ne peux pas t'enfermer dans ta chambre quand tu ne vas pas bien, Harry. Comment suis-je supposé savoir que tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » répliqua le garçon et cette fois, Severus fronça les sourcils devant l'hostilité ouverte, oubliant momentanément son inquiétude.

« Pardon ? » lâcha-t-il.

Rien qu'à la façon dont Potter se mâchonnait la lèvre il était évident qu'il avait mal quelque part. Conséquemment, il avait besoin de son aide. La logique était évidente.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. » explicita le Gryffondor, avec colère en repoussant la main qu'il avait, sans s'en apercevoir, posé sur son épaule.

Ca fit mal.

Ca fit même très mal.

S'il n'avait pas vu les larmes que l'adolescent s'efforçait de contenir, Severus aurait probablement cédé à la bouffée de colère qui menaçait de l'emporter. Mais il doutait que Potter ait envie de pleurer en raison de sa fureur. Douleur peut-être…

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'avais. » répondit calmement Severus. Prudemment. « Et je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel tu me parles. »

« Et bien c'est dommage ! » rétorqua le Gryffondor « Parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai en stock, alors laissez-moi tranquille. »

Choisissant de régler en priorité ce qui pouvait l'être, le Maître des Potions secoua la tête. « Tu es malade. »

« Je ne suis pas malade. » contredit Potter et Severus jeta un regard impatient à sa baguette mais le sort cherchait toujours ce qui n'allait pas. « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit. » constata simplement l'ancien Mangemort en tentant avec peine de maîtriser son énervement.

« Alors allez-vous en ! » gronda Harry. « Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne ! »

Severus leva un sourcil. Merlin savait qu'il ne comprenait rien à tout ça…

« Ca, c'est une ineptie. » commenta-t-il. « Quant à m'en aller… Je pensais qu'il était clair que ma place était ici. »

« Je ne sais pas où est votre place, _Snape_. » cingla le lion « Mais elle n'est pas avec moi. »

Severus encaissa le coup sans broncher.

Il prit une grande inspiration mais ça ne calma pas la douleur brute qui dansait en lui.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer de quoi nous sommes en train de parler ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement, comme s'il n'y avait rien de dérangeant à la conversation. Si ce foutu sort voulait bien accélérer… Si ça mettait autant de temps, cela signifiait que la blessure ou la maladie n'avait rien d'évident et c'était inquiétant. Les maladies rares ne se traitaient pas en deux fioles de potions…

« Je ne suis pas Draco ! » cracha Potter avec colère en se remettant péniblement debout. Severus le laissa faire mais se tint prêt à le rattraper s'il tombait. Il se redressa lui aussi, remarquant que le garçon favorisait une jambe à une autre. S'était-il blessé la veille ? Non, c'était ridicule. Il en aurait parlé à quelqu'un…

Mais le visage humilié du Gryffondor lui revint en mémoire et il sut que si blessure il y avait, il l'avait passée sous silence.

« Je t'avoue que j'avais remarqué. » déclara Severus. Il comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas sorti comme il fallait… « Harry… »

« Et bien non ! » coupa Potter. « Je ne suis pas un Sang-Pur, je ne suis pas surdoué et ne sauverai pas le monde ! Peut-être que vous devriez vous consacrer à lui, _Monsieur_ ! Peut-être qu'avec lui vous ne perdrez pas votre temps ! »

« Je n'ai jamais considéré le temps passé avec toi comme perdu… » répondit doucement le Professeur, incertain de comment dire ce genre de choses. Draco n'avait jamais besoin d'entendre énoncer l'évidence… Mais comme venait de le dire Potter, il n'était pas Draco.

« Et bien vous devriez. » réitéra le Gryffondor. « Parce qu'ils ont raison, vous n'arriverez à rien ! Je ne peux pas le faire ! Je ne peux pas ! »

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? » insista Severus, attrapant le bras du garçon quand il manqua s'écrouler une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne peux pas… » répéta Potter, en fuyant son regard. « Je ne peux pas… »

L'ancien Mangemort était sur le point de le secouer pour le faire cracher le morceau. Le sort détecta ce qui n'allait pas pile au moment où il allait perdre son sang-froid. Il écarquilla les yeux devant les résultats.

« Idiot ! » jura-t-il et Potter grimaça sous l'insulte, tentant de refouler de nouvelles larmes.

Oh, il pouvait pleurer… Severus allait personnellement faire en sorte que quelque chose comme ça ne se reproduise jamais. Potter allait nettoyer tous les fonds de chaudron, la maison entière et peut-être même le jardin, mais la prochaine fois qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, il viendrait le trouver sur le champ.

Il ne réfléchit même pas, n'hésita même pas, avant de jeter un levicorpus. Il doutait fort que Potter apprécie de se déplacer la tête en bas mais lui vivant il ne poserait pas le pied par terre avant que tout ne soit en état de fonctionner. Il mit fin au sort quand le garçon fut au dessus du lit.

« Diffindo. » lança-t-il dès que le Gryffondor fut allongé sur son lit.

Le jean se coupa précisément à mi-cuisse.

Il ne chercha même pas à retenir son sifflement de colère.

« De toutes les choses stupides à faire… » grinça-t-il.

« Ce n'est qu'une entorse. » répondit Potter, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Ce n'est pas… »

« Qu'une entorse ? » coupa Severus en le dévisageant avec incrédulité. « Tu t'es déchiré un ligament croisé, Harry. En mettant de côté le fait que tu dois souffrir le martyre, ne pas soigner ce genre de blessure peut laisser des handicaps ultérieurs. »

Comme le garçon ne répondait pas, il secoua la tête devant son inconscience.

« Spereo Patronum. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que son Patronus soit connu de tous mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il vit Potter dévorer la biche argentée du regard tandis qu'il lui confiait son message urgent pour Pomfresh.

« C'était… » lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Pour Lily, oui. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet actuel.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » exigea-t-il sèchement. Il n'avait qu'une compassion limitée pour ce genre d'idiotie.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » rétorqua Potter.

Apparemment, une blessure grave n'empêchait pas le garçon d'être insolent.

Le fragile contrôle qu'il avait sur ses nerfs partit en fumée.

« DRACO ! » hurla-t-il, usant sans s'en rendre compte d'un sonorus.

Il n'eut même pas à attendre plus de trente secondes avant que le blond rapplique, ventre à terre. Au moins, l'un d'entre eux était toujours intimidé.

« J'ai cru percevoir le murmure de mon nom ? » ironisa le blond.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'être impertinent. » gronda Severus, avec colère. « Va chercher une potion antidouleur et une contre la migraine. »

« C'est si gentiment demandé… » marmonna Draco, mais un froncement de sourcils le remit en mouvement rapidement et il revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec les potions réclamées.

Il ne rata pas le regard que le Serpentard jeta à Potter, comme s'il vérifiait en silence que son ami était en un seul morceau. Et bien s'il ne l'était pas, il n'en était pas responsable. Sans attendre, il ordonna au Gryffondor d'avaler l'antidouleur ce qui ne nécessita heureusement aucune négociation. Il descendit lui-même la fiole contre le mal de crâne en une seule gorgée.

« Merci, Draco. » lâcha-t-il ensuite.

Comprenant qu'il était congédié, le blond s'attarda néanmoins sur le seuil.

« Ca ira, Potter ? » demanda le Serpentard.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres du Survivant était ironique jusqu'à la moelle.

« Si je meurs, tu peux avoir Excalibur. De toute façon, il a dû y avoir erreur d'aiguillage. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et redescendit.

« Quel est le problème entre vous deux ? » demanda Severus d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. « Où plutôt quel est ton problème avec Draco ? »

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec Draco. » nia immédiatement Potter.

Le Maître des Potions en avait plus qu'assez de l'hostilité latente qui émanait du Gryffondor.

« Si tu ne fais pas l'effort de me témoigner un peu de respect, essaye au moins de ne pas me parler comme si j'étais Neville Londubat. » rétorqua-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. « Comment est la douleur maintenant ? »

« Supportable. » admit le garçon à contrecœur avant de se tourner sur le côté et de se replier en chien de fusil.

Trop vulnérable pour que Severus conclue que tout ceci n'était qu'une crise d'autorité.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Harry. » exigea le Professeur.

Durant une poignée de secondes, il sembla que le Gryffondor ne sortirait pas de son mutisme mais il le fit finalement, le regard fuyant et humide de larmes. Sa voix était rauque, alourdie de sanglots retenus.

Severus sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. » souffla le Survivant. « Je ne suis pas assez doué… Je n'y arriverai pas. »

« Arriver à quoi ? »

Mais il connaissait la réponse à cette question. Peut-être avait-il été trop dur avec les adolescents. Avec Harry en particulier. Il les avait fait s'entrainer non stop depuis trois semaines sans leur accorder un seul jour pour se changer les idées. Peut-être qu'un week-end de vacances ne serait pas superflu. Merlin savait qu'ils avaient tous bien besoin d'une pause…

« Je ne suis pas un héros. » avoua Potter comme si c'était un tort. « Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour battre… »

« Harry. » coupa Severus avec douceur et le garçon s'interrompit. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'ancien Mangemort s'en voulut de ne pas avoir trouvé la force de monter vérifier que le Gryffondor allait bien la veille. Parce qu'il était clair que tout ça le travaillait depuis un moment. « Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit après l'attaque du Square Grimmaurd ? Je ne ferai pas de toi un héros. Je te donnerai toutes les armes dont je peux t'équiper et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que nous l'emportions… mais je ne cherche pas à faire de toi un héros pour la population. »

Potter se recroquevilla davantage.

« Mais si je n'y arrive pas… »

« Je ne m'occupe pas de toi parce que tu es l'Elu d'une prophétie fumeuse, stupide enfant… » gronda gentiment Severus.

Le surnom affectueux sembla avoir un effet négatif sur le contrôle précaire que Potter avait sur son envie de pleurer.

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Harry. » l'interrompit-il encore. « Tu n'affronteras pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres tant que je ne jugerai pas que tu es prêt. »

« Des gens meurent parce que je ne suis pas plus rapide… » contra Potter.

« Ils ne meurent pas à cause de toi et sont tout autant de raisons d'apprendre à te battre. Tu n'es pas prêt, c'est vrai. Mais même si tu ne l'es jamais… Ca n'influe pas sur ce que je pense de toi. »

« Si je mettais autant d'énergie à apprendre qu'à poursuivre Keyra de mes assiduités, je serais déjà plus habile… » déduisit le garçon avec tristesse.

C'était mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille mais… Croyait-il que Severus était déçu ?

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer hier… » remarqua le Professeur. « Pourtant j'allais te féliciter de tes progrès… »

Potter posa sur lui un regard dubitatif.

« Mais vous étiez en colère après moi… » hasarda le Gryffondor.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il avait été en colère après Potter ? Première nouvelle.

« Et à quel sujet aurai-je dû être en colère précisemment ? » s'enquit-il.

Le garçon s'empourpra.

« Parce que je vous ai appelé… Vous savez… »

Non, il ne savait pas… Il n'avait pas prêté attention à grand-chose mis à part à la Marque la veille.

« Je regrette, Harry. Je ne me souviens pas. »

On aurait pu croire qu'oublier quelque chose pour laquelle il devrait supposément être en colère était une bonne chose, mais vu l'expression de l'adolescent ça ne l'était pas.

« Ecoute. » reprit le Professeur, se demandant pour la centième fois ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans un guêpier pareil. « Je ne suis pas véritablement doué pour les conversations importantes. Etablissons une règle tu veux ? Disons les choses franchement. »

Il n'avait jamais fait preuve de plus de diplomatie dans sa vie entière.

« Je vous ai appelé… Severus… Sans faire exprès. Monsieur. » lâcha très vite le garçon. « Et je suis désolé d'avoir crié tout à l'heure. Et d'avoir dit que je n'avais pas besoin de vous. »

« Mettons sur le compte de la douleur ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. » accepta Severus. « Mais si tu es blessé tu dois me le dire immédiatement, Harry. C'est élémentaire. Je ne sais même pas comment tu… »

Mais il s'interrompit parce que, curieusement, il doutait que Pétunia ait été très encline à accueillir Harry à bras ouverts quand il se faisait mal.

Il y avait tant de choses compliquées quand il était question du Gryffondor…

« Soit. » reprit l'ancien Mangemort. « Tu dois m'avertir immédiatement lorsque tu te blesses. Compris ? »

Le garçon acquiesça rapidement. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Le titre honorifique le ramena à la raison première de cette débâcle.

« Je n'étais pas fâché parce que tu avais utilisé mon prénom, Harry. » gronda le Maître des Potions en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'avais d'autres préoccupations que celle là. Je n'avais même pas remarqué, en vérité. Draco le fait sans arrêt. »

Oh.

Il venait peut-être de mettre le doigt sur le problème que Potter avait avec le Serpentard.

« Est-ce pour ça que vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda-t-il, sans envie particulière. Il n'avait aucun désir de devoir s'interposer entre ces deux là. Certes, ils faisaient plus d'âneries ensembles que séparés mais ils étaient bénéfiques l'un pour l'autre.

« Non. » répondit Potter avec prudence, avant d'hausser les épaules. « Keyra l'aime bien. »

Décidemment, Carpenter était au centre de toutes les controverses… Hélène de Troie n'avait qu'à bien se tenir…

« Ce qui, vu qu'il est engagé vis-à-vis de Granger, ne pose pas de véritable problème, n'est-ce pas ? » souligna Severus.

Il obtint un simple haussement d'épaules en guise de réponse.

Pomfresh mettait un temps affreusement long à arriver…

« Ca ne changerait vraiment rien ? » lança soudainement Potter, la voix teinté d'incertitude. « Si je n'étais pas l'Elu ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit immédiatement Severus.

« Même si je ne suis pas aussi doué que Draco ? » insista le Gryffondor.

« Stupide enfant. » murmura le Professeur, en secouant la tête.

Ca dut suffire à Potter parce qu'un vrai sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

« Dans ce cas je me fiche de ce que pense Keyra. » déclara le garçon. « Ce n'est pas aussi important. »

Il en fut étrangement touché mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

« J'espère bien. » répliqua-t-il avec amusement.

Un silence confortable tomba entre eux et peu à peu Potter commença à s'assoupir. Supposant que Pomfresh n'allait pas tarder à arriver et qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup la nuit dernière, Severus se contenta de l'observer sans rien dire.

Il fallut que la porte d'entrée claque et que la voix de l'infirmière résonne dans la maison pour qu'il ne trouve le courage de reprendre la parole.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il doucement.

Seul un « Mmm » ensommeillé lui répondit.

« Tu peux m'appeler Severus, si tu le désires. »


	72. For to Love is to Destroy

Salut à tous!

Ce chapitre est exclusivement draymione ^^ Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils s'étaient pas compliqué la vie...

D'autre part, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai maintenant un compte Twitter spécialement pour mes lecteurs (oui, je sais vous en avez de la chance) donc je me doute que ce ne sera qu'une minorité mais si jamais vous avez des questions sur Pandore ou que vous voulez discutter vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur twitter sous le pseudo d'EllanaSan. Par contre, si vous me "suivez" et que vous utiliser un pseudo différent de celui sous lequel vous reviewez, envoyez moi un message pr me dire que c'est vous sinon je risque de ne pas accepter. Y a pas mal de spams sur ce site. Voilou. A bon entendeur... ;)

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

**Chapitre 72 : ****For to love is to destroy… **

Draco sourit tandis que Granger lâchait un soupir satisfait et se calait plus franchement dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte, simplement content de la tenir contre lui pour l'instant. Le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée et le fait qu'ils étaient –enfin- seuls dans le salon étaient suffisant pour réjouir le garçon. Certes, l'heure devenait tardive et Severus n'allait pas tarder à quitter la cuisine où il concoctait une potion pour leur ordonner de regagner leurs chambres respectives. Pour le moment cependant, le Serpentard profitait.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille se mirent à courir sur son cou avec une très légère hésitation et il baissa la tête pour les capturer sous les siennes. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et elle se laissa à nouveau aller contre lui avec un petit rire.

« Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les autres trouvaient ça si agréable… » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est parce que je suis exceptionnellement doué, amour. » répliqua Draco, plaisantant à moitié. Il _était_ exceptionnellement doué.

« Exceptionnellement modeste, surtout. » ironisa Granger, clairement amusée.

Il n'aurait jamais accepté la remarque un mois plus tôt. Ca le troubla de mesurer à cet instant précis à quel point il avait évolué. Severus avait qualifié ça de maturité pas plus tard que dans la matinée quand Draco avait échoué à répliquer à une pique de Weasley mais jusque là, le Serpentard n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le changement était profond.

Non pas qu'il soit pris d'un amour inconditionnel pour les Moldus, les Né-Moldus et les traîtres à leur sang mais… Peut-être que fréquenter Potter lui avait appris à juger une personne pour ses actes plutôt que pour sa situation. Enfin… Potter était probablement trop noble pour juger qui que ce soit… Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il s'était répandu en excuses la semaine précédente parce qu'il avait été un tant soit peu désagréable avec lui…

Le blond n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cependant, puisque la blessure du Gryffondor avait convaincu Severus de leur donner à tous quelques jours de vacances bien mérités. Et même si, depuis, Potter avait tendance à coller aux basques du Maître des Potions ou aux siennes… ce n'était pas si… grave. Nettement moins agaçant que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Et le fait que Keyra ait fini par admettre, après de nombreuses remarques de Granger, que ses mots avaient peut-être légèrement dépassé sa pensée avait fini de remettre Potter dans son état normal.

« Combien de temps crois-tu que tout ça va durer ? » demanda brusquement la jeune fille et Draco fronça les sourcils, perdu.

Réfléchir à l'étrange relation qu'il entretenait avec Granger provoquait toujours une migraine épouvantable et une terreur sans nom. Donc, il évitait. Pour tout ce qui les concernait, il préférait l'approche Gryffondor, si ce n'était Poufsouffle, à savoir prendre ce qu'il pouvait, donner ce qu'elle voulait et ne pas se laisser noyer dans tous ces sentiments qui essayaient d'émerger.

« Je… » commença-t-il uniquement pour s'interrompre, la gorge sèche. Son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort et ses paumes devenaient moites. Il détestait cette nervosité qu'elle était seule à provoquer… « Granger… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'alarma-t-elle, en relevant la tête pour le dévisager avec inquiétude.

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre sa réaction. Et comment le pourrait-elle ? Comment le pourrait-elle quand lui-même ne le pouvait pas ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr de… connaître la réponse à ta question. » lâcha-t-il finalement, incapable de marmonner un quelconque mensonge quand elle le fixait avec un regard aussi confiant.

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes, cherchant clairement à interpréter ses paroles, puis elle haussa les épaules.

« C'était une question idiote de toute façon. » commenta-t-elle en se blottissant à nouveau contre lui. « Je suppose qu'on devrait être heureux d'avoir ce répit. D'après Remus, quand le conflit éclatera véritablement, les choses iront très vite. Soit on gagne, soit on perd. »

De quoi parlait-elle maintenant ?

Ou plutôt de quoi avait-elle été en train de parler tout du long ?

« J'ai peur pour Harry, tu sais… » continua-t-elle. « Il est tellement… Il veut protéger le monde entier mais… J'ai peur que ça ne finisse par le faire tuer. »

Une minuscule étincelle de jalousie s'alluma en lui mais il la contrôla sans mal, sachant qu'elle pensait à Potter comme à un frère et pas autrement. Et dans la mesure où il n'était pas loin de considérer le Gryffondor de la même façon, il partageait ses craintes. Il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour qu'il les vocalise, en revanche, et il se contenta d'un soupir.

« Severus ne permettra jamais qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. » finit par commenter Draco.

« Je sais. » admit la lionne « Mais j'ai peur que _ça_ fasse tuer le Professeur Snape et je ne pense pas qu'Harry s'en remettrait si ça arrivait. »

Merlin savait qu'il n'était pas certain de parvenir à affronter cela s'ils en arrivaient là… L'envie de se voiler la face et d'affirmer que tout irai bien en définitive était tentante. Un Serpentard ne faisait pas ce genre de choses, cependant. Et lui encore moins que les autres. Mentir aux autres, soit. Déformer la vérité, soit. Mais endormir son propre esprit de paroles rassurantes ? Non. Il devait être prêt pour ce qui risquait d'arriver. Il devait être prêt afin de pouvoir réagir rapidement et efficacement.

« Il y aura d'autres morts. » cracha Draco avec une angoisse dont l'origine lui était inconnue. « C'est inévitable. »

Granger ferma les yeux et expira lentement dans ce qu'il savait être une tentative pour contrôler des émotions volatiles. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie qu'elle se remette une nouvelle fois à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps alors il resserra gentiment son étreinte.

« Ne meurs pas, d'accord ? » supplia-t-elle brusquement, sa main droite se refermant en un poing rageur sur le tissu de son sweat-shirt sombre. « Quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il t'en coute… Fais ce qu'il faut pour rester en vie. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, une expression perplexe déformant ses traits.

« A quel moment exactement penses-tu que je me suis transformé en lion, Granger ? » ironisa-t-il. « Sans vouloir te décevoir, ma survie passe avant tout. »

« Vraiment ? » se moqua la jeune fille avec une tendresse teintée d'inquiétude. « Passait-elle avant Harry à Spinner's End ? »

Il se revit distinctement en train d'affirmer que Potter passait en priorité, qu'il était la clef de leur victoire hypothétique… Il se revoyait distinctement se battre aux côté du Gryffondor quand il aurait été beaucoup plus simple d'empoigner Granger et de fuir…

« Passait-elle avant le Professeur Snape quand on était au Manoir ? » continua-t-elle et le Serpentard déglutit péniblement. Il refusait de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait dû faire sur le moment, point final. Nul doute que si sa vie avait véritablement été en danger à un moment ou à un autre, il aurait… Quoi ? Fui ? Abandonné ses amis ?

« Passe-t-elle avant moi ? » termina-t-elle dans un murmure et le blond se retrouva à secouer la tête avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir à la réponse.

« Jamais. » protesta-t-il, sachant que ce n'était pas véritablement ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Et de fait, elle eut un air contrarié et s'écarta de lui, s'asseyant en tailleur et posant un regard sérieux sur lui.

« Je ne veux pas, Draco. » déclara-t-elle vivement, une détresse étrange émergeant dans sa voix. « Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour quelqu'un et encore moins pour moi. »

Se sacrifier ? Quel grand mot ! Un mot qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir appliquer à lui. Néanmoins, promettre qu'il ne ferait pas tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter à Severus ou Potter de se faire tuer n'aurait pas été réellement honnête. D'un autre côté, depuis quand, lui, Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpents, se souciait-il de franchise ?

« Crois-moi, Granger… » lâcha-t-il d'un ton léger qui sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles. « La prochaine fois qu'on se retrouve dans une telle situation, on les laissera se débrouiller tout seul. »

Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas non plus une chose qu'une Gryffondor accepterait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Draco. » contra-t-elle, avec frustration.

« Et que veux-tu, dans ce cas ? » soupira le Serpentard, exaspéré. Il n'avait jamais été connu pour sa patience. Et Merlin savait que Granger la testait assez régulièrement.

« Je veux que tu me promettes d'être _prudent_. » insista-t-elle. « Je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus refaire quelque chose d'aussi complètement _cinglé_ que de te précipiter chez le bras droit de Voldemort. »

Il eut beau faire, il ne put réprimer le frisson au nom maudit. Et cette marque de faiblesse ne fit que l'énerver davantage.

« Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a voulu nous suivre. » attaqua Draco. « Tu étais censée rester ici. »

A _l'abri_.

« Et vous laissez vous faire tuer Harry et toi ? » riposta-t-elle. « Comprends-moi bien. Je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait pour le Professeur mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » cracha-t-il quand elle mit trop de temps à répondre. A présent énervé, il passa sur ses deux pieds et se redressa. Elle l'imita dans la seconde.

« Mais je n'ai aucune envie que tu y restes ! » explosa-t-elle finalement et Draco était certain que la dispute était audible pour le reste du rez-de-chaussée si ce n'était la maison entière.

« Tu ne veux pas que je me batte mais tu ne veux pas qu'on s'en aille… » siffla-t-il avec colère. « Ton esprit suprêmement logique ne voit rien de contradictoire là dedans ? »

Granger lâcha un soupir exagérément lourd qui ne fit que l'irriter davantage. Il détesta le ton professoral qu'elle prit par la suite. Comme s'il n'avait été qu'un tout petit enfant qui avait besoin d'être éclairé par son éblouissante science.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi. » déclara-t-elle plus tranquille.

Le fait qu'elle prenne le rôle de la personne adulte et mature en se calmant la première ne fit rien pour apaiser le tourbillon qui commençait à gronder en lui. Il comprenait bien que ce n'était pas réellement la faute de Granger, que trop d'émotions avaient été accumulées dernièrement et avaient besoin de sortir… Mais à cet instant, tout ce sur quoi il était focalisé était cette discussion qui, soudain, avait plus d'importance que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Regrettable. » jugea Draco, glacial. « Parce que le seul moyen de prévenir cela serait que tu restes en sécurité. »

Granger plissa les yeux, sans doute vexée par ce qu'il impliquait.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ! » éleva-t-elle à nouveau la voix.

Le Serpentard éclata d'un rire moqueur qui sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles. Merlin seul savait pourquoi parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'amusant à voir une agréable soirée se terminer par une dispute.

« Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te prendre au mot quand je t'ai empêchée de mourir trois fois en deux mois ! » répliqua finalement Draco sous le regard meurtrier de son amie.

« Je ne t'ai rien _demandé_ ! » cria-t-elle, blessée par ses propos.

A cet instant, le blond vit rouge. Le contrôle précaire qu'il avait sur son caractère céda.

« Et que suis-je censé faire ? » éclata-t-il. « Dis-moi, Granger ! Je suis censé regarder mourir la fille que j'aime sans même agir ? »

Il fut étonné du silence foudroyant qui suivit. Haletant, il dévisagea la lionne sans comprendre pourquoi elle ne répliquait pas mais le fixait à la place avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il lui fallut une longue minute pour réaliser ce qu'il venait d'affirmer assez haut et assez fort pour que le cottage entier entende.

Il aimait _Granger_.

_Il_ aimait Granger.

Une terreur sans nom lui glaça les entrailles quand il réalisa ce que ça impliquait.

Il _aimait_ Granger.

Aimer. Verbe tout simple dont il ne connaissait qu'une définition théorique. Piège dans lequel il s'était juré de ne jamais tomber.

La jeune fille restait muette, ne savait visiblement pas quoi répondre, et c'était aussi bien parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Il était trop choqué par ce qui explosait dans sa poitrine et portait maintenant un nom.

Il aimait.

Draco Malfoy aimait.

Le concept était trop étranger pour qu'il le saisisse, encore moins pour qu'il l'analyse ici et maintenant sous le regard de plus en plus humide de Granger.

Non…

Draco choisit l'option d'un Serpentard mature et sûr de lui.

Il fuit.

Honnêtement, il ne réalisa avoir tourné les talons qu'une fois arrivé dans la cuisine où les regards indéchiffrables de Severus et Potter l'accueillirent. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Ni au geste de son parrain, ni à l'appel du Gryffondor. Il fonça vers le seul endroit qui serait sûr : sa chambre.

Mrs Weasley avait posé des enchantements pour qu'aucune fille ne puisse y pénétrer et inversement dans l'autre pièce. Pour la première fois, il lui en fut reconnaissant.

La porte claqua dans son dos, réveillant Weasley en sursaut. Le roux sauta en l'air avant de lui adresser un regard meurtrier. Draco ne le lui rendit même pas. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouit la tête dans ses mains.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Passer de l'autre côté en rejoignant Potter et sa bande était une chose… Risquer sa vie pour une relique millénaire quand il aurait été plus simple d'accepter de changer de pays témoignait d'un manque de jugeote insensé mais c'était à la limite compréhensible… S'amouracher d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, pourquoi pas ? Mais l'aimer ? L'aimer avec un grand A ?

Il n'était pas conçu pour ça…

La porte grinça et il sut que Potter venait d'entrer. Bien entendu ce fut le moment que choisit Weasley pour sortir de sa léthargie indue par le sommeil. Et le fait que la phrase soit dépourvue de piquant était sans doute due au fait qu'il venait de se réveiller.

« On dirait que tu viens d'enterrer toute ta famille, la fouine. » commenta le roux.

Et bien sûr, c'était un peu le cas.

« Ron ! » reprocha immédiatement Potter.

Draco laissa tomber ses mains tandis que la belette haussait négligemment les épaules comme pour dire : 'hé ! On ne va pas s'apitoyer sur une famille de Mangemorts…'. Et il supposait que non, ils n'allaient pas regretter Narcissa ou Lucius.

« Euh, Draco… » hésita le Survivant et le Serpentard lui jeta un coup d'œil qu'il espérait clair. Non, il ne voulait pas en parler.

« Si tu veux en discuter… » proposa le Gryffondor.

A quoi s'attendait-il exactement ? Il vivait avec des lions, pour l'amour de Merlin… Aucune chance qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenne le principe de sous-entendu.

« Je peux savoir quel est le dernier drame du jour ? » grommela Weasley, visiblement curieux mais peu enclin à parler poliment à l'un d'entre eux.

Potter jeta un regard hésitant vers la belette et ouvrit la bouche.

« Dis quelque chose. » intervint Draco avant que le Gryffondor ait pu l'humilier devant un Weasley. « Et je te tue. »

La menace jeta un froid. Il avait dû être très convaincant ou alors le roux était vraiment très bête parce qu'il attrapa sans aucune discrétion la baguette posée sur sa table de nuit. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ecoute, ça n'a rien de… » reprit Potter mais le Serpentard leva la main.

« A quel moment, _précisément_, t'ai-je demandé ton avis ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Pitié ! » lâcha Weasley, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. « Ne me dites pas que vous êtes… Que vous… »

« Que nous quoi ? » demanda le Survivant, sourcils levés.

En ce qui concernait Draco, la main qu'agitait Weasley entre Potter et lui, ainsi que ses bredouillements étaient plus qu'explicites.

« Je t'ai volé ta petite amie, Belette. » répondit Draco sur le ton de la conversation. « Même toi devrais avoir compris que je préférais les filles… »

Potter écarquilla les yeux.

« Ron ! » lâcha-t-il pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes.

Mais un éclat venimeux brillait dans les yeux du roux, témoin d'une jalousie vive. Un élan de possessivité envers Granger s'éleva en lui. Il le refoula cependant parce que ça le ramenait au problème du jour… Problème qu'il n'avait aucune intention de discuter avec Potter ou Weasley.

Un coup de baguette négligeant transforma ses vêtements en pyjama et il se glissa dans son lit sans plus attendre. Le Survivant lâcha un soupir avant de l'imiter plus lentement. Weasley se contenta de bougonner quelques minutes avant de se rendormir comme la belette qu'il était.

Draco ne trouvait pas le sommeil et il savait que c'était également le cas de Potter mais Merlin soit loué, l'autre garçon ne fit aucune tentative pour amorcer la conversation.

La nuit fut paradoxalement longue et courte. Longue parce qu'il ne dormit que quelques heures et passa le reste du temps à cogiter sur ce qu'il devrait faire à présent. Courte pour la même raison.

La solution la plus logique à laquelle il avait abouti était qu'il devait mettre un terme à tout ça au plus vite. Les Malfoy n'aimaient pas et c'était ainsi. Sauf qu'évidemment accepter de perdre Granger… Oh la souffrance était vive. Comme si on lui arrachait le cœur directement de sa poitrine alors qu'il battait encore…

Mais, pensa-t-il en se brossant les dents avec une vigueur nouvelle, c'était la chose à faire. Aimer… Aimer, lui ? Non… La notion même était ridicule. Plus que ça, l'éducation qu'il avait reçue se révoltait à la simple idée. Aimer…

L'amour n'était pas la chose glorieuse que les Gryffondor portaient en étendard. L'amour était sale, douloureux et traitre. Et il n'était pas prêt à tomber dans un tel piège.

« Arrête. » finit-il par ordonner après s'être essuyé la bouche sur une serviette. Mais Potter ne cessa pas pour autant de lui jeter des regards qu'il voulait discrets. Se sachant repéré, il ouvrit la bouche mais Draco plissa les yeux et le lion termina proprement de se laver les dents avant d'essayer de parler. Heureusement. La dernière chose dont le Serpentard avait besoin était les postillons pleins de dentifrice de Potter sur le visage.

« Keyra m'a dit qu'Hermione avait l'air bouleversée quand elle est allée se coucher hier soir. » déclara prudemment Potter.

Serrant les dents, Draco entreprit de rajuster son col-roulé vert foncé. A quel moment exactement avait-il cessé d'accorder à son apparence l'importance qu'elle devait avoir ? Depuis qu'il vivait avec des Wesley, il n'avait plus rien porté de marque ou de simplement élégant, se conformant aux pulls et aux jeans qu'on leur avait fournis. Le pire étant qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu jusque là.

« Je suis heureux de constater que Carpenter et toi êtes à nouveau en termes civils. » répondit-il comme si ça avait été le sujet principal.

Seulement Potter semblait être nettement moins conciliant que d'habitude sur sa manie de détourner le sujet parce que son visage se durcit considérablement.

« Ne fais pas de mal à Hermione. » gronda brusquement le Gryffondor.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de blesser ta Sang-de-Bourbe. » répliqua sur le champ Draco avant de rester figé, choqué par le nom qu'il avait employé et la haine qu'il avait véhiculé. Ca faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait plus appelé Granger comme ça. Des mois qu'il ne l'avait plus pensé.

Une seconde, il pensa que Potter allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure et Merlin savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas esquivé, mais non… Le Survivant posa simplement la main sur la garde d'Excalibur et expira lentement. Calmé pour l'instant, le brun secoua la tête.

« A quoi tu joues, Draco ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Le Serpentard détourna la tête, plus touché par la gentillesse et l'inquiétude dont faisait preuve Potter qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Il aimait bien le Gryffondor et ça l'effrayait parfois de s'être attaché à quelqu'un qui perdrait plus que probablement sa peau à la fin. Mais c'était tellement diffèrent de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Granger. Tellement moins terrifiant. Acceptable en un sens parce que c'était presque fraternel. On était loyal à sa famille. Avant tout.

Il ne ressentait rien de fraternel pour Granger.

Et ça aurait été probablement plus simple si ce qu'il éprouvait avait été passionnel. La passion s'expliquait. La passion s'estompait. La passion se contrôlait. Pas l'amour.

« Tu as tout entendu, non ? » riposta Draco mais il eut beau essayer le sarcasme n'atteignit pas sa voix.

« Tu as… paniqué ? » proposa Potter avec une délicatesse lourde qui irrita le blond.

« La panique signe l'arrêt de mort du combattant. » marmonna-t-il en réponse, récitant par réflexe la maxime que Severus leur faisait répéter encore et encore quand il faisait une erreur de ce style.

« Et tout le monde est sujet à la peur. » rétorqua Potter, citant son loup-garou favori. « Il faut s'en servir et non prétendre qu'elle n'existe pas. »

Draco haussa les épaules, refusant d'en entendre davantage.

« J'ai faim. » lâcha-t-il. « Descendons avant que la belette ne dévore tout ce qu'il y a sur la table. »

« Tu parleras à Hermione ? » insista son ami, en lui emboitant le pas.

Et bien entendu, il fallut que Granger et la mini-belette soient postées dans le couloir, attendant que la salle de bain soit libre.

La première chose que réalisa Draco fut qu'effectivement, Granger avait une mine affreuse. Elle n'avait pas dû dormir plus que lui. La deuxième fut que la panique qui s'était logée en lui la veille au soir était toujours là et que si Severus avait probablement raison, Lupin en revanche avait tort. On ne pouvait pas se servir de sa peur.

« Draco… » souffla Granger avec hésitation, une terreur nettement perceptible dans le ton. Une terreur qui lui était propre et totalement différente de celle qui l'habitait.

« Granger. » salua froidement le blond, se retranchant derrière ce qu'on l'avait élevé à être : un héritier, un homme supérieur aux autres hommes. « Weasley. »

« Euh… Ginny, tu ne voulais pas que je te remontre ce… euh… sort ? » proposa Potter à la hâte, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Oh non…

Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.

« Tu lui montreras tout à l'heure. » intervint-il avant que la rouquine ait eu le temps de répondre. « Carpenter t'attend en bas, tu ne te souviens pas ? Ce ne serait pas très convenable d'arriver en retard. »

Il coupla sa tirade d'une légère bourrade qui remit le Gryffondor en marche sous le regard contrarié de la mini-belette. Les relations entre Carpenter et elle s'étaient un peu améliorées mais il était évident pour tous qu'elles ne seraient jamais les meilleures amies du monde. Particulièrement tant que Potter préfèrerait l'une à l'autre.

Durant les quelques jours qu'avait duré la mise au repos du Gryffondor –et comme Pomfresh avait hurlé en découvrant l'état du garçon… - Potter avait passé nettement moins de temps avec Carpenter et plus avec la rouquine. Granger avait beau affirmer que non, il était persuadé que c'était la raison pour laquelle la brune avait fini par admettre qu'elle avait exagéré.

« Ah… euh… Tu es sûr ? » balbutia Potter.

Draco leva simplement un sourcil à la manière de son parrain.

Le Gryffondor se mit en route immédiatement et le Serpentard le suivit. Seulement la main de Granger l'arrêta. Elle l'avait posée sur son bras. _Posée_. Et il s'immobilisa comme si elle lui avait jeté un stupefix.

« Il faut qu'on parle… » supplia-t-elle dans un murmure. « Je sais ce que tu… »

« Non. » coupa-t-il. « Je doute que tu saches quoi que ce soit. »

Il manqua rajouter tout un tas de mensonges comme quoi elle n'aurait été qu'une passade, une distraction d'un moment mais la lueur blessée dans ses yeux l'en empêcha. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais il le faudrait bien pourtant. L'un devrait mutiler l'autre pour qu'ils sortent de l'impasse dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés. Aimer. Quelle idée.

« Draco… » protesta-t-elle sans pour autant élever la voix, démontrant plus de patience qu'il ne lui en aurait accordé.

Il se dégagea simplement. Ni brutalement, ni violemment. Il se dégagea juste et Granger détourna la tête, la mâchoire contractée, comme s'il venait de sceller leur relation par cet unique geste.

Etait-ce aussi simple ?

Ce fut à son tour d'hésiter cette fois. Il voyait la tension dans sa posture, la douleur dans son regard et il voulait les faire disparaître. Mais ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, n'est ce pas ?

« Va-t-en. »

Ce n'était pas Granger qui avait parlé et ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle Draco fut incapable de bouger.

« Va-t-en. » répéta la cadette des Weasley, une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie. « Et ne reviens que quand tu auras mûri. » Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant qui fit frissonner le Serpentard de dégout. Pour lui-même. « Ou ne reviens pas, la fouine. Ce sera sans doute mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Gin… » tenta Potter mais la rouquine leva sa main libre, dans laquelle trônait sa baguette.

« Dégagez tous les deux ou je vous jure que je vais vous faire mal. » avertit-elle et Draco comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Potter dut arriver à la même conclusion parce qu'il attrapa prestement le bras du Serpentard et le tira vers l'escalier.

Granger n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour empêcher la mini-belette de les menacer et à vrai dire, quand son pied fut sur la première marche et qu'il reprit un peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. La lionne étreignait la rouquine comme si le monde en dépendait.

« Je déteste ça. » grogna Potter tout en dévalant les marches deux par deux. « C'est toujours pareil. Si Hermione est fâchée après nous, Ginny l'est. Et si Ginny est fâchée, Hermione nous fait la leçon… »

« Désolé. » lâcha vaguement Draco parce qu'il supposait que tout ça était sa faute.

« Après le petit-déjeuner, va lui parler. » conseilla simplement le Gryffondor.

Mais… non.

« Tu restes avec moi. » ordonna le Serpentard en réponse. « Je ne plaisante pas, Potter. Si Granger a Weasley, il n'y a pas de raison. Tu fais équipe avec moi aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai dit à Keyra, hier, que… » commença à protester le brun mais Draco attrapa son poignet et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je _ne veux pas_ parler à Granger pour le moment. » répéta-t-il avec force. « Ne me laisse pas tomber. »

Potter soupira puis acquiesça finalement.

« A condition que tu lui parles plus tard. » capitula-t-il et le blond hocha la tête. Tout pourvu qu'il ne se retrouve pas à faire équipe avec la lionne pendant l'entrainement.

Tout étant dit, ils arrivèrent finalement dans la cuisine déjà désertée. Un rapide tempus confirma qu'ils avaient pris nettement plus de temps que nécessaire pour se préparer aujourd'hui. Mis à part les deux filles à l'étage supérieur, tous avaient dû se déplacer dans le salon pour le cours théorique.

Les garçons se concertèrent du regard et d'un même mouvement se laissèrent tomber sur une chaise avant de se servir à droite à gauche sur ce qui restait sur la table. Draco eut à peine le temps de beurrer un toast que Severus et Mrs Weasley pénétraient dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour, mes chéris. » salua gaiement la sorcière, comme tous les matins.

Ils répondirent poliment mais sans entrain, ce qui sembla intriguer Severus. Le Maître des Potions ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

« Vous êtes en retard. » déclara simplement l'ancien Mangemort. « Lupin s'apprête à commencer. »

Et de fait, Mrs Weasley rebroussait chemin vers le salon tandis que Clora apparaissait dans un CRACK pour débarrasser la table.

« Le jeune Maître et Harry Potter, Monsieur, veulent autre chose à manger ? Oui, oui, oui ? » offrit joyeusement l'elfe et d'où venait donc toute cette gaité aujourd'hui ? A les voir tous, on n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'ils étaient en guerre.

« Non, merci Clora. » répondit Potter avant de se précipiter au salon. Severus le regarda partir en levant les yeux au ciel. Draco avec un regard furieux. Le brun n'avait-il pas promis quelques minutes auparavant de ne pas le laisser ?

« Quel est le problème, Draco ? » demanda finalement son parrain, sans détour. Lui aussi passait sans doute trop de temps avec des lions… Ils en oubliaient les façons des serpents.

« A quoi fais-tu allusion ? » riposta aimablement le blond, tout en croquant négligemment dans le toast qu'il avait soigneusement beurré.

« Tu es toujours ponctuel. » répondit tout aussi calmement Severus. « Potter ne serait pas capable d'être à l'heure si sa vie en dépendait mais ce n'est pas ton cas. »

Draco choisit de sourire à ce raisonnement, comme profondément amusé. Ils auraient pu danser très longtemps autour du sujet si Clora n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour tirer sur sa manche.

« La jeune Maîtresse n'a rien mangé, ce matin, Maître Draco… Clora a bien regardé ! Oui, oui, oui ! » s'exclama l'elfe. « Clora apporte de la nourriture à la jeune Maîtresse si Maître Draco veut ! »

« Maîtresse ? » répéta Draco sans comprendre. La seule maîtresse que Clora aurait pu avoir était sa mère et elle était morte. A moins que Bellatrix…

« Hermione Granger, Miss, est la nouvelle Maîtresse de Clora, Maître Draco ? Non, non, non ? »

L'elfe semblait perdue et le Serpentard était sous le choc. Clora considérait Granger comme sa maîtresse ? Mais cela ne se pouvait pas à moins que… la magie de l'elfe ne reconnaisse ce qu'il y avait entre eux et ne considère Granger comme une addition à la 'famille'. Logique vu ce qu'il avait admis la veille. Vieille magie… Magie des elfes de maison…

« Non, non, non, Maître Draco ? » insista l'elfe.

Draco était toujours trop choqué pour répondre.

« Si, si, si. » ironisa Severus, visiblement amusé par la situation. « Va chercher plus de bois pour le feu. »

Clora sembla hésiter puis obéit, quittant la cuisine en chantonnant comme elle en avait l'habitude.

« Granger va être extatique en apprenant qu'elle possède un elfe. » fut tout ce que put lâcher Draco.

« As-tu eu l'occasion de discuter de ce qui s'est passé hier avec elle ? » s'enquit distraitement Severus. _Distraitement_ parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. A aucun moment Draco ne fut dupe.

Et puis, il n'était pas Potter ! Il n'avait pas besoin que Severus le rassure et le cajole en permanence. Il se débrouillait tout seul et c'était aussi bien ainsi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer paître son parrain mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avancer quoi que ce soit.

« L'occasion, il l'a eue. » cingla la voix de Granger en provenance de l'escalier. Tranchante et glaciale. « Mais il ne l'a pas saisie et je n'ai plus tellement envie d'en parler maintenant. »

La rouquine se glissa silencieusement derrière elle.

« Je crois que nous sommes attendus au salon, Miss Weasley. » offrit durement Severus en désignant la porte d'un geste. « Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy vont aller faire un tour dehors et ne rentreront que lorsque tout malentendu sera écarté. »

Il sembla que Granger était sur le point de protester mais un seul regard du Professeur la fit taire. Draco ne prit même pas la peine d'élever la voix, sachant d'avance que ce serait inutile. Il se contenta de quitter la cuisine, de longer le couloir et de claquer bien fort la porte, en espérant communiquer un peu sa mauvaise humeur.

Il n'eut pas à attendre plus de deux minutes avant que la porte ne claque à nouveau dans dos, plus bruyamment encore. Quelque part, ça l'agaça qu'elle démontre plus de hargne que lui.

« Très bien. » lâcha brutalement Granger avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. « Inutile de tergiverser. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Draco se tourna pour lui faire face, complètement déstabilisé. Il avait imaginé qu'elle se remettrait à pleurer ou quelque chose du genre mais… Non. Elle se tenait droite et le toisait, excessivement agressive. C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida que tout ça était matière d'apparence. Sans aucun doute l'œuvre de la mini-belette qui lui avait conseillé de ne pas perdre la face…

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Granger… » offrit charitablement le Serpentard en adoptant l'attitude blasée qu'il arborait si souvent. « Severus ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Les dissensions au sein d'un même camp ne sont pas bonnes, particulièrement quand il est question d'une troupe de lions dénués de deux neurones en état de marche. »

Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort…

« C'est drôle que tu dises ça parce que pour des idiots, les lions semblent avoir la main forte sur les serpents ces temps-ci. » répliqua Granger avant de secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Draco. Dis ce que tu as à dire. »

Le moment aurait été fort opportun pour établir calmement qu'ils devraient s'arrêter là pour un prétexte quelconque. Malheureusement, le blond ne trouvait pas les bons mots et n'avait pas réellement envie de prononcer ceux qui mettraient définitivement un terme à ce qu'ils avaient.

« Je n'ai rien à dire. » rétorqua finalement Draco, rendu confus par ces parts de lui radicalement différentes qui s'affrontaient. L'une voulait prendre Granger dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif. L'autre lui soufflait qu'une telle relation était dangereuse, une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre.

La jeune fille eut un bref rire amer qui ne lui allait pas du tout et pour lequel il se sentit immédiatement coupable.

« Et bien je vais le dire à ta place. » lâcha-t-elle froidement. « Tu n'es en rien différent des autres. Tu as peur que je n'exige un quelconque engagement alors que je ne t'ai strictement rien demandé et tu veux qu'on arrête là. Etait-ce un bon résumé ? »

Il ne savait pas exactement à quel moment les rôles s'étaient inversés mais une chose était certaine, Granger maniait parfaitement le sarcasme ce matin.

« Je n'ai pas peur de m'engager. » riposta faiblement Draco, bien qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmure que si. Un peu. Pas assez forte pour qu'il lui prête attention cependant.

Le regard de la lionne se planta fermement dans le sien, plus dur que lors de toutes leurs joutes verbales à Poudlard.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

La phrase claqua dans l'air.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes puis Granger se détourna, avançant à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée. Une bourrasque de vent frais heurta Draco et il réalisa brusquement qu'il faisait très froid dehors et que contrairement à la jeune fille, il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de prendre une veste. Ce ne fut pas l'origine du frisson pourtant.

Il avait l'impression désagréable de tout foutre en l'air.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » lança-t-il dans son dos, sans élever la voix.

Elle s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Non, Draco. » répondit-elle un peu tristement. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle abaissa la poignée.

« Je… » lâcha-t-il, poussé par l'urgence qui oppressait sa poitrine. Peut-être que s'il lui expliquait, ils trouveraient une solution à cette folie ? « Je… »

Il n'était pas conçu pour dire ces mots là. Merlin savait qu'il n'aurait déjà pas dû les éprouver.

Visiblement irritée, Granger pivota pour lui faire face et planta ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu _quoi_ ? » soupira-t-elle.

Curieusement, une fois que son regard gris eut plongé dans celui, doré, de la lionne, les mots qui étaient si longtemps restés coincés se bousculèrent sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il, à moitié certain que la foudre allait s'abattre sur lui pour avoir osé penser, et plus grave admettre, ce genre de choses à haute voix. C'était réellement la première fois qu'il associait ces trois mots là et la sensation était… étrangement libératrice.

La réaction de Granger était prévisible. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche resta un instant entrouverte avant qu'elle ne s'oblige à la fermer, et un sourire hésitant joua sur ses lèvres.

Evidemment, en bonne lionne, elle ne comprenait pas l'ampleur du désastre.

« Draco… » souffla-t-elle, toute trace de colère oubliée. C'était sans doute ça de pris.

Mais le Serpentard leva la main pour l'interrompre. Il fallait lui expliquer maintenant. Clairement, si possible.

« Ca ne peut pas arriver, Granger, tu comprends ? » pressa-t-il. « On ne peut pas avoir ce genre de… de… _sentiments_ ! »

Il cracha le dernier mot comme une insulte et la jeune fille pâlit considérablement. Une seconde plus tard, sa baguette en bois clair était dans sa main et Draco eut à peine le temps de se jeter au sol pour éviter le sort offensif qu'elle envoya dans sa direction.

« Granger ! » s'exclama-t-il, sa main se portant immédiatement vers la poche arrière de son jean. Il eut beau tâter sa baguette resta introuvable. Il esquiva un sort qui ne lui aurait probablement fait aucun bien et finit par repérer ce qu'il cherchait par terre à un mètre de lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après tout ça, tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu me rejettes parce que je suis une… une… une _Sang-de-Bourbe_ ! » cria la sorcière, folle de rage.

L'insulte le prit au vif, comme si c'était à lui qu'elle était adressée.

« N'utilise pas ce mot. » gronda Draco, en tentant de se rapprocher d'elle, tout en évitant de finir avec plusieurs brûlures au cinquième degré, sort que Granger maîtrisait à la perfection. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le visait vraiment parce qu'en règle générale elle ne manquait pas sa cible mais tout de même.

« Tu le fais bien, toi ! » riposta-t-elle.

Oubliant sa baguette, il fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit et se jeta sur la lionne qui bascula au sol dans un bruit contrarié. Là, il lui arracha sa baguette et la jeta avec la sienne deux mètres plus loin.

Il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas ce qui arrêterait Granger.

Elle le repoussa violemment et semblait prête à se jeter sur lui. Il détestait la douleur qu'il lisait dans son regard.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec tes parents ou ta famille ou… ou même avec toi. » tenta Draco mais Granger détourna brusquement la tête. Pas assez vite pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Il eut la sensation qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur…

« Amour… » murmura-t-il en tendant la main vers son visage. Mais elle écarta violemment son bras et repassa sur ses pieds pour aller récupérer sa baguette. Il l'imita dans la seconde, la suivant de près.

« Granger, je t'en prie, essaye de comprendre… » supplia-t-il presque. « Si on laisse passer un peu de temps, peut-être que ça disparaitra et qu'on pourra reprendre comme avant. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te… »

« Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, Draco. » coupa-t-elle, la voix nouée par les larmes. « Tu es parfois très stupide. »

La protestation qu'il allait émettre mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle croisa finalement son regard. La douleur que provoqua la sienne fut terrible. Surtout en sachant qu'il en était la cause. A nouveau, ce besoin de la protéger s'éleva en lui uniquement pour se fracasser sur cette certitude inébranlable, elle ne le laisserait plus faire.

Et brusquement, il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas _du tout_. Ni pour quelques semaines, ni pour quelques jours.

Mais pourtant il _l'aimait_. Il fallait bien faire quelque chose…

« L'amour nous détruit. » lâcha-t-il, dans un souffle. Une vulnérabilité enfantine dansant dans sa voix. « L'amour est une faiblesse. »

Elle aurait pu demander où il était allé pêcher une ânerie pareille ou le plaindre pour avoir une vision aussi étriquée de la vie… Au lieu de ça, son esprit rationnel prit le relai et elle cessa immédiatement de pleurer.

« C'est ton père qui t'a appris ça, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle mais Draco ne répondit pas. Il se revoyait enfant, réclamant négligemment un câlin à sa mère qui le repoussait… Il revoyait parfaitement les traits de son père, moqueur, tandis qu'il abattait un chaton que le blond avait recueilli à l'insu de tous. Clora l'avait aidé à garder le secret mais quand Lucius l'avait découvert…

« L'amour détruit celui qui aime et celui qui est aimé. » déclara-t-il encore, presque comme s'il le récitait. Son regard rencontra celui de Granger et il déglutit péniblement. « Je ne veux pas te détruire. »

Lui… Lui, il pouvait faire avec. Il s'était détruit des dizaines de fois et s'en était toujours relevé. Il faisait partie de ce genre de personnes capables de s'adapter à presque n'importe quoi.

Mais Granger… Oh, il en mourrait si quelque chose lui arrivait par sa faute… Il en mourrait…

Plusieurs vagues d'émotions se succédèrent sur le visage de la jeune fille et si des larmes fraiches brillaient maintenant dans ses yeux, Draco était presque certain qu'elles n'étaient pas dues à une quelconque souffrance.

« Tu ne me détruiras pas, Draco. » souffla finalement Granger, en posant prudemment sa main sur la joue du garçon. « Et je ne te détruirai pas. »

Instinctivement, il attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Il avait la très nette impression qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout.

« Mais je t'aime… » protesta-t-il, légèrement confus. Il détestait cette impression d'être perdu entre deux mondes. Celui empli de tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué et celui où il avait découvert tellement.

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres de la lionne et une seconde plus tard elles se posaient sur les siennes. Doucement. Gentiment.

Elle recula presque immédiatement et caressa sa joue une fois de plus.

« Et je t'aime aussi, si tu veux tout savoir. » répondit-elle. « Et d'accord, c'est un peu effrayant, mais ça n'a rien de… destructeur ou je ne sais quoi. »

« L'amour détruit tout. » répéta-t-il encore, parce qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait bien saisi.

Elle secoua la tête.

« L'amour est la seule chose qui vaut la peine qu'on se batte en ce monde, Draco. » murmura-t-elle lentement. « Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, il acquiesça. La panique en lui avait pratiquement disparu. Si Granger disait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose alors ça ne l'était sans doute pas.

« Il ne faut pas avoir peur d'aimer, Draco. » reprit-elle dans un sourire. « Jamais. Tous ces hommes, ces Mangemorts… C'est le manque d'amour qui les pousse vers Voldemort. C'est ce qu'ils cherchent tout en le maudissant… »

Le Serpentard inclina légèrement la tête, la dévisageant avec force. S'il avait maîtrisé la Légilimancie, nul doute qu'à cet instant il aurait pénétré l'esprit de Granger.

« Tu es… sûre ? » s'enquit-il avec prudence. « Je ne veux pas te blesser, Granger. Jamais. »

La lionne leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu me blesseras, c'est inévitable. Et je te blesserai aussi. Ensuite, on se pardonnera et tout ira bien. _Tout ira bien,_ Draco. » affirma-t-elle. « J'en suis certaine. »

« Comment ? » exigea le blond.

Un sourire lent étira les lèvres de la jeune fille tandis que son regard se perdait dans le vague, dans le souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle pensait à ses parents.

« '_J'ai escaladé ces mur sur les ailes légères de l'amour, car les limites de pierre ne sauraient arrêter l'amour, et ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter._' »

Puis elle secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant qui termina d'effacer les dernières traces de panique ou de contradiction en lui. Il aimait Granger, Granger l'aimait. Point final.

Oui, c'était effrayant mais si elle disait que ça ne les mènerait pas à leur perte… Il la croyait.

« Espèce de crétin. » lâcha-t-elle avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux.

Il voulut protester mais se trouva fasciné par le bonheur, le contentement qui irradiait d'elle. Elle, pour qui son cœur battait.

Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua contre lui, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser presque violent. Elle y répondit avec autant de passion jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir et qu'ils se séparent pour mieux se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard.

Le baiser fut plus doux, cette fois. Plus tendre en un sens. Et Draco s'émerveillait de ces sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Il était bien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était à sa place. Auprès d'elle. Accepté, protégé et aimé.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'entendais par 'régler les malentendus'. » lança une voix moqueuse depuis la porte du cottage.

Draco prit le temps d'un dernier baiser, un peu pour agacer son parrain et beaucoup parce qu'il en avait envie, avant de se tourner vers le Maître des Potions.

« Chacun sa méthode, Severus. » répliqua le Serpentard avant d'attraper la main de Granger et de l'entrainer vers la maison. Il était glacé. Potter avait intérêt à lui avoir gardé une place près de l'âtre.

L'ancien Mangemort ne répondit pas à la pique, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Là seulement il inclina la tête devant Granger en une parodie de salut.

« Bienvenue du côté maléfique, Miss. » offrit son Directeur de Maison et Draco flaira immédiatement le piège.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre… » hésita la lionne.

Il comprit une fraction de seconde avant que Severus ouvre la bouche de quoi il allait être question et il se jura que son parrain allait payer ça par la suite. Oh, oui.

« Vous voila propriétaire d'une certaine elfe d'après ce que j'ai compris. » la renseigna aimablement le Professeur.

Les yeux de Granger s'écarquillèrent et Draco savait qu'elle se remémorait tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur les elfes de maisons. Elle termina par pivoter vers le Serpentard comme s'il était responsable de la situation.

« Hors de question ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Et tout ce que Draco put faire fut foudroyer Severus du regard tandis qu'il s'éclipsait vers la cuisine…

* * *

_J'ai escaladé ces mur sur les ailes légères de l'amour, car les limites de pierre ne sauraient arrêter l'amour, et ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter _est tiré de Roméo & Juliette par William Shakespeare.


	73. Bleeding Darkness

Hello, mes fidèles lecteurs.

Je suis désolée qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'update la semaine dernière j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis personnels. Mais Harry, Severus et moi revenons en force! Ca manquait d'action vous trouvez pas? ^^

Enjoy & review!

(et n'hésitez pas à me twiiter!)

* * *

**Chapitre 73 : Bleeding Darkness **

Une bonne humeur paisible régnait sur le salon et Harry déplaça son pion avec enthousiasme, même en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne faudrait pas plus de cinq minutes à Ron pour le battre. A défaut d'autre partenaire, le roux avait consenti à l'affronter aux échecs et curieusement, plus que le reste, ça avait fait plaisir au Gryffondor. Surtout compte tenu du fait que Ron semblait oublier d'insulter les Serpentards à chaque détour de la conversation…

« Tu as fait des progrès. » hasarda le roux en déplaçant son fou.

Harry lui adressa un sourire ravi. Il fallait admettre qu'entre les parties avec Snape et les parties avec Draco… Il avait effectivement progressé assez pour tenir tête à Ron plus d'un quart d'heure. Le Professeur de Potions installé dans le fauteuil derrière lui émit un bruit un tant soit peu moqueur qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au Survivant. Bien entendu, contre Snape, il tenait en tout et pour tout quatre minutes et demi.

Ron lança immédiatement un regard mauvais à l'ancien Mangemort mais sans même se retourner, Harry pouvait dire que le Maître des Potions n'avait pas levé la tête du grimoire qu'il compulsait depuis des heures et que donc, le roux ne pourrait véritablement rien lui reprocher.

Un éclat de voix à l'autre bout de la pièce poussa Harry et Ron à se concentrer plus efficacement sur leur partie. Plus le terme approchait et plus les sautes d'humeur de Tonks étaient épouvantables. En l'occurrence, ses cheveux ne cessaient de passer du rouge foncé au noir et inversement à mesure qu'augmentait son agacement. Remus en faisait le plus souvent les frais, comme ce soir, et personne ne désirait se mettre sur la trajectoire.

Mrs Weasley somnolait dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée et Ginny, assise à ses pieds, un peu comme lui était installé contre celui de Snape, partageait une discussion animée avec Draco. Quidditch sans aucun doute. C'était l'élément qui avait permis à leurs échanges de devenir bien plus civils. Sur le sofa, Hermione et Keyra échangeaient des plaisanteries à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre, entrecoupée de références historiques et culturelles dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

« Echec. » lâcha brusquement Ron, rayonnant de joie comme à chaque fois qu'il remportait une partie. « On en fait une autre ? »

Harry acquiesça tout en promenant une fois de plus son regard sur les différents groupes répartis dans la pièce. Un sentiment de contentement comme il en éprouvait rarement explosa dans sa poitrine. Une bonne partie des gens qu'il aimait étaient rassemblés dans cette pièce, en sécurité, et si son cœur se crispait à la pensée de Dumbledore et Sirius… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de la plénitude de l'instant présent.

« Prends les blancs. » offrit Ron et brusquement, c'était comme s'ils étaient à nouveau amis. Comme si les choses n'avaient pas dégénéré à ce point entre eux.

Ron était le premier ami qu'il avait eu. Son meilleur ami. Et il souffrait de ne plus avoir la confiance et la sympathie du roux. Il regrettait le trio inséparable qu'Hermione, Ron et lui formaient encore quelques mois plus tôt, et même s'il comprenait qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais un tel niveau de complicité en raison des choix qu'ils avaient faits…

« Ca me manque. » lâcha-t-il tout d'un coup.

Le roux leva la tête et le dévisagea comme s'il venait juste de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Dans son dos, il sentit Snape se raidir, preuve qu'il ne lisait plus véritablement son grimoire mais prêtait sa pleine attention à Harry. Il aurait sans doute dû en être agacé…

« Te faire laminer aux échecs ? » marmonna finalement le cadet des Weasley en reposant sa reine sur le plateau avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Le pion ne manqua pas de hurler son mécontentement.

« Nous. » répondit simplement Harry avant de se racler la gorge. « Hermione, toi et moi. »

Ron haussa les épaules mais la rougeur sur ses joues trahissait sa contrariété.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai lâchés. » rétorqua le roux avec agacement.

Harry soupira et son regard rencontra celui d'Hermione qui avait cessé de parler pour les fixer avec attention. Le Survivant n'eut qu'à ciller pour que la jeune fille s'excuse auprès de Keyra et trace son chemin jusqu'à eux. Elle s'installa en tailleur sur un côté du plateau d'échecs, sans dire un mot.

Pendant quelques minutes, les trois Gryffondors se dévisagèrent en silence.

« Tu as fricoté avec Snape dès le début de l'année. » accusa finalement Ron en oubliant la présence du Professeur dans le dos d'Harry, puis il se tourna vers Hermione avec sévérité. « Et toi avec Malfoy. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça s'est passé, Ron. » protesta doucement le Survivant.

« Pas du tout même. » renchérit Hermione. « Mais tu refusais de nous écouter… »

« Et c'est de nouveau ma faute ! » s'énerva le roux.

« Non. » intervint posément Harry. « Ce n'est la faute de personne. Disons qu'on s'est tous un peu… éloigné. » Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité parce qu'Hermione et lui étaient restés bon amis mais il était tout aussi vrai que la lionne passait le plus clair de son temps avec Draco ou une des filles. « Et… Vous me manquez. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et rien ne changera ça. Pas même une dispute stupide. »

Ron était sur le point de protester une nouvelle fois, Harry le sentait mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione posa sa main sur son bras et leur ami se tut.

« Je suis d'accord. » déclara doucement la jeune fille. « On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, Ron, et Draco, Keyra et Snape font partie de nos vies maintenant. Ca ne changera pas. Mais je suis désolée si tu as eu l'impression qu'on te tenait à l'écart. Peut-être qu'on l'a fait sans le vouloir vraiment… »

« Vous avez commencé avant même qu'on rentre à Poudlard ! » reprocha Ron. « C'est facile pour vous de me faire passer pour le méchant de l'affaire. Mais c'est _vous_ qui avez commencé à faire des messes-basses et à vous isoler ! »

Hermione était véritablement la seule à être au courant de toute l'histoire concernant la lettre de Lily et ce qui en avait découlé… Peut-être était-il temps de raconter à Ron ce dont il avait été un témoin ignorant ? Mais ce n'était pas réellement son récit… Pas un en tout cas qu'il rapporterait sans l'autorisation du principal intéressé.

Discrètement, le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. La posture du Professeur n'avait pas changé depuis le début de la conversation et il était toujours plongé dans son livre, mais le geste négligeant qu'il fit était la seule invitation dont il avait besoin.

Avec un soupir, Harry se lança. « Tout a commencé quand je suis parti de chez les Dursley… »

L'un dans l'autre, il n'avait pas véritablement réalisé le chemin parcouru pour en arriver là… Il en était à peine au soir où le statut d'espion de Snape avait été révélé quand la tranquille quiétude qui régnait dans le salon fut troublée par l'apparition d'un aigle argenté à la taille respectable.

Snape fut sur ses pieds avant même que quiconque ait réagi, baguette à la main, tandis que la voix de Filius Flitwick résonnait dans la pièce dans un écho de panique désespéré.

« Severus, Minerva, Kingsley, Arthur… Tous les autres… Nous sommes attaqués ! Nous ne tiendrons pas ! Envoyez des renforts ! Trop de blessés… Nous… »

Et le message se termina dans un cri de douleur.

Severus ferma immédiatement les yeux, cherchant déjà un plan d'attaque. Si des Mangemorts avaient trouvé ceux qui se dissimulaient sur les rives du Loch Quoich… Les propriétés magiques de l'endroit auraient dû les protéger… C'était l'emplacement le plus sûr mis à part Freun… C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été confié au commandement de Flitwick…

S'attarder sur ces détails ne résoudrait rien en revanche. Il fallait envisager la situation sous son jour le plus terrible. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait dénichés sur le Loch Quoich alors rien ne garantissait qu'Il n'avait pas non plus trouvé Freun et le fait qu'aucun être aux intentions maléfiques ne serait admis par la forêt ne le soulageait pas. Les arbres restaient des arbres et il leur suffirait d'y mettre le feu…

Mais quitter cet abri était trop risqué tant qu'ils n'avaient pas de plus amples informations… Sans compter qu'il fallait porter secours aux membres de l'Ordre qui essuyaient l'attaque à ce moment même.

« Severus ? » lança brusquement Lupin, et le Maître des Potions rouvrit les paupières pour se découvrir la cible des regards. Ils attendaient qu'il donne ses instructions.

Il parcourut la pièce des yeux. Tous les papiers, les plans… Tout était ici. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le quartier général sans défense.

« Granger. » siffla-t-il et la jeune fille sursauta mais passa sur ses pieds, baguette à la main et prête à obéir. En l'occurrence, les deux heures de marche qu'il faudrait pour quitter la forêt étaient inenvisageables. Il attrapa une tasse qui trainait et la lui lança. « Vous savez où se situe le Loch Quoich ? A quoi cela ressemble ? Visualisez-le et créez un portoloin. »

« Severus ! » protesta Molly mais l'ancien Mangemort la fit taire d'un geste.

Certaines personnes avaient des talents naturels. Granger avait sans aucun doute le coup de main pour les portoloins. Cela coûtait en général une énergie folle à celui qui s'y aventurait et c'était principalement la raison pour laquelle ils étaient si réglementés, mais ça ne semblait pas exiger d'efforts à la lionne et il aurait été fou de ne pas en tirer profit.

« Molly. Tonks. » continua-t-il en se détournant de la jeune fille. « Vous êtes responsables des élèves. Si jamais vous êtes attaqués, assurez-vous qu'ils s'en sortent tous. »

La matriarche et la Métamorphomage hochèrent la tête avec un air décidé. Lupin fit simplement un pas vers lui, certain qu'il allait l'emmener. En réalité, il aurait volontiers ordonné au loup-garou de l'accompagner car même s'il le critiquait sans arrêt, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour douter des capacités de duelliste de Lupin. Cependant, il fallait penser à la survie de l'Ordre avant tout.

« Lupin, tu restes ici. » lâcha-t-il. « En cas d'attaque, tu partiras en dernier et tu t'assureras qu'ils ne peuvent rien utiliser. Brûle tout si nécessaire. »

Granger lui tendit la tasse en lui indiquant quel était le mot de passe et son regard voyagea sur les six adolescents qui le dévisageaient avec anxiété. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Potter et il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner le gamin ici. Le laisser hors de sa vue était dangereux. Un risque pour la résistance qu'il n'était pas prêt à courir. L'emmener était une décision qui pouvait paraître irréfléchie mais au moins, il pourrait le protéger plus efficacement que s'il se retrouvait dans une forêt enflammée à l'autre bout du continent…

Par réflexe, son regard dévia vers Draco. Envisager de se séparer de lui était tout aussi difficile pour les mêmes raisons… Mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir protéger deux personnes à la fois et Potter avait en Excalibur un atout que le Serpentard ne possédait pas. Draco serait plus en sécurité ici.

Concluant après un rapide coup d'œil que Granger était toujours en forme, il chercha autour lui de quoi fabriquer un autre portoloin. Son regard accrocha la breloque que la dernière des Weasley portait autour du cou et il s'en empara d'un accio et sans un mot d'explication.

« Vers Freun. » exigea-t-il simplement en remettant le collier à la jeune fille. Comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il attendait d'elle, Granger transforma le tout. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes, après quoi il attacha sans délicatesse la fine ficelle autour du cou de Potter qui émit un bruit étranglé. Il renforça la solidité de la breloque d'un sort et empoigna l'épaule du garçon d'une main et la tasse de l'autre. Le Survivant s'empressa de s'accrocher à un bout de la faïence.

« Severus, vous n'allez pas… » protesta Molly au moment où Potter tirait Excalibur de sa ceinture, lui redonnant sa taille normale dans le même mouvement. La posture du Survivant était déterminée et Severus conclut que c'était une excellente chose.

« Restez sur vos gardes. » ordonna l'ancien Mangemort. « A la moindre alerte, repliez-vous ailleurs. _Secours_. »

Le monde tourna brutalement autour d'eux et la sensation familière d'être trainé par un crochet au niveau du nombril les entraina. Pas plus de cinq minutes ne s'étaient écoulées depuis l'apparition du Patronus de Flitwick.

Harry se serait écroulé sur le sol gorgé d'eau si Snape ne l'avait pas retenu, puis entrainé avec brutalité derrière un arbre où il le força à s'accroupir. Le garçon se laissa faire, légèrement sonné. Quand il parvint à combattre la sensation de vertige et reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, l'ancien Mangemort observait ce qui se jouait devant eux avec une inquiétude et une concentration palpables.

_Le ciel était en feu. _

Ce fut la première pensée d'Harry en découvrant l'ampleur du désastre.

Les ténèbres étaient déchirées par des flammes presque vivantes qui dévoraient les tentes et les différentes installations de ce camp d'entrainement. Mais nulle silhouette ne troublait les ombres que projetait l'incendie. Aucun son ne venait atténuer les gémissements et les appels à l'aide qui émanaient du camp.

Et pourtant la Marque brillait.

Comme une cicatrice de plus.

« Ils sont partis ? » demanda Harry dans un chuchotement, sa main serrant avec plus d'assurance la garde d'Excalibur.

Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement mais finit par tourner vers lui un regard indéchiffrable.

« Te souviens-tu des règles que je t'ai imposées quand nous sommes partis à la recherche d'Excalibur ? » s'enquit l'ancien Mangemort de son ton de velours.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, se rappelant trop bien de la tendance qu'avait Snape à vouloir être abandonné face au danger.

« Je me souviens. » affirma-t-il finalement. « Mais je n'y adhère pas. »

Le Maître des Potions ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour qu'on ait cette conversation, Harry. » répliqua fermement le Professeur. « Il est néanmoins crucial que tu comprennes ceci : il est de mon devoir de te garder en vie et en bonne santé. Ton rôle à toi est de grandir, mûrir et ne pas te faire assassiner par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il voulut demander pourquoi. Pourquoi était-ce à Snape de s'assurer de cela mais il n'osa pas et comme l'avait dit le Maître des Potions, le temps n'était pas à cela.

A regret, il hocha la tête.

« Bien. » approuva l'homme. « Alors, allons-y. Je pense que tous les Mangemorts ont déjà transplanné. Ca ne signifie pas que tout danger est écarté. Reste derrière moi. »

Sans attendre, il s'élança. Et Harry suivit, regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à sa cape d'invisibilité, abandonnée sur son oreiller…

De près, les gémissements de souffrance pure étaient difficilement supportables. Il semblait y avoir des victimes dans tous les coins et le Gryffondor n'avait aucune formation médicale, aucun moyen d'aider tous ces gens…

« Reste concentré. » siffla Snape.

L'homme n'accordait de regard à aucun des corps qui se contorsionnaient ou se vidaient de leur sang. Harry savait qu'il établissait un périmètre de sécurité. Toujours choisir la prudence. C'était après tout ce à quoi ils s'entrainaient depuis des semaines.

Ils firent rapidement le tour du camp en flammes sans repérer d'ennemis. La chaleur et la proximité des flammes étaient difficilement supportables pour Harry. L'incendie le ramenait à Spinner's End et Spinner's End lui rappelait Sirius.

Ce fut lui qui le repéra.

Une petite silhouette à moitié écrasée par des débris de bois qui avaient, par miracle, échappés à l'incendie.

« Professeur ! » s'exclama immédiatement Harry en se précipitant vers le corps de Filius Flitwick.

Snape s'agenouilla dans la boue spongieuse qui constituait le sol une seconde plus tard, au moment où le garçon bataillait pour trouver un pouls. Plus pragmatique, l'ancien Mangemort lévita tout ce qui écrasait son collègue.

« Enervate. » marmonna le Maître des Potions.

Le corps de Flitwick fut pris de convulsions mais ses yeux demeurèrent clos et sa respiration bien trop sifflante. Même sans être médecin ou médicomage, Harry voyait bien que la cage thoracique du Professeur de Sortilèges était enfoncée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » s'enquit anxieusement le garçon que tous ces appels de détresse perturbaient véritablement.

Ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'aider toutes ces personnes. Il leur fallait des soins… Ils allaient tous mourir dans le cas contraire… Exactement comme Sirius… Comme ses parents…

Le cri déchirant de Lily alors qu'elle se plaçait devant lui résonna dans sa tête alors qu'un éclat vert flashait devant ses yeux…

« Harry ! » hurla une voix lointaine. Trop lointaine. « Spero Patronum ! »

Sirius était couché dans une mare de sang, les traits déformés par la souffrance…

« Harry ! » insista la voix familière en le secouant par l'épaule. « Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Potter ! »

Harry cligna des yeux.

Le visage de Snape reprit ses contours et la main qui menaçait de broyer son épaule desserra légèrement sa prise. Pas de beaucoup. Ca ne dérangeait pas le garçon. C'était réconfortant.

Secouant la tête, le Gryffondor regarda autour de lui et retint à grand peine un cri horrifié. Ils étaient encerclés par des Détraqueurs. Il y en avait des centaines… Trop. Beaucoup trop.

Et la biche argentée qui chargeait autour d'eux, les entourant d'un cercle protecteur, échouait à les éloigner tous.

« Spero Patronum ! » lâcha-t-il avec empressement.

Un cerf alla aussitôt rejoindre le Patronus de Snape mais Harry devina que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Déjà les deux créatures perdaient de leur consistance à mesure que les Détraqueurs affectaient leurs maîtres. Flitwick, toujours inconscient, gémit pitoyablement.

Le Gryffondor n'était pas loin de partager le sentiment.

« Le portoloin. » ordonna Snape. « Utilise-le. »

Par réflexe, sa main vint toucher la breloque qui appartenait à Ginny. Il se refusa à prononcer le mot de passe.

« Les autres… » objecta-t-il, mais l'ancien Mangemort l'interrompit.

« On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. » coupa-t-il. « Et on ne va pas mourir en essayant. »

Une vague de découragement comme jamais il n'en avait connu s'abattit sur lui. Quel intérêt avait-il à se battre dans ce cas ? S'il était condamné à perdre ?

« Spero Patronum ! » relança Snape quand sa biche disparut, avalée par la marée de créatures obscures.

Le cerf déclinait mais tenait bon, empêchant les monstres d'approcher trop près.

La main de l'ancien Mangemort se tendit vers le collier qu'il avait autour du cou mais Harry s'écarta vivement, les yeux rivés sur un point scintillant dans les ténèbres qui les entouraient. Même les flammes avaient été avalées par le froid glacial qui émanait des Détraqueurs.

Un autre flash argenté attira son attention et un soulagement bienvenu réchauffa ses entrailles.

« Là ! » cria-t-il, en pointant du doigt la direction d'où provenaient des dizaines d'animaux argentés en tout genre. Un chat familier caracolait en tête des autres, attaquant farouchement tout Détraqueur qui passait à portée. Le Patronus de McGonagall.

Mais les créatures étaient trop nombreuses pour qu'ils discernent les autres membres de l'Ordre.

« Ca ne suffira pas. » gronda Snape à ses côtés. « Il y en a trop… »

Et Harry réalisa qu'il avait raison. L'aide impromptue ne leur serait d'aucun secours. Au contraire. La vie de davantage de personnes était maintenant en jeu.

Il aurait fallu un animal beaucoup plus gros. Quelque chose véhiculant plus de bonheur et de joie.

Nettement plus de lumière…

_« Tu n'es pas seul. Je serai là. » déclara Snape. « Quand tu en auras besoin. Quand tu le souhaiteras. Je serai là. » _

_« Après aussi ? » hésita le garçon._

_« Pendant et après. » jura-t-il. « Tant que tu le voudras. Et pas parce que tu es le sujet d'une Prophétie idiote ou le fils de Lily Evans, mais parce que tu es toi. » _

_Stupide enfant. _

Une chaleur brûlante s'éleva dans sa poitrine, dansant plus haut que la nuée de Détraqueurs.

« Severus ? » appela-t-il prudemment. Malgré la permission qui lui avait été donnée, Harry ne s'était plus référé à lui aussi familièrement depuis l'incident fâcheux qui avait eu lieu plusieurs semaines en arrière.

Mais la chaleur se diffusait lentement à tout son corps et il n'y avait pas d'hésitation dans sa voix.

Snape sembla étonné et le dévisagea avec attention.

« Aidez-moi. » demanda-t-il en envoyant un faible sourire au Professeur.

Lentement, la chaleur se dirigeait vers Excalibur. Quand il fut certain que l'épée était prête, il la brandit vers le ciel nocturne.

Au début, il ne se passa rien et il entendit presque la question de Snape. Presque.

La seconde d'après, la violence du choc le clouait sur place. Sa tête partit en arrière et il dût lâcher sa baguette pour agripper à deux mains le ventre rebondi du dragon. Toutes ses émotions positives, ses joies, ses moments de bonheur ou de plaisir… Tout fut englouti par Excalibur et retransmis en un faisceau éblouissant qui troua les ténèbres qui les entouraient.

La nuit laissa place à la lumière…

Les jambes du garçon cédèrent.

Mais il ne s'écroula pas au sol. Le bras sûr de Snape entoura sa taille et le plaqua contre la poitrine de l'homme, le maintenant debout. La main libre de l'ancien Mangemort alla rejoindre les siennes sur le pommeau de l'épée, lui offrant sa force.

L'énergie lumineuse qui filait vers le ciel retomba brusquement en une coupole argentée, aveuglante d'intensité. Pour Harry, le monde disparut quelques secondes sous le poids du brouillard qui avait envahi son esprit. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Quand il les rouvrit, la nuit avait repris ses droits et les Détraqueurs avaient disparu. A travers le camp dévasté, son regard croisa celui stupéfait de McGonagall. Il réalisa à peine qu'elle avait une véritable armée sur les talons.

Ses bras retombèrent brusquement alors qu'il se laissait davantage aller contre Severus. N'ayant pas anticipé le choc, le Maître des Potions tomba à genoux, l'adolescent dans les bras.

« Dispersez-vous ! » ordonna au loin la voix de sa Directrice de Maison. « Rassemblez les blessés, ramenez les aux camps ! »

Les doigts du garçon étaient crispés sur la garde de l'épée. Il n'arrivait pas à leur faire lâcher prise. Les frissons violents qui le traversaient n'aidaient pas. Pas plus que le désespoir, le chagrin et l'angoisse qui explosaient tour à tour dans sa poitrine. Il ne voyait plus rien de positif dans son existence. Il n'était pas capable de se rappeler un seul souvenir heureux. Il n'y avait rien que des ténèbres. Rien que cette noirceur opaque qui l'avalait.

« Severus, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda anxieusement McGonagall. « Mon Dieu, Filius ! »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de la part de Snape et quand bien même y en aurait-il eu une, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été en mesure de la comprendre. Une farandole de visages dansaient dans son esprit, de Cédric à Sirius, ils ne lui laissaient aucun répit, l'accusant, l'injuriant et le maudissant.

Les cauchemars dont il s'était cru débarrassé le frappaient tous à la fois et son esprit n'était plus qu'une vaste chambre de torture. Rien n'avait de sens. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Plus de lumière.

Et soudain, Harry avait huit ans, enfermé dans son minuscule placard et il faisait bien trop noir pour le petit garçon qu'il était. Il n'aimait pas le noir. Il n'aimait pas être tout seul en ce monde. Mais il n'avait pas le choix et c'était pire. De grosses larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

« Harry ? » appela une voix paradoxalement douce et dure. « Tu m'entends ? »

Mais la voix n'était qu'un murmure dans la tempête et Harry n'entendait rien. Il sentit vaguement qu'on lui ôtait gentiment quelque chose des mains mais ça n'avait pas de sens parce qu'il n'avait rien dans les mains. Il ne possédait rien. Il n'avait pas le droit de posséder quoi que ce soit parce qu'il était un monstre de foire, une abomination de la nature. C'était pour ça que Dudley avait tous les jouets et une chambre pour lui et que lui dormait dans un placard.

« Qu'a-t-il fait, Severus ? » demanda une femme au loin. « Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça… Ca ne devrait même pas pouvoir… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais il n'y avait personne avec lui. Juste l'obscurité et l'araignée qui avait tissé sa toile dans le coin droit du placard. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le vieux nounours que Tante Pétunia avait jeté dans la journée. Quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. N'importe quoi.

La voix lui fit peur. Il ne devrait pas entendre de voix dans un placard où il n'y avait que lui. Ce n'était pas normal. Et Oncle Vernon ne serait pas content s'il faisait quelque chose d'anormal.

« Il a absorbé les Détraqueurs. » annonça une voix. Masculine, cette fois. Mais ce n'était pas celle d'Oncle Vernon. « Je crois, du moins. Je n'ai aucune certitude. Harry, tu m'entends ? »

Tremblant, il se recroquevilla contre le mur.

Mais même le mur était étrange, cette nuit. Le mur bougeait à un rythme régulier. Presque comme si il respirait. Mais c'était idiot ! Les murs ne respiraient pas ! Harry se mit à pleurer plus fort. Il prit bien garde à ne pas être trop bruyant. Il ne valait mieux pas réveiller Oncle Vernon ou Tante Pétunia avec des histoires de murs qui respiraient.

« On évacue les blessés vers les camps. » reprit la femme. « Emmenons-le, là bas. »

Etait-ce de lui que parlaient ces gens ? Ils voulaient l'emmener ? Mais Harry ne voulait pas ! Il avait peur du placard, oui… Mais il ne voulait pas en partir ! Ses petits ongles griffèrent le sol dans un effort désespéré pour s'y accrocher. Il fut surpris de sentir le plancher se dérober sous ses mains, comme s'il avait été assis sur de la terre meuble ou de la boue.

« Ca ne solutionnera rien. Couvrez-nous. » ordonna simplement l'homme. « Legilimens. »

Et brusquement, il était là. Courbé en deux dans le placard trop bas pour lui. Un homme tout habillé de noir, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs. Dans la seconde, Harry se persuada que c'était la mort qui venait le chercher. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il pleura plus fort encore.

« Harry ? »

L'inconnu semblait surpris mais son étonnement laissa vite place à la contrariété tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui.

« Quand je mettrais la main sur Pétunia… » grinça l'homme et Harry ne put retenir un gémissement effrayé. Allait-il blesser sa tante ? Le petit garçon se replia sur lui-même, jusqu'à pratiquement former une boule. Il voulait juste le soleil. Juste le soleil…

« Oh, ne soyez pas ridicule, Mr Potter ! » s'exclama l'étranger. « Encore une fois, si j'avais voulu vous tuer, j'aurai eu des centaines d'occasion de le faire. »

De quoi parlait-il ?

Harry essaya de reculer le plus loin possible mais étant donné les dimensions de son petit placard, quand l'homme s'accroupit, il fut impossible d'éviter son regard sombre. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui les rendait moins terrifiants vu de près. Pas assez pour qu'Harry se sente en sécurité cependant.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas, Harry ? » s'enquit l'inconnu. Avec beaucoup plus de douceur qu'un monstre en aurait certainement été capable.

Les lèvres tremblantes, la vue brouillée par les grosses larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues, Harry secoua la tête.

Une expression inquiète passa un instant sur le visage de l'homme. Mais il n'était pas inquiet pour lui, n'est ce pas ? Personne n'était jamais inquiet pour Harry. Harry n'était pas digne de provoquer de l'inquiétude.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » demanda soudainement l'étranger.

Il n'y avait pas de traces de reproches dans la voix. Aucun adulte ne s'adressait à lui aussi gentiment. Même Miss Haudry, son institutrice, n'était jamais aussi attentive. Elle croyait toujours Dudley…

« C'est… C'est là… que… je vis… » répondit Harry à travers ses sanglots.

L'homme tendit la main vers lui et le petit garçon ferma les yeux quand elle approcha de son visage. Mais la gifle qu'il avait anticipée ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, une caresse effaça les traces de larmes sur ses joues creuses.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » questionna encore l'inconnu et il semblait mal à l'aise maintenant. Comme s'il aurait préféré être partout ailleurs qu'ici.

Curieusement, l'idée que l'étrange adulte l'abandonne dans son placard était insupportable et ça ne fit que renforcer les pleurs du petit garçon.

« Harry… » soupira l'homme et avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se sentit soulevé et serré contre un corps chaud. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et ses sanglots restèrent momentanément bloqués dans sa gorge.

L'homme le serrait dans ses bras.

Comme s'il était un petit garçon normal.

Comme s'il n'était pas une erreur de la nature.

Et soudain, il agrippa avec une force insoupçonnée le tissu épais dans lequel étaient confectionnés les vêtements de l'homme. Il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher. Plus jamais. Il pleurait de plus belle et l'homme tentait de le consoler avec des gestes empreints d'une maladresse qu'Harry ne remarqua même pas, seulement concentré sur ce fait : l'homme en noir avait eu un geste d'affection pour lui.

« Arrête de pleurer, Harry… » plaida l'homme, à court d'idées ou de patience. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas que je le règle et qu'on puisse réintégrer le monde réel… »

Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas ce dont parlait l'inconnu mais il savait ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

« Noir… » balbutia Harry. « Tout noir… »

Il y eut un nouveau soupir.

« Il ferait moins noir si tu voulais bien reprendre conscience… » répondit l'homme, mais Harry ne comprenait pas parce qu'il ne dormait pas. Mais une main rassurante se posa à l'arrière de sa tête et il l'enfouit avec soulagement dans les plis de l'espèce de cape que portait l'étranger.

Il se sentait en sécurité. _Protégé_.

« Tu ne te rappelles toujours pas de mon identité ? » demanda l'homme au bout d'un moment.

Harry hésita.

Il hésita vraiment.

Mais il avait l'impression de se souvenir. C'était là. Dans sa poitrine. Et ça palpitait… Ca palpitait… Comme une lumière éblouissante qui pouvait vaincre les ténèbres qui l'oppressaient…

« Papa ? » tenta-t-il et le mot sonna bizarrement dans sa bouche parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais prononcé à haute voix auparavant.

La respiration de l'homme en noir se figea. Il le sentit distinctement parce que sa tête était appuyée sur le torse de l'homme. Il eut peur d'avoir dit une bêtise et les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Il y avait des images très effrayantes dans son esprit. Un homme au visage de serpent… D'autres qui comptaient et qui étaient morts… Du feu partout… Beaucoup de peur…

Et maintenant il avait fâché l'inconnu. Et l'inconnu n'était pas inconnu, il le sentait. L'inconnu était important. Très important et…

« En quelque sorte… Je suppose. » répondit finalement l'homme, avec une prudence lente et vacillante.

Puis il sentit l'homme se détendre et Harry se détendit aussi. Les ténèbres commencèrent à refluer doucement.

« Stupide enfant… » rajouta affectueusement l'homme, presque tendrement.

Stupide enfant.

L'obscurité le libéra.

La première chose qu'il vit fut McGonagall accroupi auprès d'eux, un pli d'inquiétude lui barrant le front. Ensuite il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait toujours et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter. Il y avait encore trop de volutes de noirceur en lui.

Pas assez de lumière.

Pas assez.

Le bras de Snape n'avait jamais quitté sa taille et il était toujours appuyé contre le torse de l'homme. Il distingua à peine le moment où l'ancien Mangemort quitta son esprit parce qu'il avait déjà agrippé ses vêtements, enfoui la tête dans son épaule et pleurait… Pleurait comme jamais il n'avait pleuré.

Pour ses parents, Voldemort, les Dursley, le placard… Pour la vie qu'il n'avait pas vécue et qui aurait dû être la sienne… Pour tous ceux qui étaient morts quand il n'avait tellement pas besoin qu'on l'abandonne…

Et Snape avait beau tenter d'apaiser ses sanglots et lui hurler dessus à la fois pour qu'il se calme, rien n'y faisait. Les suppliques de McGonagall ne faisaient pas plus d'effet.

« L'endroit n'est pas sûr, Severus… » lança finalement la Directrice des lions et ça perça le brouillard qui entourait l'esprit d'Harry. « Tout le monde a été évacué, on doit s'en aller. »

Le garçon empoigna le Maître des Potions plus fort, refusant de le lâcher. Il ne se souciait ni du danger potentiel, ni des Mangemorts ou même de Voldemort.

La seule chose importante était Snape. On ne devait pas lui prendre Snape. Snape était le premier adulte à avoir endossé un rôle dont Harry avait désespérément besoin et personne ne lui prendrait Snape. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre.

« Qui surveille River Banks ? » répondit Severus, sans chercher à détacher le Gryffondor de sa personne.

« Augusta. » lâcha McGonagall. « Vous craignez pour les enfants ? »

Snape soupira.

« Je crains pour tout le monde, Minerva. » admit l'ancien Mangemort. « Et si je le ramène au cottage dans cet état, Molly Weasley me poursuivra jusqu'en Chine… »

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'est permanent ? » s'inquiéta la lionne et Harry serra Snape plus fort parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle essaye de l'attirer loin de lui.

« Vous êtes leur Gardien du secret. » répliqua Snape. « Mettez Harry dans la confidence. Je transplanne là bas. »

Transplanner ? Harry n'aimait pas transplanner. Mais il voulait encore moins quitter Snape. Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de sursauter quand la voix à l'accent écossais de sa Directrice de Maison chuchota très près de son oreille.

« Les réfugiés de Poudlard se trouvent à River Banks. » lui apprit McGonagall.

La seconde suivante, le monde bougeait.

Snape s'était relevé et sans comprendre comment, Harry était debout aussi. Ou pas vraiment, il n'était pas certain.

« Passez au cottage. » demanda l'ancien Mangemort à la sous-directrice.

Snape tourna sur lui-même.

Et Harry eut envie de vomir.

Il _détestait_ le transplannage.

La prise que l'homme avait sur lui se resserra dès l'atterrissage et il se mit à marcher à grandes enjambées. Là seulement Harry réalisa que si ses propres jambes ne lui donnaient pas l'impression de bouger, c'était parce que Snape le portait.

Et il ne parvint même pas à en concevoir une quelconque honte ou humiliation.

Il se contenta de poser sa tête et sur son épaule et de laisser faire.

Ses mains lui faisaient mal à force de serrer les vêtements de l'ancien Mangemort aussi fort. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Tu ne m'épargneras rien, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonna Snape. « Ta mère a toujours été douée pour jouer aux lionnes intrépides mais toi… Une chose. Une chose sur laquelle il fallait être différent. Mais _non_. Aussi impulsif qu'elle. Tu ne prends pas une minute pour réfléchir aux conséquences. »

Le Professeur bougonna tout le temps de leur courte marche. Jusqu'à ce qu'une grande maison apparaisse du néant juste devant eux et que Snape retire la main qu'il avait dans son dos pour tambouriner à la porte.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement pathétique quand le Maître des Potions le lâcha. L'homme lui renvoya un regard contrarié.

« Nous allons avoir une grande discussion sur pourquoi réfléchir avant d'agir est une excellente chose, Mr Potter. » promit Snape.

« Qui est là ? » demanda une voix sèche de l'autre côté de la porte. Indubitablement féminine cependant.

« Severus Snape et Harry Potter. » annonça-t-il clairement. Puis plus bas il recommença à gronder. « Ou ce qu'il en reste. »

Cette fois la personne dans la maison sembla étonnée.

« De quoi ai-je traité le Professeur Snape la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« De vieille baderne butée. » cracha-t-il. « Et je maintiens que c'était fort déplacé. »

« C'était largement mérité. » répliqua la voix. Il y eut un silence puis une nouvelle question. « A quelle occasion Harry Potter et Neville Londubat sont-ils devenus amis ? »

Le Professeur n'avait aucune idée de la réponse à cette question. Il donna un léger coup d'épaule et Harry réalisa qu'il était censé parler.

« J'ai repris le Rapeltout à Draco. » lâcha-t-il avant de reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Snape.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et une vieille femme à l'aspect énergique apparut dans l'encadrement. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue mais il aurait reconnu sa tenue n'importe où. C'était la grand-mère de Neville.

Les yeux de la femme se posèrent sur lui avant de se braquer dans ceux de Severus.

« Par les dessous de Merlin, Professeur, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry n'aimait pas l'hostilité qui était dirigée vers Snape. Il passa un bras autour du cou de l'homme dans l'espoir d'atténuer la chose.

Pour tout remerciement, l'ancien Mangemort lâcha un grognement.

« L'apocalypse, à coup sûr. » déclara sérieusement Snape.


	74. Darkness Let the Stars Shine Bright

Ah ah, et ici commence la dinguerie d'Harry...

Review

* * *

**Chapitre 74 : ****Darkness let the stars shine bright **

« Par les dessous de Merlin, Professeur, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » s'exclama Augusta Londubat, stupéfaite. Severus n'aurait pu le lui reprocher.

Le bras de Potter venait de s'enrouler autour de son cou et menaçait de l'étouffer.

« L'apocalypse, à coup sûr. » lâcha-t-il, en dépassant la vieille sorcière pour pénétrer dans la grande maison.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé, il songea que le regard horrifié que Londubat junior posait sur lui faisait presque de tout cela une expérience intéressante. Seulement, même s'il appréciait les marques de frayeur chez ses élèves, il n'avait aucune intention de se donner en spectacle devant la vingtaine d'étudiants regroupés sur les marches de l'escalier tournant dans le coin.

« Disparaissez. » siffla-t-il, en déposant Potter sur le sofa. Ou du moins en essayant. Le garçon avait une poigne de fer et n'était visiblement pas décidé à le lâcher de si tôt. De grosses larmes dégoulinaient toujours sur ses joues sans qu'il ne semble le réaliser et il laissait échapper à intervalles réguliers des gémissements de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda nerveusement Londubat, en trépignant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Disparaissez ! » répéta Severus, perdant son calme, tout en luttant contre la poigne de fer du garçon. Au moins, la plupart des élèves se précipitèrent au premier. Pas tous malheureusement.

Une fiole dont il identifia immédiatement le contenu apparut dans son champ de vision et il jeta un regard reconnaissant à Augusta. Bien entendu, il l'aurait nié si on l'en avait accusé.

Il attrapa le flacon, le huma rapidement et força Potter à avaler la concoction. Il fallut attendre quelques secondes avant que la potion de Sommeil-sans-rêve agisse mais il fut bientôt libéré de l'étreinte excessive de Potter. Il ne s'écarta pas immédiatement de l'adolescent, prenant le temps de l'allonger correctement sur le canapé. Il retira ensuite ses lunettes et les posa sur la table basse derrière lui. Après quoi, seulement, il se redressa et affronta la bouche grande ouverte de Londubat, l'expression perplexe d'Augusta et les divers regards ahuris des trois élèves toujours dans l'escalier.

Il ne trouva rien à dire.

Aucune réplique acerbe ne lui venait aux lèvres et il était trop épuisé pour en chercher activement une. Il se contenta donc de les toiser d'un air peu engageant.

« Dois-je contacter Poppy ? » finit par demander Augusta.

Severus rejeta l'offre d'un geste de la main.

« N'avez-vous pas reçu le patronus de Flitwick ? » répliqua-t-il, las. « Il y a eu une attaque. Poppy et tous les médicomages à notre disposition auront assez à faire dans les jours à venir… »

Avant que la sorcière ait pu répondre, un chat argenté apparut dans la pièce.

« Tout le monde va bien, Severus. Nous attendons de vos nouvelles. » déclara la voix de Minerva.

Le Maître des Potions respira plus librement.

« Y a-t-il eu beaucoup de pertes ? » s'enquit Augusta d'un ton renfrogné. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ce garçon ? »

Londubat venait de se laisser tomber avec détermination sur la table basse et gardait le regard fixé sur son ami. Severus se retint de commenter qu'il avait failli écraser les lunettes du Survivant.

« Il a absorbé une centaine de Détraqueurs. » lâcha le Maître des Potions avec un détachement qu'il était loin de ressentir. Merlin, il avait cru mourir quand il avait compris ce que le Gryffondor était en train de faire…

« Il a… quoi ? » s'exclama Miss Chang depuis l'escalier, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche comme si cela avait pu lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Severus l'ignora.

« Absorbé, vous dites ? » répéta Augusta en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose… Va-t-il s'en remettre ? »

Accablé par la douleur perçante qui émanait de plus en plus régulièrement de la Marque des Ténèbres, le Professeur se passa brièvement la main sur le visage.

« Il a échappé aux pièges de son esprit, il a repris conscience… » réfléchit-il à haute voix. « Son comportement est davantage dû à la terreur résiduelle instillée par les Détraqueurs qu'à de quelconques séquelles… Du moins je le pense. »

« Maudites créatures. » jura Augusta « N'y avait-il donc qu'elles ? Pas de Mangemorts ? »

Severus secoua brièvement la tête.

« Ils étaient déjà parti. Nourrir les Détraqueurs est une façon de les maintenir à Son service. Il n'y risquera pas la vie de ses serviteurs. »

Augusta acquiesça lentement, analysant probablement la chose.

« Pomora doit me relayer dans la matinée. » déclara finalement la vieille femme. « Vous avez une mine à faire peur, Professeur. Venez manger et ensuite vous irez vous coucher. »

Severus leva un sourcil menaçant, peu habitué à être dirigé comme un première année.

« Oh et ne me regardez pas comme ça ! » s'exclama Augusta en agitant le doigt. « Demandez à Neville si c'est utile. »

Londubat devait avoir plus peur de sa grand-mère que de lui parce qu'il secoua frénétiquement la tête. A vrai dire, le Maître des Potions n'avait pas faim et aucune intention de dormir mais… il supposait qu'il devait se trouver une occupation.

De plus quand Pomora arriverait, il pourrait la charger de prévenir tout le monde afin d'organiser une réunion de crise. Le temps des préparations était passé. La guerre venait véritablement de commencer.

« Professeur Snape ? » appela une petite voix hésitante.

Severus baissa les yeux sur la deuxième année aux boucles blondes et aux grands yeux sombres qui le fixait avec anxiété. En plus d'être une Sang-Mêlée Elisa Tupon avait toujours été craintive et il n'avait jamais très bien compris comment elle avait atterri parmi ses serpents plutôt que dans la maison des Poufsouffles.

« Miss ? » soupira-t-il parce qu'il était après tout son Directeur de Maison et qu'il savait de source sûre qu'elle était la seule de la maison de Serpentard à séjourner sous ce toit. Certains élèves dont les parents s'étaient engagés vis-à-vis de l'Ordre n'avaient nulle part où aller, c'était la raison pour laquelle ce refuge existait. Toutes les bonnes volontés étaient mises à contribution, qu'elles soient magiques ou non. Le père de Miss Tupon en l'occurrence était un agent des forces de l'ordre Moldu et leur était d'une utilité insoupçonnée.

Comme, il devait bien l'avouer, tous les élèves de dix-sept ans et plus qui s'étaient engagés à se battre à leurs côtés…

« Savez-vous où sont mes parents ? » demanda la gamine. « S'il y a eu une attaque… »

« Est-ce que les miens y étaient aussi ? » enchaina Cho Chang en se rapprochant du canapé.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » répondit franchement Severus. « S'il tel est le cas, vous serez prévenues. »

« Mais… » protesta la Serdaigle, uniquement pour être coupée par Londubat.

« Ron et Hermione étaient avec Harry ? Comment vont-ils ? » s'inquiéta le garçon.

Maudits Gryffondors ! Et maudits Serdaigles ! Et maudits deuxièmes années pour lui poser à lui des questions pareilles !

« La dernière fois que je les ai vus, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley étaient aussi horripilants qu'à l'accoutumée. De même que Miss Weasley si cela vous intéresse. Maintenant, faites-moi le plaisir de tous déguerpir avant que je ne vous condamne à une année entière de retenues ! »

Evidemment, la menace aurait sans doute été plus efficace s'ils s'étaient trouvés à Poudlard ou même dans un cadre scolaire… Là… Augusta balaya son ordre d'un revers de main.

« Cessez de vous comporter en rustre. » reprocha la vieille femme. « Neville et Cho veilleront sur Harry le temps que vous vous reposiez. Elisa, retourne te coucher. »

Et comme de juste quand Augusta Londubat donnait ses ordres… ils s'exécutèrent.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry grogna quand il se sentit émerger de la torpeur étrange qui pesait sur son esprit. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées mais une migraine tenace vrillait ses tempes et une légère nausée s'était logée dans son estomac. Ouvrir les yeux se révéla être une expérience étrange, parce que la pièce n'était éclairée que de quelques chandelles dont il distinguait la lumière tremblotante et un feu ronflant. Le reste était irrémédiablement, habituellement flou.

« Attends, Harry. » murmura une voix féminine et familière qu'il ne replaça pas. Elle était trop jeune pour appartenir à un professeur ou Mrs Weasley mais ce n'était ni Keyra, ni Ginny, ni Hermione et il ne fréquentait pas tellement d'autres filles ces temps-ci.

Néanmoins, il sentit qu'on poussait quelque chose sur son nez et la seconde suivante, le monde retrouvait ses formes et ses couleurs. Il s'émerveilla que ses lunettes aient résisté à ce qui avait causé ce mal de crâne monstrueux…

« Tu veux quelque chose, Harry ? » demanda une autre voix, masculine celle-ci. « Un verre d'eau ? Un truc à manger ? »

Le regard vert se posa sur Neville, puis sur Cho, sans bien comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ou peut-être ce que _lui_ faisait là.

« Où est Snape ? » s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement, en cherchant à se redresser, effrayé à l'idée que le Professeur soit encore blessé ou pire, l'ai abandonné à son sort pour avoir une nouvelle fois cédé à ce qu'il nommait 'sa tendance à jouer les héros sans cervelle'. Il dut néanmoins rejeter toute intention de se lever quand son corps courbaturé s'imposa à lui, lui arrachant un gémissement douloureux.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qui avait précédé l'instant où il avait brandi Excalibur… Il se souvenait d'une sensation intense de froid glacial quand sa magie avait absorbé les ténèbres alentours… Après ça… Après ça…

Oh, Seigneur… Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas régressé jusqu'à un gamin de huit ans terrifié ? Et pire, est-ce que Snape n'avait pas été obligé de pénétrer son esprit ?

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas appelé Snape…

« Tu as dormi toute la journée. » lui apprit Cho, inconsciente de l'horreur qui s'emparait d'Harry à mesure que les souvenirs affluaient. Il s'était ni plus ni moins conduit comme un enfant en couche-culotte ! Il avait refusé de lâcher Snape ! Il avait obligé Snape à le porter ! Il… Il… Il était mort.

« Snape est parti ce matin. » continua Neville. « C'est la mère d'Elisa qui veille sur nous aujourd'hui. Il a exigé que ce soit elle… Elle est à l'étage avec Eli. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? On peut aller la chercher si tu veux… »

Harry ne savait pas qui était Elisa, et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à savoir. Faisant fi des protestations de ses muscles, il attrapa le dossier du canapé et tira pour se retrouver en position assise.

« Il a dit quand il reviendrait ? » insista-t-il. Snape n'allait quand même pas le laisser ici parce qu'il avait, dans un moment de faiblesse bien compréhensible, fait référence à lui par un nom qui ferait fuir n'importe qui à l'autre bout du pays ? Non… Snape n'était pas comme ça… Ou alors il l'était et il avait encore une fois tout gâché…

Cesserait-il jamais d'attirer les catastrophes ?

« Pas de si tôt, si tu veux mon avis. Et tant mieux. » répondit Neville en réprimant un frisson. « Même quand Poudlard a été attaqué je n'ai pas eu aussi peur que lorsqu'il a débarqué hier soir. »

« On peut dire qu'il soigne ses entrées. » commenta simplement Cho, de façon plus neutre. « A la patience dont il faisait preuve, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. »

Les grands yeux de Cho étaient humides mais il ne ressentit pas le trouble qui s'emparait de lui en sa présence depuis sa deuxième année. Par rapport à Keyra, Hermione ou même Ginny… C'était probablement injuste de résonner ainsi mais la Serdaigle n'était pas une combattante. Et vu ce qu'était sa vie actuellement, il supposait que ce soit normal d'être plus attiré par des filles à fort caractère.

« Vous savez où il est allé ? » demanda rapidement Harry, ignorant les critiques et reproches sous-jacents à l'encontre du Maître des Potions. Il tâta sa ceinture, fouilla ses poches mais ne trouva trace ni d'Excalibur, ni de sa baguette. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que quelqu'un –et par là il entendait Snape- les avait récupérées. Et puis, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, si l'ancien Mangemort les avait gardées, ça signifiait qu'il comptait revenir le chercher.

« Et bien… On n'est pas _censé_ être tenu au courant de ce qui se passe… » grinça Neville. « Pour nous protéger et tout… Mais… »

« Elisa est douée pour espionner. » termina Cho, sans prendre de détour. Et décidemment, il devrait rencontrer cette Elisa un jour ou l'autre…

« Et ? » pressa-t-il, anxieux d'en apprendre plus sur la bataille de la veille. Y avait-il eu beaucoup de victimes ? Flitwick s'en était-il sorti ?

« Et Snape a rassemblé tous les chefs de campements pour une réunion d'urgence. » répondit Neville. « Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire ça… »

Snape avait rassemblé les membres principaux de l'Ordre ? Il aurait pu le réveiller !

« Où ? » exigea Harry en passant sur ses pieds. Sa place était là-bas… Le soutien officiel de l'Elu ne pouvait pas faire de mal aux projets du Professeur de Potions…

« Euh… Ca, on ne sait pas. » répondit Neville en échangeant un regard avec la Serdaigle.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Ils devaient être au cottage ! C'était évident !

La seule chose qui le retint d'empoigner la breloque autour de son cou et de prononcer le mot de passe fut le souvenir que Snape avait craint une attaque avant qu'ils partent. Si Harry débarquait au cœur d'un pique-nique Mangemort sans baguette ou sans arme, Voldemort n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le tuer parce que Snape l'étriperait avant.

« Vous avez ma baguette ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux passant de Neville à Cho.

Ces derniers échangèrent un nouveau regard et le Gryffondor sembla gigoter sur place, visiblement gêné.

« Il a dit que si je devais te la rendre, je devais… hum… te rappeler de réfléchir avant de… céder à tes pulsions Gryffondoresques. » lâcha Neville.

« C'est vraiment un sale type. » constata Cho, en secouant la tête.

Mais Neville lui tendit sa baguette et Harry s'en empara rapidement, avec un soulagement ravi. Cependant, il grimaça presque aussitôt.

« Il ne t'a rien confié d'autre pour moi ? »

Neville eut un air confus et ce fut la Serdaigle qui répondit.

« Il a dit qu'il gardait le reste avec lui. » déclara-t-elle. « Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait. »

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe là dehors ? » interrogea Neville avec une hésitation craintive.

Harry haussa les épaules comme si la réponse était évidente. Même Ron n'était pas aussi obtus. D'un autre côté, Mrs Weasley lui avait parlé de cet endroit qui accueillait les réfugiés de Poudlard… Ils vivaient coupés du monde. A l'abri, mais traités comme des enfants, des étudiants. Jamais le Survivant n'aurait pu se contenter de cela.

« C'est la guerre, Nev. » répliqua-t-il finalement, sa main venant se poser sur la breloque autour de son cou. « Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas dit où il allait ? »

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et vint à la conclusion probablement la plus logique compte tenu que c'était celle à laquelle ils arrivaient à chaque fois les années précédentes, mais également la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendue.

« C'est un traitre, c'est ça ? » demanda son ami et Cho écarquilla les yeux, visiblement effrayée à l'idée de s'être retrouvée en présence d'un tel individu. « Tu vas essayer de le capturer ? »

Harry répondit à cela par un reniflement méprisant qui aurait rendu Draco très fier.

« Snape n'a jamais été un traitre ! » explosa-t-il finalement, une détermination tranchante dans la voix. Son expérience de la veille l'avait laissé dans un état de nerfs fragile, véritablement à fleur de peau. « Il est plus courageux qu'aucun de nous ne le sera jamais alors ne t'avise plus de le critiquer devant moi ! »

Neville et Cho semblaient choqués… C'était quand même un comble qu'il doive menacer tous ses amis pour qu'ils acceptent un Professeur qui leur enseignait depuis cinq ans !

« Je vois que vous vous sentez mieux, Mr Potter. » commenta une voix à la fois acide et velouté dans son dos.

Harry fit immédiatement volte face, à peine surpris de ne pas avoir entendu la porte d'entrée. Une étude rapide le rassura sur l'état de santé du Maître des Potions, il était en seul morceau. Tout comme Draco, qui se tenait derrière lui, clairement amusé.

« Severus ! » s'exclama le Survivant après les quelques secondes qui lui fallut pour intégrer ces faits. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'il s'était précipité avant d'avoir les bras autour de la taille de Snape.

Débordement d'émotions pour lequel il reçut un tapotement maladroit sur l'épaule.

Il s'écarta rapidement, mal à l'aise et furieux contre lui-même d'avoir cédé à l'anxiété qui le rongeait. Sans oser regarder Snape en face, il tourna son attention vers Draco, une autre sorte d'angoisse s'emparant de lui devant la présence du Survivant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment vont les autres ? » demanda-t-il en agrippant le bras du blond.

Le Serpentard sembla surpris mais ne tarda pas à le rassurer sur le sort de leurs amis.

« Personne ne nous a attaqués si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » déclara Draco. « Mais compte tenu de la merveilleuse ambiance qui régnait pendant la réunion et ce qui en a résulté, j'ai saisi l'opportunité de prendre un peu l'air. »

Soulagé, Harry céda au besoin instinctif qui s'élevait en lui et attira le blond dans une étreinte étouffante qui arracha à l'autre garçon un couinement horrifié.

« Potter ! » protesta Draco et ça n'eut que pour effet de pousser Harry à le serrer plus fort, parce que, Merlin, ce qu'il était content de le voir ! Il était bien conscient que tout ça était un effet résiduel des ténèbres qui avaient menacé de le submerger la veille, mais il ne pouvait passer sur l'occasion d'emmagasiner un peu plus de lumière et où en trouverait-il plus qu'auprès de ses amis ?

« Je crois que Draco apprécierait de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. » ironisa Snape à sa gauche mais il fallut que le Professeur tire gentiment sur son bras pour qu'il rende sa liberté au Serpentard. Il manqua attraper à nouveau le Maître des Potions, mais celui-ci dut s'en apercevoir parce qu'il extirpa vivement Excalibur de sa robe et la lui tendit.

Trop content de récupérer son épée, Harry la pressa contre sa poitrine avant de la ranger prudemment à sa ceinture.

« Rassure-moi, cette tendance à essayer d'étrangler les honnêtes gens n'est qu'une passade ? » s'enquit Draco, visiblement peu enclin à subir ce genre de traitement à intervalles réguliers.

Ca fit sourire le Survivant qui s'empara une nouvelle fois du bras de son ami.

« Je suis content de te voir. » déclara-t-il simplement, réalisant bien que la joie qu'il ressentait était démesurée et hors de propos.

« Tu me fais peur, Potter. » rétorqua Draco en se dégageant de sa poigne. Mais Harry ne manqua ni le sourire en coin, ni le regard rassuré qu'il posait sur lui.

« Euh… Harry ? » appela Neville dans son dos.

Le Survivant se tourna pour découvrir le Gryffondor, baguette tremblante à la main, et Cho hésitant visiblement à l'imiter. Sans comprendre, il leva les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Neville ? » lança-t-il.

Maintenant que Snape et Draco étaient là, il ne se sentait plus aussi frustré après ses amis. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un peu de lumière.

« C'est… Draco Malfoy. » répondit Neville comme si la chose n'était pas évidente.

« Une perspicacité remarquable. » se moqua Snape. « Vous informerez Mrs Tupon de notre départ et la prochaine fois, surveillez mieux la porte ou pensez à vérifier l'identité de ceux qui s'y présentent. Au cas où cela aurait échappé à votre vigilante observation, nous sommes en guerre. »

Sur sa brillante tirade, le Maître des Potions se détourna, faisant claquer sa cape d'un mouvement sec et commença à marcher. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde à lui emboîter le pas.

« Salut, Nev ! Au revoir, Cho ! » jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de s'élancer derrière le Professeur, Draco sur les talons.

Le crépuscule était sur eux et Harry sourit comme un idiot à la lune presque pleine qui se découpait sur le ciel sans nuage. Remus devrait bientôt prendre sa potion…

« On dirait qu'il est ivre… » remarqua Draco au bout de quelques secondes et Snape soupira.

« Je pense que c'est notre présence qui l'enivre. » répliqua l'ancien Mangemort et Harry inclina la tête pour le dévisager, même si ses paroles n'avaient pas grand sens pour lui. La magie d'Avalon ronronnait gentiment contre sa hanche, un de ses meilleurs amis marchait à côté de lui et Snape était là aussi. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

« A cause des Détraqueurs ? » s'enquit le Serpentard. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre comment il a réussi à les… absorber. Ce sont des créatures vivantes… »

Harry sentit une fine vague de magie l'envelopper, comme lorsqu'ils quittaient des endroits protégés. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était le Fidelitas mais il n'arrivait pas à y attacher une quelconque importance.

« Je pense qu'Excalibur est en partie responsable de ce qui est arrivé hier. » répondit rapidement Snape. « Quand à son comportement, il s'est déjà amélioré. J'ai bon espoir que les deux heures de marche qu'il faudra pour rejoindre le cottage le dissuadent de se jeter dans les bras du premier ami venu. »

Le Gryffondor sentit la main de Snape farfouiller dans son col et retirer quelque chose avant de lancer l'objet à Draco mais Harry en profita pour agripper l'homme alors il n'en fit aucun cas. Le grognement réprobateur de l'ancien Mangemort ne dissuada pas le garçon de rester là où il était.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin… » menaça le Maître des Potions, mais ça n'eut pour seul effet que de déclencher un rire amusé chez Draco.

« Amuse-toi bien, Severus. » se moqua le Serpentard avant d'empoigner la breloque. « _Havre_. »

La seconde suivante, il avait disparu et sur un mouvement brusque de Snape, le monde se dissolvait sur lui-même. Il _détestait_ le transplanage.

Profitant du vertige qui suivait toujours ce genre de déplacement, le Maître des Potions le dirigea vers l'abri massif de Freun d'une gentille bourrade. Après quoi il prit bien soin de marcher à une distance respectable du Survivant.

La longue marche jusqu'au cottage éclaircit légèrement les idées du garçon. Assez pour qu'il résiste au besoin compulsif d'attraper la main de Snape, se rappelant très bien que le bois ne manquait pas d'endroit où cacher un corps. Assez, également, pour réussir à entendre cette voix qui lui enjoignait de se souvenir qu'il avait quinze ans et pas huit. Seulement, le besoin de chaleur amie, de bonheur était grand. Le monde était peuplé de ténèbres et il y avait désormais trop peu de lumière en lui pour contrebalancer la terreur qui nouait ses entrailles.

Mais pour le moment, Snape était là et tout allait bien.

Quand la large clairière qui contenait la maison apparut, Harry lâcha un cri de joie et se serait élancé en avant si le Professeur n'avait pas attrapé son bras. Trop impatient de rejoindre ce qu'il était venu à considérer comme une maison, le Gryffondor se débattit.

« Potter ! » cingla l'homme et le garçon s'immobilisa immédiatement, haïssant cette peur primaire qui jaillit de ses entrailles. Quand Vernon criait comme ça, ça n'était jamais de bon augure. Certainement alarmé par ses yeux écarquillés, Snape relâcha prudemment sa prise et recula d'un pas. Harry se calma aussitôt que l'agacement eut disparu.

« Tentez de ne pas vous mêler des divers débats, Mr Potter. » ordonna le Maître des Potions avec plus de douceur. « J'ai refusé de prendre partie dans la… révolution miniature qu'ont organisé vos amis. Le jugement a été remis à plus tard et votre position n'a pas encore été évoquée. »

Harry le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, sans comprendre.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« Reste en dehors de toute discussion trop animée, remplis tes stocks de lumière ou de je ne sais quelle autre ineptie que tu marmonnes sans arrêt, et par Merlin, tiens toi loin de Shaklebolt tant que tu n'as pas les idées claires. »

Le regard de l'ancien Mangemort dévia brièvement vers Excalibur mais tout ce que le Gryffondor vit, c'est qu'il était sérieux et il lui importait de faire plaisir à Snape alors il hocha gravement la tête, cédant à cette part plus lucide de lui-même qui voulait retrouver le contrôle.

Quand Snape l'autorisa d'un geste vague à reprendre sa marche, Harry s'élança sans la moindre hésitation. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'immobilisa dans le couloir, choqué par l'ambiance glaciale qui régnait à l'intérieur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit Snape, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, quand il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Trop de ténèbres. » murmura Harry. « Il devrait faire chaud… Où est la lumière ? »

La part de son esprit qui était toujours saine semblait vouloir taper sa tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que toutes les cases soient revenues à leur place. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui était aux commandes pour le moment et Harry attrapa la main du Professeur, puisant dans l'affection qu'il avait pour lui autant de force que nécessaire afin d'affronter le silence criant qui régnait dans le cottage.

« Compte tenu du fait que cette 'lumière' semble t'ôter toute faculté mentale, il ne faut peut-être pas déplorer son absence. » jugea Snape mais il ne tenta pas de se dégager, se contentant d'un soupir.

« Très bien. » capitula-t-il et il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le salon, remorquant Harry dans son sillage.

Un silence de mort y planait. Mrs Weasley fusillait Mr Weasley du regard. Tonks semblait en colère contre Remus à qui elle jetait des coups d'œil noir. Shaklebolt et McGonagall se dévisageaient avec un air de défi et aucun de ses amis n'étaient présents dans la pièce.

« N'en avez-vous pas fini avec ces idioties ? » attaqua Snape en lieu et place de salut.

Quelqu'un lui répondit et un échange virulent s'en suivit mais Harry n'entendit rien parce qu'il était pris par l'étreinte étouffante de Molly Weasley et que pour une fois, il ne tenta pas de s'en défaire. _Voilà_ la lumière dont il avait besoin…

Seulement au bout de quelques secondes, Snape l'arracha à la sorcière en lui commandant de rejoindre le premier étage. Il s'exécuta parce que tout cet amour lui avait tourné la tête et manqua le commentaire désobligeant de Shaklebolt que Severus envoya paître.

Il traversa la cuisine en adressant un petit geste de la main à Clora qui s'empressa de lui sauter dessus. Il accepta l'étreinte de l'elfe et poursuivit sa route vers les grondements et les protestations distinctement audibles de l'escalier.

Il espérait simplement que Draco et Ron n'étaient pas encore en train de se disputer…

Les éclats de voix le guidèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain, visiblement transformée en QG par ses amis. Entassés comme ils le pouvaient dans le petit espace, ils se turent tous quand il passa le seuil. Après quoi il se retrouva les bras pleins d'Hermione et de Ginny.

Hermione se dégagea presque de suite et il ne fut pas assez prompt pour la retenir mais il s'agrippa à la rousse, apaisé par les vagues de tendresse qui émanaient d'elle ainsi que des personnes rassemblées dans la pièce.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, Draco perdit patience et se leva. Il agrippa fermement les bras du Survivant et l'écarta de la lionne.

« Récupère ta sœur, belette, ou elle va virer au bleu. » lança-t-il à Ron qui – miracle des miracles- ne sembla pas mal prendre la chose et tira sur le poignet de Ginny de là où il était installé pour qu'elle se rassoie.

« Devant Carpenter… » murmura Draco à son oreille. « Ce n'était pas finement joué, Potter. »

Sans comprendre, Harry sourit largement.

« Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir ! » lança-t-il à la cantonade.

« C'est curieux, on dirait presque qu'il a abusé d'une potion d'euphorie. » nota Keyra d'un ton détaché.

« Severus affirme que ça va passer. » répondit Draco. « En attendant, il va falloir faire avec. Assis-toi et sois sage pendant qu'on complote. »

Le fait que le Serpentard lui parle comme s'il n'était qu'un tout petit enfant ne contraria pas Harry. Il se laissa joyeusement tomber à côté de Ron, le blond s'installa de l'autre côté et en constatant que le roux lui jetait un regard inquiet, le Survivant se rappela qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa petite explication la veille… Oh, et bien… Il était trop fatigué pour le faire maintenant alors il se contenterait de résumer.

« Je t'aime, Ron. » déclara-t-il avec sérieux. « Tu le sais, hein ? »

Un silence plana sur le groupe avant que Ginny ne le rompe en pouffant devant l'air horrifié de son frère. Draco suivit peu après et Harry éclata de rire parce que le monde était merveilleux et qu'il avait des amis merveilleux.

« Ca répond à bien des questions. » s'amusa Keyra tendit qu'Hermione lui faisait signe de se taire avec un grand sourire qu'elle avait peine à réprimer.

« Toi aussi, Draco. » affirma Harry dès qu'il se fut calmé et qu'un semblant de calme eut touché les esprits.

« Moi aussi quoi ? » demanda le Serpentard en se mettant sur la défensive.

Ron saisit immédiatement l'opportunité. « Oui, Harry. Lui aussi quoi ? »

Mais avant que Draco ait pu lui ordonner de la fermer, le Survivant souriait.

« Je t'aime, Draco. » lança-t-il et le blond se passa une main sur le visage sous un éclat de rire général.

« Je vais oublier que j'ai entendu ça. » promit le Serpentard à personne en particulier.

« Hermione… » reprit le Gryffondor mais la jeune fille le coupa gentiment.

« Moi aussi, Harry. » répondit-t-elle.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais la main de Draco se posa sur son épaule et Ron fit la même chose de l'autre côté, l'empêchant de bouger, alors il se tourna vers Ginny.

« Je t'aime aussi, Gin. » lança-t-il à la benjamine de leur groupe qui rougit de façon prononcée. « Et toi, Keyra… Je… Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup… »

Cette déclaration-ci ne suscita aucun rire mais fut accueillie par bruit presque moqueur de la part de la jeune fille.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. » répliqua-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils parce qu'il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle ait véritablement compris…

« Vraiment beaucoup. Beaucoup, beaucoup. Beaucoup, beau…» insista-t-il avant que Draco ne finisse par lui jeter un silencio. Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers le Serpentard mais celui-ci se contenta de grimacer.

« Crois-moi, tu me remercieras demain. » promit le blond.

Harry le crut.

La discussion animée des adolescents sur comment se faire accepter dans le plan de bataille reprit et Harry les écouta paisiblement, laissant la lumière chaleureuse qui émanait d'eux chasser le reste des ténèbres glaciales que les Détraqueurs avaient laissées en lui.

Fatigué, il laissa tomber sa tête sur le premier endroit confortable venu. Ca s'avéra être l'épaule de Draco et ce ne fut pas au goût du blond, cependant après l'avoir repoussé quatre fois, il finit par se lasser et l'autorisa à faire ce qu'il voulait. La voix du Serpentard s'élevait régulièrement pour couvrir les autres, plus calme et plus réaliste.

Harry se laissa bercer par le débat, certain d'être aussi en sécurité ici qu'auprès de Snape. Ses amis l'entouraient et plus que ça, il savait avec certitude que Draco le protégerait en cas de besoin. Comme lui l'aurait fait.

C'était après tout un des avantages à avoir une famille…


	75. The Price of Victory

Joyeux Halloween! Et un petit cliffhanger pour la route, un... ^^

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

**Chapitre 75 : The Price of Victory**

Le bruit de gouttes de pluie s'écrasant violemment contre une vitre tira progressivement Harry du sommeil. Pas autant cependant que la personne qui secouait violemment son épaule. Le Gryffondor grogna et tira la couverture sur sa tête.

« Dégage. » gronda-t-il, certain que c'était une plaisanterie de Draco. Les autres réveillaient les gens avec nettement plus de délicatesse.

« Et bien, au moins il ne déborde plus d'amour pour nous. » commenta la voix trainante du blond. « C'est déjà ça. »

« S'il n'est pas dans un état normal, on perd la partie, Malfoy. » répondit la voix de Ron, sans réelle animosité.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour intégrer ce fait mais quand il réalisa que Ron et Draco venaient d'échanger des paroles presque aimables, il repoussa sa couverture et se redressa, empoignant les lunettes que lui tendait obligeamment le Serpentard.

Le regard vert passa de l'un à l'autre de ses amis avant de s'arrêter sur le Gryffondor.

« La Terre s'est arrêtée ? » plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

Draco lâcha un soupir.

« Réfléchis bien à ce que je vais te demander, nous n'avons pas réellement de temps à perdre. » prévint le blond. « As-tu mal quelque part ? Te souviens-tu de ce qui t'es arrivé ? Et as-tu une seule idée de ce qui se passe dans cette maison ? »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« J'ai mal à la tête. Un peu. Ca va passer. » répondit-il lentement. La deuxième question… Oh Oh… Les yeux du Survivant s'écarquillèrent. « Est-ce que j'ai dit à… »

« Oh, oui. » coupa Draco. « Nous avons tous compris que tu aimais _beaucoup, beaucoup,_ _beaucoup_ Carpenter. Beaucoup plus que nous, d'ailleurs. Je dois t'avouer que ni Weasley, ni moi n'en avons dormi de la nuit… »

Ron lâcha un bruit amusé et Harry tourna la tête vers lui, surpris de pas le trouver écumant de rancœur et de colère.

« Euh… » voulut-t-il demander sans oser briser la toute nouvelle paix entre ses deux amis.

« Bien. » continua Draco. « Puisque tu te souviens de ça, tu te souviens du reste, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il ne se souvenait que _trop_ bien. Un miracle que Snape ne l'ait pas abandonné. Ou assassiné et enterré dans un coin.

Il réalisa soudainement que des bougies étaient allumées, ainsi que les baguettes des deux adolescents. Un regard à la fenêtre confirma que l'obscurité régnait à l'extérieur.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » s'enquit-il, prêt à s'indigner d'avoir été réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour qu'on lui rappelle ses exploits du jour.

« Quatre heures. » répondit Ron. « On doit se préparer avant la réunion. »

« Quelle réunion ? »

Dire qu'Harry été perdu était un euphémisme.

« Tu mets la charrette avant les hyppogryphes, Weasley. » rétorqua Draco. « L'attaque d'avant-hier a été un mauvais coup pour l'Ordre. D'autant qu'on a repéré plusieurs Mangemorts vers d'autres camps. Severus a décidé qu'il était temps de passer à une phase plus… Active. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Il veut attaquer Poudlard. » répondit Ron.

Poudlard ? Mais…

« Poudlard est imprenable… Alors maintenant qu'il y a la Boîte de Pandore à l'intérieur… »

« Poudlard a été pris, Potter. » répliqua Draco. « Et Severus pense qu'Excalibur peut percer les barrières autour de l'école. Il a un plan très bien élaboré, il a dit qu'il t'expliquerait plus tard, l'attaque n'est certainement pas prévue pour demain. Il a convaincu les autres, le problème n'est pas là. »

« Ah. » commenta Harry d'un ton morne, légèrement confus. « Et il est où ? »

« L'Ordre est divisé quant à ce qui nous concerne _nous_. » expliqua Draco. « Leur politique est de ne pas laisser participer ceux qui n'ont pas plus de dix-sept ans. »

« En gros, ils veulent nous laisser à la maison. » renchérit Ron. « Même si je dois admettre que Malfoy a semé la zizanie avec… brio. »

« J'ai gagné du temps. J'ai demandé un vote. » corrigea le Serpentard. « Severus n'a pas encore exprimé sa voix. McGonagall non plus. Les autres ont commencé à hurler et ça a mis un terme à la réunion. »

« S'ils ont besoin d'Excalibur… » hésita Harry. Il doutait que sa présence ne soit pas obligatoire… Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas se battre… Mais… Enfin, il le ferait si nécessaire.

« Kingsley a protesté contre ça. » grimaça Ron. « Il pense que quelqu'un d'autre devrait porter l'épée. »

Ca, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

« Qui est avec nous ? » demanda-t-il, totalement réveillé à présent et réfléchissant déjà à une solution.

« Mon père et Remus ont voté pour qu'on participe. » lui apprit Ron. « Snape certainement. Et peut-être McGonagall si on la convainc. »

« Et comment on fait ça ? » ironisa Harry. Leur Directrice de Maison serait la plus dure à mettre dans leur poche…

« En leur prouvant qu'on sait se défendre et qu'on ne sera pas un poids mort. » lança Draco comme si c'était l'évidence même, avant de jeter un tempus. « Je vais chercher une potion pour ta tête et prévenir les autres, habille-toi pendant ce temps. »

Il se leva et ouvrit silencieusement la porte avant de se glisser dans le couloir sans un bruit. James Bond aurait été fier.

« Il va prévenir qui de quoi ? »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« On a pensé petit-déjeuner tous ensembles, en haut. La réunion est prévue à sept heures mais on doit 'polir notre tactique' pour citer Malfoy. »

Harry hocha la tête, et alla piocher dans la vieille malle de quoi se vêtir. Il attrapa un jean et un sweat, avant de sortir également un pull bien épais quand un éclair illumina la pièce. Il allait faire un sale temps aujourd'hui.

« Comment je suis arrivé dans la chambre ? »

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'écouter ses amis parler d'un sujet trop complexe pour son esprit embrouillé… Il se souvenait avoir posé la tête sur l'épaule de Draco –miracle que le blond ne le lui ait pas encore jeté au visage… Et après…

« Snape est venu voir comment tu allais… » hésita Ron. « Il t'a porté jusque là. »

Porté ? Encore ? Devant témoins ?

Harry grogna.

« A croire que ça devient une habitude. » marmonna-t-il.

« Harry… » commença l'autre Gryffondor sans visiblement savoir quoi dire. Le Survivant n'eut besoin que d'un seul regard au roux pour comprendre que Ron essayait de s'excuser. Il n'avait pas besoin d'excuses.

« Alors comme ça, Draco et toi, vous parvenez à discuter sans vous sauter au visage ? » changea-t-il de sujet avec un sourire.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que Ron le lui rende apparemment soulagé.

« Hermione a fini l'histoire quand tu es parti. » raconta-t-il. « Et après elle a menacé de nous coller ensemble avec un sort de glue éternelle si on n'apprenait pas à parler sans hurler. » Un frisson parcourut le roux. « Je crois que ça a fait autant peur à la fouine qu'à moi. »

« Il n'est pas si mal. » hasarda Harry en enfilant le pull par-dessus le sweat, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait pris vingt kilos. Au diable la vanité, tant qu'il avait chaud. « Il est même assez sympa quand on le connaît. »

« Peut-être. » offrit Ron mais ce n'était pas réellement sincère. Cependant, le Survivant avait espoir. Ron et Draco ne seraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils parviendraient peut-être à s'entendre suffisamment pour ne pas qu'être dans la même pièce qu'eux deux soit un calvaire.

« A propos de Snape… » reprit son ami en se raclant la gorge. « Je suis… hum… désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit. »

Les mains d'Harry s'immobilisèrent sur Excalibur qu'il était en train de fixer à sa ceinture.

« Hermione a aussi menacé de te coller à lui ? » s'entendit-il demander, un peu hébété.

Ron avait toujours détesté Draco mais plus que Draco, il avait toujours haï Snape. Le genre d'aversion viscérale…

« Il était vraiment inquiet, hier… Malgré la réunion et tout… Ca se voyait… » lâcha Ron, mal à l'aise. « Et… Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu faire semblant… Pas aussi bien… Donc je suppose que je comprends ce que tu voulais dire en parlant de famille… Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? »

Le ton joyeux qu'il avait adopté à la fin de sa tirade sonnait faux, mais Harry lui adressa un grand sourire.

« C'est la première chose sensée que je t'entends dire aujourd'hui, Belette. » ironisa Draco en refermant la porte derrière lui. « Les filles arrivent. Severus demande si tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien d'autre qu'une potion anti-migraine. »

Harry attrapa la fiole que lui tendait Draco et la descendit en une lampée.

« Tu l'as transformé en mère poule, tu sais ? » lança le Serpentard, avec un faux désespoir.

« C'est peut-être l'influence de ma mère… » tenta Ron en s'installant sur un lit, en tailleurs.

« Possible. » jugea Draco. « Dans tous les cas, tu as intérêt à être en pleine forme, Potter, parce que tu es notre meilleur atout. Severus mijote quelque chose mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. »

« Et c'est censé me rassurer parce que… ? » se moqua Harry.

Ni Draco, ni Ron n'eut l'opportunité de répondre. Les filles choisirent cet instant précis pour se glisser dans la chambre et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mrs Weasley n'avait pas fait en sorte que… »

« Mini-Belette a trouvé le contre sort. » coupa le Serpentard. « Comme quoi, elle peut être utile. »

Pour seule réponse, Ginny attrapa un oreiller et le lui lança à la figure. Ca aurait pu dégénérer mais Hermione choisit cet instant là pour planter un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco, et Harry était très occupé à regarder partout sauf vers Keyra.

« Clora ! » appela le blond dès que la lionne lui eu rendu la liberté. L'elfe apparut immédiatement. « Petit-déjeuner, s'il te plait. »

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Clora revint avec assez de nourriture pour une armée…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« L'entrée fracassante tombe à l'eau… » murmura Harry à Draco tandis que Shaklebolt invitait les adolescents à pénétrer dans la cuisine. A aucun moment ils n'avaient pensé être autorisés à participer à la réunion… A vrai dire, Draco et Harry avaient compté sur un coup de théâtre qui leur permettrait de prendre la main…

La seule réponse du Serpentard fut un grognement peu engageant. Escorté par Draco et Ron, et avec un petit soupir, Harry prit la tête du groupe et se dirigea avec détermination vers la table dont tous les sièges étaient occupés. Le Survivant avait l'impression d'être l'accusé d'un procès.

« Bien. » déclara Shaklebolt en prenant place à un bout de la table et Harry remarqua que McGonagall occupait l'autre bout. Snape semblait en retrait et ce n'était probablement pas bon. A moins qu'il ait un as dans sa manche…

« Nous voulons nous battre. » lança calmement Harry, une main venant se poser sur la garde d'Excalibur pour faire bonne mesure. « Nous nous entrainons depuis aussi longtemps que les autres et… »

« Nous savons ce que vous voulez. » coupa Shaklebolt sans que personne n'intervienne. « Et je maintiens que cette réunion est une perte de temps. Vous avez quinze ans et vous ne devriez pas être aussi impliqués dans cette guerre que vous l'êtes déjà. La seule exception que je serais tenté de faire serait pour Miss Carpenter qui sera bientôt majeure. Je n'ai aucune intention de me répéter encore, nous avons eu cette discussion trop de fois. Sachant que cela implique de confier Excalibur à quelqu'un d'autre, je vote contre. »

Avant que l'un des adolescents ait pu s'exprimer, Remus, qui était à la gauche de Shaklebolt s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je vote pour. » annonça simplement le loup-garou.

« Contre. » enchaina Tonks.

« Contre. » répéta sans surprise, Mrs Weasley.

Ca s'annonçait très mal.

Harry tenta de croiser le regard de Snape mais celui-ci fixait McGonagall qui semblait hésiter sur son opinion. C'était un peu déstabilisant de voir sa Directrice de Maison pencher d'un côté et de l'autre de la balance parce que… ce n'était pas son genre.

« Nous avons une responsabilité vis-à-vis de vos parents… » finit-elle par lâcher. « Mais d'un autre côté… Bon nombres des personnes autour de cette table sont passées dans ma salle de classe et je me sens toujours responsable d'eux… D'autant que, comme l'a souligné Mr Potter, vous êtes aussi prêts que nous pouvons l'être… »

« Votez, Minerva ! » s'exclama Shaklebolt et l'Animagus lui jeta un regard courroucé.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Snape pour sortir de son mutisme.

« Si je peux me permettre… » intervint-il, ignorant le grognement de Shaklebolt. « Minerva vient de souligner un problème intéressant. Ils ont suivi le même entrainement que nous, ils sont aussi prêts que nous pouvons l'être. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Severus. » contra immédiatement Mrs Weasley. « Quelles chances ont des enfants contre des adultes adeptes de magie noire ? »

« Pour en avoir été un témoin direct, je peux affirmer que Potter, Granger et Draco en ont d'excellentes. Et puisqu'il a survécu à une rencontre avec une Stryge je pense pouvoir affirmer que Mr Weasley peut se défendre. » riposta-t-il.

« Nous les enverrions à la mort ! » lâcha Shaklebolt et Snape eut un rictus victorieux.

Quel que soit son piège, Kingsley venait de tomber dedans, songea Harry.

« Etes-vous donc si certain que vous battriez l'un d'entre eux s'il vous provoquait en duel ? » demanda le Maître des Potions d'un ton détaché.

« Vous m'insultez, Snape. » rétorqua l'Auror et le Professeur haussa les épaules.

« Et bien nous avons notre réponse. » conclut Snape. « Ceux qui peuvent vaincre l'un d'entre nous se battront, les autres resteront ici. »

« C'est… » commença Shaklebolt mais il fut immédiatement coupé par McGonagall.

« Une excellente idée. » compléta-t-elle. « Dès que le temps nous le permettra, nous… »

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard amusé. Certes l'orage grondait mais ça n'avait jamais dissuadé Snape de les faire s'entrainer dehors. Qu'il pleuve, neige ou vente.

« Un peu d'eau effraierait-il le chat ? » se moqua-t-il. « J'affronterai Miss Carpenter. »

Keyra sembla surprise mais adressa un sourire à Snape.

« Je prends… » lança Remus, en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, mais le Maître des Potions secoua discrètement la tête et le loup-garou termina sa phrase. « Draco. »

« Si on doit se prêter à cette ineptie, je prends Ron. » déclara Mrs Weasley.

« Miss Granger dans ce cas. » lâcha McGonagall.

Mr Weasley semblait hésiter entre Ginny et Harry mais Shaklebolt le prit de vitesse.

« Alors, ce sera vous et moi, Mr Potter. » grinça l'Auror.

Harry lui adressa un hochement de tête bref, résistant à la tentation de rappeler à l'homme ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de l'attaquer…

« Gin ? » demanda simplement Mr Weasley et sa fille acquiesça.

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte à l'exception de Tonks qui gronda et pesta d'être à nouveau reléguée derrière mais que personne n'aurait laissé aller sous la pluie dans son état. La jeune Auror était décidemment impatiente de retrouver une activité physique et comme elle disait… une utilité.

Ils se regroupèrent contre le mur, le rebord du toit leur accordant un bref abri. Evidemment, Snape se jouait des éléments comme du reste et se tint sous la pluie.

« Miss Carpenter. » invita-t-il d'un geste la jeune fille à le rejoindre, ses mots à peine compréhensibles à travers la furie du vent et du tonnerre. Il se tourna néanmoins vers Shaklobolt avant de débuter un quelconque duel. « Je rappelle que vous avez vous-même dit que Miss Carpenter était presque majeure et pourrait choisir elle-même son rôle dans la bataille à venir. »

« Traduction, il va la réduire en miettes mais ne veut pas que ça pèse contre elle. » glissa Draco à l'oreille d'Hermione. Assez près pour entendre, Harry et Ron grimacèrent parce que c'était probablement la vérité.

« Je suis d'accord. » acquiesça Shaklebolt et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Snape pour pivoter brusquement et attaquer.

Keyra évita le sort et riposta.

Harry avait affronté Snape assez de fois pour reconnaître ses tactiques et ses feintes. La première fois, il avait tenu exactement quatre minutes et demie. Keyra résista environ un quart de seconde de moins.

Elle s'envola et atterrit dans la boue quelques mètres plus loin, rendue inconsciente par un stupéfix.

Un enervate et une main tendue plus tard, Keyra était sur ses pieds et visiblement très peu satisfaite d'elle-même.

« Lupin. Draco. » ordonna simplement Snape.

« Bonne chance. » glissa Hermione tandis que le blond se dirigeait résolument sous les éléments déchainés.

« Pas besoin de chance quand on a le talent. » rétorqua Draco, ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à Remus. En bon Serpentard, il n'attendit pas pour attaquer.

Le duel qui les opposa fut à la fois impressionnant de technique et peu intéressant à regarder. Remus était un excellent duelliste et quand Severus prenait Harry à part, c'était toujours le loup-garou qui se chargeait de Draco. En conséquence, ces deux là s'affrontaient avec la même énergie que d'habitude et avec le même résultat. Cela trainait en longueur et bientôt, il fut clair qu'aucun des deux ne prendrait la main mise sur l'autre.

Ce fut Shaklebolt lui-même qui mit un terme à la chose en admettant entre des dents très, très serrées que Draco se débrouillait plutôt bien. Assez bien pour ne pas que le duel continue jusqu'à midi.

« _Plutôt_ bien ? » ironisa le Serpentard en reprenant sa place parmi les adolescents. Keyra eut un reniflement dédaigneux mais Harry pensait qu'elle était vexée.

« Je vais te montrer ce que se battre veut dire. » se moqua Ron. « Regarde et apprends. »

Il s'avança alors sous la pluie, sans une hésitation et pris la place que Draco et Remus avaient déserté, jetant à sa mère un regard de défi. Visiblement très agacée et très déterminée à ce que Ron ne participe pas aux combats qui suivraient, la sorcière n'hésitait pas à attaquer avec une attention presque chirurgicale.

Mrs Weasley n'était cependant pas la meilleure des duellistes qu'ils avaient sous la main et au bout de plusieurs minutes d'échanges acharnés, Ron remporta une victoire non controversable.

Il retourna auprès de ses amis, dégoulinant de pluie, mais fier comme un paon.

« Alors ? » jeta-t-il avec un regard arrogant pour Draco qui n'avait pas réussi à désarmer Remus.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard et voulurent se mettre au milieu avant que ça ne dégénère mais Keyra se chargea de trancher pour eux.

« Alors, c'était probablement la seule personne que tu pouvais battre mais on ne peut pas dénier que tu as réussi à le faire correctement. »

Les mots semblaient peu amicaux, la jeune fille étant toujours vexée. Harry secoua la tête en grimaçant et Ron ravala la réplique acerbe qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

« J'y vais en premier, d'accord ? » lança Ginny à Hermione. « Je déteste attendre comme ça. »

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu acquiescer, Ginny s'était lancée et Mr Weasley lui emboîtait le pas. Harry observa le combat qui s'en suivit avec un mauvais pressentiment.

L'approche de Mr Weasley était beaucoup plus fine que celle de sa femme et si le Survivant ne l'avait jamais vu se battre, il établit rapidement que l'homme était un remarquable duelliste.

« Elle n'y arrivera pas. » commenta Draco et Harry se vit dans l'obligation d'acquiescer pensivement.

Ginny était trop lente. Beaucoup trop lente. Maladroite.

Trop jeune aussi, probablement.

Un Expelliarmus ne tarda pas à la priver de sa baguette et ni les paroles réconfortantes ou les sourires de ses amis ne purent rien contre les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Un frisson d'agitation parcourut Harry, elle était la première des adolescents à perdre et même s'il se savait capable de vaincre Shaklebolt, ça le rendait nerveux.

Ce fut ce qui le poussa à faire un pas en avant. Autant en finir avec ça et…

La main de Snape, agrippant fermement son épaule, le ramena en arrière sans aucune douceur.

« Miss Granger. » ordonna-t-il placidement.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de davantage d'encouragements pour s'élancer, attaquant à peine McGonagall eut-t-elle mis un pied en dehors de l'abri. C'était ce que le Professeur de Potions leur avait appris : n'attendez pas que votre ennemi soit prêt.

« Tu ne peux pas perdre. » murmura la voix de l'ancien Mangemort à son oreille, à peine audible au dessus des éléments déchainés.

« Je n'ai jamais gagné contre vous. » remarqua doucement Harry, certain que la conversation ne devait pas porter plus loin que Draco qui écoutait attentivement bien que son regard soit rivé à la jeune lionne qui esquivait les sorts de McGonagall avec habileté.

Les choses se corsèrent pour Hermione quand le Professeur de Métamorphose commença à utiliser sa forme Animagus pour prendre l'avantage. Exactement comme Sirius avait l'habitude de le faire. Chat. Humain. Chat. Humain. Chat. Humain… Jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ne sache plus où viser.

Draco observait la chose sans aucune émotion apparente et Harry devina que ça ne le chagrinerait pas tant que ça si Hermione devait rester à l'abri avec Ginny…

« Shaklebolt n'est pas moi. » rétorqua Snape avec un reniflement méprisant. « Loin s'en faut. »

Un des sorts de McGonagall s'écrasa sur le bouclier parfait d'Hermione.

« Je dois faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas me remettre en question, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse à sa question.

Le chat tigré effectua un bond dans les airs.

Snape inclina la tête. « Ce serait préférable. »

Hermione inversa la polarité de son bouclier et propulsa sa magie en vagues brutes qui les atteignirent là où ils étaient. Le chat vola dans les airs et avant que McGonagall ait pu se retransformer, un stupéfix rageur avait raison du Professeur.

Hermione avait gagné.

« Une victoire propre ne suffira pas. » reprit Snape calmement, sa voix ne s'élevant pas plus haut que la brise. « Elle doit être marquante. »

Pas de pression, songea Harry en ignorant les encouragements de Ron et d'Hermione, et en prenant place face à Shaklebolt qui venait ni plus ni moins de transformer une brindille à moitié-morte en une épée semblable à Excalibur.

Tout ce dont il avait conscience était le regard confiant que Snape posait sur lui.

Et quelque part ça devait être suffisant.


	76. Victory has a Thousand Fathers

Bon mes amis, la bataille finale approoooche. C'est pas pour tout de suite, tout de suite maiiiiis, il serait utile, que les plus sensibles commencent à préparer leurs mouchoirs. =D

Enjoy & Review

* * *

**Chapitre 76 : ****Victory has a Thousand Fathers, but Defeat is an Orphan **

« Impervo. » marmonna Harry, de façon à ce que ses lunettes ne l'handicapent pas. Il serait déjà assez compliqué de distinguer quoi que ce soit à travers le déluge qui s'abattait sur eux.

Il n'était déjà pas convaincu que manier des bouts de métal sous un orage soit une excellente idée. Il était même certain du contraire, mais Snape voulait une victoire éclatante et il allait donner à Snape ce qu'il voulait.

Décidant certainement qu'ils s'étaient assez observés comme cela, Shaklebolt se mit en mouvement.

Il n'attaqua pas. Que ce soit avec son épée ou sa baguette. Il se contenta de se déplacer latéralement, obligeant Harry à l'imiter.

_Analyse la tactique de ton ennemi_, se manifesta la voix de Snape dans son esprit. Trop d'entrainements pour qu'il oublie ses instructions. _Comprends-la. Comprends-le_.

Le cercle qu'ils traçaient était large. Trop pour que Shaklebolt songe à le traverser pour utiliser son épée. Il allait donc utiliser la magie en premier lieu et la façon dont il faisait tournoyer son arme entre ses doigts était une manière de l'intimider.

Stupide. Son épée à lui était magique.

_Sens le moment qui précède l'attaque. _

L'air semblait chargé d'une électricité qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'orage qui grondait au dessus de leur tête. Le regard d'Harry nota l'instant où les doigts de l'homme se resserrent brièvement sur sa baguette. Discrètement.

_Chaque combattant à un temps, un espace… Vole le temps de ton ennemi avant qu'il ne te prenne le tien. _

La magie d'Avalon affluait à travers la garde d'Excalibur et une ardeur guerrière qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie aussi distinctement s'éleva dans sa poitrine. Sans marquer aucune hésitation dans ses gestes, il amena la lame de l'épée devant son visage.

Puis il s'élança.

Le cri guerrier qui échappa à sa gorge venait du fond des âges.

_La fraction de seconde avant que l'ennemi attaque est le temps de celui qui remportera la victoire. _Ton_ temps._

Surpris, Shaklebolt eut à peine le temps de parer de sa lame. Harry pivota sur lui-même, utilisant l'élan que son adversaire lui avait offert pour créer un cercle meurtrier autour de lui.

Le sorcier se jeta en arrière.

Snape devait avoir jeté un sort aux lames parce que la morsure béante qu'aurait dû créer Excalibur dans le flan de l'homme fut réduite à une simple égratignure.

_Ne te réjouis pas d'une blessure. Gagner un répit ne signifie pas remporter la bataille. _

Shaklebolt se releva, un sort bleuté fusa de sa baguette. Harry ne chercha même pas à l'identifier. Il s'écrasa sur le bouclier doré que très peu de choses pouvaient franchir.

C'était beaucoup trop facile, réalisa-t-il. Il avait une épée magique et Shaklebolt avait son entrainement d'Auror. Mais lui, il avait eu Snape comme mentor…

_Toute victoire est bonne à prendre. Il n'y en a pas d'insignifiante. _

Et oui, il pouvait vaincre l'homme en moins de deux minutes, mais… Snape voulait s'assurer qu'on ne puisse le remettre en question, n'est ce pas ?

Lentement, délibérément, il jeta sa baguette en direction de ses amis. Draco l'attrapa au vol avec une grimace désapprobatrice, les autres semblaient sidérés… Harry les ignora, fixant son attention sur Shaklebolt.

Le sorcier semblait déstabilisé et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

_Surprends ton ennemi. Surprends-le ou il te volera ton temps. _

La lame d'Excalibur claqua dans l'air quand il se jeta vers Shaklebolt, le forçant à échanger plusieurs passes d'escrime. Harry le trouvait maladroit, ses gestes manquaient de la fluidité qui caractérisait ceux de Snape. Le Gryffondor avait toujours l'impression qu'ils se livraient à une sorte de ballet quand il combattait l'ancien Mangemort. Il ne retrouvait pas cette sensation avec Shaklebolt.

L'homme récolta bon nombre d'égratignures en l'espace de quelques minutes et ça sembla l'enrager.

_Méfie-toi de la colère… Soumise, elle peut être la plus formidable des alliées. Libre, elle te mènera à ta perte._

Avec hargne, Shaklebolt abattit sa lame sur Harry, couplant sa frappe d'un sort. Trop concentré à repousser l'épée du sorcier, le garçon avait négligé son bouclier. Une brûlure cuisante au bras droit lui arracha un sifflement douloureux et il agrippa Excalibur à deux mains, s'assurant que ses défenses étaient au maximum.

Encouragé par cette maigre victoire, Shaklebolt avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Harry était prêt à parer une nouvelle attaque mais l'Auror rompit le combat et recula de quelques pas, se déplaçant tout autour de lui. L'encerclant.

Le Survivant comprit qu'il avait sous-estimé le sorcier.

Il n'avait fait que jouer jusque là, tester ses limites.

Et comme un idiot, il avait jeté sa baguette…

Une légère vibration sous ses doigts le rassura légèrement quant à ce point là, quand il était question de magie, Excalibur pouvait se débrouiller seule. Mais néanmoins…

Shaklebolt avait autant besoin que lui d'une victoire éblouissante et pour ça, l'humiliation du vaincu serait inévitable. Harry croisa le regard froid et déterminé du sorcier et comprit que son adversaire n'hésiterait pas à recourir à tous les moyens pour s'assurer que le garçon ne puisse plus contredire son autorité.

Une sueur froide dégoulina le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Harry prit conscience du sol glissant, de la tonne d'eau qui se déversait sur eux et de tout ce qui pouvait jouer en sa défaveur. Il n'avait jamais battu Snape, il avait rarement la main mise sur Remus…

_Ne laisse jamais la panique te dévorer. Pour chaque impasse il y a une porte. S'il n'y en a pas, passe par-dessus le mur. _

Obligeant sa respiration à redevenir égale, trop conscient de l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines, Harry ouvrit son esprit à la magie d'Avalon. Aussi grisante qu'à son habitude, elle l'envahit au moment précis où Shaklebolt se lança sur lui, doublement dangereux de par sa lame et les rafales de sorts qui échappaient à sa baguette.

Son bras gauche se dressa instinctivement, les épées s'entrechoquèrent. De toute sa force, il banda son biceps pour repousser la frappe. Sa main droite se leva de son propre chef, paume vers le sorcier et un rictus amusé échappa à Harry quand il vit l'air confus de l'homme.

Les sorts de Shaklebolt vinrent bien sagement se loger au creux de sa main. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible avant cet instant mais pourtant, la magie du sorcier était logée contre sa paume. Il la sentait. Elle lui résistait. Sans espoir.

« Artos. » lâcha-t-il simplement, peu conscient d'utiliser un mot celte. Il avait voulu quelque chose de puissant et il sentit la magie de Shaklebolt, toujours dans sa main, se retransformer contre sa volonté. Muter.

Il repoussa l'épée de l'homme à l'instant où Avalon l'emporta. Les sorts que son adversaires lui avaient jeté changèrent de forme.

Artos. L'ours.

L'animal d'un mètre cinquante dressé sur ses pattes arrière échappa à sa paume et se plaça entre lui et son ennemi.

Shaklebolt recula avec un cri surpris qui fut largement repris par leurs spectateurs et trébucha sur le sol meuble, s'étalant de tout son long. Harry ne les entendit même pas. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait maintenir très longtemps l'illusion terrifiante, mais peu dangereuse, de l'ours sauvage.

_Quand la victoire est à ta portée : frappe. N'hésite pas. Ne tergiverse pas. N'écoute pas ta conscience. Pour se sentir coupable, il faut avant tout être en vie. _

Harry passa à travers l'ours qui explosa dans un nuage de magie résiduelle. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il abattit son épée, prenant soin néanmoins de ne viser ni la tête, ni la partie supérieure de la poitrine.

Shaklebolt roula sur lui-même, évitant un coup qui lui aurait arraché la victoire.

« Réducto ! » beugla l'Auror en visant Excalibur. Un halo rougeâtre entoura l'épée quand le sort la toucha et Harry eut l'illumination. Shaklebolt venait de lui donner une idée…

Le sorcier cherchait sa propre arme des yeux sans la trouver, le garçon lui-même ne savait pas où la lame avait volé et il ne s'en préoccupait que peu, tentant de décider comment mettre son plan à exécution.

Sentant le vent tourner, Shaklebolt renforça son bouclier jusqu'à être nimbé d'une aura argentée avant de lever sa baguette. Un écran doré se dressa immédiatement devant Harry, auquel se superposa une couche rouge provenant directement d'Excalibur. Sous sa paume, le dragon s'agita, avide de victoire.

L'Auror semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, considérant d'un mauvais œil ses multiples boucliers.

_Quel que soit le combat… Qui que soit ton adversaire… Tu dois gagner, Harry. Je refuse d'avoir à te venger. Je refuse d'envisager _avoir_ à te venger. _

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il s'élança droit sur lui, épée brandit. Il sentit clairement Shaklebolt pousser toute sa magie disponible dans son bouclier, choisissant la défense à l'attaque.

Le bouclier était infranchissable face à lui et s'il s'avisait d'y frapper, même Excalibur rebondirait dessus.

Ce n'était pas son intention.

Sans avertissement, il changea de trajectoire, parvenant sur le flanc de Shaklebolt et avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de modifier ses protections, Harry avait envahi son espace. Volé son temps.

Il ne chercha pas à lui arracher sa baguette ou à abattre Excalibur.

Il sauta sur le sorcier, le renversant sur le sol boueux. Retrouver les mouvements d'auto-défense enseignés par Snape fut d'une simplicité déconcertante. Sans la moindre difficulté, il agrippa le front de l'homme et glissa Excalibur, désormais sous sa forme de dague, contre la gorge de Shaklebolt.

Pas assez près pour le blesser mais assez fermement pour chaque avalée de salive égratigne sa gorge.

Un silence lourd plana sur la clairière quelques secondes, uniquement troublé par le grondement du tonnerre. Et puis ses amis explosèrent en acclamations. Enfin… Ron, Ginny et Hermione crièrent leur joie. Draco et Keyra se contentèrent de le fixer, l'un avec une sorte de fierté fraternelle, l'autre les yeux ronds.

Son regard chercha celui de Snape et le trouva sans mal. Le Professeur avait un air satisfait mais c'était davantage que ça…

« Harry a-t-il suffisamment prouvé sa valeur, Shaklebolt ? » ironisa l'ancien Mangemort en faisant signe au garçon qu'il pouvait lâcher son adversaire. « Ou dois-je lui ôter également Excalibur pour que ce soit un peu plus… _loyal_. »

Shaklebolt se dégagea sèchement de la poigne d'Harry et le garçon se prépara à l'hostilité de l'homme. Il n'en trouva aucune trace dans les yeux de l'Auror. Au contraire. Il y avait là un respect incrédule et une sorte de frayeur primaire. Avant qu'il ait pu davantage analyser les sentiments de Shaklebolt à son égard, le sorcier avait ramassé sa baguette et s'était rapproché du Maître des Potions.

« Très bien, Snape. » admit Shaklebolt sèchement. « Vous avez gagné. »

La capitulation était amère et tira quelques regards indéchiffrables aux adultes qui n'avaient pas encore émis d'avis sur la prestation du garçon. N'ayant toujours pas bougé de là où il était et décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment sous la pluie, Harry traça lentement son chemin jusqu'aux autres.

Shaklebolt et les parents de Ron étaient déjà rentrés… McGonagall passa le seuil avec un hochement de tête approbateur et un sourire fier. Remus attrapa son épaule et la serra avec émotion dès qu'il fut à sa portée. Il ne dit rien mais n'en avait pas besoin. C'était implicite.

Remus était content de lui et par extension, James et Sirius l'étaient aussi.

Le Gryffondor lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et le loup-garou eut un petit sourire avant de rentrer retrouver sa compagne.

Les félicitations de ses amis furent beaucoup moins propres. Hermione lui sauta dessus, le serrant dans ses bras en marmonnant à quel point il était parfois stupide. Ron attrapa le bras de son ami tout en contredisant la lionne, insistant sur le fait qu'il était génial. Ginny étreignait de lui ce qu'elle pouvait et Draco sans le toucher – Merlin préserve- se tenait à côté de lui, secouant la tête et renchérissant chacune des paroles d'Hermione. Evidemment, pour le Serpentard, il avait été stupide d'abandonner sa baguette. Mais Merlin quel trait de génie, commenta Ron.

Keyra se tenait en retrait des effusions mais quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Harry se sentit sourire. Le fait que la jeune fille sourie en retour ne fut pas perdu… Il y avait une lueur nouvelle dans le regard bleu de la Sang-Pur. Un respect nouveau et… peut-être même un petit peu d'admiration. Ou alors c'était lui qui voyait ce qu'il désirait tant voir…

Les adolescents finirent par le lâcher et par rentrer progressivement dans la maison, Ron, Ginny et Draco débattant du duel comme s'il avait été question d'une partie de Quidditch.

Keyra fut celle qui pénétra en dernier dans le cottage, retenant son regard jusqu'au dernier moment.

Et Merlin ce qu'Harry avait chaud tout à coup…

L'explication était probablement l'exercice qu'il venait de faire mais…

« Et bien, et bien… » se moqua la voix de velours de Snape. « Il semble que vous ayez remporté une victoire sur plusieurs fronts, Mr Potter. »

N'ayant pas réalisé que le Professeur n'avait pas suivi les autres adultes, le Survivant sursauta. Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir oublié que l'homme adorait se fondre dans l'ombre et se faire oublier.

« Assez spectaculaire ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, espérant… il ne savait quoi. Des félicitations, un compliment peut-être ? Snape n'était jamais généreux avec les encouragements. En règle générale, s'il ne vous insultait pas, c'est que vous étiez très bon… Mais Harry aurait aimé davantage aujourd'hui…

« Ne sois pas arrogant. » réprimanda le Maître des Potions, sans qu'il y ait pour autant de venin dans sa voix.

Tout ce que Snape avait fait pour lui la veille et l'avant-veille lui revint en mémoire et Harry détourna la tête, soudain honteux. D'abord, il n'avait pas vraiment été face à face avec l'ancien Mangemort depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son état normal, ensuite… Ensuite, il était clair que le Professeur n'aurait pas accepté ce comportement de n'importe qui. Il n'avait jamais eu de patience pour ses élèves, encore moins pour un élève ayant régressé et quémandant de l'attention à tout va.

« Nous analyserons tes erreurs plus tard. » déclara Snape, en franchissant la distance qui les séparait de la porte d'entrée. Il poussa le battant et attendit qu'Harry le rejoindre et passe en premier pour franchir le seuil.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas, incapable de bouger de là où il était.

« Oui, Monsieur. » acquiesça sagement le garçon, peu enclin à déclencher les foudres de Snape et à lui rappeler qu'il était probablement contrarié de leur petite mésaventure avec les Détraqueurs.

Il aurait dû savoir, bien sûr.

« Et nous parlerons aussi des avantages et des inconvénients d'agir en pur Gryffondor ne prenant pas le temps de la réflexion. » ajouta l'ancien Mangemort, une note sarcastique dans la voix.

Harry baissa un peu plus la tête, toute euphorie de victoire disparue.

« Oui, Monsieur. » répéta-t-il.

Snape fronça les sourcils mais le garçon choisit de ne pas s'attarder. Il n'oserait pas utiliser le prénom de l'homme avant très, _très_ longtemps. Assez longtemps pour que tout le monde oublie ses actes insensés et ses déclarations d'affections immodérées.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dehors toute la journée et réalisant aussi que Draco avait toujours sa baguette, Harry avança avec détermination. Les yeux rivés au sol.

Il fut surpris de sentir la main de Snape se poser sur sa nuque quand il passa devant le Professeur et le pousser légèrement vers l'avant. Le contact fut bref et léger mais ça suffit à Harry pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il releva la tête, croisant le regard du Maître des Potions avec anxiété.

L'ancien Mangemort l'observait avec une attention soutenue qui aurait pu paraître froide à un œil extérieur. Mais Harry voyait l'étincelle qui dansait dans les yeux sombres du Professeur et une vague chaude passa sur lui, balayant tout doute ou incertitude.

Savoir que Remus et les Maraudeurs étaient fiers de lui était agréable, mais en aucun cas comparable. Savoir que Snape était fier de lui… Ca signifiait tout. _Tout_. Et s'il fut surpris de réaliser qu'il y accordait une telle importance, il ne fut pas surpris de l'importance que ça avait. Paradoxe étrange peut-être, mais terriblement clair.

Personne n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être fier de lui de la façon dont Snape l'était.

« C'était très bien, stupide enfant. »

Personne ne l'avait félicité de cette façon après son premier vol sur un balais –ou à dos d'hippogryphes d'ailleurs, quoi qu'il n'allait pas mentionner ce point là au Maître des Potions. Jamais. Personne ne l'avait félicité de cette façon là après qu'il ait réussi sa première année avec des notes plus qu'acceptables – personne ne l'avait félicité tout court, en fait.

Personne ne l'avait jamais félicité de cette manière là pour avoir réussi quoi que ce soit.

Personne sauf Snape.

Oui, ça aurait dû être James. Oui. James aurait dû être là pour faire tout ça et Lily aurait dû se trouver en périphérie, comme le faisait souvent Mrs Weasley quand Ron avait une discussion sérieuse avec Mr Weasley… Mais ils n'étaient plus là. Sirius non plus.

Et curieusement, aujourd'hui, ça n'avait plus autant d'importance que ça avait pu en avoir quelques mois plus tôt.

Il avait Snape.

Il avait Snape et Draco et des amis géniaux.

Il avait une famille et des amis géniaux.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.


	77. Of Hearts and Hidden Patronus

Un peu court mais un peu d'humour dans ce monde de brutes. ^^

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

**Chapitre 77 : ****Of Hearts and Hidden Patronus **

Harry dévia le coup de Snape, déjoua sa feinte et lança un sortilège de furunculus dans la même expiration. A bout de souffle, il rompit le combat et leva les deux mains.

Le Professeur avait parlé d'échanger quelques passes en guise d'échauffement mais ça avait vite dégénéré en leur entraînement habituel. Comme toujours ces dernières semaines.

Depuis la décision qu'avait prise le conseil de l'Ordre d'attaquer Poudlard, il était évident qu'ils se préparaient pour la bataille. Ca flottait dans l'air sous la forme d'une angoisse traître qui leur prenait les tripes quand ils ne faisaient pas attention. Les autres ressentaient la même chose… Il le savait pour en avoir discuté avec Ron tard une nuit où ils ne parvenaient à dormir ni l'un ni l'autre. Draco n'avait rien dit et c'était justement l'absence de remarques sarcastiques qui avait convaincu le Gryffondor que le blond partageait leurs sentiments.

« Tu tiens bien mieux tes appuis. » remarqua négligemment Snape en lui indiquant d'un coup de menton qu'ils devaient rejoindre les autres. Remus venaient à peine de rassembler tout le monde à l'extérieur pour le début de l'entraînement journalier. Quand on pensait que le même rituel se déroulait dans des centaines d'endroits similaires à celui-ci à travers tout le Royaume-Uni…

Harry fut un peu surpris de voir que Tonks se tenait entre Mrs Weasley et Hermione. Le terme était très proche à présent, il ne restait que quelques semaines à attendre, et elle avait parfois des contractions passagères qui la laissaient clouée au lit pendant des heures. Il n'était pas certain que participer à un duel soit vraiment idéal dans son état mais ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait lui en faire la remarque vu l'expression résignée qu'elle avait sur le visage.

« Il n'y aura pas de duels, aujourd'hui. » annonça Remus en échangeant un regard avec Snape. Harry lança un coup d'œil interrogateur au Professeur de Potions mais celui-ci se contenta de le pousser vers les autres d'une légère bourrade.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ? » murmura discrètement Draco et Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Poudlard ne sera pas gardé uniquement par des sorciers. » continua le loup-garou « Et si la plupart des sorts que vous connaissez seront efficaces sur quatre-vingt quinze pourcents des créatures que vous pourriez avoir à affronter, cela ne sera d'aucune utilité face à un Détraqueur. »

« Si on tombe sur les cinq autres pourcents, on fait quoi ? » marmonna Keyra à sa droite.

Harry lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« On court. » répondit-il avec sérieux.

« La seule chose efficace face à un Détraqueur est ce qu'on appelle un Patronus. » expliqua Snape d'un ton sec. « Apprendre à produire un patronus corporel prend du temps. Idéalement vous vous exerceriez une heure durant, tous les jours, jusqu'à réussite totale. » Un rictus ironique étira les lèvres de l'ancien Mangemort. « Nous n'avons pas le loisir de prendre ce temps. Vous avez l'après-midi pour maîtriser le sort. »

Remus prit le relai pour les détails du sortilège, les spécificités des patronus et tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Les adolescents écoutaient attentivement mais Harry ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Ca faisait deux ans qu'il maîtrisait cette formule et son Patronus ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber jusqu'ici.

Ils commencèrent tous à se disperser dans la clairière et le garçon secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Combien de fois Snape lui avait-il répété que c'était sa tête de linotte qui serait sa perte ?

Et comme de juste, le Maître des potions le fixait, un sourcil levé et un air mécontent sur le visage.

Harry tenta un sourire innocent mais ça eut très peu de succès.

« Essaye de produire un Patronus sans te servir d'Excalibur. » exigea Snape.

Le Gryffondor se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas stupide et il n'y avait pas de Détraqueurs à battre cette fois-ci… Observant d'un œil intéressé l'énorme loup argenté que Tonks venait de créer pour illustrer les explications qu'elle donnait à Ginny et Ron, Harry marmonna la formule.

Le cerf familier s'élança hors de sa baguette avant de trotter jusqu'à lui et d'incliner la tête. Le garçon ressentit la sensation familière de sécurité qui venait avec l'avatar de James. Les deux billes noires qui formaient les yeux de l'animal se vrillèrent dans son regard avant que la tête fine ornée de bois se tourne vers Snape.

Harry ne comprit pas la nature de l'échange mais la seconde suivante, le cerf avançait lentement vers le Professeur de Potions visiblement perplexe, et baissait la tête bien bas. Le temps que le Survivant fronce les sourcils, étonné par le comportement plus qu'inhabituel de son Patronus, l'animal s'effaçait.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda le Gryffondor.

L'homme mit quelques secondes à répondre, mais quand il le fit, ce fut avec un mélange de mépris et d'incrédulité.

« James. »

Le mot roula hors de la bouche de Snape comme la plus basse des insultes. Cependant, avant qu'Harry ait pu le lui reprocher, il s'était repris et se raclait la gorge.

« Nul ne sait exactement ce qui anime les Patronus… Chacun d'entre eux est unique parce que tous les individus le sont. » déclara l'ancien Mangemort. « Je ne pense pas que… des souvenirs plaisants suffisent à expliquer la puissance de certains Patronus. »

Parce que ce n'était pas le cas pour lui, réalisa Harry. Il n'avait pas assez de souvenirs plaisants pour que son Patronus soit aussi consistant et fort qu'il l'était.

« Etes-vous en train de dire que les Patronus sont des formes de fantômes ? » s'exclama-t-il, perturbé par l'idée. Oui, le cerf lui avait toujours fait penser à James. Avoir le Patronus avec lui était presque comme avoir son père à ses côtés, mais…

« Non. » Snape coupa court à ses réflexions. « Je pense qu'ils sont bel et bien un souvenir. Un souvenir très cher. D'un évènement ou d'une personne. »

Harry n'avait jamais abordé la question du Patronus de Snape. Il n'en avait jamais trouvé le moment ou réussi à rassembler le courage nécessaire. L'homme était très privé et ne révélait sur lui-même que ce qu'il voulait bien révéler. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais refusé de parler de Lily jusqu'ici, le Gryffondor avait l'intuition que ceci était légèrement différent.

Mais il était un lion, alors…

« Votre Patronus… Il représente ma mère, n'est ce pas ? » souffla-t-il, à moitié certain que Snape allait lui botter les fesses.

Et pendant une seconde, il sembla à Harry qu'il hésitait précisément à le faire. Puis l'expression hostile disparut de son visage, remplacée par une grande lassitude. Et un chagrin qui semblait voué à ne jamais disparaitre.

« Lily est… et restera… une importante part de moi. » répondit Snape avec ce qui lui paraissait être de la prudence.

« James est mon Patronus. » lança Harry, en haussant les épaules. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ramenait son père sur le tapis étant donné la relation conflictuelle que Snape avait eue avec lui. Mais… peut-être avait-il peur que ça dérange l'homme de se retrouver face à sa Némésis dès que des Détraqueurs apparaissaient.

Ca aurait dû mettre l'ancien Mangemort en rage, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Et c'est très bien. » le rassura le Professeur avec une expression calme qui l'apaisa immédiatement.

Décidant qu'ils avaient assez de problèmes sérieux pour en rajouter avec James et Lily, Harry força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Maintenant que vous êtes sûr que je ne fondrai pas un fusible à chaque fois que je produirai un Patronus, on continue à s'entraîner ? »

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement mécontent de son style peu soutenu. « Je préférais l'influence de Draco à celle de Weasley. »

Amusé, Harry l'observa en inclinant la tête.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler… » dit-il du ton le plus innocent qu'il put.

Snape le foudroya du regard mais le garçon pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas véritablement fâché. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, une plaisanterie.

« Insupportable enfant… » gronda l'ancien Mangemort. « Va te rendre utile. »

Il désigna les différentes personnes éparpillées aux quatre coins de la clairière. Tonks était avec Ron, Mrs Weasley avec Ginny et Keyra tandis que Remus s'occupait de Draco et Hermione. Comprenant qu'ils iraient plus vite si chacun avait un 'professeur' particulier, Harry prit de vitesse Snape qui se dirigeait vers la sorcière et se dépêcha de proposer à Keyra de l'aider. Sans commenter, mais clairement amusé, le Maître des Potions changea de cible et pivota vers son filleul.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Je n'y arrive pas. » déclara sèchement Keyra deux heures plus tard. Et elle était plus que contrariée. Ron Weasley avait réussi à produire une brume argentée une demi-heure auparavant et un chien qui ressemblait à un fox-terrier gambadait maintenant autour de lui, poursuivi par le loup de Tonks. Et elle ne portait aucun des Weasley en haute estime. Ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, elle aurait dû pouvoir le faire aussi.

« Peut-être que tu ne te concentres pas sur des souvenirs assez heureux… » hasarda Harry.

« J'en ai tellement à l'esprit… » ironisa-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le Survivant sembla gêné mais Keyra l'ignora. La plupart du temps l'attention d'Harry l'amusait. Là, elle était vexée de ne pas arriver à faire quelque chose à laquelle beaucoup excellaient.

Le coup de grâce à son orgueil fut porté par la mini-belette comme la surnommait Draco. Le cri de joie qu'elle poussa quand la superbe jument argentée quitta sa baguette arracha un grognement dépité à Keyra.

D'un autre côté, elle n'aurait pas dû être si surprise. Les Weasley n'avaient sans doute pas énormément de mauvais souvenirs et au moins… Et bien Mrs Weasley ne parvenait à rien de plus qu'un écran branlant de brume.

Ce qui était toujours plus qu'elle, susurra une petite voix à son oreille.

« D'accord… » réfléchit Harry à haute voix à côté d'elle. « On va essayer autrement… Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de penser à tes parents ? »

Immédiatement, une vague de peur et de détresse se leva en elle, menaçant de détruire le maigre contrôle qu'elle avait sur ses émotions. Jusqu'ici, elle avait réussi à cacher ses crises de larmes en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain, ou en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Hermione était trop perceptive, bien sûr… Elle semblait toujours réaliser quand ça n'allait pas. Elle comprenait d'une certaine façon, mais sa situation était différente de la sienne. Ses parents étaient perdus dans la nature, mais en sécurité. Les siens… Les siens étaient aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Peut-être déjà morts…

La crainte la heurta au plexus, lui coupant le souffle et elle détourna bien vite la tête pour ne pas que le Survivant voie ses larmes. La faiblesse n'était pas acceptable, on le lui avait toujours répété.

« Je suis désolé, Keyra… » s'excusa maladroitement Harry, en posant une main sur son épaule. « Je voulais dire que tu devrais penser à ton meilleur souvenir avec eux… Quelque chose qui te ferait te sentir mieux… »

Peu de choses excepté se retrouver en sécurité dans l'étreinte de son père et de sa mère la ferait se sentir mieux.

« Quel est ton souvenir heureux ? » demanda-t-elle, sans réelle raison. Juste pour se changer momentanément les idées de ses échecs répétés.

Au moins, ni Draco, ni Hermione n'avait encore réussi à produire un vrai Patronus. La lionne avait réussi à créer une fine brume sous les remarques sarcastiques de Snape, mais le Sang-Pur était aussi impuissant qu'elle semblait-il.

« Oh… C'est un peu difficile à expliquer… » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, mais sous son regard exigeant, il soupira. « Avant, c'était l'idée d'aller vivre avec Sirius mais depuis… En fait, il y a eu un accident une fois, avec Sirius et des Détraqueurs et… disons que depuis je suis capable de produire un Patronus presque n'importe quand… »

« Sans avoir besoin de penser à quelque chose de joyeux ? » s'enquit-elle, un peu perplexe.

Harry grimaça.

« C'est pour ça que… » Il s'interrompit et la dévisagea. « Crois-moi. Pense à tes parents. A quelque chose de bien les concernant. Un endroit où tu te sens en sécurité. »

Quand Keyra échoua à obéir, il lui sourit.

« Fais-moi confiance. » exigea-t-il. « Ferme les yeux, visualise cet endroit et laisse ta magie faire le reste. Après ça devrait être plus simple. »

Elle expira et fit comme il le lui indiquait, cherchant un souvenir réconfortant.

Aussitôt, l'image de la maison qu'ils avaient occupée trois années durant dans un petit village au nord de l'Allemagne s'imposa à elle. Sa mère lisant un livre sur le canapé, son père dissertant tout seul et Keyra lovée dans un fauteuil, son manuel oublié dans sa main. Rien de bien particulier dans la scène, mais une sérénité de l'instant.

Il lui fallut un moment pour capter le sentiment qui l'avait habitée à l'époque… Encore davantage pour parvenir à s'en servir mais le cri enthousiaste d'Harry la poussa à rouvrir les yeux.

Une fine brume presque transparente s'agitait devant elle.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Draco mourrait d'envie d'abandonner.

Ou de faire ravaler à Lupin son sourire compatissant et ses instructions inutilement répétées plus de cinquante fois.

Possiblement les deux.

Et la maigre consolation que Granger échouait comme lui à obtenir un résultat fut de courte durée. La brume argentée qu'elle ne tarda pas à produire finit par se transformer en une loutre corporelle au bout de trois heures supplémentaires.

McGonagall qui était arrivée au cours de l'après-midi ne manquait pas de féliciter chaleureusement ses _précieux_ Gryffondors. Severus en personne avait lâché plusieurs de ses rares compliments.

La loutre s'égara de son côté et Draco baissa sa baguette. C'était inutile. Il avait passé la journée dehors à hurler et hurler encore Expecto Patronum sans résultat, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait fonctionner.

Il avait faim, il avait froid et il était fatigué.

Il voulait en finir.

« Ca ne sert à rien. » lâcha-t-il, pile au moment où Potter arrivait à sa hauteur après avoir délaissé sa chère Carpenter. Au moins, elle avait autant de difficultés que lui. La fine brume qu'elle était arrivée à produire était restée de la brume malgré tous ses efforts.

« Tu dois faire un truc de travers. » jugea Potter, sans s'armer de tact.

Vexé, Draco grimaça.

« Ta petite-amie t'a congédié ? » riposta-t-il avec agacement.

« Jouez proprement, les enfants. » se moqua Severus dans leur dos, provoquant le rire amusé de McGonagall et une toux peu discrète de Granger. Traitresse.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'abimer. » répliqua Draco, mais le sourcil levé de son parrain fut un avertissement suffisant. Regrettable. Il se serait bien engagé dans un duel pour effacer cette irritation à échouer de jeter un sort aussi stupide. Ou un match de Quidditch. Aurait-il jamais l'occasion de rejouer au Quidditch ?

« Je ne voulais pas… » commença Potter mais le Serpentard balaya ses excuses d'un soupir.

« Je sais. » coupa-t-il. « Mais je n'arrive à rien et ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de continuer. »

Potter secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr que si. » protesta le Gryffondor. « Tout le monde n'y arrive pas du premier coup. »

Draco émit un bruit moqueur.

« Weasley y est arrivé en une heure et la Mini-belette en pas beaucoup plus. S'ils peuvent le faire et que je n'y arrive toujours pas, c'est perdu d'avance. » conclut-il.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quand je pense que tu m'accuses sans arrêt d'aimer le mélodrame… » ironisa le brun.

Lupin choisit ce moment là pour se racler la gorge et prévenir Potter qu'il allait s'occuper de Keyra, soulignant qu'un changement de professeur aiderait peut-être le blond. Comme si Potter pouvait l'aider à quoi que ce soit…

« Ecoute, Potter, aucun Mangemort n'est jamais arrivé à jeter ce sort… » soupira Draco, las de cette perte de temps.

« Un, tu n'es pas un Mangemort. » grinça le Survivant. « Deux, Severus y arrive bien. »

« Trois, il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'y arrives pas. » renchérit Granger en les rejoignant.

Son parrain s'éloigna en compagnie de McGonagall. Sans aucun doute pour comploter d'autres séances de torture du même genre que celle-ci.

« Concentre-toi sur un souvenir heureux et… prononce la formule. » conseilla Potter.

Comme s'il n'avait pas essayé ça… Oh, un millier de fois ?

« Je n'ai pas de souvenir assez heureux. » trancha-t-il.

L'expression de Granger lui indiqua que ce n'était pas la bonne approche.

« Tu n'as surtout pas envie. » déduisit la jeune fille, avec contrariété. « Parfois, tu es pire que Ron. »

« Hé ! » s'indigna aussitôt Draco sous le regard amusé de Potter.

« Elle n'a pas tort. » jugea le Gryffondor. « Tu n'essayes même pas. Tu te contentes d'agiter ta baguette avec un air ennuyé. »

Qu'était ce ? Un complot de Gryffondors ligués pour le frapper alors qu'il était déjà à terre ?

« Aucun Malfoy n'a jamais réussi à produire un Patronus. » répéta-t-il en espérant que l'un d'eux comprenne cette fois.

Granger et Potter échangèrent un regard.

Draco y vit sa perte. Ils n'allaient vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire…

« Tu n'es pas comme ton père. » murmura doucement Granger, comme on aurait parlé à un animal furieux pour l'apaiser.

« Je n'y arriverai pas. » insista-t-il encore.

Mais ça ne semblait pas intéresser la jeune fille. Elle se plaça derrière lui, posa le front sur son épaule et ses mains au niveau de ses coudes.

« Ferme les yeux. » ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Il aurait volontiers fait ce qu'elle désirait si cela n'avait pas impliqué d'être vulnérable au milieu d'une foule. Mais son regard croisa celui légèrement embarrassé de Potter et il sut qu'ils seraient en sécurité. Le Survivant les couvrirait.

Alors il ferma les paupières.

Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise mais les mains de Granger montaient et descendaient le long de ses bras… Progressivement, il se détendit. Elle déplaça alors sa tête, approchant sa bouche de son cou, frôlant de ses lèvres la peau qui se trouvait là.

Draco frissonna mais avant qu'il ait pu lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ou plus probablement l'embrasser correctement, elle murmurait à son oreille.

Trois petits mots magiques en eux-mêmes.

Il sentit la chaleur qu'ils provoquèrent se diffuser le long de ses veines…

La main droite de Granger le força à lever le bras.

Et elle répéta encore cette vérité simple qu'il avait toujours tant de mal à croire.

« Vas-y maintenant, Draco… » instruisit-elle dans un souffle.

Il n'hésita pas, ne questionna pas…

« Expecto Patronum ! » cria-t-il et il la sentit cette fois.

La magie qui s'échappait de lui.

L'amour et le bonheur qui fusaient dans sa création.

Il rouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à une brume vague.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la bouche ouverte de Potter et il suivit le regard du garçon jusqu'à l'animal à la taille imposante qui se tenait devant eux trois, les fixant d'un air impassible.

« Mon Dieu… » murmura Granger dans son dos et Draco aurait volontiers approuvé s'il avait eu la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

_Ca_ n'était pas sensé arriver.

Quel genre de Serpentard avait cette… cette _créature_ pour Patronus ?

Et évidemment, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui ou sur la _chose_. Beaucoup étaient moqueurs.

« C'est ta faute ! » accusa-t-il Potter, parce que Granger était toujours dans son dos et que de toute manière s'en prendre à elle aurait mal fini.

Le Survivant leva les deux mains et referma finalement la bouche.

« J'ai rien à voir là dedans. » se défendit-il. « Personne ne peut influer sur la forme que choisit de prendre un Patronus. »

Draco se passa une main sur le visage.

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte. Sa Maison allait le renier… _Severus_ allait le renier…

« Je suppose que cela fait de vous un Gryffondor à titre honorifique, Mr Malfoy. » lança McGonagall, et Merlin, cette harpie était amusée.

« Ce n'est pas si… catastrophique… » tenta Potter mais le regard noir de Draco le fit taire. Granger choisit prudemment de ne pas faire de commentaires et rejoignit son meilleur ami, attendant que le blond ait fini de fixer son Patronus.

« Je vais être obligé de te déshériter, tu en as conscience ? » demanda Severus dans son dos, en posant brièvement une main sur son épaule.

Il ne faisait jamais ça avant Potter. Tous ces contacts étaient nouveaux. Pas désagréables. Mais nouveaux.

« Je vais être obligé de mourir aux mains des Détraqueurs, tu en as conscience ? » répliqua-t-il, peu amusé par la plaisanterie de son parrain.

Jamais il ne s'amuserait à libérer… _ça_, sur un champ de bataille. Et _pourquoi_ est-ce que l'animal refusait de disparaître ? Le Patronus restait là, assis sur son séant, à le dévisager en clignant paresseusement des yeux.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Draco. » cingla Severus et le Serpentard réalisa que parler suicide quand tant d'entre eux allaient risquer leur vie n'était pas des plus intelligent. Mais quand même !

« C'est… C'est… » balbutia-t-il, inhabituellement à court de mots. « Impossible. »

D'un regard impérieux, Severus ordonna à tous les autres de reprendre le cours de leur vie et ils obéirent avec réluctance, quittant le Patronus des yeux. Potter et Granger ne se firent pas prier pour s'éloigner. Très lâches pour des Gryffondors.

« En quoi est-ce tellement impossible, Draco ? » demanda son parrain quand le calme fut revenu. Il marchait sans crainte vers la _chose_ que le Serpentard se refusait de nommer. « Potter est ton ami et Granger… est considérée comme sa maîtresse par ton elfe de maison… Ton Patronus est le reflet de ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur. »

Cœur ? Est-ce que Severus Snape avait utilisé le mot cœur en dehors de toute instruction visant à la préparation d'une potion ?

« Tu passes trop de temps avec Potter. » constata Draco en secouant la tête. « Tu parles comme eux maintenant. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu aimes Harry et tu aimes Hermione. » reformula plus franchement le Maître des Potions. « Et que tu te l'avoues ou pas, les Weasley ne te dérangent plus autant qu'avant. Ce sont tous des Gryffondors. Ceci… » Il désigna le Patronus. « représente cela. »

Et bien entendu, il choisit cet instant pour tourner les talons et s'éclipser, laissant Draco affronter le regard triomphant et l'attitude impériale de l'énorme lion argenté qui se tenait face à lui.

Quand Severus fut à distance respectable, le lion se leva en s'ébrouant et vint jusqu'à lui. Il arrivait presque aux épaules de Draco et ce dernier n'était pas très rassuré. Il n'avait pas d'affinité avec les félins. Il n'en avait pas plus avec les serpents mais… c'était autre chose.

Sachant que l'animal ne pouvait lui faire aucun mal, Draco leva une main hésitante et la posa sur la grosse tête de l'énorme animal.

La sensation était étrange.

Comme passer sa main à travers un voile de brume. Mais une brume qui résisterait à sa poussée… Il détailla plus attentivement le lion et réalisa avec surprise qu'il était beau. Gracieux et mortel, tout ce que le Serpentard appréciait.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

D'accord, son Patronus était l'emblème des Gryffondors et c'était honteux de la part du Prince des serpents…

Mais honnêtement qu'est-ce que le pauvre cerf de Potter n'était pas pitoyable comparé à son lion ?


	78. The Joy of Parenthood

Mon ordinateur portable vient de rendre l'âme. La moitié des fics qui étaient dessus avec... Bien heureusement, Pandore a de multiples copies dissimulées un peu partout...

Cette scène se situe un peu après le dernier chapitre. Il s'est passé un peu de temps je veux dire.

Enjoy & Review

* * *

**Chapitre 78 : The Joy of Parenthood**

« Un portoloin aurait été plus approprié… » glissa Draco, en le rejoignant à la fenêtre. « Elle n'arrivera jamais à passer sous cet orage… »

Severus négligea de répondre mais il partageait amplement l'opinion de son filleul. Le tonnerre résonnait au dessus d'eux, le ciel était noir depuis quatre heures de l'après midi et la nuit était zébrée d'éclairs éblouissants.

Si Pomfresh était vraiment en train de traverser Freun pour arriver jusqu'à eux, elle devait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Heureusement que les contractions de Tonks s'étaient déclenchées dans la matinée, lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre visant à planifier plus avant la bataille… Au moins Shaklebolt et Arthur avaient été présents et n'avaient donc pas immédiatement quitté le cottage. Ce qui était heureux puisque les deux hommes étaient maintenant partis à la rencontre de l'infirmière et Severus ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils la ramènent à temps.

Parce que si on en jugeait par les cris qui venaient du premier, la situation était plus qu'urgente.

Tonks avait passé la journée à maudire Lupin et à tenter de juguler la douleur. Il lui avait fourni autant de potion anti-douleur qu'il était raisonnable d'en donner à une femme enceinte. Mais il n'était ni guérisseur, ni Magicomage. Il avait laissé la place à Molly et Minerva avec soulagement. Non pas qu'elles en sachent plus que lui sur comment accoucher un enfant en toute sécurité, mais les connaissances de Severus étaient toutes théoriques et il ne souhaitait pas avoir à les mettre à l'épreuve.

Le fait était que Pomfresh aurait déjà été là s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de blessés lors de la dernière attaque… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses patients une journée entière et était partie au dernier moment.

L'orage était un cas de mauvais timing.

Même si Shaklebolt et Arthur la trouvaient… Ils devraient s'abriter. Ce n'était pas le genre de tempête qu'on pouvait traverser comme si elle n'était qu'une fine bruine. Le mois de mars s'annonçait froid et ne laissait pas présager un printemps plus avenant…

Dans le fauteuil près du feu, Weasley bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'avancer son pion. A l'autre bout du plateau d'échecs, Potter se frotta les yeux avant de jouer presque immédiatement, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Carpenter et la benjamine des Weasley discutaient d'une chose ou d'une autre tandis que Granger était plongée dans un livre, visiblement fascinée par ce qu'elle lisait.

Ce qui expliquait probablement l'ennui de Draco. Severus ne fit aucun effort pour engager la conversation mais son filleul ne semblait pas avoir plus que lui envie de parler. Il se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre, fixant l'orée du bois comme si ça avait pu faire apparaître Pomfresh plus vite.

A l'étage, le bruit redoubla et le Maître des Potions soupira. La soirée laissait progressivement place au creux de la nuit et il n'avait pas la patience d'envoyer les élèves se coucher. Ils voulaient probablement rester debout jusqu'à ce que Tonks ait accouché. Ce qui, vu que la tempête ne baissait pas en intensité, se ferait sans Médicomage.

Un raffut de tous les diables retentit dans l'escalier et tous levèrent la tête avec un regard plein d'espoir. Sauf Severus. Vu l'épaisseur des murs, ils auraient tous entendu si la compagne du loup-garou avait finalement mis bas.

« Severus, il faut une autre potion. » exigea immédiatement Lupin, sans jeter un coup d'œil à qui que ce soit d'autre que lui. Sa tenue laissait sensiblement à désirer. Il avait abandonné son pull et sa chemise qu'il portait dessous était largement déboutonnée au col et remontée jusqu'aux coudes.

Sa voix se voulait égale mais la lueur paniquée dans son regard n'échappa pas au Professeur.

« Elle ne peut pas en prendre davantage. » répondit-il.

Une dose de plus et ils risqueraient la vie de l'enfant sans parler de la santé de la mère.

Lupin se passa une main sur le visage, défait.

« Combien de temps encore avant que Pomfresh arrive ? » s'enquit le loup, impatiemment.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Potter de là où il était désormais écroulé sur le tapis.

La plupart des adolescents était affalée dans un coin où un autre. Seul Draco et Carpenter maintenaient un semblant de décorum. Si l'on pouvait dire. Parce que Granger était lovée contre le Serpentard et la Sang-Pure, assise en tailleur devant l'âtre, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à embêter Potter. Ginny Weasley dormait à moitié et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle le Gryffondor n'avait pas deux filles sur lui.

« Combien de temps, Severus ? » insista Lupin, sans répondre au Survivant.

« Ai-je l'air d'un chien limier ? » rétorqua l'ancien Mangemort.

« Bordel, Snape ! » s'énerva le loup-garou et ça réveilla définitivement ses élèves. Ils dévisagèrent tous le Maître des Potions avec de grands yeux. Severus aurait pu s'offenser mais pour que Lupin en vienne à jurer devant des adolescents, la situation devait véritablement être sérieuse.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle arrivera. » offrit-il honnêtement. En réalité, il espérait bien qu'ils aient tous les trois trouvés un endroit où attendre la fin de l'orage monumental qui éclatait au dessus de leurs têtes.

Lupin hocha la tête sans même s'en rendre compte, les yeux un peu trop brillants. La pleine lune n'était pas si lointaine et Severus sentit une peur primaire monter progressivement en lui. Mais les loups-garous ne se transformaient que lorsque la lune était ronde…

« Remus ? » osa timidement Granger.

Mais Lupin n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Minerva venait de descendre elle aussi, d'un pas rapide et plus discret que celui du loup. Un coup de tonnerre résonna, suivi d'un hurlement de Tonks. Severus mesurait soudainement la chance qu'il avait d'être un homme.

« Il nous faut la potion, Severus. » attaqua la lionne écossaise du seuil de la pièce. « Et où est Poppy, pour l'amour de Merlin ? »

Severus leva un sourcil. L'agitation de sa collègue était… perturbante. Minerva McGonagall affrontait des ouragans sans ciller…

Un regard d'avertissement aux adolescents et il poussait les deux adultes vers la cuisine. Le Professeur de Métamorphose eut l'air dévastée à l'idée qu'on ne puisse plus rien donner à Tonks.

« Ce n'est pas normal. » déclara-t-elle anxieusement au bout de plusieurs secondes. « Il y a un problème avec le bébé… »

Severus réalisa le guêpier dans lequel il était dès qu'elle se tourna vers lui.

« Montez, Severus. » ordonna la sous-directrice. « Vous serez plus utile que moi. »

« En quel honneur ? » rétorqua-t-il « Je m'y connais autant en bébé qu'en divination. »

Lupin se laissa tomber sur une chaise et enfouit le visage dans ses mains.

« C'est ma faute. » marmonna le loup « Je n'aurais jamais dû… »

« Allons, allons… » le gronda McGonagall « Ca ne va pas nous aider, Remus. Nymphadora a besoin que vous soyez fort pour le moment. »

Severus nota bien qu'elle ne lui avait pas assuré qu'il n'était pas responsable. Ce qui lui donna une idée.

« Etes-vous certain que l'enfant est véritablement normal ? » demanda-t-il à Minerva « Il y a des cas de métamorphisme lorsque le père est un loup-garou… Le fœtus n'est pas toujours… »

« Poppy n'a jamais rien détecté d'anormal. » coupa Minerva. « Et nous ne parlons plus de fœtus mais bel et bien d'un enfant. Un enfant que ni Molly et moi n'avons l'expérience d'accoucher. _Vous_, en revanche, avez la formation. »

Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière.

« Au cas où cela vous aurez échappé, mon domaine serait plutôt les potions. » contra-t-il.

Les yeux de McGonagall se plissèrent.

« Un Maître des Potions ne prend un apprenti qu'après que celui-ci ait effectué un an de formation à Sainte Mangouste. » corrigea froidement la sorcière. « Et je suis certaine qu'Horace Slughorn n'a pas fait d'exception pour vous, Severus. »

Maudit chat de gouttière…

« Je n'ai jamais accouché d'enfant durant cette année là, Minerva. » gronda le Professeur de Potions. Il avait tout bonnement détesté le mois qu'il avait passé en obstétrique.

« Peut-être mais vous êtes ce que nous avons de mieux. » cingla la sorcière. « Et vous n'êtes pas le meilleur Maître des Potions du pays pour rien, non plus. Alors montez là-haut et faites quelque chose, Severus. »

L'ordre lui rappela le temps où il était étudiant sous son enseignement rigide. Malheureusement, il lui rappela aussi que tenter de résister à la volonté de Minerva McGonagall était inutile. Le nouveau cri de Tonks et le regard désespéré de Lupin firent le reste.

Dans un marmonnent inintelligible, il grimpa les marches deux par deux et débarqua dans la chambre de la Métamorphomage comme une furie. Tout cela était pure folie. Avoir un enfant à quelques semaines à peine de la bataille qui déciderait du cours de la guerre…

« Severus… » soupira Molly, visiblement soulagée. Elle passait un linge humide sur le visage de Tonks sans grand effet.

La jeune femme était d'une pâleur alarmante mais pas étonnante si on considérait la quantité de sang qui tâchait draps et sol. Se forçant à basculer en mode professionnel et à ne pas écouter l'instinct qui le poussait à fuir à l'autre bout du pays, Severus vérifia rapidement où ils en étaient et dut admettre qu'il était d'accord avec Minerva, il y avait effectivement un problème.

« Remus… » réclama faiblement Tonks, et d'un geste de la tête, Severus ordonna à Molly d'aller chercher le loup.

Il profita de son absence pour jeter deux ou trois sorts de diagnostic. Aucun ne s'avéra concluant. L'enfant était clairement en danger, quant à l'état de Tonks… Ils auraient dû venir le chercher bien plus tôt… En l'état, il ne savait s'il pourrait en sauver un des deux…

« Arrêtez de pousser. » exigea-t-il, réfléchissant rapidement alors que la jeune femme se tordait de douleur.

Il était prêt à parier que le cordon était autour du cou du bébé. Ce n'était pas si rare que ça et ça n'aurait pas causé un problème majeur à Sainte Mangouste. Or, ils n'étaient pas à Sainte Mangouste et il n'avait qu'une idée relative de la procédure à suivre pour remédier à tout ça.

« Tu as trouvé le problème ? » demanda anxieusement Lupin en se précipitant aux côtés de sa compagne. Molly arriva plus calmement, un air triste sur le visage. Elle était visiblement peu optimiste.

« Oui. » répondit calmement Severus. « Et non, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y remédier. »

Lupin eut l'air d'avoir pris le toit sur la tête.

« Mais… Tu dois faire quelque chose ! Je t'en prie, Severus ! Je t'en supplie… »

Le Maître des Potions l'interrompit d'un geste. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose, il le ferait.

« Remus… » souffla Tonks « Mal… »

« Arrêtez de pousser. » répéta Severus, conscient que la jeune femme était trop faible pour le comprendre. Et c'était une partie du problème. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir sauver l'enfant. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à sauver la mère s'il perdait du temps à tenter de préserver la vie du bébé. « Lupin, auquel des deux veux-tu donner la priorité ? »

Le loup-garou sembla d'autant plus assommé mais Severus ne perdit pas le temps en attendant sa réponse. Il jeta un sort sur ce qui les entourait pour s'assurer que tout serait bien aussi stérile que possible, nettoya d'un coup de baguette le sang qui trempait tout et réchauffa l'eau qui attendait dans un baquet près de la porte.

« Qu… Quoi ? » balbutia Lupin au bout de plusieurs secondes.

« Remus… » intervint Molly, les yeux pleins de larmes et ce n'était pas ce dont ils avaient besoin maintenant. Il fallait rester concentré et non pas se perdre en émotion. Le temps pressait.

« Si on en vient là, lequel des deux veux-tu en vie plus que l'autre ? » reformula le Professeur, sa baguette déjà positionnée au dessus du ventre rebondi de Tonks.

« Je… Aucun… Je… » bégaya le loup, confus. « Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir ! Je… »

Si ce n'était pas à Lupin de choisir alors à qui ? A lui ? Sûrement pas !

« Le bébé… » murmura Tonks avec difficulté « Sauvez… mon… bébé… »

Elle était épuisée, pratiquement inconsciente, et pourtant…

Le sacrifice lui rappelait bien trop celui d'une autre femme, avec des yeux verts et un sourire à se damner, et il se dépêcha de tourner son attention vers l'enfant. Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa magie se concentrer sur la vie qu'il sentait palpiter en elle, de plus en plus faible. Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à ôter le cordon du cou du bébé… Par certains points les Moldus étaient supérieurs aux sorciers et il regrettait de ne pas savoir pratiquer une césarienne.

Progressivement, sa magie enroba le corps minuscule qui se battait pour survivre et il commença à psalmodier un sort qu'il n'avait encore jamais jeté. Les mots lui revenaient de justesse et son intonation était maladroite mais il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. Il compensa l'absence de certitudes par sa puissance magique.

Peu à peu, il sentit le rythme cardiaque de l'enfant se stabiliser. Il espérait que le cordon se détendait comme c'était censé être le cas. En temps normal, il y aurait eu plusieurs Médicomages, des sages-femmes et il n'aurait pas eu à interrompre le sort pour vérifier. En l'état actuel, il n'osa pas s'interrompre avant d'être sûr que le pouls de l'enfant, qu'il sentait battre contre la magie protectrice qu'il avait dressée autour de lui, était bel et bien stable.

Alors seulement, il fit un pas en arrière, la tête un peu légère et pris d'un vertige.

« Elle doit pousser maintenant. » s'entendit-il dire et Molly reprit le rôle de sage-femme improvisée tandis que Lupin le soutenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Severus aurait probablement protesté s'il n'avait pas été si certain qu'il se serait écroulé sans l'aide du loup. Le quelques minutes qu'il fallut au malaise pour se dissiper suffirent à Tonks pour expulser le bébé.

Cependant, ce n'était peut-être pas une aussi bonne chose que cela paraissait être… A peine le vagissement mécontent du nouveau-né avait-il retenti que la tête de Tonks roulait sur le côté.

« Dora ! » s'exclama Lupin, horrifié.

Laissant à Molly le soin de s'occuper de l'enfant et de faire ce qu'il y avait à faire, Severus se précipita aux côtés de sa patiente. Il était épuisé, ayant puisé dans ses réserves pour empêcher le bébé de suffoquer puis lui donner la force de survivre… Mais il refusa de laisser cela s'opposer à sa détermination quand il fut clair que la jeune femme ne respirait plus.

« Enervate ! » lança-t-il, chancelant immédiatement après. Sa main gauche accrocha la tête de lit et l'autre vint se poser sur le matelas pour se stabiliser.

« Enervate ! » répéta frénétiquement Lupin à sa suite. « Enervate ! »

Au quatrième coup de baguette brutal de Lupin, Tonks inspira enfin et Severus respira plus facilement.

Elle avait perdu trop de sang, avait probablement souffert de la détresse fœtale de son bébé et était de surcroit épuisée… Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour remédier à cela. Il ne savait pas.

En temps normal, il lui aurait simplement donné une potion de reconstituant sanguin mais son organisme était saturé de potion antidouleur… Les dégâts qu'une nouvelle décoction provoquerait seraient supérieurs aux bénéfices qu'ils en tireraient…

Un sort serait préférable.

Mais il ne connaissait pas de sort de soin pour cela… La seule chose qui s'approchait aurait été…

« Draco. » lança-t-il à Molly, qui accroupie au dessus du baquet d'eau, s'assurait que les voix nasale de l'enfant soient dégagées. « J'ai besoin de Draco et d'une potion Pepper-up. »

La sorcière fut prompte à réagir, coinçant l'enfant contre sa poitrine sans se préoccuper des tâches humides, elle se précipita au rez-de-chaussée. Lupin serrait la main de Tonks au point que ses jointures étaient blanches.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de Draco ? » demanda anxieusement le loup.

Severus n'eut pas à répondre parce que son filleul choisit ce moment pour débarquer avec précipitation dans la pièce. Il lui tendit la Pepper-up sans un mot ou question et le Maître des Potions avala le contenu de la fiole d'une longue gorgée. A peine conscient de la présence de Molly sur le seuil, il tourna son regard vers Draco.

« Sais-tu ce qu'est le _Curo Cugnatum _? » questionna calmement le Professeur.

La guérison par le sang…

Si ça avait été Potter ou Weasley, il n'aurait eu droit en retour qu'à un regard vide. Granger aurait probablement tenu à débattre la journée entière de la sagesse d'utiliser un tel enchantement bien qu'elle ne le connaisse que de nom.

Draco, lui, se contenta de jeter un regard à Tonks, dont la respiration sifflante résonnait dans la pièce.

« Les Weasley sont aussi parents des Black. » remarqua simplement Draco, clairement réticent.

« Les Prince aussi. » répliqua Severus. « Mais personne ici n'est aussi proche d'elle que toi. Vos mères sont sœurs, le lien sera plus puissant que si l'un de nous tente de l'établir. »

Le Serpentard hocha lentement la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé au fait qu'on était cousin. » déclara le blond.

« Severus, que… » commença le loup, confus.

« Je ne te demanderai pas cela si je n'étais pas certain que tu ne coures aucun danger. » coupa Severus, voulant clarifier les choses.

Draco croisa son regard puis inclina brièvement la tête.

« Je sais. » accorda l'adolescent. « Mais c'est un sort compliqué et je ne pense pas être en mesure de le maîtriser. »

« Je le ferai. » répondit-il. « Tu devras simplement me laisser prendre le contrôle. »

Draco ne semblait pas du tout apprécier l'idée mais il acquiesça néanmoins et Severus se tourna vers Lupin.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne dois pas intervenir. » ordonna-t-il « Si tu brises brutalement le sort, Draco risque de perdre la vie. »

« C'est dangereux ? » voulut savoir le loup, légèrement hésitant. Visiblement son envie de sauver sa femme n'allait pas jusqu'à risquer la sécurité de Draco.

Sans offrir de réponse, Severus signala à Lupin de reculer et après avoir pris une inspiration, Draco tendit sa paume à son parrain. Sans tergiverser ou hésiter, le Professeur entailla la peau d'un léger diffindo et fit de même à la main de Tonks. Après quoi, le blond s'y accrocha comme à une bouée.

Le lien ne devait pas être rompu.

Doucement, lentement, Severus fredonna une litanie précise et courte. Le sang des Black soignait le sang des Black. La dynastie des Black les reliait et leurs ancêtres devaient permettre à l'un de puiser dans les forces de l'autre.

Le rituel était vieux et pesant. Particulièrement éreintant dans le sens où Tonks absorbait avidement l'énergie offerte mais Severus devait la canaliser pour ne pas qu'elle en prenne trop. Draco devait en sortir logiquement affaibli mais ni évanoui, ni mort. Il était totalement inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, totalement concentré sur la magie qui passait entre le Serpentard et sa cousine.

Quand, au bout de très longues minutes, il lui sembla que Tonks pourrait à présent récupérer assez facilement, il mit fin au sort.

Une chance que Lupin soit prévoyant parce qu'il rattrapa Draco quand les jambes du garçon cédèrent sous lui. La main secourable de Minerva attrapa son propre bras avant qu'il ait lui-même un problème similaire et s'il lui fut reconnaissant, il se dégagea néanmoins rapidement.

Les paupières de Tonks tressautèrent avant de s'ouvrir et Molly approcha de là où elle se tenait, avant de déposer le nouveau-né dans les bras de Lupin qui ne cherchait pas à retenir ses larmes. Draco se traina jusqu'au mur et s'y laissa glisser, ramenant ses jambes contre lui et posant la tête sur ses genoux pour combattre une nausée bien compréhensible.

Quelqu'un avait revêtu l'enfant d'une grenouillère aux absurdes couleurs rouge et or. Sous son regard accusateur, Minerva se contenta de sourire.

« Elle a déjà brisé bien des cœurs en bas. » annonça gentiment Molly tandis que Lupin aidait Tonks à prendre le bébé dans ses bras. La jeune Auror avait bien meilleure mine.

« Elle ? » releva Lupin, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Etre aussi heureux était ridicule.

Severus ne comprendrait jamais ces parents qui ne se préoccupaient que de leurs enfants…

Sans plus s'occuper de la nouvelle petite famille et de ses admirateurs, il rejoignit Draco, s'accroupit près de lui et posa une main à l'arrière de la nuque du blond.

« Respire profondément. » ordonna-t-il doucement, réalisant que l'atmosphère pesante et l'odeur de sang qui empestait la pièce ne devaient pas aider.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit la voix inquiète de Potter tandis que le garçon les rejoignait sans même un regard pour les autres. Il s'agenouilla de l'autre côté du blond et posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son ami. « Ca va, Draco ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais laissa Potter conseiller au Serpentard de prendre de grandes inspirations et s'adossa lui-même au mur, les yeux fermés. Il était éreinté et les tranquilles instructions du Gryffondor l'emmenaient lentement au sommeil.

Il approchait de la frontière qui séparait l'éveil de l'inconscient quand la porte d'entrée claqua et qu'une cavalcade assourdissante se jeta dans l'escalier. Severus aurait voulu sauter sur ses pieds et se préparer à les défendre mais de une, Excalibur était déjà dans la main de Potter, de deux, l'absence de hurlements au rez-de-chaussée semblait indiquer que les adolescents n'étaient pas engagés dans une bataille quelconque.

« On a fait aussi vite que possible ! » s'écria Arthur du couloir, tandis que Pomfresh, trempée comme jamais pénétrait vivement dans la pièce.

Le regard de la sorcière passa du sang qui maculait toujours les draps à Tonks puis au nouveau-né que Lupin avait repris avant de venir s'arrêter sur Severus, une lueur admirative dans les yeux. Puis ils tombèrent sur Draco et se rétrécirent.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » exigea-t-elle de savoir.

Molly et Minerva échangèrent un sourire. Lupin et Tonks ne répondirent pas, perdus dans la contemplation de leur petit miracle.

Severus se sentit dans l'obligation de lui donner une explication.

« Et bien… Le petit monstre qui se trouvait dans le ventre de Tonks a décidé de sortir sans attendre qu'une personne compétente soit présente… Et comme tout bon Gryffondor en devenir, elle s'est inutilement mise en danger en manquant mourir d'asphyxie. Après quoi, Tonks a choisi de faire une sortie tragique que Draco a empêchée de justesse. »

La déclaration mordante d'ironie attira l'attention générale et le regard de Tonks se posa sur le Serpentard, toujours replié sur lui-même, reconnaissant.

« Umph. » lâcha Pomfresh, visiblement vexée. « Il y a trop de monde dans cette chambre. Ouste ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais se releva, aidé de Potter il obligea Draco à faire de même. Le blond avait le teint vert.

« Minerva, pourriez-vous… »

« J'y vais. » coupa la lionne avant qu'il ait pu terminer.

Lentement mais sûrement, Potter et lui parvinrent à guider Draco jusqu'à son lit sans que le blond soit malade. A peine était-il allongé que Minerva pénétrait dans la chambre, potion anti-nausées en main, et Ron Weasley sur les talons. Si la cacophonie dans la pièce à côté était un signe, la sous-directrice avait également ordonné aux filles d'aller se coucher.

« Il va bien ? » s'enquit le roux et Potter haussa les épaules, d'un air inquiet.

Pour la troisième fois, Severus lui assura que Draco irait bien. Une fois la potion avalée, il avait déjà l'air plus à l'aise et il se pelotonna sous les couvertures que le Professeur rabattit sur lui.

Ce qu'il avait fait était courageux.

Extrêmement.

Il ne l'aurait jamais fait quelques mois plus tôt…

Un élan de fierté arracha un minuscule sourire à Severus et avant de se détourner, il écarta d'un geste vif les mèches qui tombaient dans les yeux du serpent.

« Comment va Mr Malfoy ? » demanda Pomfresh en entrant dans la chambre. Quelques sorts et un sermon acide de la part de l'infirmière plus tard, Severus sortait de la chambre avec pour seule envie de s'écrouler sur son lit et de ne pas en bouger avant le lendemain matin.

Sauf que Potter sur ses talons qui demandait sans relâche s'il était certain que tout allait bien avec Draco et avec le bébé nuisait largement à son projet. Lupin le sauva en sortant de sa chambre, l'enfant dans les bras.

Severus avait toute les intentions du monde de refiler le Gryffondor au dernier Maraudeur… Excepté que ce n'était pas le garçon que le loup voulait.

« Severus… Peut-on te parler ? » s'enquit Lupin avant de rentrer sans attendre de réponse, obligeant l'ancien Mangemort à le suivre. Evidemment, Potter lui emboîta le pas.

La chambre avait été nettoyée, Tonks avait l'air fatiguée mais au moins n'était-elle plus aux portes de la mort. Il aurait néanmoins été judicieux de la laisser se reposer. Et lui avec.

« Tu n'as pas eu la chance de la prendre. » sourit Lupin en cherchant à lui tendre l'enfant. Severus recula assez prestement pour éviter la chose. Lui ? Porter un _bébé_ ? Allons, soyons un peu sérieux…

Potter sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il, aussi excité que si ça avait été Noël.

Lupin céda sans mal au désir du Survivant, s'assurant que le Gryffondor la tenait correctement. Vu le regard d'adoration que le garçon jetait au bébé, Carpenter venait d'être détrônée dans le cœur de Potter.

« Nous aimerions que vous la Nommiez, Severus. » déclara faiblement Tonks de là où elle était recroquevillée sous les draps, mais le regard fixé sur sa fille. Severus fit quelques pas vers la jeune Auror, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

« C'est le rôle du parrain de Nommer l'enfant. » répliqua-t-il pourtant quand il fut clair que son audition était parfaite.

A ça, Potter leva brutalement la tête et Severus ne comprit pas quel était le problème jusqu'à ce Lupin sourit.

« Harry est le parrain. » annonça le loup et le Gryffondor sembla soulagé et recommença à faire des grimaces ridicules au bébé. « Mais il n'est pas familier avec cette cérémonie ou ce que donner un Nom implique. Tu as sauvé ce que j'avais de plus précieux, Severus, je veux… Nous voulons que tu la Nommes. »

Nommer un enfant était accepter une responsabilité presqu'aussi importante que prendre le rôle de parrain. C'était de la très vieille magie. D'une âme à une autre. Les noms avaient un pouvoir et la tradition voulait qu'une personne tierce à la famille, généralement le parrain ou la marraine, procède à la cérémonie. Une fois le premier nom donné, il était trop tard pour en changer. L'appellation de quelqu'un pouvait changer, pas le nom qu'avait pris l'âme. C'était la raison pour laquelle les familles magiques choisissaient avec soin le prénom de leurs enfants. Chaque prénom avait une signification. Chaque signification comptait.

A l'origine, la personne désignée pour Nommer choisissait elle-même le prénom de l'enfant en question mais, au fil du temps, la coutume était peu à peu passée, et elle se contentait la plupart du temps de donner le Nom que les parents avaient choisi. Il était pratiquement certain que Lupin avait été celui à Nommer Harry parce que Black avait déjà été choisi comme parrain…

Et si la fonction n'était pas la même, Nommer un enfant revenait à s'engager envers lui. Or Severus avait déjà juré d'en protéger un et assumait la responsabilité d'un autre. Et bien entendu, la réflexion n'était pas de mise parce que le Nom ne devait pas être donné plus de quelques heures après la naissance. Au-delà, l'âme de l'enfant était consciente de ce qui l'entourait et la bénédiction n'avait plus d'effet…

Cependant les regards de Lupin et Tonks étaient fixés sur lui et il était mal à l'aise.

Finalement, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Avez-vous choisi un prénom ? » soupira-t-il avec agacement.

« Nous n'en avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion. » répondit honnêtement Lupin « Tu vas devoir choisir. »

C'était une plaisanterie ?

«Pitié… Quelque chose de supportable. Un peu moderne, peut-être… » plaida Tonks. « Pas de Nymphadora ou un nom à rallonge. »

« Décidez-vous-même. » rétorqua Severus parce que c'était la course d'action la plus logique.

« Harry, tu veux bien passer le bébé à Severus ? » demanda Lupin comme s'il était totalement étranger à la conversation.

Le Maître des Potions commençait à paniquer. Or la panique chez lui se manifestait par la colère et ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il fallait éprouver pour Nommer un enfant.

« Le prénom de votre mère ? » tenta-t-il en désespoir de cause. Il ne voulait pas de la responsabilité de Nommer un nouveau né.

« En deuxième. » marmonna Tonks, luttant contre la fatigue. « Je te confie mon enfant, Severus Tobias Snape. Puisse son Nom éclairer son âme et élever la tienne… »

La magie de Tonks se mit en place, chatouillant la sienne. Lupin guida ses bras jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit en sécurité. Après quoi, il recula.

« Je te confie mon enfant, Severus Tobias Snape. Puisse son Nom éclairer son âme et élever la tienne… » souffla Lupin avec émotion.

La magie de Lupin vint se greffer à celle de Tonks et le lien était formé. Mais les paroles sacrées restaient coincées dans sa gorge. L'esprit vide, Severus baissa les yeux et observa l'enfant pour la première fois.

Ses yeux étaient très clairs, bleus ou verts il ne parvenait pas à décider. Elle avait une touffe impressionnante de cheveux blonds sur la tête mais ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à virer au violet, puis au rose, attirant des exclamations amusées de la part des autres personnes présentes.

Elle était très mignonne, il devait admettre ça. Son cœur fondait sans mal devant la petite chose qui le fixait en gazouillant.

Le choix logique aurait été de la prénommer Lily. Lupin aurait sans doute approuvé et c'était une façon de rendre hommage à son amie. Ca satisferait aussi Tonks parce que le prénom était court et classique. Et être nommée après une fleur n'avait rien de déshonorant…

Sauf que l'enfant qu'il tenait très maladroitement dans les bras ne s'appelait pas Lily. Il y avait autre chose qui émanait d'elle. Une sorte d'aura… Elle était si innocente, si… rayonnante, en un sens…

La lumière.

Voilà ce qu'il voyait.

De la lumière.

Et il sut qu'il avait trouvé.

Il n'avait jamais compris la partie 'élever l'âme' de celui qui Nommait avant… Peut-être que c'était l'âme de l'enfant qui devait parler à l'âme de l'adulte…

« Moi, Severus Tobias Snape, porteur de la volonté de Nymphadora Tonks et Remus John Lupin, te Nomme ici et maintenant. » déclara-t-il. « Je t'offre le Nom de Lucy, lumière, pour que tu ne perdes jamais ton chemin qu'importe combien les ténèbres sont oppressantes. Je t'offre le Nom d'Andromeda, celle qui dirige les hommes, pour que tu ais la force de tes convictions. Moi, Severus Tobias Snape, porteur de la volonté de Nymphadora Tonks et Remus John Lupin, te Nomme ici et maintenant Lucy Andromeda Lupin. »

Quand il eut terminé, une vague de magie douce passa sur la pièce.

« Lucy. » lâcha finalement Lupin dans un grand sourire. « Ca me plait. »

« Parfait. » jugea Tonks. « Ni trop court, ni trop long. Parfait. »

Et Severus aurait probablement ironisé si Potter n'avait choisi cet instant pour brusquement tirer Excalibur de sa ceinture. La dague prit rapidement sa taille d'épée et le Maître des Potions recula tandis que Lupin sautait entre lui et le garçon. Il aurait volontiers posé la petite louve pour tirer sa baguette ou tenter de convaincre le Gryffondor de poser l'arme, mais il n'y avait aucun endroit où déposer son précieux fardeau et Tonks était sur le point de sortir du lit ce qui ne serait pas bon pour elle.

« Potter. » gronda-t-il, essayant de deviner ce qui pouvait bien prendre au garçon. Cela faisait des semaines que son contrôle sur l'épée était total.

« Pas exactement, Chevalier. » répondit le Survivant d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire. Il ne fit aucun geste menaçant avec l'épée mais Severus pouvait dire que Lupin était sur le point de passer en mode loup Alpha et de faire quelque chose de stupide.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, mais… » commença le Professeur, uniquement pour être coupé par la voix presque amusée du garçon.

« Cet enfant a été Nommée devant l'Elu d'Avalon. » l'interrompit le Gryffondor. « Avalon veut bénir sa venue au monde… »

Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la façon dont Potter se tenait et Severus eut une impression de déjà vu.

« Vivianne. » déduisit-il à voix haute.

« Severus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lupin, confus.

Tonks, de son côté, semblait chercher sa baguette tout en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux à Potter. Ou à Vivianne.

« Ce n'est pas Harry. » expliqua Severus, en se décalant. Vivianne ne leur ferait pas de mal. Dans le cas contraire, tout était perdu. Il inclina la tête devant le garçon possédé par la Dame du Lac, attentif à lui montrer le respect qui lui était dû. « Vous voilà bien loin de votre île, ma Dame. »

« Excalibur est mon vaisseau. » répondit Vivianne « L'Elu est ma voix. »

« Severus ? » insista Lupin. Il fallait admettre qu'entendre Potter s'exprimer ainsi était choquant.

« Vivianne, la dernière Dame du Lac. » finit par présenter Severus avant de tourner son regard vers Tonks qui s'échinait à tenter de se lever. « Vous pouvez arrêter de vous épuiser inutilement, Draco n'est pas prêt à vous redonner de l'énergie. »

« Je n'ai aucune intention de nuire. » confirma Vivianne en marchant vers lui, dépassant Lupin sans sembler s'apercevoir de son regard méfiant.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Potter quand il fut assez près pour toucher l'enfant. Ce qu'il fit. Ou plutôt ce que Vivianne fit. Dessinant un demi-croissant de lune sur le front de la petite.

« Sois bénie, fille d'Avalon. » murmura Vivianne. « Tu es désormais sous la protection de l'île sacrée… Puisse la Déesse guider tes pas, jolie lumière… »

Les yeux verts se plantèrent ensuite dans ceux de Severus mais ils étaient presque… vides, absents. C'était… déstabilisant.

« Tu as tenu ta promesse, Chevalier Sombre… » déclara-t-elle, satisfaite. « Nos routes se recroiseront bientôt. La Déesse en a décidé ainsi. »

Puis le Gryffondor se détourna et se dirigea vers Tonks qui semblait soulagée qu'elle s'éloigne de Lucy.

« L'Elu me dit que tu es une guerrière. » lança Vivianne de la voix de Potter. « Ton corps n'est pas en état de combattre mais la bataille est proche. Prends. »

Et Potter tendit Excalibur à Tonks. La jeune Auror la prit en hésitant et ses traits s'apaisèrent peu à peu tandis que, Severus en était certain, son corps se régénérait. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme rendit l'épée au corps du garçon.

« Merci. » hésita Tonks.

« J'exécute la volonté de ma Déesse. » répondit Vivianne. « Sois bénie, fille d'Avalon. »

Le Gryffondor pivota finalement vers Lupin.

« Ta compagne a l'âme d'une louve, mon ami. » offrit Vivianne « Et ta fille en a la bravoure, je le vois en elle. Jamais nom n'a été mieux donné, son âme brille comme l'étoile du soir… Reçois toi aussi la bénédiction d'Avalon. »

Potter inclina la tête et… s'écroula. Seuls les réflexes de Tonks l'empêchèrent de s'ouvrir le crâne sur le sol. Severus fourra immédiatement Lucy dans les bras de son père et se précipita au côté du garçon. La tête appuyée contre l'épaule de la jeune Auror, il battait péniblement des paupières. Heureusement que Vivianne avait guéri la femme…

« Je vais vomir. » prévint Potter et Severus eut à peine le temps de s'écarter avant que le Survivant vide le contenu de son estomac.

« Je suppose que je dois m'habituer. » plaisanta une Tonks ragaillardie mais au nez plissé. Elle n'avait pas réellement pu échapper au massacre.

Severus nettoya le tout d'un coup de baguette négligeant et demanda à Lupin d'aller chercher une potion anti-nausées. Décidément, c'était la soirée.

« Je déteste ça. Je déteste ça. Je déteste ça. » marmonnait sans fin le Gryffondor à moitié recroquevillé par terre et à moitié sur Tonks.

« Etre malade ou être possédé ? » ironisa Severus, en déchargeant l'Auror du poids du garçon. Evidemment, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Survivant se cale contre lui. Le gamin ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment partisan de tous ces gestes d'affection que les Gryffondors distribuaient sans compter.

« Les deux. » répliqua Potter avant de serrer plus fort le poignet qu'il avait agrippé comme si le Professeur allait s'envoler. « Severus, je vais encore être malade… »

Heureusement, Lupin revint à cet instant avec la potion et le força à l'avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ils patientèrent plusieurs secondes, pendant lesquelles Lucy manifesta sa déception de ne plus être le centre d'attention en bavant copieusement sur la chemise de son père, avant que Potter ne se détende assez pour libérer le bras du Maître des Potions.

Sans surprise, il somnolait.

Severus tenta de le secouer mais sans succès. Posséder quelqu'un hors d'Avalon devait consommer plus d'énergie car ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi la dernière fois.

« Je vais t'aider. » proposa Lupin en confiant Lucy à Tonks.

Severus faillit accepter.

« Inutile. » soupira-t-il, Potter lutterait s'ils essayaient de le déplacer à deux. Au lieu de ça, il souleva le Gryffondor sans réelle difficulté, si ce n'était sa fatigue, et le traina jusqu'à la chambre des garçons. Il le lâcha sur son lit avec un grognement.

« Tu es trop grand pour ça et moi je suis trop vieux. » gronda-t-il dans un marmonnement que les ronflements enthousiastes de Weasley couvrirent. Comme il l'avait fait pour Draco tout à l'heure, il lui retira ses chaussures, transforma d'un coup de baguette ses vêtements en pyjamas et s'assura que les couvertures le recouvraient bien.

Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, sa réputation en aurait bien pâti.

« Il a fallu qu'il fasse plus fort que moi, hein ? » marmonna Draco, le nez dépassant à peine de sous sa couverture.

« Je crois que Tonks et Lupin auront moins de travail avec leur nouveau-né que moi avec vous deux. » rétorqua Severus à voix-basse. « Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas, par l'amour de Merlin ? »

« Tu m'as réveillé. » accusa le Serpentard dans un bâillement. « On peut faire la grasse matinée demain matin, n'est ce pas ? »

L'ancien Mangemort leva un sourcil. La règle était la règle : entraînement quelles que soient les conditions.

Oui, mais il aurait lui-même pu profiter de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaire. D'autant plus qu'ils approchaient des trois heures et qu'il tombait de fatigue.

« Dors. » ordonna-t-il simplement, avant de se reprendre. « Te sens-tu mieux ? Veux-tu une nouvelle potion ? »

Merlin savait qu'il n'avait aucune intention de répéter la scène d'avec Potter s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Tout ce qu'il obtint en réponse fut un bruit moqueur.

« Oui, _papa_. » ironisa Draco, sans y penser. « Non, _papa_. »

Sauf que la plaisanterie fut suivie d'un blanc et que Severus fut reconnaissant pour la quasi-obscurité qui régnait.

« Dors, Draco. » répéta le Professeur sans obtenir de réponse.

Il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui pour trouver Lupin adossé au mur d'en face.

« Comment va Harry ? » s'enquit immédiatement le loup.

« Il survivra. » répliqua-t-il, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

« Une honte que Kingsley ait raté ça. » lança l'autre homme et, agacé, Severus soupira.

« N'as-tu pas une femme et une petite louve à exaspérer ? » attaqua-t-il, impatient de pouvoir _enfin_ se coucher. « Quelques puces à chasser ? N'importe quoi ! »

Les lèvres de Lupin s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

« Oui mais… je suppose que je voulais dire merci. » lâcha le loup-garou. « Pour moi à cause de ce que tu as fait ce soir. Pour James et Lily parce que tu es ce dont Harry a besoin. »

Inhabituellement à court de mots, Severus dévisagea le Maraudeur quelques secondes.

« J'ai une dette envers toi. » reprit Lupin. « Une énorme dette et… »

« Je ne veux pas de ta dette. » coupa le Maître des Potions. « Black a payé sa dette imaginaire au prix fort. Tu as une famille. »

« Mais… » protesta le loup-garou.

« Je ne veux pas de ta dette. » répéta Severus.

Lupin se tut puis pris une expression sérieuse.

« Très bien. » acquiesça-t-il « Dans ce cas, disons que pour compenser cette dette que je n'ai pas, je promets de protéger au mieux tes garçons. »

L'appellation était étrange. Le possessif presque dérangeant.

Il manqua corriger Lupin.

Manqua seulement.

Parce qu'il aimait bien que ce soit _ses_ garçons.

« Dans ce cas, je garderai un œil sur ta boule de poils en devenir. » déclara-t-il et une sorte de compréhension nouvelle s'installa entre eux à ce moment là. Peut-être était-ce du respect même si la notion le dérangeait.

Être ami avec un Maraudeur était un concept trop étranger.


	79. Farewell

Désolée pour le jour du retard j'avais trop de travail ce week-end. ^^

C'est le dernier chapitre calme avant la tempête lol. A partir du 80, je tiens à préciser que les cachets pour le coeur et les mouchoirs sont de mises.

Alors? l'évidente question... Qui a vu HP7? Qui a aimé? Qui a adoré? Qui a détesté? Personnellement j'ai adoooooré! Je l'ai déjà vu trois fois!

Enjoy and Review

* * *

**Chapitre 79 : Farewell**

L'air à l'intérieur du cottage devenait irrespirable de tension et d'anticipation, Harry préféra sortir dans la fraicheur de la fin mars plutôt que de supporter plus longtemps les regards anxieux ou presque impatients qu'échangeaient la plupart des personnes à l'intérieur. Il n'était impatient de rien à titre personnel. Severus lui avait assuré qu'il était prêt, qu'ils l'étaient tous. Il n'en était pas certain.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter.

En soupirant, il se laissa tomber à côté de la porte, jetant un charme de réchauffement quand le sol lui parut inconfortablement froid. Il cala les mains sous ses jambes repliées en tailleur pour les réchauffer et laissa son regard se perdre dans la forêt sombre qui les entourait. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il ne discernait pas grand-chose mais son esprit n'était de toute manière déjà plus là.

Le plan qu'ils suivraient demain pour prendre Poudlard était fou au mieux, complètement irréalisable au pire. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Ce n'était plus le moment de douter…

Non…

Les yeux fixés sur les arbres entre lesquels Tonks et Remus s'étaient glissés plus tôt, de retour d'une expédition qui les avait vus confier leur toute petite fille de quelques semaines à peine à la mère de la Métamorphomage, il se souvenait. C'était important à son sens de prendre quelques minutes pour se rappeler des choses ou des gens… Il n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de le faire et qui le ferait à sa place ?

Qui se souviendrait de cette nuit d'hiver, devant un grand miroir étrange, où il avait eu sa première vraie conversation avec Albus Dumbledore ? Des mots sages qu'il lui avait offerts alors ? De tous les mots sages qu'il lui avait offerts depuis ?

Dumbledore lui manquait.

Peut-être pas avec la même douleur vive que l'absence de Sirius faisait peser sur lui quasiment en permanence, mais le vieux sorcier loufoque lui manquait. Sa présence rassurante, la certitude qu'il protégerait tous ceux qui l'entouraient… L'aura de puissance sereine qui émanait de lui…

Penser à Dumbledore emmena Sirius à tomber une fois de plus devant ses yeux verts. Pour la millionième fois, semblait-il. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de cette image. Sirius se vidant littéralement de son sang.

Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir eu le temps de pleurer convenablement son parrain. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu laisser totalement sortir sa douleur. Mais il n'en avait pas les moyens. Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Quand tout serait fini.

Quand tout serait fini, ils pleureraient leurs morts.

Sirius, Dumbledore, George… Et tous ceux qui les suivraient plus que probablement demain…

Son esprit dériva vers les Dursley dont il ne savait rien. Etaient-ils morts ou avaient-ils fui ? Il espérait qu'ils avaient fui. Il espérait que pour une fois, Pétunia ou Vernon avait pris la décision intelligente et qu'ils étaient à l'autre bout du globe à cette minute-ci. Il ne souhaitait pas leur mort. Il ne souhaitait la mort de personne.

_Aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

Il allait devoir tuer pourtant. Demain. Tuer ou être tué.

Il ne parvint pas à ravaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

C'était ce qu'ils attendaient tous de lui et personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il ressentait à propos de ça. Il supposait que c'était sa faute. Il avait insisté malgré les protestations de la majorité des adultes… Il voulait participer, sur ça aucun doute. Il voulait participer et il allait devoir tuer.

Il en avait parlé à Ron à mots couverts. Ron avait dit que Voldemort ne comptait pas, que ce ne serait pas vraiment un meurtre.

Pour Harry c'en était fichtrement un.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. _Pas le choix_.

Il devait protéger ceux qu'il aimait et sa décision était prise. Non, il ne reculerait pas. Ce soir ou jamais. Il ne céderait ni à la tentation, ni à l'instinct qui lui murmuraient que se fondre dans les arbres et s'y cacher jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé était plus simple.

La porte du cottage s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Harry leva la tête, légèrement contrarié. Il avait besoin de ce moment à lui seul. Il avait besoin d'un instant pour tout remettre en perspective et se rassurer sur sa décision.

La silhouette de Shaklebolt se découpa dans l'obscurité et l'homme murmura un lumos. Il parut surpris de trouver le garçon dehors.

« Harry ! » s'exclama l'Auror « Je pensais que tu étais parti te coucher. »

Les relations entre eux d'eux s'étaient de beaucoup améliorées depuis que le Gryffondor lui avait monumentalement botté les fesses. C'était du respect, supposait-il. Du respect et la certitude qu'Harry n'était pas qu'un petit garçon qui voulait jouer au grand…

« J'avais besoin d'air. » offrit-t-il en guise de réponse et Shaklebolt hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

« Je vais rejoindre mon camp, m'assurer que tout est prêt pour demain. » annonça le sorcier. Mais il resta planté devant le Gryffondor, sans faire le moindre geste indiquant qu'il voulait partir. Et de fait, au bout de quelques secondes, il désigna le sol. « Je peux ? »

Intrigué mais un peu méfiant, Harry haussa les épaules. Shaklebolt prit ça pour un assentiment et il s'installa en face du garçon, dans une position très similaire.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis l'Auror se racla la gorge.

« Tu es nerveux ? » s'enquit le sorcier.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry haussa les épaules tout en se maudissant de sa stupidité. Il devait absolument trouver quelque chose à dire avant que Shaklebolt ne change à nouveau d'avis et ne lui interdise de participer. Ou pire qu'ils retardent la bataille parce qu'il hésitait à accomplir sa destinée.

Seulement sa tête était vide, paralysée par ce poids sur sa poitrine : il allait devoir prendre une vie.

« Savais-tu qu'Alastor Maugrey était celui à m'avoir formé ? » demanda brutalement Shaklebolt et Harry inclina la tête. Fol'œil était un autre qu'ils ne reverraient jamais.

« Je l'ignorais. » répondit Harry. Mais il n'était pas réellement surpris. Tonks aussi avait été formée par Maugrey et Shaklebolt comme Tonks étaient de fantastiques Aurors.

« Avant ma première grosse opération, j'étais terrifié à l'idée d'avoir à me servir d'un Impardonnable. » raconta lentement Shaklebolt, perdu dans son souvenir. « Il m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai jamais oublié… Il a dit que ma vie n'était pas plus précieuse que celle d'un ennemi, mais que c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne devais pas hésiter à me défendre si la nécessité s'en faisait sentir. »

« Ca semble… »

« Profond pour Fol'œil, non ? » compléta l'Auror quand Harry échoua à terminer sa phrase avec tact. « Il était plein de surprises. Je sais qu'il a dit exactement la même chose à Tonks. Et que j'ai répété cette phrase aux deux apprentis que j'ai eus afin qu'ils la transmettent quand viendra leur tour. »

« Tradition ? » s'enquit le garçon.

« Possible. » acquiesça Shaklebolt, avant de le fixer de son regard acéré. « As-tu déjà réfléchi à ce que tu ferais après… tout ça ? »

L'été dernier, Harry aurait probablement répondu Auror. Ou joueur professionnel de Quidditch.

Seulement le premier choix ne lui parlait plus tellement et le deuxième n'était qu'un beau rêve un peu futile.

« Pas vraiment. » avoua-t-il. Draco ne cachait pas son intérêt récent pour la branche des guérisseurs, Hermione deviendrait probablement la première femme Ministre, Ron était assez fou pour aller chasser les dragons avec Charlie … Mais lui ?

« Tu ferais un excellent Auror, Harry. » déclara Shaklebolt « Et je regrette de t'avoir mal jugé. Si tu décides de suivre cette voie là et que tu as besoin d'un apprentissage… Tonks serait probablement ravie du poste, mais si tu en as besoin, contacte-moi. »

C'était une offre très généreuse. Principalement parce que de ce qu'il avait compris des études supérieures magiques, tout passait par les apprentissages et qu'il était assez compliqué d'en trouver. Devenir Auror requérait une formation et un apprentissage…

« Merci. » répondit-il avec incertitude. « Je vais… y réfléchir. »

Il était presque sûr de ne pas vouloir devenir Auror. Et envisager un avenir alors qu'ils étaient à la veille d'une bataille qui risquait de leur coûter la vie était quelque peu surréaliste. Mais peut-être, réalisa-t-il en observant l'expression tranquille du sorcier, que c'était justement ça. Envisager un avenir. Accepter de croire qu'il ne mourrait pas demain.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Shaklebolt et Harry se sentit sourire faiblement en retour.

« Merci. » répéta encore Harry. Plus franchement cette fois.

L'Auror hocha la tête et se passa sur ses deux pieds, un air amusé sur le visage.

« Nous nous verrons demain, Harry. Après la bataille. » lança-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu. « J'ai de la route à faire et toi… Tu as une conversation à avoir, je crois. »

D'un geste du menton, il désigna la porte du cottage restée ouverte. Les yeux d'Harry suivirent et tombèrent sur Keyra qui se tenait sur le seuil avec une hésitation quelque peu inhabituelle.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Harry ne répondit même pas tandis que le sorcier disparaissait dans la nuit.

Il regarda Keyra refermer la porte derrière elle et venir lentement à lui.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le silence était trop lourd, trop anxieux et Ron ne savait pas comment y faire face. Ginny aurait probablement su mais Ginny était partie en début d'après midi chez la mère de Tonks où elle serait en sécurité. Ce pour quoi il était plus que content. Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait supporté de devoir s'inquiéter pour son bébé de petite sœur le lendemain. Le fait que le reste de sa famille serait sur le champ de bataille suffisait amplement à son angoisse.

Assis sur le lit de ses parents, Ron gigota, mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait pas voulu redescendre, cependant. Il ne voulait ni de la présence amicale d'Harry ou d'Hermione, ni de la nervosité latente de Malfoy. Ce qu'il désirait était exactement ça. Ses parents et lui. Juste ça.

Il devait compenser pour Bill, Charlie et Fred qui ne les rejoindraient que le lendemain. Il devait être là pour leurs parents quand eux ne le seraient peut-être que trop tard. Il devait trouver un moyen d'apaiser l'inquiétude de leur mère et d'assurer à leur père qu'ils seraient tous très prudents.

La veille de la bataille était un temps pour la famille.

« Maman ? » hésita-t-il dans un murmure et il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que la sorcière éclate en sanglots et se précipite sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, en le suppliant de faire attention à lui, de renoncer et cent autres choses qu'il ne comprit pas.

Il ne reculerait pas.

Il était un Gryffondor et il se tiendrait à sa décision.

Ca ne l'empêcha pas de s'accrocher à sa mère avec plus de force qu'il n'en avait mis dans leurs étreintes depuis longtemps, comprenant finalement à quel point tout ça était fragile.

A cette seconde, il sut qu'il venait de perdre ce qui lui restait d'enfance pour faire un pas vers l'homme qu'il devait devenir.

Et s'il fut surpris de sentir le lit s'enfoncer à côté de lui quand son père passa ses bras autour d'eux deux, il se laissa aller à sa présence rassurante.

Entouré par ses parents, souhaitant que ses frères aient pu être là, Ron tenta de se convaincre que tout irait bien.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Blottie dans les bras de Draco sur l'épais tapis mangé par les mites, le regard fixé sur les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre, Hermione appréciait le silence. Le salon était vide. Les Weasley étaient montés, Remus et Tonks aussi… Harry avait disparu, Keyra s'était éclipsée… Snape était probablement dans la cuisine mais elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il envisage de réellement dormir…

« Si on avait trois ou quatre ans de plus, ce serait probablement le moment idéal pour te demander de m'épouser, tu sais ? » plaisanta Draco, chacun de ses mots faisant vibrer le torse sur lequel sa tête reposait. Hermione se permit un sourire amusé.

« Si on avait trois ou quatre ans de plus et que tu me demandais en mariage, je dirais probablement non. » répondit-elle sans animosité ou agressivité, énonçant simplement un fait.

Comme toutes les filles elle avait rêvé d'être la princesse d'un conte de fée… Mais contrairement à beaucoup, elle était assez lucide pour savoir qu'un conte restait un conte. Elle avait pratiquement seize ans et quand bien même en aurait-elle eu vingt-trois, elle n'aurait pas pris un tel engagement.

« Je sais. » commenta le Serpentard, clairement amusé. « C'est ce qui fait que tu es spéciale. »

Elle leva les sourcils, mais ne s'écarta pas de lui pour observer son expression. Elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il avait un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, et elle était trop bien pour bouger.

Elle voulait profiter de lui, de ses bras, de tout ça… Elle voulait profiter et oublier que demain tout ça lui serait peut-être enlevé.

« Je suis spéciale parce que je refuse une demande en mariage ? » s'enquit-elle, curieuse du raisonnement Serpentard.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Granger. » répliqua-t-il, visiblement très content de lui.

« Une chance que j'ai refusé dans ce cas. » rétorqua-t-elle et elle obtint un petit rire amusé en réponse.

Le silence retomba entre eux, agréable et préservé par toute la bardée de sorts qu'Hermione avait jetés sur la porte et les murs. Ce salon était désormais coupé du monde et c'était ainsi qu'elle le voulait. Personne ne rentrerait et si une énième dispute éclatait, ils ne l'entendraient pas. Ils étaient seuls.

Et pour ce qui pourrait bien être sa dernière nuit sur Terre, elle ne voulait rien d'autre que ça. Lui. Draco.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. » murmura-t-il soudainement.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait redit depuis la désastreuse dispute qui les avait opposés et l'aveu sûr de lui couplé à l'utilisation de son prénom la poussa à relever la tête pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

Ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux gris acier la toucha plus profondément que tout ce qu'elle avait vu ou vécu jusque là. Il y avait de la peur, un peu de méfiance, mais surtout de l'amour. Un amour inconditionnel, total, comme on en vivait qu'une fois.

La main de Draco vint caresser sa joue doucement, écartant les mèches chocolat qui avaient échappé à la queue de cheval lâche qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière. Le sourire sur son visage était hésitant mais franc. Tendre. Amoureux.

Hermione aurait voulu l'embrasser. Elle l'aurait sans doute fait si le regard de Draco ne l'avait pas si efficacement retenue prisonnière.

« Je t'aime, amour. » répéta-t-il encore et toute crainte déserta le gris. Comme s'il avait décidé que ce n'était pas si terrifiant que cela…

Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ses propres sentiments.

Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il était la cause de ce brasier qui flambait en elle. Elle savait que chacun des sourires qui étiraient ses lèvres quand elle rêvassait était pour lui. Elle était certaine que ces bouffées d'amour qu'il faisait naître en elle la rendaient plus heureuse que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Et pourtant la vague chaude qui se diffusait dans toutes les fibres de son corps à cet instant était différente de ce qu'elle connaissait jusque là. Elle n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier pourtant. C'était du désir.

Un désir brut, profond.

Et elle n'avait pas peur.

Lentement, prudemment, elle se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres sous les siennes. De langoureux, le baiser se fit plus passionné. Elle l'approfondit encore et Draco recula, à bout de souffle et une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenante, sans doute…

« Je t'aime. » déclara-t-elle dans le silence uniquement brisé par la respiration forte et hachée du blond.

Il parut se détendre légèrement et elle en profita pour reprendre possession de sa bouche. Toute perception du monde se perdit dans une explosion de sensations. De mains qui courraient, de doigts qui exploraient, de lèvres qui goutaient… Comment elle se retrouva allongée sur Draco, elle n'en avait qu'une très vague idée mais il y avait beaucoup trop de vêtements entre eux à son sens et elle s'acharna sur les boutons de sa chemise.

Les mains du Serpentard se refermèrent brusquement sur ses poignets. La façon dont son torse se soulevait de moins en moins rapidement indiqua à Hermione qu'il cherchait à reprendre conscience de ce qui les entourait et elle ne voulait pas ça.

« Draco… » gémit-elle, suppliant à moitié.

Elle voulait oublier.

Oublier les ténèbres qui les attendaient dehors. Oublier la mort qui guettait. Oublier le danger. Oublier la peur.

« On ne devrait pas… » souffla Draco, adorablement confus. Si elle avait su que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour lui damer le pion… « Tu… »

« Je ne veux pas de regrets, Draco. » coupa-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait ferme mais trop consciente de sa voix tremblante. « Je ne veux pas mourir demain et ne pas avoir connu ça. Avec _toi_. »

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent dans une expression colérique et il les fit basculer. Elle se retrouva coincée entre son corps chaud et le tapis et elle ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement. Elle aurait dû en avoir honte, songea un coin de son esprit, et pourtant… Pourtant c'était naturel. Draco et elle.

« Ne dis pas _ça_ ! » gronda-t-il « Tu m'entends ? Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je t'interdis de mourir ! »

Il perdait rarement son calme de la sorte mais ces cris étaient plus impressionnants que tous les sarcasmes qu'il pourrait jamais inventer.

« Je t'interdis de mourir, Granger… » souffla-t-il, un air désespéré déformant ses traits. « Je ne peux pas vivre si tu es morte… Tu as promis que ça ne nous détruirait pas… Je t'aime… Si tu meurs… »

Elle leva la tête et écrasa sa bouche sous la sienne, le faisant taire et le rassurant dans le même geste.

« Je ne mourrai pas alors. » lâcha-t-elle dès qu'ils se furent séparés. « Et tu ne mourras pas non plus. On survivra à tout ça. Et on vivra heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Il l'embrassa violemment, mordant la chair tendre de ses lèvres.

« Complètement ridicule, amour. » commenta-t-il, ses mains se glissant son pull. « Mais pour une fois, on va se contenter de la vision Gryffondor. »

Et ça lui convenait très bien, jugea Hermione, s'abandonnant aux sensations que la peau de Draco contre la sienne provoquait.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry regarda Keyra venir vers lui, sa démarche hésitante le rendant plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il y avait toujours ce petit pincement dans sa poitrine quand il voyait la jeune fille, quand il la frôlait par inadvertance…

Il s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres quand elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui, miroitant sa position et son regard perdu dans les bois qui les entouraient. Aucun d'eux ne semblait enclin à troubler le silence et ne sachant de toute manière quoi dire, le Gryffondor trouvait cela aussi bien.

Finalement cependant, Keyra lâcha un soupir et tourna ses yeux clairs vers lui.

« Tu voulais être seul, peut-être ? » grimaça-t-elle et Harry ne put retenir le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Pas particulièrement. » répondit-il. « Je voulais surtout du calme, je crois. »

La jeune fille l'étudia quelques secondes puis sourit légèrement en retour.

« Oui, je peux comprendre ça. » acquiesça-t-elle. « C'est assez… _émotionnel_ à l'intérieur. »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête. Les Weasley étaient les plus durs à observer. L'amour et l'inquiétude qui se dégageaient d'eux… Remus et Tonks aussi… Et Draco et Hermione… Sans compter Severus qui masquait mal sa nervosité lui aussi.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit finalement là. » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. « Ca m'a semblé tellement long mais paradoxalement… »

« C'était très court. » termina Harry quand elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. « Demain, qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde, le monde aura changé… »

Les yeux bleus accrochèrent les siens et le garçon eut la sensation désagréable que quelqu'un avait planté un crochet dans son ventre et tournait de tous les côtés comme s'il avait été un poisson à ferrer.

« Demain, je retrouverai mes parents. » déclara-t-elle, sans parvenir à cacher l'émotion qui faisait trembler sa voix. « J'espère… J'espère qu'ils vont bien… Que… »

Elle s'interrompit. Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire. Elle ne parlait jamais de ses parents. Ni avec lui, ni avec personne. C'était sans doute un sujet trop douloureux. Peut-être pire que s'ils avaient été morts puisqu'elle vivait dans l'incertitude la plus totale.

« Demain… » lâcha-t-il finalement.

Le mot plana entre eux quelques minutes, porteur de tant d'espoirs et de craintes…

« C'est effrayant. » commenta Keyra au bout d'un court moment.

« Terrifiant, plutôt. » corrigea honnêtement Harry, une bouffée d'angoisse montant brusquement en lui. Sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort ne s'était pas passée au mieux… Et il ne s'en était jamais tiré en seul morceau que grâce à une chance insolente comme aimait le lui rappeler Severus.

La chance ne le sauverait pas cette fois.

« Harry, je voudrais… » hésita Keyra. « Je voudrais m'excuser pour t'avoir traité de… lâche. En réalité… Tu es une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Vous êtes tous courageux. Draco, Hermione, toi… Même les belettes… »

Un peu surpris de ces excuses à retardement, il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas courageux, Keyra. » nia-t-il. « Je préférerai être à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Draco, Hermione et Ron aussi. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix, alors on est là, c'est tout. »

Un sourire indulgent apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et l'estomac du garçon fit un sursaut de plus.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix ? » répéta-t-elle, incrédule. « Vous avez tout fait pour participer. Si mes parents n'étaient pas à Poudlard, je ne serais même pas ici, Harry. Demain, je ne me battrai pas par courage ou par idéalisme mais par nécessité. Ce n'est pas pareil pour toi. »

Il médita ses paroles quelques secondes puis secoua la tête.

« En fait si. » contra-t-il. « Quelqu'un a décidé, il y a longtemps, que je devais être l'Elu, que je serais celui à vaincre Voldemort… Alors je dois vaincre Voldemort. Draco et Snape… je suppose qu'ils doivent s'affranchir de Lui, en quelque sorte… Hermione… Hermione fera ce qu'elle pense être juste même si ça doit lui coûter la vie. Ron est simplement brave, je pense, il nous suit parce que nous sommes ses amis et qu'il veut se battre à nos côtés. »

Elle l'étudia quelques secondes puis détourna la tête.

« Je ne jouerai pas les héros, demain, tu sais… » confessa-t-elle. « Je sais que tous ceux qui sont à l'intérieur sont prêt à mourir pour leur cause. Je sais que c'est le cas de tous ceux qui se battront demain, mais… Je veux juste retrouver mes parents. C'est tout. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Je comprends. » lui assura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit en retour, apparemment soulagée qu'il ne le prenne pas plus mal. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry déglutit, prisonnier de ces deux yeux bleus qui l'envoutaient depuis pratiquement leur première rencontre. Des langues de feu dansaient dans son ventre tandis que son cœur battait à toute allure.

Keyra parut amusée par son inconfort visible, puis ses traits semblèrent s'adoucir et elle se pencha vers lui.

Tout ce qu'Harry put faire fut de fermer les yeux alors que les lèvres chaudes de la jeune fille se posaient sur les siennes. Il se sentit immédiatement idiot de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses mains ou du reste de son corps à vrai dire… Leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois et il se maudit de sa maladresse, soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas déjà éclaté de rire et ne se soit pas moquée de lui.

Au lieu de ça, elle recula légèrement et lui sourit gentiment.

« Euh… je… » balbutia Harry, ignorant totalement ce qui allait bien pouvoir suivre ce 'je'.

Heureusement pour lui, Keyra reprit possession de sa bouche avec une expression amusée et cette fois, il essaya de ne pas agir comme un parfait crétin ignorant. Ca aurait fait beaucoup trop plaisir à Draco et Ron. Ceci dit, il ne voulait pas réellement penser à Draco ou Ron à l'instant…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« On devrait conclure une trêve, Remus. » lança Tonks, sans pour autant bouger. Couchés dos à dos dans leur lit, le silence s'étendait entre eux plein de rancune et d'incompréhension.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de faire ça, Nymphadora. » insista le loup-garou et la jeune femme soupira.

« Oui, c'était douloureusement clair quand tu l'as répété les quinze mille fois précédentes. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux passer ce qui sera peut-être notre dernière nuit à bouder dans ton coin quand j'ai en tête des centaines de choses plus agréables ? »

Un instant, elle crut qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Puis elle le sentit remuer dans son dos et un bras vint entourer sa taille tandis que le visage de son compagnon venait se perdre dans ses cheveux.

« J'aurai peur pour toi. » annonça-t-il. « A chaque seconde, je ne ferai que penser à toi. Ce sera dangereux. »

« Et on a toujours su qu'il faudrait se battre à un moment donné. » répliqua Tonks. « Lucy est en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je serai là-bas demain, Remus. C'est ma place. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Mais je ne veux pas risquer ma vie en sachant que tu es en colère après moi. Je le ferai si c'est nécessaire, mais je ne le veux pas. »

Il y eut un silence puis le bras qui enserrait sa taille la pressa un peu plus contre lui.

« Je ne suis pas en colère. » déclara-t-il. « Je t'aime. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Elle se tourna alors, pour lui faire face. Son regard brun fuyait le sien mais elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Dans ce cas, tâche de rester en vie et je ferai de même. » murmura-t-elle avant de forcer un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. « Je suis certaine que Lucy nous en sera reconnaissante plus tard. »

Remus sembla hésiter une seconde entre la conversation sérieuse et le terrain plus léger sur lequel elle voulait l'entraîner. Comme souvent, il se décida pour la bonne humeur naturelle de Tonks…

« Peut-être pas… » répondit-il, amusé. « Imagine-la en adolescente… Elle préférerait sans doute ne plus nous avoir dans les pattes à ce moment là… »

Le nœud d'angoisse se délia peu à peu dans la poitrine de Tonks et elle se cala plus confortablement dans les bras de Remus tandis qu'ils imaginaient un avenir pour leur fille…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Severus remua soigneusement la substance grisâtre qui emplissait son chaudron trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre puis une fois dans l'autre. Elle prit une teinte bleu marine.

La potion était ratée.

Rater une potion pour les nerfs ne lui était jamais arrivé. C'était trop simple, trop… linéaire. Il aurait dû pouvoir le faire les yeux fermés.

Son soupir résonna dans le silence qui avait envahi le cottage sous l'effet des nombreux silencio qui gardaient les différentes pièces où tous s'étaient dispersés. Il ne savait pas précisément qui était où… Draco devait sans doute être toujours dans le salon avec Granger… Ou alors il était monté se coucher… Potter… Potter avait disparu bien avant que les autres ne décident de se retirer en petits groupes.

L'énormité de ce qui allait se jouer le lendemain pesait lourd sur ses épaules et il déversa la potion ratée dans l'évier avec rage. Quand le chaudron fut vide, il entreprit de le récurer à l'aide d'une éponge qu'il dut faire apparaître.

Un CRACK sonore l'avertit de l'arrivée de Clora dans son dos et il tourna légèrement la tête pour vérifier ce que faisait l'elfe.

« Oh, Clora peut laver ça pour le Professeur Snape, Monsieur ! Oui, oui, oui ! » s'exclama la créature, apparemment horrifiée de voir l'homme accomplir une tâche ménagère. Severus n'avait pas de patience ce soir. Pas même pour l'elfe de Draco. Il lui ordonna sèchement d'aller trouver une occupation ailleurs et continua de frotter le métal jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains.

Il savait qu'il aurait été sage de s'assurer que les élèves étaient tous dans leurs lits et d'aller se coucher… Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de toutes ses facultés le lendemain et que pour ça, il devait aller dormir mais…

La vérité était qu'il était terrifié.

Lui, Severus Snape, espion de Dumbledore, Mangemort repenti qui avait déjà affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux côtés de son mentor, était _terrifié_. Il avait toujours su que le bouquet final serait inévitable. Il avait toujours su qu'il y aurait une fin et curieusement, il avait toujours pressenti que la conclusion se jouerait à Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était trop obnubilé par l'école pour qu'il en soit autrement. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais prévu de réchapper à cette bataille là.

Or, maintenant, non seulement il avait peur de perdre la vie le lendemain mais il était horrifié à l'idée qu'Harry ou Draco puisse perdre la sienne. Merlin lui en soit témoin, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si un des garçons n'en réchappait pas. Il s'était une fois de plus laissé prendre au piège de l'amour et voilà qu'il se retrouvait obligé de laisser ses garçons participer à ce qui serait sans doute la plus sanglante des batailles…

Il ne devrait pas faire ça.

Il devrait prendre Draco sous un bras, Potter sous l'autre et transplanner aussi loin que possible. L'Australie ou l'Amérique ferait très bien l'affaire. Ils pourraient y mener une vie normale… Une vie où l'hideuse Marque sur son bras ne serait rien d'autre qu'une erreur de jeunesse…

_« Nous pourrions partir. » concéda Lily, en levant la main quand il sourit avec joie. « Mais tu sais très bien que ça nous rattraperait. Aussi loin qu'on fuira, Il nous retrouvera. Nous ne serons jamais libres, Severus. Et je ne suis pas de ceux qui désertent. »_

_._

_Nous ne serons jamais libres, Severus…_

Non… Lily avait eu raison à l'époque et ses mots étaient toujours aussi justes aujourd'hui… Partir ne les rendrait pas libre… Plus que cela, ça les condamnerait certainement à long terme mais… Quelles chances avait Harry de battre Voldemort le lendemain ? Excalibur était sans conteste un précieux atout, mais cela suffirait-il ? Il avait affirmé au garçon qu'il était prêt… L'était-il vraiment ? Et l'était-il, lui ?

Etait-il prêt à regarder un enfant qu'il considérait comme sien marcher vers son destin et devenir un homme ?

Avait-il le choix ?

Des rires francs brisèrent le silence pesant tandis que la porte d'entrée claquait négligemment. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant que Carpenter et Potter pénètrent dans la pièce. La joie innocente sur le visage du garçon fut un poignard planté droit dans son cœur.

Demain, il perdrait cette innocence. S'il tuait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tuerait cette innocence.

Et lui était obligé de cautionner ça…

Son expression sombre dut mettre un terme à leur moment de gaité parce qu'ils cessèrent de rire. Carpenter hésita un instant puis se racla la gorge.

« Bonne nuit, Professeur. » souhaita-t-elle rapidement. « Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Elle n'attendit pas pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers.

Potter le dévisageait avec inquiétude et il se détourna, emplissant une bouilloire d'eau et y ajoutant le thé avant de la faire chauffer d'un coup de baguette sec.

« Vous êtes contrarié ? » hasarda prudemment le garçon.

Cette propension qu'avait Potter à se retrancher dès qu'il le pensait fâché agaçait prodigieusement Severus. Une conversation poussée avec Pétunia serait nécessaire dès qu'il pourrait lui mettre la main dessus.

« Pas spécialement contre toi. » répondit-t-il néanmoins, et il sentit le Gryffondor se détendre légèrement dans son dos.

« Oh. » lâcha simplement Potter. « Où est Draco ? »

Severus leva les yeux eu ciel tout en versant le thé dans une tasse.

« Sans doute en train de faire quelque chose que je n'approuverais pas. » déclara-t-il, sans pourtant se décider à partir à la recherche du blond. Après un instant d'indécision, il servit une deuxième tasse qu'il tendit au Gryffondor. Il l'enverrait au lit plus tard.

Prenant la tasse et acceptant l'invitation tacite qui allait avec, Potter s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Severus choisit de demeurer debout, près de la fenêtre.

« J'ai l'impression que je ne réussirais jamais à dormir, ce soir. » avoua faiblement le garçon. « Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout va finalement finir… »

« Rien n'est encore fait. » nuança Severus, son anxiété refaisant surface jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Il posa violemment sa tasse sur le comptoir, sans prêter attention au liquide qui lui brûla la main, et chercha brutalement le regard vert. Il le trouva sans mal, le garçon était visiblement inquiet.

« Es-tu certain de vouloir faire ça, Harry ? » s'enquit-il avec force, sa voix trahissant ses doutes.

« Faire ça ? » répéta le Gryffondor, sans comprendre.

Severus s'en voulut de proposer cette solution après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il s'en voulut d'imposer un choix de plus au garçon. Mais ce n'était pas une décision qu'il pouvait ou voulait prendre pour le Survivant…

« Es-tu certain de vouloir combattre Voldemort ? » pressa-t-il, notant à peine dans son énervement qu'il avait prononcé un nom qui n'avait encore jamais passé ses lèvres. « Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, nous partons. Draco, toi et moi. Granger aussi, si elle le souhaite. Mais par Merlin, Harry, si tu n'es pas réellement sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire, nous partons. »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche et la referma, à court de mots. Les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux et qu'il chassa d'un battement de cils étaient plus que révélatrices, cependant.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. » insista Severus. « Destin ou pas. Prophétie ou pas. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, demain nous serons à l'autre bout du globe terrestre. Il n'y a rien de honteux, à changer d'avis maintenant, comprends-tu ? C'est ton choix, ta décision. C'est sur ta vie que nous parions tous, Harry, et c'est injuste. »

Il ignora résolument la petite voix cynique qui lui rappela que la vie était injuste.

C'était les vies de Potter et Draco qui se jouaient et pour eux, il réalisa qu'il ferait quasiment n'importe quoi. Déserter une bataille pour laquelle il avait œuvré son existence entière entre autres.

Le Gryffondor semblait toujours muet, ouvrant et refermant la bouche tour à tour sans lâcher un mot. Cependant, il dut prendre une décision parce qu'il finit par bondir de son siège et contourner la table. La seconde suivante, Severus était emprisonné dans une étreinte maladroite et relâché tout aussi vite. Il affronta le regard humide et le grand sourire de Potter avec surprise.

Cela signifiait-il qu'ils partaient ce soir ?

« Merci. » souffla le Survivant. « Merci d'avoir proposé ça. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'ici. Merci d'avoir été là… d'être là. »

L'expression de Severus devait être fameuse parce que Potter éclata d'un rire rendu rauque par l'émotion.

« Je sais vous détestez parler sentiments. » déclara le garçon quand il se fut reprit. « Mais je suppose que si je ne le dis pas ce soir, je n'aurais peut-être plus l'occasion, alors… » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Personne ne l'avait fait avant. Vous êtes… Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. Pour Draco et moi. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence gêné.

Severus n'avait jamais su comment réagir face à ce genre de choses et les sentiments qui luttaient en lui étaient plus déstabilisants encore.

Il aimait le garçon.

Merlin, c'était _son_ garçon. Et Draco l'était aussi. Et il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelque chose puisse arriver à l'un ou à l'autre.

« Stupide enfant. » parvint-il à marmonner malgré une boule de taille respectable dans la gorge. Puis il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire. Il initia un geste affectueux. Ca dut choquer Harry autant que lui parce qu'il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que le Maître des Potions l'avait attiré contre lui.

Après quoi le garçon s'accrocha à lui avec toute la force qu'il avait. Ca ne dérangea pas particulièrement Severus parce qu'il fit de même, priant de toute son âme pour qu'un miracle se produise le lendemain et qu'ils en sortent tous vivants…


	80. If You're Going Through Hell

Encore en retard! Mais je vous jure, je fais de mon mieux j'ai énormément de travail.

Je ne sais plus d'où j'ai tiré le titre de ce chapitre, mais j'adore ce proverbe, excellent conseil non? Nos amis feraient mieux de le suivre en tout cas...

Les parties en italiques sont des flashbacks mais cela n'implique pas un ordre chronologique, c'est assez compréhensible je pense donc je vous laisse à la lecture. :p

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

**Chapitre 80 : ****If You Are Going Through Hell… ****Keep Going**

Un silence chargé planait sur le large groupe de personnes éparpillées ça et là, dissimulées derrière les arbres et les buissons de la Forêt Interdite. Hermione supposait que c'était le fameux silence d'avant la bataille dont elle avait tant de fois lu une description détaillée.

Aucun mot, aucune phrase n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'elle ressentait. Au-delà de l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines, au-delà de la terreur qui nouait son ventre, elle était presque impatiente. Impatiente que la bataille commence. Impatiente qu'elle finisse, aussi.

Elle jeta un regard vers le buisson derrière lequel Lupin était dissimulé sans parvenir à discerner sa silhouette. Ca la rendit nerveuse, mais elle se contraignit à ne pas bouger, attendant les ordres qui ne manqueraient pas de leur être transmis. Nerveusement, elle porta l'index à l'oreillette qui était soigneusement à sa place.

_« Ca permettra à chacun d'entre nous de recevoir les consignes du Professeur Snape. » expliqua joyeusement Fred devant les membres principaux de l'Ordre et les adolescents, ignorant résolument les visages fermés qui l'entouraient. « Grace à la Carte des Maraudeurs, il guidera les différents chefs de groupes et avec un peu de chance, nous permettra de gagner. Il suffit de prononcer le nom de la personne à qui vous voulez parler et elle seule entendra. Ca devrait limiter la confusion… »_

_Hermione étudia soigneusement l'objet qu'elle avait dans les mains, réalisant que Fred avait fait de l'excellent travail. Elle avait basé sa suggestion en pensant aux micros et radios qu'employaient les soldats Moldus… mais Fred avait fait mieux. Il avait adapté la chose à la magie et si cela marchait effectivement, alors…_

_« Je ne suis toujours pas satisfait de cette partie du plan. » intervint posément Shaklebolt. La jeune fille leva la tête et accorda toute son attention à l'Auror. Il était nettement plus agréable depuis qu'Harry lui avait rabattu le caquet. « Si Severus est celui à coordonner l'attaque, nous perdons un excellent duelliste. »_

_La plupart des yeux se tournèrent vers le Maître des Potions. Celui-ci demeura silencieux, fixant Harry avec un air pensif. Il ne semblait même pas avoir entendu la remarque de Shaklebolt. Hermione fronça les sourcils. _

_« Severus est notre meilleur stratège. » opposa McGonagall, d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. _

_« Le seul, oui. » marmonna Draco à côté d'elle. Hermione ne répondit pas, continuant d'étudier le Professeur de Potions qui semblait totalement détaché de la conversation. _

Un gentil coup de coude la tira de ses pensées et elle offrit à Ron un faible sourire. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit Draco. Elle s'en sentait coupable, mais quitte à affronter une mort probable, elle aurait préféré le faire avec le Serpentard. Seulement, aucun couple n'était dans le même groupe d'intervention, ils s'en étaient tous assurés.

Les groupes variaient en taille et en nombre de personnes suivant les objectifs qu'ils devaient remplir. Le plan d'attaque en lui-même avait été mis au point par Snape, Shaklebolt et McGonagall. Hermione n'y avait vu aucune faute. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Absolument rien.

« Ca va ? » murmura Ron et la jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre. Ou seulement si répondre était une bonne idée. Autour d'eux personne ne parlait. Du moins, elle n'entendait personne parler.

Cela dit, Snape avait bien affirmé qu'ils seraient relativement en sécurité tant que les barrières ne seraient pas tombées. C'était quand Harry et Excalibur joueraient leur rôle que l'enfer fondrait sur eux.

Incapable de trouver ses mots face à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, elle hocha gravement la tête.

Elle regrettait qu'ils ne puissent apercevoir le château de là où ils se trouvaient… Elle aurait aimé avoir l'occasion de l'apercevoir une dernière fois s'il fallait en venir là.

« Tout ira bien, Mione. » promit le roux dans un souffle. « Tu verras. »

Le regard de Ron était tout aussi hanté que le sien.

Ses parents, ses frères étaient là dehors, dans un groupe ou un autre… Sans parler de leurs amis ou d'Harry.

Harry…

Elle espérait que tout irait bien pour Harry. Elle espérait…

« La fouine aussi ira bien. » reprit Ron avec conviction. « On s'en sortira tous, Hermione. Il le faut. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un grésillement dans son oreillette l'arrêta.

« _Lupin, en place_. » ordonna une voix familière.

Et en prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione se glissa silencieusement vers le point de rassemblement prévu pour eux, s'accrochant désespérément à la main de Ron quand elle glissa dans la sienne.

_« Lupin, ton groupe sera un des plus larges. » annonça Snape, levant les yeux des papiers étalés sur la table de la cuisine assez longtemps pour croiser son regard. « Tu prends également Granger et Weasley. »_

_Hermione leva la tête, attentive. __Son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort, mais elle s'obligea à garder une expression neutre. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle participerait à la bataille. Elle s'y était _engagée_. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir presque surprise de se voir assigner un poste. Et pourtant…_

_« Non. » contra franchement Draco, un air mauvais sur le visage. « Granger reste avec moi. On fait équipe, on… »_

_« Tais-toi, Draco. » coupa froidement le Maître des Potions. « Personne ne se bat avec sa compagne ou un membre de sa famille à portée. _Personne_. » _

_Le regard noir se posa brièvement sur Harry avant de revenir se planter dans celui du Serpentard. Hermione réalisa que ça ne satisfaisait pas plus Snape qu'eux. Il aurait préféré être auprès du Gryffondor quand le moment crucial arriverait. Or il serait coincé à donner des instructions et à s'assurer qu'ils aient la main mise sur la centaine de Mangemorts qui occupaient l'école. _

_« Qu'attends-tu de moi, Severus ? » intervint doucement Remus, ses yeux tristes se posant partout excepté sur Tonks. _

_Le Professeur fixa Draco quelques secondes de plus puis se tourna vers le loup-garou. _

_« Il y a un passage derrière les serres qui débouche vers la salle commune des Pouffsoufles. Chourave sera dans ton groupe, elle ouvrira le passage pour vous. Une fois au deuxième étage, vous devrez vous séparez en trois groupes et prendre le contrôle des tours. Celle d'Astronomie, de Gryffondor et la volière. Les autres ne présenteront pas un réel danger mais il serait préférable de les avoir avec nous, elles aussi. Sinistra et Flitwick t'assisteront. » _

_« Comment allons-nous réussir à atteindre les serres ? » _

_La question lui avait échappé avant qu'elle ait pu y réfléchir et si le regard de Snape était aussi indéchiffrable qu'à l'accoutumée, elle était presque certaine d'y avoir vu briller une étincelle de regret. _

_« Avec beaucoup de chance, Miss Granger. » répondit McGonagall à sa place. _

_Et Hermione garda le silence. _

« Nerveuse ? » se moqua gentiment l'homme assis à même le sol, à côté d'elle. Décidant qu'elle pourrait faire de même tant que personne ne lui avait signalé le contraire, Tonks l'imita dans un soupir et adressa un sourire à Charlie Weasley.

Ils avaient toujours été bons amis.

« Juste anxieuse que ça commence. » répondit-elle. « Cette attente me tue. »

Le rouquin lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Tant que ce n'est que l'attente, Nymphadora. » plaisanta-t-il, s'amusant d'autant plus du regard mauvais qu'elle lui lança à l'utilisation de son prénom. Puis Charlie redevint sérieux. « J'aurai aimé rencontré ton bébé. »

« Après la bataille. » promit-t-elle, imaginant déjà le léger poids de sa fille dans ses bras. Elle tenta d'ignorer sans bien y parvenir ce vide dans sa poitrine. Bientôt. Bientôt, elle retrouverait leur toute petite fille…

« Que fais-tu là, Dora ? » demanda soudain Charlie et elle fronça les sourcils, le dévisageant sans comprendre. « Aucune mère ne devrait se trouver sur ce champ de bataille… Aucune… »

_« Aucune mère ne devrait se trouver sur le champ de bataille, Nymphadora ! » gronda Remus, repoussant brusquement sa chaise et se retrouvant sur ses deux pieds. Les membres de l'Ordre restèrent immobiles, surpris par l'agitation de celui qui était souvent le plus calme du groupe. _

_Tonks connaissait le caractère de Remus par cœur. Elle s'était attendue à cette réaction mais refusait d'en discuter ici. Elle se tourna résolument vers Snape, ignorant au mieux son compagnon. _

_« Dites-moi tout, Snape… » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton léger qui clachait un peu trop avec les visages graves des autres. « Qu'avez-vous prévu pour moi ? »_

_Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait prévu quelque chose. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue s'était déroulée sans heurt. Elle lui avait confié son projet d'aller déposer Lucy chez sa mère, en même temps que Ginny, et de son intention de participer. Snape avait simplement demandé si elle était certaine. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser des combattants surtout pas s'ils avaient son expérience et sa formation. _

_« Nymphadora ! » s'énerva davantage Remus et elle pivota vers lui, cette fois, sa main la démangeant de saisir sa baguette. _

_« _Pourquoi_ très exactement devrais-je attendre à la maison pendant que tu risques ta vie ? » attaqua-t-elle sans remords. « C'est mon travail, Remus. Plus que ça, c'est mon _devoir_. Alors, soit tu cesses immédiatement de jouer au macho ultra-protecteur, soit tu quittes cette pièce. Je ne laisserai personne me dicter ma conduite ! » _

_Elle n'avait que trop conscience que ses cheveux venaient brutalement de virer à un rouge cramoisi mais elle était trop concentrée à soutenir le regard de Remus pour corriger ce petit problème. _

_La mâchoire du loup-garou était tendue à l'extrême et une petite veine battait sur sa tempe. Elle ne détourna pas la tête. Elle tint ses positions. _

« Ta mère y est bien. » répliqua Tonks avec un peu trop de venin. Elle s'en voulut mais fut incapable de parvenir à formuler des excuses. Remus n'approuvait pas sa décision, principalement à cause de Lucy et c'était toujours dur à accepter. Il ne comprenait pas que c'était exactement pour Lucy qu'elle se battrait aujourd'hui…

« Mais pourquoi ici, Tonks ? » insista Charlie, cachant mal l'inquiétude que la mention de sa mère avait fait naître sur son visage. « Tu aurais pu demander à rester dans le groupe tactique ! Ou t'intégrer au groupe qui passera par les donjons… »

« _Tonks, tenez-vous prête_. » ordonna une voix dans son oreillette, l'empêchant de donner une réponse quelconque.

_« Le groupe chargé de la tactique se composera de McGonagall, Fred Weasley et moi-même. Vous seriez bienvenue dans celui-ci. » déclara Snape sans sembler s'émouvoir du duel silencieux qui voyait s'affronter Tonks et Remus. « Ou alors vous pouvez dirigez l'assaut frontal. Votre choix. »_

_Sous la surprise, Tonks oublia de fusiller son compagnon du regard et dévisagea Snape. Il voulait qu'elle dirige le groupe qui prendrait le château d'assaut ? Il voulait qu'elle dirige le groupe qui serait à la fois le plus large et le plus dangereux ? Celui qui resterait à découvert le plus longtemps ? Celui sur lequel les Mangemorts fondraient en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire ? _

_Ce groupe là n'était constitué que de volontaires. _

_Mais le commander…_

_Le commander était un honneur. _

_Le silence suivit la proposition de Snape. Incrédule de la part de Tonks, meurtrier de la part de Remus et attentif pour les autres. _

_« J'aurais pris moi-même la direction de ce groupe… » offrit Snape et il était clair qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Tonks le comprenait. Se retrouver coincé à donner des instructions au lieu de se battre devait être une sensation affreuse, qu'importe combien sa fonction serait importante. _

_Le regard de la jeune femme chercha brièvement celui de Kingsley. Son confrère hocha la tête une seule fois. _

_L'approbation qu'elle lut dans les yeux de l'Auror lui fit regretter que Maugrey ne soit plus là. C'était à lui qu'on aurait confié ce groupe. A lui et à personne d'autre. _

_« J'accepte. » s'entendit-elle dire. Parce qu'elle avait été la dernière apprentie de Fol'œil et que c'était à elle que revenait cette charge. Parce que, songea-t-elle en croisant à nouveau le regard de Kingsley, elle en était capable. _

_« C'est du suicide ! » tempêta Remus en abattant son poing sur la table. _

_Plus que la colère, ce fut l'inquiétude vive qu'elle lut dans ses yeux qui la fit hésiter. Son inquiétude et la pensée de Lucy. _

_Mais Lucy ne pouvait pas vivre libre tant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'aurait pas disparu. Et ils manquaient terriblement de gens compétents. _

_Pour sa fille…_

_« Je le ferai. » affirma-t-elle, haut et clair. « Je dirigerai l'assaut frontal. »_

Une boule d'angoisse nouait les entrailles de Draco et il avait beau tenter de se concentrer uniquement sur les souvenirs de la nuit passée, de la peau de Granger sous ses doigts, ça ne parvenait pas à contrer les effets des Détraqueurs qui flottaient beaucoup trop près à son goût.

Sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main, il se tenait prêt à libérer le lion argenté qui le débarrasserait de ces affreuses créatures. Et il le ferait à la première occasion.

Un bref coup d'œil à la jeune fille tendue qui patientait nerveusement à ses côtés lui apprit qu'elle était aussi touchée que lui par les ondes néfastes des Détraqueurs. L'expression que Carpenter arborait était pourtant décidée… et un peu effrayée.

Il y avait de quoi.

Bien que le groupe de Tonks soit celui chargé d'attirer l'attention des Mangemorts celui que Bill Weasley commandait serait tout aussi peu protégé durant le temps nécessaire à atteindre la muraille est où une entrée secrète révélée par Severus les mènerait vers le bureau du Directeur de Maison de Serpentard. C'était apparemment le chemin qu'il utilisait quand il espionnait pour Dumbledore…

« Dis-moi que ça va aller. » exigea brutalement Carpenter, chacun de ses mots provoquant une buée devant sa bouche. Draco ne sentait pas le froid. Il avait trop peur pour ça.

« Un Gryffondor serait mieux qualifié pour les inepties de pré-bataille. » répliqua-t-il, ses doigts serrant plus fort le bois de sa baguette.

Et parlant de lions…

Son regard chercha celui de Potter, adossé à un arbre quelques mètres plus loin. Compte tenu du fait que le Survivant devait briser les protections qui entouraient Poudlard à l'aide d'Excalibur – et en priant pour que ça marche car cela n'était pour l'instant que pure spéculation- il avait été entendu que le Gryffondor se joindrait à leur groupe pour pénétrer dans le château. Il avait aussi été spécifié que Potter devait pénétrer dans l'école _à tout prix_. Leur vie si nécessaire.

Les yeux verts croisèrent les siens et l'autre garçon lui sourit faiblement.

Draco tenta de lui rendre la pareille mais il ne put générer plus qu'un rictus.

« Dis-moi que mes parents sont en vie quelque part là dedans et que je ne fais pas une énorme idiotie en me jetant dans cette bataille. » insista Carpenter et le Serpentard cessa de regarder vers Potter pour se tourner vers la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de te dégonfler, Carpenter. » siffla Draco, de plus en plus dérangé par la proximité relative des Détraqueurs.

« Au contraire, c'est le moment ou jamais. » contra-t-elle en déglutissant péniblement.

« D'autres seront bien plus en danger que nous. » gronda-t-il et une fois de plus il ne put déterminer si ce fait le réjouissait ou l'embêtait…

_« Le groupe de Bill Weasley aura pour tâche de retrouver et d'évacuer les prisonniers. » expliqua sèchement Severus. « Arthur et son groupe partiront d'Honeydukes et sécuriseront le passage qui débouche sur la statue de la sorcière bossue. Les prisonniers et blessés seront évacués par là. »_

_Draco bouillait sur sa chaise, furieux de ne pouvoir être aux côtés de Granger quand elle en aurait besoin. Rien, pas même, les regards compatissants de Potter ou les murmures rassurants de la jeune fille ne parvenaient à l'apaiser. Au contraire. _

_« As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire, Draco ? » gronda Severus, avec fureur. _

_« Le groupe de Bill Weasley doit retrouver les prisonniers et les sortir du château par un passage secret qui part de la statue de la sorcière bossue. » répéta le Serpentard avec une grimace. _

_Ca ne parut pas satisfaire son parrain qui le fusillait toujours du regard. Certain qu'il allait avoir droit à des reproches dès la fin de la réunion, Draco se redressa légèrement. _

_« Bien. » accepta finalement le Maître des Potions. « Miss Carpenter et toi ferez partie de ce groupe. »_

_« Inutile que je vous rappelle que des membres de l'Ordre sont prisonniers des oubliettes de Poudlard depuis des mois et que nous leur devons de les sortir de là. » intervint McGonagall, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. « Madame Pomfresh et un bon nombre des Médicomages que nous comptons dans nos rangs s'installeront à Honeydukes. Les autres resteront dans la Forêt Interdite jusqu'à ce que… »_

_« Jusqu'à ce que leur présence soit nécessaire. » compléta Severus, sans émotion. _

« Et s'ils sont morts ? » murmura Carpenter. « Et si je me fais tuer pour rien ? »

Agacé Draco, la toisa.

« Soit tu viens avec nous, soit tu t'en vas. » rétorqua-t-il. « Mais dans tous les cas… _Tais_-toi. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Pas maintenant. »

Parce que si Granger mourrait… Si…

« Tu as raison. » se reprit brusquement Carpenter et une expression détachée reprit place sur son visage. « Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. »

Et ça ne l'était pas. Ils avaient eu leur chance.

_« Il est important de vous rappeler qu'_aucun _de vous n'est _obligé_ de faire quoi que ce soit. » déclara gravement Shaklebolt, ouvrant la dernière réunion de l'Ordre. _

_Draco échangea un regard avec Potter, sachant qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Personne n'avait véritablement laissé le choix au Gryffondor. _

_« Seulement… » continua l'Auror. « Si vous devez reculer, ça doit être maintenant. Il vous suffit de vous lever et de passer cette porte. » _

_Draco survola la pièce et les différentes personnes du regard, comme le firent la plupart des autres membres de l'Ordre. _

_Personne ne se leva. _

_« Très bien. » acquiesça Shaklebolt au bout de quelques secondes. « Dans ce cas, voilà comment nous allons prendre Poudlard… »_

Minerva McGonagall avait toujours été fière de sa capacité à faire face à toute situation. Cependant à l'instant, postée dans la Cabane Hurlante, son regard fixé sur la multitude impressionnante de points qui s'agglutinaient sur la Carte des Maraudeurs, elle doutait. Il y avait énormément de Mangemorts.

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils puissent l'emporter.

« Vous regrettez de ne pas avoir eu l'idée plus tôt, pas vrai ? » lança Fred Weasley d'un ton léger. Elle leva les yeux pour dévisager le jeune homme installé en face d'elle qui connaissait Poudlard comme sa poche. « Snape doit être vert de savoir qu'il aurait pu surveiller tous les élèves sans sortir de ses donjons… Imaginez toutes les entrées fracassantes qu'il aurait pu faire… »

Un mince et rare sourire toucha les lèvres de la Directrice des lions. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les jumeaux avaient toujours été parmi ses élèves préférés… La pensée de George lui fit de la peine mais elle s'efforça de ne pas retomber dans les doutes et le désespoir dont venait de la sortir Fred.

« Le Professeur Snape. » corrigea-t-elle sévèrement. Par habitude.

Ca ne fit que faire sourire Fred.

_« Etes-vous certain de votre décision, Severus ? » chuchota Minerva tandis que le Maître des Potions s'appliquait à sucrer sa tasse de thé, un peu à l'écart du reste de l'Ordre. « Il est très jeune et… »_

_« Je pensais que vous seriez heureuse de voir un de vos lions en moins sur le champ de bataille, Minerva. » rétorqua l'homme en prenant une gorgée du breuvage. _

_« C'est certain. » avoua-t-elle « Mais, Severus… Il y a des Aurors… Des Professeurs… Flitwick ou Sinistra… »_

_« Flitwick est trop bon duelliste pour être perdu à la stratégie. » coupa-t-il « Vous et moi ferons suffisamment défaut comme cela. Quant à Sinistra… Comment la femme est entrée à Serpentard est un total mystère ! Elle a la subtilité d'un Gryffondor au pas de charge… »_

_« Pourquoi lui avoir confié la responsabilité du groupe chargé de récupérer la tour d'Astronomie dans ce cas ? » s'enquit-elle, légèrement perplexe. _

_« Parce qu'elle a la subtilité d'un Gryffondor au pas de charge. » répéta-t-il avec un rictus. « Qu'elle considère que la tour lui appartient et que lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre, elle est incontestablement douée. » _

_._

_Minerva ouvrit la bouche mais le rictus amusé de Severus interrompit la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser. Elle n'avait jamais été témoin d'un duel impliquant Sinistra…_

_« Si vous aviez vu ce qu'elle a fait à Gilbert Jones en quatrième année… » commenta-t-il « Je n'avais jamais vu une utilisation aussi créative du Crache-Limace… Slughorn était tout simplement consterné. »_

_« Le Professeur Slughorn. » corrigea-t-elle, oubliant momentanément que l'homme n'était plus un élève. « Et pour en revenir à la discussion, je ne suis pas certaine que Fred Weasley… »_

_« Fred Weasley connaît presque tous les passages secrets de Poudlard, il est vif d'esprit et il saura quoi faire, Minerva. » coupa-t-il. « Etant donné nos ressources, il est le choix idéal. »_

Elle se demandait quelle tête ferait Fred s'il avait conscience de la haute opinion en laquelle le tenait Severus. D'un autre côté, il avait beau rechigner après ses Gryffondors, Minerva était presque certaine qu'il avait encouragé les jumeaux à progresser dans sa matière. Le niveau qu'ils avaient en Potions était, après tout, remarquable.

« Nous allons nous engager dans le tunnel maintenant, Minerva. » annonça Kingsley en posant brièvement la main sur son épaule. « Vous pouvez dire à Harry que tout est prêt. »

Il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était venu en direction du groupe qui attendait qu'il prenne la tête dans le tunnel qui les mèneraient vers le Saule Cogneur… Fred le regarda partir avec anxiété. Molly était dans ce groupe.

Fermant les yeux et prenant une grande inspiration, la lionne écossaise croisa le regard de Fred Weasley.

« C'est vous et moi, maintenant, Mr Weasley. » déclara-t-elle, ses yeux revenant se poser sur les divers points qui bougeaient sur la Carter. En vérité, elle ne pouvait se concentrer que sur celui de Tom Jedusor qui ne se doutait apparemment pas de ce qui allait le frapper.

« Voulez-vous donner le go, Professeur ? » demanda Fred et elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas la gorge aussi sèche qu'elle. Un garçon à peine sorti de l'enfance et un vieux Professeur contre les statistiques.

Elle aurait cent fois préféré être là dehors…

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-elle, le visage souriant d'Albus s'imposant brutalement à elle. « Oui. » répéta-t-elle en portant sa main à son oreillette pour être certaine que sa voix porterait jusqu'aux personnes concernées.

C'était la guerre qu'Albus avait commencée…

Merlin lui en soit témoin, ils allaient la gagner même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle faisait…

_« Severus, c'est… » commença-t-elle pour être coupée immédiatement par son collègue. _

_« Je sais. » affirma-t-il sèchement, prenant soin de garder la voix basse pour ne pas alarmer les autres occupants de la Cabane Hurlante. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il faisait ça à quelques minutes de la bataille. _

_« Je sais… » soupira-t-il. « Mais je regrette, Minerva, je ne peux pas faire ça. » _

_« Severus. » tenta-t-elle, sévèrement. Elle se heurta à nouveau à un mur. _

_« Vous devrez faire sans moi. » répéta-t-il sans la laisser terminer. « J'ai fait mon choix. »_

_Et avant qu'elle ait pu protester, il s'était détourné et avait quitté l'abri de la Cabane Hurlante, disparaissant brutalement de la vue du premier venu comme s'il avait possédé une cape d'invisibilité. Ce qui bien sûr était ridicule… _

« _Quand vous voulez, Mr Potter_. » ordonna la voix de McGonagall dans son oreille.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et chercha une dernière fois le regard de Draco, sachant que lui n'avait pas entendu la commande de sa Directrice de Maison. Il n'y eut aucune tentative de sourire cette fois. Juste la supplique muette que l'autre fasse attention.

Tirant Excalibur de sa ceinture, le Survivant quitta l'abri de l'arbre et marcha vers la lisière de la forêt. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne le repérerait tout de suite. Ca leur ferait gagner de précieuses secondes… Même si à l'instant où les barrières tomberaient, Voldemort saurait qu'ils étaient là.

Il sut immédiatement quand il fut au bon endroit.

Il sentait la magie érigée devant lui, refermée sur le château comme une coquille.

C'était de la magie brute. Etrangement familière. Hostile.

_La Boîte de Pandore_.

Excalibur avait été forgée par la Boîte. Ca expliquait pourquoi, l'énergie était familière… Mais ces forces n'avaient rien de celles d'Avalon… Elles étaient sombres, tourmentées…

La proximité des Détraqueurs n'aidait pas.

« Severus ? » murmura-t-il, indécis. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de comment briser les barrières… Il avait toujours été tacitement entendu que ce serait naturel…

L'appel dut raisonner dans l'oreillette du sorcier mais il n'obtint aucune réponse par ce biais là. Ce qui n'était pas une surprise compte-tenu de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue la veille au soir…

_Ron était déjà couché quand Harry rejoignit la chambre, soulagé d'avoir pu avouer à Severus tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Ce serait ça de moins qu'il emporterait dans sa tombe si le sort n'était pas favorable le lendemain. Il comprit vite, à l'absence de ronflements du roux, que l'autre garçon ne dormait pas mais il n'engagea pas la conversation pour autant. Il ne savait pas véritablement quoi dire. _

_Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il n'était pas plus près du sommeil que précédemment, mais il se retourna néanmoins, prêt à lancer une pique à Draco. Sauf que ce n'était pas le Serpentard. _

_Il se redressa tandis que Snape approchait de lui, attrapant par réflexe la fiole que le Maître des Potions lui tendit. _

_« Sommeil-sans-rêve. » lâcha le Professeur sans pour autant faire un geste pour quitter la chambre. _

_Harry avait un peu passé l'âge d'être bordé mais il tint sa langue, débouchant la fiole avec un sourire reconnaissant. Seulement, la main de Snape se posa sur son poignet avant qu'il ait pu en avaler le contenu. L'homme ne prononça pas un mot et le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. _

_« Je ne ferai pas partie du groupe stratégique demain. » déclara lentement le Professeur. _

_Harry perçut nettement le bruit étonné qui vint du lit de Ron._

_« Mais McGonagall… » commença le Survivant uniquement pour être coupé par le claquement de langue de Snape. _

_« Ce n'est pas soumis à discussion. » lâcha l'ancien Mangemort. « Je t'escorterai. »_

_Il avait été décidé qu'Harry se déplacerait seul pour plus de discrétion. Il était impératif qu'il arrive jusqu'à Voldemort or Voldemort resterait plus que probablement près de la Boîte. _

_« Mais… » voulut-il protester. _

_Une fois de plus, l'homme l'interrompit. _

_« Draco sera relativement en sécurité dans ce groupe là. Mais toi… » Le Professeur sembla hésiter. « Je viens avec toi, Harry. » _

_« Severus… » tenta à nouveau le garçon, cherchant à raisonner l'ancien Mangemort. Il était leur maître stratège… Sans lui aux commandes…_

_« Je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise avec les sentiments que toi… » avoua maladroitement Severus « Mais… Je ne peux pas… Je refuse de laisser le fils de… mon… Tu es… »_

_« Professeur. » interrompit fermement Harry, un peu à regret, mais sachant qu'ils auraient besoin du Snape cassant le lendemain et pas de celui qui semblait douter et prêt à transplanner à l'autre bout du pays avec Draco et lui. Aussi tentant que cela soit. _

_« Je t'ai entrainé. » se reprit Severus sans s'émouvoir de l'interruption. « Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide, de soutien… Et je serais là pour m'assurer que personne ne te plante un couteau dans le dos. »_

_« Mais les autres… »_

_« Au diable, les autres ! » s'énerva le Professeur. « Tu n'iras pas affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout seul, Potter, c'est clair ? »_

_« Vous n'avez pas arrêté de répéter à Draco qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec Hermione parce que ça le distrairait… » protesta faiblement Harry. « Et c'est pour ça que les Weasley ne peuvent pas rester ensemble… Pourquoi Mr Weasley ne pourrait pas rester avec Ron et vous resteriez avec moi ? Ce n'est pas juste. »_

_Tout ce que le Gryffondor espérait c'était qu'il comprendrait son allusion et ne se mettrait pas en colère. _

_Mais quand il reprit la parole, il n'y avait pas de rage dans la voix de Snape. Juste une profonde lassitude. _

_« Peut-être avais-je… sous-estimé ce qu'être père impliquait. » Et Severus Snape venait-il d'admettre qu'il avait eu tort ? S'il fallait en croire le nouveau son étranglé provenant du lit de Ron, c'était le cas. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas négociable. Je viendrai avec toi. Fin de la discussion. »_

« Severus ? » insista Harry, hésitant à rengainer Excalibur.

« Il faut briser la barrière magique. » annonça le Professeur tout en se débarrassant de la cape d'invisibilité. A sa décharge, Harry ne sursauta pas. Mais si on en jugeait par les différentes exclamations surprises dans leurs dos, il était bel et bien le seul.

« _Professeur Snape, que faites-vous là ? Ce n'était pas le plan…_ »

L'écho de la voix de Bill porta jusqu'à lui mais Harry l'ignora. Severus n'avait pas informé tout le monde de son changement de position mais McGonagall et Shaklebolt étaient au courant, c'était le plus important.

« Et je fais ça comment ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de percevoir plus clairement la magie.

« Excalibur. » offrit simplement Severus.

Harry mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre mais il leva finalement Excalibur bien au dessus de sa tête.

« Tous, tenez-vous prêts. » ordonna-t-il en portant la main à son oreillette.

C'était un peu étrange parce que les mots résonnèrent aussi dans sa propre oreillette. Il n'y prêta pas attention cependant. Avec toute la force qu'il put rassembler, il abaissa Excalibur.

La magie d'Avalon se heurta à la magie du Coffret des Ténèbres.

Et les enfers s'ouvrirent…


	81. Lurking Darkness

C'est bientôt Nooooeeeeel... Et en conséquence, après la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de post avant la reeeentrée. ^^

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

**Chapitre 81 : Lurking Darkness**

A la seconde où la lame d'Excalibur entra en contact avec les nombreuses couches de barrières protectrices érigées par la Boîte de Pandore, l'épée fut parcourue de violentes secousses. Harry s'agrippa à la garde des deux mains, sachant que le lien ne devait à aucun prix être rompu. Deux formidables puissances magiques s'affrontaient et s'il voulait qu'Avalon gagne, il devait tenir bon.

Seulement c'était plus simple à dire qu'à faire.

La terre se mit à protester sous leurs pieds, tremblant au même rythme qu'Excalibur.

Du coin de l'œil, il perçut le mouvement que fit Severus, la main que l'homme s'apprêtait à poser sur les siennes pour l'aider.

« Non ! » ordonna-t-il sans savoir pourquoi. Mais le Maître des Potions recula néanmoins, sans sembler s'offenser de la sécheresse du garçon.

Harry serra les dents et se concentra à nouveau sur la lutte acharnée qui se jouait devant lui. Pratiquement en lui. Il était un peu trop conscient des silhouettes en robes sombres qui commençaient à se déverser de l'entrée principale du château et à se disperser sur la pelouse en direction de la forêt. Un peu trop conscient aussi que sous l'ordre impérieux de Tonks qui résonna dans toutes les oreillettes, des sorts commencèrent à fuser de là où étaient cachés les membres de l'Ordre. Des sorts qui ne perceraient jamais les protections mais risquaient de révéler leurs positions.

Et malgré la panique qui commençait à s'élever en lui, il savait que ça ne suffirait pas.

Il offrit sa propre magie.

Comment, il n'aurait jamais su l'expliquer. Mais il le fit.

Et poussée par sa magie, celle d'Avalon prit peu à peu le dessus. Des brèches apparurent dans les barrières et un des sorts provenant de leur côté atteignit un Mangemort qui s'écroula.

Un son aigu perça l'air, comme la plainte d'un animal blessé.

Jubilant, Harry comprit que les barrières étaient en train de céder.

La première couche s'effondra et Severus entra dans la bataille en jetant autour d'eux autant de sorts de protection que possible. Dans son oreillette, il entendit Bill ordonner à son groupe de ne rien faire, de ne pas attirer l'attention sur ce coin de la forêt.

Il pressa un peu plus et la deuxième couche de protection s'écroula.

Il n'en restait plus qu'une, il la sentait confusément. Le ventre du dragon, constituant la garde d'Excalibur, fermement pressé contre ses paumes, il enfonça davantage l'épée. Il avait cru à une victoire facile…

… il s'était trompé.

La magie contre laquelle il luttait n'était plus totalement celle du Coffret. Une volonté annexe la supportait, une énergie magique ténébreuse, nébuleuse, s'était jointe à celle de la Boîte et le combat prit une autre dimension.

Ce n'était plus Avalon contre Pandore.

C'était Harry Potter contre Lord Voldemort.

Et la magie d'Harry fut immédiatement noyée dans cette obscurité malsaine qu'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il recula instinctivement.

Trop de noirceur.

Beaucoup trop de noirceur.

« Harry ? » s'enquit calmement Severus à côté de lui.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui, des excuses se bousculant à ses lèvres parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas percer cette dernière barrière. Et son regard tomba sur la main que le Professeur plaquait sur son avant-bras gauche. Sur la ligne tendue de sa mâchoire. Sur l'expression excessivement neutre qu'arborait l'homme.

Une vague de fureur comme il en avait rarement connue s'empara de son esprit. Excalibur l'embrasa, la renforça, la modela, jusqu'à ce que sa colère soit une arme. Voldemort s'en prenait à Snape et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'Harry pouvait autoriser.

Sans plus réfléchir, il abattit une nouvelle fois Excalibur et projeta sa volonté et sa magie. Bien sûr, tout se passait dans sa tête. Il n'y avait aucune manifestation physique du combat qui se jouait.

Et pourtant… Pourtant Harry vit la brume noire qui recouvrait le monde reculer devant la lumière aveuglante qui émanait de lui. Sa colère… L'amour qui l'avait engendrée… Et Avalon poussait. Comme la hampe d'une flèche dont ses émotions auraient été la pointe.

Et la flèche atteignit sa cible.

Un hurlement de rage sembla retentir autour d'eux et dans le vacarme insupportable d'un mur invisible qui s'écroule, la dernière barrière qui encerclait Poudlard tomba.

Personne ne donna d'ordre précis. A vrai dire, il y eut un bref instant de flottement. Et puis dans un cri de guerre rapidement repris par la centaine de personnes derrière elle, Tonks s'élança en avant. Et tous l'imitèrent.

Le parc devant le château fut bientôt envahi par la troupe des membres de l'Ordre. Harry se mit à courir avec son propre groupe, conscient de la foulée souple de Severus à sa droite et de la présence de Draco derrière lui à sa gauche. Comme les autres, il lança des sorts, concentré sur cet unique but, atteindre la muraille ouest du château et y pénétrer.

Dans la masse de gens derrière lui, quelqu'un s'écroula dans un cri.

Puis un autre et encore un autre.

Harry continua à courir, lançant frénétiquement tous les sorts qui lui venaient à l'esprit en direction des silhouettes vêtues de noir et aux masques d'argent. Certains membres de l'Ordre étaient restés dans la forêt et couvraient leur avancée. Divers Patronus s'attaquaient aux Détraqueurs… Il repéra confusément un aigle, un lion…

Ca ne changeait rien au fait que comme Severus l'avait prévu, des Mangemorts s'étaient postés en haut des tours et profitaient de l'avantage que leur conférait la hauteur. Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta quand plus de serviteurs du Seigneurs des Ténèbres transplannèrent directement devant Poudlard.

Mais à cet instant, une clameur nouvelle retentit et à la tête d'un nouveau groupe, Shaklebolt émergea du Saule Cogneur. De nombreux Mangemorts se retrouvèrent pris en tenaille.

Deux autres personnes s'écroulèrent derrière lui.

Et la main d'Harry entra en contact avec le mur.

Severus l'atteignit une seconde après lui mais ne perdit pas de temps. Il agita sa baguette devant les pierres et marmonna quelques mots en latin.

Un trou de la taille et de la forme d'une porte s'ouvrit dans la muraille.

Le Maître des Potions le poussa à l'intérieur.

Harry manqua trébucher parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu aux marches qui s'étendaient sous ses pieds mais le couloir était trop étroit pour qu'il patiente en attendant que Snape se décide à entrer. Il dévala donc l'escalier, remarquant à peine la fraicheur familière et l'odeur légère de moisissure qui emplissaient l'air. L'escalier déboucha sur un couloir qui continuait tout droit. Le Gryffondor s'arrêta.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de s'endormir, mon garçon. » gronda gentiment l'homme qui était juste derrière lui en le poussant légèrement pour qu'il avance. Avec un regard en arrière, Harry s'exécuta. Il ne discernait les visages de Severus, Draco ou Keyra nulle part dans ceux qui le suivaient.

Le Survivant guida la masse des membres de l'Ordre sans réellement savoir où il allait, tournant au hasard dans les couloirs et maudissant une fois de plus les donjons pour être un labyrinthe pareil. Mais finalement, il se retrouva dans un couloir qu'il connaissait bien et il s'immobilisa.

S'il remontait vers la droite, il tomberait sur la classe de Potions. S'il prenait à gauche, il retrouverait les parties supérieures du château. L'homme grognon derrière lui entreprit de rassembler les membres du groupe et de les adjoindre à la prudence. Harry examinait chacun des visages qui sortaient de l'étroit couloir, attendant, une boule au ventre, d'apercevoir une silhouette familière.

Et finalement, alors que l'angoisse menaçait de le consumer totalement, Bill émergea avec Keyra. Ils lui adressèrent tous deux un maigre sourire avant que l'ainé des Weasley ne se mette à donner des instructions claires et précises. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander où était le Professeur quand celui-ci apparut, la main agrippant fermement l'épaule d'un Draco extrêmement pâle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, attrapant brièvement le bras du Serpentard.

Mais Draco se dégagea et releva un peu plus la tête, un éclat de fierté dans le regard.

« Je vais bien. » déclara le blond. Mais l'estafilade rouge sur sa joue indiquait largement le contraire.

« Mr Malfoy n'a bien compris mes instructions. » siffla Severus avec colère. Sauf que ce n'était pas tant de la colère que de l'inquiétude. « Je vous ai clairement ordonné à vous deux de survivre à cette bataille. Vous feriez mieux de m'obéir si vous ne voulez pas souffrir d'affreuses conséquences. »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard, amusés malgré eux.

« Malfoy, bouge. » ordonna Bill.

Le large groupe s'était déjà engagé dans un couloir et le roux trainait à l'arrière.

« Sois plus prudent. » exigea Severus, si bas qu'Harry manqua l'entendre.

Mais Draco hocha la tête, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux, et fit deux pas vers Bill, s'arrêtant brièvement devant le Survivant.

« Ne te fais pas tuer. » déclara simplement le Serpentard et Harry acquiesça de la même manière qu'il venait de le faire quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis le blond rattrapa Bill et ils disparurent.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers Severus, contrôlant à grand peine la panique qui menaçait de le paralyser corps et esprit. Ils y étaient. Il allait affronter Voldemort.

« Minerva, où est-Il ? » demanda le Professeur en portant la main à son oreillette.

La réponse de la sous-directrice fut immédiate et puisqu'elle prit soin de prononcer son nom aussi bien que celui de Snape, elle retentit aussi dans son oreille.

« _La Grande Salle. » _annonça-t-elle _« Et Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir en bouger, comme prévu. Il n'y a que six Mangemorts avec Lui. »_

« Que. » répéta Snape d'un ton moqueur. « Il serait fou de penser que nous n'aurons à affronter que six Mangemorts. »

Il était clair que la remarque ne s'adressait pas particulièrement à lui mais Harry sourit néanmoins faiblement.

« Viens. » ordonna brutalement Severus et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de pratiquement courir pour se maintenir au même niveau que le Professeur. Cependant, l'itinéraire qu'emprunta le Maître des Potions le rendit confus.

« Il faut prendre à gauche pour aller vers la Grande Salle ! » observa-t-il, essoufflé de devoir marcher aussi vite.

Sauf que Severus connaissait probablement des chemins dérobés qui les y mèneraient plus vite… Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide, parfois, se morigéna Harry.

« Nous n'allons pas dans la Grande Salle. » répliqua le Professeur, accélérant davantage l'allure. « Pas tout de suite. »

Surpris, le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux.

« Et… On va où, dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement. « Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié mon agenda, il y avait écrit en rouge que je devais vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres aujourd'hui… C'était encadré et souligné trois fois… »

« Ne sois pas insolent. » rétorqua Severus mais Harry détecta une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

« Monsieur, où va-t-on ? » insista le Survivant.

Cette fois, le ton de Snape était mortellement sérieux quand il répondit.

« Chercher une arme. »

Harry laissa passer plusieurs secondes. D'une part pour être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas une explication plus longue, d'une autre pour être certain d'avoir bien compris.

Mais quand il s'avéra finalement qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, il se mit à agiter Excalibur devant le nez de son Professeur.

« On n'a pas déjà fait ça, il y a des mois ? » s'enquit-il « Rappelez-vous, le lac, les fantômes… Ah oui, et la Stryge. _Comment_ pouvez-vous oublier la Stryge. »

Pour toute réponse, Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Hermione trébucha.

C'était stupide et potentiellement mortel, absolument pas le moment de développer une quelconque tendance à la maladresse, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de trébucher. En plein milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Et la personne sur qui elle venait de trébucher, qui était sans aucun doute possible la femme qui courrait devant elle quelques secondes plus tôt, la fixait. Sauf que son regard était vide. Il fixait sans voir et il retenait pourtant Hermione prisonnière.

« Expeliarmus ! » hurla une voix derrière elle « Impemidenta ! Stupefix ! »

En moins d'une seconde, Ron était au dessus d'elle et attrapait son bras. L'instant suivant, elle était sur ses deux pieds et courrait à nouveau, entrainée par la poigne ferme de son ami.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle, mais il ne l'entendit pas, concentré comme il l'était à lancer sort sur sort pour couvrir leur fuite.

« Allez, allez ! » hurlait Lupin, à l'entrée de la serre numéro sept, encourageant les gens à se précipiter à l'intérieur et à emprunter le passage qui leur permettrait avec un peu de chance de regagner le contrôle des tours.

Ron et Hermione furent les derniers à passer le seuil mais Remus ne leur emboîta pas tout de suite le pas, occupé à parcourir la bataille désordonnée qui se jouait dehors avec un regard fiévreux.

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard puis revinrent sur leurs pas d'un même mouvement et attrapèrent chacun un bras du loup-garou.

« Il faut y aller, Remus. » pressa gentiment Hermione.

« Je suis certain que Tonks s'en sort très bien. » renchérit Ron.

Leur ancien Professeur de Défense les dévisagea l'un après l'autre avant de hocher fermement la tête.

« Allons-y. » ordonna-t-il et ils traversèrent tous les trois la serre au pas de course.

Chourave les attendait devant une trappe. Jamais la jeune fille n'aurait pensé voir un éclat aussi combatif dans le regard de la Directrice de Maison des Poufsouffles. Mais il était clair que le Professeur de Botanique était décidée à regagner Poudlard.

La flamme qui l'animait s'embrasa un peu plus à la vue de la si gentille femme prête à arracher leur école aux mains des Mangemorts et elle descendit les trois marches sans hésitation. Le couloir sentait la terre fraiche et les autres membres de leur groupe étaient déjà hors de vue.

Hermione se mit à courir, Ron à ses côtés, pressée d'atteindre le château et d'accomplir leur mission. Le loup-garou ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, essoufflé par sa course.

« Pomora est en train de sceller le passage. » lâcha-t-il avant d'augmenter le rythme de ses foulées et de les dépasser.

Ca ne les encouragea qu'à courir plus vite. Sauf qu'Hermione n'était pas une athlète et n'avait pas l'endurance d'un garçon de quinze ans. Elle ne tarda pas à ralentir, à bout de souffle. Ron l'imita et ils mirent plusieurs minutes de plus que le loup-garou à atteindre la fin du tunnel.

Il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de personnes toutes aux expressions plus graves les unes que les autres. Parmi elles, Remus et Sinistra avaient une discussion mortellement sérieuse à l'issue de laquelle le Professeur d'Astronomie acquiesça. Le regard du loup-garou se posa alors sur eux.

« Ron, Hermione, vous venez avec moi. » ordonna-t-il. « On prend la tour de Gryffondor. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna en direction des escaliers qui les mèneraient vers la Tour, modifiant leur trajectoire sur les instructions de McGonagall ou Fred.

Quand Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête se joignit à leur troupe, annonçant que tous les fantômes se rangeaient aux ordres, personne ne fut surpris. Et ils continuèrent leur progression.

Néanmoins, quitter le deuxième étage se révéla moins aisé que prévu et ils furent obligés plus d'une fois de se cacher à la vue d'un groupe de Mangemorts.

Ils tentaient de longer discrètement le couloir près des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde quand Ron attrapa brutalement le bras d'Hermione. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui mais les yeux du roux étaient fixés ailleurs. Suivant le regard du Gryffondor, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de phobie, Ron. »

Le reproche avait quitté ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il y avait quand même un bon nombre d'araignées qui s'enfuyaient dans toutes les directions et particulièrement vers les fenêtres. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit normal.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas… » commença-t-elle d'une voix étranglée mais une explosion un peu plus loin l'interrompit. Un torrent d'eau déferla des toilettes des filles et Mimi Geignarde ne tarda pas à s'en échapper elle-même hurlant de sa voix suraigüe un avertissement que Ron et Hermione ne comprirent que trop tard.

« Il est revenu ! » s'époumonait le fantôme. « Il est revenu ! »

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard effrayés puis crièrent dans le même temps : « _Remus_ ! »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » s'enquit Carpenter tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient prudemment toujours plus loin au cœur des donjons. Draco avait toujours vu les sous-sols de Poudlard comme un endroit sûr, une deuxième maison, mais il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'envers du décor avant cela. Pour la première fois, il réalisait à quel point ça devait sembler hostile aux Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles.

Parce que les couloirs dans lesquels ils s'enfonçaient étaient tous plus glauques les uns que les autres. L'odeur de pourriture était écœurante, et une mousse entre le marron et le vert foncé recouvrait les murs et le sol. Plus d'une personne avait déjà glissé.

Draco baissa davantage sa baguette, s'arrangeant pour que son lumos éclaire un peu plus efficacement l'endroit où il mettait les pieds. Si on les attaquait à présent, ils seraient faits comme des rats. Bill leur avait ordonné de régler l'intensité au minimum mais, l'un dans l'autre, leur groupe était aussi visible dans l'obscurité ambiante que s'ils avaient eu des guirlandes de Noël autour du cou.

« Je survivrais. » répondit finalement le Serpentard, palpant prudemment son flanc droit. Il retira rapidement sa main dans un sifflement de douleur. Une chance que Severus n'ait pas remarqué sa blessure. Mais il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Ce n'était sans doute rien d'autre qu'une égratignure. Dans tous les cas, ça ne saignait pas énormément…

Si ça devenait un problème, il se ferait soigner rapidement lorsqu'ils évacueraient les prisonniers.

Enfin… S'ils trouvaient les prisonniers un jour.

Jamais un endroit n'avait mieux porté son nom que les oubliettes de Poudlard.

« J'espère que les autres s'en sortent. » soupira Carpenter mais Draco ne lui offrit pas de réponse, s'interdisant de penser à Granger. Elle ne devait d'ailleurs pas en attendre parce qu'elle ne chercha pas à relancer la conversation.

Ils avancèrent en silence quelques mètres puis les personnes devant eux s'immobilisèrent. Des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent du groupe et Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » marmonna le Serpentard. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. A quel moment dans l'histoire avec un grand H un plan Gryffondor s'était-il déroulé sans le moindre accroc ?

« Les oreillettes ne semblent plus marcher. » répondit une femme brune à sa gauche, sans s'offusquer de sa mauvaise humeur.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Carpenter et son cri d'incompréhension fut repris par pas mal de gens.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils étaient perdus au cœur d'un dédale de couloirs, au plus profond des donjons de Poudlard, sans aucun moyen d'avancer ou de reculer puisque Fred était celui à les guider… Etait-ce vraiment le moment de lancer un mouvement de panique qui mènerait sans aucun doute à une mini-révolution ?

Et le pire était que Bill Weasley ne semblait pas savoir comment gérer la situation, la main désespérément accrochée à son oreillette en appelant différentes personnes tour à tour, le regard rivé sur le groupe de personnes dont il était responsable et dont l'énervement était palpable. Draco essaya son oreillette juste en désespoir de cause, puis se força un chemin jusqu'à leur leader.

« D'accord, brouillon de belette… » murmura le blond quand il fut au niveau de Bill. « Voilà comment un Serpentard gérerait la situation… »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry avait depuis longtemps cessé d'espérer obtenir des explications quand Severus s'immobilisa devant un pan de mur qui n'avait rien de particulier. Perplexe, le garçon observa tandis que le Maître des Potions posait la main sur la pierre froide.

Il n'eut guère le temps de faire autre chose avant que le fantôme du Baron Sanglant traverse le mur et se poste à côté d'eux.

« Je vous attendais, Professeur. » déclara l'esprit. « J'espérais que vous vous rappelleriez. »

« Comment oublier ? » répliqua Snape. « C'est ironiquement adéquat. »

Le baron hocha sa tête fantomatique puis fixa l'ancien Mangemort d'un regard perçant.

« Où désirez-vous que Peeves se défoule ? » s'enquit le fantôme et Severus se permit un rictus satisfait.

« Sinistra exigera sans doute un peu d'aide… » proposa le Professeur. « La Tour d'Astronomie me semble un bon endroit pour commencer. »

Le baron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il disparut avant qu'Harry ait pu prononcer un mot.

« De quoi parlait-il ? » demanda finalement le garçon.

Severus reposa sa main sur le mur de pierres et adressa au Gryffondor un bref coup d'œil.

« De ce qui est probablement le secret le mieux gardé de Poudlard. » répondit Snape. « _Salazar_. »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour comprendre pourquoi, hormis pour le fait que ce nom n'avait rien à faire dans la conversation, le dernier mot lui avait semblé étrange. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Severus avait lâché un soupir.

« Oui, c'était du Fourchelang. » confirma le Professeur « Et non, je ne parle pas Fourchelang. Je ne connais que ce mot. Maintenant, avance. Le temps presse. »

Et sans prendre de gants, il poussa Harry dans la salle qui venait de s'ouvrir. Le Gryffondor était sur le point d'exiger des explications claires et précises qu'il savait d'avance ne pas pouvoir obtenir quand son regard se posa sur la chose qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

Une table recouverte d'un coussin de velours vert sombre. Et sur le velours reposait ce qui ressemblait à une double épée. Il y avait une garde comme celle d'Excalibur mais beaucoup plus simple et sertie au bout de la croix d'une énorme émeraude. Au lieu d'une seule lame, elle était divisée en deux qui, de même longueur, semblaient destinées à créer beaucoup plus de dégâts.

Et il sentait très clairement la présence d'_énormes_ mesures de protection. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'emparer de cette arme, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. Snape d'un autre côté, ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes craintes.

Il s'approcha de la table sans hésiter et tandis la main vers l'épée à double lames, s'en saisissant sans la moindre difficulté apparente.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » souffla enfin Harry, observant l'épée avec un regard curieux.

Excalibur protesta jalousement en s'agitant sous sa paume.

« Il me semble que tu es au courant qu'un véritable Gryffondor peut tirer l'épée de Godric du choixpeau ? » demanda négligemment Snape en examinant soigneusement l'arme qu'il avait dans la main. Elle semblait assez légère et il était bien placé pour savoir que c'était le genre de lame que privilégiait l'ancien Mangemort. « Il a été décidé, il y a longtemps, que celle de Salazar Serpentard devait être mise en lieu sûr. A l'abri d'une découverte malheureuse. Parce qu'il faut être un Serpentard en profondeur pour s'emparer de cette arme et que personne ne peut être sûr d'être totalement Serpentard. »

Les yeux noirs quittèrent l'épée de Salazar pour venir se planter dans ceux du garçon.

« Le secret est toujours passé de la bouche du Directeur de la Maison de Salazar Serpentard à l'oreille de son successeur. » déclara Severus. « Et je te fais confiance pour ne parler de cela à personne et surtout à pas à Draco. »

Harry acquiesça gravement avant de déglutir péniblement.

« Vous comptez vous battre ? » s'enquit le Gryffondor avec inquiétude. « Je veux dire… Avec ça ? »

« Je préfère être prêt à toutes les éventualités. » répondit honnêtement Snape en lui indiquant d'un geste du menton de sortir. « Tu as Excalibur et j'ai l'épée de Salazar. »

Le mur redevint solide derrière eux et ils s'élancèrent vers le chemin qui les mènerait à la Grande Salle.

« _Severus, Harry_. » résonna la voix de McGonagall à leurs oreilles « _Les six Mangemorts qui gardaient Vous-Savez-Qui sont partis vers les étages._ »

« Quoi ? » répliqua Severus en portant la main à son oreillette « Pourquoi ? »

« _Je l'ignore_. » répondit Minerva. « _Le groupe de Remus semble avoir des problèmes. Ils sont au deuxième étage mais personne ne répond à mes appels et les noms disparaissent brusquement. Mangemorts comme membres de l'Ordre. _»

L'inquiétude était palpable dans la voix de la sous-directrice mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment. Harry espérait juste que Ron, Hermione et Remus allaient bien.

Ils atteignirent le Hall d'entrée sans le moindre problème et le traversèrent tout aussi facilement. C'était trop facile.

« Piège. » murmura Severus anxieusement au moment où ils arrivaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Elles étaient ouvertes. Invitation.

Prenant une décision dont pourrait dépendre le reste de son avenir, Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa manche, s'assurant qu'elle était accessible en cas de besoin et ordonna à Excalibur d'étendre un bouclier autour de lui. Severus jeta un protego mais garda fermement sa baguette dans une main et son épée dans l'autre.

Et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il pénétra dans la Grande Salle.

« Harry… Severus… » salua Lord Voldemort de sa voix sifflante. « Je vous attendais… »


	82. The Aches of a Soul

hello! C'est le dernier chapitre avant la rentrée ^^ Ne me haïssez pas XD

Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapitre 82 :**** The Aches of a Soul**

« Harry… Severus… Je vous attendais. » salua Voldemort de sa voix sifflante, confortablement installé sur ce qui semblait être un trône en or massif à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

Jamais encore auparavant, le Gryffondor n'avait mesuré à quel point la pièce était gigantesque. Mais là, l'espace qui séparait les doubles portes du Mage Noir perché sur l'estrade, à l'endroit où la table du corps professoral se dressait d'ordinaire, était frappant.

« Intéressant jouet que tu as là… » remarqua négligemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses yeux rouges fixés sur l'épée que le garçon agrippait fermement.

Epée désespérément muette.

Apparemment, Avalon ne comptait pas lui donner de courage supplémentaire, il devrait le trouver en lui-même.

« La Boîte. » siffla Severus juste à sa droite. Ca n'était honnêtement même pas un murmure.

Mais un sourire mauvais étira les fines lèvres de Voldemort.

« Oui, la Boîte de Pandore… » répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme si c'était à lui que le Professeur s'était adressé. La main squelettique de Voldemort vint caresser ce qui semblait être un cube de bois brut. « Un objet des plus captivants… Utile surtout…Sans lui je ne pourrais sans doute pas faire… _ça_. »

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

Puis Severus lâcha un gémissement de bête blessée qui lui fit froid dans le dos et le Survivant se retourna au moment où le Maître des Potions lâchait baguette et épée pour ramener son bras gauche contre sa poitrine. La seconde suivante, l'homme était à genoux, prostré.

Harry n'eut que le temps de faire un pas avant que la fumée ne lui chatouille les narines. L'ancien Mangemort se recroquevilla un peu plus mais le Gryffondor vit clairement les premières flammèches lécher la manche gauche de l'homme.

Bêtement, Harry crut que les robes de Snape avaient pris feu.

Mais les flammes ne semblaient pas se répandre. Elles formaient un dessin, une forme qu'il ne pouvait pas discerner mais qu'il devina néanmoins.

Et ce fut comme ça qu'il comprit que le tissu n'était pas ce qui brûlait.

C'était la Marque.

Et toutes les tentatives de Severus pour étouffer les flammes échouaient les unes après les autres alors que ses halètements de douleur eux, se faisaient plus nombreux.

« Arrêtez ! » ordonna Harry, paniqué, mais sa commande eut pour seul effet de faire rire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un rire rauque et fou. Un rire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Il est temps que quelqu'un t'explique comment les choses fonctionnent… » déclara finalement Voldemort et il leva la main.

Snape se retrouva suspendu dans les airs à dix mètres du sol, une main invisible lui enserrant la gorge. L'ancien Mangemort griffait l'espace vide devant lui sans parvenir à se libérer. Et la Marque brûlait toujours.

« Sa vie… » persiffla le Mage Noir. « … m'_appartient_. Et je peux y mettre fin quand je le désire. Sais-tu pourquoi, jeune Harry ? »

Jeune Harry… C'était tellement quelque chose que Dumbledore aurait pu dire que le Gryffondor resta confus une seconde, les yeux rivés sur le Maître des Potions.

« Libérez-le ! » réclama-t-il finalement, tout en se sentant stupide. C'était Voldemort. Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas lui obéir simplement parce qu'il le lui demandait. Et pendant ce temps, Snape était en train de suffoquer.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ? » insista Voldemort, clairement amusé par la situation.

Severus semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance et Harry se dépêcha de secouer la tête, complètement terrifié maintenant.

C'était pourtant le jour où il aurait dû être l'apanage de la Maison des Gryffondor. S'il y avait un moment dans sa vie où il devait faire preuve de courage, c'était aujourd'hui et maintenant…

« Parce que j'en ai le pouvoir. »

La haine, le plaisir sadique qui suintaient de chacun de ses mots alarmèrent Harry et la main qu'agita négligemment Voldemort envoya milles frissons parcourir le corps du garçon. Il ne réagit qu'une fraction de seconde avant que la magie atteigne Snape.

Ou plutôt, Excalibur réagit.

Certain que la nuque du Professeur allait se briser sous l'assaut de la magie sombre que déversait le Coffret des Ténèbres, Harry projeta instinctivement celle d'Avalon. Une bulle rouge se déploya tout autour de lui puis grandit jusqu'à englober Snape.

Il sentit Excalibur vibrer dans sa main quand la puissance de la magie de Voldemort s'écrasa contre son bouclier. Elle ne l'ébranla même pas pourtant. La bulle était presque indestructible, alimentée par des sentiments dont le Mage Noir ne pouvait comprendre la nature.

La connexion rompue, Severus retomba brutalement au sol où il resta étendu quelques secondes comme une poupée de chiffon.

Harry se précipita immédiatement vers lui sous le regard attentif du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avalon était déjà à l'œuvre, soignant ce qui pouvait l'être.

« Ta magie est puissante… » remarqua distraitement Voldemort. « Tu ferais un excellent serviteur… »

Le garçon ne lui prêtait pas vraiment attention, trop occupé à évaluer l'état du Maître des Potions. Mais étant donné que Severus repoussa presque immédiatement sa main, et se remit debout par lui-même sur des jambes tremblantes, il n'eut bientôt d'autre choix que d'entendre.

« Je pourrais faire tellement pour toi, si tu me rejoignais… » continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Une fois cette pathétique rébellion matée, le monde magique sera totalement à mes pieds… Une nouvelle ère se lève pour les sorciers et… »

« Vous n'avez rien qui puisse m'intéresser. » l'interrompit fermement Harry, son regard passant de Voldemort à Severus, tour à tour méfiant ou inquiet. L'ancien Mangemort se tenait digne et droit, clairement prêt à braver tout ce que le Mage Noir lui réservait.

Mais la bulle les protégeait et rien ne la percerait.

Rien ne blesserait Snape.

« En es-tu certain ? » s'amusa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je te connais Harry Potter. Ce que Lord Voldemort a pris, Lord Voldemort peut le rendre… »

Il fit un nouveau geste et Harry positionna instinctivement Excalibur devant son visage. Garde défensive que Severus imita en appelant à lui d'un accio l'épée et la baguette qu'il avait lâchées plus tôt.

Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre pour l'instant.

Le couvercle en bois lourd de la Boîte de Pandore bascula dans un grincement strident et une brume argentée s'en échappa. Comme douée d'une vie propre, elle tourbillonna en volutes avant de prendre la forme de deux silhouettes.

Et le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre.

« Lily… »

Le murmure échappa à Severus mais Harry ne l'entendit même pas.

Ses yeux voyageaient entre sa mère et son père, s'attardaient sur leurs expressions heureuses, leurs sourires respectifs…

« Je peux te les rendre, Harry. » susurra perfidement Voldemort. « Rejoins-moi et je ferais de toi quelqu'un de puissant… Je te rendrais tes parents… »

Le Gryffondor déglutit péniblement mais la présence rassurante d'Avalon se propageait doucement d'Excalibur à lui.

La bulle rougeâtre qui les entourait faiblit énormément pourtant.

« Harry. » appela Severus. « Ils ne sont pas… »

« Vous avez tué mes parents. » lança le Survivant d'une voix forte, sans le laisser terminer. Et le courage, la volonté qui lui avaient tellement fait défaut les instants d'avant pulsaient désormais dans sa poitrine. « Leur temps est passé et la puissance ne m'a jamais attiré. »

Voldemort semblait mécontent. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres d'Harry.

« En d'autres termes… » continua le garçon. « Va te faire foutre, Tom. »

Le Mage Noir n'avait jamais eu l'air plus furieux.

« Langage, Potter. » reprocha Severus, amusé.

« Pardon, Professeur. » s'excusa consciencieusement le Gryffondor. « Va pourrir en enfer, espèce de pauvre psychopathe ! »

« Mieux. » approuva Snape.

Et comme si cela avait sonné le début du combat, ils chargèrent d'un même mouvement, sans se consulter.

Seulement la pièce était grande et évidemment, rien n'était aussi simple.

« Quand vous serez morts… » déclara Voldemort, ses yeux rouges illuminés par un feu mauvais. « Je ferai exposer vos cadavres sur le Chemin de Traverse jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tellement décomposés que même les charognes n'en voudront plus. »

A la fin de sa tirade, il ferma les yeux et entama une mélopée sifflante et menaçante. Une litanie dont les conséquences mirent un terme à la course d'Harry et Severus. Entre eux et Voldemort se dressait désormais une armée d'une centaine d'armures équipées d'épées et bâties comme des armoires à glace.

Le pire, songea le garçon en déglutissant péniblement, c'est que la salle ne paraissait pas plus petite pour autant.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Remus ! »

Ron hurla à s'en arracher la gorge mais il était déjà trop tard. Le monde sombra dans un chaos indescriptible lorsque le mur à leur gauche explosa. Une forme sombre et sinueuse s'en échappa sans que le Gryffondor puisse réprimer un glapissement d'effroi.

« Ne regardez pas ! » cria Hermione à côté de lui, à qui pouvait l'entendre. C'est-à-dire peu de monde.

Son conseil était de toute manière de peu d'intérêt. Le Basilic ne semblait pas vouloir prendre le temps de dévisager tout le monde les yeux dans les yeux. Pour quoi faire quand il avait des crocs ?

Le roux ne put empêcher le mouvement de panique qui le poussa à attraper Hermione et à reculer lorsque le premier membre de l'Ordre fut coupé en deux par l'immense gueule du serpent géant. Dire qu'Harry avait tué une de ces choses…

« Viens ! » pressa-t-il par-dessus le bruit de cohue qui retentissait dans le couloir. La jeune fille se débattait mais il l'entraîna néanmoins vers là d'où ils venaient, ne s'immobilisant que lorsqu'ils eurent tourné le coin du couloir. On pouvait interpréter ça comme de la lâcheté ou du bon sens. A l'instant, il n'en avait pas vraiment cure. Tout ce qui comptait était de s'éloigner autant que possible du Basilic.

« Attends, Ron ! » s'écria Hermione. « Il faut aller chercher Remus ! »

La plupart avaient fait comme eux et prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou, d'autres moins nombreux tentaient d'affaiblir ou d'abattre la bête. Le loup-garou était évidemment parmi ces fous… Et bien sûr, cela amena Ron à reconsidérer leurs choix immédiats.

Fuir n'était pas dans sa nature. Il était un lion dans l'âme. Peut-être plus encore qu'Harry ou Hermione. Il n'y avait jamais eu de doute dans sa tête ou son cœur quant à la Maison à laquelle il appartenait. Il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre regret pour plus de ruse, de connaissance ou de loyauté. Il avait la bravoure et c'était tout ce que désirait Godric Gryffondor pour ses héritiers.

« On ne peut pas partir, Ron. » lâcha Hermione, en secouant la tête, ses yeux brun doré passant de l'endroit où se tenait l'énorme serpent au couloir dans lequel s'engouffraient la majorité des membres de leur groupe.

Elle avait raison.

Evidemment qu'elle avait raison.

« D'accord. » capitula le roux. « D'accord. » Mais un nouveau cri de douleur retentit en provenance du lieu de l'affrontement et Ron déglutit difficilement. « Une idée ? »

Parce qu'il doutait sérieusement qu'ils puissent compter sur l'apparition miraculeuse de Fumseck cette fois. Ils n'étaient pas Harry Potter et Dumbledore n'était plus là pour s'assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, le front plissé en signe d'intense réflexion, et il resta suspendu aux paroles qu'elle allait prononcer, persuadé que, comme toujours, elle détenait la solution. Seulement au lieu des instructions claires et sensées qu'il s'attendait recevoir, elle le poussa brutalement en direction du mur, les yeux comiquement écarquillés par la peur.

L'épaule du roux rebondit contre le mur de pierres dures et avec un « humph » peu gracieux, il s'écroula au sol. La voix de sa meilleure amie retentissait au-dessus de lui, dégageant un mélange d'assurance et de terreur à la fois.

Il s'efforça de relever la tête et la laissa retomber aussitôt dans un grognement.

Il ne manquait que ça.

Une vingtaine de Mangemorts menés par Fenrir Greyback…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. » murmura Bill. Sa phrase était à peine audible pour Draco mais dans le silence omniprésent, elle lui sembla résonner plus fort que s'il l'avait hurlée. Le Serpentard pinça les lèvres et pressa sa main plus fort contre son flanc. L'élancement, constant à présent, n'était sans doute pas des meilleurs présages.

« Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'une foule en colère. » répliqua Draco dans un sifflement, attentif à garder la voix assez basse pour qu'elle ne porte pas plus loin que l'ainé des Weasley.

« Même pas s'enfoncer à l'aveuglette dans un labyrinthe conçu pour enterrer les gens ? » demanda l'homme d'un ton faussement léger et le blond soupira. Merlin le préserve de ces Gryffondors…

« On marche depuis longtemps. » contra rationnellement Draco. « Ca ne peut plus être bien loin. »

Bill ouvrit la bouche, sans aucun doute pour lancer une réplique bien sentie, mais la femme d'un certaine âge, et pourtant toujours alerte, qui marchait derrière eux abattit sa main sur l'épaule de Weasley.

« Vous sentez ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Qu'avait donc Shaklebolt à l'esprit pour laisser quelqu'un d'aussi vieux participer à une bataille qui risquait fort de s'avérer mortelle ? Bien évidemment, c'était moins glorieux de mourir perdu dans un coin des cachots mais de toute manière, Draco n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par une mort glorieuse. Glorieuse ou pas, quand on était mort, on était mort et si son avis avait une quelconque importance, il préférait rester en vie.

« Qu'y a-t-il Lizbeth ? » s'enquit doucement Bill tandis que la vieille sorcière fermait les yeux et se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, au rythme d'une mélopée silencieuse.

« Les pierres chantent. » répondit Lizbeth dans un chuchotement théâtral qui rappela désagréablement cette prof cinglée qui enseignait la Divination…

« C'est évident. » se moqua le blond sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Dans cinq minutes, elles vont se mettre aux chants de Noël… »

« Je le sens aussi. » renchérit un homme au milieu du groupe qui les suivait.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Maintenant, voilà qu'ils viraient tous fous… Oh, Severus et Potter allaient lui payer de l'avoir abandonné avec des malades…

« C'est de la vieille magie ! » s'exclama une sorcière un peu à sa gauche. « Je l'entends. »

Elle l'_entendait_ ?

Le Serpentard se tourna vers Bill, prêt à lui suggérer d'abandonner les simples d'esprit mais la belette première version avait les yeux fermés et la tête inclinée sur le côté. Il se retourna vers le groupe qui les suivait mais les membres de l'Ordre étaient soit en train de s'exclamer qu'eux aussi sentaient la magie, soit dans une position similaire à celle de Bill.

« Tu sais de quoi ils parlent ? » s'enquit Keyra en se glissant jusqu'à lui.

Draco secoua la tête mais la brune ne s'en estima pas satisfaite.

« Peu de gens peuvent spontanément sentir la magie à distance. » déclara la jeune fille. « Il faut savoir quoi chercher et… essayer de la localiser… Je n'y suis jamais arrivé. »

« Peut-être que tu n'avais pas tort, Malfoy. » lâcha Bill, en rouvrant les paupières, un sourire extatique aux lèvres. « Nous ne sommes pas si perdus que ça… » Le roux se tourna vers le reste du groupe et bien qu'il semble s'adresser à tous, son regard reposait sur celle qu'il avait nommée Lizbeth. « Quelqu'un peut-il nous guider de façon fiable ? »

Sans surprise, la vieille sorcière fit un pas en avant, une expression joyeuse éclairant ses traits ridés par la vie.

« J'entends le chant. » déclara-t-elle. « Je suivrais le chemin que tracent ses notes. »

Et comme si ceci expliquait cela, elle les dépassa et prit la tête du groupe. Draco recommença à marcher par réflexe, Bill à sa gauche et Keyra à sa droite. La Sang-Pure semblait dévorée par l'impatience et l'anxiété. Elle tournait et retournait sa baguette dans ses mains, sans regarder où elle marchait.

Draco la préférait encore irritable et cinglante. Au moins, elle était efficace. Là…

« Tu peux sentir la magie ? » demanda-t-il à Bill, parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et que le concept l'intriguait. Il avait vaguement entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça mais il ne s'y était jamais intéressé.

Weasley grimaça et haussa les épaules.

« Un peu. » avoua le frère de la belette. « On apprend pas mal de trucs avec les Gobelins. Mais c'est très diffus. Trop pour que je puisse être aussi sûr de la route que l'est Lizbeth. »

Draco eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Elle a l'air folle. » jugea-t-il impitoyablement. Le fait que la vieille sorcière l'ait probablement entendu importait peu pour lui.

« Lizbeth est une des Langue-de-plomb les plus respectés du Ministère. » répondit Bill. « A ta place, je ferai attention à ce que je dis. »

Feignant un désintérêt total mais prenant bonne note de surveiller ses paroles devant la sorcière, Draco leva les sourcils.

« Comment doit-on faire pour… sentir ? » hésita le Serpentard. Demander un renseignement à un Weasley lui coûtait mais Keyra était trop obnubilée par ses parents pour lui fournir des explications satisfaisantes.

Une nouvelle fois, Bill haussa les épaules. « Tu dois te concentrer. Après, ça dépend de si tu es sensible aux effluves magiques ou pas. Certains n'y arrivent jamais alors que pour d'autres, c'est instantané. »

Draco étudia la chose quelques secondes puis essaya de tendre l'oreille. La Langue-de-plomb avait bien dit qu'elle _entendait_ les pierres après tout…

Seulement, si la magie chantait, c'était sur une fréquence qu'il ne pouvait pas percevoir… Un peu déçu, il retenta tout de même l'expérience, cherchant à se détendre assez pour baisser les boucliers magiques qui s'élevaient en permanence et presque automatiquement autour de lui.

Il fallut de longues minutes passées à suivre Lizbeth à l'aveugle avant qu'il ne _ressente_ la chose. Au début ce fut très faible. L'écho lointain d'une réalité qu'il ne pouvait concevoir.

Et puis, ça se renforça, prit de l'ampleur et de la puissance jusqu'à ce que la mélodie soit emprisonnée à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Non… Pas la mélodie… La pulsation. Le battement régulier d'un cœur qui n'avait rien d'humain. Une énergie neutre dont le pouvoir était tellement fort que les poils de ses bras se dressèrent tandis qu'un frisson parcourait sa colonne.

Un peu effrayé, Draco rompit la connexion, soulagé de ne pas avoir de difficultés à le faire.

Il avait eu la sensation que la magie était mouvante… Vivante… Et il n'y avait jamais songé de la sorte. C'était… perturbant.

Avant qu'il ait pu analyser cela plus en détails cependant, Keyra eut une inspiration brusque qui le ramena à la réalité et il se reprocha mentalement de ne pas être plus concentré. Son flanc le gênait déjà assez pour qu'il néglige en plus de se focaliser sur leur environnement.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement l'obscurité, uniquement troublée par les points lumineux des baguettes, sans découvrir d'ennemis dissimulés dans l'ombre.

« Lumos ! » tonna Lizbeth, une fureur sourde grondant dans sa voix.

A peine avait-elle prononcé la formule que des chandelles magiquement suspendues dans les airs s'allumaient, pendant que les torches soudées au mur s'embrasaient.

A ses côtés, Bill émit un sifflement colérique.

Keyra fouillait la masse du regard, cherchant sans parvenir à trouver.

Draco fixait.

Il fixait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, la bile lui montant à la gorge.

Il fixait, révolté et horrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

Il fixait encore quand Lizbeth commença à entonner une litanie sans aucun doute destinée à briser cette magie qui leur barrait la route.

Pas de barreaux de métal ou de porte de bois lourd.

Juste de la magie sous sa forme pure.

De l'énergie.

Un simulacre de liberté plus terrible que la plus lugubre des cellules.

Et dans cette bulle de magie perverse, des gens. Des _personnes_. Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes.

Lentement, doucement, Bill brisa l'immobilité dans laquelle le groupe entier était tombé, trop choqué pour réagir. L'homme avança jusqu'à Lizbeth, ferma les yeux et la laissa puiser dans ses forces. La voix de la Langue-de-Plomb s'intensifia. Que ce soit en volume ou en intension.

Un à un, ceux qui étaient derrière lui vinrent poser une main sur l'épaule de l'un ou de l'autre jusqu'à former une étrange chaine, un réservoir de magie contre un amas de brutalité. Quelques sorciers contre la Volonté de Voldemort et de Pandore.

Draco fut le dernier à s'arracher à l'innommable. Il fut le dernier à bouger, à se joindre au bloc que formaient maintenant les membres de l'Ordre.

Mais comment, _comment_ pouvait-il cesser de regarder ? Comment quitter des yeux ces corps décharnés, affamés qui se tortillaient sous l'assaut brutal de la lumière ? Comment détourner le regard de ces pauvres âmes torturées et condamnées à une mort lente et inhumaine ? Comment choisir entre fixer ou agir ? Fixer, les bras ballants, semblait inhumain. Se déplacer et agir, un manque de respect absolu.

Il finit par le faire pourtant, sans parvenir à lever ses yeux gris de la masse de personnes serrées les unes contre les autres pour lutter contre le froid qui régnait là en bas. Sans parvenir trop bien, non plus, à convaincre son estomac de cesser de faire des soubresauts.

Avec détermination, il glissa sa main dans celle d'une sorcière inconnue et laissa sa magie se joindre à ce flux puissant qui se créait dans la pièce. Un flux que Lizbeth maîtrisait en experte, psalmodiant toujours son étrange mélodie aux accents étrangers.

La sorcière à laquelle il s'accrochait avec un désespoir dont il n'avait pas conscience baissa les yeux vers lui et lui sourit faiblement, compatissante. Elle devait avoir dans les trente ou quarante ans et Draco se concentra sur ses yeux foncés et sa peau mate. Il se concentra sur elle jusqu'à en oublier le reste parce que propulser sa magie devenait douloureux. Il ne voulait pas avoir conscience que c'était dangereux, qu'il risquait de finir comme un cracmol ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il préférait encore se concentrer sur l'inconnue et prétendre que tout ça était une bonne plaisanterie.

Mais comment aurait-il pu croire à une plaisanterie quand tous ces gens appelaient à l'aide ? Ceux qui étaient valides étaient désormais debout, tentant d'aider Lizbeth comme ils le pouvaient. Draco sentait leur magie faible et diffuse se mêler à la leur. Il aurait voulu leur crier d'arrêter, de garder leur force mais à quoi bon ? Pourquoi exiger qu'ils cessent de lutter ? La vie n'était qu'un long combat de tous les instants…

La douleur dans son flanc devenait insupportablement brûlante, celle dans son âme était bien pire.

Pile au moment où il s'apprêtait à retirer sa main de celle de l'inconnue et à échapper au sort qui pompait sans vergogne dans sa magie, les barrières s'effondrèrent dans un gémissement inhumain. Draco aurait pu jurer que le visage serpentin du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était dessiné un instant dans les volutes d'énergie qui tourbillonnèrent dans les airs.

Mais sa magie retrouva sa vraie place, revint se loger bien au chaud tout contre son âme et il respira à nouveau à peu près correctement. Si ce n'était pour la sensation d'un poignard inséré entre ses côtes à chaque inspiration.

Bill commença à donner des ordres qui restèrent partiellement ignorés dans la mesure où nombre des membres de l'Ordre venait de retrouver un ami, une connaissance ou un membre de sa famille dans la masse des prisonniers. Weasley tenta plusieurs fois de se faire entendre puis se mit lui aussi à parcourir la large pièce, allant de groupe en groupe, s'accroupissant et tentant d'aider qui en avait un besoin des plus urgents. Mais tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir un besoin urgent d'être aidé…

Mais Draco ne savait pas quoi faire alors il resta planté là où il était. Son regard fut attiré par Keyra qui parcourait toujours la salle d'un pas frénétique… Il espérait qu'elle trouverait ceux qu'elle cherchait.

Il espérait qu'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« D'accord. » lâcha Harry, en espérant que le tremblement dans sa voix n'était pas aussi perceptible que ça. « Ca n'était pas prévu au programme… »

Les armures se tenaient parfaitement immobiles, attendant l'ordre de passer à l'attaque mais Severus et le Gryffondor n'avaient pas pour autant hésité à reculer. Ils reculaient même tellement que s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas bientôt, ils allaient atteindre les Grandes Portes et ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre.

« Comme toujours, un sens de l'observation remarquable, Mr Potter. » grinça le Maître des Potions à côté de lui, le regard fouillant rapidement la pièce à la recherche d'une solution qui ne s'y trouvait probablement pas.

Voldemort semblait se délecter de leur conversation si on en jugeait par son air supérieur. Il pensait sans doute avoir déjà remporté la victoire.

« Je vois deux manières d'affronter la situation. » finit par déclarer Snape au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Seulement deux ? » s'étrangla Harry, en essuyant ses mains moites de sueur pour la cinquième fois en un minute afin qu'Excalibur ne lui échappe pas. « Je suis déçu, Severus… D'habitude, vous… »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi la nervosité le rendait incapable de la fermer. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler. Encore et encore.

« Méthode Serpentarde. » coupa l'ancien Mangemort. « Ou Gryffondor. »

Comprenant bien ce que ces deux méthodes impliquaient, Harry jura intérieurement. Pourquoi les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ne s'étaient-ils jamais préoccupés de tactiques ?

« En quoi consistent-elles ? » s'enquit le garçon pour gagner un peu de temps.

Si Severus ne leva pas les yeux au ciel, ce fut uniquement parce qu'il était occupé à surveiller qu'aucune armure ne se mette en mouvement.

« Serpentarde : on prend la fuite. » expliqua sèchement le Professeur. « Gryffondor… »

Ca avait l'air de lui arracher la bouche de devoir le dire.

« On fonce dans le tas ? » proposa Harry, sachant combien ça devait coûter au Directeur de Maison des Serpentard d'envisager une telle approche.

« On fonce dans le tas. » confirma Severus bien que le garçon pouvait dire que la formulation lui déplaisait. Pas assez élégante sans doute.

Mais quand les yeux noirs du Professeur se tournèrent vers lui, Harry comprit qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Tu dois arriver jusqu'à Lui. » déclara lentement Snape. « Contente-toi d'avancer et ne t'arrête jamais. Je me charge d'ouvrir la voie. »

Contre une armée de cent opposants ?

Même Severus ne…

« Rappelle-toi, Harry. » murmura l'homme doucement. « Tu m'as promis de m'obéir quoi qu'il se passe et quoi qu'il t'en coûte. Tu te contenteras d'avancer. »

Etait-il encore en train de lui demander de l'abandonner derrière ?

« Je ne… »

Mais l'ancien Mangemort refusa de le laisser terminer. Son expression se durcit et il dévisagea le Gryffondor avec gravité.

« J'ai toujours su que mes actes me mèneraient ici, Harry. » déclara sèchement Severus. « J'ai toujours su que j'y laisserai plus que probablement ma vie. Il est en revanche, _hors de question_, que tu y perdes la tienne. Est-ce clair ? »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette demande. Il ne pouvait pas promettre qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas si le Professeur était en difficulté. Il ne pouvait pas ravaler ces larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux à l'idée de ce que l'homme était prêt à abandonner pour lui…

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire, la seule qu'il pouvait faire compte-tenu des circonstances.

Il plongea à corps perdu vers le danger…

Dans un cri de rage, il s'élança à nouveau en avant.

« _Harry_ ! » hurla Severus après lui.

Voldemort ne semblait attendre que ça. Les armures se mirent en mouvement alors que le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonnait haut et clair par-dessus le boucan des cliquetis et du bruit de fer qui s'entre fracasse.

Le premier choc fut terrible et Harry regretta la présence d'un de ces boucliers dont toutes les armures étaient équipées. Lui n'avait pour parer les coups que sa magie, et il était très dur de se concentrer sur les esquives et les attaques à la fois.

Il était conscient de la présence de Severus un peu derrière lui à sa droite qui se débattait avec des difficultés similaires mais il était compliqué de se concentrer sur autre chose que soi-même, noyé dans cette mer d'épées et d'attaques.

Il semblait que le Professeur était parvenu à créer autour de lui un cercle meurtrier grâce au cumul de sa magie et de l'épée de Salazar. Harry peinait à suivre le rythme et à esquiver les attaques. Suivre une course d'action plus offensive était tout simplement impossible.

Le tranchant d'une épée perça le bouclier qu'Excalibur étendait autour de lui et mordit la chair de son bras, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance. Erreur qui se reproduisit encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne panique totalement et ne se mette à frapper au hasard.

Uniquement par instinct de survie.

Parce qu'il était clair et net qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais jusqu'à Voldemort.

Ils allaient mourir là. Seuls. Sous la pluie de coups d'armures fantômes…

.


	83. And the Goodbyes Make the Journey Harder

Hello, hello! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vos examens, si examens, il y avait, ce sont bien passés! Alors, il y a eu plusieurs questions récurrentes quant aux éventuels "morts", autant dire que je ne vais pas gâcher le suspense, mais néanmoins, je tiens à insister sur le fait que certains sont déjà mort dans l'histoire et s'en sont très bien remis ;) Donc en gros, avant le dernier chapitre, vous ne serez sûr de rien XD

A partir de ce chapitre, je conseille le kleenex. ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 83 :**** And the Goodbyes Make the Journey Harder Still**

Hermione esquiva le trait mortel qui fonçait vers elle à une vitesse phénoménale et jeta un regard paniqué alentour. Le chaos le plus total régnait. Les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient finalement fui le Basilic, sous l'ordre impérieux de Remus, s'étaient heurtés aux Mangemorts et la confusion la plus totale en avait résulté. Le loup-garou qui avait compté sur un repli rapide s'était retrouvé engagé dans un duel meurtrier qui l'opposait à Fenrir Greyback et jamais la jeune fille n'avait vu l'ancien Professeur se battre avec tant de rage et de détermination.

Ce n'était toutefois pas le problème principal.

Si les membres de l'Ordre étaient de taille à lutter contre les différents Mangemorts, ils ne pouvaient rien contre le serpent géant qui les avait pris en tenaille. Les énormes mâchoires se refermaient sur tous ceux qui passaient à portée, qu'importe le camp dans lequel ils se trouvaient et il était compliqué de garder un œil derrière soit et sur la personne qui essayait de vous assassiner. Mais les serviteurs de Voldemort refusaient de reculer en dépit du danger, et eux les combattaient.

A l'instant, Hermione luttait contre deux hommes à large carrure. Les masques d'argent interdisaient toute certitude mais elle aurait été prête à parier qu'il s'agissait de Crabbe et Goyle senior.

Et elle aurait sans doute été plus concentrée si elle n'avait pas eu un Basilic dans son dos. Qui plus est, un Basilic fou furieux.

« Mione ! » cria Ron à quelques mètres d'elle et elle tourna la tête à temps pour voir le sort qu'un troisième Mangemort venait de lancer sur sa droite.

Elle n'eut que le temps que de se jeter au sol tandis que le trait doré qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qui avait couté la vie de Sirius, allait s'écraser contre le mur. Sa baguette en bois clair lui échappa des mains et alla rouler un peu plus loin. Trop loin.

Un sifflement rageur atteignit ses oreilles et sous la commande impérieuse d'un autre membre de l'Ordre, elle roula à droite. Des mâchoires impressionnantes de taille se refermèrent sur le vide, pile à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue un instant auparavant.

Elle repassa sur ses pieds aussi vite qu'elle le put et mit un point d'honneur à placer autant de distance que possible entre le Basilic et elle.

Ce qui eut également pour effet de l'éloigner de sa baguette.

Elle ne distinguait même plus le fin bout de bois entre les corps qui tombaient, ceux qui se battaient et cet affreux serpent qu'on ne pouvait pas regarder en face.

Or, se retrouver sans défense en plein milieu d'un combat aussi meurtrier était tout excepté une excellente idée. Les sorts pleuvaient de partout et elle n'avait plus le réconfort d'un protego pour se rassurer…

Draco allait la tuer pour s'être faite avoir de façon aussi stupide.

Mais, songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle cherchait un abri du regard, si Draco avait été là, il l'aurait déjà empoignée par le bras et lui aurait hurlé à l'oreille combien elle était idiote. Enfin, il n'aurait pas _hurlé_. Ce n'était pas assez digne.

Cependant, elle dut vite se rendre à l'évidence. Draco n'était pas là, personne ne lui prêtait attention, il n'y avait aucun moyen de se protéger sans magie et le Basilic faisait plus de dégâts que n'importe lequel des deux camps.

Elle perçut le mouvement du serpent alors qu'il se redressait après avoir broyé en deux un Mangemort qui s'était trouvé sur le chemin de sa fureur. La tête fine verdâtre se tourna lentement vers elle. Elle aurait eut cent fois le temps de détourner le regard. Cent fois.

Combien était déjà morts de cette façon aujourd'hui ?

Et quelle couleur pouvait bien avoir les yeux de cette créature ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Draco observait, en marge, le spectacle désolant qui se jouait devant lui. Sa poitrine, sa gorge étaient contractées d'une façon extrêmement désagréable mais il ne parvenait pas à chasser les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Les refouler semblait pire que les laisser couler.

Beaucoup des membres de son groupe pleuraient. Peut-être qu'ils n'en avaient pas conscience. Peut-être était-ce une réaction normale face à la brutalité du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Peut-être que, comme lui, ils étaient conscients que les deux-tiers de ces gens ne vivraient pas assez longtemps pour voir une nouvelle aube se lever.

« S'il… S'il… te… plait… »

Le Serpentard détourna immédiatement les yeux de Keyra qui parcourait toujours frénétiquement la pièce, cherchant l'origine de l'appel. Il la trouva sans mal en la personne d'une vieille femme adossée au mur le plus proche de lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle sans s'en rendre compte, parcourant la distance aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Il ne réalisa même pas ce qu'il faisait quand il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et entreprit de chercher une blessure, un moyen de faire cesser toute cette souffrance…

« S… Soif. » réclama la sorcière.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Draco acquiesça. La femme tendit ses mains tremblantes en coupe.

Aguamenti était une des formules qu'ils apprenaient au cours du premier trimestre de la première année. Une des plus simples qui existaient.

Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant qu'un minuscule filet d'eau ne s'écoule de sa baguette.

Il se serait frappé la tête contre les murs mais la prisonnière ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur et il recommença à jeter la formule encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en veuille plus. Quand elle reposa sa tête contre le mur et le remercia dans un souffle à peine audible, Draco jeta un coup d'œil paniqué autour d'eux dans l'espoir que quelqu'un puisse l'aider. Il pouvait soigner pas mal de choses mais elle n'avait pas de plaies, et il ne savait pas comment remédier à ce qu'elle avait.

« Weasley ! » cria-t-il en repérant la tête rousse de son chef de groupe.

Mais l'homme était trop loin pour l'entendre par-dessus le brouhaha qui régnait à présent. Désespéré, le Serpentard s'apprêtait à hurler plus fort quand une main délicate se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard brun de Lizbeth, la vieille langue-de-plomb qui les avait guidés jusqu'ici.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » avoua-t-il d'un trait, sans en éprouver de honte ou infliger le moindre froissement à son orgueil. Il était dépassé, touché plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Les yeux de Lizbeth semblaient contenir une sagesse dont il aurait aimé pouvoir s'abreuver.

Ils se firent doux pourtant quand la main de la sorcière serra son épaule un peu plus fort. Compatissante.

« Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. » répondit calmement la sorcière. « Tu as très bien fait. »

« Elle a besoin d'aide. » rétorqua Draco, retrouvant ses esprits face à ce refus qu'elle lui jetait au visage.

« Elle est partie. » corrigea Lizbeth, plus fermement.

« Non ! » protesta le garçon tout en tournant son regard vers la vieille prisonnière. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Vides.

Par un réflexe stupide, Draco rampa en arrière. Ca ne fit aucun bien. Ni à son esprit, ni à la plaie de sa cage thoracique.

« Elle n'est pas la seule qui mérite d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui lorsqu'il entamera le grand voyage. » déclara Lizbeth, en se redressant très souplement pour une femme de son âge. Elle lui tendit une main qui ne tremblait pas. « Viens. »

Il n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant d'attraper sa main.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le crâne de Greyback émit un bruit écœurant lorsqu'il explosa contre le mur de pierre. Remus observa le corps de son opposant glisser au sol avec une joie non dissimulée. En lui, le loup hurlait à la lune. Triomphant.

Il aurait souhaité profiter davantage de cette victoire personnelle mais un regard alentour lui fit prendre conscience de l'anarchie la plus totale qui régnait en maître.

Il hésita quelques secondes entre porter secours à différentes personnes ou tenter à nouveau d'abattre le Basilic qui faisait tant de dégâts.

Ce fut pendant ces quelques secondes de réflexion qu'il la vit.

Hermione.

Désarmée et seule au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Immobile.

Ce fut aussi à ce moment là que le serpent se remit en mouvement.

Les valeurs de Gryffondor étaient trop profondément ancrées en lui pour qu'il hésite même l'espace d'une micro seconde…

Il s'élança, serrant les dents quand son corps malmené entra violemment en collision avec celui, plus menu, de la jeune fille.

Ils roulèrent au sol dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes et Remus ne retint pas un grognement de douleur quand l'épaule sur laquelle Greyback avait tiré, presque au point de la déboiter, heurta les pierres. Hermione lâcha, elle, un petit cri quand le poids du loup-garou l'écrasa. Il se dégagea aussi vite qu'il le put, jetant un protego rapide autour d'eux.

« A quoi joues-tu ? » s'énerva-t-il en repassant sur ses pieds et en tendant la main à la lionne pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

Le regard brun et désorienté d'Hermione se planta dans le sien. Soulagé. Et tellement terrifié…

La colère de Remus se calma immédiatement.

Une fois de plus, il fut frappé par le jeune âge qu'avaient tous ces enfants qui se battaient aux côtés des membres de l'Ordre. Elle, Ron, Draco et Keyra… Ils n'auraient jamais dû être là. Quant à Harry… Merlin, ce qu'il espérait qu'Harry s'en sorte… C'était le dernier lien qui le rattachait à James et Sirius… C'était le dernier lien qui le rattachait à son passé…

« J'ai perdu ma baguette. » avoua Hermione, les joues rougies.

Acquiesçant, il tenta de ne pas s'appesantir sur les tremblements qui agitaient les mains de la lionne. Il était trop tard maintenant. Les enfants étaient là et il ne pouvait rien de plus pour eux que d'essayer de les protéger au mieux.

Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu les diriger vers la statue de la sorcière bossue et Arthur Weasley… Bien sûr… Mais Merlin seul savait qui gagnait. Merlin seul savait si les envoyer dans un couloir seul ne les mènerait pas plus certainement encore à leur mort. Et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre des hommes pour les accompagner.

« _Accio_ baguette d'Hermione. » lança-t-il et il fallut de longues secondes avant que la baguette ne franchisse la distance qui la séparait d'eux.

Il la tendit à la jeune fille avec une expression sérieuse.

« Fais plus attention. » ordonna-t-il. « Je n'ai aucune envie d'expliquer à Draco comment tu es morte. »

Il était sec. Inhabituellement sec.

Ce fut probablement pourquoi elle hocha la tête avec tant de force, un peu de cette détermination qui lui était propre revenant éclairer son regard. Satisfait de voir à nouveau dans son regard le fantôme vaporeux du terrible prédateur qu'était une lionne en chasse, il lui offrit un fin sourire.

« Et si on s'occupait de ce Basilic ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il lui proposait une tasse de thé. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment on tuait un tel animal mais si quelqu'un ici le savait, c'était probablement Hermione Granger.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'assombrirent et ses traits se fermèrent.

« Ils sont quasiment indestructibles. » se désola-t-elle. « J'ai fait des recherches, il y a trois ans, après toute la débâcle avec la Chambre… » Remus ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait mais il se contenta d'acquiescer, sachant qu'elle réfléchissait à voix haute. Il faisait ça, lui aussi, parfois. « Le seul qui ait apparemment réussi à tuer un Basilic récemment, c'est Harry. »

Il n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui était relatif à la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Dumbledore n'avait jamais jugé bon d'avertir le monde sorcier de ce qui était finalement caché dans les sous-sols. Ce qu'il en savait, c'était ce qu'Harry avait confié à Sirius. A vrai dire, très peu.

Et les Basilics ne l'avaient jamais intéressé. Comme toutes les créatures un peu ténébreuses, ils étaient héréditairement ennemis. Ca se limitait à ça. Et un loup-garou se frottant à un Basilics ? Suicidaire.

« Réfléchis, Hermione. » pressa Remus. « Tu dois bien te souvenir de quelque chose. Un point où il serait plus faible ? Un défaut dans sa cuirasse ? »

Mais la jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Un sorcier en a tué un avec un vieux sortilège… Mais c'était il y a des siècles… » hésita Hermione. « Et il y avait rien de bien précis… Ca parlait juste de Feudaymon… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est… »

Remus se passa une main sur le visage. Lui, savait ce que c'était. Il savait aussi que mis à part Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall ou Fillius Flitwick, personne n'aurait pu contrôler un Feudaymon. Et aucun d'eux ne s'y serait risqué avec tant d'innocents à portée.

« Attention ! » cria brusquement la Gryffondor. « _Protego_ ! »

Un sort vint s'écraser sur le tout nouveau bouclier et ils furent bientôt attirés au cœur de la bataille. Ils combattirent dos à dos pendant quelques minutes, mettant en pratique les techniques qu'ils avaient si souvent pratiquées à l'entraînement.

Remus était occupé à désarmer un Mangemort tout en évitant de finir brûlé par les incendios que jetait un second quand la jeune fille se débarrassa de son dernier opposant et se chargea de l'amateur de flammes. A eux deux, ils ne mirent pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant de laisser leurs adversaires proprement attachés et bâillonnés dans un coin.

L'esprit du loup-garou était déjà reparti vers l'épineuse question du Basilic quand Hermione lui attrapa violemment le bras, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair. Son sifflement surpris ne réussit pas à couvrir l'horreur dans la voix de la lionne.

« _Ron_ ! » hurla-t-elle et Remus aurait pu jurer que le temps s'arrêta à cette seconde précise…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Il faut trouver un moyen de les évacuer. » déclara Bill avec un calme de façade.

Draco ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de le blâmer pour la piètre image de confiance qu'il renvoyait. Il était trop conscient de ses mains qui tremblaient, de sa respiration irrégulière et des regards nerveux qu'il jetait involontairement à droite et à gauche. Au moins, se consola-t-il quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Keyra, certains étaient heureux.

Carpenter était étroitement enlacée par une femme qui semblait avoir vécu des jours meilleurs mais la ressemblance était trop frappante pour douter du lien de parenté entre elles. Et l'homme apparemment inconscient, allongé à côté d'elles, devait forcément être le père de son amie. Vu la façon dont la brune s'accrochait à son épaule, il aurait des bleus en se réveillant. S'il se réveillait.

« Un triage. » proposa Lizbeth. « Les plus gravement blessés seront emmenés en premier, nous reviendrons pour les autres. »

Bill étudia l'idée quelques secondes puis secoua la tête, jetant un coup d'œil discret au demi-géant près duquel il était accroupi. A son tour, Draco examina Hagrid. Le garde chasse avait décidément été en meilleure forme. Bien que toujours imposante, sa silhouette n'était plus si impressionnante. Affaissé sur lui-même, il ne paraissait même pas respirer.

« On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, Weasley. » cingla Lizbeth et il était clair que ça la mécontentait. « Il va falloir faire un choix avant que ceux qui pourraient être sauvés y reste. »

Bill haussa les épaules, sans visiblement prendre ombrage du ton froid de la Langue-de-Plomb.

« On ne peut pas transplanner. » contra-t-il de façon sensée. « Et je ne pense pas que s'engager dans des couloirs regorgeant de Mangemorts avec des blessés pour nous ralentir soit une bonne idée. Nous n'avions jamais prévu que les protections anti-transplannage tiendraient. »

Draco masqua difficilement son soupir et posa la main sur son flanc en grimaçant légèrement. Il allait définitivement lui falloir un Médicomage. L'hémorragie était lente mais la douleur augmentait de plus en plus. Sans parler du fait que Severus allait le tuer pour avoir omis de prévenir quelqu'un qu'il était blessé.

« Dans ce cas, tout a été fait en vain. » trancha Lizbeth. « Il n'y a aucun autre moyen de partir d'ici si ce n'est par les couloirs. »

« Allons chercher de l'aide. » contra Bill. « Emmenons directement les Médicomages aux… »

« On ne peut pas risquer la vie de nos guérisseurs. » coupa un homme qui se tenait non loin.

« Et tu as une meilleure idée ? » rétorqua Bill, perdant son sang-froid. « Il n'y a aucun moyen de déplacer ces gens instantanément. Aucun. »

« Ne me parle pas comme à un elfe de maison ! » gronda l'autre membre de l'Ordre.

« Paix ! » tonna Lizbeth mais Draco n'entendit pas le discours sec et mécontent qu'elle fit par la suite.

Un elfe de maison ?

Il était vraiment stupide…

Comment étaient-ils sortis du Manoir ?

« Clora ! » appela-t-il, s'attirant les regards stupéfaits des trois autres.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre une seconde avant que le CRACK ne retentisse et que la petite créature emprisonne sa jambe.

« Oh, le Jeune Maître va bien ! Oui, oui, oui ! » couina Clora, de grosse larmes roulant sur ses joues. « Clora était si inquiète pour Maître Draco ! Et sa pauvre Maîtresse… Où est pauvre Maîtresse Hermione ? »

Sans s'embarrasser d'explications, Draco détacha Clora de sa cuisse et s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau. Les yeux ronds comme des billes se plantèrent dans les siens.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Clora. » déclara-t-il et l'elfe hocha violemment la tête. « Peux-tu emmener ces gens à Pré-au-lard ? »

Clora jeta un regard alentour et si possible, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus.

« Clora peut. » lâcha l'elfe avec incertitude.

L'air triste mais résolu de la créature alarma Draco.

« Sans te mettre en danger ? » insista-t-il et l'elfe lui sauta au cou.

« Oh, Maître Draco est si bon pour Clora ! Oui, oui, oui ! » cria-t-elle dans son oreille. « Clora est contente de mourir pour le Jeune Maître si le Jeune Maître veut ! Oui, oui, oui ! »

« Non. » protesta brusquement Draco en la tirant loin de lui pour pouvoir la regarder en face. Mais la solution avait été tellement bonne…

« Les elfes de Poudlard… » intervint Bill, en posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon. Le Serpentard aurait volontiers protesté mais le fait est que sa tête tournait et que Weasley le stabilisait de façon satisfaisante. « Pourraient-ils t'aider ? »

Clora n'attendit pas pour disparaître. Draco en profita pour se relever il était à peine debout quand elle réapparut, accompagnée d'un elfe gris, aux traits parcheminés, qui s'inclina immédiatement.

« Riskins est le chef des elfes. » se présenta la créature. « Clora dit à Riskins que les maîtres veulent de l'aide. »

Bill ne perdit pas une minute à expliquer à l'elfe ce qu'il attendait de lui et bientôt, des dizaines de ses semblables apparurent, disparaissant avec un prisonnier et réapparaissant pour en prendre d'autres en charge.

Bientôt, tous furent évacués et les elfes entreprirent d'emmener également les membres de l'Ordre. Il ne restait pratiquement plus qu'eux quand Lizbeth et Bill décrétèrent qu'ils partiraient en dernier. Draco trainait à côté de Weasley et il s'en mordit bien vite les doigts.

Etant donné que la majorité était hors de danger, Riskins avait envoyé ses elfes à divers endroit du château pour aider les membres de l'Ordre, leur assurant que trois d'entre eux ne tarderaient pas à revenir les chercher.

Il fallait leur accorder cela, trois petites créatures finirent par apparaître…

…pour s'écrouler immédiatement, frappées par trois éclairs verts.

Tout ce à quoi Draco put penser en pointant sa baguette vers les nouveaux arrivants, et en créant un bouclier épais autour de lui, c'était qu'il était heureux d'avoir envoyé Clora retrouver Granger. Au moins, elle n'avait pas subi le même sort que ses congénères. Pour le moment.

« Mon cher neveu. » grinça la voix glaciale de Bellatrix, tendit qu'elle émergeait du groupe de Mangemorts qui les avait pris en tenaille. Bill et Lizbeth s'étaient déjà lancés à l'assaut mais Draco parvenait à peine à maintenir son bouclier. Il était trop conscient que sa blessure l'handicaperait mortellement dans un duel…

« Tante Bella. » salua-t-il dans un sifflement, tâchant de ne pas montrer à quel point il avait peur. Petit serpent, chantait la voix de Narcissa dans sa tête, un petit serpent peut échapper à tous les pièges…

Seulement Narcissa n'avait probablement jamais imaginé que le petit serpent aurait à affronter sa cinglée de sœur…

« Tout ça c'est ta faute ! » accusa rageusement Bellatrix, une haine meurtrière brillant dans son regard. « Tu vas payer le prix du sang ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté, sachant que tous les boucliers du monde n'arrêteraient pas la magie noire que sa tante allait déchainer contre lui.

« _Spargo Cruor !_ » tonna la sorcière.

Draco tenta de maîtriser la panique de son mieux mais la sensation de déchirement à chaque inspiration n'aidait pas.

« Malfoy, pour l'amour de Merlin, reprends-toi ou je te jure que je te donne en pâté à un Magyar à pointes. » hurla Weasley entre deux sortilèges.

Ca convainquit le Serpentard d'au moins essayer de riposter.

Mais alors même qu'il jetait sortilège sur sortilège, glissant quelques Impardonnables dans le lot, il sut qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il l'emporte sur Bellatrix Lestrange…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il y avait bien trop d'agitation alentour pour parvenir à repérer qui que ce soit. Dans une grimace crispée, Ron jeta un sort de plus et parvint à repousser son adversaire assez longtemps pour lancer un coup d'œil en direction de l'énorme serpent dont les piquants qui ornaient le dos étaient un peu trop près à son goût.

Ce fut comme ça qu'il vit Hermione.

A une dizaine de mètres de lui, immobile et le regard dirigé sur le Basilic qui se tournait lentement vers elle.

Du moins, ça paraissait lent.

Ca ne l'était pas.

Abandonnant son adversaire, Ron se mit à courir vers elle de toutes ses forces, pensant à peine à s'entourer d'un bouclier pour se protéger des sorts qui rebondissaient ça et là.

Evidemment, la partie rationnelle de son esprit lui soufflait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à atteindre Hermione avant que le Basilic ne croise son regard. Mais le Gryffondor n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance à la raison.

S'il s'était fié à sa raison, il se serait trouvé d'autres amis à la seconde où il était devenu clair qu'en descendant dans la trappe pour affronter Merlin savait quoi, tant d'années auparavant, il mettait sa vie en danger.

Non, lui, il se fiait à son cœur. Et son cœur lui ordonnait d'aller sauver Hermione, qu'importent les probabilités ou les chances…

Il était presque au niveau du serpent géant quand un sort le heurta au flanc, interrompant sa course et l'envoyant voler beaucoup trop près du Basilic. La brûlure cuisante n'était rien en comparaison de la menace des crocs aiguisés qui cherchèrent immédiatement à se refermer sur lui et il roula sur lui-même encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'attention du serpent soit détournée par un Mangemort qu'un sort avait envoyé dans les airs.

Ron rampa hors de portée, tentant de refouler une vague de nausée soudaine due aux bruits d'os brisés et aux cris de l'homme…

Il porta la main à la blessure pour pousser un glapissement quand ses doigts se posèrent sur la chair à vif. Le sang ruisselait, trempant son tee-shirt et provoquant un étourdissement. La tête lourde il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, bien heureux d'avoir trouvé un mur sur lequel s'appuyer.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne parvienne à se convaincre de relever la tête et il fut alarmé de réaliser que le Basilic était encore très près, même si la bête ne s'intéressait pas à lui pour l'instant.

Son regard se balada sur le champ de bataille et il repéra, non sans mal, Hermione qui se battait dos à Remus. Il soupira de soulagement. Le loup-garou avait certainement sauvé son amie…

Il allait reposer la tête sur ses bras croisés quand il aperçut une des sorcières de l'Ordre. Il la connaissait parce que c'était la mère d'une des Poufsouffles de septième année et que sa mère et elle étaient cousines au xième degré…

Elle se battait farouchement contre un Mangemort mais perdait du terrain et reculait encore et encore… Droit sur le Basilic…

Il tenta de crier, d'attirer son attention… Mais sa voix ne voulait plus fonctionner et la sorcière reculait toujours…

Il ne savait pas comment il se retrouva debout ou pourquoi il courrait… Simplement, que s'il n'intervenait pas, la femme allait mourir.

Alors il courut malgré sa blessure et malgré la terreur qui lui rongeait le ventre. Il se propulsa sur la femme au moment où le gros serpent la repérait finalement. Il entendit les mâchoires claquer et se refermer avec un bruit sec suivi d'un craquement de mauvais augure.

Allongé au sol, incapable de bouger, il se demanda qui avait bien pu être la victime du Basilic cette fois. La sorcière le tirait loin de la zone de combat, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle le remerciait…

Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Son côté le lançait et il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec sa jambe droite. Elle était comme engourdie… Et il ne parvenait pas vraiment à la bouger. Ou à bouger quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il était vraiment fatigué.

Puis Hermione apparut dans son champ de vision et le reste n'eut plus tellement d'importance…

Il tenta de sourire mais elle pleurait elle aussi et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi.

Le néant cherchait à l'avaler…

Il aurait voulu pouvoir prévenir Hermione de la présence de la silhouette au masque d'argent derrière elle…

Mais l'obscurité se refermait sur lui…


	84. Do or Do not There is no 'Try'

Et on retrouve Harry et Sev ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 84 : ****Do Or Do Not. There is No 'Try'. **

Il était totalement conscient de faire tout ce que Snape lui avait toujours dit de ne pas faire : il paniquait. Le bouclier avait cédé et il frappait au hasard, bénissant l'adrénaline qui l'empêchait de sentir les multiples coupures et entailles sur ses bras, son dos et son torse. Il entendait bien les instructions que hurlait le Professeur mais dans le fracas des armures et des épées qui s'entrechoquaient, il était incapable de les comprendre.

Il était tout aussi conscient du fait que l'ancien Mangemort luttait pour le rejoindre et que le rire fou de Voldemort résonnait dans la gigantesque pièce.

Mais rien, absolument rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance.

Il allait mourir.

Excalibur vibrait sous ses paumes mais il ne parvenait pas à en libérer la puissance…

Son esprit se noyait dans le cri désespéré de son âme. L'appel qui ne recevait pas de réponse. N'importe qui. N'importe quoi. Mais de l'aide. De l'aide…

Une des armures leva son épée et le pommeau le heurta au visage. Goûtant à son propre sang, il s'effondra au sol, une terreur froide glaçant ses entrailles.

Il ne put qu'observer les dizaines de lames qui se précipitaient sur lui sans espoir d'être arrêtées.

« Non ! » tonna une voix enragée et une épée, deux épées… furent déviées par la furie de Snape.

Les autres poursuivirent leur trajectoire et Harry hurla quand les lames transpercèrent sa peau, se plantaient en lui jusqu'à butter sur le sol de pierres froides.

Il sentit la vie qui quittait son corps.

Il perçut le mouvement que son esprit fit pour s'élever au dessus de toutes ces peines terrestres.

« Non ! » cria une nouvelle fois Severus, la colère se disputant au désespoir dans sa voix.

Harry n'avait jamais voulu le blesser… Peut-être qu'il aurait été préférable qu'ils n'enterrent jamais la hache de guerre… Peut-être que Snape aurait mieux vécu si le Gryffondor ne s'était pas imposé dans sa vie comme il l'avait fait…

« Harry ! » continuait à s'époumoner l'ancien Mangemort mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de lutter contre les armures… Il ne pouvait pas baisser assez la garde pour vérifier si le garçon était mort ou pas…

Et Harry observait. A la fois dans son corps et au dessus. A la fois mort et vivant.

Pas tout à fait mort mais plus vraiment vivant…

« _Où crois-tu aller, Chevalier ?_ » demanda une vois sérieuse quelque part autour de lui.

Il en émanait une telle aura de pouvoir qu'Harry se prépara par réflexe à ce qui allait suivre.

Et de fait, le vent se leva.

Une brise de magie pure qui enfla encore et encore jusqu'à balayer les rangées d'armures les plus proches d'eux avant de se refermer en une sphère brillante qui les protégerait de tout danger. La boule lumineuse était large et sembla enrager Voldemort… Du moins, si le garçon interprétait correctement ses gesticulations désordonnées… Il semblait que la sphère était insonorisée…

« Harry. » souffla Severus, en se laissant tomber à genoux à côté de lui.

L'épée et la baguette cliquetèrent bruyamment en heurtant le sol. La main du Maître des Potions se glissa sous sa nuque et le souleva légèrement. Respirer n'était pas plus simple pour autant. Même quand Snape essuya le filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il y en avait trop dans sa gorge pour que respirer soit possible…

« Stupide enfant… » marmonnait le Professeur encore et encore.

Harry força son regard à croiser le sien.

Les yeux noirs étaient dévastés. Il n'y avait plus aucun barrage, masque ou dissimulation… Les émotions étaient là, nues et brutes.

Et ça lui fit presque plus mal que de mourir…

Il essaya de parler mais le seul bruit qu'il émit fut un gargouillis incompréhensible qui amena une telle expression de détresse sur le visage de Snape qu'Harry s'interrompit. La main qui n'était pas sous sa nuque avait empoigné sa baguette et l'agitait furieusement au dessus du corps du Gryffondor avec une frustration évidente. Le garçon aurait pu lui dire que c'était inutile…

« _L'Elu n'a pas accompli son devoir_. » remarqua la même voix que précédemment, clairement mécontente.

Severus leva la tête en même temps que sa baguette, alarmé.

Harry ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il était plus inquiet de la femme brune et replète aux traits marqués qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux que de l'armée d'armures qui se massaient aux abords de la sphère dans l'espoir d'en briser la résistance.

Surtout que jusque là, la femme avait été leur alliée…

« _Tu dois mener à bien la mission du porteur de l'épée_. » ordonna froidement la dernière Dame du Lac.

Snape secoua la tête et sans plus s'occuper d'elle, recommença à agiter sa baguette.

« Il n'est pas encore mort. » riposta-t-il. Mais les résultats de son sort ne devait pas le satisfaire parce qu'il siffla d'agacement avant de fouiller le sol autour de lui des yeux.

« _La Faux brisera son fils dans quelques minutes_. » répliqua Vivianne. « _Excalibur ne peut le guérir. Pas quand le Coffret des Ténèbres est si près… Pas quand son Maître s'y oppose… »_

Severus le ramena vers lui, le serrant contre son torse dans une étreinte protectrice.

« Alors votre Déesse ferait mieux de se surpasser. » gronda-t-il. « Et _vite_. »

La Dame du Lac eut un air attristé.

« _Si Avalon sauve l'Elu, l'île sacrée ne pourra plus être que d'une aide limitée. » _contra la prêtresse_._ « _Ne préfères-tu pas la puissance de la Déesse aux capacités incertaines de l'Elu ? _»

Une des armures se projeta si fort contre les murs d'énergie qui les entouraient qu'elle rebondit en arrière et se fracassa un peu plus loin.

Les yeux d'Harry fixaient sans voir, sa vue se brouillait… Les battements de son cœur ralentissaient peu à peu, transformant chaque inspiration en râle de douleur…

« Soignez-le. » exigea Snape, et une décharge de magie brute lui échappa, se propageant dans toutes les directions tant son inquiétude, sa souffrance étaient vives.

Harry ferma les yeux, content de reposer là, contre le Maître des Potions. Jamais il n'aurait pensé connaître ça… Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on puisse choisir de s'occuper de lui, volontairement… Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on puisse le vouloir… Encore moins l'aimer…

Snape lui avait offert ça…

_« Es-tu certain de ton choix, Chevalier Sombre ?_ » insista Vivianne une dernière fois.

Il était presque sûr que la réponse de Severus avait été hurlée mais pour Harry, ce fut à peine un murmure à ses oreilles. Sa tête roula sur le côté, sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge et il commença à suffoquer…

Pour immédiatement baigner dans une lumière argentée qui l'entoura de sa douce chaleur, se glissa sous sa peau, pénétra son âme…

La présence était écrasante. Etrangère et écrasante. Tellement plus puissante que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Magique de tellement de façons différentes…

Puis la présence recula, quittant son âme et son corps. Emportant la douleur avec elle.

Et Harry inspira brutalement tout l'air qu'il put, se redressant avec urgence.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire grand-chose d'autre que réapprendre à respirer tant les bras de Snape le serraient fort. A croire qu'il essayait de l'étouffer à nouveau…

« Espèce d'abruti congénital… » marmonna le Maître des Potions, furieux. « Je suis trop jeune pour faire une crise cardiaque, entends-tu ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit d'être prudent ? Fous de Gryffondor… »

« _Les Ténèbres doivent être abattues_. » interrompit Vivianne et Harry en profita pour échapper à l'étreinte qui menaçait de rivaliser avec celle de Molly Weasley. « _Vous avez une dette envers la Déesse. Détruisez ceux qui la menacent. _»

Snape la dévisagea avec une grimace méprisante.

« Deux contre cent ? » ironisa le Maître des Potions. « Nous serons balayés. Je refuse de risquer nos vies pour une bataille sans victoire possible. »

Harry jeta un regard aux armures qui se tassaient toujours contre les murs de la sphère et un découragement profond l'envahit. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux rouges et brûlants de haine de Voldemort. Il ne semblait pas se sentir menacé ou même être inquiet. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de l'emporter. Et comment l'aurait-il pu ?

«_ Ce n'est pas une bataille qui se joue aujourd'hui, Chevalier_. » contra Vivianne avec force. « _C'est l'issue d'une guerre. Une guerre pour laquelle vous avez juré de défendre les intérêts d'Avalon. »_

« Et que fait Avalon pour nous aider ? » demanda doucement Harry, devançant Snape.

Comme pour protester, Excalibur lui insuffla un flux de magie réparatrice.

La Dame du Lac plissa les yeux, visiblement contrariée.

« _Avalon défend ses enfants_. » gronda Vivianne. « _Et ses enfants défendent Avalon_. »

Ses derniers mots claquèrent dans l'air comme une détonation ou un coup de tonnerre.

Le vent de magie se leva à nouveau, détruisant leur abri mais renversant un bon nombre d'armures sur son passage.

Harry et Snape se remirent en position de combat et en moins d'une poignée de secondes, se retrouvèrent pris au milieu du coupe gorge qu'était devenue la Grande Salle.

Mais les choses étaient différentes cette fois.

Déjà, Excalibur, rayonnante de l'énergie vivante et brute d'Avalon, tranchait dans le métal comme dans du beurre. Harry se fit une joie de détruire autant de ces boites de conserves que possible. Snape prenait garde de rester proche du garçon et à eux deux, ils créèrent un cercle libre et mortel autour d'eux. Les armures hésitaient à avancer, à présent.

Et bien sûr, il y avait les enfants d'Avalon…

Ce n'était pas une armée à proprement parler… Mais la douzaine d'hommes en armes fantomatiques faisait assez de dégâts à eux seuls pour qu'Harry n'en tienne pas rigueur à Vivianne.

Le Gryffondor cessa cependant très vite de s'intéresser à eux, trop focalisé sur la nécessité de ne pas reproduire ses erreurs. Il restait concentré et combattait dos à Snape, laissant l'instinct d'Excalibur le guider…

Sauf qu'il apparut bien vite que rester statique en plein milieu de la pièce n'allait pas leur permettre de l'emporter…

Pour chaque opposant qu'il mettait à terre, Voldemort en créait deux de plus.

Harry commençait sincèrement à détester cette stupide Boîte…

« Severus ! » s'impatienta le garçon tout en déviant une lame et en dirigeant vers son propriétaire une vague glacée de magie brute. Trois armures s'effondrèrent.

Mais soit le Maître des Potions ne l'entendit pas, soit il était trop occupé à jeter sort sur sort pour pouvoir lui répondre.

Vivianne en revanche, apparut à sa droite. Elle semblait assez mécontente de lui.

« _Appelle aux pouvoirs d'Avalon_. » le morigéna-t-elle. « _Tu es l'Elu de la Déesse. Tu es le porteur de l'épée. Il serait tant que tu agisses comme tel._ »

De rage, Harry décapita le heaume le plus proche. Ca n'arrêta pas l'armure qui continua ses attaques. Il fallut plusieurs jets de magie pour la repousser…

Faire appel aux pouvoir d'Avalon… Faire appel aux pouvoirs d'Avalon… C'était bien joli mais il ne voyait pas vraiment comment faire ça…

« _Kalètvoulr__est la clef_. » insista Vivianne.

Comme si Excalibur avait répondu à son ancien nom, l'épée se mit à tressauter et à vibrer de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait des difficultés à la manier.

Mais rien de plus ne se passa.

Parce que la Dame du Lac n'était pas celle qui portait l'épée.

« _Les noms véritables ont des pouvoirs insoupçonnés… _» murmura doucement Vivianne « _Libère la puissance d'Avalon, Elu de sa Déesse_. »

Harry songea à brandir l'épée et à hurler son ancien nom mais outre le fait que ça lui paraissait d'un ridicule extrême, il ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce qui était arrivé avec les Détraqueurs. Or, absorber des centaines de pièces de métal lui semblait lourd à digérer…

Cependant la course d'actions à suivre lui apparut aussi clairement que s'il l'avait toujours connue.

Comme si elle avait été enfouie au plus profond de lui, tout ce temps…

Il baissa la garde.

« Kalètvoulr. » chuchota-t-il.

L'épée de l'armure la plus proche trancha de son épaule à sa hanche…

… et le traversa comme s'il avait été immatériel.

« A quoi joues-tu ? » gronda Snape dans son dos, sans pourtant cesser de combattre, tentant au mieux de couvrir le garçon.

« Kalètvoulr. » répéta-t-il sans répondre, un peu plus fort.

Excalibur s'entoura d'un halo rougeâtre éblouissant.

« Kalètvoulr. » lança-t-il encore et cette fois, tous les guerriers fantômes qu'Avalon avait envoyés reprirent le nom en cœur, transformant l'appel en mélopée. L'air grésillait du pouvoir de l'épée, l'air vibrait de la puissance de son nom…

_Kalètvoulr_.

Il était tracé dans l'esprit d'Harry en lettres de feu.

Son passé et son avenir.

Son destin.

« Kalètvoulr ! » cria-t-il presque et les armures s'immobilisèrent, figées. Le garçon sentit les barrières que Voldemort érigeait autour de la petite estrade. Puissantes. Abyssales de noirceur. Terrifiantes d'épaisseur.

Mais Harry n'avait pas peur.

« Kalètvoulr ! »

Il sentait le feu des brasiers qui brûlaient un peu partout dans le château, dévorant les humains comme les pierres.

Il sentait les eaux du Grand Lac qui s'agitaient sous la fureur et l'impuissance des êtres qui l'habitaient.

Il sentait l'air autour d'eux, gorgé de toute la magie qui s'y emmagasinait, qui crépitait lourd et menaçant.

Il sentait la terre qui grondait doucement sous leurs pieds, protestant contre le sang dont on l'abreuvait.

« Kalètvoulr ! »

Derrière lui, le nom était scandé, haut et clair.

Jamais il ne s'était senti plus puissant. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir être aussi puissant.

Le bruit de métal cognant contre du métal couvrit presque la mélopée.

« Kalètvoulr ! » réitéra Harry, un frisson se propagea de son ventre au reste de son corps.

Fracas.

Toutes les armures s'effondrèrent sur elle-même, couvrant le sol d'un tapis de pièces métalliques désarticulées.

Le silence tomba sur la Grande Salle.

Snape était figé. Harry supposait que les vagues de puissance qui émanait d'Excalibur devait être dures à supporter pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas un esprit ou qui ne possédait pas un objet millénaire.

Ceci dit, ce n'était pas réellement sa préoccupation immédiate.

De derrière ses multiples couches de barrières protectrices, Voldemort le défiait du regard.

Oh, il ne faisait pas que ça. Harry sentait les vagues de magie noire qui émanaient de lui comme s'il avait hurlé le nom des serviteurs qu'il appelait. Et de fait, Snape porta la main à sa Marque en grognant.

Qu'il puisse encore blesser Snape le rendait furieux. Et la fureur gonflait sa puissance.

Sans cesser de soutenir le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le garçon chercha à tâtons le bras du Professeur et laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve précisément à l'endroit de la Marque. Puis il libéra une microscopique portion du pouvoir qui saturait son corps.

Du coin de l'œil, il perçut une lumière blanche. Puis Severus émit un bruit stupéfait et Harry retira sa main.

Un sourire dur étira les lèvres du Gryffondor et il redressa le menton, fier de cette victoire supplémentaire.

Voldemort avait l'air simplement furieux.

Et il y avait de quoi.

Il lui avait volé son serviteur.

Il avait effacé sa Marque.

Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, Severus ne serait plus son esclave. Et s'ils devaient mourir tous les deux, alors ils mourraient libres.

Et il était temps de mettre un terme à ce que Tom Jedusor avait commencé quatorze ans plus tôt par le meurtre de James et Lily Potter.

« _Kalètvoulr_. » exigea Harry, chaque syllabe distinctement détachée de la précédente. Chantante.

Les barrières s'effondrèrent et Voldemort n'avait plus l'air aussi sûr de lui.

« Soumets-toi, Potter. » tonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Soumets-toi et Lord Voldemort te pardonnera. »

Harry retint à grand peine un rire méprisant.

Il tourna son regard vers Snape.

« Vous devriez vous occuper de ses petits copains. » lâcha-t-il, en haussant les épaules. « Je vais faire sa fête à cet enfoiré. »

Le Professeur l'étudia d'un air grave.

« Ton langage laisse sérieusement à désirer. » commenta-t-il.

Harry lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« Mais pas mes pouvoirs. » répliqua-t-il avant de poser la main sur l'épaule du Professeur. A nouveau il laissa s'écouler une dose infime de sa puissance et l'homme écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris de voir ses réverses magiques enfler de la sorte.

Le garçon avança droit vers l'estrade, content de ne plus être le seul à baigner dans la magie d'Avalon. Dopé comme il l'était à présent, la vie de Snape ne serait pas en danger.

« Soyez prudent. » lança-t-il néanmoins par-dessus son épaule.

Voldemort n'avait pas patiemment attendu qu'ils finissent de discuter. Il était descendu de son perchoir et s'il en jugeait par les effluves d'énergie qui s'échappait de la Boîte, il gonflait lui aussi ses pouvoirs.

Quand les fentes qui lui servaient d'yeux se rouvrirent et se braquèrent sur le garçon, le mage noir n'eut qu'à ouvrir les bras en grands, et replier ses longs doigts pour qu'ils se referment chacun sur une épée.

Deux épées qui, Harry en était sûr, étaient toutes aussi puissantes qu'Excalibur.

Dans son dos, le bruit de lutte confirma que les Mangemorts étaient finalement arrivés et que Snape avait entrepris de leur régler leur compte. Rapidement, supposait-il, afin de pouvoir venir l'aider.

« _Tu dois détruire la Boîte de Pandore. _» souffla Vivianne à son oreille. « _La chute du Coffret causera la perte de son Maître… _»

Harry n'attendit pas qu'elle ait terminé sa phrase pour s'élancer.

Excalibur ramené derrière son épaule pour être prêt à frapper, il se mit à courir. Sans ralentir. Il ne tressaillit même pas quand Voldemort afficha une garde parfaite qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'il était né avec une épée dans la main.

Maudite Boîte…

Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut.

Ensuite, tout se fondit dans le flou du mouvement.

Les lames se refermèrent en direction de son cou alors il se pencha pour éviter la frappe, para d'un revers et tourna sur lui-même pour déloger l'épée de la main de son propriétaire.

Il était clair que Voldemort n'avait pas passé ces derniers mois à s'entrainer avec Snape…

La lame s'envola.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux et il abattit l'épée restante avec rage, appelant à lui le pouvoir du Coffret pour en imbiber l'épée.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le garçon dut se faufiler sous la lame pour éviter de finir embroché.

Il mit finalement fin à ce jeu de cache-cache en levant Excalibur pour parer l'épée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il eut la sensation que son bras allait être arraché tant la puissance du Mage Noir était grande. A travers lui, c'était le néant qu'était la Boîte de Pandore qui luttait contre le Survivant.

Avalon poussait, elle aussi, mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était jamais assez.

Harry mit fin à la garde en feintant à droite. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent brutalement et le garçon commença à grimacer sous l'effort.

« Tu vas mourir. » triompha Voldemort et malgré la peur qui nouait ses entrailles, le Gryffondor se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

« C'est un peu usé, comme réplique, non ? » se moqua-t-il tout en regroupant ses forces. « Vous pourriez essayer d'être original. _Sectumsempra_ ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dévia le sort d'un geste négligeant de la main mais eut un sourire effrayant.

« Quelle charmante idée… » commenta le Mage Noir. « Je ssssuis sssssûr que mon amie a très faim… »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry et manquer se faire décapiter deux fois pour réaliser qu'il avait parlé en Fourchelang.

Et il ne comprit que trop tard que l'énorme serpent qui se dressait dans son dos obéissait au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Pris en tenaille, Harry commença à paniquer.

« Tue. » siffla simplement Voldemort.

Et Naguini se jeta sur le garçon.

Il eut à peine le temps de lever l'épée mais c'était trop lent et il en était conscient.

Une chance donc que l'animal soit dévié par le sort offensif qui vint de par-dessus son épaule… Un instant plus tard, Severus s'était interposé et faisait face au serpent qui hésitait.

« Tue sssselui là. » s'amusa Voldemort. « Je me charge de l'autre… »

« Severus… » commença Harry mais le Maître des Potions se contenta de lever l'épée de Salazar Serpentard.

« Je m'occupe de cette maudite créature. » grinça l'ancien Mangemort. « Quant à toi, il me semble que tu as quelque chose à détruire. »

Etant donné que Voldemort choisit cet instant pour réattaquer, il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, parant avec difficulté les frappes de plus en plus puissantes tandis que Snape tentait de se débarrasser de Naguini.

A chaque fois que les lames s'entrechoquaient, c'était comme une explosion de magie, et plus le rythme augmentait, plus elles augmentaient en intensité. Déstabilisé, Harry mit une seconde de trop à réagir.

Excalibur fut arraché à sa main.

Et il se retrouva face à Lord Voldemort, désarmé.

Il eut à peine le temps de déglutir avant que l'épée forgée par le Coffret des Ténèbres ne vienne donner le coup de grâce…


	85. Night Fall

Hello! Avant tout je suis désolée parce que je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos gentilles reviews... Mea culpa. Mais soyez sûrs que lis chacune d'entre elles et qu'elles me vont droit au cœur. Il y a eu quelques questions récurrentes alors voilà:

Il reste cinq chapitres avant la fin (oui, je sais moi aussi ça me fait tout drôle de dire ça).

Je ne prévois pas d'écrire de suite à cette histoire. C'était une belle aventure mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin comme on dit.

Et oui, j'ai bel et bien un projet de nouvelle fiction et je vous en parlerai dans le dernier chapitre si cela vous intéresse.

Si ça intéresse certains, j'ai publié un os Sev/Harry mentor sous le nom de "The Shadow of Death".

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre-ci, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que je répète une nouvelle fois qu'il ne faut jamaaais se fier aux apparences. ^^

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

**Chapitre 85 : Night Fall **

Secouant la tête pour chasser l'étourdissement que son plongeon avait entrainé, Draco se repoussa sur ses mains et eut à peine le temps de se jeter en arrière avant qu'un sort vienne faire exploser la pierre juste devant lui. Celui là n'était destiné qu'à l'intimider pourtant. Si Bellatrix avait voulu le toucher, elle l'aurait fait.

Réagissant instinctivement et oubliant momentanément la blessure qui l'handicapait, Draco retroussa ses lèvres dans un rictus colérique et laissa libre cours à sa rage.

C'était après tout à cause de cette affreuse femme que tout avait basculé. Sans elle, Narcissa ne serai probablement pas morte. Si elle n'avait pas existé… Si…

« _Endoloris_ ! » s'entendit-il hurler de toute la force de ses poumons.

Il fallait vouloir provoquer la souffrance, il fallait vouloir s'en réjouir, son père l'avait assez répété.

Et il la haïssait tellement ! Plus profondément, plus viscéralement que tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible…

Pourtant, elle para le sort dans un éclat de rire.

« S'en prendre à ta propre tante, Draco… » La folle secoua la tête avec un air réprobateur avant de braquer sur lui son regard de prédateur. « J'ai toujours dit que Narcissa était beaucoup trop tendre avec toi… »

« _Endoloris_ ! » hurla-t-il encore, sachant que ça ne marcherait pas plus. Et de fait, elle fit disparaître le sort d'un ample geste du bras.

Toute cette haine… Toute cette rancœur…

Toute la colère qui bouillait en lui, tout ce qu'il reprochait à ses parents qui n'avaient jamais su comment l'aimer, toute cette douleur, toute cette peur…

Il s'en nourrissait pourtant… L'offrait à l'Impardonnable comme Lucius le lui avait tant de fois répété…

Mais le sort ne fonctionnait pas.

Il buttait sur autre chose.

Il buttait sur cette sensation chaude et grisante qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

Il buttait sur ce sentiment sans lequel il ne pensait plus pouvoir vivre.

Il buttait sur Hermione.

« Bien sûr… Ma chère sœur n'est plus là pour reprendre ton éducation en mains… » continua la sorcière, en avançant vers lui. « Alors je suppose que la tâche me revient. »

Draco recula, sans parvenir à se relever. Chaque inspiration le déchirait de l'intérieur. Mais il reculait quand même, construisant soigneusement un bouclier qui, il l'espérait, arrêterait la plupart des sorts qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Pas un Impardonnable.

Mais la plupart des autres…

Cependant Bellatrix n'avait pas l'air pressée. Au contraire, elle prenait tout son temps, se contentant de marcher paresseusement vers lui, un sourire fou fixé aux lèvres. L'isolant progressivement des autres.

Les autres qui ne pouvaient de, toute manière, pas gagner.

Bill était acculé au mur et faisait de son mieux pour se défendre contre cinq adversaires. Lizbeth n'était plus qu'une silhouette immobile qui se fondait parmi les ombres du sol.

Draco ravala avec peine la bile qui lui montait à la gorge.

Il y avait déjà eu tant de morts… Tant de vies sacrifiées en vain…

Et tout ça le révulsait au plus profond de lui.

« Petit Dragon va mouiller son pantalon… » chantonna Bellatrix d'une voix moqueuse. « Tante Bella va éventrer le petit Dragon… Tante Bella va goûter son sang… »

Et ce fut l'affront de trop.

Draco Malfoy ne pleurait pas devant la misère humaine. Draco Malfoy ne se laissait pas handicaper par une toute petite blessure de rien du tout. Draco Malfoy n'était pas un faible ou un lâche qui tremblait de peur devant l'adversité.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas faible.

Draco Malfoy ne se trainait pas sur un _putain_ de sol crasseux.

Une grimace de haine pure sur le visage, il prit appui sur ses deux mains et sans se préoccuper plus avant de l'approche dangereuse de Bellatrix, il se releva. Il se releva, braqua sa baguette sur elle et fléchit les jambes, exactement comme Lupin lui avait appris à le faire.

Ca sembla ravir Bellatrix qui frappa des mains comme une gamine devant des cadeaux de Noël.

« Oh, petit Dragon va rugir… » s'exclama la femme avec joie. « Mais pour qui veux-tu te battre, traitre à ton sang ? »

Draco déglutit et s'efforça de prendre de grandes inspirations, appliquant les méthodes que Severus leur avait enseignées afin de reprendre le contrôle de leur respiration.

« Les veines de ta catin de Sang-de-Bourbe ont déjà souillé les pierres de Poudlard en y répandant leur contenu… » déclara la sorcière, une lueur folle dans les yeux. « Mon Seigneur a ordonné sa mort… Le fourbe qui te sert de parrain a déjà expié ses pêchés envers notre Maître de sa vie… Et ton précieux Bébé Potter… Comme ses cris sont délicieux à entendre… »

Le sang se glaça dans les veines de Draco.

Son cœur cessa tout simplement de battre.

Et une souffrance inouïe envahie son esprit avec tellement de force, tellement de puissance que le sol trembla sous leurs pieds. Il n'était pas certain d'en être responsable mais si Potter avait échoué et que les autres étaient morts alors…

… alors tout était perdu.

Et sa douce Hermione…

Non. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Granger pour le moment. L'instant était trop crucial, la douleur une alliée trop bienvenue pour qu'il l'abandonne au profit de la détresse.

Un sourire lent et cruel vint étirer les lèvres de Draco.

Si cruel que l'espace d'une seconde, Bellatrix crut presque revoir son beau-frère…

« S'il ne me reste que la vengeance… » lâcha doucement le Serpentard. « Alors, crois-moi, tu vas payer. »

Oh oui, elle allait payer pour tous les autres. Et ensuite… Ensuite, il tenterait sa chance avec Voldemort en personne. Si la cause était perdue, si Granger était morte… Qu'importait qu'il agisse en Gryffondor stupide. Personne d'important ne serait plus là pour le voir.

La femme Mangemort sembla hésiter, probablement perturbée par ce revirement de situation.

Draco avait toujours pensé qu'elle était stupide.

Parce que seul quelqu'un de stupide n'aurait pas saisi sa chance avant.

« _Confringo_ ! » jeta-t-il, tout en renforçant encore les boucliers qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait plus aucune crainte d'épuiser son énergie à présent. Ca n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance. Si Severus et Harry étaient morts… Si Hermione était morte…

Penser à Hermione faisait mal… Tellement mal…

« _Endoloris_ ! » beugla-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de contrattaquer.

Le sortilège fusa droit au travers de son bouclier et la si puissante Bellatrix Lestrange laissa échapper un glapissement de souffrance quand l'Impardonnable la cueillit au ventre.

Les yeux qu'elle braqua sur lui étaient noirs de colère et de haine.

Il en éprouvait autant à son service.

« Tu vas payer ça, neveu. » cracha-t-elle. « _Hecataeis_ _Incendio_ ! »

Le feu d'Hécate. Sa tante ne plaisantait pas.

Draco plongea pour éviter les langues de feu qui cherchaient à s'emparer de lui pour le consumer, roula sur lui-même pour amortir sa chute et pointa sa baguette vers son ennemie.

«_Subdefectio_ ! » hurla-t-il.

Le sortilège d'affaiblissement atteignit sa cible et les flammes se transformèrent en une fumée opaque qui aveugla assez longtemps Bellatrix pour que Draco ait le temps de se relever.

Sans hésiter davantage, il saisit l'opportunité qui lui était donnée.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

La lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette à la vitesse de la lumière et elle aurait heurté Bellatrix si la sorcière ne s'était pas laissée tomber à genoux une microseconde auparavant. Draco crut d'abord qu'elle avait cherché à esquiver mais elle avait le souffle coupé et tâtonnait pour la baguette qui lui avait échappé des mains.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Weasley lançait sort d'immobilisation sur sort d'immobilisation et il devina que ses adversaires avaient le même problème que la chère tante Bella.

« Fou… » murmura finalement Bellatrix et Draco refusa de perdre plus de temps. Pour ce qu'il en savait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de leur transférer plus de forces ou Merlin savait quoi d'autre… « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Le visage de la sorcière se contracta sous le coup d'une fureur tellement intense qu'inconsciemment, le garçon fit un pas en arrière, soudain conscient de sa blessure et de qui il combattait.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! » cria à nouveau Draco, une panique sourde venant tordre ses entrailles. Mais le feu follet verdâtre qui s'échappa de sa baguette n'avait, cette fois, rien de bien menaçant et fut rapidement balayé par Bellatrix.

« Je vais tous vous tuer, méprisables insectes… » siffla-t-elle et le Serpentard évita de peu la rafale de sorts qui furent dirigés sur lui après ça.

Au bout d'un duel qui dura un très long moment, Draco finit par commettre une erreur. Il vit du coin de l'œil Bill tenter de lui venir en aide, mais la route du roux fut bloquée par les deux Mangemorts restant.

Draco eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux avant que le sort ne le cueille à l'abdomen.

« _Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Endoloris_ ! » répétait encore et encore Bellatrix comme si la litanie pouvait augmenter l'effet du sortilège.

Et peut-être était-ce le cas…

Draco s'effondra au sol, hurlant sa souffrance, maudissant l'étau de métal chauffé à blanc qui enserrait son crâne.

Sa baguette échappa à ses doigts engourdis tandis que son corps convulsait lourdement sur le sol. Ses yeux se révulsèrent. La bile lui monta à la gorge. Le goût de son sang envahit sa bouche quand ses dents croquèrent dans sa propre chair.

Et la douleur reflua. Lentement. A regret.

Ses membres étaient toujours agités de spasmes, Bellatrix riait et pleurait à la fois, jurant à qui pouvait l'entendre que rien n'était fini.

Avec difficulté, le Serpentard tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur elle, apercevant sans vraiment voir.

L'air semblait coincé dans sa gorge et ses poumons protestaient violemment contre le manque d'oxygène.

Il s'en foutait.

Il se foutait également du regard excité que sa tante posait sur lui.

Il repensait à la nuit dernière.

Non.

Il était à la nuit dernière.

Hermione était contre lui et tout était bien.

Peau contre peau.

Ame contre âme.

Et tout était bien.

« _Spargo_… » commença Bellatrix.

Draco ferma les paupières.

_Attends-moi, amour…_

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Hermione ne parvenait pas à contrôler les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues ou prononcer quoi que ce soit d'intelligible. Ses deux mains agrippant fermement le sweat de Ron, sa baguette oubliée à côté du corps du garçon, elle ne pouvait que laisser les sanglots la secouer sans aucun espoir de se reprendre.

Remus posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais dut bien vite s'occuper de défendre leur position qui, bien qu'à l'écart du gros de la bataille, commençait à attirer l'attention. Hermione n'esquissa même pas un geste pour l'aider.

Ron venait d'ouvrir les yeux et les avait plantés dans les siens.

« Ron ! » cria-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi. « Ron, tu dois rester éveillé ! Tu dois… »

Les lèvres du Gryffondor remuèrent faiblement puis ses paupières papillonnèrent et sa tête roula sur le côté.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle, affolée, ses doigts courant déjà sur son cou pour chercher un pouls.

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion d'en trouver un.

« Maîtresse Hermione ! » s'exclama Clora avec soulagement en apparaissant près d'elle. « _OH _! »

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'arrivée de l'elfe et son cri horrifié avant que la petite boule de fourrure brune ne se jette sur elle avec brutalité, envoyant rouler la lionne au sol.

« On ne touche pas la Maîtresse de Clora ! Non, non, _NON_ ! » hurlait l'elfe en labourant le masque argenté du Mangemort qui s'était trouvé derrière elle de ses petits poings. L'homme avait beau tenter de se débarrasser de la créature, rien n'y faisait, elle était trop bien accrochée. « Mauvais ! Mauvais sorcier ! Mauvais sorcier voulait tuer la Maîtresse de Clora ! Clora va apprendre au mauvais sorcier ! _Oui, oui, oui_ ! »

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione attrapa sa baguette de sa main tremblante.

« _Stupéfix. Incarcerem_. » murmura-t-elle rapidement.

Le Mangemort fut aussitôt maîtrisé sans que Clora ne cesse de le frapper pour autant.

En d'autres circonstances, Hermione s'en serait probablement préoccupée. Là, elle se contenta de retourner près de Ron à quatre pattes, suppliant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Les yeux bleus étaient à nouveau ouverts et trouvèrent les siens sans aucun mal. Ils étaient voilés. Lointains.

Ignorant le frisson qui lui parcourut le dos, les larmes qui trempaient ses joues et dégoulinaient sur lui ou même la voix de la logique qui résonnait atrocement fort dans sa tête, elle entreprit d'ôter le pull qu'elle portait et d'en faire un garrot improvisé pour sa jambe, rappelant à elle toutes les connaissances Moldues et magiques qu'elle pouvait avoir.

L'air était froid et la sueur faisait adhérer à sa peau le tee-shirt qu'elle avait porté sous le pull.

Elle ne laissa pas cela l'arrêter, jetant un sort de diagnostic qu'elle avait vu Pomfresh utiliser plus d'une fois et appliquant sa main sur la blessure béante de son flanc pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie.

Le sort ne lui apprit rien de plus qu'elle ne savait déjà au plus profond d'elle mais Hermione en rejeta les résultats.

« Tu vas t'en sortir. » jura-t-elle mais ce qu'elle avait voulu assuré ne fut qu'un pauvre murmure. « Tu vas t'en sortir, Ron… Tu _dois_ t'en sortir… Tu vas… Tu dois… »

« La jeune maîtresse n'est pas à l'abri, ici, Maîtresse Hermione. » intervint l'elfe, interrompant ses promesses vides. « Maître Draco a dit à Clora de protéger sa maîtresse. Oui, oui, oui. »

Hermione dévisagea la créature sans comprendre un traître mot. Elle n'était pas en état de comprendre.

« …mi… » souffla brusquement Ron, si bas qu'elle crut presque l'avoir imaginé.

« Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. » recommença-t-elle à marmonner, en comprimant la plaie plus fort. Elle espérait que le pull avait arrêté l'écoulement de sang mais elle n'était pas sûre… L'artère avait été sectionnée et…

« …mione… » répéta le garçon plus faiblement et Hermione se pencha, collant son oreille à sa bouche pour entendre par-dessus le fracas du combat. Il semblait que les membres de l'Ordre venaient de prendre le dessus sur les Mangemorts mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour elle actuellement.

« …te… t'ai… me… » lâcha péniblement Ron, syllabe après syllabe.

Les sanglots qui secouaient le corps d'Hermione se firent plus rauques et douloureux.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. » cria-t-elle, furieuse. « Je t'interdis de me dire adieu et je t_'interdis_ _de mourir_ ! »

Ron se mit à être agité de frissons et de spasmes. Pourtant, ce fut des lèvres de la jeune fille que le gémissement s'échappa.

« Ne meurs pas. » supplia-t-elle faiblement. « S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait… »

Clora poussa un cri perçant qui couvrit son discours incohérent et lui fit lever les yeux vers l'elfe, alarmée.

« Maître Draco… » couina l'elfe, ses grands yeux soudain humides. « Maître Draco… »

Hermione aurait pu jurer que son cœur cessa tout bonnement de battre.

« Clora, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » exigea-t-elle mais sa voix ne semblait pas vouloir s'élever plus fort qu'un faible murmure.

« Le jeune Maître souffre… » pleurnicha l'elfe. « Son âme menace de s'envoler… Son âme va se détacher de Clora… »

Déchirée, le regard d'Hermione se posa sur son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Pas dans cet état. Pas quand il pourrait…

« Trouve le Professeur Snape. » L'ordre impérieux quitta sa bouche avant qu'elle ait pu réfléchir ou peser le pour et le contre. « Trouve le Professeur Snape, attrape le et emmène le auprès de Draco. Tu as compris ? »

La dernière question fut jetée dans un cri désespéré et Clora la dévisagea les yeux ronds comme des billes. L'elfe hocha lentement la tête et disparut.

Hermione avait envie de vomir.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner un meilleur ami pour celui qu'elle aimait, elle en sacrifiait peut-être un autre.

Doucement, elle caressa les cheveux roux du garçon, refusant de regarder plus bas que son visage pâle aux tâches de rousseur. Elle refusait de voir son corps mutilé ou les blessures qu'elle ne pouvait pas soigner.

« Ca va aller, Ron… Ca va aller… »

Et elle aurait tellement aimé que cela soit vrai…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

L'épée de Voldemort s'abattit sur lui sans la moindre hésitation mais avec, au contraire, un plaisir sadique.

L'instinct lui ordonnait de plonger et Harry plongea.

Ca ne le sauva pas entièrement mais la profonde estafilade qui lui brûla le dos n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui aurait pu être comme le confirma l'hideux juron du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le regard vert parcourut anxieusement l'espace devant lui et finit par repérer Excalibur qui attendait à quelques mètres de lui.

Quelques mètres.

Un abysse infranchissable.

Esquivant avec difficulté les sorts et les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui, Harry se lança en avant, courant et rampant tour à tour.

Chaque mouvement lui semblait être le dernier tant la panique étreignait ses tripes, tant chaque sortilège passait près, tant la lame effleurait sa peau…

Mais par la grâce de cette chance insolente qui le caractérisait, il réussit à atteindre Excalibur. Sa main se referma sur le dragon et la blessure zebrant son dos disparut. Il en profita pour rouler sur le dos, parant ainsi l'épée de Voldemort. Il décocha en outre au mage noir un coup de pied rageur qui, et c'était une consolation, l'empêcherait très certainement d'avoir un quelconque héritier un jour.

Profitant du fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit momentanément étourdi, Harry passa sur ses pieds et chercha des yeux une solution…

Son regard se posa sur le cube de bois.

Celui de Voldemort suivit le sien.

« _Détruis le Coffret_ ! » cria Vivianne de là où elle observait. En périphérie bien entendu.

Il ne savait pas si le Mage Noir pouvait entendre la Dame du Lac, toujours est-il que l'homme au visage de serpent tendit sa main libre vers lui, paume en avant et qu'un rai de lumière vert émeraude s'en échappa. Si puissant que les poils sur les bras d'Harry se dressèrent brusquement.

La mort.

La mort qui filait droit vers lui.

La mort qui traversa le bouclier doré qui s'était tout naturellement levé autour de lui.

La mort qui ébranla la minuscule sphère rouge qu'Excalibur avait créée autour de lui.

La mort qui lutta contre la magie d'Avalon.

La mort qui s'y trouva absorbée, modelée, puis rejetée.

La sphère rouge explosa.

L'onde de choc propulsa tous les autres à terre.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps à analyser la situation, il courut.

Plus vite, plus fort et avec plus de détermination que jamais auparavant.

Quand il arriva au niveau de la Boîte, il ne prêta aucune attention au point de côté qui déchirait son torse et leva Excalibur au dessus de sa tête avec les deux mains, lame vers le bas.

« _Non_ ! » gronda Voldemort dans son dos et le nouvel éclair vert l'aurait probablement tué si Snape ne s'était pas interposé entre le sort et lui.

Harry abattait déjà l'épée quand Severus s'écroula.

La lame transperça le Coffret alors que le Survivant réalisait que le Professeur venait de se sacrifier pour lui. Encore.

Les yeux verts étaient rivés sur le corps de l'homme qu'il était venu à considérer comme un père. Excalibur tremblait. Le château tremblait peut-être aussi…

Il n'était certain de rien sauf que Severus Snape était mort.

Et il ne pouvait pas lâcher cette stupide épée.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » tonna Voldemort. « _Avada_… »

Le Coffret hurla.

Le cri perçant d'un animal mis à mort. L'agonie sombre et dérangeante d'un objet hors du temps. Le bois brunit encore et encore jusqu'à devenir d'un noir d'encre.

Puis le cube sembla fondre. Sauf que ce n'était pas liquide. C'était des volutes et des volutes de brume magique. Noirâtre d'abord. Puis blanche. Bleue, toutes les teintes imaginables de bleu. Vert. Rouge…

L'étrange brouillard, presque palpable, vint s'enrouler autour d'Excalibur, d'Harry. Il pénétra son corps, son esprit et son âme, enserra le cœur de sa magie, tira et arracha…

Vivianne jeta un ordre bref à l'accent celtique.

La brume le quitta pour s'intéresser à Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurla quand le brouillard se referma sur lui, suçant jusqu'à la moelle la moindre parcelle de magie qu'il avait à disposition. Harry observa avec une fascination morbide tandis que la brume magique refluait, ne laissant qu'une forme pantelante et gémissante étendue au sol.

Puis peu à peu, lentement, la magie se dissipa dans l'air ambiant.

L'âge de la Boîte de Pandore était terminé.

Le règne de Lord Voldemort s'achevait avec lui.

Excalibur tomba au sol dans un tintement qui résonna quelques secondes dans l'énorme pièce. Les jambes d'Harry se dérobèrent sous lui et ses genoux entrèrent durement en contact avec les pierres de la Grande Salle.

Les pleurnichements du Mage Noir étaient presque inaudibles à présent. Le quasi-silence oppressant.

Un sanglot secoua ses épaules mais même quand les larmes commencèrent à couler librement, il ne fit pas un bruit. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit de faire du bruit.

Anxieusement, il se traina jusqu'au corps de Severus.

Ses yeux étaient clos, ses traits décontractés…

« Idiot. » murmura Harry en frappant la poitrine immobile de son poing. « Idiot. Idiot. _Idiot_ ! »

Le hurlement se répercuta lourdement dans la pièce.

« _Mr Potter ?_ » La voix de McGonagall retentit à nouveau dans son oreille. « _Mr Potter, m'entendez-vous ?_ »

Harry arracha l'oreillette et la jeta, aveuglé par la rage.

Il essuya les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux d'un revers de main, et entreprit de secouer le Maître des Potions tout en sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile.

Snape était mort.

En le sauvant.

Comme Lily.

« _Idiot_ ! » rugit une nouvelle fois Harry avant de s'écrouler sur sa poitrine et de s'agripper à l'épais tissu de ses robes, respirant avidement l'odeur familière et rassurante du Professeur.

« _Tu as rempli ta mission, porteur de l'épée. _» déclara la voix détachée de Vivianne dans son dos.

Harry l'entendait à peine à travers le sang qui battait à ses tempes et le bruit étouffé de ses propres hoquets. Les sanglots brutaux qui le traversaient lui donnaient la sensation de mourir petit à petit.

Severus était parti.

Il avait promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas et il était parti.

C'était lui qui aurait dû mourir. Pas Snape.

« _Tu dois retourner Excalibur à la place qui est la sienne_. » continua la Dame du Lac, imperturbable. « _Finis la tâche qui t'attend ici et retourne au cœur de l'île sacrée. Avalon t'attend._ »

« Allez-vous faire foutre. » hurla Harry entre deux crises de larmes. « Prenez votre putain d'épée et _barrez-vous_ ! »

Comme s'il l'avait appelée, Excalibur glissa jusqu'à lui. Le pommeau juste à côté de son genou.

« _Outrage_ ! » siffla Vivianne. « _On ne parle pas ainsi à la prêtresse sacrée !_ »

Le garçon n'avait pas la force de répondre.

Il n'avait pas plus de force que Voldemort qui s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale et gémissait faiblement.

« _Avalon_… » reprit la Dame du Lac quand il fut clair qu'Harry ne dirait plus rien.

La joue posée sur le torse raide de l'homme, le Gryffondor vit rouge.

« Prenez votre épée. » coupa-t-il. « Et allez-vous en. »

Il y un bref silence.

« _C'est à l'Elu de retourner l'épée à la Déesse._ » répondit Vivianne, une point d'angoisse dans la voix. « _Excalibur t'appartient tant que tu ne l'as pas restituée à Avalon._ »

L'idée ne mit que quelques secondes à se loger dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il en cessa même de pleurer pour se redresser et dévisager Vivianne.

« Rendez-lui la vie. » exigea-t-il.

La Dame du lac le dévisagea froidement.

« Rendez-lui la vie ou vous ne récupérerez jamais votre épée. » explicita Harry, tout aussi glacial.

Son esprit était clair, le chagrin soigneusement barricadé dans un coin de son cœur.

« _On ne peut ramener les morts à la vie_. » objecta Vivianne.

Harry plissa les yeux et grinça des dents.

« Votre copine est une déesse non ? » ironisa-t-il « Si elle veut son épée, elle ferait mieux de m'aider et de ramener Severus à la vie. _Maintenant_. »

Vivianne avait l'air furieux.

« _Ramener_ _les morts à la vie est une entreprise bien trop risqué_e. » cingla la prêtresse. « _Particulièrement si le mort en question n'a aucune envie de revenir_. »

Il ignora de son mieux la dernière phrase.

« Ramenez-le. »

L'ordre claqua. Sec et hostile.

« _Cela risque d'épuiser les réserves de Kalètvoulr_. » gronda Vivianne. « _Tu es l'Elu, ta responsabilité est de ramener l'épée à l'île sacrée. Pas de lutter avec la Faucheuse pour l'âme d'un chevalier repenti. Il a expié ses fautes, il a atteint son but. Laisse-le partir. _»

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas.

Il venait d'avoir un trait de génie.

Un trait de génie qui, il le pressentait pouvait lui coûter la vie, mais un trait de génie tout de même.

Il attrapa Excalibur et la posa sur la poitrine de l'homme, le dragon pile à l'endroit où son cœur aurait dû battre. Puis il ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations parce que l'épée l'exhortait au calme.

Il ignora royalement les protestations et les cris de Vivianne.

Pour l'instant, il était toujours le maître d'Excalibur et Avalon guidait ses pas alors au diable sa Dame du Lac.

Laissant l'instinct d'Avalon le dominer, il posa ses deux mains à plat sur la lame.

« _Kalètvoulr animam trahere_. » murmura-t-il et ce fut comme si un raz de marée s'abattait sur lui…


	86. What is Right and What is Easy

Je suis impardonnable! Je n'ai pas eu le temps non plus de répondre à vos reviews cette semaine... Le second semestre est beaucoup plus... "prenant" que le premier. :s

Enfin, voilà. Je pense qu'à partir d'ici on peut considérer que tout mort reste mort. J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec en fond sonore "new moon" par Alexandre Desplat, donc si vous cherchez un fond musical... ^^

Enjoy! Ne me haïssez pas trop et review!

* * *

**Chapitre 86 : ****What is Right and What is Easy **

Severus remonta le chemin de terre battue sans appréhension aucune, ses idées étaient claires, ses souvenirs limpides et il savait où il était. Il ne comprenait peut-être pas très bien pourquoi il était de retour ici, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il savait où il allait.

Il avait embrassé la mort et sa fin avec elle.

Il avait atteint le bout de la route.

Il rejoignit finalement le terrain de jeu et ne fut pas surpris de la trouver assise sur une des balançoires. Elle lui sourit gentiment en le voyant arriver et il n'attendit pas qu'elle l'y invite pour s'installer sur le siège libre à côté du sien.

Ils contemplèrent le vieux terrain de jeu en silence quelques secondes, puis Severus laissa échapper un faible soupir.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours ici, Lily ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Il n'y aurait pas de miracle cette fois. Il avait pris un Avada en pleine poitrine.

« Ne sous-estime pas Harry, Sev. » répondit simplement la jeune femme.

« J'ai appris il y a déjà quelques temps à ne jamais sous-estimer ce gamin. » rétorqua-t-il, sur la défensive. « Mais je n'ai pas ses capacités effarantes à résister à tous les sorts de mort que je rencontre. »

« Tu t'es sacrifié pour lui. » remarqua Lily, l'émotion palpable engendrant un tremblement dans sa voix. « Tu t'es sacrifié pour mon fils. »

Il y eut un long silence. Un long silence durant lequel Severus hésita à révéler ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Mais il était mort. Qui est-ce que sa vérité pourrait déranger à présent ?

« C'est mon fils aussi. » lâcha-t-il rapidement, toujours mal à l'aise quand il était question de sentiments. « En quelque sorte. »

Les traits de Lily s'adoucirent et elle le regarda en souriant. Elle rayonnait de fierté. Ses yeux verts débordaient d'affection.

Severus ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction. Un peu gêné, il détourna la tête et fixa son regard sur la vieille cage à poule toute rouillée qui trônait au centre du terrain.

Il ne savait pas avec précision à quel moment il avait cessé de considérer Potter comme le fils d'une amie pour le voir comme son propre enfant mais c'était arrivé, il était assez honnête pour l'admettre. Draco lui était tout aussi cher.

Merlin, il espérait que les garçons s'en sortiraient…

Ces crétins de Gryffondors aussi… Granger… Les Weasley… Il s'était attaché à ces gens, aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître.

« Il a détruit la Boîte. » déclara brusquement Lily et Severus tourna à nouveau son regard vers elle.

Ses yeux étaient clos, sa tête légèrement inclinée vers l'arrière et une douce brise soulevait doucement ses cheveux.

« Les Ténèbres refluent. » continua-t-elle, une expression joyeuse s'installant sur son visage. « Je peux le sentir. »

Severus s'apprêtait à répondre quand son regard sombre fut attiré par le portail en fer forgé qui donnait sur la rue. Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Il aurait dû être plus loin sur le chemin mais…

Sa vue réveilla quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui était restait en dormance jusque là. Un sentiment de paix profonde l'envahit et pendant de longues secondes, il eut le souffle coupé par cette impression de sérénité qui n'était qu'un très vague souvenir pour lui.

Inconsciemment, il se leva.

C'était comme si le portail irradiait une lumière pure, une lumière presque… originelle. Acceptation, amour… Pour la première fois, Severus compris ce dont parlait Harry après sa rencontre avec les Détraqueurs. C'était à celle lumière là qu'il faisait référence. Le terme même de lumière était fade en comparaison… C'était…

« N'y va pas. » plaida Lily en attrapant son bras. Revenant à la réalité, le Maître des Potions réalisa qu'il était déjà à mi-chemin du portail.

« Qu'y a-t-il de l'autre côté ? » s'enquit-il dans un murmure, fasciné par la façon dont les rayons lumineux se réfractaient. On aurait presque dit qu'il passait à travers un prisme… c'était…

« Rien que tu ne veuilles voir pour le moment. » répliqua une voix moqueuse douloureusement familière.

Par réflexe, Severus pivota brusquement, bousculant Lily par mégarde, et voulut tirer sa baguette de sa manche. Mais sa baguette n'était pas là. Et il était presque certain que la magie ne fonctionnait pas ici. Ou du moins pas de la même façon.

Ca n'empêcha pas une grimace de dégout de déformer ses traits. La méthode Moldue lui convenait tout aussi bien.

Serrant les poings, il fit un pas vers James Potter, tout décidé à lui assener un bon revers du droit et peut-être même du gauche aussi pour faire bonne mesure.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si Lily ne s'était pas interposé, furieuse.

« Pas de ça. » grinça-t-elle, sèchement. « James, tu n'es pas censé être là. Tu es censé veiller sur Remus. »

Lupin ? Lupin était…

« Lunard pète le feu, Lily. » contra James Potter. « Et je pense que si quelqu'un peut efficacement retenir Snape de ce côté encore un peu, c'est moi. »

Devant une telle arrogance, Severus fit un nouveau pas en avant.

La main que la jeune femme planta en plein milieu de sa poitrine stoppa son avancée.

« Un, c'est le père d'Harry. » lâcha-t-elle. « Deux, c'est aussi l'homme que j'aime –va savoir pourquoi, je te l'accorde. Trois, il est déjà mort. Tu es sûr que tu veux essayer de le tuer ? »

Les yeux de Severus lançaient des éclairs.

« Etant donné qu'il est mort depuis longtemps, je ne pense pas qu'Harry s'apercevra de la différence. » gronda le Maître des Potions en réponse.

« Severus. » avertit sérieusement Lily.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, luttèrent quelques secondes… mais il n'avait jamais pu résister à ces yeux verts et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il commencerait. A regret, il recula et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ne me demande pas d'être aimable. » siffla Severus, agacé du sourire satisfait qui étirait les lèvres de son amie.

« Eh ben… » remarqua une autre voix familière, dans son dos. « Heureusement que c'est Cornedrue qui s'est chargé de la surprise… »

L'ancien Mangemort se tourna, les yeux plissés.

« Il ne manquait que le sac à puces. » marmonna-t-il en direction de Lily. « On ne peut plus mourir en paix de nos jours ? »

« Tu ne dois pas mourir. » rétorquèrent Black et Potter simultanément.

Lily et Severus échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

« Aussi touchant –et étrange- que cela soit… » déclara le Maître des Potions. « Il est un peu tard pour ce genre de considération. »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard, Severus. » affirma Albus Dumbledore, en apparaissant simplement à sa droite.

Le Professeur ouvrit la bouche mais Lily le prit de vitesse.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous tous. » s'énerva la jeune femme. « On était d'accord pour dire que _je_ m'occupais de Sev… »

« Ca commence. » l'interrompit Black, ses paroles laissant un silence lourd dans leur sillage.

La question de Severus mourut sur ses lèvres quand la sensation fort désagréable d'un crochet planté au creux de sa poitrine et sur lequel on tirait de toutes ses forces lui coupa la respiration. Pourquoi respirait-il toujours ?

« Vous devez vous réveiller maintenant, mon garçon. » annonça Albus avec gravité. « Si vous résistez, cela sera encore plus dangereux pour Harry. »

Le Maître des Potions fronça les sourcils mais son air soupçonneux se transforma en une nouvelle grimace de douleur quand la sensation se fit à nouveau sentir, impérieuse et horriblement douloureuse.

« Tu dois quitter les limbes. » renchérit James, le regard levé vers le ciel limpide. « Tu dois quitter les limbes ou tu risques d'y attirer Harry. »

Attirer Harry dans les limbes ? Qu'avait encore fait cet abruti de Gryffondor ?

« Lily… » commença-t-il mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa question, un nouveau tiraillement le fit tomber à genoux, un bras étroitement enveloppé autour de son torse dans une piètre tentative pour prévenir la douleur.

La jeune femme s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Réveille-toi, Sev. » souffla-t-elle. « Réveille-toi, et veille sur notre fils. »

Et comment était-il censé faire ça, exactement ? Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur quand l'affreuse impression qu'on cherchait à le soulever tout entier par un simple crochet revint.

« Cesse de lutter. » conseilla doucement Lily mais il avait tellement mal ! Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. A peine plus audible que la brise qui jouait avec ses cheveux roux. Nettement moins que le sang qui battait à ses tempes.

« Cesse de lutter, Sev. » répéta-t-elle encore.

Et il eut beau se préparer au nouveau coup, la sensation fut tout aussi atroce que précédemment.

Bientôt, tout son horizon se résuma au visage de Lily. A sa bouche pleine qui lui ordonnait encore et encore de se réveiller, de revenir. Puis, à ses yeux verts et brillants.

Brillants de larmes.

D'espoir.

Sauf que ce n'était plus les yeux de Lily et que l'inspiration brute qu'il prit par réflexe fut extrêmement douloureuse. L'air pénétra dans ses poumons avec violence et il eut la très désagréable impression de ne pas avoir respiré depuis longtemps…

Toussant et crachotant, il repoussa par instinct le garçon et le bout de métal posé sur sa poitrine, se faisant l'impression d'être un noyé ramené sur la berge. Imposante berge.

La respiration rauque, désorienté, Severus jeta un regard perdu alentours, augmentant encore le vertige qui s'était emparé de lui.

« Pro… Professeur… » appela faiblement Potter quelque part vers sa gauche et l'homme secoua la tête, alarmé par ce qu'il avait perçu dans la voix du gamin. Etait-il blessé ? Pourquoi la pièce ne pouvait-elle pas cesser de tourner juste quelques secondes ?

Fermant étroitement les yeux, à moitié allongé par terre, Severus s'appuya sur ses coudes et entreprit de réguler sa respiration, se réfugiant dans ces techniques de méditations qui avaient si efficacement renforcé son Occlumencie.

Au bout de longues minutes, il put enfin regarder autour de lui sans avoir l'impression d'être au cœur d'une centrifugeuse et, alors que les souvenirs affluaient, il se traita de tous les noms. Inquiet, paniqué, il chercha une trace du garçon ou de Voldemort. Nagini n'était plus un problème étant donné que sa tête gisait à un mètre du reste de son corps.

Il trouva sans mal les deux sujets de sa préoccupation.

L'un était replié en position fœtale et gémissait comme un animal mourant à une vingtaine de mètres. Il s'en désintéressa. L'autre était assis et avait ramené les jambes contre sa poitrine avant d'appuyer son front sur ses genoux et de se balancer d'avant en arrière, Excalibur oubliée à son côté.

Ramassant à la hâte sa baguette, Severus se précipita vers lui.

Son corps lui semblait lourd et il était un peu… sonné, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de lui-même.

« Harry ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en se laissant tomber près du gamin, encore trop choqué pour rester trop longtemps sur ses jambes. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il avait un bon échantillon de potions pouvant remédier à toutes les blessures mineures à l'intérieur de ses poches, mais que se passerait-il si l'état du Survivant était plus sérieux ?

Le garçon leva lentement la tête, puis la secoua comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Je ne vous trouvais pas… » marmonna-t-il. « C'était… C'était… compliqué. Je ne sais pas comment décrire… » Puis les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent et le Gryffondor se jeta à son cou sans aucun égard pour l'équilibre précaire qu'il peinait à maintenir. « Vous êtes revenu ! Vous êtes vivant ! Vous êtes _vivant_ ! »

Gêné, Severus lui rendit brièvement son étreinte avant de l'obliger à s'éloigner.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » exigea le Professeur. Il devait savoir. Il devait prendre des décisions. Il devait…

Un soulagement intense gravé sur le visage, le gamin entreprit de résumer rapidement les derniers évènements. De la destruction de la Boîte à sa… résurrection.

« _Severus_ ? » vint l'exclamation incrédule de Minerva à travers son oreillette. « _Votre nom avait disparu et puis… Severus ?_ »

Il rassura la sorcière mais ne chercha pas à se lancer dans une explication trop poussée. Son regard ne tarda pas à se poser sur la silhouette tremblante de celui qu'il avait servi à contrecœur pendant trop longtemps et son expression se durcit. Le travail n'était pas fini.

« Il n'a plus de magie. » annonça Harry, en se relevant. « Il n'est plus dangereux. Il faut aller aider les autres. »

Comme si ça solutionnait tout, le garçon s'élança vers la double porte avant de s'arrêter en constatant que Severus ne suivait pas.

Et comment l'aurait-il pu ?

« _La mission doit être menée à son terme._ » déclara doucement la voix de Vivianne, comme pour faire échos à ses pensées.

Il n'était pas certain qu'Harry ait entendu la Dame du Lac étant donné qu'elle était restait invisible. Il n'était pas certain qu'Harry ait été censé entendre.

« _Accio_ épée de Serpentard. » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, et l'épée de Salazar Serpentard vint se loger au creux de sa main, épousant parfaitement sa paume.

« Severus ? »

L'incertitude dans la voix du garçon était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Le jugement qui s'attardait, hésitant…

« Attends-moi dehors. » ordonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Mais quand est-ce que le garçon avait fait ce qu'il lui demandait ?

« Il n'est pas plus dangereux qu'un Cracmol ! » s'exclama Harry, une flamme indignée dans le regard.

« _C'est à l'Elu d'accomplir cette tâche, Chevalier Sombre._ » remarqua Vivianne en apparaissant brusquement entre Harry et lui. « _Excalibur est le vecteur de la justice_. »

« Je ne le tuerai pas ! » protesta immédiatement le garçon, sa colère changeant de cible. « Il est sans défense, c'est un meurtre ! »

Oui. C'était un meurtre.

« Attend-moi dehors. » répéta encore Severus, sans élever le ton.

L'ordre était clair pourtant.

Les yeux verts, les yeux de Lily se posèrent sur lui, indécis.

« Vous n'allez pas le tuer, hein ? » demanda le gamin avec une telle innocence que le cœur de Severus se serra. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient, ce qu'il avait, vécu, il y avait toujours cette part d'innocence en lui. Ce petit bout de lumière qui voulait croire en l'être humain. Mais il n'y avait rien de bon à tirer d'un accès de pitié aujourd'hui. Rien.

« Les Aurors se chargeront de lui. » reprit le Survivant, une détresse vive déformant ses traits devant son silence. « Il sera jugé. Il… »

« Ramasse ton oreillette et faits un rapport à Minerva. » coupa Severus, incapable de répondre franchement à sa question. « J'arrive. »

« Mais… » protesta le garçon et Severus lui envoya un regard noir qui, sans être très convainquant, fit plier le Gryffondor. « Promettez-moi de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré… »

Inconsidéré ?

« Je te le promets. » jura l'ancien Mangemort.

Le regard hésitant de Potter passa de Severus à Voldemort puis il hocha lentement la tête, résigné peut-être, avant de récupérer l'oreillette et de quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas lourd.

« _Tue-le._ » ordonna froidement Vivianne et le Maître des Potions tourna vers elle un regard fatigué.

« Allez-vous-en. » exigea-t-il.

Il fut un peut surpris qu'elle obéisse. Un peu.

Lentement, il approcha de l'homme recroquevillé sur le sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres déchu avait cessé de gémir. Il l'observait venir à lui, un éclat indéchiffrable dans le regard. Ca aurait pu être de la peur. Oui, ça aurait pu…

« Severus. » siffla la créature qui, à ses yeux, n'avait jamais été véritablement humaine.

Severus aurait désiré être capable de la même pitié que Potter. Il aurait désiré être capable de la même grandeur d'âme que l'enfant dont les parents lui avaient été arrachés. Il aurait désiré pouvoir dire qu'il n'éprouvait aucune joie à l'idée d'en finir.

Sauf que joie n'était pas le bon mot.

Tuer ne lui avait jamais procuré aucune joie.

Potter et Draco étaient la joie.

Ca…

Ce n'était qu'une tâche qui lui revenait de droit parce qu'il devait protéger. C'était son devoir.

« Laquais du Garçon-qui-a-survécu… » continua Lord Voldemort.

« Vous êtes à terre et vous me provoquez encore. » remarqua distraitement Severus, sa baguette se levant avec réluctance. Il l'avait pourtant fait des dizaines de fois à une autre époque. La formule buttait stupidement sur ses lèvres.

« Ton maître m'a accordé sa grâce. » répliqua le mage noir. Il bougea. Peut-être pour essayer de se relever, peut-être pour attaquer… Severus ne s'embarrassa d'aucun remord quand il le renvoya au sol d'un coup de pied. Il y resta cette fois.

« Je n'ai pas de maître. » rétorqua froidement l'ancien Mangemort. « Cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus. »

Ca sembla grandement amuser Voldemort.

« Qu'est-il dans ce cas ? » se moqua-t-il. « Tu ne me tueras pas et tu le sais. Il ne te pardonnerait pas. »

Ignorant la dernière partie, Severus inclina légèrement la tête, plantant son regard sombre dans les braises qui servaient d'yeux au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sauf qu'il n'était plus seigneur de rien du tout…

« Lui ? » répondit doucement le Maître des Potions, une affection honnête dans la voix. « Lui, c'est un héros. Noble, courageux… Pas comme nous… »

Un doute flasha sur le visage serpentin.

« Nous ? » répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans comprendre.

Severus baissa sa baguette, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se servir d'un Avada.

Il ne ressentait aucune haine. Plus de haine, juste un grand calme.

Et l'impression d'une présence familière et chaleureuse près de lui.

« Les choses se seraient passées autrement si vous n'aviez pas tué Lily Evans… » déclara le Professeur, négligeant de répondre à sa question. « Son fils… Son fils ne serait pas ce qu'il est. Et moi non plus. »

Un rire fou mais quelque peu désabusé secoua la poitrine de Voldemort.

« Un pauvre Gryffondor n'arrêtera pas l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. » affirma l'homme, sans comprendre qu'il n'avait plus le pouvoir de jurer vengeance. « Je retrouverai ma magie, je reprendrais la tête de mes fidèles serviteurs et je l'écraserai. Je trouverai un moyen. Je… »

« Oh, il le sait. » coupa Severus, balayant les arguments de son ancien maître d'une main négligente. « Il le sait mais il ne veut pas le voir. Parce qu'il ne veut pas prendre une vie humaine. Parce qu'il est noble. Et nous en revenons à ce constat, nous ne sommes pas comme lui… »

Cette fois, le doute se transforma en défiance.

« Il ne te pardonnera pas. » menaça Voldemort. « Il… »

« Nous ne sommes pas des héros. » continua Severus en rangeant sa baguette, ignorant les tentatives que faisait l'homme pour se relever. Il était trop faible et il n'irait pas bien loin. « Nous n'avons jamais été des héros. »

Doucement, il leva l'épée de Serpentard, admirant brièvement la façon dont la lumière jouait à créer mille reflets sur la lame.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry attendit nerveusement que Snape émerge de la Grande Salle, analysant avec inquiétude les brèves informations transmises par McGonagall. Deux des groupes semblaient particulièrement en difficulté, celui de Bill avec lequel tout contact avait été perdu bien qu'une majorité des leurs soient revenus à Pré-au-lard grâce aux elfes de maison, et celui de Remus qui avait fini par informer leur centre tactique qu'un Basilic était dans l'école.

Un Basilic.

Il avait pensé que détruire la Boîte de Pandore serait la partie la plus compliquée et pourtant… Pourtant l'amertume paradoxalement acide qui lui rongeait l'estomac n'avait rien du goût tant désiré de la victoire.

Il était logique que Severus se charge des cachots étant donné qu'il les connaissait probablement comme sa poche. A lui le serpent géant. Encore.

« Quelle est la situation ? » exigea Severus, refermant les doubles portes derrière lui.

Consciemment, Harry choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur certains détails qui auraient pu trahir ce qui s'était joué à l'intérieur.

« Ils ne parviennent plus à avoir Bill depuis un bon moment. Ils n'apparaissent pas non plus sur la carte, ils sont trop bas. » résuma-t-il rapidement. « Mais ils pourraient être en danger. »

Le Professeur accueillit la nouvelle avec une expression neutre et un hochement de tête.

« Allons-y. » ordonna-t-il, se dirigeant déjà vers l'escalier qui menait aux cachots.

Harry parla si bas que l'écho de la bataille qui faisait rage à l'extérieur et dans les étages manqua avaler sa réplique.

« Je vais aller aider Remus. » annonça-t-il.

Severus pivota. « Je suis certain que le loup se débrouille très bien sans toi. Maintenant, viens, nous n'avons pas de temps à… »

« Ils ont besoin d'aide là-haut. » coupa Harry. « Excalibur peut être utile. »

Le regard de l'ancien Mangemort passa du garçon à l'entrée des souterrains, déchiré entre la nécessité de convaincre le Gryffondor et le besoin de voler au secours de son filleul.

« On doit se séparer. » insista le Survivant. « C'est le plus logique. »

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur l'épée et il sembla se reprendre. Evidemment, il ignorait que ce qui se trouvait à l'étage considérerait Excalibur comme un cure-dent… Certes, il avait déjà embroché un Basilic avec une épée mais… C'était un coup de chance extraordinaire qui ne risquait pas de se reproduire.

« Potter… » hésita encore le Professeur.

« Tout ira bien. » assura Harry, tentant de refouler l'angoisse sourde qui montait en lui. « On a fait le plus gros, non ? »

Avec réluctance, Severus acquiesça.

« Je suppose que oui. » accepta le Maître des Potions. « Ne lâche jamais Excalibur et garde ses boucliers au maximum. »

Le Gryffondor promit avec empressement et s'élança vers l'escalier, l'épée dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre et une détermination sans faille sur le visage. Hermione, Ron et Remus étaient en danger, il allait les aider.

« Harry ! » appela encore Severus alors qu'il attaquait la deuxième série de marches. « Ne te fais pas tuer. »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel. « Rappelez-moi qui a joué les Lazare, il y a dix minutes ? »

« Gamin insolent. » gronda le Professeur. « Sois prudent. »

« Vous aussi. » répondit-il, sérieusement cette fois, avant de se remettre à courir. Il ne regarda pas en arrière. Regarder en arrière l'aurait peut-être poussé à réfléchir. Et réfléchir, à parler à Snape du Basilic.

Si Snape avait su, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé y aller.

Mais Hermione et Ron étaient là-bas et il ne pouvait penser qu'à eux. Severus se chargerait de récupérer Draco et Keyra, il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ses autres amis. Mais Hermione et Ron…

Un sortilège vint s'écraser sur son bouclier alors qu'il attaquait la montée de l'escalier qui menait au deuxième. Il ne s'arrêta pas, jetant par-dessus son épaule un simple stupefix. Etant donné que le sortilège fut suivi d'un bruit de chute, il supposa qu'il avait atteint sa cible.

Les choses se corsèrent lorsqu'il arriva au deuxième.

Un chaos comme il en avait rarement vu régnait. Partout où il posait les yeux, il y avait des cadavres. Des membres de l'Ordre, des Mangemorts…

Refusant de s'attarder sur les visages, Harry continua à avancer à allure plus réduite, augmentant encore la résistance de ses boucliers. Il sentait la magie d'Avalon qui s'enfuyait lentement maintenant que le Coffret était détruit mais il espérait que les réserves d'Excalibur seraient suffisantes pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la bataille.

Se guidant au bruit d'affrontement, il finit par atterrir sur le lieu du combat.

Si on pouvait appeler ça un combat.

Des sorts fusaient de partout, il marchait littéralement sur les morts, quelque uns s'étaient recroquevillés dans un renfoncement de mur pour échapper au massacre, les plus courageux tentaient de maîtriser le serpent géant qui gigotait en tous sens au milieu du couloir, énervé par tous les sorts qui rebondissaient sur lui.

Sans réfléchir, Harry se précipita dans cette direction, ignorant les duels qu'il interrompait en passant entre les adversaires.

« Remus ! » s'écria-t-il et le loup-garou cessa sa lutte inutile pour se tourner vers lui avec soulagement.

« Harry… » soupira le dernier des Maraudeurs. « Minerva a dit… Je n'y croyais pas… »

Mais les réjouissances devaient être remises à plus tard.

« Attention ! » cria le garçon et il se jeta sur l'ancien professeur juste à temps pour lui éviter d'être décapité. Harry atterrit brutalement sur la pierre et releva imprudemment la tête.

Son regard plongea droit dans deux yeux jaunes et mordorés.

Pendant une interminable seconde, le Survivant attendit simplement la mort. Il l'imagina venir sous diverses formes : douloureuses et moins douloureuses, discrètes et plus voyantes…

Mais il n'en fut rien.

Les secondes s'égrenaient et il était toujours en vie.

Le bouclier rougeâtre d'Excalibur brillait autour de lui.

_Aucune créature n'a jamais soutenu mon regard, petit homme_… siffla le Basilic avec étonnement.

Autour d'eux, les sorciers et sorcières hésitaient, stupéfaits eux aussi que le Survivant survive encore.

« Tu dois arrêter. » déclara Harry et bien qu'il ne sentit aucune différence dans son langage, les regards horrifiés ou incrédules indiquaient qu'il avait bel et bien parlé Fourchelang. « Ton Maître est mort. Retourne dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

_Tu fourches_… s'exclama le monstre de plus en plus surpris. _Je n'ai pas de maître, petit homme. On m'a arraché à mon nid pour m'offrir les entrailles de ce château en guise de domaine… _

Harry déglutit. La diplomatie n'avait jamais été son fort. Jamais.

« Celui qui a fait ça est mort. » répondit-il avec prudence. « Et tu le suivras si tu tue encore quelqu'un. »

_Toi, un enfant, tu me dicterais ma conduite ?_ s'indigna le Basilic _Je ne prends d'ordres de personnes. Je désire un nid chaud et confortable, pas les pierres glaciales de la Chambre. Ces humains sont sur ma route. _

« Un nid ? » répéta Harry, une idée germant dans son esprit. Pouvait-il faire ça ? Il baissa les yeux vers l'épée qu'il tenait entre les mains. Avalon pouvait-elle faire ça ? « Vivianne ? »

La Dame du Lac apparut aussitôt, jetant à la créature un regard intéressé.

«_ L'île a besoin d'un nouveau gardien étant donné ce qui est arrivé à la Stryge…_ » remarqua la prêtresse et Harry en fut soulagé parce que la femme ne semblait plus le porter autant dans son cœur qu'autrefois. « _Néanmoins, je te préviens Elu de la Déesse… Si tu décides d'envoyer ce serpent à Avalon, l'énergie d'Excalibur sera épuisée pour les siècles à venir._ »

Et il perdrait la protection de l'épée…

Mais était-ce vraiment un si gros prix étant donné le nombre de vie que le Basilic mettait en péril.

« Je prends le risque. » déclara Harry, ignorant les coups d'œil incertains de Remus. « Faites-le. Emmenez-le loin d'ici. »

Vivianne s'inclina et posa une main sur la lame.

Excalibur brilla quelques secondes.

Puis la main de la Dame du Lac alla caresser le Basilic.

La lueur se propagea jusqu'à lui, enflant jusqu'à devenir éblouissante.

Quand Harry put à nouveau distinguer quoi que ce soit, le serpent avait disparu et les Mangemorts restants avaient saisi l'opportunité pour reprendre le dessus. L'un d'entre eux le prit pour cible, par réflexe, il leva Excalibur.

Le sort le cueillit à l'épaule, lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur.

La sensation du sang chaud et l'élancement le firent réagir immédiatement.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » cria-t-il. « _Stupefix_ ! _Incarcerem_ ! »

Mais sa succession de sortilèges s'écrasèrent sur le bouclier de son adversaire. Ignorant l'avertissement de Remus et sa blessure, il se lança à corps perdu dans le duel.

Progressivement, le Mangemort et lui dérivèrent vers la périphérie du champ de bataille. Il amorçait un nouveau _stupefix_ quand quelqu'un le prit de vitesse.

L'homme s'effondra.

Etant donné la force du sort qui l'avait heurté, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il se relèverait un jour.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur la chose, en revanche, parce qu'Hermione se tenait à la place qu'avait occupé son adversaire et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Le débardeur qu'elle portait était couvert de sang, ses cheveux auréolaient son visage à la façon d'une crinière sauvage et ses yeux brillaient d'une douleur primaire. Une guerrière dans toute sa splendeur.

« Mione ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, parce que ce n'était pas son amie qui le dévisageait de la sorte. Son amie n'avait pas ce regard plein de rancœur et ce port de tête désespéré.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. » lâcha la jeune fille avant de s'emparer de sa main et de le guider à l'opposé du champ de bataille.

Il eut beau demander ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne consentit pas à lui répondre. Mais toute l'explication dont il avait besoin gisait bien à l'écart du danger et lui arracha un cri horrifié.

Le corps mutilé de Ron… Le bout de jambe qui avait disparu, la blessure béante dans son flanc…

« Soigne-le. » exigea Hermione, en s'agenouillant à côté de leur ami atrocement pâle. Sa voix n'exprimait aucune question, aucun doute.

Les genoux d'Harry cédèrent sous lui et il s'écroula au sol, rampant jusqu'à se trouver de l'autre côté de Ron.

« Je ne peux pas. » avoua-t-il. « Je ne peux pas… »

Les paupières de Ron papillonnèrent et Hermione essuya tendrement la sueur qui se formait sur son front.

« Evidemment que si. » répliqua-t-elle. « Utilise Excalibur. Je t'ai vu faire avant, soigne-le. »

Excalibur ?

Excalibur pesait lourdement dans sa main.

Ni plus ni moins qu'un bout de métal inutile.

Comme si le contact le brûlait, Harry la jeta brusquement, levant un regard paniqué vers sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne peux pas ! » répéta-t-il avec panique. « Il n'y a plus de magie ! Il n'y a… Hermione, qu'est-ce que… Je vais chercher de l'aide… »

Il voulut se lever, il voulut mais… Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent et les iris bleus le retinrent prisonnier. Un faible sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du garçon.

« Ry… » souffla-t-il avec difficulté.

La main du Survivant trouva celle de son premier véritable ami et s'y accrocha comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée. Il aurait voulu hurlé et pleurer et tempêter tout à la fois mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas quand Ron souffrait tant sans se plaindre.

« Ca va aller, Ron. » promit-il, tout en sachant que le sinistre pressentiment qui l'habitait était exact. Rien n'irait plus.

« Un bézoard. » marmonna Hermione, d'une voix éteinte. « Il nous faut… »

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Parce qu'elle savait comme lui que mis à part un phœnix, rien ne sauverait Ron. Et Dieu seul savait où était Fumseck.

« Ca va aller, Ron. » répéta encore Harry, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Hermione attrapa l'autre main de leur ami. Elle ne dit rien, cependant. Les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres, finissaient toutes leur course sur le torse de Ron. Auraient-elles eues les mêmes propriétés que celles d'un phœnix…

« Remus ! » beugla le Survivant en se retournant.

Les Mangemorts étaient minoritaires maintenant. Au moment où le loup-garou croisa le regard d'Harry, un petit groupe de membres de l'Ordre venait de les rejoindre pour terminer le travail.

Remus ne tarda pas à les rejoindre mais il ne jeta aucun sort, ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son air dévasté…

« Fais quelque chose ! » exigea Harry, l'impuissance le faisant trembler de rage. « Fais quelque chose ! »

Hermione quitta le visage de Ron des yeux.

« Oui, Remus… » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle. « Faites quelque chose. S'il vous plait. »

La supplique sembla être la goutte de trop pour le loup-garou qui s'éloigna de quelques pas, effaçant les quelques larmes qui lui avait échappé. Il venait de prendre dix ans.

« Mio…ne… » gémit Ron et l'attention des deux adolescents revint à leur meilleur ami. « Pas… pleu…rer… »

Mais les larmes qu'Hermione avait versées auparavant n'étaient rien en comparaison des lourds sanglots que cette phrase lui arracha.

« Ron… » plaida-t-elle. « Ron… Ron… »

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son meilleur ami et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces. Harry déglutit avec difficulté, certain qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de respirer normalement, certain que l'étau dans sa poitrine allait le faire suffoquer, certain que…

« Ry… Ga…gné ? »

Son regard rencontra celui de Ron et involontairement, ses doigts raffermirent leur prise sur la main moite et froide de son ami.

« Oui. » souffla-t-il. « Oui, on a gagné. »

Et même si ce n'était pas encore vrai… Quelle importance quand c'était ce pour quoi il s'était battu ?

« O…ccu… Occu…per… Mi…Mi… » balbutia difficilement le garçon.

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête. « Je te le promets. Je te le promets, Ron. »

« Non, non, non… » gémissait Hermione et le Survivant posa une main maladroite sur son épaule, avant de caler sa tête à côté de la sienne sur le torse de Ron, soulagé à chaque inspiration que son ami prenait, angoissé à l'idée que ce soit la dernière.

« Arthur, attend… » prévint la voix de Remus dans leur dos, mais c'était trop tard, Mr Weasley avait vu.

« Ron ! » hurla-t-il et c'était un cri qui devait hanter les rêves d'Harry pendant très longtemps.

L'homme les repoussa Hermione et lui sans aucun ménagement, pour serrer son fils dans ses bras, suppliant et pleurant n'importe quel dieu de l'épargner.

Hermione se blottit contre lui et Harry la serra dans ses bras, fermant les yeux et enfouissant le nez dans son cou pour ne plus voir. Ne plus rien voir.

Surtout pas la façon dont Mr Weasley avait fini de supplier pour bercer calmement un Ron endormi.

Surtout pas.

Contre lui, Hermione tremblait. Ou alors c'était lui qui tremblait, il n'était pas sûr.

Au bout d'une éternité qui dura quelques minutes, Remus posa la main sur son épaule.

« Il faut bouger, Harry. » déclara doucement le loup-garou. « L'endroit n'est pas encore sûr. Hermione et toi pouvez attendre à Pré-au-lard, vous avez fait plus que votre part. »

Incapable de comprendre ce que disait son ancien professeur, Harry secoua la tête.

Ron était mort.

Ron était mort.

Ron était mort.

Rien n'avait de sens.

Ron était mort.

« Severus. » marmonna-t-il entre deux sanglots douloureux. « Je veux Severus. »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Severus regarda le garçon disparaître vers les étages avant de se forcer à se mettre en mouvement. Potter était capable de se défendre. Largement capable.

« _Severus_ ? » demanda McGonagall dans son oreillette. « _Tom Jedusort a disparu de la carte._ »

Tout en courant d'une foulée souple vers les profondeurs du château, l'ancien Mangemort porta la main au minuscule appareil.

« En effet. » répondit-il simplement.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse pendant plusieurs minutes quand il réalisa qu'il était près de l'endroit où l'épée de Serpentard était censée restée caché des regards extérieurs. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de bifurquer pour remettre l'arme à sa place. Si jamais il était tué ou capturé…

Mettre l'arme en sécurité était important.

« _Professeur Snape_. » appela Fred, l'inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix. Il était déjà au mur qui abritait la cache et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. « _Mis à part Bill, Draco et Lizbeth, tous les membres du groupe des cachots sont revenus et ont rejoint le champ de bataille. Tous les prisonniers ont été évacués._ »

Severus reposa l'épée avec précaution avant de quitter la pièce, la laissant se sceller automatiquement derrière lui.

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas revenus ? » interrogea-t-il avec hâte.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse, au lieu de ça, un elfe de maison brun qu'il identifia comme Clora lui sauta dessus et s'empara de sa main.

« Maître Draco est en danger ! Oui, oui, oui ! » couina l'elfe. « Maitresse a dit à Clora d'emmener Professeur Snape, Monsieur ! Oui, oui, oui ! »

Et sans plus d'explication, il sentit Clora transplanner.

Le transplannage d'escorte ne lui avait jamais réussi. Le transplannage d'escorte avec un elfe alors qu'il venait à peine de 'ressusciter' n'était pas du tout en accord avec ce que souhaitait son estomac. Seul le trait coloré qui fusait vers lui et qui l'obligea à plonger pour l'éviter l'empêcha d'être malade. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être malade.

Clora l'avait lâché en plein milieu d'un combat acharné.

Il pivota pour voir Bill aux prises avec deux Mangemorts, il leva immédiatement sa baguette mais son ancien élève secoua la tête.

« Je vais m'en sortir ! » lança l'ainé des Weasley. « Aidez le gamin ! »

Le gamin.

_Draco_.

Il parcourut la large pièce des yeux et repéra finalement son filleul dont le corps agité de spasme gisait sur le sol. La sorcière riait et pleurait à la fois. Severus visa, un sort sur les lèvres mais il était trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Le sortilège perdrait de sa puissance…

Il se mit à courir.

Il s'immobilisa quand Bellatrix braqua sa baguette sur le garçon.

« _Spargo_… » commença-t-elle un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Sûrement pas.

_Tout_ mais pas ça.

Une bouffée de fureur et de haine comme il en avait rarement connu lui brouilla l'esprit.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! » s'entendit-il hurler.

L'éclair vert jaillit sans aucune hésitation et fila droit vers Bellatrix.

Il la heurta au moment précis où elle amorçait le cruor.

Juste à temps.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder s'écrouler. Il se précipita vers Draco et s'agenouilla à côté de son filleul, le secouant jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience, priant pour que le doloris n'ait laissé aucune séquelle.

« Granger ? » croassa immédiatement le Serpentard dès que son regard eut croisé celui de son parrain.

« Il va falloir que nous fassions vérifier ta vue. » répliqua Severus et les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent légèrement mais il ne fit aucun effort pour se relever.

Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers Bill, prêt à aider le jeune homme mais il venait juste d'assommer un de ses adversaires en le faisant voler contre un mur. L'autre ne tarda pas à être maîtrisé.

La main de Draco s'enroula autour de son poignet, le tirant de sa contemplation.

« Granger ? » répéta-t-il, un peu plus fermement. Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur le coude mais Severus l'obligea à se rallonger en pressant son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit honnêtement le Professeur. « Reste tranquille. »

Il tira une potion calmante de ses poches et la lui fit avaler. Ca n'aurait aucun effet sur la douleur mais les spasmes s'espaçaient déjà et avec un peu de chance, dans quelques minutes, Draco serait en état de se relever. Le combat était fini pour lui, ceci dit.

« Professeur ? » demanda Bill. « Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que Vous-savez-qui est… »

« La Boîte de Pandore a été détruite. » coupa Severus. « Et à moins d'un retournement de situation majeur, la victoire nous sera acquise. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers l'elfe de maison qui était accroché à la main de Draco et le fixait avec des yeux larmoyants.

« Clora ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Tu pourrais m'emmener dans le hall d'entrée, s'il te plait ? »

L'elfe hésita.

« Fais-le. » intervint Severus. Pourquoi et comment Clora lui obéissait, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Le fait est qu'elle hocha timidement la tête et qu'elle et Bill disparurent quelques instants plus tard.

« J'ai l'impression que Poudlard m'est tombé dessus. » avoua Draco dans un soupir.

« Ca aurait pu être pire. » commenta simplement le Professeur, masquant mal un réel soulagement. Au moins, l'un des deux gamins était intact. Intact ? Son regard fut attiré vers le sang qui imprégnait son pull et il lança dans la seconde une demi-douzaine de sorts de diagnostic.

« Ca peut attendre encore un peu, Severus. » protesta le Serpentard en écartant sa baguette et en se redressant les dents serrées. « Il faut retrouver Granger. »

« Les seules choses que tu vas retrouver… » gronda le Maître des Potions. « C'est un lit et un Médicomage. »

Avec précaution, il aida le garçon à se remettre sur ses pieds. Clora réapparut à ce moment là et sauta de joie de voir son « jeune maître » sur pieds.

Il fut un peu surpris de sentir Draco reposer tout son poids contre lui, ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes du blond d'admettre une quelconque faiblesse. Mais les bras du Serpentard étaient bel et bien passés autour de lui dans ce qui ressemblait à une étreinte maladroite. Un peu gêné, Severus se racla la gorge. De Potter, il aurait compris mais de Draco ?

« Elle a dit que tu étais mort. » lâcha son filleul. « Je suis… heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

De sa part, ça équivalait presque à une déclaration d'amour.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Severus tapota son épaule avec maladresse. Il n'hésita pas à agripper le gamin avec force ceci dit –pour le soutenir bien sûr.

« Crois-moi, je suis plus qu'heureux qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de t'achever. » répondit-il. « A Près-au-lard, Clora. »

Draco eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux au ciel avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.


	87. We All Fall Down

Méchante auteure! Méchante! Je n'ai tellement pas eu le temps de répondre encore une fois :'( J'ai à peine le temps de poster ce chapitre entre deux commentaires de textes! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

**Chapitre 87 : We All Fall Down**

Le centre médical d'urgence qu'ils avaient prévu à Honeydukes s'était étendu à une bonne partie des bâtiments environnants, tous les commerçants et habitants ayant été plus que ravis de pouvoir apporter leur aide. Une certaine cohue régnait dans la confiserie, des lits étaient ajoutés à la va-vite, transformés à partir de vieux bouts de bois ou de tout ce qui tombait sous la main des combattants, les Magicomages s'agitaient dans tous les sens, passaient de l'un à l'autre des blessés qui arrivaient toujours plus nombreux…

A peine eurent-ils apparus que Severus et Draco furent happés à l'intérieur de ce microcosme frénétique. On leur posait mille questions sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, on leur demandait des nouvelles, des renseignements sur ceux qui étaient toujours sur le champ de bataille…

Severus était sur le point de perdre le peu de calme qu'il lui restait quand le cri soulagé de Lupin couvrit les quatre enquiquineurs que Draco était en train de remettre en place malgré sa fatigue.

« Severus ! » appela le loup-garou, en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Agrippant plus fermement son filleul, le Maître des Potions se traça un chemin dans la foule compacte, n'hésitant pas à jouer des épaules lorsque c'était nécessaire.

« Soyez raisonnable, Mr Potter. » grondait gentiment Poppy quand ils réussirent finalement à atteindre le petit groupe réfugié dans un coin de la pièce. « Je dois soigner cette blessure avant qu'elle ne s'infecte. »

Blessure ?

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour et il inspecta le Survivant du regard. Potter était assis sur un des lits de fortune, recroquevillé sur lui-même, coincé entre le mur et Granger qui sanglotait lourdement contre lui. Sa main caressait distraitement les cheveux de la lionne mais il ne semblait conscient de rien, les yeux verts fixaient le vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » tonna le Professeur et l'attention de Poppy dériva vers lui. La grimace qu'elle fit apprit à Severus qu'il n'était pas en aussi bon état qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, mais son expression se durcit considérablement lorsqu'elle vit Draco.

« Mr Malfoy ! » s'exclama-t-elle, se désintéressant de Potter pour arracher le Serpentard à la poigne du Maître des Potions et le forcer à s'asseoir sur un lit tout proche. « Dans quel état vous êtes-vous mis ? »

Le blond ne protesta même pas. Laissant l'infirmière faire son travail, ses yeux gris accrochés à Granger. Le fait qu'il ne tente pas immédiatement de la réconforter confirma à Severus qu'il était en moins bonne santé qu'il ne l'avait affirmé.

« Lupin ? » insista-t-il sèchement parce que le loup était trop long à répondre.

La pâleur maladive du dernier Maraudeur l'alarmait quelque peu. La pâleur et la douleur qui était gravée sur chaque trait de son visage.

« Harry est blessé à l'épaule. » annonça lentement le loup-garou. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit trop grave. Hermione… Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione soit blessée. Mais… Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » cingla Severus, un mauvais pressentiment venant se loger dans son ventre. Quelque chose de très important avait dû arriver pour qu'ils aient réussi à trainer Potter hors du cœur de la bataille. Et étant donné les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur les joues du garçon…

Lupin se frotta les yeux avec fatigue mais il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir se résoudre à répondre à sa question.

« Qui est mort, Remus ? » demanda-t-il plus calmement. Ca ne pouvait pas être Tonks. Il n'aurait pas été aussi alerte si ça avait été Tonks. Et pourtant la nouvelle l'avait secoué…

Lupin ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans avoir émis un son, la rouvrit encore puis secoua la tête et désigna d'un geste le coin opposé de la pièce. Les yeux sombres fouillèrent un instant parmi la masse avant de repérer le crâne un peu dégarni d'Arthur. Et dans ses bras…

Lorsqu'un chagrin fatigué voulut prendre possession de son esprit, il se secoua, se réfugiant par réflexe derrière ses boucliers mentaux. Ca ne garderait pas bien longtemps l'émotion à distance mais c'était mieux que de céder immédiatement à ses affres.

Ils avaient toujours su que ça pouvait arriver.

Ils avaient tous connu les risques.

Lentement, il se tourna vers Potter au moment où Lupin fronçait les sourcils et portait la main à son oreillette, recevant sans doute un message de leur centre tactique.

« Montre-moi ton épaule. » ordonna-t-il simplement et le regard du Gryffondor se posa sur lui, accablé. Tant de souffrance… Severus l'affronta. Difficilement, mais il l'affronta néanmoins.

« Ron… » lâcha le gamin dans un sifflement rauque.

La bataille était finie pour lui et c'était tant mieux. Ni lui, ni Draco, ni Granger ne retourneraient dans cet enfer. Plus aucun d'eux ne risquerait sa vie. Il ne serait pas le prochain Arthur Wesley.

« Montre-moi ton épaule, Harry. » répéta-t-il plus doucement.

Granger ne bougea pas –à vrai dire, il n'était même pas certain que la jeune fille soit consciente de quoi que ce soit à ce moment là, perdue comme elle l'était dans sa douleur- mais Potter finit par se décaler et il put finalement jeter un coup d'œil à son épaule.

La chair était brûlée.

Rien d'irrémédiable.

Severus s'immergea dans son sort de soin pendant quelques secondes, satisfait uniquement quand la peau fut redevenue intacte. Il en profita dans le même temps pour guérir toutes les coupures, brûlures et diverses plaies que les deux adolescents avaient pu accumuler, ne sachant que dire ou que faire pour qu'ils cessent de pleurer.

Quand il baissa sa baguette, Lupin posa la main sur son bras.

« Minerva et Fred ont besoin d'aide avec la tactique. » expliqua doucement le loup-garou. « Kingsley et son groupe ont transplanné vers le Ministère. Tous les Mangemorts qui y étaient se sont rendus. Je vais aller aider Tonks à finir le ménage. »

Severus approuva d'un signe de tête et jeta un regard hésitant aux adolescents. Draco subissait sans broncher toutes les remontrances de Poppy, Granger et Potter ne semblaient pas en état d'écouter une quelconque tentative de réconfort… Non pas qu'il sache comment en offrir de toute manière…

« Harry ? » appela-t-il et il patienta jusqu'à ce que le garçon lève les yeux vers lui. « Restez avec Madame Pomfresh. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais il doutait que le Gryffondor tente un quelconque acte de gloire dans l'état où il était. Il posa brièvement la main sur la tête de l'insupportable gamin, s'assura que Draco n'avait rien de grave puis ressortit en direction de la Cabane Hurlante.

Minerva et Fred Weasley l'accueillirent avec des sourires soulagés qu'il ne leur rendit pas, craignant presque que le jumeau survivant puisse lire sur son visage qu'il avait à nouveau perdu un frère.

La seule chose qui lui arracha un soupir de contentement fut qu'un unique coup d'œil à la Carte lui confirma que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils remportent finalement la victoire. Les Mangemorts qui restaient s'enfuyaient et le point qui portait le nom de Tonks était apparemment très occupé à les arrêter.

Le cauchemar était terminé.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le regard d'Harry balaya la Grande Salle sans rien voir des différents groupes qui y étaient répartis. Ceux qui étaient en état de le faire avaient quitté Pré-au-lard pour retourner au château un peu après que les exclamations de victoire se soient un peu calmées. Madame Pomfresh s'y rendait pour porter secours aux blessés, Harry avait obéi aux ordres de Severus et l'avait suivie. Hermione et Draco aussi.

Le chemin familier qui les avait menés aux grandes grilles, désormais défoncées, qui gardaient l'école, avait été remonté dans l'inconscience totale de ce qui les entourait. Harry se souvenait avoir avancé droit devant lui, le poids mort d'Excalibur dans une main et l'autre emprisonnant fermement celle d'Hermione que Draco soutenait. Ou alors c'était Hermione qui soutenait Draco, il n'était pas certain.

Pomfresh leur avait ordonné d'attendre dans la Grande Salle avec les autres. La large pièce était pleine à craquer. L'air résonnait des gémissements des blessés, des effusions de membres de la même famille ou d'amis soulagés de se retrouver sains et saufs, des pleurs et des cris aussi… Plus dérangeant était le silence total des corps dissimulés sous des draps ou des bâches.

Un sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas s'approcha de lui et attrapa sa main qu'il serra presque à lui faire mal.

« Merci… » murmura l'homme, la voix nouée par l'émotion. « Merci… »

Ce n'était pas le premier et ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier.

Merci pour quoi ?

Le sorcier ne parut pas se froisser du manque de réponse et les yeux d'Harry dérivèrent vers l'endroit où s'était tenu Voldemort la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Vivant.

Le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été retrouvé transpercé par ce qui semblait être une épée. Ils avaient tous conclu qu'Harry l'avait tué. Il ne les avait pas détrompés. Quel intérêt ? Ils voulaient un héros. Qu'ils s'imaginent ce qui leur faisait plaisir…

Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Voldemort et il ne voulait pas savoir.

Justice était rendue.

Si on pouvait appeler ça la justice.

« On devrait peut-être aller ailleurs. » suggéra doucement Draco.

Machinalement, Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Le Serpentard était pâle et semblait épuisé. Il l'était probablement. Ils l'étaient tous.

Le regard du Survivant passa sur Hermione qui était plus ou moins calée dans les bras de son ami, la tête posée sur son épaule et les yeux étroitement fermés comme pour échapper à toute l'horreur qui les entourait.

Etait-ce ça la victoire ?

Ce goût amer dans la bouche ? Ce poids sur sa poitrine ? Le chagrin dans son cœur ?

« Où ? » souffla-t-il en réponse, le premier mot qui passait ses lèvres depuis plus d'une heure.

Un nouveau cri retentit à leur gauche et Harry observa avec horreur tandis que Tonks et un autre sorcier déposaient près des Weasley une nouvelle civière. Les larmes qui inondaient les joues de la jeune femme étaient assez d'indications… Abandonnant à Bill le corps de Ron, Mrs Weasley se jeta sur celui de Charlie.

Harry ferma les yeux.

Ne plus voir.

Ne plus rien voir.

« N'importe où. » lâcha Draco et le Gryffondor haussa les épaules en guise d'accord.

Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.

Hermione pleurait à nouveau.

Harry ne semblait plus avoir de larmes à offrir.

Il y avait tant de douleur autour d'eux… Tant de morts…

Ca n'avait rien d'une victoire.

Rien.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Severus se tenait dans le hall d'entrée et tentait d'insuffler un minimum d'ordre à ce qui se jouait autour de lui. Peine perdue, il le savait. Mis à part les enseignants et les elfes de maison, tous étaient trop grisés par l'euphorie de la victoire ou affligés par le deuil pour faire autre chose que ce que bon leur semblait.

« Severus… » appela une voix lasse et le Maître des Potions leva un regard soulagé vers Minerva McGonagall. La sorcière avait tenu à rejoindre les troupes qui s'étaient occupées du Ministère, arguant qu'il ne serait pas dit qu'elle n'aurait pas fait sa part du travail. Personne n'aurait mis sa contribution en doute mais elle était lionne et les lions ne se cachaient pas pendant une bataille.

« Madame la Directrice. » répondit-il au moment où elle franchit le seuil du château, trouvant quelque chose de solennel à l'instant.

Voldemort n'était plus et le temps de Dumbledore s'achevait véritablement.

Comme cela était le cas depuis des siècles et des siècles, un directeur s'effaçait et un autre prenait le relais.

Minerva eut un mouvement de surprise, une expression triste voilant un instant son visage.

« Je suppose. » accepta-t-elle avec un regard vague qui trahissait ses pensées.

Severus aussi songeait à Albus depuis que la bataille était terminée. Il aurait été dur de ne pas se souvenir du vieux sorcier qui avait tant œuvré à cette victoire.

« Il y a beaucoup à faire, Minerva. » reprit le Professeur de Potions en se raclant la gorge pour en chasser toute émotion. L'émotion menaçait un peu trop de le submerger s'il la laissait faire.

Se reprenant elle aussi, Minerva acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Kingsley est resté au Ministère. » lui apprit-elle. « Tout est sous contrôle, là-bas. Il va falloir que nous décidions de qui serait le mieux placé pour assurer le rôle de Ministre le temps que nous puissions organiser des élections… »

« Shaklebolt peut s'en occuper. » jugea Severus. « Il est sur place et sait ce qu'il a à faire. »

Distraitement, Minerva approuva. Deux hommes portant une civière se hâtèrent vers la Grande Salle.

« Les pertes ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix sèche qui masquait mal son anxiété.

« Lourdes. » répondit-il sans détours. « Ronald et Charles Weasley, Chourave, Sinistra, Augusta Longdubat… »

Il s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration. Il y avait trop de noms qui lui traversaient l'esprit. D'anciens élèves, des collègues…

Minerva se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, contrôlant à grand peine ses émotions. Quelques larmes échappèrent à la poigne de fer qu'elle exerçait sur elle-même et Severus attendit patiemment qu'elle se reprenne totalement, comprenant parfaitement bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

« Pomora et Aurora… » répéta-t-elle douloureusement.

« Poudlard est gravement endommagé. » continua finalement Severus, se raccrochant aux faits et s'interdisant de penser. S'il pensait, il ferait un parallèle dérangeant entre Ron Weasley et ses garçons. Et s'il s'aventurait par là, il n'en reviendrait pas intact. Ils avaient besoin qu'il soit fonctionnel, des choses devaient être faites, des mesures prises… « Filius et Madame Bibine ont rapidement examiné les lieux. Ce qui n'est pas détruit est trop abimé pour être réutilisé. D'après Filius, les salles communes ainsi que les dortoirs des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles sont en ruines. La Tour des Gryffondors… »

Severus grimaça mais continua.

« La Tour des Gryffondor a subi les dégâts les plus importants. Tout y a été soigneusement massacré. Je regrette. »

Minerva encaissa le choc mais cilla rapidement pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Mes appartements ? » parvint-elle à demander. « Je vis ici depuis plus de cinquante ans. Tout ce que je possède… »

« J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour vos quartiers. » répondit-il sincèrement. « Ceux de Filius étaient apparemment intacts parce que les protections qu'il y avait jeté ont tenu bon. Aucun Mangemort n'est parvenu à les briser et le Seigneur des… _Voldemort_ avait sans doute des préoccupations plus urgentes. Ceux de Madame Bibine, Sinistra et Chourave ont été pillés et saccagés. »

Hochant la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait, le Professeur de Métamorphose fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'en est-il des vôtres ? Des dortoirs de vos serpents ? » questionna-t-elle. « Et le bureau d'Albus ? »

« Je n'ai pas pris le temps de vérifier l'état de mes appartements, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient pu démanteler mes protections. » offrit Severus. « En ce qui concerne Serpentard, la salle commune et les dortoirs sont exactement comme je les ais laissés en partant. Il s'agit probablement de la seule partie du château qui n'a pas souffert du siège. »

« Et le bureau d'Albus ? » répéta Minerva, regardant une nouvelle civière passer, le cœur gros.

« Je suppose que c'est davantage _votre_ bureau maintenant. » remarqua-t-il mais poursuivit néanmoins. « Filius a rapporté que la gargouille avait scellé le passage. Elle ne s'est pas ouverte pour lui et je ne pense pas qu'elle s'ouvrira pour quelqu'un d'autre que vous. J'ai ordonné à Madame Pomfresh de commencer à évacuer les blessés les plus graves vers Sainte Mangouste. Madame Bibine et Filius s'occupent de… recenser au plus vite les vivants et les morts. Je pense qu'il serait aussi urgent de fouiller le bureau d'A… du directeur afin de nous assurer qu'il n'y avait pas des caches ou des informations dont nous n'avions jamais entendu parler. Le cas des parents de Granger n'est peut-être pas isolé et il se peut que certains des nôtres soient dans l'ignorance de tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. »

A la fin de sa tirade, Severus s'efforça de respirer profondément, sentant le maigre contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même s'effondrer. Il avait besoin d'une douche. La puanteur de la mort lui collait à la peau et lui donnait la nausée. D'une douche et de sommeil. De nourriture aussi probablement bien que son estomac se rebelle à la simple idée d'avaler quoi que ce fut.

Mais il n'avait le temps pour aucune de ces choses.

Sa mission n'était pas tout à fait finie.

La guerre était gagnée mais son rôle ne s'achevait pas au terme de la bataille.

« Serait-ce… » La voix de Minerva tremblait. « Serait-ce totalement égoïste de ma part de repousser tout cela d'une heure et d'aller voir ce qu'il est advenu de la Tour, de mes affaires… »

Severus ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

« Probablement. » constata-t-il platement. « Mais pour être franc, j'aimerai m'assurer que Draco et Harry vont véritablement bien, et les éloigner de tout… _ça_. »

Minerva l'observa avec une fierté presque palpable qui fit froncer de confusion les sourcils du Maître des Potions.

« Emmenez vos fils dans vos appartements, Severus, et prenez soin d'eux. » déclara-t-elle doucement. « Le reste peut attendre une heure. »

_Fils_ ?

Le terme l'eut choqué la veille encore.

« Vous avez mérité un peu de repos, Minerva. » offrit-il en réponse et elle lui sourit avant de grimacer.

« Si Ron… » hésita-t-elle. « Pourriez-vous… »

« Je doute que Draco accepte de se séparer de Granger. De plus, si je me souviens correctement, c'est moi qu'elle a choisi pour représentant légal provisoire. » coupa Severus. « Je m'occupe de votre lionne, Minerva. »

La sorcière commença à s'éloigner d'un pas las, s'immobilisant à côté de lui et serrant brièvement son épaule.

« Tout est fini, Severus. » souffla-t-elle doucement. « Un nouveau jour va se lever et nous sommes encore debout pour le voir. »

Ne trouvant rien à lui répondre, il se contenta de la laisser s'éloigner.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« Nous allons retourner chez ma mère. » déclara Tonks en étouffant un bâillement. « Je sais qu'il y a encore beaucoup à faire ici mais… »

« Nous avons besoin de voir notre fille. » termina Remus, en entourant de son bras les épaules de la Métamorphomage.

Sans véritablement saisir le sens de leurs paroles, Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

« Je ne sais pas trop où est Severus… » hasarda le loup-garou. « Mais est-ce que Draco, Hermione et toi, voulez venir avec nous ? Je ne pense pas que vous devriez rester ici, Harry… »

Le garçon jeta un regard indécis vers l'endroit, quelques mètres plus loin, où Mrs Weasley serraient Draco et Hermione contre elle à les étouffer. Draco avait l'air surpris mais ne faisait rien pour repousser la femme qui sanglotait. Harry avait évité l'étreinte de justesse. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter le moindre contact humain à l'instant.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Lupin. » trancha pour lui la voix trainante du Maître des Potions.

« Severus ! » s'exclama Remus avec soulagement, son regard se déplaçant de l'homme à Mrs Weasley. « Tu veux que je t'envoie les deux autres ? Je dois voir avec Arthur et Molly ce qu'ils veulent faire pour… pour Ginny. Quelqu'un doit lui dire… »

Harry détourna la tête.

Il ne voulait pas être là quand Ginny apprendrait la nouvelle de la mort de ses frères. Il ne voulait pas voir la lueur enfantine quitter les yeux bleus de son amie. Il ne voulait pas avoir à la tenir contre lui pendant qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« J'apprécierai. » accepta Severus.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas au triste au revoir de Tonks et de Remus, il baissa la tête et fixa les pierres inégales du sol, tentant d'ignorer les tâches de sang répandues ça et là.

Une main se posa à l'arrière de sa nuque et les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes.

Sans véritablement savoir ce qu'il faisait ou se poser de question, il s'appuya contre le torse de Severus, pesant de tout son poids mais puisant le réconfort, l'affection… l'amour dont il avait besoin.

Il y eut des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient puis la main exerça une faible pression sur sa nuque.

« Allons-y. » instruisit simplement l'homme et Harry se mit en mouvement, marchant à côté d'Hermione tandis que Draco et Snape ouvraient la voie.

Il ne savait pas où ils allaient mais il suivait.

La main d'Hermione glissa dans la sienne alors qu'ils descendaient lentement les marches qui menaient aux cachots. Ils dépassèrent la classe de potions, suivirent un dédale de couloirs qu'Harry ne saurait jamais remonter seul et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la statue d'un serpent qui semblait soudée au mur.

Un mot de passe, quelques coups de baguette et plusieurs litanies latines plus tard, ils pénétraient dans ce que le Gryffondor finit par identifier comme les appartements du Professeur de Potions.

C'était spacieux, assez sobre, tout en ton taupe ou blanc caillé, parfois entrecoupé de beige.

Hermione marcha jusqu'au canapé de cuir noir qui trônait en face d'une imposante cheminée et s'y laissa tomber sans attendre qu'on l'y invite. Hésitant, Harry resta planté au milieu de la pièce tandis que Severus demandait à Draco comment il se sentait et vérifiait que toutes ses blessures aient bien été soignées.

« Les dortoirs de Gryffondor ont été mis à sac. » lâcha le Maître des Potions. « Ca n'est pas un problème pour Serpentard. Ta malle doit toujours être là où tu la laissée, va la chercher, ainsi vous pourrez tous vous changer. »

Draco était visiblement le plus alerte d'eux tous parce qu'il quitta les lieux sans commenter ou poser de questions.

« _Incendio_. » murmura Severus et un feu se mit à ronfler agréablement dans la cheminée. « Assieds-toi, Harry. »

Le garçon hésita puis répondit à l'appel des flammes qui avaient l'air de l'envoûter. Il se rapprocha de la cheminée et se laissa tomber sur le tapis, calant son dos contre la table basse et laissa son regard se perdre dans l'âtre.

Il lui sembla que le Professeur l'observa quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Il posa plusieurs questions simplement formulées à la lionne, appela d'un _accio_ plusieurs potions qui traversèrent la pièce en volant et les lui fit avaler sans qu'elle n'oppose la moindre résistance.

Le temps qu'il ait fini avec Hermione, Draco revenait, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée. Il en tira deux minuscules malles auxquelles il rendit leur véritable taille d'un coup de baguette fatigué.

« J'ai ramené les affaires de Pansy. » expliqua-t-il à la demande de Severus. « Elle doit faire la même taille que Granger… »

Hermione leva à peine les yeux et pourtant, Harry était certain que l'idée de porter les vêtements de Parkinson aurait dû la révolter.

Severus acquiesça et fit léviter les deux malles jusqu'à une pièce du fond.

« Allez prendre une douche, Granger. » ordonna le Professeur. Etonnamment doucement.

Hermione tremblait tellement qu'Harry suivit sa progression du regard avec angoisse, attendant le moment où elle s'écroulerait et se recroquevillerait sur elle-même en pleurant. Elle atteignit la salle de bain pourtant et en ferma la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit d'eau grondait faiblement.

Et ce fut autour du Survivant de subir l'interrogatoire tranquille du Maître des Potions. Avait-il mal quelque part ? Etait-il certain que tout avait été correctement soigné ? Voulait-il une potion quelconque ? A manger ? A boire ?

Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait faire était secouer la tête et ramener un peu plus ses jambes contre lui pour se réchauffer. Il faisait excessivement froid. Un froid polaire. Un froid qui venait de l'intérieur.

Finalement, Severus soupira et se redressa. Cachant mal son épuisement, il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Je dois retourner là-haut. » lâcha le Professeur avec agacement. « Je veux que vous restiez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne vous chercher, vous y serez en sécurité. Si vous avez faim ou soif, appelez Clora… Et envoyez-la me chercher au moindre problème… »

Avec lassitude, Draco se laissa tomber sur le canapé qu'Hermione avait déserté, attrapa un coussin et le cala sous sa joue avant de s'étendre de tout son long.

« Il n'y aura pas de problème. » répondit le Serpentard avec une assurance qu'Harry ne ressentait pas. Il aurait préféré que Severus reste avec eux.

« N'hésitez pas. » répliqua sèchement le Maître des Potions avant de leur jeter un dernier coup d'œil plein de regrets et de se détourner.

Avec son départ, les quartiers redevinrent silencieux. Beaucoup trop silencieux. Le bruit d'eau ne tarda pas à s'éteindre et Harry eut la sensation oppressante d'être dans une tombe.

« Draco ? » appela-t-il brutalement, contrôlant sa respiration à grand peine. Il faisait trop sombre ici. Le feu et les quelques torches qui éclairaient partiellement la pièce ne suffisaient pas.

«Quoi ? » lança le blond dans un murmure que le Gryffondor entendit à peine.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et la lumière s'en déversa à flot. Hermione cligna les yeux en pénétrant dans le salon et marmonna un sort qui amena une boule lumineuse à flotter au plafond. Harry respira mieux.

Puis il nota les yeux rougis de son amie, son teint blafard, et la tenue qui n'appartenait certainement pas à Pansy Parkinson. Parce qu'il doutait que Pansy Parkinson ait des caleçons et des chemises blanches taille homme dans sa malle.

Au moins, Hermione n'était pas bouleversée au point de porter les vêtements de son ennemie jurée.

Si tout ça avait encore une quelconque importance…

Avec une lenteur presque insupportable, Draco roula du canapé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans un mot. Hermione n'en dit pas davantage en allant se blottir à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter.

Le regard d'Harry retourna se planter dans les flammes.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le Serpentard l'informait qu'il pouvait aller se laver et le Survivant se leva mécaniquement, referma la porte de la pièce sans s'en apercevoir et tomba à genoux devant les toilettes alors qu'un dégoût subit lui soulevait l'estomac.

Quand les spasmes disparurent, il tira sur ses vêtements, les arrachant quand ils résistaient, puis les jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Sa baguette trembla tandis qu'il jetait un _incendio_ suivit d'un _aguamenti_ quand ils furent réduit à des bouts de tissus non reconnaissables.

Se doucher lui fit du bien. Il frotta jusqu'à effacer toutes les traces de sang. Il frotta jusqu'à s'en faire mal.

Puis le discret coup sur la porte et la question de Draco le poussèrent à cesser de s'asperger avec le jet bouillant et à s'habiller. Les vêtements du Serpentard ne lui allaient pas mais, au moins, ils étaient moins grands que ceux de Dudley.

Qu'était-il arrivé à Dudley ? A la tante Pétunia ? A l'oncle Vernon ?

A contrecœur, Harry quitta la salle de bain. Hermione s'était remise à pleurer plus calmement, plus doucement dans les bras de Draco. Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé des couvertures ou ils avaient pillé le lit de Severus, parce que les deux adolescents étaient couverts par un plaid de laine épaisse.

Un autre était plié sur un fauteuil, en face du canapé où les deux adolescents étaient installés. Harry l'ignora et retourna s'asseoir en face des flammes qu'il raviva d'un coup de baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, la couverture lévitait au dessus de sa tête. Le garçon leva les yeux et le sort fut annulé. Le plaid lui tomba droit sur la figure.

Draco l'observait avec un sourire forcé.

Harry ne trouva pas la force de sourire en retour mais hocha la tête avant de s'enrouler dans la couverture.

Hermione pleura longtemps. Il entendait ses hoquets. Des larmes coulaient sur ses propres joues. Silencieuses mais non moins sincères.

Au bout d'un long moment, la nuit était sans doute tombée depuis quelques heures, la jeune fille se tut, endormie.

Et, comme s'il lui avait fallu prendre le relais, de profonds sanglots soulevèrent la poitrine d'Harry, lui arrachant presque la gorge quand il tenta de les ravaler. Il ne le pouvait pas de toute manière. C'était presque comme si le chagrin ne voulait plus patienter davantage, comme si la peine et la douleur refusaient d'être ignorées plus longtemps.

Alors il pleura.

Il pleura bruyamment.

Il pleura jusqu'à hurler sa détresse.

Il pleura et frappa de ses poings le torse de Draco quand celui-ci se laissa glisser à côté de lui et agrippa fermement ses épaules.

Il pleura sans s'apercevoir que des larmes discrètes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues du blond.

Il pleura pour Cédric qui avait été le premier à tomber.

Il pleura pour George et Dumbledore dont il n'avait jamais eu le temps de faire proprement le deuil.

Il cria à s'écorcher la gorge pour Sirius, appelant son parrain dans des hurlements entrecoupés de gémissements.

Il pleura pour tous ceux qui étaient morts aujourd'hui, tous ceux qui n'auraient jamais dû perdre leur vie et laissaient une famille, des amis derrière eux. Il pleura doublement pour ceux qui ne laissaient personne.

Il laboura Draco de coups en pensant à Ron, à l'injustice criante de la mort de son meilleur ami, au temps qu'ils avaient perdu pendant tous ces mois, à l'incompréhension qui avait sournoisement grandi entre eux.

Il frappa et frappa encore, résistant à l'étreinte maladroite et épuisée du Serpentard, trop furieux pour faire autre chose que laisser libre cours à sa rage.

Ron n'aurait pas dû mourir.

C'était _lui_ qui aurait du mourir. Pas Ron.

C'était injuste. Tout était tellement injuste.

« Ca suffit, Potter. » gronda faiblement Draco, sa voix tellement pleine de larmes qu'il peinât à le comprendre. « Ca suffit. »

Une part de lui dut réaliser qu'il lui faisait mal parce qu'il cessa de taper. Il continua de pleurer ceci dit. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

Et quand il eut épuisé toutes les larmes qu'il avait dans le corps et que des spasmes incontrôlables le secouèrent, il continua à gémir et supplier Draco de ne pas l'abandonner.

Mais les bras de Draco n'allaient nulle part et le garçon ne s'en irait pas non plus.

Harry continua à décharger sa détresse sur lui, atteignant finalement les fondations de sa souffrance intérieure et faisant ce qu'on ne l'avait jamais autorisé à faire.

Il pleura James et il pleura Lily.

Ses appels essoufflés pour sa mère et son père firent remuer Hermione dans son sommeil mais elle ne se réveilla pas et Draco resserra son étreinte, ses propres larmes venant s'écraser sur la nuque du Gryffondor.

« On a Severus. » répétait le blond comme un mantra. « On a Severus. »

Et il n'y avait rien de plus exact, ils avaient Severus.

Progressivement, les spasmes se dissipèrent et Harry parvint à reprendre sa respiration, se sentant à la fois épuisé et plus léger. Draco le lâcha mais ne s'éloigna pas. Ils restèrent assis, là, fixant les braises rougeâtres et somnolant à intervalles réguliers.

Il n'y avait bien évidemment pas de fenêtres dans le salon de Snape, et ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Ils auraient pu se servir de leurs baguettes mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en voyait l'utilité. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait encore une quelconque urgence. Ce n'était pas comme si on les attendait quelque part.

A un moment, un grincement tira Harry du léger sommeil dans lequel il avait sombré et il tourna la tête, grimaçant quand sa nuque protesta pour la mauvaise position qu'il lui avait trop longtemps infligée. Severus pénétra silencieusement dans le salon et étudia d'un œil critique la façon dont Draco s'était écroulé, partiellement sur la table basse et partiellement sur l'épaule du Gryffondor.

« Aucun de vous n'a pensé à transformer quoi que ce soit en lit ? » s'enquit le Professeur d'une voix lasse. Son visage était l'illustration parfaite de l'éreintement. Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi… fatigué. Une ombre obscurcissait son menton, de grosses cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, ses gestes étaient mesurés, presque économes… mais son regard… Il y avait une sorte de lueur victorieuse dans son regard noir. Non… pas victorieuse. Satisfaite.

« Trop fatigué. » marmonna Harry en réponse, en remuant jusqu'à caler le plaid entre son bras et l'arrête de la table basse. Ca provoqua la chute de Draco mais le blond leva à peine les paupières avant de se rendormir, roulé en boule sur le tapis.

Analysant la chose, le Gryffondor se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le plus inconfortable et il se laissa glisser au sol lui aussi.

« Ai-je la garde de chiens ou d'adolescents ? » ironisa Severus mais sachant que son sarcasme n'attendait pas de réponses, Harry ne se donna pas la peine d'en formuler une. « Où est la différence de toute manière ? »

« 'cune » bailla le garçon avant de poser la tête sur son bras et de refermer les yeux.

Il se sentait mieux en sachant que le Professeur était dans le coin. Ils seraient en sécurité tant que Severus serait là. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il fut vaguement conscient de la porte de la salle de bain se refermant doucement, du bruit du jet de douche et des divers sons attestant d'une présence discrète par la suite. Il ne parvenait pas à sombrer totalement mais se promenait à la frontière entre veille et sommeil, soulagé de pouvoir rester simplement étendu.

D'après son horloge interne, l'aube était largement passée quand Hermione se mit à crier.

Un véritable hurlement de terreur pure.

Par un réflexe durement incrusté dans son être et qui, il en était certain, le poursuivrait jusqu'à sa mort, Harry bondit sur ses pieds, baguette dans une main et Excalibur dans l'autre avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qui se passait. De façon similaire, Draco s'était ramassé en position de défense, baguette prête.

Severus sortit calmement de ce qu'Harry supposait être la cuisine. C'était bien le seul qui ne semblait pas affolé.

Les garçons en étaient encore à chercher d'où venait le danger quand Severus s'accroupit à côté du canapé sans ciller et réveilla la lionne en secouant son épaule sans ménagement.

Les yeux d'Hermione fouillèrent un instant le vide devant elle avant de venir se poser sur le visage du Maître des Potions. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle n'eut même pas l'air d'hésiter avant de jeter ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui, décontenancé, bascula en arrière et se retrouva assis sur le sol, une lionne à moitié étalée sur lui.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard amusé bien que légèrement stupéfait.

« Draco ! » glapit Severus et le Serpentard se hâta d'obéir à l'ordre en allant récupérer sa petite amie. Mais le temps que le Serpentard les rejoigne, Hermione s'était reprise et se dépêcha de lâcher le Professeur, s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main.

« Je suis désolée. » souffla-t-elle. « J'ai… Cauchemar. Je suis désolée. »

Mal à l'aise, Severus se racla la gorge. « Ce n'est… pas grave. »

Aussi dignement qu'il le put, le Professeur se releva et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil tandis qu'Hermione et Draco s'asseyaient sur le canapé. Lentement, Harry abaissa l'épée bien inutile qu'il brandissait encore et se laissa tomber sur un coin de la table basse.

Etant donné le coup d'œil agacé de Snape, les meubles n'étaient pas des sièges adéquats.

Harry choisit de ne pas comprendre.

Il fut, de toute manière, distrait par Hermione qui laissa tomber la tête dans ses mains et inspira fortement. Elle ne réagit même pas à la main que Draco posa sur son épaule.

« J'ai retrouvé vos parents, Miss Granger. » annonça Severus dans le silence et la jeune fille releva brusquement la tête, une lueur folle de bonheur dansant dans ses yeux.

L'espace d'un bref instant, Harry pensa qu'elle allait à nouveau se jeter sur Snape. Etant donné la grimace du Professeur, il dut le croire aussi.

Mais Hermione n'en fit rien parce qu'aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le sourire disparut au profit d'un froncement de sourcils inquiets.

« Comment vont-ils ? » demanda-t-elle. Sa voix trahit toute l'émotion et la crainte qui l'envahit à ce moment là.

Severus sembla hésiter.

« Ils ont été installés dans un cottage très isolé sous _Fidelitas_. Evidemment, le sort est tombé lorsque le Directeur est mort mais… les chances qu'ils n'aient subi aucune attaque sont bonnes bien que je ne puisse rien promettre. » lâcha le Maître des Potions sa franchise dénuée du tact. « D'après les notes d'Albus, ils étaient… sont sous la protection d'un elfe de maison. »

Un silence tendu suivi cette déclaration.

« Un elfe de maison ? » répéta Harry quand il ne supporta plus l'angoisse qui émanait de son amie. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se leva et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'Hermione, attrapant sa main dans un soutien silencieux. « Un _elfe de maison _? Pour _protection ? _ »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Je ne peux que supposer qu'il ne les pensait pas véritablement en danger. » répondit le Professeur, mais le garçon vit qu'il n'approuvait pas plus que lui les choix discutables de Dumbledore.

« Tu n'as pas pu les contacter ? » s'enquit Draco, toujours logique.

Hermione serra la main d'Harry à lui faire mal mais il supporta stoïquement la douleur. Il avait connu pire après tout.

« Il n'y aucun moyen de communiquer avec eux. » expliqua calmement Severus. « Il nous faudra envoyer quelqu'un sur place. »

Au dessus de la tête baissée de la lionne, Draco et Harry échangèrent un bref regard.

« Eh bien, allons-y maintenant ! » lança le Gryffondor, soutenu par le hochement de tête du Serpentard.

L'homme ne refusa pas immédiatement. Il se contenta de dévisager calmement les garçons avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille qu'ils encadraient.

« Si vous vous sentez en état de voler pendant trois heures, soit, nous pouvons nous y rendre. » déclara lentement le Maître des Potions. « Je peux également m'y rendre seul pour m'assurer de ce que nous y trouverons. La décision appartient à Miss Granger. »

A ça, Hermione releva la tête et dévisagea le Professeur avec angoisse.

« Vous avez dit que les chances étaient bonnes… » souffla-t-elle à mi-voix.

Une fois de plus, Severus sembla mal à l'aise.

« Le cottage dont il est question est perdu au milieu de la lande, à quelques heures de Poudlard. » affirma-t-il. «Je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle des Mangemorts se seraient aventurés par là-bas. Néanmoins… »

« Néanmoins, il y a un risque. » coupa Hermione, en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres.

« Oui. » acquiesça l'homme.

Un nouveau silence tomba sur le petit groupe, funèbre cette fois. Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire pour rassurer Hermione. Mais son amie avait toujours été forte et ce fut elle qui reprit la parole.

« Que se passera-t-il s'ils sont… Si… »

Le reste de sa question mourut sur sa bouche mais Draco prit Severus de vitesse.

« Tu resteras avec nous, évidemment. » assura le blond avec force. « N'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

C'était présumer que Snape les gardait et Harry avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas présumer quand il était question d'adultes.

De fait, l'homme se passa une main sur le visage avec une expression embêtée.

« Il est évident que nous trouverions un arrangement souhaitable si le pire advenait, Miss. » répliqua-t-il avec un regard noir pour son filleul. « Cependant, il est nécessaire que vous compreniez tous que la guerre finie, aucune des gardes provisoires que nous avons établies entre nous n'est légale. »

Les yeux sombres glissèrent de Draco au Gryffondor et Harry détourna la tête, certain déjà de ce qui allait suivre.

« Pour l'instant, je n'ai d'autorité que sur Draco parce qu'il appartient à ma Maison. Je n'obtiendrai sa tutelle qu'après validation par le Ministère. » continua l'homme avec hésitation. « Harry et Granger dépendent de Minerva jusqu'à ce que leurs responsables légaux se manifestent. »

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir trahi, que Snape n'avait jamais promis de l'adopter ou quoi que ce soit… Seulement, il avait pensé que ce serait différent cette fois. Qu'il n'avait pas seulement gagné un « oncle » lointain mais… un parent. Mais rien n'était obligé de changer parce qu'il devrait retourner chez les Dursley… - si les Dursley étaient toujours en vie – Severus le laisserait sûrement leur rendre visite à lui et Draco… Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait perdre le Maître des Potions. Il avait promis de faire partie de sa vie après tout.

« Tout ça n'est que provisoire. » rajouta hâtivement le Professeur sans que cela soit nécessaire. Harry avait bien compris. Ses jours comme « enfant normal » touchaient à son terme. Dès que les Dursley auraient été retrouvés, il redeviendrait le monstre de foire.

Les dents serrées, le garçon attendit que quelqu'un reprenne la parole mais Draco semblait aussi perplexe que lui et Hermione réfléchissait si fort qu'il entendait presque les rouages tourner.

« Je veux venir. » lâcha-t-elle finalement. « Je veux venir avec vous. Je veux… Je dois savoir. Quand peut-on partir ? »

« Allons-y tout de suite, amour. » répondit Draco en se levant et en tirant la jeune fille sur ses pieds.

Severus étudia la tenue de la lionne d'un œil amusé, apparemment soulagé que la question de leur avenir ait été mise de côté.

« Peut-être voudriez-vous enfiler quelque chose de plus… habillé. » suggéra le Professeur et Hermione rougit jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux.

Elle se reprit assez vite cependant et lâcha un soupir théâtral.

« Je suppose qu'il _faut_ que j'enfile les vêtements de Pansy. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Le ton léger sonnait faux mais Draco répliqua, se prêtant au jeu de la normalité. Harry resta consciencieusement silencieux, s'appliquant à se faire oublier. Il avait intérêt à réapprendre comment faire s'il voulait survivre sans irriter Vernon ou Pétunia. Il se demanda brusquement combien de temps mettrait Poudlard avant de rouvrir. L'hiver touchait à peine à sa fin mais les dégâts étaient apparemment considérables… Sans doute pas avant l'automne suivant…

Quand Hermione eut disparu dans la salle de bain et Draco dans la cuisine d'où il comptait appeler Clora et se faire préparer un petit déjeuner, le regard inquiet que Severus posait sur lui devint insupportable.

« Harry… » tenta le Maître des Potions mais le garçon n'avait pas envie d'écouter des platitudes. Il avait eu des mois avec lui et il était certain que Severus continuerait à éprouver la même affection pour lui même s'il ne le voyait pas tous les jours. L'un dans l'autre, ça aurait pu plus mal finir. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Pas quand Ron…

« Je vais aider Draco. » coupa Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les yeux noirs ne le lâchèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de la pièce.


	88. And Yet We Meet Again

Désoooolée, je n'ai pas pu publier la semaine dernière! Mais pour me faire pardonner, un loooong chapitre. Plus que deux et c'est terminé...

Il y a un rebondissement inattendu à la fin qui risque de mécontenter certains mais je jure que je n'y suis pour rien. Les personnages ont pris le contrôle!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 88 : ****And Yet We Meet Again**

Le hall d'entrée n'était plus aussi bondé que la veille mais il y avait quand même un bon nombre de sorciers rassemblés là qui discutaient les uns avec les autres. Certains avaient l'air grave, d'autres joyeux mais tous prirent une expression respectueuse quand ils aperçurent Harry remonter des donjons. Mal à l'aise, le garçon baissa les yeux.

Ca ne lui permit pas d'ignorer la vague d'applaudissements tonitruants qui résonna brusquement.

La main de Snape posée sur son épaule le poussa en avant et sans avoir besoin de regarder, le Gryffondor savait qu'il était en train de lever les yeux au ciel. Draco ne semblait pas gêné par ces effusions, dévisageant tour à tour ceux qui les entouraient avec son habituelle attitude blasée.

Hermione pressa le pas et Harry se dépêcha de l'imiter, soulagé quand l'air froid d'avril lui fouetta le visage, engloutissant l'écho d'une ovation qui ne lui était pas due. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le stade de Quidditch, pliés en deux pour lutter contre le vent un peu trop violent à leur goût.

« Peut-être devrait-on prendre un portoloin ou transplanner… » suggéra Hermione, les yeux brillants de larmes dues au froid. Du moins, Harry espérait qu'elles étaient dues au froid.

« Je ne peux pas transplanner vers un endroit que je n'ai jamais vu. » répliqua Severus. « Et un portoloin nous ôterait un avantage tactique certain si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. »

Le Professeur ouvrit la remise où étaient rangés les balais d'un coup de baguette magique et après avoir passé en revue les choix qui s'offraient à lui pendant une brève seconde, il s'empara d'un modèle assez récent de Comète.

« Voler par ce temps est tout aussi dangereux. » protesta faiblement la jeune fille en attrapant le premier balai qui se présenta à elle.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant son piètre choix, Harry le lui prit des mains et le reposa.

« Tu peux monter avec moi. » offrit-il et elle eut immédiatement l'air soulagé.

« Il vaut mieux qu'elle vienne avec moi. » contra Draco, sans animosité. « Mon balai est fiable et supportera mieux nos deux poids que ces… choses. »

Le Survivant jeta un regard envieux au Nimbus 2001 que le Serpentard tenait à la main. Il n'avait pas osé s'enquérir de ce qui était arrivé à son Eclair de feu… A vrai dire, il ne voulait même pas y penser parce que c'était peut-être la seule chose qui lui restait de Sirius et qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ait été réduit en un tas de brindilles quelque part dans le château.

Son regard triste passa sur les divers balais de l'école avant de s'arrêter sur les portes menant aux différentes remises réservées aux joueurs de Quidditch. Il y en avait une par Maison bien que très peu laissaient leurs balais ici. La plupart des élèves étaient trop paranoïaques pour ne pas les garder avec eux, mais s'il ne se trompait pas Angelina y entreposait son Nimbus 1700. Il doutait que sa coéquipière lui en veuille beaucoup s'il empruntait son balai.

Traçant rapidement son chemin jusqu'à la remise des Gryffondors, il lança le mot de passe et sourit en découvrant le balai d'Angelina dont il s'empara sans hésitation.

« Quand tu auras fini de jouer les divas, Potter… » remarqua Draco. « Tu noteras peut-être qu'on t'attend. »

Harry enfourcha le balai, éprouvant une joie brutale en sentant le manche vibrer dans sa paume, et tira la langue puérilement la langue au Serpentard avant de frapper le sol du pied. Le Nimbus 1700 n'avait pas la puissance d'accélération de son Eclair de feu ou même de son ancien Nimbus 2000 mais la montée fut tout de même spectaculaire.

Grisé par le vent qui lui fouettait le visage et cette sensation de légèreté qu'il ne retrouvait qu'à dos de balai, Harry exécuta plusieurs figures avant de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser et que Severus l'observait un sourcil levé, son balai à l'arrêt.

Draco ne l'avait pas attendu, fonçant vers leur destination, en dépit des cris effrayés d'Hermione. Pire, il semblait s'amuser de la frayeur de sa petite-amie, tombant en piqué avant de remonter en chandelle.

Ignorant royalement l'air désapprobateur du Maître des Potions, Harry fila les rejoindre, s'amusant à faire la course avec Draco, à tester la souplesse du balai… Il en oubliait presque le but de leur excursion.

Seulement au bout de trois heures trente passées à faire hurler Hermione d'effroi et Severus d'agacement, les deux attrapeurs finirent par repérer un petit cottage à l'extrême limite de leur champ de vision et redevinrent finalement sérieux.

Atteindre la maison ne fut affaire que d'une vingtaine de minutes mais ils ne mirent pied à terre que lorsque Severus fut certain que ce n'était pas un piège ou quelque chose de pire.

Harry était en train d'aider Hermione à descendre du balai quand la porte du cottage s'ouvrit en grand et qu'une petite créature s'en échappa en hurlant. Un vrai cri de guerre. Et elle leur fonçait dessus, armée d'une énorme poêle à frire.

Severus, qui était le plus près de la porte, s'écarta prestement et l'elfe de maison –parce que c'était un elfe de maison- emporté par son élan, mordit la poussière. La créature leva une tête sur laquelle étaient empilés deux cache-théières et trois bonnets tricotés dans de la laine épaisse.

« Dobby ! » s'exclamèrent simultanément Harry et Hermione.

« Harry Potter ! » s'écria l'elfe en réponse, en agitant ses deux oreilles de chauve-souris. La seconde d'après, Dobby se jetait contre lui avec la force d'un cognard, lui coupant la respiration.

Draco observa avec un mélange de curiosité et de mépris l'elfe qui criait sa joie de revoir son grand ami Harry Potter.

« En quoi as-tu transformé mon elfe, Potter ? » demanda le blond et forcément, la réponse de Dobby ne se fit pas attendre.

« Dobby est un elfe libre ! » couina la créature indignée. « Dobby n'a pas de Maître. Dobby est _affranchi_. »

« Affranchi ? » répéta Draco, plus amusé qu'autre chose. « Où tu as appris ça ? »

« Mrs Granger m'a appris ! » expliqua joyeusement l'elfe à Harry, faisant fi de la présence du Serpentard. « Mr et Mrs Granger sont _amis_ avec Dobby, Harry Potter ! »

Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Un sourire heureux et apaisé.

Parce qu'à sa droite, Hermione venait d'expirer brutalement et que sans la main secourable de Draco, elle se serait sans doute écroulée de soulagement. Mais avant même que le blond ait pu lui demander si elle allait bien, elle s'élança vers l'avant, dépassant même Severus qui avait écouté les digressions de l'elfe en silence.

« Maman ! » appela-t-elle à grands cris. « Papa ! »

Les deux Moldus quittèrent l'abri du cottage et coururent à la rencontre de leur fille, l'attrapant au vol et la serrant dans leurs bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, Severus rejoignit lentement les garçons et attendit que les effusions soient terminées et qu'ils puissent décider quoi faire à présent.

Dobby semblait avoir mille choses à raconter et Harry écouta distraitement, échangeant parfois un coup d'œil avec Draco et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas penser que Ron aurait déjà explosé de rire à la vue de l'elfe entortillé dans une dizaine de ponchos tricotés par la mère d'Hermione.

Au bout de très longues minutes, Severus se racla la gorge, à court de patience. Harry était déjà stupéfait qu'il ait tenu si longtemps.

Hermione de son côté, s'empourpra à travers ses larmes de joie et expliqua rapidement et en termes élogieux qui était le Professeur Snape. Mrs Granger était probablement le premier parent à s'émerveiller à l'idée d'un enseignant aussi compétent.

Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de protocole en attirant l'homme contre elle et en le remerciant des dizaines de fois de ce qu'il avait fait pour protéger sa fille. Plus sobrement, Mr Granger lui serra la main mais avec une force tellement reconnaissante qu'Harry était sûr d'avoir vu Severus grimacer.

« Harry, tu as tellement grandi, je ne t'aurais pas reconnu. » déclara Mrs Granger, en l'attirant lui aussi contre elle. Etant donné qu'il avait douze ans la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, ce n'était pas étonnant, mais il accepta de bon cœur l'affection dont elle semblait déborder après tant de temps coupée de sa fille.

« Et qui est ce jeune homme, Hermione ? » s'enquit Mr Granger, en dévisageant Draco, après avoir salué Harry d'une gentille poignée de main.

Le Serpentard était-il jamais mal à l'aise ?

Hermione grimaça et rougit un peu plus mais Draco tendit tout naturellement la main à Mr Granger tout en jetant un sourire charmeur à la mère de sa petite amie.

« Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. » se présenta-t-il.

« Laisse-moi deviner… Secoué, pas remué ? » plaisanta Mr Granger, absolument pas dupe.

Hermione cacha son sourire derrière sa main, Severus refusa de croiser le regard de son filleul et Harry observa avec délectation l'expression perplexe et un peu tendue de Draco avant de prendre pitié.

« S'il y a un James Bond ici, ce serait plutôt le Professeur Snape. » intervint Harry avec un grand sourire. Severus manqua s'étouffer.

« Certainement pas. » cingla le Maître des Potions, avec un air sévère. « Garde tes réflexions pour toi, stupide enfant. »

La mère d'Hermione était tout aussi intelligente que sa fille, si ce n'est plus. Harry était persuadé qu'elle comprit d'entrée de jeu que Draco n'était pas qu'un simple ami mais elle sourit gentiment et les invita à entrer.

« J'aimerai entendre toute l'histoire. » exigea-t-elle poliment mais fermement. « Le Professeur Dumbledore nous avait promis de nous tenir informés mais nous n'avons vu personne depuis des mois. Dobby nous a affirmé qu'Hermione était en sécurité et que nous devions rester ici… »

« Le Professeur Dumbledore est mort. » annonça Severus, sans toutefois se prononcer sur la toute relative sécurité d'Hermione.

« Rentrez et expliquez nous tout ça. » lâcha Mr Granger, une note tranchante dans la voix. « Je voudrais savoir ce qui est arrivé à ma fille pendant tous ces mois. »

Severus garda un air impassible mais Harry sentit son malaise. Non pas qu'il puisse faire autre chose que d'obtempérer. Ce qui était fait était fait. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière.

« Je n'ai rien fait que je ne voulais faire, papa. » glissa doucement Hermione. « Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de suivre ma conscience. Comme tu me l'as appris. »

L'expression de Mr Granger s'adoucit. « Je veux quand même entendre toute l'histoire. »

« Peut-être qu'Hermione et Draco pourraient rester là et tout vous raconter pendant que Severus et moi allons… faire une course. » proposa Harry, tirant de sa poche l'épée qu'il avait réduite avec un sort afin que le Professeur puisse comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Je peux vous accompagner. » offrit aussitôt Draco, visiblement peu enclin à rester seul avec les parents de la jeune fille. Mais Hermione glissa sa main dans la sienne et il n'insista pas davantage.

« Il nous faudra au moins deux heures. » annonça Severus, sans refuser.

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna Harry. « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas besoin de marcher pendant des jours, cette fois ? »

Severus eut un rictus ironique. « Tu peux marcher si cela te chante. Personnellement j'utiliserai mon balai. »

Harry eut énormément de mal à se retenir de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel mais sachant que ça déplairait au Professeur, il s'abstint et se rapprocha de lui.

« On y va, alors ? » s'enquit-il en attrapant le bras de l'homme.

Il connaissait suffisamment Severus à présent pour ne pas s'attendre à une réponse et se contenta donc de fermer étroitement les paupières pour anticiper au mieux les effets désagréables du transplannage d'escorte. L'impression qu'un crochet le tirait par le nombril ne tarda pas à venir puis disparaître et, maintenant habitué, Harry prit le temps de respirer à grandes goulées sans chercher à regarder autour de lui.

Quand il se sentit mieux, il ouvrit les yeux pour constater que les landes avaient cédé la place à une forêt touffue bien différente de celle de Freun. Tout était plus sombre, la végétation plus serrée et oppressante. La sensation que la nature était vivante ne manqua pas de le saisir à la gorge et bien que la neige ait disparu, il reconnut l'endroit sans peine.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas utilisé de balais la première fois ? » demanda-t-il en imitant Snape qui enfourchait le Comète.

« Parce que nous n'en avions pas sous la main. » répliqua le Professeur. « De plus, nous aurions risqué de nous faire repérer. »

« Et ce n'est plus le cas ? » insista le garçon en décollant. Il dut attendre qu'ils se soient stabilisés au dessus de la cime des arbres pour obtenir une réponse.

« Si. » conclut Severus. « Mais je doute que qui que ce soit tente d'attaquer le vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Ils progressaient vite, le vent les poussait dans le dos, facilitant le travail de leurs balais.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait vaincu. » déclara finalement Harry au bout de plusieurs minutes. Les mots portèrent à peine plus loin que lui mais Severus les entendit tout de même. Le petit soubresaut surpris de son balai le trahit.

« Certaines choses doivent être accomplies, qu'elles nous plaisent ou non. » répondit le Maître des Potions d'un ton posé qu'il manqua percevoir. Peut-être auraient-ils pu avoir une conversation plus franche s'ils avaient ralenti mais Severus ne cessait d'augmenter l'allure, poussant son balai au maximum, comme pour échapper aux mots du Gryffondor.

Il y avait une telle nonchalance dans la façon dont il disait cela, une telle… acceptation, qu'Harry arrêta le Nimbus, stationnant sur place.

Severus allait tellement vite qu'il lui fallut une bonne minute pour s'apercevoir qu'il était seul et faire demi-tour.

« Une vie ne devrait jamais être prise à la légère. » lâcha Harry avec rancœur, conscient dans un coin de son esprit de l'ironie de la situation. _Lui_, défendait Voldemort. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet au fond. Peut-être que le problème c'était la désinvolture avec laquelle tous traitaient le fait d'être en vie, sans réaliser que d'autres n'avaient plus cette chance.

Ron.

Ron était un trou dans sa poitrine. Un trou qu'il ne pouvait pas encore concevoir parce que l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rire ou parler avec lui était tout simplement ridicule.

Ron était la première personne qui ait accepté d'être son ami. Ron était un après-midi d'automne sur la voie 9 3 / 4. Ron était le premier septembre. Ron était le premier jour du reste de sa vie. Ron était son entrée dans le monde sorcier.

Et sa vie, sans Ron dedans, eh bien, c'était inimaginable.

A qui écrirait-il quand les journées chez les Dursley se feraient trop longues ? A qui se plaindrait-il quand ils auraient trop de devoirs ? Avec qui passerait-il des heures à jouer au Quidditch, même si on était en décembre et qu'ils risquaient au mieux une pneumonie au pire un sermon de la part de Mrs Weasley ?

« Le Seigneur… » commença Severus en arrêtant le Comète à son niveau mais il se reprit aussitôt. « _Voldemort_ est responsable de la mort de millions de personnes. Il a torturé et massacré des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Il a assassiné tes parents. Ta mère… »

« Ma mère n'aurait pas voulu qu'on tue en son nom. » coupa Harry avec une colère dont il ne s'expliquait pas l'origine.

Severus le fixa pendant quelques secondes puis acquiesça une seule fois, lentement.

« Non. » admit-il. « Elle ne l'aurait pas désiré. Elle respectait la vie. »

« Mais pas vous. » accusa le garçon, sans savoir pourquoi. Vraiment, il ne savait pas d'où venait la fureur qu'il éprouvait brusquement envers l'homme. Sauf que…

Sauf que Severus avait fait une promesse qu'il n'avait aucune intention de tenir.

Il allait garder Draco et rendre Harry à la misère qu'était vivre chez les Dursley.

« Je respecte la vie. » corrigea l'ancien Mangemort, sèchement. « Même si j'avoue volontiers que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » cracha Harry, avec… mépris ? Il aurait voulu se reprendre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Severus avait été bon pour lui, il avait fait des sacrifices que peu à part ses parents avaient faits avant lui et pour le remercier, il…

« Je n'aime pas la manière dont t'adresses à moi. » prévint froidement Severus. « De plus, quelqu'un devait s'assurer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne renaitrait pas de ses cendres et tu n'avais pas l'air prêt à le faire. Plutôt que de juger mes actes, demande-toi pourquoi j'ai été celui à jouer les bourreaux. »

Harry rougit brusquement au rappel qu'il avait tué pour lui épargner, à lui, de devoir le faire. Il savait que Severus avait raison. Il savait que Voldemort devait mourir quoi qu'il arrive. Même sans magie… Ce monstre aurait probablement trouvé un moyen de s'échapper et de rebâtir son empire.

Et puis… _Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_, disait la prophétie.

Il y avait énormément de façon d'interpréter cette phrase. Enormément de possibilités. Mais Harry avait compris, à la seconde où il avait réalisé son véritable sens, debout dans la Grande Salle, que la guerre était terminée. Vraiment terminée.

Sans Voldemort, il était libre. Libre de grandir, d'apprendre et d'aimer. Il était libre de vivre.

Voldemort n'avait jamais vécu. Il avait passé sa vie dans les ténèbres les plus opaques, sans aucune lueur de tendresse ou d'amour. Il n'avait pas aimé. Il n'avait pas vécu. Il n'avait fait que survivre. Encore et toujours.

Et maintenant, il était libre.

Enfin.

Grâce à Severus Snape.

« Je suis désolé. » offrit-il avec sincérité.

Le Professeur l'observa plusieurs secondes avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête.

« Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas quel est le véritable problème ? » s'enquit le Maître des Potions.

L'estomac d'Harry se serra. Ce n'était pas juste. Severus l'avait aidé, épaulé et sauvé plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait compter. Plus, il l'avait libéré. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger davantage de l'homme. Ce n'était pas juste d'exiger davantage.

Il garderait Draco. Draco était le fils idéal. Doué, intelligent et avec assez de répartie pour se tirer de n'importe quelle situation. Serpentard, qui plus est, ce qui était sans doute un point majeur pour le Directeur de cette Maison.

Lui… Qui voudrait d'un garçon comme lui ? Pétunia et Vernon avaient bien établi qu'il n'était qu'un fardeau. Un fardeau trop lourd à porter pour susciter la moindre affection.

Il préférait garder l'affection de Severus.

Alors il retournerait sans se plaindre chez les Dursley. S'ils étaient en vie, sinon… Sinon il trouverait une option annexe. Peut-être que Remus accepterait de l'accueillir pour les deux mois d'été… Il pourrait garder et gâter un peu sa filleule.

« Il n'y a pas de problème. » déclara fermement Harry. Juste des solutions qu'il devait trouver.

D'une secousse, il remit son balai en marche et fonça à nouveau vers l'horizon à toute blinde, se penchant sur le manche pour mieux profiter des courants d'air qui facilitaient sa course. Severus ne tarda pas à apparaître à sa droite, silhouette brouillée et floue qui ne parvenait pas à le rattraper. Le garçon était un peu étonné que le Professeur s'en sorte aussi bien à dos de balai mais il était vrai que l'homme avait arbitré un match de Quidditch une fois, et que pour ce faire, il devait être plutôt doué dans les airs.

A ce rythme effréné, l'énorme lac ne tarda pas à remplir leur champ de vision. Une tache bleue troublée au loin par un îlot marron.

Ce fut à ce moment là que les balais commencèrent à montrer des signes de faiblesses.

« Avalon est entourée de protections. » cria Severus à son intention. « Il faut se poser. »

Même s'il l'avait voulu, demeurer dans les airs n'aurait pas été une option. Le Nimbus semblait brusquement se souvenir que la gravité l'attirait vers le bas. Il eut à peine le temps de redresser le manche avant d'entrer en collision avec un pin. Ses pieds ne retrouvèrent le sol qu'au prix d'un nombre élevé d'acrobaties et de bifurcations.

« Ca va ? » lança-t-il au Professeur dont l'atterrissage avait été un peu plus chaotique que le sien et qui s'employait à présent à se relever.

« Je hais ces choses. » grinça Severus en donnant un faible coup de pied au Comète tombé à côté de lui.

Jugeant plus sage de ne pas répondre, Harry ramassa précautionneusement le Nimbus d'Angelina, vérifia qu'il n'était pas éraflé, puis le chargea sur son épaule. La direction à suivre n'était pas vraiment un mystère. Le brouillard s'épaississait droit devant eux, inhospitalier. Trouver le lac ne fut qu'une affaire de quinze minutes.

« Je vais appeler la barque. » annonça Severus mais le garçon secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. » protesta-t-il simplement, tout en rendant à Excalibur sa taille originale d'un coup de baguette. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de retourner sur Avalon. Ce serait dangereux pour nous. »

Le Professeur fronça les sourcils mais s'écarta sans discuter.

Bien qu'il sache ce qu'il devait faire, Harry avait le cœur gros. Il n'était pas si facile de faire ses adieux à l'épée en sachant qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Ce n'était pas tant le pouvoir d'Avalon qu'il regretterait –même s'il fallait admettre que la puissance offerte par la fameuse Déesse _allait_ lui manquer. Il avait l'impression de dire au revoir à une amie, en sachant pertinemment que c'était une séparation définitive. Or, il avait eu assez de séparations définitives pour le reste de sa vie.

Lentement, il caressa la lame de métal, déçu de ne plus sentir le frémissement magique. Excalibur avait rempli son œuvre. Elle était vidée, inutile. Un peu comme lui.

Le dragon ne ronronnait plus sous sa paume mais ça ne lui enlevait pas sa beauté. Une nouvelle fois, Harry s'émerveilla à l'idée que le Roi Arthur l'avait tenue avant lui.

« Harry ? » s'enquit Severus et le Gryffondor réalisa que ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il aurait dû agir.

Il ne put retenir un soupir.

« Vous savez… » murmura-t-il. « Parfois… Ca craint de faire la chose juste. »

Mais la chose juste n'était pas toujours la chose facile. C'était après tout une leçon qu'il avait largement apprise.

Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas triste.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il ramena la lame sur son épaule, amorça son geste avec précision puis tendit brutalement le bras.

Excalibur décrivit une courbe haute en dessus de la surface du lac. Les brumes semblèrent s'écarter à son passage avant de se refermer sur elle, comme pour lui souhaiter un bon retour.

Juste au moment où la lame allait heurter la surface immobile, une main jaillit de l'eau, s'empara du pommeau de l'épée dans un éclat de lumière éblouissant. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, tout était calme.

Excalibur avait disparu.

Le brouillard s'était dissipé.

Avalon était retournée à son long repos.

« J'aurais pensé que ce serait plus impressionnant. » plaisanta Harry mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« Rentrons chez nous. » déclara Severus.

Le garçon grimaça légèrement puis se détourna, marchant rapidement vers là d'où ils venaient.

« Oui. » approuva-t-il. « Chez nous. »

Le sarcasme dut percer parce que le Professeur fronça les sourcils.

« Harry ? » s'inquiéta Snape.

C'était peut-être plus simple lorsque l'homme le détestait encore.

Sauf que non.

Et si à la fois.

« Je vous parie que Draco se demande où on est. » lança-t-il avec une bonne humeur feinte.

« Potter. » grinça Severus, contrarié.

Ils atteignirent la limite du brouillard à cet instant là et ça fournit une excellente opportunité à Harry d'éviter de répondre. Mais, bien évidemment, le Maître des Potions n'était pas de ceux qui se laissaient si facilement bernés.

Il attrapa le manche du balai avant qu'Harry ait pu décoller.

« Si toute cette mauvaise humeur concerne les éventuels problèmes de garde… » gronda Severus mais le Survivant refusa de le laisser finir.

« Pas du tout. » coupa-t-il. « Il n'y a aucun problème. Je comprends. _Vraiment_. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit, hein ? »

Le faible sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres était le plus qu'il pouvait y forcer.

« Non. » acquiesça Severus, avec une expression perplexe. « Il n'y a aucune raison. Je n'étais pas certain que tu ais saisi mes intentions… »

« Vos intentions sont claires. » assura Harry, réussissant, sans savoir comment, à paraître sûr de lui. Tant que Severus ne refusait pas tout contact avec lui, le garçon s'en contenterait. Il avait promis d'être là après que le Gryffondor ait vaincu Voldemort et il comptait tenir sa promesse. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Une présence.

« Bien. » acquiesça Severus et il lâcha le Nimbus.

Le trajet de retour fut effectué en silence et ils arrivèrent au cottage des parents d'Hermione exactement trois heures et demie après être partis. Ils y trouvèrent Dobby qui se disputait bruyamment avec Clora sous les yeux médusés des Granger. Hermione et Draco, eux, semblaient exaspérés par le comportement des elfes qu'ils avaient sans doute tenté d'arrêter plusieurs fois.

« Pourrais-tu ordonner à ton elfe complètement cinglé de cesser d'agresser Clora ? » siffla Draco à la seconde où il aperçut Harry.

« Dobby n'est pas mon elfe. » corrigea le Gryffondor. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Clora a senti la présence d'un autre elfe autour de nous. » soupira Hermione. « Et apparemment, elle est un peu… »

« Possessive. » termina le blond avec un sourire satisfait.

Un ordre bref et sec lancé par Severus arrêta sur le champ la bagarre. Un quart d'heure d'effusions supplémentaires plus tard -Mr et Mrs Granger n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié la participation de leur fille dans une guerre étaient plus que reconnaissants à Severus qui ne cessait d'insister que les faits avaient forcément été enjolivés et qu'il ne méritait pas de tels remerciements – et au terme d'un débat sur ce qu'il convenait de faire, il fut décidé de ramener les parents d'Hermione à Poudlard.

Le trajet vers l'école fut nettement plus long et pénible que l'aller. Harry craignait sans cesse un accident et vu les nombreux coups d'œil que Draco jetait dans sa direction, il n'était pas le seul.

Harry ne voyait pas de quoi le Serpentard se plaignait. Sa passagère se tenait relativement tranquille, bien trop effrayée pour bouger. Mr Granger, lui, s'accrochait à la taille du garçon comme s'il avait été un ours en peluche géant et Harry commençait à avoir peur pour la santé de ses côtes.

Hermione était la mieux lotie. Bien calée derrière Severus, elle profitait d'un voyage tranquille et souple.

Le soulagement qu'éprouva le Gryffondor en apercevant Poudlard fut des plus vifs. Les marmonnements du Maître des Potions afin que le château soit accessible aux deux Moldus portaient à peine jusqu'à lui mais s'il en jugeait par l'exclamation émerveillée de Mr Granger, ça fonctionnait.

Harry atterrit sans aucune classe sur la pelouse du terrain de Quidditch, manqua les envoyer au sol, lui et son passager tant l'homme était impatient de retrouver contact avec la terre. Draco eut passablement le même problème. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Severus.

Abandonnant les deux adultes aux explications empressées d'Hermione, Harry traina en arrière sous prétexte de ranger correctement le balai d'Angelina. Severus s'était déjà éloigné à grandes enjambées vers le château, sans doute anxieux de possibles catastrophes supplémentaires et Draco, après avoir hésité, avait suivi sa petite amie.

La solitude était à la fois bienvenue et amère.

Il lui semblait qu'il s'était passé des siècles depuis la dernière fois où il avait été seul. Sauf que ça ne remontait pas à si loin… L'avant-veille à peine… Seul devant le cottage…

Mais ça avait été un temps de réflexion, alors. Un besoin d'espace nécessaire.

Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus ce qu'il éprouvait. Peut-être se sentait-il un peu abandonné. Peut-être avait-il peur.

Une peur différente de celle qui lui avait mordu constamment le ventre ces derniers mois. Plus insidieuse. Plus réelle en un sens.

Il n'était plus l'Elu maintenant. Il n'était plus l'espoir du monde magique.

Qu'était-il ? Pourquoi qui que ce soit s'encombrerait-il de lui ?

Peut-être que le reste de sa vie allait se résumer à ce mot : solitude.

Hermione avait Draco… _Severus_ avait Draco…

Il aurait pu compter sur Ron mais Ron était…

Chassant toute pensée de son esprit, Harry leva le visage vers le ciel et se contenta de respirer profondément. L'air avait une odeur de terre humide et d'herbe fraiche. C'était l'odeur de Poudlard.

Et il était encore en vie pour la sentir…

Légèrement apaisé, il s'engagea sur le chemin tortueux qui le ramènerait vers le château. Une fine bruine commençait à tomber quand il atteignit finalement le hall désert. Du bruit venait de la Grande Salle et il hésita sur l'endroit où se rendre. Les appartements du Professeur ou la Grande Salle.

Mais il n'avait pas réellement envie de faire face à Severus ou Draco avec cette rancœur jalouse totalement injustifiée qui lui tordait le cœur. Quant à la Grande Salle… Beaucoup de personnes transitaient encore par Poudlard. Certains venaient récupérer les corps de membres de leur famille, d'autres venaient aux nouvelles… Les membres de l'Ordre y avaient emménagé leur QG. Shaklebolt prenait pour le moment la majorité des décisions mais il fallait encore les soumettre au vote. Ils n'avaient pas assassiné une tyrannie pour en mettre une autre en place.

Harry aurait presque préféré qu'ils retournent tous au cottage. Le cottage avait été un foyer, ces derniers mois. Une vraie maison.

L'envie d'un endroit familier le poussa à monter deux par deux les marches du grand escalier, en direction de la Tour des Gryffondors. Il atteignait le premier palier et venait juste de prendre à droite quand son prénom résonna dans le hall silencieux.

« Harry ! » répéta la voix de Keyra.

Il s'arrêta et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde, souriant de soulagement à la voir en un seul morceau. Il se sentit immédiatement coupable en réalisant que pas une seule fois il n'avait songé à demander après elle.

Et jusque là il avait pensé être amoureux d'elle…

« Je suis contente de te trouver ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le rejoignant. « Je craignais qu'ils ne t'aient envoyé ailleurs. »

Son sourire s'estompa graduellement.

« Non. » répondit-il. « Je reste là, pour le moment. » Ca changerait bien assez tôt. « Tes parents ! Je n'ai pas pensé à demander… Tu les as retrouvés ? Est-ce qu'ils vont… »

« Ils sont à Sainte Mangouste. » coupa-t-elle et le soulagement était gravé sur chacun de ses traits. « Ils sont mal en point mais les Médicomages disent que ça ira. Ma mère pourra sans doute sortir demain. Ce sera un peu plus long pour mon père, mais… Ils ont eu de la chance. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Tant mieux. » offrit-il.

Keyra lui sourit avant de froncer les sourcils, une expression plus sobre sur le visage.

« Et vous ? » demanda-t-elle. « Evidemment, j'ai su que tu avais gagné, que tu allais bien mais… Je suis partie avant la fin de la bataille… Mais les autres ? »

« Les autres… » répéta faiblement le Gryffondor, le chagrin lui nouant à nouveau la gorge. « Severus, Draco, Hermione, Remus et Tonks vont… bien. »

C'était une si courte liste. Cinq noms à peine. Mais pouvait-on vraiment dire qu'ils allaient bien ? Il ne savait pas s'ils allaient bien. Lui, n'allait pas bien.

« J'ai aperçu Hermione de loin. » avoua-t-elle. « Mais je voulais te parler d'abord. »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry hocha la tête. Il cherchait des mots qu'il n'avait pas. Elle avait demandé comment allaient les autres et il devait le lui dire. Il le devait.

« Il y avait un… un basilic. » continua-t-il sans prêter attention à son air confus. « Ron… Ron a… Il est… »

Mais il se souvint à cet instant précis qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment entendue avec Ron. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas ennemis, mais ils n'avaient certainement jamais été amis.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle doucement. « Je sais combien… »

Harry leva la main pour l'interrompre. Elle ne savait _rien_. Même Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre la profondeur de son chagrin. Ron était son premier véritable ami. Et il l'avait perdu. Alors non, Keyra ne savait pas.

« Ne dis pas ce genre de choses. » exigea-t-il. « C'est gentil mais ça fait plus de mal que de bien. »

Elle avait l'air triste.

Triste parce que Ron était mort ou triste pour lui ? Il ne savait pas. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait préféré.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers les quelques baisers qu'ils avaient échangés avant la bataille. Il se souvint avec précision du désespoir qui lui tordait le ventre quand elle était arrivée. Une lueur dans les ténèbres.

Il semblait que c'était à ça qu'elle était liée.

Au désespoir et aux ténèbres.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue il souffrait. Et elle l'avait pris dans ses bras bien qu'il ne soit qu'un étranger pour elle.

Il avait apprécié apprendre à briser la glace dont elle s'entourait au début. Il avait aimé tenter de l'apprivoiser. Il avait adoré découvrir que sous les dehors hostiles se cachait quelqu'un de terrifié. Mais toute cette période… Ils avaient vécu avec urgence, étouffés par l'obscurité de l'époque. Elle avait été un repos bienvenu…

Mais les ténèbres refluaient à présent… Le désespoir n'aurait plus sa place dans la nouvelle ère qui se levait…

Et elle ne brillait plus autant en pleine lumière.

Keyra était très belle. Très attirante. Et, bien sûr, il avait envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher…

Mais ce n'était que ça. De l'envie. Du désir.

Avec regret, Harry s'aperçu qu'il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? » proposa-t-elle dans un sourire.

Il n'était pas dur de saisir le sous-entendu mais il fut incapable de répondre ou même de bouger. Elle fit un pas en avant, pencha son visage vers le sien sans qu'il ne cille. Mais lorsqu'elle ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes…

Ce fut plus fort que lui.

Il recula brusquement.

Keyra l'observa, la bouche pincée et l'air indubitablement vexé.

Etant donné qu'il n'était pas en état de fournir d'explications, cela dura quelques instants. Elle aurait sans doute cédé la première si quelqu'un ne s'était pas aventuré à ce moment là dans l'escalier.

La vue de Ginny le choqua.

Un coup de poing qui lui coupa la respiration.

Avec Ginny revenait la réalité de la mort de Ron. Peut-être plus vivement encore qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il revit Mr Weasley sanglotant en tenant le corps sans vie de son fils. Il éprouva encore cette impression que le monde volait en éclats autour de lui.

« Je ne… Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. » balbutia-t-il finalement.

Les yeux de Ginny étaient rouges, irrités, ses cheveux étaient séparés en deux tresses à moitié défaites et la couleur de son tee-shirt jurait abominablement avec le gilet qu'elle avait enfilé par-dessus à la va-vite.

Il émanait d'elle une impression de détresse atroce.

Il n'y avait pas eu que Ron… Il y avait eu Charlie aussi… Et George avant ça.

« Je viens d'arriver. » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque qu'il eut du mal à entendre. Elle avait trop pleuré, sans doute. Mais ses yeux étaient secs, pourtant. Déterminés. « J'ai proposé d'aider ici. A la maison, c'est… »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Il imaginait parfaitement comment ça devait être au Terrier.

Mais Ginny n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Elle n'avait même pas l'air sur le point de s'écrouler. Au contraire. Elle paraissait forte. Un roc dans une tempête.

« Tu as changé. » murmura Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, réalisant à peine que Keyra levait discrètement les yeux au ciel et s'écartait, feignant d'observer de plus près les tableaux encore intacts accrochés au mur.

La rouquine haussa les épaules avec fatalité.

« J'ai grandi. » rétorqua-t-elle un peu sèchement. « On a tous grandi. »

Incapable de réfuter cette affirmation, il céda à l'impulsion qui naquit dans sa poitrine et franchit la distance qui les séparait pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle hésita avant de lui rendre son étreinte, posant d'abord les mains sur ses avant-bras avant de continuer jusqu'à ses épaules.

Harry ferma les yeux, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum de fleurs séchées qui imprégnait ses cheveux. L'odeur du Terrier. Le parfum de jours plus heureux.

« Il va me manquer, tu sais… » lâcha Ginny dans une inspiration brutale, si bas qu'il faillit ne pas entendre. « Ils vont me manquer tous les deux, mais Ron… C'était spécial. »

Le Survivant serra les dents pour contrôler la vague de chagrin immense qui roula dans sa poitrine.

« Il t'aimait tellement, Gin… » souffla-t-il. « Il était fier de toi. Si fier de toi… »

Les doigts de la jeune fille s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans ses épaules mais il ne ressentit pas vraiment la douleur. L'étreinte lui faisait du bien. La peine de Ginny miroitait la sienne avec plus de précision que celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Ils pleuraient tous les deux un frère. Et ancrer sa douleur à celle de Ginny était facile…

Brusquement, la lionne le repoussa et passa une main rageuse sur son visage, sans parvenir à effacer efficacement les traces de larmes fraiches sur ses joues. Elle lui décocha un coup de poing colérique dans l'épaule.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour pleurer, espèce d'abruti. » protesta-t-elle mais la touche affectueuse dans sa voix démentit toute trace de ressentiment.

La vue troublée par ses propres larmes, Harry se contenta d'un sourire désolé, le regard rivé à celui de Ginny.

Il ignorait ce qui se serait passé si Keyra n'avait pas choisi ce moment là pour se racler la gorge. Rougissant, Ginny se tourna vers l'autre jeune fille et reçut la tête haute les condoléances de la brune.

Leur conversation s'étira sans qu'Harry n'en suive un mot, perturbé par des sentiments trop volatiles qui s'affrontaient en lui. Il ne savait pas les analyser. Il ne voulait pas les analyser.

« Où allais-tu, Ginny ? » s'enquit-il finalement, profitant d'une pause dans la discussion tendue.

« Oh… » lâcha la rousse. « Je voulais aller voir la salle commune. McGonagall m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pratiquement rien à sauver, mais… »

Elle haussa les épaules, sans parvenir à trouver les mots justes.

« Oui, je sais. » la rassura-t-il. « C'est là que j'allais moi aussi. »

« Eh bien vous feriez mieux d'y aller ensemble. » lança Keyra avec froideur. Une expression légèrement supérieure bien en place sur le visage. « Je vais rendre visite à Hermione. »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rageur avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il la regarda partir en grimaçant, certain qu'il aurait dû prendre le temps de lui parler de façon posée…

« Elle a vraiment un problème cette fille. » commenta Ginny en secouant la tête.

Harry s'abstint de répondre et ils prirent silencieusement le chemin de la Tour.

Sa gorge était nouée. Arpenter les couloirs familiers était une expérience étrange. Par certains côtés, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans une dimension parallèle où les derniers mois ne seraient pas arrivés. Il était trop facile de s'imaginer revenant à la salle commune après une journée de cours, impatient de jouer aux échecs avec Ron ou de pousser Hermione à quitter ses livres pour venir plaisanter avec eux. Il était trop facile de s'imaginer que le monde n'avait pas changé, qu'_il_ n'avait pas changé.

Il savait que Ginny ressentait la même chose.

C'était douloureusement évident à chaque soupir qu'elle poussait dès qu'un rappel des évènements venait briser leur bulle mensongère.

Que ce rappel prenne la forme d'armures renversées, de portraits brûlés ou de pans de murs démolis.

Trois fois ils durent modifier leur trajectoire pour finalement parvenir au couloir du septième étage.

Harry avait beau s'être préparé à ne pas retrouver l'endroit en bon état, il n'était pas prêt à la désolation qui les attendait.

Ils échangèrent un regard anxieux en découvrant le cadre qui avait autrefois abrité la Grosse Dame appuyé sur le mur, la toile complètement brulée. Il ne restait qu'un pourtour vert et beige irrégulier encadrant une tache noire en forme d'étoile. Harry espéra de tout cœur que le portrait avait eu le temps de sauver…

L'entrée de la salle commune était à présent un trou béant sans rien pour la boucher. Ils entrèrent, sachant qu'ils ne trouveraient pas ici la sérénité qu'ils cherchaient tous les deux. L'endroit qui avait été une maison pour tous les Gryffondors n'était plus que ruines.

Les canapés et fauteuils étaient renversés, déchirés ou crevés. Les tentures rouges et dorées avaient été jetées au sol et piétinées sans ménagement. Les miroirs avaient été brisés. La grande cheminée avait explosé sur un côté, de sorte qu'on ne devinait plus que difficilement l'âtre. Les tapis étaient sales et, à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, des nuages de poussière se soulevaient. Conséquence de la bataille, les murs, défoncés par endroit, laissaient pénétrer la lumière pâle du jour déclinant.

La pièce, auparavant si chaleureuse, était dans un tel état d'abandon qu'Harry en aurait pleuré.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé au cœur. Comme un sursaut ultime de la part de Voldemort, un dernier coup porté à son ennemi de toujours. Un coup frappé en dessous de la ceinture.

« Tu veux aller voir les dortoirs ? » chuchota Ginny, avec la même déférence dont certains auraient pu faire preuve dans une cathédrale.

Ou un tombeau.

C'était peut-être ça qu'était devenu cet endroit.

La tombe de leur enfance.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Harry sur le même ton. Il savait ce qu'il trouverait là-haut, il ne savait pas s'il voulait affronter un peu plus de désolation. Peut-être serait-il préférable de garder ses souvenirs intacts.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel le Gryffondor continua d'observer l'endroit avec accablement.

Puis, Ginny prit une grande inspiration et redressa la tête. Elle se tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Eh bien, moi j'y vais. » déclara-t-elle fermement. A voix haute.

Ca rompit l'emprise que la salle commune délabrée avait sur lui.

L'étincelle féroce dans les yeux de Ginny réveilla son tempérament Gryffondor. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir peur d'une pièce vide. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir peur de perdre ses souvenirs.

« D'accord. » approuva-t-il. « Moi aussi. »

Il la laissa s'aventurer jusqu'au dortoir des filles de quatrième année, l'observant marquer une longue pause sur le seuil avant d'y pénétrer.

Quand elle eut disparu et qu'il fut certain qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'aide, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait occupée au début de l'année. Lui aussi resta immobile de longues secondes devant la porte, sans oser la franchir.

Ce pas en avant fut le plus dur de toute sa vie.

Parce qu'à l'instant où il fut à l'intérieur, il sut que c'était réel. Il sut que Ron n'occuperait plus jamais le lit en face du sien. Il sut que toutes les maigres possessions qu'il avait n'étaient plus que cendres. Il fit prudemment le tour de la pièce en commençant soigneusement par le côté où son lit n'était pas.

Des objets étaient éparpillés sur le sol, brisés pour la plupart. Les affaires de ses condisciples n'avaient pas subi un sort plus enviable que celui des siennes. Il marqua une pause devant la cheminée, fixant le bout de bois qui dépassait des cendres épaisses entassées dans l'âtre. Les mots _Eclair de Feu_ étaient ternis mais bel et bien lisibles.

Harry fut étonné de ne rien ressentir du tout. Ni tristesse, ni révolte. Rien dans le dortoir ne parvint à l'émouvoir. Il était comme imperméable à la tristesse.

Trop bouleversé pour savoir quoi éprouver.

Ca ne dura pas.

Il finit par dépasser le lit de Neville et arriver au sien. Sa malle avait été éventrée, partiellement brûlée. Il n'accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil à ses livres de classe en miettes, aux vêtements déchirés et aux quelques objets cassés. Son attention se posa sur l'album qui avait à moitié glissé sous le lit.

Il s'agenouilla lentement sur la descente de lit poussiéreuse et l'attrapa.

L'album qu'Hagrid lui avait offert était ruiné.

Les pages qui n'étaient pas cramées pendaient misérablement de la reliure. Les visages de James et Lily étaient coupés en deux ou noircis. Une seule photo avait survécu au massacre, celle de la dernière page qui était restée collée à la couverture épaisse.

James et Lily tenaient un bébé qui riait aux éclats.

Un élan de rage impuissante s'éleva en lui et il arracha soigneusement la photo avant de jeter l'album dans la malle.

Se passant une main sur le visage, il repéra la cage d'Hedwige, totalement inutilisable à présent, qui avait roulé sous le bureau. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander ce qui était arrivé à la volière !

Il bondit sur ses pieds, décidé à se précipiter là haut et à découvrir ce qu'il était advenu de sa chouette, quand son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre qui se situait à droite de son lit. La vitre était brisée mais il ne résista pas à la tentation de s'approcher. Son regard se perdit immédiatement au loin, sur la sombre masse qu'était la forêt interdite. La vue l'avait toujours captivé. Il y avait tant à voir là dehors, tellement à découvrir…

Il perdit sans doute la notion du temps parce que la main de Ginny sur son épaule le surprit au point qu'il sursautât.

« Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Tu ne revenais pas. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Harry s'efforça de sourire mais échoua lamentablement.

« Tu as pu récupérer certaines de tes affaires ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle grimaça et parcourut la pièce du regard.

« Il y a moins de dégâts dans ma chambre. » admit-elle. « Mes livres sont partis en fumée mais, au moins, mon balai et ma collection de cartes sont juste un peu roussis. Et toi ? »

La question avait été posée avec assez d'hésitation pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle se doutait de la réponse.

Il lui tendit la photo avec un sourire.

« Juste ça. » lâcha-t-il. « Hé ! J'ai toujours voyagé léger, mais là, je crois que je vais établir un record… »

Elle examina la photo avec attention quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Son regard était compatissant.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. » offrit-elle sincèrement.

Il haussa les épaules, tentant de prendre un air bravache et indifférent.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » lui assura-t-il avec ce qu'il espérait être de la fermeté.

« Si. » cingla-t-elle, ses yeux revenant se planter dans les siens avec une brutalité à laquelle il n'était pas préparé. « Ca l'est. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste qu'ils se soient acharnés sur tes affaires. Ce n'est pas juste que tu ais eu à te battre contre Voldemort. Ce n'est pas juste que nos amis, notre famille soient morts. _Ce n'est pas juste_. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » répéta-t-elle encore, plus doucement cette fois. « Et si on prétend le contraire, si on refuse d'admettre que nous n'avions pas à perdre ceux qu'on a perdus, alors… quel sens donne-t-on à tout ça ? C'est grave, Harry. C'est important. Ca doit l'être. Parce que si tu me dis que ça ne l'est pas, alors je ne sais plus pourquoi mes frères sont morts. »

Il l'observa en silence quelques secondes puis laissa lui aussi son regard vagabonder au-delà de la vitre brisée.

« C'est grave. » murmura-t-il. « Ils ont pris ce à quoi je tenais et ça me met en colère. Non… Je suis furieux. Je suis furieux parce que ma vie est sans dessus dessous. Je suis furieux parce que j'ai perdu des amis… Et je suis triste… tellement… Je ne sais même pas s'il y a un mot pour exprimer ça… »

La tension dans les épaules de Ginny s'effaça petit à petit.

« J'ai peur aussi. » avoua-t-il brusquement, même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment prévu au début de son petit discours. « J'ai peur de l'avenir. J'ai peur que tout ça n'ait rien changé au fond. Que ce soit pire qu'avant. »

Il ne tressaillit pas quand elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Il ne fut même pas surpris.

Comme une évidence.

« Moi aussi, j'ai peur. » murmura-t-elle « Il y a trop de… doutes et de douleur pour le moment… Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça va s'arranger… »

« Il y a une certitude dans tout ça. » hésita Harry.

La tête de Ginny vint tout naturellement se poser sur son épaule.

Dehors le jour déclinait lentement. Son ventre gronda légèrement et il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé à midi. Il mourrait de faim.

Mais ce n'était pas important pour l'instant. Ca pouvait attendre.

« Laquelle ? » demanda la lionne. Elle semblait fatiguée tout d'un coup. Comme si toute l'énergie qui l'avait animée précédemment s'était brusquement dissipée pour ne laisser que le chagrin.

« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. » affirma-t-il avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait.

Elle ne demanda pas pourquoi il lui offrait cela. Elle ne demanda pas si c'était à cause de Ron ou à cause d'autre chose. Elle ne posa pas de questions à propos de Keyra. Elle ne chercha même pas à approfondir le sujet.

A nouveau, il éprouva cette sensation d'évidence. Presque comme s'il avait toujours su que ça finirait de cette façon là et qu'il s'était juste trompé d'embranchement en chemin.

Elle se contenta de sourire.

Un sourire qui, ce soir là, valait le monde à ses yeux.


	89. On the Threshold

Plus qu'un et ce sera termiiiiiné. :'( Que c'est duuuur de dire au revoir à cette fic...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 89 : On the ****Threshold**

Les silhouettes se serraient les unes contre les autres, tremblantes dans le froid mordant de la nuit, ombre compacte qui ne se souciait pas du petit groupe un peu à l'écart.

Harry regardait les lanternes de papier s'éloigner lentement sur la surface du lac, sans parvenir à trouver la force de libérer une des siennes.

C'était Keyra qui avait eu l'idée.

Elle s'était souvenue de la tradition chinoise lors d'un des trop nombreux enterrements auxquels ils avaient assisté et Hermione avait trouvé la chose parfaite. Elle avait tout organisé. Ca devait être intime au début. Simplement eux. Puis certains membres de l'Ordre s'étaient invités. Et peu à peu la cérémonie des lanternes s'était ouverte à tous.

Des gens avaient défilé la nuit entière pour déposer une lanterne.

Le lac miroitait sous les milliers de bougies qui disparaissaient lentement dans le lointain.

Des milliers d'âmes.

Ginny jouait doucement avec le bord de la lanterne qui était posée devant elle. Elle non plus ne l'avait pas encore libérée. Pas plus qu'Hermione ou Draco. Assis sous un arbre, à une distance respectable du groupe qui déposait, tour à tour, leur présent aux morts, ils attendaient d'être seuls.

Harry jeta un regard à sa meilleure amie qui fixait le lac, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Draco. A leurs pieds, il y avait trois lanternes. Hermione en avait fait une, Draco deux. Il n'avait pas dit pour qui il les avait fabriquées. A vrai dire, il n'avait fait que se moquer du concept depuis que Keyra avait émis l'idée. Mais plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'était montré avec ses deux bougies enveloppées de papiers colorés.

Keyra était repartie pour Sainte Mangouste une heure plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de s'attarder.

« Répète-nous pourquoi on est là, amour. » exigea brusquement Draco, à mi-voix. Il semblait douter. De quoi il doutait cependant, Harry n'était pas certain. Ils avaient beau camper dans le même salon depuis quatre jours –ils avaient à peine vu Severus pendant ce laps de temps – ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté. Chacun faisait son deuil à sa façon.

Hermione leva la tête et le fixa avec surprise quelques instants avant de reposer son regard sur le lac.

« C'est une tradition qui vient de la communauté chinoise magique. » déclara doucement Hermione. « Quand quelqu'un meurt, ils lancent une lanterne sur l'eau… La bougie représente l'âme du défunt. C'est une façon de faire son deuil… Une façon de dire au revoir… Quand la bougie s'éteint, ça signifie que l'âme est passée de l'autre côté. »

Et la quantité impressionnante de lanternes qui s'étaient déjà éteintes ajoutée à celle bien plus phénoménale de celles qui étaient déposées à l'instant témoignait bien du nombre de vies perdues dans cette guerre.

« Tu y crois ? » murmura Ginny.

Harry manqua répondre qu'il ne savait pas. La vérité était qu'il avait fabriqué ses lanternes pour avoir quelque chose à faire, quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer entre deux enterrements.

Mais à voir ces bougies qui voguaient calmement avant de s'éteindre…

Il avait la chair de poule.

Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard étaient morts. Beaucoup de leurs parents étaient morts. Harry n'avait pas de religion particulière. Les Dursley ne croyaient en rien et les sorciers n'avaient pas de divinité à proprement parler.

Et pourtant ce cérémonial avait quelque chose de mystique. De… sacré.

Il voulait y croire. Il voulait croire que ceux qu'ils avaient perdus étaient en paix.

« Oui. » affirma-t-il doucement. « Oui, j'y crois. »

Ginny le regarda quelques secondes, un peu étonnée, puis recommença à jouer avec le bord du papier. Sans réfléchir, Harry attrapa sa main et la serra gentiment.

Elle lui sourit.

« Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. On devrait y aller maintenant. » proposa Draco. Il se leva sans attendre de confirmation, tendant la main à Hermione pour l'aider à se lever. Harry et Ginny se levèrent eux aussi et se dirigèrent vers les quelques personnes dispersées sur la rive du lac.

Le Serpentard avait raison, le ciel rosissait déjà à l'est. Des gens avaient défilé la nuit entière avec des bougies…

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un endroit relativement isolé mais aucun d'eux n'amorça le moindre geste pour commencer.

« Comment doit-on faire ? » demanda Ginny avec incertitude.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Hermione.

« Eh bien… » hésita la lionne. « Il n'y a pas vraiment de règle, je suppose… On pose la lanterne, on dit au revoir et… on la lance. »

Les regards sceptiques qu'elle obtint en retour la firent soupirer et elle avança vers le lac en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'accroupit lorsque l'eau effleura ses chaussures et déposa avec précaution la lanterne qu'elle avait fabriquée sur la surface du lac.

Keyra avait dit que les couleurs étaient importantes, qu'elles représentaient la personnalité du défunt… Elle avait choisi le rouge pour la passion, l'orange pour la joie de vivre, et le bleu pour l'infini.

Lentement, elle sortit sa baguette.

« Lumos. » murmura-t-elle. La bougie s'enflamma, répandant une lumière douce autour d'elle.

Elle ne parvint pas à prononcer le sort qui l'enverrait voguer au loin. Loin d'elle.

C'était dur de dire adieu.

Dur de penser qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de moments simples où Harry, Ron et elle riraient dans la salle commune, insouciants de tout.

Dur de penser qu'une époque entière de sa vie était terminée.

Dur de penser que son enfance était morte au moment où Ron avait expiré son dernier souffle.

Elle chercha des mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle éprouvait, chercha des phrases à la hauteur de sa peine, assez justes pour traduire l'affection, l'amour, qu'elle avait ressenti pour Ron, mais rien ne venait.

Puis elle se souvint que Ron n'avait jamais été partisan des grands discours. Au contraire. N'avait-elle pas dit un jour qu'il avait la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café ? Elle repensa aux trop nombreuses disputes et aux réconciliations tout aussi fréquentes… Ca la fit sourire.

Un sourire triste qui lui faisait mal aux lèvres.

Accroupie au bord du lac, elle réalisa qu'elle continuerait d'avoir mal pendant un long moment. Mais ensuite… Ensuite, la douleur s'apaiserait. Ensuite, il ne resterait que les souvenirs et la force d'en sourire sans peine…

« Au revoir, Ronald. » souffla-t-elle, elle inclina légèrement sa baguette et la lanterne s'en alla, portée par le courant magique. Elle brilla loin et longtemps. Hermione ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'éteindre, ignorant les crampes dans ses jambes.

Quand la bougie mourut, et là seulement, elle se redressa et s'éloigna un peu du groupe, laissant couler librement ses larmes.

Ginny la regarda s'écarter puis avança, songeant qu'il était juste que les lanternes représentant George et Charlie partent après celle pour Ron. Comme son amie, elle déposa avec précaution les lanternes sur l'eau puis les alluma.

Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle n'était pas certaine de croire à ce qu'ils faisaient.

Mais elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour apaiser, même brièvement, le trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Les deux bougies tremblotaient devant elle et elle les propulsa d'un coup de baguette avant de se redresser pour les observer s'éloigner. Elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de leur dire au revoir. Comme pour Ron, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de le faire.

Trois de ses frères étaient morts.

Elle les porterait en elle pour le reste de sa vie.

La bougie de Gorge s'éteignit très rapidement. La lumière céda place à l'obscurité tout d'un coup. Un peu comme lui était parti.

Celle de Charlie mit plus de temps à mourir. Elle déclina progressivement, faiblit puis disparut.

Elle refoula les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux et recula lentement jusqu'à ce que son dos bute sur le torse d'Harry. Ses bras se refermèrent sur elle, hésitants, et elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte qu'il lui offrait, puisant dans sa force.

Ils avaient changé, songea-t-elle, en regardant Draco approcher de l'eau avec une incertitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ils avaient tous changé.

Le Serpentard avança jusqu'à la rive, s'arrêtant juste à temps pour que l'eau ne touche pas ses chaussures. Il disposa les deux lanternes et les alluma tout en se demandant encore et encore pourquoi il faisait ça.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été proche de ses parents. Plutôt l'inverse, à vrai dire.

Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il était heureux qu'ils soient morts…

Et d'un autre côté, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Ils n'auraient jamais accepté Hermione. Ils n'auraient même jamais accepté que leur fils puisse aimer quelqu'un. L'amour n'était pas quelque chose d'acceptable là où il avait grandi.

Ce qui rendait ce geste d'autant plus ridicule…

Il poussa un soupir et envoya les lanternes flotter un peu plus loin. Ses parents ne méritaient pas la paix mais il espérait qu'ils l'avaient néanmoins trouvée.

Il n'attendit pas que les bougies s'éteignent avant de se retourner et d'aller retrouver Hermione qui pleurait un peu plus loin. Elle pleurait souvent ces temps-ci. Il détestait ça. La savoir malheureuse.

Harry observa Draco s'éloigner sans un mot, l'air sombre et se racla la gorge.

« Ginny, ça t'ennuierait de… » hésita-t-il, en lâchant la jeune fille. « Enfin, j'aimerai être seul pour… »

« Pas de problèmes. » lui assura la lionne. « On t'attendra là-bas. »

« Non… » protesta-t-il gentiment. « Rentrez. Dis juste à Draco que je le retrouverai à la maison. »

Il manqua se mordre la langue. Les appartements de Severus étaient devenus 'la maison' avec une facilité déconcertante. Une facilité un peu trop vicieuse. Personne n'avait eu le temps de se pencher sur ces histoires de garde. Les derniers jours avaient été consacrés au deuil… Mais bientôt… Bientôt…

« D'accord. » acquiesça Ginny sans discuter. Elle partit retrouver les autres en baillant. Elle était censée dormir dans les appartements attribués à Hermione et à sa famille ce soir. Elle aurait pu rentrer au Terrier mais l'ambiance là-bas était lourde. Trop pour elle.

Une fois certain d'être seul, Harry approcha de l'eau et s'y engagea jusqu'aux chevilles. Il avait été dur de décider qui méritait une lanterne et qui n'en aurait pas. Dur de décider à qui dire au revoir. Il s'assit, sans se préoccuper d'être mouillé, et posa prudemment les lanternes sur le lac. L'une était rouge et l'autre noire. L'une comme l'autre semblaient bancales et sommaires. Il n'était pas très adroit de ses mains…

Il alluma la rouge et fixa la petite flamme pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Je suis désolé, Sirius. » murmura-t-il doucement. « Je regrette qu'on se soit autant disputés sur la fin… Je regrette aussi qu'on n'ait jamais eu l'opportunité d'être une famille… J'aurais vraiment aimé vivre avec toi… »

La flamme frémit légèrement et Harry sourit.

« Il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas facilement… » continua-t-il. « Mais… Je t'aime. J'espère que tu le savais. Je sais que tu en doutais à un moment, mais j'espère que tu le savais. »

Il soupira mais ne trouva rien de plus à ajouter. Il agita sa baguette et la lanterne s'éloigna lentement.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à s'éteindre mais Harry attendit patiemment.

Le soleil était en train de percer quand elle s'éteignit, et il tourna son attention vers la seconde, trouvant l'ironie mordante.

Le crépuscule tombait quand McGonagall avait lancé la première bougie sur le lac. Celle de Dumbledore.

L'aube était là et Harry s'apprêtait à lancer celle-ci, sans savoir s'il faisait la bonne chose. Mais personne n'en saurait rien après tout…

« Lumos. » chuchota-t-il et la bougie s'alluma. Il ne s'encombra pas d'un discours avant de l'envoyer vers le centre du lac.

Il ne s'étonna pas particulièrement quand la lanterne s'embrasa. Bien sûr, l'explication était sans doute qu'elle était mal construite, mais…

« Tom Jedusor ne peut rien faire comme tout le monde, hein ? » plaisanta-t-il à mi-voix, tandis qu'un mouvement brusque du calamar géant mettait un terme à l'errance finale de Lord Voldemort.

Avec un dernier regard pour le lac désormais désert, il se détourna et reparti vers le château. Il se demandait si Draco aurait sommeil ou s'il serait partant pour une petite partie d'échecs…

Appuyé contre un arbre, dissimulé par les ombres que projetait l'aube, Severus observa le garçon rejoindre son filleul. Une conversation sur la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait à l'ordre du jour… Une discussion calme et rationnelle cette fois. Il ne méritait pas une lanterne. Il ne méritait pas de signe de respect.

Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la fierté pour cet enfant qui était capable de pitié envers un être abject.

De la fierté et la triste confirmation que le gamin était un Gryffondor pur souche.

Il réalisa avec un pincement au cœur que les garçons lui avaient manqué ces derniers jours. Dans tout le remue-ménage qui avait succédé à la bataille, il les avait à peine vus et n'avait même pas eu le temps de leur aménager un coin à eux. Or ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à camper dans le salon…

Se promettant d'envoyer l'Ordre au diable aujourd'hui et de leur consacrer un peu de temps, il avança distraitement vers le lac et s'agenouilla juste au bord de l'eau.

Au départ, il avait partagé l'opinion de Draco sur le ridicule flagrant de cette veillée aux lanternes mais plus tard… En y réfléchissant…

Severus Snape n'était pas quelqu'un de sentimental ou de particulièrement croyant. Paradoxalement pourtant, il croyait aux symboles. Et il savait de source sûre que, quelque part dans les limbes, une fille aux cheveux roux serait toujours là pour l'aider.

Il mit sa première lanterne à l'eau sans s'autoriser à réfléchir. Après tout, il se moquait d'Harry qui avait fabriqué une lanterne pour Voldemort et le voilà, lui, à allumer une bougie pour son ennemi de toujours…

Mais ce n'était pas tant l'âme de James que représentait la lanterne que ses vieilles rancunes à lui. Il avait pardonné à Black alors que l'homme expirait son dernier souffle, il pouvait pardonner à James Potter qui était mort et enterré depuis des lustres.

Et puis, sans James il n'y aurait pas d'Harry, alors…

La lanterne dériva sur l'ordre impérieux de sa baguette et il la regarda s'éloigner. La flamme frémissait dans l'air frais du matin. Il faisait encore assez sombre pour que le geste compte, même si le spectacle des bougies avait été plus saisissant de nuit. Au bout de quelques secondes, la lumière vacilla puis s'éteignit. Le petit panache de fumée était discernable dans le jour pâle.

Severus se tourna vers sa deuxième lanterne.

Bleue et violette parce que c'était les couleurs qu'elle préférait. Le bleu symbolisait la magie, le violet le deuil. Tristement adéquat.

Il lui fut difficile d'accepter de poser la lanterne sur l'eau, plus dur encore de faire apparaître une petite flamme.

Ce geste là était plus profond que le pardon qu'il accordait à James Potter. Ce geste là était compliqué bien qu'il ait déjà amorcé le processus depuis un petit moment.

Quand Lily lui était apparue, la première fois, il avait compris qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Elle ne l'aimait plus comme lui l'aimait. Ce qui aurait pu être ne serait jamais et se lamenter sur cet état de fait était une perte de temps.

De plus, il avait compris qu'en refusant de faire son deuil, en lui dédiant chacun de ses actes, il refaisait la même erreur que par le passé. Il cherchait à la capturer pour la garder.

Or, on ne pouvait pas capturer Lily Evans.

Elle était de ces êtres que la liberté rendait lumineux. Emprisonnée, elle aurait perdu de sa clarté. Et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait se la rappeler.

Lily resterait à jamais la petite fille à la balançoire. Celle qui lui avait appris à jouer comme un enfant. Celle qui l'avait toujours poussé à quitter la périphérie pour le centre. Celle qui avait mis de la lumière dans ses ténèbres. Sa première et meilleure amie.

Mais il était temps de dire adieu, à présent. De garder les souvenirs et d'abandonner la douleur. Il ne pouvait plus passer des soirées entières à se morfondre, pas quand il avait deux garçons trop enclin aux bêtises…

La flamme de la bougie dansait et Severus revit Lily qui tournoyait, en riant, dans le parc enneigé, un hiver… Ses cheveux lâchés qui virevoltaient autour d'elle… L'élan d'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour elle à ce moment là…

Ce fut ce même amour qui lui permit de trouver la force de pousser la lanterne.

Elle s'éloigna doucement vers le centre.

Il ne pouvait plus distinguer la flamme maintenant que le soleil était pleinement levé mais il sut qu'elle s'était éteinte à la mince fumée qui s'en dégagea au bout d'un moment.

Alors, sans un mot, il se détourna et pressa le pas pour retrouver sa nouvelle vie, libre de toutes les chaines qu'il avait portées jusque là.


	90. The Ties that Bound

C'est affreusement déprimant...

J'aimerai vraiment remercier chacun d'entre vous en particulier pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire jusque ici, et un merci encore plus particuliers pour tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer. Certains de vous depuis le premier chapitre, j'ai vraiment la sensation qu'on a vécu Pandore ensemble, lol. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira, bien qu'il soit plutôt léger. Et je tiens à dire que pour une fois, c'est moi qui ais les mouchoirs sortis, là. Vous allez vraiment tous me manquer. 3

Parce que la question m'a déjà été posée et qu'elle risque d'être soulevée à nouveau, je ne prévois pas de suite à Pandore. Évidemment, il est tentant de vouloir poursuivre avec des personnages et une histoire qui m'a habitée pendant près d'un an et demi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'une suite rendrait justice à l'histoire de base. Alors je dis au revoir à ces Harry, Severus, Draco et Hermione là. Ca ne veut pas dire que je dis adieu aux fictions HP, rassurez-vous (ou pas XD).

Pour ceux qu'une autre longue aventure intéresserait (peut-être sera-t-elle moins longue je ne sais pas encore, mais je pensais que Pandore ferait 30 chapitres, au plus après tout...) je publierai très bientôt une nouvelle fiction avec un Harry/Sev mentor. Il y sera question de retour dans le passé accidentel au temps des Maraudeurs (oui je sais c'est cliché mais il faut lire pour voir si ça l'est vraiment ou pas, non?) et de beaucoup de désaccords et malentendus. L'histoire s'intitulera "**Les cicatrices du temps**". Si vous avez aimé Pandore, venez donc y jeter un coup d'œil. ^^

Voilà, je suppose que c'est le moment où on se dit au revoir. Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette histoire et de m'avoir soutenue par vos reviews.

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

**Chapitre 90 : The Ties that Bound**

Harry bailla et continua à fixer le ciel, clignant des yeux pour lutter contre l'éblouissement, sans pouvoir se résoudre à abandonner son jeu de gamin. Les nuages étaient nombreux mais trop fins pour arrêter les rayons chauds qui caressaient sa peau. La première belle journée d'avril. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Draco et Harry pour délaisser les plans de cours que Severus prévoyait soigneusement pour eux chaque jour, et venir trouver refuge sur les bords du lac.

L'herbe était sèche, la terre humide, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait résisté à l'envie de s'installer à même le sol après les deux bonnes heures qu'ils avaient passées à se poursuivre à travers tout le stade de Quidditch sur leurs tout nouveaux balais.

Le garçon ne chercha pas à réprimer son sourire au souvenir de l'expression de Severus quand les hiboux avaient déposé les deux paquets, soigneusement protégés, dans la Grande Salle, au moment du petit déjeuner. Une chance que McGonagall soit aussi férue de Quidditch qu'elle l'était. Et que Flitwick ait été aussi prompt à rappeler au Professeur que s'énerver ne l'avait mené à rien jusque là…

A sa décharge, Harry avait été tout aussi surpris que les quelques adultes présents. Pas Draco, en revanche. Parce que, bien évidemment, c'était Draco qui avait écrit à la firme et raconté la pitoyable histoire de son Eclair de feu… Forcément, pour le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu-deux-fois comme on l'appelait ces jours-ci, la marque de balais avait été bien trop heureuse d'en envoyer un neuf. Ainsi qu'un deuxième pour récompenser la 'sollicitude' de Draco.

Le Serpentard avait été aux anges, Harry un peu plus partagé. D'un côté, le balai lui faisait envie, d'un autre… Accepter ce genre de cadeaux ne lui semblait pas correct. Cependant _c'était_ un Eclair de feu et quand Severus les avait fait asseoir dans le salon pour les sermonner, le Gryffondor avait déjà décidé de suivre le conseil que son ancienne Directrice de Maison lui avait murmuré alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle, à savoir garder le balai à tout prix. Severus avait dit qu'il les laisserait décider comme les adultes qu'ils étaient presque, qu'il leur faisait confiance pour prendre la bonne décision.

Harry et Draco avaient échangé un seul regard, s'étaient levés dans un ensemble parfait, avaient remercié Severus, avaient empoigné leur nouveaux balais et étaient retournés dans leur chambre sous les grommellements du Professeur. Chacun étalé sur un des lits de la nouvelle pièce créée pour eux par Flitwick, ils avaient ri jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Ils savaient tous les deux que si le Maître des Potions avait véritablement voulu qu'ils rendent les balais, ils n'auraient pas eu le choix. Mais l'homme avait beau dire, il se laissait facilement attendrir.

Suivant le cours de ses pensées, il tourna la tête vers le Serpentard allongé sur le ventre à quelques mètres de lui. La tête appuyée sur ses mains, le blond était complètement perdu dans le livre posé par terre –préalablement protégé par des sorts isolants, cela allait sans dire. Hermione l'avait récemment initié aux romans Moldus et Draco en dévorait dix à la douzaine, fasciné par un monde auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention auparavant.

Partager une chambre avec l'autre garçon lui manquerait énormément.

Après tout le temps passé au cottage, c'était presque une habitude. Sauf qu'avoir une véritable chambre à eux deux… C'était différent. Et en même temps pas, puisque le provisoire touchait à son terme.

« Je sais que je suis beau à regarder mais tu commences à me faire flipper. » avertit Draco sans décoller ses yeux du roman.

Harry aurait voulu être capable de se forcer à plaisanter mais il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la bataille finale. Un mois qu'il avait passé dans les quartiers du Maître des Potions, à prétendre que Severus, Draco et lui formaient une famille. Il avait su dès le départ que l'atterrissage serait brutal et douloureux. Mais il avait cru naïvement être habitué. Il s'était très visiblement surestimé.

Les problèmes concernant la garde de Draco avaient été réglés presque immédiatement grâce à l'influence de Shaklebolt. Ca faisait bien trois semaines que Severus était son tuteur légal. Etant donné que Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais pris la peine de modifier son testament, le Professeur était toujours la personne à qui confier Draco en cas de besoin. Et Draco était toujours l'héritier officiel de toute la fortune et du domaine des Malfoy.

Après ça, Severus avait déclaré un soir au dîner qu'il avait demandé à Shaklebolt de faire rechercher les Dursley. Le sujet n'avait plus été abordé depuis et la vie avait suivi son cours. Harry et Draco avaient aidé les Professeurs à remettre le château en état mais avaient vite été exclus parce que plus gênants qu'autre chose. Plus de liberté pour eux…

McGonagall pensait que l'école serait prête à rouvrir en septembre. Elle avait aussi décrété que les quelques semaines de cours auxquelles les élèves avaient assisté cette année là ne pouvaient pas suffire pour les faire passer dans une classe supérieure. Conséquemment, ils reviendraient tous dans l'année qu'ils avaient ratée. Ca impliquait le double de première année mais la Directrice était confiante dans les capacités de son corps professoral.

La malédiction étant supposément levée, elle avait proposé le poste de Professeur de Défense à Remus qui avait accepté. Ainsi que la position de Directeur de Maison de Gryffondor –ce qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel, un bon nombre de fois, à Severus. Le poste de Professeur de Métamorphose avait été offert à Tonks qui avait accepté avec réticence mais soulagement. La jeune femme ne souhaitait pas poursuivre sa carrière d'Auror pour l'instant. Elle voulait du temps pour Lucy – et la présence de Lucy était bien la seule chose qui avait empêché Severus de critiquer le choix de McGonagall, il avait beau dire, il était tout aussi gâteux de la petite qu'Harry lui-même.

Evidemment, la sous-direction avait été réservée à Severus.

Il avait décliné et avait démissionné trois fois de son poste de Maître des Potions. Les trois lettres de démission avaient été respectivement brûlée, malencontreusement égarée et jamais reçue. McGonagall pouvait être têtue quand elle le voulait. Elle l'aurait sans doute laissé partir si c'était ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu mais il était clair qu'il ne souhaitait pas quitter Poudlard. Plus maintenant et pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

« C'est quoi le problème, Potter ? » insista Draco.

Surpris, Harry se redressa et croisa son regard. Le blond avait abandonné son livre et s'était adossé à l'arbre le plus proche du Gryffondor. Ce n'était apparemment pas la première question qu'il posait.

Cherchant un tout autre sujet que celui qui le tracassait, le Survivant balaya les environs des yeux et ne put retenir un sourire soulagé.

« Hermione est là. » annonça-t-il en faisant un geste de la main en direction de sa meilleure amie.

Elle ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, un peu essoufflée d'avoir marché vite. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry au passage et embrassa rapidement Draco en guise de bonjour. Au moins, ils avaient arrêté d'agir comme si le Gryffondor était transparent…

Hermione passait beaucoup de temps à Poudlard bien que l'école soit fermée aux élèves. Elle avait réussi à faire rattacher sa cheminée au réseau et se servait de la connexion à plus soif. Principalement depuis que Severus avait cédé et l'avait autorisée à débarquer directement dans ses quartiers.

Décision qui avait beaucoup à voir avec la discussion sérieuse qu'elle avait eue avec lui peu de temps auparavant. Harry n'avait pas été censé entendre, mais il s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et avait tout de même surpris la confession d'Hermione comme quoi elle ne retrouvait pas vraiment sa place chez elle. Ses parents l'aimaient mais ne la comprenaient plus, ne la connaissaient plus. Elle avait seize ans et elle aurait aussi bien pu en avoir cinquante.

Ce qui avait le plus surpris Harry c'était la facilité avec laquelle Severus avait accepté le rôle de référent qu'elle lui réservait désormais.

« J'ai croisé Tonks. » attaqua-t-elle immédiatement. « Elle m'a appris la bonne nouvelle, Harry ! »

Harry la fixa comme si elle était devenue folle.

Au petit déjeuner, Severus leur avait dit que les Dursley avaient finalement été localisés. Avant qu'Harry ait pu l'interroger plus avant, le Professeur s'était sauvé sous l'excuse d'une réunion urgente avec Shaklebolt et McGonagall.

S'il y avait une personne au monde qui aurait dû savoir que c'était tout sauf une bonne nouvelle, c'était Hermione.

« Tu plaisantes ? » rétorqua-t-il avec incrédulité.

La jeune fille eut l'air perdue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Il est comme ça depuis ce matin. On dirait qu'on lui a annoncé son exécution. »

« Ils ont retrouvé les Dursley. » cracha Harry, blessé que ses amis ne mesurent pas l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

Il avait aimé sa vie à Poudlard. Il avait aimé passer du temps avec Severus et s'amuser avec Draco. Il avait aimé l'illusion d'avoir une famille. Une _vraie_ famille.

« Eh bien, oui… » hésita Hermione. « Tout sera réglé comme ça. Je sais que le Professeur Snape était plutôt inquiet par rapport à toutes ces histoires de garde… Même si Kingsley est de nôtre côté, il… »

« Il n'a plus de raison d'être inquiet maintenant, hein ? » coupa Harry avec un amusement teinté de rancœur. Il s'en voulut bien sûr. Il n'avait pas le droit de demander autant. Les Dursley s'étaient assurés qu'il ne demande jamais autant. Pourquoi devrait-il faire subir à quelqu'un le poids de sa responsabilité ?

Draco le fixait, sourcils froncés. La colère et l'incompréhension se disputaient sur ses traits.

Hermione, elle, semblait simplement confuse.

Il profita du silence momentané pour partager son secret qui ne resterait pas secret longtemps.

Parce qu'ils avaient retrouvé les Dursley, qu'ils allaient vouloir le renvoyer là-bas et qu'il mourrait avant de remettre un pied à Privet Drive. Il ne pouvait plus. Plus maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était d'avoir un adulte, un parent, vers qui se tourner.

« J'ai demandé à McGonagall d'entamer une procédure d'émancipation. » annonça-t-il brusquement. « Elle m'a dit que c'était possible. »

En réalité, elle avait tenté de le dissuader avant d'insister pour qu'il en parle avec Severus. Il avait refusé et lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret. En tant que Directrice, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

« Tu as fait quoi ? » siffla Draco, en faisant un pas menaçant vers lui.

Harry ne comprenait pas la source de la fureur sourde qu'il lisait sur le visage de Draco mais il jugea plus prudent de se relever et de lui faire face.

« J'ai entamé une procédure d'émancipation. » affirma-t-il encore, tirant une drôle de force des mots. C'était à la fois grisant et amer. Grisant, parce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir être officiellement l'adulte qu'il était depuis déjà de trop nombreuses années. Amer, parce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à apprendre à être un enfant sous la tutelle de Severus.

« Mais, Harry, _pourquoi_ ? » s'étonna Hermione, reprenant le contrôle de la situation en agrippant le bras du Serpentard. Pour le retenir. Sauf qu'Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi Draco semblait avoir besoin d'être retenu. Il avait l'air de prendre ça comme une insulte personnelle.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-il, estomaqué. « _Pourquoi_ ? »

« Tu as une idée de ce que ça va lui faire ? » gronda Draco, en se débattant pour échapper à la poigne d'Hermione. « Tu as une idée de ce qu'il va ressentir, espèce de crétin dégénéré ? »

La colère du blond commençait à énerver Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais y comprendre, toi ? » répliqua le Gryffondor, sans même penser à tirer sa baguette. C'était pire. Ses poings le démangeaient. « Tout est bien qui finit bien pour toi, non ? Comme d'habitude ! »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, clairement sur le point de l'insulter quand Hermione s'interposa à nouveau, repoussant le Serpentard derrière elle.

« Harry. » déclara-t-elle lentement, l'observant avec la même intensité qu'elle mettait à résoudre une énigme particulièrement ardue. « Pourquoi _exactement_ penses-tu devoir t'émanciper ? »

« Je ne retournerai pas chez les Dursley. » aboya-t-il, furieux qu'elle ne sache pas déjà. Furieux qu'elle ait à poser la question.

« Mais… » commença à protester Hermione, uniquement pour être coupée par Draco.

« Non mais quel idiot ! » s'exclama le Serpentard, en secouant la tête, soudain plus calme. « C'est _ça_ que tu rumines depuis tout ce temps ? Mais quel idiot ! Mais dis lui que c'est un idiot ! Dis le lui, enfin ! »

Un instant, Harry pensa qu'il s'adressait à Hermione. Sauf qu'Hermione fixait un point au dessus de son épaule, avec une expression anxieuse, et que le garçon _savait_ qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui. Quelqu'un qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait prêt à affronter.

« Il se trompe, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda doucement la jeune fille. « Ce n'était pas pour le renvoyez là-bas que vous cherchiez les Dursley… »

Harry grimaça, ses suspicions confirmées par la question de la lionne.

« Le Professeur McGonagall a besoin d'aide dans la bibliothèque, Miss. » répondit la voix familière enrobée de son ton de velours habituel. « Allez l'y rejoindre. Toi aussi, Draco. »

« Severus… » tenta le Serpentard, se sentant sans doute obligé de répondre à l'appel silencieux mais suppliant que lançaient les yeux d'Harry.

« _Maintenant_, Draco. » ordonna sèchement le Professeur, avant de soupirer avec agacement. « Je te promets qu'il sera toujours en état de se faire écraser aux échecs ce soir. »

« Hé ! » s'écria le Gryffondor, un peu vexé. Il s'était beaucoup amélioré ces derniers temps !

« D'accord. » capitula le blond, en attrapant la main d'Hermione. « Ne l'abime pas trop. »

La plaisanterie était moqueuse et Harry lança un coup d'œil agacé à son ami. La jeune fille se contenta de lui adresser un signe compatissant d'au revoir, avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Ils n'étaient presque plus à portée de voix quand Severus sembla se souvenir de ce qu'il avait oublié.

« Et ne trainez pas en route ! » gronda-t-il avant de marmonner plus bas. « Il faudrait profiter des rénovations pour supprimer toutes ces alcôves… »

Décidant qu'il devrait faire face à la situation plus tôt que tard, Harry pivota vers Severus et essaya de paraître assuré.

« Je sais que vous allez être contrarié parce que je ne vous ai pas consulté avant de… » commença-t-il fermement, mais le Professeur leva la main et il s'interrompit par réflexe.

« La faute est mienne. » soupira Severus. « Quand tu as affirmé avoir compris mes intentions, j'aurais dû me rappeler que je parlais à un Gryffondor. »

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. » déclara le garçon. « Ecoutez, j'ai bien réfléchi et ce n'est pas bien grave si vous ne pouvez pas me garder… Je dois encore en parler à Remus mais je suis presque certain que… »

« Harry. » l'interrompit le Maître des Potions avec lassitude.

Il referma la bouche et observa le papier à l'aspect bigrement officiel que lui tendait l'homme. Avec une infime hésitation, Harry le prit et le déplia. Le jargon juridique magique était un charabia insensé.

« Je suis désolé… » s'excusa le garçon. « Je ne… »

« Pétunia a signé cet acte, il y a une demi-heure. » offrit Severus. « Tu ne seras pas surpris d'apprendre qu'elle m'a accueilli avec une poêle à frire. Cette femme est de plus en plus délicieuse à mesure que le temps passe… »

Le sarcasme fit légèrement sourire Harry mais pas énormément. Parce qu'il avait beau parcourir le document encore et encore, il y avait beaucoup trop de termes alambiqués à l'aspect germanique pour qu'il y comprenne un traitre mot.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit-il, perplexe.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il s'agit… » cingla le Professeur avec irritation. « … de l'acte officiel par lequel Pétunia et Vernon Dursley renoncent à ta tutelle. Et ceci… » continua-t-il en sortant de sa poche un deuxième rouleau de parchemin. « … est celui qui m'aurait permis de t'adopter officiellement, si tu n'avais pas entamé aussi _stupidement,_ et _en cachette,_ une procédure d'émancipation. »

La colère avait progressivement enflé dans la voix de Severus mais Harry ne l'entendit même pas, trop sonné. De tout le discours, il n'avait retenu qu'un seul mot.

« Tu peux imaginer ma surprise… » siffla le Maître des Potions. « … quand Minerva m'a mis au courant de tes intentions. D'ailleurs, quand cette conversation sera terminée, il serait judicieux que tu ailles t'excuser auprès d'elle pour l'avoir mise dans cette position. »

_Adopter_.

« Si je n'avais pas appris à te connaître, je t'accuserai d'ingratitude et je te dirai que puisque Draco et moi ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi, tu peux aller te précipiter dans le monde adulte malgré le fait que tu aies la maturité d'un enfant de cinq ans sur certains sujets. » continua de s'énerver l'homme.

_Severus voulait l'adopter_.

« Mais je suis bien persuadé que tu t'étais mis dans la tête que j'allais garder Draco et te renvoyer chez cette harpie de Pétunia. » poursuivit le Professeur. « Tu as déjà fait des choses stupides mais penser que je pouvais consciemment te… »

Snape s'interrompit brusquement, le souffle coupé.

Il manqua presque s'étaler en arrière sous la force de l'attaque.

Une nouvelle fois, Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de tapoter faiblement le dos du garçon qui s'était jeté sur lui.

« Vous voulez m'adopter ? » demanda Harry, la vue brouillée par des larmes brûlantes. « Vous voulez vraiment m'adopter ? »

« Harry. » lâcha Severus avec un énième soupir. « Il n'a jamais été question que je ne te garde pas avec moi. Je pensais que c'était clairement établi entre nous. »

« Mais… Mais vous voulez vraiment m'adopter ? » répéta le garçon.

« Stupide enfant. » marmonna le Maître des Potions. « Comment as-tu pu penser une seconde que j'allais te renvoyer chez ces Moldus ? »

Harry se résolut à lâcher Severus mais il évita consciencieusement son regard.

« Ca… Ca semble un peu idiot, maintenant. » accorda le garçon.

« Ca l'est d'autant plus que le château entier et une bonne partie de l'Ordre était au courant de mes intentions. » rétorqua l'homme. « Il aurait suffi que tu ailles trouver un adulte, Harry. Minerva pensait que tu cherchais un moyen d'échapper à une adoption que tu ne désirais pas, mais comme tu lui avais fait jurer le secret, elle ne pouvait rien me dire d'autre que me conseiller d'entamer une simple demande de tutelle. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé à Lupin ? »

Harry gigota, gêné de devoir reconnaître qu'il avait été stupide. Il avait paniqué, encore une fois.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. » avoua le garçon. « C'était comme… J'avais l'impression que c'était comme avant, que je devais me débrouiller tout seul. »

« Les choses sont différentes, à présent. » insista Severus. « Même si je n'avais pas été en mesure de te garder, crois-tu vraiment que Lupin ne t'aurait pas accueilli chez lui ? Je suis presque certain qu'il aurait offert un toit à Draco s'il en avait eu besoin ! »

Le Gryffondor grimaça.

« Je suis désolé. » offrit-il sincèrement. « C'est juste que… tout le monde est toujours parti. »

« Et tu pensais que je t'abandonnerai, moi aussi. » conclut Severus. Il tenta de le cacher mais Harry perçut la fêlure dans sa voix et il s'en voulut de l'avoir blessé.

« Non ! » protesta le garçon. « Je savais que… Mais je… » Frustré, le Gryffondor souffla. « Parfois je suis un crétin. »

« Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord. » acquiesça Severus avant de désigner le papier qu'Harry tenait toujours dans la main. « Alors ? Dois-je signer ou pas ? »

La question était tellement stupide qu'Harry laissa éclore un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Evidemment ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de déchanter quelque peu. « Mais… Et Draco ? Vous ne l'avez pas… Enfin, est-ce qu'il ne va pas… »

« J'ai abordé le sujet avec Draco quand sa tutelle m'a été accordé. » contra Severus. « Il n'a pas besoin d'adoption pour savoir la place qu'il occupe pour moi. En revanche, nous sommes rapidement tombés d'accord pour dire que ce n'était pas ton cas. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais finit par reconnaître la vérité de cette affirmation et il haussa les épaules.

« Tant que ça lui va. » décida-t-il avant de se remettre à sourire comme un idiot. « On peut le faire maintenant ? La signature ? Et le rendre au Ministère ? Il faut bien le rendre au Ministère ? »

Amusé, Severus leva la main pour interrompre le flot de questions.

« La première chose à faire est d'aller trouver McGonagall et de retirer ta demande d'émancipation. » expliqua le Professeur. « Le reste devrait être rapide. »

Sans chercher à réfréner son excitation, Harry éclata de rire et se mit à courir vers le château. Il ne ralentit même pas avant de crier à l'homme par-dessus son épaule de se dépêcher, ignorant son expression exaspérée.

Quelques mois plus tôt… Une vie entière plus tôt… il n'aurait jamais osé penser pouvoir un jour éprouver cette délicieuse sensation de liberté.

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il courrait vers son destin sans le craindre.

The END


End file.
